Surviving Through Changes
by TTY7
Summary: After leaving Japan, Mina Aino finds herself in a desperate situation. Her father is dying, her mother is starting to abuse her, and is in desperate need for money. Then she's invited to The Duelist Kingdom Tornament for an opportunity to save her father.
1. Departures

A/N: Hello everyone. I know I'm supposed to be working on "A Date With Destiny" , but I'm having writer's block with that story right now so I thought I would start something new. This story won't be updated as much because I'm trying to focus on my previous one. I'll update that story when my writer's block goes away. Until then enjoy the first chapter to this new story.

(Note as of 7/21/13: I'm going through and editing out some of the grammatical errors in these early chapters.)

Warnings (as of 7/21/13): Since this story has a sister story that crosses over Sailor Moon and Code Geass, the setting in the Yu-Gi-Oh world is in America. Now, I know in the original version, Domino is in Japan, but for all intents and purposes and for this story, it's in America which means I use the English names for all the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. That is all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Yugioh or Sailor Moon. This is just my interpretation of what Yugioh would be like with a certain someone added.

* * *

_Surviving Through Changes_

Chapter 1

Departures

_It is the year 2017. Five young women stand in an airport. One in particular is holding an odd-looking pen tightly to her chest as her friends approach. Her heart is breaking, but she tries to smile through the tears that threaten to cascade down her cheeks. Her blond hair was tied in a red ribbon and she wore a light blue sweater and a denim skirt while holding a large bag. Her cat peeks out of her bag, the crescent mark on his head standing out on his white fur._

_She and her friends exchange a few words. One girl, a meatball headed girl, cries hysterically and makes an embarrassing scene, but the girl wearing the red ribbon smiles at her long time friends despite this. Her attention is soon averted to a mechanic voice over a P.A. system._

_"Flight 101 for Domino City, America is now boarding."_

_"That's my flight," she tells them sullenly._

_Her friend with the long raven hair and dark amethyst eyes reached into her purse and took out a pen looking similar to the one that the girl was holding. The others follow suit and they take out their own pens, except for the meatball headed girl who takes out a brooch. Each of them bring their pens together in the center of their circle for a moment, promising each other that they will reunite with their departing friend again. The woman leaving her friends begins to cry in response to the words of her friends. Her heart pounds as they say their last goodbyes, hugging her all at once._

_The young woman departs seconds later, walking alone towards the other side of the airport, to her flight towards a new country, a new city, and a new life._

_Yet Mina Aino never felt more depressed._

* * *

A/N: This was mainly a prologue to tell you what happens after Mina leaves the Juban district. Please review. And if you find anything grammatically wrong, please tell me.


	2. Problems

A/N: This is the second chapter. This one will be longer than the first one. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. You guys are awesome and I am really sorry about not updating this story for so long. I hope you'll forgive me and please enjoy the chapter. Also there will be a slight reference to my other story "A Date With Destiny" since it's also a Sailor Moon crossover, (which crosses with Code Geass instead of Yu-Gi-Oh). This story is basically a spin-off from that one so it may refer to a few things in it, but not much. Anyway enough with my rambling and on to the story.

Warnings: (As of 7/21/13) As stated in the last chapter, when it comes to Domino city and it's location, for this story it is located in America. I realize in the original it is in Japan, but for the intents and purposes of this story, I had to place it in the good ole USA. This also means that I use the English names for the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. That is all.

(Edited as of 7/21/13)

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places are mine.

Chapter 2

Problems

Mina P.O.V.

The next day

After sitting in a plane for more than twenty-four hours, I silently vowed that I would never, ever, get on board an airplane again! I know that I shouldn't think like this, but sitting for hours on end next to a guy that smells like garbage and cigarette smoke is torture! Oh well, at least it keeps my mind from other things, like the friends I'm leaving behind and my father slowly dying from an incurable disease. Did I mention that my mother is acting like the wicked witch of the west? Yeah, not a lot of things are going in my favor right now.

About two months ago, my father suddenly fell ill. My mother and I took him to the hospital straightaway, not having the slightest clue of what was going on with him. On that day we found out that he has a brain tumor that is inpossible in Juban city or the Juban district as some call it. It probably could've been treated in the area if we had been able to advance in technology, but because of the rest of Japan being enslaved by Britannian rule, that hasn't happened. In Japan the Juban district is the only place where the Japanese are free, but that's a whole different story.

Anyway, the doctors basically told us that there was only one way to save him, and that was to go to a specialist in America. Domino city to be more specific. When we first found out about all this we were devastated, but because of the possibilities of saving father in America, my mother saved up every bit of extra money she could muster. She even held car-washes and bake-sales so that she could raise enough money for the trip here.

Luckily for father, he had already been taken to the hospital in Domino city free of charge. As for Mom and me, we had to take a separate trip.

"Mina."

I peeked into my bag and looked at Artemis,(who was pretty much hiding in my purse). Before I said anything I made sure that the man sitting next to me was still sleeping. He was thank goodness.

"Is there something wrong Artemis?" I whispered. Animals weren't allowed in this area of the plane and even though I considered Artemis as a friend more than just my pet, he was still an animal just the same.

"Are you going to be okay," he asked me, his big blue eyes staring up at me.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine Artemis," I lied, stroking his head while trying to fake him out. That didn't work and he stared up at me knowingly. Sometimes I wish that he couldn't read me like an open book. I know that we've known each other for a long time, but that didn't mean that I wanted him to know everything. Besides, Artemis is supposed to be my cat not my psychologist.

He's not supposed to talk either, but Artemis isn't a normal cat anyway so it doesn't really matter. I'm in the same league that he's in since I'm not an ordinary girl.

Right before my fourteenth birthday I became a sailor scout of justice ,a.k.a. Sailor Venus, but in the past most called me Sailor V, which suited me well at the time. That's also when I first met Artemis.

"It's almost been four years Artemis," I stated suddenly, still stroking his head.

"Four years since what?" Artemis asked.

"Four years since we met and I became Sailor Venus," I replied, eyeing the transformation pen that laid in my purse next to him.

"That's right, and your birthday is right after that," he pointed out, smiling a little. I thought back on the day he had given me my powers. It had only been three days before my fourteenth birthday. That had certainly been a crazy day.

"I'll be seventeen," I replied absent-mindedly. Normally I would be excited for my birthday, but I didn't feel that way now. My father is dying, my mother is acting more like an evil biology teacher everyday, and now I'm moving to a new country away from my closest friends.

"_Flight 101 is now landing."_

"I guess we're here now Artemis," I say while trying to look out the window, but the man next to me was blocking my view.

"Don't worry Mina," Artemis ordered, trying his best to reassure me but getting nowhere. "I'm sure that everything will be fine, you'll see."

I didn't believe him, but I smiled anyway. That's all I could do to stop myself from crying all over again.

* * *

That night

7:30 p.m.

Domino City Airport Parking Lot

"Come on Minako, we have to get to the apartment," my mother called. I really wish that she would stop calling me that. She knows that I hate being called by my full name.

"MINAKO!"

Ugh, well I guess some things aren't going to change overnight. Lately my mother had been more of a pain than usual. I was trying to be compassionate and respectful towards her because of my father being sick, but she was really starting to wear me down. I don't think I have enough patience for her overbearing ways, some of which are a bit aggressive.

"Mom, slow down!" I shouted, taking off into a sprint in order to catch up with her.

"You need to go faster," Mom fired back, her movements picking up in speed again. "Hurry it up Minako!"

If only Dad were here things would be a whole lot easier. He's in the hospital now and Mom and I are going to see him tomorrow. Since Mom had been here before she knew exactly what to do. She hailed a taxi.

"Get in Minako," Mom ordered, throwing her bags into the car after a few minutes. I got in with my two bags and mother instructed the driver to take us to Domino complexes. In other words it was the place where Mom and I would be living.

After slamming the door behind her my mother paid our driver and he took off.

"Soon we'll be in our new home," Mom stated cheerfully. I don't understand why she was acting like this was a party. I mean, come on; does anyone classify a parent/husband dying to be a party?

Yeah, I didn't think so either.

"I highly doubt that I could call this place home," I whispered, choosing to stare out the window as cars passed by us on the interstate.

My mother's gaze shifted in my direction. "What was that?"

"Nothing," I lied while hoping that Artemis would be right and Dad would be better soon. I don't want to stay in this country any more than I have too.

"Look Minako!" Mom exclaimed after twenty minutes of silence. "We're here!"

I didn't even turn to look in the direction that she was pointing in.

"Minako, I said look," my mother growled suddenly, grabbing my arm tightly before pushing me forcefully toward the window that she was pointing out of.

I don't know when she got all crazy violent on me, but I made a mental note not to disobey her again for a little while. I hoped that it would be possible as I stared at the complex. It was pretty simple. A tall dark apartment complex with a lot of windows. Big whoop!

The driver stopped the car and my mother tipped him. I really don't understand why she's throwing money around like it grows on trees. (Well in a way it does, but not the point). She hopped out of the car and practically sprinted into the building. Extracting myself from the vehicle, I desperately try to keep up with her.

"This is it Minako-chan," Mom stated getting the key that had been sent to us out of her purse.

"Yeah," I answered nonchalantly. I didn't care where we were living. What I really wanted was to see Dad.

Artemis peeked out of my bag and looked up at me again, but I glared at him. He hurriedly scurried back inside. About a month ago, Mom told me that I couldn't keep Artemis anymore. She said that we couldn't afford him, but there was no way that I was going to leave him behind, so snuck him on board the plane with me after having stayed at Ami's for three weeks. Mom cannot find out about it or she will hurt me.

Mom opened the door of the building, walked across the lobby with me close behind. We climbed into the elevator and she pressed the button that would take us to the seventh floor. When we arrived our complex my mother took used the shiny key to open the door.

"This is nice!" Mom exclaimed instantly as she moved about the apartment. The place was okay. It had a small living room with couches and a flat screen T.V., a kitchen and bar, a small powder room bathroom, and there were stairs that lead up to the bedroom suites.

"Lets see the rooms," Mom suggested, sprinting up the steps. She's being way too enthusiastic about all this. Does she not realize that we were here only because Dad was dying?

I followed her to the bedroom suites. The big one was for her and the smaller one for me. Her room consisted of a king size bed, a huge plasma T.V., a bathroom with a hot tub and walk in shower, and sinks with huge mirrors above both of them. Both the bedroom and bathroom were decorated with fake white rosebuds and green curtains. The counter tops of and the sinks were made of black granite and the floor of black tile. Her room was carpeted with the same green color of the curtains and a black and green bedspread. To me the scenery seemed a bit eerie, but my mother didn't seem to care.

"This is beautiful," she exclaimed, holding up a vase full of white rosebuds. "Right Minako?"

"Yes it is," I lied, trying to sound as cheerful as she was. Faking smiles and lying seemed to be the only way to be in good graces with her these days.

Smiling she exclaimed, "Let's see your room next!" Grabbing my arm, she led me to the room next door to hers.

I walk into my "new room" and expect something just as awful as my mother's room, but in reality my room was much better!

My room was purple. The color of royalty! (It may not be my favorite color, but I like it just the same.) The iridescent vases were filled with beautiful red tulips. They were fake but they looked real. The carpet on the floor was black while the bedspread to the queen-sized bed was purple. I walked into the bathroom and saw a huge walk in shower. There was no hot tub and there was only one sink and mirror, but I loved the colors. The counter top was black like my mother's but my sink was beautiful iridescent purple, but the best part of my room. The part that I liked the most was that I had a sliding glass door that lead to a small balcony. Something that my mother didn't have.

"Wow," I said stepping out onto the balcony. The view of the city was amazing. I could see towering buildings off in the night that glittered with lights. I could hear the music of the cars that were below and of the wind that blew. It was pretty wonderful.

Mom wasn't all that happy about not having a balcony, but she did have a hot tub and a huge walk in closet that I failed to mention. My closet was about the same size as the one I had back in Japan.

"Now Minako, tomorrow you'll be going to Domino High for your first day of school," she stated a few moments after I had finally come off my balcony. "You should get some sleep."

"Okay, but aren't we going to eat…" I asked, my gaze still locked on the window, but I trailed off because out of nowhere Mom grabs my shoulders and forces me to face her.

"Make sure that you're a good girl and come straight home from school tomorrow," she said darkly, holding my shoulders tighter. "When you get back we'll go see your father." She finally let go, and even though I was wearing a sweater I knew that there were going to be nail marks on my skin.

"Goodnight Minako," she cheered pleasantly, slamming my door behind her. I swear, she's become a ticking time bomb.

"Mina?"

I turned to look at Artemis, who was still sitting in the purse I'd placed on the foot of the bed.

"Don't worry Artemis, I'm okay," I reassured him, sitting on the bed before scooping him out of my purse. Unfortunately, doing so ended up knocking my Duel Monsters cards to the floor, scattering them everywhere.

"Oh, great," I muttered, setting Artemis down on the floor. Kneeling down I begin to pick up the cards one by one.

A few weeks after the Sailor Scouts and I defeated Galaxia, I discovered the game of Duel Monsters. It is totally the best game ever! Over the past two months I made sure to collect all the Sailor Scout monsters, which were inspired by me and the other Sailor Scouts. I'm not sure when Maximillion Pegasus made the cards or even how he had known about the Sailor Scouts since none of us had ever been to America. Despite this though, I collected all the cards, except for one, Gallactica Dragon. It's a card that is basically Sailor Galaxia's pet dragon. This card is one of the rarest cards in all of Duel Monsters since there are only two on the planet and chances of getting one in my deck are slim to none. Oh well, at least I have the rest of the cards.

"I thought you left your cards in Japan," Artemis stated, surprised.

"Now way! Just because Mom doesn't want me to play doesn't mean that I'm going to listen to her," I replied picking up my favorite card, Sailor Venus. Pegasus had definitely captured my beauty.

I picked up some of the other cards, the ones that reminded me of my friends. First was Sailor Moon, then Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars after that, then Sailor Jupiter. I think these four cards mean the most to me. I'll always carry my friends with me no matter where I go.

I pick up Sailor Uranus and Neptune, then Pluto and Saturn. The outer senshi as they were sometimes called. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. I miss them too.

The Sailor Starlights are next. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer. In other words, Seiya, Taki, and Yaten. I also can't forget their Fireball Princess.

Each card holds a special place in my heart. Each reminds me of a friend or an adventure that I've had. Some remind me of the pain that I've had to endure over the years, but I love them all.

My stomach rumbled and I remembered that I was still hungry.

"Artemis is there any food in my purse," I asked hopefully.

Artemis looked into my purse, but shook his head. "Nothing."

"Darn it, I guess I'll just have to starve to death," I told him, knowing that there wouldn't be any food in the fridge yet. We didn't go to the grocery store on our way here. We probably should have, but we didn't.

"You're overreacting Mina," Artemis scolded as I picked up the last of my cards and sat on the bed.

I groaned. "Artemis I've hardly eaten in two days." Grabbing my briefcase, which I had dropped carelessly on the floor when I first came in here with mother, I set it on the bed, opening it up to reveal my blue and white flannel pajama's.

"I still doubt that you'll starve Mina," Artemis replied as I stepped into the bathroom with my pajama's in hand. After closing the door behind me, I took off my sweater, denim skirt, and shoes. I ended up tossing them on the floor. Normally I would have least put them in the closet.

After changing into the pajama's I walked back into the room to carry on my conversation with Artemis, but he was already asleep.

"Goodnight Artemis." With a small sigh, I took the red ribbon out of my hair and placed it on the dresser next to me before walking over to the light switch. With a flick of my fingertips the lights turned out. I yawned wearily as I walked toward the bed. Sleep sounded good right now, but how can I sleep with so much on my mind? I slipped under the covers and thought for a minute or two.

Thinking wasn't helping me, so I decide that maybe I should watch the T.V. that was on the dresser where I had just placed my ribbon. I had never had a T.V. in my room before and now seemed like a good time to watch it.

I grab the remote and turn it on, flicking through channels as I let my thoughts wander. I finally decide on a cooking show. It reminded me of Lita. I really miss her and the others. This isn't helping my homesickness at all.

"Ugh, if only I could go back home," I whispered getting out of bed. Seconds later I open the glass door and walk onto the balcony, taking in the sights and sounds of the city.

I had to admit that Domino City was beautiful, but it could never be home.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the second chapter. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write it. I will do my best to make sure that I don't make you guys wait as long next time. Anyway I made up Mina's deck for the most part. They're all Sailor Scout cards and there are some magic cards and trap cards from the original show, but pretty much all the monster cards for Mina's deck are characters and monsters from the Sailor Moon anime. I hope you liked this chapter. If you find anything grammatically wrong, let me know and I'll try to fix it.


	3. Domino High Part 1

A/N: Hello everyone. This is the third chapter. Mina is going to Domino High for her first day of school in America. I wonder who she'll bump into? (Hint.)

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places are mine.

Chapter 3

Domino High Part 1

Mina P.O.V.

6:00 a.m.

"Minako, wake up!!"

_Please let that be a nightmare and not real._

"Get up!!"

I felt the covers being yanked off of me. It was really cold and I tried to pull them back, though my eyes were still closed and I couldn't see them.

"MINAKO!!"

"No," I muttered pulling the covers back over my head. The covers were yanked back yet again, but this time hands grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Get your fat lazy butt out of bed!!" The evil hands yanked harder choking me a little until I felt myself fall out of the bed. I finally open my eyes.

My mother is standing over me, her shoulder length blond hair is in curlers and she's wearing a dark blue robe. Her face is covered with a blue facial mask. Normally I would laugh at her appearance, but the look on her face was too scary for me to do or say anything.

"Get up off the floor Minako."

I got up quickly, feeling the fury coming off of her.

"I want you downstairs and ready for school in thirty minutes." She turned and walked out my door slamming the door behind her once again. The room was still dark, the sun just beginning to rise.

"Mina," called Artemis, who was hiding under my bed.

"Good morning," I said flipping the light switch, filling the room with light.

"You're mother is scary Mina," Artemis remarked as he came out of his hiding place.

"I know," I replied grabbing some clothes out of my suitcase. A red sweater and black denim jeans were the first things I pulled out of it.

"Are you really going to leave me alone with her," he asked.

"I have to go to school," I said with a sigh.

"What if she finds me," Artemis asked retreating back under the bed.

"Stop being a baby, you'll be fine," I said grabbing my red ribbon from off the dresser. I went into the bathroom after that and shut the door behind me.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

"MINAKO!!!!"

"Coming," I shouted running down the stairs. Mom was standing in the kitchen cooking. There were pancakes and bacon laid out on the bar and she was cooking eggs and toast. I practically ran to the bar.

"Wow."

I was about to dig in when my mother took a fork and jabbed it toward my hand.

"Hey," I screamed hastily pulling my hand back before she could hurt me.

"None for you," she said pointing the fork at me.

"But Mon, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning," I complained ready to steal a piece of bacon if I had to.

"You should have thought about that before you came down here fourteen seconds late," she replied coolly picking up a piece of bacon and stuffing it in her mouth.

_Is she serious?_

"Mom, fourteen seconds," I asked a tad bit pissed off. Really, who would keep a starving child hungry for being late by fourteen seconds. I wasn't even late. It's still 6:30!

"Now here's some money for lunch at school," she said partially changing the subject and handing me a twenty dollar bill.

"Can't I at least eat…,"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She walked toward the door and I stole a piece of bacon just before she turned around.

"Drop the bacon," she said darkly while surprising me. I would've followed her orders if I hadn't been so desperately hungry, but since I was desperately hungry I put the food in my mouth.

"THAT'S IT!!!"

My mother came at me like a bull at a red banner. What is wrong with her?

"Mom," I shouted running as she tried to hit me, "stop it!"

She didn't listen instead she slapped me in the face. I fell from the force of her attack.

"**DON'T YOU EVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN**," she shouted grabbing my arms and forcing me to my feet. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

I nodded slowly.

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**"

"Yes," I replied, my voice shaking.

"Good, now go to school," she said now suddenly cheerful. "Be sure to come straight home from school Minako."

She then walked back over to the eggs, which were still cooking in the skillet and motioned me to go. I left, fast.

After leaving the apartment complex I walked down the streets of Domino City. Since I still had an hour before school started I thought that I should at least explore it.

I first went to the park that was across the street. It was disserted this time of morning so I sat down on one of the benches and took out my dueling deck. I had put it in my pocket just before I came down the stairs. It was also the reason why I was fourteen seconds late.

"Ugh, what is wrong with her," I asked myself out loud as I shuffled through my cards, stopping on the ones that resembled my best friends.

"I really wish that you guys were here with me," I whispered after a moment, putting the cards back into my pocket I got up from the bench and figured that I should get to school.

Thing is, I don't know which direction to go.

"Just great," I nearly shouted about to walk off in any direction I could go. Oddly though I was abnormally clumsy today and I tripped over my own two feet before I could even make the first step.

"AAAAAAH!!!!"

I fell flat on my face. This was not turning out to be a good day. I didn't hit the concrete so I wasn't hurt much, but I was deeply aggravated.

"Hey, you need some help," someone asked from above me.

I turned my head toward the voice. A man who looked about twenty stood there extending his hand out to me. He was really cute and I abruptly stood up.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," I replied shaking the dirt off my pants.

"Are you new around here," he asked, his dark green eyes gazing at me curiously while waving his hand through his red hair.

"Yeah," I said trying to laugh off my embarrassment. I wasn't doing to well in that department.

"You shouldn't be out here on your own," he said. "Especially when you're lost."

"Well, I…," I started but I was cut off when he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away from me but then he tried to pull me closer.

"HEY, LET GO OF ME," I shouted trying to get away.

"Don't think so pretty girl, you're my little kitten now," he said. He started to drag me toward an alley, and I tried to get away, but this guy was insanely strong and insanely sick.

"Hey whatcha doin' to her," called a voice that had a thick Brooklyn accent.

I turned my head and saw a blond headed boy with brown eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket a t-shirt and blue pants with sneakers. He was also holding a brown backpack.

"Listen kid, this is adult stuff," my assailant said as I continued to struggle. "You need to get lost."

"I don't think so punk, let her go," he said taking a step toward us.

Before the blond-headed boy could do anything else I shifted my weight around until I was out of his grip. At that point I turned and punched the red-headed man square in the mouth.

"Take that you pervert," I shouted taking off in a run toward the blond-headed boy. "Come on, uh…"

"Joey Wheeler."

"Well come on Joey," I said grabbing his arm and running off before the other guy could recover from my punch.

After a couple minutes of running we found ourselves near downtown.

"Thanks for trying to help me," I said when we stopped running to sit on the sidewalk.

"No problem, but you could've handled yourself just fine without me," Joey stated simply.

"If you hadn't shown up and distracted him, I may not have had an opportunity to get away," I replied. "By the way, I'm Mina."

"Nice to meet ya, so where are you from Mina," Joey asked. "I know you're not from around here."

"I'm from Japan," I replied a little cautiously. You know just to be safe.

"Wow, that's pretty far away."

"It is," I stated while looking at my watch. "Oh no, I'm totally late for my first day of school!"

"Are you going to Domino High," Joey asked.

"Yeah, how did…," I started.

"Our teacher told us that an exchange student was coming to our school today," Joey replied. "I can take ya there if you want."

"Really, could you," I asked.

"Sure."

"Joey, thanks so much," I said grabbing his arm again. "Lets go, or we'll really be late. I still have to get my new uniform and everything."

"Hey let go you'll stretch my jacket!"

"You can get a new one."

"But…"

"Come on!"

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the third chapter. Mina has met Joey Wheeler. Will she also meet Yugi Muto and the others at Domino High? We'll soon find out.

Note: I have a poll up on my profile page. It's for another story, but if you vote and guess the right answer for that story you just might get a sneak peek for what will be happening in this one. So go vote! Well you don't have to, but if you have time please vote on the poll. If you need more details there at the bottom of my profile page. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter. Until the next chapter, adios!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Domino High Part 2

A/N: Hola amigos!! Chapter four is here. Yaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!! I think you'll enjoy it very much. Mina will be meeting some new people in this chapter and hopefully she'll find a place to fit in. Wish her luck she's going to need it.

**(Mina): I don't need luck, I've got charm and beauty. Making new friends will be easy.  
****(TTY7): Oh really? What about your mom then?  
****(Mina): Uh….,rather not talk about her.  
****(TTY7): Don't worry you won't have to deal with her much longer.  
****(Mina): What do you mean by that?  
****(TTY7): You'll see…  
****(Mina): I'll see? What are you up to? Hey!! Are you listening to me!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Go to chapters one, two, and three if you want to read a disclaimer. I don't want to type one right now. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4

Domino High Part 2

Mina P.O.V.

I was really grateful for Joey's help. I probably would've never gotten to school if not for him.

After he got me to the school he lead me to the office and then left me to fend for myself. I hope I'll have some classes with him.

"Well Minako…"

"Mina," I told the principal after he had led me into his office.

"Mina, you're not getting off to a good start," he told me. "Late on the first day."

"I'm new in town, I got lost," I replied.

"Don't worry I'm only kidding, here's your schedule and homeroom class," he said handing me some papers. "I also have your uniform, locker combination, and textbooks that you'll need."

He handed me my uniform and shoes as well as six huge textbooks. He also handed me a small piece of paper with my locker combination on it, but with everything else I was about to collapse from the weight of it.

"Have a nice day Minako," he said.

"Mina," I corrected as I went to leave the room. "Could you open the door for me."

"Sure," he said walking ahead of me.

"Thanks," I said as he opened the door.

I left the office and went searching for my locker.

"Okay, it's in Hallway B," I whispered looking for signs or something that could help me.

After about twenty minutes I finally found it.

"Locker 231," I said putting my books on the floor. At least I had a top locker. I looked at the paper with the combination.

"Turn dial clockwise to 23, then counterclockwise to 14, then clockwise again to 35," I whispered while turning the dial. Thankfully for me it worked the first time.

I'm glad I finally learned what direction clockwise and counterclockwise were. Otherwise I would've been stuck here all day.

While looking at my schedule I put some of my books in my locker.

"Let's see," I said reading the paper.

_Homeroom: Class 1-B 7:30-8:00_

_1st__ period--World History--Room 301 8:05-9:20_

_2__nd__ period--Chemistry--Room 184 9:25-10:45 _

_3__rd__ period--French I--Room 185 10:50-11:35 Lunch-- Cafeteria 11:40-12:10 _

_4__th__ period--Geometry--Room 289 12:15-1:00_

_5__th__ period--English III--Room 307 1:05-1:50_

_6__th__ period--Physical Education--Gym 1:55-2:30_

"Gaaaaaaaaah," I shouted my jaw dropping open. "What the heck, how in the world did I get all of the hard classes." The only class that would probably remotely easy would be P.E., but then again I have a textbook for the class which is kinda odd but I guess it doesn't matter.

I threw the books in my locker and then I went to the bathroom so that I could change into my uniform.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

In Class 1-B

Joey P.O.V.

"Joey, hello, Joey."

"What Tristan, I'm trying to finish my history homework before homeroom ends," I said.

"But, I'm bored and Tea and Yugi are busy," Tristan said.

"Tristan I don't have time man," I said trying to rush through my homework. Dang it, why didn't I do this yesterday.

"You should have done your homework yesterday Joey," Tristan said with a sigh.

"I know dat Tristan," I told him slightly turning around so that I could glare at him.

"You're such a spaz Joey," Tristan said rolling his eyes at me.

"Shut it, Tristan," I told him.

Now back to my work, okay, The Revolutionary war began in uh…it was the seventeen hundreds right? Oh, I don't know!! This crap don't mean a thing to me.

"Tristan," I said turning back around.

"No, I'm not helping you with your homework," he said.

"Fine, I'll ask Tea or Yugi," I said getting up from my chair. I went to Tea first, she's smart, a straight A student. She'll know these answers or better yet she'll let me copy her homework.

"Hey Tea," I said cheerfully.

"Not a chance Wheeler."

"Tea, ya don't even know what I was about to ask," I shouted.

"You were going to ask if I could help you with your homework or better yet you were going to ask if you could copy my homework, correct," she stated.

"Well I." She had caught me.

"Yugi," I said going over to his desk.

"Hey Joey," Yugi said happily. "What's up."

"I need some help with my history homework," I told him smiling as hard as I could.

"Joey, you should have done your homework yesterday," Yugi said, his smile fading a little bit.

"Please Yug," I begged getting on my knees.

"Uh, Joey, okay," Yugi said in defeat as he got out his homework.

Hahahaha, too easy.

"Hold it Yugi," Tea said stepping in between us before Yugi could hand the paper over to me.

"Don't let Joey copy your homework Yugi, he needs to learn a lesson," she said deviously.

"WHAT, TEA!!!!"

"He should have done his homework yesterday," she continued mocking me with the words that I have now heard three times.

"I…well…I forgot," I said a little embarrassed.

"Too bad Joey," Tea said as Yugi put his homework in his folder.

"Tea, why are you so mean to me," I said ready to burst into fake tears if I had to. I was already failing history, I needed this or I would never be able to make it up.

"Oh, hush," she said smacking my head.

"Owwwwww!!!!!!!!"

"_You're late_."

"Huh?"

We all turned our attention towards the door.

"_I'm sorry, I got lost on the way to school."_

"_I guess that's okay, let me introduce you to the class_."

Our teacher, Mr. Roberts, walked in and behind him came Mina, the girl I had met earlier this morning. She was now wearing the school uniform, but that red ribbon remained in her hair even though it didn't match the uniform.

"Class this is Minako Aino, the new student from Japan."

"Mina," she cut in.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, back where I come from everyone calls me Mina," she said.

"Alright then, Mina Aino, the new student from Japan."

"Thanks," she said to Mr. Roberts and then she turned to us. "Hi it's nice to meet you all."

"Just take whatever seat is open."

"Okay thanks," she replied.

"Sit with us," shouted a very irritating girls voice.

"Megan," I muttered getting to my own desk.

Megan Rockwell is the most popular girl in school, but she's also the most stuck up girl in school. Hanging out with her guaranteed that most everyone who was a dork or geek or whatever would hate you.

Unluckily for her Mina didn't seem to notice her and had already made her way towards the desk in front of mine. Wait a second, she did what?

"Hi, is this seat open," she asked winking at me.

"Uh…yeah," I replied dumbly.

She then put her books on the desk and sat down.

"Joey," Tristan whispered.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Do you know her or something?"

"I met her a little earlier today, she's pretty cool but I doubt she'll talk to a dork like you," I whispered.

"Oh really," Tristan asked, "then why is she talking to you?"

"TRISTAN!!!"

"What, just telling the truth man," he explained when I grabbed him. "Calm down or she'll notice that we're talking about her.

"I think it's too late for me not to notice."

"Uh," I started. Great now Tristan and I both sound like dorks.

"Don't worry about it boys it's okay I'm used to it," Mina said.

"No, we weren't saying anything bad about you or anything," I tried to say but Tristan interrupted.

"I was just wondering why you would talk to a dork like him," he told her while embarrassing me.

"Tristan!"

"What!"

"I am not a dork!"

"Sure you're not and I'm **not** the best looking guy in this school, but we both know that's not true Joey," Tristan said.

"What," I asked.

"Come on Joey even you know that all the ladies love me," Tristan replied.

"Oh sure, that's why you haven't had a single date in two years," I said with triumph.

"You take that back Wheeler!!"

"Why don't you try and make me!"

"Come on guys cool it," Yugi said coming up behind Tristan.

"STAY OUT OF THIS YUGI," Tristan and I told him, ready to punch each other until we heard laughter coming from a certain blond headed girl.

"Hahahahaha!!!!"

"Hey what's so funny," I asked.

"The two of you," she replied giggling. "Those looks on your faces are just ridiculous."

What do I look like to her? A clown!!

"I'm sorry, it's just your both so funny," Mina said in between giggles.

Tristan and I looked at each other for a moment and then we just shrugged and laughed with her.

"Anyway," Yugi cut in with Tea behind him. "I'm Yugi Muto."

"And I'm Tea Gardner, welcome to our school," Tea said after shoving Tristan out of the way.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet all of you," Mina said happily.

"Well you met some of us already," Tristan said pointing toward me.

"Yeah, well actually I met Joey on my way here," Mina said. "I was lost and he helped me out."

"Really," Tristan, Tea, and Yugi asked at the exact same time. It's not unlike me to help someone out. Why are they so surprised?

"So where are you from again," Tristan asked.

"Japan," Mina said.

That was when the bell ring and it was also when I realized that I was doomed.

"Ahhhh, guys what am I going to do," I shouted as everyone else cleared the room. "My history homework still isn't finished!!"

"Did you say history," Mina asked.

"Yeah," I told her a small spark of hope filling me.

"That's my next class, room 301 I think," Mina said.

"Yes, tell me you know a little about American history," I begged.

"Sorry Joey, afraid not, but do you think you could show me where the class is?"

"Yeah, sure," I said feeling defeated. Oh well, at least I have another class with Mina, she seems really nice and not anything like that evil Megan Rockwell.

You may have noticed that I have a very strong dislike for that girl. A long, long, long, time ago I dated her and ever since we broke up she's made my life miserable and still does when she finds the time. She just can't seem to get over me.

"Joey are you coming or what, I don't want to be late to history too," Mina shouted from the doorway. I hadn't known that I had spaced out.

"Joey your new girlfriend is calling you," Tristan whispered.

"Shut up," I told him as we walked to the door where Mina waited.

* * *

Later

Mina P.O.V.

Today has been a pretty good day. This school isn't too bad and most everyone is nice except for this one girl named Megan Rockwell. I don't know what her problem is, but she just hates me and I haven't done anything to her.

Anyway Joey ended up being in almost all of my classes except French and English III. Apparently Joey is no good with foreign languages, actually he isn't exactly the smartest guy I've ever met. Well, actually when it comes to certain things he's really dumb but he's sweet too. I like him and his friends are pretty cool too.

There's Tristan Taylor, he's a lot like Joey but a tad bit smarter. He's pretty cool and in a few of my classes. Then there's Tea Gardner. She's really sweet and she's in all my classes. She reminds me a little bit of Serena except she's a lot smarter and not a meatball head like Serena is. I guess Tea should remind me a little bit more of Ami then.

Lastly, there's Yugi Muto. He's really shy and Joey's best friend or at least that's what I assume from what Joey has told me about him. I haven't been able to talk to Yugi yet today since I only have two classes with him. Those would be English III and P.E. Hopefully I'll be able to talk to him at P.E. since I'm in English III now and haven't been able to talk to him yet.

Our teacher is probably the most boring English teacher I have ever met. For one thing she should have retired thirty years ago, (yes she's that old), and she's already giving us a lecture on Julius Caesar. I've never even read Julius Caesar. I'm telling you this woman is crazy.

I soon fell asleep. She was just too boring for me to stay awake. After about thirty minutes I slunk into one of my dreams. The ones about how I become famous and take on Broadway and travel the world performing. Of course those good dreams didn't last long because they turned dark and scary. I dreamed of my mother going into insanity and of my father dying a gruesome death. Then I…

"Minako."

I knew it was , but for a split second she sounded like my mother. I slightly lifted my head to see my teacher standing over me. She didn't look nearly as scary as my mother had this morning when she had woken me up.

"Sit up or I'll send you to the principal's office."

"Yes ," I replied sitting up quickly.

It was another twenty minutes before the bell rang. I thought I was going to die from boredom, but it was better than dreaming that dream.

Now I head for P.E. This is probably my favorite subject and today we're playing volleyball. It's time for Mina Aino to show the world what she can do. After changing into my gym uniform, I went to go find Joey since I had no clue where the gym is.

I was really glad that I had ran into him today. If I hadn't I would've been totally lost.

Anyway, back to more important matters. Our teacher, Coach Humphrey is bald and kinda old. He took forever when it came to explaining the rules of volleyball, which I didn't need to hear but listened anyway. I was terribly bored, but after he finished I was excited and ready to play.

"Let the games begin," Coach Humphrey yelled once everyone was in position.

On my team, there was Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and a few others who I hadn't met yet. On the other team there was Megan Rockwell and three of her snobby friends. There were a few others on their team, including some hot guys, but I didn't much attention to them. I had to focus on playing and not on guys.

"My search for the perfect guy can wait," I thought with a shrug just as the game began.

Megan served first and straight toward Joey. The ball hit him on the face and he fell onto the floor with a loud thump. I guess sports aren't his thing either. Poor guy.

"Are you okay Joey," Tea asked helping him up.

"You did that on purpose Megan," Joey muttered.

"Awww, did I hurt you Joey," Megan asked mockingly. "I'm so sorry, NOT!!"

This girl is really starting to annoy me. She had already insulted me about my red bow and she had pushed me at lunch. She was seriously lucky that I hadn't fallen or gotten any food on my uniform, or I would have killed her then.

And now she was picking on Joey and my other teammates.

It was time to declare war on this witch.

Tea served the ball to the other team and Megan hit it. In that moment I executed my super volleyball technique, flipping in the air and hitting the ball with excellent force. The ball hit the ground with a thud and my new friends cheered.

"You're going to get it now ribbon girl," Megan said her superior grin from before turning into a dark scowl.

"Bring it on," I replied unafraid of her. Seriously this girl is pathetic.

Especially when it comes to volleyball. We beat her team in less than ten minutes.

She was pissed off, but I was happy and my teammates were too.

"You were great Mina," Yugi said.

"Thanks," I replied happily.

"Yeah Mina, you were totally awesome," Tea commented.

"And you totally put Megan in her place," Joey exclaimed happily.

"It was no problem, I was one of the best back in Japan," I said with a wink.

Everything was great until the coach told us the next game that we were going to play.

"DODGEBALL."

"Mina, please tell me that you're good at this game too," Joey pleaded.

"Sorry Joey, the last time I played this game I was the first to get knocked out," I told him with a sad shrug. Defeat seemed inevitable now.

"Oh no," he whimpered sounding like a puppy.

This was going to be a long game.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Hoped you liked it. Please review.


	5. The Visit

A/N: In this chapter Mina gets to see her father, hoping to receive good news. Will she get the news that her father will be alright? We'll soon see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Sailor Moon. I only own my OC'S

Chapter 5

The Visit

Mina P.O.V.

"That game of dodge ball was absolute murder," I said sinking into my chair and sipping my soda. Joey and his friends had invited me for a bite to eat after school and I had said yes.

So far I was having fun, but I was still mad about our dodge ball defeat to Megan. I can't stand that girl. Seriously, who gave her the right to mercilessly destroy people with an inflatable dodge ball.

"Megan is ruthless when it comes to dodge ball," Yugi remarked taking a bite of his turkey sub-sandwich. He was somewhat stating the obvious, but no one seemed to care too much.

It was at that point however, that I finally noticed that Yugi wore an odd looking necklace with an eye on it around his neck. The eye seemed to glow and to me it looked otherworldly.

"Yugi what's that," I asked him pointing to the pyramid that hung at the bottom of the rope.

"Oh this, it's my millennium puzzle," Yugi said holding it up so I could get a better look at it. "My grandpa gave it to me. It's from Egypt."

"Egypt," I asked. "That's pretty far from here."

"Yeah, well my grandpa goes on archaeological digs sometimes and he brings back stuff like this," Yugi said. "He says it has to do with an ancient game, and he loves games."

"Egypt is a pretty cool place," I told them waiting for their reaction.

"You've been to Egypt," Tea asked completely surprised.

"A couple of years ago I went there after a trip to England," I replied. The memories of Alan came and I immediately shoved them away. It's almost been four years now, thinking about him shouldn't still make me sad.

"Wow, have you been to any other exotic places," Tristan asked.

"Well my dad works for a trading company so he travels a lot, I get to go with him sometimes," I said.

"So is that why you're here now," Joey asked.

That was when it hit me. I was supposed to go straight home from school so that I could visit dad in the hospital. How could I be so stupid as to forget that!

"Something like that," I replied abruptly standing and taking one last sip of my soda.

"Where are you going," Yugi asked.

"I forgot that I was supposed to go straight home today," I replied making sure I had everything. "My mom is probably worried sick about me. Do you guys have the time."

"It's three thirty," Joey said.

"_Oh no_," I thought with utter horror. My mom was really going to kill me now.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said running out of the restaurant and onto the street. A car nearly ran me over, but I was pretty oblivious to it. I was going to get in major trouble for this, but that's not what made me so upset. I was mad at myself for letting myself forget about my father like that.

It took me about twenty minutes to get home. I had gotten lost again and mom had been pretty mad, but she didn't act on it. Instead she dragged me into the car that she had rented and drove us both to the hospital.

The hospital was a lot larger than the one from back in Japan and mom and I couldn't find the lobby at first, but after about fifteen minutes we reached it and we asked for my fathers room.

It was on the fifth floor, room 514 to be exact and when we walked in he looked as if he had been kissed by a ray of sunshine. He was smiling happily and the second he saw us his smile grew wider.

"Yumi, Minako," dad exclaimed. I ran over to hug him, happy that he was still alive. In fact he looked great.

"_He must be getting better_," I thought with a huge smile on my face.

"Toshido," Mom cried looking more like the mother I knew more now than she had in weeks. After I finished hugging him she rushed to him and kissed him.

It was a happy sight to see. They were together again and that was all that mattered at the moment. The doctor walked in a few minutes later asking us to come outside for a moment so he could tell us something.

Before leaving I looked back over to my father, who was still smiling happily. I loved that smile and it made me so happy to see him happy.

However, after a few minutes outside of dad's room. Things turned for the worse.

"What are you saying," mom asked her eyes already streaming with tears.

"He only has about six months to live, there is a surgery that could possibly save him, but I'm afraid your insurance just won't cover the expenses," the doctor explained.

"How can he only have six months to live," I asked. "He looks perfectly healthy right now."

"Yes, he was getting better, but the tumor is starting to grow again, if we don't hurry there won't be a way to save him, even with extensive surgery," the doctor said. "There are specialists in this hospital who could perform an operation, but again your insurance just isn't enough to pay for it."

I couldn't believe this. I just couldn't grasp what he was saying. He had to be lying. My father…he can't die!

But the look on the doctor's face was grave and sad. It was almost like he had already given up.

"I'm sorry," he said. Apparently it was all he could say and honestly that made me angry. He was basically telling us that the only way to save my father was to get a hold on some major cash. We had only been in America for one day and I already knew that we would barely have enough money to pay rent at the end of the month. There was no way that we would be able to get enough money for my father's operation.

"How much for the operation," mom asked suddenly, and I turned my head towards her so fast that for a second there I thought I had as sudden case of whiplash disorder

"The overall cost of the operation is seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars," he said.

I nearly passed out, there was no way we could get all that money in less than six months.

"We'll have the money," she said after a moment.

"WHAT," I nearly shouted, but knowing that it wasn't the best time to be yelling, I bit my tongue and didn't say anything.

"We'll have the money," mom said again, this time more to herself than to the doctor.

The look on her face ranged from distraught to almost determined in that moment. I couldn't tell what her emotions were and honestly I thought that she had lost all of her sanity. How in heaven's name were we going to get seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars in less than six months?

I didn't say anything, instead I went back into my father's hospital room. He smiled at me as I approached, and when I hugged him he merely patted my back and said that everything would be okay as I cried into his hospital gown.

But I knew better, and he knew better.

He was forcing a smile for mom and me. Just as I had forced smiles for my friends and for Artemis millions of times before. The only person who had ever been able to figure me out was Yaten, and even he hadn't known the truth behind why I did the things that I did, or why I faked smiles for my friends and family.

Father knew though, because he was doing that for us, the people he loved most in the world. He was trying to be strong for us, and I decided then and there that I wouldn't let myself become devastated about this. I needed to have the attitude that my mother had. She must've had some kind of plan to get that money and I knew that she would need my help to get it.

I held my father tighter and then pushed myself away from him so that I could look into his eyes. The eyes that were so much like mine.

"Do not worry Minako, everything will be alright," he said as he held my hands in his.

"I know," I said as the remaining tears fell from my eyes. "And don't you worry about us, just get better."

He gripped my hands tighter and he soon pulled me into another hug.

"I love you," he told me as we hugged.

"Love you too dad," I replied immediately. When the hug ended I rubbed my eyes and stood.

I hadn't noticed before, but mom had been watching us through the window and when I left the room she grabbed my hand tightly and led me to the elevator not bothering to say goodbye to dad.

* * *

Later

Mina P.O.V.

It had been a long ride home. Mom didn't say a word to me for the whole ride. She just stared at the road ahead, never bothering to look back to see if I was okay or anything. I didn't mind though. I knew that she was just as upset as I was if not more even though she didn't necessarily act like she was.

Once inside the house she told me to go to my room. I didn't argue with her and half ran up the steps.

After turning on the lights and collapsing on the bed I flicked on the T.V. I had to get my mind off of things, but that was when Artemis came out from under my bed.

"Hey Mina," he said.

"Hi Artemis," I replied cheerfully. I couldn't tell him about my father. He would go off into a pointless rant on how I needed to be strong for my mother. I already knew that, and I didn't want to hear from him.

So when he asked if the visit to the hospital turned out okay, I simply lied.

"Everything went great Artemis," I told him. "Dad's going to get better."

I don't think he believed me, but he didn't say anything else about it instead he asked about how my first day of school went.

"It was great," I said with a genuine smile. Thinking of how Joey had helped me out made me feel a little better, but not enough to make me forget that my father was dying.

"Meet any nice people," Artemis asked.

"Not really," I replied. I didn't want Artemis to know about Joey and the others quite yet. He'd find out soon enough and I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Mina, did anything bad happen today," Artemis asked, not knowing that he was annoying me now. I didn't act on my irritation, but couldn't Artemis just once take a hint and leave me be.

"Nothing happened really, just made some new friends and saw dad at the hospital," I told him putting on my best fake smile for him. "Nothing eventful happened, just a normal day."

He gave me a look, and I knew that he didn't fully believe me. Still, it's not like I hadn't moved to a new country before. I've been to England, Egypt, and now America. It never took me a long time to adjust, I was just used to it.

Sure, I didn't always like change, but I was used to it. Nothing stays the same forever and I should have never let myself think that things would never change. I had gotten so used to being part of a team that I had forgotten that point.

Yawning, I pulled back the covers of the bedspread and hurried underneath them.

"Well, good night Artemis," I said laying back onto the comfy pillows. If there was one thing that I could get used to, it was sleeping in a nice, new, and comfy bed and cuddling with a stuffed animal.

Okay, so maybe some things never change.

And one of those things is how forgetful I can be. I hadn't even realized that I had forgotten to change into pajamas. I was still wearing my shoes and everything.

"_Great_," I thought with a groan.

Artemis was still awake when I sat up. He was watching me cautiously, but I didn't respond. I was just too tired. I slowly got up from bed and walked to the bathroom where I had haphazardly left my pajama's this morning.

Me being a big scatterbrain would probably never change, but many things had changed.

Including how my mother treated me…

I didn't notice her as she barged into my room. I had just finished changing into my nightclothes when she attacked me.

There wasn't even a moment to respond before we were both on the floor.

"Mom, stop it, why are you hitting me," I shouted as she slapped me across the face. She was punching really hard and for the life of me I couldn't register that in my brain. I was just too frazzled and surprised to realize that my mother was beating me up.

No, I didn't realize this at all until I saw my blood on the floor. That was when I realized she was doing more than just hitting me. She was cutting me with a razor blade. What the heck is going on here?

I summoned as much strength as I could and pushed her off of me and stood. I hurriedly checked the mirror. She had slashed my cheek with the blade and it was bleeding. She had cut my chest a few times too, but the cuts weren't deep enough to threaten my life.

I was okay, but my mother was lying on the floor, the knife next to her on the ground. She quickly got up and grabbed the knife and lunged for me again.

"Mom, stop it," I shouted knowing that I had to stop her from whatever she was trying to do.

"_Isn't it obvious what she's trying to do_," my conscious screamed.

I shook away the thoughts quickly. This was no time to be thinking like that.

"Mom, what is going on here," I shouted dodging more of her attacks.

"I can't stand seeing your face," she shouted grabbing for the ribbon in my hair and ripping it out. "And I despise this ribbon!!"

I knew that my mother could be crazy sometimes and it was true that she never liked the red ribbon that I wore in my hair, but she was…she was trying to…

"_Not now, you can't think about this now_," I told myself sternly as I prepared for her to attack me again.

But she didn't, instead she fell to the floor crying the knife being discarded. I didn't dare go near her even though the knife wasn't anywhere near her now.

"You just look so much like you're father," she said as she cried. "I can't stand it."

I know that I should've said started running away at that point. I should have ran as far away as I could.

In the end however, I simply couldn't.

"M..mom," I stuttered uneasily.

Before I knew it she had rushed out of the bathroom and out of my room altogether slamming the door behind her. On the floor lay the abandoned blade with my blood on it.

After taking a few minutes to compose myself I grabbed the razor blade knife from the floor and cleaned it off. Then I laid it in the top drawer, hoping that after I closed it my mother would never use it to hurt me again.

I examined my chest again moments later. It wasn't bleeding as much as it had been and the pain was nearly gone now.

I soon walked into my bedroom and sunk beside my bed. I had known that my mom had been unstable these past couple of weeks and after her behavior yesterday I had made sure to have bandages and rubbing alcohol on hand.

I reached under the bed and grabbed the first aid kit and pulled it out. Poor Artemis had been hiding behind it, completely frightened, but when he saw me he leaped from under the bed and into my lap.

"Mina, you're alright," he said looking up at me happily, that is until he saw the cuts on my chest and the one on my face. "How could your mother hurt you like that?"

"I don't know," I replied opening the kit and getting the alcohol and the bandages out. It's a good thing that Ami taught me how to heal wounds like this while I had lived in Juban City, otherwise I would be in trouble.

Artemis followed me to the bathroom moments later, but I soon shooed him out. I wouldn't be able to bandage myself with him watching me, and I really didn't want to talk about what my mother had just done to me.

So after shooing Artemis out of the bathroom, I took off my pajama shirt began to tend to the wounds inflicted by my own mother.

* * *

A/N: Rough day for Mina. Her father is dying, her mom has gone insane, and she's got a new rival all in one day. Will her new friends be able to help her out? Will Mina even open up to them about her problems? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. A New Day A New Duel

A/N: It's been one week since the day Mina's mom attacked her. What's changed since that day? What has remained the same? Has Mina been able to cope with the drastic changes in her life? You're about to find out.

Note: There will be dueling in this chapter so if anything is in **bold** it goes with the duel. I need a little bit of help when it comes to writing a duel because I'm not sure if the duels that I put in make any sense. I'll let you guys decide that for yourself. If you guys have any advice on how I should write duels let me know. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yugioh or any of the quotes that I might use from the original shows.

Chapter 6

A New Day, A New Duel.

Mina P.O.V.

It's been a week since the incident with my mom. I haven't seen her at all during this time, in fact I'd done all I could to avoid her, that and she warned me.

(Flashback)

I had been about to leave for school when I noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table. I picked it up though I wasn't sure if I was ready for what my mother had to tell me. Would it be a apology? Would the letter tell me to leave and never return?

Slowly I read the letter.

_Dear Minako,_

_I can't stand to see your face. It reminds me too much of your father. I had wanted to kill you last night, and I realize that I am emotionally unstable, but I don't want you to leave home. I need you to help me. However, I'm afraid that if I see you right now that I won't be able to control myself. I'll find a way to work it out, but for now avoid me. Don't let me see your face for a few weeks. As for your father…,I'll find a way to get the money. In the meantime I think you should get a job and I've signed you up for a dance class after school on Fridays. I don't care what you do after school on any other day, just make sure you don't come home until after nine o'clock. This is just the way it has to be right now._

_Remember that I love you,_

_Your mother._

_p.s.: Don't let me catch you wearing that red ribbon either or I'll really snap._

It had neither been an apology or her telling me to leave. She wanted me to stay, but there remained the threat that she might try and kill me while I lived with her. As for Artemis, if she found him…I feared the worst.

(End Flashback)

So I did what my mother told me to do. I got a job at Sonic about a mile away from my school. It had been really simple to get thanks to the fact that my boss is a pervert and wanted a pretty girl working for him. I have to be more cautious while I work, but I decided to take the job. So I work there part-time on Saturdays and Sundays. On Tuesdays and Wednesdays, I work at the karaoke restaurant from three o'clock to nine thirty. Getting that job hadn't been as simple since the people who owned the business were looking for more than just a pretty face. It ended up working out though and I'm a waitress there. Thursday I have volleyball practice from three o'clock to six, then I'll work at the Karaoke restaurant again afterwards.

And Fridays…ugh. I like dancing, but I've never really been that great at it. I find it weird since I'm so athletic already.

Still, my mom signed me up for a hip-hop dance class. I've never even tried hip-hop before and my first try at it definitely hadn't been my best experience since Megan is also in the class.

Anyway, now I'm left with a problem. I have absolutely nothing to do after school on Mondays. And guess what…it's Monday.

I had thought that my schedule was completely filled with activities. Even on the weekends I had something to do, but I had completely forgotten about Monday.

"_If only my mom hadn't…no she's emotionally unstable, it's not her fault_," I told myself irritably as I entered the school building. "_Besides you don't have time to think about that now_."

That reminds me…

"Dang it, I forgot to do my history homework," I shouted just as I opened my locker, seeing that the history book was right where I'd left it Friday. "Of all the rotten luck!!!"

"You okay Mina," a familiar voice asked.

I turned to see Tea, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I'm okay," I lied putting on one of my winning smiles. Sure it was fake, but I didn't want to bother Tea or anyone else with my problems.

"Did you forget to do your homework," Tea asked.

"Yep, totally," I replied.

"You're almost as bad as Joey," Tea remarked with a laugh. "Still you don't need to worry about it today, it's free day."

"Free day," I asked, confused.

"Principal's idea, and probably the only good one he's had in a while," Tea said leaning against the other lockers that were next to mine. "Every other Monday we get a free day. Well, we really just stay in homeroom all day and do whatever we want while the teachers meet and discuss ways to torture us."

"Really," I asked. "Well I guess I won't need my books."

"You could use the time to work on your history," Tea said with a somewhat evil grin on her face.

Before I could tell her how I would do no such thing the bell rang and Tea quickly left saying that we'd be late if we didn't hurry.

There was a slight rustling in my backpack as I put it in my locker and the second I opened it Artemis's head peeked out.

"Mina!" he exclaimed angrily. "You can't leave me in here all day, I'll suffocate."

"And you accuse me of being too dramatic, just stay in here and don't make a sound," I whispered shutting my locker and leaving him to mutter incoherent things. In all honesty it was the only thing I could think of to keep Artemis safe from my mom.

"_Sorry Artemis_," I thought to myself as I ran all the way to homeroom.

However, I ironically took back my silent apology to him the second I got to class. I had forgotten to get my history book and now I was pretty much stuck in homeroom all day with nothing to do.

So I sat down at my desk, hoping that the time would go by fast.

"Hey Mina," Joey greeted moments later.

"Hey," I replied while sounding cheerful despite the fact that I was in a really sour mood. Actually, these days I'm always in a sour mood.

"You want to watch me and Yugi play duel monsters," he asked.

I perked up, "Duel monsters?"

"Yeah, Yugi is gonna teach me how to play, I'm sure he could give you pointers too."

I already knew how to play the game, but I nodded and said that would be cool.

"You ready Joey," Yugi asked as Joey turned his desk toward his.

"You bet," Joey replied.

This should be interesting.

* * *

About three hours later

Joey P.O.V.

"Hey Joey," Yugi called. "Earth to Joey! Hey are you in there? It's your turn."

Must. Concentrate. On. Cards.

"Argh…"

"Aww isn't he cute when he's thinking," Tristan said putting his arm around my head and blowing my concentration.

"Hey Tristan," I said. "Yugi here is teaching me how to play Duel monsters."

"Drooling monsters?"

"DUEL monsters you nimrod," I told him while pushing him off me. I have to concentrate here.

"Sheesh," I heard Tristan say, but I was too busy.

"They've been at it for hours," Tea told him. "Joey is starting to get the hang of it but Yugi is like an expert."

"Okay Yugi, it's time to duel," I said laying down one of my best cards while ignoring Tea as she explained the rules and such to Tristan.

I was totally in the zone and ready to win.

"So, pretty good move, huh Yugi?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty good move," Yugi said just before he laid down a card. "but not good enough."

I looked at it for a second, it had 1500 attack points, more than enough to destroy my life points.

"What," I asked not wanting to believe the horror that was my defeat. "Thanks a lot! A card that powerful totally wipes me out."

"Whoa, you stink at this game Joey," Tristan stated.

I growled at him and Mina giggled. That girl is always laughing at me.

"Oh, you did fine Joey," Yugi said, clearly lying. "I just have better cards. See my grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him."

"Your own game shop," I shouted getting up from my chair. "What are we waiting for lets go."

"Joey, we still have four hours left of school," Mina cut in, ruining my good mood. "Besides Joey, I don't think a few extra cards will help you much. You're pretty bad at this game."

"Oh yeah, well you try playing then," I said while glaring at her.

"Is that a challenge Wheeler," she asked sending the full force of my glare back at me.

"You better believe it, and when I beat you you're going to do my history homework for a week," I replied reshuffling my deck.

"Fine, but when I win I want you to finally pay me back that twenty bucks I lent you Friday," she said walking over to her desk. She lifted the tabletop up and got her own deck from underneath it. I hadn't even known she had one.

"I thought you said you never played this game before," I said as she took Yugi's seat.

"I never told you that, you assumed that I'd never played," Mina said shuffling her own deck. "Are you ready?"

"Bring it on ribbon girl," I replied, then I noticed that her ribbon wasn't red like usual. It was a light blue that matched her uniform. Oh well, her fashion choices don't mean a thing to me.

"I'll go first," she said as we both drew five cards into our hands. "I'll play Sailor Jupiter in attack mode." She put the card on the board. It had 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points. I didn't have anything in my hand to beat it.

"Your turn," she said, a smirk on her face. She was acting as if she had already won.

I may have not had any cards in my hand that could beat her monster, but I did have one card that could at least go head to head with it.

"I play my flame swordsman," I said slamming the card onto the game board. "Now when these two go head to head we both lose our monsters."

"You're almost correct, but almost doesn't cut it," Mina said placing another card onto the board.

"Uh, what's that do," I asked not sure what kind of card it was.

"This is a magic card called, Lighting Gauntlet," she said simply. "It raises Sailor Jupiter's attack power by three hundred so now Sailor Jupiter has 1800 attack points."

Wait a second, that means…oh no.

"Flame Swordsman is destroyed and you lose 300 life points," Mina explained. I growled and she laughed. "Joey you shouldn't get so worked up. It shouldn't come as a surprise, you get outsmarted all the time."

"Yeah, but," I attempted to say but she went on with her turn, putting a card face down.

"Your turn Joey."

I drew a card and was disappointed when I found that it was one of the weakest in my deck.

"I put these two cards in defense mode," I muttered.

"I play, stop defense," Mina said flipping the card that she had laid face down over. "Now you have to switch your cards into attack mode."

"I have to do what," I asked, surprised at how she'd outwitted me, again.

"Now I play Sailor Mars in attack mode," Mina said laying down another card. This one had the same attack and defense points as Sailor Jupiter.

"I don't like where this is going," I said hoping to escape my doom.

"Your current monsters both have 800 attack points and both of mine have 1500 attack points," Mina said. "So if my math is correct you lose 1300 life points."

"Actually Mina it's 1400," Yugi interrupted.

"Oh it is, thanks Yugi," Mina said happily. "That's even better."

"Why Yugi," I asked.

"Sorry Joey," Yugi replied with a shrug.

"Anyway, you have 300 life points left," Mina cut in. "It's your move."

I didn't have anything in my whole deck that could stand up to both of her monsters. Mina was definitely a lot better at this game than she had let on.

"Joey, I think you're about to lose," Tristan said, stating the obvious fact that I didn't want to accept.

"I won't go down without a fight, so I play this card," I said putting down another monster card. Still, I knew that it was over and Mina attacked it with her more powerful monsters. My life points dropped to zero.

"Pay up Joey," Mina said cheerfully giggling like the schoolgirl that she was. "I win."

"Fine," I muttered.

"Poor Joey, he never stood a chance," Tristan stated while shaking his head.

"Thanks for the support Tristan," I said sarcastically as I gave Mina her twenty bucks.

"Hey Mina, do you want to duel me," Tea asked suddenly.

"Sure, that'd be fun," Mina replied reshuffling her deck. "Take a seat."

I saw this as a chance to get my cash back. Mina may be able to beat me, but Tea would totally kick Mina's butt.

"I bet twenty dollars that Tea will win," I told them just as the game started.

"Okay," Mina replied with a shrug.

Let the game begin

* * *

2 hours later

**Mina: 1400**

**Tea: 900**

This wasn't good, Mina was totally creaming Tea.

"Let's see, I play these two cards face down and I switch Sailor Mercury to defense mode," Mina said to Tea.

**Sailor Mercury defense: 1300**

"Okay, I'll switch my fairy's gift to attack mode and I'll also play this dispel card, so if one of those cards is a magic card you have to give it up," Tea replied.

"Tea, you're a lot better at this game than Joey," Mina told her while making me mad.

"Thank you, but flattery won't help you" Tea replied. "You can't use your magic card to power up Sailor Mercury now."

"True, but because you just destroyed my Sailor revival magic card I can bring one monster back from my graveyard," Mina explained. "I think I'll choose Sailor Jupiter, and also because my other face down card was Lightning Gauntlet I get to raise her attack points, more than enough to take out your fairy."

"Wait, that means you take out 600 of my life points," Tea exclaimed.

"Yep, so now you have 300 life points left."

Okay, so Mina is a lot better than I thought.

"I place one more card face down and switch Sailor Mercury to attack mode," Mina said. "Your turn Tea."

"I'll play Starlight Fairy Angel in defense mode."

**Starlight Fairy Angel defense: 1350**

"You activated my trap card, stop defense," Mina cut in flipping her face down card over.

"What!!"

**Starlight Fairy Angel attack: 1000**

"And because Sailor Mercury is in attack mode now and equipped with 1450 attack points I can take your Starlight Fairy Angel out as well as your remaining life points," Mina stated.

Tea's life points dropped to zero.

"Tea, now I have to give Mina twenty more dollars," I shouted.

"Well if you wanted to keep your money you shouldn't have betted at all," Tea remarked. "Gambling is wrong."

"Don't worry Joey, I don't want your money," Mina said, but suddenly a dark expression crossed her face.

"Mina," I asked.

"Yeah." It was weird, just as sudden as her dark expression appeared it was gone.

"Never mind, it's nothing," I replied.

"Okay, so Yugi, do you want to duel," Mina asked looking over at Yugi and winking.

"Uh…sure," he replied.

"You won't beat Yugi, he's the best," Tea said.

"Thanks Tea, but I'm not the best," Yugi replied.

"Don't be so modest Yugi, I've seen you duel, you're great," Mina told him. Yugi blushed. Wait he did what?

"Take her down Yugi and avenge Joey and Tea," Tristan said jokingly. " Besides, we still have two hours left of school, we've got plenty of time."

"Then we can go to your Grandpa's game shop," I cut in.

"Sure, maybe I can get my grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got," Yugi said as he shuffled his deck.

Mina shuffled her deck as well and then gestured for Yugi to take his turn. As the duel continued they both challenged each other. It was pretty awesome and Mina was cheerful the whole time and yet…., something was off about her today, actually something had been off about her since the second day of school. I'm not sure what it is, but in her eyes…I can see that she isn't really as cheerful as she would like everyone to believe.

Then again, how would I know, she's probably just a little tired or something. I'm being paranoid.

Yeah, just paranoid. After all, she's always cheerful, always smiling. She can have one day where she's not all smiles.

Doesn't everyone have those days when they're not feeling there best anyway?

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of the chapter. Hope the duels weren't too confusing. I had to make up one of Tea's monsters since I don't know all that's in her deck, that and I was too lazy to do any research on Tea's deck. I also don't know if Joey had Flame's Swordsman in his deck yet. If he didn't I'll change that in my story later. Anyway thanks for reading, and if you guys have any advice or ideas that you think I should incorporate in this story just tell me and I'll take it into consideration. Thanks. Make sure to read the next chapter too.


	7. Introducing the jerk known as Seto Kaiba

A/N: Chapter 7 has arrived. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I love reviews so keep them coming. One more thing and I promise I'll shut up, this chapter will be in third person. I like to switch things up so expect random point of view skips and such in this story later on. Hope you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Sailor Moon. The quotes I used from the Yugioh series aren't mine either.

Chapter 7

Introducing, the jerk we all know and despise,…Seto Kaiba

(With Joey)

Joey Wheeler and the others followed Yugi into the game shop. Joey was excited and ready to see the rare card that Yugi had been talking about.

"Grandpa, I'm home" Yugi shouted as they entered.

"And I see you brought company," Solomon Muto stated cheerfully.

"Gramps, could you show my friends your awesome super rare card," Yugi asked.

"Rare card," Mr. Muto asked. "You mean my special card?" The old man pretended to take it into consideration.

"Please, please," Yugi begged clasping his hands together.

"Pretty please," Joey cut in. From the corner of his eye he saw Mina roll her eyes and giggle. He wondered what made her laugh at him so much.

The old man laughed. "How can I refuse."

"_Yes_," Joey silently cheered.

"You kids are in for a treat," Mr. Muto stated as he got out a small brown box. "I don't take this card out too often. Ready?"

Everyone nodded and he opened it.

"Here it is," he said as he held up the card. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon. So rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my hands."

"Awesome," Joey said as he stared that the card in wonder.

Tristan however, being the somewhat ditzy guy that he was took the card out of Grandpa Muto's hands. "Doesn't look all that special to me," he said as he examined it.

"This card is priceless," Mr. Muto replied snatching the card back. "There are only four in the world."

"Yeah Tristan, you should be more careful," Mina said.

"Well, speaking of prices I'm ready to trade," Joey cut in hoping to get the coveted card.

"Not for this card," Mr. Muto said as he glared at Joey.

"Huh, naw, I didn't mean that card," Joey lied. "I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started.

It was at that point that the door to the gameshop opened again. This time a tall seventeen year old guy with short brown hair stepped in. He held a silver briefcase by his side as if to show that he wasn't just a student at Domino High.

"Hello, can I help you," Mr. Muto asked as the man stepped through the door. Everyone turned.

"If you can't it certainly wouldn't surprise me," the brunette said.

"Seto Kaiba," Yugi exclaimed, surprised to see the antisocial businessman that happened to go to his school in their game shop.

"Kaiba," Joey exclaimed a second after Yugi. He was just as surprised if not more.

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run," Tristan asked. "What's he doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card," Kaiba replied.

"Hey are you into Duel Monsters too," Joey asked trying to be friendly. "This is perfect maybe we could all duel together sometime."

"Me duel you," Kaiba asked. "I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire."

"Wait a second who is this guy," Mina asked cutting in.

"I am the number 1 ranking duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters championship," Kaiba answered. "Wheeler here wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

"Oooh I'm shaking," Joey replied now angry and agitated. "Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards."

"Whoa, take it easy Joey," Yugi exclaimed, stepping in between Kaiba and Joey.

"But Yugi, Kaiba's asking for it," Joey muttered. Joey hated stuck up people.

"Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not," Kaiba asked. A second later his eyes grew wide and Joey wondered if the guy was having a heart attack.

Kaiba ran up to the counter, shoving Tea, Tristan, and Mina out of his way as he did so.

"Hey, totally rude," Mina shouted.

Kaiba didn't even hear her. "Can it be," he asked. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon, in a dump like this."

"Well that's enough window shopping," Mr. Muto said as he closed the box that the card laid in. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kaiba suddenly slammed his briefcase on the counter and opened it, then he turned it around so that Mr. Muto could see inside.

"Listen to me old man, give me your Blue Eyes White Dragon and I'll trade you all of these."

Everyone gasped at his collection of cards except Tristan who didn't really care.

"Aw, nice, but no thanks," Mr. Muto replied.

"Huh," everyone shouted except for Kaiba, who was too shocked, and Mina who knew exactly why Mr. Muto had turned Kaiba down. She was silently cheering for the old dude.

Of course Joey didn't know this, he was shocked and dumbfounded.

"Fine if you won't trade, then maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything you ask."

Mina simply shook her head and Joey looked at her, not sure why she was shaking her head.

"I'm sure you could, but this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer," Mr. Muto replied. "Not because of it's power or because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is simply out of the question."

Kaiba simply stared at the man.

"You'd still feel the same even if it were a common card, right Grandpa," Yugi asked.

"Exactly, you see this precious card is bonded with my heart."

Kaiba started to mutter incoherent things before he closed his briefcase and left.

"Fine, I've heard enough of your nonsense, you senile old fool."

"It's not nonsense," Mina said suddenly. Joey turned toward Mina. The look on her face was serious, a look he had never seen on her face before.

"No one was talking to you ribbon girl," Kaiba replied.

"You're just mad because you didn't get your way," Mina stated. "You act like a child, it's pathetic."

"I don't have anymore time to waste on you and your loser friends," Kaiba stated angrily.

"At least I have friends and the way I see things you're the one that's a loser," Mina replied making an L with her fingers to signify that to Kaiba.

Kaiba muttered one last thing that no one caught on to and left. Whatever it was didn't matter. Mina had pretty much won that battle.

"That guy is one piece of work," Mina said flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. Joey merely stared at her. He was amazed.

"_She's kind of pretty when she's serious like that_," he thought to himself as he smiled at her. She smiled back at him and Joey felt himself blushing. He turned away and though Mina didn't catch the blush she thought for an instant that he looked cute.

"You have a nice shop Mr. Muto," Mina said after a moment. "Guys I'll see you all at school tomorrow okay."

"All right, bye Mina," Tea said.

"See you later," Joey added as Mina left. He may have not known her for a long time, but he already liked her a lot. He felt as if he'd known her for years.

* * *

A little later

At Kaiba Corp.

(With Kaiba)

"_How dare they make a fool out of me_," Kaiba thought relentlessly.

Kaiba was angry enough about the old man not giving him the card he wanted and talking about stupid nonsense or "heart of the cards" as the old man had called it, but what made it worse was that girl. Mina Aino.

He decided not to think about her. He had other issues that were far more important. The first finding a way to get that card.

A devious and brilliantly crafted idea filled his mind. He smiled as he walked into his office where his partners in business waited.

"Gentlemen, there's a little something I would like for you to pick up at the game shop," Kaiba told them as soon as he entered.

"Gladly mister Kaiba," the short bald man known as Bartley answered.

Kaiba smirked, his plan already beginning to fall into place.

* * *

The next day

(With Yugi)

"I hope he has some cool cards today," Joey said to Yugi on Tuesday after school.

"Me too," Yugi replied.

"It's too bad that Mina couldn't come along with us," Tristan said looking over at Joey.

"She had to work," Joey replied.

"Oh, just admit it Wheeler you totally have a crush on that girl," Tristan said poking more fun at Joey. Yugi laughed a bit nervously. He was the one with the crush.

"I don't have a crush on Mina, she's just a nice girl who's become a good friend of mine," Joey replied shrugging.

"She's become a good friend for all of us," Tea added smiling. Yugi's heart melted a little. He had a crush on Tea too.

Of course he was too shy to admit those things to either girl.

Once the foursome reached the game shop Joey started shouting.

"Gramps we've come back to get more cards," Joey yelled. "Hey, hey Gramps."

"Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi said as they walked further into the shop.

"Maybe he went out," Tea stated.

"Maybe, but why would he leave the door unlocked," Joey asked looking around the room.

The phone suddenly rang. Yugi went to answer it hoping that it was his grandpa.

"Hello game shop," Yugi said into the phone.

"Ah, Yugi perfect," said a very familiar voice.

"Kaiba!"

The others turned to look at Yugi. All of their expressions ranged from upset to really pissed off.

"Your grandpa is here visiting, but he's not feeling well," Kaiba replied. "Why don't you come by my office and pick him up." He hung up the phone and Yugi began to panic.

"Kaiba! What have you done Kaiba?" Yugi knew that Kaiba wasn't the nicest guy, but this was just plain cruel even for a jerk like him.

"What's going on Yug," Joey asked.

"Kaiba's got grandpa," Yugi told him as he hung up the phone. "We've got to go to Kaiba Corp., right now." Yugi wasn't sure what he would do if anything had happened to his grandpa.

"Don't worry Yugi we'll help you out," Tristan said leading the way out of the game shop. It was nearly sunset.

"_Please be alright Grandpa_," Yugi thought to himself as the ran in the direction towards Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Around 5:30

(With Mina)

Mina was walking down the sidewalk on her way toward anywhere really, just as long as she didn't have to go home.

Ironically, her boss at work had told her that she could leave work early since she had worked so hard the week before. Mina accepted the offer and left, but she wasn't happy about it. Even the paycheck that was in her purse didn't satisfy her.

She was wearing her waitress uniform. A black short-sleeved dress and a white apron over it. With the uniform she wore a black ribbon in her hair and wore black high-heeled shoes. Of course at the moment she was ready to kick them off and walk barefoot but she resisted the urge to do so.

She really hated what her life had become. It's not that she didn't like her new friends and new school. She did and it distracted her from her problems, but more than anything she wanted her father to get better so that she could go back to Japan.

She wasn't sure where she was now. She was walking past a tall building that had the logo KC at the top. She didn't realize that she was about to pass Kaiba Corp.

Nor did she realize that Joey had just slammed into her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah," she shouted as they both fell to the ground. She looked up and saw that Joey, who was now on top of her, had been the culprit of her downfall.

"Ouch, Joey could you watch where you're going," she shouted irritably.

"Me," Joey shouted right back. "You were the one who wasn't looking!"

"This isn't the time to be fighting Joey we got to help Yugi's grandpa," Tea said as she stopped. Tristan and Yugi were close behind.

"Huh, what's going on," Mina asked as she gently pushed Joey off of her. "Did something happen to Mr. Muto?"

"We don't know, but we better get in there," Joey said getting up. He reached out his hand to Mina and she took it as he helped her up.

"Mina you should come too, we might need the extra help," Yugi said as Joey, Tea, and Tristan entered the building.

"Okay, no problem, let's get in there," she told him. They both turned and ran toward the elevator. The others were already in there waiting for them.

They rode the elevator up to the eleventh floor. Once the doors opened they immediately saw Yugi's grandpa on the ground.

"Grandpa," Yugi shouted running over to the poor old man. "Grandpa, are you okay."

"Yugi, I failed," Mr. Muto said as Yugi kneeled down to the ground in front of him. "I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost, oh…"

"Grandpa," Yugi exclaimed.

"How's the old man feeling," Kaiba asked as he appeared in the doorway that was behind Yugi's grandpa.

"Kaiba, you sleaze what have you done to him," Joey shouted.

"We had a duel that's all, each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize, but I guess playing a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool," Kaiba replied with a chuckle. He really made Mina sick with that attitude of his.

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself," Tea exclaimed pointing her index finger straight at him, a glare in her blue eyes.

Kaiba's own blue eyes stared back at her and the rest of the group in amusement. "It was fair, he explained. "And look at the sweet prize I won." He showed them the blue eye's white dragon and then tore it in two. Everyone gasped as the pieces fell haphazardly to the floor.

"Oh no," Mina shouted.

"Grandpa's most treasured card," Yugi exclaimed in shock.

"Yes the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card, and this one will never be used against me," Kaiba stated, his voice reflecting his amusement.

"My Blue Eyes White Dragon, my treasure," Mr. Muto whimpered as he sunk closer to the ground in pain.

"Grandpa hold on," Yugi said. "How could you do such a thing?" Yugi glared at Kaiba, tears ready to fall from his eyes.

"Yugi here take this," Mr. Muto said as he held up his deck to Yugi. Mina could see the confusion on Yugi's face. She felt bad for him and his grandpa.

"Grandpa," Yugi asked.

"I built this deck, I put my soul into these cards and I taught you everything I know Yugi," Mr. Muto explained. "Take them, take these cards and show him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards Yugi."

"But Grandpa you need help," Yugi told him. "I got to get you to a doctor."

"Sounds like an excuse," Kaiba cut in. "Your friends can care for your grandfather while you and I duel, unless your afraid."

Mina could tell that Yugi was indeed afraid, but according to her and to everyone else there. Yugi didn't need to be afraid of a tyrant like Kaiba.

"Take him Yugi," Joey exclaimed, saying the very words that Mina had been thinking.

Yugi turned to face Joey, Mina, and the others.

"We can take care of your grandpa while you take care of that creepy Kaiba," Joey stated. "Teach that rich spoiled brat what a real duel is all about."

"For your grandpa Yugi," Tea added.

"I don't know," Yugi told them.

"Trust me, your like the best player I've ever seen, plus you have the millennium puzzle," Joey explained. Mina didn't know what the millennium puzzle could do, but if Joey believed it could make a difference then she would too.

"You can do this Yugi," Joey continued. "I know you can."

"Besides Yugi, if you can beat me you can totally kick Kaiba's butt," Mina said cheerfully, trying to raise Yugi's confidence.

"But.."

"I believe in you Yugi," Mina told him. "We all do."

Yugi stared at her for a long moment and then he faced his grandpa.

"Okay Grandpa, I'll do it," Yugi said as he took the deck.

"I know you will my boy," Mr. Muto replied.

"Everyone, put your hands together, and I'll mark us with a special sign," Tea ordered.

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan went to her, but Mina didn't. She wasn't part of their group.

She watched as Tea marked the three boys.

"What gives Tea," Joey asked as he looked at his hand.

"It's a symbol of our friendship, so that when Yugi's dueling no matter how tough it gets he'll know that he's not alone," Tea replied. "We're all right there with him."

Tea soon saw that Mina was standing away from them.

"Uh, Mina, come on I need to mark you too."

"Really," Mina asked, surprised.

"Sure, I know we haven't known you for a long time, but you're an honorary member of the gang Mina," Joey stated simply.

"That's right and if I'm going to face Kaiba, I'm going to need your support too," Yugi added.

"We all have to be there for Yugi," Tristan explained. Mina thought she would cry if they said anything more. It made her realize how much she missed the Sailor Scouts. Of course they all had marks of they're own. The symbols that bonded them together as protectors of the planet. But this…was a simple friendship. One that had nothing to do with fate or destiny. In this group of friends, she could finally have a normal life, or as close to normal as it could get.

Mina realized she was crying and wiped her eyes quickly and went to the group.

"You guys are the best," she said as Tea marked her hand. "This means a lot to me."

"Now that this touching moment is over I'm going to get Yugi's grandpa," Tristan said. "Joey help me get him on my back."

"Okay Tristan," Joey said as he followed Tristan he helped get Yugi's grandpa onto Tristan's back so that Tristan was carrying him piggyback style.

"Good luck Yugi," Tea said as they left.

"Take care of my Grandpa," he replied as they left him in the room alone.

Joey, Mina, Tea, and Tristan ran outside after Tea called an ambulance.

Before they got on Tea turned to Joey and Mina.

"Joey, Tristan and I will take Yugi's grandpa to the hospital," she said. "You and Mina should go back in there and cheer Yugi on."

"Okay, take good care of him Tea."

"Good luck Tea," Mina said just before she turned to Joey. "Let's go."

He nodded and they both ran back into the building.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of long. I was inspired. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Find out what happens in the next chapter.


	8. Yugi vs Kaiba

A/N: Hey everyone. Chapter 8 is up. This one took me forever to write but I'm glad it's done. This chapter will also be in third person. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Yugioh or Sailor Moon

Chapter 8

Yugi vs. Kaiba

(With Yugi)

Yugi was nervous as he stood on the platform of the dueling arena that Kaiba had brought them to. There was a lot at stake here and in all honesty though Yugi was normally a peaceful guy, he really wanted to kick Kaiba's butt at that moment.

"I designed this virtual simulator myself," Kaiba gloated as they both prepared their decks for the duel. "Impressive isn't it? I think you'll agree that it brings a bit more life to the game."

Yugi almost rolled his eyes at his arrogant competitor.

"We'll each start with 2000 life points," Kaiba continued. "First player to hit zero looses. Are you ready to play runt."

"Play time is over Kaiba," Yugi said as the powers of his millennium took over. Moments later it was almost as if he was a different person. And he was.

A more confident, and slightly taller version of Yugi stood before Kaiba. Kaiba was surprised by the sudden change in him. Though he didn't know that the Yugi that stood before him wasn't actually Yugi.

( a/n: But for now we're going to call him Yugi since at this point in the story no one knows that Yugi and Yami are two different people. I'll simply underline Yugi when he duels so that you know that I'm talking about Yami and not Yugi.)

"Now Kaiba," Yugi said with confidence. "Prepare yourself because its time to duel."

Kaiba pretty much ignored him and just kept on talking as the duel started. His first monster was the Haitatzumi Giant_._

**Attack: 1200**

**Defense: 1000**

Kaiba laid the card down and suddenly the monster appeared on the playing field.

"He's brought the monster on the card to life," Yugi exclaimed.

"It's my virtual simulator, it creates lifelike holograms of every duel monster," Kaiba replied, his expression taunting.

"So this is how you beat my grandfather, well now it's my turn," Yugi said as he drew a card. "I call on the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!" Yugi lays it on the field and the blue dragon appears.

**Attack: 1400**

**Defense: 1200**

It was at that time that Joey and Mina arrived but Yugi didn't notice them.

"Monsters, real monsters" Joey exclaimed loudly. (How Yugi could have missed his shouting I'll never know.)

Mina had been right behind him, but when she saw the lifelike monsters she freaked out.

"Aaaah," she screamed, hiding behind Joey while she did.

"Huh, Mina," Joey yelled.

"Sorry, those monsters just took me by surprise," she said. There weren't virtual simulators back in Japan, or at least not in the part where she lived.

"Fireball attack," Yugi shouted, completely unfazed by the monsters lifelike and somewhat scary appearance. The monster attacked and Kaiba's monster was eliminated.

"Alright, go Yugi," Joey shouted.

**Yugi: 2000**

**Kaiba: 1800**

"Well played, for a beginner," Kaiba said as he drew his next card. "But how will you deal with this?" Kaiba slowly put down the card. Sagi the dark clown. His attack was only 600.

"Sagi the dark clown," Yugi questioned. "That card has hardly any attack strength.

Kaiba merely chuckled. "True your winged dragon's attack number is 1400, while my dark clown's is only 600, but if I combine it with this card…"

"A magic card," Yugi muttered as Kaiba placed the card onto the field.

"Exactly," Kaiba exclaimed with triumph. "The negative energy generator, it multiplies my monster's attack number by three."

**Dark Clown: 1800**

**Winged Dragon: 1400**

Yugi glared at Kaiba as he commanded his dark clown to attack his dragon. This wasn't going well.

**Kaiba: 1800**

**Yugi: 1600**

"As you can see," Kaiba explained, "combining cards can be very effective."

"_He's good_," Yugi thought to himself as he stared at his hand. "_He knows every aspect of this game, but my grandpa put all his gaming knowledge, his whole heart into assembling this deck. I have to believe that it holds a secret strategy._" He drew a card but it was a picture of a leg of a monster that had hardly any attack power.

"_This card is useless, I can't beat Sagi with this,_" Yugi thought, frustrated. "_I'll have to use a different card in defense mode. The monster will be sacrificed but my overall life points will be safe._"

Yugi played his card, but now he was discouraged. The dark clown attacked again, the defensive monster destroyed.

Kaiba laughed at him. "You're not faring any better than the old man did Yugi," he said. "Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather."

"My grandfather is a great man and a better duelist than you'll ever be," Yugi stated angrily. "He entrusted me with these cards and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards Kaiba."

Kaiba scoffed. He found Yugi's speech pointless and annoying.

"I believe in my grandpa's deck," Yugi added as he drew his next card, "and my faith rewards me with Gaia, the fierce knight, with the destructive power of 2300."

Gaia appeared on the field and in the next second he took down Kaiba's dark clown.

**Yugi: 1600**

**Kaiba: 1300**

On the sidelines Joey and Mina cheered at Yugi's victory.

"Way to go Yugi," they both shouted at the same time. Yugi could see that they were there now, but he remained focused on Kaiba.

"Alright Kaiba, your move," he said.

"This will be over sooner than you think," Kaiba said as he drew a card. He smiled and Yugi narrowed his eyes at Kaiba. He hoped that he would be ready for whatever Kaiba was up to.

Of course nothing could have prepared him for what Kaiba said next.

"I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"No Way," Yugi shouted.

"Impossible," Joey exclaimed, "we all watched Kaiba tear that card in half.

"Kaiba must have had one in his deck all along," Mina stated.

"Surprised," Kaiba asked though it was obvious that Yugi and the others were completely shocked. "Did you think your grandfather was the only one who possessed a Blue Eyes?"

In the next second the dragon attacked with the fierce white and blue blast.

**Kaiba: 1300**

**Yugi: 900**

"Your fierce knight is destroyed," Kaiba stated simply. "Faith or no faith you will fall before my superior monsters Yugi. Power is what this game is all about you fool. Faith is for losers."

"You mean like you," Mina shouted abruptly. Joey and Yugi both stared at her for a second. She didn't notice though, her gaze was locked on the tyrant.

"_She's got some nerve talking to me that way_," Kaiba thought with irritation, but he didn't even glance at her. He had no time to waste on her.

"Like I said before, faith is for losers, like your pathetic grandfather," Kaiba explained. Yugi wanted to go over there and punch him but he restrained himself. This was not the time to be thinking violent thoughts.

"In your whole deck there's not a single card that can stand up to a Bleu Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba paused for a moment before continuing. "So what hope do you have against two?"

"What," Joey exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding."

The second dragon appeared on the field and Yugi cringed. This wasn't good at all.

"Why don't you just admit defeat Yugi," Kaiba asked.

"I won't give up, grandpa's counting on me," Yugi replied. He drew a magic card called Swords of reveling light and played it, but Kaiba began to taunt him once again.

"How desperate," he said. "What possible good will three turns do you."

"_He's right_," Yugi thought to himself. "_What do I do? I can't figure out what to do with these cards. They're just a bunch of pieces. How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba?_"

"_For someone claiming to have faith your giving up too easily Yugi._" That was his grandpa's voice. Yugi intently listened to him. He was pretty much lost inside of his own head as he listened to his grandpa's world. He was talking about how the cards are sometimes like pieces of a puzzle, almost like his own Millennium puzzle.

His grandpa disappeared from him soon after. Yugi wasn't exactly sure what his grandfather had meant, but he soon figured it out.

"_Duel monsters contains only one unstoppable monster_," Yugi thought, remembering what his grandpa had told him at the shop one day. "_Exodia, but he can only be summoned by all five special cards._"

That was it. Exodia was the answer, but he didn't have all the cards in his hand yet.

"Quit your stalling or you will forfeit the match automatically," Kaiba shouted, interrupting Yugi's thoughts.

"I never forfeit," he replied. He drew a card, the fourth piece of Exodia.

On the sidelines Joey and Mina watched intently, knowing that somehow, someway, Yugi would find a way to win.

"_Come on Yugi_," Mina thought, looking for nonexistent split ends in her hair while watching the duel. "_You can do this._"

It was in that moment that Kaiba put down his next card, The Judgeman. It had the attack power of 2200 and it mercilessly destroyed Yugi's face down monster.

Yugi drew another card hoping it would be the last Exodia piece. It wasn't but it was something that could help him at the moment.

"I summon the Dark Magician," Yugi said as he placed the card onto the field. He knew that once the dragons were out of his spell that his dark magician would be in trouble but at least the magician was strong enough to take out Kaiba's judgeman.

**Kaiba: 1000**

**Yugi: 900**

The judgeman was defeated, but Kaiba was unfazed as he drew his next card.

"My next card is, the third Blue Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba stated feeling superior to Yugi.

"What the crap man!" Mina shouted in complete and utter shock. "You have got to be joking." Kaiba chuckled at the girl, but he was dead serious as he placed the monster on the field. It tore Yugi's magician apart in a matter of seconds.

**Kaiba: 1000**

**Yugi: 400**

"So tell me Yugi, how's your faith now," Kaiba asked not waiting for an answer. "On my next turn all three Blue Eyes White Dragons are free to attack. This game is over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly do anything that will destroy my three Blue Eyes White Dragons. It's over Yugi, you were never a match for me."

"Don't listen to him Yugi," Joey shouted.

"You can still win," Mina added though she wasn't sure how he could. Yugi was in a pretty tight spot right now.

At that exact moment Yugi was thinking the same thing.

"_Kaiba had three Blue Eyes White Dragons all along. He only wanted Grandpa's card so that it couldn't be used against him. My only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia._"

He reached out toward the deck, but he doubted himself. He didn't believe anymore.

That was when another voice filled his head.

"_Don't lose hope Yugi, don't lose faith. Concentrate._"

Before Yugi could begin to ask himself who that voice was he looked at his hand to see the friendship symbol that Tea had drawn on him.

"_My friends, they're right here with me_," he thought to himself. "_I have to believe in my cards like my friends believe in me._"

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this Yugi," Kaiba sneered. Yugi merely smiled as he drew his card, already knowing what it was.

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba," Yugi said as he flipped the card around. He wanted Kaiba to see his inevitable defeat. "It however, does contain the unstoppable Exodia."

Kaiba stared at the Exodia head that was on the card. "What impossible!"

"I've assembled all five special cards," Yugi said as he put all five cards onto the field. "All five pieces of the puzzle."

Exodia appeared before Kaiba in all it's glory. Kaiba nearly passed out.

"It's not possible, no one's ever been able to call him!"

"Exodia, obliterate!"

The monster attacked and Kaiba screamed as the blast tore through his three dragons. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had lost. To Yugi.

**Yugi: 400**

**Kaiba: 0**

"Yes," Mina shouted happily.

"He did it, he won," Joey said jumping up and down. "He sure showed that jerk."

"His grandpa will be so happy," Mina said turning to Joey. "Hopefully he's feeling better now."

Mina was thrilled, but a moment later she saw and felt something discouraging. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew at that moment that Yugi had done something to Kaiba.

She looked up at Yugi. His hand was outstretched toward Kaiba and the rich punk was on his knees. Yugi lowered his hand and Kaiba looked alright, but Mina had the sinking suspicion that something was off about Yugi. She hadn't noticed before, but while he had been dueling he had seemed more confident and sure of himself. He even looked taller now.

"_Something's not quite right here_," she thought to herself. "_I better keep an eye on Yugi for a little bit_."

"Mina, you okay," Joey asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm great," she lied.

"_Yugi, what are you hiding?_"

* * *

A/N: Yeah this whole chapter was basically Yugi's duel against Kaiba with a few minor changes. Actually there were hardly any changes except for Mina being in there and some of Yugi's thoughts were changed somewhat. Hope it wasn't confusing or anything. Anyway until the next chapter, bye!!


	9. A Desperate Situation

A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter nine has arrived!!! I think this chapter will be interesting and this one will most likely end up being one of the most important ones in the story so pay close attention.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Yugioh or Sailor Moon is mine.

Chapter 9

A Desperate Situation

Wednesday, three weeks later

Mina P.O.V.

"Mr. Wheeler, wake up," shouted Mr. Hunter, otherwise known as our loud and obnoxious history teacher.

Poor Joey sat next to me, sound asleep. He slept through about half his classes these days. Ever since Yugi's grandpa had been training him, Joey had been working nonstop. I felt bad for him because he was obviously sleep deprived.

Our teacher didn't care about that though and he kept yelling at Joey. Joey didn't move an inch.

"Ms. Aino, would you kindly wake the slacker," Mr. Hunter asked me with a sigh. This happened nearly everyday and I could tell that he was tired of trying to keep Joey awake.

"Okay," I told him and he turned back toward the board.

"Joey," I whispered shaking him a little bit. He didn't move so I did the next best think and slapped him upside the head.

"OUCH," he shouted angrily raising his head from the desk. "Who did that?"

"Sorry Joey," I replied.

"Mina!"

"Mr. Hunter will fail you if you keep sleeping through his classes Joey," I explained. "He's been getting onto you about this for almost two weeks."

"I know," Joey muttered, almost silently.

"You really need to get more sleep Joey," I whispered as Mr. Hunter continued to teach about the Declaration of Independence. I had never really liked history that much, but American history is actually pretty interesting.

Though for Joey…apparently it's not interesting enough. He fell back asleep five minutes later. Oh well, at least we'll be on Fall break soon and then he'll be able to sleep all day.

* * *

Later at lunch

If it's one thing that Joey never sleeps through, it's lunch.

"Yes, pork chops and applesauce," Joey exclaimed happily. "My favorite."

"Joey, everything is your favorite," Tea remarked as she ate a bit of her applesauce.

"Yeah, you'll eat just about anything," I added.

"Whatever," Joey replied offhandedly. "Listen we're all going to Yugi's house tonight to watch the Duel Monsters Regional Championship. You want to come?"

I sighed, wishing that I could go.

"I'd love to Joey, but I have to work again tonight," I told him.

"Tonight, more like every night," Tristan stated.

"Yeah, what kind of job do you have," Yugi asked.

"I work as a waitress at that karaoke restaurant downtown," I answered. "I usually end up staying there until nine or nine thirty."

"Don't you work at Sonic too," Tea asked.

"On the weekends," I replied. "I have Mondays off though so I'm always free then."

"Why are you working two jobs anyway," Joey asked.

I tensed, but I replied as if the question didn't bother me. "We're a little low on money right now and my dad's job just isn't enough to pay all our expenses, so I just decided that I should help out."

"What about your mom," Yugi asked. "Does she work?"

"Yeah, I think she works in a retail store at the mall," I lied. I don't know if my mom is working or not and honestly I don't care. After all, I'm the one paying the rent right now. I haven't even been here for a full month and I already have to have a bank account and a checking account so that I can write checks. I almost wasn't able to do that. I'm not proud of it, but in order to get those accounts I had to forge my mother's signatures. Luckily for me, the people who worked at the bank were way too nice.

"Doesn't your dad work at a trading company though," Tristan asked.

"Yeah, but things are a little slow at his job right now," I explained. "So money is kind of tight."

"Well I think you're working too hard, you have to relax Mina," Joey stated.

"Like you're one to talk, you've been working so hard you can barely keep your eyes open half the time," I said with a shrug. Joey gave me a stern look but I only smiled. It was fake as always, but I really did like Joey and his friends. They were nice and had accepted me into their group so easily. They acted as if we'd known each other forever.

So the day went on as normal. When school ended I went to work as I always did but when I arrived my boss told me that I was working too hard and that he felt that I should take the whole day off.

I had tried to object but it was no use because he practically forced me out the door. Normally, and if not for the fact that I can't go home until after nine o'clock, I would have been ecstatic not to work.

But nothing is really normal. As much as I try to make myself believe that it wasn't. My mom has gone crazy. My dad is closer to death every day. I'm living in America instead of Japan where my best friends are. The friends that I wish I could talk to. I probably would have by now if my stupid communicator hadn't stopped working. Well, it's not like I had the time to socialize anyway.

It's not like I really wanted to talk to anyone about any of this. Except maybe…

No, that's stupid. He'd never understand what I'm going through.

I contemplated if I should go to Yugi's house or not. I wanted to, but I would look like a liar if I did so I decided to visit my dad instead. I really missed having him around and with mom being wherever she was didn't help anything.

In truth, I missed my mom too.

After arriving at the hospital I went straight for my father's room. He sat there as always, smiling as if nothing was wrong. He was watching something on T.V. and he didn't notice me at first.

"Hey Dad," I said as I entered. His eyes lit up when he saw me just as they had the last time I had been here.

"Minako," he greeted. "It's been a while. I thought you had forgotten about your old man."

"I could never forget about you Dad," I stated as I hugged him. "Anyway, have you been getting better?"

"I feel better everyday," he replied letting me go. "How about you little one?"

"I'm okay I guess," I told him with a shrug. "I really miss you though."

"I know, I miss you too and I miss your mother," he paused. "How is she?"

I froze not sure of what to say. Should I lie? Tell the truth and hope for the best? No, that would never work…but then…

"I…don't know," I said simply as I sat down in the stool next to his bed. I'm not sure if it was the truth or not.

My father's face turned thoughtful but he didn't say anything more about her.

"How's school," he asked.

"Good, I've made some good friends there," I answered. At least that was the truth.

"I knew you would," he replied. "What are their names?"

"Well, there's Tea, Yugi, Tristan, and…Joey." I started blushing when I said Joey's name. Why I don't know. I didn't like him or anything like that. Believe me, I know when I like a guy. Like that one hot guy from back in Japan….

"Joey, huh, well you seem to be very found of him," Dad stated noticing my blush and cutting off my thoughts.

"Oh no, it's just that he's the first person I met here," I told him. "He's just a really nice guy who's gotten me out of some tight spots since I've been here."

"Well, he must be a very intelligent man," Dad noted. I started laughing almost immediately.

"What's so funny," he asked as I laughed.

"Joey's not really the intellectual type, he's failing almost all of his classes and he's frazzled easily," I said in between giggles. "He reminds me of Serena sometimes because he's almost as ditzy as she is."

"Well there's more to intelligence than just book smarts Minako," Dad commented.

"That's true," I noted as my laughter died out. "Serena always knew how to cheer me up and I guess Joey's the same way." It was true; seeing Joey almost always cheered me up to a certain degree. He was funny and kind, but a bit ditzy just like Serena.

I guess I just really miss Serena…and Rei, Lita, and Ami. I miss them all.

I know that my father must have caught on to my sudden mood swing because he took my hand and held it tightly.

"Do not worry Minako, once I get better I promise that we'll go back home," he told me.

"Really," I asked, hopeful, but then I realized that it was a promise that my father couldn't keep. He was in denial. He didn't want to die and he believed that he would live.

I knew better though. The doctor's told us that there would be no way to save him without that surgery, and though I've gotten two jobs and we have more money than we did before…it still isn't nearly enough.

"Mina, trust me," he said, calling by the name that I went by. Back when I was little it had been originally the nickname that my father had given me.

I felt a few tears fall and I wiped them away quickly. "I do, it's just what if…"

"I'll live," he cut in holding my hand tighter. "I will get better and it'll all be because of you."

Because of me? What could I do? Keep working until I had enough money? By that time he would already be gone.

"I have to go now Dad, but I promise that I'll be back soon okay," I said getting up from the stool. I had to get out of there before I started bawling.

"Stay strong Mina," he told me as I left the room.

I would do my best, but I was tired. Tired of being strong for everyone. Artemis suddenly poked his head out of my backpack. I had almost forgotten about him.

"Mina, are you okay," he asked me for the thousandth time. I was really getting sick of him asking that, but I replied as I always did.

"I'm going to be fine Artemis," I told him making my way to the elevator. I pressed the down button and waited. Artemis knew by now what the drill was between us. We didn't really talk anymore. I mostly just kept him in my backpack and when I brought him to school I kept him in my locker. Sure he didn't like this, but that's what had to be for now. With my Mom and everything else…it was just for the best.

So Artemis simply nodded and slunk back into my backpack. I felt bad for keeping secrets from him and for making him sit in my backpack or in my locker for half the day.

"_It has to be done Mina_," I thought to myself when the elevator doors opened. I stepped in and pressed the button for the first floor. Soon I would be out of the hospital.

"_And then, where will you go_," my conscious asked me. I didn't know where I would go in that moment and quite frankly, it didn't matter to me. I just had to leave and go somewhere.

I checked my watch: it was nearly five o'clock.

"_Four hours to go_."

* * *

Around the same time at Yugi's house

Yugi P.O.V.

"With all the excitement of the championship, you forgot to open your package Yugi," Grandpa said just before I tore the package in question open. It was from Industrial Illusions, the company that creates the Duel Monster's cards.

My friends, Grandpa, and I had been watching the Regional Championship. Weevil Underwood ended up winning the competition. On the television, Pegasus had just gotten through inviting Weevil to the tournament that was coming up in Duelist Kingdom.

It's kind of weird that I'd be getting a package from the same man who created Duel Monsters. I wonder what this is all about.

I opened the package, the others watching me closely as I lifted the top of the box. Inside was a glove, two star chips, and a videotape.

"What's the glove for," Tea asked.

"Yeah, and the stars," Joey added.

"Maybe there's an explanation on the video tape," Tristan stated as I grabbed the tape from the box.

"Well pop it in and let's check it out," Joey said as I examined it. After a moment I hesitantly put it into the VCR.

A couple of seconds passed before Pegasus himself appeared on the screen.

"Greetings little Yugi," Pegasus said. "I am Maximillion Pegasus

"Pegasus," Joey exclaimed.

"We just saw him on T.V.," Tea added.

"The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to my Yugi," Grandpa asked. He sounded suspicious of Pegasus and quite frankly so was I. What exactly did he want?

"I have heard some terribly interesting things about you Yugi," Pegasus explained. "Your impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much that I have decided to investigate your amazing dueling skills personally. Right here, right now we'll play with a strict time of fifteen minutes and when time is up the player with the highest of life points will be the winner. Are you ready?"

"What," I asked, completely dumbfounded. How can Pegasus duel me now if this is a prerecorded videotape?

"He can't seriously expect to fight a duel on a videotape," Joey said looking just as shocked as I was.

"That's crazy," Tristan remarked.

"No it's magic," Pegasus stated and that was when things got weird. The room was suddenly dark and cold and my friends weren't moving.

I heard Pegasus chuckling from the T.V. screen.

"What have you done to them, where have you taken us," I demanded angrily.

"We're no longer in the world you know, but I will tell you all about that after our game," Pegasus explained. I didn't understand, but in that moment I let my instincts and the magic of my Millennium puzzle take over.

"It's time to duel Pegasus!"

* * *

Four hours later inside of Mina's living room

Mina P.O.V.

It was exactly nine o'clock and I had just reached my home when I noticed that there was a package waiting for me on the counter.

"Hey Artemis, come out for a second and check this out," I whispered. Artemis peeked out from my backpack moments later studying the package in my hands.

"Who's it from," Artemis asked.

"I don't know, it says Industrial Illusions but I have no idea who that is although…the logo on here does look familiar," I replied studying the package.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out once we're in your room," Artemis stated.

"Works for me," I said while motioning for him to sink back into the backpack until we were safely in my room.

I slowly climbed up the stairs making my way to my bedroom. The second I closed the door I let out a sigh of relief. "You can come back out now Artemis."

Artemis came out from my backpack and jumped to the floor. "Finally," he exclaimed. "I hate being stuck in there all day."

"I'm sorry Artemis, but it has to be done," I replied opening the package. Inside was a glove, four star chips, and a videotape.

(a/n: Sounds familiar doesn't it?)

I quickly put the videotape inside of the VCR. What could all this be about?

A few seconds, later Maximillion Pegasus appears on the screen. Well that's…wait what the heck is he doing sending me a package. He doesn't even know me?

"Oh, but I know you so well Minako or should I call you Mina," Pegasus stated.

"What," I replied a little freaked out. It was like he had read my mind, but that was impossible. This is a prerecorded videotape. He couldn't possibly…

"Under normal circumstances it would be impossible, but these circumstances are anything but normal," Pegasus continued. Okay this is officially freaking me out.

Pegasus chuckled and then he continued. "Mina, you're no stranger to strange coincidences or…magic."

"Okay, what's going on," I said aloud. Artemis hissed at the T.V. screen.

"Tell your feline friend to pipe down over there, he doesn't scare me in the least," Pegasus ordered his gaze going towards Artemis. How did he know that Artemis was there. Did he also know that…

"That little Artemis can talk and that he gave you your powers four years ago?"

"What's going on Pegasus," I asked my voice shaking slightly.

"Well as you already know, I am Maximillion Pegasus and I am personally inviting you to my Duelist Kingdom Tournament."

"What," was all I could manage.

"You see Mina, I know that you're in a desperate situation right now," Pegasus stated. "Your father is dying, your mother has been abusing you, and you're in desperate need of money. Am I correct?"

"You are," I replied still kind of freaked out. Either I'm going crazy or this is just one really bad dream.

"This is no dream Mina, I know all, I see all," Pegasus explained with a chuckle. "Apparently, you don't seem to realize the opportunity that I'm giving you."

"What opportunity are you giving me exactly," I asked still confused.

"I'm hiring you for a special assignment Sailor Venus."

I gasped. How did he know about my true identity?

"I just told you, I know all, I see all," Pegasus replied. This guy is obviously reading my mind. There's no other way he could have replied to my thoughts so precisely.

"You're a very perceptive girl Mina."

"What do you want from me," I nearly shouted, but then I remembered that my mother was in the next room and kept my voice down. God knew what would happen if I woke her up.

"Pay attention Mina, there's no time to be thinking of your mother."

I turned my attention back to Pegasus, reluctantly I might add, but whatever he had to say must have been important. I have sinking suspicion that this guy can't be trusted though.

"Mina, that hurts, of course you can trust…"

"Stay out of my head Pegasus and just tell me what I want to know already," I demanded.

"Well aren't we feisty today?"

"Pegasus!"

"Fine, calm down Mina, there's no need to fuss," Pegasus stated with a sigh. "Now as I said before, I'm hiring you for a special assignment. You will come to Duelist Kingdom and compete along with the other contestants; however, you have special orders to carry out."

"And what's that," I asked.

"You have been given four star chips while all the other contestants have been given two…"

"That sounds fair," I cut in.

"Let me finish Mina for this is very impor…"

"Well get on with it," I exclaimed.

"Ugh, like I was saying, the reason you've been given four star chips is because you have been hired, by me, to be an eliminator," Pegasus explained.

"What exactly does an eliminator do," I asked.

"You eliminate duelists from the competition of course," Pegasus said with a chuckle. "Although there's only one duelist that I want you to eliminate."

"And who's that," I asked while rolling my eyes. This was taking too long.

Pegasus grimaced but he didn't say anything. I told him to stay out of my head but apparently he doesn't know how to listen.

"I'd watch what I think if I were you Miss Aino," Pegasus stated menacingly. Like that was supposed to scare me. I've faced much worse.

Pegasus ignored my defiant thoughts and continued. He was obviously annoyed with me.

"Listen little girl, eliminate Yugi Muto from the tournament and I will personally pay for your father's operation."

My mind went blank. His words didn't process in my brain.

"I said that I would personally pay for your father's operation and any other medical needs that he might have."

I couldn't believe it. Pegasus was offering…to save my father?

"Yes, if you do this for me I will save your father and you'll have your one way ticket back to Japan."

My breathing became heavy as the weight of the situation dawned on me. If I did this…if I defeated Yugi…wait a second!

"Why do you want me to defeat Yugi," I asked.

"I want his Millennium puzzle, it's as simple as that," Pegasus replied.

"For what reason?"

Pegasus didn't answer, instead the screen went blank. Pegasus was gone and the tape stopped. A random T.V. show filled the screen.

"Mina, what are you going to do," Artemis asked.

I found it hard to answer Artemis question; especially since I knew that the answer that I was going to give him was probably the wrong one. I had made my decision not knowing what this whole thing was about, but to me it didn't matter. Only one thing mattered to me now and that was saving my father. So yes, the answer that I was about to give Artemis was the wrong one but after all…

I'm in a desperate situation.

"Artemis."

"Yes Mina?"

"I'm going to start packing."

* * *

A/N: Surprising twist. Mina is going to be the bad guy in this one. (Not really, but as of now for Yugi and the others she's the undercover villain.) What will happen? Will Mina really go through with this once she finds out what Pegasus did?

Note: I would've put Yugi's first duel with Pegasus in here, but I thought it to be pointless and that it would take too long. Pegasus's offer to Mina just seemed more important and everyone who knows the Yugioh story knows what happened anyway. For those of you that don't, you'll find out in the next chapter.


	10. Hope

A/N: So what happens now? We're about to find out.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Yugioh or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 10

Hope

The next day

5:00 p.m.

Yugi P.O.V.

(Flashback)

"And now I'll show you the true extent of it's magic."

"What!"

"You see I've found that given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game."

In that second my grandpa filled the T.V. screen.

"_YUGI!!!!!_"

"Grandpa!"

Pegasus's voice filled my mind as my grandfather disappeared from the screen.

"_We will duel again, how else will you ever reclaim your grandfather's soul._"

"What no," I had shouted taking hold of the T.V. and shaking it. "Grandpa, grandpa, grandpa!!!!!!!!!!!"

(End Flashback)

My grip tightened on the metal fence in front of me. I stood on the school roof now, it was the only place I could really think about things.

"_How did I get into this mess_," I thought to myself as I stared out into the sunset. "_I can't believe that Grandpa is actually gone_."

I thought back on last night. It had been around this time. It hadn't been long until Pegasus…

"_One minute he's right beside us and the next Pegasus shows up and uses some kind of weird magic to steal his soul away_."

I clutched the metal fence tighter as the wind blew steadily. Being up here may help me think, but it didn't provide any answers, like why Pegasus would take my grandfather's soul in the first place. What does he want with me?

"_Could it have anything to do with my Millennium puzzle?_"

"I'll get Grandpa back," I whispered to myself as I watched the sun set further in the horizon. "I'll beat Pegasus at his own game." I sighed.

"Whatever that is."

It was no use. I can't possibly clear my head on any of this. Pegasus has captured my Grandpa's soul and the only way to get him back is to duel him again and defeat him.

I soon left the roof, seeing as it didn't make me feel any better about anything, and made my way towards home. Funny thing is it doesn't feel like home without Grandpa there. I miss him so much. I wish that this whole thing never happened.

"_Wishing won't make any difference now,_" I told myself as I reached the game shop. In the door a small white envelope stuck out. I grabbed it and examined the address.

"It's from Pegasus," I exclaimed opening the envelope. There were five cards inside. I picked up the first one and saw a picture of a castle on it.

"It's an invitation to the Tournament in Duelist Kingdom," I whispered as I read the writing on the card. So this must be where my grandpa's soul is. Still, why would he do this in the first place? What does Pegasus want?

I guess there's really only one way to find out, and that's to go to this tournament and win against Pegasus.

* * *

Meanwhile at Joey's apartment

Joey P.O.V.

"I wonder who this is from," I wondered aloud while putting the videotape in. I hoped it wasn't from Pegasus. I don't want my soul to be captured by that creep.

In the next moment a red headed girl with brown eyes filled the screen. I recognized her instantly.

"Hey there big brother, how've you been," she said. "I really miss you."

"_Serenity_," I thought as I watched the tape.

"I can't believe it's been six years since we've seen each other," Serenity continued. "I'll never forget the day Mom took me to live with her."

I'd never forget it either. It had been one of the worst days of my life.

(Flashback)

Serenity had been sitting in the back seat crying as Mom drove away. I chased after them, begging for them to wait or to take me with them. I didn't want to lose my sister.

"Serenity, don't go," I had shouted. My whole life had changed that day. My dad had become an alcoholic, always going to bars and drinking to his heart's content. I remember the nights when he would come home and beat me while telling me that I needed to grow a tough skin. I'd done that so that he wouldn't hurt me anymore. Still, after Serenity and Mom left…

(End Flashback)

"I'm sending you this video just so that you don't forget your little sister's face," Serenity explained, cutting off my troubled thoughts. "It seems like I'm running out of time. I was hoping to see you once more before…well um, you understand, bye, bye brother."

"Running out of time," I whispered. "It can't be."

"So long, take care Joey," Serenity said. The tape stopped at that point. Serenity was gone from the screen. Static replaced her.

I nearly started crying, but I held it in. Serenity wouldn't have wanted to see me sad.

"Serenity."

* * *

Later

When it became time for me to go to sleep I couldn't. Serenity was running out of time, she would be blind soon. I always knew that it would happen. Serenity had always had very bad eyes, but I just didn't think that she would ever…

I stayed up all night. How could I sleep with all this on my mind. Serenity was the only one that I was close too as far as family goes. Knowing that she's about to go blind and that there's nothing that I can do about it…

I looked over to my alarm clock. It was almost six a.m. and the sun was just about to rise.

"_May as well get ready for school_," I thought as I got out of bed and into the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help me clear my head or help me figure out a way to save my only sister from going blind.

About half an hour later I left the apartment quickly and quietly. I didn't want to wake my dad, who was sleeping on the couch. I guess he didn't even make it to his bed last night. Knowing him he'd probably be too hung-over to care if I came home late tonight. After all, another thing that I have to figure out is how to help Yugi get his grandpa back.

After getting out of the apartment complex I ran downtown so that I could get a bite to eat. No way was I going to come up with any plans on an empty stomach. I ran into the first place I saw, McDonalds, and was about to go to the counter when I noticed Mina standing there.

"Let's see," she said looking up at the menu. "I'll have a egg and country ham biscuit with cheese and a caramel latte to go please."

"Right away miss," replied an employee as I strode up behind her. "Hey Mina."

Mina turned around and greeted me with one of her usual smiles, but I could tell that something was wrong. She had circles under her eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. She had been crying.

"Mina, are you okay, what's wrong," I asked.

"Oh, nothing I'm just…it's nothing really," Mina replied hastily.

"Sir, are you going to order," asked the same employee that had served Mina. He sounded annoyed with me, but that didn't matter. I suddenly wasn't all that hungry anymore so I just told him to get me what Mina got.

"Really Joey, I'm fine," Mina said, clearly lying.

"Don't lie to me Mina, if there's something wrong you can tell me," I told her.

"Joey…I…"

"Order up!"

"I'll see you at school," she said taking one of the two bags and her latte and leaving the restaurant.

I quickly grabbed my bag and the…latte….aw man I hate coffee!!!!!

"_Forget it_," I thought to myself as I paid for both her food and mine and left. We weren't even dating and she already had me paying for her food!!

Not knowing what to do I left the restaurant and made my way to the park. I could eat there and get to school in no time. When I got to the park I realized that this was where I had first met Mina, or at least this was where I had seen her. She'd fallen and some guy had helped her, but then he'd attacked her.

Thinking about that random sleaze made my blood boil. I'm not sure why though, I hadn't been angry at the time that it happened. I had just seen what was happening and wanted to help.

Still, I've become pretty attached to Mina. She's a good person, anyone could see that, but it's obvious that she's hiding something and not willing to tell anyone. The thought of her crying made me want to punch something, but I had no idea why.

I soon found a bench to sit on and I opened the bag in a haste. I took out the biscuit and bit into it.

"_Without a doubt, Mina has really good taste in food_," I thought as I continued eating. Even though I had wanted to I didn't throw away the latte. After a moment of contemplating I took a small sip. It wasn't all that bad, until that bitter aftertaste set in.

Coffee is still disgusting…but her coffee is at least bearable. I took a few more sips liking the taste more and more.

Imagine my surprise when I noticed after a couple of minutes that all of the coffee was gone. Had I really just downed all of that coffee? I'd sworn to myself after the first time that I had drunk it that I would never drink it again.

Weird how a girl can change your outlook on a simple thing like coffee. It made me think that if I could drink something as nasty as coffee, I could surely find a way to save my sister's eyesight.

I quickly finished the biscuit and then threw my trash into the garbage, suddenly feeling hopeful.

"Thanks Mina," I whispered as I walked out of the park. Maybe I can even pass that history test today.

Naw, that's the coffee talking.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. There wasn't a lot of Mina in this chapter, but that's okay because this whole story is mostly about her, that and I really wanted this chapter to be about Yugi and Joey. They're both really important characters in the Yugioh series and I can't in my right mind not have a chapter dedicated to them. Anyway hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Journey to Duelist Kingdom Part 1

A/N: Hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate it. You guys rock!!!! :)

Disclaimer: You know the drill. It's not mine.

Chapter 11

Journey to Duelist Kingdom Part 1

Mina P.O.V.

"A tournament at Duelist Kingdom," Tea exclaimed, a thoughtful look on her face. "Isn't that an island?"

"I think so," I told her as we all looked at the five cards that were sitting on Yugi's desk. In all honesty though, I was only half listening to the conversation since I had already gotten my invitation in the mail. That and the guilt that I was feeling was practically eating me alive and I hadn't even done anything yet. The fact that I was going to work for this creep was enough to make my skin crawl.

"So that's where Pegasus is keeping your grandpa," Joey asked, not knowing that hearing his voice made me feel worse. At McDonalds this morning I had almost confessed to him about everything, but I realize now that I can't confide in him. He wouldn't understand, none of them would.

"_I guess I'll just have to face this by myself too_," I thought as I watched the others talk about Pegasus and the tournament. I don't know how much longer I can deal with this.

"I still can't believe it," Tristan was saying, "Pegasus used some kind of weird spell to grab your grandpa's soul away and now he's toying with you, forcing you to duel in the tournament."

"_And I have a sinking suspicion that he's toying with me too_," I thought to myself. Pegasus is the kind of person who likes to mess with people's heads. He wants us to squirm. It's like we're rats in a maze or something equally ridiculous. Of course even I know that this is more than just a game to Pegasus. He wants Yugi's millennium puzzle for some reason so he took Mr. Muto's soul away so that he could force Yugi into this tournament.

That still leaves out a big chunk of information though. Why does Pegasus want the puzzle? How did Pegasus steal Mr. Muto's soul in the first place? Could Pegasus have a millennium item himself, and if so is that what gives Pegasus the power to read minds and take souls?

But most importantly, why does Pegasus want me to take Yugi down in the tournament. Is it apart of his game or does it have something to do with me being Sailor Venus? I'm not an analyzer like Ami and I don't have killer instincts like Rei, so a lot of this doesn't make any sense to me. I'm sure that if Ami or Rei were in this position they could read into what Pegasus is up to in a matter minutes. What I've figured out so far almost took me two days to figure out and I still don't have any real answers to my questions.

"_Ugh, this is way too much pressure_."

"This is bad," Tea said after a moment of silence from the others.

"You've got that right," I agreed rubbing my temples. "This is really bad."

About a minute later, Tristan perked up.

"Hey Yugi, check this out," he said while picking up the "Glory of the Kings" card. "According to this card the tournament winner takes the grand prize of three million dollars."

"What, three mil," Joey exclaimed. When I first read the card I had done the same thing, but what could Joey possibly want with three million dollars?

"So what Tristan, who cares about money at a time like this," Yugi asked.

"Hey give me that," Joey said as he took the card from Tristan.

"Guess Joey does," Yugi muttered.

"Three million in cold cash," Joey almost whispered as he looked at the card.

"_He must be thinking about all the food he could buy with that much cash_," I thought as I watched him stare at the card. "_Typical guy_, _I don't know why I ever thought for a moment that…no it's not like it matters anyway. Besides, I've grown out of that boy crazy phase that I was in. I've got more important things to worry about now_."

Yeah, I've got three million dollars worth of worries.

* * *

After school at a dance studio downtown.

4:47 p.m.

"And five, six, seven, eight!"

A few weeks ago, if you had told me that I would end up liking this hip-hop dance class I would have laughed in your face and ran off.

Though today, it was probably the only thing that could distract me from my long list of troubles. Because of the tournament, I was going to miss next weeks dance class so I was putting everything I had into today's steps. I focused on my dancing so hard that I didn't realize that I was out of breath nor did I take satisfaction in the fact that I had out-danced Megan who was known for being the best dancer in the class.

Our instructor Miss Cathy, was very pleased with my focus and was using me as an example for the class. I did take slight satisfaction in that because Miss Cathy was an amazing dancer, and not just in hip-hop either although I have to say that it's what suits her best.

"Now everyone, this is how I want you to dance," she was saying. "With passion, with drive, and with focus. Unlike other dances hip-hop dancing is not just about the steps, it's about expressing who you are through the dance."

"Oh please, she's just a stuck up show off," Megan sneered. I tried to ignore her because I was too intent on the dance steps, but I'll admit that the words stung a little."

However, this isn't the first time I've been called that and it won't be the last.

"Miss Rockwell, I will not tolerate outbursts like that while I am teaching," Miss Cathy replied. "If you can't hold your vile tongue I suggest that you leave this instant."

"_Go Miss Cathy! Tell that bratty Megan who's boss_!"

Now, I'm satisfied.

So after that the rest of the class danced again, including the pissed off Megan. (At least she finally decided to shut her pothole of a mouth).

At the end of class everyone cleared out pretty quickly, with Megan being the first to leave. I lingered a bit because I didn't want it to end.

"Mina, are you okay," Miss Cathy asked just before I could leave the studio. "You seem out of it today."

"I thought you said that my dancing was great today."

"You're dancing was fantastic, filled with all the things that I always try and teach my students, but there was no joy in your dancing except after that instant when I had to discipline Megan."

"Well it was about time someone put her in her place," I joked while putting on one of my winning smiles. Maybe now she'll let me go home and finish packing. On Sunday I have to leave for the tournament.

"You just seemed so sad today, I'm used to you being all smiles," Miss Cathy interjected.

"No one can be all smiles all the time," I replied sounding more bitter than I intended. "I'm just tired is all, I'm like a workaholic these days." I hoped that I sounded a little more cheerful that time. I really didn't want to disrespect Miss Cathy in any way. She'd become the mother figure in my life in these few short weeks and I didn't want to lose that.

"Well just know that I'll be thinking of you," Miss Cathy said with a smile.

I smiled though it wasn't fully genuine. "Thanks, that means a lot."

That statement was at least true. It did mean a lot.

But it would've meant more to me if my own mother had said it.

Realizing this I decided that no matter what I had to complete the task that Pegasus had laid out for me. If I did what he said he would help me save my father. Maybe I could even find a way to save Yugi's grandpa myself if I got close enough to Pegasus.

I'll still have to betray Yugi, but at least I'll be looking for a way to make up for it. Pegasus is obviously a cunning man who will do anything to get what he wants. I may not know what that is but I plan on finding out, and no matter what the cost I'm going to get that money for my father.

Still, I've got one really big problem…Mom.

"Mina."

Artemis poked his head from my backpack again and looked up at me with those big blue eyes.

"Are you sure about doing this, you'll be betraying your friends," Artemis said.

"I have to Artemis, for my father," I replied.

"But your mother…"

"Doesn't need to know about this," I cut in. "It's not like she cares about what I do anyway."

"But you should still tell her where you're going," Artemis said. "It's the least you could do."

"No, the least I can do for her is to avoid her which is what I've been doing," I told him. "I'm just taking it one step further by leaving." Then again...

"Mina you…." he trailed off when he realized where we were. We were going inside the apartment complex that we lived in. I was going to pack the last of my things and leave.

"Mina, what about your mother and what she said," Artemis exclaimed. I didn't answer him and he slunk back into my backpack. He was terrified of my mother, and for a good reason, but I was tired with the constant fear of her. If Artemis wants me to tell Mom where I'm going so badly then fine, I'll tell her. I don't have much else to lose at this point. Getting killed by my own mother wouldn't have been the worse kind of death that I've experienced. I've been through far worse.

So when I walked into our apartment or condo, or whatever you want to call it; I entered without fear of the woman that sat on the couch even though she stared daggers into me. A bottle of tequila was on the coffee table in front of her and she was smoking a cigarette. Her eyes were blood shot and she was wearing a really trashy dress. Her blond hair which had been shoulder length was now cut into a bob style like Tea's, but on my mother it just looked weird.

The woman that was sitting there may have looked like my mother, but she wasn't by any means my mother.

Not anymore

"Minako, didn't I tell you that I didn't want to see your face," she whispered as she dragged on her cigarette.

"Yeah, I don't really want to see you either," I replied bitterly. "I just came to get some things from my room and then I'll leave."

"You're not leaving," she shouted standing quickly. She reached out for something on the table. It was…a gun!

In that moment I knew that I needed to be quick. With nothing but survival on my mind, I quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife we had and then fell to the floor just as my mom fired the gun.

When she stopped shooting I rose hastily to my feet and with one fluid motion I threw the knife at her.

The knife didn't hit her where I had intended. Truthfully, I had intended to kill her when I had thrown the knife, but in my subconscious mind I'd known that I had held back.

The knife had pierced her hand. The same hand that had been holding the gun. Her blood streamed to the floor as she screamed and dropped the gun.

I probably would have started screaming myself if I hadn't been so focused on getting what I needed so that I could get out of there. I thought of nothing else as I ran up the stairs and into my room. Even though my mother was wounded she could still do bodily harm to me if I didn't hurry.

So after getting to my room I closed the door and locked it while packing the rest of what I would need as quickly as I could. Artemis peeked his head out of my backpack, but after one glance he knew that he'd better stay inside so that I could focus.

And so that he wouldn't get shot when my mother decided to bust in here.

"Okay, that's everything," I muttered throwing my red ribbon into my duffel bag. As an afterthought I ran into the bathroom and got the razor blade out from the drawer. I knew that it wouldn't do much to protect me if my mother got in here. For all I knew she could be outside my door.

And she was.

"MINAKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She was banging on the door, but she wasn't shooting. I realized that it wouldn't be long before she did though.

So, without a second thought I grabbed my duffel bag from off my bed and ran outside to the balcony. I looked down below me and saw a few people walking past. I hoped that they would be paying attention because what I'm about to do…if I don't make it out of this alive…

I threw down my duffel bag and watched as it nearly hit a man's head. I then climbed onto the railing and just as my mother came crashing through my bedroom door, I jumped. That man down there was my only hope and if he didn't catch me it would be all over for me.

I closed my eyes and screamed. I was prepared for my death and almost wished that it would come faster.

But it didn't come.

Someone had caught me, and when I opened my eyes I could hardly believe that my savior would turn out to be…

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. But who caught Mina?

Note: Okay, I just put a poll up. I want you to guess the answer to this question. Who caught Mina and saved her from her death? Those who guess the right answer will get excellent prizes including a sneak peek for what will be happening in this story and if you guys have questions this is the perfect opportunity to get answers. You'll get an answer to one question about this story by simply voting, (you don't even have to win.) So if you want that one question that you've been dying to know answered. Vote and then send me a message. When the next chapter is posted, if you've guessed the right answer send me a message to claim the other prize which will be the sneak peek. Anyway I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Bye for now.


	12. Journey to Duelist Kingdom Part 2

A/N: Drum roll please! (insert drum roll). Okay this is the chapter where we all find out who saved Mina from her death. You'll be surprised. Also there will be a lot of point of view skips in this chapter so be ready for them.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Chapter 12

The Journey To Duelist Kingdom Part 2

Mina P.O.V.

Who would've guessed that my hero would turn out to be none other than…Seto Kaiba.

I mean, he really doesn't seem like the type who'd come to a girl's rescue, but here he was holding me in his arms after I had recklessly jumped off a balcony.

"Kaiba," I asked a hint of weariness in my voice that was uncharacteristic for me. That and my arm was hurting.

"What the heck were you thinking ribbon girl," he said setting me down on the ground. His eyes grew wide a second later and I was confused. I wanted scream, "Quit staring at me", but I resisted the urge to do so because of what he was staring at.

My arm was bleeding, and it was clear that it had been caused by a bullet. My mother had shot me, but at least she hadn't gotten me anywhere serious.

"What happened to you," he asked.

"It's none of your business," I muttered as I stood and looked up from where I had just fallen. My mother was staring down, the gun no longer in her hand. She looked…relieved.

No, she wasn't relieved, she was happy that I hadn't killed myself. After all, she wanted to do that and if I went back to that place she would.

Thing is…I'm not coming back.

I picked up my duffel bag from the ground and was about to leave when Kaiba grabbed my hand.

"Let go of me…," I shouted, and I would've said more but the second I looked into his eyes I noticed something different about him. He didn't have that cruel vibe to him anymore. He almost looked compassionate, worried even. No way, I must be out of my mind if I'm thinking that Kaiba has changed.

"You need to go to a hospital," he said after a moment. "You did just jump from a balcony and you were shot."

"I told you Kaiba, it's none of your business," I whispered snatching my hand away.

"You owe me for saving you."

Now that sounded more like the jerk that I've come to know. Presently, I don't see a reason why I shouldn't tell him my problems. Maybe if I asked him he could pay for my father's operation out of pity for me and…

No that wouldn't work. I've already made a deal with the devil known as Pegasus and because of that I have to go ahead and go to Duelist Kingdom. I definitely don't want Pegasus showing up and taking my soul or my father's soul away.

So instead of telling Kaiba what he obviously wanted to know I asked him a question.

"What are you doing here?"

He stopped and an angry expression filled his face. "I was just passing by," he answered. I had a feeling that he was lying, but I didn't really care about it. Besides, Kaiba was right about one thing.

I need to get to a hospital and get this stupid bullet out of my arm.

"I've got to get going," I told him turning away from him once again.

"Just don't forget that you owe me ribbon girl," he said. I didn't stop or turn around, but I knew that he was smirking. Still he wasn't going to get away with calling me by my nickname. He doesn't have the right to.

"My friends call me Mina, but since we aren't friends…just call me Minako," I explained as I walked off. "Oh, and thanks for saving me."

After that I made my way towards the hospital. People turned and stared at me as I walked passed, after all my arm had a bullet in it and it was bleeding like crazy, but I no longer cared about it or my mother.

* * *

Later

Kaiba P.O.V.

"_Ungrateful little…it doesn't matter_."

I was on my way to a secluded cottage by the mountains. I couldn't stand to be in the city anymore because everything reminded me of my loss to Yugi.

Including that girl…Minako.

That was her name, though she prefers to be called Mina by her friends, but since we aren't friends she wants me to call her by her full name. Whatever, it's not like I care anyway. She should be grateful though, I saved her life.

"_It doesn't matter_," I thought to myself irritably as I sat inside of my private jet, waiting to get to my sanctuary that was that small cottage. I had an office there so I could still work on my latest projects for Kaiba Corp., but I had a hard time focusing these days. After my loss to Yugi…

I mentally cursed myself for letting my mind take me back to the night. I'd love to be able to forget it and I would love to walk around pretending that I was still the greatest duelist in the world, but I can't and all because of that runt Yugi and his "heart of the cards". Ever since that day I can't seem to figure out who I am anymore. It's like I lost a piece of my soul that day.

It's because of Yugi that I've had to leave Kaiba Corp behind for a while. It's because of Yugi that I had to leave my own brother behind. He had wanted to come with me, but I wouldn't let him. I had to face this on my own. I had to figure out who I was again and the only way to do that was to devote myself to my new virtual technology that I was perfecting. At least with that I can distract myself from those memories.

And I can hope that soon, I'll have an opportunity to take Yugi down.

* * *

_So now everything is set in motion as the tournament approaches. What will change when the tournament starts? What secrets will be found out? Who will ultimately loose their life because of one woman's decision? Who will pay the price for the actions of a wicked man?_

_Only fate and destiny can decide the outcome of the events that will follow._

_And very few will survive through the changes that will become the story of…_

_Minako Aino_

* * *

Sunday night

9:30 p.m.

Joey P.O.V.

Hehehehe, there's no way I'll get caught. This plan if full proof. They'll never suspect a thing.

"HEY YOU, GET AWAY FROM BACK THERE!!!!!!"

Uh oh, I've gotten caught! Now what do I do?

"Get out of here, only official duelists are allowed here," the guys in the suits shouted.

"How do you know I'm not official," I replied, trying to find a way out of this mess. Man these two goons practically have a death grip on me.

"Because the official duelists aren't trying to sneak in through the lower hatchets," one of them replied.

"Now stop struggling, we're going to have to through you out," the other said, tightening his grip on me as I tried to pull away.

"No way," I told him angrily shoving him as much as I could. It was useless, but that didn't stop me from trying. "I came here to duel and I'm gonna duel."

"Leave him alone."

I looked up to see Yugi standing right in front of me. Well, this is embarrassing.

"Hey Yugi."

"Joey, what are you doing here," Yugi asked.

"Did you really think I'd let you do this on your own," I asked. "Come on and help me out."

Yugi nodded and then looked at the guards who were still holding on to me. "He's with me, you've got to let him go."

"Only duelists with a star chip can board the ship, there are no exceptions," one guard stated.

"But Joey has a star chip. Didn't he tell you?"

"I do," I asked completely confused.

"Yeah," Yugi replied as he put something in my hand. It was a star chip.

"Yugi, what's this," I asked already knowing the answer, but confused on why Yugi would give me one of his star chips.

"According to this card, a star chip proves that one is a duelist," Yugi stated as he held up the card.

"That may be, but all participants are given two star chips," one guard said as he released his grip on me. "You'll be at a disadvantage."

"Maybe, but I'd rather take that risk then be without my friend," Yugi replied. It almost made me want to cry…but guys don't cry. No mater what, we don't…aw man I'm tearing up over here!!

I'd gotten so caught up in my own rant over here that I didn't realize that the guards had decided to let me go on board.

"Hey, are you in there Joey," Yugi asked.

"Huh, yeah, yeah," I told him. "Thanks man, I really owe you for this."

"I'm just glad you're here," Yugi said. "Come on we better get on board."

I nodded and followed him toward the boat. This tournament won't be easy, but I think I've got a shot at winning this thing…well I might Yugi's help…again.

* * *

Around the same time

Mina P.O.V.

"Yes, Miss Minako, you're one of Master Pegasus's special guests. You've got the Imperial Captain's suite."

"Imperial Captain's suite?"

"It's normally reserved for the Britannian emperor when he comes to visit America," the old man in front of me said. "He does a lot of research here."

Like I care about the Britannian emperor and his affairs.

(a/n: Easy for her to say now, but she'll soon know better…in another story that I plan on writing.)

But for now…

"You must be pretty important if he's letting you have that suite," the man said as he handed me the key. "The suite is on the upper deck, the last door on the left."

"Thank you," I said as I walked away from him. The upper deck wasn't too far from here from where I could tell, but I'd better hurry up and find it before I run into Joey and Yugi.

Ugh, that reminds me of a certain person that I saw earlier tonight.

(Flashback)

I had just gotten on the boat and had seen Joey and Yugi standing about a yard away, both of them were talking and staring out into the ocean. They had no clue I was here.

"I'm glad they let you on the boat Joey," Yugi was saying.

"They only did it because you gave up one of your star chips," Joey said.

Well, that sounds like a decent piece of information. That means that Yugi only has one star chip left, which will make it that much easier for me to tear him apart once we get to the island.

Still, I may want to lay low for a little bit. Yugi had Exodia in his deck, which made him unbeatable. How am I supposed to eliminate him if he has that card in his deck?

Guess I'll just have to find a way to beat it before I duel him. This isn't going to as easy as I'd hoped.

"Excuse me ribbon girl," said an obnoxious and stuck up voice. It wasn't Megan, but this woman definitely reminded me of her. This woman had long blond hair and violet eyes; clearly that same color was her favorite since she was wearing a lot of purple. Purple jacket, purple skirt, purple boots…need I go on? The only thing on her that wasn't purple was the shirt that she was wearing under the jacket which was white, but wearing that white shirt was equivalent to not wearing a top at all since she was practically showing her whole chest.

"Well, look what we have here," she said as she approached Joey and Yugi. She narrowed her eyes at them as the two boys turned to see where the voice had came from. I hid around a corner, but I could still see and hear everything. Yugi was blushing, his mouth agape and Joey was practically drooling. Why that low down mangy mutt!!!!!

(a/n: Whoa there sista, sounds to me that someone's a bit jealous.)

"_Who does that woman think she is_," I thought as I gritted my teeth. Watching her made me sick. Watching Joey drool over her made me feel equally horrible.

(a/n: Yep, that's jealousy all right.)

I soon left because I simply couldn't take it anymore. I didn't have time to be worried about Joey and his womanizing. I need to be preparing for the tournament ahead.

(End Flashback)

So now I head for the upper deck, hoping that I don't get caught by the two boys who pretty much pissed me off without realizing it.

"Well, aren't you a lovely sight," said a voice suddenly. I turn around and soon realize that I have to look down in order to see who called out to me. In front of me stood a young boy with a bad haircut and yellow glasses that covered his weird twitchy blue eyes. He wore a green coat and jeans with tennis shoes, the smile of his face wide as he showed off his green teeth. Seriously…ewwwwwwww!!!!!!!!

"Can I help you," I asked sweetly, slowing my pace…but not stopping.

"I am Weevil Underwood," he said as he followed me. I picked up my pace.

"Yes, go on," I replied.

"I am the Regional champion," he continued. "And I know the secret for destroying Exodia…"

I turned around before he could utter another word. I startled him, but he soon recovered as I asked him how.

"Easy," Weevil replied. "Just take them from the duelist who has them and throw them off the boat."

"Really, and how do you know this," I asked, actually hoping that I appeared like a dumb blond to him so that he'd answer my questions without a second thought.

"From experience."

"What kind?"

"Let me spend the night with you and I'll answer any question you want to ask."

Oh, no. That's just not going to work. You couldn't pay me…no you couldn't convince me if my life depended on it!

But mine didn't depend on it.

My father's did…but was _he _even worth spending the night with…._**him!!!**_

The things you'll do for love. :(

So I accepted and I led him to my Imperial Captain's suite.

"Come in," I said cheerfully, while making sure that I was standing right next to the door.

"Thank you," Weevil replied. He made himself comfortable on the couch as I stood by the door, trying to figure a way out of this.

"Come, my sweet ladybug," he called. Is this boy serious? Oh, God, why would you ever let such torture be bestowed on me?

I hesitantly sat next to him on the couch and quickly examined the room. It was big and immaculate, but I had no time to look at the beautiful scenery around me. I had to hurry up and get this leech to tell me what I want to know so that I can get out of here.

"So, will you tell me now Weevil," I asked in my most innocent voice.

"Only if you give me a kiss," he replied instantly.

It was at that point that everything turned red. My pent up anger and frustration had reached it's height. This little bug is going to tell me what I want to know right now.

So in that moment I pulled out the razor blade from my denim capri pants and held it under his neck. His eyes widened and his breathing turned shallow. Good, he was terrified.

"Tell me what I want to know, or you'll pay the price bug boy," I growled darkly while putting every bit of anger I could muster into my stare.

"Fine, fine," he shouted.

"Shut up," I screamed back while holding the razor tighter. After a moment I asked him to calmly tell me when he'd done this."

"I…took the cards from Yugi and threw them off the boat," Weevil said.

Ugh, I'm so stupid. I could've figured that out myself!

I ended up knocking the boy out. He now lay on the couch unconscious.

After a moment, I left the room quietly and shut the door behind me. I didn't lock it because there would be no point to do so. I'd knocked Weevil in the head so hard that tomorrow he wouldn't remember a thing.

So with my duffel bag in tow I headed back down the steps toward the lower deck. I could crash just about anywhere at this point. I was cold though and I wished I'd brought a blanket or at least a thicker jacket than red one that I was wearing now.

"Thanks a lot you guys."

"_Oh, not now_," I thought as I climbed midway back up the steps. That had been Yugi's voice. I looked over the railing and saw that Yugi and Joey were both sitting on the deck. Tea and Tristan were here now too. This is just fantastic.

"I'm sorry Yug, I only got two of your cards," Joey was saying. He was holding two of the…Exodia cards.

So Weevil really did do throw them off the boat, and Joey had dived into the ocean to get them back.

"It's okay," Yugi replied.

"No it's not okay," Joey cut in. His face was contorted in a frown that I'd never seen on his face before. He looked sad and angry. He looked the way I felt.

"It's always this way with me," Joey continued. "I'm never able to help anybody. Not even my own sister Serenity."

"_He has a sister_," I thought as I watched them. The others seemed surprised as well, except for Tristan who seemed to already know this.

"She lives far away," Joey told them. "With my mother." His scowl deepened and in that moment I could really relate to Joey. I wasn't exactly in favor with my mother either.

"Serenity has always had bad eyes since she was born and eventually she'll go blind," Joey explained.

"I'm sorry," Yugi said.

"Thanks Yug, she sent me a message…the doctors said that the time has come and that her eyes will soon be impossible to repair even with surgery," Joey continued a few tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "There are specialists who can perform the operation now before it's too late and they could save her eyesight, but there's no way I could pay for the operation. I have to win for her."

His story struck a cord so deep with me that I nearly fell down the stairs. Our goals were identical. He was going to fight for his sister and I was going to fight for my father. We both wanted to save the people we loved. Joey wants to save Serenity from blindness and I want to save my father from dying…but we can't both win this competition. Besides, he forgets that Yugi is fighting to win too so that he can get his grandfather back.

I soon sat down on the steps, unable to do anything else since it seemed to me that Joey and the others weren't going to be moving from their spot down there.

They're good people and I wish that I didn't have to betray them. If circumstances were different…

I wouldn't even be here. I'd be in Japan where I belong and not in a place where weird items steal people's souls out of no where. My dad wouldn't be dying and my mom wouldn't have gone insane.

I soon felt my own tears on my cheeks. After a moment, I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I wish that I'd brought Artemis with me, but I'd decided that this was too dangerous and I'd left him in Miss Cathy's care. I knew that she would take care of him. She loves cats.

Still, I regret not bringing him with me now. He could have helped me cope with this, no matter how little he helped, it would have been better for me to have a little bit of support.

But it was too late for that now. I was already on my way toward my destiny, whatever it may be.

Joey and the others probably don't realize that fact. They probably have no clue of the real danger that awaits them at Duelist Kingdom.

Well, they'll find out soon enough.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. If you voted on the poll and won, send me a message to gain your prize.

Also I want to thank Black Cat Angel. I couldn't have finished this chapter without your help. :)

And one more thing...Artemis isn't out of this story yet. He'll be back.


	13. The Tournament Begins Part 1

A/N: Say hello to chapter 13. This one will be interesting if I do say so myself. It will be mostly in Mina's point of view. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Yugioh or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 13

The Tournament Begins Part 1

Mina P.O.V

When the morning came I felt a little better about the situation. My mind was set on a goal. To save my father, and I'd do whatever it took to do so.

The boat arrived at Duelist Kingdom around eight a.m., and almost everyone had woken up and were standing on the dock. I however, stayed back and continued to sit on the stairs that had led to my room. Weevil had actually come out from there earlier, but he didn't remember anything that had happened last night. Which was obviously why he tried to come on to me…again. I simply gave him a death stare though and he left.

Once that I was sure that I wouldn't be seen, I got off the boat myself, my duffel bag in tow. The beginning of the tournament would be announced soon and…

I suddenly felt a rustling from within my duffel bag. That could only mean one thing…

After setting my duffel bag on the ground, I unzipped it to find none other than Artemis trying to open a bag of potato chips that I'd haphazardly thrown into the bag.

"Artemis, when…," I asked.

"I followed you about ten minutes after you left," Artemis cut in loudly as he took a deep breath.

"But how…"

"That woman tried to kill me with her hugs," Artemis exclaimed frantically. I think the lack of oxygen got to him. Poor Artemis.

"Artemis, try to keep it down," I whispered while picking him up. "If people find out I have a talking cat, we'll really be in for trouble."

"Mina, if you care about me at all, you'll never leave me with that woman again," he shouted.

"Calm down Artemis," I murmured. "Miss Cathy is a really nice lady who loves cats, besides she's like a second mother to me."

"I understand, but she hugs too tightly."

"Well, thanks to you I'm going to have to call her and tell her that you somehow ran away and found me," I said as I put him back on the ground. After that I zipped my duffel bag and picked it up.

"You ready Artemis," I asked.

He nodded and we began walking together. Truthfully, I was glad to have Artemis around, but I still can't have him running around Duelist Kingdom all day. I'll have to get someone to take care of him for me. I guess Pegasus can help out with that.

Then again, everyone is at the castle right now and Pegasus is still making his stupid drawn out speech.

Well, guess I'll just have to wait until the tournament actually starts.

"Looks like we'll be waiting for fireworks, Artemis." I sighed. This was going to be one long hour.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later

Yugi P.O.V.

"We can hang out in this meadow until the tournament starts," Tea exclaimed while looking around. "It sure is pretty out today."

"Just like a girl to be checking out the scenery and not paying attention to the issue at hand," Tristan remarked as we approached behind Tea. "You need to learn to focus."

"And you need to learn how to shut up Tristan," Tea snapped.

"Hey, cool it," I told them. This was not the time for us to be fighting. If we're going to save grandpa and get the prize money for Joey's sister we're going to need to work together.

Speaking of Joey, he's hardly said a word in the last hour.

"Joey, are you okay," I asked once he was standing next to me. He didn't answer at first, but after a moment he sighed.

"Yugi, I don't know if I can win this thing," he answered as he turned toward me, his hand outstretched with the lone star chip in his hand.

"Maybe it would be best if you take your star chip back."

"You keep it," I told him. "Your little sister is counting on you to win the tournament's prize money for her."

"Thanks, but…"

"You can do it," Tea cut in. "You just need to steer clear of the more experienced duelists at first."

"Yeah, it's just a matter of working your way up," Tristan added.

"Thanks you guys," Joey replied, seeming to be happier now.

"Well Yugi, between your grandpa and my sister, we don't have any room for mistakes."

Joey was definitely right about that. There's too much riding on this tournament to lose. At all costs we have to win.

However, those thoughts don't really help to ease the pressure.

Suddenly we heard and saw the fireworks in the distance, signifying the start of the tournament.

"Looks like the tournament is starting now," Tea stated as she stared at the fireworks, her blue eyes seeming to sparkle.

"Uh…we…, we should get going," I mumbled walking off before the others noticed that I was blushing. From the corner of my eye I saw Joey and Tristan shrug. Tea watched the fireworks for a bit longer and then began to follow us.

"So what's your plan Yugi," Joey asked.

"Well, I may as well stick with Weevil," I replied a little hastily. "After all we do have a score to settle."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Joey exclaimed.

"Hey, isn't that him up ahead," Tea asked.

Sure enough, Weevil was standing at the edge of the meadow, waiting for me.

"Weevil!"

He acted as if he didn't hear me.

"I challenge you to a duel," I shouted, louder this time.

That was when Weevil decided to take off and run into the woods behind him.

"I can't believe it," Joey exclaimed. "Weevil's running away."

Well, he can run as much as he wants, but he's not getting away.

"Hey, wait up Yugi," Joey shouted as I took off into the woods behind Weevil. The others soon followed, slightly trailing behind me. I could still see Weevil up ahead, but then a bunch of moths came flying through the air.

"Aaaah, what's up with all these bugs," Tea screamed. "They're disgusting!"

If not for the fact that I was preoccupied with trying to figure out what Weevil was up to, I would have laughed. Tea's always been afraid of bugs, but her reaction to them is what I found funny. It eased my nerves, if only for a moment.

"You know, Weevil's pretty fast for a small guy," Tristan stated.

"Maybe you're just slow for a big guy," Tea replied, obviously irritated.

"At this rate we'll never catch him," Joey exclaimed, also irritated. "I bet that little beetle could run all day!"

"_What's Weevil up to_," I thought as we continued to run. "_He has wanted to duel me since we met on the boat_."

"Wait," I exclaimed after thinking it over. He'd said something about it on the boat.

(Flashback)

"Everyone will soon find out that there are new rules that will require more strategy."

(End flashback)

"_It must have something to do with the new rules_."

After a moment, we reached the other side of the forest and entered into a smaller meadow. One that was surrounded by trees on every side, obviously were weren't on the other side of the forest, but in a small clearing right in the middle of it.

"You fell right into my trap," Weevil shouted, from the center of the clearing. He even went so far as to laugh hysterically, maybe even maniacally.

But he doesn't scare me at all. It's plain to see that Weevil is just a slim ball who has to cheat in order to win.

"It's time you answer to what you did on the boat Weevil," I shouted, remembering how he threw my Exodia cards into the ocean while tapping into the powers of my Millennium puzzle.

"Now, let's find out if you're as good at dueling as you are running away."

* * *

Back at Pegasus's castle

Mina P.O.V.

I heard that climbing stairs was good for your health, but this was just ridiculous.

"Come on Mina, quit lagging behind," Artemis ordered, already ahead of me by at least twenty steps.

"Easy for you to say," I shouted, panting. "You're a cat."

"Guess you got a point there," Artemis replied.

I nodded and kept climbing, but seriously; Pegasus should have made this thing an escalator.

"Come on Mina, we're nearly there," Artemis exclaimed.

"Hey, when we first started I told you that I would probably get tired when we got near the top," I shouted. "You can wait." I turned around and sat down on the steps just so he would see my point and be patient.

He soundlessly returned to my side. "I'm sorry Mina."

"It's okay Artemis," I replied, breathing slowly and deeply. Truth be told, I'm not really all that tired. I'm just trying to delay this as long as possible. The last thing I want to do is meet with Pegasus in his castle. However, I have no choice in the matter.

After a moment or two I finally stand up and begin running up the steps again, with Artemis trailing behind me.

"Are you sure about this Mina," Artemis asked.

"I don't have a choice Artemis," I replied. "I need to do this for my father."

"I understand."

"Thanks," I told him just as we reached the door. A guard was standing by, but I remember meeting him on the boat. He'll let me through.

"Master Pegasus has been expecting you Miss Aino," he said as he opened the door for me. "He and Croquet are waiting for you in the dinning room."

"Could you give me directions please," I asked him.

"Sure, just go straight through the main hallway until you reach the double doors at the end of it, then turn left and the dinning room will be the second door on the right."

"Thank you," I said as I walked in.

Well here goes…everything.

"Mina," Pegasus exclaimed happily the second I walked in. "I see you brought little Artemis with you."

"That's actually what I'm here about…" I don't continue, knowing he'll just read my thoughts and he'll know.

However, something changed in his expression. It became somewhat livid.

And that isn't good.

"Mr. Pegasus sir," I asked in a formal tone.

"Forgive me for being so rude," Pegasus cut in. "I just have a bit of a headache."

"Oh," I said, not sure how to respond.

"What were you saying dear," Pegasus asked.

Something suddenly told me that I should keep Artemis around with me. I can't trust Pegasus with Artemis. No, I can't trust Pegasus at all.

"I was just going to ask where I could put my things," I lied, thinking he'd catch me in my lie, but he just waved me away and told me that I already had a room upstairs in the west wing.

So I left, headed up the stairs, and walked toward the west wing where my bedroom was located. However, the fact that Pegasus hadn't read my mind just now made me a little worried. Something sinister was going on here.

"Minako Aino."

The second I heard the voice I jumped. I looked over at Artemis, but he shook his head.

Slowly, we both turned around to find an Egyptian man wearing a turban on his head and what looks to me like a white bathrobe, standing a few feet behind us.

"Hi there," I said, trying to be polite, but I was more than freaked out by the man's presence. "Who are you?"

He didn't answer and instead began to approach me. I suddenly noticed that a key hung around his neck, but it wasn't an ordinary key.

Obviously, it's the Millennium key.

He began to reach for his key, but I decided that I wasn't going to wait until he tried to use it on me.

Instead, I did what anyone would do in the situation.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Hey, don't judge me! You'd be screaming too if some weird guy was about to attack you. Of course I didn't stick around long enough to find out if his intention was to attack me. I just simply ran off. I could have fought him if I had wanted to, but I figured it be better to make a lot of noise and get some help, but nothing was happening even though I was screaming like a maniac and running through every hall and corridor of this castle.

After a couple of minutes of running I found myself outside, behind the castle. I took note that this was probably Pegasus's backyard, which consisted of a pool and a huge garden behind it, but this was no time to be checking out the perks of being a billionaire. Right now I needed to focus on finding a guard or something to help me.

Speaking of which, where are the guards? This place was swarming with them earlier. What happened?

"Mina, do you know that man back there," Artemis asked when I stopped running to catch my breath. We were still in the garden area, heading toward the main courtyard where a bell tower was. I figured that Artemis and I could at least hide there until that weird guy stopped looking for us.

"I've never met him before," I choked out.

"He knew your name," Artemis replied.

"I know, but if I've met him before I don't remember," I told him as I continued to catch my breath.

"That's odd," Artemis remarked, confusion mirrored in his blue cat eyes. "We should probably keep going then."

"That's what I was thinking," I replied as we both took off again toward the tower. I'm not sure if Pegasus would have wanted me running around his home like this, but then again he deserves it for being a maniacal, power hungry, tyrant.

Artemis and I quickly ran to the front door of the tower. We were sure that the door was locked, but when I turned the handle it opened right up. I suppose that this place wasn't all that important to Pegasus if he kept the door unlocked.

However, something began to dawn on me as we ran up the stairs of the tower. Since this guy, whoever he was, had a millennium item; didn't that mean that he probably had weird powers?

Powers that could most likely lead him right to us if he wanted to find us.

My question was immediately answered when I opened the door at the top of the staircase.

"What do you want from me," I asked, taking out the razor blade in my pocket. "Answer me!"

The man stood there, unmoving. He only stared at me as I glared at him.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" I shouted angrily.

"I am Shadi," he said at last.

"That's not the question I was referring to," I replied irritably as Artemis growled at Shadi.

He began to take a step toward me and I held up the razor blade in response. It was a clear warning for him to keep his distance and answer my questions.

"I see that you are in a desperate situation," Shadi stated as he continued to stare at me. "You aren't seeing clearly."

"You don't know anything," I replied, my hand shaking slightly as I gripped the knife in my hand harder.

"You are most certainly not correct," Shadi began as he began to walk toward me again. I was prepared to attack, but after a moment I found that I was quite unable to move. The mysterious man now had me locked in his gaze. It was like his eyes were peering straight into my soul.

He held the key in his hands now and was soon standing directly in front of me. The key only about an inch away from touching my forehead.

"Forgive me, but the answers I seek may be locked in your mind," he said solemnly. "I must know the truth."

"_The truth_," I thought as he began to turn the key that would reveal my mind to him.

"_What truth could he possibly be looking for_…"

* * *

In that exact moment

Joey P.O.V.

Weevil is a creep a no good, conniving little….

"_Aaaaaaaaaaah!_"

"_Huh_," I thought, wondering where that scream had come from, but then noticed that everyone else was paying attention to the duel. Guess it was all in my head.

Now what was I saying about Weevil?

Right, he's a conniving little mosquito that should have been swatted out of existence a long time ago.

The duel had just began with Weevil and Yugi each starting out with 2000 life points as always. Weevil summoned his Killer Needle, (which was really a huge bee with a humongous stinger), and Yugi summoned his Mammoth Graveyard. Both monsters had an attack power of 1200, but when Yugi attacked Weevil's monster's attack points were suddenly greater and it destroyed Yugi's monster.

And it was all because Weevil had cheated and stole the secret new rules for this tournament. It was the whole reason why Weevil had brought us into this forest region. We should have known from the start.

"You cheated," I shouted at Weevil who was up on the red dueling platform. "You lead us here because you knew you would have an unfair advantage."

"Go ahead and call me a cheater," Weevil sneered. "You're just angry because you didn't swipe the new rules for yourselves, and because you didn't little Yugi is about to get stomped."

What no one expected was to find Yugi laughing at him. It's kind of weird how he's always a bit different when he duels.

"How can you be laughing," Weevil asked.

"Take a look at you ferocious Killer Needle now," Yugi replied.

We all stared at it and it exploded a couple of seconds later. Weevil's smirk had been wiped of his slimly little face.

"My monster," he shouted. "What have you done to my monster!"

"It looks like my Mammoth Graveyard got a field power bonus from the wasteland area just like your bugs get a bonus from the forest."

"Grr, the point field advantage was supposed to be mine alone," Weevil sneered while he gritted his teeth. Ha! That's what you get for being a slimy slime ball.

"I kept wondering about something on the boat ride here Weevil," Yugi began. "Why were we going to some remote island just to duel? But as soon as I say this holographic display grid, it all made sense."

I guess Yugi knew all along what Weevil was up to. He's definitely a lot smarter than the rest of us, but then again he still ended up getting caught in part of Weevil's trap since he still gets his power bonus for all of his bug cards. I can't say that was the smartest move, then again…

"_Aaaaaaah!_"

Who keeps screaming like that? Why does no one else notice it! Am I going crazy here or what?

"Hey Joey, are you okay buddy," Tristan asked when I began to rub my now aching head.

"It's nothing Tristan, just a small headache," I replied while wondering how I was going to pay attention to the duel when all I can hear is a bunch of shrieks from inside my head.

What's worse is that it sounds like someone I know.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. I finally finished it. Took me WAY too long. Sorry about that. Also it may be a while before I'm able to post the next chapter. Thanks for reading this story though. I really appreciate it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks again and have a good day everyone.


	14. The Tournament Begins Part 2

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I promise I'll do better and update this story more often. Anyway, here's chapter 14. Hope you guys will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Sailor Moon or Yugioh belongs to me. They belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 14

The Tournament Begins Part 2

In a remote retreat in the mountains

(With Kaiba)

After losing his duel to Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba couldn't make sense of his life anymore. The day he lost to Yugi he lost a piece of himself and now he had to start over from scratch.

To do this, he came to a small cottage in the mountains. He was now working on his latest project, the duel disk. It was a circular disk that was portable so that you could duel anywhere and at any time, but in earlier development he'd had some bugs. He decided that while he was collecting his thoughts he fix the minor problems the duel disks had.

But Kaiba was finding it hard to concentrate because he kept hearing someone scream in his mind.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_"

It wasn't helping his current state of sanity. If anything it was driving him absolutely mad. He came to the cottage to get away from noise and bothersome people. If he'd known that he end up going insane by coming to that place he would have stayed at Kaiba Corp. with his brother Mokuba.

Thinking of Mokuba didn't help Kaiba to feel any better. He left his brother behind at Kaiba Corp. because he had really needed time alone to reassess his life, and while Kaiba knew he'd done what was best for the situation, it didn't ease the guilt he felt.

"_It was for the best_," Kaiba thought, stopping himself from worrying about his brother. "_Mokuba will be fine_."

If only he'd known how wrong he was…

* * *

(With Yugi and the rest of the gang)

"Make your move Yugi," Weevil sneered as Yugi's life points dropped.

**Weevil: 2000**

**Yugi: 1350**

"_Okay, so offense didn't work_," Yugi thought as he drew a card. "_Maybe I should use my next monster to defend. If my card is in defense mode my monster will take a hit, but my life points will be sparred_."

Yugi placed his defensive monster face down of the field.

"So we're defending now," Weevil commented as he drew his own card. "Since I can't see your monster's defense points I can't be sure that I can beat it."

"_Well, that's at least good news_," Yugi thought while he waited for Weevil to make his move.

"However, even your strongest monsters can't stop my basic insect!"

Weevil then placed the card on the field in attack mode. His basic insect is normally a weak monster, but with the field power bonus and the upgrades Weevil made to his monster, including a level three laser cannon, and a level two power boost, his insect was a formidable opponent.

"_His insect is so powerful now_," Yugi thought once Weevil finished with his upgrades to his monster. "_My monster won't stand a chance, and if it falls…my life points are next._"

"Now little Yugi," Weevil began. "For all of the insects you've squashed, stomped, crushed, or fumigated; it's payback time."

The insect attacks and destroys Yugi's face down monster.

"You'll have to do better than that if you hope to survive my bugs laser powered arsenal," Weevil stated as he laughed his creepily evil laugh.

"Then, I'll play this card," Yugi says as he places another card face down on the field."

"_Hmm, another defense card no doubt, and I'll make sure that defending is all he can do_."

The creepy bug boy again began to laugh his creepily evil laugh as he looked down on his opponent. "I'm going to keep you on the defensive Yugi." He draws his card. "Attack with any monster and you will instantly activate this trap card."

"_Great, yet another thing I'll have to deal with_," Yugi thought with worry. "_How am I supposed to beat him if I can't attack_."

"As long as my trap card remains in play you are powerless to make a move against me," Weevil stated…while laughing…again. "So does the tightening web make you squirm."

Yugi ignored him and drew his next card and was greatly satisfied with what he got. A smirk slowly came across his face, but Weevil didn't notice it.

"_He's so busy bragging he's not paying any attention to my moves_," Yugi thought before placing another card face down. "_Maybe I can set a little trap of my own_."

"Face it Yugi," Weevil exclaimed. "I've got you pinned down. While you're totally unable to attack me, I can attack you any time I want. Each turn you cower and I create another monster. The creepy boy again summons an insect. He ends his turn and Yugi draws again. After ending his turn, Weevil draws another monster and summons it to the field.

"Keep drawing Yugi," Weevil taunted as Yugi drew again. "My army of insects just keeps getting bigger and I'm going to wipe out all of your monsters in one bug-tastic attack!

"_That's right Weevil_," Yugi thought to himself. "_Put all of your monsters on the field. That's exactly what I'm counting on_."

On the sidelines the rest of the gang watched in anticipation.

"Look at our Yugi," Tea said. "He's so confident up there."

"I know, when he's dueling it's like he becomes a totally different guy," Joey replied.

"I just hope he has the cards to back up the confidence," Tristan stated. "Otherwise we'll be on a one-way ticket back home."

"He'll win Tristan," Tea told him. "You don't have to worry about that."

"_Thank you Tea_," Yugi thought as he glanced at her.

"Well what do you know," Weevil said while cutting into Yugi's thoughts. "I'm down to my last monstrous insect, and you know what that means Yugi. You're about to be exterminated." Weevil then placed his last monster on the field.

"We'll see what the cards have to say about that," Yugi told him as he drew his next card. It was the Dark Magician.

"_This is perfect_," Yugi thought. "_There's no way that Weevil can resist him as a target._"

Yugi then placed his magician onto the field in defense mode. He hoped that Weevil would take his bait, because if he didn't it was all over for him.

Luckily for Yugi, Weevil was taking the bait.

"_Excellent,_" he thought with an evil laugh. "_I'll destroy your very favorite card first_."

Weevil smiled as he commanded his monster to attack, but once the insect's laser cannon began to power up Yugi started laughing.

"Why are you laughing," Weevil asked worriedly.

"You aren't the only one who set a trap card," Yugi replied.

"What!"

"You were so busy grand standing, you paid no attention to the cards I put into play," Yugi explained.

"But I thought they were all monster cards," Weevil replied as he panicked.

"Not all. While you loaded the field with your bug monsters, I prepared a special surprise."

"And what's that," Weevil asked.

"The power of my mirror force."

Weevil knew what that meant. "No! Hold your fire."

"Too late Weevil," Yugi cut in. "You already ordered your attack on my Dark Magician, and now my mirror force will reflect it right back at you." Yugi then watched as the mirror force took out the monsters and desolated most of Weevil's life points.

**Yugi: 1350**

**Weevil: 555**

It's easy to say that Weevil was greatly upset by the fact that Yugi had obliterated his beautiful army of bugs. He swore to himself that he would make Yugi pay for what he had done.

"You're a liar and a cheat Weevil," Yugi began. "However, it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. Your insects are desolated, your life points are low, and as you yourself said before, you have used up all your monsters.

"Actually," Weevil interrupted. "I lied about that too."

"You what," Yugi shouted.

"He's bluffing Yug," Joey screamed from the sidelines. "Take him out."

Weevil laughed. "I can assure you that I still have my most formidable creature waiting in the wings. This unconquerable insect will swat you down once and for all."

"_I hope Joey was right and that Weevil was lying again_," Yugi thought to himself.

"_Otherwise I may be in for more trouble._"

* * *

(With Shadi)

Shadi walked through the winding chambers of Mina's mind, searching for the answers he needed to find. But what answer is he searching for? Does it have to do with Mina's past, her current situation, or her future destiny?

Whatever it may be, Shadi continued to walk as the events from Mina's life played out from her memories. The first being from the time when she was small and stealing cookies out of a cookie jar. Others from when she had sung in recitals and started playing volleyball.

Then, more recent memories flashed before him. He saw how Mina had met Artemis, only to become Sailor Venus days before her fourteenth birthday. From then on, her life had never been the same. She traveled to England with her family, where she had helped police fight off monsters. It was also there that she had fallen in love, only to get her heart broken. Soon after she had traveled to Egypt where she had met another young man. He became her friend, but that friendship turned into a tragedy. One that Shadi remembered well. He then saw the depressed girl stumble upon a meatball head known as Serena Tsukino a.k.a. Sailor Moon, once she had returned to Japan.

It was in those memories that Shadi realized that he had tracked down the wrong girl. It was true that he'd known that Minako Aino was Sailor Venus, but he had also thought that she had been the Moon Princess. Apparently, that was not so. He reasoned that it was an easy mistake to make. The two girls favored each other in looks. They were practically twins with the only difference pertaining to their choice of hairstyles.

Still, he had now made the mistake and though he could probably track down Serena it would be no use now. The timing was clearly off. The Sailor Scouts were all dealing with their approach to destiny in their own way, preparing for the battle that would lead to the safety or to the destruction of the world. For the time being, he would have to wait to tell them of the turmoil that awaited them. There was just too much standing in the way for him to tell them. Mina's separation from the team didn't help matters either and in the end Shadi knew that he was just going to have to put his faith in what destiny held for the world.

In the meantime he continued to walk and watch as the most recent of Mina's memories flashed before him. The memories of how her mother had tried to kill her on more than one occasion. Her father in the hospital, suffering from his nearly terminal brain tumor, the offer from Pegasus, the new friends that were now her enemies because of Pegasus, and everything else that troubled the young girl.

"_I see_," he thought to himself. "_She really is desperate to save her family. That is why she __feels that she must ally herself with Maximillion Pegasus._ _However, the means to that __end is a dark path, one that Mina may not be able to follow. Then again, she's desperate __and desperation can cause people to do terrible things. In this state, Mina is capable of __doing anything she needs to do. I can see now that destiny is putting her to the test. A test __that will determine who she becomes._"

With that in mind, Shadi extracted himself from Mina's mind. He now stood in front of her again. He began to lower his key.

Mina fell to her knees as Artemis hissed at him. The cat was truly livid with fury, but Shadi paid him no attention. Instead he watched Mina as she composed herself. She was breathing heavily, her right hand was clutching the knife while her other hand was locked in a fist, and her gaze was locked on the ground.

"What did you…" she trailed off, unable to really say anything at the moment.

"You are a good person with a loving heart," Shadi stated after a long minute of silence, (other than the fact that Artemis was still hissing like a snake and was ready to attack ifnecessary.) "However, you cannot gain good results this way."

Mina barely looked at him in response. "Are you saying that your way is any better."

"I only look into someone's mind when absolutely necessary…"

"Don't give me that crap you turban wearing freak," Mina shouted angrily. "Do you honestly think that you can just stand there and judge me? Who gave you the right? Ihave reasons that compel me to fight, and I swore to myself that I'd do whatever I needed to do. No one is going to stop me."

"Fine," Shadi replied calmly. "If you're set on the path toward destruction, I will not stand in the way."

"I'm on the path toward saying my father," Mina told him. "I'll die before giving up on him."

Shadi nodded and then picked up a card that was on the table behind him.

"You will need this," he said as he showed her the card. On the card was a picture of Yugi's grandfather.

"Is that…"

"This is the soul of Solomon Muto," Shadi explained. "Showing Yugi this card is the only way to persuade him to duel you."

Mina wasn't sure is Shadi could be trusted, but she realized that the soul of Yugi's grandfather would be safest with her. However, she knew that Pegasus would probably…

"Pegasus won't find out about this for a while," Shadi said. Mina wondered for a moment if Shadi could also read her mind, but then decided it was better not to think about it.

"Are you sure," Mina asked.

"My Millennium key enables me to cancel out the effect of other millennium items for a limited amount of time. Pegasus is unable to use his at the moment."

"And Yugi?"

"He is too far away for my key to have affect," Shadi stated. "Besides, it was more important for me to make sure that after today, millennium items would be powerless against you."

"What are you talking about," Mina asked.

"In time, you will understand," Shadi replied as he began to disappear. "Just remember this Minako Aino. You are a warrior of justice and truth and if you continue to follow the path toward evil, you will reap the punishment."

"I'm prepared for that," Mina told him. "But, I still don't understand something…"

"You will in time Mina," Shadi cut in fully disappearing. "There is still time to turn back."

"Wait a minute," Mina pleaded, but he was already gone. She continued to stand there, with the soul card in her hand.

"Well, Artemis, we better get going."

"Are you sure about this," Artemis asked her. "I know that man is bad news, but he was definitely right about one thing. What you're doing is wrong."

"Don't you think I know that," Mina snapped, turning and walking down the stairs. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but it has to be done for the sake of my father."

"Mina, I don't think your father would want you to do this," Artemis said as he followed.

"Maybe you should reconsider."

"Artemis, are you with me, or against me," Mina asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Artemis sighed, knowing better than to keep bringing this up. Mina's mind was made up and nothing was going to change that.

"I'm with you."

"Then let's go, there's dueling to be done."

* * *

Meanwhile

"Hey, let me go," Mokuba Kaiba shouted as the two guards dragged him to where his room would be.

"Master Pegasus wouldn't like it if we let you go," one of them said. "After all, you're an heir to the Kaiba fortune and once your brother is out of the way Pegasus will be taking over the company."

"You'll never get away with it," Mokuba shouted.

The guards only laughed and continued to drag Mokuba along. Pegasus's master plan was starting to become more twisted by the second in Mokuba's opinion, but in the end he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Well, at least not yet.

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm really sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoyed it. And just to remind everyone that when Yugi's name is underlined, I'm talking about Yami Yugi. Thanks for reading.


	15. The Tournament Begins Part 3

A/N: Okay, here is chapter 15. The real action begins now! The beginning of this chapter will start with the continuation of Yugi's duel against Weevil, then Mina will begin her first duel of the tournament. Hope you guys will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Sailor Moon or Yugioh is mine. They belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 15

The Tournament Begins Part 3

Tea P.O.V.

It's awesome watching Yugi duel. He's always so confident and calm. In a way it's hard to believe that because Yugi is normally so shy.

"Alright Yugi," I shouted proudly. "You got him on the ropes."

"Ha! Yeah right," came a very annoying voice. Joey, Tristan, and I turned to find Mai Valentine standing right behind us.

"Oh, great, here comes the bleach blonde," I muttered to myself. Luckily, the bleach blonde in question didn't hear my comment.

"You losers don't seem to realize who your little pal is up against," she began. "Weevil is the regional champion. He's got moves your little shrimp of a friend couldn't dream of."

"_Oooh, that Mai,_" I thought angrily. "_She's always butting in with her big mouth. Well, I'm not going to let her trash my friends!_"

"Nobody asked you, so why don't you just take a hike!"

Mai only laughed and walked right by me. "You think I'd miss the chance to watch a champion like Weevil as he turns this around. No way."

"Yeah, Weevil did come from behind in the regionals," Joey stated.

"He's tough and sneaky," Tristan agreed, which only made me angrier.

"Whose side are you on anyway," I shouted.

"All I'm saying is that for Yugi, this is his first official duel," Joey amended.

"And he's fighting a champ," Tristan added. I practically growled at the two of them and Mai started laughing, which made me even more steamed.

"_Mai, you troublemaker_," I thought agitatedly. "_You think you know so much. Yugi will show you and then you'll be sorry_."

Anyway, I've got no time to be entertaining her, so I started paying attention to the duel again.

"You may have squashed my army of bugs," Weevil was saying, "but you haven't won. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeves."

I don't know if he's kidding or not, but either way it doesn't matter. Yugi will totally kick his butt!

"You've done an awful lot of buzzing through this whole duel Weevil, but I'm still waiting for the sting," Yugi replied.

"_You tell him Yugi_," I thought happily. I know Yugi is going to win this, because there is just too much at stake for him to lose. He has to win.

"Since your new to tournament dueling thing, I'll try to make this simple for you," Weevil began. "I'm going to wipe that goofy grin off your face." I watched as Weevil drew a card from his hand.

"This little bug won't stand a chance against all your ferocious monsters," Weevil said sadly. "Oh well." The little creep was up to something and Yugi knew it. He called Weevil on the bluff immediately, saying that he hadn't forgotten the trap card that Weevil had played earlier.

"You didn't trap me earlier Weevil, and you won't trap me now," Yugi stated as he placed his own card on the field. "First I place the Monster Recovery card. It allows me to call back all of the creatures I have on the field. And once my monsters are safely back in my deck the Recovery card lets me draw a new hand."

"This can't be," Weevil shouted as Yugi reshuffled his deck and drew five new cards.

"Now all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters and your trap is sprung. I play Kuriboh in attack mode."

**Kuriboh attack: 300**

"Attack!"

The Kuriboh sprung Weevil's trap and some kind of centipede monster destroyed the Kuriboh, causing Yugi to lose three hundred life points. It would have been more if Yugi hadn't known about Weevil's plan.

**Yugi: 1050**

**Weevil: 555**

"Trap cards only work when they're caught by surprise," Yugi stated. "Next time don't give your plan away."

I glanced at Mai. "See, there's no way that Weevil is going to turn this duel around on Yugi. He beat Kaiba after all."

"I'll admit that Yugi's move was a good one," Mai replied. "However, just look at Weevil. He doesn't seem to be too frazzled by your friend's luck."

"It's not luck," I shouted. "Yugi is a great duelist!"

"Just watch."

I turned back to the duel to find that Weevil was laughing his overly creepy laugh. This was obviously bad news.

"Ahahahaha, I didn't give my plan away little Yugi," Weevil laughed. "I didn't give a bee's behind about that stupid trap!"

A bee's behind? That is most definitely the corniest thing I've ever heard. Talk about lame.

"I tricked you into calling back your monsters so that you couldn't attack this!" Weevil turned over his other face down card. It turned out to be just a small larva moth with an added power bonus. It only had six hundred fifty-five attack points. What could that thing possibly do?

"Sure he's just a slug now," Weevil began, "but my Cocoon of Evolution will change all that."

"What!" Yugi shouted just as Weevil played another card.

"Isn't it beautiful," Weevil screamed in glee while a nasty cocoon began to weave around the larva bug.

"Eww, that's just gross," I stated simply.

"Weevil's bug is sealing itself into a cocoon," Joey added. "But why?"

"I'm not sure I want to know," I told him as I stared on. Whatever Weevil's plan was, it wasn't good.

"Behold! My Cocoon of Evolution!"

**Cocoon of Evolution defense: 2000**

"Within that cocoon lies my tiny little larva moth, and over the next five turns he'll go through a startling transformation," Weevil stated. "From harmless caterpillar, to the unstoppable Great Moth!"

"Then I'll crack your cocoon before that happens," Yugi fired back.

"Easier said than done Yugi, for my cocoon of evolution also gets a field power bonus from the wilderness around us, increasing its defense points."

**Cocoon of Evolution defense: 2600**

This isn't good. I don't think there's a card in Yugi's whole deck that could destroy that thing now and even if Yugi manages to destroy it before it becomes a moth, Weevil won't lose any life points.

"My cocoon will be so strong you won't even be able to scratch the surface," Weevil continued. "Just five more turns Yugi. Five more turns and my Great Moth will finish you off. Wuhahahahahahaha!"

"_This is awful_," I thought, noticing that Mai was smirking in triumph.

"See, I told you Weevil would turn this around," Mai stated. "Yugi doesn't stand a chance now."

"Just you wait Mai," I muttered. "Yugi will find a way to win."

"I doubt it."

"_Whatever_," I mumbled to myself as I turned my attention on Yugi again. I know he'll win. He has to win, for his grandfather.

"_You can do this Yugi_."

* * *

Meanwhile

Mina P.O.V.

After walking down all those stairs, I was finally going to begin dueling in this tournament. Luckily, I'm starting out with four star chips unlike the other contestants. I feel a bit bad for having the upper hand, but then again I needed it.

I glanced down at Artemis, who was walking silently by my side. His expression was dark and distant; he looked the way I felt inside. Completely and irrevocably set in a state of detachment. A state that separated what we knew was right and what had to be done. Artemis knew as well as I did that I was going down a dark path, however the end justifies the means. The end of this path of darkness and betrayal will bring me to a position where I can save my father. I had to take it despite the cost.

Still, I…

"Well, if it isn't the infamous stuck up ribbon girl."

You have got to be kidding me. Only one voice could be that intrusively annoying.

"Meagan Rockwell," I stated as I turned around. I'd hoped to be wrong like usual, but surprisingly my instincts had been correct. Darn it!

"I didn't think you'd be here," Megan stated flipping her fire-red hair and rolling her ice blue eyes. "This tournament is for elite duelists only." She was wearing black skinny jeans with green sneakers and a low-cut green T-shirt. On her right hand she wore the red dueling glove, just as I wore mine on my right hand.

"Really," I asked while rolling up the sleeves of my red jacket. "I've seen plenty of losers here, like you for instance."

"You know, I'm really sick and tired of you ribbon girl," Megan muttered bitterly "I challenge you to a duel."

I raised my right hand to show off the four star chips on my dueling glove. "I'll wager three of my star chips."

"I've got four as well, so I'll wager three also," Megan replied.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the dueling arena raised out of the ground. I'll admit that it somewhat freaked me out, but I didn't let it show on my face. In situations like this it's better to look impassive and emotionless.

"I hope you're ready to lose Minako," Megan said as she hoped onto the red platform. I motioned for Artemis to stay on the ground and then got onto the blue platform.

"The name is Mina."

"Really, I'd rather call you Mina-ho!"

"You'll have to come up with better comebacks than that," I retorted while reaching into my pocket for my deck. This duel was going to be a piece of cheesecake.

I placed my deck onto the appropriate spot and Megan did the same.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I'll start," Megan shouted as she and I both drew five cards from out decks. "I play Skull Dragon in attack mode." A dragon that looked like a bunch of bones appeared onto the field. She didn't get a field power bonus because her monster wasn't on the right kind of field.

**Skull Dragon Attack: 1750**

**Skull Dragon Defense: 1450 **

"_I don't have any monsters in my hand that can stand up against her dragon right now_," I thought as I looked over my cards. "_However, Megan isn't very smart, so I'm sure that I could lure her into a trap easily_."

"I play Sailor Mars," I shouted while placing my card onto the field. A lifelike version of Sailor Mars appeared and it felt like Rei was right here with me. As long as I had my friends in my deck, I would never be completely alone.

"I also play two cards face down and end my turn."

**Sailor Mars Attack: 1500**

**Sailor Mars Defense: 1200**

"I see that this duel is going to be an easy win," Megan said as she drew a card. "Now my dragon attack."

The dragon was about to destroy Sailor Mars, but I was ready for it.

"I play my magic card, Sword and Shield," I began. "This card switches both of our monsters attack and defense points."

"I don't see how that would help you Mina-ho," Megan replied. "My monster is still more powerful."

I began to laugh. She really was an idiot. "It looks like you've already forgotten my other face down card." I flipped it over. "It's a trap called Soul Barrier, and it protects monsters who have less than 1500 attack points, and because Sailor Mars now has 1200 attack points, Soul Barrier destroys your monster and takes out five hundred of your life points."

"WHAT!"

"Say bye to your Skull Dragon," I said cheerfully as my Soul Barrier shielded Sailor Mars and took out Megan's monster.

**Mina: 2000**

**Megan: 1500**

"You may have won that round, but you won't win this duel," Megan shouted. "I place this card face down on the field and end my turn."

I then drew a card. It was my Sailor Moon monster card, but I couldn't use it right now. It wouldn't be any help to me if I didn't have Sailor scout monsters in my graveyard, so for now I'll have to play something else.

"For now, I'll play Sailor Mercury in attack mode and end my turn," I said as I placed my monster onto the field.

**Sailor Mercury Attack: 1350**

It was really too bad that Pegasus didn't allow direct attacks in this tournament. Otherwise, this duel would already be over and I could go on with my plans.

"_Oh well_," I thought irritably as I watched Megan draw a card. She placed a monster card face down on the field in defense mode. I used Sailor Mars to attack it since the effect of my Sword and Shield card wore off. She now again had 1500 attack points.

"Your face down monster is destroyed Megan," I told her.

"That's what I wanted to happen," Megan fired back as she drew a card. "I reveal my face down trap card."

I looked at the monitor to see the card she'd put into play. Apparently, Megan is a lot smarter than I'd thought. She affected her face down monster with an awful virus, one that could cost me the duel.

"My Crush card will now destroy every monster in your deck that has 1500 attack points or more," Megan laughed. "Its over for you."

She may think that, but I have plenty of other monsters that have less than that, including Sailor Mercury. Besides that, by using that card she forced me to send Sailor Moon to my graveyard pile.

And that in itself is a huge mistake.

"I don't see why you're smiling Mina," Megan stated. "All of your powerful monsters are gone."

"That's right, including my Sailor Moon card," I said, holding it up for her before I placed it in my graveyard. "You see, Sailor Moon has a nasty side affect when she's sent to the graveyard by a trap or magic card. You and I both now lose three hundred life points."

"What, that isn't fair," Megan shouted angrily.

"Well, if you wanted to keep your life points you shouldn't have used that Crush card," I told her.

"Just shut up ribbon girl!"

**Mina: 1700**

**Megan: 1200**

"Now it's my turn!" I drew another magic card. That makes two magic cards, a trap card, and one monster in my hand. I also have Sailor Mercury on the field. If I play my cards right, I'll win this duel no problem. "I'll summon Sailor Mini Moon to the playing field in defense mode, and then I'll play one card face down."

**Sailor Mini Moon Defense: 750**

The rest is up to what Megan plays next. Hopefully she'll attack me so that I can activate my mirror force trap card. Sure, it's somewhat obvious that I'm planning a trap, but then Megan isn't the smartest coconut out there.

(a/n: Yeah, I know that coconut phrase sounded a bit stupid, but this is Mina we're talking about here. I have to make her sound a little air headed at times or I won't be staying true to her character.)

Anyway…

Megan drew a card to begin her turn. "I'll play my Pot of Greed card. This allows me to draw two more cards."

"I know what it does," I replied. "Just get on with the duel."

"You sound anxious Mina," Megan retorted as she placed two cards face down. "Now I play my Time Warrior in attack mode!"

The monster summoned to the field looked harmless. It was just a young girl wearing light blue armor on the torso, while the rest of the outfit was like a school girl uniform, with a plaid skirt, white kneesocks, and light blue heels…

Wait a minute, since when are heels a part of a school uniform?

I soon realized that those heels were super sharp and pointy. Like a huge butcher knife…or a razor blade.

"_Focus Mina_," I told myself as I stared at the monster. I began to notice the sharp blades that stuck out of the sleeves of the armor. The monster's face was angelic and sweet looking, with curly black hair and violet eyes with two red streaks on the side of her left eye.

However, the smile on that girl's face was creepy if not disturbing. It was like that shower scene of 'Psycho' was playing out in her mind over and over again and she thought it was hilarious instead of horrifying like normal people.

And lastly, the most terrible thing about this monster's appearance was the sword it was holding. It was double edged and probably sharp.

That and it was a strong as Yugi's Dark Magician card.

"Now I activate my first face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"WHAT!"

"I seems that you know all about how this card works," Megan said happily. "Go Mystical Space Typhoon. Destroy Mina's face down card."

With my Mirror Force gone, Sailor Mercury is history.

"Time Warrior, eliminate Sailor Mercury with double-edged slash attack!"

I swear that monster giggled as she slashed Sailor Mercury into little pieces. It was a good thing that these monsters were only holograms because if they hadn't my blood would have froze over at the sight of Sailor Mercury being slashed like that.

"_Just focus Mina_," I told myself. "_Focus_."

**Megan: 1200**

**Mina: 550**

My life points are low and I only have one monster on the field, but Sailor Mini Moon isn't any kind of match for Megan's Time Warrior and unless I draw the right card now, but the odds are against me and…

(Flashback)

"I have faith in my grandpa's deck," Yugi had said during his duel with Kaiba. "And I have faith in the heart of the cards."

(End Flashback)

Yugi won that duel because he believed in the heart of the cards. I also have to believe in that, for the sake of my father and everything else.

"Here it goes," I whispered, closing my eyes and drawing a card.

* * *

In Yugi's duel

(3 turns later)

Joey P.O.V.

This isn't going to well for Yugi. First that slime ball Weevil summons up some nasty cocoon, then the stupid thing gets a power bonus, and now Yugi just lost life points for trying to destroy it with one of his most powerful monsters.

**Yugi: 750**

**Weevil: 555**

"Come on Yugi," Tea shouted. "You can do this!"

"She's right," I added. "You got to win this for your grandpa. He's countin' on ya!

"I know he is," Yugi replied solemnly. (Yes, I know what solemnly means. I may not be as smart as my friends, but I'm not that dumb!)

(a/n: True, true, that's something Serena is more likely not to know. Poor girl)

Anyway…

"You can't keep letting this creep push you around," I told him. "You got to get fired up!"

"Ugh, do you three meet up and make these cheers up or do they just come to you," Mai cut in. "Don't you realize that your cheering nonsense only distracts Yugi from dueling?"

"How would you know," Tea asked. "I doubt anyone has ever wanted to be your friend, let alone care enough to cheer you on."

Wow, that was cold. Mai may be a pain in the butt and all, but no one deserves to be dissed like that.

"Friends haven't helped Yugi any," Mai fired back. "He's losing."

"Listen girls, this cat fight isn't going to help anything at all," I interrupted, but they didn't hear me and were instead looking toward Yugi. I followed suit and found that he had his thumb up. He was smiling down at us.

"Well Mai," Tea began. "From the look on Yugi's face, I'd say having friends did help him out." Tea then began to make faces at Mai and other silly things, but Mai didn't pay attention to her at all. She was entirely focused on the duel. I guess I better do the same.

"I play Curse of Dragon," Yugi shouted, just as I turned around. The dragon appeared on the field.

"And now I'll combine it with this magic card! Go Dragon Flame!"

"What do you think you're doing," Weevil asked as the Dragon's flame attack encircled the cocoon. "You know your little firefly can't hurt my cocoon."

Yugi only laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Who said I was aiming for your cocoon," Yugi asked simply. "I combined my burning land magic card with my Curse of Dragon to destroy the forest around your cocoon."

"What, no forest," Weevil shouted, looking out to the burned field. "That means I lose my field power bonus!"

"Exactly," Yugi replied. "Your cocoon was too tough to attack directly, but without its field power bonus, the cocoon is nothing but a big target."

"_Alright_," I thought to myself. "_Now that's how you fire things up_."

"Weevil is totally freaked up there," Tristan commented.

"Yeah, now all Yugi has to do is destroy that cocoon and he'll be home free…"

"Just wait, Wheeler" Mai interrupted. "This duel isn't in the home stretch yet."

"_Whatever_," I thought, watching as Yugi used his knight to completely desolate that thing.

"He did it," Tea shouted happily.

"Popped it open like a zit!"

"That's quite an analogy Wheeler," Mai commented.

"Thanks," I replied. "Um…what's an analogy?"

Everyone around me sighed. I didn't get it. Was it something I said?

"Joey, you're an idiot," Tea finally stated.

"Yeah, dumb as a sack of hammers," Tristan added.

I ignored them and turned back to the duel. I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I'm not that dumb! I have a perfectly well rounded, functioning brain. I just choose not to use it all that much.

(a/n: Which is why some are inclined to call you an idiot Joey)

"_Anyway, enough of that and back to the duel_," I thought locking my gaze onto the…when did that giant bug appear!

From the look on Yugi's face, I could tell that he was just as shocked as we were.

"That larva moth must have evolved enough to survive," I stated.

"I told you Weevil was good," Mai cut in. "You losers…"

"CAN IT MAI!"

Tristan and I weren't sure what to make of Tea and Mai's sudden cat fight. The two of them had completely forgotten about the duel and were now trying to kill each other by any means necessary.

"Uh, Joey…," Tristan trailed off, not sure of what else to say.

"How about we just watch the rest of the duel and let them fight it out," I suggested. "That way we won't get killed."

"Works for me," Tristan agreed. We both then returned to watching the duel.

"I'm impressed that you crushed my cocoon Yugi," Weevil was saying. "However, you were still unable to stop the evolution of my ultimate insect. The Great Moth!"

**Great Moth Attack: 2600**

**Great Moth Defense: 2500**

"But I thought it took five turns for the evolution to be completed," Yugi stated.

"So you stopped him one turn early. He's still more than enough to beat you."

Well, this is obviously not good. Yugi better think of something or he's going to lose.

"So Yugi, feeling outclassed yet, or perhaps your enjoying your first major league dueling loss," Weevil questioned.

"You may have gotten your prized monster onto the field Weevil, but I'll still find a way to squash that oversized bug," Yugi replied.

"You'll pay for that stinging jab with your life points," Weevil shouted. "Now my Great Moth, take flight!"

"So be it," Yugi fired back. "We'll settle this in the skies."

"You won't be able to defeat me Yugi."

"Just wait."

"Fine," Weevil replied easily. "In the meantime I'll eliminate that knight for demolishing my cocoon!"

"No. Yugi can't afford to lose Gaia!" I exclaimed.

"What, is Yugi about to lose," Tea asked, her fight with Mai temporarily at a standstill…

"See, I told you Weevil would turn this around," Mai stated with certainty, though she looked a bit beaten up.

And because of her comment, it was about to get worse.

"THAT'S IT!"

They went back to trying to kill each other and Tristan and I returned to watching the duel. This whole catfight thing was becoming utterly ridiculous. Oh well, at least I wasn't hearing that screaming girl in head anymore, although I still have a bit of a headache from it.

Speaking of that, why was I hearing it. I'm not usually one to rationalize things, but the screams had been horrifying. It had sounded like someone I knew had been in terrible trouble, but who?

Well, it doesn't matter really. I guess I'll just have to deal with my troubled thoughts later.

"Hey, you in there Joey," Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "What happened?"

"Yugi just fused his Gaia with his Curse of Dragon," Tristan said. "But Weevil's moth is poisoning his monster."

"That's not good."

"That much is obvious Joey," Tristan remarked. "Yugi is in real trouble here."

"Yeah, I know," I replied as I looked at Yugi's monster. "Its losing points fast. Yugi better do something quick."

"So Joey, what were you thinking about," Tristan asked suddenly. I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. I couldn't exactly tell him that I was hearing voices in my head. That would just lead me to the nut house.

"I'm just hungry," I lied.

"How can you think about food at a time like this Joey?"

"I can't help that my stomach is growling," I told him, trying to be convincing.

"I play Makiu, the Magical Mist," came Yugi's voice. This saved me from having to lie again. Whew!

"No! My Poison! You're washing it away!"

"That's right Weevil," Yugi told him. "Magical mist washes the field clean."

"No fair," Weevil screamed. "I was about to win and you save yourself with a little drizzle!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Yugi replied.

"Ugh, you may have stopped my poison attack, but you'll soon see that I have one last trick up my sleeve. Brace yourself for my monster's ultimate attack."

"What!"

"Now Great Moth, attack with Tornado of Doom!"

In seconds, Gaia the fierce knight was gone and Yugi's life points were nearly wiped out.

**Weevil: 555**

**Yugi: 50**

"Keep fighting Yugi," I shouted. "You can still come back from this."

"You're…all…delusional," Mai shouted from behind me and Tristan. It was obvious that she and Tea were still going at it.

"Shut it Mai," Tea shouted. I sighed and turned to find Tea on top of Mai, who was laying face flat on the ground. "Yugi never gives up and we won't give up on him either."

"You're out of your mind," Mai replied while she tried to lift her head from off the ground, but Tea used her left hand to slam Mai's head back down. "Weevil…has…totally annihilated Yugi's strongest…monster combo and he's down to fifty measly life points."

"Yugi can still win," Tea retorted sternly.

"He can't win, so do me a favor," Mai muttered. "Stop yapping and get off me!"

"I will not stop yapping you selfish, pompous, bleach blonde, know it all, windbag," Tea shouted as she slowly got off of Mai. Once she was fully standing she wiped the dirt off her pink vest. "How about you do us a favor and get lost, right Joey."

"Yeah, you said it," I replied, knowing that if I said anything about how ridiculous they were both acting I would be in deep trouble. "Just ignore her Tea. Yugi is in trouble."

"I know, what do we do," Tea asked.

"I don't know, but it'd be great if we could trade Mai in for life points," I stated. Tea practically fell to the ground she was laughing so hard.

"I wish!"

Mai only scowled at us as she wiped herself off. "I told you all along that Yugi never had a chance at winning this thing. He wastes too much of his time listening to you losers. Weevil keeps his mind on the game."

"Then why didn't he see this coming," Tristan cut in. We all turned to stare at him.

"See what coming," we all asked.

"Whatever it is Yugi's grinning about."

We all turned toward the duel again. Tristan was right; Yugi was definitely smiling, maybe even laughing.

"What are you so happy about," Weevil shouted. "Stop that snickering."

"Weevil I know it's going to be very difficult to accept losing this duel," Yugi began. "Especially after spending so much time to find inventive ways to cheat, but if you thought bending the rules would help you win this match, you're wrong."

"This is a trick," Weevil stated evenly, but he was clearly concerned.

"You play dishonestly so you expect the same from your opponents, but I duel with honor Weevil and that makes all the difference," Yugi replied.

"You've got nothing!"

"Here's what I've got," Yugi interrupted as he placed a card onto the field. "The mighty Summoned Skull."

**Summoned Skull Attack: 2500**

**Summoned Skull Defense: 1200**

"This is it Weevil, your ultimate insect won't withstand my next attack," Yugi stated. "You see, there's something you overlooked Weevil. My magical mist is still dampening the field."

"_Then that means…_," I thought eagerly. "_This match is over_."

"No, you can't be doing what I think you are," Weevil sneered.

"Yes Weevil, my Summoned Skull attacks with electricity, making your water lugged bug a giant lightning rod. I hope you're in the mood for fireworks because all this water boosts my monster's attack power by one thousand.

**Summoned Skull Attack: 3500**

"No!"

"Summoned Skull, attack with lightening strike," Yugi shouted. Once the attack was done, Weevil's life points dropped to zero. The slime ball fell to his knees in shame.

"It's over," Yugi stated. "I've won!"

"GO YUGI!"

Okay, I wonder if Tea has too much sugar in her system. She's definitely more high strung than usual and it's creeping me out.

The platforms soon returned to the ground and Yugi rightfully claimed his two star chips.

"You cheated and lied to win Weevil," Yugi was telling him as he tossed the star chips in the air. "I however, play with honor and that is why you lost today."

"But I…"

"Yugi, don't waste your words on this creep, he's a dueling disgrace," I stated. "I now relieve you of your dueling gauntlet."

"No…"Weevil muttered. I almost felt sorry for him…almost.

"It's too bad that Mina didn't come with us," Tea cut in. "She would have loved seeing Weevil get his butt kicked."

"Wait," Weevil perked up. "Did you say…Mina!"

"Yeah, you know her or something slug boy," I asked.

"I…I remember now….that crazy woman tried to kill me on the boat," Weevil shouted, he was now on his feet. "I bet that lunatic is still after me."

"Does this mean that Mina is on the island," Yugi asked. Why would he care if she was here or not?

"Weevil is probably lying," Tristan commented.

"I don't know," Tea interjected. "He sounds pretty frantic."

I wasn't sure if Weevil was telling the truth about her trying to kill him, but I did know that she was here. I'm almost sure now that she's the person I heard screaming before. Still, why would she have come? Unless it was to support me or Yugi, she didn't have any reason to be on this island.

I have a bad feeling that Mina might somehow be apart of this whole mess with Yugi and his grandpa. I hate to think that Mina might be on the side of the bad guys, but something just tells me that she is. If there's one thing I never question, it's my gut instinct.

And this time, it's telling me that Mina is working for Pegasus.

* * *

A/N: (Holds ice pack to head) Okay, remind me to never write a chapter this long again. It really does a number on my brain. Anyway, I have a poll on my profile. Basically I want you all to vote on which story you guys want done first. (Because I just can't write five at once anymore. It's too much work.) I would really appreciate it if you voted. If you want to vote, just visit my profile. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Path Toward Destruction

A/N: Now for the conclusion of Mina's duel with Megan.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Chapter 16

Path Toward Destruction

Mina P.O.V.

I finally drew a card after putting all of my faith in what Yugi called 'the heart of the cards'. I just hope that my faith will reward me like Yugi's faith rewarded him.

"_Here it goes_," I thought as I looked down at the new card that I'd drawn. It was just what I needed.

"I'll play two cards face down and then I'll activate my Shrink card," I shouted as I laid the card onto the field. "This reduces your monster's attack power by five hundred."

**Time Warrior Attack: 2000**

"That isn't going to save you," Megan replied.

"My turn isn't over Megan," I cut in. "I now switch Sailor Mini Moon to attack mode."

**Sailor Mini Moon Attack: 1000**

"It's true that blondes really are dense," Megan laughed. "My monster is more than a match for your little soldier and now that its in attack mode, you lose the duel."

"_That's what you think_," I thought while faking a horrified stare.

"Now attack," Megan shouted. I only smiled and activated my two face down cards.

"Not so fast Megan! I activate my trap card, Grave Robber."

"That's not going to help you," Megan interrupted as Mini Moon was destroyed. "This duel is over."

"It is for you," I replied. "And that's because I stole your Crush card from your graveyard."

"What!"

"And since I infected Mini Moon with it, all the powerful monsters in your deck are destroyed."

"You should still lose life points though," Megan sneered as all of her cards became affected with the virus. "One thousand to be exact."

"Normally I would, but I activated my other face down card," I told her. "It's a magic card called Starlight Kiss."

"And what does it do," Megan asked.

"It converts the damage I would have taken into life points."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Megan," I replied. "Just deal with it."

**Mina: 1550**

**Megan: 1200**

"I can't believe this. In one turn you managed to save yourself and regain almost all of your life points."

"That's not all I did," I told her. "Starlight Kiss has another affect. It allows me to revive any monster I choose, even the powerful monster's that were affected by your virus, of course you get to revive a monster as well."

"So I now have access to any monster in my deck," Megan stated evenly. "You'll regret your mistake. I revive El Diablo, Demon Lord of the Underworld."

The monster she summoned appeared to be a very large demon-like monster, with two horns on his head and three blood-red eyes. Its face was also red and he wore a dark cloak, while flames danced around him. It was obvious to me that this monster was probably the most powerful in Megan's deck.

**El Diablo Attack: 3150**

Her monster was even more powerful than Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon, but it wouldn't be enough to stop my monster. "I revive Sailor Moon." She then appeared onto the field, wearing her original Sailor Suit from when she'd first became a Sailor Scout.

**Sailor Moon Attack: 2000**

"Is that all you got," Megan snickered. "That monster can't defeat me!"

"Yes it can," I replied, a smirk on my face. You see, Sailor Moon has a special ability."

"That special ability can't possibly help you," Megan retorted. "It's worthless compared to my El Diablo."

"Oh, it helps Megan," I stated simply. "Because Sailor Moon's ability ensures my victory."

Megan didn't seem to understand what I was saying until she noticed her attack power get higher. She also couldn't help but notice that Sailor Moon's outfit had changed. It was now the Eternal Moon Sailor Suit, which meant that my monster had reached its highest level.

"Sailor Moon gains a level and five hundred attack points for every Sailor Scout monster in my graveyard."

"You can't be serious," Megan shouted. "You have to be lying."

I only laughed as I watched Sailor Moon's attack power increase. "This duel is over Megan, because last time I checked I had twenty-two Sailor scout monsters in my graveyard."

Megan only stared as Sailor Moon's power stopped rising.

**Sailor Moon Attack: 13000**

"Now Sailor Moon, attack Megan with Therapy Kiss!"

I watched with triumph as Megan's life points dropped to zero, ending the duel. "It's over Megan."

"Shut up," Megan sneered as I watched her platform go to the ground. I turned and let my platform take me down as well. "We'll duel again and I'll win these back."

"Whatever," I replied while she gave me three of her four star chips. It made me wish that I had wagered all of my star chips, but I had to play it safe. I couldn't risk losing this tournament. I have to take Yugi down.

Megan soon walked away, muttering and cursing herself the whole time. Oh well, it's not my fault that she's a sore loser.

"Are you ready to find Yugi," Artemis asked. I looked down at him and into his big blue eyes. They were sad, full of guilt because he knew what my answer would be.

"Yeah, it's time to eliminate him."

"Very well Mina," Artemis replied with a nod. He then scampered toward the forest and I quickly followed. I know that defeating Yugi is going to be a lot more difficult, but I know I can do it. No, I have to do it; the stakes are too high for me to fail. Besides, I've been wanting a rematch for a good long while now. Like Megan, I hate losing.

And this time, I can't afford to lose.

* * *

Meanwhile in Pegasus's castle

Pegasus sat alone in his dining room, enjoying what was normally his favorite wine in his favorite wineglass, but he was having a hard time finding enjoyment in anything at the moment. He was still trying to figure out why his Millennium eye had decided to stop reading Mina's mind earlier that day. He couldn't comprehend what had happened to change his powers' affect on her.

Or lack of affect. He knew that he could no longer read her mind, but he could still sense that she was on the island. However, that was the only thing that his Millennium eye could tell him.

"_What happened_," he wondered to himself as he took a sip of his wine. "_First I couldn't read anyone's mind for a good hour and now that my power has returned I find that I cannot read Mina's mind at all._"

Pegasus was still pondering when his right hand man entered the room.

"Mr. Pegasus, we have just sent out our agents to eliminate Seto Kaiba."

"I know Croquet," Pegasus replied. "Anything else?"

"Well…um…no sir," Croquet answered.

Pegasus sighed and took another sip. "Leave me be Croquet, unless you have new information I don't want to hear a peep out of you."

"Right, understood sir." Croquet then ran out of that room like he'd just seen a zombie, though he had enough self respect and dignity not to scream and wave his arms in the air like the truly frightened man that he was.

In the meantime, Pegasus stood and also left the room, but instead of following Croquet, he went to the watch tower that was in his backyard. That tower was his sanctuary, a place where no one was allowed to go accept him. It was a place where he could reflect on his lost love, it was a place where he could plot his takeover of the world, and it was a place where he dreamed of the day when his love would be revived.

"_Someday,_" he thought as he neared the tower. "_Someday, when my path toward destruction is over. Someday, when the world belongs to me. I'll bring you back Cecilia_."

After entering and climbing the stairs of the tower he arrived to his destination. The private room where the painting of his love hung. It was also the place where he kept his most prized possessions, one being his duel monsters deck, which he now picked up from the small table.

He also kept his journal in that room. The recorded history of the past few years of his life. How he'd fallen in love, how he lost his love, how he began creating the game of duel monsters in order to release the ancient power that could bring her back.

He concluded to himself that it wouldn't be much longer until he had Cecilia back in his arms. He would use Yugi's Millennium puzzle to take the world for his own, and then he would use the puzzle's power to revive her.

"_I'll do whatever it takes_," he thought as he searched for the card that held Solomon Muto's soul, but he couldn't find it. He searched around the table after he discovered that the card was no longer in the drawer. He got down on his knees and searched under the table, but it was no where to be found.

When ten minutes passed with him searching that room for the card, he finally realized that it had been stolen.

"_That girl_," Pegasus thought in fury. "_She must have stolen it_!"

Pegasus now believed that Mina had somehow used her own powers to stop him from reading her mind so that she could steal that card.

"_That girl will pay for trying to foil my plans_!"

Pegasus then left the tower and hurriedly called one of his guards.

"Yes Mr. Pegasus, sir?"

Pegasus contemplated sending his goons to capture Mina, but then changed his mind. He decided that the matter dealing with Mina could wait. In the meantime, he could use others to eliminate Yugi from the tournament.

"I want you to find Minako Aino," he said simply. "Find her and don't let her out of your sight."

"And after that," the goon asked.

"Wait for orders."

"Understood sir." The goon then walked away.

Pegasus then decided to put his other plan into motion. His Millennium eye began to glow as he called to the Shadow Realm.

"_Let's see if Yugi can deal with this_."

* * *

On the other side of the island

Joey P.O.V.

"Here I stand, the next duel monsters champion!"

I immediately heard the others sigh behind me. I also heard Tea and Tristan's comments, but I ignored them. I had more important things on my mind.

"I better be champion," I whispered solemnly to myself. "_For Serenity's sake_. _She's always counting on me. Even when we were kids_."

(Flashback)

It was about six years ago if I remember correctly. Serenity had been wanting to go to the beach forever, so one day I decided to take her. I had to beg mom for bus money, but it was worth it when we finally arrived at our destination.

"Where are we Joey," Serenity asked as we got off at the bus stop. "Where have you taken me big brother?"

"To the beach," I had replied. "That's what you said you wanted."

"Really Joey, you brought me to the beach," she exclaimed happily. "Thanks so much big brother."

"Well, we're not there yet we have to walk a few yards first," I told her, a big goofy smile on my face.

"Then let's go," Serenity had shouted in glee. Her big brown eyes reflected the joy and happiness she'd felt as she began running down the road.

"Slow down Serenity," I told her as I ran up to her side. She immediately took a hold of my arm.

"Joey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"You're the world's best brother!"

Just by saying those words, Serenity had made my day and it wasn't even over at that point. However, like everything else…it didn't last. Soon after that day at the beach our parents split up and mom took Serenity away and my dad took out his anger and frustration on me.

(End Flashback)

"_I'm your big brother Serenity_," I thought as I stared at the ocean. "_I'm supposed to take care of you. I'm going to win this tournament and the prize money. And I'll make sure to show you that beautiful ocean one more time. I promise._"

"Hey look over there," Tea exclaimed. I turned around to see what she was pointing at. Apparently, there were duels going on everywhere.

"Wow, there's a lot of dueling going on," Yugi stated excitedly.

I mentally groaned, but I didn't let my nerves show.

"Okay, I'm going in."

"You sure about this Joey," Tristan asked. "You might end up losing your only star chip."

"That's right," Tea added. Please, I can't save my sister with only one star chip. In order to win I have to take risks. There's not time to be afraid.

Of course, I didn't think about that when I shrieked like a little girl. I'm totally freaking out here!

"Don't panic Joey," Yugi said calmly. "You can do this."

"I hope you're right Yugi," I replied a bit shakily. "This will be my first official duel and I can't afford to get knocked out at the start."

"True, but not everyone here is a pro," Yugi stated. "Maybe you can find someone on your level."

"Go for someone easy Joey," Tea advised.

I nodded. "I guess I should also figure out what field my cards are best suited for. They're mostly monsters that are fighter types." I looked around the area we were currently in. "I guess this meadow is my kind of turf."

"That's right," Yugi exclaimed. "See Joey, you know what you're doing…"

"You lost crybaby, now give me your star chips!"

"Oh no," Tea began, a dark expression on her face. "A voice **that** annoying can only belong to Mai."

"It's not fair," the boy behind Mai was shouting. "You cheated somehow. How could you know what your cards were when they were still face down?"

Mai turned around and faced him. "I'm psychic and your done."

The boy began crying as he took off and Mai began to laugh at him. "Bye loser, hahahahahahahaha."

Moments later she noticed us and smiled. "Well, well."

"Wow, Mai has already won two more star chips," I said to Tristan; he nodded. However, at that same moment I noticed Mai look at me with a mischievous sparkle in her violet eyes. My heart leapt a little, but I didn't know why. Kind of confusing really, oh well.

She quickly turned toward Yugi. "Hey Yugi, are your duels going well?"

"I'm making progress," he replied politely. Mai suddenly took his hand in hers.

"You have three star chips don't you?" she asked. "I might be up for a duel myself."

"Take her," Tea whispered to Yugi. He practically jumped at the sound of her voice since it was suddenly very demonic sounding. "Knock her out of the contest and off this island."

"_Wow,_" I thought to myself. "_Tea really hates that girl_."

Mai didn't seem to hear her though and continued. "Yes, I'm definitely up for a duel right now. So get ready, cause I choose to challenge…you Joey."

I saw her point at me and I heard her say my name, but I didn't understand.

"What? You want to challenge me?"

"Do you have the guts to accept?" Mai asked. I just stood there, not knowing what to say for a long moment. In fact, it was so long that Mai finally snapped.

"Don't you get it! I want to play you kid!"

I smiled. "Guess you heard about my skills…"

"Don't flatter yourself," she interrupted coldly. "My motto is to take out the weakest players first, and considering that you wouldn't even be here if Yugi hadn't given you one of his star chips; that makes you the weakest duelist on the island."

"Hey," I exclaimed. "Do you have to be so…insultin'?"

That was when Tea, who was supposed to be on **my** side, decided to butt into the conversation.

"This time she was being truthful," she stated simply. I nearly fell over. How could Tea betray me like this? After all, she's the one who has this big grudge against Mai, not me.

"Mai's ruthless," Tea continued. "Don't duel her first."

"But…"

"Don't you get it," Tristan cut in. "If you lose this duel you'll be out for good."

Who said I was gonna lose? Don't my friends have any kind of faith in me?

"Yugi, stand up for Joey," I heard Tea say from behind me. "You have to fight her in his place."

Guess that answers my question, and now knowing what I know; I'm infuriated. It's bad enough that Mai thinks I'm a loser, but I'd think that my friends would stand by me and support me through this. Apparently, that isn't the case.

"This is his decision to make," Yugi stated.

"Say what now?" I asked, not sure if Yugi had really said what he said.

"Show Mai what your made of Joey," Yugi replied as Tea glared at him.

I nodded. "Right, she thinks I'm a pushover, but she'll see."

"You can't be serious Joey," Tristan remarked.

I fixed my best glare on him. "I've never been more serious. Don't you see; this is my chance to prove myself and show everybody what I'm made of. Don't forget, Gramps trained me." I paused knowing there were some cons to this situation just as everyone else did.

"I mean," I continued after a second, "well, Gramps didn't get a chance to finish my training and granted I wish I'd had a chance to practice more before being thrown into a tournament this huge with so many heavy hitters, but honest…I think I can take her."

"You better be right for you sister's sake," Tristan said, reminding me of my whole purpose for being here. The reminder only heightened my determination to prove myself.

"Yeah, you better not screw this us Joey," Tea added harshly. I know she didn't mean to hurt my feelings or make me doubt myself, but she did. She always did. That was just how Tea was when it came to our friendship.

However, I decided that no matter the circumstances or how badly I felt right now, this duel had to be fought and I had to win. Tea and Tristan think that I've forgotten the stakes of this competition, but I haven't. They're on the forefront of my mind and will be until I win that prize money for Serenity's operation.

"So, do you accept," Mai asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, I accept. Let's duel."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about the late update. School has kept me so busy and my other stories are keeping me busy too. I'm just too busy. Anyway, the next chapter will be posted soon. I promise.


	17. Confrontations

A/N: This one is a bit late too, but not as late as the last one. Hope you guys will like it. I also hope that you'll be ready for my point of view switch. (Yes, I know, the dreaded switch from first person to third person.)

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Chapter 17

Confrontations

(With Artemis and Mina)

Saying that Mina had changed would probably be the understatement of the year, but that's what Artemis continued to say in his mind. He understood that Mina was going through a great deal with her father being sick and he knew that she was an emotional wreak, but what she was going to do didn't sit well with Artemis and that was the reason why he'd found a way to get on the island.

Now that he was with her, Artemis decided to lead her off course anyway he could. He couldn't let her face Yugi in her current state of mind. She was willing to do _**anything**_ in order to save her father, and though Artemis wasn't sure of how far Mina would go to get the prize money, he understood that she'd choose the path of evil if it held a way for her to save her father and that wasn't the way of the Sailor Scouts, especially Sailor Venus, the scout of love and beauty.

Mina on the other hand, had other things on her mind that had little to do with her father's health. At this particular moment, she thought about what Shadi had said to her about her destiny. Of course she didn't think too much about it because she had convinced herself to stay focused on what needed to be done and that was to find Yugi.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Artemis?" Mina asked her feline companion. He shook his head. Mina instinctively knew that he was lying, but she'd dismissed the thought. She was sure that Artemis would never lie to her over something so crucial.

However, she'd soon find out that she was wrong about Artemis's intentions on the situation.

So as they continued to walk toward the forest area the two remained in complete silence until they heard rustling around them.

"What was that?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure, it could have been some birds," Artemis replied, continuing the way he was going.

"I guess so." Mina answered uneasily. She knew that the rustling was more than just some birds, but she decided to just let it go…until she heard it again.

"Are you sure that we aren't being followed?" Mina wondered aloud.

"I don't sense anything," Artemis answered. "Let's just keep going."

Mina turned away from the sound, but she heard it once more and this time she knew it was right behind her. She slowly drew the razor blade out of her Capri pocket and turned around. There was nothing behind her but trees and the path the lead away from the forest.

"Stop being so paranoid," Artemis ordered irritably, now way ahead of her. Mina mentally stuck her tongue out at him and continued to go on in a slower pace. She wanted to make sure that she had a good idea of what her surroundings were….

"Meowwwwwwwwww!"

"Artemis!" Mina screamed. She quickly ran deeper into the forest until she was in a clearing. Before her she saw Artemis in the hands of a catnapper. He wore red shirt with white and orange stripped sleeves, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a purple hood on his head. Mina could tell that the catnapper was only eleven or twelve years old, so she lowered the razor blade when she saw him.

"Who are you?"

"You work for Pegasus don't you?" he immediately asked. Mina figured he must have noticed her on the premises of Pegasus's castle.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

Even though the boy's face was partially covered, Mina could tell that he was scowling. "You bet I have a problem with it!"

That was when the ground began to shake and Mina mentally sighed.

"_Here we go again_."

"Prepare to duel," he shouted, getting onto the platform with Artemis in tow. Mina got onto her side of the platform and didn't comment on all bad things that the boy was saying to her. After all, she had bigger things to think about then some punk who'd stolen Artemis.

"I suggest you let my cat go," Mina stated as she placed her deck onto the side of her field. "I won't show any mercy otherwise kid."

"Dream on you floozy," he shouted back. "You aren't getting your little cat back."

"_He did not just call me a floozy_," Mina thought irritably as Artemis tried to claw himself away from the catnapper that held him, but the boy wasn't letting go, and it wasn't like Artemis could get down from the platform either. If he jumped he'd land on his feet like all cats did, but he'd probably break his legs because of how high up they were.

"Fine, suit yourself," Mina replied, letting her immense irritation show. "Let's duel."

"Gladly," the boy answered angrily. "I'll go first and place this monster face down on the field. I also play one magic card face down."

"_So he's going on the defense_," Mina thought to herself. "_I can break that defense easily_."

"Well, are you gonna make a move or what?"

Mina didn't respond and continued to look at her cards. "_I can't afford to waste a whole lot of time here, so it'll be best to just go all out and break this kid now_."

"I'll place one card face down and then I'll summon Sailor Uranus to the field in attack mode," Mina stated as she placed both cards on the field. "And because I've summoned Sailor Uranus I can automatically summon Sailor Neptune to join her."

**Sailor Uranus attack: 1750**

**Sailor Neptune attack: 1700**

"Now, Sailor Uranus, attack his face down monster!"

Sailor Uranus went to attack, but that was when the boy activated his magic card just as Mina thought he would.

"Because of my magic card, my dark dragon gains five hundred attack points."

**Dark Dragon: 2000**

"_He's making this way too easy for me_," Mina thought with a sigh. She was already ready for his attack with a destructive trap card."

"Now, attack Dark Dragon!" the boy shouted. The dragon was about to destroy Sailor Uranus, but Mina was ready.

"I activate my trap card, Submarine Reflection."

An enchanted mirror suddenly appeared before Sailor Neptune. The soldier of the sea quickly took it into her hands and reflected the dragon's blast back at the monster.

"No!"

"Afraid so kid," Mina stated coldly. "This card reflects your attack back at you and allows Sailor Neptune to add three times the force of that one attack."

"What does that mean?" the boy asked.

Mina just smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."

In the seconds that followed, the dark dragon was annihilated and instead of losing three hundred life points he lost eighteen hundred thanks to Mina's trap card.

**Mina: 2000**

**Unregistered duelist: 300**

"Have you had enough," Mina asked as she waited for the young boy to make a move. "I don't have all day you know."

"Shut up floozy…"

"Will you quit calling me that!" Mina sneered. "Just make your move already!"

"I call em' like I see em'," the boy replied angrily. Mina nearly began shouting again but decided to keep her cool and just cream the kid.

"I play monster reborn to revive my Dark Dragon."

**Dark Dragon: 1500**

"What was the point in that?" Mina asked.

"My move isn't over," the boy exclaimed.

"It might as well be," Mina commented, a bored expression on her face.

"I also play my Kimori Dragon."

"And…"

"Quit interrupting me," the boy screamed angrily. Mina just sighed and waited as the boy blabbed on about sacrificing his two monsters with some ritual card. To Mina it made no difference what he did. She already knew what to do in order to win this duel.

"Now I summon Tyrannosaur Dragon!"

**Tyrannosaur Dragon: 2200**

"Are you done now," Mina asked irritably. "I'd like to finish up this duel."

"First I'm taking out your Sailor Uranus…"

"What's your name kid," Mina cut in. The boy only scowled in response.

"You should know that if you work for Pegasus," the boy replied. Mina just shrugged and motioned for the boy to continue his move.

"As I was saying, attack my dragon!"

Sailor Uranus was quickly destroyed and Mina lost five hundred life points.

**Mina: 1500**

**Unregistered Duelist: 300**

"You're turn floozy."

Mina scowled. "My name is Mina, so don't get it twisted you little brat."

"Whatever, just make your move," the boy replied.

"About time." Mina drew a card and then activated the magic card in her hand. "I play Soul Renewal."

"What does that do?"

"I'm glad you asked," Mina replied sweetly. "This card allows me to pick any Sailor Scout monster in my deck to play on the field. However, I first have to place a Sailor Scout monster that's in my hand to the graveyard. So, I pick Sailor Moon."

"You better pick a powerful monster," the boy stated mockingly.

"I don't have too, the duel is over."

The boy froze. "What do you mean the duel is over."

"Ugh, don't you know about Sailor Moon's nasty side affect," Mina asked. "When she's sent to the graveyard due to an effect of a magic or trap card we both loose three hundred life points."

"That means…"

"That means," Mina interrupted, "you've lost the rest of your life points and the duel is over."

**Mina: 1200**

**Unregistered Duelist: 0**

The platforms lowered and the boy let Artemis go.

"Meow," Artemis purred once he reached Mina. He was definitely glad to be back with Mina and away from the catnapper, but Mina didn't seem to care in that moment as far as Artemis saw it. She look much more concerned about the boy who now sat by the dueling platform.

"I'm going to have to take your star chips now," Mina stated as she picked up Artemis. She smiled and petted him. This reassured Artemis that she did care about him, but he still felt a bit sad by Mina's lack of emotion toward the situation.

"I don't have any," the boy replied.

Mina and Artemis were shocked. "Then what are you doing on this island? You should be on a boat with the others who lost their duels."

"You don't get it," the boy stated as Mina walked toward him. "Pegasus and his goons kidnapped me and they were holding me prisoner in that castle. I just managed to escape."

Mina sighed and sat down next to him. "You do realize that I work for Pegasus right?"

The boy's eyes grew wide and he began to back away from her.

"Don't worry I won't sell you out," Mina told him. "I'm only working for Pegasus so that I can save my father."

"What are you trying to save him from?"

Mina tensed a bit, but she answered. "He's dying from a brain tumor, but if I defeat Yugi in a duel he'll give me the money to pay for his operation. My father will be saved from his disease."

"Really?"

Mina nodded and smiled. "Yeah, pretty much. Of course I can't defeat Yugi if I can't find him…"

"My name is Mokuba."

"Say what now!" Mina exclaimed recognizing the name somehow.

"I said my name is Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba."

At that, Mina didn't know what to say or what to do. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The boy she was talking to was Kaiba's younger brother. Not only that, but Pegasus had kidnapped him. If he kidnapped Mokuba then…what happened to Kaiba?

"You're Seto Kaiba's younger brother?" Mina asked.

Mokuba nodded cautiously. "I'm actually looking for Yugi too, and trying to get star chips. I noticed you earlier as I escaped from the castle and when I saw you I thought I could take you on and find out where my brother is."

"So Pegasus is after Kaiba," Mina stated thoughtfully. "What is Pegasus up to?"

"It should be obvious!" Mokuba shouted. "He wants my brother's company for himself."

"I see then," Mina muttered to herself as she stood with Artemis in her arms. "Stay out of sight Mokuba and stay away from me too. I'll be nice this time and let you go, but if we run into each other again I'll have to capture you."

"Okay, and Mina…"

Mina paused and turned around. "What is it?"

"When you find Yugi," Mokuba began. "Duel him and win."

Mina smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I will."

Mokuba thanked her and then quickly ran off into the other end of the forest. At the same time Mina began walking in the opposite direction, away from the forest.

"Mina, I don't think dueling Yugi is a good idea," Artemis stated. "Pegasus is a twisted man and can't be trusted."

"I know."

Artemis froze for a moment. "And you're still going to work for him?"

"Yes."

"Why," Artemis asked angrily. "Why would you continue to walk on this path?"

Mina stopped and suddenly dropped Artemis. He landed on his feet, but when he looked back up at her he was furious.

"What was that for?"

"I think it's time we separated Artemis," Mina replied while slowly walking away. "If you can't support me then I don't want you around. "Go with Mokuba and if you see me go the other way. Keep him safe from Pegasus."

"But Mina, this is hardly the time…"

"You obviously don't understand the horror that I'm living through," Mina cut in.

"I know how badly you want to save your father," Artemis argued. "But I know he wouldn't want to be saved like this."

"I know that too Artemis," Mina sneered as she turned to face him. Tears now filled her eyes as she spoke. "I know he wouldn't want me to do this, but he can't get his wish Artemis. If I don't do this…if I don't defeat Yugi…I won't be able to save my father. My mother will become more and more insane and…my whole life will be at an end."

Artemis stood there, not knowing what to say. After a long moment of silence Mina finally walked away leaving Artemis alone in the forest. This time he didn't try to stop her from leaving. Instead he turned away and went to find Mokuba.

* * *

Meanwhile

(With Joey)

Joey Wheeler stood on the dueling platform that faced Mai Valentine. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about dueling her, but in that moment he didn't care that he was nervous. All he wanted was to win this duel and prove to everyone that he could do just fine on his own.

"Go get her Joey!" Tea shouted.

"Yeah, kick her butt," Tristan added.

Joey turned to them and gave them a thumbs up, but inside he was wondering where that support had been five minutes ago. Of course he didn't think on this for long. He had bigger things to worry about.

"Since you only have one star chip," Mai began as she removed her star chip from the dueling glove, "I only have to bet one of mine against you."

"_At least this region will give me a field advantage,_" Joey thought to himself as he stared out into the field.

What he didn't expect was the fact that there wasn't a whole lot of meadow on his field.

"Oh no!" he screamed. "What are all those mountains doing on my field?"

"The filed we'll battle on is 40% forest, 40% mountain, and the last 20% is meadow, so deal with it or surrender."

"Calm down Joey," Yugi shouted from the sidelines. "You'll be okay. You're monsters will still get a field power bonus out of the meadow part of the field."

Joey paused for a moment. "_Well, I feel like a dimwit, but no matter. Even if I didn't get any bonus I would still win this. I have to win, for my sister's sake._"

With thought in mind he addressed Mai again.

"Listen Mai, I have to ask you one question before we duel."

Mai was a bit shocked by his statement, but she listened as Joey began his question.

"Why did you decide to take part in this tournament? Tell me Mai, why do you duel?"

"Why do I duel?" Mai asked before her excitement got the better of her. "For all the things I crave, designer clothes, travel, perks, anything to avoid real work. And an awesome car turbo charged for living large!"

Joey smiled at her enthusiasm, but inside he was shaking his head. "So that's why you want the prize money?" He laughed. "How selfish."

Mai glared at him. "How dare you judge me! Who do you think you are you pathetic little snot!"

"You're only dueling for yourself," Joey replied. "But for your information some of us fight for the people we love."

His words fell on deaf ears. Mai honestly didn't care what the blockhead had to say about her reasons for dueling. She still planned to win.

"Let's duel," she said defiantly. Joey nodded and the two of them drew their cards. However, Mai didn't look at hers. She simply placed them face down on the edge of the field.

Joey didn't notice this, so he continued with his move. "I play Samurai, the legendary swordsman."

A samurai is blue armor and a mask suddenly appeared on the field. The monster quickly unsheathed its sword.

**Samurai attack: 1100**

**Samurai defense: 1100**

"And the field power bonus," he continued, "will make it rise more than three hundred points."

**Attack: 1430**

**Defense: 1430**

"Your…uh…"

Joey would have continued with what he was going to say, but he was drowned out thanks to a loud humming noise that was coming from Mai. He noticed that her eyes were closed also.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Divining my cards," she replied easily. "I have to mystically choose which one of them is the best."

"_Say what now_," Joey thought, a bit freaked out. "What are you, a psychic?"

"_I said that earlier dimwit_," Mai thought irritably as she began humming again. "The best card is…" She picked her card. "The Harpy's Lady."

Mai slowly placed her card onto the field. The Harpy lady was a bird/human type monster with long red hair and blue eyes, dark blue feathered wings, sharp and pointy mustard yellow claws for hands and light blue skin. The monster's torso and legs were human like, but her feet were also mustard yellow, pointy, and birdlike. The monster wore a purple tank top and long clingy blue pants that stopped where her bird feet revealed themselves.

**Harpy Lady attack: 1300**

**Harpy Lady defense: 1400**

"And the mountains boost her attack power as well."

**Attack: 1690**

**Defense: 1820**

But our Joey, being the poor dimwit he is sometimes did not seem to care that Mai's monster was more powerful.

"I'll still take it on!" he valiantly shouted. "ATTACK!"

"Joey wait!" Yugi screamed from the sidelines. "Land monsters are at a disadvantage to flying monsters."

Yugi's advisory came a little too late since the Harpy lady had already flown away from Joey's samurai.

"Monsters that can fly have a magical resistance against monsters that can only walk on the Earth," Yugi stated. Joey groaned a bit as the Harpy lady swooped down and tore apart his monster.

"My samurai's sushi," he complained irritably as he life points came hurdling down.

**Mai: 2000**

**Joey: 1410**

"Oh, cards, speak to me!"

Joey wanted to reach over to the other platform and strangle the older woman, but instead he kept his calm and just waited for her craziness to be over.

"I'll choose again," she said in a mystical manner as she slid her card onto the filed, "without looking."

"_How is she doing that_," Joey wondered as he impatiently tapped his finger on his field. The whole psychic thing was getting a bit tedious as far as he was concerned. Of course he didn't know what tedious meant, but he used the term correctly anyhow since I know what it means and because I'm…

Well, this isn't about me.

Anyway…

"Joey, think about what your doing before you move again!" Yugi shouted.

Joey didn't seem to hear Yugi. He was too busy freaking out.

"_How can she read the card when its faced down_," he thought angrily. "_There has to be an explanation._"

On the other side of the field Mai was tapping her finger in the same manor that Joey had been a few moments ago. Only in this case she was tapping her finger out of amusement.

"_My little card trick has him questioning everything he knows about dueling_," she thought to herself. "_All I have to do is keep pressing his buttons_."

As for Joey, our dimwitted hero, was frantically trying to keep his cool, but it wasn't working in the least.

"_What do I do_?" he wondered to himself as he looked at his hand. He eyed his Tiger Axe and hoped with all his might that the monster would help.

"I summon Tiger Axe to the field."

The Tiger-like monster quickly appeared onto the field wearing a metallic blue armor. The monster also held an ax in his paw hands.

**Tiger Axe attack: 1300**

**Tiger Axe defense: 1100**

"My field power bonus should raise its attack power so that it can take on Harpy's Lady head to head!" Joey shouted.

**Attack: 1690**

**Defense: 1430**

"Now attack!"

"You're still not thinking," Yugi exclaimed from the sidelines. It still has resistance to…"

"Hahahahaha," Mai laughed, effectively cutting off Yugi mid-sentence. "Tiger Axe is another handicapped earth based monster."

The Harpy lady flew up into the sky and the swooped down, destroying the monster that Joey had played.

**Mai: 2000**

**Joey: 1020**

"It's going to take stronger foes than your earth-bound monsters to beat my Harpy lady," Mai commented with a sigh. "Now, I'll play this lovely card without even looking." She slowly slid her card onto the playing field. "I'll give you a hint, it's an equipment magic card that will beat your card in the next turn."

"Again with that psychic stuff," Joey muttered before drawing a card. "_Can she see my cards too? Well, I can't see what she's playing so I'll have to defend._"

He quickly played a monster faced down and in defense mode.

"Running scared are we," Mai commented softly as the face down card appeared on the other duel screen. She almost laughed. "Now, let me show you my surprise kid." She revealed her card to Joey. "Cyber shield!"

The Cyber shield appeared on the Harpy lady and greatly increased its attack points. In the next second, the monster took out Joey's face down monster.

"No!" he screamed.

Mai laughed again. "This is so much fun, oh in case you were wondering…your next move won't work either.

Joey began to panic. "_Mai has ESP, that's got to be it. I'm going to lose this duel and the only chance I have at saving my sister._"

Well, things definitely seemed to be off to a bad start.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review.


	18. Duels Set in Motion

A/N: Here's the rest of Joey and Mai's duel. Hope you'll enjoy it. Sorry that it took so long to update.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon are not my property.

Chapter 18

The Duels Set in Motion

Joey P.O.V.

I can't believe I got myself into this mess. I should have known that I couldn't handle a duel on such a large scale. Now I won't be able to save my little sister from going blind.

"This game is mine," Mai taunted as she laughed. "You can't win against me."

"She's right," I muttered bitterly. "She's just too much for me."

"Joey, settle down," Yugi shouted from the ground. "Remember what my grandpa taught you."

"Yeah, don't let her bully you Joey," Tea added. "She's just trying to psych you out."

Mai's grin turned into a scowl as she addressed my friends. "Stay out of this! You're brainless cheerleading isn't going to save him from the superior power of my Harpy lady."

"Hey, we're not brainless!" Tristan shouted.

"You sure about that Tristan?" Tea asked as a smirk worked its way onto her face. "You seem pretty brainless to me."

"Tea, this is no time for you to be flirting with me!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Me, flirt with you? I wouldn't do that if you were the last guy on Earth."

"Now that's just cold."

"Hello, will you idiots stop arguing and pay attention to me!" Mai shouted.

Tea and Tristan said nothing more as Yugi sighed. He was a bit embarrassed at the moment thanks to his friends, but he didn't voice it.

"Don't you guys get it?" Mai asked after taking a deep breath. "Friendship doesn't win duels and it never will. It certainly hasn't helped Wheeler. He's defeated and he knows it."

"That's not true," Tea argued.

"No, I beg to differ," Mai replied as she flipped her long blond hair. You know, if not for the fact that Mai is an evil conniving floozy, I would think that she's kind of…pretty?

No, no, no, that's the coffee talking again. Dang coffee! Why in the world did I ever drink that stuff?

Thoughts of another blond entered my mind. The girl with the red ribbon in her hair.

"There can only be one champion," Mai continued, interuppting my train of thought. "On this island and in this game, someone can be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow. Once the competition forces you to face each other in a duel, where's your friendship then?"

I'll be honest and say that the possibility of having to duel Yugi has troubled me. I definitely don't think I can win against him. I mean, he's kicked my butt at this game on several occasions and he beat Kaiba. There's also the fact that he's fighting for his grandpa's soul. If he doesn't win this tournament he'll never get to see his grandpa again. I don't know how I'd feel if I were responsible for causing Yugi all that pain. Then again, I'd feel worse if Serenity went blind.

"That's why the only person a duelist can trust is themselves," Mai stated as she turned her attention back to me. "I hope your defeat today teaches you that lesson kid."

"_If I lose this duel I won't have to worry about dueling Yugi anymore_," I thought. "_I'll be sent packing. Darn it! What do I do_?"

"Don't listen to her Joey."

I looked down on the ground where my friends were. When I looked at Yugi…he seemed different somehow. It's weird how he can be so shy and then the next minute he's all confident and bold.

"We're here to help you," Yugi continued, "just like you're always here to help us. Trust me on this, she's just trying to divide and conquer."

"Divide and conquer?"

Yugi nodded. "It's a strategy that's been used for centuries, believe me I know."

"When you get that look in your eyes I believe every word you say," I told him.

"Ha! Do you really think Yugi wants you to be the grand prize winner?" Mai asked. "He's a duelist too you know. To win you'll eventually have to take him on."

"_I know that_," I thought angrily. "_Still, we're a team and I made a promise to him, but…I have to win the contest for my sister too. Well, Yugi is definitely right about one thing. I have to stop listening to Mai's nonsense and start using my head. I've got to concentrate on how to win this game."_

I didn't want anything to distract me, so I closed my eyes as I began to ponder on my strategy.

"_There's gotta be a way to beat Mai. If I could just figure out how she knows what her cards are…well if she's not psychic there must be something else she's doing_."

I took a deep breath, but when I did I noticed a really bizarre smell. Like a bunch a perfumes or something.

"_How come I didn't notice that when my eyes were open_?" I wondered. "_That smell is definitely a mixture of different perfumes, but where is it coming from? Her cards_!"

"Come on kid, it's your move," Mai stated.

I opened my eyes and glared at her. "I see through your card trick."

"You what?"

"You spray all your cards with different perfumes. By smelling each different scent, you can tell which card is which, even when they're face down. So, you don't have to look to see your cards and because of that you can psych the other player out."

"Wha…wha…," Mai stammered. "But how? How can an amateur like you see through my aroma strategy! It's just impossible."

"I got to admit that you had me buying into the whole psychic thing," I stated simply. "I was too freaked out to see things through and almost lost because of it. But you're no psychic at all. You're just a big fake!"

"Alright Joey!" Tristan shouted.

"Way to go," Tea added.

"Just because you saw through my psychic act doesn't mean you're going to defeat me in this duel!" Mai exclaimed.

"I think you're wrong," I replied. "Before you were winning by confusing me and turning me against my friends, but now my mind is clear. I know who I can trust." I turned toward Yugi and nodded my thanks to him.

"All you got is your cheap tricks and I'm not falling for them anymore," I told Mai as I took a card from my hand. "I'm gonna blast your Harpy's out of the sky with this. I play Baby Dragon in defense mode."

**Baby Dragon Defense: 700**

"That wimpy card is your grand plan?" Mai asked with a laugh. "I only wish it was worth more so that I could do more damage to your life points. Now it's my turn and I play Elegant Egotist."

"You play what now?"

"Elegant Egotist you dolt," Mai screeched. "Pay attention!"

"Okay I'm sorry," I replied. "Geez, take a chill pill why don'tcha'."

"The magic of my Elegant Egotist will make duplicates of my Harpy's lady," Mai stated as she placed her card on the field. In the next second, there were three Harpy's on the field.

"Say hello to Harpy Lady one, two, and three!"

They all pretty much looked the same, except the second and third one had different hairstyles and different colored hair.

"It's three times the trouble," I muttered, frustrated with my circumstances. "I don't have a card strong enough to contend with three of them."

Mai only laughed. "And I'm going to keep using the magic of Elegant Egotist to double my Harpy's again and again each turn. However, while I'm multiplying my Harpy's I can't attack you. It's your move."

"_At least she can't attack_," I thought as I sighed. "_Otherwise I'd already be finished_."

"Of course," Mai continued. "You'll be up against an army of Harpy ladies. Hahahahaha!"

"An army of Harpy's," I muttered angrily. "How the heck am I supposed to fight an army!"

"Don't give up Joey," Yugi shouted from the sidelines. "Think hard about her strategy. She's been using only one monster card. She strengthens it with a bunch of magic cards, but there's a serious flaw in her plan. You just have to think."

"_He's right, Mai's only used Harpy lady this whole time_," I realized. "_If I can find a way to take it out, I'm betting Mai won't have any other monster in her deck_."

"Think Joey, what card in your deck can beat those Harpy ladies?"

I looked over at Yugi. "You tell me."

Wait a minute. Maybe he already did.

(Flashback)

It was on the boat that was headed for this island. I'd been a bit bummed by the fact that I didn't have any good cards, but Yugi convinced me that I had a good deck. Of course, he did agree that I did need a few more cards, so he gave me some. One of them was the exact card I needed now.

"Here you go Joey, add this to your deck." Yugi had said. "It can be helpful in a tight spot."

"Thanks Yugi," I replied, taking the card and adding it onto my deck.

(End Flashback)

I needed the Time Wizard, and I needed it right now.

"Ugh, if I knew you were going to take this long to make a move," Mai complained, "I would have brought a magazine to read."

Mai was really wearing on my patience, but I paid no attention to her nonchalant ways. I focused on looking at the cards on my hand. The Time Wizard wasn't in my hand. I had to draw for it.

Still, what if I don't get it. If that happens, I'll surely lose this duel and blow my sister's last chance at a normal life. I have to win for her.

I slowly took a deep breath and closed my eyes. After a moment, I hesitantly lifted the card off my deck and peeked at it.

"YES!"

"Huh?" Mai wondered aloud. "What are you so happy about?"

"I summon the Time Wizard!"

"What good will that thing do you?" Mai asked.

I scoffed. "Don't you know; the Time Wizard can speed up time, turning Baby Dragon into Thousand Dragon."

"Really? How interesting?"

I scowled. "Don't mock me and the power of the Time Wizard!"

Mai shrugged. "Give me your best shot kid."

"You asked for it," I shouted. "Activate Time Magic!"

Suddenly, there were all sorts of swirl-like time effects, you know like the kind you see in the movies. It was pretty cool, but I didn't get excited until I saw my Baby Dragon turn into the Thousand Dragon.

**Thousand Dragon: 2400**

"So you got a bigger dragon," Mai stated. "It's not strong enough for my Harpy ladies."

She commanded her monsters to attack, but unfortunately it didn't work because the once young Harpy ladies were suddenly old ladies.

"What!" Mai gasped. "What happened to my Harpy ladies. They've gotten so old."

"Yes, I believed and the cards came through for me!" I shouted happily. "Go Thousand Dragon! Attack with inferno fire breath!"

The old dragon completely vaporized the three Harpy ladies. This caused Mai's life points to drop until they were completely gone.

**Joey: 1020**

**Mai: 0**

Below I heard my friends cheer and out of excitement I began cheering too. As the platforms lowered I felt a new sense of hope fill me. If I could beat Mai, then there was nothing that could stop me. I can do this.

"Great job Joey," Tristan complimented.

"Yeah, that was really awesome." Tea added.

"I couldn't have won if not for all of you," I told them. "Thanks a lot you guys."

"BUT HOW!"

Everyone turned toward the blond. She seemed utterly distraught.

"How could I have lost to such an amateur?"

I sighed and walked toward the woman who almost beat me. She offered me the one star chip and I took it. However, I had one thing I wanted to say to her.

"Mai, I told you before. There's more to dueling than just kicking the other guy's butt. If you plan on becoming a true champion, you have to learn to care about someone, other than yourself."

Mai blinked as I turned away from her. I don't know what she did next, nor did I care really. My only concern now was to finish this tournament and win that money for my sister. From now on, I'm a guy that fights with my head and my heart.

* * *

Around the same time

Mina P.O.V.

Normally, I love nature and hikes and all that crap, but today…I loathe it.

"If I knew it was going to be this hard to find that spiky haired brat I would have just waited for him to show up at Pegasus's castle." I muttered. "This is a total waste of my time!"

Still, muttering and complaining is not going to help me find Yugi. At this point, I'm starting to regret my decision to separate myself from Artemis. I needed his help to find Yugi and probably would have found him by now if not for my impulsive behavior. Oh well, I guess there's nothing that can be done about it now. I just have to keep searching this island for him.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from behind me and also realized that the area I was in was almost disserted. I expected duelists to be kicked off the island early in the competition, but not this early. Not to mention the fact that I'm in a dense forest. This is definitely beginning to feel like my first day in Domino City all over again.

"Keep calm Mina. It's just your imagination."

* * *

At Pegasus's castle

Pegasus was again drinking his red wine, but now he was in a sour mood. He wanted nothing more than to make Mina pay for betraying him, but it seemed that she was still searching for Yugi. At least that's what his guards think since they'd been following her. Pegasus also knew that his guards had not gone unnoticed by the ribbon wearing teen. She knew that something was following her. After all, she was Sailor Venus, the scout of love and beauty. Being a sailor soldier of justice had its benefits.

However, like it or not, Pegasus had to let her be for now. She was still trying to find Yugi, so at least she was still committed to doing her job, then again…she might be trying to give that card to Yugi. The possibilities of what that girl was thinking were endless. Of course they wouldn't be if someone hadn't interfered with Mina's mind and his powers. He would have already known.

"Master Pegasus," Croquet began as he entered the room. "Our men have just reported back to us. Seto Kaiba is dead.

Pegasus laughed. "Excellent. Now my plan can go on to phase two."

"Well, um sir…there is some other news."

"And what's that Croquet?" Pegasus asked, his mood suddenly bright thanks to a comic book he was now reading.

"Well, Mokuba Kaiba has escaped."

His mood darkened once more. "And why do you feel the need to report this to me. Go find the little gremlin already."

"Very well sir."

* * *

Thirty minutes later in an area near the ocean.

Tea P.O.V.

"Alright! Two stars! I can't believe I actually won! Am I cool or what!"

"Is there a time limit on how long he gets to gloat," I asked Tristan. "He's been like this for the last half hour."

And quite frankly, that blond haired geek is annoying me.

"Cut him some slack Tea," Tristan replied. "I didn't think he could beat Mai in a duel, but he did. I think he deserves some time to gloat."

"I guess so."

"Well, I knew he could do it," Yugi stated. "And we're all really proud of you Joey."

"_Speak for yourself_," I thought offhandedly. "_I'm just glad that Joey didn't screw things up for his sister_."

"Yeah!" Joey shouted happily, but then we all heard his stomach grumble. He sighed. "Oh, all that dueling made me hungry. Did any of you remember to bring food with ya?"

I turned to Yugi and Tristan. They shook their heads.

"Sorry Joey," they replied.

"What were we thinking; coming here without any food," Joey complained. "How are we gonna get through the competition if we've got nothing to eat?"

For once, he actually asked a reasonable question.

"That's a good question Joey," Yugi stated as his expression turned thoughtful. "All this dueling really takes it out of you and I haven't seen any burger stands or restaurants since we got here."

"Well, we better think of something fast," I cut in. "I have to have my five basic food groups…"

"Chill out everyone," Tristan interrupted. "I've got it covered."

"Really?" we all asked.

Tristan pulled out a book from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Check it out. The Green Outdoors Survival Guide!"

Yugi and I sighed.

"Can we eat it?" Joey asked hopelessly. I almost felt inclined to ask the same thing.

"This book lists all of the plants, roots, berries, and grasses we can eat," Tristan stated. The rest of us just stared before what he said sunk in.

"Ew!" I exclaimed. "I'm not eating any grass. You can forget it!"

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "Do I look like a squirrel to you!"

"Well…"

"Don't be a wise guy Tristan," Joey cut in.

"MEOW!"

I know that I had to be delusional thanks to my immanent hunger, but that sounded like a cat.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

"You mean the cat," Yugi replied. "Yeah, there's one right behind Joey."

I didn't believe Yugi at first, but when I turned around I saw that he was right. There was a white cat right there behind Joey. It had blue eyes and a bald crescent mark on its forehead.

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

I rushed over and grabbed the white cat. He was just too adorable to resist.

"Nice thinking Tea," Joey stated with an evil laugh. "We'll roast the cat!"

I gasped. "We will do no such thing to this poor creature!"

"But Tea, our survival is at stake," Tristan argued pitifully.

"I don't care," I replied stubbornly. "You're not to lay a finger on my little cat."

Joey and Tristan stared at me as if I were crazy, but they didn't say another word about it.

"Okay then, we should find a squirrel to eat then," Joey proclaimed as Yugi groaned. We weren't getting anywhere as far as food went, but at least I had a little cat to keep me preoccupied.

"Meow."

"What should I call you?" I murmured as I stared into the cat's big blue eyes. "You remind me of a character I read in a book once. What was it?"

"Are you talking about that book we read in the sixth grade Tea?" Yugi asked as Joey and Tristan ran off in some other direction.

"Yeah, I think that's the one."

"Um, Artemis Fowl?"

"Yes, that's perfect for my little kitty," I proclaimed. "Artemis."

"Meow."

"I think this little cat likes his name."

"Still, how do you know that cat isn't a girl?" Yugi asked.

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Artemis is a boy cat."

"But…"

"I just know Yugi," I interrupted gleefully. "I just know."

"Okay then," Yugi replied with a shrug. "Let's find Joey and Tristan."

It took us about a minute to find the two of them. They were hiding behind some rocks that were a few feet away from a campsite that was stationed on the cliff and the ocean below. I could see that Joey had food on the brain as he stared at the fire.

"Hey guys, look over here," Joey shouted once he spotted us. "We found food."

Yugi immediately rushed to the spot, but I took my time. Joey and Tristan were probably pranking us. Of course I was surprised to find that they weren't joking when I got there.

"See, look at that barbequed fish," Joey whispered.

"It looks delicious," Yugi stated.

Tristan licked his lips in anticipation. "It's no surprise that you beat Mai now. Not with that nose of yours."

"Thanks Tristan…wait a minute what are you trying to say; that I didn't use my head out there?"

"Uh…if that's what you want to believe."

Joey groaned, but instead of lashing out at Tristan he went over to the food. "Lets eat."

"Wait a second," I shouted. "What makes you think that food belongs to us?"

"You know what I always say," Joey replied as he ran off. "Eat first and ask questions later. Trust me, your stomachs will thank me."

I sighed yet again. He'd do anything to fill that big belly of his.

"Some people just can't control themselves," Tristan stated suddenly. I had to agree, but it wasn't long until he took off too.

"JOEY, SAVE SOME FOR ME!"

Oh, why do I even bother trying to be a good person anymore. It's pointless when you've got two friends who only care about their stomachs.

"I'm just going to make sure they're not eating too much," Yugi stated abruptly as he left.

Make that three friends. I guess if you can't beat them you've got to join them.

Still, I've got a bad feeling we're going to end up regretting this.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Honestly though, this is probably the worst chapter I've written since I started this story. Duels are extremely hard to write, but I will finish this story and I will not keep you guys waiting for so long next time.


	19. An Arising Conflict

A/N: I'm really sorry about not updating sooner.

Disclaimer: You get the point by now, on to the story.

Chapter 19

An Arising Conflict

_Our heroes, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea sat by the campsite of an unknown duelist. Joey and Tristan immediately dug into the fish that was being cooked, but Yugi and Tea refrained from eating. They knew that the fish did not belong to them. Of course, that didn't stop the grumbling in their stomachs._

_At the same time, a young man emerged from the waters of the ocean. He climbed back onto the cliff to find the four teens eating his food._

_At first, the man was pretty angry, but the second he realized that Yugi was among the thieves in the group well…he let them all eat. Unfortunately for our heroes, this had been a trap set for them all along._

_The man, otherwise known as Mako Tsunami, challenged Yugi to a duel. Yugi accepted, but found that Mako's ocean creatures were not easy to beat. However, he still managed to beat him pretty easily._

_Yugi now held five star-chips. He only needed five more to gain entry into the castle where his grandfather's soul was being held._

_However, unbeknownst to him, two other duelists were seeking him out. It wouldn't be long until they found him._

_

* * *

_

Near Domino City

Kaiba P.O.V.

Darn it! Why didn't I see this coming? I should have known better than to abandon my company and my brother. In my weakened state of mind, I've let Pegasus take the things that are most important to me.

Still, if Pegasus thinks that I'll give up without a fight he's wrong. He's going to pay for kidnapping my brother. No one messes with my family and gets away with it.

Presently, I'm sure that Pegasus believes me to be dead. I'm not being followed, so that's also a good sign. Still, he's probably put guards in front of my house to ensure that no one gets in. He prepared himself for what could have happened.

I only wish that I would have been prepared as well. At this moment, I have no strategy to get my brother out of harms way. I don't have a plan to get my company back either. However, if I can get inside of my mansion's computer room, I should be able to come up with a plan from there. I'll have more information for what's going on.

Of course, this doesn't completely come as a surprise to me. Pegasus has been wanting to take over my company for a while. I just didn't think he'd stoop so low as to kidnap my brother.

I didn't think he'd send in his men to try and kill me either.

(Flashback)

My purpose to retiring to that cottage was to clear my mind and get some new projects done. I was making good progress with the new software I was creating. Two prototypes of the first duel disks were nearly finished.

"There," I'd said to myself as I packed them away in my briefcase. "That should do it."

The new duel software would definitely make dueling a simpler task. The duel disk system was significantly smaller than the massive duel arenas. It was sure to be a hit once I had more made based off of the prototypes.

I was starting to get it together again. My mind didn't seem as clouded and my life was beginning to make sense again. Unfortunately, I didn't get time to reflect on my new found clarity. Instead, two men barged into the cottage and into the bedroom I was working in.

As the door crashed to the ground, I stood and faced them. I'd already closed my briefcase and was ready to leave if I had to.

"Seto Kaiba."

"That's my name, but try not to wear it out," I replied.

The other guard had an evil grin on his face. "Mister Pegasus would like us to relay a message to you."

I knew very well what they were saying. I could see the guns in the holsters of their pockets. I also realized that these guys were foolish punks who wouldn't pursue me if they thought I committed suicide.

So I did the only rational thing that came to mind.

I laid my briefcase back on the table and quickly threw the desk chair I'd been sitting in at them. I grabbed the briefcase and busted out the window. From there I fell off the cliff, making the illusion that I had committed suicide.

Luckily, I grabbed onto a stable twig as I fell. I didn't move though. I had to make sure that the two thugs left first.

"No one could have survived a fall like that," one of them said.

"Looks like Kaiba did our job for us." said the other.

The two of them left and that was when I brought myself onto the edge of protruding rock. I hadn't been sure of what to do, but I knew immediately that something had happened to my brother as well. In order to take over my company, one of us has to be alive. Pegasus wanted me out of the picture and wanted to use Mokuba as a pawn.

But all that is about to change.

(End Flashback)

My home was in sight and just as expected, the guards are stationed around the perimeter. It shameful to think that I, Seto Kaiba, have to break into my own house. Still, it's necessary for me to get in there. Getting caught by those guards won't help.

So, the only way to get in is through the ground entrance.

* * *

Back on the island

Yugi P.O.V.

"Wow Yugi!" Tea exclaimed happily as the four of us walked. "I can't believe you already won five star chips."

"Yeah, and soon you'll have the ten you need to rescue your grandpa!" Tristan added excitedly while petting the cat that was in Tea's arms.

I couldn't believe it myself really. The tournament hadn't been easy, but I was already halfway there. I hoped that it wouldn't be much longer before I had enough to gain entry to Pegasus's castle. From there, I could finally save my grandpa.

I heard Joey sigh next to me. "I wish I had more star-chips."

"Your doing fine Joey," I reassured him. "You'll be able to help your sister out soon."

I watched as Joey looked up towards the sky. His gaze seemed to take on a faraway look. I guess he really does have a lot on his mind. He has to worry about finding a way to save his sister's eyesight before she goes blind. Something like that must weigh heavily on his shoulders.

"I have hope that I will," Joey said after a moment. "Serenity is really counting on me, so I can't let her down. I won't let her down."

"That's the spirit Joey," I commented.

"AAAAH!"

"Who was that?" Tristan asked.

"Somebody help!"

"Come on, let's go find out," Joey suggested while taking off. Tristan and Tea were close behind. I quickly followed.

We ran down the path that lead over hill. At the bottom of the hill we saw a big husky guy attacking a young boy.

"Let me go!" the boy screamed frantically. "Somebody help me please!"

"Hold on kid, we're coming," Tristan shouted.

The man turned around as he heard Tristan's voice.

"You've got to help me!" the kid screamed again.

"Let that kid go!" Tristan sneered as he clenched his fists. I automatically knew where this was going.

"Wait, Tristan…" I warned.

"No need to panic, I'm on the big guy," Tristan replied as he forced the suited man to let go of the kid. He then flipped him over.

"And that's touché," Tristan stated, thinking that he'd won, but he'd underestimated the guard. He landed on his feet and then charged at Tristan. He knocked him to the ground before Tristan could blink.

"I'm off the big guy," he muttered, clearly defeated.

The kid tried to run off again, but the guard quickly caught him and stopped him from escaping.

"Put me down!" the boy shouted.

"Quit squirming you little brat!"

"Hey, didn't you hear what he said?" Joey asked. "Put the kid down."

"Yeah, what do you think you're doing anyway?" I questioned.

"This is none of your business," the guard replied. "This duelist lost his star-chips. The rules say that he has to be kicked off the island."

"But I didn't lose them in a duel!" the kid exclaimed. "They were stolen from me. My cards were taken too!"

"I don't care what lame excuse you have. You need star-chips to duel and you don't have any. Therefore, you're off the island. Those are the rules and they are my orders from Pegasus himself."

The creep began to walk away while taking the kid with him.

"Are you alright Tristan," Tea asked. The cat in her arms meowed.

"Ugh, yeah, I say we follow that guy," Tristan replied as he got up from the ground.

A few minutes later, we found the guard and the kid on the dock by the ocean. We ran onto the dock quickly.

"Hey! Hey you!" I shouted.

The guard turned around. "You again."

I ignored him and spoke to the kid. "What did the guy who stole your star-chips look like?"

"Well, I couldn't see his face," he replied. "It was covered by a bandana. He was a little guy and he challenged me to a match."

"So he challenged you to a duel monsters game?" I asked.

"Yeah, but as soon as I put my star-chips and deck down, he snatched them up and ran off with them."

"You shouldn't be kicked off the island for that," I stated. "We'll get your star-chips back."

"This boat leaves in exactly thirty minutes," the guard cut in. "Anyone without star-chips ships out."

"Then we'll get his star-chips back by that time," Tea proclaimed.

"We won't let them bully you out of the came kid," Tristan added.

"We'll catch that little thief and bring him to justice," Joey continued triumphantly. "Believe me, you can count on us to track him down and get those star-chips back!"

The boy had small tears in the corners of his eyes. "But…who are you guys?"

"We're the guys who are gonna save your chips," Joey announced with a proud gleam in his eye. "Don't worry, you got the brilliant mind of Joey Wheeler on the case and I always get my man!"

We all sighed. Now, I'm not saying that Joey isn't smart. But brilliant…that'd be taking it a little bit too far.

"Even though our culprit is a kid, we'll catch him," Joey continued. "Onward troops!"

"Oh, boy, he's starting to sound like a military commander," Tea commented offhandedly.

We left the dock after that and quickly walked back up the hill. In the meantime, we were trying to figure out where the thief could be.

"So, what's your brilliant mind telling you Sherlock?"

Joey sighed. "Beats me Tristan. The only thing my brilliant mind is doing right now is giving me a brilliant headache."

See what I meant by brilliant taking it too far.

"Maybe we should stake out the scene of the crime," I suggested as we came to an empty duel arena. "It's right over there."

I ran over to the duel platform and sat down in front of it. A day full of dueling and running around had worn me out. I needed a bit of a rest.

"Do you think the thief will come back?" Joey asked.

"He just might, but for now we can rest and plan for when he shows up," I replied. "I'm sure we'll figure out something if we put our heads together."

"Don't forget, one of those heads is Joey," Tristan stated as he sat down. "That's like subtracting one brain."

Joey laughed with false amusement. "Funny Tristan, real comedic."

He and Tea quickly sat down. Tea took the time to set the cat down as well. What did she name him again? That's right, Artemis.

"Hey Tea, what do you plan to do with Artemis when the tournament is over?" I asked. "Are you going to keep him."

"I certainly can't leave him on the island, though I have a feeling that he already belongs to someone," Tea stated. "He's obviously used to being around people."

"Meow!"

"He seems to like you though," I said as I watched Tea pet his head. She smiled that beautiful smile. She really is pretty…

Something suddenly jumped out of the bushes. We were all on high alert as a figure stood before us. It was the thief.

"This must be the kid we're looking for," said Joey, stating the obvious.

"I found you at last Yugi!" the boy in front of us shouted. His face was covered, but I have a feeling that I know who he is.

"I can handle him," Tristan exclaimed.

"I'd hope so, he's twice your size." Tea commented.

"Just try me you big dork!"

"Back off!" Tristan shouted.

"And hand over the star-chips you swiped from the other duelist right now!" Joey ordered.

"Hold on," I cut in. "I think I know what he's after. He wants to duel."

The others looked at me as if I were crazy.

"That's what you want right?" I asked. "You want to duel me?"

"You better believe it," he replied.

"Then lets duel," I stated while heading toward the right side of the platform. The thief ran to the left side. My friends were shocked by this, but like I said before, I know what he's after. It's clear in his eyes. That and…my millennium puzzle seems to be telling me that I know him.

I believe the only way to find out now is to duel him.

* * *

On a cliff by the sea a few minutes earlier.

Mako Tsunami was happily fishing for his lunch. He'd just lost a duel to the infamous Yugi Muto, but he didn't feel too bad about it. He wasn't out of the tournament, so he still had a chance to face him again if he beat enough duelists to get to the finals.

However, this was not meant to be.

The young ocean duelist had just emerged from the waters. He'd caught three fish.

"_Perfect bait for my next victims_," he thought happily to himself. "_Soon I'll be in the finals and then I can win the money for that boat. I'll be able to finally search for my father_."

He was so preoccupied with preparing his newly caught fish, he didn't notice a girl waltzing toward the cliff. Of course, she wasn't there for the fish.

She was there for a duel.

"Mako Tsunami?" she questioned as she reached him. He jumped in surprise before turning toward the voice.

"Oh, hello Miss," he greeted in a gentlemanly manner. "How can I help you?"

The girl smirked as she answered. "I've come to take your final star-chip."

"_After all, I need a practice match against a worthy opponent before I face Yugi_."

"If it's a duel you desire," Mako replied, "then I'd be happy to grant your wish."

* * *

In Pegasus's castle

Pegasus smiled as he read through his favorite comic book. His plan was slowly, but surely falling into place. Sure, he hadn't planned for Mokuba's escape, but it fit well into the plan he had in store for Yugi.

"_Of course, I know that Mina still plans to duel the young prodigy_," Pegasus thought eagerly "_If she happens to eliminate him…well then my plan would have been a waste._"

"She is a tenacious girl indeed."

* * *

Back on the dueling platform

Mokuba P.O.V.

This was it. This was the opportunity I'd been waiting for ever since I escaped from Pegasus's castle.

"How many star-chips will you wager?" Yugi asked, his voice a bit deeper than it had been before.

"To wipe you out, five," I replied.

"Five it is, but only because I think I know why your doing this."

I scowled from beneath my mask. "I don't care what you think Yugi. I just need to defeat you."

"Very well then."

"_This is it Yugi_," I thought as I began to draw my cards. "_Now your going to pay for what you did to my big brother._"

(Flashback)

My brother hadn't been himself after he lost that duel to Yugi, but I was sure that he would at least go to Pegasus's tournament. My brother lived to duel. If he didn't want to duel it was like he didn't even want to live.

So, in my naïve state of mind, I went to see my brother in his office. When I walked in, I found him packing up his suitcase.

"Seto, aren't you going to Pegasus's tournament?" I had asked.

"I'm not going Mokuba," he replied.

"Not going? But why not?"

My brother seemed to be shaking as he answered. "There's no point."

I didn't understand. "What do you mean no point?"

Seto closed his eyes. "Kid, I'm in no condition to duel anyone."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still not getting it. "You always say that cards are power and you have all the strongest cards."

"Since I lost my duel with Yugi…I just don't know what I think anymore."

"I don't understand Seto."

"Everything is different," my brother explained with a sigh. "It feels as if I lost a piece of my soul that day."

"But, Seto, you're the best," I stated. "You're the champion!"

"Not since the day I was defeated by Yugi," he said as he stood from the desk. He was staring at a card in his hand, but in the next second he handed it to me.

"Here Mokuba, I'm going away for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Keep this. It was always your favorite."

I stared at the card. "But why are you leaving?"

"Because I don't know who I am anymore," Seto replied as he opened the door. "Take care kid."

"Seto, don't go!" I shouted, but he had already closed the door behind him. Nothing I said was going to stop him from leaving. He'd left me alone, but I never blamed him for it. If it hadn't been for Yugi, none of it would have happened in the first place.

(End flashback)

"_You broke up my family Yugi_," I thought as I drew my five cards. "_Now, I'm going to break you up_."

"My first card is the man-eating plant!"

"Now it's my turn," Yugi replied after I summoned my monster. "I play the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress."

The blue dragon appeared onto the field. It had fourteen hundred attack points and twelve hundred defense points.

"Bad choice Yugi," I sneered. "My man-eating plant is gonna have your dragon for lunch. I'll finally have revenge for what you did. Attack!"

Yugi responded by commanding his own dragon to attack, I didn't notice that it had more attack points than my previous monster.

**Yugi: 2000**

**Mokuba: 1400**

"You can't win a duel with cards that don't belong to you," Yugi commented. "How can your heart lie in cards that belong to someone else?"

"Be quiet!" I shouted. "I don't need that 'heart of the cards' stuff you keep preaching about. Cards have nothing to do with heart. It's all about power you idiot."

"Yes, I can see it now," Yugi muttered. What is he talking about?

"I sensed a connection to Kaiba, you're his brother. You're Mokuba!"

"How did you know?" I wondered aloud as I uncovered my face. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You're right. Seto Kaiba is my brother and he's the best duelist there ever was. But now…thanks to you he's gone and because of that Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba Corp."

"Pegasus wants Kaiba Corp.?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know what you did to my brother when you dueled him Yugi, but since then he hasn't been the same. He ran away because of you and with him gone, Pegasus moved right in."

"But how?"

I was reluctant to explain but did anyway. "Kaiba Corp. executives invited him to some board meeting. I overheard them. They were talking about taking over the company and restoring it to what it used to be and that's not even the worst part of it. In order to take over Kaiba Corp. they had to kidnap me and…they're going to find my brother and…"

"And what?" Yugi asked.

"They want him out of the picture for good," I explained angrily. "They want him dead."

I heard the gasps of Yugi's friends below, but I kept my focus on Yugi. None of this would have happened if not for him.

"It's all your fault!" I shouted. "Seto disserted me because of you!"

"You don't understand," Yugi stated. "Your brother hasn't disserted you. He's searching for himself."

"Liar! Tell it to my monster."

I summoned an alligator like monster to the field. I didn't look at its attack points because I already knew that they were too low. Yugi's monster defeated it easily.

**Yugi: 2000**

**Mokuba: 1100**

"Battling me won't bring your brother back."

"_So what if it doesn't_," I thought. "_I just want to make you pay Yugi_."

"We want to stop Pegasus as much as you do," Yugi continued. "He's taken my grandfather prisoner."

"That's right," shouted one of Yugi's friends from below. "Pegasus is the bad guy here, can't you see that."

"You're wrong," I replied. "I have to protect my brother's company and Yugi is the one Pegasus has to beat in order to take control."

Another one of Yugi's friends started speaking below. This distracted Yugi enough to where he didn't see me coming. At this point, I knew that I couldn't beat him. After all, he defeated my brother and he's the best at dueling. My attempt was definitely not enough to take Yugi down.

So now, I've got to take his star-chips.

The spiky-haired loser finally noticed that I was missing from my side of the arena, but it was too late for him to stop me. I got onto his platform.

"If I can't beat you, I'll disqualify you instead," I shouted as I took the star-chips. It should have been five, but I only managed to get two.

"My star-chips!" Yugi shouted as I jumped off the platform and ran towards the forest.

"Hey stop," the blond haired dork shouted. I kept running

"Mokuba, listen to me! You'll never save Kaiba Corp. that way!"

His words caused me to stop in my tracks. I should have kept running, but instead I was standing here like a zombie. Maybe that's because I realized that Yugi was right."

"Your brother is just confused," Yugi explained. "After our duel, I opened his mind and removed the dark influence that clouded your brother's thoughts and actions. He's struggling because of that. He realized that his way wasn't the right way and now he's searching his heart for answers. Deep down, you know that what you're doing isn't right either."

I finally turned and faced the platform where he was standing. Yugi's friends were now standing in front of me, but I didn't even see them really. I was focused on Yugi.

"So now…what can I do?"

"You can start by trusting in me," Yugi replied. "And together we'll beat Pegasus. I promise you that, but we can only bring him down if we stick together. We'll help you save Kaiba Corp, but you've got to help us too. You have to return the star-chips and deck you stole."

"You're right Yugi," I said after a moment. "I'll return what I stole and then we can take down Pegasus together."

"That's the spirit," the girl said. "We have to hurry though, there are only three minutes left before the boat leaves."

"Then we should get going," Yugi noted as he got off the platform. "Right Mokuba?"

For the first time today, I smiled.

"Right!"

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter, but prepare to get excited people. The next chapter is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The awaited face off will finally start.

The next duel shall be…

**Mina vs. Yugi!**

It will be a duel to remember so be sure to read the next chapter. Thanks everyone.


	20. Mina vs Yugi Part 1

A/N: Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for. The awaited and anticipated duel of the century! It's going to be Mina vs. Yugi!

Disclaimer: Not written for this chapter due to the awesomeness that's about to occur.

Chapter 20

Mina vs. Yugi Part 1

On the cliff by the sea

Mina P.O.V.

"How…how…"

A hint of a smile was on the corner of my lips as the dueling platform lowered me back down to the ground. However, the duel I'd just won hadn't been very satisfying. It's true that it was only a practice match for me, but I'd wanted a bit more of a challenge to prepare me for Yugi.

"How can this be!" Mako Tsunami shouted. "There's no way I could have been beaten so easily!"

"I am an eliminator," I replied briskly as my feet touched the ground, "and you my friend have been eliminated from the game. Have a fun ride back home."

"I still don't understand," Mako continued. "Even Yugi had a hard time beating me! How is that you…"

I stopped dead in my tracks the second Mako uttered his name. "Did you say Yugi, as in Yugi Muto? He was here?"

Mako landed on the ground as I turned to face him. His expression was somber, but he nodded.

"Do you know where he could have gone?" I asked.

"No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you," Mako replied. "You've ruined everything for me."

"Save me your sob story," I stated as I turned away. "I'll find Yugi with or without your help."

"You heartless witch! Because of you, I'll never be able to find my father!"

The cold words hurt, but I tried my best not to show any emotion on my face as I inclined my head in his direction. He was obviously angry about what I'd done even after I'd heard how he needed the prize money to find his father. I'll admit that I can relate to how desperate he feels. I'm desperate myself. That's why I had to defeat him. My own desperation was too great for me to have a conscious.

"You shouldn't give up so easily," I told him. "You don't need three million dollars to find your father. If he's really out there somewhere…I'm sure he'll find you if you can't find him. You should have more faith in him."

It was with those words that I departed from the cliff. I don't need Mako to tell me where Yugi is anyway. I know he couldn't have gone far from here if he had just dueled Mako.

"_I'll find you Yugi_," I thought as I began to walk through the forests. "_And I'll defeat you_."

For the sake of my own father, I have to push ahead. Cold words can't bring me down now. I have a reason to fight and a reason to duel. No matter what, I'll do what I have to in order to save my father's life. Then maybe…maybe I can finally get my life back. I can finally go back home and my mother won't be insane anymore. I just have to defeat Yugi and everything will be okay.

No one will stand in the way of that. I won't let my father down. I won't lose.

After a few minutes I finally saw them up ahead. One of Pegasus's guards was holding Kaiba's brother, Mokuba, against his will. Yugi and his other friends were trying to stop him. And…was that Artemis I saw in Tea's arms?

My own cat, turned against me. No matter, I finally found them. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Yugi P.O.V.

This has been a really rough day. No, it's been a rough week really. Ever since my grandfather's soul was stolen things have been tough. Now I'm left with consequences to actions that weren't mine.

One of those consequences being that I just lost two of my five star-chips thanks to this sleazy guard in front of us. Instead of holding the boat until a half-hour had actually past, he decides to make the boat leave early. And when Mokuba tried to explain, he knocked the star-chips out of his hand and into the ocean.

It was definitely pretty maddening, but there wasn't much I could do at this moment. I was in control of myself but…well lets just say I'm not in complete control right now. There's this…other prescience. I can't really explain it.

Even so, this guy was trying to take Mokuba back to Pegasus's castle. I couldn't let that happen under any circumstances.

"I still have three star-chips left," I stated. "So, I challenge you to a duel. If I win, Mokuba comes with us."

The thug laughed. "I don't know why you'd risk your star-chips for this little brat, but if that's how you want to waste your last star-chips then meet me back at Arena 146 in exactly four hours. You'll have your duel."

"Fine, it's a deal," I replied as I watched the guard take Mokuba away.

"Yugi!"

"Don't worry Mokuba, I promise I'll save you."

The two were soon gone and now we're forced to come up with something to do for four hours. It seemed like too long of a time to wait for a duel, especially with such high stakes.

"Do you think we should stake out that arena in case they come back early?" Tristan asked after walking off the dock.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Joey replied, "but waiting for four hours seems suspicious don't you think. Pegasus could be planning something bad up there."

Tea sighed as she pet Artemis's head. "We don't have any other choice but to wait."

"That's not true Tea."

We all paused for a moment.

"Who's voice was that?" Joey asked.

"Try looking right behind you."

We all turned around to see Mina standing on the edge of the dock. She wore a thin red jacket over a black t-shirt and denim Capri pants with red sneakers. And obviously she was wearing her signature red ribbon in her hair.

"Mina!" we all gasped, not knowing how she'd gotten there in without us noticing.

A smirk lit up her face as she walked toward us and off the dock. She continued to walk until she'd passed us and then she stopped and turned around. "I'm sure you're wondering why I am here."

"That thought crossed my mind," Joey commented as he smiled. "Still, its good to see you Mina."

"It's unfortunate that the feeling isn't mutual," Mina stated as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a card. "I am glad to see Yugi though. I want to show him something."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Tristan asked.

"Why do I have that same feeling?" Tea added.

I watched as Mina flipped the card around in her hand. On the card was…

"Grandpa!" I shouted.

"Thought you'd recognize it," Mina replied with a sinister laugh. "I swiped it from Pegasus's castle."

"Well, that's a relief," Tea stated as she sat Artemis back on the ground.

"By the way, thanks for finding my cat," Mina said while continuing to hold the card in her hand. I didn't understand why she hadn't given it to me yet.

"Meow!"

Mina's smile turned grim as Artemis hissed. "Good to see you too Artemis."

"May I have that card Mina?" I asked finally while extending out my hand to her.

Mina's smile returned. "You'd like that wouldn't you? I'm sorry, but I can't grant your wish Yugi. Not unless you do something for me first."

"Mina, what are you doing?" Joey asked, clear anger in his voice. I still didn't understand. Why was Mina acting like this?

"You all don't seem to realize that I've been deceiving you from the start," Mina replied. "Don't you get it? I work for Pegasus."

"You what!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Mina, stop it," Tea ordered. "This joke isn't funny at all."

"Do you honestly think that I'm kidding around?" Mina asked. "I'm dead serious. I work for Pegasus and I have a job to do."

"Then why'd you swipe that card?"

"Oh, Joey, you naïve fool," Mina answered. "I swiped the card in order to ensure that I get what I want."

"Well, what is it that you want?" I asked angrily. "Tell me!"

Mina's smile widened. "All I want from you is a fair and honest duel."

"This doesn't seem fair and honest!" Tristan shouted.

"Won't you duel me Yugi?" Mina asked while ignoring Tristan altogether. "I'll gladly give you this card if you win."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll destroy the card and by doing so, I'll destroy your grandfather's soul," Mina replied. "It's your call."

"I don't understand Mina!" I sneered. "Why?"

Mina's gaze seemed to soften as I waited for her response. Unfortunately, she didn't give a response. The only thing that resembled one was the defiant glare in her eyes.

"We treated you like a part of our group!" Tea shouted. "How can you do this to Yugi and to us!"

"I don't feel any attachments to you four," Mina stated. "I'm in this for the money understand. It's not personal."

"You better believe it's personal!" Joey exclaimed as he glared at Mina. "You made us believe that you were our friend!"

He seemed angrier than any of us.

Mina waved her fingers through her hair with a bored expression on her face. "Are you finished Wheeler? If so, then I advise you to shut up from now on."

"I'll do no such thing!" Joey fired back, his Brooklin accent shining through. "You lied to us. You betrayed us and you're holding the soul of Yugi's grandpa as a hostage to force Yugi into a duel. That's just not cool."

"Do you agree to the terms Yugi?" Mina asked, turning her attention directly on me. "Will you duel me?"

"I will," I replied immediately. "Still, Mina, this isn't like you at all."

"I agree with Yugi," Joey stated.

Mina was shocked, but she was trying not to show it. "Weren't you just saying that I'm a liar and a backstabber?"

"Yeah, but…I know you Mina," Joey explained. "You aren't an evil person. I can't explain why I still feel that way after everything you've just said…but I still believe in you."

"How foolish," Mina replied.

"Foolish or not, I know that you once gave me hope," Joey told her. "Based on that and what I feel in my gut, I know you can't truly be doing this for yourself."

Mina's fists clenched at her sides, but her face showed no emotion. "Yugi, I believe we should proceed onto the duel arena prepared for us."

The ground began to shake as a duel arena rose from the ground behind Mina. Once it rose, she went to her designated side. I followed suit and traveled to my designated side. As the duel platform brought me up, I began to realize that this duel was going to be one of the most important duels of my life. My grandfather's soul was truly at stake.

"What happens if you win?" I asked.

"I'm wagering three of my eight star-chips," Mina replied. "If I win I'll officially kick you out of the tournament, just as my job entitles me to do. I'll also have entry to Pegasus's castle."

"And my grandpa?"

"I'll do as I please with the card."

"Very well then. I won't lose."

"We'll see Yugi."

"LETS DUEL!"

* * *

Joey P.O.V.

My mind was giving me more of a headache than it had been before. Of course, that pain was a picnic compared to how I felt right now. I couldn't remember a time when I'd been so angry. In some ways, I didn't understand why I was so angry. That in itself wasn't too big of a surprise. I've gone through most of my life without understanding anything of real importance. That's just how things have been.

But now, this hurt seemed to cut deeper than anything I'd experienced. Now that was a surprise. I've been through plenty of horrors before. I've watched my dad beat my mom. I've watched Serenity cry after getting bad news from a doctor. I've lived through my parents divorce. I've lived through being mercilessly beaten by my dad.

Basically, my life has been full of pain and terror. It was not something new and by this time, I'd become nearly numb to it. My mind had convinced itself that pain was just part of the program. It was something I had to deal with.

So, things didn't hurt as much. Sure, I lost my cool sometimes, but I didn't feel sadness anymore. And now that I'm older, my father can't beat me with as much ease because I can fight back. My fists became my defense.

I gained friends after learning what strength really is. My defenses weren't as high. That was when Mina walked into my life.

She seemed like a fun loving girl who just had a lot on her mind. Still, that day at McDonalds is etched into my brain. I can't forget the sadness that had been in her eyes.

And as I look up at her now, I can still see that sadness. Even when she was saying all those horrible things…I could see it. That's how I know…she isn't doing this for herself. She's doing all this out of desperation to help someone else.

Maybe it's because I'm desperate to save my sister. That must be the reason why I can see that Mina isn't the horrible person that the others now believe her to be. Though, I believe Yugi can see it too. He's got the Millennium puzzle after all. He has to know that Mina isn't evil.

I watched Mina as she drew her five cards. Her crystal blue eyes were focused and determined.

"My first card shall be Sailor Iron Mouse!" she exclaimed while setting the card onto the field. A short, sailor soldier with greyish hair tied in two buns on the sides of her head and dimmed violet eyes appeared on the field. She wore a white corset top that was trimmed in black with a white miniskirt over white pants. To top that all off she wore whitle ankle boots and white gloves that went a little past her wrists.

**Sailor Iron Mouse Attack: 1300**

**Sailor Iron Mouse Defense: 1300**

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Yugi gazed at his hand before looking up at Mina.

"I play Gaia, the fierce knight!"

**Gaia Attack: 2300**

"Now, attack!" Yugi shouted.

"Predictable," Mina muttered. "I reveal my trap card, Sailor Mouse Trap!"

"Sailor Mouse Trap?" Yugi asked.

"This card allows Sailor Iron Mouse to trap your monster," Mina replied. A magical golden rope appeared in her monster's hands and she used it to rope Yugi's monster.

"But that isn't all Yugi. Now I get to choose if Gaia loses five hundred attack points or if you lose five hundred life points."

"She gets to choose?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, and since Gaia would still be stronger if she lowered his attack points, well it's obvious," I told him.

"Say goodbye to five hundred life points!"

**Mina: 2000**

**Yugi: 1500**

"This is bad," Tea stated worriedly. "Yugi lost life points on his first turn."

"But now, Gaia is free and with 2300 attack points he can take out 1000 of Mina's," I told her.

"Attack Gaia!"

Sailor Iron Mouse was destroyed in an instant.

**Yugi: 1500**

**Mina: 1000**

Mina didn't seem fazed by losing half her life points as she drew a card. "When Sailor Iron Mouse is sent to the graveyard, I can summon any monster I choose from my deck."

Mina picked up her deck and went through it. "This one should do. I summon Sailor Star Fighter!"

Another sailor soldier appeared on the field. This one was a lot taller than the previous one and it was wearing black instead of white. This sailor scout had violet eyes also, but her hair was short and black.

**Sailor Star Fighter Attack: 2150**

**Sailor Star Fighter Defense: 1600**

"That monster still isn't strong enough to face Gaia," Yugi stated.

"That's why I play this equip spell, Golden Microphone" Mina replied. " This raises Fighter's attack points by four hundred.

**Attack: 2550**

"Now, attack with Star Serious Laser!"

Gaia was defeated in ten seconds flat. Mina clearly had the advantage right now. It was like Yugi wasn't even putting up a fight.

**Yugi: 1250**

**Mina: 1000**

"And when Sailor Star Fighter destroys a monster I automatically gain two hundred life points."

**Yugi: 1250**

**Mina: 1200**

"Come on Yugi!" I shouted. "Don't let Mina beat you around. Don't' forget what you're fighting for."

"I haven't Joey," Yugi replied.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Mina stated. "I'm going to defeat you no matter what you throw at me. Face it Yugi, you've failed."

"This duel isn't over until the last move is made!" Tea shouted. "Besides, I know that Yugi will win this duel. He isn't selfish like you and he has a real reason for fighting!"

"So do I," Mina muttered bitterly. "I end my turn Yugi."

"Mina, what is it that your fighting for anyway?" Yugi asked. "I know it isn't just for yourself, otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" Mina cut in. "I wouldn't be defeating you right now. Maybe I'm just a better duelist."

"But Mina…"

"Don't bother Yugi," Tristan interrupted. "She isn't worth it. Just defeat her so we can help Mokuba."

Mina's gaze narrowed when she heard Mokuba's name. I watched her as she close her eyes. It was clear to me that there was something wrong. She just wasn't willing to tell us. She didn't trust us. She didn't trust me.

Knowing that hurt more than I care to admit, but no matter what…she can't win this duel. She has to lose for the sake of Yugi's grandpa.

Still, she said that she had a real reason for fighting too. Earlier she told us that she was only in this for the money. I doubt she'd be dueling this hard if it were just about cash. She'd be like Mai. So, obviously she's fighting for someone. She's trying to save someone.

"Now, I'll play the Summoned Skull!" Yugi shouted. "Then I'll place two cards face down."

**Summoned Skull Attack: 2500**

The summoned skull was probably a ploy. It was bait so that Mina will attack; however, Mina is a lot smarter than she lets on. Kind of like how I'm smarter than I let on.

(a/n: Yeah, keep telling yourself that Joey.)

"First, I summon Sailor Jupiter in attack mode!" Mina exclaimed.

**Sailor Jupiter Attack: 1500**

"Then, I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

Darn it, she didn't take the bait.

Yugi suddenly laughed. Mina looked puzzled.

"I don't' see what could be so funny Yugi," Mina stated a bit irritably.

Yugi continued to laugh as he spoke. "I'm laughing because this is such a fun duel."

"Fun?" Mina questioned. "Are you kidding? You're dueling for your grandpa's soul!"

"Well, I feel better about that knowing that my grandpa's soul is in your hands," Yugi replied.

Mina scoffed. "Figures that you would say something like that in such a dire situation. I'm not amused or moved by your jokes."

"Well, if this isn't a personal duel for you," Yugi stated, "then I shouldn't see it as personal either. That is, if it really isn't personal for you."

"Just make your move!" Mina snapped.

Tristan looked confused when I glanced at him. "Something wrong Tristan."

"No, I'm just wondering if Yugi is trying to convince Mina to tell us something," Tristan replied. "I guess I wouldn't be surprised if she were lying about something else."

"Hey, that's not cool man," I stated defensively. "What's the matter with you."

"With me?" Tristan asked. "What's with you? Why are you trying to defend her. She lied to us and she betrayed us. She's working for Pegasus idiot!"

"Even so, I know that she wouldn't have done this if she didn't have a reason," I told him.

"It's not like you know her any more than the rest of us do," Tristan commented angrily.

"Why you…"

"He's right you know."

I turned away from Tristan and looked up at Mina. She was staring down at me with cold eyes.

"You don't know me, so stop defending me," she said as Yugi drew a card. "It's a wasted effort anyway."

I didn't think it was a wasted effort. Yugi didn't think so either. We both knew that deep down, Mina was a good person. She isn't evil. She's not like Pegasus.

* * *

Artemis P.O.V.

My time with Mina's friends has been short, but it's easy to see that they are good people. Still, even though I'm angry at Mina, I was hurt by the things Tristan and Tea said. However, this Joey guy was different. He and Yugi were the only ones defending her.

Yugi was doing so because he had beforehand knowledge. I'm not very familiar with the Millennium items, but I do know that they give the owner strange powers. Yugi must be using his item to see into Mina's heart and to what her true feelings are.

Joey was a different case. He didn't have an item to tell him that Mina wasn't evil. He already knew that for himself. In fact, I believe that he's the only one that still has genuine faith in her since Yugi's is based off of what his puzzle has told him.

Joey's belief is genuine and true. He must really value her as a friend, but I can't help wondering if he might feel something more for Mina. Somehow, I doubted it. Maybe it was just that he could relate to her. Their situations were similar after all, but then again he doesn't know that.

His words from before…

"_You gave me hope once_…"

It'll be interesting to see how this all plays out.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of this chapter. Did you all enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it! Anyway, the epic duel continues in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	21. Mina vs Yugi Part 2

A/N: I've been writing like crazy lately. Still, I believe that this chapter will be the best one yet! Hope you all will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Yugioh or Sailor Moon belongs to me. (Though it'd be cool if I did.) I don't' own the piece of the song either. It's the English translation of Fukai Mori (Deep Forest) by Do As Infinity. (It's also known as an ending theme to Inuyasha) I love this song so I had to use it.

Chapter 21

Mina vs. Yugi Part 2

Mina P.O.V.

"_I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
__Still lies hidden in,  
__The heart of the deep, deep forest._

_Exhausted, without the strength to search,  
__People vanish, into the infinite darkness._"

Those are words to a song my mother used to sing. At least, that is the Britannian or English translation of it. Still, in either case, the words mean the same thing. At some point, I left my heart behind. It's because of this that I find myself standing on this platform.

Shadi said I'd walk a path toward destruction. He was wrong. The path that I walk on is the path of pure darkness. It has shrouded the light in my soul and the only way to restore that light is to save the people that gave me light and life to begin with.

Starting with my father. I will get the money needed to save his life and as a result of that my mother will be saved from her insanity.

As for me, I've come to accept that I'll never be the same again. I could always pretend to be the happy-go-lucky girl I used to be. No, I was never truly that girl to begin with. I always hid my true feelings and intentions. Even now, I hide like a coward.

A long time ago, I used to say that I hated cowards. However, now that I've become one, all I can say is that I hate myself.

"I now activate my magic card, Mystical mist!" Yugi shouted, interrupting my thoughts.

I was ready for this. I was prepared to commit evil in order to restore what was good.

But now that I'm here, I want to turn back.

"Now that the field is soaked, my Summoned Skull gains one thousand attack points!"

**Summoned Skull Attack: 3500**

"Yugi, I believe that you've forgotten that your mist effects my monsters as well," I stated. "Sailor Jupiter gains one thousand points due to your card."

**Sailor Jupiter Attack: 2500**

"That's not enough to defeat my monster," Yugi stated "This duel is over. Attack Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Not so fast," I replied. "I activate both of my magic cards. The first is Lightning Gauntlet, which raises Sailor Jupiter's attack points by three hundred and the second is Sword of Thunder which raises Sailor Jupiter's attack points by another eight hundred points! And because Sailor Scout monsters automatically protect each other, Sailor Jupiter can take the front for your attack."

**Sailor Jupiter Attack: 3500**

Both of our monsters were destroyed and neither of us lost life points.

"I end my turn," Yugi stated, an evident scowl on his face.

"Then it's my move," I shouted as I drew a card. "First, I play Monster Reborn in order to bring back Sailor Iron Mouse. This activates Sailor Iron Mouse's effect. When she's summoned by a magic card I'm allowed to draw two cards as long as I discard one from my hand."

I looked over my hand. I'd had four cards, but now I had six. I have to discard one, so I discarded Soul Barrier and continued.

"Next, I play my Galactic Ritual spell card!" I exclaimed. "This card allows me to sacrifice Sailor Iron Mouse and Sailor Star Fighter in order to summon the strongest Sailor Soldier that ever lived."

"That doesn't sound too good," Yugi muttered.

"That's because it isn't," I told him. "Not for you anyway. Now, I summon, Sailor Galaxia!"

The strongest Sailor Soldier appeared on the field in a ray of golden light. Her golden sailor suit was dazzling even though I didn't have fond memories of Sailor Galaxia. Her red eyes were just as determined as I was to save my father.

"Sailor Galaxia's attack points are determined by how many Sailor Scout monsters are in my graveyard times one thousand. Since I have three Sailor Scout monsters in the graveyard, she has three thousand attack points."

**Sailor Galaxia Attack: 3000**

**Sailor Galaxia Defense: 2500**

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

"You're a very talented duelist Mina," Yugi stated abruptly. "This is one of the most challenging duels I've ever fought."

I scowled. "I hope you don't think that this is just a game Yugi. It isn't."

"Really? That's not what you said earlier."

"Shut your mouth."

"What I say shouldn't bother you so much," Yugi replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Where is that calm, indifferent face you had on earlier?

"_I'm too close to the end of this road_," I thought in response. "_I can't lose focus. I can't lose period._"

"What is your reason for dueling Mina?" Yugi asked.

"That isn't any of your business," I told him bitterly. "Make your move."

"Answer the question first," Yugi ordered. "Tell me the truth. You owe me and the others that much for betraying us."

"Even so, I refuse to say anything about it," I replied. "It has nothing to do with any of you. Just know that I can't lose. I must win."

I could feel myself shaking as my nerves reached an all time high. The adrenaline that was pumping through me was almost more than I could stand. However, I continued to stand tall.

"I'm still wondering how you could be working with Pegasus," Yugi stated. "You're nothing like the thugs he has working for him. They have no respect for the heart of the cards, but you do."

"It's true, these cards are very dear to me," I admitted. "I believe in the heart of the cards and my heart is in my deck."

"And it reflects who you truly are."

That comment came from a different voice. I turned my gaze toward the brown-eyed boy who still cared about me. I sighed.

"Mina, please, stop lying to us and tell us what's really going on," Joey begged.

The shaking in my body worsened so I grabbed onto the handle bar behind me.

"Trust us Mina," Joey pleaded. "We'll help you."

"You can't help me," I stated finally. "I can only help myself at this point. I'm the only thing standing between…"

"Between what Mina?" Joey asked as a lump formed in my throat. Tears were forming at the corners of my eyes, but I defiantly held them back. I would not cry now. I won't show any weakness now. I've come too far and have been through too much to hesitate.

"Please Yugi, make your move," I ordered shakily as I stood tall again.

"Very well," Yugi replied as he drew his card. "I summon the Dark Magician."

The Dark Magician appeared on the field before my monster. She was definitely more powerful than Yugi's magician, but I was careful to take note of Yugi's face down card.

Still, if my next attack is successful…

"I end my turn."

"And now, I'll attack," I shouted, ready to get this duel over with. "Go, Sailor Galaxia!"

"Now, I play my magical hats in order to hide my magician," Yugi cut in. The magical hats covered and protected the magician just as my attack went through. It took out one hat and now three remained.

"Darn it," I muttered. "I didn't expect this."

"Is your turn over?" Yugi asked.

I reluctantly nodded.

"Very well then," Yugi replied while drawing a card. "I'll place one facedown card underneath a hat that's on the field.

"_Now what_?" I wondered. "_Guess I'll just have to blast another one_."

"Attack!" I commanded once Yugi ended his turn.

The hat was destroyed, but I'd attacked the wrong one again. This time, it cost me.

"Go, Spellbinding Circle!"

"No!" I sneered.

"Sailor Galaxia now loses seven hundred attack points!"

**Sailor Galaxia Attack: 2300**

"Come on out, Dark Magician and finish off Mina's monster with Dark Magic Attack!"

I cringed as I watched the Dark Magician incinerate Sailor Galaxia. However, I wasn't out of options yet.

**Yugi: 1250**

**Mina: 1000**

"I'll place another card face down and end my turn."

"My move!" Yugi exclaimed. I watched as he stared at the card in his hand.

"I'll place this face down and end my turn.."

I drew a card and stared down at my hand. I now held three cards. One monster, a magic card and a trap card. I had another trap on the field as well as a spell on the field. If I played all of these cards right, I can win.

Still, that one monster…

"First, I summon Sailor Venus!"

I normally didn't use the Sailor Venus card in my duels. The likeness is too identical and could lead others to believe that I am Sailor Venus. My beauty did inspire the card after all. Still, I'm not sure if this card will be enough to defeat Yugi's Dark Magician. It only has fifteen hundred attack points.

"Wow, that card looks just like Mina," Tea exclaimed from the sidelines. Here it goes.

"Yeah, even the red ribbon is a match," Tristan muttered.

I groaned to myself as I continued my move. "Next I activate my face down magic card, Celestial Wing!"

"What does that do?" Yugi asked.

"Well, first I sacrifice five hundred life points."

**Yugi: 1250**

**Mina: 500**

"Then, five hundred points are taken away from your monster and added to mine."

**Dark Magician Attack: 2000**

**Sailor Venus Attack: 2000**

"So they're the same," Yugi commented.

"Right, but from my hand I activate Last Chance!"

"No, not that!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I have one card left in my hand now," I told him. "You have to guess what kind of card it is. Guess right and your monster will gain one thousand attack points, but if you guess wrong my monster gains a thousand attack points. Though, it really doesn't matter what you do. Either way I win. It's over."

"Is that so Mina?" Yugi asked. "Then tell me, what do you hope to gain from defeating me today."

"Well for one, a big hefty paycheck," I told him matter of factly.

"Is that all?"

"No."

"Then what else?"

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you now," I bluntly pointed out. "My reasons are for me to know."

"If you planned this from the beginning, then why befriend us?" Yugi asked. "It doesn't make logical sense."

"Maybe I'm not logical," I replied angrily. "Besides, it doesn't matter anyway. Just guess what kind of card is in my hand so I can get what I came here for!"

"Mina, it doesn't have to be this way…"

"Shut up!"

Everyone around me became silent after I screamed out. Seconds later, I found myself slamming my fist onto the duel board in front of me.

"You know nothing about me or my life," I stated bitterly as tears finally fell from my eyes. "My world crashed around me when my father got sick. He's dying! I'm the only one…who can save him now…because my mother…went nuts. She tried to kill me!"

This information wasn't supposed to be known by anyone, but now the emotions were pouring out of me. I couldn't stop its flow.

I've finally lost it.

"I was beaten, I was cut, and I was shot…by my own mother," I cried. "All the while, my father is dying and I had to move away from home. I had to start over from the beginning and now…you're trying to tell me that **_you_ **can help me! No one can help me! I'm alone in this! So when Pegasus offered to pay for my father's operation…I couldn't refuse. And even now…I can't refuse."

"You don't have to work for him Mina," Joey shouted from the sidelines. "And we can help you…."

"STOP IT!" I screamed while clutching my head as it pounded. "You couldn't possibly understand Joey. None of you can. This is something I have to do. I won't let anyone stop me from reclaiming what rightfully belongs to me. I will save my father and mother and I will reclaim my life!"

I took in a deep breath as I finally looked up. There was a deadly threat etched in my voice as I spoke.

"Guess the kind of card in my hand right now Yugi. You'll do it now if you value your grandfather's soul."

"Mina…"

"Make a choice or I will tear it apart, then you'll personally know how it feels to have everything taken away from you! I don't want to do that to you, so make a choice right now."

I listened as Yugi sighed. "Trap card."

It was indeed a trap card so Yugi's Dark Magician got the one thousand point boost. Of course, I had one final trick up my sleeve.

"Dark Magician, attack Sailor Venus…"

The attack came my way, but that was when I activated my face down trap card.

"Go Mirror Force!"

"What?"

"I told you the duel was over Yugi," I stated. "This is the end."

"I wouldn't say that," Yugi said with a laugh. "I activate my own trap card, Mirror Force."

My mind didn't register the information until his after the attack hit his mirror force wall. I had another trap card to play in my hand, but it wouldn't have saved me. I'd lost. I'd failed.

The duel was over, but I didn't win it.

**Yugi: 1250**

**Mina: 0**

I guess that's how it all ends then. I failed to take down Yugi.

The dueling platform lowered to the ground and it was in that time that I decided to at least congratulate Yugi. He won this duel fair and square. I had no one to blame for my loss but myself. I didn't fight hard enough.

When I reached him I extended out my hand. "That was a great duel."

He gasped in surprise, but he took my hand. "It was. You really had me going there. If I hadn't had mirror force on the field too, you would have won."

"I suppose, destiny is on your side then Yugi," I stated as I walked past.

"Wait, aren't you going to give me three star-chips and my grandfather's soul card.

"Afraid not," I replied as a genuine smile lit up my face. "I'll be needing my star-chips soon. As for the soul card…I would give it to you, but I'm sure by now that Pegasus knows that I took it. If I give it to you his goons will come after you. I don't want to put you guys in that kind of danger, so I'll hang onto it."

"But…Mina…"

"I never said I played fairly Yugi," I interrupted. "Goodbye."

I was about to walk away, but that was when Joey grabbed my arm.

"Wait Mina."

I sighed. "Joey…"

"You always have a friend in me Mina," he cut in. "I promise that I'll be there for you when you need me."

My eyes were starting to water again, so I didn't turn to face him. "You'd promise me something like that? After everything I've done?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Joey stated. "And everyone deserves to be forgiven for what they did in the past."

"Thank you, that means a lot Joey," I replied after he let me go. "Also, I lied before…it is good to see you again. Take care of yourself."

I wouldn't let myself look back as I walked back through the forest. I may have lost the chance to save my father, but now I had a new mission. Pegasus has to be brought down. He's done great evil and it's about time I started doing the right thing again.

"Meow!"

I finally turned around to find Artemis trailing behind me. I smiled.

"Can you ever forgive me Artemis?"

"I already have, so what's next for us?"

"Well…"

"Ring, ring!"

"Hold on Artemis, that's my phone," I told him while reaching into my pocket. I quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Minako, so good to hear your voice again."

"Pegasus," I muttered. "What is it sir?"

"I need you to do a small favor for me, to compensate for you losing to Yugi and stealing my card."

"And what's that?" I asked.

I heard him snicker. "It turns out that Kaiba boy is very resilient. I want you to seek him out and when you find him…"

"**Kill him**."

Things just got a whole lot worse.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the duel. What did you think? I ended up making this all in Mina's P.O.V. though it wasn't my original intention. It was still good though right? Anyway, thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are great.


	22. Yugi vs Fake Kaiba Part 1

A/N: Are you ready for this? I hope you are!

Disclaimer: You know how it is. Yugioh and Sailor Moon are regretfully not my property.

Chapter 22

Yugi vs. Fake Kaiba Part 1

Mina P.O.V.

My mind completely blanked out. "You want me to assassinate him?"

"I didn't stammer, did I?" Pegasus asked. I heard him laugh in the background.

Artemis looked up at me with worried eyes. My expression must be horrible if he's staring at me like that. Of course there is also the fact that I just asked if Pegasus wanted me to kill Kaiba.

"You'll do that for me won't you Mina?" Pegasus asked again. "You know what's at stake, don't you?"

It was bad enough when he was asking me to betray my friends, but this…I don't even have a good word for how vile this is. It's…well vile!

"I do," I replied, even though I was screaming inside.

"Good, now come to the castle," Pegasus ordered. "The helicopter will await you there."

I hung up the phone and fell to my knees in complete utter horror. My desperation is what led me to make this deal with Pegasus in the first place, but this…this is just plain wrong.

"Artemis, what should I do?" I asked him. "I need that money for father. This is my last chance."

"I doubt your father would want you to kill anyone on account of him Mina," Artemis stated.

That was true, he wouldn't have wanted this. He wouldn't have wanted me to betray my friends either, but I still did it. Was I willing to do that again? Could I be capable of ending someone's life?

Deep down, I knew that I couldn't. Besides, I owe Kaiba for saving my life before. Killing him wouldn't be a good way to repay him for helping me. Still, if I deceive Pegasus again it's over. My father…he'll die for sure.

"You have eight star-chips Mina," Artemis said as I gazed at the grass. "Listen, you can win the tournament and win the prize money."

That was true too, but somehow…I doubted I would be able to do that. I would have to get through Yugi and Joey if they made it to the finals and anyone else that might be there. This may very well be my last chance.

However, I'm not a murderer and it makes no sense to contemplate further on the situation.

"Artemis, I need to ask for a favor."

* * *

Around the same time

(With Joey)

Joey's mind couldn't make sense of what had just happened. He just couldn't believe that Mina had been working for Pegasus. However, he understood her reasoning for doing what she did. Her father was dying, her mother had gone nuts at some point, and Mina didn't have enough money to pay for the operation her father needed. Pegasus used Mina's desperation to get her to do things she didn't want to do.

Still, Joey hadn't been completely surprised by the news. He'd known that Mina was fighting for someone.

And now, as he laid in the grass by the stadium where Yugi and Mina had just dueled. He understood that he'd made a hefty deal with her. He promised her that he would always be there for her no matter what. Talk about a contract without any kind of loophole.

"_I shouldn't make promises I know I can't keep_," Joey thought in disdain. He glanced over at his friends who were also laying or sitting on the thin grass. Yugi seemed disappointed about not getting his grandpa's soul card, but Joey believed that Yugi understood why Mina kept it. He glanced over at Tristan and saw that he was pretty upset too. His jaw was locked into a semi-permanent scowl at the moment. Tea's gaze seemed far away when Joey glanced over at her.

And not one of them spoke a word about what had just happened. All of them were wrapped in their own world.

The blond haired adolescence stared up at the blue sky, his own thoughts drifting in and out of confusion. He honestly didn't think that Mina's betrayal would have hit them all so hard. They hadn't even known her for that long. It shouldn't have been a huge surprise to them that Mina wouldn't tell them about what was going on in her life. She didn't trust them. It was that simple.

Maybe that was why Joey made that promise to Mina. He felt that Mina needed friends and since the others didn't seem like they wanted to help as much, Joey took on the responsibility.

For a moment, he wondered if he should start making a list of all the responsibilities he had to keep up with. There was Serenity's eye surgery that he didn't have the funds to pay for yet. He had to help Yugi in his quest to save his grandpa. He had to win the prize money to pay for the already mentioned surgery and now he had to be Mina's strength when she needed him…that is if she needed him at all.

Still, her words came back to him time and again.

"_I lied before…it is good to see you again. Take care of yourself_."

Joey involuntarily groaned as he sat up. "How much more time do we have before we need to head for Arena 146?"

"We have another two and a half hours," Tea replied after glancing at her watch. She now laid back on the grass. "What a day!"

"What a day indeed," Tristan muttered. "This mess with Pegasus just keeps getting worse."

Yugi said nothing and only stared off into the distance. His thoughts were clearly elsewhere. Joey didn't blame him for it either. With everything that was happening…well you're bound to have a whole lot on your mind.

Eventually, Joey grew tired of waiting and got to his feet. "I'm going for a walk." No one responded as he left. All of them had bigger things on their minds.

The now forlorn adolescent strode through the forest path as his thoughts continued to swirl round and round. The forest was quiet, the only sound being his footsteps on the dirt path.

Or it least it had been the only noise until he heard a subtle meow in the distance. Joey stopped as the sound drew closer. After a moment, Joey spotted a white cat heading toward him. It was Artemis.

"_So Mina's cat has come back_," Joey thought as he knelt down to stroke the white fur. He hesitated when he noticed something in the cat's mouth. Joey seemed puzzled, but he gently motioned for Artemis to give him the objects that the cat was holding. Artemis obliged easily.

Once Joey had the objects in his hands he gasped out in surprise.

"These are…" he trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

In his hands he held two items. One was a letter from Mina and the other was Solomon Muto's soul card. He honestly couldn't believe that he held Yugi's reason for being at Duelist Kingdom in his hand. However, Joey found himself drawn more to the letter that Mina had written. His eyes scanned the paper and its bubbly script.

_Dear Joey,_

_I'm sorry to ask this of you, but something urgent has come up and I have to leave the island. Hang onto Yugi's grandpa's soul card and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Don't tell Yugi or the others that you have this. It's better that they don't know so that Pegasus's goons won't suspect you have it and try to forcefully take it back. Please keep it safe Joey and look after yourself and the others. I'm counting on you. _

_Thank you,_

_Minako Aino *_

Joey sighed. The girl definitely wanted to make sure that he meant what he said earlier. He didn't regret his decision in making that promise, but he did wonder if he had the power to actually keep it. After all, he was holding his former mentor's soul in his hand. He held the soul of his best friend's grandfather. Talk about some immense pressure on your conscious.

In the end though, Joey decided that he'd do as Mina asked. It's true that she didn't necessarily deserve his help, but he couldn't have cared less about that fact. Mina was his friend and he was determined to help her.

The decision would probably cost him later. His conscious would be wracked with guilt, but he believed that everything would be alright. It's not like anyone else knew he had the card other than Artemis.

"Good luck Mina," Joey murmured before pocketing the card. He rose from his knelt position and motioned for Artemis to follow him back to the others. At the same time, he ripped up the letter and tossed it to the wind. He was sure that this action is what Mina would have wanted him to do. If not…well Artemis seemed to nod in agreement.

Joey sighed again. "_That cat probably has no idea of what's going on_."

Our blond haired hero didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

An hour later

(With Mina)

Minako Aino traveled up the stone steps that led to the huge castle for the second time that day. The weather had become increasingly hotter, but Mina didn't mind it too much. Her thoughts were focused on coming up with a strategy to rescue Kaiba from Pegasus's evil scheme. So far, the warrior of love had absolutely nothing.

"_This sort of problem makes me wish that Ami or Rei were here_," Mina thought, the scowl still set in her features as she traveled onward. "_I wonder what they've been up to?_"

Mina probably would have thought on this more, but that was when she reached the top of the stairs. Croquet was waiting by the castle's entrance.

"The helicopter is waiting for you in the courtyard," he stated as he opened the door. "Travel down this hall and take a left. Then walk straight through until you reach the sliding glass door."

"Thank you," Mina replied as she entered. After following the directions Croquet gave her, she climbed into the helicopter. It's pilot was another one of Pegasus's goons. He was obviously stationed to the helicopter in order to keep an eye on Mina.

Before they took off the ground he took a pistol out of his pocket and handed it to Mina.

"Master Pegasus gave me strict orders," the man began. "He wants me to inform you that you are to eliminate Seto Kaiba."

"I'm aware of that," Mina replied a bit anxiously. She pocketed the gun.

"I also have orders to kill you if you don't follow the mission exactly as planned," he continued. "If you value your life you won't betray him again."

She nodded. "No need to worry. Kaiba will be executed as planned."

The man grinned as the helicopter started to lift off the ground. "Good, master Pegasus will reward you generously."

Mina said nothing more as the strapped herself onto the seat. She had a gun in one pocket and her transformation pen in the other. She hoped that she would be able to find a way out of the current situation without having to use either one.

"By the way, Pegasus also wanted me to take that soul card off your hands," the man blurted out a few minutes later.

"I'm afraid I don't have it in my possession anymore," Mina told him. Her heart beat quickened significantly when the man in front of her groaned.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know," Mina lied. "_Please don't let him see through the lie._"

"We'll search the island once we return," the man stated irritably. "Master Pegasus won't be happy with the news though. Hopefully, you assassinating Kaiba will put him in a better mood."

Mina took a deep breath as she answered. "Actually, I have other plans."

"Wha…"

The man trailed off as Mina abruptly unlatched her seat belt and hurdled toward him. He would have pulled out his own gun to shoot her, but she overpowered him easily.

"Take this!" she shouted while punching him in the nose. At the same time, Mina switched the controls to auto-pilot. The pilot tried to fight back again, but Mina finally decided that only one course of action would help her now.

The warrior punched the man in the stomach before opening the cockpit door. The wind was treacherous and oddly cold as Mina forced him out of the helicopter. The goon plummeted into the ocean with a loud splash. It's a good thing he could swim, otherwise, he would have been in some trouble.

Of course, the guy still had a radio on him, waterproof at that. Things were going to get complicated for Mina rather quickly. However, that was the least of Mina's worries at the moment. Her only thought was to find Kaiba and save him from the other assassins that might try to go after him.

"I guess that'll be a job for Sailor Venus," Mina stated aloud as she closed the cockpit door. Her hair was total chaos when the inside of the helicopter finally settled. She quickly fixed it and sat in the pilot seat. She didn't know much about piloting, but she figured that it couldn't be too hard. It was on auto-pilot now and the coordinates were set.

On the other hand, Mina rationalized that Pegasus probably had some technological geeks working for him. They could hack into the auto-pilot system if they wished and force her to return to the castle.

So, with that thought in mind, Mina switched off the auto-pilot and took a hold on the control stick. She took even breaths while getting a feel for piloting. It wasn't too hard at the moment, but Mina prepared herself for whatever might come. She knew ahead of time that this rescue mission wasn't going to be an easy task.

"_Hang on Kaiba. Sailor Venus is on her way._"

* * *

_Four hours have now past for Yugi and his friends. They are just arriving at Arena 146. The bodyguard named Kimo waits for them with Mokuba locked in his arms. Mokuba struggles for Kimo to loosen his grip, but the effort is futile._

_When Yugi and the others arrive their met with an unsettling appearance by the young tyrant known as…_

_Seto Kaiba._

_

* * *

_

Tristan P.O.V.

A day like today, is a day that won't go down in history as the best day of my life. In fact, it could go down as one of the worst.

Likewise, the events that have occurred in the past few weeks have been pretty awful. Yugi lost his grandpa, Serenity was about to lose her sight, and Mina's father was going to die soon. The latter wasn't known to me until today, but it cleared up the mess that had happened earlier significantly. Mina's reason for betraying us made the hurt a little easier to swallow. In her shoes, it would have been easy for me to fall victim to Pegasus's evil as well.

However, getting over our hurt feelings and our mixed emotions toward Mina was the least of our problems. The main issue was standing up on the dueling platform.

"Let me go Kimo!" Mokuba shouted angrily, thus shaking me out of my current train of thought.

"Shut it brat," the man replied. He was the same goon from earlier today.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked as he stared up at the man on the platform.

"I already told you," Kimo stated. "That man up there is an old friend that's dying to see you. He met with an unfortunate end earlier today, but now he's back just to duel you."

"Seriously?" Yugi wondered aloud. "Is that really Kaiba?"

"Yes Yugi," Kaiba replied, "and this time you don't stand a ghost of a chance."

Whoever came up with that line is just plain weird. Maybe a bit stupid too.

"It's just as he says Yugi," Kimo added. "You don't stand a ghost of a chance against Kaiba because this time he is a ghost."

"A ghost?" Yugi asked.

"Stop it Kimo!" Mokuba shouted.

The goon snickered. "It's a fact. Two witnesses saw him fall to his doom, or rather…"

"Or rather what?" I cut in. "You better start making sense."

Kimo chuckled under his breath, but the subtle chuckle turned into a boisterous cackle. "I'm only saying that Kaiba committed the unforgivable act. He purposely jumped off a cliff and ended his own life."

"Liar! Take back what you said! My brother would never…"

"Wake up and smell the flowers kid," Kimo interrupted, "all that's left of Kaiba are your memories and a cranky ghost looking for revenge."

"That's not him," Yugi stated angrily.

"Whatever, prepare to duel with a ghoul!" Kimo exclaimed.

"Stop it, my brother isn't dead!" Mokuba screamed while struggling to get out of Kimo's grip. "Let me go!"

"I'll consider it if Yugi wins the duel against the ghost," Kimo replied.

Yugi's defiant expression turned into a deep scowl. "That guy is nothing but a fake; a trick by Pegasus. Don't worry Mokuba, I'll win your freedom. Then, we'll look for your brother."

Kimo laughed and it made me want to pummel the guy. Of course, that didn't work out too well the last time I tried. Even so, the guy really deserves to get beaten to a bloody pulp. He isn't the only one who deserves pummeling either. That Pegasus is going to pay for the lives he's ruined if I've got anything to say about it. Who gave him the right to play with people as if their pawns in a game. Not only is that not fair, but its just plain evil.

I just hope that Yugi will win this duel. The sooner we get this out of the way the sooner we can go to that castle and take Pegasus down.

* * *

Within the castle

Pegasus sat in his dinning room again while drinking his beloved wine…again. Kind of makes you wonder why the guy isn't drunk half the time.

Anyway, all that aside, he was watching Yugi and his friends on the large monitor that was hanging from the ceiling. He laughed aloud as Croquet entered the room.

"This is so entertaining!" he exclaimed. "I just love reality TV." He sipped at the wine again.

"Who is Yugi dueling sir?" Croquet asked.

"It's what's left of Kaiba," Pegasus replied as he set down the glass of wine.

"But sir…Kaiba was spotted alive."

"That's true," Pegasus laughed, "however, that won't be the case for long."

"But sir…we've received a report that the assassin you sent out to lead the termination squad has betrayed us. She's going to stop the operation completely!"

Pegasus tensed, not foreseeing this since the assassin he'd sent was now immune to his powers. "Come again?"

"Minako Aino attacked her supervisor and knocked him out of the helicopter. He's alright, but he radioed that she plans to save Seto Kaiba."

The billionaire tyrant gritted his teeth in restrained anger. "Have our technological staff hack into the auto-pilot."

"But sir…they've already tried. She turned the auto-pilot off. We can't hack in unless it's on."

"Fine, then warn our men stationed at Kaiba's mansion now."

"But sir…"

"ENOUGH!" Pegasus sneered while slamming his fist on the wooden table in front of him. "Get out of my sight!"

Croquet ran out of the room in a frenzy as Pegasus seethed in rage. Minako Aino had deceived him for the last time.

"CROQUET!"

Croquet returned as quickly as he had left. He was currently out of breath.

"Yes…sir?"

"Give out orders to my men," Pegasus began as he settled his nerves. "They are to kill Minako Aino upon her arrival."

"But sir…"

"If you say that one more time you're fired!" Pegasus screeched. "Just give out my orders!"

"Right away."

Croquet left once again. Pegasus grabbed the glass of wine and took a hefty gulp in order to calm himself. He decided to leave the matter of Mina's disobedience to Croquet and the rest of his men. As of now, he had a higher priority issue to deal with.

And that was Yugi Muto.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Though, I got to say there's something missing from this story that a reviewer pointed out once. There isn't enough Sailor Venus. So, the next chapter is when Sailor Venus finally appears. Now for the questions you might be happening.

What will happen to Mina? Will she be able to save the real Kaiba?

Will Yugi be able to defeat the fake Kaiba without Exodia in his deck?

Will Joey keep his promise to Mina or will he spill about the card he now possesses? Will the promise put him in danger?

The only way to find out is to read the next chapter.

note: Another reviewer also wanted to know if the other Sailor Scouts would appear in this story. I'm sorry to report that the other scouts won't appear until after duelist kingdom has ended.


	23. Yugi vs Fake Kaiba Part 2

A/N: Here is the action packed chapter of the century…okay I'm getting ahead of myself. Still, this chapter will be filled with thrills and excitement including a duel, a race against time, and a struggle to survive…well maybe. We'll see.

Note: Some aspects of Yugi's duel with the fake Kaiba will be skipped. You've been forewarned. This chapter is also all in third person which means there will be some underlining under the names of certain characters. Ex: Yugi = Yami and Kaiba = Fake Kaiba.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Chapter 23

Yugi vs. Fake Kaiba Part 2

Near the Kaiba mansion thirty minutes later.

(With Mina)

Something shocking has occurred today folks. Minako Aino is pissed off.

Now, it's not like Mina's never been upset or angry before. The girl has had her share of bad experiences throughout her life, but what was happening at that particular moment topped it all, which is surprising considering all that the girl has had to deal with in the past few weeks.

"_Dang it, dang it, dang it_," Mina thought irritably as she forced the helicopter to land. As she did this, she tried to take deep calming breathes. Doing so didn't ease her nerves, nor did it help with her rising anger towards the situation she'd gotten herself into.

Since the moment she realized the error of her ways, Mina has been slowly returning to her normal self. Though, in some ways she'll never be the same again. However, the fact that her tolerance level was going down implied that her emotions were resurfacing. Well, they had to come back at some point and now was as good a time as any.

"I need to focus," she stated aloud while taking another deep breath. "If I don't get it together Kaiba will be mauled by thugs and Pegasus will win. There's no way I'm letting that man win this game after manipulating me like that. He isn't going to get away with this while I'm around."

Of course, Mina realized that Pegasus was probably working on trying to get Mina 'out of the picture', at that very moment. She groaned as the helicopter finally stopped moving. She loosened her grip on the control stick before taking the key out of the ignition. The flying vehicle was now utterly still.

Her thoughts were erratic as she wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead. "_I just hope Kaiba is actually here somewhere. Surely he knows that Pegasus is after him, so at this point he is probably hiding somewhere in the house. Question is…where would he hide?_"

Mina leaned back into the pilot seat. Pegasus was after Kaiba's blood, and since she'd betrayed him he would be after hers as well. For all she knew, a guard could be waiting right outside the helicopter.

She came to the mansion to avoid killing Kaiba, but she was starting to realize that in order to save him and herself, she might end up having to kill the guards stationed there. She hadn't thought of that when she'd pushed the pilot out of the helicopter earlier.

Her shaky hand reached for the gun in her pocket. After pulling it out she examined its surface carefully while trying to remember how to use it.

"_I've only used a gun once, and that occurrence isn't something I like to remember_," Mina thought uneasily. She took a deep breath before getting out of the seat and heading toward the exit door of the helicopter with the gun still in her hand. With her free hand she reached into her other pocket and pulled out her transformation pen and the red eye-mask she hadn't worn since her Sailor V days. She quickly put it on over her eyes before shouting out the words that would seal her fate.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

* * *

Around the same time inside the Kaiba mansion

(With Kaiba)

Seto Kaiba stepped into the library of his home after sneaking in through the secret ground entrance. He cautiously looked around before heading towards a bookshelf towards his right. After confirming that he was alone, he pulled back a green textbook: part of the bookshelf slide toward the left, revealing a locked automated door. On its keypad was a small camera/scanner. He stared into the camera and waited as the device scanned his left eye. Moments later, the door opened.

"_I'm sure they have no idea that I'm here_," Kaiba thought as he entered the room. It was small, but the technology inside was expansive with all its control panels. On the walls hung three plasma screens that surrounded the main computer that was located below it. Kaiba quickly turned on the power and reached for his headset before sitting down in front of the main screen.

"Running identity protocol," the computer stated. "Please state your name."

"Seto Kaiba," Kaiba replied. He watched as the computer loaded. In seconds, the screen in front of him and the ones above him were showing his logo.

"I thought I'd seen it all," the female computer voice stated, "but breaking into your own house?"

Kaiba smirked as he noted the voice. He'd programmed his computer to talk and act like his mother used to, before she had died. He did this so he'd always remember her.

"It's too long a story for right now," Kaiba said while focusing on the task at hand.

"Too long a story?" the computer asked. "Well maybe I'm not in such a talkative mood myself."

"I find that hard to believe," Kaiba remarked as the images on his screen began to change. A picture of Kaiba Corp. and some of the business charts popped onto the screen.

"Such a smart guy, but while you were off galabandin' a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun." Kaiba groaned slightly while regretting that he'd programmed the voice to talk with a slight southern accent.

After a moment he replied, "I know."

"At the same time, Maximillion Pegasus kicked off his duel monster's championship at Duelist Kingdom," the computer continued as a picture of Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus, and Yugi popped onto the screen. "If Yugi Muto can be defeated by Pegasus or someone who represents him, then the new board of the Kaiba Corporation will take control of the company."

"He won't win," Kaiba stated matter of factly, "Yugi is unbeatable. His deck has Exodia."

As he said this, Kaiba remembered his bitter defeat and his deadpanned expression from before turned into a scowl.

"Yeah, well, sometime after you lost to Yugi, he lost Exodia."

"No way!" Kaiba shouted, astonished.

"When it rains it pours," the computer replied as Yugi's picture was replaced by Mokuba. "Pegasus knows all about the corporation by-laws that require a living Kaiba heir to make any changes in the company legal. Mokuba is his prisoner, and if he can get you out of the way its likely that Pegasus will force all kinds of pressure to make your brother do what he wants, one way or another."

Kaiba scowled once more. "But I'm not out of the way…"

"That's where Minako Aino comes in," the computer interrupted. Kaiba's eyes widened as he heard the name. It was the name of the girl that he'd helped the day before.

"What information do you have on her?" Kaiba asked calmly.

"Well, let's see," the computer stated as an archive of information appeared on the screen. "Here we are, Minako Aino, born October 22nd, 2000 in Shiba Park hospital in Tokyo, Japan, which was renamed Area 11 by the Holy Britannian Empire after Japan's defeat on August 10th, 2010. Based on old plane schedules she has lived England, which is the original homeland of the Britannian people, and Egypt. She returned to Japan after being away for a year and half and finished middle school before advancing to high school as a freshmen. During that time she befriended students Serena Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Lita Kino, and Rei Hino, who went to a Catholic school but is at the moment enrolled at Ashford Private Academy in the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11. However, her father Toshido Aino recently became ill and was diagnosed with a terminal brain tumor. Minako has recently traveled to America, in which parts are under Britannian control and now resides in the town of Domino where you and Yugi reside. She's currently a student at Domino High School as a junior and her father has been moved to Domino Hospital for care."

"So then," Kaiba began, "what does she have to do with Pegasus?"

"After living in Domino for two weeks she started working two jobs to pay for an operation that might be able to save her father if the doctors act quickly. Unfortunately, that operation costs over seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Some time after that she received a message from Pegasus and since then she's been working for him."

"Did he offer to pay for her father's operation?" Kaiba asked.

"Possibly, and just a few hours ago she lost a duel to Yugi, thus almost ending whatever deal Pegasus had made to Minako. However, I've gotten information that Minako has been assigned to be your assassin."

"_So that's why she was upset that day_," Kaiba thought as he processed the information. "_It doesn't explain why she jumped out of a window, but it does explain why she was being so callous and cold. Of course, I'm not one to judge on that and it's clear that Pegasus is playing with that girl's desperation. That must be why she tried to beat Yugi_"

"Anything else?"

"Sorry, but my databanks have nothing further on Minako Aino."

Kaiba sighed while wondering why all of this was happening. He clenched his fist upon making a decision to make Pegasus pay for screwing around with his life and the life of that girl.

"So now you know," the computer stated. "What are we going to do?"

"_They'll keep my brother safe until the takeover is complete, so I have to make sure that Pegasus doesn't defeat Yugi in a duel no matter what. As for my safety…I no longer have a concern for that._"

There was a determined glint in Kaiba's eyes as he spoke. "I'm not giving up Kaiba Corp. without a real fight. It's takeover time, by me. We're going to hack right into Pegasus's computer mainframe. So, our next stop is Duelist Kingdom."

"Very well," the computer replied obediently.

Kaiba sighed. "_Besides, I worked too hard in providing a future for me and my brother. I refuse to let Pegasus or anyone else take that away no matter what their reason is._"

* * *

Back at Duelist Kingdom

(With Yugi)

When his duel with Kaiba first started, Yugi had been sure that the Kaiba that stood before him was a fake. He didn't believe for a second that Kaiba had killed himself or that his soul had been brought back just for the sake of revenge. No, the Kaiba he knew had too much to live for.

So when Kaiba made his opening move and summoned the Hitatsumi giant, it sent Yugi for a bit of a loop. The man before him had just made the same move Kaiba had when they'd dueled. However, Yugi was sure that it had to be a trick to confuse him. He drew his card and summoned the Dark Magician, which defeated Kaiba's monster easily. Kaiba's life points dropped all the way down to 700, but Kaiba didn't seem to care at all. In fact, he proclaimed that there was no way Yugi could win without Exodia.

"This next card is a blast from the past Yugi, with emphasis on blast," Kaiba stated while flipping the card over in his hand. Yugi's eyes widened as he stared at the card.

"That's…"

"I attack with the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba shouted as he slammed the card onto to the duel board. The dragon appeared on the field in a spectacular show of bright lights. It's roar could be heard throughout the island.

Yugi gasped in astonishment, and the others looked at the dragon in utter amazement.

"Only one deck has got that card," Joey stated as he and the others stared up at the dragon. Artemis on the other hand was very confused by this. If Kaiba was really up on the dueling platform then where was Mina?

As for Mokuba, he was wondering if what Kimo had said had been true. He was horrified about the prospect that his brother could actually be gone and that the guy dueling Yugi was really his ghost. Poor Mokuba could barely stomach the idea of something so ridiculous.

Yugi on the other hand was suddenly doubting what he'd thought earlier.

"_So this really is Kaiba's deck,_" he admitted to himself. "_There's no other explanation, but does that mean that Kaiba is dead? Did Pegasus use his magic to bring his ghost back so he could duel me and take over Kaiba Corp.? Who knows at this point?_"

"Don't worry Yugi," Kaiba said as he snickered. "My feelings weren't hurt when you called me a liar, now admit that you were wrong."

Yugi only scowled in response.

Kaiba grinned, "Not having a real body isn't so bad. You would not believe what I save in food bills alone, but I still get to enjoy the finer things in life. One of those being revenge, and I'm going to savor its sweet taste for a very long time."

"Shut up!" Mokuba shouted suddenly as a few tears fell from his eyes. "Make him go away!"

Kaiba's smile widened. "Almost breaks my heart, that is if I had one that could be broken."

"Enough!" Yugi shouted. "Finish your move."

"Well, I won't attack just yet. Instead I'll place this card facedown and end my turn."

"_He's hiding something_," Yugi thought worriedly. "I switch my Dark Magician to defensive mode and I summon my Curse of Dragon in defense mode as well.

Kaiba laughed. "You've fallen right into my trap Yugi. I activate Defense paralysis. This forces your monster back into attack mode."

"No, that means my monsters can't defend themselves," Yugi muttered bitterly.

"Exactly," Kaiba replied. "Now my dragon, attack Yugi's dragon with white lightening."

The blue-eyed dragon opened its mouth revealing its sharp teeth and the impending lightening blast. Seconds later, Yugi's dragon was destroyed.

**Yugi: 1000**

**Kaiba: 700**

"_I better think of something quick_," Yugi thought as beads of sweat slide down his face. "_Otherwise it's all over._"

* * *

A few minutes later

Back at the Kaiba mansion

Mina P.O.V.

My eyes scanned the perimeter as I slowly walked the grounds toward the Kaiba mansion. I had transformed into Sailor Venus, but I still held the gun in my hands in case I had to use it. I'm not a big fan of guns at all, nor do I completely remember how I'm supposed to use it. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about that now.

I hid behind a tree after noticing the house. This means that I'm officially on Kaiba's property and the guards stationed here will be waiting for my arrival. At the same time though, I wondered if Kaiba was actually inside the mansion. If he was, wouldn't the guards already be inside looking? Well, whatever the case, I need to get inside that house.

After taking a deep breath, I kneeled down and slowly made my way towards some bushes that were slightly closer to the house. From what I can see there are at least three guards at the front of the house. I see one guard in the backyard, and two guards on each side of the house. So that means that there are at least eight guards around the house. The sudden lump in my throat made it hard to breathe as I came up with a quick strategy.

"Hey, who are you?"

Okay that strategy just went out the window.

I quickly bolted away from the bushes as I felt shots being fired my way. Those shots caused the other guards to look in my direction. They easily spotted me.

"_No, what do I do now?_" I wondered while hiding behind a nearby tree. The guards were coming fast so I said a quick prayer before I began to attack.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

The golden chain wrapped around two of the eight guards. I used my chain as a lasso and forced them to collide with the other guards that were coming. After knocking all of them to the ground in that fashion I used my crescent beam attack to chase them away since practically all the guards were cowards. However, I realized that they'd be back soon thanks to Pegasus and his ruthless ways. Still, I'm just glad I didn't have to use my gun right away.

"All I have to do now is find Kaiba and then I can get back to the island," I said with a sigh. Hopefully, this operation of saving Kaiba's scrawny butt will run smoothly. If not…

I heard the shot before I felt the bullet that had lodged itself into the back of my arm. My knees buckled slightly, but I dove out of the way as a new stream of bullets came my way. Without turning back, I ran as fast as I could go until I tripped over my feet. This forced me to turn around and I noticed that the guards weren't following me as they had been before. One them seemed to be on the phone and the others were waiting. I took it as an opportunity to run to the concrete fence that led onto the actual mansion grounds. After climbing up, I jumped off and into the yard. This area seemed to be guard free if only for a moment.

"_Thank heaven_," I thought happily before cringing in pain and staring down at the bandage that had been tied around my arm when I'd gone to the hospital the day before. "Darn it, that's the same spot my mother hit when she shot me." I pressed my palm over my bleeding arm. "Now what do I do?"

My eyes scanned the area again before catching sight of something sparkling slightly in the sun. Was that a chain?

I hesitantly got to me feet. "Could this be a secret entrance?" I set my gun down and reached for the chain. After pulling it upward, I saw that it was a secret entrance that was camouflaged to look like grass.

"_Perfect_."

Realizing what this meant I transformed back to normal and grabbed the gun. My arm was screaming in immeasurable pain, but I tried my best to ignore it as I descended down the steps.

Unfortunately, I forgot to close the door behind me.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. So what did you think? True, Sailor Venus wasn't in this chapter for a long time, but she'll be back again in a couple of chapters. When exactly? Well, you'll just have to read in order to find out.

Note: I'm sure you've noticed that I mentioned a few things that normally have nothing to do with Sailor Moon or Yugioh, such as the whole Britannian Empire thing. Well, I'll give you a little summary on something. See, Mina hasn't been able to have contact with the Sailor Team because her communicator broke and she can't fix it without Ami's help. Anyway, while Mina is dealing with this issue, the Sailor Team is dealing with their own issues in Japan. In other words, this story is somewhat of a spin-off for a story I wrote that Mina isn't in. That story is called "A Date With Destiny". The stories directly affect each other so that's why I'm mentioning so much about Britannian empire and all that in this one. See, "A Date With Destiny" is a crossover of Code Geass and Sailor Moon while this story is a crossover of Sailor Moon and Yugioh. The common category is obviously Sailor Moon which is why they tie into each other. So if you want to check out "A Date With Destiny" you can. That story will tell you what's happening with the other scouts and mainly, (just to give you a small hint), Rei Hino.

Anyway, enough with my rambling. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	24. Yugi vs Fake Kaiba Part 3

A/N: Hello everybody. I just want to thank all my reviewers for the feedback. You all rock. I hope you will all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Way too tired to write one.

Chapter 24

Yugi vs. Fake Kaiba Part 3

Within the Kaiba mansion

Kaiba P.O.V.

"We've easily broken into Pegasus's computer system," my computer stated matter of factly.

I smirked slightly. "Too easy." Yes, it was far too easy to get into Pegasus's system. Oh well, that only benefits me I suppose. However…

"When it comes to computer duels Pegasus has met his match," I stated. "Now, it should be a piece of cake to find the arena Yugi's dueling in."

"I'm lookin'," my computer replied. "Just hang on a minute."

Waiting patiently for things isn't my strong suit, but I'll do so if it'll get me closer to saving my brother from that madman.

My ears perked up when I heard the sound of beeping. "Access denied."

"What did you do wrong?" I demanded while abruptly rising from my chair.

"Don't blame me. There's a bunch of security around Yugi's data. I can't get in."

I gritted my teeth as I descended back into my seat. Past circumstances have taught me to never loose my cool in moments of failure. Besides, if at once you don't succeed, you have to try again.

"I should have known," I proclaimed simply as I felt another smirk come over my expression. "Fine by me Pegasus. Go ahead and give it your best shot. You should know that there isn't a computer system anywhere on Earth I can't break into." I laughed as a plan swiftly took root in my mind.

"Here's the thing, every computer has a backdoor if you know where to look, and guess where we're gonna look?

"Beats me," my computer replied.

In response to that I began typing. "It'll be quicker if I takeover on manual for a while. Data from all the duels is being beamed to an orbiting Industrial Illusions satellite and back down to their mainframe. These transmissions are obviously highly encrypted. If we can somehow force the Industrial Illusions computer offline, I'm sure their backup systems won't have as much security."

"Are you saying we can make their computer crash from here?" my computer asked. "But how?"

Well, it seems that she knows me well. Good, just like I programmed.

"A computer crash is exactly what I had in mind," I told her. "The biggest computer crash ever. And I'm going to use Pegasus's own satellite to do it."

"But I've already tried to hack into that system," my computer stated, seemingly puzzled.

"My idea is different, once the security is down we should be able to freely access the data," I replied. "Be ready with a search for the Dark Magician."

"Gotcha, search engine for the Dark Magician is standing by."

I nodded after seeing the Dark Magician pop up on the screen. "Good, if Yugi's dueling he's sure to use that card."

"So spill it already," my computer demanded, obviously eager to know what I'm up to. "How the heck are we going to make Industrial Illusions use their own satellite to crash their computer?"

"By bringing down the satellite itself," I responded simply. "Down all the way."

"Very well then," the computer stated. "Confirming satellite orbital coordinates. Breaching on board computer security." I watched as a big Keep Out sign appeared after the computer zoomed in on the satellite. The system loaded and then the locks on the sign unlocked and the sign disappeared.

"You are now the proud owner of an Industrial Illusions satellite."

"Great, now plan a crash course on the computer mainframe," I ordered.

"Uploading new coordinates now," my computer stated. "We're locked on target."

Kaiba laughed. "And no firewall software will stop this. Pegasus, you may have forgotten that Kaiba Corporation is mine, but you're about to be reminded right now."

"Crash launch is in ten seconds."

In the end victory will be mine and I will rescue my brother from Pegasus's clutches.

"Five seconds."

I smiled.

"Three, two, one…CRASH COMMENCING!"

"Excellent," I replied. "Now getting in will be simple."

"Alright we're finally in," my computer stated as I started to laugh. "However, you might be in some trouble."

My laughter ceased. "Explain."

In the corner of the monitor a video screen popped up. I watched as the silhouette of Minako Aino appeared on the screen. She was wearing a red jacket over a black t-shirt and denim Capri pants with red sneakers. She also wore her usual red ribbon in her long blond hair. Apparently, she had found my secret entrance and was now searching for me.

"She won't find this room," I stated simply taking my eyes off the screen.

"Even so, she could break down the door."

"You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not," my computer answered. "If Pegasus hired her as an assassin she must be dangerous."

"Fine then," I replied as I again rose from my chair. "I'll take care of her myself."

"Take care of her? How will you do that?"

"Under the circumstances, I hate that I have to use this, but it's my only option now." I opened a drawer on one of the control panels. Reaching inside with my right hand, I took hold of the revolver inside. Then, once I had the gun in my left hand I reached in again and grabbed a casing of bullets.

"Are you sure that's the best thing to do?" my computer asked.

"She's here to kill me. Am I not supposed to defend myself?"

"But she's wounded," my computer replied. "Maybe you should question her first."

"There's no need for that," I proclaimed after filling the gun with bullets. "I'm just going to render her helpless. Standby until I return."

"Be careful."

I nodded and headed toward the door I came in through with the gun in tow.

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

The curtains were closed and the lights were turned off, thus shrouding the house in partial darkness. However, I didn't need the light to know that this house was beautiful and immaculate.

After getting inside the house, I had walked through the library and into the living room. It's furniture was mostly in a Victorian style, but it had some modern touches as well. Most of the house had wooden floors, but the living room was carpeted. The color was hard to distinguish in the darkness, but I figured that it was probably red. Moments later I traveled to the foyer. The ceiling in that foyer was especially high and from that ceiling hung a huge masterpiece of a chandelier. It wasn't turned on, but I'm sure that it's blinding when it is on. The winding staircase was also carpeted in red, giving it an almost royal look. There were a few paintings hanging on its walls, but there didn't seem to be any pictures of Kaiba or Mokuba anywhere in the foyer.

My footsteps carried me up the stairs and toward a long hallway on the left. There were some rooms down that hall, but I didn't want to be too intrusive. On the right, I saw that there was a shorter hallway that probably led to an office. With a shrug I turned back and held onto the wooden banister as I walked back down the stairs.

"This place seems too big for just two people," I whispered when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and clutched my still bleeding arm. "What's worse is that I'm probably not going to find Kaiba anywhere in this house."

My stomach suddenly growled. I blushed, but quickly calmed down after realizing that no one was here to see me in my embarrassment.

"Maybe Kaiba is in the kitchen," I decided, determined to find something to eat. Feeling a bit better, I started to walk in a more leisurely pace. After a bit of wandering, I found the kitchen. It was a bit more modern compared to the rest of the house, but I didn't mind it much. After flipping on the light switch I glanced around the kitchen once more. There were the normal kitchen appliances such as ovens, a stove, a microwave, a toaster, etc. The kitchen sink was over by the black dishwasher and in the middle of the kitchen was an island that was complete with a bar and bar stools.

Of course my attention was directly on the black refrigerator.

"Jackpot," I whispered while tiptoeing over to it. My heart raced as I quickly searched around me for any threats. After a moment I opened the refrigerator door and peered inside.

My eyes widened. "Wow, I've never seen so much food packed into a fridge in my life."

Inside the fridge was all kinds of food. There was some leftover Chinese take-out along with containers that were packed with different kinds of chicken. In another container was some leftover lobster that looked absolutely delicious. There was sushi, leftover pork chops, pickles, salsa dip, Mexican cheese dip, two boxes of pizza, a container filled with leftover chicken alfredo, steak and the list goes on and on.

But the only thing I saw was the plastic bowl that held my favorite food within.

"YEAH!"

I grabbed the plastic bowl of Ramen and then put the whole thing in the microwave for two minutes. Those two minutes seemed to last for two lifetimes, but once the microwave beeped I was ready. I took the bowl out of the machine and set it on the counter before getting a spoon out of a drawer.

"Awesome," I stated while mixing up the hot liquid and noodles. Seconds later I spooned some of the yummy food into my mouth. I could have stood there eating all day.

"Don't move!"

Guess good things aren't meant to last.

I barely turned my head and noted that the person I was looking for was pointing a gun at me while I had noodles hanging out of my mouth. Not only was the situation terrifying but it was just plain embarrassing.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to explain yourself," Kaiba stated. "I'll shoot you otherwise."

My mouth worked in overtime as I quickly chewed and swallowed. Unfortunately the food was still a bit too hot for me and now my throat is on fire.

"_What do I do_," I thought worriedly while hurriedly setting the bowl of Ramen back down. Kaiba eyed me warily as I stared waving my hands in the air in an attempt to explain.

"I said to talk," Kaiba ordered shooting the gun. I dodged it, but I really needed to hurry. I put up my index finger as a sign to wait for a moment. His expression turned puzzled and then he eyed me suspiciously.

"Are you telling me to wait?"

I nodded and moved toward a cabinet. As I opened it I noted that it was filled with glasses. I grabbed a small one and ran over to the sink before filling it with water and gulping all of it down as fast as I could.

Nevertheless, I still couldn't talk past the burning in my throat. I filled the glass again and took another hefty gulp. This time, I felt a bit better. Hopefully, it'll be enough.

"Kaiba…" I began, my voice was hoarse. "Listen…I'm not here to…"

A violent coughing spree stopped me from saying more for a few seconds. This whole thing was awful.

"I'm not here to hurt you okay," I stated finally. "I came to get you out of here before Pegasus's goons come."

"Why should I believe you?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, I…" I wasn't sure what to say. "You just have to."

"That's a pitiful excuse," Kaiba stated.

"It's the truth!"

Kaiba eyed me warily and lowered his gun slightly. "Are you saying I should trust you? You work for Pegasus."

I sighed while wondering how he'd known that. "Correction, I did work for Pegasus, but not anymore. Besides, don't you think if I had wanted to hurt you I would have by now?"

"Maybe, but nonetheless…"

He rushed forward and before I knew it he was behind me and holding the gun up to my head. One of his hands was wrapped around my shoulder while the other was pressing the gun to my temple.

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust you, however I see no reason to harm you if you cooperate," Kaiba stated.

I shakily groaned. "You're despicable you know that. Honestly, I'm trying to repay you for saving my life before."

"It's not that I don't believe you," Kaiba replied. "I just don't trust you."

"That's the same thing you jerk. Let me go or I'll be forced to beat you down."

The gun pressed harder against my temple. "Your not in any position to be making demands."

"You are such an idiot!" I sneered as he tried to steer me to move forward. "A big pompous idiot that doesn't have a grain of common sense!"

In that moment I felt his grip loosen slightly on my shoulder. I jerked my body away and forced myself to fall to the floor just before he shot his gun where I'd been. At the same time I crawled around the bar and took my own gun out of my pocket and stood.

We were both pointing our guns at each other now.

"Please listen to me Kaiba," I begged as I shakily held up my gun. "I got to meet your brother while I was at Duelist Kingdom."

"What?"

"I was supposed to capture him after he escaped Pegasus's clutches, but I let him go," I told him. "The last time I saw Mokuba he was with Yugi and his friends. He's safe Kaiba, but he won't remain that way if we don't get out of here. There are guards stationed all around your house. If we don't leave soon we'll both die here. So this is no time for us to be fighting. We have to work together."

"Why should we work together?" Kaiba asked. "I don't like to depend on anyone but myself."

"Like it or not you need my help to escape from this place," I answered.

"And you need my help?"

I shook my head. "No, I can take care of myself just fine."

"What about your father then?" Kaiba questioned lowering his gun.

"I'll win the Duelist Kingdom tournament and obtain the prize money, that is if Pegasus doesn't kill me first," I replied while setting my gun down on the bar. "So what do you say? Will you let me help you?"

I walked over to where he was standing and reached out my hand.

He scoffed before setting his gun down as well. "Fine." He took my hand and shook it. "A mutual agreement, but that's all ribbon girl."

I scowled as he turned away. "My name is Minako."

"Just shut up and follow me. We'll have to bandage that arm of yours too."

I quickly glanced at my arm. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but the wound was still open and I was feeling a bit dizzy.

"Okay then."

* * *

(With Mina and Kaiba a few minutes later)

"Field number 146 is the last active duel," the computer stated.

Mina smiled. "Then that has to be the field where Yugi is dueling."

Kaiba scowled in response. He honestly didn't like the fact that Mina was hanging around him. However, under the current circumstances there was nothing he could do about it. For now, he had to deal with her no matter how annoyed he was.

"Search field 146," Kaiba ordered while ignoring the girl standing behind his chair. At the same time however, he quickly glanced at her now bandaged arm. The bandage seemed to be holding out.

"You got it," the computer replied; however, when it tried to get into the field the computer screen became fuzzy and it partially froze up.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked.

"Looks like I've crashed."

Mina scowled slightly. "That's not good."

"Reboot," Kaiba commanded. The computer screen dimmed and shrouded the room in partial darkness.

"We're back online," the computer stated as the light returned to the room.

"Enter field 146."

The computer tried again but Kaiba got the same results. "I'm frozen again."

Kaiba groaned as the computer continued. "It's worse this time."

"Just hang on."

"The search engine must have been infected with some kind of virus," Mina commented.

"It would appear that way, yes," Kaiba replied as he started to control the computer manually. After a moment he sighed. "We definitely have a virus on our hands and if my theory is correct searching for Yugi's cards is what activates it."

"That means that Yugi is dueling on that field." Mina said with a nod. "We've got to find a way in."

Kaiba scoffed. "Oh we're going in now."

"But the security door," the computer complained.

"We've come too far," Kaiba proclaimed. "I'm not going to blow it." He suddenly laughed. "Actually I am going to blow it."

On the screen Kaiba had activated a little mini bomb and had it placed on the 146 doorway. After is loaded the door was obliterated easily.

However, what was behind it was something Kaiba hadn't expected. On his screen he saw what looked like a stone castle floating over an ocean.

"What is that?" Kaiba asked.

"It looks like some kind of fortress," Mina answered while crossing her arms over her chest.

"It is, and this fortress holds all of the data from Yugi's duels," the computer replied. "You won't blow your way through this door. And I can't access it unless we have the correct password."

Kaiba chuckled slightly. "If I know Pegasus, that egomaniac wouldn't think we'd even get this far." He smirked and looked up at the huge monitor above him. "We're going in."

"The password?"

"Pegasus."

In a matter of seconds, the computer beeped.

"You were right about the password," the machine stated. "The virtual fortress is now unlocked. We have access to Yugi's data and it was just his turn."

"Awesome," Mina exclaimed in mild excitement.

Kaiba smirked. "Pegasus thinks he can make all the rules in this game, but he never imagined this little twist."

Mina glanced over at him, her mild excitement gone. "And what would that twist be?"

"He never expected my return."

* * *

Back at Duelist Kingdom

(With Yugi)

Poor Yugi was having some serious issues at the moment. One was the fact that he was sweating as if it were a hundred degrees out. Another was the fact that he could barely concentrate on the game.

Both of which were caused by the fact that he **really** had to go to the bathroom.

But, all that aside, his main issue was the monster that was growling before him. The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"_How can I defeat his Blue eye's_?" Yugi asked himself as sweat continued to fall from his brow.

From the sidelines, Pegasus's bodyguard Kimo was laughing at Yugi's current situation.

"You got to admit," Kimo began as he continued to snicker, "for a stiff, this Kaiba has got game."

Mokuba scowled up at the brute bodyguard. "That's not my brother! There's just now way!" He turned away from Kimo and stared up at Yugi. "Yugi, you know that's not him. Everyone thinks he's a bad guy, but I know my brother! He isn't mean like this. He's my best friend in the whole world and that thing is not him. Please you have to believe me!"

Yugi sighed inwardly. "_I wish I could be as sure as you are Mokuba. Right now though, I don't know what to believe. The only thing I know for sure is that this duel isn't over yet_."

Yugi then removed a card from his hand and placed it on the field. "Magical hats, conceal my magician."

The hats appeared on the field and the Dark Magician disappeared as expected.

"He's under there somewhere," Yugi stated. "Now you have to figure out which hat he's hiding in."

Kaiba laughed. "Are you so desperate to avoid my attack that you're having your magician doing simple hat tricks?"

"It's not a trick," Yugi argued, "and its not simple. The move is yours to make now, but you better think twice before you choose. Just do the math. Four hats means there's only twenty-five percent chance that you'll find the Dark Magician. Of course, the real question is what else is hiding beneath those hats."

Yugi's comments didn't seem to faze Kaiba at all. "So predictable, I know where the Dark Magician hides Yugi."

"Well then," Yugi replied, seemingly confident "if you're so sure then make your move."

Kaiba smirked before sighing. "It's a shame that this duel has to end so soon. Now, my dragon attack with white lightening!"

The blast was bright and fast approaching as Yugi froze up in fear.

"_If he picked the right hat, then I would have lost more than just this duel…much more._"

The white lightening took out the hat on the far left of the field. After sighing in quiet relief, Yugi smirked at Kaiba.

"No, that hat was empty!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Alright!" Joey shouted from the sidelines. "This could work guys."

"It has to work," Tea added as she took a deep breath. "That last attack was too close for comfort."

"Meow!"

Joey glanced over at Artemis, who was stationed by his leg. The blond kneeled down and motioned for the cat to climb onto his shoulder so that he could see better. Artemis quickly obliged, thankful for the gesture though Joey had no clue about it. They both then returned their attention to Yugi.

"Looks like you guessed wrong," Yugi proclaimed. "Guess wrong again and it will cost you."

"How so?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi chuckled. "There are still three magical hats left on the field. One of them holds a special surprise just for you. If you destroy the hat that hides my Dark Magician you'll be one step closer to winning this duel. Choose the empty one and its my turn again, but I'm betting that you'll pick the hat that hides the trap I just played."

"A trap card?"

"Now which one will it be?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba narrowed his gaze at the hats before extending his hand outward. "Bleu Eyes White Dragon, attack the middle hat!"

The middle hat was incinerated, but Yugi only smiled.

"You've done it now!" he exclaimed. "I reveal my trap, spellbinding circle!" Kaiba practically growled at him as his dragon was weakened by the trap card. The card drained his monster of seven hundred points. This meant that the Dark Magician was now more powerful.

"Go, Dark Magician. Attack!" Yugi commanded.

**Yugi: 1000**

**Kaiba: 500**

The Blue Eyes was destroyed, but then out of absolutely nowhere…another one appeared in its place.

"Attack my dragon!" Kaiba sneered.

"_No,_"Yugi thought. "_The Dark Magician is my most powerful monster!_"

However, there was nothing Yugi could do to save his monster.

**Yugi: 500**

**Kaiba: 500**

"No way!" Joey exclaimed. "Did he just…"

"It looks like the faker just pulled out another Blue Eyes," Tristan stated irritably. "Yugi's really in trouble now."

Yugi groaned in agreement to Tristan's comment. He was in deep trouble.

"And that's the end of your Dark Magician," Kaiba stated with his usual arrogance. "There are only three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in the world and they're all in my deck. Your grandfather had the fourth, but I ripped it up. Now, how could I possibly know that if I'm not the real Seto Kaiba? Even now though, I can't believe that you were able to defeat all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons. Of course, without Exodia in your deck there's absolutely no way you'll win this time. Now, make your final move Yugi."

"Everyone heard about your duel with Seto," Mokuba exclaimed as he stared at Yugi. "That's how this jerk knows about it. That phony is not my brother. I'm sure of it!"

"_I know you are Mokuba_," Yugi thought. "_But…his deck, his strategy, his demeanor…its so much like the real Kaiba._"

It was obvious at this point, that Yugi had no earthly idea of what to think of the Kaiba that stood before him. However, it would be soon revealed to him, that this Kaiba wasn't what he appeared to be.

In time, the real Kaiba would make himself known.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Please review.


	25. Yugi vs Fake Kaiba Part 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter. In this one shall be the continuation of the duel between Yugi and Fake Kaiba.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Yugioh or Sailor Moon is my property.

Chapter 25

Yugi vs. Fake Kaiba Part 4

Within the Kaiba mansion

Mina P.O.V.

"I am now rerouting the data from field 146 at Duelist Kingdom. After that we'll be able to confirm that Yugi is dueling there."

"I'm sure his is." Kaiba stated after rising from his seat. "Now, show me what you got."

"_He sure is bossy_," I thought while taking a seat in a chair that was adjacent to his.

"Here it comes," the computer stated as the monitor showed a doorway to field 146. "Alright, we're in. Now, downloading duel data."

How Kaiba programmed that computer to somewhat act like a human being, I'll never understand. That kind of technology advancement wasn't possible in the Juban district where I'd lived. I'm not sure why, but our technology hadn't advanced any since 2010.

Even so, what puzzled me more was the man who'd programmed the computer. Kaiba was definitely more than I thought he was initially. For one thing, he was very self sufficient. He obviously didn't trust a whole lot of people, which shouldn't have been a surprise since he's the youngest C.E.O. in the world.

The fact that Kaiba was a genius shouldn't have surprised me either, but nonetheless, it did.

"You were right."

I gasped slightly, being awakened from my trance.

"Can you show it to us on screen?" Kaiba asked.

"_Show what_?" I wondered while staring up at the monitor. Suddenly, the image of a duel board appeared as well as a data of what hologram was on the field at that exact moment. It would seem that the Blue Eyes White Dragon was the only one on the field.

"I think you'll both be interested in who Yugi's dueling," the computer continued.

My eyes glanced over to where the names where. It read Yugi vs.…

"Seto Kaiba!" I exclaimed in astonishment. "But how?"

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Kaiba demanded.

"I never joke," the computer replied. "Censors indicate that the opponent opposite of Yugi is registered as Seto Kaiba and he's using your deck."

I watched Kaiba as his hand absentmindedly went to his pocket. However, his hand never touched it.

He sighed. "Pegasus must have taken my deck."

"The duelists are tied and the imposter has his second Bleu Eyes on the field," the computer stated. "Yugi defeated the first one using a combination of the Dark Magician and magical hats."

"_That's the same strategy he used against me_," I thought in disdain. "_Something like that wasn't likely to work against Kaiba, even if it is a fake one._"

"Yugi currently has five hundred life points, and no cards in play. It's his move."

"But without Exodia…" Kaiba trailed off as he fell into his chair. "Yugi can't win. He has no other cards in his deck that can beat the Blue Eyes White Dragon let alone two of them."

"Then we got to find a way to help Yugi out," I suggested. Kaiba slowly turned his gaze at me. The length of his gaze was brief, but it was enough for me to get the clue that helping Yugi was one of the last things he wanted to do. That was obviously due to his brutal defeat that Yugi inflicted upon him.

"Kaiba, this isn't any time for your pride," I told him briskly. "You said it yourself, Yugi can't win without Exodia, but he can if we help him. He needs us now."

His mildly annoyed gaze turned into a scowl. "Ribbon girl…"

"For the last time its Minako," I cut in. "Listen, helping Yugi win will in turn help you. After all, you can't afford to lose your company to Pegasus. We have to take that madman down for the sake of your brother."

He continued to glare at me, but I only glared back. This arrogant buffoon isn't going to beat me at a glaring contest. Besides, he knows that I'm right.

"She's right you know," the computer added.

I smirked. If that isn't checkmate I don't know what is.

"Very well then," Kaiba muttered, once again arising from his seat. "We'll have to work fast or Yugi will lose in the next turn. Unless we can decrease the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon from here it'll be all over."

"Can we do that?" the computer asked.

"Yeah," Kaiba replied. "Upload a virus into the Blue Eyes White Dragon hologram."

"Cool," I exclaimed. "Looks like that dragon of yours is about to get sick, but shouldn't we wait for Yugi's next move?"

The computer beeped a few seconds later. "My thoughts exactly."

Kaiba groaned in frustration. "We can't afford to risk Yugi losing the duel. Upload now."

"Viral injection is underway."

The virus kicked off from there. I watched as a bit of pink showed up on spots of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but as of now, the process was only at twenty-eight percent.

"This isn't moving fast enough," I stated while arising from my chair. My eyes glanced over on the Yugi's side of the field. Upon noticing that Yugi had played a monster on the field, I gasped.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked while following my gaze. He saw the outline of the Feral Imp. It was in attack mode and our virus was only at thirty-four percent.

"Kaiba…"

"I know," Kaiba interrupted while he furiously typed on the computer. "I wish Yugi would have waited for a few more seconds before moving." It was now at forty-two percent.

"This is bad, what can we do?" I asked.

"Is there any way you can get that virus uploaded faster?" Kaiba questioned while ignoring me.

"We're already halfway there," the computer replied. "This is as fast as it goes. It's almost at sixty percent, but it doesn't seem to be working."

I placed my hand over my chest while taking a deep breath. If the virus didn't work…then Pegasus would win, Kaiba would lose his company and brother, and I would lose my father.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is still showing no signs of weakness," the computer added.

"Something is wrong," Kaiba muttered. "Darn it! Why now! After coming so far, this can't be the end!"

He was right, this just couldn't be the end. My eyes drifted to the bottom of the screen where the virus upload status was. It was at eighty percent now, but nothing was happening.

"_Come on, please_," I prayed silently. "_This has to work_."

"The virus is taking effect!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Don't celebrate just yet," Kaiba commented bitterly. "That monster is still too powerful and its about to attack."

My mind was totally erratic as I looked at the attack point counter. Kaiba was right, the points were still too high. That dragon could still wipe Yugi out.

"_Go faster_," I pleaded inwardly.

"The attack power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon is falling rapidly," the computer stated. "The virus is successfully disabling the monster."

"Good, now all we need to do is finish off dragon number three," Kaiba stated in triumph. I almost started celebrating, but that was when the computer froze up.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Kaiba?"

"Calm down Minako," Kaiba ordered. "It looks like we've been hacked."

"But that means…"

Before I could say anything else, a pink bunny like creature appeared on the screen. It was wearing red overalls and yellow shoes. Was that a cartoon character?

"Hey, Kaiba, hey Kaiba, hey Kaiba, hey Kaiba…" the bunny kept saying

"Oh my gosh," I breathed while falling back into the chair. "He's got us."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right," Kaiba replied. "We're trapped."

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon now has 2000 attack points." the computer told us.

Kaiba balled up his fists. "No, this should have worked."

"The dragon is now attacking!"

"Yugi," I breathed while closing my eyes. I couldn't bear to watch as I heard Kaiba scream.

"YUGI!"

There was a long moment of tense silence after that. Neither Kaiba nor I uttered a single word until the computer started speaking again.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is destroyed."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Did the virus work?"

"No, the virus wasn't responsible for this," Kaiba answered. "It was…the heart of the cards. Yugi…he was right."

Hearing Kaiba say that sent me for a loop, but I didn't question him on his sudden change. All that mattered to me was that Yugi had survived the turn and that the dragon had been destroyed.

A sudden beeping directed our attention behind us. It was then that I realized I'd left the trap door open before.

"Oh no, they've found us," I whispered while searching my pockets for my gun. "Tell me you have another way out of here that's in this room."

"I'm afraid there isn't a way out Minako," Kaiba explained while gazing at me. "What are you looking for?"

"I can't find my gun," I told him and then I remembered. We left our guns in the kitchen. "Oh, great!"

"Shut up," Kaiba whispered angrily. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"They already know we're here idiot," I replied while scanning the room for a possible hiding spot. There didn't seem to be a good one anywhere in this room, but by the entrance there was a wall that jutted out slightly. We could probably hide there for a few seconds. It'd be enough if my plan worked.

I took a deep, shaky breath. "Do you trust me Kaiba?"

"No."

"Well," I began, taking a hold of his arm and leading him to the hiding spot. "You have no choice in the matter now."

"I always have a choice."

"Just shut up," I whispered while motioning for him to get down. I remained standing and pulled out the razor blade out of my coat pocket. This wouldn't be nearly enough, but if my plan worked, I'd be in possession of a gun in no time at all.

Seconds after Kaiba and I were in hiding place, the entrance door was knocked down. As the guards stormed in, I gave a quick nod to Kaiba and motioned for him to be quiet while taking off my jacket. After handing it to him, I kneeled down and waited. It looks like only five of them were entering this room.

My heart pounded in my chest, but I held my breath as I listened to the quiet footsteps that were headed my way. I knew that I had to time this perfectly. If I didn't, Kaiba and I would both be dead.

The footsteps drew nearer. My hand gripped the razor blade tighter as I counted the seconds in my head.

"_Five, four, three, two…_"

A foot clad in a black shoe appeared.

"_One_!"

Before I could think further, I stabbed the foot and pulled back as he screamed and dropped his gun. After grabbing it, I got up partially and put a cap in his knee. From there, I stood upright and shot at the other guards who'd been further into the room. My aiming was off, but I managed to at least shoot all of them once in either their shins, knees, or shoulders.

Once, I was sure that the wounded guards weren't a threat I grabbed Kaiba's arm and forced him to his feet.

"Do you trust me now?" I asked him as he jerked his arm out of my grip.

"Not in the slightest," Kaiba replied, a smirk on his face.

I frowned. "Jerk."

Kaiba's smirk widened. "I've been called worse."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, there's bound to be more of these guys. We haven't any time to lose unless you want to be road kill."

"I'd rather not."

"Good," I told him as we both exited the room. "Let's get out of this place."

* * *

Back at Duelist Kingdom

Yugi P.O.V.

I couldn't fathom what had just happened. If not for the fact that I'd seen it I probably wouldn't have believed it.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon was gone, but I did nothing to destroy it. The monster just went berserk to be frank about it.

However, in the seconds that went by, I finally began to understand. For a moment, I thought it was my imagination, but there had been a split second when I heard Kaiba's voice, the real Kaiba. He called out to me and I think…I think Mina was with him.

"This can't be!" the fake Kaiba shouted. "Why!"

"Why?" I asked. "Because Kaiba is still alive. He stopped you."

"Silence!" the fake Kaiba replied. "I am Kaiba!"

"Enough!" I shouted in response. "Your charade is over you imposter!"

The fake Kaiba stared daggers into me, but I no longer cared. I knew the truth.

"The real Seto Kaiba destroyed that monster. I know because I sensed him called out to me when it happened. We know you're not Kaiba so stop lying and show us who you really are!"

The fake Kaiba was laughing sinisterly. "I told you, I am Kaiba…or at least I'm part of him…the darkest part."

"What?" I asked while watching as the likeness of the fake Kaiba shifted and bubbled. His body convulsed before the disguise spontaneously combusted, revealing an ugly, chubby, pink haired, black eyed freak that wore a purple cape that hid his other clothes.

"GROSS!"

"_That's my thought exactly Tea_," I thought while glancing at her. She had wrapped her arms around herself and was partially hiding behind Joey.

"I see you don't recognize me Yugi," the gross guy stated once I'd turned my gaze back to him. "I wasn't lying when I said I was Kaiba. I'm the evil part you sent to the shadow realm in our last duel. Now I'm back, thanks to Pegasus."

"_Of course,_" I thought disdainfully.

"IT'S HIDEOUS!" Tea shouted.

"I knew this duel might turn ugly, but I never thought that ugly," Joey stated. I heard Artemis meow in agreement.

"I guess I don't know what to call you," I told the pink haired freak. "I was thinking monster, but I didn't want to insult the cards."

"Just call me DK," the oaf stated. "It stands for Dark Kaiba."

"Whatever," I replied. "It's your move."

DK drew his card. "I summon Gratner in defense mode. A purple lizard type monster appeared on the field. It had yellow cat-like eyes and red shoulder and knee guards.

**Gratner Defense: 1200**

"_He's bidding his time until he draws the last Blue Eyes_," I thought before stating it was now my turn. After drawing a card I looked down at my hand. I held my Celtic Guardian. "_I'd play this card in defense mode, but he still has his defense paralysis in play. I can only attack and with no defenses I'll be finished if he summons his Blue Eyes._"

"I'll set one card face down on the field and then I'll play Celtic Guardian in attack mode."

**Celtic Guardian Attack: 1400**

"Attack his monster!" I ordered. My monster took out the lizard monster in seconds, but DK didn't seem to care.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," he stated mildly. "Next I'll play Mystical Horseman in defense mode and I'll lay down one of my cards face down just as you did."

"_Face down?_" I wondered anxiously. "_Is it a magic card or is he setting a trap?_"

"Again I'll lay a card face down and then I'll summon Mystical Elf in attack mode. Plus, I add this Book of Secret Arts to boost her attack and defense power by three hundred."

**Mystical Elf Attack: 1100**

"My turn is over," I stated, ready to continue on with the duel.

DK laughed. "Patience Yugi, for soon it will all be over." I watched as he slowly drew his card. The anticipation was enough to send me on edge and the fact that I had to go to the bathroom wasn't helping much.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally gazed at his card. He immediately started laughing.

"Prepare!"

"_No!_" I exclaimed silently. A bead of sweat slid down my face as he screamed.

"Prepare for the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The dragon swiftly appeared on the field. "This duel is over Yugi. Attack my dragon!"

"Not yet it isn't," I replied as the dragon attacked my Mystical Elf. "I now play my mirror force trap."

"You what!"

"This card reflects your attack right back at you!" I exclaimed as my mirror force kicked in and protected my elf.

"Pretty good trick," DK stated, "but I'm ready with one of my own. I activated my Negate Attack."

"_No, he had a magic card waiting just in case I activated my trap_."

"Negate Attack neutralizes any attack thrown at me for one turn, even if its one of my own."

"Oh, no," Tea exclaimed.

"Come on Yugi, beat this creep!" Joey added. "Don't let him win!"

"Please, Yugi is completely done fore," Kimo shouted. I smirked in response to his comment and even found myself laughing after a moment.

"Hey, what are you laughing about?"

I didn't answer and instead continued chuckling.

"Don't ignore me."

I barely glanced up as I revealed my other face down card. "It's time for me to finish this duel with Monster Reborn."

"Oh, no!" DK panicked. "That allows you to revive any monster lost in this duel from either deck!"

"I'm glad you know the rules," I replied. "And guess which card I want?"

DK twitched as he watched me call forth the Blue Eyes White Dragon that Kaiba destroyed earlier. However, he smirked slightly when he saw that the attack points of both dragons were the same.

"That move does little to help your situation," DK stated. "Our monsters are evenly matched."

"Their powers are not the same."

"What?" he asked.

"You forgot about my Mystical Elf," I told him as my Mystical Elf began to glow. "She's been chanting a spell ever since I put her on the field. That spell allows the Mystical Elf to transfer her attack power to any monster I choose."

"This can't be!"

"This move was inspired by Seto Kaiba himself," I continued. "He showed me that you can alter the attack power of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but I'm raising the power of mine instead of lowering it like Kaiba did to yours."

**Blue Eyes White Dragon Attack: 4100**

"This can't be happening!" DK screamed. "Oh no! No!"

"Consider this a message from the real Seto Kaiba. You lose!"

"Wait, hold on…"

"Now, Blue Eyes," I cut in, "OBLITERATE!"

"NO!"

DK's dragon was defeated in a flash of blinding light as mine attacked. Within that light, I stared down at the evil that had once resided in Kaiba's heart.

"Pegasus may have helped you escape the Shadow Realm before, but I assure you that you won't escape again. Never again!"

I extended out my hand and felt a dark energy rush out of my body. DK was now gone, but I still felt rage within me. Never in my life have I ever felt this way. It was like I was a completely different person, but in the end it made no difference. I had a message to deliver.

"Pegasus, I sense you watching," I began. "Be aware of this warning. Nothing you send will stop me, and when we finally duel believe me, victory will be mine. I will win my grandfather's soul and you will pay for all of the people you've hurt in the name of your sick little game. I'm coming for you Pegasus!"

Seconds later, the light dissipated and the duel ended. All that was left were the cards that DK left behind. After pocketing my deck, I lowered the platform to the ground and strode to the other side of the dueling field. The others weren't sure of what I was doing, but they figured it out once I had Kaiba's deck in my hand.

"Kaiba," I murmured. "_I hope you and Mina are alright_."

"Well," Joey proclaimed loudly, "looks like that ghost is toast."

"I knew the real Kaiba was alive the whole time," Tristan stated.

I glanced over at Tea as Tristan waited for her to reply with one of her sassy comebacks about how Tristan believed the whole ghost thing, but she said nothing. Instead, she continually glanced around her.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked as Artemis leaped off his shoulder and onto the ground.

"That creep took Mokuba!" Tea exclaimed.

"What!" Tristan yelled.

My eyes darted around, but there was no sign of Kimo or Mokuba anywhere.

"Mokuba!" I shouted. "Mokuba!"

"I can't believe this." Tea stated angrily.

I tried calling out to Mokuba again, but it was no use. "He's gone, taken again."

Pegasus had captured him once again.

* * *

Inside the castle

Pegasus laughed as a bit of blood dripped from his hand. "Well Yugi, it seems your shadow powers have increased quite a bit in such a short time. But believe me, your Millennium puzzle will be mine."

"Pegasus!"

"What is it?" Pegasus asked just as a maid entered from the opposite end of the room. She began cleaning up the glass that had been broken thanks to Yugi's powers.

"Seto Kaiba has escaped the grounds of the Kaiba estate." Croquet stated. "Minako has also disappeared, but it seems the two of them are no longer together."

"Of course not," Pegasus replied. "Kaiba boy isn't one to have people hanging around him, especially perky, ribbon wearing girls."

"But…"

Pegasus glared inadvertently at his servant.

"That girl is dangerous. She wounded all of the guards that were stationed in that area."

"I understand that she is a threat to my plans Croquet," Pegasus stated. "You need not worry yourself over it though. I have a plan to ride myself of the pest once and for all."

"And how will you do that sir?" Croquet asked.

Pegasus chuckled as he rose from his chair. "Mina believes that I don't know the whereabouts of soul card she stole. However, thanks to Kimo and some of my other subordinates, I know exactly where it is or rather I know who has possession of it."

"And who is that sir?" Croquet asked as the maid left the room, the dust pan filled with glass in tow.

Pegasus smiled.

"Why Croquet, is it not obvious who she gave it to?"

Croquet looked puzzled. "Yugi Muto?"

"No," Pegasus replied, his smile widening. "Mr. Joseph Wheeler."

Croquet's bewilderment was understandable as he responded.

"Why sir?"

"Even I don't know the answer to that question Croquet," Pegasus answered. "However, I do know that if we go after him, we'll be able to get rid of Mina once and for all."

"Are you planning to kill her sir?"

Pegasus finally faced his subordinate.

"Why of course, there's nothing I'd rather see than her corpse buried in my backyard."

"Very well sir, when do you want me to send in the assassination squad to attack Mr. Wheeler."

Pegasus thought it over for a moment. "Attack him when he's alone, when Mina has returned to the island. Preferably during the night hours."

"Yes sir. I'll notify them right away."

Croquet left the room and after a few minutes, Pegasus left as well. He again walked to his sanctuary in the tower and sat in the small room where his favorite portrait of Cecelia hung.

"_Why my Cecelia_," he thought in sudden anguish. "_Why must I be tormented in this way? Why is it that I have to kill in order to bring you back to me?_"

His brown eye studied the portrait in sadness, but after a moment, he noticed something he hadn't before about the portrait or rather about who the woman resembled.

"_Her eyes_," he thought in surprise. "_They are just like Minako's, blue and as pure as the sea. No, people have the same eye color all the time. Still, the way Cecelia's eyes shine in this portrait. Minako's eyes shine in the same likeness. It's as if…no…that isn't possible._"

Pegasus stared on at the portrait as he noticed other similarities between his Cecelia and Mina. The bone structure in their faces, how their bottom lips trembled when they were nervous or upset, and how Mina's grace and posture matched perfectly to his Cecelia's.

However, there were great differences as well. Mina had a rambunctious nature about her whereas Cecelia was quiet. Cecelia was from a noble Britannian family, the Ashford's if Pegasus remembered correctly. Mina was a Japanese schoolgirl who was only in America because of her father's illness. As for her mother…well when he'd been able to read Mina's mind, he saw that her mother was a wreak. She had no resemblance to Cecelia at all. So then…

Pegasus decided that he wouldn't think about it further. There was no point in it. Mina had to die for the greater good. Kaiba had to die as well, though now it seemed that he would have to do something different to keep Kaiba out of his hair. As for Yugi…well he would take care of him after their duel.

So with that, Pegasus glanced one last time at the portrait before leaving his sanctuary. Apparently, he needed to read some comic books in order to relieve himself of the guilt he was going to feel in the next few days. As of now, he was not ready.

On the other hand, Pegasus knew he needed to be. The world only has room for the strong and ruthless. The weak get cast aside. Survival of the fittest has always been the basic rule of all living things. There is no time to be remorseful when there was so much at stake.

"_I swore in my heart that I would bring my darling Cecelia back_," Pegasus thought. "_If the cost to revive her means death to Mina, then so be it._"

With that, Pegasus climbed down the steps and out of the tower.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Hope you all liked it. Please review.


	26. The Setting Sun

A/N: Here is the next chapter of Surviving Through Changes. Hope you'll enjoy it. Also, just want to thank Kori Neko Tenshi (otherwise known as Black Cat Angel) for being such a great friend. This one is dedicated to you my sista.

note: Sorry for the late update on this one. I planned to post it more than a week ago and comepletely forgot about it.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Yugioh or Sailor Moon is mine.

Chapter 26

The Setting Sun

(With Mai)

Mai Valentine tapped her manicured fingernails on the duel board as she leaned against the platform. Her opponent was less than challenging and she was very bored.

"Okay, it's your move Mai."

"_Thank heaven_," she thought in sullen anguish. "Oh, Harpy's wipe that ugly creature off the field." Her three harpy ladies did just that and her opponent's life-points dropped to zero.

"No!" he shouted.

Mai sighed. "Wow, that was a real challenge. Ranks right above filing my nails."

"But I was ranked number four in the district finals!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great hun," she replied just as she grabbed her deck and turned away. The platform lowered to the ground and in that moment, Mai decided to call it a day, seeing as the sun was beginning to set. She found a quiet spot on a hill that had a great view of the ocean and laid down in the grass. The sky was a portrait of brilliant colors, but the beauty in it didn't satisfy Mai at all. She found herself sighing again.

"_I don't get it_," she thought in frustration. "_Trashing hot-shot duelists is usually as fun as a fall clearance sale. Why can't I enjoy it anymore?_"

As her violet eyes gazed at the different hues in the golden and crimson sky, her mind drifted into a little daydream. In seconds, she saw Joey Wheeler's smiling face in the sky.

Mai clenched her fist as she shot up from the ground. "It's all because of that obnoxious Joey! How could I let such an amateur beat me?"

Calming down a bit, Mai leaned her weight on her arms. Her fingers idly played with the blades of grass that were slowly growing. She finally settled her gaze on her clenched fist.

"I've got to get even with him somehow," she muttered quietly. At the same time, she heard a bit of rustling behind her. When she turned she found another annoying brat standing behind her, but this time she recognized him.

"It's me, Rex Raptor, the Dino Duelist ," Rex stated angrily, "and I'm itching to finish that match we started on the boat."

Mai thought back to how she'd beat Rex on the boat ride to Duelist Kingdom. She challenged him in order to get his deluxe suite. After winning, she kicked the little punk out of the room. It was that simple.

"Funny," Mai remarked. "I thought I already knocked you on your Jurassic butt."

"Think whatever you want, but your about to get stomped either way!" Rex exclaimed.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to waste another minute on a pea brain like you?" Mai asked now agitated. "Beat it Dino breath, shoo, shoo."

Rex practically growled in response. "Pea brain! I'll have you know that I was a finalist in the Regional Championship and I've already won five star-chips."

Mai simply lifted up her gloved hand and turned her wrist slightly. Rex gasped.

"What? How did you get eight star-chips in such a short time?"

"By defeating clowns like you who think they can challenge a chick and get some easy stars," Mai replied as she got up from the ground. "I've only lost once, but as soon as I find that punk Joey its payback time."

"Joey Wheeler?" Rex questioned. "How could you lose to him?"

Mai glared at him. "I'd love to see you try and…"

"_Wait a minute…that's it!_"

A devious plan began to take root in Mai's mind as she smiled. "Okay Rex, I'll duel you…that is if you do something for me."

"And why should I?" he asked.

"Because I won't duel you otherwise plain and simple," Mai stated. "Oh well, I guess you won't be getting the five chips you need to gain access to Pegasus's castle."

Mai began to walk away, but Rex stopped her just as she'd suspected.

"Yes?" Mai asked.

"What are your terms?"

* * *

In a helicopter headed towards Duelist Kingdom

Mina P.O.V.

The time was five o'clock in the evening when I glanced at the time on one of the monitors in the helicopter. The sun was beginning to set and the first day of dueling on Pegasus's island was probably still underway, though some had probably stopped for the day.

However, seeing that I wasn't on the island right this second, I kept my mind off Duelist Kingdom and the task at hand. Right now, my mind was focused on the long list of worries I'd brought on myself.

Worry number one would be my father. The only chance for me to save him now would be to win against Pegasus at the end of the tournament. As of now, that worry was put to rest by other worries.

That brings me to worry number two, Seto Kaiba.

(Flashback)

We had just escaped from the house through the same way both Kaiba and I had come in through. That's right, the trap door.

But along the way, plenty of guards awaited us. I had to bring them down with my gun, though I never aimed to kill when I shot them. That may have been the reason why it had taken so long to get outside. However, once we saw the light of day, I knew that we didn't have far to go until we were safe.

"Kaiba," I had inquired, "do you see any guards around?"

"No, so far so good," he replied while holding up his gun. During our time in the tunnel, he'd taken one from a guard I'd wounded. He in turn, helped me by wounding some guards also.

We both stepped out of the hole with slow steps while making sure no one was behind us. There were distant voices in the tunnel, but they weren't close yet.

"Over there!"

My gaze shifted over to the side of the house. Three guards were headed our way on our right. On our left there was no one coming, but I was worried that there might be someone waiting for us. My suspicions were confirmed when four more guards came toward us in that direction.

"Kaiba, we're going to have to split up," I told him, though my voice was shaking slightly. "Think you can handle yourself?"

"The real question is if you can you handle yourself," Kaiba retorted. I sighed and told him that I could take care of myself just fine, but he was persistent in staying with me.

"Are you worried about me Kaiba?" I questioned.

At that comment he scoffed. "No, I just don't want your blood on my lawn."

"Too late for that," I commented while glancing at my arm. Kaiba had tried to bandage it earlier, but my arm was starting to bleed again and it had already dripped on his lawn.

The guards were coming swiftly then, and at that point it was do or die.

"Please, don't get yourself killed," I whispered before taking off to the left. A faction of the guards took off after me and the ones coming for Kaiba followed him when he darted to the right. Unlike myself, Kaiba ran straight for the guards.

"_Idiot_," I thought while jumping onto the edge of the concrete fence. I hid behind the trunk of a tree that was taller than the fence and positioned my body so I could shoot properly. The guards who'd been after me tried getting onto the tall fence, but figured I'd already escaped their clutches. However, as I watched Kaiba, I saw that he was handling himself pretty well. He'd already taken almost all of the guards around him out with his gun. The guards who'd been after me were headed toward Kaiba at that point. Kaiba wasn't paying attention when one lifted up his gun.

"_Venus Crystal Power_!" I screamed in my mind. After swiftly transforming, I forced all my might into a crescent beam attack as the guard pulled the trigger. Before the bullet could get to Kaiba, my beam cut through it and rendered the fragments useless as they landed by Kaiba's feet. However, my work wasn't done. I had to use my love chains to hold the other guards back from firing more rounds at Kaiba.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" One guard shouted angrily.

"IT'S SAILOR VENUS!" shouted another. "SHE'S STOPPING US!"

Kaiba stood motionless while staring at my chains.

"_Run Kaiba,_" I thought desperately. "_Go now!_"

Seconds later, he took off and climbed up a tree that was by the fence that was adjacent to this one. He was too far away to see me as he jumped down onto the other side, but I saw him easily as he ran. I didn't know where he was headed, but I was satisfied enough with the results of my actions that he'd be alright.

(End Flashback)

But now…I can't help but wonder if I made a mistake by leaving Kaiba by himself. For all I know, there could have been more guards waiting to kill him.

"Not now Mina," I told myself sternly while trying to keep control of the helicopter. "Stay calm and don't worry."

Obviously doing so was not an easy task and even if I could calm down, my mind would still be erratic. That's common in a scatterbrained person and believe me, I'm scatterbrained at times.

Still, even Kaiba wasn't the main thing I was worried about. At this particular moment, someone else weighed heavily on my mind.

"_What was I thinking?_" I asked myself in sudden terror as his face flashed before me. My eyes watered as I realized the danger I'd put him in.

Worry number three was a friend who made a promise to me. His loyalty to me was astounding, especially since we'd just met, but he trusted me and wanted to help me. Unfortunately, I didn't trust him enough think he would keep it and decided that I would test him.

"_I've betrayed him again_," I thought angrily while wishing the helicopter would move faster. I'd be at Duelist Kingdom in an hour, but that time seemed to be moving at an agonizingly slow pace.

Somehow, I just know that Joey is in horrible danger. My instincts have been wrong before, but the feeling I have now is too strong for me to ignore. This feeling isn't just me being a panicky crazy lady. This feeling I have…there's no way to describe what it is. I just know that Joey is in trouble.

"Pegasus must know," I stated aloud as I felt my hands tremble around the control stick. "He must have figured it out somehow."

Presently, I don't know how Pegasus could have found out. Knowing him though, he probably had spies watching me. They probably saw me writing that note and probably watched me as I gave the note and the card to Artemis. Does that mean that they already have Joey? Is Pegasus going to kill him because of me?

"_Not now_," I ordered myself silently. "_Focus on getting to the island first_."

* * *

Back on the island

5:15 p.m.

Joey P.O.V.

After searching around the area for an hour, its safe to say now that Mokuba is officially gone.

"Did you find him?" Tea asked upon my return. Tristan and Yugi had just returned as well.

"No luck," I stated while glancing at Artemis, who was stationed by Tea's feet. Tristan and Yugi said the same and Tea sighed.

"Great, it looks like they've got your grandpa and Kaiba's little brother," Tea proclaimed irritably while picking up Artemis. "Now what will we do?"

Yugi frowned and turned his gaze toward Pegasus's castle. The rays of lingering sunshine were partially hidden by its tall towers.

"This is just one more reason why we have to win ten star-chips and get into that castle."

"No doubt," I added while gazing at my dueling glove. As of now I still only had two stars. I need to duel someone else and…

My eyes caught sight of abandoned duel monsters cards.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky day," I exclaimed happily while kneeling down to get the cards.

"Hands off," Tristan ordered, "those are mine." I frowned in disappointment.

"Cool Tristan, I didn't know you where training to become a duelist," Yugi stated.

Tristan kneeled down and snatched a card out of my hand while smiling. "Yeah, well I figure if a spazz like Joey can handle his own in the game then I bet I'll be an expert at it."

Sure he'd like to think that, but dueling isn't as easy as I make it look.

Suddenly, I noticed something about one of Tristan's cards. It looked familiar.

"_Lava Battle Guard?_" I wondered while examining it. "I recognize this monster."

"Haven't I seen that card in your deck Joey?" Yugi asked as I stood.

I shook my head. "Not this one." I reached into my jeans pocket to retrieve my deck while making sure I avoided grabbing the card Mina told me to keep. After making sure I didn't remove it from my pocket, I quickly shuffled through my cards.

"I think I got something just like it," I said to Yugi as I shuffled. A moment later, I found the card I was looking for.

"Here we go, Swamp Battle Guard."

"Hey that does look a lot like my card," Tristan commented.

"Yep, they could be long lost brothers," I replied while examining both cards. "Of course, that doesn't mean yours packs the kind of wallop mine does."

Tristan glared at me. "His wallop is just fine."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure!" I taunted. "That's what they all say."

"Man, my Lava Battle Guard has never let me down," Tristan replied curtly. "Try him out for yourself, you'll see."

I smiled. "Thanks man, they say that these cards work best together."

"You know," Tea cut in, "I can see a resemblance between you two and those muscle heads." She and Yugi laughed soon after the comment and Tristan blushed.

"Oh, laugh it up," I exclaimed irritably. "I take that as a compliment."

"You shouldn't," Tristan stated. "Those battle guards look gruesome."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up Tristan. We've got no time to listen to miss sassy over there anyway."

"Miss sassy?" Tea questioned. "I am not sassy. Right Yugi?"

Yugi just nodded. "Yeah, Tea you're not at all sassy…nope not one bit." Yugi would've babbled on, but I decided that now was the time to find another duelist to duel.

"Let's go guys," I said while taking off ahead.

A few minutes later we stood in an open meadow where other duelists were gathered. As of now, there weren't a whole lot of duels going on, probably because some had called it a day, but I certainly wasn't ready to call it quits just yet.

"Wow, after all of the crazy duelists we've run into, its nice to see some normal kids for a change," Tea commented mildly as Artemis climbed up her arm and made himself comfortable on her shoulder.

"You said it," Yugi agreed. He sure is sucking up to her a lot today.

"So, how bout' it tough guy?" Tristan asked. "Are these guys puny enough for you to take on or do you want to look for some three year olds?"

"Come on, be nice," Tea ordered playfully. "You know Joey is just bidding his time until he finds a dueling monkey to challenge."

"_SAY WHAT!_" my mind screamed as the others laughed. Oh great, I feel a headache coming on thanks to this nonsense about dueling monkeys. Who do these guys take me for? An idiot?

Unfortunately, that prospect is very possible if not already evident by how these people love to make fun of me.

Tristan continued to cackle as he spoke. "Dueling monkey? Nice one, Tea."

"That's it!" I exclaimed angrily. "Just one more word about dueling monkeys and I'm gonna…"

A familiar laughter stopped me from speaking further as a feeling of dread crept over me. I don't know why I have to keep dealing with this.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is," I muttered before hesitantly turning my head around. My eyes narrowed suspiciously when I noted the woman standing behind me.

"How are you Joseph?" She asked when I cringed. "Glad to see me?"

"Ecstatic," I replied in a sarcastic tone. Anyone who'd actually be glad to see her is a moron in my book. They'd also be the kind of person who had not regard for their own well-being.

"So, Joey, is Yugi still fighting all your battles for you?" Mai tauntingly questioned. "Everyone knows that if Yugi hadn't been there to hold your hand you wouldn't have beat me. Isn't that right Yugi?"

"That's not true," Yugi stated immediately. I inwardly groaned, already feeling on edge due to everything that's happened today. Anything else and I'll probably lose it.

"Oh, really," Mai continued, "then I propose he steps out of your shadow here and now. If Joey thinks he's so tough, let's see him play for himself."

The headache that had started earlier was increasing tenfold now.

"I'm waiting for your answer Joey," Main rambled. "Do you have the guts to step up and face the duelist I've arranged for you?"

That was a surprise. "It's not you?"

Mai chuckled slightly as a shadowy figure stepped out from behind a tree. He was short, wore a red cap over his brownish-red hair, was sporting a tan vest over a long-sleeved t-shirt and khakis, along with black sneakers, and he had a sly grin plastered on his face.

The kid laughed. "I'm dueling on Mai's behalf. Recognize me."

"That's Rex Raptor!" Yugi exclaimed.

I only shrugged. "Is this twerp supposed to scare me or something'?"

"Don't you remember Joey?" Tea asked. "Rex placed second in the finals."

I inwardly groaned. Of course I remembered, but I was trying to convince Mai that I didn't care who she wanted me to face. I wanted her to know that I was determined and that I could step up to any challenge.

"Well Joey, you got to ask mommy's permission or what?" Mai asked.

"No way!" I shouted. "This is my fight."

"But Joey…" Tristan began.

"What are you trying to prove," Tea cut in.

Tristan sighed. "Really bro, pick your battles."

I didn't listen and watched as Mai laughed. "By the way, if little Yugi offers any of his backseat dueling then Joey is disqualified and the match automatically goes to Rex. So, what do you say Joey? This is your chance to prove yourself, unless you plan to back out."

"Of course he does!" Tea exclaimed. "Joey can't…"

I put my arm out in front of her as a means to silence her. "No, that's the way I want it, just me against him."

"What!" Tristan exclaimed.

"It may cost me all my star-chips, but I don't deserve to keep them if the only reason I win is because of Yugi's help," I stated. "All my life people have been trying to help me cause they think I can't help myself. Well, I don't need to be babied this time."

Tristan groaned in response. "You've lost it Joey. Believe whatever you want, but I won't just stand here and watch you throw your chips away." He turned his gaze toward Mai and Rex. "I hope you guys don't mind, but little Joey won't be coming out to duel today. Maybe once he grows up we can arrange a play-date."

I balled my hands into fists as he finished. At that point, I'd had it with his insults and degrading comments. Enough was enough.

"THAT'S IT!"

Before I could think about it, I turned around and shoved Tristan as hard as I could. He fell onto the ground but it wasn't long until he was glaring up at me.

"Hey, what'd you shove me for?"

My hand was still clenched in a fist as I answered. "Didn't you hear what I just said wise-guy? I'm tired of everyone thinking they gotta come to my rescue."

"But that's not how it is," Yugi cut in. "Friends look out for each other…"

"Keep out of this Yug," I interrupted, not in the mood for his usual speech. "Just let me do what I gotta do."

"Great idea," Tristan muttered sarcastically. "Do what you gotta do, even if it means losing the chance to help your sister."

My body stiffened as I was reminded of my reason for being here. Her angelic face flashed before my mind as I slowly unclenched my fists.

"_Serenity, don't worry, I'll make you proud._"

Around that time Tea tried to get Tristan and me to calm down, but the brute stormed off without another word. It wasn't all that surprising seeing that Tristan never really believed in me in the first place. Yugi tried to stop him soon afterward, but I told him to just let him go.

"Ah, some trouble in paradise?" Rex asked.

"That's none of your business!" Tea sneered, but I again moved my arm out in front of her. She stopped talking mid-sentence.

"So what's it going to be Joseph?" Mai asked. "You gonna run off with your friend or are you ready to start acting like a real duelist."

"I'm still here ain't I?" I replied with a smirk, though I don't know why she keeps calling me by my full name. There are only two people that call me by that name. Mai isn't one of them, so the sound of it coming from her mouth angered me.

"Yugi, no offense, but I want you to keep out of this one."

Yugi sighed. "Alright."

Rex chuckled. "Alright then, its Dino feeding time!"

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.

note: I've got a poll on my profile now that basically asks which of my stories do you like the best. If it's this one, feel free to go to my profile and vote for it.


	27. Joey Wheeler vs Rex Raptor Part 1

A/N: And here comes THE TWIST we've all been waiting for! (Okay not really though there is a surprise toward the end of the chapter.) We're starting with Joey's point of view but after that we'll switch into…well whatever point of view I write since I don't know quite yet. (I usually write author's notes before writing the actual chapter. I think most fanfic authors do.) This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers. You guys rock.

Note: All attack points in this chapter are adjusted thanks to the field power bonus stuff. Original attack points are not listed in this chapter unless otherwise noted within the plot of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Yugioh is the property of Kazuki Takehashi. (Did I spell that right?) Sailor Moon is the property of…well I can't remember the brilliant creator's name right now. Sorry about that, but you get the point. These two great anime classics aren't my property.

Chapter 27

Joey Wheeler vs. Rex Raptor Part 1

Joey P.O.V.

After the dueling arena rose from the ground. Rex and I took our places. As my platform rose from the ground, Tea exclaimed that I can't forget what I'm fighting for.

"_What I'm fighting for? I got that part down_," I thought with slight irritation. "_It's who I'm fighting that's making me sweat._"

From below I heard Mai shouting at Rex.

"Don't forget our deal Rex. Beat Joey and you get to duel me."

Rex nodded in her general direction before turning to face me. I took it as an opportunity to try and distract him.

"I can't believe you've reduced yourself to being Mai's attack dog," I stated.

"At least I'm not a dueling monkey…"

"GAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. "NOBODY CALLS JOEY WHEELER A MONKEY YOU DINO FREAK!"

Rex looked taken aback. "Okay…"

My breathing was heavy as I calmed myself down.

"Anyway," Rex began, "how many chips do you wanna lose to my Dinos?"

"I got two," I replied, "but I plan on doubling them right now."

Rex laughed. "You wish. I bet your deck isn't even prepared for the field we'll be dueling on."

"_Man, if he only knew,_" I thought nervously. "_I still have a hard time telling one field from another, let alone using them in a strategic way. My best bet will be to hit him hard and fast_."

But with what? Rex was second in the regional championship. That makes him one of the best. Maybe…

"_I think I know what cards will do the job_," I realized suddenly. "_Baby Dragon and Time Wizard. It worked when I dueled Mai so there's no reason that the combination of these two cards can't work again._"

"Hey! Yugi! Where are you going?"

I turned my gaze over to the sidelines. Yugi was running off in the direction Tristan had gone earlier.

"I've got to check on something," he replied, leaving Tea and I in a state of wonder. I watched as Tea sighed before turning away to face my opponent.

"Quit stalling monkey boy, let's duel!" Rex shouted.

I groaned. "Bring it Dino boy!" I could do this without Yugi and Tristan. I don't need them to succeed. All I gotta do is play it cool and everything will turn out fine. I finally drew six cards from my deck. Upon first glance, I immediately noted the two cards I needed, Time Wizard and Baby Dragon.

"_Yes, I couldn't ask for a better hand_," I thought, my confidence rising. I could win this duel on the first turn.

(a/n: Yeah, keep telling yourself that Joey.)

Anyway…

"I play my Baby Dragon," I exclaimed, "in defense mode."

Rex stared at my Baby Dragon in awe. Guess he realized that he's met his match. Perfect, just what I want him to think.

"You never leave a baby unattended," Rex stated suddenly, "and your about to find out why. Two Headed King Rex, attack!"

My Baby Dragon was destroyed before I could even blink. I may not have lost life points but…

"I didn't even get to play my combo," I muttered, my gaze drooping to the duel board in front of me. My whole strategy was crushed.

"And do you know why?" Rex asked as he laughed. "Cause even three year olds know better than to defend on their first move. I can't believe you actually did that. You're such a rookie! And now, because your little dragon is off the field, my King Rex can dominate the field."

"So what if I screwed up," I countered, still a bit embarrassed. "I still have one card in my hand that can beat that thing." I drew my Leogan from my hand and placed it onto the field. "Take some of this."

**Leogan attack: 1750**

**Two Headed King Rex attack: 1600**

"Now, show that lizard who the real king of the jungle is!"

My Leogan went in for an attack, but Rex just smiled and continued cackling like an idiot. I didn't get it.

"Sorry, but since my monster is on a wilderness field it gets a nice power bonus!" Rex exclaimed as he finished cackling. "There goes another rookie move."

**Two Headed King Rex attack: 2080**

"Great now he tells me!" I exclaimed irritably as my monster was crushed. This duel isn't turning out quite like I'd expected it to. Maybe Tristan was right. I should have thought this through first.

**Rex: 2000**

**Joey: 1670**

"Let's go, your just an appetizer. I'm ready to move on to the main course." Rex stated.

"I still got plenty to serve up," I stated. "_That is if I can figure out this field power bonus stuff. Hopefully this card will help me out._"

"Here goes nothing. Come on Axe Raider!"

**Axe Raider Attack: 2210**

"Alright, looks like he got the bonus!" I exclaimed happily. Finally, I'm doing something right. "Attack."

My monster cut Rex's two headed lizard down to size. I almost started cheering at my victory.

"Yes! I did it!"

Okay, maybe I did start cheering.

**Rex: 1870**

**Joey: 1670**

Rex growled. "Don't let it go to your head." He placed a card onto the field. "Sword Armor Dragon, cut that Axe Raider down to size!"

"You sure you want to do that?" I asked worriedly as his dragon's points went up.

**Sword Armor Dragon Attack: 2275**

"Sword tail slash!" Rex exclaimed. Seconds later my Axe Raider was gone, which meant I was behind in the game again.

**Rex: 1870**

**Joey: 1605**

"_That's the third monster he's trashed,_" I thought angrily. "_Even with the filed power bonus I couldn't beat him._"

"Joey!" Tea shouted. "Don't let that Dino dork intimidate you. Remember, we're all right behind you."

I scoffed inwardly. "_Yeah right, that's why Yugi and Tristan ditched me. Then again, I pushed them away._" I gazed down at the blank duel board. "_Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe the only way to help my sister is to rely on my friends. No, that's not true. I can't start thinking like that. Mina wouldn't want me to. After all, she's counting on me to help her too. So if I can't rely on myself, I shouldn't expect her or anyone else to rely on me ever again, especially Serenity._"

As I see it, the only way I can win this duel is to stop being impulsive and actually think about my moves. What I need to do is focus on the task ahead.

Maybe then I'll be able to set things right.

* * *

Over by a small stream

Tristan P.O.V.

The water was cool on my hands, but the small bruise on my face still burned as if someone just pressed an iron onto my skin. No matter how many times I splashed my face with the cool water, it didn't make a difference. The bruise still hurt.

I guess it resembles my hurt pride.

"What an imbecile," I muttered, dipping my hands into the water again. "Just a big dumb jerk." I splashed the water onto my face yet again.

"You okay Tristan?"

I jerked my head around. "Yug? What are you doing here? You should be helping Joey."

Yugi shrugged. "Joey made it clear that he didn't want my help on this one, and since you left, I figured I should too."

"Me being there and you being there are two totally different things," I replied getting to my feet. "Without you, Joey won't last two minutes against Rex."

Yugi frowned at that, but said nothing.

"I don't care what he says," I told him, walking toward him. "You have to go back and help him."

Yugi only shook his head. "I can't do that." He sighed as he stared up at me. "Joey needs to fight this duel on his own and I gotta let him."

My temper snapped then. I grabbed the collar of Yugi's shirt and lifted him off the ground a little, which made it harder for him to breathe.

"YUGI!"

"If…,if I go back on my promise and help Joey, he'll be disqualified! Besides, we need to believe in him the way he believes in himself."

I loosened my grip and finally let him go after glaring at him for a full minute. Turning away I told him, "Well, what if he can't win. I certainly don't think he can."

Yugi let out another sigh. "Tristan, this is about something more important than winning or losing. This is about Joey learning to be a strong big brother for his little sister. He may not want or need our help, but he still needs to know that we support him. That's just what friends do."

I thought it over for a moment. "I don't know."

"Come on Tristan," Yugi pleaded, determination in his violet orbs "Don't let the friendship speech be for nothing."

"Well, I'm not really a big fan of speeches to begin with…"

"Tristan!"

"Okay, sheesh, don't get your spiky head in knots over it," I replied. "You're right, I'm wrong, happy?"

Yugi muttered inaudibly as he glared at the ground. What he said was probably along the lines of 'ignorant buffoon'. And was that a raging fire surrounding him?

"Let's just go watch the duel," Yugi stated finally, his normal, cheerful self returning to the scene. The raging fire had disappeared. Around that time I decided to make a mental note not to make Yugi mad again. He could be pretty scary.

"Yeah, lets cheer on the imbecile," I muttered, following behind Yugi at a slow and steady pace.

* * *

(With Yugi)

A big fat, glistening smile was plastered on Yugi's adorable face. His violet eyes were wide with joy and he even had a little swag to his step. Even got a little gansta with his walk.

But inside Yugi was seething.

"_How dare that pointy haired bimbo make fun of my abiou's spiky head! As soon as the opportunity presents itself, I'm sending that fool to the Shadow Realm. AHAHAHAHAHA!_"

Yugi suddenly had a very violent coughing fit and once he finally caught his breath he sighed.

"_I should probably make a mental note to never laugh evilly like that again. Whew!_"

* * *

In the helicopter

(With Mina)

Mina was desperately trying to get the helicopter to move faster, but nothing she did worked. If anything, she made the vehicle move slower.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid_," Mina thought, berating herself. "_Just, stupid, stupid, stupid_."

The sailor scout of love finally took a deep breath to calm herself. Calling herself stupid repeatedly wasn't going to help the dire situation she was in, so the best course of action was to instead focus on moving the helicopter where it needed to go. From what she could see, it wouldn't take her that much longer to get to the island. Probably twenty minutes or less.

Of course, what she didn't realize was that something was…how should I put this. Well, lets just say the helicopter wasn't as **steady** as Mina thought.

"Mayday, mayday!" a computerized voice exclaimed as red lights started blinking on and off. "Out of fuel!"

Mina just sighed. "Really? You want to be out of fuel right this second? Okay, I want to know who's doing all this because last time I checked…"

"Crash commencing in ten…nine…"

Mina grabbed her backpack and then reached for a Para shoot that was hanging on the wall. However, she couldn't quite unhook the shoot and time was running out.

"Come on!" she screamed, pulling at the shoot for all she was worth.

"Seven…six…"

"FORGET IT!" she snarled while strapping her backpack to her back and opening the door that led to the open sky. Luckily for her though, the vehicle was rapidly falling toward the ocean.

"Four…three…"

"_Just my luck_," Mina though, taking a deep breath and diving out of the helicopter. After a quick moment of being under the water, she emerged and started swimming for her life.

"Two…one…"

Mina had swum far enough away so that the helicopter didn't hit her. However, now she was faced with the fact that it was probably going to take her another two hours to reach the island.

"_This is bad_," Mina thought as she swam. "_At the rate that I'm going, Pegasus won't have to worry about me standing in his way. He'll probably kill Joey long before I get there and if that happens…_"

Mina stopped her thoughts short and returned her focus to swimming. She decided in her heart that it didn't matter that she was at a disadvantage. She would find a way to save Joey before Pegasus got to him. She'd never forgive herself otherwise.

Although, one little thought coursed through her mind that gave her further resolve to get to that island.

"_As soon as I get to dry land, and as soon as I save Joey, I'm going after that no good authoress._"

* * *

Back to the duel

Joey P.O.V.

My eyes glanced over the cards in my hand frantically. "_There has to be something I can play!_"

So far, I'm not doing so well in this duel. I've managed to lose a good chunk of life-points and a bunch of my monsters have been thrashed by the Dino freak. I'm not sure how the situation could get worse.

"_Calm down,_" my conscious reprimanded, (whatever that means), "_Focus on what's right in front of you._"

I nodded my head and gazed at all the cards in my hand. I finally noted the Time Wizard. Maybe I could use it for something.

"I play my Time Wizard face down on the field," I announced, placing the card onto the field.

"Raptor," Mai shouted suddenly, "watch out for that Time Wizard."

Rex scoffed. "Please, this guy doesn't know what he's doing."

I scowled at that, but held back on insults I wanted to throw at the little brat. "I'll play my Rock Ogre in defense mode."

"See, told you this guy didn't know what he was doing." Rex stated. Why I outta jump right over this field and just strangle him until he turns purple.

"Now, for my next monster…"

"Do you have to introduce every one of your monsters Rex?" I cut in. "You're starting to annoy me!"

Rex's eyes squinted in an evil glare. "Whatever wise guy. I place my new monster onto the filed in attack mode."

**Random Monster that wasn't introduced Attack: 2340**

"_Well, my rock monster is toast._" I thought wearily.

"Pulverize that rock creature! Ahahahahahaha!"

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!"

Rex composed himself. "Ahem, well it looks like your little rock creature has been reduced to rubble."

"Fine then," I replied drawing a card. "I'll play my Flame Swordsman."

**Flame Swordsman Attack: 2340**

"Didn't you see what I did to your Rock Ogre?" Rex asked. "You can't honestly think that your puny little flame swordsman will last any longer than your previous monsters. Guess I'll have to teach you respect for…"

"ENOUGH WITH THE DIALOUGE!" I snapped. "JUST MAKE YOUR MOVE ALREADY!"

"I'LL TALK ALL I WANT TO YOU DUELING MONKEY!"

I scowled. "AT LEAST I'M NOT A DINO FREAKAZOID!"

Rex sent me a death glare. "Whatever. Attack my monster!"

"Rex you big dummy!" Mai shouted suddenly.

"Attack Flame Swordsman!" I snarled, ignoring Mai's sudden proclamation.

In the seconds that followed. Well, I'm not exactly sure what happened. My monster attacked Rex's monster and even though the two monsters had the same attack points, mine won the battle. In fact, my Flame Swordsman practically incinerated that ugly Dino.

**Joey: 1605**

**Rex: 1330**

Rex had a confused expression on his face. "How?"

"I actually won that?" I asked, also confused by how this had happened. Wait, could it be that dinosaurs are vulnerable to fire attacks? Aha! That's it! That's how I'll beat Rex."

I laughed. "Looks like I found the secret to beating your Dinos. Hope your not too 'saur' about it. Get it? Saur, dino, dinosaur?"

Rex switched his Armored Sword Dragon into defense mode, which I burned to a crisp seconds later.

"One card won't win you the whole duel," Rex stated firmly.

"Then I'll just bring out another," I told him, laying another card onto the field. "I summon the Swamp Battle guard."

**Swamp Battle Guard attack: 2340**

"Big deal," Rex replied. "I have a beast that will wipe that smirk off your face permanently."

"Oh, really?" I asked, mocking him.

"Oh, yes," he answered drawing his card. "Meet my Serpent Knight Dragon!"

**Serpent Knight Dragon Attack: 2350**

"Attack with Nightmare Sonic Blast!"

Black shard like blasts came from the black, serpent-like dragon and went straight for my Flames Swordsman. It was defeated in an instant.

**Joey: 1595**

**Rex: 1330**

"That was my best card," I muttered. My gaze narrowed at the playing field. "_There's nothing in my deck that can save me now._" I took a deep breath as I drew a card from the deck. I gave it a solemn stare before realizing what it was.

"_Lava battle guard. This is Tristan's card. He always shows up somehow._"

(Flashback)

If memory serves me, I guess I could say that it was raining that night. I'd just been walking through the street when I noticed something wrong toward the alleyways. A bunch of thugs had cornered some kid and they made him walk inside of this disserted building. I had a sinking suspicion that the thugs were going to do something to the kid, so I rushed inside. Sure enough they were about to pummel him.

"Stop it!" I shouted, rushing in and stepping in between the thugs and the little kid.

"This ain't got nothing to do with ya pretty boy," one of them said. The little boy cowered behind me.

"Yeah, didn't anyone teach you to mind your own business?" another one asked.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to be picking on defenseless little kids half you size?" I countered. The little boy had already ran off since I had provided a way of escape for him.

"Then how about we pick on you instead?" the first thug stated. The gang was starting to encircle me. That was when Tristan walked in.

"Hey! Everything alright Joey!"

"LET'S GET THEM!"

The brutal fight took off from there. All I remember was that everything became a blur of fists. It wasn't long before the thugs had been knocked to their senses. Seeing that they'd lost they left.

Tristan and I had been sitting on the cold floor, trying to catch our breath.

"You okay Joey?" Tristan asked, breathing hard. "You should have called me." He stood, extending his hand out to me. "I would have been here sooner."

I was still breathing heavily. Sweat had been pouring down my forehead as I firmly slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing here Tristan?"

"What do you mean by that?" Tristan asked defensively.

I finally got up from the floor. "I could have taken those guys. Listen, I appreciate you trying to help me out, but I don't need to be babied."

I walked away from him then like the jerk that I was.

(End Flashback)

"_All this time and it finally hits me_," I think wearily. "_Tristan has always been looking out for me. Not because I need his help, but because he's a true friend._"

And I was a jerk to him and the others.

"Yo! Joey!"

"Huh?" I wondered, turning my head to where Tea was. Yugi and Tristan were both standing next to her.

"We're here for ya buddy!" he shouted. "So how bout it, you gonna take that card of mine for a test run?"

I smiled. "You got it pal." I turned away from my friends and placed the card onto the field. "Go, Lava Battle Guard."

The red battle guard appeared onto the filed next to my green battle guard.

"What a touching reunion," Rex stated. "Too bad my Serpent Knight Dragon is going to blast him. Now my dragon attack the green one."

"_Here goes_," I thought worriedly. The dragon attacked, sending its black shards against me. However, instead of destroying my monster the attack somehow got redirected to the dragon, effectively destroying it in the process.

I looked onto the field and noted that the lava battle guard had just deflected the blast.

"How!" Rex was shouting. "There aren't any trap cards out!"

I smiled. "Tristan's card was there right when I needed it most." I turned my gaze over to where all my friends stood. "Thanks for everything man, I owe you one."

Tristan smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "No problem, that's what friends are for."

**Joey: 1595**

**Rex: 840**

"Now, it's about time I used my two battle guards to end this duel."

Rex groaned. "I'll play this in defense mode."

"Battle guards, give that monster a bashing!"

The defensive monster was destroyed. "Face it Rex, without that Serpent Knight Dragon your toast."

Rex chuckled. "You and your little friends may think that my previous dragon was my best card, but unfortunately for you I have a better card waiting in my deck." He drew his card and then he started cackling like a mad scientist. "And it looks like I just drew your demise. I summon my strongest monster! Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"What!" I exclaimed. "No way!"

A black dragon with crimson red eyes emerged onto it field, snarling and roaring maniacally.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon Attack: 2400**

"Your battle guards are no match for this beast," Rex stated. "It may not get a field power bonus like my other cards, but no matter. I have this. He took a card from his hand and laid it on the field. "With this Dragon Nails magic card, my dragon gets a power boost that will enable it to destroy any monster you throw at me.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon Attack: 3000**

"Now my Dragon, attack with inferno fire blast!"

"No," I muttered, watching helplessly as the blast came for my monsters, and without any warning both of them were destroyed. I didn't see how it could happen.

"There's just no way. How could you destroy both of them with just one attack?"

Rex laughed in response. "Those that defend together are destroyed together. Don't tell me you thought those little clubs would be enough?"

**Rex: 840**

**Joey: 235**

This isn't good. Those battle guards were all I had left. And if nothing else in my deck can stand up to it then…

This duel is over.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review. Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Note: Speaking of reviews, I want to thank all my reviewers for being so supportive of this story. You all rock.


	28. Joey Wheeler vs Rex Raptor Part 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter and the conclusion of Joey's duel with Rex. I hope you all will enjoy the chapter.

Note: And once we get past this duel, we'll get into the real action. Don't know what I'm talking about? You'll find out soon enough.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Yugioh or Sailor Moon is my property.

Chapter 28

Joey Wheeler vs. Rex Raptor Part 2

(With everybody)

"Hang in there," Tristan shouted, trying his best to support his friend. Yugi and Tea stood next to him, watching the duel with fierce intensity. Artemis was resting comfortably on the ground. He couldn't quite see everything, but his ears picked up on every detail of the situation.

Joey stood on the platform. His nerves were causing him to sweat and he was having trouble keeping calm due to the dire situation he was in. The poor guy just didn't know what to do.

As for Rex, he was smirking triumphantly. He was a tad bit ashamed that an amateur had gotten him so low on life points, but he figured it didn't matter as long as he won the duel in the long run.

Mai was also smirking from the sidelines. She figured that Joey wouldn't be able to worm his way out of the trouble he was in. Her revenge seemed to be evident. It was only a matter of time.

Back to our heroes though, Tea was staring up at Joey wondering if there was anything he could do.

"Yugi," she began, "tell me that dragon isn't as tough as it looks. I mean there has to be something Joey can do to stop it."

Yugi sighed. "_I wish I could answer her, cause there is one last move that can save Joey from that Red Eyes. But I'm barred from giving advice in this duel, so Joey is going to have to figure it out all by himself._"

"Play every monster you got!" Rex exclaimed. "My Dragon has enough fire power to turn your whole deck into a smoldering pile of ash."

"_He's right_," Joey thought irritably. "_Nothing I have can out muscle that thing. This might be the end: the part where I get my butt handed to me._"

"Joey!"

Joey glanced over to where his friends stood.

"You may not have the monsters to beat that thing, but you've got the smarts!" Tristan shouted.

"We're not giving up on you Joey," Yugi proclaimed.

"Remember, dueling is more about heart than strength," Tea added. "You can do this."

Joey smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Now show this lizard what your made of." Tristan stated. Joey nodded and drew another card from his deck.

"That's right Joey," Rex said. "Slap down another card for me to fry up oh…"

Rex finally noted the other card on Joey's field. "_I almost forgot, Joey still has his Time Wizard out on the field from a few turns ago. He used it to beat Mai and her harpies, with Yugi's help that is. Too bad he's too much of an amateur to know how to use it himself._"

From the sidelines Mai snarled, "Hey! Are you going to get me the victory you promised or are you going to stand there with that dumb look on your face?"

"_Again with the insults_?" Rex asked himself as Mai continued to babble on the sidelines. "_I can't wait to smash that arrogant attitude of hers in our duel. Wait, if I take Joey's Time Wizard, it'll give me leverage to shut her up. After all, she can't win against that card._"

Rex looked up from his duel board and gazed at Joey, who was trying to sort the cards in his hand for something to play. He just looked like a sitting duck.

"Oh, Joey!"

Joey looked up from his cards in confusion. "Yeah?"

"I have an idea," Rex proclaimed with a smirk on his face. "Let's make this duel more exciting and each put one card up for grabs with our star-chips. Just so its fair we'll both put up whatever we have on the field. Sound good?"

"What?" Joey asked. "But I don't have any cards on the…oh yeah my Time Wizard. I forgot about that."

Rex sighed at his opponents buffoonery. "Right, and if you win I'll give you my rarest card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Just what do you think you're doing you disobedient dolt!" Mai screeched. "You're here to take Joey out of the tournament not improve your deck."

"Stay out of this!" Rex ordered, glaring down at her.

"Why you double crossing snake," Mai screamed. "I know what you're up to!"

Rex growled. "I'm no lousy snake. I'm a dinosaur you know that."

As the two raging psychopaths engaged in verbal battle, Joey stood on his platform, completely baffled by the opportunity presented to him.

"_Red Eyes Black Dragon could really help my chances at winning this tournament and getting it's prize money for my sister,_" Joey thought. "_Still, I hate to risk the Time Wizard Yugi gave me like it was some bargaining chip. Wait a minute, what am I talking about? I may not have to._" Joey looked up from his duel board. "You got a deal Rex."

"What?" Mai exclaimed, astonished.

"Alright!" Rex shouted.

From the sidelines Yugi and the others gasped.

"Gutsy move," Yugi commented.

Rex snickered, thinking that Joey was a sucker, but what he didn't know what that Joey had a plan.

"And while I'm at it Rex, I'm making him my weapon of choice," Joey stated flipping the card over. "Go, Time Wizard."

"What…what are you doing!" Rex screamed.

Yugi smiled from the sidelines. "Joey just figured out the best possible move for this situation.

"Ugh, Rex this wouldn't be happening if you had just obeyed my commands!" Mai screeched. "You stupid Dino freak!"

"Hope you packed your bags Rex because if my Time Wizard's spin arrow lands on a time warp you'll be on the next boat off this island," Joey told him.

Sweat dripped from Rex's brow. "Do you really want to leave this duel up to a single spin? You know what will happen if it lands on a skull don't you?"

Joey knew full well of what would happen, but he had faith in his card.

"It's a risk I have to take. Time Roulette Go!

The arrow within the Time Wizard's scepter began to spin rapidly.

"What happens if the arrow lands on a skull?" Tea asked Yugi.

Yugi clenched his fists. "It'll self destruct and take a chunk out of Joey's life points."

Tristan scowled. "All he has is a chunk."

The arrow span faster and faster as the nerves of everyone grew and grew.

"I can't believe this entire duel has come down to one spin," Tea stated. "It's almost too nerve-wracking to watch."

"All we can do now is hope that arrow doesn't land on a skull," Yugi replied.

"Okay then," Tristan cut in. "Lets start hoping."

The arrow continued to spin at a fast but steady pace.

"_Come on time machine._" Joey hoped.

Rex hoped for the opposite. "_Come on skull._"

The arrow finally started to slow down.

"Its stopping," Tea announced. No one else said a thing as the arrow came to a halt…on the skull.

Then it barely moved…onto the time machine.

"ALRIGHT!" Joey shouted. "Commence with the time warping!"

The Time Wizard lifted its scepter into the air as it opened the gates of time. Waves of images flashed and whirled around the arena.

"You jerk!" Rex screamed. "Look at what you've done! The space time continuum is speeding up. Eons are passing like mere seconds."

The wind blew and blew as the Time Wizard's magic intensified until suddenly…it stopped.

Tea immediately gasped. "The dragon…he's been fossilized."

The dragon that stood on the field was completely grey. It was still standing, but it looked…well dead.

Mai however, tried in vain to cling to hope. "He hasn't fossilized. He's still standing. I mean, sure he's beginning to grey a little, but…that's uh…natural."

Rex stared at her as if she'd gone insane.

"Go on and have him attack Rex," she ordered him. "Go on."

He sighed, already knowing it was a loss cause. "Right, Red Eyes…go on and attack…"

His command was cut off when the dragon's head started to crack. Then in two seconds flat the head fell off of the dragon and the rest crumbled onto the field.

"Oh, no!" Rex wailed pathetically. "No, no, no!"

Yugi smiled triumphantly as Tea, and Tristan stared at the rubble. "The millions of years that Joey's Time Wizard made pass turned that dragon into a brittle shell of dust."

Artemis stared nonchalantly at the remains of the dragon. "_I wonder what Mina would have thought of this_."

**Joey: 235**

**Rex: 0**

Rex sighed. "I'm guessing you want my star-chips now?" He hoped Joey would be stupid and not remember that he promised to give him the Red Eyes.

Joey smiled. "Not only did I win your star-chips, but I won your Red Eyes too fair and square."

Rex felt like crying.

"HE WON!" Tristan and Tea shouted in glee.

"And he did it all by himself!" Yugi proclaimed, just as happily.

Joey's platform lowered. He started running toward the others.

"I did it guys!" he shouted as the others started running toward him with Tristan in the lead.

"You're the man Joey!" Tristan exclaimed, smiling wide.

"You know it!" Joey replied.

"Coming right at ya man!"

Give me a five bro!"

"Up high or down low?" Tristan asked a sudden evil glint in his eye.

Then out of nowhere.

"CRASH!"

Joey landed on the ground with a thud. Poor guy practically had stars in his eyes.

"Oh, guess your down low," Tristan stated.

Joey looked up at him, flabbergasted. "You…you shoved me. After everything I just went through you go and shove me?"

"Yeah, well tough tamales," Tristan fired back in annoyance. "Now we're even from when you pushed me."

Joey was suddenly up on his feet. "Don't you know two wrongs don't make a right?"

"Want to make it three tough guy?" Tristan asked.

"Bring it on!"

"Come on guys," Yugi intervened. "There's no reason to fight over this." Tea put a light hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should stay out of this one."

Yugi glanced back at her, confused. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I think this is their bizarre way of telling each other they care."

"Oh, okay," Yugi replied. "I just hope they don't care about me that much."

"Meow."

Tea smiled. "I think Artemis agrees with you."

The two of them laughed, having no idea that Artemis really did agree with them.

* * *

Later

6:49 p.m.

(With Mina)

The light of the full moon hung over the horizon as the ocean waves crashed onto the beach. At the same time, a dark, slim, silhouette was emerging from its depths, completely soaked.

Mina walked onto the beach, frustration etched in every step she took. She was wet, tired, and pissed off.

"_I just need to sit down for a moment_," she thought as she fell to her knees. She laid down and rolled onto her back so she could look up at the moon. It had only just risen, so the night sky was still a bit light though soon the sky would be pitch black.

Her breaths were slightly ragged, but slowly she was starting to breathe normally again. She felt slight triumph in the fact that she had finally reached the island. Of course, if she was too late or not remained to be seen.

"_How in the world did all this happen?_" she wondered aimlessly. "_When did my life become so…out of control_."

Mina couldn't answer that question within her mind and figured that it'd be better to leave the troubled thought alone for a while. Other issues were more pressing than that of her crazy mixed up world. What mattered most to her in that moment was finding Joey.

"_Focus on breathing_," she commanded herself. "_You don't have much time. You have to find Joey and make sure he's safe. You have to take the card back from him._"

After finally catching her breath, Mina sat up and staggered to her feet. She was weak since she hadn't eaten all day. A bit dehydrated too believe it or not. Still, her determined nature kept her going through it all.

At the present moment, she was scanning the area around her. She was on the beach, but she noted that if she climbed up a couple of rocks she'd be able to get to higher ground. She also figured that Joey and the others would be trying to set up camp and go to sleep for the night, which also made it easier for Pegasus's goons to ambush them.

"_Will he go after all of them or just Joey?_" she wondered as she started walking toward the rocks that would lead her to higher ground. "_Will they kill them. No, Pegasus wants Yugi alive, but the others…who knows? I just can't let them get hurt. I have to save Joey and the others from Pegasus. I have to get that card back and duel until I have enough star-chips to gain access to that castle. From there I'll win the tournament and take the prize money for myself. That's the only option left to me._"

"First thing is first though," Mina muttered once she'd reached the rocks. She started climbing. "I have to find Joey."

* * *

Meanwhile on a path within the forest

Joey P.O.V.

The night air was crisp, but pretty warm too. If not for the fact that I was starving to death I would have enjoyed the little walk we were on.

"Boy, it sure got dark in a hurry," Yugi stated.

"Yeah, we probably need to start setting up camp somewhere," Tea noted.

"Don't tell me your scared Tea," Tristan teased. "You got us protecting you."

He should know better than to provoke her by now. Poor guy never learns.

"Oh, yeah," she stated sarcastically, "but who's protecting you guys?"

Tristan paused for a moment. "Good point, lets set up camp." I scoffed at the two of them.

"Relax guys, there's nothing in these woods but crickets and squirrels…"

"MEOW!"

"GAAAAAAH!"

"Joey calm down I accidentally just stepped on Artemis's tail," Tea exclaimed.

"Oh…"was all I could say after that. Yugi and Tristan started laughing uncontrollably.

"What happened to your crickets and squirrels?" Tristan asked.

"Shut up."

So we set up camp a few minutes later and Tristan started telling a ghost story. I tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but my mind wandered onto other things as he spoke, with one of them being the raging hole in the pit of my stomach and the other being, strangely enough, Mina.

Now why she kept buzzing through my head like a pesky bug I'll never really comprehend. Maybe I'm just worried about her. I mean, I had a good reason to be too with all she'd been through recently. However, you'd think by now that I would have put it out of my mind.

Still, she gave me Mr. Muto's soul card and wrote me a letter stating she had an emergency to attend to. Did it have something to do with Pegasus? Was it about her father? Her mother perhaps? Who knows?

All I know is that something feels wrong. The fact that I'm keeping this secret from my friends seems wrong. Maybe I should go ahead and tell them. After all, Mina did betray us. She didn't give up her star-chips to Yugi like she was supposed to and…

Oh, this is too much pressure for a guy like me!

"…and when they finally pulled over to see what was in the backseat of the car," Tristan was saying. I'd finally decided to tune back into his story. Apparently, it was almost over.

"…they found it stuffed with twenty pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese and meatballs."

"_Why must I be tortured like this_?" I wondered helplessly. "_Why?_"

Tea laughed. "Oh please, what ghost story is that supposed to be?"

I got up from where I was seated. "If I don't get some food in me I'll turn into a ghost!"

It was within that proclamation that I noticed my salvation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a nice, juicy mushroom just waiting for me.

"Hey, my meal ticket has arrived!" I exclaimed lunging for the mushroom mouth first.

"Gah! Joey no!" Tristan screamed grabbing me and holding me back. I kept trying to wriggle out of his grip so I could take a bite out of that mushroom."

"Wild mushrooms are poisonous Joey," Yugi stated as he and Tea rushed over. I sighed and stopped struggling. This was surly sad irony.

And to top off the ironic picture, the laugh that had been continually annoying me today made itself known once again.

"So do us a favor and let him eat it." she laughed.

I scowled as Tristan let me go. "Now what do you want Mai?"

She raised what looked like a chocolate bar to her mouth and took a bite. She was groaning in pleasure while the four of us…

"Meow."

Make that five of us, were starving to death.

"That's it!" I snarled stomping over to her. "You can duel me, you can insult me, but your not eatin in front of me!"

Mai smiled in contentment. "You're that hungry are you?" Her smile turned mischievous. "Okay, give me your star-chips and I'll give you some food."

The offer was tempting. No, not just tempting. It was beyond tempting. The offer made my mouth water in prospect of eating something. Mai had found my weak point.

However, somewhere within me I found the strength to turn it down.

"Forget it," I told her. "Potato chips, I mean star-chips, are priceless."

Mai gave me a haughty look. "I was just kidding Joseph. I'll be more than happy to share if you can ask nicely like a gentleman."

Why that…who does this lady think she is? "Right, so you can go and make fun of me for that too?"

"Look," she began in a commanding tone, "by tomorrow I would have won entrance to the castle so there's no point in keeping an entire knapsack of food."

"It sure would be nice to duel tomorrow and not have an empty stomach," Yugi stated. I wanted to smack him across the head.

"How do we know this isn't another trick?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Give me one good reason to trust you?"

Mai gave her most vindictive smile. "Cause its either me or that poisonous mushroom."

The others groaned. She had a good point and we all knew it.

"Fine, whatever," I said, walking past her. Our campsite is over here."

Moments later Mai had laid out the contents of her knapsack. All kinds of goodies were scattered about the ground.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"You sound happy." Mai noted.

I didn't respond to her. I was too focused on the food in front of us.

"Look at all this stuff," Yugi said. "Candy bars…"

"Dibs on the candy bars!" I cut in excitedly.

"…potato chips…"

"Dibs on the chips!" Tristan interrupted.

"…canned fruit."

Yugi was met with silence on that one.

"Soda…"

"Dibs on the soda!" I cut in again.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Sorry boys, no dibs on anything yet. At least, not until you complete your chores." She turned toward Yugi. "I want you to go fetch some water." She handed him a small pot.

"Okay," he replied willingly.

"And you two can gather some fire wood," she continued smirking at me and Tristan.

Tristan gave a nod and I reluctantly stood as he began leading the way toward the forest.

"If she's not throwing insults she's barking orders," I grumbled.

"Well, I think we can follow her orders since she's the reason we're not going to starve," Tristan stated.

"Well put."

We were silent from then on, focusing our minds on our task of gathering the wood. Doing so actually brought memories from when my family had actually been normal and happy. I smiled sadly at the memories of all of us together.

"_I suppose I can relate to how Mina feels_."

"How much do you have Joey?" Tristan asked suddenly.

"Wha…oh almost an armful," I replied.

"Same here, guess we can head back," he said. I nodded as he started walking, fully prepared to follow him back, but a sudden rustling stopped me from proceeding further and by the time I'd accessed that it was just the wind Tristan was gone and I was…well I was pretty much lost.

"Great," I muttered as I started walking again. "Just my luck to get lost ."

I heard more rustling, but didn't think much of it. Then out of nowhere I trip on a stupid branch, which caused me to drop all the firewood.

"_Dang it_," I thought angrily, a vein ready to pop out of my head. "_You'd think after all I've been through today the heavens would give me a break._"

My hands clutched the thin blades of grass as I pushed myself off the ground only to come face to face with that white cat again.

"Meow!"

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. "Artemis! For goodness sake don't do that."

I swear the cat smirked as he watched me scramble to my feet. Mina sure had a weird taste in pets. Why did she bring him along anyway?

Suddenly, Artemis was hissing at me. I hissed right back at him to show him who's boss, but he didn't flinch. Instead he kept hissing.

"Okay, listen fur ball," I began only to notice that there was a lot of rustling now. Artemis pranced around me and then stood defensively in front of me.

"What?" I wondered aloud, not sure what was happening. Figuring it was nothing, I began to pick up the firewood I'd dropped. Artemis continued to hiss as the rustling drew closer.

"Wheeler." a voice called. I turned around and searched the area surrounding me with my eyes. I didn't see anything odd, but I know that I heard that voice.

"Wheeler." It called again.

Artemis hissed again finally scampering toward the bushes in front of him. He leapt up and drew up his paw as a means to attack and somehow he was smacked away as if he were nothing by an invisible force.

"Who's there?" I demanded. "Show yourself."

Dark figures stepped out of the shadows. I realized instantly why I hadn't seen them earlier. These people were wearing all black, so they blended with everything around them since mostly everything in this forest was pitch black. Even their faces were covered.

My eyes glanced over at Artemis, who's tiny little body was curled up lifelessly against a nearby tree. His eyes were closed. Instinctively, I balled up my fists.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

No answer.

"Start talkin!" I ordered as the lot of them stepped forward. These freaks were behind me too, which meant I was completely surrounded.

"We're an assassination squad sent by Pegasus," one stated. 'We're here to take the card Mina gave you."

My eyes narrowed at them. "And?"

"Once we're through with you we'll go after her," another told him. "After all, Pegasus didn't specify what we should do to you."

"He simply stated that we should attack," the first one stated. "However, that's not how we operate."

"I don't like the sound of that," I replied, preparing myself for anything.

The first one laughed. "I wonder, should we gun you down or should we cut you up?"

The second man also laughed. "I say we cut him up. After all, he looks like he's ready to fight. Besides, the more blood we see the better."

"_Not good_," I thought worriedly. "_These guys don't just want to beat me up. They want to kill me._ _All for just one card._"

Suddenly, two from behind me grabbed me. I responded by flipping them both over my head. They both sprung back up, knives in their hands. I dodged and knocked both of them out before they could cut me.

"Who's next?" I asked triumphantly.

Another one from behind me attacked. I sidestepped my attacker and kicked him in the face. He fell on his back but sprung back up and aimed his knife for me. I sidestepped again and knocked him out.

"Enough of this," the leader called out. "Unsheathe the swords."

"_Swords_?" I questioned worriedly. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat.

"Yes, my lord," all of them said in unison. In a mad rush, six of them came at me at once. I tried dodging as best I could, but one of them managed to graze my left arm and pin me to the ground.

"Now what sir?"

"Torture him."

"_What?_"

I felt a knife cut into my left wrist. In pure agony I screamed and tried to fight with all the strength I had. Another knife slashed my cheek. Another slashed my right shoulder. It would have went on if not for all of them being suddenly knocked off of me.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

I sat up, though the pain made it hard to focus on what was happening. A woman wearing a orange sailor suit suddenly stood before me. She had long blonde hair and a red ribbon in her hair.

"_Is this_…?"

"This tournament is supposed to be a game deciding who wins and losses not a game deciding who lives and who dies. Attacking a man unarmed is equally horrible and it's not something I'll stand for."

I tried standing, and found it extremely difficult. Dizziness was starting to overwhelm me as more blood oozed from the wound in my wrist.

"I protect men of honor and destroy demons. I am the soldier of love and justice. I am Sailor Venus!"

"_Sailor Venus_?" I questioned inwardly. "_Yeah, the Sailor Venus card did look a lot like Mina, so the real Sailor Venus would too. But…I thought that Sailor Venus and the Sailor Scouts were just legends. Folktales and stories passed down from generation to generation._"

"Eliminate her now!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" she shouted, sending a mystical golden chain at the assassins. She got most of them and flung them into a tree before flinging them into another one across from it, thus effectively knocking them out.

However, more were coming.

She glanced back at me. Her eyes were covered by a red mask. "You should go. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to protect you from all of them. Now is your chance to escape."

"I…what about the cat?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him, I'll take care of him," she replied turning her gaze on the oncoming assassins. "Just run for it."

I backed away slowly as she ran forward. She attacked with dazzling elegance and confidence.

"Go!" she shouted again. I finally turned away and started running, figuring she'd be alright. In some ways I felt like a coward for leaving a girl to finish my dirty work, but…my pride would just have to get over it. My life…

"AAAAAAH!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. That scream was too familiar. I'd heard it earlier today when Yugi was dueling Weevil, but now…Sailor Venus…

The red ribbon, the blond hair, the confidence she has: could it really be her? No, it couldn't be.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"_It is_," I confirmed turning all the way around. Without a second thought I ran back toward where I'd left her. When I returned Sailor Venus was still fighting, but now she had an injury to her left leg. A fresh trail of blood was sliding down her leg.

She'd handled most of the assassins. I think mainly it was because of her powers and because of the gun she now held in her hands. I'm not sure how she got it, though I believe she probably took it from one of the assassins.

She was pulling the trigger now, but apparently the gun had run out of bullets.

"No," she muttered falling to her knees

"Time to die!" the last assassin, the leader, shouted. Sailor Venus was practically defenseless since she wasn't on her feet. She probably had another injury that I wasn't aware of, but it didn't matter to me. She needed help.

I ran forward, not sure of what would happen. I ran past Sailor Venus, who screamed as soon as she saw me pass. I ducked down away from the sword that the assassin tried to stab me with and used the opportunity to take it from him. However, he punched me in the stomach and I landed onto the ground again in agony.

"You scum!" I screeched as he grabbed the sword from off the ground. He had me pinned down to add insult to injury. It was over for me now.

He raised his sword up into the air, ready to make the final blow. My only thoughts in that moment had been of Serenity and how I regretted not being able to save her eyesight.

"JOEY NO!"

My eyes widened. "Mina?"

"VENUS CELESTIAL LOVE PHONEIX!"

A sudden fiery, heart filled blast crashed into the man and his sword. I abruptly sat up and watched as the sword flew high into the sky. It flew downward toward Sailor Venus at a fast pace.

"Watch out!" I screamed.

She'd been breathing erratically, and when she'd finally looked up it was too late for her to get away.

She tried though, she moved her head to the side, but the edge of the blade grazed her temple and she immediately fell to the ground as blood splattered all around her.

I turned and stared at the assassins, many of which were knocked out while others were wounded, and one, the one that almost killed me was dead.

My mind couldn't keep up with what was happening and before I did anything else I picked up Artemis, knowing Mina would kill me if I left him behind. Then I ran over to…

"Sailor Venus?" I questioned, watching as a golden light surrounded her before it disappeared revealing...

"Mina! It really was…"

I fell to my knees, then and I laid Artemis next to Mina. His little eyes were already starting to twitch open as I picked Mina up bridal style. It was then I finally took note of the other injury she had. A long cut across her chest.

"Meow?" Artemis purred before he saw Mina in which he did something unthinkable.

"MINA!"

"_The cat talks_," I thought bitterly. "_Why am I not surprised._"

Artemis didn't even attempt to correct himself. "What happened to her?"

Surprisingly I answered without freaking out. "She's hurt. She got hurt…protecting me."

And then I was running in the direction Tristan and I had come from earlier. My sense of direction may be off, but I had to find my friends. They'd know what to do about this. They had to. If they didn't then…no I'm not going to think like that now. I have to stay calm.

* * *

Meanwhile

Mai P.O.V.

I took a sip from my can of soda and moaned in pleasure before moaning again in aggravation.

"Where is that blonde idiot?" I asked Tristan, who had long ago made the fire, though we would need more firewood later. We'd already have it if Joey were here.

"Don't worry, he probably got lost or something?" Tristan replied.

"I heard screaming earlier though," Yugi noted.

Tristan just shrugged. "Joey probably screamed because he saw a snake or something."

I chuckled. "That guy acts so tough, but hardly ever backs it up."

"Aaaaah, much better!"

I turned my head to see Tea running the towel I'd given her over her head. Earlier I'd told her about the makeshift shower and she'd decided to take me up on the offer of freshening up. She'd put her normal clothes back on, but it looks like her hair was still a bit wet.

"Have fun?" I asked.

"It was definitely nice after a day like today," Tea stated happily. "Hey, where's Joey?"

"Well, I don't' know but when he finally gets here…" I began.

"Guys!"

"Ahh, there he is now," I noted standing and turning to face the perpetrator. "Where have you…"

I couldn't say anymore when I finally noticed how panicked Joey looked. He green jacket was covered in blood and he was holding a girl who was also covered in the red substance. The sight was gruesome.

"There were these guys that…they attacked me and then…Mina she…she…" Joey rambled. "Please…tell me you guys know what to do?"

I could only stare at him as he shook. He seemed to be…was he crying?

"Tristan, take Mina, I…can't hold her anymore."

Tristan complied and took Mina from Joey. Seconds later, Joey fell to his knees. Tea and Yugi rushed over.

"Joey! Don't pass out!" Tea screamed.

"We need a first aid kit now," Yugi stated worriedly. He turned toward me. "Do you have one Mai?"

I couldn't respond as I gazed at Joey. His wrist was cut open and blood was pouring out of it. His shoulder, as well as a slight slash across his face were also bleeding. Never had I seen so much blood.

"Mai!"

I involuntarily yelped in response before composing myself. "Yes…I…have one in my knapsack. I'll…get it."

It was hard to turn away, but I managed and went searching through my knapsack. The wounds on Joey and Mina were extensive, probably more than this kit could handle, but I knew that somehow we would have to make it work.

I glanced over at Tristan. "I'm going to set out a blanket for you to lay her on. Once you set her down I want you and Yugi to search around for other campers. Check and see if anyone else has first aid kits. The one I have isn't going to be enough."

"You got it," he said as I laid a blanket onto the ground. He put her down and I laid another one next to Mina. Tristan then grabbed Joey from off the ground and brought him over to the second blanket.

"Now, go," I ordered. He and Yugi took off.

"Tea, I'm going to take care of Mina since hers are the most extensive," I told her. "You take care of Joey's wrist first, that's where the blood is oozing out from the most. Got it."

"Yeah," she replied shakily as I gave her bandages. "I need to make sure the bleeding stops right?"

"Yes."

She nodded and got to work on wrapping Joey's wrist tightly with the bandages. Before I did anything, I inspected Mina's head injury. The cut was on her temple, but it wasn't deep enough to be life threatening. Still, I decided it would be best to bandage that wound first anyhow.

As I bandaged her wounds and observed Tea as she tried to help Joey, I wondered who would do this to them. These two, as far as I can tell, are harmless. There's no reason anyone would go after them both is there?

Something tells me that I'm missing something about this tournament.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of that one. Some of you probably have no idea what to think right now. Some of you are probably wondering what in the world I was thinking. And some of you are wondering if I'm about to kill off a character. Well, all these reactions are exactly what I wanted to happen. So now, I want to know what you guys thought of that. If you don't totally hate me right now or if you do totally hate me right now, please review.


	29. We've Only Just Begun

A/N: After the last chapter…whew, the drama was intense, but this chapter is a little more on the light side since we're skipping ahead an hour of the events that occurred.

Note: I'm so excited. This story now has 100 reviews. Just want to thank Princesa de la Luna. This chapter is dedicated to you. It is also dedicated to my 100th reviewer Taurus Warrior. Oh what the hey, this chapter is dedicated to all of the reviewers. Thanks so much everyone!

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write one.

Chapter 29

We've Only Just Begun

8:19 p.m.

Mina P.O.V.

Darkness. That's all I can see.

When I said I was walking the path of darkness, it wasn't supposed to be taken literally. However, since I'm in this situation, the only choice I have right now is to wonder what the heck is going on.

Last I remember, that idiot Joey attacked the assassin after I told him to escape. Sure, I'd been about to get killed, but maybe that wouldn't have been so bad for me. Other than saving my father, I didn't have much to live for. Of course, thinking such things is entirely stupid.

Still, it's because of Joey that I've been forced to face the path of darkness that I walk on.

Surely, this is a dream though. I can't literally be walking in an endless void of darkness. Things like that don't happen in real life do they? Unless…am I dead?

No, I'm not going to think like that either. I mean, one can't rationally think when they're dead right? So then…what is going on?

A murmuring of voices broke into my thoughts as I continued to try and process what was happening. The voices were very incoherent at first, but after a moment things started to clear up.

"I can't believe this happened," a girls voice said. Probably Tea if I'm guessing right.

"I can't either," another voice agreed. I figured it was Tristan.

I heard someone bite into a candy bar. "Pegasus must have done this." Obviously this person was Yugi."

"Pegasus?" another girl questioned. This voice was unfamiliar though.

I heard a slight groan next to me.

"Hey, I think Joey is waking up!" Tea exclaimed

More rustling and fumbling. It was minutes before I heard anything else.

"Hey…what…where's Mina!"

I mentally sighed. "_Thank goodness. That knucklehead isn't dead._"

"She's right here next to you," Yugi stated. "Don't worry she's just unconscious."

"Will she wake up?" Joey asked.

I felt my lips move, but not much came out. My voice was really raspy.

"Mina?"

My eyes started twitching a bit and when I was finally able to open my eyes the light of the fire almost blinded me. I turned my head and saw that Joey was looking down at me, the light of the fire reflecting in his brown eyes.

I stared at him and tried to smile as I spoke. "You. Are. An. Idiot."

Joey scowled slightly. "Well, looks like someone's feelin better. Now somebody get me some chips. I'm starving over here."

My eyes had to adjust to my surroundings as I tried sitting up. I felt hands on my shoulders, trying in vain to get me back down.

"Hey, you're in no condition to move," the unfamiliar voice said. I looked and saw who the voice belonged to. It was a young woman of about nineteen or twenty. She had long blonde hair and violet eyes. She wore purple…

"Do I know you?" I asked, not sure where I'd seen her before.

"No, but I did bandage all your wounds so its probably best not to reopen them."

"_Wounds_?" I wondered inwardly. "You bandaged them?"

She nodded. "Thank you…"

"The name is Mai."

"Right, thanks Mai, but I'm hungry too," I said. "Come on, I have enough strength to at least sit up. Besides, if Joey is allowed to I should be too."

Mai smiled. "Alright, I guess I can allow it." She let go of my shoulders and I sat upright. I quickly grabbed a bag of potato chips and a soda.

"Can you guys explain what happened though?" Tea asked, stroking Artemis's fur. He was gazing worriedly at me so I smile at him to reassure his worries. He smiled back.

Joey however had an expression of livid fury. "Well, I was walking with Tristan when I heard rustling. I tried to figure out where it'd been coming from and by the time I turned back around Tristan was gone and I'd lost my sense of direction. So I was aimlessly walking around with the firewood and then I tripped. Artemis scared me half to death and then he started hissing. I guess he was trying to warn me of what was happening. Out of nowhere these guys show up wearing all black and say their going to use me to get to Mina on account of Pegasus."

Yugi scowled. "But why would Pegasus go after you Mina. Weren't you working for him."

"After I lost that duel to you…he called my cell and asked it I would…kill Kaiba."

Everyone froze.

"He asked you to do what!" Joey screeched. "Why that slim ball!"

"Calm down Joey," Tea ordered gently. "You might open that wound on your shoulder."

"What did you do?" Tristan asked me.

"I helped Kaiba escape Pegasus's goons," I answered. "Obviously Pegasus expected me to, just like he expected me to take that card from him."

"What card?" Mai asked.

I figured Mai wouldn't know about the mystic stuff so told her that it was a card very valuable to Pegasus. Mai nodded her response and I continued.

"So…he used Joey to draw me out," I told them, expertly maneuvering around the fact that Joey had been in possession of the soul card. "To get the card back."

"Did those goons get it?" Tea asked.

I glanced at Joey. His expression told it all.

"Yeah, they got it back," I stated. "Still, I'm just glad that we made it out of there in well…almost in one piece."

Yugi frowned. "Pegasus has crossed the line this time. He can't play with peoples lives like it's a game and get away with it time and time again. I swear as soon as I get to that castle…"

"Take it easy Yugi," I cut in. "We'll have plenty of time to enact revenge on Pegasus later. For now lets try to relax."

"Kind of hard to do that when you were almost killed," Joey commented, taking a hefty gulp of his soda. I smacked him across the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot again," I replied impishly. "Like I said, there's no point in worrying about Pegasus now. He'll pay for what he did. I'll see to that."

Joey scowled at me. "Mina…"

"Shut up and eat," I interrupted, throwing potato chips into my mouth.

Silence lingered around the campsite as we all ate. Dizziness fell upon me every now and again, but I did my best to keep a straight face through it. Obviously the head wound I'd received had caused some damage to my senses. Still, with a little time I'd be just fine. After all, Sailor Scouts are known to heal pretty quickly.

The others relaxed a little bit. They started talking about random things in order to stray off the topic of Pegasus. That was fine by me. Pegasus was the last thing I really wanted to be thinking about anyhow.

Of course, it's hard not to think about Pegasus and what he nearly did to Joey and me. It's hard not to think about the harsh realities that keep plaguing me over and over again. Still, justice can't be served while I'm wounded like this. I'm going to need to get a good nights sleep tonight if I plan on dueling tomorrow.

"_Two more star-chips_," I thought idly. "_Then I'll have enough to enter the castle and really give Pegasus a piece of my mind._"

"Anyway we should probably stop snacking on this junk food and finish cooking up the real food," Mai stated, cutting into my thoughts. I watched her as she lightly kicked Joey's leg. "Come on and help me out Joseph."

"Would you quit calling me that!" Joey exclaimed. "And for your information I'm not exactly in the best shape right now."

"Yeah, I don't want him opening up that shoulder wound," Tea stated.

Mai just smiled it off. "He doesn't need both arms to help. I just need him to stir the contents of this little package." She held up a small bag of instant rice and a bag of instant pot roast.

"Fine, whatever," Joey replied getting up slowly and taking the instant rice from her. "Let me rip these open for ya."

"Oh, no need for that," Mai replied, gently taking it back from him. "I can do that myself."

"I insist," Joey told her, taking it back.

"I said that I could do it!"

"Can't you see I'm trying to be polite?"

"How? By insulting me?"

"How am I insulting you?"

My head was ringing as they continued shouting. Yugi and Tea continually tried to stop their arguing, but they weren't doing any good. So I stepped in with something I knew would shut the two of them up.

"You know, the two of you act like an old married couple."

That did it. Joey and Mai immediately stopped arguing and cooked the food in a peaceful, quiet manner while trying to avoid looking at each other as much as possible. I laughed silently to myself when I noticed the both of them were blushing. I suppose love is in the air.

"Wow, nice one Mina," Tristan commented. "I've never seen Joey so quiet in all the time I've known him."

Tea laughed. "He's probably embarrassed and it looks like Mai is too."

"Shut up," the two of them ordered at once.

We all laughed then, though laughing probably wasn't the best thing to do with the injury across my chest. Opening it up would cause all of us to slip back into a somber mood, and I didn't want that. Truth be told, I wanted to forget any of it had happened at all.

Once the food was all cooked, Mai put servings of it on paper plates and handed them out to everyone. We all immediately dug in.

"Wow, this is great," I exclaimed, eating it up.

"I agree," Tristan said.

"You bet it's great since I helped make it," Joey proclaimed, devouring the food on his plate like he'd never eaten before in his life.

"Tasty," Yugi stated. "How's yours Tea."

Tea chewed on the food happily. "I give it four stars."

This seemed to remind Yugi of something so he perked up. "Speaking of stars, how many do you have Mai? Was it eight or nine? Either it way it seems to me that you are in the zone."

Mai had been sipping on her soda, and after she swallowed she gave Yugi a pointed look.

"Nice try, but I won't fall for your nice guy routine."

Yugi looked hurt and the happy atmosphere that had surrounded us a few minutes earlier was suddenly ruined.

"Besides it's only a matter of time before you…"

"Can't we forget about the tournament for one night?" Tea asked angrily. "Have you not realized how many people have suffered because of it Mai."

A cold and bitter silence fell upon everyone. The memories of what had happened only an hour ago filled my mind and it was then that I remembered the horrible mistake I'd made.

I called out Joey's name just before I sent out an attack to the assassin that was about to kill him. If he heard me, then he must know my secret and if he knows my secret…

"Please, lets just not talk about it," Tea begged.

"Yeah, lets make fun of Joey instead that's always fun right?" Tristan asked, trying to lighten up the mood. "I mean look at that hairdo, it's laughable right Mina?"

I clenched my fist slightly. "What's laughable is how idiotic he is."

Tristan's forced smile faltered. "Uh…"

"His pride got in the way at the most ridiculous moment," I continued sourly. "He nearly got himself killed trying to protect me when he had no reason to. So yeah, if anything about Joey is laughable its that he doesn't have a shred of common sense."

Joey said nothing. He didn't even look at me.

Mai got up suddenly and started walking away. Yugi turned around as she passed. "Where are you going Mai?"

"For a walk," she replied stopping momentarily. "Let me make one thing clear to all of you though. Any duelist in my way is going down."

"Man, she can really ruin a meal," Joey commented taking slow bites out of his food now. "And I did have a reason to protect you Mina. The fact that you don't know what it is makes you the stupid one."

As I glared at him, he locked his gaze with mine. I would have expected to see anger in his eyes, but instead I found that his eyes were filled with muted sadness. Seeing that made me feel immediate guilt over it. I guess I got a little carried away, but could he really blame me for it? The whole reason I was there was to save him and instead he tries to save me.

"_He must have known all along that it was me_." I thought. "_I knew the resemblance between the Sailor Venus card and me were too incriminating. I should have known not to play it during my duel with Yugi_."

I heard a sudden rustling and immediately got to my feet. "Someone's back there."

Tristan, Yugi, and Joey got to their feet too.

"It's probably Mai trying to pull a prank on us," Joey said. "Either that or…"

"Or the assassins have come to finish the job," I finished turning around to face the bushes. "We better be on our guard."

"Wait, Mina, your wounds," Tea began.

"Stay back," I commanded. "Don't get involved Tea. I'd say the same for the rest of you, but I suppose I'll need some back up."

"Back up?" Joey asked. "Hello, you're wounded Mina. You can't fight now."

"Joey…"

"Enough, stop arguing," Tristan cut in. "Both of you need to stay back too. Let me and…well Yugi you might want to stay back too. You know just cause."

Yugi frowned. "Making fun of me again?"

"No, I just…"

The rustling returned and we were all alert.

"Come out of there!" Joey shouted. "Or prepare for a throw down."

A single man stepped out from the shadows. He had long somewhat spiky white hair and dark brown eyes. He was young, probably a high school student. He wore a cream sweater over a teal dress shirt and jeans. I sighed in relief, knowing he had to be harmless.

"BAKURA!" everyone else around me screamed, causing the pounding in my head to get worse. These people really need to calm down a bit.

"See, I told you I wasn't just seeing things!" Tea exclaimed.

Joey stepped up toward Bakura. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Same as you guys I guess, though.." he stared at Joey's shoulder. "I somehow doubt that was part of your plans."

Truth be told, I hadn't really been paying attention to Joey's appearance. I finally really got a good look at him now and nearly gasped. His cheek had a large bandage over it and his green jacket had been discarded for the time being, revealing his white t-shirt that was stained with blood at the shoulder, though I could see that the wound had been bandaged as well. His left wrist was also bandaged. But what shocked me most was how pale he looked. It looked as if he had no color to his skin at all almost.

"And you?" Bakura asked gazing at me. "You're that new transfer student aren't you? Minako Aino?"

"Um, Mina," I replied slowly while extending my hand out to him. "Just Mina is fine. It's nice to me you Bakura."

He shook my hand. "Likewise. You look pretty good despite all the bandages your wearing."

I hadn't really had the time to examine myself either and I pretty much decided that I'd wait until later to find out how bad I looked.

"You gave us a scare creeping around in those bushes," Tristan commented. "We thought you were one of the goons that attacked Mina and Joey."

Bakura laughed nervously. "Sorry, I just got lost and when I heard voices I thought I'd see if they belonged to friendly people. Guess my hypothesis turned out to be on the mark."

"Hypothe-what?" Joey and I both asked.

Everyone else sighed.

"Well, why don't we sit down and eat," Tea cut in after a moment. "We have enough for one more plate."

"Okay."

* * *

A little later

Joey P.O.V.

I seriously cannot wrap my head around all that's happened. I can't begin to register the fact that Mina is Sailor Venus even though I saw her transform with my own two eyes. Everything that happened seems like a horrible nightmare.

But one look at Mina continually convinces me that what happened tonight was no dream. Bandages were wrapped around her head and her chest, though those bandages were mostly concealed thanks to the red jacket Mina was wearing. She wore Capri's, which made the bandages on her right calf easily noticeable. Her crystal blue eyes were somewhat dim. Obviously she was weak, but she kept trying to convince everyone else that she was fine despite all of the injuries she had. I noticed every once in a while that she'd cringe at some pain when she moved. Probably from the wound across her chest.

The others were trying to lighten the tense mood. And since Bakura had arrived they'd been succeeding partially, but I couldn't put what happened fully out of my mind. I'm sure that Mina couldn't either and she was still angry with me for going back to protect her. She knows that I know her secret. She's probably worried that I'll tell everyone.

What she doesn't know is that I don't plan on saying anything about it to the others. For one thing, they probably wouldn't believe me. For another, this was Mina's secret. I had no business telling the others about it.

Besides that, I'm still not sure if what I saw actually happened. I mean, I'd been losing a lot of blood. My mind had probably been playing tricks on me.

Still, I can't convince myself that Mina isn't Sailor Venus. To be honest, I really do believe in what I saw. The resemblance between them was pretty dead on too. Unless Mina had a twin, there's no way that Sailor Venus can't be Mina.

For now though, I'll keep these feelings to myself and try to concentrate on what the others are talking about. I'm sure Mina is doing the same thing right now.

"Hey, Joey?"

I glanced at Tristan, who was sitting next to me. "Yeah?"

"You've been staring at that card for an hour," Tristan replied. "What's up?"

What should I tell him? I can't say that I'm thinking of Mina and how she's Sailor Venus, that would blow her cover.

In a flash I made something up. "I'll tell you, just don't laugh." He nodded and I continued while glancing at the cards in my hands. "Sometimes when I'm dueling I pretend that it's me out there on the field swapping blows with whatever card my opponent has out." I laughed a bit. "Isn't that dumb?"

"Well, if you were Joey," Bakura began, "which card would you want to be."

I looked down at the cards and immediately drew my favorite one.

"This one," I said, showing it to everyone. "The Flame Swordsman kicks everybody's butt." I leaped up from my sitting position and began pretending that I was holding a sword and slashing an enemy.

"Joey!" Tea exclaimed. "You shouldn't move like that with your injuries!"

"I'm fine, and as long as I'm the Flame Swordsman, nothing can stop me!" I exclaimed.

Tristan stood. "That's true up until he comes face to face with me, the Cyber Commander."

Tea giggled a little, her worries forgotten. "You boys and your cards are hilarious."

"I think everyone has a card they can identify with," Yugi told her. "You should see if you have a card like that in your deck."

"Okay," Tea replied looking through her own cards. "I pick this one, the Magician of Faith."

"What, you got to be kidding," Tristan laughed.

"Yeah, it's more like the Magician of Freaks to me," I added.

"Oh, shut up!"

"MEOW!"

Tea looked apologetically at Artemis. She'd involuntarily wrung his tail out of anger. I thought Mina would have been mad about it, but she was laughing uncontrollably.

Bakura turned away from the commotion to talk to Yugi. "Tell me which one you identify with."

"Oh, that's easy," Yugi replied as he quickly plucked a card from his deck. He showed it to Bakura. "The Dark Magician hands down."

"How about you Mina?" Bakura asked.

Mina seemed to blush a little. "Well, there are a lot of cards I identify with, but my favorite would be this one." She pulled out her Sailor Venus card.

"No surprise there," Tristan stated. "It looks just like you."

"That's a plus," Mina admitted, "but not the reason why I love this card. You see, this card reminds me of the memories I shared with my friends back in Japan. It reminds me of who I used to be."

"Used to be?" Bakura questioned.

"I guess you could say I was a lot more carefree in Japan, but then my father…" she trailed off and shook her head. A smile returned to her face. "Anyway, it's just a really cool card."

"Meow."

Mina glanced over at the white cat as he climbed up on her shoulders. "You have a favorite too Artemis?" He purred as Mina went through her cards. He meowed and extended his paw a little when he found the one he liked.

"Nice choice," Mina laughed as she took out the card from the deck. "Lunar King is Artemis's favorite."

The card was pretty powerful with eighteen hundred attack points and fourteen hundred defense points. The picture was of a man with white hair that fell onto his shoulders and blue eyes. He wore a suit of sliver and held a long broad sword.

"_I wonder what secrets the cat is hiding_," I thought. "_After all, he did talk to me…wait he talked to me!_"

"Maybe I'm just crazy," Tea began, "but don't you all think it's a bit silly to compare ourselves to cards?"

"A little," Yugi replied, "but like my grandpa says, it's not about the playing cards its about putting your heart into anything you care about." He turned to Bakura. "So which card do you care about the most Bakura?"

"This one is my favorite." Bakura told him, showing us a card that had a picture of a half angel and half devil. In her hand she held a heart. One half of the heart was pink and the other was black.

"Isn't that the change of heart card?" Yugi asked.

"Kind of a weird looking picture don't ya think?" I added.

Mina glared at me. "Joey, that's rude."

"What, just telling it like it is."

Bakura smirked. "If you all want to see how it works, we can have a duel right now. Not for star-chips, but just for a little fun."

"Sure, I'm down for that," I said.

"Yeah, with all the star-chip madness it'd be nice to have a duel with no strings attached," Mina stated.

"I agree, a regular duel sounds like a great idea," Yugi added.

"Cool," Bakura replied. "Why don't each of you put your favorite card into Yugi's deck, it'll be like we're all playing.

"Good idea," Tristan commented, putting his card into Yugi's deck. Tea and I followed, but Mina hesitated a little.

"Come on Mina, put your cards in," I ordered.

"Well, are you sure?" she asked. "After everything I…"

"Listen," I interrupted, taking the two cards. "You risked your life tonight to save me so as far as I'm concerned we're cool alright. We understand why you did what you did and we forgive you."

Mina blinked in confusion. "Really?"

"Of course," Yugi cut in.

"Yeah, now quit yapping you two and lets start playing," Tristan added.

Mina smiled.

After Yugi had shuffled all the cards, we all took our places around him.

"Are you sure you don't mind playing alone?" Tea asked Bakura who was seated on the other end of the rock/table we were sitting at. The small playing field was ready.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem quite fair," Mina agreed. "I mean, with this all-star deck we'll be tough to beat."

I laughed. "Don't worry Bakura we'll go easy on ya."

Bakura smiled and thanked me before turning his attention to all of us.

"Before we get started, there's a little something I'd like to share with you all and especially with you Yugi."

"And what's that?" I asked already having an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You'll see," Bakura replied, closing his eyes. In an instant he was humming something and his hands were hovering around an invisible object.

"What's he doing?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Mina replied as Artemis began hissing on her shoulder. "Something is definitely not right here."

Bakura's humming increased in volume and I swear I saw something glowing on him.

"This is getting creepy."

Then out of nowhere, the glowing ceases and he's suddenly wearing a really weird looking necklace. It was almost like Yugi's millennium puzzle.

"Another millennium item!" Yugi shouted.

Bakura chuckled darkly and his voice sounded demonic as he spoke. "Yes, and the magic of my millennium ring will take us to the Shadow Realm!"

I sighed as the world around us disappeared. "Man, I hate magic."

"What's going on!" Mina demanded firmly. "What kind of messed up reality is this?"

The black nothingness surrounded us as Bakura continued to laugh.

"Why are you doing this Bakura?" Yugi exclaimed.

"You have something I want and I aim to take it!"

His weird necklace began glowing and before I can blink I'm alone in the darkness.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" I asked aloud. "Hello." My voice echoed and it freaked me out as I continued to call out to anyone who might hear me.

"Yugi!"

No answer.

"Tristan!"

Silence

"Tea!"

More silence.

"Mina, Artemis!"

Silence was the only thing that greeted me when I called out their names. It was all useless.

"_Darn it,_" I thought, lowering myself onto the cold ground. "_There's no one in sight in this place._"

Suddenly, I see a flicker of light in the distance and then before I can even try to react my body was pulled toward the light in speeds that would be illegal if I'd been driving. Still, hurdling toward a bright light was better than being trapped in darkness right?

Well, I couldn't have been more wrong. As soon as I opened my eyes after being blinded by the light, I found myself wearing a dress!

"_What in the world_?" I questioned inwardly as I looked over my appearance. The get-up looked similar to what my Flame Swordsman wears, but what does that mean? I'm so confused.

"What gives?" I questioned, looking left and right. Then I turned around and I swear I almost peed my pants or skirt rather.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Behind me was a guy that looked like my friend Yugi, but instead of being really short this guy was a freaking giant!

"Yugi, you're huge!" I shouted noting that I held a sword in my hands. "Aw, man, I've finally cracked."

"Joey listen to me," Yugi commanded in a firm booming voice. "Your soul has been sealed inside your favorite card. You've become the Flame Swordsman."

"I'M THE WHO!"

"If I don't win this duel I can't restore you to normal, and if you are defeated you'll be sent to the graveyard like Tristan was."

"GRAVEYARD!" I screamed. Wait, if Tristan is there and Yugi is dueling then…where's Tea and Mina?

"In order for me to win this duel, restore you all back to your bodies, and get us out of the shadow realm, I'm going to need your help," Yugi continued.

Part of me wanted to crawl into a dark corner and cry myself to sleep, but if a friend needs my help I'll do what I have to.

"You want my help you got my help," I told him.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked.

"Okay? I think I've lost my mind, but I'm gonna go with it."

"Very well," Yugi replied.

I nodded and turned around. "Now…aaaaaaaaaaah! Giant Bakura!"

"Joey, he's not…"

"Now I know I'm nuts," I interrupted. "I'm like six inches tall, wearing a dress, and now I'm about to fight my giant friend? This is craziness man!"

"That's not really Bakura," Yugi stated. "An evil spirit from his Millennium ring has taken over."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but at this point I'm thinking that this whole thing is a messed up nightmare that was brought on by being attacked by those assassins.

Still, I can't help but think there's more to this than I realize.

* * *

(With Shadi)

Somewhere on the island

Earlier that day, Shadi had used him Millennium Key on Mina. He had thought that after he used it on her, the other Millennium items would be useless against her.

He was wrong.

He had forgotten the Millennium Ring and Puzzle, whose powers could not be stopped by any one item. Pegasus may not be able to read Mina's mind anymore, but that didn't mean that she was in any less danger.

The one who controlled the power of the ring had come.

And he was far more dangerous than Pegasus could ever hope to be.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone. That's the end of this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one and be ready for more craziness and more surprises.


	30. The Evil Spirit of the Ring

A/N: Here is chapter 30! I hope you will all enjoy it. I think I'm going to make all of it in third person, starting from Yugi's viewpoint and so on from there. Underlining will be in the chapter as well. Ex: Bakura = Yami Bakura

note: If you like the chapter review it please. Tomorrow is my birthday. (May 1st to be more precise.) I expect gifts you know and what better gift can you give than a review for an aspiring author. I'd say nothing. So review!

Disclaimer: Feeling lazy today as well. You know it's not my property.

Chapter 30

Evil Spirit of the Ring

In the Shadow Realm

(With Everyone)

Yugi definitely didn't expect Bakura to be on the island where the Duelist Kingdom Tournament was being held. He didn't expect Bakura to run into them on the island either. And he really didn't expect the shy student to have an Millennium item that had an evil spirit within.

Of course he never expected to even be at Duelist Kingdom either just like he hadn't expected his grandfather's soul to be taken. So it's easy to say that Yugi had gone through many surprises throughout a short time span.

However, now that Yugi was in the Shadow Realm, he had no choice but to fight the evil spirit that had taken over Bakura's body.

Earlier, when the duel had first started, Bakura had stated that his soul as well as his friends souls were trapped within Yugi's deck. Yugi got a clear picture of what he meant when he summoned Cyber Commander to the field in defense mode. Tristan had appeared in the Cyber Commander's outfit.

In that same turn, Tristan was destroyed by Bakura's first monster, the White Magical Hat. His attack points had been higher than Tristan's defense points, so when Bakura's monster attacked, Tristan's soul was sent to the graveyard.

Around that time, Yugi summoned the Flame Swordsman and Joey appeared onto the field. The poor guy had freaked out at first, but once he'd assured himself that he was just dreaming, Joey went along with it. Yugi of course, knew better than to believe that.

The Flame Swordsman had higher attack points than the White Magical Hat, so when Joey attacked the monster was destroyed and Bakura lost almost half of his life points. At the current moment, those life points were at 1200.

Bakura responded by summoning another monster onto the field. However, this monster was placed face down and in defense mode. This move was a suspicious one as far as Yugi was concerned.

Joey wasn't as suspicious though.

"Ha!" Joey laughed. "This guy is just scared. I'll take out that monster."

"Joey wait!" Yugi exclaimed.

It was too late. Joey had gone charging in. He killed the monster, but it turned out to be a really bad idea.

"Ta da!" Joey screamed in triumph.

"What a dolt," Bakura muttered.

"Oh no!" Yugi exclaimed. "That was a morphing jar!"

"Morphing jar!" Joey shouted. "Did I screw up?"

Yugi's expression was pained. "When a morphing jar is attacked all cards in both players hands go to the graveyard. We're just really lucky that Tea and Mina aren't in my hand right now."

Joey nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry Yug."

Yugi didn't reply and instead placed his cards into the graveyard pile. From there he drew six cards. He noted two of the cards held souls within them. One was Sailor Venus and the other was Lunar King, the one Mina had picked for Artemis. Mildly, Yugi wondered what the soul of a cat would do within a human body, but quickly dismissed it as he noted the other card in his hand.

"_The Dark Magician_," Yugi thought. "_That's my favorite card._ _Is it also my soul card?_ _What happens when I play it?_"

Bakura chuckled darkly as he plucked two cards from his hand. "With a new hand comes a new prospective." He placed the first card face down in defense mode and the other card was faced down in the attack position. The second card was likely a trap or magic card. "The game ever shifting and new dangers await every corner."

"_He's trying to freak me out_," Yugi thought. "_I need to figure out what he's planning. But to do that, I'll have to play these cards._"

"First I'll summon the Dark Magician."

It was in that moment that things became kind of strange.

Yugi stood on the field as the Dark Magician.

But he was still dueling too.

"I'll also summon Sailor Venus and Lunar King."

"_What's going on_," Yugi thought as he watched Mina and Artemis appear onto the field in the forms of their monsters. "_Wasn't I just dueling_?"

"Lastly, I'll play monster reborn to bring back Tristan."

"_Something is wrong here._"

"Aw man," Tristan muttered while glancing at everyone. "Yugi, Joey, Mina, and who's that?"

"Well," Mina began.

"I'm Artemis," the silver-haired man stated. Tristan and Joey freaked out a bit, but Mina and Yugi were calm for the most part.

"Is this all a dream?" Mina asked as she glanced around. She glared at Bakura once her eyes locked in on him.

"No, this is just me going insane," Joey answered her.

Yugi groaned. "But a moment ago I was up there."

Tristan gasped, "That's right, but if you're down here…who's up there?"

Everyone stared up at the giant Yugi. None of them really knew what was happening though Mina and Artemis had a slight idea.

"_This guy has to be the one that used the weird magic on Kaiba that night_," Mina thought. "_But how can there be two Yugi's? Does it have anything to do with Yugi's puzzle_?"

"I don't know," Yugi stated finally.

"Don't you?" Yugi asked.

Yugi stared up at his twin and a flash of recognition passed through his eyes. "Well, I have noticed that sometimes, when I duel, it feels as if someone is guiding me. And sometimes I hear a strong voice calling out to me from the Millennium puzzle. An ancient powerful voice."

"Really," Joey asked.

"I'm not sure what this is all about," Yugi admitted, "but I'm pretty sure we can trust him, whoever he is."

"Well if the big guy is okay in your book he's okay in mine," Joey stated.

Tristan nodded in agreement, but Mina and Artemis weren't entirely sure.

"What do you think Artemis?" Mina asked.

"If your friends trust him, I believe we can too," Artemis said after a moment. "Besides, what choice do we have?"

Mina thought it over for a long while and finally stared up at Yugi. "Can you promise me that you'll get all of us out of here safely?"

"I can, but I'll need your help to beat Bakura," Yugi stated.

"Very well then," Mina replied, turning toward the enemy. "You have my trust."

Yugi nodded his thanks and turned his attention back onto Bakura who was chuckling impishly.

As for the others, Tristan was searching around the field for the missing link in the group.

"Guys, where's Tea?" he asked.

"She must still be in the deck," Yugi answered.

Mina sighed wearily. "We should probably try to win this before her card is played."

"Right," Artemis agreed. "That way we won't be putting her in danger."

Joey paled considerably as Artemis talked. Sure, he had experienced it earlier when he'd demanded to know what happened to Mina when she was hurt, but he'd been distracted then. He was fully aware now that the cat turned human was not an ordinary cat. He could talk, reason, maybe even read.

However, Joey rationalized that thinking about the odd situation wasn't going to help anything. He also reasoned that the whole thing was just a twisted nightmare that his mind had crafted to set him on edge.

"Let's kick some Bakura butt," he said, his glare fixed on Bakura's face down defensive card.

Yugi stepped forward and readied his staff for an attack.

"Take him down Yugi," Mina encouraged. Artemis nodded in agreement next to her.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yugi shouted, using the powers of the Dark Magician to destroy the face down card. Unfortunately, it turned out to be another mistake.

Bakura chuckled darkly.

"No, another morphing jar!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Now we have to send our hands to the graveyard again," Bakura stated. Yugi groaned and sent the cards to his hand to the discard pile.

Yugi turned to face his twin. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Yug," Joey told him. "I did the same thing."

"Still, we can't afford to make another mistake like that," Artemis proclaimed. "We need to play more carefully."

"He's right," Tristan agreed, "though the fact that the cat is talking is still freaking me out."

"I'm surprised that Mina isn't freaking out," Yugi noted. Joey just smirked in Mina's general direction, which earned him a subtle but deadly glare.

"Nothing is making sense right now," Mina told them. "So there's no reason for me to freak out about it. We just have to go with it and fight until we get out of this mess."

"Nicely put," Bakura interrupted, drawing his last card, "however, I'm afraid that the fate of you and your friends has already been sealed."

"We'll see about that," Mina challenged.

"NO!"

Everyone turned toward Yugi.

"The Magician of Faith!"

Mina gasped. "_No!_"

"Isn't that Tea's favorite card?" Bakura asked. "Well then, why don't you play it."

Sweat dripped from Yugi's brow as he glared at his enemy.

"Still," Bakura continued, placing another defensive monster face down, "you don't know what I'm playing here. You could be putting her in danger."

The fist of the mysterious duelist clenched tightly. His teeth gritted against each other as his glare turned deadly. At this the spirit of the ring chuckled again.

"I suppose it doesn't matter though," Bakura stated as he flipped over his face down trap card. "I play Just Deserts."

"WHAT!" Yugi screamed. "NO!"

Bakura laughed heartily as his card activated. A ghostly hand came out from the card and grasped Yugi around his neck, choking him.

"This card takes five hundred points for every monster you have on the field. You have five, so that means that you…"

"Not so fast," Mina cut in. She glanced at Artemis and he nodded, signifying he was ready.

"Lunar King has a special effect," she continued. "Since you're targeting Yugi's life points, Lunar King can transfer 1500 of his 1800 attack points to life points before your trap activates."

**Yugi: 3500**

Bakura smiled. "No matter. My card still drains almost all of his points."

**Yugi: 1000**

The ghostly hand released its grasp on Yugi. Artemis fell to his knees at the same time.

"Artemis," Mina exclaimed, kneeling beside him. His attack points were down to three hundred.

"With every life-point taken, you'll feel as if I'm attacking your beating heart," Bakura explained. "Not to mention that poor Artemis will feel pain as well."

"Are you okay big Yugi?" Joey asked.

Yugi groaned. "Yes, but one more attack like that and its over."

"You'll never survive this duel!" Bakura cackled as an evil laugh roared from deep within his dark soul.

"Do you think you can stand up?" Mina asked him, ignoring the evil spirit.

Artemis was breathing heavily. "I think I'll be able to momentarily."

The others gathered around the two of them and helped Artemis get to his feet. He was still weak so Tristan and Mina had to hold him up in order to stop him from toppling over.

"Hang in there dude," Tristan encouraged. "Soon we'll be out of this mess."

"Yeah, we won't let your sacrifice be in vain," Joey told him. He smiled at Mina. "Everything will be alright."

She blushed slightly, but nodded. "Right."

Yugi stared up at his twin. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes," he replied. "_Still, one more attack like that and it could be over for all of us._" He peered down at the Magician of Faith card disdainfully. "_Tea isn't safe in my hand. I'll have to play her soul card and hope for the best._"

Yugi placed the card face down and in defensive mode. However, the magic of the shadow realm still caused Tea to appear from beneath the card.

"_What in the world is happening here_," she wondered as she lifted herself up slightly, the card still pressing on her back. "_Where am I_?"

Her sapphire eyes locked onto the four figures she recognized. The other person was unknown to her but she smiled anyhow, having no idea how much danger she was in.

"HEY!" she called out loudly. "WHAT'S UP!"

All five of them sweat-dropped in slight embarrassment over the fact that Tea was having a bit of a dense moment. They quickly took defensive positions in front of her in order to shield the brunette from Bakura's demonic brown eyes.

"Ugh guys?" she inquired.

"Shush, stay quiet," Joey nervously ordered.

Tea didn't notice his panic. "Hey isn't it early for Halloween?" She looked down and noted the staff lying next to her.

"What in the world is this!"

"Tea," Mina whispered. "Shut up."

"WHAT!"

"Mina, why'd you have to go and provoke her?" Joey asked wearily.

Mina frowned and sighed. "Sorry."

"Can you just tell me what's going on here?" Tea asked.

"It's like this, Bakura and Yugi are big dueling giants fighting for our souls," Joey told her.

"Yeah, except that Bakura is trying to trap our souls here in…well wherever we are," Tristan added.

Tea's expression revealed her bewilderment. "But Yugi's right here."

"Well uh…" Yugi stammered, "see the big guy isn't really me though he's not really not me."

"What?"

"I know it's complicated, but it has something to do with the Millennium items Bakura and I have."

Mina scoffed. "Complicated nothing. This is downright freaky."

"Gotta say I agree Yug," Joey stated. "No offense."

"None taken," Yugi muttered.

"Still, you understand what's going on now right?" Artemis asked Tea. In response, Tea looked at Artemis like he was crazy.

"Um? Who's the hunk?"

Everyone practically passed out.

"This is not the time to be looking for a date Tea!" Joey screamed. Mina and Tristan hurriedly smacked their hands over Joey's big mouth to stop him from shouting further. He had already drawn too much attention to them.

"Listen, Tea, that guy is my cat Artemis in human form," Mina told her with an awkward smile. "Not exactly date material."

Artemis could only blush. "I'm a pretty nice guy you know."

Mina rolled her eyes at that. Did he not remember that he was already in love with another cat.

"_Looks like he's trying to cheat on Luna again_," she thought, clearly annoyed.

"Anyway," Yugi cut in. "What's happening is due to some kind of magic."

"Magic?" Tea questioned. "So I'm not going crazy."

"Not unless we're all crazy," Yugi replied.

"Just think of it this way Tea," Joey told her. "There's two Yugi's. The cool one up there and the puny one down here."

Yugi fell to the ground in an undignified heap in front of Tea out of sheer embarrassment.

Mina and Artemis simply sighed. "_We're surrounded by crazy people_."

Of course Yugi wasn't on the ground long. As soon as he collected himself he started shouting at Joey.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS AT ALL!"

"Relax, it's just a joke," Joey laughed. Tristan backed away from him just in case Yugi decided to catch on fire like last time.

Yugi turned away from them. "You forget that here, I have to power of the Dark Magician." He began to march forward.

Tristan gazed worriedly at Bakura's face down card. "I wouldn't do that Yugi."

Yugi didn't hear him past his grumbling. "I'll show you who's puny around here." He aimed his staff at the face down monster card. It appeared on the field in a purple blob monster type form.

The spirit of the puzzle gasped. "YUGI WAIT!"

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

The monster was destroyed instantly.

"Alright!" Joey cheered, but everyone else on the field stared worriedly at the smile on Bakura's face. The spirit of the puzzle had his fist clenched and his eyes were set on his twin below.

After a moment, an electric shock went through Yugi's system and he fell to his knees.

"Aaaah!"

"Yugi no!" Tea screamed.

"What happened?" Mina asked rushing next to him.

Yugi shivered. "I don't know, but whatever it was is making me go numb."

"Hang in there pal," Joey encouraged.

The spirit of the puzzle clenched his fist tighter as sweat continued to drip off his face. "Yugi."

The evil spirit laughed. "You can't attack the Electric Lizard without some shocking feedback. That's a lesson little Yugi won't soon forget."

Yugi groaned and drew a card from his deck. He noted that it was a trap card and smirked slightly. "Alright soul stealer, I'll place this card face down and end my turn."

At that exact moment, Bakura chose to look down at his victims. Joey, Tristan, and Mina had left Tea in order to tend to Yugi. Upon noticing Bakura's demonic gaze, Joey and Tristan tried to hide her again, but it was already too late.

"Don't bother you fools," he bellowed out. "I can see her perfectly well." He chuckled. "Now I have all six of you right where I want you."

"_Not good_," Mina thought. "_He's got us trapped._"

"You're all helpless on the field," Bakura continued. "Easy prey for my Man-eater Bug!" He placed his card face down in defense mode again.

Tea rose to her feet. "Man-eater Bug? I'm glad I'm a girl."

"You and me both Tea," Mina agreed."

Joey glanced down at Yugi. "What does that card do Yug?"

"The…Man-eater Bug can automatically destroy one monster on the field as soon as its flipped up," Yugi replied shakily.

"But that means…"Mina trailed off.

"One of us will be sent to the graveyard," Artemis finished.

"Guys," Tristan cut in. "I really don't want to go back to that graveyard."

Joey stepped forward, seemingly determined. "None of us are going there. We just need to blast him before Bakura decides to flip the card up."

"That won't work," Yugi told him. "The moment we make an attack…that card will activate."

"Then what do we do?" Tea asked.

Tristan sighed, tears welling up on the sides of his hazel eyes. "Graveyard here I come."

"What are you saying Yugi?" Artemis asked. "Are you saying that one of us will be eliminated from the game?"

Yugi groaned again. "I'm saying that there's only one way out of this." He inclined his head toward the face down card behind him. "We're standing on it."

Everyone glanced down at the card.

"That's the one big Yugi played," Tristan stated.

"Yeah," Yugi muttered, "but I'm afraid to use it. Doing so requires a creature to be sacrificed."

"So one of us?" Tea asked hopelessly. "There has to be some other way."

"I doubt that there is one," Mina said as she helped Yugi to his feet. She glanced over at Artemis and gave him a soft smile. Artemis's expression was puzzled, he wasn't sure of what Mina was saying to him.

"Don't worry Tea," Tristan replied. "I'll go."

"No way Tristan," she protested. "You can't!"

The others were distracted, so they didn't notice when Mina mouthed something to Artemis. He understood her and shook his head no.

"Think about it Tea, that Man-eater Bug is going to take one of us out no matter what we do. At least this way I'm taking it out too."

The hilt of a sword was jabbed into Tristan's stomach.

"Oh, guess you don't agree," Tristan groaned as he fell. Joey fixed his gaze on the card face down on Bakura's side of the field.

Mina's eyes begged something of Artemis, and after a moment he finally caved. He walked over to her and handed him his sword.

He gave a small nod, his eyes filled with grief, but Mina only smiled.

"You just got back from the graveyard," Joey said to Tristan. "If anyone is going its me."

Mina smiled, her grip tightening around the handle of Artemis's broad sword.

"Not if I can help it Joey."

With that Mina rushed forward.

* * *

A/N: And I'm going to end the chapter there. Hope you all liked it and that the underlining and such wasn't confusing.


	31. Dark Premonition Part 1

A/N: Here is chapter thirty one

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Sailor Moon

Chapter 31

Dark Premonition Part 1

In the Shadow Realm

Mina P.O.V.

The sword in my hands felt heavy as I went to attack the face down Man-eater Bug. You think after all the times I've rushed into danger that it would be easy to face the prospect of death. Well, it's kind of hard to really classify being sent to the graveyard in a Duel Monster's game as death, but it terrified me just the same.

Tristan had been to the graveyard. I wish he would have told me what it was like, though I doubt he'd say it was a happy experience. After all, he did say that he'd rather not go back there. It must have been bad then.

Still, I don't understand why it would terrify me so much. It's not like I've never faced death before. The reality is that I've faced a whole lot worse in my life, but somehow…this still felt all too real. Was all this really a dream? Was it real? Was it me going completely out of my skull.

Whatever the case, it didn't matter. My fears and doubts don't matter either. I have to do this for my friends: the friends I betrayed by helping Pegasus.

I stopped on top of the face down card and raised the sword up. "Give me your best shot!"

The card began to glow an eerie green and before I could react I was flying in the air.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

"MINA!"

The sword fell with a clang onto the field as I flipped in the air. I prepared myself.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

The chains wrapped around the monster as I landed back onto its head. I tried to keep it locked in my lasso of love chains but they were proving to be useless.

"Use it!" I screamed. "Activate the trap! Hurry!"

The big bug struggled as I held onto my chains with all my might. Yugi stared at me in bewilderment.

"Please, I don't want them to get hurt!" I exclaimed. "You promised me you'd get them out safely…so please…forget about me and play the card now. Sacrifice me!"

He hesitated at first, but finally nodded after a quick moment. "I play a trap, sacrificing Sailor Venus in order to do so."

"Mina no!" Joey shouted from below.

"I activate the Horn of Heaven!"

A golden light began to surround me and the Man-eater bug.

"This card sends a melodic blast right at your monster, obliterating it from the field once and for all!"

"_Thank you Yami_." I thought closing my eyes, but at the same time I wondered…

"_Yami?_"

I felt my body being transported away from the field and after a short moment I found myself on lying on hot sandy ground. My eyes opened and I found myself staring at a blindingly bright sun.

"Ugh," I groaned, closing my eyes again. "Okay, this doesn't really fit into the definition of graveyard. It's too hot and too sunny here."

I flipped over to my side and opened my eyes again. This time I noted that I really was lying on sandy ground. Was I in a desert or something?

"What is going on?" I asked aloud as I sat up. I looked down at my clothes and found that I was no longer wearing my Sailor Scout uniform. Instead I wore a long orange dress with sheer, iridescent short sleeves. My wrists were clad in golden bracelets that wound up my arms and my feet were bare, which was probably not the best idea with the sun beating down on the sand like this.

Looking toward the right, I nearly gasped when I noticed the tall pyramids practically hanging over my head.

"Is this…no way," I muttered in surprise as I got to my feet. The sand was hot as expected, but not unbearably so. In the far distance I could see what looked like a village.

"_This is Egypt_," I thought, "_but what does that have to do with the duel I was just fighting in._"

Now I know I'm dreaming this up. I can't really be here right now. That's just not possible.

Then again…by now I should know that anything is possible. I am a Sailor Scout after all, my life isn't supposed to make sense.

Before I could really think of what I was doing, I started walking toward the village. The sun was beating down on me, but again, it wasn't unbearable. I had been through this once before.

"_Don't think about that_," my conscious chided. "_Just keep walking_."

After what seemed like hours I found myself on the outskirts of the village. However, the place was more like a ghost town seeing that there wasn't a single person in this village. It was completely disserted and barren. There even seemed to be something sinister in the air.

Then before I could blink, the sun was completely gone, replaced by a pale full moon. The air became cold, sending a ghostly chill down my spine. In the distance I could hear voices, but I wasn't sure of the direction it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from all around me.

My breathing quickened, but I tried to be calm. It wasn't working all that well, but it's better to try and not succeed than to not try at all. Though right now it sounds like a load of bull crap. Whatever, its not like philosophy matters right now anyway. Though Ami might have been proud of me for getting that proverb right.

"YOU!"

"AHHH!" I screamed, turning around to find an ebony skinned man that looked just like Bakura.

"You're the reason my village was massacred," he snarled, slowly approaching. "You killed my friends and family."

"What?" I asked.

"You wrote the Millennium spell book," he continued as I began to back away. "You, the one born from the morning and evening star."

"_What the heck is he talking about_?" I wondered while looking for a way to escape. I found there was none and that ghosts were suddenly surrounding me.

"You created a monster that cannot be extinguished," he stated, anger filling his voice. "And now he lives inside of me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, finding my voice. "You've got the wrong girl."

"You're a servant of that cursed Moon Princess."

Okay maybe he didn't have the wrong girl.

"You, the princess of the moon, and the Pharaoh of Egypt will all pay," he snarled. "That is my solemn vow."

With those words, the ebony skinned Bakura fell to the ground and crumbled to dust. The ghosts that had surrounded me disappeared and the darkness of the night lifted.

However, I have a feeling that my torment has only just begun.

* * *

Joey P.O.V.

"MINA!"

I had been too late to stop her. By the time I had called out to her, the Man-eater Bug had already flung her into the air. Then, she conjured up an attack in order to keep the Man-eater Bug still.

"Use it!" she screamed. "Activate the trap! Hurry!"

The big Yugi looked like he didn't want to use it. To be honest, I didn't want him to either. Sending Mina to the graveyard just seemed wrong, especially after she saved my life.

"Please, I don't want them to get hurt!" she exclaimed. "You promised me you'd get them out safely…so please…forget about me and play the card now. Sacrifice me!"

"No," Tea whispered softly from behind me.

The big Yugi finally nodded. "I play a trap, sacrificing Sailor Venus in order to do so."

"Mina no!" I shouted as I watched the golden light begin to surround her and the beast.

"This card sends a melodic blast right at your monster, obliterating it from the field once and for all!"

Mina smiled and then before I could blink, she and the Man-eater Bug were gone.

Everyone stared on at the spot in a stunned silence. Bakura laughed, practically cackled at us as we remained frozen on the field.

"She's gone," Artemis muttered bitterly sinking to his knees.

"But why would she sacrifice herself like that," Yugi asked.

My fists clenched. "That girl is always putting herself in danger. It's like she has a death wish or something."

"Joey, you shouldn't say that," Tea reprimanded gently.

"I can't help but feel that way Tea," I replied. "First she nearly dies trying to save me from Pegasus's goon squad and now she's placed herself in the graveyard to save us."

"Listen we'll get her back," Tristan stated defiantly.

Bakura's laughter finally ceased as he smirked down on us. "I'm afraid that's not possible. By now the Reaper of Cards has destroyed her soul. Besides that, you've already used the Monster Reborn card. You can't bring her back."

I clenched my fists tighter. "_Does that mean that Mina…that she's gone for good_?"

"No, that's not fair," Tea whispered. "Mina's suffered so much."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, also clenching his fists. "She…she didn't deserve this. We should have never let her…"

"No," I cut in. "I never should have let her do this. It should have been me. This is all my fault."

"That's not true," Artemis said, getting to his feet. "She wouldn't have had the tools to attack that bug if I hadn't given her my sword. It's my fault."

"What difference does it make?" Tristan asked. "No matter whose fault it is…Mina is gone for good."

I heard Tea whimper. "No…Mina can't be gone."

A bright light suddenly appeared. Yugi, Tristan, Artemis, and I turned to find that the bright light was coming from Tea. At that moment, Tea looked dazed out, the trail of tears she'd cried fading from her eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Yugi perked up. "That's right. Tea's the Magician of Faith."

"What does that mean?" Artemis questioned.

"Tea's tears activated the special effect of the card." Yugi explained.

From above, big Yugi smiled. "And her effect allows me to bring back one magic card from the discard pile." The card appeared in his hand. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Sailor Venus."

Another light burst up from the card big Yugi had just played. After a moment, Mina, clad in the Sailor Venus uniform appeared on the field. Her eyes were a bit blank, but after blinking a few times she looked around and smile.

"Hey guys."

"Mina!" Artemis shouted as he rushed to hug her. He squeezed her pretty tightly. In fact, I think she's starting to turn purple.

"Uh…Artemis, I think you're choking her," I told him.

He let go and Mina immediately sighed loudly in relief. "Thank you Joey. You're a life saver."

I smiled. "So are you."

"Fools!" Big Bakura shouted as a bellow of roaring evil laughter emanated from him. "Wasting that card will cost you all."

"Why I outta!" I shouted. "Just say one more thing wise guy!"

"Joey, calm down man," Tristan ordered, giving me a slight glare. "The pressure is getting to you."

"Oh, like it's not getting to you!" I fired back.

"Listen you blonde psychopath…"

"Boys, that's enough," Tea and Mina screeched at once.

Big Bakura only laughed as he placed a card face down. "As soon as I play this card it'll be over for all of you, but first I'll play Lady of Faith in attack mode."

"What do you think his face down card is?" Mina asked.

"Not sure," Artemis stated. "It's probably some kind of trap though."

"My thoughts exactly Artemis," Big Yugi stated. He glanced up at his opponent. "What are you planning Bakura?"

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you my strategy," he replied. After all, as soon as I play that face down card its over for you all."

Big Yugi groaned. "Oh, really?"

"Oh, yes," Bakura replied. "The face down card is The Change of Heart."

"Wait a sec," Tea cut in. "That's your favorite card."

"_Just what I was thinking_," I thought. "_But what happens when he plays it. Will he become a miniature duel monster like us? Guess the only way we'll find out is for him to play that card._"

I watched Bakura as he chuckled. "As soon as this card is played, I'll force Yugi into destroying one of his teammates. And don't think of trying not to attack either. Thanks to my Lady of Faith's special ability I can force you to attack her if I want thus activating my card."

"Not good," Yugi muttered. "I'm the strongest card on the field, so if I destroyed one of you…"

"It would cost Yami the entire duel."

We all stared at Mina. None of us had any idea of who Yami was unless she was talking about the big Yugi.

She looked up at Big Yugi, while ignoring the rest of us. "What are we going to do?"

We all stared up along with Mina. He looked as shocked as we were by Mina's earlier proclamation.

"Well?" she asked, apparently not understanding why he was so silent. "Say something."

"He realizes by now that nothing can save you all," Bakura stated. "It's over."

"Not true," Mina argued as she clenched her fists. "There just has to be something we can do."

Bakura flipped his face down card over as a half angel half devil…wait a minute.

"BAKURA!" I screamed.

The smaller version of Bakura had appeared on the field. His wore a weary expression on his face, but after opening his eyes his expression changed from weariness to determination.

"Now that I'm finally on the filed, I can do something about this," he stated disappearing from sight for a moment.

"Where did he go?" Yugi asked. "Bakura?"

"Over here," came Bakura's voice. We all turned to find that Bakura had become the Lady of Faith. "I've used this power to take over his monster instead of yours."

"What!" Evil Bakura screeched. "Why you foolish mortal."

Bakura ignored him. "Attack me Yugi. You'll win."

"But if he does…" Mina trailed off.

"I can't Bakura," Yugi stated. "I'll be sending you to the Graveyard forever."

"I don't care," Bakura replied. "Better that than being taken over by an evil spirit."

This isn't good. Attacking Bakura now would send him away for good. He shouldn't have to pay for what his big evil counterpart does. It just doesn't seem fair.

"Yugi, we have to do something," I told him.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"I do."

We all looked up at Big Yugi. He had a smirk on his face as he stretched out his hand.

"What are you up to?" Bakura asked, his tone deadly.

Big Yugi chuckled. "What I couldn't do up until this moment. Since your ring has the power to place our souls into cards, maybe I can switch you with your good side."

"Impossible."

"Is it?" Big Yugi asked. I watched as his forehead started glowing with this weird symbol that looked like an eye. The Millennium puzzle started to glow as well.

"What is he doing?" Mina asked me.

I shook my head. "You're asking the wrong guy."

"Yugi?"

"No idea," Yugi replied.

Our conversation ended as Bakura started shouting. In the next moment, his eyes closed and the good Bakura disappeared from the field.

After a few short seconds, Bakura's eyes opened and he started looking around. "Hey, I'm back."

"Awesome, the good Bakura is up there now," Tea exclaimed.

"That means that the evil spirit is about to be down here with us," Mina added. "Take him down Yugi."

Bakura as the Lady of Faith returned to the field.

"What, this is an outrage!" he screeched. "How dare you put me in this predicament!"

Big Yugi laughed. "You brought this on yourself. It's time to reap what you've sown." He nodded at Yugi.

"Attack!"

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As soon as he started screaming the scene around me went black. I couldn't see a thing and I couldn't move either. It was like being stuck in one of those horror movies, you know the ones when you're buried alive and you can't escape.

Suddenly, I felt someone shoving my shoulder. "Hey, Joey."

My eyes twitched slightly and slowly opened. Above me stood Mina, her blue eyes shinning bright.

"You okay Joey?" she asked.

I pushed myself up a little and immediately regretted it. My wounds from earlier had returned. I definitely wasn't the Flame Swordsman anymore.

Glancing next to me I see that Tristan is still moderately knocked out.

"Tristan," Mina said, moving on since I had awakened. "Come on you brute."

He groaned. "Ah, leave me alone Mina."

"Well, he's fine," she stated. I continued to glace around. Our campsite was as we'd left it. Yugi and Bakura were sitting by the fire. Tea was yawning a bit and Artemis was a cat again. Everything seemed okay now.

"Was that all a dream?"

"Was all what a dream?" Mina asked.

"I had a dream that we were trapped in a duel," I replied.

"I had the same dream," Tristan said as he sat up. He groaned and yawned a little.

"You guys too?" Tea asked. She got up from the ground and patted the dirt off her outfit. "I had that dream too and there were two Yugi's."

I glanced at Yugi when she said that. He just scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"And Bakura was a nutcase."

Bakura blushed.

Something is definitely off around here. I get the feeling that Bakura and Yugi are keeping secrets just as Mina was. Speaking of Mina…

"Mina?"

Without any warning, Mina sunk to her knees and clutched at her chest. Droplets of blood were beginning to drip onto the ground.

"Ugh," she moaned. "Not good…I think I…opened up my wounds."

Tea went into action without hesitation as soon as the words passed from Mina's lips. "Tristan, Yugi, hurry and get some water. Bakura, hand me that first aid kit over there."

The three of them were about to go and do just that when a scream echoed through the night.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"That sounded like Mai," I said worriedly. "Pegasus might have gone after her too."

"Dang it," Mina muttered as she leaned back against the trunk of a nearby tree. "Listen, all of you need to go help her out now. Forget about me, I can take care of this myself."

"No way Mina," Tea protested.

"Yeah, we have to take care of your injury," Tristan agreed. "We're not going to abandon you."

"You can't abandon Mai either," she argued, suddenly gasping for breath.

It was then that I made a decision. "You guys go help Mai. I'll stay and take care of Mina."

"Joey, it's going to take more than one person to close up that wound," Tea stated.

"Mai did it didn't she?" I asked. "Don't worry, I can take care of this."

"But you're injured too," Yugi pointed out. "If you open your wound…"

"Just go and take care of Mai," I interrupted. "Once she's safe you all can come back and help out."

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Bakura sighed. "Well, if we're going to go we better get going now."

"Tea?" Yugi inquired.

Tea's sapphire eyes looked torn. "Are you sure Joey."

"Go on," I told her. "Don't worry."

She gave a firm nod and turned away, signaling the others to follow her to wherever Mai might be. Judging from the loudness of that scream she can't be far. I just hope she's safe.

"Thanks Joey," Mina suddenly muttered as Artemis scampered over to her side. "Still…you should have gone with them…"

"Quiet," I cut in, rushing to get the first aid kit. "You don't need to thank me for anything. I'm the one that should be thanking you for saving my life."

"Yeah," she began, "but…well you didn't stay just to help me didn't you?"

I chuckled and sat directly in front of her. "Of course I did. Why else would I…"

I trialed off as she gave me a death glare. After a long moment, I understood what she was thinking.

"Mina, just because I'm a guy doesn't make me a pervert."

"Even so, I was attacked by a pervert less than a month ago."

"I'm not him remember. I saved you from that scumbag."

"Oh, calling yourself a knight in shining armor," she choked out. "How noble."

I sighed preparing myself. "Mina please don't talk right now, this is going to be awkward enough."

"You're the one that volunteered to do this," she fired back shakily. "The awkwardness is your own fault."

"Stubborn girl," I commented hesitantly reaching for the buttons on Mina's red jacket. Underneath it I could see the bandages partially and the blood seeping out from the wound. "Temperamental too."

She laughed at that, which caused her to bleed out more. "If you think I'm a piece of work you'd love my friends. Talk about real stubbornness."

"Mina," I groaned, quickly unbuttoning the jacket.

"Fine, shutting up now."

I finished with the buttons and helped her take it off. Now I was faced with the awkward part.

"One…last thing though," she said as Artemis hissed slightly. "If you stare at them I will deliver the beating of your life. Understand?"

I nodded as I noted her death glare. There would definitely be no staring.

"Proceed," she ordered. I closed my eyes.

Here we go.

* * *

A/N: And I'm going to end it there. Please review.


	32. Dark Premonition Part 2

A/N: Say hi to chapter 32! On a side note though, you all need to know that some things that happened in the Yugioh series are about to be skipped, such as the duel that takes place between Panik and Yugi. Now, I will refer to it within this chapter, but I'm not going to go into detail of the duel and whatnot because…well duels get to be tiring to write. I'm giving myself a break until a more important duel comes along. Not to say that this duel isn't important, but well…you get it I'm tired. (And I have a tendency to be a tad bit lazy sometimes.) Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter anyhow. Bye bye.

Disclaimer: The themes, places, and characters of Yugioh and Sailor Moon are not my property. I'm just using them for this plot. I only own the OC's in which I've created.

Chapter 32

Dark Premonition Part 2

Mina P.O.V.

"There, I think that should do it."

I looked down and nodded my approval. "A bit sloppy, but it works."

"There wasn't much I could do with my eyes closed," Joey stated shifting so that he was sitting next to me and not in front of me. "Not to mention that you smacked me when I opened them."

"No," I corrected him, "I smacked you because as soon as you opened them you were staring at my chest."

Joey groaned. "I was trying to bandage your wounds Mina. I was staring at the wounds."

I rolled my eyes. As if that mattered. I told him not to stare and he did. This girl stays true to her word.

Still, slapping a guy who is trying to save your life probably isn't the best thing to do.

"I'm sorry," I told him while putting my jacket back on.

"It's alright, the stinging sensation is gone now," he replied, "though you might end up smacking me again in a second."

"And why's that?"

His gaze shifted away from his shoes and up toward the sky as he thought over what he was going to say. His brown eyes revealed that he was calculating the best approach to whatever he wanted to say.

After a long moment he finally came up with something decent. "Are you really Sailor Venus?"

I didn't answer him.

"The cat talked to me," he continued. "You called out my name when I was about to be killed. I saw you transform before my eyes."

"Artemis?" I asked, glancing where he laid next to me.

"It was an accident," he replied immediately, barely opening his sapphire eyes.

I shook my head. "That's a sad shame. After all these years of being able to keep our secret hidden you go an blow it. Though I guess you could say that I blew it too huh Joey?"

"Pretty much," he replied. "So you are Sailor Venus?"

"Yeah," I told him. "Is that all you want to know?"

He thought it over for a moment. "There is one other thing."

I waited for his question.

"Why did you give the soul card to me?"

I hesitated to answer him. How could I tell him that I gave him the card as a means to test if he was trustworthy or not? How can I tell him that I purposely put him in danger? Well, I didn't mean to put him in danger, but it had been a real possibility and I'd known that. I may have saved him, but he wouldn't have needed to be saved if not for my selfishness.

"Well?" he probed.

"I…" the word was heavy on my tongue. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else.

"Do you even know why?"

"_If he would just shut up_!" I thought irritably. "I gave it to you because…I didn't believe you when you said you'd be there for me when I needed you." I paused, knowing that the cat was long out of the bag now. Still, I knew that continuing on with my explanation was necessary.

"You see…" I babbled, "…I just didn't understand why you would try to help me after I had betrayed you and the others. So I…I wanted to test you I guess. Apparently, I tend to fall into stupidity at the worst of times. This time it nearly cost you your life. I mean, if I had gotten there any later…"

"It's okay."

My sentence fell flat on my tongue. In that swift moment, Joey had managed to leave me baffled once again. Was there no end to the surprises this guy had in store for me? Was he trying to fake me out? No, Joey isn't the type to do something like that. Then again, no one is that forgiving. He has to be frustrated with me in some way.

"You're not upset?" I asked him, clearly shocked. "Not even a little bit."

"I didn't say that," he replied. I held in a sigh of relief at that comment. Finally, he was starting to act like a normal guy would.

"So…how do you feel then?" I probed.

He stared up at the sky for a long moment. His brown eyes seemed to be observing the bright stars and the moon above.

"My sister and I used to stare up at the sky like this all the time," he stated abruptly. "Back then, our parents were together and we were like a real family."

My gaze didn't shift from his eyes as he continued talking about his sister. He had obviously changed the subject to avoid answering my question. Maybe he didn't want to hurt my feelings, but that made no difference to me. I need my questions to be answered.

"Joey?" I cut in questioningly.

He continued on. "Everything was so perfect back then. We were all happy, and for a short moment in time I was truly free."

"No offense Joey," I interrupted, "but I don't see how this has anything to do with what we were talking about."

He finally shifted his gaze away from the stars. "My world crumbled around me. Your life has crumbled around you. I may be upset because of what you did, but I understand why you did it. Not to mention that you didn't know that Pegasus would figure out that you gave the card to me."

"Still I…"

"Has anyone told you that you talk to much?" he cut in.

I frowned and turned my gaze to where Artemis laid, practically asleep. "I'm sure people have told you the same thing."

"Well…yeah, but at least I listen when it counts," he fired back. "All you do is talk."

A felt a blush rising on my face, but refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing it. "Oh, really?"

"A regular chatterbox," Joey replied. "Now I know why people find me so annoying."

"I ought to slug you," I told him, cringing slightly from pain when I moved. My wound wasn't going to open again, but if I kept this up I wouldn't be ready to duel tomorrow. "I'm going to sleep."

"Do you need help getting to the tent?" he asked. I shook my head and told him I could manage without his help. Of course, that statement fell flat when I stumbled over my feet. He caught me and helped me to my feet as I protested. He wouldn't hear a word of it though and walked me to the tent that Tea had set up earlier.

"You're definitely in no condition to be moving about," he stated, unzipping the zipper on the tent.

"You aren't in the best shape either," I countered, lowering myself to the ground and slowly crawling into one of the two sleeping bags. "Are you sure you'll have enough strength to duel tomorrow?"

"Please, I'm practically made of steel," Joey shouted triumphantly. "I'm totally invincible."

I laughed at him. "Whatever Joey." I laid down. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

Closing my eyes, I listened as Joey zipped the tent shut. His footsteps were soft as he walked further away from the tent. The sound lulled me, but deep within my heart, I still felt fear. I hadn't felt that way earlier when I was speaking with Joey or even when he'd been bandaging my wounds.

But now the events of the day are catching up to me, tormenting me with guilt as I try to sleep. Days like today are definitely not good for a girl like me: a girl who's been traumatized by so many things within such a short time span. It makes me mad to be honest. Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't have lived out my life as a normal girl. Ever since I became Sailor Venus my life has been turned upside down.

I may have gained great friends and fond memories, but along with them I gained awful experiences that I dare not think about on most occasions. It's only on nights like tonight, when I've relived a nightmare, that the awful memories return.

"_Boom!_"

"_AAAAAAAAAAH!_"

I remember the gunshots that filled that dark, expansive room. I remember the pain that each one inflicted…and yet…how any of it happened…nothing about it is clear.

The only clear thing that I remember about that night so long ago is that I ended up in a coma for two months. When I woke up, I was lying in a hospital bed in Egypt. Without hesitation, I escaped the hospital and took the next flight to Japan. At least, that's how I remember it.

I had walked barefoot through the desert sands all the way to a village. From that point on, I got directions from strangers to the nearest airport. Once there, I took the money I had and got a ticket. How that ended up working out I'll never know, but at least I was able to return home.

So now, as I lay here within this tent, I can only feel fear, sorrow, regret, and exhaustion.

My eyes which had been slightly closed were now fully shut. My breathing deepened, and somewhere along the lines I was able to drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

At a dueling platform in the middle of the forest

Mai P.O.V.

How could I have let this happen? How did I end up losing everything?

(Flashback)

I had been standing by the cliffs, just watching the waves of the ocean as they crashed along the shoulder. My mind had been wandering on how I'd acted like a fool. I was hanging out with a bunch of losers who had no concept of what life was really about. They were naïve fools as far as I was concerned, so I couldn't fathom why I would waste my time with any of them or give them my food.

Maybe it was Joey. Not only had he beaten me, but he beat Rex too. I was impressed with him I guess. Even so, he was nothing more to me than a boy who had a big mouth.

But I felt something nice when I was with him and his friends and when he and Mina got hurt…all I could think about was how to save them.

But especially him.

Joey.

That was when firm hands took hold of me and covered my mouth. I couldn't scream for help and in the end…I ended up being the helpless little girl I never wanted to be.

(End Flashback)

His name was Panik. He was a duelist eliminator.

Panik's job was to force me into a duel where I would wager all my star-chips. I did this and lost. Everything that I had worked for had suddenly slipped away, thus leaving me with a sudden anguish that seemed to envelop my soul.

Then, out of nowhere, Yugi and all of his friends show up. All that is except for two.

Mina and Joey.

Something about that realization made me sick to my stomach. My throat locked up and I could feel tears on the corners of my eyes. I had to violently shake my head in order for those tears to disappear, but everyone could see that I was upset.

"What happened Mai?" Yugi asked once they'd arrived.

"He forced me…into a duel and I lost everything," I replied, my voice shaking slightly. "I never saw it coming. Everything that happened was just out of nowhere.

"Hahahahaha!"

I inwardly seethed as Panik began to laugh from behind me. His hand suddenly grasped my arm and held it up in the air. He was obviously showing off the fact that he had taken my star-chips.

"This little kitten didn't stand a chance against me," Panik stated, shoving me as he released me from his grasp. "Now, which one of you is my next victim?"

"Did this creep really take all of your star-chips Mai?" Tea asked.

I nodded.

"Alright," Tristan exclaimed, "who are you?"

Panic's sudden laughter made my skin crawl. "The name is Panik and I'm an eliminator."

"An eliminator?" Bakura asked.

"Eliminators are duelists that go out of their way to eliminate the competition," I told them. "And sadly for me, I've just been eliminated."

"I don't understand Mai, how could something like this have happened?" Yugi asked.

I shook my head in response. "He caught me by surprise…I just…"

"What does it matter," Panik interrupted. "I've eliminated Miss Valentine, so now its time for her to pack up and leave the island."

A defiant stare came across Yugi's violet eyes. He walked past me and stared up at Panik, suddenly confident as a smirk lit up his face.

"I see what happened," he said, his voice sounding a bit deeper than before. "You can't win a duel fairly so you played mind games to trip Mai up."

Panik's black, mascara covered eyes glared down at Yugi. "Is that a challenge punk?"

"You bet it is."

"Very well then, we shall duel right now."

"If I win, you'll give Mai all of her star-chips back."

"And when I win Pegasus will give me a raise for taking out the infamous Yugi Muto."

Panik began walking toward his side of the dueling arena. Yugi turned back toward us and began heading in the opposite direction toward his side of the arena. I had grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him, but Yugi was determined to duel this guy. He obviously didn't understand that dueling Panik meant losing everything.

"You can't win Yugi," I shouted, still trying to stop him. "It's no use."

Yugi paused and inclined his head in my direction before giving me a thumbs up. "I won't lose."

With that he proceeded to his designated platform while leaving me completely dumbfounded. I just couldn't understand how a shrimp like him could be so confident against a big bully like Panik. Panik was strong, ruthless, and downright scary. He's basically everything Yugi isn't.

So how can Yugi hope to beat this guy? There's just no way.

"Mai?"

I glanced at Tea. Her blue eyes reflected endless pools of naïve hopefulness. It was the kind of stare that made me want to vomit on most occasions. However, in this instance, the stare was comforting.

"Yugi will win this in no time," she said. "Don't worry."

A slight nod was all I could give her. Telling her that I didn't believe her would have been rude.

Still, there's a card in Panik's deck that can't be stopped. This all powerful card shrouds the playing field in darkness and protects his monsters. Yugi can't stand up to something like that.

So…everything he came here to achieve is going to be lost. It's just a matter of time.

* * *

Yami Bakura P.O.V.

Sniveling fools. That's all they are and that's all these people will ever be. They thought that they had gotten the best of me after winning that duel, but they didn't realize that I can't be destroyed so easily. After all, my spirit dwells within the Millennium ring as well as Bakura's mind.

In this particular moment, the spirit of the Millennium puzzle is preparing to duel another sniveling fool by the name of Panik. From my standpoint, he's nothing but a punk looking for a raise from Pegasus, the holder of the Millennium eye. It'll only be a matter of time before that item is mine, but first I'll have to find another vessel for my soul. Ryou Bakura's willpower will prove to be troublesome later if I don't leave soon.

However…

Bakura tried resisting my influence over him, but it was no use. I had taken over again. Now it is time to execute my next plan.

"Hey, you guys," I said, using Bakura's voice. "I'm going to check on Joey and Mina. I'll be back later."

"Alright Bakura," Tristan and Tea stated. I slowly turned away from the duel platform and began walking toward the campsite.

"_Too easy_," I thought taking my sweet time as I walked. "_These idiots are so trusting that its embarrassing. To think that my arch rivals can be such fools is beyond me._"

That aside, I have more important things to do right now than watch a senseless duel anyway. All I have to do is get the blonde idiot away from the girl.

The campsite was quiet. The only sound was the crackling of the fire as the idiot put more sticks into it. He seemed lost in thought, but such things didn't matter to me.

"Joey." I called, once again using Bakura's voice.

"Hey Bakura," he replied sullenly, barely glancing up. "Everything okay with Mai?"

"No, she lost all her star-chips to some creep working for Pegasus."

"SHE WHAT!"

That did it. The fool jumped up from where he was sitting and ran in the direction I had just come from. He probably had no idea where he was going, but he'd surely find the rest of the fools one way or another.

I scanned the perimeter quickly to make sure no one else was around. Wheeler won't come back if I'm right about him. Right now his mind is clouded with rage toward the goon working for Pegasus. His concern for Mai will keep him from returning to Mina. After all, she's asleep and…

"Hey Bakura, will you stay and take care of Mina?" Joey exclaimed, rushing back.

I smirked. "No problem. They're about a mile in that direction. You can't miss them."

"Thanks."

He was gone again, leaving me to my plan.

Toward the back of the campsite, I noted the tent. Stealthily, I crept up to it and gently grasped the zipper before slowly opening the tent. The girl was inside, breathing steadily though the expression on her face showed that she wasn't having a pleasant dream.

"_She'll wish to relive the nightmare she's dreaming by the time I'm through with her._"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a shortsword, a favorite weapon of mine, though there a plenty of others I enjoy using. This one shall be used to kill Sailor Venus once and for all.

Or at least, that's what I would have done if my phone hadn't started vibrating in my pocket.

"_She would call right at this moment_," I thought, stepping out of the tent and closing it. From within I heard a little rousing, but the sound of heavy breathing replaced it seconds later. I opened my phone.

"This is a bad time," I whispered.

"Now Z…"

"You will call me Bakura."

She paused. "Fine then, Bakura, you mustn't kill Venus now. That will ruin my plans for her. You know how I feel about my plans."

"And time and time again your foolish plans don't work," I stated bluntly. "Listen woman, you've had two opportunities to do things your way. Now it is my…"

"Not so fast," she cut in. "Our souls may be bound, but don't think that you can control me. I am far more powerful than you."

I smirked. "Really? Is that why I'm calling the shots?"

"You said I would get three chances to eliminate the scouts," she continued. "If things aren't done right the third time I will be forced to relinquish my powers and give them to you. The second time may have been a fluke, but the plan for this stage is full-proof. The girl must remain alive."

"And why should I listen to you?" I asked.

"Because you know the only way to attain the full power of chaos is for us to work together," she replied. "Trust me. This plan will work."

"Very well then J…"

"Don't even think about calling me that name."

I laughed. "Very well, E.E."

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter. Now who is this E.E. character? (Those who have read A Date With Destiny already know.) Told you these stories would affect each other. Make sure to tune in for the next one where I'll be concluding Yugi's duel with Panik.


	33. Dark Premonition Part 3

A/N: Alright. Here is the newest chapter of Surviving Through Changes. Hope you all will like it.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. If they did I would be rich, but unfortunately I'm poor.

**(Mina): Join the club my sista. I'm low on funds as well.  
****(TTY7): We just can't catch a break huh? Oh well.**

Chapter 33

Dark Premonition Part 3

In a helicopter headed towards Duelist Kingdom

(With Kaiba)

Seto Kaiba was a brilliant man with great instincts. He could smell a rat from a mile away, and he always knew which business deals to invest in. These traits were things he had inherited from his step-father, Gozaboro Kaiba.

However, in that moment, all Kaiba could think about was how idiotic he had been. These thoughts were uncommon of him, seeing that he was usually a bit arrogant and considered all of his decisions to be right. Unfortunately, his recent loss of his dueling status had blinded him of what was really important.

"_Mokuba_."

His hands gripped tightly around the control handles as he mentally cursed himself over and over. Over and over he would think on his actions and how things would have been different had he chosen a different path. In the end, Kaiba realized that none of it would have made a difference. The past was over. He had to let go of it and move on.

Likewise, he had more important things to do then continually berate himself for something he couldn't control. The only thing that mattered was how to fix the situation.

"_So what do I do_?" he wondered. He had already taken steps toward some kind of plan since he was headed straight for Duelist Kingdom, but he had no clue on what he was going to do once he got there. It wasn't like he could just march over to the castle and demand that his brother be set free.

Or could he?

A plan slowly began to etch itself into the recesses of Kaiba's mind. He wasn't sure if the plan would work, but his options were limited. Going to the castle himself could mean certain death if he was caught, but what other resource could he use.

"_Maybe I can use Minako_," he thought dismissively. That plan wouldn't work either. Mina had betrayed Pegasus in order to save him. Sure, infiltrating the castle was probably a piece of cake for her, but again, going there could mean her death. Quite frankly, Kaiba's pride wasn't about to let him ask for Mina's help. He determined quickly that he could handle the problem on his own without help from a desperate woman.

So, he was back to square one as far as plans went. He could break into the castle or do what Pegasus would want and just go marching in like a guest. Pegasus was one to play around with his victims, but Kaiba wasn't about to let Pegasus treat his family like a piece in a chess game.

Kaiba's life was not a game by any means. He was a ruthless business man with enough money and power to take down an army.

But when Mokuba's life was at stake, all of that money and power went out the window. Pegasus had crossed a line that should have never been crossed. He was going to pay if Kaiba had anything to say about it.

His blue eyes narrowed down as he reached for the duel monster card around his neck. Of course, this card was actually a picture frame/locket. As he opened it, he gazed at the picture inside, the picture of his younger brother.

"I swear," he whispered, "I'll rescue you if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Duelist Kingdom Arena 121

Yugi P.O.V.

The words coming out of my mouth made no sense to me.

"I'll finish you off in three turns"

Looking at Panik right now, he didn't look impressed by my brave words. He looked like a big, beastly, man eating machine. Sure, he was a bully and bullies were cowards…but this guy looked like he could kill somebody.

The setup of this duel doesn't help matters either. My ankles are bound and by my platform are two cannons that shoot out fire. If the flames get too bad, I'll be burnt to a crisp.

"_There is no need to worry Yugi. I will protect you and your friends._"

That familiar voice is another thing to be concerned about. Earlier tonight I'd seen this guy for the first time. He looks exactly like me, but the two of us couldn't be more different. He's confident and decisive. I'm shy and fearful about every decision I make.

So you can imagine my surprise when I feel myself smiling in the face of all the danger that faced me. My life points were pretty low and his Castle of Dark Allusions seemed sinister.

Most of the duel, as crazy as it sounds, was a big haze. I'm still dueling, but in some ways its like I'm not really there. It's almost like having an outer body experience.

"It's about time I proved what a coward you are."

Again, not the type of thing you'd normally say to a beastly guy like this. I remember playing my swords of revealing light to stop his monsters from attacking. My monsters were able to attack, and when they did, I thought the castle would come crashing down. However, it didn't.

"I told you!" Panik screamed as the floatation ring surrounding the castle fell. "You can't bring down my castle."

Another smile tugged at my lips. "You don't realize it do you?"

Panik looked as shocked as I felt. "What are you talking about."

"My swords of revealing light are preventing your castle from falling," I heard myself say. "As soon as their gone your castle will fall and destroy the monsters trapped within."

"Impossible."

"You saw how the floatation ring fell," I stated, pointing my gloved hand angrily at him. "That as well as my swords were the only things keeping it up. The swords will be gone at the end of my turn and your greatest defense will end up destroying you."

I heard Panik gritting his teeth angrily from across the arena.

"I end my turn."

Three turns had passed since I'd played the card. As soon as my turn ended the castle came crashing down and Panik's already low life points dropped to zero.

"Now, return those star-chips to Mai like you promised," I ordered. "I'd also appreciate it if you released me."

Panik growled. "NEVER!"

My eyes widened in sudden terror as I watched him slam his fist into the control switch that controlled the fire. Electricity burst out from where he'd broken it and the fire blazed like it never had before.

"MAI! GET DOWN!"

"_Joey_?" I wondered. "_When did he…_"

The flames began to surround me and the field heavily, but none of them touched me. I thought I would have been burnt to a crisp, but somehow I was faring alright.

Somehow, Panik was still there too. I slowly lifted up my gloved hand in response to spotting him. He was screaming maniacally as he tried to get the platform to lower.

"No!" he screamed. "I won't be burned alive along with that scum."

"The only scum I see is you," I exclaimed angrily. He glared in my direction in then...

"MIND CRUSH!"

The next thing I know, my ankles aren't bound anymore and my platform is lowering to the ground. The fire is gone and Panik along with it. I have no idea what happened, but it was definitely disorienting.

A few minutes later, I held Mai's star-chips in my hands.

"Here," I said, holding them out to her. "These are yours."

She blinked in surprise. "But…Yugi…I can't take those. I didn't earn them…so I don't deserve them…"

"But he fought for you Mai," Tea chastised gently. "Come on and take them."

"I just…"

"Hey if she doesn't want them," Joey began, taking the star-chips from my hands, "I'll keep em'."

"Hey, give those back!" Mai shouted as Joey ran off.

"You said you didn't want them," Joey reminded her, playing keep away as he did so.

"Not funny Joey!" she shouted, reaching up. "Give them back."

"Up high!" he exclaimed, placing his hand filled with star-chips within hers in a high-five like way. She gasped and looked down at her hand after he released it.

"Joey…?"

"Those star-chips are yours Mai, so just take them okay."

She still didn't seem to know what to say, but after a moment she smiled.

"Thanks Joey," she paused, turning toward me. "And Yugi, when we duel it'll be an honorable one."

I smiled. "That's one duel I look forward to Mai."

She nodded and smiled at us before taking off. "See you around."

I watched as Joey tried to protest but Mai was gone before he could say much to her. He shrugged and turned his back, heading in the direction of our campsite.

"We're gonna need some shut eye if we plan on dueling in that castle," he stated.

"Sleep definitely sounds good," Tristan agreed, following him. "It's been a long night."

Tea yawned. "Ready to head back?"

"Yeah," I replied, finally feeling like myself again. I glanced down at the Millennium puzzle and silently thanked whatever was inside it for saving me and protecting the others from the fire.

Still, what exactly is inside my puzzle?

* * *

Mai P.O.V.

My footsteps were quiet as I looked for a new place to set up camp. I'd left most of my things with Joey and his friends, but its not like I really needed much to survive in the wilderness anyhow. All I needed was a sleeping bag and a little food, which is exactly what I have.

I found a suitable campsite a few feet away. It wasn't out in the open, so I wouldn't be a sitting duck to predators like Panik again. Quickly, I made a fire and laid out my sleeping back a few feet away from it so I would be warm. I wasted no time getting into the sleeping bag seeing that it was freezing tonight.

It's strange, the wind didn't chill me like this earlier. Maybe that whole thing with Panik sent me for a loop and that's why I'm shivering. The fact that Mina and Joey were hurt within these woods wouldn't help my nerves either.

Still, things like that wouldn't affect my overall temperature. Am I sick or something? Oh dear, I have no time to catch a cold, especially when I didn't think to bring any cough medicine.

Absentmindedly, I felt my forehead. It wasn't warm, so I didn't have a fever. What the heck is wrong with me.

"Whatever," I muttered, wanting to succumb to sleep. My mind wandered a little as I calmed my breathing and after a few minutes it became clear to me why I was feeling so cold.

His hand had rested in mine when he'd returned my star-chips. The feeling that had coursed through me in that moment was one of explicit warmth. There was nothing false about his warmth either. He was genuine, kind, and maybe a bit charming.

The warmth of his hand filled me with happiness and joy. Once he released me, that warmth disappeared. Since then, I've grown increasingly colder.

I turned over in my sleeping bag so I was facing the fire. The heat of it warmed my face, but my body still felt like a block of ice.

"_What is it about you Joseph Wheeler_?" I aimlessly wondered. "_What did you do to make me feel happy?_"

A sigh escaped my lips as my body finally relaxed. There was no time to dwell on Joey right now. I needed rest and I needed it now.

* * *

_A few hours have passed since Yugi and his friends have returned from arena 121. Bakura was peacefully asleep by a tree near the fire and Mina was within the tent, sleeping soundly but not peacefully._

_Within the head of the sleeping Sailor Senshi were dreams of great destruction and pain. She wasn't having a premonition or anything like that. In retrospect, she was seeing events of the past: events that she did not know or understand._

_Little did Mina know, her new powers were beginning to awaken, along with an evil magic that was created in the Silver Millennium by a fellow comrade. Only time would tell how the soldier of love would handle it._

_As for her friends, they all got ready for bed. Tristan and Yugi laid by the fire as a means to keep warm, while Joey stationed himself in front of a tree near the tent where Mina and the soon to be asleep Tea, would be resting. In other words, he was guarding them._

_In particular though, he was guarding Mina._

_Unfortunately, he could not protect her. Nothing could protect her from the horrors she was about to face. _

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

I'm not one to have nightmares often. I usually don't dream at all on most occasions, so a nightmare was especially weird. Sure, I'd been through a traumatic experience tonight, but I'd been through plenty of those in my lifetime. Trauma was never the cause of my nightmares.

But now, my little hypothesis had been proven wrong. I was having a nightmare after a traumatic experience. However, this crazy dream didn't necessarily have to do with anything that had happened. I kept seeing random events, like tanks traveling over rocky terrain and bombs destroying everything in sight. The sound of guns was evident, and the area was definitely a war zone.

Obviously, the question was how any of this had to do with my trauma. I've never been part of a war in my life and the uniforms on some of these people were out of style.

There's also the fact that this dream keeps shifting locations. Sometimes I'm looking at the rocky terrain of a war zone and others I'm staring at a palace that's apparently in outer space. Was that palace the moon kingdom? The place didn't look familiar, that was for sure.

After a few minutes of the dream taking me to places where bad things were happening, the dream finally settled on a factory that stood within a military base off the coast of the Gulf of Mexico. The dream proceeded to take me into a small room in the facility. It was small and plain, with three black love seats surrounding a small glass coffee table. In one of the seats sat an man in a red suit. He had grey hair and bluish grey eyes that reflected malice as well as amusement. His graying mustache twitched as he chewed and popped the gum in his mouth. Every once in a while he would glance at his watch in agitation, signifying that he was waiting for someone.

Then the automatic sliding doors off to the right of him opened.

And my nightmare truly began.

In the doorway stood my mother. She wore a simple black sweater and black dress pants with a lab coat over it. Her blonde hair, which was long in this dream, was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"_What the heck_?" I wondered, completely shocked by her appearance. "_She's the last person I want to see right now._"

The older man got to his feet and faced her as she sauntered into the room.

"Ms. Ashford!"

"_Ashford?_" I questioned wearily.

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba."

"_Kaiba!_"

Momentarily I wondered if this guy was an older version of Seto Kaiba, but after closer inspection I realized that this guy didn't carry himself like Kaiba did. Sure, the Kaiba I knew was a jerk, but this man just looked evil.

"I would appreciate it if you would arrive on time Ms. Ashford!" old Kaiba screeched. "This is risky business."

"I realize that," my mother replied, while making me wonder why she kept answering to a name that wasn't hers. Her maiden name had been Táchira, so Ashford would never fit into the bill. "Also, I would appreciate it if you would call me by my actual name."

"_Thank goodness_," I thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Fine, Mrs. Pegasus."

"_SAY WHAT!_"

"Don't taunt me with that Mr. Kaiba," my mother demanded haughtily.

The old Kaiba sat back onto the small couch. "Very well, Mrs. Aino." He laughed again. "I see the surgery has served you well."

My mother scowled. "Mr. Kaiba, you called me here to discuss business, not my love affairs."

"_Love affairs!_"

I didn't know what was going on, but it was enough to make my head spin.

"Your love affair with Toshido Aino is the business that needs to be discussed," the old man stated. "You were not supposed to marry him or anyone else. After all, you had to fake your death after taking millions of dollars from Maximillion Pegasus. You even had to go through plastic surgery."

All this had to be coming from the craziness in my subconscious.

"I know, and all to fund your experiments with illegal nuclear weapons," my mother answered.

The old man smirked. "Not just nuclear weapons my dear."

My mother gazed at him eerily, a fearful expression suddenly on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about me."

My attention immediately moved toward the doorway. A woman with short blonde hair and leaf green eyes had just entered. She wore a white lab coat and a red v-neck dress underneath.

I looked back at my mother. Her stare was one of astonishment.

"E.E." my mother choked out.

"So you remember me," E.E. replied as she stood by old Kaiba's seat. My mother backed away slightly. She now stood behind the glass coffee table.

"It's been a while."

My mother took a deep breath. "I know."

"We had a contract," E.E. stated, a wicked smile on her face as she walked closer to where my mother stood. "You've failed to do your part."

My mother stared at old Kaiba. "You work for E.E.?"

"Behind every powerful man is a strong woman."

"Well said, Gozaboro," E.E. chuckled, her eyes reflecting pure evil. "Did you honestly think you could escape me?"

The expression on my mother's face reflected terror. I didn't understand, but I figured it would become clear to me soon.

"It's time to receive your punishment Cecelia."

My mother shook her head as her eyes darted around her. From what I could tell, her only escape was through the doorway in which she'd entered. This ended up leaving her trapped inside unless she could get around the old man and E.E.

I watched in horror as she tried to attack E.E. and Gozaboro Kaiba. E.E. effectively grabbed her wrist and flung her across the room. My mother ended up slamming into the back wall before falling onto the carpeted floor.

"Ugh!" she groaned as she got up to her knees. Slowly, she stumbled to her feet as E.E. walked toward her.

"It's over Cecelia," E.E. exclaimed vehemently. "Accept the terms of our contract."

My mother responded by throwing herself at E.E.. The fight between the two of them was a vicious one and all the while Gozaboro watched in delight. Eventually, E.E. slammed my mother's head into a wall, which almost caused her to lose consciousness.

The devil with green eyes took a hold on my mother and wrung her fingers around her neck.

"Stop!" mom choked out. "Please, don't do it now! I'm pregnant!"

E.E. immediately let go of my mother. She coughed and gasped for air as soon as her knees hit the floor.

"Pregnant?" E.E. asked. "With Toshido Aino's child?"

My mother nodded.

E.E. smiled. "Well then, it looks like you fulfilled half of our contract. I suppose for that, I can allow you a few more years of free will. Maybe you can fulfill the rest of your contract before then. However…"

I suddenly found myself in my mother's place, seeing the situation through her eyes.

"_What the…_?"

"You still have to be punished for disobeying my orders."

I glanced down at her hand and saw that the palm of her hand was glowing red.

"Since you have fulfilled half of my contract, I will punish you with this curse."

Claws suddenly sprung out from her fingernails as she held me up by the collar of my lab coat.

"Don't worry about your child. He or she won't be harmed."

She raised her hand back, ready to strike at a moments notice. I wanted to scream, to do anything to get out of this mess.

Her hand went forward, poised to puncture my forehead and then…

* * *

A/N: And that's where I'm ending the chapter. Don't you love cliffhangers.


	34. Egotistical Men

A/N: Say hi to the newest chapter of Surviving Through Changes. This'll be when we get back to the duels.

Disclaimer: Don't feel like writing one right now.

Chapter 34

Egotistical Men

Inside the tent

(With Mina)

Minako Aino abruptly sat up and immediately regretted it as a shockwave of pain flowed through her system. Luckily, she hadn't opened up her wound again. In fact, from what Mina could tell in that moment, the wound was healing up pretty quickly, which was odd.

Of course, her injuries were the least of her worries as she felt her forehead. Even though they weren't there, Mina could still feel the crane symbol marks that E.E. had carved into her skull before pronouncing that as soon as her father died she would never be able to free herself from E.E.

That message had been for her mother, Yumi Aino, but what bothered Mina was that Yumi wasn't what E.E. had called her by.

"_Cecelia_," Mina thought as she calmed herself down. She turned her gaze to Tea, who was lying in a sleeping bag next to her. Mina's sudden alertness hadn't aroused her.

After wiping away the cold sweat from her forehead, Mina slowly unzipped the tent and stepped out. The night air was cold and crisp, but Mina didn't mind much. The fresh air was soothing to her senses.

Then, out of nowhere she felt the violent rustling of the wind. Along with it came a familiar sound.

The sound of a helicopter.

Mina's crystal blue eyes gazed up at the night sky and caught sight of a helicopter headed toward their campsite.

"Mina?"

"Joey," Mina gasped, turning around to find Joey leaning against the trunk of a tree near the tent. He was beginning to stand up. "What's going on Mina?"

"See for yourself," she told him, looking up at the sky again as the wind blew harder. The sound was getting louder as the helicopter loomed closer. It woke everyone up within minutes.

"Someone apparently doesn't understand the concept of a good nights sleep," Joey stated as he watched Tristan rub his eyes.

"No kidding," Tristan agreed, walking over to him. "Who is flying that thing?"

"I think I know," Mina stated, her eyes never leaving the helicopter as it finally touched the ground. The blades began to slow and eventually stopped.

Everyone waited in anticipation as the door of the helicopter opened revealing our favorite young C.E.O.

"Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed, fully awake.

"What's he doing here?" Joey asked.

No one answered him and an awkward silence filled the air between them.

That is…until Mina finally spoke.

"Glad you made it out okay Kaiba," she said. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd let Pegasus's goons get ya."

Kaiba's eyes glanced down at the bandages peeping out of the jacket Mina wore. "It would appear that they ended up getting to you."

"I'm alive, so it's no big deal." Mina stated.

"Whatever, it's not like I care that much." Kaiba replied. Mina glared at him for that comment, but he pretty much ignored her as he turned his attention toward Yugi. "I haven't seen you since our duel Yugi."

Yugi nodded while reaching into his pocket. He quickly pulled out Kaiba's deck and held it out to him. "Here take your deck."

Kaiba took the cards.

"Just consider it a thank you for that duel you helped me win," Yugi continued.

"Thanks," Kaiba replied turning away. "You'll be compensated for all of your trouble."

He had started on his way when Yugi stopped him. "Hold on Kaiba, I was thinking that since we're all headed toward the castle you could stick with us. Of course you'll need some star…"

"Don't be so naïve," Kaiba interrupted, "this isn't just a game for me Yugi. I'm here to save my brother, not to win some silly prize."

Mina scowled from where she stood. "That's not why he's here either."

Kaiba barely glanced at her. "Whatever, it's not like I care about why any of you are here anyway."

The jerk started on his way again, but this time he was interrupted when Joey decided to step in.

"Why that rich snob," he began, walking defiantly toward Kaiba before rushing to the left in order to get around Kaiba and block him from the path he was walking on. He even grabbed his collar just to prove that he meant serious business. "Listen rich boy, I understand you wantin' to get ya brother back, but don't go thinking you're the only one with a noble cause alright! We all have something to fight for and reason to go after Pegasus, so either get in line or deal with me!"

Kaiba stared down at him as Joey's grip tightened.

"That's right hot shot," Joey continued. "I ain't scared of ya."

"Nice grip," Kaiba scoffed, a subtle smirk on his face as he grasped Joey's gloved hand tightly. "Now let me show you mine."

"AAAH!" Joey screamed as Kaiba twisted his arm slightly before jerking him to the ground behind him.

"Joey!" Mina shouted as Artemis began hissing next to her.

"Are you alright," Yugi asked while rushing over to where his friend laid.

"That was uncalled for," Bakura commented, glaring at Kaiba from where he stood. "He's got a bad wound on his shoulder."

Tea rushed over toward Joey. "Check his pulse Yugi. Make sure the wound hasn't opened up."

"I'm fine," Joey muttered, pushing himself from off the ground. He flinched slightly at the pain coming from his shoulder, but he could manage.

"Do you honestly think I'll let the rules of this tournament or anything else stop me from dealing with Pegasus?" Kaiba asked.

"Forget Pegasus!" Joey exclaimed furiously. "You've got me to deal with now."

Kaiba rolled his eyes as Joey got to his feet. "Forget it. You'd be better off dueling against an opponent you can actually beat, like an infant or a monkey."

"What'd you say!"

Tristan sighed. "That monkey comment gets him every time."

"_You're telling me_." Mina thought irritably. "_Why do guys have to ego trip all the time. It gets old after a while_."

"I don't have any time for your nonsense," Kaiba stated, turning away yet again. This only made Joey angrier.

"Go ahead and run!" he snarled. "Everyone knows your nothing but a washed up has been!"

"Joey, be careful of what you say to him," Yugi warned when Kaiba stopped. "Kaiba may be a creep, but he's still considered the top duelist in all the world."

"Not anymore."

"_Kaiba isn't going to let Joey get away with that_," Mina thought.

"I bet ever since you wiped the floor with him, the guy can't play a trap card without twitching," Joey continued.

Mina just shook her head and sighed. "This is not going to end well."

"Joey, just let it go man," Tristan told him seconds later.

"Yeah, this is the wrong guy to pick a fight with," Tea added. "Besides that you're not fit to duel right now."

Joey ignored them. "What do you say money bags?"

If looks could kill, the venomous stare Joey received from Kaiba would have done just that. However, in Kaiba's eyes was a flash of amusement. He was suddenly eager to duel the blonde idiot. The young man obviously saw an opportunity on the horizon.

"On one condition," he stated with a smirk. "We play using my newest innovation in holographic technology."

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked.

"It means if Joey is really that eager to duel me he'll have to do it using my latest holographic system."

Mina raised her eyebrow and gave a discreet knowing nod at Artemis. He nodded back. He knew as well as she did that Kaiba was up to something with the new duel system.

"Its a new high-tech dueling device that allows players the realism of arena matches in any setting."

"Looks like a regular briefcase to me," Joey stated, noting how Kaiba was holding up the silver briefcase proudly.

Kaiba put the briefcase on the ground and snapped it open. "It's in the briefcase you moron." He took one out of the case and tossed it over to Joey. "It's technology is unprecedented."

"Looks like a flying saucer."

"Don't be an idiot. This is the most state of the art modulator ever built. So if you think you have what it takes to handle it just strap it on."

"Fine then," Joey replied, fastening the metal brace around his right wrist. He observed that the actual duel disk was fastened to a long cord that led to the brace he was now wearing.

"Okay, now what happens?" he asked.

"Insert your dueling deck into the display drive recognizer," Kaiba ordered, following his own instructions. "A life point count will light up and keep score for you the whole match." He drew a card from his deck. "Then choose a card to play and place it on the digital card reader." He placed his card onto the center of the disk. "I think the rest will explain itself."

Joey nodded as he put his own deck into the display drive on his wrist. He drew five cards and picked one to put onto his card reader when the time was right.

"All set?" Kaiba asked.

Joey nodded.

"Then lets duel."

"You got it."

Bakura sighed. "I hope Joey isn't in over his head on this."

"I feel the same," Tea stated.

"Prepare yourself," Kaiba shouted as he tossed the disk like he would a flying saucer. "I summon my Battle Ox!"

As the duel disk spun, thousands of glittering lights made a spiral on the field on which Joey and Kaiba stood.

"Wow, check that out. Its raining glitter!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yeah like something from an enchanted dream," Tea added dreamily until the nasty Battle Ox appeared.

"Aaaah, or a nightmare!"

"That's a hologram?" Yugi asked, clearly astonished.

Kaiba laughed. "It's a hologram of unprecedented realism. It breaths, snarls, and my technology even projects its odor!"

"You're telling me," Joey stated. "That thing really stinks. It's a good thing he won't be around for very long." He placed his card onto the disk. "I play my Armored Lizard!"

The disk spun and the monster appeared in a spectacular show of glittering lights.

Kaiba didn't bat an eyelash. "Axe slam attack."

The two monsters clashed and for a short moment Joey thought that his monster had withstood Battle Axe's sword. Unfortunately for him, the Battle Ox had cut his monster to shreds.

**Kaiba: 2000**

**Joey: 1800**

"What!" Joey screamed. "I can't believe that thing just cut my lizard in half!"

"This new technology isn't for the feint of heart," Kaiba stated. "The technology is intended to force duelists to think on their feet. If it's too much for you, then give up now."

"Fat chance of that rich boy." Joey retracted the duel disk. "I'm a quick learner so watch. I set the card, spin the disk, and bingo, the Flame Swordsman appears!"

Kaiba didn't respond, which in turn made Joey move before thinking about what he was doing.

"Flame Swordsman attack!"

"Wait Joey, Battle Ox is resistant to all fire attacks!" Yugi shouted.

"Too late to tell him that now," Mina commented irritably.

Joey agreed that it was pretty bad timing as his monster was crushed and he lost two hundred more life points.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kaiba asked. "Maybe you should let Yugi make your moves for you, or better yet, why don't I teach you some of the advanced moves the hard way."

Joey groaned. "Give me your best shot."

"You'll regret those words," Kaiba replied setting taking his Battle Ox off the disk. He later returned it along with another card. "Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox merge to become Rabid Horseman."

The Battle Ox's upper body with a horse lower body appeared onto the field.

"You think I'm afraid of a deformed pony!" Joey snared angrily. "Go Swamp Battle Guard."

It was defeated easily.

**Kaiba: 2000**

**Joey: 1400**

"Axe Raider!"

Also defeated.

**Kaiba: 2000**

**Joey: 1100**

Joey's life points went down.

**Joey: 900**

And down.

**Joey: 700**

And down.

**Joey: 500**

Until he finally fell to his knees clearly ready to quit.

"That's right Joey," Kaiba taunted. "Fall to the dirt like a whimpering dog."

"Come on Joey!" Tea shouted, trying her best to support him. "You're the best at coming back from behind."

"She's right!" Tristan stated. "Now get up man. Don't let Kaiba get away with calling you a canine."

Mina could see that Joey wanted to give up, but his pride wouldn't let him do it. No matter what, Joey would fight to the end.

"_Maybe…maybe there's more to him_…_no what am I thinking. He's just letting his ego rule him like always. Still, he seems awfully determined to prove himself. Kaiba however…he's just being a jerk._"

"My friends are right," Joey said finally as he rose. "No one calls me a canine!" He drew his card and placed it onto the disk. "Say hello to my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

**Red Eyes Black Dragon: 2400**

"INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Joey screamed as the dragon blew the deformed pony away in a flash of red light.

**Kaiba: 1600**

**Joey: 500**

Joey smiled. "How do ya like that!"

Kaiba chuckled to Joey's obvious bewilderment. "It's just like a novice to rejoice when there's nothing to celebrate. The round may belong to you, but the duel is about to be mine."

"Say what!"

"Your dragon is powerful, but it pales in comparison to my ferocious beast."

"_Not good_," Mina thought.

Yugi gasped out. "Does this mean…"

"I summon out the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The roar of the marvelous dragon scared Joey half to death as it appeared onto the field. The end had come.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000**

"Attack with White Lightning now!"

The dragon roared as the white blast spouted from the dragon's mouth. In seconds, Joey's dragon was gone. His life points had dropped to zero.

"No," Joey muttered, falling to his knees again.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted rushing over.

Kaiba looked down upon the blonde. "That's right Joey, stay down. Stay down like the sniveling defeated dog I've turned you into."

Tea, Mina, Tristan, and Bakura rushed over as well.

"You alright buddy?" Tristan asked.

Tea sighed. "It's okay kiddo."

All the while Mina was growing increasingly irritated by all this. The duel to begin with had seemed stupid, and Kaiba's attitude was a pain in the butt, but now things were getting personal. Mina didn't appreciate that one bit.

"I'll say my system has proved to be quite effective," Kaiba was saying. "Not only did its realism shock Joey into total submission, but just look at him. He's moping like a frightened dog with its tail between its legs, which exactly how I intend to leave Pegasus."

"But this is Joey," Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah you jerk," Tea agreed. "Did you have to take his confidence away along with his dragon? Joey was just starting to believe in himself as a duelist."

Yugi nodded. "That's right. Beating him doesn't give you the right to humiliate him."

"Quiet Yugi!" Joey ordered. "Don't give this guy the satisfaction."

"Look kid, you don't think Pegasus would give you any more mercy than I did do you?" Kaiba asked. "I understand that the heart of the cards is a powerful philosophy and that it works well for you Yugi, but I need to duel my own way. I can't afford to risk something new and maybe Joey shouldn't either unless he likes life as a dog."

Mina's fists clenched, her anger suddenly flaring.

"Scrounging on the scraps of past victories and begging for mercy out of real duelists," Kaiba continued. "I suppose that's all Joey will ever know because unlike me he's a worthless punk that only knows how to ball up his fists. That's all he'll ever be and deep down he already knows it."

That was when Mina couldn't take it anymore. She marched up to Kaiba and smacked him hard across his face. The silence that followed was filled with a mixture of astonishment and tension.

A shocked expression showed in Kaiba's eyes as he turned his gaze back on her. He didn't reach to touch his cheek, but it stung pretty badly.

"That's enough," Mina told him, leaving no room for argument. "You listen and listen good Kaiba. Joey may not be as good of a duelist as you, but he's definitely a lot stronger than you are."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "I hope you don't mean physically. You saw the way I handled him earlier."

"What I mean is that he's a stronger person than you are," Mina explained. "Sure, Joey is impulsive, temperamental, and a bit idiotic, but underneath all that is a really great guy who put his life on the line to protect me. The only people you care to protect are yourself, your brother, and your precious little company. Everything else is apparently insignificant to you."

"Are you done?" Kaiba asked, "I don't have all night to listen to this."

"No one is asking you to stick around," Mina fired back. "We can handle ourselves fine and we know what Pegasus is capable of."

"The wounds on you and that mongrel would prove otherwise."

Mina couldn't say anything to that.

"Pegasus invented the game of duel monsters," Kaiba told them all, "which means that he has every card and every strategy available to him. The only chance I have at saving my brother is playing by my own ruthless rules and not his."

"We understand that but…"

"There's no buts about it Yugi," Kaiba cut in. "Even someone as talented as you will lose easily to Pegasus if your not prepared."

"Why do you say that?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba sighed. "Pegasus uses more than just mere skill. I've seen him use something that's more powerful than any card."

"Did you now?" Mina asked.

"It was exactly one year ago at the Intercontinental Championship in New York City," Kaiba began. "A novice duelist, Bandit Keith, had made it to the final round. He was facing Pegasus and throughout the game, the creator of duel monsters toyed with his opponent. He even went so far as to call a random kid from the audience to finish the duel for him after scribbling notes on a piece of paper. The kid ended up beating Keith in a matter of minutes due to the instructions on that paper. It was like Pegasus knew what Bandit Keith was going to do before he did."

Yugi nodded. "The exact same thing happened when I dueled him."

"I can only hope that my new duel disk system will give me the edge I need to stop him," Kaiba admitted. "If that doesn't work…"

"That still gives you no excuse to take it out on us," Mina interrupted. "It also doesn't give you the right to turn Joey into your guinea pig!"

"Using the duel disk in a practice duel was the only way to test it," Kaiba argued, his temper flaring up. "You don't understand that this is war for me Minako. Your friend just ended up being a casualty."

"I understand perfectly well Kaiba," Mina replied. "You've already forgotten that Pegasus has done his share of terrible things to all of us. Not to mention that for some of us defeating Pegasus is the only way to make everything right again. I understand how you feel, but betraying and using people who care about your well being will get you nowhere Kaiba."

"Goodbye ribbon girl."

Mina sighed as he turned away. "You wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for me, so the least you can do is show me and my friends some respect."

Kaiba just kept moving. "You'll be compensated for your trouble."

"YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR STUPID COMPENSATION DOWN YOUR THROAT AND CHOKE ON IT FOR ALL I CARE YOU STUPID NO GOOD JERK!

The loud, angry words echoed throughout the night, and Kaiba stopped.

"I'm only going to say this once." he said, slightly glancing back at her.

Mina was startled by the intensity in his stare. "Say what once?"

He hesitated.

"Well…"

"Thank you for saving my life, Mina."

He turned away again and Mina said nothing more. She was too shocked by his sudden gratitude.

"_Did he just call me Mina_?"

"Wait, Kaiba!" Yugi shouted. "We may not agree on our methods but at least we both know that Pegasus has to be stopped. I hope you'll succeed in finding Mokuba."

Kaiba glanced back yet again. "I hope the same for your endeavors. Just pray that our paths don't cross again before all this is over. Goodbye."

He finally drifted away from sight and into the shadows of the night.

* * *

Pegasus stared out of his window as he drank his wine.

He laughed. "Oh, I sense you coming Kaiba. And when you finally do arrive I'll be ready to trap you."

"Master Pegasus."

The eyes of the evil villain glanced back at his subordinate. "I know what you've come to say Croquet. That wretched girl still lives."

"Should our assassination squad set out to kill her again?"

"No, there's no need anymore," Pegasus told him. "I'd rather deal with her myself anyway. After all, if she wants a cent out of me now she'll have to defeat me in a duel. Now that I can't read her mind the prospect of her beating me is quite possible."

"Then what should we do when she arrives?" Croquet asked.

Pegasus smiled. "No need to worry. Just leave that to me."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	35. The Notorious Bandit Keith

A/N: Hello everyone. Welcome to the wonderful world of Surviving Through Changes. Please proceed to read the chapter and enjoy the drama.

Disclaimer: The themes of this story do not belong to TTY7. Yugioh and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 35

The Notorious Bandit Keith

The next morning

Joey P.O.V.

The sound of my footsteps echoed in my ears as I desperately and frantically tried to run away. I'm not sure of what I was running from, but I knew I had to find some place to hide. Otherwise, I'd be doomed.

Still, out of curiosity I turned around, wanting to know exactly what was chasing me. The second I caught sight of the Blue Eyes White Dragon I screamed and ran faster, wishing I hadn't turned back.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The dragon roared as it flew closer. In my haste, I tripped over my feet and landed on the ground. The white dragon roared again, its blue eyes gazing down at me with malice.

There was a sudden familiar laugh behind me, so I looked up to find Kaiba looking down at me.

"Kaiba!" I screamed. "Call off your dragon."

"Poor scared Joey," he said. "He calls himself a duelist, but he's really just a puppy dog cringing in fear, scrounging on the scraps of past victories and begging for mercy out of the real duelists."

I clenched my fists. "I'm not scared of you Kaiba!"

"Bad dog! Don't contradict your master."

"_What the heck_," I thought angrily. "Your not my…"

"Quiet! Sit!"

Suddenly, I find myself wearing a dog suit while Kaiba grows to be ten feet taller than normal. I hate to admit it, but the sight of him being so tall was intimidating, maybe even frightening.

"Sit at your master's feet where you belong you mongrel."

My head bowed and I closed my eyes. This was degrading, humiliating, and just plain awful. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and run away into a corner or under a big rock.

A sudden droplet of water splashed onto my face, waking me from the nightmare seconds later. I sat up and glanced at my friends, who were still fast asleep.

"_Just a dream_," I thought, calming my breathing just before my temper flared. "I swear I'll show that Kaiba that I'm not a stupid dog. Wake up everyone! Come on! Rise and shine!"

"Ugh," Yugi moaned groggily. "What's wrong Joey?"

Bakura sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Something happen?"

"Nothing is wrong you guys," I told them. "It's just a new day and I'm ready to duel."

They all looked as if they wanted to kill me, but Tristan was the only one that spoke up. "You don't have to yell about it Joey. Sheesh!"

"Hey guys," Tea called, walking toward us with the tent rolled up in her hands. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Good morning Tea," Yugi greeted.

I glanced behind her. "Where's Mina?"

Tea's expression darkened. "Well, she said she had to go."

"What to the bathroom?" Tristan asked.

"No," Tea replied with a heavy sigh. "She told me to give you this Joey."

She held out a piece of paper that had Mina's bubbly handwriting on it. I skimmed over it and then decided to read out loud.

"_Dear Joey,_

_Sorry that I didn't stick around with you and the others. I still have star-chips to win you know and due to my condition you all probably would have tried to stop me if I didn't leave. Anyway, I just want to thank you for saving my life as well as Tea and Mai for tending to my wounds. We'll meet up at the castle okay. Later._

_xoxo,_

_Minako Aino._"

"That's all she had to say?" Tristan asked.

Tea nodded. "Pretty much, though she wanted me to let you know that she plans to give you the star-chips she owes you, Yugi."

"I see," Yugi replied. "And I guess Mina took Artemis with her, seeing that he's not here either."

I skimmed over the paper again, wondering why Mina had said so little after all that had happened. After all, it wasn't like I really saved her. The reality was that she'd saved me, not to mention that she had supernatural powers. Maybe she left because she's afraid I'll tell the others or maybe she thinks I'm still mad at her. Whatever.

"Let's get a move on everybody," I ordered, taking command. "We've got duels to win!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Mina P.O.V.

"Are you sure that leaving them was the best thing to do?"

"I don't think Pegasus will go after Joey and the others again," I reassured Artemis as we walked out of the dense forests and onto the meadows. "Me being around them will end up attracting more danger to them. Pegasus does want me dead after all."

Artemis nodded. "Well, I guess if you're sure about it."

"I am," I replied. "Quit worrying. Everything will be…"

My knees buckled a little as sharp pains shot through my chest. "Ouch."

Artemis's eyes widened considerably as I sunk downward. "Mina! Are you alright?"

Slowly I regained my footing and got back up. My breathing was a little erratic, not to mention that I was still tired thanks to waking up constantly last night. Those nightmares had really done a number on my mental state and my body wasn't in great condition yet either.

However, my body had been healing pretty quickly, which was odd since it hadn't even been twenty four hours yet. With the wounds I'd received last night, I should have been in a coma.

"Don't worry Artemis, I'll be just fine," I told him, forcing a smile. "I'm just a little uncomfortable is all."

"You really shouldn't be moving around, let alone dueling," Artemis stated.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that Artemis, but what choice do I have. Getting into that castle and winning the tournament is the only way I can save my father at this point. My injuries are just something I'm going to have to push through."

His blue eyes stared up at me worriedly. "You're so stubborn."

I smiled and began walking again with him at my heels. The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky. The wind was softly blowing the tall blades of grass that made up the meadow. The scenery was a picture of peace, but my thoughts were far from peaceful.

My dreams about E.E. and my mother had haunted me the entire night. The red crane symbol that had been punctured into my mother's skull also stayed with me. It obviously meant something, but I wasn't sure of what. I also didn't know why the symbol seemed so familiar to me either. I had never seen it before in my life until I'd had the dream.

Even so, the reality is the same. I'm not like Rei, so the dreams are just that: dreams. My subconscious is just making crazy things up is all.

"_Then why can't you get it out of your head?_" my conscious asked. "_Face it Mina, you know that your subconscious didn't conjure up a dream like that. It was too realistic._"

No way. All this is freaky enough without it being real. My mother…she could have never been involved in Kaiba Corp. or with Pegasus. Pegasus…

Would Pegasus hold the answers? If the dreams were actually real events then…could that mean that he…that he is…

No, that's not possible. My mom told E.E. that I was my father's child. But…she's still…

"I've been waiting for you."

My instincts snapped me back to reality as a dagger came straight toward me. I sidestepped to avoid being stabbed. The knife ended up stabbing the tree that was a little ways behind me and Artemis.

"Mina, be on guard." Artemis told me. I nodded and glanced around, knowing that Artemis and I were both at a disadvantage here.

Moments later, my eyes caught sight of a figure springing towards me, flinging more daggers my way. Artemis and I only needed to step away in order to avoid them, but doing so was becoming more difficult for me. My wounds were still hindering me.

The figure finally appeared directly in front of me. It was a tall, broad shouldered man with dark brown hair and golden eyes. He wore a green t-shirt and black jeans with sneakers. In his hands were two knives, but I knew he had more on his body somewhere. Probably in the pockets of his jeans.

"Who are you?" I asked immediately.

He flung the knives into his pockets, a small smile on his face. "You must be Minako Aino." His smile widened as he cordially added, "Pegasus didn't tell me how pretty you are."

"Thanks, but I don't usually accept compliments from men about to kill me," I replied.

He chuckled. "All that was just to test your skills. You may be injured, but your instincts are still sharp. You're a tough cookie."

"Do you ever plan to tell me who you are?" I asked, motioning with my eyes for Artemis to run away and get help. Transforming and taking this guy down would settle this faster, but I don't know if I can use my powers accurately in this state. Most likely, I'll end up making things worse for myself.

"Fernando," he answered just as Artemis scampered off. "Fernando Green."

"Alright then." I said. "So tell me, if you aren't here to kill me then what are you here for?"

He simply lifted up his right hand, showing off his dueling glove that had eight star-chips on it. "I want to duel you. That's why I'm here."

"Were you sent here?" I asked him.

"No," he answered, bringing his hand back to his side. "I work for Pegasus as a guard, but when I heard that a woman got the best of his assassination team, I had to see what her skills entailed. I also heard that you nearly defeated Yugi Muto. Pegasus is quite interested in him."

"Yeah, figured that last part out a long time ago," I replied.

He shrugged. "So are you going to duel me or not?"

"You've got weapons," I stated with a shrug of my own, "so obviously you're not going to take no for an answer."

"Perceptive."

I narrowed my gaze, knowing that dueling this guy wasn't a good idea. Still, there may be a way for me to shift the advantage.

"Alright, I'll duel you," I stated, "under one condition."

"You have conditions?" he asked with a small laugh. "Didn't you just go through saying how I wouldn't take no for an answer?"

"Yes, but my conditions will make this duel a lot more interesting Fernando."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm listening."

"If you win the duel I'll let you have all my star-chips," I began. "You'll get the credit for eliminating me from the tournament and a raise. But if I win…"

He raised his eyebrows when I paused. "Well?"

At first I wasn't sure of what to say to him. As far as I could tell he wouldn't be of much use to me unless…

"Do you know anything about a woman named Cecelia?"

"Cecelia Pegasus?"

"_Bingo_," I thought. "Yes, Cecelia Pegasus."

"Yeah, I have some info," he replied.

"How much?"

He chuckled again. "Tell you what. If you beat me I'll tell you everything I know about her."

I nodded my head in agreement before pulling out my deck from my pocket. "Sounds fair."

"Good, then let the games begin."

* * *

_Yugi and his friends began to scout the area for more duelists completely unaware that three duelists were watching them. The leader of this spy group was the shortest among them, a boy with dark spiky hair and wide grayish blue eyes that made him look like a zombie. He wore a long grey t-shirt and light colored jeans. On the leader's left was a lanky British fellow that had shaggy red hair and grey eyes that were hidden behind black frame glasses. He wore a lilac colored, long-sleeved t-shirt and black jeans. On the leader's right was a tall bulky man with tanned skin, grey eyes, and spiky black hair. He wore a stripped t-shirt with a lilac colored jacket over it and blue jeans._

_The three of them referred to themselves as the zombie duelists, mainly because the three of them were extremely creepy. _

_The leader of the group, Bones, stared down at Yugi and his friends. He noted that two out of the five in Yugi's group were duelists. Yugi himself and the tall, somewhat dense blonde next to him. Joey Wheeler._

_Bones chuckled softly and conversed with his allies. They all decided to report this back to their main leader. The real head honcho of the group._

_Bandit Keith_

* * *

(With Keith)

"We found two duelists boss. One good one and a chump."

Bandit Keith perked up. "You don't say."

Bones nodded. "One of them was that Yugi kid."

"Yeah, he beat Kaiba," the British one stated. Keith secretly wondered again what his name was. He could never seem to remember, not like he cared anyway. He was just a useless guy in Bones's loser posse.

"Yugi huh?" Keith asked, a smile tugging at his lips. "I've heard of him. He's supposed to be a tough little squirt. That is…if you believe in his reputation."

"That's right," the black haired one noted. "We've never seen him duel. How do we know if he's any good? He probably ain't good at all."

"Right," the British one agreed. "Even if he is good, no one is going to the castle except us because we're teamed up with the best blooming duelist on the whole island."

"Exactly," Keith stated, "so if you bums want to win this tournament, you'll keep your traps shut, keep cool, and let Bandit Keith do all your thinking for ya."

The black haired man chuckled. "No argument from me boss. You got all the brains. I'm just the muscle."

"And we'll make sure to slam any duelist that gets in our way," the British one added.

Bandit Keith smiled before glaring behind him where the castle resided about ten miles away. "_Hear that Pegasus_?" he thought as he stared at it with hate in his eyes. "_Soon it will be payback time. Payback for how you humiliated me at the Duel Monsters Intercontinental Championship._"

(Flashback)

"_It had all come down to you against me and I had you right where I wanted you_."

"Any last words mullet head," Keith had stated, staring at Pegasus directly, unafraid and not the least bit intimidated by the reputation of the creator of Duel Monsters.

"_I was sure that I was about to win, but you just scribbled some notes and called over some kid from the audience._"

"Hey!" Keith shouted, clearly surprised when Pegasus rose from his seat and the young boy named Sam began walking toward the table. "What are you doing? Asking for help is illegal."

Pegasus smirked at him. "I don't need help, a child could defeat you Bandit Keith. I just want to prove it." Keith watched as Pegasus handed Sam a piece of paper.

"Follow these instructions and you'll win."

Moments later, Sam was sitting at the table reading the note carefully as Pegasus went to sit down by Kaiba.

"_I didn't know what to make of it. I thought you might have been trying to psych me out or that you had just chickened out. Either way was fine by me though, so long as I took the prize money back home._"

"Try and defeat this," Keith had proclaimed, placing a monster with twenty-four hundred attack points onto the field.

"Good card," Sam complimented, "but the note says when you play that I should play this one in attack mode." Sam played a considerable weaker monster, but that monster had a special ability when it was in attack mode. It absorbed the attack points of the opposing monster if that monster was similar. Both monsters were elephant types, which meant that Sam's monster gained an additional twenty-four hundred points, thus making it easy for him to take out Keith's monster.

"Uh…I think I just took all your life-points," Sam stated, somewhat confused about what had just happened.

Likewise, Keith had been in complete shock.

"You little snot nose brat," he had screamed, "there's no way you could have known I'd play that card. Give me that note."

After snatching the paper from same, he began to read it. Everything was there.

"It's all here," Keith exclaimed. "The card I played, how to beat it…everything!"

Pegasus then, in all his glory, got up and took a hold of Sam's hand and raised it high into the air.

"Sam is the winner."

(End Flashback)

"_You may have defeated me Pegasus, cheated me out of the money I deserved, but nobody makes a fool out of Bandit Keith and gets away with it._"

"Now, you said you found two duelists?" Keith asked.

"Yeah," Bones replied. "Yugi and a dweeb named Joey."

Keith smiled. "Good, take the dweeb out first."

* * *

A little later

Joey P.O.V.

The sun was shinning down brightly on all of us. The sky was a perfect blue. It wasn't too hot either, which made this long search to find duelists a lot more bearable, but something was off. Something was definitely wrong.

I heard something snap and abruptly turned around.

"Did you hear that guys?" I asked, quickly glancing at all of them. "I think we're being followed."

Tea frowned a little. "Joey, I think you're being a bit paranoid, not that I blame you for it considering all that's been happening."

"Even so," Tristan chimed in, "you've been acting kind of hyper since you woke up this morning. What's eatin you?"

I continued glancing from right to left. We were being followed. I just knew somehow.

"I'll tell you what," I replied after a moment. "Something is stalking us!"

Something else snapped nearby and I decided that I wasn't going to wait around for whatever was coming. Maybe I'm going crazy thanks to the trauma I've had to go through in the past couple of hours, but it didn't matter to me then. I just needed to get far away from that constant pitter patter of sound.

"Hey!" Yugi called out as I began to pick up my pace.

"Where are you going?" Tristan asked.

"I'm going to stalk whatever is stalking me!" I shouted back before picking up my speed. Before I knew it I was running. Probably not the best idea since my shoulder is still bothering me, but the rest of me is in pretty good shape now.

Eventually, I found myself standing next to a waterfall. My knees buckled a bit, and I gladly let myself fall onto the rocky soil by the small lake. Sweat poured down from my face as I suddenly noted the heat.

Dipping my hands into the water, I began to splash myself with the water to cool myself off. It was fresh water, so I went ahead and drank some too so I wouldn't get dehydrated and pass out.

After doing all that, I felt much better and figured that Tea had been right. That I'd just been paranoid thanks to all the craziness that happened last night. Speaking of which, I wonder how Mina is doing right about now. Hopefully she's not pushing herself too hard.

I suddenly heard a low chuckle from behind me. Immediately I jumped to my feet and turned around to find a burly spiky haired weirdo behind me.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, balling my fists up.

He only laughed before punching me in my gut. I felt myself fall onto the rocky terrain before slipping into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you all liked it. Please review.


	36. The Arena of Lost Souls Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone. Are you all having a splendid day? Hopefully you all are and hopefully you will find the newest chapter of this story to be enjoyable. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You all rule.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Chapter 36

Arena of Lost Souls Part 1

In a dark cave

(With Joey)

"Wake up dweeb."

Joey's eyes fluttered open, his vision was a bit cloudy at first but after a moment he could clearly see the burly black haired man that had knocked him out.

"You!" Joey shouted, clearly frightened, but trying his best not to show it. He noticed that he was sitting down on some sort of wooden platform. "Where am I?"

"You'll see," the burly man replied as Joey's platform began to rise. Joey yelped in surprise and wobbly rose to his feet. Once the platform stopped he turned around and found himself staring at what looked like a graveyard.

"What is this place?" Joey questioned as his eyes darted around. "There are tombstones everywhere."

The scene was truly dreadful. The dark murky cave was lit only by a few candles and the light of the field that was below them. Clearly it was some sort of duel arena, but Joey couldn't grasp that in this particular moment. He was too freaked out.

Around this time the second platform began to rise. Joey's brown eyes caught sight of a dark shadow that had wide eyes.

"Welcome to the arena of lost souls," the shadow exclaimed eerily. Joey tried to hold it in, but he ended up screaming in terror.

"Abandon hope," the shadow continued. "Because no duelist makes it out of here alive."

Poor Joey only had one thing to say to that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"The ghosts of the dead are all around you Joey," the shadow, now revealing itself to be a really creepy kid, stated. "There's no way to escape your fear."

"Who says I'm scared?" Joey asked, clearly trembling.

Bones chuckled. "You can't hide the truth from the spirits Joey. They saw you freeze in terror."

Joey sighed, recollecting himself. "Okay, I was afraid, but not because of the graveyard or your little ghost routine. It's your creepy face that gave me the willies!"

Keith and the other two goons started laughing like maniacs, completely agreeing with Joey's statement that Bones's face was really creepy.

"Ugh!" he groaned. "Just lay down your star-chips now."

Joey scowled at him. "You know, I never agreed to this duel."

Keith smirked. "Tough luck dork. You don't have a choice in the matter now."

"There's got to be someway out of this," Joey muttered to himself as he glanced around for an exit. Bandit Keith heard him and offered him a deal.

"You want a way out?" he asked. "Hand over all the star-chips you got and go crawl into a hole like a scared puppy dog."

All of them began to laugh again and Joey just pouted. "Puppy dog?"

(Flashback)

Joey again saw Kaiba and his dragon.

"Sit at your master's feet, where you belong!"

(End Flashback)

"If I run away," Joey began, obviously talking to himself, "then I really will be just a scared puppy dog." He looked up and stared Bones down dead in the eye. "Guess I'll just have to beat you."

Bones chuckled. "As if."

Joey wasn't fazed by the creepy boy. "I wager four star-chips."

This was all Joey had, so if he lost…it was over for good.

"Get ready dweeb," Bones cackled. "This is the end for you."

Joey smirked. "We'll see about that."

"LETS DUEL!"

* * *

(With Everyone)

Ryou Bakura gazed around idly as he and the others waited for Joey to return. He'd been gone for about thirty minutes and they were beginning to worry.

"Joey has been gone for an awful long time," Yugi stated.

"_Thank you mister obvious_," the evil spirit of the ring thought within the empty corners of Bakura's mind.

"Do you think he got lost somehow?" Tea asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No, but he could have been challenged to a duel."

"That's probably it," Tristan stated. "I got on his case a little hard earlier. Knowing him, he's probably gone searching for a duel to prove he's not scared."

"Yeah," Tea agreed. "That duel with Kaiba really took a chunk out of Joey's confidence. You're comments didn't help all that much."

Tristan glared at her. "Oh, don't act all innocent Tea. You were taunting him too."

"I was not," Tea argued. "You were the one calling him a dog."

Bakura sighed. "Guys, how about we just split up and find him."

"Good idea," Yugi stated, rubbing his temples to rid himself of the headache Tea and Tristan's bickering had given him.

"Alright," Tristan said. "Yugi and Tea, you guys go that way and Bakura and I will go this way."

They all nodded and took off in separate directions.

"Joey!" Tristan shouted.

"Where are you?" Bakura added.

The two of them searched all through the forest, but they weren't finding anything at all.

"This isn't working Bakura," Tristan stated. "There's got to be an easier way to find him."

Bakura was breathing heavily as he spoke, "I don't think there is one. We'll just have to keep going at it until we find him."

Tristan sighed. "I hope Tea and Yugi are having better luck than we are…"

"Meow!"

Bakura and Tristan shifted their gaze to the source of the sound, a small, white, blue eyed cat.

"Artemis!" they exclaimed.

Artemis was happy he'd run into the two of them, but he hadn't exactly been looking for them. He'd been looking for Joey.

Apparently though, Joey was missing, which would obviously cause some trouble when it came to communication. Joey knew that he could talk, but the others had no idea.

Still, Artemis knew he had no choice but to try and get them to Mina. She was in trouble.

The cat began to meow as a means to urge them to follow.

"I think he wants us to follow," Bakura stated.

Tristan nodded. "Artemis was probably with Mina though, not Joey."

"Maybe Mina is with Joey," Bakura reasoned.

"Doubt it," Tristan replied. "Mina is probably in trouble and that's why Artemis is here."

Artemis sighed in relief. "_Looks like the pointy-haired one is smarter than first impressions would make him out to be._"

"We don't have time to bail Mina out though," Tristan said. "Besides, I don't trust her."

"_Okay_," Artemis thought. "_This guy is an idiot._"

"Are you saying we just ignore this clue then?" Bakura asked. "Think about it. Mina might be able to help us find Joey."

Tristan groaned. "If your so interested in finding her then go ahead and follow her little feline friend." He started off in a different direction. "My only concern is making sure that Joey doesn't get himself into trouble."

Bakura shrugged. "Very well, I'll find you if I get any word on Joey." He nodded toward Artemis. Artemis immediately began to lead Bakura toward where he'd left Mina. Sure, Artemis didn't trust this boy entirely due to the whole duel in the shadow realm, but they'd defeated the evil, so he figured there was nothing to worry about.

He was dead wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile

(With Mina)

Mina gazed down at her cards. It was her turn, but the duel wasn't going in her favor at the moment.

She had two face down cards on the field. One was Mirror Force and the other was Lightning Gauntlet. Sailor Jupiter was on the field, her opponent a blue octopi like beast that was known as King of the Ocean. Its tentacles had just finished slashing Mina's other monster, Sailor Mercury.

**Mina: 1550**

**Fernando: 1550**

"I'll place this one card face down and end my turn," Fernando stated. Mina felt uneasy about the new face down card since some of Fernando's other cards had sent her for a loop.

Fernando's current monster has eighteen hundred attack points, which leaves Mina at a disadvantage. She could activate her Lightning Gauntlet card, but that would only make Sailor Jupiter three hundred points stronger. Their monsters would be equal in strength.

"_What should I do_?" she wondered as she glanced down at her hand. "_I don't have any monsters in my hand right now, just a two magic cards and one trap card. None of them look like they can help all that much._ _Still, I have to try something._"

"First, I'll activate my magic card, Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my deck," Mina stated, drawing two cards. She glanced at both of them and then looked at her remaining cards. "_Looks like things might be looking up._"

"Did you draw what you needed?" Fernando asked, clear amusement etched in his features.

"You could say that," Mina replied. "I summon Sailor Star Healer to the field in attack mode."

**Sailor Star Healer Attack: 2100**

"Now, attack with Sensitive Inferno."

Sailor Star Healer blasted King of the Ocean away in a matter of seconds, making Fernando's life points drop by three hundred points.

**Mina: 1550**

**Fernando: 1250**

Fernando groaned a bit before smiling at her. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks," Mina replied. "You're not too bad either. Still, you're not a match for all the tricks waiting up my sleeves."

"You don't say," Fernando chuckled. "Well Mina, you certainly are something."

Mina narrowed her gaze at him as he began staring into her eyes with his golden ones. "Amazing actually."

She blushed. "Just…make your move Fernando."

He shrugged and drew a card from his deck. "Your last move activated my trap, Nightmare Steel Cage."

A cage made of steel, (obviously, hence the name), fell from the sky and trapped Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Jupiter within its clutches.

"My card traps both of your monsters for two turns, which is all I need to defeat you Miss Mina."

Mina smirked. "Oh, you don't say."

"Next, I play my Sea Ritual card," Fernando continued. "This card allows me to sacrifice a monster from my graveyard and a monster from your graveyard."

"What!"

Fernando laughed. "I thought you'd say that. I choose my Great White Shark from my graveyard and Sailor Mercury from yours."

Both monsters appeared onto the field, but it wasn't long until a swirl of water made them disappear from sight.

"Now, welcome my most powerful monster, Aquamarine, Goddess of the Ocean."

Aquamarine was a human-like monster. She had shimmering blonde hair and aquamarine eyes that also shimmered in the sunlight. She wore a sea green armored top and black pants. She was equipped with a bow and a pack of arrows that were strapped onto her back, as well as a wand that was strapped to her pants. She didn't wear shoes, her ears were pointed like an elf's, and her teeth were sharp pointy fangs.

**Aquamarine Attack: 2700**

**Aquamarine Defense: 1300**

"That's not good," Mina stated. She knew she had to do something about this quick.

"ATTACK!"

Aquamarine closed her eyes and began chanting as mystic waters began to surround her. Then, all of a sudden, she forced them away and into sharp shards that pierced Sailor Star Healer, causing Mina to lose six hundred life-points.

**Fernando: 1250**

**Mina: 950**

"No!" Mina screamed.

Fernando laughed. "Make your final move Mina."

"_Darn it,_" Mina thought in frustration, drawing a card from her deck. "_He's got me traped and he knows it. Ugh. How could I have gotten myself into this mess?_"

In the end, Mina figured that her only hope would be to switch Sailor Jupiter into defense mode. She was about to do just that when…

"Also, don't forget the trap I played at the start of our duel," Fernando stated.

Mina glanced over and remembered the stop defense card he'd played. Now she truly realized just how bad the situation had gotten. She was really in a bind.

"_My only hope is to somehow keep Jupiter on the field_," Mina thought as she began looking over her cards and thinking over the strategies she could implement. At the moment, she couldn't seem to figure out any. She figured that her head injury had something to do with the fact she couldn't quite think straight.

"What's taking so long Mina?" Fernando asked. "Have you realized that this duel is going to end in my victory? Are you just bidding time?"

"Shut up," she ordered, desperately trying to think as sweat began to drip from her brow. "_This was definitely not the best idea. Dueling in this condition is exhausting. I can barely stand up as it is. Still, I have to find some way to win…wait a second!_"

Mina caught sight at one of her face down cards and remembered what it was. Mirror force would protect Jupiter from Aquamarine's attack and destroy that monster too.

A smirk was evident on her face as she spoke. "I end my turn without making any moves. Let's see what you've got Fernando."

He shrugged. "Very well then. Attack Aquamarine."

Aquamarine sprung into the attack, completely prepared to use her wand in order to subdue Sailor Jupiter, but Mina was ready.

"I activate my trap card, Mirror Force!"

Aquamarine's attack hit the mirror force and it was reflected back, but Aquamarine survived, leaving Mina utterly shocked.

"What the…how?"

"Aquamarine has a special ability, one that enables her to survive all reflected attacks," Fernando stated. "You managed to delay the inevitable though. So, you've got one last turn to change the outcome of this duel."

The Nightmare Steel cage disappeared. Sailor Jupiter was free to attack, but Mina knew that Jupiter couldn't beat Aquamarine. Even if she activated Lightning Gauntlet it wouldn't be enough. Unless…

"_Aquamarine's defense points are really low_," Mina thought. "_Which means…I need a Sword and Shield magic card._"

Unfortunately, Mina didn't have that card in her hand. Her only hope was to draw it.

Her crystal blue eyes worriedly gazed down at her deck. Everything was riding on that last card.

"_Please,_" she silently begged. "_Please come through for me everyone_."

Mina thought of her friends, Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna. She also thought of the Sailor Starlights as well as Rini and Darien. She then thought about her new friends, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, and Mai. Finally, her thoughts turned to her family.

"_Mom, Dad…please guide me._"

Her fingers lightly touched the deck and with all the courage she could muster, she finally drew the card. She stared at it and then…

"Alright!" Mina screamed happily now realizing she had everything she needed to win. "I activate my magic card, Sword and Shield!"

**Aquamarine Attack: 1300**

**Sailor Jupiter Attack: 1200**

Fernando chuckled. "I see, delaying the inevitable again?"

Mina smiled. "Not this time Fernando. This duel is over and done with."

"Please, my monster is more powerful than…"

"Shut up and watch," Mina interrupted, a big smile on her face. "I activate my magic card Lightning Gauntlet, which raises Sailor Jupiter's attack power by three hundred, but that's not all. From my hand I activate my two magic cards Sword of Thunder and Sailor Wings!"

"What do they do?" Fernando asked, worry etched in his features.

"Sword of Thunder raises Jupiter's power by four hundred while Sailor Wings raisers her attack power by an additional three hundred points. In all, my monster just gained one thousand points."

**Sailor Jupiter attack: 2200**

**Aquamarine Attack: 1300**

"Are you ready for this?" Mina asked, feeling a whole lot better than she had a few minutes earlier. "Sailor Jupiter, attack with Thunder Wave Blast!"

Jupiter lifted her sword into the air and flew up into the sky before delivering the final blow to Fernando's monster.

**Mina: 950**

**Fernando: 250**

"This duel isn't over yet…"

"Yes it is," Mina cut in again. "Sailor Wings requires me to send one card to the graveyard once activated. On my last turn, I drew Sailor Moon and she is the card I sent to the graveyard. Do you know what that means?"

"No," he replied.

Mina laughed and turned away. "It means that we both lose three hundred life-points, which ultimately means that you lose."

**Mina: 650**

**Fernando: 0**

Both platforms lowered and though, Fernando was a little sore about losing, he gave her the two star-chips she needed.

"_Fantastic, I have ten now_," she thought happily as she placed them into the glove. "_Soon I'll be able to save you father._"

"That was a pretty good duel," Fernando stated after a moment. "I'm not all that surprised though. Pegasus said that you were resourceful."

"I guess so," Mina replied. "Still, you played pretty fairly which actually made the duel fun for me."

Fernando frowned. "You sound like you haven't had any fun for a while."

"I haven't, but things are starting to look up," Mina told him, finally looking at him instead of the star-chips on her dueling glove. "Anyway, you owe me some information now, on Cecelia Pegasus."

He shrugged. "I suppose a deal is a deal, but I'll definitely get fired if word gets out that I disclosed this info to you."

"I won't say anything," Mina promised. "Please, it's important that you tell me everything you know about her."

"Very well then," Fernando replied. "To be honest though, up until recently I didn't know anything about Cecelia, but about three weeks ago, right before the regional championship, Pegasus got drunk one night and well, since I was about the only bodyguard there at the time…well he told me just about everything there is to know about her."

"Really?" Mina asked. "Everything?"

"Yeah, see it's like this Mina. Pegasus had been drinking heavily and normally when he does that he prefers to be alone, but this time around he wanted me there with him. So, basically I was standing right outside the dinning room when he called me in."

"Then what happened?" Mina asked him. "What did he say?"

"He made me sit at the table with him and that was when he started to talk about her. He probably doesn't even remember now that he told me, but like I said earlier he told me everything."

Mina processed this silently before asking, "So, what exactly did he say?"

Fernando sighed. "He began by telling me that Miss Cecelia had come from a noble Britannian family. The Ashford's to be more precise about it. The family was just beginning to build Ashford Private Academy in Japan and had wanted Cecelia to teach a science and engineering class since she'd just graduated with a degree in engineering as well as teaching, but Cecelia outright refused."

"Do you know why?" Mina asked.

"Pegasus told me that Cecelia didn't want to be part of the Ashford Academy simply because she wanted to stay here in America. He said that she'd gotten the degree in America and she wanted to stay so that she could get a good job, which she did."

Mina narrowed her gaze at the mention of a job. "Where did she end up working?"

"Kaiba Corporation."

Crystal blue eyes widened the second Fernando uttered those words. Mina suddenly realized that her dream really could have been real. Still, she needed to know more.

"Did Pegasus say what she did there?"

Fernando shook his head. "No he didn't say anything about that, just that she worked there. At that time though, Pegasus had just started with his company, Industrial Illusions. It wasn't going to be a game company at first though. It was meant to just be a company where artists like himself could find ways to use their talents in the marketing world and since Pegasus's parents were rich, he had plenty of funding to back him up for a while."

"So when did he meet Cecelia?"

"It was around autumn I think. Yeah, it was October and the year was 1998, or at least I think that's what Pegasus said the year was. They met at a party and it was pretty much love at first sight. The two of them started spending vast amounts of time together and after nine months he proposed marriage."

"And she said yes," Mina guessed.

Fernando nodded. "They were married in October, on the exact anniversary of the day they first met, but then…about three weeks later Cecelia disappeared and no one could find her."

"So what happened?" Mina asked. "Did Pegasus find her?"

"He found her, but…she was dead when he did."

Mina shivered slightly. "Are you saying that someone murdered her?"

"No," Fernando answered. "It was concluded a suicide according to police records. Cecelia had shot herself straight through the heart. Pegasus had never believed that though."

That didn't make sense to Mina, but then she remembered her dream again. "Do you know where she was found?"

"In an alleyway, about a block away from Kaiba Corp. Headquarters.," Fernando told her. "That's why he believes Cecelia was murdered. He thinks that someone there had something to do with it."

"That must be the reason why he wants to take over Kaiba Corp," Mina concluded. "He wants instant access to old files so he can finally find out what happened for himself. Still, that doesn't explain why he'd want Yugi and his Millennium puzzle."

"Pegasus has the power to read minds with his item," Fernando stated. "He can also see spirits though, and he told me once that he saw Cecelia's ghost."

Mina inwardly gasped, that was definitely a twist.

"Are you saying that he wants the puzzle to try and bring Cecelia back?" Mina asked, knowing now that whatever he saw must have been something or someone else. As much as she hated to admit it, her dream…it all made sense. It had been real and now Mina knew that Cecelia Pegasus was her mother.

"What would you say Fernando, if I told you that Cecelia isn't dead?"

Fernando's golden eyes widened. "What?"

Mina sighed. "Fernando…the truth is…Cecelia…she's…she's my…"

"Mina!"

Mina turned around and caught sight of Bakura and Artemis headed in her direction. She directed her attention back to where Fernando was standing, but he was already gone.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please review.


	37. The Arena of Lost Souls Part 2

A/N: Alright so here is the newest chapter. This one is bound to be entertaining as well as a bit humorous. In honor of all things hilarious then, I've decided to dedicated this chapter to Black Cat Angel and to Princess De la Luna.

note: This chapter is a bit long. Just wanted to warn you all.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon in no way whatsoever belong to me.

Chapter 37

The Arena of Lost Souls Part 2

Mina P.O.V.

"Are you serious!"

I slapped my hand over Bakura's mouth. "Keep it down. This info is top secret."

He nodded and I removed my hand from his mouth. At the moment, the two of us were sitting under a tree near the duel arena where I'd just defeated Fernando Green. After the duel had ended, he had given me information on Cecelia who is most likely my mother.

I didn't tell Bakura this though. I just told him that the reason Pegasus was so interested in the Millennium items was so he could bring back his lost love from the dead.

"I'm sorry for shouting like that," Bakura said, his brown eyes wide. "I just wasn't expecting that to be the reason. I thought he just wanted power. Of course the part that's really shocking is the part about how he wants to use Millennium items to bring someone back to life." He shrugged. "I never dreamed that something like that was possible."

I exchanged a glance with Artemis as he climbed up my arm to rest comfortably on my shoulder. "It probably isn't, which is just another reason why we have to stop him. Still, the fact that he's trying something like this makes him seem more human."

"Are you sure you can trust this Fernando guy though?" Bakura asked, getting to his feet. "He could have been lying. He does work for Pegasus after all."

"I've already thought about that," I replied, staring up at the big blue sky. "I don't see the harm in giving him the benefit of the doubt. I still have to figure some other things out anyhow."

"Like what?" Bakura asked.

I debated whether to tell him about my revelations on Kaiba Corp. and how I believed that Cecelia was still alive and that she was my mother. The answer was pretty clear.

"Just that his reason behind taking over Kaiba Corp. is slightly lost to me," I lied. "I highly doubt Kaiba has a Millennium item stashed in his office somewhere."

Bakura laughed. "If he did I would already know. My Millennium Ring can find any other Millennium item if its in close range. Last night, it pointed toward the castle. That's how I knew Pegasus had one. The same happened with Yugi when I first transferred to the school."

"I see," I stated with a nod, getting to my feet as well. "Anyway, I'm sorry that Artemis dragged you all the way down here for nothing, though I'm surprised that you're the only person he found. Where are the others?"

Bakura's face contorted slightly as he remembered something. "Oh, dear, how could I have forgotten!"

I was completely confused. "Forgotten what?"

"Mina," he began, obviously struggling for words, "Joey's gone missing."

"What!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you say that earlier." I glared at Artemis. "_Better yet, why didn't you tell me earlier, surely you knew._"

"I'm sorry, I got wrapped up in your story about Cecelia," Bakura replied.

I shook my head. "Never mind that, just tell me what happened."

* * *

A little later

Tristan P.O.V.

"We've been at this for an hour now," I complained as I looked around trees. Tea, Yugi, and I had met up about fifteen minutes ago and none of us had found anything. Now we were all searching together. Bakura was absent from this, which meant that there was a pair of eyes not searching for Joey.

Joey is like a younger brother to me, so it's my job to make sure he stays out of trouble. And if he ends up in trouble, it's my job to get him out of it. I mean, somebody has to look out for him. If I don't or if Yugi and Tea don't, who will?

"I know," Yugi stated from somewhere off to my left, "but there has to be some kind of clue around here."

"Hey guys! I found something."

That was Tea's voice, and it wasn't too far off from where Yugi and I were. We quickly ran to where she stood. She was staring down at a yellow wallet…Joey's wallet.

"That's definitely Joey's," I said the second Yugi and I got there. Tea passed it over to me and I opened it. There was a picture of Serenity inside.

"Is that his sister?" Tea asked.

I nodded, listening to the rush of the waterfall that was practically right next to us. "This isn't good. Joey would never be careless enough to leave this behind."

"Hey guys!" Yugi called out, pointing his gloved hand in front of him. "Look over there. It's a cave."

I took a good look at it. "Do you think Joey went in there?"

"Only one way to find out," Tea stated. "We need to check it out…"

"HEY!"

We all turned to find Bakura coming right for us. Mina was behind him with the white cat perched on her shoulder. Her expression was concerned.

"Find anything?" Bakura asked.

My gaze was locked on Mina. "No, but it looks like you did."

"Huh?" Bakura looked utterly bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"So Mina," I began, deciding to address her. "What was up with your little feline friend earlier? He was all frantic."

Mina frowned, obviously not liking the accusatory tone in my voice. "I was in some trouble. I guess Artemis went to find help for me and found you and Bakura."

"You look like you're in one piece though," I replied, noting the ten star-chips. "Looks like you've won enough star-chips too, though some of them obviously belong to Yugi."

"Tristan…" Yugi cut in, only to be cut off by Mina.

"Okay, I'm not sure what's up with you, and I don't really care either," she told him. "All I want to know is if you found anything on Joey. Bakura told me that he just disappeared after running off somewhere on his own. I thought that maybe I could help you track him down."

"Sounds good to me," Tea said, "so lets go ahead and go…"

"Hold on," I interrupted. "I want to say something to you Mina."

"Wait, Tristan this isn't a good time to be…"

"And what is it that you want to say?" Mina asked, interrupting Bakura mid-sentence.

My hazel eyes narrowed on Mina's crystal blue orbs. "You were working for Pegasus, the reason why we're here in the first place, and I think you put Joey in danger. You're the reason why he was injured like that."

Mina sighed. "That's true, Joey's injuries were my fault. Pegasus wouldn't have given him a second thought if I hadn't given him Solomon Muto's soul card."

There was dead silence until Yugi spoke up. "You did what?"

"Pegasus had wanted me to kill Kaiba and he had wanted me to return the soul card to him," she explained. "I couldn't let him get his hands on it again and Joey had made me a promise to help me out if I needed it so…I took him up on it, thinking that Pegasus would never suspect it, but I suppose he had spies taking note of my every move." She turned her gaze away from us. "After betraying Pegasus and helping Kaiba escape…I just…somewhere deep down I knew I'd put Joey and the rest of you in terrible danger and when I finally got back to the island it was almost too late."

All of us were trying to process the information, but it was pretty heavy stuff.

"I'm sorry," Mina finished, clearly burdened with guilt. "I know that's not nearly enough to compensate for everything I've done to you all, but…it's just about all I can offer. And maybe…maybe I can help you find him."

"Mina," Yugi started, surprising all of us. "It's okay. We understand. Besides, you saved Joey in the end. You were willing to sacrifice your life to protect him, so…it doesn't matter to me if you caused it or not. Either way, you saved one of my best friends and that's enough for us to forgive you."

"I agree," Tea replied. "Besides, everyone makes mistakes."

"That's right," Bakura added. "There's no reason to keep blaming yourself over it. It's in the past."

My temper flared. "Are you all kidding? Do you all not realize that all this happened just yesterday! She's probably the reason why Joey is in trouble right now…"

"And if it is," Mina cut in, giving me a fierce stare, "then it's my responsibility to help you find him and fix the problem."

I glared back at her before turning away. "Fine, do what you want, but I've got my eye on you. You're going to have to earn forgiveness from me."

And with that, we all began to head toward the cave.

* * *

In the arena of lost souls

Joey P.O.V.

**Joey: 2000**

**Bones: 1350**

The scoreboard is misleading isn't it? I actually thought I was doing pretty good too, but Bones, with the help of that cheat Bandit Keith, has sent me for a loop with the magic card he threw down not too long ago.

It's called Call of the Haunted, and basically it brought all three monsters that I creamed back from the graveyard as zombies, and since they're zombies these monsters get a field power bonus.

His little Samurai Zombie has 1950 attack points, the Dragon Zombie has 2080 attack points, and the Clown Zombie has 1755 attack points, which means that my Axe Raider, which has only 1700 points, and my Flame Swordsman, which has only 1800 points, are about to be destroyed.

"Dragon Zombie! Attack the Axe Raider."

I tried to retaliate and my monster's assault was a direct hit, but in the end the Dragon Zombie won it all.

"They're zombies dweeb!" Keith exclaimed. "You can't defeat them with a rusty axe."

My Axe Raider was out of commission, leaving my swordsman all alone.

"One down and one to go," Bones declared. "You're puny swordsman is outnumbered three to one."

"_What do I do now_?" I wondered. "_If I don't do something soon, I'll be dead meat over here._"

**Joey: 1620**

**Bones: 1350**

"Go on and play your next card Joey," Bones ordered, a wicked smile on his creepy face.

I drew a card. "Alright, I play Garuzes in attack mode."

My alligator-like monster appeared onto the field, wearing its shiny blue armor and holding its shiny silver axe.

**Garuzes Attack: 1800**

"Attack that clown monster."

Bones cackled as my monster slashed through his. "Did you forget my magic card already dweeb?"

"What?" I asked, watching in terror as his monster regenerated itself. "It came back to life?"

"That's not all," Bones explained, chuckling the whole time. "Anytime a zombie monster is destroyed it comes back stronger. The Clown Zombie's attack power was originally 1350, then it gets a thirty percent field power bonus which made it 1755. Now after coming back a second time, it gets another ten percent making it 1890, which makes him stronger than your monster."

"I never did like math," I commented. "_Still, at least he lost a few life points._"

Bones let out a horrible evil laugh as he commanded his clown to attack. My monster was out of the game in an instant, making my life points drop even more.

**Joey: 1530**

**Bones: 1305**

The scoreboard is definitely starting to even up, which means I'm falling deeper and deeper into trouble.

* * *

At the entrance to the cave

(With the gang)

The dark and murky cave seemed like the last place Joey would ever go and everyone really wanted to turn around and get back out in the sun, but they realized pretty quickly that they all had to press forward.

"What is this place?" Tristan asked as he looked at the candles that offered some light.

"We better be careful, this could be a trap," Yugi stated.

Tristan glanced back at Mina. "_I wouldn't be surprised if it was one._"

"Hey look at that," Tea exclaimed seeing two wooden coffins ahead. "What's up with these coffins just standing in the middle of this cave?"

Bakura walked over to one of them and Tea went to the other. "Beats me Tea, it's very odd."

Yugi, Mina, and Tristan looked at them as if they were crazy.

"I wouldn't touch those," Yugi warned.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either," Mina added. "For all you know there could be skeletons in there."

Tea scoffed. "Don't be silly Mina, these are just props…" she trailed off when she noted that the chains that were attached to the coffins were moving. The coffins themselves were opening.

And not a moment later, skeletons fall out of the coffins and latch themselves onto the two teens.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Bakura and Tea began running around in circles screaming, "Get it off, get it off!"

Tristan punched one skeleton off of Bakura and Yugi awkwardly pushed the other off a Tea.

Bakura and Tea then lay on the ground, utterly speechless.

"Okay Mina, that was weird," Yugi stated.

Mina sighed, idly remembering her dreams. "I've become an oracle lately."

"That Pegasus sure has a sick sense of humor," Tristan commented, shaking his head and helping Bakura and Tea off the ground. Both of them were still in mild shock.

Ten minutes later though, everything was running moderately smooth. Tea, Tristan, Yugi, and Mina were traveling through the cave.

"Still no sign of Joey," Tristan stated, sighing and then he noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Bakura?"

Tea looked around. "We didn't take any turns, so I don't know where he could have gone."

Tristan set his gaze on Mina again. "Alright ribbon girl, what did you do?"

Mina scowled in the darkness. "I didn't do anything Tristan. Lay off already…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"See!" Mina shouted, sticking her tongue out at Tristan. He glared at her and then turned his attention toward Bakura's screams. "Hey Bakura, over here…"

"HELP ME!" he screamed, his silhouette appearing. A skeleton was latched onto his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tea, Tristan, Yugi, and Mina took off running, determined not to let the skeleton get them.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

Another then minutes later, Tristan was stomping on the head of the skeleton while the others were sprawled out on the cave floor, completely traumatized.

"From now on, don't pick up any hitchhikers," Tristan ordered, the head finally cracking underneath his foot.

Tea groaned. "Is it safe to open my eyes now?"

"You know, I think my wounds opened up on that last turn," Mina stated, being completely dramatic since her wounds hadn't opened up even a little bit.

Yugi sat up and laughed nervously as he spoke, "You gave us all quite a scare with that skeleton Bakura."

Bakura muttered a quiet sorry as he finally got up on his knees.

"Never mind that," Tristan commanded, "we've got another problem to deal with."

"And what's that?" Mina asked as she got to her feet, she gestured for Artemis to get on her shoulder again. He did so effortlessly.

"Which way are we supposed to go?" he asked, pointing at a fork in the tunnel. "Anybody got any ideas?"

Tea's eyebrows crinkled up as she stared at each pathway. Both were dark, murky, and looked frightening.

"Wow, can't say," she told him. "Both look so inviting."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Joey is in one of these tunnels and we need to figure out which one."

"Tristan's right," Yugi stated, getting to his feet. "We need to find Joey now."

Tea and Bakura got up. "Right."

That was when Bakura stepped in something he shouldn't have.

"Hey, my foot!"

A sudden sound caught Mina's ears. "What's that sound?"

"I stepped on a switch or something…"

"Quiet now," Yugi kindly commanded.

Bakura slapped his hands over his mouth.

Yugi then ordered them all to listen and they listened.

"It's getting louder," Tristan stated.

Tea nodded. "And I think its headed this way."

Mina had a really bad feeling about that sound. "Guys, what exactly is coming."

Bakura responded by trembling and saying "Oh dear," for the duration of ten agonizing seconds.

And then…the giant rolling boulder appeared.

"AAAAAAAH! EVERYBODY RUN!"

They all chose the path on the left and the boulder unfortunately followed.

Tea was practically crying as they ran. "WHY IS THAT BOULDER CHASING US!"

"Probably cause we're going down hill," Tristan replied, picking up his pace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Bakura chanted, knowing he'd caused the peril of his friends.

And while he was chanting, his foot caught onto a random rock and he felt himself tripping. He gasped and the others, hearing it turned around.

"Bakura no!" Tea screamed as Mina nodded for Artemis to get off her shoulder. He leaped off and ran ahead of the others.

Mina was the closest to Bakura so she hurriedly reached behind her and grabbed his arm, forcing him to catch himself. She then shoved him forward, which made him run faster, but to do so she had to stop which meant that the boulder…

Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, and little Artemis looked back in horror as the boulder ran over her, crushing her to the ground.

"It got Mina!" Yugi screamed.

Tea screamed louder, completely terrified.

Bakura had started crying. "I want my mommy!"

Tristan's gaze was fixed straight ahead. "Don't look back, keep running or…"

He trailed off when he noticed that ahead of him was a dead end.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

"This is a nightmare!" Bakura screamed as the four of them stopped at the end. The poor lad was so distraught that he ended up falling to the floor, simultaneously curling up into the fetal position as a means to protect himself.

Tea screamed again. "NO! BAKURA'S BECOME A VEGETABLE!"

Yugi and Tristan sweat-dropped. Bakura and Tea were being **way** over dramatic. Sure they were about to die, but something like that didn't call for theatrics.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Yugi asked, oddly calm as he watched Artemis curl up into a ball next to Bakura.

Tristan turned a fierce glare toward the boulder. "Well, since there's no where left to run, its time to fight."

"What!" Yugi exclaimed. "You can't!"

"Why can't I?" Tristan asked.

Yugi rubbed his temples in frustration. "Do you not realize that thing is a giant boulder. That thing will, flatten you out, run you over, dude that thing will **kill** you."

"I have to try something," Tristan replied, rushing forward, fist high in the air. He knew that he was about to die, but he would die a hero.

So when he punched the boulder and it popped well, for the first time he was speechless.

"That was a balloon?"

Bakura immediately rose to his feet, livid with fury. "SERIOUSLY!"

Tea sighed as she watched Bakura throw a tantrum. "Apparently."

Yugi glanced to the side and noticed a small speaker. "Someone must have wired that speaker for sound. Bet it was Pegasus."

Tea walked over to Mina, who was laying face down on the ground. "You okay Mina?"

Mina glanced up at her as Artemis scampered over. "I swear this island is trying to kill me."

Yugi sighed. "Pegasus obviously spared no expense to scare us half to death."

Bakura clenched his fists. "Why that bloody no good scum is going to get it when I see him!"

Everyone sighed. It would appear that Joey's temper was starting to rub off on the normally peaceful British dude.

* * *

Back to the duel

Joey P.O.V.

"_This is a catastrophe_," I thought wearily as I stared at the field. My Flame Swordsman was alone and Bones's three zombie monsters were about to tear him apart. Every time I smack the zombies down they just come back nastier and more powerful than before.. I don't have the slightest idea of how I'm gonna win this.

"Had enough dweeb?" Keith asked as he laughed. "You can forfeit at any time, of course you'll have to leave all your star-chips behind."

I sighed. "_If I lose these star-chips, I'll be cut from the tournament and my sister will go blind. Sure, my last duel didn't end so well, but I have to win this somehow. There has to be a way._"

I hesitantly laid my fingertips atop my deck. "I'll never quit." I closed my eyes and hoped that the heart of the cards would be on my side today.

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest when I saw that the card I'd drawn was the Time Wizard. It's gotten my butt out of trouble in the past, so it might be able to save me again.

"I play the Time Wizard," I proclaimed, setting my monster onto the field.

"What! He has a Time Wizard!" Bones shouted as my monster appeared.

Keith shrugged. "Wasn't expecting that, but don't worry Bones. This is just a game of chance, of luck, and you should know by now that Wheeler isn't very lucky."

"We'll see about that," I replied. "Go Time Roulette!"

The spinning arrow within the Time Wizard's scepter began to point to all of the symbols as it span. With all might, I inwardly pleaded that it wouldn't land on a skull.

When the arrow began to slow its pace, I started praying harder, but unfortunately luck was not on my side today.

It landed on a skull.

"WHAT! NO!"

Keith was laughing. "Now Joey loses his swordsman and half of that monster's attack points get deducted from his life points."

I felt like crying. This was totally unfair.

**Bones: 1305**

**Joey: 630**

Bones chuckled. "I think I'll summon Pumpking to the field now."

A pumpkin-like monster that wore a crown on its head appeared onto the field. It was taller than Bones's other monsters and its attack points were high too.

**Pumpking Attack: 1950**

"Okay, what does that thing do?" I asked, while quickly putting down a face down defensive monster.

Bones smiled creepily as he answered, "Pumpking has a very special ability." The monster started to extend its green vine-like tentacles. The tentacles attached themselves to all three of the zombie monsters.

"Um, what special ability would that be?"

"Ectoplasmic Fortification! Wuhahahahaha!"

"Ecto…whosa ma what?"

Bones finished laughing his awful evil laugh and began to explain. "Ectoplasm is the ghostly substance that gives my zombie creatures their power." His smile widened." So Pumpking, king of all ghosts, can pump up their power by ten percent each and every turn."

"That doesn't sound good," I replied.

"Not only that," he continued, "but each and every turn, my monsters grow to become…GIANT ZOMBIES! Wuhahahahaha!"

I sighed. "Okay, I get it. Enough with the evil laugh already."

"Very well, as you wish," Bones replied still chuckling a little. "Now, Dragon Zombie attack Joey's face down card!"

My card was destroyed instantly by that Dragon's fiery and nasty breath.

Bones shook his head. "That defensive monster was way too weak. Give me something stronger to destroy."

"_Dang it,_" I thought, grasping the support beam behind me as my knees buckled a little. "_I'm in real trouble here, and I have no idea of what to do. There has to be a way to defeat them. Ugh, I wish that Yugi was here. He'd know what to do…_"

"Joey!"

I turned around and found that Yugi along with all my friends were standing at the entrance to this arena. It was like thinking of Yugi had summoned them all here.

"Wow, right on cue guys," I stated.

Tristan glanced around. "What kind of arena is this man?"

"Yeah, and why in the world would you accept a duel down here?" Mina asked, hey what's she doing here?

"I didn't exactly have a choice," I told them, ignoring the temptation to ask Mina when she'd met up with everyone. "These thugs ganged up on me and forced me into this duel."

Two of those 'thugs' walked over to where my friends were standing, blocking my friends path.

"This duel is over," Tristan stated, narrowing his gaze at them.

The British one laughed. "That ain't up to you chump."

"I say it is," Tristan answered, his fists clenching by his sides. He better not try and fight these guys. They don't play fair.

"Only way to stop this duel is to get past me," the muscular black haired man stated.

Tristan smirked as he lunged forward. "My pleasure." He was going in for the assault, but like I said earlier, these guys don't play fairly. The red haired one thumped a marble at Tristan. It hit him square in the forehead and that bit of distraction was enough to give the muscular guy an opening.

I watched as Tristan's eyes widened when the black haired man sent a punch square in his gut. He immediately fell to his knees.

"Tristan!" Yugi screamed.

Mina rushed over to Tristan's side. "Are you alright?"

Tristan could only groan in response and in that instant something changed in Mina's eyes. A second ago she was concerned, but now she looked furious.

She stood and regarded the two thugs. "You're not going to get away with that."

"Oh yeah?" the British one asked, clearly patronizing her.

"The chump got what was coming to him," the burly one stated. "Now be quiet and watch the duel or deal with me."

Mina's gaze didn't falter as she took a small step forward. "Like I said, you're not getting away with hurting my friend, so come at me if you think you're so bad."

Both of the thugs paused. "Um…you're not a match for us," the British one stated.

"Yeah," the burly one added. "You're just a puny woman."

Mina's eyebrow rose ever so slightly. "Is that so? Then let me show you what a puny woman can do."

I tried to follow Mina with my eyes as she rushed forward, but she sprinted toward the two thugs so fast that I didn't even see her at first. The red haired guy tried to play the same trick he had on Tristan, but Mina merely sidestepped and punched the guy square in the jaw before grabbing his arm and throwing him over her head and onto the ground. The burly one came after her then, but she simply turned around and kicked him in the groin before smashing her tennis shoe clad feet into his nose. She probably broke it.

Both were rendered unconscious though, in less than a minute.

"What the crap!" Keith shouted from behind me.

Mina dusted herself off. "I warned them, but they didn't listen. So, now that we've gotten through them, we can end this duel."

"Not so fast," Keith ordered. "If Joey walks away from this duel he'll be forced to relinquish his star-chips."

"This duel is illegal anyway," Tea stated.

"That's right Tea," Bakura agreed.

"Wrong Tea," Keith replied. "When Joey put down his star-chips, he accepted this duel and its terms. So, the only way he's getting out of here with those star-chips is if he wins this duel."

Mina sighed. "Fine, hurry up and win Joey, we don't have all day."

"_She makes it sound like its supposed to be easy_?" I thought with a sigh.

"And if that isn't enough to motivate you," Tristan began, finally able to get to his feet as he tossed me a yellow wallet…wait this is my wallet, "don't forget what your fighting for."

I opened my wallet and stared at the picture of my sister. "Serenity."

"That's right Joey, you're dueling for her," Tristan reminded me.

I smiled and laid the wallet on the duel board. "Thanks Tristan."

"So what's it gonna be?" Keith asked. "Are you going to run dweeb or will you stick around and lose the hard way?"

"You know what, I've had it with your smart aleck routine Keith," I replied, shaking my fist at him. "If you don't shut up, I swear I'll…"

"Wait," Yugi interrupted. "Did you say Keith as in Bandit Keith?"

Keith smiled. "The one and only kid."

"I've heard that name before," Tea said.

"Yeah me too," Bakura added.

I heard Yugi sigh. "He's the former continental champion, the one Kaiba told us about."

"Oh."

"He's only lost one Duel Monsters challenge and that was to Pegasus himself," Yugi finished.

"Apparently everyone loses to Pegasus," Mina commented. "He doesn't look all that tough to me."

I listened to all this and processed it before speaking to Keith again. "So, you're a bit hot shot, which explains why Bones has outsmarted me at every move, but that doesn't mean you'll get the better of me in the end."

Keith scoffed as he fixed his black sunglasses. "You'd be wise to give up dweeb. There's nothing in your deck that can save you."

"That's right," Bones added. "Your about to become a zombie of this graveyard field Joey."

His comment made me shutter, but I was determined to face this and win. I had to. If I lost this duel, I'd lose all my star-chips along with the chance of saving Serenity's sight and along with that…I'd lose everything else.

"Serenity," I muttered, "for your sake I hope I find a way to win this duel."

"You won't win," Bones patronized. "All of your hopes and dreams will die here."

"Says you geek," I growled, trying with great effort to keep focused. "I'll keep my defenses up until I find a way to attack."

Keith chuckled and at that point I really wanted to jump over this field and beat him to a bloody mess. "WHAT IS IT NOW YOU BANDANA WEARING FREAK!"

"Ouch," Keith replied, his voice etched with sarcasm. "I was just laughing because I was thinking that you really shouldn't broadcast your strategy, especially when it's a losing one."

"I didn't ask for any of your advice Keith, so just shut up!" I snapped. I heard Yugi and the others sigh from behind me.

"Bones has a special card that will render all your defenses useless," Keith continued, oblivious to my anger. "This duel is over dweeb."

"You're bluffing," I stated defiantly. "It's impossible to do that with just one card."

Bones drew a card and snickered like a little school girl as he explained that the card in his hand was a card called Stop Defense. I'd seen it before and knew exactly what it did, but Bones and Keith couldn't help but talk on and on about how it would be my undoing.

Truth be told, a card like that would be my undoing, but it won't activate until I try and put another card in defense mode. So when my Tiger Axe is destroyed this turn, I won't lose life points.

Of course that didn't lessen the blow when Bones used his Zombie Dragon to desolate it.

"_Serenity, what am I going to do?_"

"Joey, don't let them scare you," Tea shouted.

"And whatever you do don't quit," Tristan added.

"Quit?" That was definitely something I'd been thinking about. "No way, I can't give up. Not while Serenity is counting on me." I better thank my lucky stars that Serenity is counting on me, otherwise I would have quit a long time ago.

I drew a card and smiled ear to ear when I saw that it was my newest card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Now your in for it Bones," I exclaimed, slapping my dragon onto the field. "Come on out Red Eyes!"

"What!" Bones screamed. "No!"

**Red Eyes Black Dragon Attack: 2400**

I smiled. "Red eyes, take out that overgrown pumpkin with your inferno fire blast!"

Within seconds that pumpkin was gone and Bones's life points had dropped.

**Bones: 855**

**Joey: 630**

"You may have destroyed Pumpking, but my Dragon Zombie is still more powerful than your Red Eyes," Bones stated. "Go my dragon, attack!"

And before I could blink, my Red Eyes was turned into dust, leaving my life-points critically low.

**Bones: 855**

**Joey: 150**

"_With that card wiped out…I might be done for_," I thought as Bones started to laugh evilly again. It was really starting to get old. Still, he completely annihilated my most powerful card. Battle Guard is the only monster I have left to play and his attack power is way too low.

"Are you going to play or surrender?" Bones asked, completely unaware of the inner war raging within my head. My sister needed me to win this, but I didn't know how. What could I do?

"Joey, you have a magic card in your deck that can turn this around!" Yugi suddenly exclaimed. That was definitely on cue.

That was when Keith finally looked over toward the group. "Yugi right? You may have beat Kaiba, but I gave Bones a perfect strategy. It's over for your friend."

I turned and looked at Yugi directly. He had a determined stare fixed in his features. "He's wrong Joey. You can win."

"Are you sure?" I asked, highly doubtful, but one nod from Yugi and…

I had barely glanced her way, but I know I saw Mina wink at me. She was trying to reassure me that Yugi was right and that I could still win. I sighed, figuring that she must have known it all along.

"Alright," I told Yugi before turning back and drawing a card from my deck. It was the exact card I'd needed.

"_Sword and Shield_," I thought, a smirk rising on my face. This card switches the attack and defense points of all monsters on the field. Bones's monsters have no defense points so their attack points would be reduced to zero, making him easy to beat."

"Come on!" Bones shouted. "Make a move."

"You're eager for someone about to lose," I replied, setting Battle Guard onto the field.

Bones started to laugh evilly again, but this time I wasn't fazed. Victory was about to be mine.

"I see you've given up dweeb," Bones stated.

"Joey Wheeler never gives up," I told him. "I now play my magic card Sword and Shield."

"WHAT!" Keith screamed.

Bones was surprised. "What's the matter boss?"

The smirk on my face turned into a wide smile as the attack and defense points of our monsters were switched.

**Zombie Dragon Attack: 0**

**Zombie Clown Attack: 0**

**Zombie Samurai Attack: 0**

**Battle Guard Attack: 1000**

"Oh, no!" Bones screeched.

"Battle Guard, take out that dragon with ultimate fist!" I ordered and my monster did just that, effectively ending the duel for good.

**Joey: 150**

**Bones: 0**

Bones was practically crying when his life points hit zero. "I can't believe this. I can't believe I lost."

"Alright Joey!" I heard Mina cheer.

"Way to go!" Tea added.

"You did it!" Yugi continued.

"Hand over the chips," I commanded, feeling triumphant. Bones reluctantly tossed them over and after a moment, I found my glove clad in eight star-chips. "Awesome."

Keith got up from the rock where he was sitting. His two goons, which had somehow recovered from Mina's onslaught earlier, were trying to apologize, but they got no reaction from him. I watched in disgust as he began to pass me before stopping him in his tracks.

"Bandit Keith."

He looked up at me. "What?"

I stared down at him. "Maybe next time you'll have the nerve to duel me face to face instead of hiding behind your creepy flunkies."

Keith only shrugged. "Duel you face to face? You're hopeless dweeb. The only thing that matters is winning. The means of which you do so are of no consequence. Besides that, I'd never waste my time in dueling a novice like you."

He and his flunkies were gone seconds later, but I didn't pay them any attention. I'd won this battle and had proved myself as an established duelist.

"What a jerk," Tea commented as my platform landed onto the ground. I hopped off and walked over.

"I'm sorry you guys," I told them, "I didn't mean to drag you all into this."

"It's alright Joey," Yugi replied. "We all know it wasn't your fault."

Tristan smirked. "Yeah, it was Mina's"

"What!" Mina snarled, giving Tristan a deadly glare. "After all I did to defend you! Oh, men are just ungrateful creatures."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tristan replied, "all that matters is that you won Joey. Now you're one step closer to helping Serenity."

"Yeah, I got lucky," I told them.

"That wasn't luck Joey," Yugi chided. "It was your determination, your trust in the cards, and the promise you made to your sister that helped you out."

I smiled, figuring he was right as I stared down at my dueling gauntlet again. Two more star-chips and I'll be ready to go to that castle.

* * *

A/N: And that's where the chapter ends. It was a long one, but I hoped you all enjoyed it. I will say that it didn't turn out as humorous as I would have liked, but oh well. Nothing I can do about it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	38. The Arena of Chinese Dodo Heads Part 1

A/N: Hiya! What's happening? Well, I'll tell you one thing that's happening, the newest chapter of this story has arrived so don't waste your time reading this silly author's note go on and read, read, read…

**(TTY7): Hey my authoress notes are important, who is impersonating me!  
****(Joey): Uh oh, got to run! (Runs off)  
****(TTY7): Wheeler! Get back here!**

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon do not belong to TTY7.

Chapter 38

The Arena of Chinese Dodo Heads Part 1

Outside of the cave

(With Bandit Keith)

"Push harder!"

The three goons of Keith's little group finally pushed the boulder over the opening of the cave. Now our heroes were trapped inside.

And to add insult to injury, Keith decided he'd pummel his flunkies and take all their star-chips so that he'd have ten. Poor flunkies, though I don't feel sorry for them.

Anyway, Keith now had ten star-chips, which meant he had enough to get into the castle.

"_Soon, payback will be mine._"

* * *

Inside the cave

Mina P.O.V.

How the heck did I end up in this situation?

"Guys, push harder."

"Joey, it's no use, this thing weighs a ton."

"I don't care if it weighs ten tons Tristan, I want out of this place!"

I finally stopped pushing and sat down by one of the cave walls. "They trapped us in here Joey, we can't get out the same way we got in."

Joey and the others stopped pushing as well, realizing that continuing further was completely futile. If it'd just been me and Joey here I would have transformed and used my crescent beams to destroy the boulder, but since the others are here too we're all going to have to find another way out of this murky cave.

Artemis meowed softly. With a sigh I petted his head and tried to think of which way to go, but there are so many twists and turns in this cave. A wrong one could leave us stuck in here, which is a point that Tea pointed out the second I mentioned trying to find another way out.

"We could end up being stuck in here forever," Tea muttered, sinking to the ground as well.

"Forever?" Tristan asked. "I don't like the sound of that."

None of us did, but that was the prospect we were faced with. Still, we probably wouldn't last so much as a day in here without food or water. Our supplies were limited to the contents of the knapsack that Mai left behind when she'd left the campsite.

We were all silent until Bakura turned away and began to tread forward.

"Bakura?" Tea questioned, getting to her feet. I nodded for Artemis to get onto my shoulder and got up as well.

"Hey, what gives Bakura?" Joey asked, as the rest of the gang followed him. Bakura was staring down at his Millennium Ring.

He finally glanced back at us. "It seems that my ring is telling me to go in this direction." He went into a tunnel that was to our right.

"Why?" Tea asked.

"Well, Yugi and I believe my ring can detect other Millennium Items and that it's focusing in on the Millennium Eye." Bakura replied.

"That's a bit strange," Joey stated. I had to say that I agreed, but I didn't voice it.

"Still, this could mean that we're heading toward Pegasus's castle," Yugi told him.

Joey narrowed his gaze. "Pegasus. I can't wait to get my hands on that creep."

"Yeah, I definitely want to give him a piece of my mind," I added, clenching my fists tightly to my sides.

"By the way Mina," Joey began, glancing back at me, "why'd you leave earlier?"

I showed him my dueling glove and smiled. "Had to win the star-chips I needed. That and I needed to get some information."

"Information?" he inquired.

I shrugged. "Nothing really important, I just needed to sort some things out is all."

Joey's gaze intensified as I finished. It became clear to me that my bravado wasn't working. After all, thanks to my utter stupidity he found out about my identity. Sure, he doesn't know the details about that identity, but the fact that he knew was a little disorienting. Not only that, but he can tell when I'm lying or trying to hide something, which is also really strange. I'm a pretty good actress, but unfortunately I'm not good enough to fool a guy who sleeps through all of his classes and has some of the lowest grades in school.

Sure, my grades aren't exactly high either, but at least I'd learned a thing or two from Ami back in Japan.

An hour passed and my feet began to feel like they'd melted into the floor. My stomach was grumbling too. I hadn't eaten today so I was going to be in for a headache later…scratch that, I already have one thanks to my head injury.

Still, it doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier today. My chest doesn't hurt as much either. Oddly enough, I feel like….I feel like I can actually feel my wounds closing up, but that's crazy.

"Are we getting anywhere Bakura?" Joey asked.

"We've been walking forever," Tristan added.

I looked around and noted that the cave had changed somewhat. The floor was tile now.

"This kind of feels like a maze," I stated after a moment.

"We've definitely gotten somewhere though," Tea noted. "The rocks on these walls are neatly arranged." She stopped and touched a rock on the wall. "Definitely man-made."

I turned around and waited for her to catch back up to us. "Do you think someone might live down here?"

"They'd have to be mole people to live underground like this," Joey joked. It was actually pretty funny, but no one laughed given the dire situation.

Yugi stared at the halls in awe. "Look at all these corridors." His violet eyes scanned each one. "There are all kinds of different directions we could go through."

"Yeah, but which way do we go?" Tristan asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"This way!"

Bakura suddenly took off into a run before dashing off into a hallway on the right. "Follow me, the ring is pointing me in this direction!"

"Tell it to point slower," Joey said as we all bolted to the right again once Bakura got to another hallway. After a while he stopped.

"What's wrong Bakura?" Yugi asked once we'd reached him. "Why did you stop?"

Bakura pointed in front of him. "That's why."

We all fixed our gaze on what he was pointing at. Apparently, we were standing in a doorway that led to a room. It housed a duel arena on the floor and toward the back of the room were two doors marked with black Chinese symbols.

"Hey Mina, do you understand that chicken scratch?" Joey asked.

I frowned. "I'm Japanese, not Chinese Joey."

The room was bright. Its walls a golden peach. The floor by the duel arena was a dark blue carpet, but the floor we stood on was sky blue tile. The room itself was pretty large, though the duel arena took up most of the space. There were some pillars on the sides of the room, also a golden peach color.

"Pretty decorative for mole people."

Joey glared at me. "Real funny Mina."

Tea was still staring at the duel arena when she asked, "What is this place?"

Then out of nowhere…

"You have entered…"

"…sacred ground…"

"…where only duelists…"

"…can be found."

Oh, lord. I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Where are the duelists?" Joey asked, wondering where the voices had come from.

Suddenly, two bald men wearing Chinese styled clothes came somersaulting in. One of them wore an orange colored vest…cloak thing over a black ninja suit and the other wore a green vest cloak thing over a black ninja suit. Obviously these two were twins.

"Before you pass…" the orange one trailed off.

"…across this chamber…," the green one finished.

The two of them began to fight each other in a theatrical martial arts sort of way before flipping in the air and landing next to each other on the floor by the duel arena.

"…you must agree…," the orange one continued.

"…to face the danger," the green one finished.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

The orange one perked up. "So let the contest…"

"…now begin…" the green on finished yet again.

"I am Para."

"I am Dox."

"And now you face the Paradox brothers!" they both finished.

"Well, that was quite an entrance," Tristan stated, clearly put off by the two rhyming brothers.

"We've been employed by Pegasus as eliminators," they both stated.

Well that's just dandy.

"If by some crazy fluke, you manage to win…" Para started.

"…a puzzling new test shall begin…" Dox continued.

"…for over my shoulder, you'll see a door and over my brother's you'll see…"

"…one door more…"

"The test…a choice…"

"…that you must make…"

The two brothers smiled. "Which of these doors shall you take?"

"Are they going to keep going on like this?" I asked.

"One door leads to an endless maze…"

"…where you will wander…all your days."

"The other door is the path you need…"

"…choose correctly and be freed."

"But which leads out?"

"And which leads to woe?"

"That's for you to guess…"

"…and the brother's Paradox to know."

I sighed. "Why did I ask? Of course they're going to keep going on like this."

"So even if Yugi wins we might end up trapped down here," Tea stated. I wondered exactly when Yugi had volunteered himself to duel these two clowns, but quickly put it aside in my mind. Yugi needed the star-chips seeing that he only had six. I probably should have given him three of mine and I would have too if I had any extra, but…well Yugi slipped my mind when I was dueling against Fernando. My thoughts had been focused on getting the information I'd needed.

Para began to talk again and at that point I'd decided that I wasn't going to listen. Of course, I did hear that in the duel Yugi would need a teammate.

Then out of nowhere, I had that weird feeling again. Sure enough, Yugi had suddenly grown about a foot taller and he looked more confident as he stepped forward. It was like he was itching for a duel now. Still…I'd seen this side of Yugi before when he'd dueled Kaiba and more recently when he dueled that evil spirit.

Yeah, that trip to the graveyard, or Egypt rather, is not something I care to remember. One thing I need to remember though is the revelation I got before I went to the graveyard. This guy…this more confident Yugi…I'd heard some kind of name.

"_Yami._"

My headache worsened the second that strange voice uttered his name. Something is up. I don't understand why I'm seeing and hearing all these weird things. I've said it before, I'm not like Rei. I don't see the future…

That was when the realization hit me. Everything I'd been seeing, from the time I'd been sent to the graveyard to the dreams I had last night. All of them were about events from the past, which means I'm not seeing the future and haven't seen the future.

I'm seeing the past.

But why? Why in the world would I just start to have visions of past events now. It doesn't make much sense to me. I mean, it's not something that runs in the family is it? That possibility is definitely doubtful.

There was something else though, last night I used a different attack on that one assassin, the one that was about to kill Joey after he'd stupidly come back to try and rescue me, and the reason I'd accidentally revealed myself to him. It all made sense.

Obviously, my powers are going through some changes which is probably the reason for the visions, but it still doesn't explain what I saw. The Egypt vision had made no sense whatsoever, and the dream about my mom made well…it hadn't made much sense either, but after the info I'd gathered from Fernando, just about everything fit into place.

Even so, what am I supposed to do with that info? It's not like I can march up to Pegasus and just tell him that the woman he married faked her death and then got married to another man and had a child. In fact, I won't be able to march anywhere if Yugi and whoever he picks to be his teammate don't win the duel against these Chinese dodo heads.

"I'd be honored if Joey dueled by my side," I heard Yugi said, which finally knocked me back into my senses.

"You got it bro," Joey replied. "Alright brothers Paradox, me and Yugi are gonna clean your clocks."

I inwardly groaned. I've had just about all I can take of the rhyming.

"Prepare to be puzzled," Para began

"Prepare to be fooled," Dox added.

"Prepare to be baffled, for on this field we rule!"

"I'm gonna baffle the two of them if they don't stop rhyming," Joey stated as he and Yugi got onto the platforms and shuffled their decks.

"Enough of your wits," Dox began.

"Time to wager star-chips," Para finished.

Joey shrugged and placed two star-chips onto the board. "I'm throwing down two."

"Plus four more for a total of six," Yami, pretending to be Yugi, added. I still have no idea how I know that.

The Paradox brothers agreed to the terms and were ready to start.

"This is it Joey," Yami stated. "If we both play our cards right we'll both have enough star-chips to gain entrance into the castle, then we can finally confront Pegasus."

"Right," Joey said with a nod.

The Paradox brothers chuckled before Para addressed them, "Fool, that's why Pegasus pays my brother and me…"

"…to keep you from achieving victory," Dox finished.

"Now it is time to duel!"

You know, right now, I just wish I had some food.

* * *

Around the same time

(With Mokuba and Kaiba)

Mokuba Kaiba sat in silence within the cold dungeon cell he was trapped in. His ankles and wrists were bound in chains and all Mokuba could look at besides the stone ceiling and tile floor were the bars of the dungeon itself.

Despite the dire situation as well as the maddening silence that surrounded him, Mokuba kept a somewhat positive attitude about it. Sure, he didn't enjoy being trapped, but he took comfort in the fact that his older brother would be coming for him soon. For now though, he was just going to have to sit and think for a while.

And since he was trapped in a dark dungeon with no one to talk to, there wasn't anything he could do but think. He thought about his brother and how he'd come through for him time and time and again, especially when they were kids.

Mokuba didn't remember a lot of what happened that forced him and his brother to go to the orphanage. He just knew that his parents had both died. The reason behind those deaths was lost on Mokuba, but he did still remember them. They're mother had been a beautiful woman with raven-hair and crystal blue eyes. She was compassionate as well as stern and if Mokuba remembered correctly, she cooked the best chocolate chip cookies. They're father had been a tall slim man. He was a brunette, and his eyes were a dark grayish violet. Mokuba had inherited those eyes, and he remembered his mother telling him that he was just like his father, a free spirit and stubborn at times.

And then Seto, if memory served correctly, he was more like their mother. He was kind, but he was reserved too and he could be outright cruel to people sometimes. Family is everything to him and family had been everything to their mother.

But again, Mokuba didn't remember a whole lot about that time. He'd been too young to really understand anything that happened. He just remembered his mom crying a lot and his dad being bedridden. That was about it.

It wasn't long after that Seto and Mokuba found themselves alone. Seto, being the older brother, took initiative and became the father figure in Mokuba's life. He protected them at the orphanage and a few months later he tricked Gozaboro Kaiba into adopting them.

Mokuba closed his eyes, not wanting to revisit those memories. He decided to think of happier times and the thought of what Kaiba was going to do to Pegasus after he'd rescued him.

"_Come for me soon big brother_," he thought, grasping the duel card locket around his neck. He opened it and stared at the picture of a young Seto Kaiba inside. He was smiling brightly while holding the white king piece in his hand.

A few tears escaped Mokuba's dark violet eyes. "Seto…don't give up."

Meanwhile, in one of the many forests of the island, Seto Kaiba was walking a steady pace with his silver briefcase on hand. His jaw was locked and his expression showed aggravation as well as desperation despite his attempts to be calm. Kaiba was worried sick about his younger brother. Pegasus could have done any number of things to him.

"_Darn it_," he thought irritably as he continued on. He was furious with Pegasus and wished that he could already be at the castle so he could kill the snake and be done with it. Still, Kaiba didn't come all this way just to get at Pegasus. His main objective was to get his brother out. Of course that didn't mean he couldn't give Pegasus a beat down.

"_Soon Pegasus will be sorry for all the pain he's caused me and my brother._" Kaiba sighed. "_Mokuba has been through enough already._"

Kaiba thought back on just before his parents died. He and Mokuba had been young, but Kaiba remembered just about everything that had went down. Their father had come down with a serious illness and when he died…well their mother killed herself.

Kaiba closed his eyes and stopped in his tracks for a moment as the memories flooded his thought process. He'd had to take Mokuba to the orphanage since they didn't have any other family to take care of them. Older kids had tried to bully Mokuba at that orphanage, but Kaiba had quickly put them in their place. Mokuba was his only family and to Kaiba family was everything. Friends come and go. Friends will abandon you, betray you, but as far as Kaiba was concerned, family wasn't going to go anywhere.

Of course, what Kaiba hadn't understood is that his family did go away. His family did abandon him. His mother, by killing herself, had betrayed him and Mokuba.

He hadn't understood back then, but family betrayal had been made clear to him when the tyranny of Gozaboro had forced him to betray Mokuba. That experience had made it clear. The people you love most are capable of betraying you, whether they mean to or not.

Even so, Kaiba wasn't willing to tell Mokuba that. He never would, but he could protect Mokuba from coming to the same conclusion he had many years ago. Kaiba was determined to keep Mokuba safe. He didn't want Mokuba to end up like him and seeing how they're personalities were so different, Kaiba suspected that he wouldn't. However, trauma can easily change a person. Kaiba knew that first hand.

It was just one more reason to get Mokuba out of that castle and take Pegasus down.

Nothing was going to stop Kaiba from getting Mokuba back. Pegasus would realize that soon, one way or another.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. In some ways this was more of a filler chapter for the action ahead. But anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	39. The Arena of Chinese Dodo Heads Part 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter everybody. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not in the mood to write one.

Chapter 39

Arena of the Chinese Dodo Heads Part 2

Joey P.O.V.

"Go!"

"Go!"

"Make your move!"

Sheesh! I hate these Paradox brothers. They're more annoying than Megan Rockwell is when its that time of the month.

"Hold your horses," I ordered, putting a stop to their ranting. Dox had just finished his move by summoning a labyrinth wall, and now they were trying to get us to play something. "Listen, we don't even know how this tag team thing works."

"It's all simple," Dox began, "we start out with two thousand life-points each like any duel, but if one duelist loses those two thousand life-points then his teammate loses with him."

"_I see_," I thought worriedly. "_Yugi is putting a lot of faith in me here. I better not let him down._"

"The players of each team will alternate turns every round," Para continued. "It is simple. I will play, then Yugi, then my brother, then Joey, and back to me." He glanced down at the labyrinth. "Now, for actual play in the labyrinth arena, it is also quite simple. The monsters we summon will act as pieces on a game board. Each monster can move spaces accordingly to its power level, and while your game pieces are moving, ours will be too. Finally, if you somehow manage to get past our creatures and find your way through the maze, your reward will be a choice of two doors."

"That sounds awfully familiar," Mina commented.

"No kidding," Tea added.

Dox snickered. "Select the right door and receive freedom and fresh air."

"Select the wrong door and find only despair," Para finished.

I groaned as my teeth ground together. "I've had just about enough of your lame brain rhyming! And what do you mean one door leads to despair? That's not fair!"

I heard Mina sigh from behind me. "If I hear one more rhyme I'll rip out my hair."

"We'll give you a clue," Para started. "One of us will tell only the truth."

"The other will tell nothing but lies to you," Dox finished.

"It is quite simple."

"To learn which one is the right door…"

"…you only need to ask and nothing more."

Mina groaned louder from behind me and I glanced back to see a vein practically popping out of her head. "I'm really getting tired of this."

"_You and me both Mina_," I thought, turning my attention back on the brothers as Yugi questioned if they were lying right then. Both brothers denied it and all it started to remind me of a riddle I knew, or one that I'd heard a long time ago from my dad. Yeah, the liar and the truth teller, the two directions, now how'd the rest of it go?

"Hey Yugi, I think I know this riddle," I stated. Yugi nodded, a gesture for me to continue. "Check this out man, there's this kid trying to get to the village of truth tellers, but the trouble is there's a village of liars next to it. He doesn't know which way to go, so the kid asks a villager for directions, only he doesn't know if the villager is from truthville or liars burg." I searched my memory for the rest of the riddle and after a moment it came to me. "The villager tells the kid that he'll answer one question and that's the riddle. So, what should the kid ask to get to truthville? Well, the kind asked the villager to take him to his own village, cause the truth villager would take him to truthville and the other would take him to truthville too cause that would be lying."

Yugi gave me an incredulous look. "Go on Joey."

I smirked. "We just need to figure out which one of them tells the truth."

"Proceed," Dox encouraged.

"In fact, we'll both allow you each one question," Para added.

This was going to be easier than I thought. "Okay, so I'll have to do is ask you to show me your door." I raised my arm and pointed my index finger at the two of them. "Now, both of you, show me the door your guardin'."

"_Now, the truthful guy will have to point to his own door and the liar will have to point to the other guys door._"

Dox pointed at his own door and Para pointed at Dox's door.

"Bingo!" I exclaimed, ready to celebrate my genius move. "Para is the liar and Dox tells the truth. Now Yugi, all you need to do is ask Dox which door leads out of here and we're set."

Yugi didn't move though, his gaze was set straight ahead.

"Um, Yug? You mind supportin' me here."

Yugi sighed. "Sorry Joey, I hate to disappoint you, but I don't think we've solved this riddle just yet. Actually, to be quite honest, I think we're going down the wrong road ourselves so to speak."

"But Yugi, I've heard this one before," I argued.

"You're riddle has some similarities with our present predicament, but there are key differences," Yugi replied. "Trust me Joey, those key differences change the entire nature of the problem."

"Seriously?" I asked.

He nodded. "In your riddle there was only one person to question at the crossroads, but in our situation we have two, Para and Dox. Now both Para and Dox have told us the exact same thing: one of them will speak nothing but the truth and the other will only tell lies. But there's a problem with that already."

"Why?"

"Because if they were as they said, one truth teller and one liar, the liar could never admit to it, that'd be telling the truth," Yugi explained. "The only way they could both make that statement is if they were both lying, which means we can't trust Para, Dox, or their riddle."

I rubbed my temples. "My brain hurts."

"Don't worry about it Joey, that riddle was just to throw us off," Yugi assured me. "Let's duel now and we'll figure out the door dilemma later."

I nodded. "Good call Yugi, my problem solving skills are best thought out on the field anyway."

Yugi drew a card from his deck and focused his attention onto the Paradox brothers. "I'll go first." He stared down at his hand and then plucked a card from it. "I'll play my Beaver warrior in attack mode."

**Beaver Warrior Attack: 1200  
****Beaver Warrior Defense: 1500**

Para snickered. "A good choice for this maze…"

"But his time is running out, this will be the end of his days," Dox finished.

Yugi didn't pay them any attention though. "Beaver, move forward four spaces, one for each of your level points."

The Beaver Warrior stepped into the maze and stopped once he was four paces in.

"Four spaces and you're already in too far," Dox stated.

"And now it is my turn," Para added, drawing a card from his deck. I watched as he glanced at it. "I am merging my Shadow Ghoul into the Labyrinth wall itself by using the power of Polymerization."

The Shadow Ghoul that had appeared onto the filed was suddenly gone, but a few seconds later, I caught sight of a shadow traveling on the wall.

"Yugi?" I questioned.

The Shadow Ghoul suddenly came out of the wall right where Yugi's Beaver Warrior stood. The ghoul was more powerful so it was easily destroyed.

"Goodbye Beaver Warrior," Para laughed. He had a good reason to too. That ghoul came out of the wall and now that its gone back we can't get to it. They've got the advantage for sure.

**Yugi: 1600**

"A lethal strategy," Yugi commented, a frown etched into his features.

"They're cheatin!" I shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the brothers. "That was too many spaces!"

"On the contrary," Para replied with a big fat smirk on his face, "the Wall Shadow didn't move any spaces. It moved on the wall."

"That's right," Dox added. "The wall doesn't have any spaces."

"_Oh, so these two think they're so smart. Well, Joey Wheeler is gonna show em' up._"

They're strategy is to unleash a monster we can't see. That makes it nearly impossible for our monsters to strike a blow against it. But there's got to be some kind of way to get rid of that monster.

Glancing down at my hand after drawing a card from the deck, I finally decide that I'll lay a trap for these Paradox brothers.

"From my hand I'll play Axe Raider," I stated, setting him onto the field in attack mode.

**Axe Raider Attack: 1700  
****Axe Raider Defense: 1150**

"And I'll also play this other card face down."

With my trap laid out on the field, this game was about to change.

"I can't see your monster," I told the two brothers, "so I'm not going to advance at all this turn. For now I'm staying as far from that wall as possible, and whenever it decides to come out again I'll be ready to attack it."

"Good strategy Joey," Yugi encouraged. "Keep it up."

I nodded. "_So far so good. I haven't cost us any life-points._"

Dox drew a card. "It is my turn and I lay this monster face down." He chuckled, looking as smug as an ugly bald guy with a big tattoo on his head can get. "I'll also lay the Labyrinth Tank in attack mode and move it forward seven spaces."

**Labyrinth Tank Attack: 2400**

Para smiled. "Good job brother, that should help trap them in our maze."

"Thank you brother," Dox replied, clearly pleased with himself.

Yugi drew his card since Dox had ended his turn. "I'll play the Celtic Guardian."

**Celtic Guardian Attack: 1400  
****Celtic Guardian Defense: 1200**

"Advance four paces into the maze," he ordered just before glancing at me. I gave a quick nod and turned my attention back toward the field. Yugi must have caught on to my strategy since my trap card was a card he gave me on the boat.

"You fool!" Para exclaimed. "Did you not learn anything?" He snickered and extended out his hand. "Wall Shadow, attack Celtic Guardian now!"

The Wall Shadow appeared swiftly as expected.

And I was ready.

"Go, Kunai with Chain!"

The chain wrapped itself around the Wall Shadow, making it impossible for the beast to attack.

"What is this?" Para asked.

"_Awesome, my trap card worked_," I thought. "Reel him in Axe Raider!"

"I don't understand," Para replied. "I demand that you explain."

I smiled. "Oh, it's really quite simple. The card I placed down earlier was this trap card, Kunai with Chain, it captures any opponent that attacks. I laid this card down to help Yugi and it raised Celtic Guardian's attack power by five hundred, which now makes him stronger than your Wall Shadow."

**Celtic Guardian Attack: 1900**

"Celtic Guardian attack!" Yugi ordered. The Celtic Guardian didn't hesitate to slash the pesky shadow. We were in the clear.

"No!" Para wailed.

**Para: 1700**

"Hey Yugi, if we keep this up, it won't be long before we win the duel and get the star-chips we need," I pointed out.

"That's true," he replied, "but we have to stay on our guard to beat these two. Be ready for anything."

"You got it Yug."

Still, I know we'll win this. And once we win, we'll finally be able to enact revenge against Pegasus for all the evil things he's done to me, Yugi, and Mina.

* * *

Inside the castle

(With Pegasus)

A glass full of red wine was lifted high into the air toward the general direction of the huge plasma screen hanging off the ceiling. On the screen was a video feed of the double duel in which Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler were fighting.

Pegasus, the one holding the glass, snickered and smiled his creepily wide smile. "A toast to Yugi for winning the first round with the help of his little pal Joey."

"_Still_," he thought. "_It would seem that my assassination squad went against my wishes and tried to assassinate Joseph as well as Mina._"

Pegasus noted that there was a blood stain on the boy's jacket and that he had bandages covering his left wrist. There was also a bandage on the boy's cheek, though it was small and hardly noticeable. He also caught sight of Mina, who had her own share of bandages on. He frowned slightly as he stared on at her, eerily aware that the girl was favoring his dear Cecelia more than he would have liked.

A knock sounded at the door and Pegasus groaned. It wasn't a moment later that Croquet entered the room.

"Master Pegasus," he began, "a thousand pardons for interrupting you your greatness."

Pegasus smirked at his employee's feeble attempt at buttering up. "I'm growing tired of your constant interruptions Croquet and quite frankly the readers of this story are too."

Croquet was puzzled. "What was that?"

Pegasus laughed. "Oh my, I've said too much, but as I've told people many times before, I know all, I see all."

(a/n: Curse that Millennium Eye.)

"Um…anyway," Croquet continued. "I thought you'd like to know that Seto Kaiba has been spotted on the island."

"I already know that," Pegasus replied as he sighed. "Why is it that you, the head of my security, are the last to know these things?"

Croquet wasn't sure how to answer that one.

"Do not worry," Pegasus told him, not waiting for an answer. "Kaiba will come to us. After all, we have the bait."

Croquet nodded. "Very well sir." The servant then left, which meant that Pegasus could return to watching the duel in peace.

However, Pegasus found that he could not properly pay attention since his focus remained on Mina. He was particularly interested in her sudden expression. Only seconds ago, the young woman had been focused on the duel. Her blue eyes had been clear and observant. Now, her posture had changed. Her fists were no longer clenched and her eyes had dulled in vibrancy. Her attention seemed to be entirely elsewhere even though her gaze was still locked on the duel arena.

Pegasus knew that he could no longer read Mina's mind, but he didn't have to. He realized, partially, what was going on with her.

No one in the room saw it, but Pegasus did. What he saw was partially covered by her bangs, but he still saw the glow of it. The glow of the symbol on her forehead.

The symbol of the red crane.

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

I'd been watching the duel, but seconds after Joey made his brilliant Kunai with Chain move I fell into an odd trance and the world around me turned black until I found myself standing right before Mokuba.

He was in a dungeon cell inside of Pegasus's castle. His eyes were glassy, signifying that he'd been crying a little and he was staring at a picture in a duel card locket.

Was this a vision? If it was, it definitely wasn't one of the past unless this happened a few minutes ago. Maybe I'd somehow transported myself here and had caused a scene back at the duel arena. Well, only one way to find out.

"Mokuba?"

He didn't look up or regard my presence so that made it obvious that this was definitely a vision. Still, I felt bad that he was all alone in a place like this and chained to the wall.

Hesitantly I go to sit next to Mokuba. He doesn't notice me so I just glance down at what he's staring at. My heart ached the second I saw the picture that was inside the duel locket. It was a picture of Kaiba…when he was a kid. And…is he actually smiling in that picture? I guess that he was a different person back then, but I also saw some sadness in his eyes. I couldn't see why though, he obviously inherited the Kaiba Corporation, so he was probably raised on extreme wealth.

"_What's happened to you brother? Why haven't you come?_"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I'd been looking at Mokuba, so I know that his lips didn't move. However…that had definitely been his voice.

"_You said you'd always be there for me, so where are you now? You've never failed me before._"

As Mokuba's voice faded out I found myself traveling through some sort of portal. The swirling energy of the portal left me disoriented, but eventually I ended up at a park somewhere.

"Hey! Give that back!"

That sounded like Mokuba, but his voice seemed…more high pitched than normal.

"No way squirt."

I searched around for the source of the voices and found a shorter version of Mokuba reaching up for a model airplane that was in the hands of a taller bully. The poor kid was crying as he kept trying to reach for his toy, but that bully wasn't giving it up.

Then, out of the corner of my eye I see a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes rushing forward. He wore a cream shirt with a blue vest over it and blue jeans. His white tennis shoes were scraping hard against the pavement as he ran toward the bully, a stern scowl on his face that I instantly recognized.

"Kaiba!" I exclaimed, knowing he wouldn't see or hear me. His attention was completely focused ahead of him as he finally leapt onto the bully. In seconds, Kaiba was beating the stuffing out of the boy, though that bully wasn't giving up without a fight. He began to throw punches at Kaiba, but in the end Kaiba prevailed. The bully ran away and left the model airplane behind.

I watched with a puzzled expression as Kaiba, now somewhat beaten up walked back toward his crying brother. With a smile he held out the model airplane to Mokuba.

"Here Mokuba," he said. Mokuba looked up at his brother, tears still in his eyes.

"Thank you Seto."

I suddenly found myself back in the cell with Mokuba. Now I understood, Mokuba had been reminiscing on how Kaiba had always been there for him. But what I didn't understand was why Mokuba would have been picked on. They're father had been Gozaboro Kaiba, head of the Kaiba Corporation right? So there's no reason why Mokuba would have been at a park to begin with. Kaiba wouldn't have needed to help Mokuba.

"_Where are you now brother_," Mokuba was thinking. "_Why haven't you stopped Pegasus._"

I wished that Mokuba would have been able to see me so that I could tell him that Kaiba was probably on his way…

The thought of Kaiba hadn't even been in my noggin for a good second before I found myself standing before him. He was walking straight toward me, a determined glare on his face.

"_Did this happen a few minutes ago too_?" I wondered. All of this was starting to get confusing.

"_I'm almost at Pegasus's castle, but I better be on my guard. His goons are everywhere._"

I sighed. "You've got to be kidding. Now I'm hearing Kaiba's thoughts too?"

"_They won't stop me though, nothing will._"

It was then that I noticed that Kaiba wasn't being diverted off his path by my presence. Like Mokuba, he didn't know I was here.

Of course, I still expected him to walk around me…instead of going…through me.

His thoughts continued on though, despite the fact that I was freaking out.

"_Mokuba's life is at stake. Nothing is more important to me than saving him now. After our parents died…_"

The rest of his thoughts became muted in my mind. My own thoughts were centered around what he'd just been thinking about. Honestly, I couldn't wrap my head around it. Gozaboro was his father wasn't he? And even if Gozaboro was dead now, which I imagined he was since Kaiba now owned the company, that didn't mean that both of his parents were did it?

Still, as I processed some of Kaiba's other thoughts it became clear. That park hadn't been a park at all. It's been the playground at an orphanage.

But that didn't explain how a ruthless man like Gozaboro ended up taking care of them. I doubt that he would have adopted two kids of his own will.

Did it have something to do with E.E. and Gozaboro's relations with her? Did my mother have something to do with it?

Was any of this even real?

I suddenly understood Rei a whole lot better. Seeing things like this in her dreams or in the middle of the day must really wear her out.

"So if it isn't the infamous Seto Kaiba, searching for his little brother no doubt."

I turned my attention to where Kaiba had suddenly stopped. A tall man wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses stood by a tree that wasn't far off from where Kaiba was.

Kaiba hadn't glanced at him, but it was clear to me that this man, who obviously worked for Pegasus, was about to attack him.

"You're coming with me."

I watched helplessly as the guard rushed forward to try and apprehend Kaiba, but Kaiba was ready. He simply turned around and elbowed the big brute in the stomach since Kaiba was shorter. He then took a hold of the oaf and threw him over his head. The guard landed on the ground with a fierce thud as Kaiba smirked, "Actually, you're coming with me…"

"We're just getting started!"

Joey's sudden proclamation brought me back to reality. Apparently, hardly any time had passed since I'd gone off into another world.

"Now, my Flames Swordsman should heat things up," Joey continued. He placed a card on the field and put out his signature grin. His smile settled my nerves a little, but my thoughts were far from the duel now. My main concern was for Mokuba and Kaiba. Both of them were wrapped up in a dangerous scheme that could end up costing both of them their lives. Unlike the rest of us, those two were in serious trouble right now, especially Mokuba.

It's not that I don't think Kaiba can handle himself. I saw how he just handled that guard, but…somehow I just have this feeling that there are horrible consequences ahead for all us. Getting involved in this tournament had been dangerous from the start, but we were all just starting to realize how dangerous.

"I'll also have Axe Raider move four spaces in order to join the Flames Swordsman," Joey continued, bringing me back to reality yet again. "I've already used Kunai's trap ability, but it still stays as an accessory card, raising my Axe Raider's points by five hundred.

**Axe Raider Attack: 2200**

"It does not matter if your forces are one or many…" Para started.

"…for soon, there won't be any." Dox finished.

Which ultimately set me on edge.

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT RYHMING ALREADY!"

Everyone stared at me as if I'd gone nuts, but lord knows that I wasn't the only one thinking this. Still, shouting like a psychopath wasn't going to help matters. But with all the stress I'd had to deal with in less than five minutes…well a girl tends to get temperamental.

I need to calm it down though. I'm not one to wear my emotions on my sleeve, and I'm certainly not going to start now. Doing so would just make things worse.

Luckily for me though, my embarrassment was met by some encouragement.

"She's right you know," Joey stated. "You two don't ever stop yapping."

And that was enough to make me feel the tiniest bit better. Sure, I still think Joey is an idiot, but…well the way he sticks up for me is kind of nice.

"You're move Yugi," Joey continued.

Yugi nodded. "I'll play the Dark Magician in attack mode."

**Dark Magician Attack: 2500**

"I move my magician five spaces to defend our other warriors."

The magician leapt into the air and landed just in front of the Celtic Guardian, Axe Raider, and Flames Swordsman.

"Cool, nice move Yugi," Joey encouraged. "The whole gang is here. They're a team, just like you and me."

I smiled. Those two were like a team and the fact that Yugi and Joey were so close was comforting. It reminded me of my own friends back in Japan. Man, I really miss those girls.

"Together they stand a much better chance of figuring out this murderous maze," Yugi stated.

"We shall see about that," Para replied, drawing a card. He grinned.

"Quit grinning and spit it out," Joey ordered after Para had been grinning for a full minute. "What is it?"

Para smirked. "It is a magic card." He glanced at Dox. "That's a cause for celebration brother."

"Right," Dox replied with a nod.

"Prepare for the all might power of the Magical Labyrinth!" Para screeched as the field suddenly began to change. More walls were coming up from the floor of the labyrinth which ended up separating Yugi's monsters from Joey's monsters.

"Oh no!" Tea exclaimed. "Their monsters are separated now."

"Definitely not good," Bakura added.

"It is over for you!" Para shouted, pleased with the results. "We have won. Ahahaha!"

The extremely annoying thing about bad guys is that they always have to laugh evilly when they're ahead.

I just hope they won't be laughing for the rest of this duel. Otherwise, we'll all be trapped in this place for good. Pegasus will win, the Kaiba brothers will be separated, and my father will die.

* * *

A/N: And that's where I'm ending it everybody. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	40. The Arena of Chinese Dodo Heads Part 3

A/N: Here is the newest chapter. This shall be the continuation of the duel and mostly in Yugi's point of view. So, get ready for some major duel action!

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon are not my property.

Chapter 40

Arena of the Chinese Dodo Heads Part 3

Yugi P.O.V.

Things aren't going great for us at the moment. Our monsters have been separated from each other and thanks to me we're behind on life-points as well. At the moment, I can't think of any kind of strategy that can get us out of this mess.

And yet, that voice in my head keeps encouraging me that Joey and I will win this duel. Right now that seems out of the question, but for the sake of my grandpa I have to believe in that voice.

"Our strategy is blown!" Joey shouted as he drew a card. "I can't believe this!"

"Don't let them rattle you Joey," I advised, still unsure of how I can say that when I'm completely freaked out.

Joey seemed to believe in me though and simply nodded. "Okay, I'll keep calm." He stared down at the field and touched the board, indicating where his monsters should go. "Axe Raider, Flames Swordsman, advance and regroup. The closer we get to the maze's exit the closer we get to escaping this place."

The monsters moved forward, but I soon noticed that Para and Dox were smirking. Upon closer inspection of the field, I realized that Joey was walking straight into a trap.

"Joey! Wait!"

"Too late," Dox proclaimed. "He has activated my trap."

"What!" Joey exclaimed as a giant spider appeared onto the field. "You got to be kidding."

"And now the Labyrinth Spider shall destroy your Axe Raider!"

**Labyrinth Spider Attack: 2100**

"_That's odd_," I thought, "_that spider isn't powerful enough to take down Axe Raider with its power bonus. Does it have some kind of special ability._"

I watched anxiously as the giant spider took a hold of Axe Raider. It tried to fight back, but the spider wasn't letting Joey's monster go.

"Fight him off Axe Raider," Joey pleaded.

Dox laughed at him. "My spider reduces your monster's points back to its original seventeen hundred, which makes him weaker than my spider."

"Oh no, that means my Axe Raider…"

I tensed as the spider used one of its eight legs to slash through the Axe Raider like paper.

"Axe Raider is vanquished!" Dox exclaimed happily.

"And you lose four hundred life-points," Para added.

**Joey: 1600**

This isn't good. Joey and I are even at life-points now, which means we're at a huge disadvantage to Para and Dox. They have more life-points collectively than Joey and I do, not to mention that these two have that Labyrinth Tank out. Joey's Flames Swordsman can't possibly stand against it.

"That's just the beginning," Dox stated. "Labyrinth Tank, advance seven more spaces." He smiled. "Next I'll lay another monster face down, this time in defensive mode."

It was obvious to me that Joey did not like the sound of that. "Aren't you gonna tell us what it is?"

"My defensive monster is nothing to worry about," Dox replied, clearly lying. "You should be worried that my Labyrinth Tank is now in striking range, which means your Flames Swordsman will be through on my next turn."

Joey scowled. "Just my luck."

"Don't worry Joey," I reassured as I drew a card. It turned out to be just what we needed too. "We'll counterattack by using the power of my Mystic Box, which I'll use in combination with my Dark Magician." I smirked, already guessing that Para and Dox would have no idea of what was going to hit them until it was too late. "First, I seal my magician within the first mystic box as swords rain from the sky and plunge themselves through the box."

The box appeared as well as the swords that rained down, piercing it in every space available.

"This duelist has gone mad," Dox proclaimed, "sacrificing his own monster."

"No brother, look!"

Dox noted that the second mystic box had appeared. It stood before the Labyrinth Tank. Then, moments later, the box opened and revealed my magician, safe and unharmed. The other box also opened, revealing the Labyrinth Spider card that was now skewered.

"No!" Dox screeched. "My creature! How did this abomination happen!"

I chuckled. "My monster magically switched his position with your spider. That's all there is to it really." Now that one task is clear, I can finish the job with my magician, putting an end to Dox's strategy. "Dark Magician, destroy Labyrinth Tank now!"

The tank was soon out of commission and now Dox's points were going down.

**Dox: 1900**

"You will not get away with this," Dox stated. "That I can assure you."

"Please, you can't assure me of anything," I replied, a smirk on my face. "Together, Joey and I will overcome any obstacle you try to put in our way."

"That's telling them Yug!" Joey exclaimed.

Dox scowled. "Of yourself you think too much, show them brother our lucky touch."

"Do you two ever stop rhyming?" Joey asked. "Seriously, enough already."

I focused on Para, who was now drawing his card. Seconds after he plucked it from the top of his deck he was smiling wide. Joey was also watching Para and it was clear after a few seconds that Joey was a bit ruffled by the antics of these brothers. I just hope that he won't get too distracted. The only way for us to win is for him to completely lose himself in this duel and not in his temper.

Of course, that seemed unlikely as I noted Joey's shoulders tensing up. "I don't like it when he grins Yug." He groaned and tapped his finger on his duel board. "And now he's mumbling to himself too. Dang it."

Para was starting to chuckle and after a few seconds he was laughing like a maniac.

"Enough with the laughing!" Joey screamed, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. "Just make your move and be done with it!"

"_I really wish he'd calm down a bit_," I thought with a sigh. Joey is my best friend, but sometimes he can be a little over the top.

"So hasty?" Para questioned, ceasing his laughter. "Very well. I lay this card face down and end my turn." A brown box appeared onto the field, though it looked more like a coffin. On the front of it, I noted that it had a Chinese symbol on it.

Dox chuckled. "Intriguing brother."

I narrowed my gaze, suspicious of the box. "What could be in there?"

"Don't know," Joey answered, "but we'll find out when our guys get there." He drew a card. "Flame Swordsman, advance five more spaces and toward the end of the maze. After that I end my turn."

"Now to test my luck," Dox stated, drawing his card after the Flame Swordsman had finished moving. He smiled. "I'll place this card face down." Another box appeared then, leading me to believe that something amiss was happening.

"_I sense something ancient and evil,_" I thought, as I concentrated my energy on the boxes. "_There's something incredibly dangerous and powerful pulsating within them. Well, I just hope that we'll win this duel before Para and Dox release whatever is in inside._"

"I now reveal my hidden card," Dox proclaimed, forcing me back to reality. "Dungeon Worm, come to the field in attack mode!"

**Dungeon Worm Attack: 1800**

"And I'll strengthen my monster with my Invigoration magic card. This raises Dungeon Worm's attack points by four hundred points."

**Dungeon Worm Attack: 2200**

"What does that thing do?" I asked.

Dox laughed. "What is does is quite simple Yugi. It brings on your doom!"

The worm suddenly created a hole on the field and disappeared. I tried to find it, but it was no use. The Dungeon Worm had gone underground.

"Where did it go?" Joey asked. "Is it hiding or something?"

Joey's question was answered seconds later when the Dungeon Worm appeared, attacking and devouring my Celtic Guardian.

I groaned. "No. My Celtic Guardian."

"Now watch as your life-points sliver away," Dox laughed.

**Yugi: 800**

"That's not fair," I heard Tristan shout from behind Joey and me, "that creature can pop up any place."

"That's true," Tea agreed. "This field gives their monsters all the advantages."

"So true young one," Para stated, obviously agreeing with Tea's comment.

"No one escapes the labyrinth!" Dox added.

"It's up to you Yug, your gonna have to pull a win out of your hat," Joey stated.

Perking up, I smiled at him. "Great idea." I drew a card and then searched my hand for the magic card I needed. "I play Magical Hats to hide our warriors."

"Nice," Joey complimented. "That should confuse that nasty worm."

"Not to mention that the worm's strength is twenty-two hundred," I stated, "whereas my Dark Magician's strength is twenty-five hundred. So if he chooses the wrong hat and finds the magician, he'll only destroy himself. For that reason, that worm won't dare to attack any of these hats, and that should protect your swordsman too Joey."

"Your little plan is not as full proof as you think Yugi," Para replied, snickering as he drew his card. "I now play my Monster Tamer! Appear now in attack mode my beast!"

**Monster Tamer: 1800**

"_No, that's the last thing we need right now_," I thought as an Arabian man wearing a white turban and white trousers appeared onto the field. He held a brown whip in his hand and he had a zombie-like stare in his eyes. He had a brown beard and his teeth were completely rotten.

Para chuckled, probably catching my dark expression. "I presume you know that my Monster Tamer can add six hundred points to the Dungeon Worm's attack power and also force the worm to destroy those pesky magical hats during my turn.

"_2800,_" I reasoned, "_that makes the Dungeon worm far more powerful than my magician._"

"Monster Tamer, command the Dungeon Worm to attack one of the hats now!"

The Monster Tamer did just that as he snapped his whip at the beast, forcing it to go underground again. When the worm emerged again, it had busted through one of the magical hats. Thankfully, it had been empty.

Para didn't seem happy with that, but he only shrugged. "I'll get you on my next turn."

Luck had definitely been with us this time around, but if the Dungeon Worm attacks next turn and picks another empty hat, then there will only be one empty hat remaining. That will set the odds against us and may even cost us the duel.

"Don't sweat it Yug," Joey said suddenly. I glanced over at him and found a smile plastered on his face. I didn't see anything good about this situation.

"I've got it all covered," he assured, touching the duel board. It wasn't a moment later that the Flame Swordsman revealed himself.

"Joey what are you doing?" I questioned.

He didn't answer my question and instead placed a card onto the field. "I play my magic card, Salamandra."

Para and Dox both gasped, and I sighed in relief knowing that Joey did know what he was doing this time around. "Glad to see you know what's about to happen," he said to the brothers. "This card raises any fire attribute monster's power by seven hundred."

**Flames Swordsman Attack: 2500**

"And since fire is your monster's weakness, that worm isn't getting its power boost this turn," Joey added. "Now Flames Swordsman, attack with Salamandra Strike!"

The flames shot out from the Flames Swordsman blade as it shot through the empty hat that the Dungeon Worm had punctured during Para's turn. The Dungeon Worm was burnt to a crisp a few moments later.

"And now, your worm has become burnt worm toast!" Joey proclaimed, laughing at his own joke even though it was far from actually being funny. I smiled though, glad that Joey was starting to become a great duelist.

**Dox: 1600**

Para stared over at his brother, a glare clear in his eyes. "You must draw the card we need."

"I know," Dox replied, drawing his card. He smiled. "Yes, the third piece! This shall seal their fate brother!"

"That doesn't sound good," Joey commented.

"_Probably because it isn't good_," I thought worriedly as a third box appeared onto the field.

"We now create…"

"…a monster that will annihilate!"

"Are they seriously doing that rhyme thing again?" Joey asked.

I couldn't answer him. A bright light from the boxes had blinded me.

"WE NOW SUMMON OUR GREATEST MONSTER! THE TRINITY!"

"The Trinity?" I questioned, barely able to open my eyes as the light intensified. "That monster is in a class with Exodia."

"Exodia!" Joey exclaimed.

"Elements of thunder, water, and wind. Meld your powers of eternal light and show these fools your unstoppable might."

"Here it comes!" I shouted, knowing that this monster was going to be the strongest yet.

"Behold, the Gate Guardian!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Kaiba P.O.V.

Getting to Pegasus's castle had been a much easier task than I expected, but that didn't mean that I was home free. Sure, after a bit of persuasion, I'd gotten Kimo, one of Pegasus's head guards, to take me to this place undetected.

Even so, Kimo isn't to be trusted. I have to make sure he doesn't pull anything that will jeopardize saving my brother. As I've said time and time again, nothing will stop me from rescuing him.

As of now, I stood next to Kimo and toward a back entrance that would lead into the underground tunnels that were directly underneath the castle. From there, I could search for Mokuba.

"You have control over the security, so open it," I demanded, watching as Kimo stared at the black keypad.

"Don't you think we should ring the bell?" he asked, a stupid smirk on his face.

"Don't you think you should shut up?" I fired back, daring him to say anything as I glared at him. "Just open the door."

Kimo gave a quiet nod and pressed his hand to the keypad. The door opened and I urged him to walk inside.

"You do know that nothing surprises Pegasus right? He probably already knows you're here."

And what if he did? It's not like I care whether Pegasus is aware of my presence or not. I don't care if he sends guards either if he does know. I'll do whatever I have to do to get Mokuba out of this place and back home. Being locked up is the last thing he needs after everything that he's gone through in his life. The loss of our parents, being adopted by a tyrant, my hostile takeover of Kaiba Corp., along with the everyday stress of having to deal with strangers who only want fast money…quite frankly, I've put him through enough.

Pegasus is adding onto the trauma that's already been inflicted on Mokuba and that is not something I'll stand for.

But as we walk, I begin to notice that the stream of tunnels are practically endless.

"I told you to take me to Mokuba," I stated angrily, "not on a tour."

Kimo shrugged, his back was to me so I couldn't see his expression. "These tunnels go throughout the island. Without me to guide you, you could get lost for years."

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't get any ideas."

He glanced back at me, his glare hidden by the sunglasses he wore. "Listen, I'm much bigger and much stronger than you are."

"_I highly doubt that last part._"

"The only reason you got a jump on me was because you caught me by surprise," he continued, which only annoyed me further. His delusion of himself was not something I wanted to listen to.

"What's to stop me from spinning around and…"

He trailed off as I took hold of his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and face me just before I took a firm hold around his neck, making it nearly impossible for him to breath.

"Try it and I'll choke you to death," I told him firmly, barely loosening my grip so that he could reply.

"Well…when you put it that way, nothing would please me more than to lead you to your brother."

"That's what I thought," I stated, finally letting him go. He turned away and began walking again only to stop about a minute later.

"This is as far as we go."

"What?"

I watched as Kimo moved his foot and pressed down on tile in the floor. "You'll find him eventually."

The alarm went off and it was in that swift moment that I knew that Kimo had pulled a fast one on me.

"If you want to find your brother, you better hurry," Kimo advised. "Reinforcements will arrive at any moment."

I ran past him, deciding that now wasn't the time to choke the man to death. I'd save that task for another time. Right now, I have to get Mokuba before I become a prisoner myself.

* * *

At the exact same moment

Croquet stormed into the dinning room where Maximillion Pegasus sat, drinking another glass of wine. At that particular moment, addressing his master was the last thing he wanted to do, but it had to be done.

"Sir," Croquet began as he stood near the edge of the table by Pegasus's side. "Kimo has reported in. Seto Kaiba has been spotted in the tunnels."

Pegasus stopped sipping at his wine and set the glass onto the table. "Once again Croquet, you report what I already know."

Croquet sighed. "I beg your pardon sir."

"You can beg later when you are punished," Pegasus stated as he rose from his chair. "Seto Kaiba's presence on the island was not part of my original plan." As he walks toward the doorway he smiles. "Perhaps I can turn this to my advantage and my amusement."

With that, Pegasus was gone, completely prepared to put his newest plan in motion.

* * *

Back to the duel

(With Everyone)

Bakura studied the field as the Gate Guardian appeared. It was made up of three monsters and each had carried its own set of attack points. Their collective strength was off the charts, though for this duel Yugi and Joey would have to attack the separate portions of the monster, but even with that Yugi and Joey didn't have a single monster that could stand against it.

"This looks bad," Bakura stated bluntly.

Tristan glared at him. "Don't be so negative Bakura."

Mina sighed. "I hate to say it, but Bakura has a point. Yugi and Joey are in a bad situation and I don't see what either of them can do to fix it."

"No one asked you Mina," Tristan snapped. "Those two have to win. If they don't we'll never get out of here.

"Well, thanks for cheering me up mate," Bakura replied, sarcasm clear in his voice.

As for Tea, her attention was focused on the duel. The situation did seem dire, but she knew that Yugi and Joey would be able to find some way out of it somehow.

"Bring it on!" Joey screamed. "We're not giving up!"

One thing was for sure as far as Tea was concerned. They were determined enough to win this duel. Even so, she sighed wearily.

"You must be mad," Para stated, laughing and pointing at Joey as he did so.

"No one has ever gotten past the Gate Guardian," Dox added.

"He is composed of three parts, each with its own elemental power."

"You will never get past him."

"Instead you will be lost for all eternity," the brothers finished.

Joey groaned as he clenched his fists. "Yugi and I will take on anything you got. Just bring it you bald numbskulls."

"Who are you calling numbskull, you are the stupid American!" Para screeched.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Joey shouted, waving his index finger around like a diva. "No one insults America and gets away with it!"

"Bring it on. You will fall to my deadly martial arts!"

"And you'll fall to my baseball bat!"

"Joey is right," Yugi cut in, seeing that this was about to turn into a catfight. "We're a team and you'll never beat our combined power. Take your turn."

"Very well," Dox stated, drawing a card. "I'll end my turn without making a move."

Yugi nodded and drew his own card. "_Nothing in my deck is strong enough to beat the Gate Guardian. For now, I'll have to play these two cards face down._"

Para screamed with laughter. "That's it! What a waste of a move, but I suppose it is all you can do. Nothing in your decks can stop our Gate Guardian. Now my monster, attack the Flames Swordsman with thunder strike attack!"

"Looks like Flame Swordsman is about to flame out," Joey stated sadly. "I can't bear to watch!"

"Our Gate Guardian conquers all!"

Yugi smirked. "Not on this turn it doesn't." Para and Dox stared at Yugi as he flipped one of his face down cards over. "Mirror Force, reflect his attack!"

The thunder strike attack was deflected away from Joey's swordsman and back towards the Gate Guardian. Yugi was hoping that his trap would have destroyed the guardian, but that wasn't going to happen this turn.

"Guardian defend with Wind Barricade!" Para commanded. The mid section of the monster shot out a purple wind-like blast that deflected its own attack. Para was smug and full of himself as he replied, "You see, we prevail!"

"Maybe," Yugi answered, that smirk still on his face, "but you you've deflected the attack straight toward your Monster Tamer."

"What!" Dox shouted.

"Oh, no!" Para screeched just as the blast hit the Monster Tamer. In seconds, he was gone and Para's life points had fallen along with him.

"Lucky move," Dox stated, "but luck will not win you the freedom you seek."

"Even so," Yugi began, "Joey and I will prevail and the two of you will fall."

And so the final battle rounds of this duel are about to begin.

**Dox: 1600  
****Para: 900**

**Joey: 1600  
****Yugi: 800**

The scores are close, but which team shall win it all? Will justice prevail or will Yugi and Joey fail?

And will there ever be an end to the insistent rhyming? Seriously, it just gets annoying after a while.

* * *

A/N: The only way to find out the answers to the questions above are to read the next chapter when I, the authoress, post it. (Insert evil laugh here.)


	41. The Turning Point

A/N: Alright, here is the newest chapter. Obviously it is the continuation of Yugi and Joey's duel with the Paradox brothers, but I decided to title this chapter differently and I wanted to start the chapter out differently too. Have no clue of what I'm talking about, well go onto the chapter and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't feel like writing one this time around, but you get the point by now. It's not mine and blah blah blah.

Chapter 41

The Turning Point

In Japan

Serena Tsukino, a.k.a. Sailor Moon stared at the television set in her living room as her mother baked cookies in the kitchen. Her younger brother Sammy had gone to a friends house to spend the night and her father was sleeping in the other room.

It was late, actually it was almost midnight in Japan whereas it was almost three in the afternoon in America. Serena only knew this of course because she knew her friend Mina and her boyfriend Darien, were both in America. Yes, they were in different areas of that country, but they were in the same country just the same.

That brings us to a question though, why would Serena be up in the middle of the night as lazy as she is. There was also the fact that her mother was in the kitchen baking cookies, most people don't do that in the middle of the night.

The reason for it was because of what Serena was watching at that moment.

"_The hotel jacking in Lake Kawaguchi was orchestrated by the Japan Liberation Front, better known as the JLF, and was put to a stop thanks to Viceroy Cornelia's assault. However, many are stating that it was actually Zero who saved the hostages and put a stop to JLF leader Colonel Kusakabe's plan. Most of this is strictly rumor as well as the sightings of Sailor Mars…_"

Obviously, Serena was watching because she had finally found some info on what was going on with Rei, who had left the Juban district two days after Mina did. Rei's grandpa had disappeared as well. His disappearance meant that he had gone searching for Rei.

As for the other Sailor Scouts, they'd been working on a device to pinpoint Rei's exact location using the signal on her communicator. They hadn't gotten it to work accurately yet, and at this point they didn't need to since Serena had just found a pretty good lead on where Rei was.

"_But why on Earth would she be in the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11_?" Serena wondered as she continued to stare at the screen. She watched as the news station began to broadcast a speech that Zero, the masked terrorist, had made just after the hostages had been rescued.

"_My dear Britannians, have no fear_," he began, "_All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed_."

"_Who is this Zero character anyway_?" Serena wondered as she yawned. The scent of chocolate chip cookies hung in the air, beckoning her to the kitchen, but she stayed put and continued to watch the newscast, hungry for some answers to what might be going on with her best friend.

"_People, fear us or rally behind us as you see fit, we are the Black Knights_!"

Serena couldn't make sense of any of it, but she continued to watch anyhow.

"_We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield. Regardless of whether they be elevens or Britannians_," he continued, "_The Japan liberation front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act; therefore, they have been punished_. _Just as the former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed elevens. We could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions._"

Serena's communicator rang then. She answered it quickly and watched as Lita's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Lita," Serena whispered, hoping her mother wouldn't overhear. "What's up?"

"Are you watching the news?" Lita asked.

"Yeah," Serena replied. "There was news about Sailor Mars earlier. Apparently, Rei's working with the Britannian government."

"I know, but I can't guess why," Lita stated. "Can you?"

Serena shook her head. "You're asking the wrong girl on that one."

"And what about this Zero creep?" Lita questioned, her expression contorted into a sneer on the communicator screen. "Honestly, how is it that we didn't know any of this was going on before now?"

"I don't know," Serena told her.

Lita sighed from the other end. "I just can't believe we've been blind to what's happened to our country Serena. Juban city is the last thriving part of what Japan used to be and we never realized it until now."

Serena shrugged and fixed her gaze back on the screen as Zero spoke the final words of his speech.

"_Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be! Those of you with power fear us, those of you without it rally behind us. We the Black Knights shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world_!"

Serena didn't like the sound of that and if Rei really was working for Britannia then something was definitely wrong about this Zero character. Rei was going to need help.

"Lita, listen," Serena began, willing herself to be strong. "We need to get to the Tokyo Settlement as soon as we possibly can. I think Rei might be in some trouble down there. If so, she's going to need the Sailor Team."

"But Mina isn't here." Lita stated. "Serena, something like this is over our heads. We can't go down there with a team member missing. Besides, don't you think that Rei may have wanted to work alone on this?"

"Maybe, but I honestly don't care," Serena replied. "I just know that Rei needs us. With or without Mina, we have a duty to protect the Earth as well as each other."

Lita wasn't sure what to say to that at first. "We should at least wait until Ami gets Rei's exact location. No need for a wild goose hunt."

Serena was reluctant to agree to Lita's terms, but she did and cut off the connection. After that, she raced for the kitchen, ready to sink her teeth into those delicious chocolate chip cookies.

Unfortunately, something unexpected happened when she did.

"OUCH!"

"Serena, dear me, looks like you've got cavities again. In the morning I'll set up another appointment for you."

Serena wanted to cry.

* * *

Back at Duelist Kingdom

Mina P.O.V.

I sneezed and idly wondered if someone was talking about me before turning my attention back toward the duel. Thanks to Yugi's Mirror Force card, Joey's swordsman had been saved. It was Joey's turn now and I wondered what he would do.

Throughout this duel, Joey's been playing strategically. Instead of following just his instincts he was following what his brain was telling him, and surprisingly, Joey wasn't as idiotic as I'd made him out to be in my mind. Ami always said you couldn't judge a cover by its book…

Wait that's not right.

I shook my head and turned my attention toward the duel. Joey had just drawn his card and was about to make a move when Yugi stopped him.

"What is it Yugi?"

Yami, still pretending to be Yugi, turned his attention toward the Gate Guardian. "Look at the Gate Guardian Joey. It was created from three different monsters."

"So?"

"So, that might be our ticket to dismantling him," Yami stated.

Joey nodded. "I see what your saying. We have to take him down section by section." He smiled and then commanded his Flame Swordsman to attack the mid-section of the guardian using the power of the Salamandra card. I watched as the fire based attack raced toward the guardian with pride.

"Scorch him good!" Joey ordered, a smirk on his face and determination in his eyes. He looks kind of cute when he's focused like this.

Still, the attack didn't work. The bottom section of the Gate Guardian had a water based elemental attack, so it pretty much protected the other section from being burnt by putting out the flame.

"You fool," Dox shouted, "attack one section and the others will defend it. You wasted your turn."

"Dang it," Joey muttered. "I wished that would've worked out in our favor Yug."

Yami nodded in agreement.

"Now my guardian will destroy you with its Tidal Surge Attack!"

"Oh my," Bakura gasped. I turned my attention towards him. "What's wrong?"

He clenched his fists. "Dox is using the water elemental section of his Gate Guardian to flush out the entire maze."

"What?" I asked, looking at the field. Sure enough, water was beginning to flood the corridors of the maze.

"Everything in its path will be attacked," Bakura continued. "The magical hats will protect Yugi's magician…"

"But Joey's Flame Swordsman is done for," Tea finished.

The waters swept the maze and then collided with the Flame Swordsman. The waves sent him hurdling into a wall, which destroyed the monster indefinitely.

"We have taken the lead," Dox proclaimed happily.

Joey groaned. "For now."

**Joey: 1300**

Para drew his card. "I have no cards to play, so I pass this turn."

"Then I'll go," Yami proclaimed, drawing his card. "For my turn I'll lay this card face down and then I'll call upon the Summoned Skull to finish what Joey's swordsman started."

**Summoned Skull: 2500**

"You must be joking," Para snickered.

"The swordsman was just as powerful and he left choking," Dox added, rhyming with his brother yet again. Seriously, all this rhyming is getting old. If they don't give it a rest soon I know I'm going to have to break some bones.

"The Flame Swordsman may be gone," Yami began, "but because of him the field is set for my skull's attack."

"That's right!" Tristan proclaimed. "The water. Yugi's going to use it as a conductor for an electrical attack."

Yami smirked. "Summoned Skull, attack with lightning strike!"

The skull sent off an electrical blast that began to work its way across the water path that Souijin, the bottom portion of the Gate Guardian, had left when it had attacked last turn.

"Payback time!" Joey cheered.

Dox frowned. "Not yet. You may have found a water trail leading back to our guardian, but you have yet to breach his defenses: defenses we have to activate now!"

Dox waved his hand, indicating for the monster to start defending itself, but the Gate Guardian didn't move.

"What's this?" Dox asked. "I command you to defend! What's wrong!"

Yami laughed. "What's wrong is that by attacking the maze with your tidal surge, you activated a trap that was within one of my magical hats."

"No, stop lying," Dox replied, clearly distraught as Yami flipped his face down card over.

"My Spellbinding Circle has immobilized your guardian's middle section, making it impossible for you to defend the bottom portion."

Dox groaned at that, which made me smile in satisfaction. The Spellbinding Circle was definitely one of Yugi's signature moves. He uses it in almost every duel.

"Nice job Yug. Way to play!" Joey exclaimed happily as Souijin was destroyed, leaving only the mid and upper sections of the guardian.

**Dox: 900**

Para and Dox were now equal in life-points. That means that Yami and Joey are ahead of the game now.

"Our guardian is damaged but not beaten," Para stated, drawing a card from his hand and placing it onto the field. "Remove trap."

The Spellbinding Circle disappeared from the mid-section of the Gate Guardian, bringing its lowered defense points back up to normal. Para was smug about the move, stating that their monster was unbeatable even without Souijin.

But now it was Joey's turn and at this particular moment he has the most life-points out of every duelist in this duel. That was pretty intriguing.

He drew his card. "Alright bozo brothers, lets see you take on this baby." He set his card onto the field. "I call upon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The dragon appeared within seconds, roaring as it bared its black fangs.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon Attack: 2400**

"And now," Yugi began placing his own card onto the field. "I use the power of Polymerization to combine my Summoned Skull with Joey's dragon."

In a flash of light the new monster appeared.

"No, a combo move!" Dox screeched.

Yami smirked. "You now face…"

"...the supreme Black Skull Dragon!" Joey finished, raising his fist in ultimate triumph.

**Black Skull Dragon Attack: 3200**

"Your guy ain't so unbeatable now," Joey proclaimed.

Joey's statement didn't seem to rattle the brothers. Actually…were they laughing?

After a moment of studying the two brothers, I concluded that the two of them were laughing evilly, like they'd just hatched some evil scheme that no one knew about, which is probably what it was. They laughed on and on like insane psychopaths. Knowing Pegasus, he probably would hire a pair of psychopaths. No, he's hired a bunch of psychopaths.

I sighed. Apparently I was one of those psychopaths.

The two brothers continued laughing. It went on for at least ten minutes and none of us were happy about it.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO CLOWNS LAUGHIN' ABOUT!" Joey screamed, the first to crack as always. "SERIOUSLY, JUST SPIT IT OUT AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

Dox chuckled some more before answering. "You fools! Do you think this new beast will win the match for you?"

"Well…yeah," Joey replied.

"You are wrong," Para told him. "There is little that your creature can do, for there is a maze rule that you must not have known."

Joey gasped. "A rule! Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes," Dox announced proudly, "and the rule states that the labyrinth is a no flying zone."

Joey had reverted to looking like a lost puppy as Dox said this. With a sad sigh he turned toward Yami. "Aw, nuts, my Skull Dragon can only move by flying. These rules stink!"

"Don't worry," Yami reassured him. "I have an alternate plan."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Joey replied, suddenly hopeful. He turned toward the brothers and stuck his tongue out at them. "Hear that! We got a backup plan!"

The brothers smiled and were about to start yet another laughing fit.

Joey sighed. "Yugi, why don't they look worried? Are these bald brothers up to another dirty trick?"

"You mock us again I see," Dox stated, all about business now. He drew a card from his deck. "Well, this next card will trash your team! I play Ryoku!"

Yami gasped. "Ryoku!"

"Who's Ryoku?" Joey asked, inclining his gaze behind him and at me. "Sounds Japanese Mina."

I sighed. "It's Chinese Joey."

He shrugged. "My mistake."

"Joey," Yami stressed, rubbing his temples as Yugi would in this situation, "Ryoku is a rare and mighty card."

"That's true," Dox told them. "Ryoku's legendary power allows me to take half of my opponents life-points and add them to my own creature's attack points."

"**WHAT**!" Joey bellowed, his sudden fury a little scary. "No fair! That's stealing!"

**Joey: 650**

**Yugi: 400**

"Stay strong Joey," Yami ordered.

Dox laughs at that. "Stay strong? Hahahahaha!"

"The only one who will be staying strong is our guardian," Para continued, "for he is the one we're powering up."

**Upper Section: 3000**

**Mid-Section: 3050**

"Dang it," Tristan muttered suddenly, catching my attention. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides. "They just cut Yugi and Joey's chances at winning in half."

"They'll still win," I told him. "Just watch."

He gave me a glare, which was understandable given the circumstances between us, but I didn't pay any attention to him. My focus was on Yami and Joey.

"Luckily for you," Dox was saying, "using the Ryoku card ends our turn, but once its our turn again we shall use the Gate Guardian's new found power to end this duel once and for all."

"He will turn your monsters into smears on the labyrinth wall!" Para stated, finishing yet another rhyme.

"Dang it!" Joey snarled. "Yugi!"

"Calm down," Yami ordered and gave Joey a reassuring smile. "You mustn't worry Joey, I still have a plan."

"_Well, you better go about executing it_," I thought as I watched Yami draw his card. He smiled. "Dark Magician, leave the safety of the magical hats and return to the maze."

The magician leapt out of the hat and back into the maze, just as Yami ordered.

"Now, move six spaces forward and out of the labyrinth."

"What in the world?" I questioned aloud. "What is he thinking?"

"The girl is right, why would you move your magician when you know the Gate Guardian is waiting for it?" Para asked.

Yami shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Does it matter? You're certain that you'll win no matter what I do."

"I'm a bit lost Yug," Joey cut in. "Want to fill me in on what your doing?"

"Just trust me Joey," Yami replied, his smile widening. "I now play my Reborn the Monster magic card."

"Your plan will fail," Para stated in defiance. "Gate Guardian, attack the Dark Magician!"

I watched Yami shake his head as an electrical blast mixed with wind shot toward the magician. "You attacked before seeing which monster I resurrected. So you couldn't know…"

"Know what?" Dox interrupted.

"That you've wasted your attack," Yami replied. "Souijin, activate Tidal Shield!"

A tidal wave rose from the ground where the Dark Magician stood, surrounding him and saving him from the wrath of the Gate Guardian.

"Impossible!" Para and Dox shouted.

"Recognize the monster?" Yami asked as Souijin began to rise from the ground. The Dark Magician was standing atop it, so he rose as well. "You should, seeing that it's yours," he finished, his smile widening.

Dox groaned. "He brought back our monster brother, but it is now on their side."

"I know," Para replied.

"That had been a close call," Bakura commented, sighing in relief. "Too close for comfort."

"Yugi definitely bought them some time," Tea stated, "but not much. It's up to Joey now."

Tristan put his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground. "We're doomed."

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's no way to support a friend Tristan. You support them like this…go Joey!"

Joey glanced back at me. "Thanks."

He turned back around and I watched intently as he drew his card while ignoring whatever snide comment Tristan had for me. My gaze was fixed on Joey when his expression changed. He was thoughtful at first and then he was smirking just before the look in his eyes turned downright devious.

"Aw man, I just got a killer idea," Joey exclaimed, happily slapping down his card onto the field. "I activate the magic card Copy Cat and play it as Ryoku!"

"WHAT!"

Joey snickered. "That's right, say adios to half of your life-points."

**Para: 450**

**Dox: 450**

"Don't worry though," Joey continued, "they're going to a good cause, my Black Skull Dragon."

**Black Skull Dragon Attack: 4000**

"Great move Joey," Yami praised.

"Why would you power up your dragon?" Dox asked. "He is still forbidden to fly in the maze and therefore cannot move. If you were smart you would have used it on that treacherous water elemental." He smirked. "Americans really are idiots."

"Don't get me started," Joey warned, his fist already clenched. "Just make your move."

Dox gave a curt nod. "Guardian attack!"

The middle section of the guardian sent out a wind based attack. Yami responded by using Souijin to shield the Dark Magician again, but when the upper portion of the guardian attacked, Souijin's Tidal Shield didn't raise and the Dark Magician had to take cover elsewhere as the water based monster was destroyed.

"What happened?" Tea asked.

"Souijin can only use his defense ability once per turn," Bakura answered. "So the Paradox brothers split their attack into two waves."

Para began to laugh again. "Did you think one elemental could stand against two? That miscalculation will cost you the duel."

"You are mistaken," Yami argued. "Not only did I know you could destroy Souijin, I planned that you would."

"What do you mean?" Para asked. "Explain."

"I needed him to draw the attention away from my Dark Magician," Yami stated while revealing a card in his hand to Para and Dox. I couldn't see it, but figured I was about to find out.

"After all, if I plan to use my Monster Replace card with my Black Skull Dragon, I need a monster strategically placed to switch places with," he finished.

"No you can't!" Para shouted.

"He played us for fools brother," Dox stated angrily. "He had his magician move for the dragon."

Yami slapped his card onto his duel board. "Monster Replace, switch my Dark Magician with the Black Skull Dragon."

Both monsters faded away from the field before both returned in opposite places. The Dark Magician now stood at the beginning of the maze and the Black Skull Dragon was facing the fearsome Gate Guardian.

"At first, I thought we had to take your guardian down piece by piece," Yami told them, crossing his arms over his chest, "but with our powered up Dragon we can end this with one ferocious assault."

"No!" the brothers screamed.

"Black Skull Dragon…"

"Stop!"

"Molten Fireball Attack!"

The Skull Dragon, having four thousand attack points, easily outmatched the Gate Guardian with its blast. And once the smoke had cleared, all of us knew that we had a one way ticket out of here.

**Para and Dox: 0**

"Take that!" Joey exclaimed.

"The duel goes to us," Yami added.

Tea turned towards me then. "They did it Mina."

I smiled. "Did you ever have any doubt?"

"I surely didn't," Tristan replied, smirking, "and now that this duel is over, they've won enough star-chips to get into the castle."

At that very moment, Joey and Yugi were filling their gloves with their newly won star-chips.

"All full!" Joey proclaimed. "We're ready for Pegasus."

The sudden chuckle of the Paradox brothers sent a chill down my spine. We still had one last thing to settle here.

"Not quite set…" Para began.

"…there's one test yet." Dox finished.

We all sighed, beyond tired of the brothers constant rhyming. Even so, they were right.

Joey didn't seem to realize that though as he walked toward the two of them. "What do you mean we're not ready yet? What are you pulling you Chinese…"

"Cool it Joey," I ordered, gesturing for the others to follow me as I began walking toward the edge of the room. Beyond us stood two doors. If we planned to get out of here, we had to choose one, the right one.

"But we just beat you two in a duel," Joey continued, somewhat ignoring what I told him to do. "Isn't that enough?"

"Enough to take our star-chips, but not to escape the labyrinth," Para answered as we walked up the steps to stand before the doors in question. "You must still choose a door, remember?"

"I remember," Yami replied. "Now, which of you brothers is guarding the door that leads out of here?"

Para pointed toward his door. "If you cherish your lives you'll choose my way."

Dox scoffed, pointing toward his own door. "Choose my side or else you'll pay."

"Not this again," Tea complained, her hands on her hips. "Can't you two just act normal for once and give us a straight answer?"

"Tea, normal isn't part of the job description," I told her, equally annoyed. "Pegasus hired them specifically to annoy people."

"So is that why he hired you?" Tristan asked.

"Shut it Tristan!"

"The basic point is that we can't trust either of these two," Yami stated.

"Well, any bright ideas anyone?" Tristan asked.

Joey smiled broadly. "Sure, don't I always."

All of us preferred not to answer that one.

Joey replied by glaring at us. "Zero respect, after all Yug and I just went through."

Yami's gaze was focused on the brothers as he pulled out two coins from his pocket. "We'll decide with these." He lifted the coins up to show that they were marked with the insignia's that was on each door.

I leaned toward Joey. "When did he find the time to do that?" I whispered.

He shrugged. "Beats me."

"Okay," Dox cut in. "Heads or tails?"

Yami was smirking again, which meant that he definitely had some kind of plan up his sleeve. His fists were now clenched, the coin that was marked with Para's insignia was in his right hand and the coin marked with Dox's insignia was in his left. Seemed to me that he was leaving everything to a simple game of chance.

"I marked each coin to represent a different door," he explained. "The coin that I keep clenched in my fist will be the door I have chosen."

We all waited in anticipation as Yugi glanced at both brothers. None of us had any clue of what he was doing and quite frankly all this waiting is about to kill us.

"Ready?" Yami asked.

"_Yes_!" my mind screamed.

Yami opened up his left hand revealing the coin marked with Dox's insignia.

"That coin is marked for Dox's door," Para began.

"But was your choice good or was it poor?" Dox finished. Ugh, I'll be glad when we don't have to hear that rhyming anymore.

Para was smiling hard as he glanced at his brother. "What do you say Dox, should we tell them which was right?"

"In due time Para, I'm enjoying their blight."

"Enough!" I snapped, completely over the constant rhyming. "Seriously? Blight! Is that even a real word or did you just say it for the sake of rhyming and getting on my last nerve!"

Yami glanced back at me. "Blight is a real word Mina. Dox meant that he was enjoying our destruction, or ruin. He's alluding to what their about to tell us."

"I didn't ask for an explanation," I fired back. I felt a hand on my shoulder then and was surprised to find that Joey was staring down at me with a big grin on his face.

"Cool it Mina," he said soothingly, firing my own words back at me which effectively shut me up.

"I say…" Para began.

"…you chose wrong!" Dox pointed to his door. "It was my doorway…"

"…all along!" Para finished.

"So Dox's door was the right one?" Tea asked.

Yami smirked yet again. "Not quite."

Okay, I'm officially lost here. What in the world is Yami up to?

"It was so the right door," Para proclaimed.

"Except that if we had picked it, Para's door would have been the one," Yami replied. "You can change which door leads to which path can't you, ensuring we'd choose wrong."

"So you cheated," Joey summarized. "Not cool."

"Too bad, too late," Dox stated. "You chose away and that means…"

"In this maze you will stay." Para finished yet again.

But Yami was still smiling despite their words. "Actually, you never saw our choice." He opened up his right hand and there…

"The Dox coin!" I shouted.

"I figured the two of you would pull a stunt like this," Yami explained, "so I pulled a stunt of my own with these two coins. Instead of marking both with just one insignia, I marked the second with two." I watched as Yugi tossed his second coin into the air. On each side was an insignia just as he'd said. "One insignia on each side ensured that we couldn't lose." The coin then landed right back in his hand. I have to say, that was a smooth plan.

"Beaten at your own game," Joey said.

"Both of them," Yami added.

I smiled, proud of both of them. Making my move, I sauntered toward Dox's door with Artemis at my heels. "Now if you boys will excuse us, we have a score to settle with your boss."

"Sounds good to me," Tea stated. "Lets go."

My hands pressed against the door and began to push it open. It was heavy, but I didn't care too much. I just wanted out of this torture den.

Still, I realized all too soon, that Joey, Yugi or Yami, and I would be headed for another one as soon as we got out of this tunnel.

And I would have a mess on my hands.

* * *

Meanwhile

In the castle

Kaiba P.O.V.

Two more guards fall to the ground with a soft thud. Both of them would be out cold for a long while. So, hopefully that'll mean that there will be no interference in my reunion with Mokuba.

The halls of these tunnels were dark, lit only by the torches that hung on the stone walls. For a while, I've been running in circles, but I know that Mokuba is close by now. He has to be.

My feet carry me past dungeon after dungeon without any sign of life until I finally come across one that has a pad lock on it. I turn my gaze and find my brother sitting on the floor, staring at the duel card locket that mirrored the one I wore around my neck.

"Mokuba!"

He stared upward abruptly, most likely startled since he probably hadn't heard a word spoken to him for who knows how long.

"Seto?" he asked, his grey/violet eyes lighting up. "Seto! It's you!"

"Yeah, it's me," I replied, watching as he started to stand. He wobbled, but he seemed to be okay.

"I knew you'd come," he stated, smiling brightly. "I knew you'd come and rescue me."

"Of course little brother."

"So what now?" he asked as he started to walk toward me. "What's your plan for…ouch!"

I frowned, noting the cuffs around his ankles. "Sit tight kiddo."

Mokuba nodded. "Whatever you say big brother."

I moved toward the pad lock and began to try and pick at it. "Don't worry, you'll be out of here soon Mokuba."

"Well, well, the brother's Kaiba, reunited at last."

My hands froze and my blood turned cold. That voice was all too familiar.

"Pegasus," I muttered, inclining my head in his direction. He stood a few feet away, wearing that flamboyant red suit that he always wore. His silver hair hanging over his left eye just as it always did. I'd seen him plenty of times to remember every detail about him. I suppose I'll be needing those details soon.

"I should have known nothing would stop you from getting here," Pegasus stated, the tone of his voice completely carefree. "But even so, I'm not terribly surprised that you did make it. I knew all along you'd come for Mokuba eventually."

"You did huh?" I asked, getting to my feet. "Tell me something Pegasus, did you also foresee what I'm about to do to you for harming my little brother?"

"Actually Kaiba," he began, pausing for dramatic effect. "I predict you won't lay a finger on me."

"Why is that?" I asked, not at all amused by his flair for the theatric.

"Because, I predict that you will follow my each and every order," Pegasus answered. "Yes, I can see it so clearly, you following my every whim as my servant boy."

"You conniving snake!" I snarled, my fists shaking violently by my sides. "Your predictions don't mean a thing to me. So I suggest you leave my sight before I dirty my hands with the foul scent of your blood."

Pegasus chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous Kaiba-boy." His gaze finally met mine. "In my dungeon, in my castle, and in my realm, the only one who makes threats is me."

My focus had been set on him, but I can't fathom or explain what happened next. I just remember being blinded by a bright golden light and the sound of my brother screaming. Once I could see again…I found my brother laying on the floor unconscious.

I grabbed the metal bars to Mokuba's cell and screamed out his name, trying to figure out why he'd just fallen unconscious.

Then, his laughter, Pegasus's laughter, was all I could hear. It surrounded me and encircled my every thought as my blood curled in my veins. My hands shook more as they desperately clung to the metal bars of Mokuba's cell. Tears I had never shed were beginning to burn my eyes and cloud my vision.

After a long moment, I finally willed myself gaze at Pegasus. He held a card in his hand. On the card was the likeness of my brother, screaming out in terror.

"You monster, what have you done to him!" I demanded.

"It's just a little magic trick," he replied, pocketing the card.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Pegasus didn't flinch. "I've ensured your cooperation for you see…Mokuba's soul is now imprisoned in a place where locks can't be picked."

"You're mad!"

"And there he will remain Kaiba-boy," he continued, "until you beat me in a duel."

My eyes widened. I wasn't sure if what Pegasus was saying about Mokuba's soul was true, but…he'd done something to him. That fact I couldn't doubt.

"You want us to duel now?" I asked him. "Fine, I'll do anything."

But Pegasus only shook his head. "Not just yet Kaiba. You must first earn the privilege to challenge me." He smirked. "And you can only do that by defeating Yugi in a duel."

"_Yugi_!" I thought. "_I have to defeat him!_"

Pegasus smiled as if he'd just read my thoughts. "Of course, if you don't think you can beat him, I do have one other option for you."

I didn't answer.

"You see, I have a disloyal employee named Minako Aino. If you have it in you to kill her, then I'll set your brother free immediately and you won't have to duel anyone at all."

"Kill her," I gasped. "Pegasus…"

"I never said you had to Kaiba-boy," Pegasus amended. "I'm simply telling you that you have a choice. You can either defeat Yugi, which might be impossible for you, or you can simply end a woman's life, a ridiculously easy task that my henchmen have failed to carry out." He smiled. "It's your choice, but in both cases, failure is not an option. Fail and Mokuba's soul is mine forever." He took five star-chips out of his pocket and tossed them at my feet. "You'll need these if you decide to duel Yugi."

He left then, leaving me to contemplate on what my decision would be. I'm not so arrogant that I won't say that Pegasus's second choice, to kill Minako in exchange for an immediate release of my brother's soul, didn't tempt me.

I was desperate and willing to do anything to save my brother, but as far as killing goes…in this situation I could not do it.

The reason was simple. I owed that woman my life and for that reason alone I will not kill her. A life for a life so to speak.

Yugi however, is a different story. I had a score to settle with him anyhow and this time I know that I can defeat him. No, I will defeat him for the simple fact that my heart is in this more.

I suppose Yugi was right though. There really is a heart of the cards and my heart will undoubtedly be in our next duel.

I knelt down, taking the five star-chips into my hands. "It's time for our rematch Yugi Muto."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end to this ridiculously long chapter. Whew! Am I tired. My original plan wasn't to incorporate an appearance of the other Sailor Scouts so soon, but after speaking with some reviewers of mine, a.k.a. Tangerine Cherry Blossoms and Azelf 1717 I decided I'd put in a small appearance which resulted as the scene you read at the beginning of this chapter. So now you know that the Sailor Scouts are dealing with some issues in Japan which will affect Mina later on. For the remainder of this story though, I'm mainly going to stick with Mina and the main characters of Yugioh until maybe toward the end. It'll totally be worth it in the end though so keep reading.


	42. The Rematch: Yugi vs Kaiba Part 1

A/N: Now for the duel that you've all been waiting for. The duel of all duels. The master against the master…it's time for…insert drum roll…The Rematch: Yugi vs. Kaiba Part 1

Disclaimer: Too pumped to write one.

Chapter 42

The Rematch: Yugi vs. Kaiba Part 1

The time of day was about three-thrity p.m. Within two hours the sun would begin to set and within two hours the hopes of one duelist would fall.

Seto Kaiba, was determined not to be that duelist as he stepped out of the castle. Kimo stood at the entrance waiting for him with a gun in his hands.

"Pegasus instructed me to give this to you in case you decided to get rid of Pegasus's little inconvenience," Kimo stated, offering the gun to him. Kaiba took it and smirked. "I should pop a cap in you right now for that stunt you pulled back there."

Kimo replied with a shrug and walked into the castle without saying anything. Kaiba preferred it that way anyhow since he had no time to waste on an incompetent fool.

The gun in his hands felt heavy, but Kaiba had already decided that he wasn't going to use it on Mina. He had other plans for it. For now, Kaiba was set on one goal: to defeat Yugi and reclaim his title.

Meanwhile, our heroes emerged from the depths of the underground labyrinth.

Joey was the first to emerge with Artemis at his heels. He stretched out his arms and took a deep breath of fresh air as a smile lit up his face. "We're out! Fresh air at last!"

Yugi was the second out, the bright sunshine blinded him at first, but he was happy and full of hope since he and Joey now had ten star-chips.

Bakura and Tea came out together, though Tea walked ahead when Bakura suddenly stopped to take note of his Millennium Eye. Tristan ended up passing him as well when he emerged.

"What's this?" Bakura asked as he watched a piece of the ring point toward the castle. "My Millennium Ring is pointing again."

Tea pointed up toward the castle, a bright smile on her face. "The castle is just up ahead. That's probably why its pointing."

"And it's right where we're headin', cause Yugi, Mina, and I all have enough to get in." Joey stated.

Tristan glanced around. "Speaking of Mina, where is she?"

"I'm coming!"

Mina had to stop earlier when the Paradox brothers had begun traveling silently through the cave, following all of them. The others didn't notice since they'd been running to escape the cave, but Mina had and in order to stop the brothers from creating chaos she stopped.

Apparently, the two Paradox brothers had trained the assassination squad that had tried to kill Mina and Joey. Since one of their comrades died in the battle, the two brothers had wanted revenge. Mina wasn't sure when the two brothers finally recognized her as the woman that accidentally killed that assassin and it didn't matter to her. They'd come to try and kill her and the rest of the group.

Of course, Mina, being far away enough from Joey and the others, simply transformed and rendered both brothers useless by knocking them unconscious. By the time they woke up, they'd probably go back to their little labyrinth with no memory of what happened.

Mina, now having transformed back to normal, began to emerge from the cave. A smile was on her face though she looked extremely tired. Her breaths were a little ragged but she was about to put on a bravado to ensure that they wouldn't question her on it.

"Joey, Yugi," she began, "can you two lend me an ear over here?"

Mina had gotten toward the last of the stone steps leading out of the underground labyrinth. The sun now blanketed her skin in radiant light and her eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief as the two boys came over. Since Yugi was much shorter he ended up being level with Mina since she stood on lower ground than he did. Joey however, had to kneel in order to be level with her.

"What is it?" they both asked at once.

With a smile Mina gave a swift kiss on the cheek to each boy before climbing up the remainder of the steps. Once she was out she inclined her gaze back at them. "Just a thank you for getting all of us out of there."

Yugi and Joey were both blushing out of clear embarrassment. Bakura was laughing at their expressions while Tea and Tristan gave Mina looks of clear bewilderment. She walked ahead of them though without a second thought.

"Meow!"

Mina smiled and picked up her cat. "You want a kiss too Artemis?"

Tea ended up smiling at the two boys once Mina passed with Artemis in tow. "_Finally, it all paid off for Yugi._" Her smile turned into a thoughtful stare as Tristan and Bakura began to tease Joey as he raced to catch up with Mina. Tea's gaze stayed focused on Yugi, whose face was still flushed a bit.

"_Sometimes he seems so gentle_," she thought, "_you wouldn't think he could challenge another duelist, but when he duels…_" Tea stared up at the sky, her memories of Yugi's recent duels coming back to her. "_…it seems like he's someone else, someone more confident and determined than the Yugi I know. It's almost like…,like there are two Yugi's._"

Yugi's blush finally faded and now he had turned his attention toward Tea. He idly wondered why she was staring at him.

"_I remember now_," Tea stated within her mind, remembering what she'd thought to be a dream until that moment. "_There was a game in the Shadow Realm, and there was a bigger, more serious Yugi playing while little Yugi was in the game with the rest of us. It was almost as if the more experienced Yugi was couching our Yugi._"

"Something wrong?" Yugi finally asked.

Tea shook her head. "No…I just wondered…do you ever feel like…"

"Hey you two, what's the hold up!" Joey suddenly shouted. He and the others had already started up the steps and were a good distance away.

"Hurry up or we'll go inside without ya," Tristan added.

Bakura chuckled. "You know, since none of us are supposed to be here, maybe we should wait for them."

"You got a point there," Tristan replied with a short laugh.

"I don't want to wait though," Joey complained, still climbing some stairs since Mina had gone ahead by at least ten steps. "I'm itching to kick that Pegasus's butt."

Mina finally stopped then and Joey ended up smacking into her since she'd stopped so suddenly.

"You okay Mina?"

She didn't answer.

"Mina?"

"What?" Mina asked, finally turning around though it was clear to Joey that she'd been distracted by something.

"Are you alright?"

Mina nodded. "Yeah, just got a little distracted. I was just thinking of my father."

That was only partially true though. Her thoughts had been on her father, but not about the money she needed to save him. At that particular moment she'd been wondering if there was a true possibility that her father, the man she'd known all her life, wasn't actually her father.

Seconds earlier, she'd had a brief vision of the past. That particular vision had been of Pegasus and Cecelia's wedding, her mother's wedding day. Though, the woman who had gotten married that day looked completely different than the woman that Mina had grown up with. Back then, her mother's face had been completely different. More angelic, her eyes softer and her lips weren't as plump. That's not saying that the woman that Mina had known as her mother wasn't pretty, it was just that this woman had a different beauty. To be frank, it was a beauty that was more fit for the mother of Sailor Venus, the scout of love and beauty.

Mina didn't want to think on such things now, so she simply told Joey that she was just thinking of her father.

Joey, though not entirely believing her, let it go.

Back toward the bottom of the stone steps, Yugi had just tripped over a rock and was now laying helplessly on the ground. It was an embarassing moment for him.

"Ouch," Tea said. "Is this how your going to save your grandpa?"

Yugi had lifted himself partially from off the ground. He now sat on his butt, still a bit embarrassed as he answered Tea's question. "I saved you. Remember Tea?"

Tea smiled. "_He did, and back then I barely even knew him_."

Her mind took her back to a their freshmen year of high school. She'd known Yugi since childhood, but she hadn't really talked to him before. She'd just seen him around school and had spoken to him a few times throughout all the years they'd grown up together. Easy to say that she didn't really know Yugi all that well. He was just someone she saw on a regular basis. She'd known Joey for a little while too, but she had never talked to him. He had been a bully at the start of freshmen year.

But as freshmen year came to a close she'd seen that the two boys had started hanging out together. Joey hadn't been bullying people and he actually seemed happier too.

Even so, Tea hadn't known the two really well at all.

It was only on the day they happened to find her working at Burger Plaza that she got a glimpse of what the two boys were about.

(Flashback)

Tea had been busily working when one of the managers told her to greet all the guests as they entered the restaurant. It seemed easy enough, so Tea went for it.

And the first people she welcomed…

"Welcome to Burger Plaza! Come right in for the juicy…"

"TEA!"

Tea had frozen in her tracks. She'd been so engrossed in making a good impression that she didn't even realize who she'd been talking to.

"Joey, Yugi!"

She had turned away, getting completely lost in her thoughts.

"_What are they doing here! They could get me in big trouble. Your supposed to be eighteen to work here. If they let it slip that I'm still in school…I'll be fired! I won't be able to pay for my dance lessons!_"

"Tea?"

She turned back toward them and smiled brightly, pretending that she didn't know them. "Right this way you two."

She led them to a table and quickly took their orders before rushing to the kitchen. The cooks quickly fixed the burgers and once they were done she was ready to give the two boys a piece of her mind.

The two of them had been talking about her, saying how nice she was and how she hardly ever, ever lost her temper.

Well, she lost it that day.

"What are you guys doing here?" she whispered angrily, holding a big bottle of ketchup in her hands. "Are you trying to get me fired? Thanks a lot, here have some ketchup."

She squeezed the bottle and drenched their food in it.

"Sorry!" Yugi exclaimed, disappointed about his food being drenched. "We didn't even know you worked here."

"Ugh!" was all the response Tea could come up with as she began to turn away.

"You got a lot of attitude for someone waiting tables," Joey commented.

Tea scoffed. "Do you think this is all I want to do with my life?" She turned back toward them. "Just wait till I graduate, then you know what I want to do, study ballet."

"Park cars huh?" Joey asked.

"Not valet! Ballet." Tea blushed, closed her eyes and braced herself. "I'm…saving up to go study dance in New York!"

She waited for laughter, but it never came. "You're not laughing?"

Joey smiled. "Why would we laugh Tea? You should be what you want to be."

"That's right," Yugi added. "Follow your dream."

"_What you said that day really made me appreciate you more. That and what happened next._"

A week had passed since the incident at Burger Plaza. There was only one period left in the day and Tea had been gathering her things out of her gym locker, since it had just ended.

She had just picked up her Algebra 1 textbook when she found a not under it.

"What's this?"

_Tea, we found a space in the old warehouse on Spring Street that you can use as a dance studio. Meet us there after school._

_Your friend,  
__Yugi._

"A dance studio?"

"_I couldn't wait to check it out._"

Of course when Tea had first arrived at the warehouse, it had been disserted.

"Yugi, Joey. Are you guys in here?"

There was no answer so she walked into the empty room unaware that someone was waiting for her.

"I'm warning you, if this is a joke…"

She trailed off when her ears picked up on the sound of the sliding door a distance behind her closing. When she finally turned her gaze around she found a thug standing there, ready to pounce on her.

"Just hand over all the money in your purse lady and no one gets hurt."

Tea couldn't move.

"Didn't you hear me? Give me the cash and make it quick!"

The sliding door slammed open then and before Tea could blink, Yugi had rushed in.

"Get away from her!"

Tea had watched in horror as Yugi tried to fight off the brute. Yugi was clearly outmatched by the thug, but he'd put in a great deal of effort in trying before the thug backhanded him into a wall.

That was when Tea leapt into action. She tried to land a punch on the thug and managed to bite his arm when he grabbed her. He ended up slamming her into a wall too though, rendering her unconscious.

When Tea woke up, Yugi had been standing before her, his arms crossed over his chest and a big smirk on his face.

"Yugi?"

"You don't need to worry about him anymore Tea. He won't bother you again."

(End Flashback)

"Tea?"

Tea shook her head again. "What did you say Yugi?"

"I asked if you remembered."

Tea sighed and knelt down so that she was eye level with Yugi. "Yugi, I remember, but what exactly did you do to that guy that day?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know. When I came to that mugger was already on the ground. I don't remember anything about it."

"You're a mysterious guy Yugi," Tea stated. "Tell me, do you ever feel that something weird is going on? Sometimes you seem like a totally different person."

Yugi narrowed his gaze toward the ground.

"Is anything I'm saying make sense to you?" she pressed.

"I know what you mean," Yugi whispered timidly. He finally locked his gaze with hers. "I feel like there's someone else inside of me Tea." He sighed. "I hope I'm not losing it."

Tea simply smiled and got back to her feet. "Well, whatever is going on with you, both of you are really good guys. Trust me."

Yugi smiled, feeling reassured by her words. "Thanks Tea."

"Hey, do we need to carry you both up here!" Joey screamed again from the stairs leading up to the castle. "Get a move on already."

Tea laughed and offered her hand to Yugi. "Come on, lets go."

He nodded and took her offered hand. She helped him to his feet and then they both raced for the stairs in order to catch up with the others. They were way ahead, but one thing that Yugi and Tea were both sure of was that they'd be in the castle soon. Everything was going to be alright.

However, they weren't counting on one last obstacle.

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

"You think Pegasus would have put an elevator on his island with all the money he's got."

I laughed, though it wasn't entirely heartfelt. "Joey, castles don't have elevators."

"They should," Joey complained. "This is exhausting."

"_Exhausting is right_," my conscious stated. "_These stairs are killing you_."

I shook that thought off. Stairs are stairs, no big deal. Though, I will say transforming earlier to combat Para and Dox had not made climbing any easier. No doubt that I'm tired, but hopefully I'll be able to hold on until I'm in my room inside the castle. Maybe then I can sleep. Then again, with Pegasus's goons hanging around everywhere…maybe not. Still, at least we're almost at the top.

"Hey guys, you're not going to believe who's blocking our way to the castle!" Tristan exclaimed suddenly. He was slightly ahead of the rest of us so he could see farther ahead. He had stopped though and was staring intently at the figure towards the door. The silhouette was familiar, clad in a long blue jacket, blue dress pants, and a teal dress shirt. His blue eyes were cold and callous, his stance that of a proud egotistical businessman, which he happened to be.

"Kaiba," I muttered, not happy to see him.

"What's he doing here?" Joey asked of no one in particular.

"I'm more concerned with why he's blocking our entrance in," Bakura stated. "What's going on?"

Kaiba focused his gaze on Yugi. "I can't let you pass Yugi."

"I've won ten star-chips, so stand aside," Yugi ordered.

"You may have won enough star-chips to qualify in the Duelist Kingdom playoffs Yugi, but I can't allow you to face Pegasus, he's mine," Kaiba replied. "You and I are going to have one final duel. You will lose and I will win."

"_But why would Kaiba challenge Yugi now_?" I wondered. As far as I was concerned, Kaiba was wasting his time trying to settle some score with Yugi when his purpose for being here was inside the castle.

Still, the fact that he stands here before us makes it clear that he's probably been in that castle already. He probably saw Pegasus too.

But that still didn't explain why Kaiba was out here challenging Yugi.

"The winds of change are blowing Yugi Muto," Kaiba stated, crossing his arms over his chest. His gaze was intent and filled with deep anger that I couldn't figure out. What is going on with him?

"Stand aside Kaiba," Yugi ordered again.

Kaiba stayed rooted in place. "Not until you agree to duel me."

Yugi groaned. "I'm not dueling you. I don't have to!"

I watched in contempt as Kaiba scoffed at Yugi's answer. "No longer confident your so called 'Heart of the Cards' will help you win, or are you afraid that you can't beat me without Exodia."

"Kaiba…"

"That's it isn't it Yugi," Kaiba brutally replied, looking down at Yugi and the rest of us as if we were insects crawling on the ground. "You're just afraid that you can't beat me a second time. You coward!"

"Back off!" Tea shouted, taking a defensive stance in front of Yugi. "He doesn't have to prove anything!"

Joey was equally protective. "You want to duel smart mouth?" he asked, stepping ahead of the rest of us. "Come on! I'll take ya!"

Kaiba only laughed, which caused Joey to lose his temper. "Don't laugh you slime ball!"

Luckily for Joey, Tristan and Bakura had been right behind him and had held him back from attacking Kaiba like he had last night. Honestly, I doubted that the end result would be different from last night, so it was a good thing that someone was able to keep Joey from embarrassing himself.

"Joey, down boy!" Tristan yelled.

"Don't forget, when you battled him before he completely smarted you," Bakura added.

With a sigh, Joey stopped struggling. "Fine."

Most of my focus was aimed at Kaiba, so when his gaze shifted toward Joey, I knew he had taken note of the star-chips on Joey's dueling glove. Knowing Kaiba, he was about to make fun of Joey again.

"I can't believe the little barking Chihuahua already has ten star-chips. You earn them yourself or did Yugi throw you a few bones."

Joey growled. "Don't call me a Chihuahua!"

I couldn't help but sigh at that. With all the growling he was doing he was starting to sound like a Chihuahua. That much was certain.

Kaiba laughed again at Joey's anger. "Don't let him snap his chain." he said to Tristan and Bakura. He then turned his attention back to Yugi. "There's no challenge in humiliating you again Joey. Only one duelist has ever beaten me at Duel Monsters and that's Yugi."

Something about all this was still lost to me. I had a bad feeling that something bad had happened while Kaiba was inside that castle.

"Yugi," Kaiba continued, snapping me from my thoughts, "you said you won by tapping into the heart of the cards and for a long time I didn't know what that meant." He paused and closed his eyes before gazing at Yugi so intensely that it became clear to me that Kaiba was more determined than he had ever been before in his life. He was really serious about this. It wasn't just a game to him this time.

"Now I know what you meant…and it took Pegasus to show me."

"Pegasus!" I shouted, a sudden panic filling me as I rationalized all the things that Pegasus could have done to Mokuba. "Kaiba, what did he do to Mokuba!"

Kaiba didn't answer, he simply stared at the ground.

"It's clear to me you've been in that castle already," I pressed, "so, something must have gone wrong if you're out here instead of getting Mokuba away from that mad man!"

Kaiba still wouldn't answer me and that really set me on edge. Mokuba was just a kid after all, he didn't deserve to be imprisoned the way he had and I'd seen first hand that Mokuba was waiting for his big brother to save him. I'd also seen that Kaiba's first priority was Mokuba's safety, so him being out here trying to duel Yugi wouldn't make sense unless something horrible had happened.

"What happened in there!" I demanded. "What did Pegasus do?"

Kaiba remained silent.

"Fine then, if you won't tell me I'm going in there to find out myself…"

I heard the gun being pointed towards me before I actually saw it in Kaiba's hand. His gaze was locked on mine.

"That Minako, is none of your concern," he stated, his voice firm and commanding as he pointed the gun towards my chest. "Besides that though, you can't go in there either."

"And why not?" I asked. "Because you've got a gun in your hand?"

"Pegasus wants you dead," Kaiba replied bluntly, lowering the gun slightly. "In order to save Mokuba…I have to either defeat Yugi in a duel or kill you. Those were Pegasus's terms." He changed the position of the gun in his hand so that it was no longer pointing at me. "I've made my choice."

"Why?" I asked, focusing my gaze back on him. "Yugi will defeat you if he accepts your crazy duel Kaiba. It would have been much easier to kill me if you wanted to save Mokuba so badly, or have you forgotten your promise to him?"

"Mina!" Joey exclaimed. "What are you saying?"

"Shut it Chihuahua," I muttered. Joey groaned, but he kept quiet.

Kaiba smirked. "For the first time, I can duel with fire and passion in my heart. Pegasus gave me a reason to put my heart in the cards. For that reason, I know I will defeat Yugi in this duel. After all, if he doesn't accept…" He raised the gun and pointed it at me again. "Well, you get the picture."

"Kaiba!" Tea shouted. "What your doing is despicable. Threatening Mina's life just to duel Yugi?"

I actually laughed. "This is pretty evil Kaiba, even for you."

"You misunderstand."

"What?" we all shouted.

The gun had been pointed at me, but in that moment, we all watched in horror as Kaiba pressed the gun to the side of his head, his finger on the trigger and a smile on his face.

"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted. "What are you…"

"This was what I meant," Kaiba interrupted. "Minako, I owe you a debt and for that reason alone I will not kill you, whether Yugi accepts the duel or not."

I couldn't say anything. What he was saying…

"However…if Yugi fails to accept the duel, I won't be able to save my brother and therefore…won't have a reason to go on living." Kaiba's fingers barely tightened on the trigger.

"Are you out of your mind?" Tristan exclaimed, sounding as horrified as I felt.

"Maybe," Kaiba replied. "But…I'd rather die than be condemned to a life without the only family I have left. I've changed Yugi. I deserve a rematch. Give me a chance to play you now. Let me play you for the right reasons. Of course if you don't, I'll pull this trigger.

I felt a surge of power and knew then that Yugi had accepted.

Or rather, that Yami had accepted.

* * *

A few minutes later

Bandit Keith climbed up the stairs toward the castle. Once at the top, he found Kimo standing by the entrance.

Keith smiled to himself. "_Guess I'm the first to show up_."

He held out his arm to Kimo once he was standing before him. "I need ten chips to qualify right? Well, I got em'."

Kimo smiled. "You qualify, but the real action is on the annex roof. You've got to check it out."

Keith was intrigued. "Some action on the roof, huh?" He began to head in the direction Kimo had pointed him in. "Thanks dude, I think I will."

It took him a moment to find the right pathway to where the annex roof was, but once he found it, he surely noted what would go down in Duel Monster's history.

On the annex roof, to his surprise, stood the geeks he'd tried to trap in the tunnel. He didn't know how they had gotten out, but he didn't care much either. He saw that Joey and the other dweebs were standing on the sidelines while Yugi stood on the far end of the roof, shuffling his deck.

On the other side, Keith noted a tall brunette man. He was also shuffling his deck.

"_Who's that_?" Keith wondered for a moment. "Wait a second? That's Seto Kaiba."

It was indeed Kaiba who was shuffling his deck at that moment. A bitter and stern scowl was on his face as he continued shuffling.

Keith laughed to himself. "A rematch between Yugi and Kaiba, now this I got to see. And for the duel of the century I'll need a good seat."

The notorious man ran off then, heading toward a tower that was close by. From there he'd be able to see everything that would go down. The bandana wearing muscle head was clearly excited.

On the field however, was a very different atmosphere. Tension was so thick in the air that you could probably ice skate on it for hours on end before it broke into a million pieces. Such an analogy was one that Mina thought of from the sidelines. Joey was nervous for his friend, but he figured that Yugi would win. Tristan felt uncomfortable, Tea was fidgeting, and Bakura just couldn't make sense of the situation at all.

As for the two about to duel. The tension was even thicker. We're talking about ice skating for days on end its so thick.

Yugi finally finished shuffling and around the same time Kaiba did as well.

"Alright Kaiba, its time to duel," Yugi stated.

Kaiba nodded. "Here's the deal Yugi. We'll both wager five star-chips and the winner will be the only one that earns the right to enter the main castle."

"Done," Yugi replied, "five-chips."

"We'll use my duel disk system," Kaiba continued. "Insert your shuffled deck into the card recognition slot. Life points are automatically set to two thousand."

A soft but cold wind blew as the life-point counter set itself to two thousand on both duel disks. Violet and sapphire eyes stare each other down as a five thousand year old rivalry begins to make itself known. Both duelists are ready and waiting for the right moment to make their move, but at the same time both are nervous wrecks.

"Are you ready?" Yugi asks, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yes," Kaiba replies, his gaze fierce, revealing how determined he is to save his brother. "This is it Yugi. Whoever wins faces Pegasus and whoever loses, well you'll be left a broken man."

"We'll see who gets broken Kaiba," Yugi states, equally determined to save his grandfather. "I will defeat you once and for all."

Both duelists are smirking. Both are anticipating the duel of the lifetime. Both know that everything they hold dear is riding on this last duel.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

A/N: Let the drama of this epic duel begin…in the next chapter. Lol. :) Okay, thanks for reading and please review.


	43. The Rematch: Yugi vs Kaiba Part 2

A/N: Alright! Here is the moment when the duel of all duels actually begins. And this is the moment when the real drama comes to pass. What will this duel bring for our heroes? Will this be the turning point? What will happen? Only one way to find out.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon are not my property.

Chapter 43

The Rematch: Yugi vs. Kaiba Part 2

Yugi P.O.V.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Kaiba was the first to draw a card, so he took the first turn. "I play Reukashin in attack mode." With a flick of his wrist, the duel disk spun out and in a show of light, Kaiba's monster appeared onto the field.

**Reukashin Attack: 1600**

Once the monster had been called out, Kaiba disappeared behind holographic duel monster cards. They must represent the cards in our hands; the cards we're keeping hidden from each other as well.

"The cards!" Tea exclaimed.

"They're holograms just like the monsters," Joey stated, equally surprised. Such a thing didn't happen during his duel with Kaiba.

I drew my card and placed it onto the card reader before flinging the disk out just as Kaiba had.

"I summon Curse of Dragon!"

**Curse of Dragon Attack: 2000**

Kaiba simply laughed as my dragon appeared. "Well done, a formidable card Yugi and a play I would expect from a duelist of your caliber."

"Don't patronize me," I ordered, not sure where all this anger towards Kaiba was coming from. Is it that other presence again?

"Yugi, I know from playing you that you're a talented duelist, but you're just not as good as I am." Kaiba stated. "Listen up, only one duelist is going to challenge Pegasus and that's me."

"Wrong," I replied defiantly.

"Then attack and find out," Kaiba suggested. "What's the matter Yugi, no faith in your monster?"

"You'll see, he's mightier than yours," I snarled. "Go Curse of Dragon, attack Reukashin with Dragon Flame!"

My Dragon turned Reukashin to dust in seconds and took a decent chunk out of Kaiba's life-points.

**Yugi: 2000**

**Kaiba: 1600**

Kaiba retracted his duel disk then and the holographic cards disappeared along with them. His smirk, now visible again, taunted me and made me angry for reasons I really couldn't comprehend.

"You're good," he stated, "but oh so predictable. Don't you think I expected that attack? Once again you've played right into my hands Yugi."

"He's bluffing," Joey shouted. "You already have Kaiba on the ropes. Just keep it up Yugi."

Kaiba drew is card. "It's not a bluff as you will all soon see. I play Sword Stalker."

**Sword Stalker Attack: 2000**

But that's the same as my Curse of Dragon. If Kaiba attacks then both of our monsters would be destroyed. Unless…

"The Sword Stalker gathers the life force of a fallen ally," Kaiba began, a smirk on his face again. "This strengthens his attack force by twenty percent."

**Sword Stalker Attack: 2400**

"_So that's why Kaiba allowed his previous monster to be defeated so easily. He wanted to power up his second monster so that it would be powerful enough to destroy mine._"

"Attack now Sword Stalker!"

"_Of course, there's one fatal flaw in Kaiba's move._"

My Curse of Dragon disappeared from the field just before Kaiba's Sword Stalker could finish his attack.

"What!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Why did your dragon disappear?"

I laughed. "That happened because I placed a monster replace magic card onto the field." My magic card turned around so that it was now facing toward Kaiba, this indicated that my card had been activated.

"This card switches the monster on the field with the monster in my hand that has the highest attack power."

"No," Kaiba muttered. "Yugi…"

"I take it you know what that means," I interrupted. "The monster with the greatest attack power in my hand is the Dark Magician."

My favorite monster appeared onto the field and struck Kaiba's monster down with one swing of its magic rod.

**Kaiba: 1500**

"Now I can replay Curse of Dragon in attack mode," I stated, setting Curse of Dragon back onto the card reader and flinging the disk outward so that my dragon would appear along with my magician.

Kaiba retracted his disk again. "I'll counter with a magician of my own." He placed his card onto the card reader just as I had and then flung the disk outward to reveal Lajin, the Mystical Genie.

**Lajin Attack: 1800**

I had the sinking suspicion that Kaiba was making this a bit too easy for me. Something was definitely not right, but it would probably be worse to keep that genie on the field.

"Dark Magician attack!"

"Your attack activates my trap, the Ancient Lamp!" Kaiba shouted. I cringed, knowing exactly what the lamp was meant for. "First it protects my genie by drawing it into the lamp."

"No," I muttered, watching in contempt as the lamp drew the genie in.

"Then, the lamp deflects your attack, turning it back on your other monster."

My Dark Magician's attack was flung back at my Curse of Dragon, destroying him and reducing my score to equal Kaiba's.

**Yugi: 1500**

"Reflect upon the incredible defensive powers of my ancient lamp," Kaiba ordered, chuckling as he did so. "You'll find that nothing you have can stop it."

"Your attack may have destroyed my Curse of Dragon," I stated, retracting my duel disk and drawing a card, "but I still have the Dark Magician." With that said, I placed my newest card onto the card reader face down, which represents the cards in a players hand, and flung the disk back out, thus revealing my Dark Magician again.

"You should know by now that it'll take much more than a magician to defeat me Yugi," Kaiba retorted.

I shrugged. "Maybe, but for all your bragging the score is tied. We're evenly matched."

Still, I can tell that Kaiba is trying to finish me off as quickly as possible, and that's not like him. He enjoys toying with his opponents almost as much as he enjoys winning. The last time we dueled he spent half the match messing with me, but this time he's all business.

"What's the matter Yugi?" Kaiba asked tauntingly. "You look worried."

"_I'm worried all right, but not for the reason he thinks_," I thought. After all, Kaiba's behavior has been erratic since he decided to challenge me. What Mina said about Pegasus doing something to Mokuba must have been right though, otherwise he wouldn't have gone through such lengths just to challenge me. Quite frankly, that worried me. Especially since he'd put a gun to his head and stated that he'd rather die than live in a world without his brother. That kind of talk is something I'd expect from a suicidal nutcase and not someone like Kaiba.

Right now, he seems to be alright, but I can't help but wonder what would happen when I won this duel. Would he kill himself?

"_You have your grandfather to think about Yugi. Don't waste your thoughts on Kaiba_."

There's that voice again. This time it sounds a bit different though. There's an edge of rage to it.

"Finally realizing that without your Exodia cards you can't possibly win?" Kaiba asked, now toying with me like the Kaiba I know would. That eased my worries a little.

Of course the way I responded was…disorienting.

"I don't need Exodia to defeat the likes of you Kaiba!"

Now, the words themselves weren't really all that bad. It's common for rivals in a duel to trash talk each other, but for one thing, I'm not that kind of duelist. I'm not one to be rattled easily. What bothers me more than what I said though is how I said it. My voice had sounded almost demonic and that in itself was frightening.

Kaiba retracted his duel disk and drew a card. "If I keep drawing cards like this you will." He set his card onto the disk and flung out the disk. "I arm my genie with the Dispel card."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"The Dispel card can deactivate any magic card and that's a loss I'm quite sure you can't afford Yugi," Kaiba replied, sounding more like himself by the minute. "Lajin, my mystical genie of the lamp, activate Dispel!"

The green genie pressed it's palms together and chuckled just before sending a blazing attack my way, destroying my Swords of Revealing Light. Of all the magic cards in my hand, he had to destroy that one.

The expression on my face must have been funny because Kaiba started laughing heartily.

"Hahahahahaha, it would seem that Dispel has destroyed your swords of revealing light." His laughter ceased. "That's a tough loss Yugi. Your swords could have paralyzed my monsters for three turns, but now I guess you'll lose three turns sooner."

"Don't count on it Kaiba," I replied, retracting the duel disk, making my magician disappear again. I drew a card and smiled. The Mystic Box could be just what I need to get rid of Kaiba's lamp.

"I'll again call on the Dark Magician!" I flung out the disk yet again and my Dark Magician appeared, ready for battle.

"I'm surprised that you put your magician at risk when you have no idea what I have in store for you," Kaiba stated.

I smiled. "Then perhaps I should see what your planning for myself."

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean Kaiba," I answered, watching as my magic card turned around so that it was facing Kaiba. "Behold, my Magic Eye of Truth, so called because the eye of truth knows all sees all."

"That phrase sounds familiar," Mina stated from the sidelines.

"Now it will reveal every card in your hand," I stated, ignoring Mina's comment. Kaiba's cards began to flip over, revealing themselves to me one by one. The first was Dispel, then Sagi the Dark Clown, next was the Ancient Lamp that was currently in play, and then…

My thoughts came to a screeching halt when my eyes caught sight of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"What's this?" I asked, completely taken aback. "You have a Blue Eyes White Dragon in your hand but you haven't played it?"

"You can always count on Kaiba to have a Blue Eyes White Dragon up his sneaky, slimy sleeves," Joey commented. I glanced over toward the sidelines to see him glaring daggers into Kaiba.

"Kaiba sure loves his Blue Eyes," Tristan added.

"Three Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Bakura exclaimed. "That's got to be nearly impossible for Yugi to beat."

"_Nice comments Bakura_," I thought sarcastically.

Tea glared at him. "Yeah, well Yugi has beaten three Blue Eyes before and he'll do it again."

"_Now that's more like it. I can always count on Tea to have something nice to say._"

"But its still odd that Kaiba hasn't played it," Mina stated.

"_My thoughts exactly. What is Kaiba up to?_"

Kaiba chuckled. "So Yugi, the mundane power of your wimpy Eye of Truth granted you a sneak peek at my hand, but what good does it do you? The fact still remains that your Dark Magician can't do anything to my Genie Lajin. As long as he has his lamp to protect him you can't make a single move."

"Then I'll extinguish it through the magic of my Mystic Box!"

I watched in satisfaction as Kaiba's eyebrow raised in suspicion. "What does that do?"

"Look closely Kaiba as first my Dark Magician is sealed within the box," I said, not answering his question as the box surrounded my magician.

"A trick?" Kaiba asked.

It was my turn to snicker. "Its much more than a mere magic trick Kaiba. Now watch and be amazed as the mystic box is skewered, but have I destroyed my own magician?"

"Yugi…"

"Or," I interrupted as the first Mystic box opened, "have I magically extinguished your lamp, just as I promised?"

Kaiba stared at the remains of his Ancient Lamp in horror. "No! You destroyed my genie's lamp!"

"And the magic is only half done Kaiba," I continued, gesturing toward the second Mystic Box that had just appeared. "Now my Dark Magician emerges from the Mystic Box unharmed."

"But how?"

"You know a good magician never reveals his secrets," I replied. "Now Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

The Dark Magician sent out a blast from his scepter, instantly eliminating Kaiba's genie.

**Yugi: 1500**

**Kaiba: 800**

"It's just as you said Kaiba. Your lamp may have protected your great genie Lajin, but once it was destroyed your genie was no match for my Dark Magician."

Kaiba wasn't fazed. "Your magic show may have been entertaining, but lets not lose prospective. You know I have a Blue Eyes waiting in the wings and I know you have nothing that can stand against it."

"You know nothing," I answered. "The Eye of Truth showed me your hand, not the other way around."

Kaiba retracted his duel disk, making his visible cards disappear. "I don't need to see your hand." He drew a card and smiled. "But I think you need to be taught a lesson and I'll be happy to make my next play painfully instructive."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Kaiba replied, flinging out his duel disk. "I summon Sagi the Dark Clown in defense mode."

**Dark Clown Defense: 1200**

"_Sagi_?" I wondered. "_I was expecting Kaiba to sic his Blue Eyes White Dragon on me. He knows Sagi is no match for my Dark Magician so what is he up to? He didn't have any trap cards earlier when I got a look at his hand, but he might have drawn some new ones by now. The only way to know for sure is to attack. But I dare not risk my Dark Magician._"

"Dark Magician return," I commanded, retracting my duel disk and removing my Dark Magician from the main card reader. For this turn, I'll place the magician in my hand.

I drew my next card. "_Good card. Gaia the Fierce Knight._" I smiled. "_Gaia wiped the floor with Sagi on my first duel with Kaiba, so he should be able to again._"

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode!"

**Gaia the Fierce Knight Attack: 2500**

"Attack now!"

Gaia raced forward on his horse, clutching his lance tightly as he descended upon Sagi. The clown was destroyed in seconds, but Kaiba didn't lose life points because he was in defense mode.

Even so, at least Kaiba hadn't had a trap waiting for me.

"Your Dark Clown has been vanquished," I stated in triumph.

Kaiba still wasn't fazed. In fact, he was smiling more now than he had the entire duel. "Vanquished and sacrificed are two very different things Yugi. Look again."

"_What_?" I wondered. "_What could he be…_"

My thoughts trailed off as I gazed at my knight. I thought that it was a glitch in the holographic system because he was fading in and out of sight, but after a moment I realized that this was the trap Kaiba had been setting up for me.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Gaia disappeared from the field completely.

"Gaia!"

"Not just Gaia Yugi."

I glanced at my Dark Magician card and it was crumbling away.

"No! My Dark Magician!" I shouted as it disappeared. "What have you done Kaiba!"

"It's really quite ingenious actually," Kaiba began. "Knowing you couldn't resist attacking my Dark Clown, I infected him with the Crush Card Virus."

"A Crush Card?"

"By destroying the infected Sagi," Kaiba continued, "you released the Crush Card Virus, a virus that is so highly contagious to duel monsters that even as I speak these words…it is infecting all but the weakest cards in your precious dueling deck."

I noted a beeping sound from my duel disk as Kaiba spoke. Upon glancing down, I saw the small screen that normally displayed my life-points flash one word.

Virus.

"No, my cards!"

"The only cards unaffected by the crush card virus are those with an attack power weaker than fifteen hundred." Kaiba began laughing. "Looks like I've broken the heart of your cards Yugi."

"_Yep, he's definitely back to normal now_," I thought, completely horrified that all of my best cards were gone. I couldn't use them.

"Well played, but it will take more than a virus to defeat me," I replied, though I wasn't entirely sure if I believed that statement. This situation was pretty…well for lack of better terms…bad.

"I expect that it will," Kaiba stated. "Actually I'm looking forward to subjecting you to a wide array of debilitating cards. It's your turn now Yugi, let's see how your disease ridden deck serves you now."

"You may have infected the body of my deck, but it is the heart of the cards that will see me through this contamination." I drew a card and sighed. "_The Summoned Skull. A great card but I can't use him. Kaiba's crush card would infect him the second I laid him on the field._"

"Face it Yugi, to continue playing in this duel you'll have to serve up your weakest monsters," Kaiba taunted. He's right though. For now…that's all I can do.

I have Silver Fang in my hand right now, so I'll just play him.

"Silver Fang, defense mode," I proclaimed. "His attack points are low enough to make him immune to your virus."

**Silver Fang Attack: 1200  
****Silver Fang Defense: 900**

"Ironic that a wolf will be the first of your sacrificial lambs, but so be it," Kaiba observed as he withdrew his duel disk. He drew a card. "Battle Ox, awaken!"

The Battle Ox appeared onto the field. This was the monster that had given Joey such a hard time.

**Battle Ox Attack: 1700**

"Attack!" Kaiba commanded. The Battle Ox ended up making Silver Fang look like sushi by the time he was done slicing him.

"It's cool!" Tristan shouted from the sidelines. "This is just a minor set back, no big deal."

That's pretty easy for him to say. He's not the one facing this giant, smelly, axe swinging ox.

Kaiba laughed yet again and by now I'm really starting to get sick of it. "Your pitiful defenses can't even stand the crude assaults of my Battle Ox. How do you expect to protect your life-points when your defenses are demolished and you have nothing to shield you from my more powerful monsters. I guess we'll find out soon."

He's right, but how can I defeat any monster when his Crush Card forces me to play my weakest creatures.

"You should accept your fate for now Yugi," Kaiba continued, "after all, you'll have the rest of your life to cry over this defeat."

"_No, I can't give into his taunting_," I told myself. "_I've come here to save my grandpa and I won't let Kaiba defeat me. In order to stop Pegasus, I need to eliminate Kaiba here._"

I withdrew my duel disk and quickly drew a card. A Griforn? It's compatible with the Horn of the Unicorn card I've got in my hand. It should be enough to take out that Battle Ox.

"Go Griforn, I summon you!" I shouted, flinging out the duel disk once again to reveal my Griforn, a pink gargoyle like monster that looked more like a stuffed puppy than a monster.

**Griforn Attack: 1500  
****Griforn Defense: 1200**

"A Griforn?" Kaiba asked. "I think you've made a grave miscalculation Yugi. His pathetic defenses are no match for my Battle Ox."

"Who said I played him in defense mode?" I asked.

Kaiba seemed confused. "Say what now?"

My Horn of the Unicorn card flipped around. "I'm attacking with my Griforn with the help of my Horn of the Unicorn, which increases Griforn's attack strength by seven hundred.

**Griforn Attack: 2200**

"Attack!"

My Griforn used the electrical power of the horn of the unicorn to blast away the crude Battle Ox.

**Yugi: 1500**

**Kaiba: 600**

"Stellar move Yugi!" Tea shouted.

"Yeah, awesome move!" Mina added.

Kaiba smirked. "Impressive Yugi, using a combo to combat my virus, but I'm afraid there are some hazards in my deck that are simply inevitable." I watched him draw a card and in that moment I saw his eyes widen and his whole demeanor changed. He looked as he had earlier when he had held his gun to his head. An insane look in his eyes and a wide smile.

"Prepare yourself for ultimate annihilation Yugi, but first I'll invoke the powers of the Mystical Elf."

"_The Mystical Elf_?" I questioned. "_Since when did he get that in his deck_."

I didn't have time to process an answer as the Mystical Elf appeared. Immediately she started chanting a spell.

"Yugi if there's one thing I've learned in my matches with you," Kaiba began, "its that you have an uncanny ability for snatching victory from the jaws of defeat. However, I don't intend to give you such an opportunity today."

The Mystical Elf began to disappear in a shower of golden light.

"That is why I've summoned and sacrificed my Mystical Elf to reinforce my life-points by three hundred," he finished.

**Yugi: 1500**

**Kaiba: 900**

"_I've never seen Kaiba duel so methodically before,_" I thought. "_Every move he plays is so precise. He's leaving nothing to chance. It's clear to me now that this is more than just a game. To him, this is a battle of life and death._"

Kaiba retracted his disk, that crazy look still in his eyes. I watched him set another card onto his disk. "Now, I summon…The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"_No!_"

I heard the roar of the dragon long before it actually appeared onto the field. My hands shook as a white light surrounded the field we stood on. Then, all at once the dragon arrived, ready to attack.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon Attack: 3000**

"Now Yugi, your fate belongs to me," Kaiba stated. "Take flight my dragon. Rise to the sky and obliterate him with White Lightning Attack!"

My Griforn was wiped out before my eyes. Now my life points were critically low.

**Kaiba: 900**

**Yugi: 400**

"Already my Blue Eyes has you cowering and this is only the beginning. Soon you will know what true fear is."

"_Is he saying that I don't now_?" I wondered as I retracted my duel disk. I drew a card. My Stone Soldier…otherwise known as my last defense.

"I don't fear your Blue Eyes," I proclaimed, knowing that something else had prompted me to say it because lord knows that I'm terrified right now.

Even so, I can't show fear and despite the monster I now face, I have to find a way to defeat it.

"I summon my Stone Soldier in defense mode."

**Stone Soldier Defense: 2000**

Kaiba drew a card then. His eyes again reflected insanity.

"Yugi, when you battled my Blue Eyes before they were three separate dragons, formidable yes, but not invincible." He retracted his disk, making his dragon disappear, if only for a short moment. "But now…I've found a way to merge their power, combine their attack points to create a monster beyond imagining."

"What are you saying?" I asked, watching in sudden horror as two of the Blue Eyes flipped over as well as a Polymerization card."

"_Could it be that…_"

"I now create a monster without fear, with an attack force so great that nothing can stand against him. I summon the **Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**!"

* * *

Bandit Keith laughed to himself as Kaiba summoned his ultimate dragon. He was just giddy from watching a true duelist at work and couldn't wait to see him crush Yugi.

"Man, this would have been great with some popcorn or a hot dog," Keith muttered to himself. "Of course, the way this duel is going, it wouldn't have lasted enough for me to enjoy the snacks anyhow. Yugi is totally done for.

On the field, Kaiba felt triumph. Absolute ecstasy as adrenaline pumped through his veins. Long ago, long before this moment, Kaiba's mind had been completely set on freeing Mokuba. Nothing had mattered more, but the second he called upon his ultimate dragon, Kaiba got lost in the pure excitement of it all. This was his moment.

Yugi on the other hand, was completely overwhelmed by the appearance of this great, three headed beast that was before him. Each head of the dragon was roaring, screeching, demanding to feast upon the flesh of whatever monster Kaiba wanted destroyed.

"_So this is why he didn't play his Blue Eyes at first_," Yugi thought, astonished. "_He was waiting to merge all of his dragons together._"

Kaiba stared down his rival from across the field. "Yugi Muto, there's no escape. Nothing can save you now."

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Attack: 4500**

"That monster's points are off the charts," Tea exclaimed, horrified by the situation Yugi was being faced with. She couldn't understand how Yugi could still stand where he was. She couldn't fathom how Yugi, shy and innocent Yugi, could summon the courage to stare down that ghastly creature.

Quite frankly, Joey couldn't make sense of it either. "How can anything in Yugi's deck beat that thing?"

Mina's fists clenched. "I see now, Kaiba's been setting Yugi up for that beast this whole time. And because of that crush card, Yugi doesn't have a single monster that can go up against it."

Yugi was shaking, his stare fixed on the dragon. "_Kaiba has really played a brilliant strategy, setting me up for that crush card, holding out for all three Blue Eyes, and at the same time decimating my life-points and leaving them at a sparse four hundred. Now he's got me cornered and staring down the toughest monster I've ever faced._"

"Yugi, how I've savor this moment," Kaiba stated, his smile widening. "This is the moment I've been waiting for ever since you handed me my first and only Duel Monsters defeat. Prepare yourself to see the power of my creature unleashed." Kaiba's heart pounded and he took a deep breath, preparing himself for his moment of victory. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast Attack!"

The three dragon heads each breathed out horrific blue fire that hit the Stone Soldier all at once. The attack raged on, even after the Stone Soldier was gone. Yugi could feel the heat of the blast. The monster was a hologram yes, but the realism and terror that Yugi experienced in that moment was nothing he had ever experienced in his short life. He could feel the rage behind the attack. The rage that could only come from Seto Kaiba.

Once the ultimate dragon had finished its job, Yugi was left to stand there, utterly speechless, which gave Kaiba great satisfaction.

"Your lucky that your puny Stone Soldier was in defense mode," Kaiba proclaimed.

"_That was the last of my defenses_," Yugi thought in horror. He knew that he was really in a bind this time.

As for Kaiba, his thoughts were once again focused on his main goal. The adrenaline rush had ended for now.

"_Soon little brother. Soon I would have completed Pegasus's twisted little task and then nothing will stop me from rescuing you. Soon, once I've defeated Yugi._"

"My Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon atomized your creature to dust Yugi," Kaiba said with a laugh. "You know you have nothing to stand against my beast. You should concede."

"No way Yug!" Joey shouted.

"You can win this," Tristan added.

Yugi turned toward the sidelines and immediately saw Tea. She gave him a reassuring nod.

"Their right. We all believe in you."

"You have to remember what your fighting for," Joey continued, he himself remembering his sister.

Mina, remembering her father, picked up where Joey left off. "The heart of the cards Yugi, just like your grandpa taught you. You can't give up. You have to fight on. Don't let your grandfather down Yugi."

Yugi closed his eyes, his memories taking him back to the moment when Pegasus had taken his grandfather's soul away.

He remembered his grandfather's tormented face inside of the TV screen as he screamed out for Yugi to help him. He remembered when his grandfather's likeness had disappeared and when his body had collapsed onto the floor.

With clarity he remembered that trip to the hospital, where his grandfather's body now laid in a coma.

Tears stung his eyes, but Yugi held them back as he returned to reality. "_Grandpa, I won't let you down. I have to keep fighting for you._"

Yugi's gloved hand came toward his deck. He was hesitant to draw. He was afraid, but he knew, he knew that he had to keep fighting.

"Kaiba, I will never surrender!" he exclaimed, his violet eyes now filled with passion and drive. He would not lose.

"That's the kind of determination I expect from you," Kaiba encouraged. "Fight on. Gather all your strength Yugi. I prefer to take you down when you're fighting your hardest."

"_Everything is riding on this last card,_" Yugi thought, his nerves making his hand shake, "_this duel, this tournament, my grandpa…but as hopeless as it seems I still have to believe._"

All eyes were on Yugi now. This was the moment of truth.

"_Good luck Yugi_," Tea thought, praying with all her heart that Yugi would draw the card he needed.

Yugi stared straight at the monster. He was praying also.

"_You can do it pal_," Tristan encouraged silently.

Yugi was still and his hand steadied as he continued to pray silently to himself.

Bakura tensed. "_Believe._"

Yugi continued to pray.

"_Don't give up_," Mina thought. "_Win this._"

The dragons roared.

"Kick butt Yug!" Joey exclaimed.

Kaiba smirked. "It comes down to this, so draw your card and face your fate."

Yugi closed his eyes and drew his card.

"_Heart of the cards…guide me._"

Violet eyes opened. "Let's finish this Kaiba!"

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. Not a lot of Mina in this chapter, but for this duel I really wanted to focus on the people playing and that's Yugi and Kaiba. Yugi was the main character of this chapter, and Kaiba was secondary to him. The others kind of fell in behind that. In the next chapter however, I'll be focusing more on Kaiba and from there it'll flip a little from Yugi to Mina and so on. Well, that's the plan anyway. So, stay tuned for the next chapter which will most likely be posted later today or tomorrow.


	44. The Rematch: Yugi vs Kaiba Part 3

A/N: Now for the exciting part. The climactic battle continues now!

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 44

The Rematch: Yugi vs. Kaiba Part 3

Kaiba P.O.V.

In the moment that I played my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, I felt a surge of adrenaline fill me. In my heart, I knew that Yugi couldn't defeat me now. My ultimate beast had taken down the last of his defenses, thus forcing him back into a corner. Even without my Crush Card affecting his deck, nothing could defeat my dragon. It was unbeatable.

Of course, I knew that Yugi would not give up easily. He would fight until his life-points hit zero. Still, I don't see a way for him to win. All he can do is prolong the inevitable really.

And once I've gotten this duel out of the way, I can face Pegasus once and for all. And just like Yugi, he will fall to my ultimate dragon.

"It comes down to this, so draw your card and face your fate." I ordered.

Yugi closed his eyes and drew his card. When his eyes opened again, his expression was that of confidence.

"Let's finish this Kaiba."

"Very well," I replied, "but it doesn't matter what card you play next Yugi. You have nothing that can withstand the phenomenal attack strength of my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. You may as well give up."

I didn't expect for him to quit, but I didn't expect for him to smile either. In a situation like this, smiles aren't common.

"Kaiba," he began, "I just drew the card that will defend me against your dragon."

An obvious bluff. "Impossible."

But Yugi just smiled and retracted his disk. "Watch and learn because this is it Kaiba. This is the beginning of your defeat." He placed his card onto the disk and flung it out again. "I play Kuriboh in attack mode."

I nearly fell over in complete and utter embarrassment for him. What kind of fool did this kid take me for? I can't believe that this punk has the audacity to play a flimsy, fury Kuriboh!

**Kuriboh Attack: 300**

"That is ridiculous!" I exclaimed. "In the entire game, Kuriboh is the weakest monster. For heaven's sake Yugi, your free to concede and forfeit the match, but come on, don't embarrass yourself by playing that runt of a monster."

"Are you done?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, you must know that's the puniest monster with the lowest attack points in all of Duel Monsters," I replied, genuinely peeved by this. "I've never known a serious duelist to keep one in their deck. Don't insult my intelligence pretending that miserable creature can defend the unbridled might of my Ultimate Blue Eyes."

Yugi wasn't fazed. He simply scoffed and shrugged my comments off like nothing. "Kaiba, you're mistaken. This card will defend everything and…before this duel is over your dragon will fall."

Now he's just gone insane. The pressure must be getting to him. Truth be told, I don't blame him. If I were standing against my ultimate dragon I'd be pretty desperate too.

"Nonsense," I stated. "Hurry up and finish your turn so I can knock the stuffing out of your Kuriboh and win the game."

Yugi chuckled. "As you wish." A card next to him flipped over. "My last card will be the magic card Multiply."

"How is that supposed to help you?" I demanded.

"Multiply works with monsters with attack power below five hundred and multiplies them endlessly."

"Endlessly?" I wondered aloud, watching as little fuzz balls began popping up everywhere. In seconds there were thousands of them.

"More than you bargained for, eh Kaiba?" Yugi taunted.

I cringed. "So is this some kind of joke?"

Yugi laughed. "The joke's on you Kaiba. You thought I only had one defender, but now I have many and I'm getting more and more defenders by the second."

"No matter," I replied. After all, he placed that fuzz ball in attack mode so one blast from my dragon and its over. "You obviously forgot the incredible assault power my dragon possesses. It'll burn them to a crisp Yugi."

"Are you sure of that?"

"I'm certain," I stated. "Neutron Blast Attack!"

My dragon blew away countless Kuriboh, but they were still multiplying and there were many Kuriboh that hadn't been affected at all.

"What's going on here?" I asked. "My dragons attack had no effect on your life-points and those annoying creatures continue to multiply."

Yugi crossed his arms over his chest. "That's right." He snickered, the sound was sickening to me, but I kept my composure. This was all a bluff, a way to delay the inevitable. "Kaiba, you may have created the ultimate attack monster, but I've created the ultimate defense: an ever expanding army of fury protectors. They may not look like much but they've stopped your dragon in its tracks."

"_That much is true, but only for now_," I thought.

"And that's only the beginning, for now I go on the attack!"

"What! You have nothing strong enough," I exclaimed.

Yugi wasn't backing down, he was confident in whatever strategy he had come up with.

"Watch me." He smiled. "I'm going to show you the combo that will bring your dragon down."

The cards revealed themselves as he spoke.

"Mammoth Graveyard."

"_A monster card._"

"Polymerization."

"_A magic card._"

"And the Living Arrow card."

This card escaped me. "What's a Living Arrow Card?"

"Living Arrow allows me to use my other cards in combination, not with my own cards but my opponents monsters."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I'll show you," Yugi replied. "Normally, I make a fusion with my cards, but for a new twist Living Arrow lets me fuse my cards with your cards opening up bold new possibilities."

I watched as the Mammoth Graveyard monster appeared onto the field. In seconds it was charging at my beast.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"I can now use the magical power of the Living Arrow to bond my Mammoth Graveyard to the heart of your beast."

The monster then morphed into a golden arrow. In horror I stared as that arrow pierced my beast. My ears rung when my ultimate dragon roared in what must have been excruciating pain.

Then, to my utter bewilderment I noted that the head of the Mammoth Graveyard was protruding from my dragon's belly.

"No, my dragon!" I exclaimed. "Yugi, what have you done!"

Yugi cackled from across the field. "Since my Mammoth Graveyard is an undead type monster, he can't properly fuse with your living ultimate dragon. Instead it causes your monster to rot and decay from the inside out."

"_Then that means…_"

"Each turn your ultimate dragon will lose attack points until your creature is no more," Yugi continued. "Your so called 'ultimate dragon' and your victory is rotting away Kaiba. It's only a matter of time now and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Wrong," I argued. "There has to be something I can do to save it."

"My Mammoth Graveyard has the attack points of twelve hundred. In each turn that goes by he will drain twelve hundred points from your ultimate dragon's attack power."

"No, this can't be!" I screamed, suddenly realizing what this could mean for me and my brother. "Yugi…"

"Soon," he cut in, "it will be weak enough for me to destroy."

He was right. As much as I hate to admit that to myself, he's right. My dragon will get weaker every turn and nothing in my deck can reverse it. My Ultimate Blue Eyes is already starting to lose points.

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Attack: 3300**

From the sidelines, I could hear Yugi's friends praising his move. They had no idea of what Yugi was actually doing. If anything, he was killing any chances I had to save my brother. Somehow…,somehow I have to stop him.

"That single attack has given Yugi the advantage."

"Way to go Yugi! You're the man!"

I stared at Yugi. His expression was completely smug. He knew that he had me cornered now. I idly wondered if this is how I'd looked when I had first summoned my ultimate creature.

"Can't lose," I muttered to myself, "the fate of Mokuba's soul rides on this game. Attack now Ultimate Dragon! Neutron Blast!"

"Again?" Yugi questioned. I ignored him and waited from my dragon to get ride of those infuriating fuzz balls. Still, I knew that my attack wouldn't work. Those creatures were multiplying too fast. They can't all be destroyed in one blast.

"When will you learn? The Kuriboh multiply faster than you can eliminate them with your neutron blast."

"No, I will not, can not be defeated!" I snarled, beyond tired of his taunting.

But Yugi simply wasn't fazed by me. "I'll draw one more card and let my mammoth finish my turn."

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Attack: 2100**

"_Soon my Ultimate Dragon will be weak enough for Yugi to destroy outright,_" I thought bitterly. "_I've got to keep trying, it's my only hope._"

"Go, Ultimate Dragon! Neutron Blast!"

Again the attack fails. The Kuriboh simply keep multiplying.

"Once again your attack has failed," Yugi stated. "My defense holds and you have no other strategy to use against me."

"_No, this can't be the end. I have to win. I can't afford to lose this game._"

"You should never have challenged me Kaiba," Yugi continued. "You see, my mammoth takes another twelve hundred points from your dragon."

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Attack: 900**

"Even my weakest monsters can destroy it now."

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe as the cold hard truth hit me. A tidal wave of guilt descended upon me, cloaking me in despair and drowning my hopes of saving Mokuba.

"_I can't believe it_," I thought hopelessly. "_I've failed. I've failed my brother. I've failed Mokuba._" I stared up at my dragon, watching as it began to melt away. The stench of the rotting dragon was all my senses could absorb. I couldn't see Yugi, his friends, or anything else. All I could see was my ultimate dragon fading away while taking my hopes with it.

"_Mokuba's soul will be trapped forever._" The dragon was a sloppy carcass just waiting to die. I felt myself shaking with grief, realizing all too soon that I'd lost my only family. Why? Why did it have to end this way? I don't understand.

"_Seto._"

"_That's…_" I couldn't complete the thought because my eyes had caught sight of my little brother when he was younger. He was inside the rotting dragon and he was trying to reach out to me.

"No…" I muttered.

"Help Seto, please help me!" Mokuba screamed, making my blood turn cold again. "Brother please, you promised…you promised to help me!"

I couldn't move. My body felt frozen and then…I saw myself, when I was only ten, running toward my brother.

"Mokuba!" he shouted, running toward my brother, but it was like he was running in slow motion. He wasn't covering any ground at all.

"Seto hurry!"

"I'm coming, I'll help you!"

"Don't let me down!" Mokuba begged. "Please, help me, big brother! Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

The younger version of me finally made it to Mokuba, but it was already too late. The dragon had collapsed, taking my brother with it. Mokuba was gone.

"You're rotten to the core Kaiba, just like that dragon!"

I flinched at his words and then I found myself staring at my hand. My eyes widened at the gruesome sight of my skin melting off my bones. I couldn't fathom what was happening.

"It's all your fault," my younger self continued, turning to face me. His intense glare sent shivers up and down my spine. "Why Seto? Why didn't you help him. You promised you'd always be there for him!"

My body felt as if it were decaying. The smell of my skin melting was sickening and I held back the initial urge to vomit. Even so, what was happening to my body couldn't compare to the pain I felt in my soul. The words of my younger self had crushed me with insurmountable guilt.

I myself was wondering the same thing that my younger side was saying. Why didn't I help my brother? I had promised to protect him. I had promised to be there for him, but now…Yugi is about to beat me again and crush my only opportunity to save him.

Then again, I could still kill Mina couldn't I? No, I promised her that I wouldn't. I owed her a debt and I'm paying it by not falling into temptation. My only choice…somehow…I have to win. But…there's nothing I can do to save my dragon. Yugi isn't going to back down…unless…

I had pressed a gun to my head, fully prepared to pull the trigger. After all, my mentality then had been to do whatever it took to convince Yugi to duel me. If he refused, my blood would be on his hands and I'd known then that he wouldn't be able to live with something like that.

Yes, maybe I'm out of my mind. Maybe I'm too desperate for my own good. However, I would rather die than live without my only family. Those had been my words and Yugi had accepted this duel.

I have one last chance. One last opportunity to turn this duel around. The only way to win this duel is to put my fate in Yugi's hands.

* * *

Bandit Keith stared down at the field.

"_I never thought I'd see the day when Kaiba would get out-foxed. That Yugi kid is good. Still, there's something about him. He's intense, it's like he wouldn't let nothing stop him from winning._"

Keith had no idea how true those words were.

On the field, Yugi was a little concerned. Five minutes had passed and Kaiba hadn't said one word to him. It was still Yugi's turn though, so he simply drew a card.

"_Celtic Guardian_," Yugi thought, "_Perfect. This card will win the duel for me._"

"This is it Kaiba," Yugi shouted as he flung out his duel disk. "Prepare to meet your demise."

Kaiba was still lost in his own world, so he didn't respond.

"Celtic Guardian, attack Ultimate Dragon!"

The guardian took a hold of his sword and quickly chopped off one of the three heads. Yugi had expected the dragon to be completely obliterated, but the dragon still stood.

"Hey?" Joey asked. "What's up with that. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is still standing."

"That's because the ultimate dragon is a fusion of three Blue Eyes," Bakura explained. "Each of its three heads has its own attack power. Celtic Guardian took out one of them and Kaiba lost the five hundred points difference in their attack strength."

**Yugi: 400**

**Kaiba: 400**

"But when the Celtic Guardian takes out another weakened head next turn," Bakura continued, "that will wipe Kaiba out and win the match."

"That's good, but I'm a little worried," Tea stated. "Kaiba is totally spacing out over there. He hasn't said one word."

"He's not the only one spacing out," Tristan noted, glancing at Mina, who somewhat went into a trance around the same time Kaiba had. Her gaze was still on the duel ahead, but it had been clear to Tristan that her mind had been elsewhere.

"She does look a little dazed," Joey agreed, waving his hand in front of Mina's face. She didn't respond. "Mina?"

She blinked. After a moment she turned her attention to Joey.

"What is it?"

"You sure you're okay Mina?" Joey asked. "You kind of dazed out there."

Mina nodded. "Fine." Her reply had been hasty and Joey definitely didn't buy it. The others didn't either, but it was clear that Mina wasn't going to say anything about it.

Actually, in that moment, Mina had other things on her mind.

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

"Mina?"

I blinked and turned my attention towards Joey. "What is it?"

"You sure you're okay Mina?" Joey asked, a concerned expression on his face. "You kind of dazed out there."

I simply nodded and turned my attention back toward the duel. No one around me believed my answer, but obviously they understood that I wasn't going to explain myself. Right now, something else was more pressing.

Kaiba was desperate. Completely desperate. Seconds before Joey had waken me from my trance, I'd watched this entire duel through Kaiba's eyes leading up to the last moves Yugi had just made.

What concerned me more though was when Kaiba had started to get lost in his own world. He'd seen his own brother rotting along with the ultimate dragon, then he'd seen himself melting. Did I mention that a younger version of him began to chastise him over his failure as well?

The point of the matter is, Kaiba has lost it. If he loses this duel, I'm afraid that he might become suicidal if he isn't already. He's definitely got one last trick up his sleeve and if it works it might end up costing Yugi everything he holds dear.

I watched as Kaiba finally lifted his gaze from off the ground. His glare was now fixed on Yugi/Yami

"Yugi, it can't end this way," he said simply. "If I don't defeat you, Pegasus will keep Mokuba prisoner forever."

"_And keep his soul captive_," I added inwardly.

"I can't let that happen," Kaiba continued, "and even though I don't have a card that will keep you from attacking, I think I still have a strategy to stop you in your tracks."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"I'm going to force your hand and win this battle Yugi," Kaiba replied as he began to back away.

"Looks more like he's retreating to me," Joey stated.

I kept silent and watched Kaiba's backward steps intently. Then after a few seconds, it all became clear.

"He's…" I couldn't complete my sentence as he backed onto a ledge.

"This isn't good." Tea proclaimed. I got to say, this girl had a knack for stating the obvious at the worst of times. Still, she's right. This situation is really bad. Kaiba really is suicidal right now.

"Kaiba! Stop this!" Yami ordered, though it sounded more like a plea. It's obvious that Yami or Yugi…whoever this guy is…he doesn't want to hurt Kaiba. That's probably why Kaiba pressed a gun to his head earlier as a test to see if this kind of strategy would work. This guy had a back up plan from the start of this duel.

"Your move Yugi," Kaiba stated. "You can attack my Blue Eyes again and wipe out my remaining life-points, but if you do the resulting shockwaves might cause me to lose my balance."

"DON'T TEMPT ME!"

I shuddered. That didn't sound like Yugi or Yami at all. Something was definitely wrong here. Not only that but…I'm starting to feel really dizzy.

"My fate is completely in your hands Yugi," Kaiba proclaimed a smile on his face. "You'll decide this duel one way or another. Of course, if you don't surrender I might be hurt. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Stop it Kaiba you know this is dangerous!" Tea shouted, causing my head to pound. And…is it really hot all of a sudden or is it just me?

"Kaiba's bluffing," Joey stated. "Now drop this cheap ploy Kaiba. Get down from there and play fair. You know that Yugi doesn't want to hurt you…"

"That much is obvious Joey," I cut in. "Kaiba's counting on Yugi to surrender."

"But Yugi can't do that," Joey replied. "If he loses to Kaiba he won't get into the castle and he won't be able to save his grandpa."

"I'm warning you Kaiba, don't push me too far," Yami ordered, his voice carrying on a deadly edge. "I must win to save my grandpa."

"And I must win this duel to rescue Mokuba," Kaiba answered. "The difference is, I'm willing to risk anything to do it. You know I can stand up here all day Yugi and I'm certain you won't make any attack for fear that you might knock me off. Even though you know by not attacking you give up the only chance you have to save your grandpa."

I clenched my fists. "Kaiba your plan isn't as full proof as you think."

"Is it now?" he asked, laughing slightly while barely turning his gaze towards me. "You don't know when to be silent do you?"

"WHAT!" I screamed. "Kaiba what you're doing is completely suicidal. You know as well as I do now that Yugi is fighting to save his grandfather and like you he might be willing to do anything to save him."

"Yugi isn't capable of murder ribbon girl…"

"I didn't think my mother was capable of shooting me but she did it," I interrupted, my head pounding even more now. "I didn't think I was capable of killing someone…but the fact remains that I did Kaiba. I killed someone…all in the name to protect and save people I care about!"

The others gasped, with Joey being the only one not to show any reaction. After all, he'd been there, he'd seen me kill the assassin.

"Circumstances can force you to do things you'd never dream of doing Kaiba," I stated. "Yugi is no different. Please, it doesn't have to be this way."

"Enough!" he snarled. "I don't want to hear it."

"What do you think Mokuba would say if he saw you like this?" I pressed, my vision starting to blur. "What do you think he would do if he found out that his brother had fallen off a ledge and died Kaiba? How do you think he would feel? Answer me that!"

I don't know if he had begun to answer. If he answered at all though, I wasn't able to hear him.

The second I finished my tirade, I felt my body stumble and my world turned black.

* * *

Yugi P.O.V.

"Circumstances can force you to do things you'd never dream of doing Kaiba. Yugi is no different. Please, it doesn't have to be this way!"

The circumstances of all of this had definitely put me in a bind. With Kaiba standing on that ledge and my grandpa still being held captive…this was going to be a tough decision. That much was undeniably certain.

Obviously, Mina had been speaking from experience when she'd said those words. The circumstances of her father's condition had dictated her decisions. Her desperation to save him had caused her to betray us initially. Yes, Mina had made up for all that by saving Joey, but now we're finding out that she killed someone.

Did she kill someone trying to protect Joey? That seemed like the most adequate explanation, but even so…she killed a living person. The guilt that Mina must have on her shoulders has to be close to unbearable and yet…she's still determined to save her father and work through whatever circumstances she has to deal with. She's determined to make the right decisions.

But am I? Can I make this impossible decision?

"Enough!" Kaiba snarled. "I don't want to hear it."

"What do you think Mokuba would say if he saw you like this?" Mina pressed. "What do you think he would do if he found out that his brother had fallen off a ledge and died Kaiba? How do you think he would feel? Answer me that!"

We were all waiting for Kaiba's answer, but before he could we all saw her sway. Her blue eyes glazed over and her knees buckled.

"Mina!" Joey shouted, catching her just before she could fall to the ground. He lowered her down to her knees and tried to shake her awake, but it was no use. Mina had passed out.

"What's wrong with her?" I exclaimed, more than worried that Mina may have pushed herself too hard. After all, she'd nearly gotten killed only yesterday.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tea asked.

Joey was still shaking her a little, but it was obvious that Mina wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I watched as he pressed his hand to her forehead.

"She's burning up guys," he said. His eyes darted onto a spot on the ground and then he gently turned her head. On the side of the bandage around Mina's head was a blood stain. That means the spot on the ground must have been blood. She'd been bleeding.

"Mina's stress must have caused her head wound to reopen," Bakura stated. "Not only that but it looks like her arm is bleeding too." He lifted up her sleeve and looked at the arm in question. "It's already been bandaged but this looks almost like a shot wound. If not treated properly it could become infected, which is probably why Mina has a fever."

"She needs a doctor," Tristan proclaimed.

"But this is a private island," Tea pointed out. "The nearest hospital is no where near this island."

Joey lifted Mina into his arms bridal style. "Pegasus isn't immune to getting sick. He might have his own personal doctor in the castle. It's like you said Tea, the nearest hospital is too far away to get to in an emergency like this. Hopefully, Pegasus had enough money to pay for a personal hospital." He turned toward me. "Yugi, stay strong. I'm going to get Mina the help she needs."

I nodded. "Hurry. She might not have much time."

"Right." With that, Joey took off toward the castle with the white cat right behind him.

And Kaiba started laughing. It wasn't a chuckle or a mild snicker, but it was an outright cackle of laughter.

"What do you find so funny Kaiba." I demanded, anger boiling within me.

Kaiba's smile widened. "Oh, I was just thinking…that girl brings drama wherever she goes. I thought maybe I should call her a drama queen instead of a ribbon girl."

"Didn't anything that Mina just said get through to you?" I snarled, the sound of my voice terrifying me.

"Her opinion on the subject does little more than infuriate me Yugi," Kaiba replied. "The simple fact is that I have the advantage over you. There's nothing holding me back." He drew a card from his deck. "Ah, Reborn the Monster."

I sighed. "You never learn."

"I think I'll use my magic card to resurrect the Blue Eyes head that was just destroyed by your guardian."

"What! Restore the head of the Blue Eyes!"

Just as Kaiba stated, the head I had just eliminated came back.

"Now one of my Blue Eyes with its normal attack points of three thousand has just been reborn," Kaiba stated. "With all your Kuriboh's on the defense I couldn't touch you, but now that you've put an attack monster on the field I can take out the rest of your life-points, which I'll do next turn."

"Kaiba…"

"Two of Ultimate Dragon's heads are still weakened, but the third can wipe out your guardian in a breath," he interrupted. "Our life-points are equal Yugi, strike now if you dare…otherwise next turn, I swear I'll take you down."

"_If I defeat one of the weaker Blue Eyes I win, but what if the duel battle accidentally knocks him off the ledge_?" I wondered. "_I wish he would have listened to Mina, but I doubt anything she would have said would have gotten through to him. Kaiba's stubbornness really is astounding._"

"Surrender Yugi," Kaiba commanded, "that is unless you have the courage to unleash your attack!"

"_I must._"

That voice wasn't my own. It was someone else, that other presence inside of me. He was ready to charge straight at Kaiba and he wasn't concerned about Kaiba's well-being either. He figured that we had all done all that we could to spare him and that now it was time to show him the consequences of his actions.

But if Kaiba falls off that ledge because of my attack and ends up dying…I won't be able to forgive myself.

"_I can't._"

"_We must._" the voice argued. The Celtic Guardian's hands tightened around the hilt of its sword. He was ready to attack as well.

"_No! It's not right!_" I pleaded, the thought of my grandpa so present in my mind I could hear his voice calling out to me.

"_YUGI!_"

I was completely torn. I wanted to win and move forward to save my grandpa, but…not like this.

"_There must be another way!_"

"_There isn't._"

"Kaiba, I'd never back away and I'm not starting now!" the voice snarled, completely taking over. "Celtic Guardian attack!"

"Yugi! You can't do this!"

I heard her shouting, but I couldn't stop myself. The Celtic Guardian was charging ahead. It would only take seconds for him to cut one of the weakened heads. In seconds, I would win this game.

"You can't take this risk! Call him back!"

It's too late. It's too late to stop it.

"Yugi please, this isn't like you!" Tea screamed, rushing toward me. "You've got to stop! Yugi!"

"_She's right! We can't do this!_"

"_Yugi no! We have to press on. How else will we save…_"

"_Stop it!_"

"_Yugi…_"

"**STOP!**"

* * *

A/N: And that's where this chapter will end. Please review.


	45. Compassion

A/N: I'm not going to bore you with my authoress notes today. Go on to the story…

**(TTY7): Wheeler! What have I told you about impersonating me!  
****(Joey): Uh oh. Got to go. (Runs off)  
****(TTY7): Dang it. He always gets away before I can beat him with my baseball bat. Oh well, onto the chapter.**

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon are in no way my property.

Chapter 45

Compassion

5:11 p.m.

Tea P.O.V.

The sun was still high in the sky. The colors of that sky were beginning to change from blue to the yellow and orange hues that make up the dazzling sunsets you always see in the movies. The view from up here would have been incredible. This tower stands tall above the ground below. Beyond the horizon you can just barely see the ocean, sparkling brightly in the sunshine. There were some clouds in the sky, signifying that there would probably be a storm the following day, but right now the weather was perfect.

Like I said, the view would have been incredible if we had been standing here under peaceful and happy circumstances.

"Yugi! You can't do this!"

The second Yugi called for his Celtic Guardian to attack, I knew I had to try and stop him. Yugi isn't the type to go for the kill. He won duels through strategy yes, but he also won by using the heart of the cards, just like his grandpa had taught him. Yugi was a kind and gentle spirit.

But this, the boy that stood before me; the boy that was attacking Kaiba was not my Yugi. His violet eyes were shinning with the intent on ruthlessly obliterating Kaiba. In his eyes there was no concern for what would happen to Kaiba. Instead, he looked as if he wanted nothing more than to win.

And while I knew that Yugi needed to win this I also knew that Yugi's grandpa wouldn't have wanted someone else to get hurt on account of him. Yugi was the same way. That's why I have to stop him now.

"You can't take this risk! Call him back!"

Were my pleas desperate? Was I being stupid for charging at Yugi like this? Maybe I was acting desperate and stupid, but what did my pride matter? Yugi would never forgive himself if Kaiba fell off that ledge and died.

Quite frankly, I'd never get over it either.

"Yugi please, this isn't like you!" I screamed. "You've got to stop! Yugi!"

It was then that his violet eyes finally registered my presence. Tears welled up in his eyes and finally…

"**STOP!**"

Yugi fell to his knees just as I reached him. His palms were on the ground and his breathing was erratic. Beads of sweat poured from his face as I watched him stare at the ground. From behind me, I could hear that the Celtic Guardian had stopped its assault.

"Couldn't do it huh?" Kaiba muttered, his voice making me sick. "White Lightning Attack!"

The force of the attack sent a cool wind past me once the Celtic Guardian had been destroyed. If the same wind had been directed at Kaiba, I have no doubt in my mind that Kaiba would have fallen off the ledge. Yugi would have killed him.

I think Yugi knew that too and I honestly felt horrible for him.

His sobs were quiet, but they were guilt ridden and full of pain.

"Yugi!"

Tristan and Bakura came up behind me. I wished that Joey would have been here too, but because of Mina's injuries he had left.

"It's okay man," Tristan stated.

Yugi's sobs quieted somewhat as he tried to speak. "I…I almost…I almost couldn't control it."

"Control what?" Tristan asked.

"This…this other presence deep inside me." Yugi's fists clenched as more tears fell from his eyes. "He was willing to go all the way against Kaiba!"

Tristan was dumbfounded. "What do you mean? What are you talking about buddy?"

"Like me, Yugi has some sort of ancient spirit inside him," Bakura explained. "It has something to do with our Millennium Items."

"I'm afraid of this spirit inside of me," Yugi stated shakily. "I'm so afraid that…that I will never duel again."

I kneeled down so that I was eye level with him. His gaze was still locked with the ground.

"I'm sorry," I told him, my own tears falling. "I'm sorry about your grandpa, but…you did the right thing."

His tear filled gaze shifted up toward me. He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes. He wanted to know if I was sure of that. He wanted to know if his grandpa really would have approved.

I smiled. "You couldn't hurt another person, not even to save him. He wouldn't want to be saved that way."

"Then I guess he got what he wanted."

I stiffened. What was he still doing here?

"If Yugi had done what needed to be done," Kaiba continued, "he would be entering the castle not me, but he was too weak to follow through on his play."

"He spared you!" I exclaimed, rising to my feet and facing the tyrant that had stripped Yugi of his star-chips by using foul tactics. "Kaiba he showed you compassion, which is more than you deserve!"

Kaiba scoffed. "He lost the game."

"The game?" I questioned, utterly taken aback by Kaiba's lack of human instinct. "Yugi may have lost one lousy Duel Monsters game, but at least he hasn't lost his heart. Not like you Seto Kaiba. You've spent so much time with your machines you've forgotten what being human is about!"

"Why you…"

"Yugi has a heart Kaiba," I interrupted, fixing my glare straight at him. "Yugi has us, friends that will stand with him till the end no matter whether he wins or loses some lousy game. And what do you have Seto Kaiba? What do you have at the end of the day? Tell me! Tell me!"

He responded by glaring at me with those sapphire eyes that mirrored my own. My point had been made, so I swiftly picked up the star-chips that laid on the ground in front of me and tossed them toward Kaiba. He caught them easily.

"You've gotten what you came here for now," I stated. "Go away!"

He smirked and pocketed the chips. "As you wish."

After he had gone, we had tried to get Yugi to cheer up, but he wasn't budging at all. It was like his spirit had been broken, which was understandable.

We couldn't exactly leave Joey though, he was inside and because of Pegasus's grudge against Mina, he could have put himself in danger.

"There has to be another way to get in there," I stated once we'd returned to the top of the stairway. "Joey might be in trouble."

"Yeah but…" Bakura trailed off, gesturing with his eyes at Yugi who was standing motionless by the steps.

"Hey there, what's going on?"

I definitely recognized that voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle.  
In Mina's personal suite

Joey P.O.V.

Looks like my hunch had been right. Pegasus did have a personal hospital in this castle. Unfortunately, almost all of the employees had refused to help Mina since word had gotten out that Pegasus had a grudge against her.

It had been hard just getting in past that guard. Even after I showed him that Mina and I both had enough star-chips he was reluctant to let us in.

But thankfully we'd gotten in and I had found a nice, non-psychotic nurse to help me out. She was able to get the infected bullet out of Mina's arm and she tended to Mina's head injury, which turned out to be nothing more than a small cut now, which meant that the injury hadn't caused her to pass out.

As of now, I'm sitting by her bedside and making sure that no one gets into this room. Pegasus's goons are hanging around everywhere and while Mina's unconscious someone has to protect her.

"Thanks for this."

"No problem," I replied. Speaking to Artemis had lost its initial shock. I could talk to him now without freaking out. At the same time though, I wondered how much money Mina could have made if she had sold the talking cat. Probably billions, but it's pretty obvious that Mina wouldn't sell Artemis to paparazzi. He's too precious to her.

"No, really," Artemis stated, "this means a lot to me. "I told Mina that dueling while she was injured wasn't a great idea. Of course the girl never listens to me."

"She's trying to save her dad," I reminded him. "You know better than I do about what Mina's been going through Artemis so you should understand how she feels."

Artemis scoffed and settled himself at the foot of the bed where Mina now rested. "Women have never been my strong suit."

I laughed at that one. "Seriously? You're a cat. That makes you a babe magnet Artemis."

Artemis blushed, much to my surprise since I didn't know cats could blush. "Better to be a cat than a barking Chihuahua."

I frowned. "Oh, real original. Did you come up with that on your own or did rich boy help ya?"

Artemis grinned. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Whatever," I replied. "Speaking of Kaiba though, do you think Mina knocked any sense into him before she passed out?"

"She may have, but then again…I highly doubt it," Artemis answered. "Mina means well, but sometimes she can get carried away. When it comes to things she cares about she's a feisty and stubborn girl. Still, that quality in her is endearing."

"How long have you known Mina?" I asked.

"I met Mina just before her thirteenth birthday and she's about to be seventeen so…I'd say about four years."

"Has she been Sailor Venus all this time?"

Artemis nodded. "It's been really hard on her, especially recently. The other Sailor Scouts are still in Japan and because of that Mina feels like she has to do everything by herself. Not only that, but her mother went a little crazy."

"Mina said that her mother shot her," I stated. "That goes beyond a little crazy in my book."

"Well, it's not exactly something I can discuss without getting reprimanded by Mina later," Artemis admitted. "Mina doesn't like to burden people with her problems. That's why she feels so terribly about what happened when she gave you that soul card." Artemis lifted his head slightly. "By the way, Yugi knows about that now."

I tensed. "What? When did he find out about that?"

"Mina told him when she and Tristan got into a fight," Artemis answered, not bothering to explain how the fight had happened. "He wasn't angry about it."

"I guess not, since he trusted me enough to help him fight off Para and Dox," I replied. "Still…"

Artemis gazed at me quizzically. "What?"

I shrugged and leaned back in the chair I was sitting in. "Nothing."

"Okay then," Artemis yawned. "It's been a long day, so I'm going to take a cat nap. Wake me when Mina wakes up."

I gave him a curt nod and he was out of it in seconds. I'd been left to sort through my thoughts on everything Artemis had just told me.

Four years. Four years she'd been Sailor Venus. I may not know what its like to be a Sailor Scout, but it sounds like it might be a hard job. After all, it seems to me that Mina is used to placing herself into danger. And now that she's been separated from her friends in Japan, she feels alone.

Feelings of loneliness are feelings that I can relate to. I remember there being a time in my life when I felt like no one could understand my pain. My father was an alcoholic and a gambler, which meant that he had a number of issues. Those issues are why my mother left with my sister, but deep inside I always wondered why she didn't take me too.

Maybe it was because she thought I would end up like him. Mom always used to say that I was the spitting image of him even though I didn't quite believe in that myself. Who knows really. The fact remains that I felt abandoned by her and because of that I haven't been able to speak to her since.

I sighed. "_Luckily I met Yugi and the others. If I hadn't…I'm not sure what would have happened to me._"

"Uh…"

I glanced down at Mina. Her expression was pained, but her eyes were still closed.

"Mina?"

She groaned, but other than that she didn't make any other indication that she had heard me. She must still be asleep then. I turned away.

"No…"

My head snapped back in her direction. She hadn't moved, but now her jaw was clenched and beads of sweat were beginning to drip from her face.

"No more…stop," she breathed. She was talking in her sleep. Does she normally do that?

Now curious of what she was talking about, I leaned a little closer to her face. Immediately I noticed that her forehead was glowing with this odd, red, crane shaped symbol.

"_What in the world_?" I wondered. "_What is that?_"

Her sudden sob shook me out of my thoughts. Tears had seeped out from under her eyelids and her delicate hands now clung to the covers tightly. Within seconds they were shaking uncontrollably.

"Mina, what's wrong?" I asked, resting my hands on her shoulders.

"I don't…I don't understand why," she babbled, more tears flooding her cheeks. "I don't want to see any of this. I don't want to know what happened!"

I couldn't make sense of what she was saying. I wanted to understand, but couldn't.

Gently I shook her. "Wake up Mina. It's a nightmare. It's not…"

Shaking her had not been the best idea, because the next thing I know, she's sitting up and attacking me with her balled up fists. "LET ME GO!"

That was enough to make Artemis jump. "Wha…Joey!"

"It's okay, she's…she's having a nightmare." I replied, not sure if my explanation was really accurate. It probably wasn't.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Mina screeched, her eyes still closed as she kicked at me. "STOP!"

My temper was starting to get the better of me. "Mina! Wake up!" I groaned when she kept fighting me. "Artemis do something."

"What do you expect me to do?" Artemis asked. "I'm a cat for crying out loud."

"_Good grief,_" I thought, trying to get Mina to lay back down. She was a lot stronger than I expected her to be. "Mina, it's okay. It's me, Joey!"

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYTHING ELSE! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE PAST!"

She was still trying to smack me, but I simply held her arms down to her sides. "Mina…" she smacked me then, but I ignored the sting of it. "MINA!"

Her eyes finally opened and she glanced around the room in terror before finally looking back up at me. "Jo…Joey?"

"Yeah," I replied, noticing how her breaths were really short and erratic. The look in her blue eyes was one of complete terror. For the first time, I saw fear in those eyes. She was afraid.

She pressed her hand to her forehead as well as the bandages that were still there. I waited patiently for her to speak, but every time she tried she would mumble and the words wouldn't make any sense.

"Mina, it's okay," I told her. "It was just a nightmare."

"No, you don't understand Joey," she replied, her voice shaking. "What I just saw…I don't even know what I saw…it was just all so horrible. I can't describe it to you…it was too horrible."

I pressed my hands to either sides of her face and gently forced her to look up me.

"It's okay," I told her while wiping away the tears. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

I released her face then, but it wasn't a second later that she leapt onto me, hugging me tightly and crying onto my chest. She was practically sitting on my lap now, but I didn't move even though I was uncomfortable with how close we were. Instead, I simply gave in and wrapped my arms around her. After all, I could relate to her feelings.

"I'm afraid," she admitted, choking on her sobs. "I…I don't know what's happening to me Joey and I feel so lost. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Why?" I asked, stroking her back.

"Because…I keep…I keep having visions of the past," Mina explained. "And…I just found out that my mother…she was once married to Pegasus."

That was definitely a shock.

"There's a possibility that I…that I could be his daughter."

That was even more shocking.

"And then…what I just saw. It was something from a long time ago. I mean centuries ago Joey. There was a war and…it's all a jumble now."

I let out a deep sigh and held her tighter, willing her to calm down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a long moment. "I didn't mean for you to see this."

"No, it's okay," I told her. "You needed to let this out and…I'm glad you told me."

She took a deep breath and pulled away from me slightly. "Thank you." She looked up at me and smiled. "You're a good listener for a barking Chihuahua."

I heard Artemis snicker. "Everybody is a riot I see."

"Sorry Joey, I just couldn't help myself," Mina stated, getting up from out of bed. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't hear any of it. She was back to her normal cheerful self now.

She grabbed a duffel bag from off the floor and began rummaging through it. After a moment she pulled out a white button up shirt, a red v-neck vest, and black jeans.

"I'm going to take a shower and get out of these grimy clothes," she said, zipping up her bag and walking toward the bathroom that was connected to this room. "You should see if you can get back with Yugi and the others. Maybe they're in the castle already."

I inwardly sighed. "Naw, I'll just wait on you."

She walked into the bathroom then and after a minute or so I heard the sound of water running.

"Yep, you're the one," Artemis stated suddenly.

I tried to question him on what he meant, but he wouldn't say another word on the subject. Whatever. Not like I care that much.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. It was kind of a filler chapter, but there'll be some action in the next one so stay tuned.

Advertisement: While reading this story have you asked, "What's going on with the other scouts" or "When will they appear in this story again?" Well, if your curious about what's going on with Serena, Ami, Rei, and Lita as well as the outer senshi then check out "A Date With Destiny." Read of the drama, suspense, comedy, and romance as Rei Hino travels to the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11 for mayhem and craziness as well as an action packed adventure that will keep you guessing from start to finish. (Warning: A Date With Destiny has some issues grammatically in the beginning just as this story did, but as it progresses it gets better just as this one does.) So if you are interested or if you simply want me to stop talking about it., go read "A Date With Destiny" today! (It's located on my profile.)

The above advertisement was brought to you by TTY7 and Sugar Rush Inc. which was founded by TTY7 and the cinnamon rolls she ate.


	46. Shinning Friendship

A/N: Hello there my faithful readers. How are all of you today? This next chapter of this story may tug at the heart strings a little as Tea shall once again go into one of her loved/despised lectures on friendship. However, I may need to switch up on how she delivers the speech just a bit or maybe make her act like a crazy lady before she goes into the speech. Oh, who cares. Onto the chapter.

Note: Before I go on with my disclaimer and such. I just want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. Each of you have inspired me and have helped me make this story what it is. Thanks so much for the feedback, critiques, and suggestions. All of you are great.

Disclaimer: If only Yugioh and Sailor Moon were mine…I'd totally flip them upside down.

Chapter 46

Shinning Friendship

5:58 p.m.

Tea P.O.V.

"_How in the world did I get into this?_"

(Flashback)

"I'll duel you!"

Mai looked at me as if I had gone nuts, which was definitely understandable. I've only dueled a couple of times and none of them were in an arena. Not only that, but I'd seen Mai in action and she could be completely ruthless.

Nonetheless, I had to do something to help Yugi. Mai had tried to be nice to Yugi by offering him the five extra star-chips she had after she'd found out that he lost to Kaiba. In response, Yugi had only stared at the ground and Mai tried in vain to challenge Yugi to a duel.

But when that didn't work. I could tell that Mai really wanted to nail him thus the reason why I said…

"I'll duel you! Right here, right now for Yugi."

Mai scoffed. "That's sweet hon, but you wouldn't last ten minutes against me."

"Would so."

Mai just shrugged. "Fine, makes no difference to me, but are you sure?"

I nodded and took out my deck. "I'm positive. Let's do this."

(End Flashback)

The platform stopped and I laid my deck onto the designated area. Glancing down, I see that Yugi is still out of it, but Tristan and Bakura are with him and I know they'll at least cheer me on as I try to duel Mai. I may be in a little over my head, but I know I can win this duel if I stand my ground.

"You ready Tea?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Let's duel!"

**Tea: 2000**

**Mai: 2000**

"I'll start," I stated, drawing six cards to make up my hand. The only problem now is trying to pick which card to play. I suppose Petite Angel will have to do for my first move.

"Petite Angel in attack mode!"

**Petite Angel Attack: 600**

"TEA! WHAT ON EATRTH IS THAT!" Bakura suddenly shouted from the sidelines, totally blowing my concentration.

"COME ON! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Tristan echoed. "THAT'S JUST A PINK BLOB WITH WINGS AND A HALO!"

I sighed to myself. "_It's not like I have anything I can really play at this moment._"

Mai plucked a card from her deck. "I summon my Harpy's Lady in attack mode."

I gulped as I watched Mai's signature monster appear onto the field. Its attack points were much higher than my Petite Angel.

**Harpy's Lady Attack: 1300**

"And I'll lay this face down as well," Mai added placing the face down card onto the field.

"_Guess her turn is over then_," I thought. "Okay now…"

"Attack!" Mai screeched, startling me. Then out of nowhere the Harpy lady snatches my creature up by the claws of its feet. It was almost as if a hawk or buzzard had just taken my Petite Angel away for a late dinner, with him being the main dish.

**Mai: 2000**

**Tea: 1300**

"You know Tea, if you're trembling with fear after just the first round, maybe you should quit right here," Mai stated.

"Now way," I replied, pretending as if I hadn't just been shaking with fear. Well, that first move was just a fluke. I think I'm ready to really show what I'm made of now.

I drew a card. This card might do the trick. "Now I play Fairy's Gift!"

**Fairy's Gift Attack: 1400**

Mai sighed. "Oh, boy. Another cutesy card?" She shrugged. "What are we having? A duel or a pageant?"

I groaned. So my monsters are cute and pretty. What's wrong with that? It doesn't make them weak. I mean come on! How could I resist getting a card that had big, cute blue butterfly wings and a smiling face. Other duel monsters look mean half the time and don't get me started on the bug monsters.

Still, no need to get worked up over a lame insult from Mai. I need to focus on what's in front of me.

My eyes caught sight of a card in my hand, one I hadn't used in a while.

"_Wavaku?_" I wondered inwardly as I stared at the three women in the picture. They wore blue robes and each of them had green eyes. It made me think of one of those secret societies I keep hearing about in the news. Still, the card… "_Oh, I know what this is. It's a powerful trap card, but…what does it do? Think Tea, think! Ugh, I got nothing. Well, hopefully I'll be able to remember what it does before I really need it._"

"This too. Face down."

Mai nodded. "And?"

"Oh, right," I replied. "Fairy's Gift attack with enchanted dust!"

The magical dust blasted toward Mai's Harpy Lady, but once it got to her nothing happened. The dust just circled around the monster.

"_What's taking so long_?" I asked myself as the dust continued to simply float around the Harpy Lady. "_My fairy's attack power is higher than that Harpy's. It should be taking her down. Something has to be wrong._"

The dust encircled the Harpy Lady completely, making it impossible for me or Mai to see her, but in the next second, the Harpy Lady returned, breaking away from the prison of golden dust.

"Sorry hun," Mai said, "but I played my magic card. The Rose Whip, which is a personal favorite of mine."

"What does it do?" I asked, as the card activated. A rose whip appeared in the Harpy's right hand.

"It gives my Harpy Lady three hundred additional attack points," Mai answered. "That's more than enough to defend her from your silly pixie dust and take out your fairy as well."

"Dang it Mai," I muttered.

**Harpy's Lady Attack: 1600**

"Whiplash attack!"

The rose whip obliterated my fairy in seconds.

**Mai: 2000**

**Tea: 1100**

"How about that!" Mai exclaimed joyfully. "Your fairy turned to dust."

"_That was a clever move_," I thought irritably. "_Mai tricked me into thinking my monster had the most points and waited until the right moment to activate that magic card of hers. If I make another mistake like that it'll be over for me and for Yugi too._"

I glanced toward the sidelines, Yugi was still out of it. I better hurry and win this. Maybe then he'll return to normal.

"If you have any ideal of what your really up against Tea you better call it quits now," Mai began. "This isn't going to get easier. Just give up and go back to cheerleading."

"No, I won't let Yugi down Mai."

Mai scoffed. "Please, if this is the start of some friendship rant just save it. I've heard all your lame speeches before and from the look on Yugi's face…" She glanced at him. "…I'd say he has too."

"That that back now!" I growled.

"Come on, everyone sees how scared you are," Mai taunted. "You're just a little girl whose accidentally stumbled into the big leagues. But if you're bent on being embarrassed I'll be happy to teach you the hard way."

She drew a card. "I think I'll play this face down hun."

"_Face down again_?" I questioned. "_I hate it when she does that. It makes it hard to know what to play next._"

I hesitantly drew a card, but when I looked at it my heart skipped a beat.

"_Shinning Friendship. That's…, that's like all of us._"

I vaguely remembered the night that I marked our hands with those symbols. The five of us, me, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Mina, had all worn them in honor of our friendship as well as for Yugi while he dueled Kaiba.

"_Boy, I sure wish this card was as strong as our real friendship, then it could conquer anything. It would have Joey's courage, Tristan's spirit, Mina's strength, and Yugi's heart._"

"You can do it Tea," Tristan shouted.

"We're with you," Bakura echoed.

Mina and Joey weren't here, but I knew that they were both with me in spirit.

But Yugi…

"_Yugi_," I wondered, "_are you with me?_"

He still stared at the ground. There seemed to be a void in his normally bright violet eyes. He was in a completely different world right now. I can understand why though, even if the reason didn't totally make sense to me or to anyone else. Yugi was fighting a battle within himself. Because of that, he's afraid to duel again. He's afraid he won't be able to control himself.

But if I win this duel…

"_Maybe this card is as strong as our friendship_," I decided. "Shinning Friendship, in attack mode!"

A green, petite monster appeared onto the field. It looked exactly like my Petite Angel, except that it was green and that it was much stronger.

**Shinning Friendship Attack: 1300**

"You kept me waiting all this time for that little butterball?" Mai asked. "Ugh, fine then. Harpy Lady attack!"

That won't work this time.

"Not so fast Mai!" I exclaimed, flipping over my face down card. "I placed a trap and I remember now what it does, so I activate Wavaku!"

"Wavaku?"

"That's right," I replied. "Wavaku reduces the attack points my opponents creatures to zero, so my Shinning Friendship is unharmed by your Harpy."

"Unfortunately for you though, it'll only last for the remainder of this turn," Mai pointed out.

"That doesn't matter," I told her. "Still, I will say that you were right Mai. I am scared up here…dueling you for such incredibly high stakes." I glanced down to the card laying on my duel board. "But this card reminded me of something that helps me face that fear: my friends, and with them backing me up I will win."

"Will you now?"

"It's like the card says," I continued, clutching my cards tightly in my hand. "Shinning Friendship. No matter how dark things may get, the special bond I share with my friends will always find a way to shine through. I may be scared, but that won't stop me from dueling, or from helping Yugi, or from winning this duel!"

Mai didn't bat an eyelash. "Nice speech Tea. In fact, it was so stirring that I almost feel the need to throw up. Besides that though, have you noticed that two people are missing from your little group?"

"Can it," I snapped back. "I've had enough of your insults." I drew a card and then looked over my hand. I've got a Silver Bow and Arrow card. That'll be a good card to add to my Shinning Friendship, but just in case I'll play my Magician of Faith too."

"I'll play this face down and in defense mode," I stated. "Then I'll play the Silver Bow and Arrow card, which raises my creatures attack points by three hundred."

**Shinning Friendship Attack: 1600**

"Fine by me," Mai replied as she placed a card onto the field. "It's not like I don't have magic cards too. Cyber Shield!"

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me what you think about this makeover," Mai added as the golden Cyber Shield began to cover the Harpy Lady. Once the process was completed, the Harpy Lady gained an extra five hundred attack points.

**Harpy's Lady Attack: 2100**

"I'll also play this Dispel card," Mai continued. My Silver Bow and Arrow card ended up being sent to the graveyard pile. "Sorry Cupid, you've been de-accessorized. And I think I'll attack your face down card to demolish any hopes you have left."

The Harpy used her rose whip to flip the card face up. In the next second, my magician was destroyed.

"There!" Mai shouted. "No more hope, no more faith, and no more chances."

Mai had me cornered, but I won't give up. Yugi needs me to win this for him. I refuse to let him down after everything he's done for me. One way or another, I'm going to get those star-chips for him.

* * *

Yugi P.O.V.

Up until Tea stated that she wouldn't give up on helping me, I had been completely lost in my own world. All I could think about was that moment when I'd commanded my Celtic Guardian to attack.

"_Yugi!_"

She'd shouted my name and she had brought me back to reality. One moment, I was fighting against Kaiba and in the next I was fighting with myself. If I hadn't heard Tea's voice then, it would have been over for Kaiba. Not only would he have lost, but he probably would have fallen off that ledge and died. Even If he didn't die, I would have never forgiven myself if he had gotten injured because of me.

So I lost the duel. I forfeited the match as Kaiba knew I would. Now I'm too afraid of this other person inside of me to duel again. That's why Tea is up there dueling now.

She's terrified right now, but she put her fears aside for me.

"Tea?" Mai questioned, somewhat forcing me out of my world and into reality. "I flipped your Magician of Faith over with my Harpy Lady. Because of your monster's ability you get to take back a card from your graveyard."

"Oh," Tea replied, taking a card from her graveyard pile.

"Honestly Tea, how can you seriously hope to beat me when you don't even know the rules?" Mai asked.

Tea groaned. "Didn't I tell you to stop insulting me?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Look honey, I'm sure that everyone is really impressed that you lasted this long, but all you're doing is delaying the inevitable."

"I won't give up."

"Tea, what you're doing is pointless," Mai began. "Yugi has already given up on himself."

I inwardly gasped. She was right.

"You're not going to be able to keep fighting for him," Mai continued. "He has to fight for himself and stand up to anyone who dares get in his way." She sighed and turned her gaze toward me. "And whatever is going on in his head Tea, Yugi has to deal with it on his own."

"_Maybe Mai's right_," I thought. "_Maybe I need to fight harder. I gave up too easily, but what do you do when the thing your fighting against is some kind of magical spirit that can take control of you, something that's living inside of you? What do you do then?_"

I suppose that maybe that's an answer I have to figure out on my own. Even so, I'm not sure if I want to know. This thing inside of me…it's dangerous.

"Face it Tea, Yugi's checked out. He's given up. He doesn't care about this match and he doesn't care about you."

Now that last one sparked my attention and my temper. The rest of it may be true, but I did care about this match. More importantly though, I cared about Tea. Her feelings mattered to me more than anyone here knew.

"Nothing is worth the humiliation your going through," Mai finished. I finally glanced up toward Tea.

"You're wrong," Tea argued. "My friends are always worth it." Her hands clenched onto the duel board in front of her. The look in her sapphire eyes was fierce and unyielding.

"I don't care how much experience you have in playing Duel Monsters. I don't care what the odds are against beating you." I heard Tea's voice break as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Yugi has always been a strong person. He's been through so much, but he never complains about the bad things that happen to him. He's done nothing but show kindness and compassion to people and yet…idiotic people have picked on him and have shunned him for no reason at all. But now he has friends…he has me."

Tears finally fell from her eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of her in that moment. She'd never looked more vulnerable and she'd never looked more beautiful than she did right now.

"No one can be strong all the time," Tea continued. "It's in those times when you need friends. Right now, Yugi needs someone to be strong for him and that's why…that's why I won't give up on this match or on Yugi." She finally hung her head down a bit, her emotions getting the better of her. "I won't give up. I won't!"

"Tea," I muttered, a smile beginning to tug at my lips. "You really are…"

Tea fixed her gaze back on Mai. "Don't let these tears fool you Mai. I may be crying, but I've never felt stronger."

"I never knew she felt that way," Tristan stated. "Wow."

"If nothing else, her speeches are definitely inspiring," Bakura mumbled, taking out a handkerchief and wiping his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Tristan asked. "Dude, that's not manly."

Bakura simply put the handkerchief back into his pocket. "Real men cry every once in a while."

"You have a tendency to run at the mouth," Mai commented, "but you've got a lot of spunk. Give me your best shot."

Tea nodded and glanced down at me. I smiled up at her, letting her know that she could do it.

"First, I'm playing this Silver Bow and Arrow card that I brought back from the graveyard. Now my Shinning Friendship has sixteen hundred attack points again." She smiled. "Next I'll use my Elf's Light Card to power him up even further."

The Elf's life card showered Tea's Shinning Friendship with a golden ray of light. Then the small little thing transformed into an elf-like creature with long silver hair, blue eyes, golden wings and it held a bow and arrow in its hands. It wore a simple beige robe and it had a smile on its face.

**Shinning Friendship Attack: 2000**

"That's still not enough," Mai proclaimed. "Harpy attack!"

"Yes it is."

"What?" Mai asked.

"Or does the magic of Dispel not apply to you Mai?" Tea questioned. "I think I'll get ride of that Cyber Shield."

The Cyber Shield melted away, bringing Harpy's attack points back to sixteen hundred.

"Now attack, with Silver Lightning Arrow!" Tea screamed.

Shinning Friendship fired its arrow and in seconds, Harpy Lady was gone.

**Mai: 1600**

**Tea: 1100**

"Awesome!" I did it!"

I smiled but then I noted that Mai was reaching for a face down card on her board. That's right. She had played Harpy's Feather Duster earlier. It hasn't been activated yet, but with it Mai could win the duel.

"I surrender Tea," Mai stated abruptly. "I don't have the cards to win."

"_Say what?_" I questioned inwardly.

"Giving up just like that?" Tea asked, clearly not believing this.

Mai smiled. "Don't rub it in Tea. Harpy's Lady was the best monster I had and seeing as how you beat her there's really no point in me going on." She then turned away and the platform began to lower.

"I won?" Tea asked, her smile widening. "Yaaaaaaaay!"

Once they were back on the ground, Mai walked over to us and handed Tea the star-chips.

"Nice job Tea, you really came through for Yugi," Tristan stated.

"Yes, very nice show indeed," Bakura added.

Mai shrugged. "I didn't need these anyway." She turned away and began heading toward the staircase that would lead back up to the castle, but first I needed to know…

"Wait Mai, I need to ask you something," I began. She stopped.

"Wasn't that last card…"

"A throw away," Mai interrupted, inclining her gaze back at me. "It was nothing Tea wouldn't have been able to beat anyway really." She gave me a thumbs up. "Some cards just aren't worth playing, huh Yugi?"

She began walking away again and I smiled. "Thank you."

"Um…Yugi."

I turned around and faced Tea, who was holding out the star-chips she won toward me. "I won these for you."

"I know," I replied happily. "Thank you so much."

She nodded. "Of course."

"I'll never forget what you did for me Tea," I told her. "I won't forget what you said either. You overcame your fears for me."

"_And you've given me the courage to deal with mine. I will duel again and hopefully the consequences won't be as bad as I fear._"

"Well, take them already," Tea ordered, "you're making me blush."

"Right." I stretched out my hands and she placed the star-chips in them seconds later. We both smiled.

"Yugi!" Tristan exclaimed, giving me a random bear hug. "You're back to normal!"

"We were worried about you," Bakura added. "But it looks like you're okay now."

"I am," I replied.

"Hey!"

We all turned toward the staircase. Mai stood a good distance up, waving us over.

"Last one to the door is a rotten egg!"

I smiled. "Let's go!"

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

A/N: And I think I'm going to end it there. Again, another filler chapter really, but I feel that this one was one of the most important. Not because of Tea's speeches but because of the feelings she and Yugi have for each other. It was portrayed a bit in the series but I feel the creators could have gone a bit more in depth into their relationship. (Of course I've only seen the dubbed version of the series so…who knows maybe they did go more in depth about the relationship and I just didn't know it.) Anyway, I had been planning to put Mina's point of view at the end of this chapter or something on Kaiba since he's been in the castle for a while now and his duel with Pegasus hasn't started yet. (To be honest in the series I always wondered how it took a big section of time before Kaiba actually faced Pegasus and that Yugi and the others got to see the duel in its entirety.) Obviously, I'm going to shake that up a little. It _is_ a crossover after all. So stay tuned for the next chapter.


	47. Bad Guy vs Worse Guy Part 1

A/N: And now another fantastic duel is about to take place. Kaiba vs. Pegasus or should it be Pegasus vs. Kaiba. You know, I can't decide which sounds better. I suppose that since Kaiba is the good guy his name should be first then again when Mina dueled Yugi her name came first and she was the bad guy at the time. Maybe I should go with Seto Kaiba vs. Maximillion Pegasus. No, that's too much. Champion vs. Creator? No, that's been done before. How about Bad Guy vs. Worse Guy? Well, that's the one we're going with. Onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: If only I had the deed to the rights of these two anime's. I'd totally flip them and make billions…but since I don't I'm gonna have to stay flat broke.

Chapter 47

Bad Guy vs. Worse Guy Part 1

6:17 p.m.

(With Kaiba)

Seto Kaiba.

The name alone is nothing, but when you add the name to a ruthless business man that's got a vendetta against a psychotic, cartoon obsessed weirdo whose taken the soul of Mokuba Kaiba through the magic of his Millennium Eye and throw in the fact that both of his parents died when he was young and that he was adopted by a psychotic, war obsessed freak named Gozaboro Kaiba and throw in some abuse and shake it up with an obsession with a children's card game that the psychotic cartoon weirdo created as well as mixing in a cup of desperation along with two tablespoons of sarcasm, a teaspoon of resentment toward Yugi Muto, another teaspoon of respect for Yugi Muto, seven spoonfuls of insults toward Joey Wheeler, two spoonfuls of gratitude toward Minako Aino, and an itty bitty, we're talking a tiny pinch of kindness and compassion mixed in with sapphire eyes, brown hair, a stern expression, thin lips, a tall and slim figure, blue dress pants, a teal dress shirt, brown shoes a silver briefcase filled with his inventions and his collection of Duel Monster cards, and a long blue trench jacket, then just mix all of those ingredients and circumstances together and you have…

For one, an incredibly long and drawn out sentence.

And two, Seto Kaiba.

At this moment, Seto Kaiba was finishing his long walk through the castle. He now stood in a large and expansive room. As he stepped in, he noted that he had stepped onto some sort of converter belt and the rest of the room was an empty void. To put it in better terms there was a big gapping hole where the floor should have his head and toward his left was a balcony. He noted that Bandit Keith and a teenage girl were standing there watching the scene. In the next second, Maximillion Pegasus stepped out from the other end of the room with two goons on his heels. He wore a calm expression and his amber eye gazed straight into Kaiba's blue orbs.

Kaiba's gaze would have stricken fear into the heart of a giant mythical dragon if one had been around. Even without the dragon, some of the well trained and armed guards were looking for escape routes.

Pegasus however, was unfazed.

"_Little brother_," Kaiba thought, clutching the duel card locket around his neck. "_I'm here for you now and I won't let anything stop me from rescuing you._"

Kaiba let go of the locket and took a deep breath.

"Where's my brother?"

Pegasus chuckled. "What? No 'hello'? No, 'how are you'? I thought we were friends Kaiba boy."

Kaiba merely clenched his fists.

"Don't tell me that my kidnapping of Mokuba and seizing control over your company has put a rift between us!" Pegasus exclaimed with a pained expression. "It was nothing personal. Besides, it's not like I hurt your kid brother. He's perfectly safe. In fact, you can have him back if you'd like. Just beat me in a duel like we agreed and I'll hand him over."

Kaiba didn't say anything.

"Come now Kaiba," Pegasus droned, "you know it's rude to keep me in suspense, especially with an audience waiting in the wings."

"I noticed," Kaiba muttered, barely glancing at Bandit Keith and the teenage girl. The girl actually seemed familiar to him.

"That's not what I meant Kaiba boy," Pegasus stated. "I was talking about the audience that will soon join us. Mainly, Minako Aino."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"Well of the two decisions you could have made, I believe that killing Mina would have been the better one," Pegasus answered. "After all, if you'd chosen to kill her you wouldn't have to face me in a duel. You'd already have your brother back."

"Don't patronize me Pegasus," Kaiba replied angrily. "Minako Aino just got caught up in the wrong kind of business because of your manipulation, not that I blame her. After all, desperation will make people do idiotic things." Kaiba chuckled. "You're just upset that you couldn't keep your control over her."

Pegasus smiled. "Oh, I have plenty of other reasons to want her destroyed. Not only did she defy me, but she stumbled upon my secrets. She can't be allowed to live for much longer."

Kaiba scowled at that, but he didn't say anything about it. It wasn't his responsibility to protect the ribbon girl. Kaiba decided to leave that up to the barking Chihuahua. He laughed to himself when he realized that Mina was probably doomed.

The spoonfuls of insults toward Joey were kicking in again.

"I hope you're ready Kaiba," Pegasus said, smirking. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"Good," Kaiba replied as he opened his briefcase. "You should have no problem with this." Kaiba then tossed the duel disk over to Pegasus, which the man barely caught.

"You want to duel me with your latest contraption?" Pegasus asked. He laughed. "I don't even know how the silly device works." Pegasus then lifted up in the air and inspected it. "Do I spin it like a top…" he turned around, "…or roll it like a ball." His goons then chased the thing as it rolled away.

"Cut the theatrics!"

Pegasus stopped chuckling and turned to face Kaiba again as one of the goons picked up the disk. "Ooh, Kaiba means business. Okay then, how about we settle this like business men would. I'll agree to use your system if you agree to a request I have."

"What?" Kaiba asked.

From beneath Pegasus's silver hair, the Millennium Eye glowed a little. "It's nothing that will change the game of course. I just want someone else to operate your little device for me."

"Are you serious right now?"

"I assure you," Pegasus continued, "I'll still make all the strategic decisions. The game play won't change at all."

"So why the request?" Kaiba questioned irritably. "Why not fight your own battles for once in your life."

Pegasus chuckled to himself as he invaded Kaiba's mind. "_Simpleminded fool. For all of your titles and technical innovations, you still haven't learned that fighting isn't the only way to inflict damage upon an opponent. A man's spirit can be broken in much easier ways._"

"Well then, who's the punk?" Kaiba asked.

Pegasus's smile widened. "You'll find out as soon as the other guests arrive."

* * *

In a different part of the castle a few minutes earlier

6:12 p.m.

Mina P.O.V.

My fingers fiddled a bit as I buttoned up my white blouse. My hair was finally dry, so I didn't worry about it dripping onto the back of my shirt or jeans.

I picked up my red v-neck vest from off the counter and quickly slipped on. Once I'd zipped up the zipper, I looked at myself in the mirror one final time. The steam from my shower had clouded the mirror earlier, but I'd wiped away a spot so that I'd be able to see myself. The image wasn't completely clear, but it was enough for me to guess that I looked okay except…

"_Right_," I thought, glancing around for my lost red ribbon. My eyes caught sight of it on the beige tile floor. Bending down, I pick it up and examine it in my hands.

I'd worn this simple red ribbon ever since I was five. My dad bought it for me and because I loved him so much I wore it everyday whether it matched my clothes or not. Back then, my mom hadn't cared. She liked the fact that I loved something my father had given me. She had been a happy go lucky, down to earth person back then too. Sure, every once in a while she would reprimand me and sometimes tell me that I shouldn't wear my ribbon because it clashed with my fashion choices, but most of the time she was kind.

Up until my dad got sick, she was a normal mother. She did motherly things and gave advice while sometimes getting on my nerves. At one time…I'd been pretty close to my mom.

"_That's in the past now_," I reminded myself while tying the ribbon onto my head. At the same time I realized that my bandages had fallen off my head at one point or another. One glance back in the shower revealed that I was correct. The bandages from my head and chest injuries now laid on the tile floor in a sopping mess and I was completely healed.

Yeah, it was definitely weird. Sailor Scouts heal pretty fast, but not **that** fast. I won't complain though. I was tired of wearing those things.

"I think I'm ready to face the world now," I muttered, finishing up with my ribbon. It was perfectly in place.

However, was I really ready to walk out that door yet? Could I face the future that might be ahead of me? What if I have more visions from the past?

I sighed as I remembered those visions. A bunch of things had flashed before my eyes after I had passed out earlier. My mother realizing that she was pregnant. The moment when she faked her death. And there was something else that had happened with her that I couldn't understand. Much of what I'd seen had been pretty fuzzy.

The worst of those visions though had been when they had taken me to the Silver Millennium. There had been some kind of war that the Sailor Scouts had fought, except we hadn't all been together at the time. I remember seeing myself in one of those visions and I remembered some kind of dark force grabbing me.

Then I woke up to see Joey staring down at me with a worried expression on his face. Then I'd made of a fool of myself and had started balling. Yeah, not my finest moment.

I can't stay in here forever. I'll have to face my destiny at some point as well as tell Pegasus that Cecelia is still alive. That could just be the information he needs to stop all this madness.

The only question is…how am I supposed to tell him?

After taking a deep breath, I walked to the bathroom door and opened it. Joey wasn't sitting by the bed anymore as he had been earlier. Artemis was still on the bed though, totally knocked out. He must be tired.

I walked over to my sleeping cat and gave him a quick peck on the top of his fury head. "Sleep well partner." With that I glide over to the door and twist the knob before pulling the door back.

Joey stood across the hallway and smiled at me the second I stepped out.

"Hey there," I said, closing the door. "For a second there I thought you went to find the others."

"There was definitely a temptation," Joey replied. "Do you have any idea how long you take in the bathroom. Geez."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, lets just go find the others."

"Lead the way," he replied. I quickly walked ahead of him, but to be honest I don't really know where I'm going.

And after five minutes of aimless walking, Joey realizes that too.

"Mina, do you have any idea where we're going?"

I sighed as we traveled down a hallway that appeared to be leading to some sort of balcony. "Nope."

"Did Pegasus not give you some kind of tour of this place?" Joey asked.

"Not really," I told him. "All he told me was that my bedroom was on the west wing of the castle and then he told me to get to work as soon as I possibly could."

Joey shrugged and then out of nowhere quickened his pace. He passed me in seconds.

"Joey?" I wondered.

"Why that…no good…" Joey proceeded to growl and blabber like that for a good thirty seconds before I realized what he was talking about. Up ahead on the balcony stood Bandit Keith, the guy who trapped us in that cave.

And next to him stood…oh good grief!"

"Megan Rockwell." I muttered, eyeing the red head irritably. "Fantastic."

The girl turned her sapphire gaze toward me in clear disgust. "Well if it isn't Minako."

"You're the last person I would have expected to see here Megan," I stated. "After I wiped the floor with you in our duel, I assumed that you went home."

"And not get the sweet taste of revenge?" Megan asked, a smirk on her face. "Not likely ribbon girl."

I rolled my eyes. Why is it that everyone in America has to call me that?

"And it isn't likely that your going to get away with what you did Keith!" Joey snarled, stalking up to the big brute in question. "It's payback time."

Joey rolled up his sleeves and then lunged forward toward Keith. The bandana wearing freak managed to dodge every one of Joey's punches and didn't even bother to throw any of his own back.

"Why waste precious time trying to subdue me Wheeler?" Keith asked as he grabbed Joey's fist. "A show is about to start man."

"Show?" Joey questioned.

Bandit Keith let go of Joey's hand and pointed away from the balcony. Joey and I both turned our gaze in the direction that Keith pointed. Down below was a familiar man carrying that signature silver briefcase.

"Kaiba," I muttered. "So…he must have won the duel then."

"No way," Joey argued unconvincingly. "Yugi had Kaiba on the ropes."

I sighed. "Don't you remember what happened Joey? Before I passed out, Kaiba had been standing on the ledge of the roof. He was risking his life in order to force Yugi to surrender."

"And I guess since Yugi isn't here…"

"JOEY!"

Joey and I both blinked in surprise when we both saw Yugi and the others running towards us both. Still, it was a good surprise and Joey's welcome smile for Yugi made my heart flutter.

"Hey man!" Joey exclaimed as he and Yugi exchanged a high five. "Glad you made it. Does that mean you beat Kaiba?"

Yugi's smile wavered a bit. "Actually I lost, but…" He looked us at Tea and his smile was at full swing again. "Tea challenged Mai and won the star chips I needed back for me.

Tea was blushing. "It was no big deal."

"Yeah, yeah," Mai muttered, sauntering in behind Tristan and Bakura. "What's happening with you two?"

"Right now we're dealing with the brainless twins," I stated glancing behind us.

"Wait a second," Tristan said, walking past me to squint at Megan. "Is that you Megan?"

She smacked him across the face. "Excuse me, but you were breathing in all of my clean air."

"_Is she serious?_" I wondered aimlessly. "_This girl really needs to get some sense smacked into her._"

"Meagan!" Tea shouted, looking at the evident smack mark on Tristan's face. "That was totally uncalled for."

Meagan shrugged. "Whatever geek. I was just trying to keep him out of my personal space. Besides…" She latched herself onto Bandit Keith's arm. "…I've already got a man."

All of our mouths nearly dropped to the floor. Oddly enough, the two of them made a perfect couple.

"Aren't there laws against old geezers dating teenage girls?" Joey asked.

Keith just shrugged. "Listen dude, we can chit chat all day if you want." He turned his gaze back to where Kaiba was. "But like I said, the real show is about to start."

Yugi and the others looked down over the balcony and spotted Kaiba just as Joey and I had a few minutes earlier. He was wearing that impatient scowl again.

On the other side of the room stood Pegasus. Two of his goons were behind him, one was holding one of Kaiba's duel disk systems and the other was holding up a pillow that held Pegasus's deck.

"Are those two about to duel?" Bakura asked.

"Probably," Tea replied. "It seems odd that they haven't started yet though."

I sighed. "That makes me wonder if Pegasus was waiting for all of us to arrive."

"That is a correct assumption."

We all turned toward the sound of the voice and found a middle aged guard. He had short grey hair and his eyes were covered with sunglasses. He wore the same black suit that the other guards wore though this guy looked more like a butler.

"Welcome finalists," he began, "I am Croquet, the Chief Tournament Organizer. Congratulations for making it this far. Pegasus is quite taken with all of your dueling talents. In fact, he's so impressed he wanted to reward you with some…entertainment."

"_Entertainment my butt_," I thought weakly. "_What kind of fools do these guys take us for?_"

"An exhibition match is about to start," Croquet continued. "I'm quite sure you will all be in awe of what you'll see. This match should give you an idea of what's in store for all of you."

"So basically its meant to intimidate us," Mai stated blandly.

"Now why would Pegasus do something like that?"

"Because he's a grade A nutcase," Joey answered simply.

I smiled. "The fact that the man sent out an entire squad to kill me doesn't leave much room for him to be innocent of foul play either."

"And knowing that you'd still participate in this tournament Miss Aino?" Croquet asked. "If you're so sure your life is in danger…"

"I have my reasons," I interrupted, sending him a glare.

He nodded to all of us. "Enjoy the show." He was gone in ten seconds flat. Guess I scared him. Even so, what was more important was what was happening below us.

"This will be interesting," Yugi muttered. There was a slight bitterness to his tone, but that was understandable since Kaiba had beaten him and all. It's clear that these two are going to be fierce rivals when this mess is over.

Shifting my gaze, I stared at Pegasus. He was smiling vindictively at all of us, but after locking his gaze with mine he stared back at Kaiba, who was now glaring up at all of us but mostly at Yugi. I guess he was surprised to see him.

"Now that our audience has arrived, I will bring out your opponent," Pegasus stated, bringing up his hands. He clapped twice. "Show the lad who will serve as my pawn."

"Pawn?" Mai asked.

"What's going on?" Tea echoed.

I heard Megan sigh. "Okay, it's like this geeks. Kaiba wants to use his little duel disk system and Pegasus doesn't want to use it unless someone else is operating the device, thus the whole pawn and blah blah blah."

Keith chuckled. "That's my girl." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I shuddered in disgust.

"Once you see my pawn you'll understand my request," Pegasus continued as an automated door about a yard behind him opened revealing a guard handcuffed to a young, raven haired boy with grey/violet eyes. A gasp escaped my throat as the realization of what was going on hit me at full force.

"Kaiba's brother!" Yugi exclaimed.

My heart rang in my ears as I noted something wrong within Mokuba's eyes. They seemed so…soulless.

"_So, that really is what happened. That's the reason why…_"

"Mokuba!' Kaiba shouted. No reaction came from Mokuba. He simply stood lifeless by the guard he was handcuffed to.

Kaiba tried again. "It's me!"

Mokuba still didn't say anything. He didn't even blink.

"Something's not right," Yugi stated, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, he looks like he's bee hypnotized," Tea agreed. If only they knew it was something worse than that. I knew. I could feel it. The Mokuba we were staring at wasn't Mokuba at all.

"I apologize if he doesn't seem quite like himself," Pegasus amended as the guard walked Mokuba further into the room. Once he stood next to Pegasus the guard stopped and so did Mokuba. The poor kid was like the walking dead, but Pegasus merely chuckled. "I happen to find that the captives I keep are far easier to manage once I've made an extraction of sorts."

"You monster," Kaiba muttered.

Pegasus shook his head. "Now, now, Kaiba boy." He lifted up a card that was caught between his index and middle fingers. He then flipped it over to show its face to Kaiba. From here, I couldn't make it out, but I didn't need to.

"Petty insults aren't the way to get your brother's soul back."

I saw Yugi's fist clench on the rail. His expression was filled with a mixture of shock and anger. Glancing over at Bakura, I could see that his expression mirrored Yugi's as far as shock went. Of course, most everyone had no clue what Pegasus was talking about.

"What does Pegasus mean?" Mai asked. See what I mean?

"He must have done to Mokuba what he did to Yugi's grandpa," Tristan stated.

That was exactly what he did too. Pegasus really was acting like a monster would, but in some ways I felt pity for him. I'm the only one in this room that knows Pegasus's reasons for doing all this. He was trying to build up his shadow powers in order to bring his lost love back from the dead and find out what really happened to her through gaining control of Kaiba's company. His actions aren't excusable by any means, but his reasoning at least makes him more of a human being and less like a monstrous demon.

Still, I wonder what would happen when I told him that his lost love was still alive. Would he stop all of this?

My mind filtered through all of these questions as I watched him chuckle at Kaiba's fury. "I told you that your little brother is perfectly safe and he is, but how long he remains that way is completely up to you."

Would the information make the difference? Would Pegasus even believe me?

"Beat me in a duel and I'll release him as promised. Fail and not only will his soul remain in bondage, but yours will join it. The only way to save him is to defeat me."

"Defeat you," Kaiba scoffed, a dangerous edge to his voice. "I'll crush you!"

Pegasus smiled. "So it's settled then." He handed Mokuba the duel disk that the guard had been holding. "We'll use your invention, but your brother will operate it for me…"

"Wait Pegasus."

"What's the matter Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus asked as his smile widened. "This was your idea. Using your own system in short, gives you quite the advantage. What's the problem?"

"_You know the problem_," I thought angrily as I turned my gaze at Kaiba. The poor guy was shaking with fury and he knew that using the system would give him the advantage. However, there was no way that Kaiba was going to use it if he had to duel against his own brother. It didn't matter that is soul was in another place.

Kaiba unclenched his fists after a long moment. "Fine. You win Pegasus. We won't use it."

"But that's his edge," Yugi muttered.

"We'll duel on your terms," Kaiba continued. "Just keep my brother out of it."

"You're giving me the advantage over this empty shell?" Pegasus asked, gently patting Mokuba's head. "Oh well, that's fine by me. Take him away."

The guard escorted Mokuba away soon afterward. Only one guard remained. He held the pillow on which Pegasus's deck laid.

"You're a real creep," Kaiba stated irritably.

Pegasus didn't bat an eyelash. "Watch it Kaiba, you're in my world now."

With a snap of his fingers, the automated bridge on which they stood began to shift. The side that Pegasus stood on retracted towards the automated doors that Mokuba had by now disappeared behind while Kaiba's retracted back towards the way he'd come in.

"Check out the automated bridge," Joey exclaimed, already in awe.

Tea looked above her. "Forget the bridge, a whole arena is coming down."

I looked up and saw that she was right. A huge dueling arena was slowly descending from the ceiling. I guess that's why there was a huge hole in the middle of the room. They had to make space for the dueling technology.

"That's got to be the biggest elevator I've ever seen," Tristan said.

Mai smiled. "This will be good."

I inwardly scoffed. "_No, this will be bad, completely bad._"

"The two biggest legends in Duel Monsters going at it!" she exclaimed. "This is what it's all about."

"_Are you kidding_?" I wondered. "_She obviously doesn't get that Mokuba's soul is on the line here. If Kaiba doesn't win Mokuba will be trapped and then…Kaiba will be trapped too._"

My stomach churned as the dueling field stopped and the bridges connected themselves to the platforms that Pegasus and Kaiba would stand on. I did not want to watch this duel.

Pegasus took his place on his platform as both life point counters raised to two thousand. "Are you ready Kaiba?" He began shuffling his deck.

Kaiba mirrored Pegasus's actions and removed his own deck from his coat pocket. He shuffled them and was about to place them on the field when…

"Kaiba, you've got to believe in the heart of the cards, it's the only way to rescue Mokuba!"

I glanced at Yugi. The look on his face screamed desperation.

Kaiba looked up at us. "Keep out of this. I'm fighting this my way!"

"Just don't forget that it takes more than strong monsters and clever strategies to beat Pegasus," Yugi warned. "That Millennium Eye that he has changes everything, you have to…"

"Yugi," Joey cut in. "Kaiba was the one who took your stars man."

Yugi sighed. "I know, but I also know what it's like to be fighting for someone you love. I couldn't live with myself if I held back on anything that could help Kaiba get his brother back!"

"Easy buddy," Joey amended, his expression one of understanding.

I looked back at Kaiba. He had turned away. "Yugi, you're a good duelist, but I don't need your help." He placed his deck onto the designated spot. "It's my battle now and I will win."

"But Kai…"

Since I was right next to Yugi, I interrupted him by placing my hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at me and I saw there was a small blush on his face.

"Mina?"

"Save your breath Yugi," I told him gently, still staring at Kaiba. "He's too stubborn to listen to anything more that you have to say. All we can do now is pray and hope for the best."

Yugi nodded before turning away. I took my hand off his shoulder. Advice isn't usually my expertise, but for whatever reason I knew that the advice I'd given Yugi had been good. If only I could follow it myself.

"_I hope you're able to win Kaiba_," I thought sadly. "_Right now, you're the only person who can save Mokuba._"

Pegasus and Kaiba were staring each other down. Pegasus had a smile on his face, but Kaiba was fueled by rage. The battle was about to begin.

"We've known each other a long time," Kaiba stated. "Now it's time to see if the master is the Duel Monster's creator or the champion. This is it and you have no where left to hide."

"Give me your best shot Kaiba-boy," Pegasus replied.

This was the turning point. It's too late to do anything now. Whatever happens now is completely up to fate. All I can say is that I wish Kaiba good luck.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of the chapter everybody. So what did you all think? That first sentence of the chapter was a mouthful right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and the next one will be up soon. Please review and have a splendid day.


	48. Bad Guy vs Worse Guy Part 2

A/N: So much has been going on lately everyone. I'm so tired, but I am also pumped for this new chapter. Are you all ready? Let's get on with it.

Note: With today's chapter, I'm going to do something very odd. (A small hint before the surprise hits ya)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 48

Bad Guy vs. Worse Guy Part 2

6:38 p.m.

Pegasus P.O.V.

"LET'S DUEL!"

I drew my cards and glanced over my hand. Glancing up, I noted that Kaiba-boy was trembling slightly as he drew his cards.

"Look at you," I exclaimed, "the first move and you're already nervous." Since the two of us are playing by my rules, I drew a card off the top of my deck, indicating that the first move was mine. I think I'll play with Kaiba a little. After all, if I simply take him out this duel will be no fun for me at all.

"I'll start by placing this monster face down and in defense mode," I began, setting down the card. My eyes caught sight of the Prophesy card in my hand. That'll be fun to use later. "I'll play this as well, but I think I'll keep it face down for now. After all, I have to keep you guessing Kaiba-boy."

Once my turn was done, I began to tune into his mind.

"_I doubt that_," he was thinking. "_Pegasus must already be scheming something_."

I inwardly laughed. "_Kaiba, you have no idea._"

"It's my turn now," Kaiba proclaimed aloud. I watched him draw a card and then I tuned back into his mind in order to see his hand. The Blue Eyes White Dragon jumped out at me.

"_Not bad_," he was thinking. "_A Blue Eyes on my first draw, but I can't use it until I have a better idea of what Pegasus has on the field. Still, that doesn't mean I can't attack with something else._"

I see that toying with this lad's mind is going to be more entertaining than I first predicted. I almost feel sorry for Kaiba-boy. He has no inkling that I'm the worst possible enemy for him. Kaiba is a strategist and a good one at that, but he can't defeat the powers of my Millennium Eye with mere tactics. He needs something more…supernatural on his side for him to have any chance of defeating me.

Of course, the fool doesn't realize that yet. No matter, he soon will.

"I'll lay a card face down too," Kaiba said at last. A face down card really is of no use against me, but I'll humor him for now. "And I'll also play Root Kaiser face up and in attack mode."

His pathetic monster appeared on the field. I wanted to start laughing then and there, but one must keep a calm demeanor in order to pull off a perfect prank.

**Root Kaiser Attack: 1800**

"Attack Pegasus's defense monster with Four Arm Slash!"

Kaiba's monster cut through my cuddly little creature with ease, just as I expected.

"Oh, no!" I wailed, giving a full show of theatrics. Yes, toying with this child will be very fun indeed. And once I'm through here I can set my sights on Yugi and his Millennium Puzzle.

Maybe after that, I'll be able to revive my Cecelia.

"I expect more from you Pegasus," Kaiba stated, sounding full of himself. He should know to never get to cocky, especially when the game has only just begun.

I kept a horror stricken look on my face. "I had no idea you had such powerful cards at your disposal Kaiba." I sighed wearily. "I don't think I have a beast in my entire deck that can compare to your creature."

Kaiba's dark expression didn't change. Always a sourpuss, even within his vain triumph.

I drew a card and smiled. "Hold on! I may have spoken too soon."

"Oh, really?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"I summon Parrot Dragon!"

My great but soon to be sacrificial beast was half parrot, half dragon. Such a cute and cuddly creature; I hate that I have to sacrifice it. Oh, well, has to be done.

**Parrot Dragon Attack: 2000**

"Attack!" I shouted.

I watched as Kaiba shook his head. "Not so fast. I placed a card face down too, remember?"

"You what?" I asked in mock surprise. Honestly, I can't believe Kaiba-boy, as intelligent as he is, hasn't caught on to my ploy.

"And I think I'll activate it now," Kaiba continued, flipping his card over. "I reveal the magic of the Mesmerizing Control Card. This distracts your monster and reduces its attack power by eight hundred."

I could see the dizzy look in my parrot's eyes, but again, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good.

**Parrot Dragon Attack: 1200**

"Kaiser, Four Arm Slash!"

"Oh, no!" I wailed.

"_Wait, something is wrong here._"

I inwardly laughed again. "_It's about time he figured it out. Of course, it's far too late for him now._"

"_This is all too easy_," he continued to think. "_Pegasus doesn't even seem to be trying. I've taken out two of his monsters without him putting up any kind of fight. It's like he expected me to do it. It's almost as if he knew exactly how I was going to attack him._"

"My turn Pegasus," he stated aloud as he drew. He returned to his world as he gazed at his card. It was a good one, but nothing I couldn't defeat. Besides that, it wasn't like Kaiba was going to use the card he'd drawn. No, my Millennium Eye tells me that he'll go for the cut throat approach this time.

"_Another good card_," Kaiba thought. "_But if I'm right about Pegasus and he's just playing with me, he might be able to counter it. No, I won't fall for his act. I'll just play something I know he can't defend against…my Blue Eyes…_"

"Stop right there!" I ordered, cutting off his thoughts as well as his actions. He'd been posed and ready to slap that Blue Eyes on the field just as I predicted with a little help from my Millennium Eye. I smiled. I was about to show Kaiba what real power is.

"I'd like to play a little guessing game with that card your about to place on the field."

"A game?" he asked. "We're in the middle of a duel here!"

"I'm allowed to play a game," I argued. "My trap card says so."

"A trap?"

I lifted my face down card from off the playing field and showed it to my opponent. "I placed a card face down too, remember?"

"_Using my own words against me_."

"_Indeed_," I thought with another laugh. "It's called Prophesy and it gives me the right to guess whether the card you're about to play has an attack power higher or lower than two thousand. If I manage to guess correctly then the card in question becomes mine."

"What! You can't just…"

"And I think I'll predict that your card is indeed over two thousand," I interrupted.

Kaiba's eyes widened and his mouth was now open in complete surprise. I wish I would have had a camera for this moment. That look was just priceless.

Still, I can always push it a little further.

I closed my eyes. "Wait, wait. Something else is coming to me. Yes, I see blue. I see white. Could it be? Yes of course!" I opened my eyes and saw that Kaiba's expression had changed from shock to absolute fright. Oh, yes, such an expression is truly priceless. Now to really drive it home.

"I see the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiba's jaw nearly dropped to the top of the duel board.

"Was I right?" I asked, mocking him. "Tell me I was right. I was right, right? I so hope that I'm right."

Kaiba growled. "Enough. Just take it." He placed his Blue Eyes onto the area of the duel board that showed him what my cards were. Through his eyes I watched as the card panel flipped over and then I tuned back into myself to see the card reappear on my board.

I'm sure now Kaiba realizes that he's accepted a duel he cannot win. Well, actually I'm sure that he hasn't accepted that yet. He will though, for no one can defeat the power of my Millennium Eye.

"_Still_," I thought, glancing over to the balcony where our audience stood. I locked my gaze on the girl that wore the red ribbon in her hair. She was the only one in the room who's mind I could not read. That is one reason why I cannot allow her to live. Minako is a talented duelist and added onto the fact that my powers do not work on her gives her the edge. She could quite possibly, ruin my plans if she manages to get past the competition. Killing her would ensure that we never faced off, but then again…since she could not defeat Yugi…

She reminds me so much of my Cecelia. Even now, as she stands watching this duel, I simply can't help but wonder if there is some sort of connection.

I wonder. What exactly is going through Minako's head now?

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

"_Why that no good, cheatin, lousy, flamboyantly tacky, and overall evil son of a fat pig lady who managed to marry into a rich family. I should just march down there, sneak up on that cheatin menace and beat the living crap out of him for all the pain he's put me and my friends through, not to mention he just totally stole Kaiba's card from right underneath his nose thanks to that stupid Millennium Eye. He better thank his lucky stars that he can't read my mind right now_!"

All of the above and more went through my head as I scowled down at the field. I couldn't believe that Pegasus had just snatched Kaiba's Blue Eyes. Not that Kaiba didn't deserve it for being a stubborn idiot, but him being separated from his favorite card seemed wrong somehow. Pegasus had really played Kaiba for a fool just now.

At least he has two more dragons in his deck.

Of course, what is Pegasus going to do with the one he took from Kaiba?

"Pegasus must be up to his old tricks," Yugi stated.

"You got that right," Joey added. "Definitely up to no good."

I kept my focus locked on the dueling field. Pegasus was still chuckling to himself over his so called brilliant strategy.

"Now I have two things you care about Kaiba," Pegasus noted, "your dragon and your brother." He laughed again. "I wonder what else I can take. I'll have to wait until after your turn of course."

Kaiba's expression was grim as he spoke. "Without my Blue Eyes White Dragon, I have no choice but to switch my monster into defense mode and end my turn."

"Goody," Pegasus replied, drawing his card. "Now it's my turn again." I watched Pegasus glance over his hand and toward Kaiba. He took a long moment to just stare at him. I figured that Pegasus was using his Millennium Eye to look into Kaiba's mind for the umpteenth time today. I wondered idly just how well he'd do against an opponent who's mind he couldn't read. I suppose I'll have to wait in order to find that out.

"I'll play one card face down and then I'll place a monster in defense mode." Pegasus sighed. "I'm afraid that's the best move I could come up with." This man's acting skills could really use some work. He's not doing a good job to convince me or anyone else except Kaiba. If this were a normal duel and the stakes weren't so high, Kaiba would have seen through Pegasus's charade as well.

"My turn," Kaiba exclaimed, plucking two cards from his hand. "I summon Sagi the Dark Clown to the field."

**Sagi Attack: 600**

"Wait," Bakura perked up. "I remember this move."

Tea nodded. "It's the same thing Kaiba used against Yugi in their duel."

"But this time Pegasus will catch the bug," Joey stated.

"Don't count on it."

All eyes except for mine turned toward Yugi.

"Pegasus knows that it's coming," Yugi replied, answering their unspoken questions.

Sure enough, Pegasus turned over his face down card. "Since you just played your Crush Card, I think now is an opportune time to activate this. Negative Energy."

"What!" Kaiba snarled.

"This card doubles your clown's attack points and since the Crush Card can only be hosted by cards with less than one thousand attack points, my card makes Sagi too strong for the job."

The negative energy did its job and raised Sagi's attack points to twelve hundred. Now Kaiba had to send his now famous trap card to the graveyard pile.

"What's wrong Kaiba?" Pegasus asked mockingly. "You look so sad. Keep your chin up. I'm sure it was just a lucky move on my part, but you know what they say: it's better to be lucky than good." Pegasus's hand slid over to the face down monster that was on his field. "Speaking of luck, I think I'll reveal my Dark Rabbit!"

Pegasus then flipped said card over and a really ugly and zany looking black rabbit appeared onto the field. It had orange eyes that somewhat bugged out of his head and wore puffy stripped shorts.

"And thanks to my magic card he's twice as strong."

**Dark Rabbit Attack: 2200**

"Attack!"

Sagi only had twelve hundred points so when he was destroyed Kaiba lost a thousand life points.

**Pegasus: 1400**

**Kaiba: 1000**

"Oh, my," Bakura muttered.

"And I always thought a rabbit punch was a wimpy move," Joey commented.

"I've never seen Kaiba so shaken before," Tea stated.

I heard Yugi groan next to me and with slight curiosity I turned my attention towards him. His violet eyes were set on the field and both of his hands were clenched atop the railing of the balcony. "This is bad," he said, sounding weary. "The duel just started and Kaiba's already lost half of his life points."

"He's making Kaiba look like an amateur," I added, those words being the first that I'd said in a long while.

"That Millennium Eye is the reason," Yugi stated.

Tea glanced over at Yugi. "What?"

"It somehow lets Pegasus see all the cards in Kaiba's hand," he replied.

Mai laughed. "Come on, tell me your not serious."

Yugi was definitely serious. After all, he had his own Millennium Item. Of course, his words gave me a feeling that he'd faced Pegasus before."

"I know you said that thing had magical powers," Joey started, cutting into my thoughts, "but I didn't know it could help him win duels too. How's anyone supposed to win against that kind of power?"

"He's not," I answered. "That's the whole point in Pegasus using it to begin with."

Yugi turned his gaze back toward the duel. "Still, I wouldn't count Kaiba out just yet. He may be trailing now, but he didn't become champion without learning some comeback tricks."

The rest of us turned our attention back to the duel as well. There could be a way for Kaiba to turn this around, but I just didn't see how. So far, Pegasus has played the guy for a complete fool.

"I'll play this monster face down and in defense mode," Kaiba stated. "Now I have two monsters guarding my life points."

Pegasus drew a card from his deck and then sighed. "Tell me something my old friend. Did you like watching cartoons in your youth?"

Silence greeted Pegasus's question. The stern expression on Kaiba's face didn't change either.

"Is that a no?" Pegasus asked. "Kaiba, you're even more cold hearted that I thought."

"_That's coming from a guy who manipulated a teenage girl and then tried to kill her._" I commented silently.

"For me, they were the absolute best," Pegasus continued, closing his eyes and clasping his hands together. "And none was closer to my heart than the misadventures of one tricky hare."

"_A hare?_" I wondered. "_What on earth is a hare?_ _Maybe he's talking about actual hair…but who would make a cartoon about hair?_"

"I'm speaking of course of Funny Bunny!"

I blinked and then I realized something absolutely horrible.

"_OH, MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! I LOVED FUNNY BUNNY WHEN I WAS LITTLE. THEY PLAYED RERUNS OF IT ALL THE TIME! IT WAS MY ALL TIME FAVORITE, BUT MY DAD THOUGHT IT WAS KIND OF STUPID EVEN THOUGH HE WOULD WATCH IT WITH ME SOMETIMES. BUT THIS GUY LOVES THE SHOW AND THERE'S A POSSIBILITY THAT HE COULD BE MY REAL DAD IF MY DAD ISN'T MY DAD AND…I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON WITH A MAN WHO TRIED TO HAVE ME KILLED. WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTED STORY IS THIS!_"

"Mina? Why the heck are your eyes bugging out like that?"

I calmed my breathing and slowly answered. "I'm okay. I'm fine Joey."

Joey looked at me as if I'd gone nuts. "Mina, one second you had a blank expression on your face, the next you look like you look like a deer caught in headlights and are about to get run over."

"How would you know what that looks like?" I asked. "Have you even seen a deer before?"

"Just once, but my dad ran over it," Joey replied, scratching the back of his head.

I didn't bother answering Joey after that and just turned my attention back toward the duel.

"Dude, you have weird taste in girls," I heard Tristan whisper.

"Shut up, it's not like that between us," Joey replied quietly.

"_Put them out of your head Mina_," my conscious muttered. "_Just focus on the duel_."

"Such a clever rabbit," Pegasus was saying. "Always evading Ruff Ruff McDog and his long paw."

"_I swear this guy just put his rant about cartoons on pause while I went crazy up here_," I thought aimlessly. "_Now I've got to try and listen to the rest of it without losing my cool_."

"Oh, I would spend hours watching their never ending antics and their magical game of hide and seek!"

"_I have a Funny Bunny stuffed animal for crying out loud_!" my mind screamed. "_Not to mention I've seen all three thousand and thirteen episodes._"

"Just make your move!" Kaiba snapped from below, ruining the rant that was going on inside my head.

"But Kaiba that is my move," Pegasus replied.

Kaiba looked stunned. "Your move is a cartoon?"

"Not just a cartoon you simpleton, but an entire cartoon world!"

"_Now what is he up to_?" I wondered, keeping my gaze locked on Pegasus as he slapped a card onto the field.

"Welcome Kaiba, to Toon World!"

I watched as a green hardcover book appeared. It flew up into the air before opening, revealing a miniature castle that popped up from out of the book.

"Let the fun begin!" Pegasus exclaimed, cackling like a mad man.

Kaiba kind of just stared at it. "You must be kidding."

"Toon World?" Tea questioned. "It looks more like some children's pop up book to me."

"I've never even heard of this whacky card," Joey added.

"_Me either_," I thought, my gaze still locked on it. Something about it seemed sinister, but I couldn't place exactly what it was that made me think that. That book just somehow screamed trouble, that and the fact that Pegasus's monster is gone.

"Hey, I think that Dark Rabbit just pulled a Houdini," Tristan stated.

I glanced over at Kaiba. His expression was still as stoic as ever, but I could see a hint of anger in his eyes.

"So that's the magic of Toon World?" he asked. "You can make your creatures disappear now?"

Pegasus chuckled and I turned my gaze back toward him. "Come now, even cartoon bunnies can't vanish into thin air. My Dark Rabbit simply went to his new home, and it's a home that will prove to be the safest of havens."

"_What does he mean by that_?" I wondered. I figured I'd find out soon enough.

"As soon as I close its hardback cover, Toon World's bindings can't be penetrated by anything," Pegasus continued. "But don't you worry, my Dark Rabbit won't seal himself away without first paying you a visit." He started to laugh again. "Dark Rabbit, attack!"

The Dark Rabbit bounced out of the book in a show of puffy pink smoke. The next thing I know, that thing is pounding the dust out of Kaiba's face down monster, which happened to be his Battle Ox. After that, the Dark Rabbit disappeared into the book and it closed.

"Quite a painful chapter in your Battle Ox's life," Pegasus chuckled. "I'd let you have revenge, but my Dark Rabbit is already back inside of Toon World. Perhaps the next time he comes out you'll get to swing at it."

"You coward!" Kaiba snarled.

"Well, that's not fair!" Tea exclaimed. Like anything that Pegasus has done so far is fair anyhow.

Yugi groaned. "He'll keep doing this through the entire duel."

Kaiba simply threw a face down on his field and ended his turn without saying a word.

"And now it's my turn again," Pegasus stated, drawing his card. "This is a good chance to show off even more Toon power!" Pegasus then flipped a card in his hand over to show it to Kaiba. I couldn't see it, but I had a hunch of what it was.

"And what a better way to demonstrate than to use the card I stole from you."

"Thought so," I muttered.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, awaken!"

Pegasus placed the monster onto the field. Kaiba's dragon then appeared, roaring loudly as it always did before getting sucked into Toon World.

"Now, meet the new and improved, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!"

A puff of pink smoke appeared onto the field as the book of Toon World opened. A miniature version of the Blue Eyes appeared. His blue eyes were bulging out of his head and he kind of looked like a plush toy. He was small, cuddly, and had a whooping attack power of three thousand just like the original Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"No, you've stripped him of his pride," Kaiba muttered angrily.

Pegasus shrugged. "Please, I've transformed this legendary beast into his most supreme form. Also, I've made him look much more cuddly."

"Of all the things that Blue Eyes is, cuddly isn't one of them," Joey commented offhandedly.

Yugi sighed. "For once, I think Kaiba would agree."

"Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, attack!"

A white blast incinerated Kaiba's Root Kaiser. Luckily for him, the monster was in defense mode.

"This must be embarrassing for you Kaiba," Pegasus began. "A world champion being trounced by another form of your most treasured beast. That must be so heartbreaking."

Kaiba didn't flinch. "Pegasus, your underhanded tactics have gone on for long enough. It's time someone put a stop to your cheating ways." Kaiba then took the three cards that were in his hand and slapped them toward the side of his duel board.

"What are you doing?" Pegasus asked.

"I may not know how you're cheating, but somehow you can see my cards," Kaiba explained. "So I'm abandoning my present hand. Perhaps if I can't see what I'm playing you can't either."

"Gutsy move," Yugi stated.

There was silence among all of us for a moment, that is until Tristan broke it.

"Tell me, how do you guys think he's cheating?"

"How else but that Millennium Eye," I replied.

"Either that or he's got some hidden cameras in here," Joey said. I glanced back at him and saw that his eyes were darting around the room, already looking for those cameras. "I definitely wouldn't put anything past that sleazy slime ball." He stopped looking for the cameras and looked back toward Kaiba. "I'll tell you this Tristan, now that Kaiba isn't looking at his cards, he'll have to trust in the heart of the cards if he's going to have any chance of saving his brother."

I turned my attention back toward the field. Would the heart of the cards be enough?

"Here he goes," Yugi announced.

Kaiba's hand reached for his deck. "I put all my faith in this next card!" He snatched the card from the top of his deck and then slammed it on the field. "Now, let it be revealed!"

A bright light bellowed from Kaiba's side of the field. I silently prayed that it would be the card Kaiba needed, because if it wasn't he would be done for.

And another soul would be locked away.

* * *

A/N: You know, a girl like me loves to keep people hanging at the worst of times. This is where the chapter ends everyone, but don't fret. The next chapter will reveal all and you know this authoress is going to throw in…**a twist**!

Until then though, TTY7 over and out!


	49. Bad Guy vs Worse Guy Part 3

A/N: Here we go people. This chapter concludes Kaiba's duel against Pegasus, but don't think you know what's about to happen my friends for there shall be…**a twist**! The twist changes the very nature of how the story will go down my friends. So, lets see how it goes.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Chapter 49

Bad Guy vs. Worse Guy Part 3

Kaiba P.O.V.

"_So the heart of the cards came through after all_."

I smiled as my beast roared. "As you can see, I've summoned my second Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Both of these monsters have equal attack power. Once they come to blows with each other, both will be destroyed. I hate that I have to sacrifice my monster this way, but in order to save Mokuba, it has to be done. I must be victorious.

"Pegasus, your card prophesizing has failed you," I began, "and now your toon dragon will fail you as well."

Pegasus clapped his hands together while still managing to keep the cards in his left hand from slipping out of his grasp. "This is going to be such fun. A Blue Eyes attacking its toon counterpart? There's no end to the zany antics that could ensue from this."

I clenched my fists. "Wrong! This isn't one of your hair brained after school cartoons. Your toon won't escape this!"

"Oh, no!" Pegasus wailed mockingly. He may be up to something, but I have to try this. It has to work.

"Blue Eyes, attack with all your might!" I screeched. "WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!"

I watched the blast fly toward Pegasus's monster. I expected it to retaliate in some way and then both of our monsters would be destroyed, but it did no such thing. It just waited for my attack to reach it.

And then, that foul creature did the unthinkable. In a flash, that dragon stretched its body and dodged the blast. Neither of our monsters were destroyed.

"What the…"

"You should have watched more cartoons Kaiba," Pegasus stated. "The cuddliest creature never ever gets hit." Pegasus closed his eyes and clasped his hands together again. "In three thousand thirteen episodes of Funny Bunny, Ruff Ruff McDog never laid a paw on our cuddly hero. No, he would try and try, but he never would succeed. Such a clever little rabbit."

"Would you please just make your point and stop ranting about that stupid show!" I snarled, beyond tired of his theatrical foolishness.

Pegasus sighed. "Why must you throw out insults left and right Kaiba-boy. Can't we be friends?"

"You're out of your mind," I fired back. "Finish your explanation!"

"Fine, my point is that my creatures will employ the same cleverness every time you attack, because as long as my Toon World card is out everything I throw at you will be just as hard to pin down as my toon dragon."

"_Pegasus really is a ruthless man_," I thought irritably. Toon World is more powerful than I first thought. I suppose that's why it was never put into circulation. Pegasus must have the only one. That's a perk to being the creator of the game.

"Now where were we?" Pegasus asked. "Oh, yes, it was my turn." He drew a card and then placed it onto the field. "I'll play this new edition of Toon World, the Shine Palace!"

"That what?" I questioned, squinting a bit as a bright light encircled the book as it opened. In seconds, another castle appeared from within the pages of the book.

"Luminous isn't it? It also makes for quite a plot twist."

"And what do you mean by that Pegasus?"

Pegasus chuckled. "You see, the Shine Palace raises my toon dragon's attack power by five-hundred points. Yes, I believe I've just written the final chapter of your defeat."

"You're wrong," I muttered as the toon dragon began to absorb power from the Shine Palace. Its attack power was now three thousand five hundred, making it more powerful than my Blue Eyes. Even so, I have a plan.

"Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, attack with White Lightning!"

The electric blast came my way, but I was ready for it. "Not so fast Pegasus, I activate Negate Attack!" This magic card was one I'd played face down two turns back. If Pegasus had seen it in my hand, he must have forgotten about it since his attack didn't destroy my dragon.

"Your magic turn only lasts you one turn Kaiba-boy," Pegasus stated.

"My turn," I replied, glaring down at my deck as I did so. Pegasus was right. I'd bought myself some time, but I won't be able to block that toon dragon's attack again. Somehow I have to destroy that comic monstrosity here and now. With no cards in my hands though, I have no choice but to rely on my next draw. Whatever it is, that card will have to be enough, because if it isn't I'll lose more than just this duel. I'll lose the only chance I have at saving Mokuba.

I have to trust in my deck, for the both of us.

Hesitating was no longer an option so I drew as fast as my hand would allow. When I pulled back the card, I barely glanced at it before slapping it down onto the field.

"Go, Shadow Spell!"

With relief I watched as chains appeared and tied up the toon dragon. He struggled, but he could not get free.

"Now not only can your toon not move, its attack power is drained by seven hundred points!" I shouted.

**Blue Eyes Toon Dragon Attack: 2800**

"What!" Pegasus exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"I guess toons don't always get the last laugh," I stated, smiling as I felt my confidence begin to rise. Even so, I felt despair. The last thing I wanted to do was incinerate my favorite card, but in the end…I had no other choice. "Now my Blue Eyes, White Lightning Attack!"

**Pegasus: 1200**

**Kaiba: 1000**

"Now do you realize that nothing will stop me from rescuing my brother?" I asked. "Even if I have to destroy my own Blue Eyes, I will save his soul. Nothing you throw at me will divert me anymore."

Pegasus merely shook his head. "Oh, Kaiba-boy. Your treasured Blue Eyes White Dragons mean so much to you don't they?" He sighed as he drew a card from his deck. "As the creator of Duel Monsters, I'm truly touched by your devotion, but I wonder when you'll learn that the same devotion is not returned by the Blue Eyes." He flipped the card he just drew around so that I could see it. The Dragon Capture jar card was the last card I wanted to see, but that was what was in his hand.

"For as you'll soon see Kaiba, they aren't so loyal."

"Darn it," I muttered. "Pegasus…"

"Go, Dragon Capture Jar, in defense mode!"

**Dragon Capture Jar Defense: 200**

"This will be two dragon's I've stolen from you," Pegasus continued. "Oh, Kaiba, you must hate me!"

"_You have no idea how much_," I thought angrily. As if capturing Mokuba's soul weren't enough for me to despise him, these stunts he's pulled with my Blue Eyes has really made my blood boil. Still, there's nothing I can do about it right now.

Angrily I watched a puff of smoke encircle my dragon before sucking him into that dreaded jar.

"Now all of your dragon's defense points are added to my capture jar and are at my disposal," Pegasus stated.

**Dragon Capture Jar Defense: 2700**

"_I can't let Pegasus steal my last dragon with that jar,_" I thought, desperately trying to come up with some sort of strategy. "_I need to find a way to destroy it and quick._" I drew a card and sighed. Sword Stalker might be useful later, but right now he can't do me any good. "I'll place this monster face down."

"Then for my turn," Pegasus began, drawing another card from his deck, "I'll play this magic card face down. Then I'll summon the Dragon Piper in defense mode."

**Dragon Piper Defense: 1800**

Pegasus must have summoned that thing to charm my dragon into submission. Though its been captured, my dragon is still on my side. If I were to destroy the jar he'd be released onto my side of the field again, but if the Dragon Piper charms my dragon, Pegasus will turn him into a toon monster again.

"So you're trying to take control of my dragon," I stated aloud.

Pegasus laughed. "You read my mind. Soon I'll make him a toon, just as I did with your other Blue Eyes. The fun will begin all over again."

"No way," I replied. "Not if I can shatter that Dragon Piper." I flipped my card over. "I call on the power of my Sword Stalker!"

**Sword Stalker Attack: 2000**

"Now, attack the Dragon Piper!"

I heard Pegasus chuckle and shuddered inwardly. He was ready for this.

"Did you forget about the magic card I just played?" he asked, flipping it over. "It's called Doppelganger. It can copy anything that's been on the field. I think I'll have it copy your Crush Card."

"_No!_"

"And I think I'll infect my Dragon Piper with it."

"_I've just declared an attack on that monster._" I thought in horror.

"That's right," Pegasus replied as if he'd just read my thoughts. "And it's too late to call back your attack now."

"Kaiba, call off the attack!" I heard Yugi shout from the balcony. I would have laughed if the circumstances had been different. My rival, the kid I'd trounced only an hour and a half prior was trying to give me last minute advice. It was pitiful really.

My heart ached as I watched my Sword Stalker slash the Dragon Piper. Once it was gone my monster began to retreat. It clutched its throat and screamed out before disappearing.

"As you know Kaiba, the Crush Card destroys and infects any monster that has over fifteen hundred attack points," Pegasus stated. "That includes the ones in your deck."

"That's right," I groaned, glancing at my deck. All of my cards were being infected. Each one was being rendered useless.

"This is what you get for stuffing your deck with monsters that all have more than fifteen hundred offense points," Pegasus pointed out, laughing as he did so. "It's a shame really."

I shuffled through all of my cards and let most of them fall out of my hands. When I'd finished, there was a big pile of useless cards. In my hand I held only one card.

"This is the only one left that the virus didn't affect," I said to myself. "So, it's the only card I can play." I glanced up and sent one last glare toward Pegasus. There wasn't a way for me to win anymore and he knew it. My only option was to play my last card and accept my fate.

With a sigh I played Monster Reborn to bring back Sagi the Dark Clown. I played it in defense mode.

"It's your last move and your going to spend it reviving a clown?" Pegasus asked. "Oh, wait, I forgot. That card is the best you can do with my virus out and about. This really is a shame, considering all that's on the line."

I hadn't forgotten the terms of this contract. All I can do is accept defeat.

"Mokuba, I tried my very best."

Pegasus began to laugh maniacally. "Your best has failed you! I now summon Kikori Marx!"

A box appeared onto the field before it sprung open, revealing a weird creature that wore a mask. It pulled an axe from its mouth.

**Kikori Marx Attack: 2300**

I sighed. "_Forgive me Mokuba. I'm so sorry._"

"Now my monster…"

I closed my eyes.

"Pegasus wait!"

The urgency in her voice forced me to open my eyes and glance toward the balcony. Her gaze was fixed on Pegasus, but the expression itself is what surprised me. Her sapphire eyes were glowing with desperation. Her jaw was tense and it seemed as if she were biting down hard on her lower lip. Her hands were so tightly balled that I wondered if she were drawing blood with her fingernails.

Pegasus, momentarily distracted from our duel, looked up at her. He didn't look amused by this development.

"Pegasus, I need to tell you something," Minako stated before Pegasus could get a word out. "It can't wait. You need to know…"

She trailed off and her gaze faltered. Pegasus took her silence as an invitation to speak.

"What exactly is so important that you had to interrupt me?" Pegasus asked. "I should have you disqualified from the tournament for doing so."

"Go ahead and do so if that's what you want!" she snapped. "Listen to me. I know why you're doing this. I know why you took Yugi's grandpa too. I know all about Cecelia."

"Cecelia?" I asked.

Pegasus was glaring at her now. He was more emotional now than he had been through the entirety of our duel.

"I understand what your trying to do now, but it won't work," Minako stated. "Pegasus…Cecelia isn't dead like you think. She's alive…she's my…she's my…"

Minako trailed off again. What was she trying to say?

I looked toward Pegasus and was shocked to find that his eyes had widened considerably. He looked well, for lack of a better word, shocked. His amber eye was practically bulging out of his skull.

"How would you know…"

"I can tell you everything you want to know about her," Minako interrupted. "Please believe me, she's alive. I know her location. Whatever you want to know, I can tell you. Just let Kaiba go and set his brother and Yugi's grandpa free. Do that and I'll tell you anything you want!"

There was silence after Mina finished and I inwardly laughed. The girl really didn't know when to shut up. It would seem that the girl is fixated on trying to save me. I'll admit, her concern for me is something I'm grateful for, even if I could never say it.

After a long moment, I heard the sound of Pegasus's laughter. He turned back towards me as he continued. "Kaiba-boy, do you see now why I wanted this girl dead so badly. She knows too much and now she's used that information to pierce my heart to try and save your soul. Unfortunately for you, I'm not falling for it."

"Pegasus, this isn't some kind of sick ploy," Minako screamed. "I'm telling you the truth. I know that Cecelia is alive."

"Enough, my Cecelia is gone!" Pegasus snarled, slamming his fist onto the duel board. "If I were you, I'd get off of this island as soon as possible Minako."

I heard Minako groan. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not lying. I know that you think she was killed, but she wasn't. Her death was faked!"

Pegasus sighed. "Very well, lets say your telling the truth, would you bet your life on it."

"Yes."

"Mina!" the barking Chihuahua exclaimed.

She sighed. "Calm down Joey." She turned her gaze back on Pegasus. "Here's a suggestion. Kaiba told me that there was a second choice. Let him have that choice now. If you want me dead that badly…then make Kaiba do it. Force him to kill me so he can save Mokuba!"

"MINA!"

Minako, or Mina rather, stopped and finally looked towards me.

I smiled knowing that I now held her full attention. "I told you that I would only say this once, but again you decide to put yourself on the line for me and my brother." I turned away from her. "Thank you, but it's as I said before. I won't kill you. I already made my choice."

Pegasus laughed again and then ordered his monster to attack my Dark Clown. Once it was destroyed the duel ended since I had no cards left to play.

I lost the duel, my brother, and I suppose I'm about to lose my soul, but going down like this is the way I prefer it anyhow. Her blood on my hands would have only defiled me. After all, I doubt a C.E.O. of the biggest gaming corporation in the world could be a murderer at the same time.

For the first time in my life, I have faith in one thing. If it's my fate to be captured, it'll be in her destiny to save us all in the end.

* * *

_The room was eerily silent once the duel between Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus ended. Those who had been watching the duel were in shock of what had just occurred. The duelists however were silent for different reasons._

_Kaiba was silent due to the fact that he had nothing more to say. He'd failed in saving his brother and he was about to be locked away. Nothing he said would change that._

_Pegasus however, was silent because of Mina's words. She'd been willing to sacrifice her life just then in order to prove that she was telling the truth. Pegasus told her to bet her life on it and she did right then and there. For a moment, Pegasus wondered if she was telling the truth._

_Unfortunately, the dark magic of the Millennium Eye had a mind of its own. It showed Pegasus a vision from his past, when he had seen Cecelia's spirit within an Egyptian tomb. There was no possible way for his Cecelia to be alive. It had to be a lie._

_With that thought in mind, Pegasus activated his powers without a word and sealed away Kaiba's soul within a soul card that he was holding in his hand. _

* * *

Joey P.O.V.

"Take away that empty shell. Have him wash dishes or something."

The guards took Kaiba away, well dragged him away is what they did.

"Okay," I muttered, "tell me I didn't just see what I thought I saw."

Tea frowned. "Poor Kaiba."

"He's gone too," Yugi stated, clenching his fists. I could see that he was getting a little emotional and quite frankly I didn't blame him. Including Kaiba, three souls have been locked away.

I glanced at Mina. Her expression wasn't something I could easily describe. I can say that there was some shock and some anger, but there were a whole lot of other emotions written in her expression that I simply couldn't read or understand.

"I can't believe this," she said after a moment. "I thought if I told him about Cecelia he'd stop this madness. He really is a monster."

"Kaiba was just like us," Yugi replied. "He was just fighting for someone he cared for and Pegasus…he's only looking to help himself!"

I watched Mina glare over at Pegasus, who stood on the platform with a blank expression on his face. "Why Pegasus? Who are you to toy with our friends and our families!"

Pegasus didn't respond to her words.

"Mark my words Pegasus," Mina continued, her rage scaring me a little, "if it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure that you're stopped. It's perfectly clear to me that you don't care who you hurt in order to get whatever it is you want. I thought you were doing these things for Cecelia, but I guess I was wrong. I should have stuck with my first assumption of you, that you're a cold hearted monster!"

"Just don't forget that you have to get past the rest of the competition first," Pegasus replied, turning away from us and walking toward the exit.

He was gone, but the lingering effect of this match weighed heavily on all of us and especially Mina. She thought that telling Pegasus about Cecelia being alive would convince him to stop acting like a nut job. I'm sure she's thinking now that if she'd been able to tell him that Cecelia is her mother that things would have been different. Honestly though, I don't think it would have changed a thing. Pegasus is a warped psychopath and nothing in the world is going to change that.

"Excuse me."

We all turned toward the voice. It was Croquet again. What could he possibly want now?

"A banquet has been prepared in your honor," he stated. "Please follow me."

Mai sighed and was the first to start following Croquet. "He really thinks we're up to a party after all that tension? I'm starting to think that Pegasus really is a maniacal weirdo."

"Miss Valentine, that's not very polite," Croquet replied, Megan and Bandit Keith were following now, neither one of them looking like they cared about what Pegasus had just done or what Mina had just revealed. I just barely heard Mai snicker, "I'll be polite once I've won the tournament." I almost sighed.

Bakura and Tristan left soon afterward, both of them giving Mina a sympathetic nod. Tea and Yugi lingered a bit.

"Are you going to be alright Mina?" Tea asked.

Mina didn't answer her. She looked lost in her own world.

Yugi sighed. "Don't worry. All this will be over soon. Pegasus will be stopped and then things will be back to normal again."

"Right," Mina replied simply though she sounded a bit sarcastic. "Everything will be fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a deep sigh. Yugi and Tea both glanced at me and I nodded for them to go on ahead. From Mina's performance earlier today, I knew that she felt like she could trust me. She knew I'd listen to her.

"We'll save you both a seat," Yugi said awkwardly. "Let's go Tea."

Tea nodded. "Don't take too long."

Once they'd gone, I stepped forward so I'd be right next to her. Those sapphire eyes of hers were a little glassy, but she looked determined not to shed any tears over this. I also figured that she probably wasn't going to want to talk about this either. Even so, there was something I wanted to say.

"Mina, no offense, but what you did back there was a little stupid."

"I know," she replied, taking another deep breath. "I shouldn't have bothered to convince Pegasus that…"

"Not what I'm talking about," I cut in, turning slightly so that I was facing her. "What was stupid was that you asked Pegasus to make Kaiba try and kill you. Mina, you were talking as if you had nothing to live for."

Mina shrugged. "What can I say, I've been depressed lately."

"That's no reason to ask someone to kill you," I argued. "That's just plain dumb."

"Oh, like you're one to talk mister D+ average," Mina spit back angrily, turning her back towards me so that I couldn't see her face. "Listen, I get that you're just worried about me and all, but I don't want your pity okay."

I groaned. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"You're just as stubborn if not more."

"_Man, talking to this girl can get really annoying after a while_," I thought while trying not to lose my temper. After all, I've learned from irritating Tea and Megan just what happens when you push an argument with a girl. You get a slap in the face and then she won't talk to you for days on end. Still, the way Mina is working on my nerves right now I think I'd prefer it that way.

On the other hand, she's had to deal with a lot in the past few days. Not to mention with her mom going insane and all and the fact that she's suddenly having visions of the past along with being a Sailor Scout. That stuff has to be a lot to handle on your own. What Mina needs right now is a friend and in some ways I'm the only one really available for the job.

"Look, I'm sorry," I amended. "I know you just wanted to help Kaiba, but I don't think he would agree with your methods either. To prove my point, the guy cut you off mid sentence and stated that he'd already made his choice on the matter. Fact is, he didn't want to hurt you after what you did to help him out."

Mina was silent. She didn't try to argue or insult me. All she did was stand there with her back to me and stare off into the distance.

"It's my job to protect people," she finally muttered, her voice sounding shaky. "I'm Sailor Venus. I defeat the bad guys and look good while doing it. That's how its been for almost four years. For a good long while I fought by myself. Even after I joined up with the other Sailor Scouts, there were still some things that I tried to handle by myself. It's not that I didn't want their help, I just didn't want to burden them. They had their own problems to deal with and they needed me to be cheerful and goofy when Serena wasn't around. Even when she was around I acted like a scatterbrain. I kind of am a scatterbrain in some ways." She finally faced me, a small smile on her face. "I mean, just look at all of the mistakes I've made in the last two days. I put you in a predicament that almost got us both killed after deciding I didn't want to work for Pegasus anymore. Not only that, but I go asking people to kill me." She narrowed her gaze toward the floor. "Makes me wonder if I'm suicidal or something."

"Mina…"

"The point is, I can't ask you or anyone else for help or sympathy or anything like that," she cut in. "Doing so just makes everything worse. Joey, for your sake and for the sake of everyone, just leave me alone."

Mina darted around me after that. I called out to her, but she didn't stop. Who knew she could run so fast?

Taking a deep breath, I casually walked in the same direction she'd gone in. She was probably heading toward the banquet and even though I had no idea where it was, I knew I'd run into her again one way or another. This conversation isn't over. I have my own reasons for wanting to help Mina. The fact that she saved my life is enough reason in itself.

Somehow though, I get the feeling that she needs me. I know it sounds stupid, but hey, I have a D+ average. What do you expect, a genius? I didn't think so either. One thing that I know for certain is that Mina is trying to protect herself. Sure, she's trying to hide the fact that she's falling apart, but every time I look into her eyes I can see and identify it easily.

I remember looking in the mirror and seeing the same thing in my own eyes. I remember faking smiles and acting like a goofball to hide what was really going on. I still do that sometimes out of habit. Unlike Mina though, I know it isn't good to pretend. Pretending to be happy does nothing but hurt you in the end. Even with my low grades, I know enough to understand Mina.

If she wants me to leave her alone, I'll leave her alone for now. Right now, I have my own problems to deal with. My sister needs me to defeat whoever gets in my way. If Mina happens to be one of those people, I'll have no choice but to respectfully crush her with my fantastic dueling skills.

* * *

A/N: And that ends another dramatic chapter of 'Surviving Through Changes'. Stay tuned people because more duels are coming, there's more drama ahead, and dark secrets of the past are about to be revealed. Please Review!


	50. Midnight Madness Part 1

A/N: We're at chapter 50 people! Yep, this story is getting long, just like 'A Date With Destiny' did. Awww, those were good times. Anyway, onto the drama and all that.

Disclaimer: No need to write something that depresses me.

Chapter 50

Midnight Madness Part 1

One hour later

Mina P.O.V.

"Give me the steak!"

"Give me the dumplings, the chicken leg, the cheese puffs, and some of that weird looking jelly stuff."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"_Shut up_," I thought sadly. No matter how loud my stomach growled, I refused to eat for two reasons. One, Pegasus probably poisoned my soup and all the other food that had been placed by me and two I wasn't in the mood to eat. That wasn't the case for everyone else at the table though. Joey especially was eating like he'd never eaten in his life.

Quickly I averted my gaze. Joey and I aren't on speaking terms right now and hopefully the rest of his group wouldn't bother trying to talk to me either. I'd rather not explain myself again.

"Minako, why aren't you eating?" Megan asked after eating a spoonful of her soup. "Oh, wait, I know. It's cause you're trying to become anorexic."

"I see that you're not trying to be dumb," I replied. "After all, that comes naturally to you."

"WHAT!" Megan snarled, her face now as red as her hair. "Why you little…"

"Babe," Keith interrupted, "calm down. She's just trying to mess with ya."

Megan scoffed and returned to eating her soup and some steak that was on her plate.

"Nice one Mina," Joey commented, tearing up the chicken leg. I simply nodded and turned my gaze away from him and all the food. Watching Joey and Tristan eat twice their weight wasn't going to make me feel any better.

My stomach growled again and I tried to distract myself by staring at the two paintings that were over the entrance to this grand dinning room. One of them was a painting of my mother when she was still Cecelia and the other was surprisingly Shadi. Is it possible that Pegasus knows him?

"If this was a duel munches competition the two of you would win hands down," Tea said to Tristan and Joey. I kept my gaze locked on the paintings. I couldn't fall into temptation. No matter what, I'm not eating anything that's on this table and especially not the soup that was specifically prepared for me.

A sudden click averted my attention. Shifting my gaze, I saw that Croquet had just entered the room.

"On behalf of Mr. Maximillion Pegasus, I'd like to congratulate the six finalists for making it this far," he began. "Now, I trust you all have your playoff entry cards."

"What?" we all asked at once.

"In your invitation to Duelist Kingdom, you received these two cards." Croquet held up two cards that were in his hand. One card was painted in gold and red hues and showed jewel encrusted treasures and gold coins. The other was completely and utterly blank. "Glory of the Kings Hand and Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand. You must have one of these to participate in the finals. Those without them are disqualified."

I remember now. When Pegasus sent me that package those cards had been in it. I'm glad I brought both of them with me.

Without realizing it I'd shifted my gaze toward Joey again. Both of his hands were clenched by the sides of his head. That's right, Joey got here by taking one of Yugi's star-chips. He wasn't invited to this tournament so he didn't get the cards.

"Each card offers unique prizes," Croquet continued. "The Glory of the Kings card is needed to claim the three million dollar prize. The other allows the winner to challenge Pegasus for the championship."

"_If that's the case then I wouldn't have needed to beat Pegasus in order to win the money_," I thought irritably. "_Still, things have changed now. I have a score to settle._"

"To make tomorrows tournament more interesting, our host added a special ingredient to your soup."

"What's that? Poison?" I asked jokingly.

Croquet sighed. "Why don't you take a look at your soup."

I looked down and the others followed suit. I waited and waited and then…

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Mina!" Bakura screamed. He was sitting next to me, so he got an earful of my piercing scream. "Good lord! You scared the bejevers out of me!"

I was gasping for air while staring down at the gold eyeball that was floating around in my soup. "Is…bejevers even a word?"

"Yikes! It's staring at me!" Tea suddenly shouted. I looked up. She was pointing at the eyeball that was in Yugi's soup.

"That's so disgusting!" Megan shouted seconds later. Bandit Keith just looked bored as he stared at his.

"Mine's eyeball free," Tristan commented, stirring his soup. He then ate a spoonful of it.

Joey's eyes were twitching slightly. He got up to his feet and pointed an accusatory finger at Croquet. "What's the big idea! This is worse than a fly in my soup."

Croquet didn't flinch. "Open up the eye and look inside if you will."

Joey sat down and reached into his soup. Yugi, Mai, Bandit Keith, and Megan did the same, but I was reluctant to touch a golden eyeball that resembled the freaky artifact that can take peoples souls. Sure, Pegasus couldn't read my mind anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't still take my soul right?

"Bakura, you get it," I pleaded.

Bakura looked at me as if I'd gone completely bonkers. Nonetheless he reached into my soup and opened up the eye. After that he handed me the small, folded piece of paper that had been inside. When I unfolded it, it read **F** and nothing more.

"Each of you have randomly been assigned a letter."

"I see," I muttered.

"Now the islands computer will decide tomorrows match ups."

We all stared at the plasma screen that had begun to descend from the ceiling. After that, an image of the match ups appeared on the screen.

"And tomorrows duels are as follows," Croquet stated. "A vs. B, C vs. D, and E vs. F."

"_What is this, the alphabet song_?" I questioned silently.

"Who has C!" Joey shouted. Guess he's D. Kind of fitting for him since we'd just talked about his D+ average in school.

Bandit Keith perked up. "I'm C you runt."

Joey smiled. "Awesome, I'll finally pay you back for trapping us in that cave."

"Is that so?" Keith asked. "Listen punk, by the time I'm through with you you're going to wish you'd stayed in that cave."

"You tell him!" Megan encouraged. I wanted to barf.

Yugi looked over at Mai's paper. "Hey, it looks like its me against you Mai."

Mai smirked. "I'm looking forward to this duel."

"Me too," Yugi replied.

So Yugi is against Mai and Joey is against Keith. That just leaves me and Megan.

"Well, Megan, it looks like I get the opportunity to kick your sorry butt again," I announced, smirking as Megan's face started to match her hair again.

"This time I'm going to crush you like the little pest that you are!" Megan snarled. I shrugged. Taking her down again wasn't going to be any problem at all.

"The duels are set," Croquet proclaimed. "First it's Yugi Muto vs. Mai Valentine, then Bandit Keith vs. Joey Wheeler, and last but not least Megan Rockwell vs. Minako Aino."

Croquet departed then, leaving the rest of us, except for me, to eat in peace.

Joey and Tristan resumed devouring everything in sight. Bakura went off to bed, stating that he was exhausted from everything that occurred today. Bandit Keith and Megan left together…I don't even want to know what they're doing.

I probably should leave, but I lingered an watched everyone converse. Sometimes they all seemed so carefree. I'll admit that I envy that. Even so, there's no time for me to aimlessly wish for all of my problems to disappear. The only way to make them disappear is to win this tournament tomorrow.

An hour passed and the time was nine thirty. Mai had left now, so only Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and myself remained in the room.

Joey leaned back into his seat, cradling his stomach as if he were pregnant. "I'm stuffed like a sumo wrestler."

"That was good," Tristan stated, also rubbing his stomach. "Best meal I ever had."

I tried not to smile at their antics, but it was hard not to. Joey and Tristan are kind of like Serena and Rei. Best friends that are really close but tend to argue a lot too.

"Hey, Joey," Yugi began, walking over to where Joey was seated, "we better get to bed soon if we want to be in good shape tomorrow."

Joey's expression changed from bliss to worry in two seconds flat. "Yug, what's the point? I don't have the cards so…"

"Actually, this Glory of the Kings card is yours," Yugi cut in, holding up the card. "Just think of it as an early birthday present."

"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed happily. I got to tell you, this girl is a bit of a sap for the friendship stuff. Lita was kind of like that sometimes.

"But, you need it Yugi," Joey argued.

Yugi shook his head. "The rules never said we needed both cards, so we each only need one."

"Yeah, but…"

"If you give up now who's going to save your sister?"

"_His sister!_" my mind exclaimed. "_I totally forgot about his sister. That's Joey's whole reason for fighting in this tournament. We're both in the same boat. He's trying to save his sister's sight and I'm trying to save my father's life. Both operations are really expensive, so there's no way we'd be able to pay for them on our own._"

"What kind of big brother would you be if you didn't even try to win the prize money?" Yugi asked.

I wanted to throw up. This is bad. If Joey makes it past Bandit Keith there's a chance that me or Yugi will have to face him next. In either case, Joey is going to be fighting against someone he doesn't want to fight.

"Besides, think about the odds," Yugi continued. "If we're both dueling it doubles our chances at winning the entire thing."

"Actually it'd be tripled since Mina's dueling too," Joey pointed out before casting his gaze on me. "Right?"

"I uh…yeah," I replied.

"That's the spirit," Yugi encouraged, holding out the card to Joey. "Go on and take it Joey."

Joey sighed and took the card. "Thanks Yugi, you're a real pal."

I smiled and rose from my chair. "Goodnight everyone, I'm off." I turned away.

"Hold on Mina," Tea called. I turned around. "What's up?"

Tea gave me a thumbs up. "Be sure to put Megan Rockwell in her place okay."

I nodded. "You bet. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Once out in the hallway, I walked toward my room on the west wing. All the other rooms were in the east wing, so I was somewhat isolated from everyone else. All too soon I realized that Pegasus would probably have an assassin waiting for me in my room. If that's the case I hope Artemis is okay.

A few minutes later I stood outside of my door. I was afraid, but I opened it without hesitating. The lights were still on and Artemis was lying on the bed, using his paws to flip through a magazine I'd brought. No assassin was in sight.

"Hey Artemis," I said after closing the door behind me. "How are you?"

"Hungry," he replied, flipping a page. He had no idea that I was feeling the exact same way.

"I'm sorry," I told him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I would have brought something back for you if I didn't think all the food on the banquet table was poisoned in some way."

"We'll probably die of starvation first," Artemis joked, flipping the page again. "So, did you tell Pegasus about your visions?"

"Um…kind of, but not exactly…you see…"

Artemis chuckled. "You don't have to explain Mina. I understand. You tried to tell him and he wouldn't listen."

"Basically," I replied.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

I clutched my stomach. "Yeah, we're definitely going to die of starvation."

* * *

A few minutes later

"And stay out!"

Bandit Keith hit the carpeted floor with a loud thump as a young woman slammed her bedroom door. His sunglasses had partially slipped away from his beady blue eyes. His clothes were a tad bit ruffled and his bandana was no longer on his head. Instead he was holding the piece of cloth in his left hand while the other hand was rubbing the evident smack mark on his face.

"_Man she's feisty_," he thought disdainfully as he collected himself. "_I ask her for the Glory of the Kings Hand card and she goes completely ballistic. That's actually kind of sexy._"

Apparently, this guy didn't realize that Megan Rockwell was a gold digger. She wasn't going to give up the Glory of the Kings Hand card for nothing, not even a guy she thinks is a hunk. (And we all know that Bandit Keith is no hunk.) So, in retrospect, Bandit Keith had just been thrown out of a spoiled girl's room. He knocked on her door a few times after getting up off the floor, but she wasn't going to answer him.

"_Now what am I going to do_?" he wondered while putting his bandana back on.

The sound of voices reached his ears, and not wanting to be seen he hid around a corner. He spotted Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi going toward their rooms. Tristan went into his room first and Yugi was about to go in his when Joey stopped him.

"Yugi, thanks again for giving me your card," Joey said, a broad smile on his face. "Without it I'd be done for."

Bandit Keith smirked. "_Looks like the heavens just sent me a sign._"

"It was nothing Joey," Yugi replied. "It's not like I need the money anyhow."

"I'll make it up to you anyway," Joey stated, walking toward his door while Tea stayed by Yugi's side. "Anyway, see you two tomorrow."

Joey disappeared behind his bedroom door and Bandit Keith departed from the scene, deciding he'd wait until the punk was asleep before stealing his card.

As for Tea and Yugi, both of them lingered.

"Um…Yugi," Tea began.

Yugi turned back towards her since he'd been about to go to his room. "What's up Tea?"

Tea blushed slightly. "I uh…I just want to wish you good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks Tea, that means the world to me."

Yugi opened the door and walked in. He barely glanced back at Tea, a similar blush on his face. "Goodnight."

"Night," she replied, turning away with a small smile on her face. Yugi closed the door and sighed in contentment before walking over towards the window. His violet eyes stared out of the glass and into the night. The full moon shone brightly in the dark sky and some clouds were visible. The sight was comforting, but Yugi still felt uneasy.

"_Well grandpa, I made it this far_," he thought. "_A couple more victories and we can go home together._" With a sigh, Yugi turned away from the window and began to unbutton his jacket. After fiddling with it for about a minute, he pulled it off and hung it on the coat rack that was by this bed. He slipped off the Millennium Puzzle and hung it on the same rack before stretching out his arms and yawning. Tomorrow he would be in for the duels of his life and that called for sleep.

Our spiky haired hero placed his backpack onto the bed and opened it up. The room was a little cold for him since he was only wearing jeans and a sleeveless black t-shirt. He reached into his bag and pulled out a light blue pajama shirt. After slipping it on, he buttoned it up.

He made a short journey over to the light switch and flicked it. The room was now dark, the only light in the room coming from the light of the moon. He kicked off his shoes and set them by the bed before hopping into it, pulling up the covers and fluffing his pillows.

Closing his eyes, he tried to empty his mind. Doing so was easier said than done, but Yugi managed it after a few minutes and sleep overtook him.

In a room further down the hall, Mai Valentine was sitting on the loveseat that was across from the bed she should have been sleeping in. Instead she was setting her Duel Monster's cards onto the table in front of her and overlooking each one. Her violet eyes were shifting constantly as she gazed at them, her mind muddled with strategies.

"I'll have to tune up my deck if I want to beat Yugi," she muttered to herself as she set one of her Harpy Lady cards onto the table. With a groan, she stared out the window and at the bright full moon. She figured that being ready for Yugi was going to take the entire night.

In the room across the hall from Yugi's…Joey Wheeler had fallen right to sleep and was peacefully dreaming about delicious food.

"GIANT DONUT!"

Oh, I forgot to mention the boy talks in his sleep.

Last but certainly not least, we come to Tea's room, which was actually right next to Yugi's. She also stared into the night, her thoughts clouded with worry.

"_The one night I get to sleep in a decent bed and I'm wide awake_," she thought with mild amusement. A knock sounded at her door. "_Who could that be_?"

Hesitantly she got up from her seated position on her bed. "Who is it?"

There was no answer, but she answered the door anyhow. Tristan and Bakura stood outside of her door when she opened it. Tristan was wide awake and ready for action while Bakura was rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

"What's up guys?" she asked.

"Trouble Tea," Tristan replied.

Tea blinked in surprise. "_Trouble?_"

Bakura yawned. "Tristan thinks Pegasus cheats in all his duels."

"Well, he does." Tristan retorted.

"Not in the way you think," Bakura fired back tiredly. Another yawn escaped the albino haired teen.

Tea stood aside and gestured for her two friends to come in. Closing the door, she sighed. Lately, she hadn't been able to get a shred of peace and quiet. Her hopes of having time to herself tonight had been dashed as well. Poor girl.

"_I need more than one female friend_," she thought dismissively as she sat at the edge of her bed again. Tristan and Bakura had taken seats on the loveseat that was across from the bed. As you can see, these rooms have been set up in the same way.

"So, you think Pegasus cheated in his duel with Kaiba today?" Tea asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Kaiba is a top duelist," Tristan began, "but Pegasus made him look like an amateur."

Tea nodded. "That's true."

"No one could beat Kaiba that easily," he continued, "at least not by playing fair and square. The way he was playing it was as if Pegasus knew the cards in Kaiba's hand the entire time. I'm telling you the truth. Pegasus is as bogus as a three dollar bill. He's a punk, not to mention he sent out an entire goon squad to kill Mina and Joey. The guy cannot be trusted."

"That much we know," Tea stated. "Still, even if you're right about the cheating; what can we do?"

Tristan smirked. "Plenty, we'll find out how Pegasus is cheating. There has to be a clue on that dueling platform and when we find it we can expose Pegasus for the fraud that he is."

Bakura didn't seem thrilled about this plan. "With all the guards running around we'll need help from Yugi and Joey."

"No, they have to rest for the tournament," Tristan replied. "Besides, a herd of elephants won't wake Joey."

"We should at least ask Mina," Tea argued. "I doubt she'll be able to sleep knowing that Pegasus is out to get her."

"Yeah, it'll also give her a chance to raid the kitchen since she wouldn't eat anything prepared by the staff," Bakura added.

Tristan cringed. "I don't really trust her either. For all we know, she could still be working for Pegasus."

"Tristan that's silly," Tea stated.

Tristan was determined to be stubborn about it. "We're just going to have to do this on our own."

With a sigh, Tea nodded. "Fine, lets do this."

Bakura cringed. This wasn't going to be a good night for him.

Now, in the room on the west wing…

"I'm wasting away!"

"Me too."

The cuddly cat and the soldier of love were both whining endlessly as their stomachs continued to growl. Not only that, but both of them were exhausted. Unfortunately, the two of them were too scared to try sleeping in a castle where half the people in it wanted you dead.

"_What kind of mess have I gotten us into_?" Mina wondered as she laid back on the bed. Artemis was laying next to her, his fury little head buried in a pillow as he meowed his woes. The two of them were really quite pathetic.

Luckily or unluckily, it depends on what you expect to happen, a knock sounded at the door.

Mina immediately tensed up and slowly got up from the bed. She reached into the drawer of the nightstand next to her bed and withdrew a single steak knife she'd taken from the dinning hall. "Who's there."

"It's me, Fernando Green."

"_Fernando?_" Mina questioned inwardly while slowly walking toward the door. Artemis hopped off the bed and rushed to her side. "What are you doing here? If this is some kind of trick, know I have a weapon."

"Well, I have plenty of weapons too you know," Fernando replied. "I'm not here for a fight though. I brought you something to eat."

And that was all it took for Mina to yank the door open grab the tray of food out of Fernando's hands. She didn't bother to close the door back either as she set the tray onto her bed. On the tray was a huge steak and some vegetables on the side along with a small bowl of Ramen. There was even a bowl of cat food for Artemis and a smaller dish that had a few sardines on it, (also for Artemis).

The steak knife that had previously been in her hand was now digging into the steak. In her other hand she held a fork that was holding the steak in place while she cut into it. Artemis had already started on the sardines.

Just before Mina took a bite she asked, "Is this poisoned?"

"Nope."

Mina raised an eyebrow.

He saluted her. "Scouts honor milady." He then bowed gallantly.

Under normal circumstances, Mina probably would have questioned him further, but she was far too hungry to resist the delicious smelling steak. She popped a piece of the meat into her mouth and smiled broadly as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Thank heaven you came when you did," she stated once she'd finished chewing. She started digging into the Ramen. "Wow, this is the best Ramen I've ever tasted."

"My own secret recipe," Fernando stated. "I have some Japanese relatives on my mother's side. My Dad was completely Italian though and I was born right here in Americana."

Mina nodded, her head practically in the Ramen bowl. When she lifted her head, some noodles were stuck to her chin.

Fernando laughed. "You've got some on your chin."

"Oh," she replied, taking a napkin off her tray and wiping her mouth and chin. "That's embarrassing."

"No worries," he said with a shrug. "Besides, I didn't go through all the work for you not to enjoy it."

Mina smiled. "So, what else are you here for? I know it wasn't just to give me food."

"Always so perceptive," Fernando proclaimed, his smile faltering significantly. "The truth is, I've been sent here by Pegasus…"

"OH MY GOD THIS FOOD IS POISONED THEN!"

Fernando uncovered his ears. "Calm down Mina. The food is not poisoned.. Pegasus just wants to speak with you."

Mina was distraught but at the mention of the food not being poisoned she continued to eat. Artemis did the same, finishing up the rest of his food in seconds. Mina however, took her time eating now. The last thing she wanted to do was see Pegasus. He did want her dead after all.

"Please tell me I don't have to go," she pleaded, giving Fernando her best pout.

He laughed at her futile attempt. "Sorry dear, but I've been ordered to take you to him. Not doing so would cost me my job and I desperately need the money."

Mina sighed. "Well, looks like you're losing your job then cause I'm not going."

A sigh escaped Fernando's lips. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Without a word or any inclination of what he was doing, Fernando simply scooped Mina up and flung her over his shoulder. Mina tried to fight back, even attempted stabbing him a few times with her steak knife, but Fernando was quicker at the moment. She could transform, but she figured that her fate was sealed whether she transformed or not. Besides, it's better not to fight a plot twist such as this.

"Artemis!" she screamed, this being her last attempt at freedom. The white hairball tried to claw at Fernando, but the man simply swatted the cat away before casually walking out the door and closing it behind him. "Let's leave the kitty behind, shall we?"

"Why you…put me down!" Mina roared while angrily flinging her legs in an attempt to kick him somewhere. Nothing she did helped.

"You sure are feisty," Fernando laughed as he continued to walk casually through the hall. He turned suddenly and began to walk up some stairs. "You shouldn't be so scared to face him though. It's not like he's trying to kill you."

"You're kidding right?" Mina groaned.

He smiled. "Actually no, right now he really does want to speak with you and nothing more than that. Something about wanting to know what you know on Cecelia. You didn't say you knew her."

Mina sighed. "I don't just know her. She's my mom."

The now familiar laugh echoed in Mina's ears. "Wow, now that's some twist."

* * *

Inside Pegasus's chamber

Maximillion Pegasus, still wearing that ridiculous red suit, stared up that the moon from his spot on the balcony. The fresh breeze blew through his sliver hair and his Millennium Eye glowed.

"_Alive she says_," he thinks with resigned emotion. "_How ridiculous. Preposterous. Completely stupid._"

Pegasus couldn't shake the feeling though. He had an ominous feeling that Mina had been telling the truth.

That was why he had decided to give her an opportunity to change to course of his game. If Mina could tell him how she knew Cecelia was alive and where he could find her, then he might let all the souls he'd taken with his Millennium Eye go. If she didn't tell him or lied about a single thing, he'd show her out.

Still, he couldn't use his Millennium Eye to read her mind. He wouldn't be able to determine if she was telling the truth.

However, one idea of how to solve the problem came to mind.

* * *

A/N: And this is where the chapter will end. This was somewhat a filler chapter. The next one…another filler chapter with a lot of drama…after that it shall be duel after duel after duel until the climactic finish comes to pass. By the time all of that is done, I'm guessing this story will have about 80 chapters maybe more maybe less. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Stay tuned for the next chapter everyone and please review this one.


	51. Midnight Madness Part 2

A/N: School is back in session for me guys. Updates may be a little slower now, but since we're close to getting toward the end of the Duelist Kingdom Arc, this story will be closing after about thirty chapters or maybe less. Who knows? Who cares? I surely do not so lets move on.

Disclaimer: In the name of love, I will not write a disclaimer today!

Chapter 51

Midnight Madness Part 2

11:13 p.m.

Tea P.O.V.

"Tristan, are you sure that Pegasus isn't just psychic or something?"

Tristan continued looking over the duel platform where Kaiba had stood. Bakura was on the other side, doing the same.

"I went to a psychic once," he stated. "She said I'd have a nice girlfriend in six months. It's been a year and I haven't had a single date."

I frowned. "_You were desperate enough to see a psychic?_" Shaking my head, I glanced around the dark room. A second later, my eyes caught sight of moonlight entering the room.

"What in the world?"

"What's wrong Tea?" Bakura asked as he stared up at me. I pointed at Tristan and Bakura's gaze shifted toward the ray of moonlight that was touching Tristan's back.

"Tristan, your back!"

Tristan looked up at Bakura like he was insane. "What are you talking about? I never left man."

Bakura and I both sighed. "He's talking about your back stupid!" I exclaimed.

"Something wrong with my back?" Tristan asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked off the balcony and into the hallway. After traveling down the steps and turning a few times I stood in front of Tristan as well as Bakura, who had probably jumped onto the dueling arena and just ran over. Tristan had turned around and was staring at the ray of light like a buffoon.

"So that's what you meant," he stated stupidly. "My bad."

I looked up at where the ray of light was coming from. "It's strange though isn't it?"

"Yeah," Bakura agreed. "There aren't any windows in this room. Do you think that there's a hole in the wall up there?"

I turned toward Tristan. "Go stand on the dueling platform and pretend to hold up a card."

"You got it," Tristan replied, standing on the platform and lifted up his hand. The ray of light hit his hand spot on. Once Tristan had seen that, he got off the duel board and looked toward where the light was coming from again.

"Bakura, I think you may have been on to something," he said as he began to scale the wall with his bare hands. He grabbed onto the roof that was over the opening that led into this room. He pulled himself up and then stood atop it before peering into what must have been the hole in the wall.

"What do you see?" Bakura called.

"There's a tower across the courtyard," Tristan replied. He then inclined his gaze back toward us. "Don't you guys think it's convenient that the window faces in this exact direction? It'd be pretty easy for one of Pegasus's goons to hide in the tower with a telescope to get a look at Kaiba's hand. That same goon could reveal Kaiba's cards to Pegasus."

I nodded. "Pegasus could be hiding a receiver under his hair."

"Which means that the evidence we're looking for is probably in that tower," Tristan concluded, jumping down. "Let's get going."

"Wait, what about the guards?" Bakura asked worriedly.

Tristan smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be safe with me."

Somehow, I highly doubted that.

* * *

Meanwhile

Mina P.O.V.

I heard the sound of automated doors opening before Fernando dropped me to the floor. The next thing I know, I'm staring at the ceiling and Fernando has disappeared. That's just my luck I suppose. First I get kidnapped, and now I'm about to face Pegasus and most likely be subjected to torture unless I can find a way out. My best bet will be to transform and break out of here somehow.

With a groan, I rose to my feet and searched the room for any signs of life. It was dark and I mean **really** dark in the room. I could barely see three feet in front of me and for a split second I wondered if Pegasus was asleep. However it wasn't much later that I noted the moonlight that was far across the room and a dark silhouette standing on what must be a balcony. That silhouette is probably Pegasus.

"_Maybe if I just turn around…_"

"Minako, what a pleasure it is to see you."

Okay I really need to get out of here. Vainly I tried to escape, but before I could make any sort of movement, a scorching pain shot through my shoulder and I fell to my knees. My eyes darted to the balcony. Pegasus still stood there but I could see that he was walking toward me. I glanced at my shoulder and noted that there was a dart sticking out of it and that I couldn't get to my feet no matter how much I tried. What on Earth did the man just do to me?

Pegasus was no longer on the balcony. My senses were dulled now, so I had no clue of where he could be. Out of nowhere the lights clicked on, and I could see that a bit of my blood had dripped onto the carpet. The dart hadn't made a huge wound, but it had caused it to bleed a little.

"Pegasus," I choked out, gazing around and accomplishing nothing except to make myself dizzy. After a moment, I felt someone grab me from behind and yank me off the ground before I fell onto a couch. Pegasus then stood before me. He was a blur now, but with little coherency that I had left I watched him drag a chair over toward the couch I now laid on. He sat down and clasped his hands together. I couldn't read his expression immediately, but after what seemed like hours I could make out that he was upset. His face was contorted into a deep frown. Lines were etched in his forehead and his foot was tapping impatiently on the ground.

"Forgive me for shooting you with that?" he began, his voice somewhat muted in my ringing ears. "I just needed to ensure that you'd tell the truth."

"What?" I asked, reaching for the dart. He pulled out a gun and I stopped.

"Don't pull it out yet," he commanded. "Touch it and I'll have to shoot you with another one."

I clenched my fists and took a deep breath to keep myself from passing out. "Pegasus…what…what the heck did you just shoot me with!"

Pegasus sighed. "It's not something that's going to kill you. Your loss of coherency is just a side affect of the serum and it will fade after a moment. I'm sure you're already starting to regain some clarity.

It was true, my body didn't feel as heavy and I could form some thoughts.

"I thought you wanted to talk," I muttered, the pain from the dart still filling most of my senses.

"And we will talk," Pegasus replied. "I just wanted to ensure that you wouldn't lie. Since I can't use my Millennium Eye, I thought a Truth Serum would help me to trust you. There is after all, a lot on the line here."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What am I doing here?"

"You know very well why you're here," Pegasus stated. "Slight amnesia…another affect."

I put together the scattered pieces of my mind and tried with a great deal of effort to remember why I'd put myself in this situation.

"You want to know about Cecelia," I stated, my mind finally at full capacity again. I blinked my eyes and my blurred vision returned to normal. "Ugh, you sure do know how to annoy a girl."

"I don't need attitude Minako," Pegasus answered, his expression as hard as ever. "You can take the dart out now by the way."

I didn't hesitate to yank the thing out of my shoulder and throw it onto the floor. "Answer me this first Pegasus, what makes you think I'll tell you about Cecelia now? You totally disregarded the information when you were still facing Kaiba."

"I need the truth," Pegasus stated, not answering my question. "First off, how is it that my Cecelia can be alive?"

"I had a dream…a vision," I replied, the drug taking affect. "Ever since last night I've been having visions of the past. In one of those visions, I found out that Cecelia was my mother."

Pegasus was silent for a long moment. "I saw your mother within your mind when I met you. She looks nothing like my Cecelia."

"Plastic surgery," I told him. "Cecelia faked her death and then had plastic surgery. She did this because of a deal she made with Gozaboro Kaiba and a woman named E.E."

"What was the deal?"

"I don't know exactly. It was confusing. E.E. had made a contract with my mother about something, but it was never revealed to me exactly what that was."

"How did Cecelia fake her death?"

I hesitated at that question. The answer wasn't something I thought Pegasus would want to hear, but the drug forced me to reveal what I'd seen.

"My mother was a test subject for some kind of experiment. Gozaboro dabbled in weaponry, so I guess he was trying to create a human weapon. Cecelia was the test subject on it before she married you. The truth is Pegasus, my mom loved you, but she only married you in order to hijack money off of you for research purposes. Gozaboro was working on bio-weapons as well as nuclear aircrafts and testing with Sakuradite for some kind of humanoid device. After she got the money, she was commanded to cut all ties with you. There was also the fact that she was commanded to set sight on a new target and that was my father or who I think is my father. So she faked her death and went to a plastic surgeon to alter her face. After doing so though, she had fallen in love with my dad and well…I guess the rest is history. They got married and raised me, but now my mom has gone completely nuts."

Pegasus's fists were clenched. "So, she is living in Domino City now and she lived in Area 11 before?"

"Japan," I corrected. "We lived in Japan."

Pegasus sighed. "Minako, you must have lived in an area that the Britannian rule did not reach too. Japan was striped of its name in 2010 after it was subjected to a war with Britannia. It is Area 11 just as America is sometimes referred to as Area 1."

Right now, I didn't care if Britannia had taken over the enitre planet. Right now, I only needed to know one thing.

"Pegasus, I've told you everything I know," I told him. "Please, you have to let Kaiba, Mokuba, and Yugi's grandpa go."

The room was silent for a long time. Pegasus's expression was thoughtful as I waited anxiously for him to answer. From under his hair I could see that his Millennium Eye was glowing slightly. He rose from his chair and began pacing the room. Seconds turned into minutes and after what seemed like three hours I couldn't wait anymore.

"Pegasus! What is your answer?"

With a rising anger, I reluctantly stayed silent as Pegasus started cackling. When he turned around his Millennium Eye was glowing brightly. "Oh, Mina, the sad truth is I don't entirely believe you."

"Are you serious!" I screamed. "You shoot me with a truth serum and you tell me that you still don't believe me! What kind of twisted up bull crap is that!"

Pegasus's laughter died down. "I simply need to investigate it further." He came up to me and reached into his pocket. He pulled up a pair of scissors.

"What are you going to do with those?" I asked, preparing myself to attack even though I was still in a drugged state.

"Relax, I'm simply going to cut a strand of your hair," Pegasus exclaimed, taking a hold of a single strand and snipping it. "Since I have a personal hospital here, I can check and see if you are my daughter or if you are the daughter of Toshido Aino."

I frowned. "No matter what. My father is Toshido Aino. He raised me and took care of me. No DNA test will change that."

"Even so, if you're looking to save a soul…"

"Can't you just make my life simple for once!" I cut in angrily. "Seriously, why can't you just release them all now? I told you what you wanted to hear. I thought you were a man of your word!"

"Tell you what," Pegasus began, "if you beat Megan Rockwell in one turn, I'll release one soul of your choosing from my collection."

I groaned loudly and found that I had enough strength to at least get to my feet. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a grade A nutcase?"

Pegasus laughed. "I hear it in people's thoughts all the time. So, is that a deal?"

"It's not a matter of me accepting," I told him. "I just get the feeling you won't keep your word. To be quite honest, I think that stupid Millennium Eye is clouding your judgment on things."

"So you don't accept then?" Pegasus asked. "Are you afraid that you can't do it?"

"Please, Megan is no problem for me," I told him. "I can beat her in one turn with ease." I extended my hand out to him. "Just know that if you don't keep your word, I'm going to have to kick your lying butt all the way to Timbuktu. I want no tricks and there can't be any backing out. This is a simple contract."

"Very well," he says, shaking my hand. "However, if you don't beat Megan in one turn or if you lose, I want you off my island immediately."

"Oh, you don't want me dead anymore?" I asked, letting go of his hand. "Sounds like you've gone through a change of heart."

As I turned away he laughed. "On the contrary Minako. I just see that you might be of use to me."

"Whatever," I replied, exiting the room through the automated doors to find Fernando waiting for me across the hall. He wore a small smile on his face.

"I see that you've made another contract with the devil," he stated once the doors had closed behind me. I sighed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Maximillion Pegasus again resigned himself to his balcony. An evil smile was on his face.

"_The game is about to become much more interesting_," he thought, though the thoughts weren't entirely his own. The Millennium Eye had the keen and annoying ability to turn Pegasus's pure intentions into an evil mashed up mess that causes pain to everyone around him. Pegasus didn't have his soul split or anything like that, but the Millennium Eye still had an affect on his mind and could alter his plans within a second.

Even so, Pegasus still had some control over himself and had decided long ago that the cursed item would not take over his mind and soul.

The night air was crisp when Pegasus stepped onto the balcony again. The full moon was still high in the sky as well. The time was exactly midnight.

He heard a small bird chirping. Seconds later, said bird was on the balcony's railing.

"What's that you say?" Pegasus asked the bird as it chirped. "You saw three meddlers scaling the roof of my sanctuary?" Pegasus paused as it chirped some more. "You think I should go and steal their souls so that Minako will have more to choose from? Splendid idea!"

And with that, Pegasus left out the back entrance of his chambers and began to make his way to the tower he called his sanctuary.

* * *

In another dimension

A lone figure sat within an office watching a plasma screen T.V. A wine glass filled with grape soda was in her right hand while her other hand rested on the arm of the black swivel chair she sat in. With a sigh she took a long sip from her drink and then rested it onto the wooden table that was behind her. Turning back around, she watched the multiple screens. With her right hand, she tapped at the buttons that were on the arm of the chair. She locked onto a screen that showed a young blonde haired woman with blue eyes walking down a hallway with the mysterious brown haired golden eyed man.

"Oh," the woman groaned. "I missed her conversation with Pegasus. Well that's no fun." Her fingers tapped onto the controls and went to another video feed. This one showed Yumi Aino/ Cecelia Pegasus. At the moment, the older woman was dancing at a club. There were at least ten men around her, stuffing dollar bills in various places on the woman who continued to dance. The woman watching laughed before pulling out of that screen and onto one that showed Toshido Aino, laying in the hospital bed. His eyes were blood shot and a nurse was tending to him as best she could.

"You better hurry Mina," she said. "Your father doesn't have forever." She tuned into another screen. This one showed a daytime scene. A young raven haired girl was riding a motorcycle through the city of Narita, Japan.

"Well, it would seem the warrior of fire has even less time to save someone than you do Mina." The woman smiled. "It's a shame that life is so fragile."

The woman's leaf green eyes peered at the screen in great interest as the raven haired woman on the screen continued to drive the motorcycle through the city. Up ahead a mudslide had already begun to crash into buildings. On the intersection, the girl saw that there were two people on either side, both of which she cared for and both weren't prepared for what was about to come.

"So what will you choose Sailor Mars?" she asked aloud, laughing slightly as she again reached for her glass of grape soda. The raven haired girl wearing the sailor suit and the red hooded cape turned and reached out for an old man while the young man on the other side was left to be crushed by a building that was rapidly falling.

"E.E."

E.E. smiled and turned away from the screens. "Yes, how may I help you Charles?"

* * *

A/N: And that's where the chapter ends. So now you've met E.E. The vindictive, evil, and main antagonist for three stories, including this one. We have also learned that Mina's mother was a test subject once. We also know that Gozaboro was trying to make a human weapon, but how does E.E. come into play? Can Mina beat Megan in one turn like she says she can? What will Pegasus do when he finds Tea, Tristan, and Bakura snooping in his sanctuary. And what of Yugi, Joey, and the rest of the characters? The only way to find the answers is to read the next chapter.


	52. Midnight Madness Part 3

A/N: This chapter is again, somewhat of a filler for the craziness about to come. Even so, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon are not my property.

Chapter 52

Midnight Madness Part 3

All was silent and peaceful. The clouds rolled across the sky as the full moon provided light. A swift breeze blew through the air before turning into a gust of wind.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

A scream echoed into the night and the guards standing below the tower looked up. They didn't see anything so they just shrugged and stared ahead.

As for our three heroes, things were not exactly peaceful.

Tristan and Bakura's hands were clapped over Tea's mouth. She shoved away their hands and glared at Tristan. "I can't believe your idea is to go in from the outside."

Tristan shrugged and began to inch his way around the ledge again. "You guys wanted to avoid the guards and I don't see any up here."

Tea groaned and slowly got back onto her feet. She had slipped and nearly fell about a minute earlier, so she decided to pace herself. As for Bakura, he just prayed that he wouldn't fall.

A few minutes passed and Tristan threw a grappling hook onto the ledge of the window they'd be going through. After tugging at it, he turned toward Tea. "You go first. That way if you lose your grip, one of us can catch you."

"_I definitely don't plan on falling again,_" Tea thought as she grabbed onto the rope. She began to pull herself up. Bakura grabbed on next and Tristan was the last to start climbing. Idly, Tea wondered why she had agreed to do any of this in the first place.

"Tristan! That's not the rope, that's my leg!"

"Well, climb faster."

"Not everyone can be a barbarian you know."

"Barbarian!"

"Guys, quit arguing," Tea ordered, trying her best not to snap as sweat began to bead off her forehead. She sighed gratefully when she found that she was only inches away from the window ledge. "We're almost there."

"Thank goodness," Bakura said, his voice sounding shaky to Tea.

"What are you, a sissy boy?"

"Don't get me started Tristan."

Tea rolled her eyes and pulled herself onto the ledge. It was wide and long, so the three of them could fit onto it at once. The window wasn't locked, so she simply pushed it open. "We're in."

Bakura was breathing heavily when he and Tristan had gotten atop the ledge. "Your plans are horrible Tristan."

Tristan groaned. "Look, I got you up here safe didn't I? Just quit whining already!"

Tea didn't even bother to try and stop them. Instead, she climbed into the room and began to look around. Bakura and Tristan followed her lead. They searched high and low for signs of a telescope or any kind of clue, but after searching the room twice, Tea groaned angrily.

"Dang it, there's nothing here," she muttered. "Not even a telescope."

"How can that be?" Tristan asked. "Do you think it could be hidden somewhere else?"

While Tea and Tristan discussed other places where Pegasus could hide a telescope, Bakura stared at the massive painting that was on the wall. He couldn't clearly see it in the dark. The only details he could pick out was that it was a young woman and that was about it. "Who do you suppose this is?"

Tea and Tristan stopped talking and walked over to where Bakura stood.

"Wow, that's a mighty big painting," Tristan exclaimed.

Tea squinted. "Can one of you find the light switch?"

The lights suddenly clicked on. The three teens were completely silent.

"Did you turn out the lights?" Tea asked.

Bakura shook his head. "No."

"Then, who did?"

Tristan just shrugged it off. "The lights are probably just voice activated." Tea wasn't completely reassured, but she turned her gaze back onto the painting. "You know, I think I've seen this portrait before. It was in the dinning hall."

Bakura lightly touched the painting. "She must be very important to Pegasus." He inclined his gaze back toward Tristan and Tea. "Do you two think that this woman could be Cecelia?"

"The one that Mina was babbling about?" Tristan asked.

Bakura nodded. "Yeah, Mina told me about her just before we all went into that cave. Pegasus believes her to be dead and Mina told me the reason why Pegasus is stealing souls and such is to increase his powers so that he can bring her back to life. Mina somehow knows that Cecelia is alive and she tried to tell Pegasus that earlier today. Of course, it didn't work out in our favor."

"Yeah, Kaiba is trapped now," Tea said with a sad sigh. "Just like Mokuba and Yugi's grandpa."

"Isn't it past your bedtimes?"

The three teens froze. The only sounds were the footsteps that were drawing nearer. After a long moment, the three of them turned to find Pegasus waiting for them, a vindictive smile on his face.

"Pegasus," Tea muttered nervously.

Tristan clenched his fists. "How'd you find us?"

Pegasus closed his eye. "A little birdie told me he saw you three climbing up the walls."

"_A little birdie huh?_" Tristan thought, his jaw clenching as well. "_I bet it was Mina_."

Tristan's hazel eyes locked onto Pegasus's amber one without fear. "It doesn't matter. We're onto ya Peggy!"

"Peggy?" everyone asked.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "We know you used one of your goons to spy on Kaiba's cards from within this room. The jig is up, so why not just admit it!"

Pegasus chuckled lightly. "You break into my private sanctuary and accuse me of wrong doing? Absolutely no one is allowed in this room and I'm afraid you three have seen too much."

Tristan backed away slightly. "What do you mean?"

With deliberate slowness, Pegasus lifted up his right hand and lightly touched the silver hair that was covering his Millennium Eye. "You should have stayed in your rooms. Instead, you shall be disciplined."

Pegasus then uncovered his eye. It glowed brightly and the room turned dark. The floor began to shift from underneath them.

"What's going on!" Tristan demanded as he stumbled forward. "Why's the floor moving."

Tea fell to her knees with a cry and Bakura simply screamed as loud as he possibly could when the floor suddenly turned into a sea of goo. Our three heroes then fell through the floor, thus disappearing without a trace.

* * *

In Mai's room

(With Mai)

A wild assortment of cards rested on the coffee table. A purple jacket was laying haphazardly on the carpeted floor with a matching pair of boots next to it. Mai herself was staring at the Cyber Shield card in her hand. She was bare foot now and only wore her purple skirt and white tube top. On the side of the table rested a single cup of coffee, which she'd made from the coffee machine that was in the bathroom.

"Yugi's seen me use this combo before," she groaned. She set the cyber shield atop one of her many Harpy Lady cards before gathering all of her cards up and shuffling yet again. She knew that if she were going to beat Yugi she would need new strategies. Still, coming up with them wasn't entirely easy.

She laid her deck onto the table. "Maybe a break will do me some good." She reached for her coffee cup and brought it to her lips. After taking a hefty gulp of the hot substance she set the cup back onto the table. With a stretch of her arms she leaned back against the loveseat and let her mind wander.

"_Lets say I beat Yugi tomorrow_," she thought. "_Who will be my next opponent. Will it be Megan Rockwell, Bandit Keith, Mina, or Joey_?"

Of the four contestants, Mai wanted to duel Joey the most. He had beaten her and because of that her pride had been hurt. Not only that, but the blonde brat had changed her way of dueling. Trouncing weak opponents wasn't as fun as it used to be. The thrill she used to get from dueling wasn't entirely there. Even so, she figured dueling Yugi would change that. He was a great duelist and he would be a challenge for her.

Still, without realizing it, Joey and his crazy friends had impacted her life in a major way. All her life she'd been a loner, but now she had others hanging around her. At first she hadn't liked it and had only been concerned about crushing whoever stood in her way. Now she didn't feel that way.

This time around, Mai wanted to duel for the fun of it. Sure, she still wanted that three million dollars, but she didn't really need it. No, Mai had noted that two people needed the money more.

The first was Mina. Mai didn't know her very well, but from what she was able to gather, Mina was fighting to save her father. She needed the money in order to save his life.

The second was Joey. Tea told her that Joey was fighting for his little sister Serenity so that she wouldn't go blind. Both stories were kind of like bad soap operas to Mai, but she respected both Mina and Joey for fighting for people they loved.

She could also see that the two of them were pretty close too. She hadn't been around enough to really know how they interacted with one another, but from what she'd seen while Kaiba was dueling Pegasus, it was clear that Joey had a bit of a crush on the girl. He probably doesn't know it though and Mina, being overly concerned about her father probably had no clue of it either. Whether she had feelings for Joey or not Mai didn't know and she felt that she really shouldn't care either.

Unfortunately, for one reason or another, Mai did care.

"_It's not my business_," she thought irritably, deciding that letting her mind wander was not the best idea. "Time to get back to work."

* * *

In Yugi's room

(With Yugi)

"_Yugi!_"

"Grandpa!"

"_Unlock the secret of the Millennium Puzzle Yugi. Only then will you be able to beat Pegasus._"

Fire surrounded him. He could see his grandfather's soul card in front of him as well as Kaiba's and Mokuba's, but there was nothing Yugi could do. They were drifting away from him.

"Grandpa wait!"

"_Believe in yourself Yugi. I know you can save us!_"

"GRANDPA!"

Yugi then shot out of bed, his face covered with sweat as he took deep calming breathes. His eyes darted around the room, making sure that everything was stable before falling back onto the bed.

"It was only a dream…or was it?"

His grandfather had come to him, telling him to harness the power of his Millennium Puzzle. Unfortunately, Yugi had no idea how he was supposed to do that. All he knew was what he'd known before. He had to stop Pegasus and make sure that he didn't get his puzzle. If that were to happen, the world would be in jeopardy and more souls would be locked away. Doing so wasn't going to be easy, but losing wasn't an option.

Still, the moment when the spirit nearly convinced him to attack Kaiba while he was standing on that ledge was on repeat in his mind. Yugi was determined to duel again, but he wasn't sure if he could do it by using his puzzle like he used to. He simply didn't trust the spirit.

However, he'd have to find a way to deal with it. If he didn't, all hope would be lost.

* * *

In Joey's room

"That's my pizza! Get your grimy paws of it!"

Bandit Keith shook his head in disgust, but smiled when he gazed at the Glory of the Kings Hand card that he now held. After a moment, he carefully tip toed out of the room with his prize in tow.

* * *

Outside of Mina's room

(With Fernando)

"Thanks again for bringing me the food."

"No problem," Fernando replied, smiling broadly. "It was my pleasure."

Mina smiled. "No really, I mean it. You've been a total lifesaver."

"Again, it's not a problem," Fernando stated as Mina opened up the door to her room. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks," Mina told him, entering the room. "Goodnight."

"Night."

With that, Mina closed the door and Fernando began to make his way to the courtyard. He was expecting a call and didn't want to be in hearing range when he received it.

He walked in a leisurely pace and yawned every once in a while from apparent exhaustion. It was pretty late, but again…he was expecting a call.

His ears perked up at the sound of his ringtone. Swiftly he removed the phone from his pocket and pressed it to his ear just as he walked outside. "Hello?"

"Good evening Fernando."

"It's better now that I'm conversing with you Lady E.E.," Fernando stated. "I have to say, I'm very grateful for this mission. Working for you has its perks."

"Don't get too acquainted with her now," E.E. warned. "You're supposed to win her heart and then destroy it."

Fernando rolled his eyes. "I haven't forgotten E.E."

"Good, you don't want to break a contract with me."

"Would never dream of it," Fernando replied. "I'm sure that reprimanding me isn't the only reason you called though. Do you have a side mission for me?"

"No, just some instructions," E.E. answered. "I don't want you executing them before I tell you to though."

"Go ahead and tell me what it is you desire."

"Well, it's like this…"

* * *

"_Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power. Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power._"

Our three heroes now laid on a cold tile floor. The walls were also made of tile, but there were hieroglyphics and pictures of people painted on the walls. The hall that our heroes rested in was lit only by torches and the eerie sound of chanting made the already creepy atmosphere even creepier.

Tristan was the first to awaken. Groggily he rose to his knees and looked around the hallway. "Where are we?"

Bakura rubbed his head as he rose to his knees. He crawled over to Tea and shook her. "Tea, wake up. Come on now."

Tea groaned, but her sapphire eyes opened nonetheless. "What happened?"

Tristan, now on his feet continued to gaze around the room. "I'm still trying to figure out where we are."

"Last I remember, Pegasus assaulted us with that Millennium Eye he has," Bakura stated, getting to his feet and pulling Tea up with him. Tea's eyes darted around the room, but what scared her in that moment were the sounds she was hearing.

"Do you guys hear chanting?" she asked.

Tristan nodded. "Let's go check it out."

"But why?" Bakura asked, suddenly frantic. Tristan simply groaned. "Must you always criticize my plans?" At that Bakura just shrugged.

"_Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power._"

"Do we really need to find out where that chanting is coming from?"

"Yes Bakura," Tristan snapped as he started walking. Tea followed and though Bakura hesitated, he went along with it. The three teens walked through the creepy hallway towards the creepy chanting until they saw a bunch of robed weirdoes within an open room. To keep themselves hidden, the three teens stood behind a stone pillar.

"_Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power. Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power. Realm of shadows…_"

"Who are these clowns?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know," Bakura replied, swallowing the lump in his throat, "but they're freaking me out."

"BEGIN!"

Tristan, Tea, and Bakura set their gazes on the two people who stood across from each other. On one side, a stone tablet was rising from the floor. On it was a carving of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I don't like this," Bakura whispered. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, look there," Tea commanded, pointing toward a portrait that hung on the wall above the two robed figures. "It's that painting again!"

Sure enough the painting was indeed of Cecelia, the woman who had broken Pegasus's heart.

Tristan wasn't paying attention to it though. He was watching the two figures. "Guys, I think these two are dueling."

The second stone tablet rose and then the two figures made the tablets turn so that the carvings would be revealed to the other.

"You lose," a familiar voice stated. Out of nowhere, blue flames engulfed the other guy and that in turn caused our three teens to blow their cover by screaming bloody murder at the top of their lungs.

"WHO GOES THERE!"

"Oh, Bakura! Look at what you've done!" Tristan muttered angrily.

"Don't go blaming me! You screamed too!" Bakura replied.

"This isn't exactly a good time for the two of you to be fighting," Tea cried as the robed figures surrounded them. No escape route was available.

The robed figure that had caused his opponent to burst into flames removed his hood to reveal a head of long silver hair, one amber eye, and the Millennium Eye.

"Pegasus!" Tea screamed.

"Where did that other guy go?" Tristan demanded.

Pegasus laughed. "Where else but the Shadow Realm."

Tea flinched at the words. "Shadow Realm? Oh, no! Not again!"

"This is how the shadow games were played thousands of years ago," Pegasus explained. "These duel rituals release the magic of the Shadow Realm and every soul I trap there increases the power of my Millennium Eye." Pegasus laughed again. "Your feeble minds can't imagine the strength of my magic; however, one magic still eludes me: the power of life over death. For that magic I must capture more souls. Of course, I've recently learned I may not need that magic anymore. Even so, it's always better to be prepared."

"Are you saying that you're about to send us to the Shadow Realm?" Tristan asked.

Tea took a few steps backward. "Please, don't."

Pegasus merely shrugged. "It's not my fault. I can't have you escaping after learning all my secrets. However, I hope the accommodations in the Shadow Realm will be to your liking." He turned his gaze toward Bakura, who hadn't spoken in a long while. "My dear Bakura, capturing your soul will do more than increase my shadow powers. I will have obtained the Millennium Ring."

Bakura didn't respond.

"Say goodbye!" The Millennium Eye began to glow, but it wasn't long before Pegasus sensed something sinister from within the Millennium Ring that was beginning to appear around Bakura's neck. "What's this!"

The Millennium Ring started glowing as soon as it appeared. Bakura's gaze toward Pegasus turned demonic and his white hair became a tad bit more spiky.

"I'm afraid there's been a change of plans."

"Can this be!" Pegasus exclaimed. "I sense a dark soul within your ring."

The dark spirit chuckled evilly. "You may indeed sense me now, but you won't remember any of this later."

"What's going on!" Tristan yelled. Tea simply screamed as the light of the Millennium Ring blinded everyone in the room.

"ERASE THEIR MINDS!"

* * *

A/N: And another horribly written filler chapter comes to an end. Thank heavens that's over! Now we'll be getting onto the real DRAMA and the real SUSPENSE! Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed it.


	53. The Playoffs Begin

A/N: Alright! I am totally pumped! The filler chapters have been written and posted, which means the real action can begin. We're starting with Yugi vs. Mai! In this duel as you all know Yugi will be struggling within himself to duel at his best, but because this story is a crossover, some parts of it may be skipped for the benefit of getting to the major plot twist that will lead up to a climactic battle! Anyway, lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon aren't mine. A girl can dream though!

Chapter 53

The Playoffs Begin

Within Mina's suite

6:50 a.m.

Mina P.O.V.

It felt good to get a decent nights rest. It was also nice to not feel like my stomach was eating itself either. Yep, life was good right now. No worries, no pain, and no sadness. The only thing around me right now was the darkness of slumber. Right now, nothing can bring me down!

"Mina!"

"_No!_" I inwardly wailed. "_Leave me alone!_"

"Mina, it's almost seven o'clock. If you're late, you'll be disqualified from the tournament!"

My eyes shot open. What time is it? I reached into my nightstand drawer and pulled out my cell phone. It was six fifty-two. I only had eight minutes to get down there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Artemis screamed. "What's wrong! Where's the fire!"

I jumped up out of bed. "Sorry for waking you Artemis. I just realized that if I don't hurry, I'll be disqualified from the tournament!" With that, I shut the door and began brushing my teeth. After that was done I shed, my pajamas and hopped into the shower only to hop right back out and put on my white button up shirt, jeans, and red v-neck vest that I'd worn yesterday. After that, I pushed the bathroom door open and rushed to find my shoes.

"Where are they!" I shouted, running around wildly while fastening my ribbon to my wet hair. "Artemis, help me find my shoes!"

"Mina, calm down!" Artemis hissed. "They're right next to your feet."

I looked down and sighed. "Thanks." I stuffed my feet into the shoes and then patted Artemis's head. "Let's go."

Artemis nodded and followed me out of my bedroom. Across the hall stood Fernando. Today he wore a black suit and black sunglasses. A receiver was in his left ear.

"Good morning milady," he greeted, bowing. "May I escort you?"

I smiled, but shook my head. "That's not necessary. I can get down there on my own."

"Alright," he said with a nod. "Later."

"Bye." He turned away and I began sprinting. I again checked my cell phone. It was six fifty eight. I had exactly two minutes to get down there.

"_Run faster, go, go, go!_"

"Mina, slow down!" Artemis pleaded.

"I can't," I replied. "I have less than two minutes…scratch that, I have one minute to get down there!"

"Mina, do you even know where you're supposed to be going!" Artemis asked. Honestly, I had no idea, but my first guess would be the dinning hall. "Pick up the pace Artemis…aaah!"

Before I could guess what had just happened, I found myself sprawled on top of who else but Joey. I barely glanced up and found that Yami was standing right over us.

My face flushed and I scrambled to get up. "I…I'm really sorry Jo…woah!" Why did I pick today of all days to be clumsy?

"Mina, quit falling for me," Joey ordered a bit irritably. "You're going to make us all late."

I finally got to my feet and dusted myself off. "I'm sorry, I was in a rush and…wait a minute, who do you think you are ordering me around you self righteous nut!"

Joey got up and grabbed my arm. "Can we argue and walk at the same time, come on!"

"Yugi, do something!" I pleaded, but Yami just sighed and followed us. I glanced around for Artemis, but he'd disappeared. Knowing him, he probably went to find some food for himself.

We stopped when we reached an open room. Within it, Mai, Megan, and Bandit Keith stood waiting. An automated door was beyond it. On the front of said door was a emblem of a golden horse with wings. I suppose that's supposed to be Pegasus.

"Well, look who's finally here," Mai commented enthusiastically though there was a seriousness in her expression. She was ready to get on with the duels.

Yami didn't say anything to her. He was oddly quiet today.

After we entered Bandit Keith eyed Joey and me. "Hey dweeb, you ready to get kicked across the arena and back?"

"Dream on," Joey stated confidently. "I didn't have to steal star-chips to get here like you did and I won't have to cheat in order to beat you either."

Keith laughed. "Whatever." He then turned his gaze toward me. "And what about you Mina? Are you ready to be trounced by my girl over there."

"If by trounced you mean if I'm ready to wipe the floor with Megan, then yes," I replied.

Megan sent me a glare, but otherwise said nothing. Instead she turned her attention towards Keith. "Don't try worming your way into my heart again creep." With that she turned away.

I smiled. "Well Keith, looks like Megan actually did something smart for once."

"Shut up ribbon girl," Megan muttered dangerously. "I'm not in the mood for your insults."

I shrugged and then wormed myself away from Joey since he hadn't let go of my arm. He hadn't been holding me tightly, but I just wasn't comfortable with him or anyone else touching me. I don't like being manhandled.

"Attention, attention," came Croquet's voice over an intercom. "The Duelist Kingdom finals are about to begin. Duelists may now enter the arena."

The automated doors opened, revealing the field we'd be dueling on. Across from the field was another balcony, but on this one there was a lone chair waiting for the man who would be sitting there.

The doors behind said chair opened, revealing Croquet, Pegasus, and another guard.

"And now for you host, Mister Maximillion Pegasus," Croquet announced as Pegasus entered. He then sat down in the chair and crossed his legs. "Yugi, Joey, Mina, Mai, Megan, and Bandit Keith: I welcome all of you to the playoff arena." Pegasus clasped his hands in his lap. "This is where the last duels shall be waged to determine the champion of the Duelist Kingdom. Only one of you shall emerge victorious and only one of you shall win the three million dollar prize."

"_That has to be me_," I thought with determination. "_For the sake of my father, mother, and for myself. No matter what it takes._"

"And the victor of the playoffs will earn the right to challenge me in the final match," Pegasus finished.

I heard someone scoff from the balcony that was above us. "Challenge you, now isn't that special."

"_A voice that sounds that sarcastic could only belong to Tristan_," I thought irritably.

"What does the playoff winner get for defeating you in the final duel?" Tristan asked.

Pegasus smirked. "The victor will be granted one request. Whatever his or her heart desires most. And if it is within my vast power to do so that wish will be granted."

His statement gave me some ideas. Beating Megan in one turn would be simple, but determining which soul to save will not be an easy choice. Knowing Pegasus, he'd probably want me to keep the terms of our contract secret. Because of this fact, my choice is narrowed down to one and that's Yugi's grandpa. I can save him without Yugi finding out, which would probably be best since Yugi will need to be fighting his hardest if he finds himself against Pegasus in the end.

Still, there's no telling if Pegasus will decide to pull a fast one on me. I guess the only thing I can do is wait.

"The victor will also be the undisputed champion and he or she will rank number one in the world," Pegasus proclaimed.

"And that will be me," Mai muttered.

"Surely any duelist that has come this far must realize that the title and not the money is the real prize," Pegasus stated matter of factly. "Is that not so?"

"_Being the number one duelist in the world sounds nice and all, but it's not something I care to have_," I thought. "_I only need that prize money and if I happen to free a soul from the Shadow Realm along the way, well, that'll just be a plus._"

"Listen you," Joey exclaimed, breaking the silence. "The money is all I need. I only need to pay for my sister's operation."

I frowned. I honestly hope I won't have to face Joey after I beat Megan.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure some of you have more riding on this than others," Pegasus began, "isn't that right Yugi? How about you Mina? I hope you didn't forget our contract."

"I haven't," I replied forcefully, the words bitter on my tongue.

"A deal?" Joey asked, turning toward me. "You made a deal with that creep after everything…"

"Quit butting into my life," I snapped. "Whether I make a deal or not with Pegasus is none of your business. Keep your focus on your sister and away from me. Got it?"

Joey turned away. "Whatever. It's your life."

"You bet it is," I muttered. "I'll do whatever is necessary to ensure my victory. Stand in my way and you'll be in for trouble."

"Believe me, I know what kind of trouble you get other people into."

That my friends is what you call a low blow. Ha! And I thought Kaiba was the jerk around here. Guess I was wrong. Joey is no different from every other guy I meet. He'll be nice for a little while, but at the first sign of trouble they run. It doesn't matter though. Joey's opinion means nothing to me.

"_Are you sure about that_?" my conscious asked. "_You're trying awful hard not to cry right now._"

"_Shut up_," I thought angrily.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Pegasus announced eagerly. "Good luck to you all and may the best duelist win!"

Croquet stepped forward. "The first duel will now begin. Mai Valentine vs. Yugi Muto."

"Good luck Yugi," I said, making a feeble attempt at being nice in order to distract my mind so that I wouldn't start bawling like an idiot.

"Thanks," Yami replied solemnly. "I'm going to need every bit of it."

I was confused by his words, but I didn't get to question him on it. He and Mai were making their way to their platforms. As for everyone else, they were headed toward the upper balcony where Tristan was. I suppose Tea and Bakura were up there as well. I lingered and when Yami looked toward me I gave him a nod of reassurance. He in turn gave me a thumbs up. I returned the gesture and vainly tried to smile as I turned away.

Even though no one saw it, a single tear trailed down my face.

* * *

Yugi P.O.V.

None of us really know Mina that well. We all made her part of the gang when Kaiba kidnapped my grandpa that one time, but we still didn't know her that well. We all just felt a connection with her. She fit in well with us.

I know my mind should be on the duel that's about to take place, but just now Joey said some pretty horrible things to Mina. I thought the two of them were getting along, especially since Joey is always saying that she's got a good heart. I guess I thought wrong though. They were at each other's throats back there.

Yeah, I'll admit that Mina making a deal with Pegasus is suspicious, but I figured she had a good reason to do so. Whether she did or not, Joey still shouldn't have acted so coldly towards her. It really isn't like him to be mean like that. Even when he was a bully he had never acted without a shred of emotion. He always had some sort of expression on his face when he did cruel things. Sometimes it was a smile, indicating amusement. Other times he would glare at people, indicating hidden anger. Just now however, he had no expression whatsoever. His face and eyes were blank and cold.

Still, Joey will probably apologize for his behavior later. It's clear that Joey has a bit of a crush on her. He might have one on Mai too, but he'd never admit something like that.

But enough about that. It doesn't concern me anymore. My focus has to remain solely on this duel. After all, I have to make sure that I keep the spirit in check. I can't afford for him to hurt Mai in some way. Grandpa told me to trust the spirit in my dream, but that might not be possible for me. After that incident with Kaiba…I've been afraid to duel.

I know dueling again is the only hope I have at rescuing grandpa and the Kaiba brothers, but that didn't mean that I had to like it. This was going to be a hard duel for me to fight.

"Before we begin, you must each show me one of the two cards required for participation."

I reached into my pocket and drew out the Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand and showed it to Croquet. Mai did the same, except her card was Glory of the Kings Hand.

Croquet nodded. "The duel may proceed."

I took a deep breath. This was it. I've got to be at my best if I'm going to make through this duel and I have to keep the spirit under control. Pegasus's Millennium Eye can steal souls so there's no telling what the spirit of my puzzle would do to win against Mai. I guess I'll just have to finish the duel quickly.

"Here I come hot shot," Mai said with that signature smirk on her face.

"Right, let's duel," I replied.

The life point readers set themselves to two thousand. There's no turning back now.

Mai drew her cards and I drew mine. This was supposed to be honorable duel, so I better make sure Mai doesn't try to cheat like she did with Joey.

"If you're playing honorably you can't try your psychic act like you did on Joey," I stated.

Mai laughed. "No tricks this time Yugi.

"_You know, I believe her_," I thought. "_Mai's really come a long way._"

"I'm not all smoke and mirrors kiddo," she continued. "Even without my tricks I can still duel with the best of them." She drew a card from the top of her deck. "Now I'll begin by playing Harpy Lady in attack mode."

I watched as Mai's favorite monster appeared onto the field. So, she's already up to her old strategies.

**Harpy Lady Attack: 1300**

"And now I'll lay down a second card and end my turn."

That card she threw down is probably one of her magic cards. I'm glad Mai isn't throwing anything new at me because I really need to get this duel over with as soon as possible. The last thing I want is for the spirit to start interfering.

I drew a card from my deck and noted that it was Gaia. He's a thousand points stronger than Mai's harpy, and even if she plays her magic card I'll still beat her monster.

"I play Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode," I stated, throwing the card down.

**Gaia the Fierce Knight Attack: 2300**

"Now my knight, attack!"

My knight surged forward, fully prepared to take out that Harpy Lady, but Mai didn't seem worried. Actually, it seemed like she had wanted me to attack.

"Thanks Yugi," Mai began, confirming my suspicions. "I wanted you to attack seeing that it sets off my trap." She flipped over her card. "It's called Mirror Wall."

As if on cue, a glass-like shield lifted from the bottom of the playing field to defend Mai's Harpy Lady.

"No, my Gaia ran straight into that," I muttered.

Mai laughed. "Thanks to my Mirror Wall your Gaia's power is cut in half. That makes my Harpy Lady more powerful than your fierce knight."

"_Dang it, she's right_," I thought as my Gaia's attack points declined. He was about to be done fore.

**Gaia the Fierce Knight Attack: 1150**

"Pretty slick, huh Yugi?" Mai asked, still chuckling. She drew a card from her deck. "And now I think I'll play my Cyber Shield."

Great, now she plays her magic card.

**Harpy Lady Attack: 1800**

"And the makeover is complete," Mai proclaimed. "Harpy Lady, attack Gaia with Cyber Slash Attack!"

The Harpy Lady didn't waste any time on following Mai's orders. She cut my Gaia to ribbons in mere seconds and reduced my life-points.

**Mai: 2000**

**Yugi: 1350**

Mai sighed. "I'm amazed you fell for that trap. Don't tell me you're losing your edge in the championship game." She pouted slightly. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were holding back."

I drew a card. "_She's right, I am holding back, but maybe the Summoned Skull I just drew can help. If I keep drawing powerful cards like him I can end this match quickly._"

"I'll lay one card face down and then I'll attack with the Summoned Skull," I announced, setting my monster onto the field.

**Summoned Skull Attack: 2500**

I smirked. "Let's see your Harpy Lady stand up to this. Summoned Skull, electrify that monster now!"

My Summoned Skull sent out an electrical blast, but Mai just shook her head. "You're really off your game today Yugi." She lifted up the Mirror Wall card. "You make the same mistake twice?"

"What! The Mirror Wall?" I questioned.

Mai laughed. "That's right. It's back again."

That means that my Summoned Skull is going to lose half of its attack power and I'm about to lose more life-points.

**Summoned Skull Attack: 1250**

"So it's a permanent trap then?" I asked.

"Very good, but it's a couple of turns too late for you to be just catching on," Mai replied. "You better hurry and get that little brain of yours in gear Yugi."

"Most of the trap cards I've encountered disappear after they've been sprung so your permanent trap took me by surprise," I stated defensively. "It's the exception to that rule."

Mai smiled. "Very exceptional, just like me." She narrowed her gaze to said trap card. "As long as its on the field the effect will come back to haunt you again and again every time you launch an attack." Her gaze was now locked on me. "Get it? No matter how many times you come at me, your monsters can never reach my Harpy Lady. Face it, you're gonna have to turn up your game a few notches just to keep me interested Yugi."

"_But how on earth am I supposed to do that_?" I wondered.

"_Yugi, please let me help you_!"

No. Not that voice again. "_I can't take that risk. Go away._"

"_But Yugi_…"

"_Leave me alone!_"

I didn't hear the voice again. For now I guess he's given up on trying to persuade me, but my plan to finish this duel fast wasn't working and now thanks to this Mirror Wall I'm running out of options.

Right now, I desperately need a miracle.

* * *

A few minutes later

Joey P.O.V.

Yugi wasn't dueling at his best, that much I knew from the little I'd been able to see. I have no idea what's going on with him, but I hope he'll be able to get past it so that he can win. There's just too much riding in this competition for him to lose now.

Still, despite my worry for Yugi at the moment, my main concern was focused on the blonde girl wearing the red ribbon that was standing a few feet away. Her sapphire eyes were locked on the duel and from my perspective it seemed that nothing could distract her from what was happening.

As for me, I couldn't concentrate on the duel Yugi was currently fighting because of the blonde, ribbon wearing girl. To be honest, I just felt guilty for the things I said to her. What happened the other night wasn't her fault. Pegasus was the one who sent the goons and they're the ones that attacked me. Mina ended up saving my life and basically ensured that I'd be able to fight for my sister in the finals. I repay her by getting on her case.

The duel…I've lost track of what's happening now. My focus is all jacked up and I can't stop glancing over at Mina. She acts like she isn't affected by anything, but its obvious that what I said hurt her. Why did I have to act like an idiot today?

"Joey? Are you okay man?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm find Tristan." Now I'm lying to my friends. What has the world come to!

"Are you sure?" Tea asked. "You're acting a little strange."

I laughed. "Strange? What are you talking about? Everything is fine except for the fact that Yugi isn't dueling his best out there. I'm just worried that something may be up with him."

Tea sighed. "I feel the same way. I'm not surprised that he isn't dueling his best though."

That ignited some interest. "What do you mean by that Tea?"

"After losing to Kaiba, Yugi was a total zombie for an hour," Tea explained. "That's why I ended up dueling Mai for those extra star-chips she had. Yugi wasn't able to duel then. He said it had to do with this other presence inside of him."

"Other presence?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm not sure what it's all about, but I figure that's why Yugi is dueling like this. He's afraid of this presence."

"I'm not sure that I follow Tea," I admitted. "Is this some sort of mystic mumbo jumbo talk?"

"It has to do with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle," Bakura chimed in. "His item has an ancient spirit inside it. Yugi said it took complete control when he was dueling Kaiba." Bakura sighed. "He said the spirit was willing to do anything to beat Kaiba, even knock him off that ledge if that was necessary."

"That makes sense," I muttered, partially lying since some of what Bakura said went over my head a bit. Spirits and magic and all that. Somehow those topics sound like things that would be up Mina's alley of expertise with her being Sailor Venus and all. I'm not going to ask her what she thinks of all this though. There'd be no point since she's decided that she isn't going to talk to me or anyone else. Not to mention that my bonehead comments had probably hurt her feelings. Ugh, I really need to quit thinking about her.

"Mai knows that Yugi's still rattled from that duel," Tea stated. "I think she's trying to help him in that weird way of hers by acting like a snob."

Man, I must really be distracted. I missed Mai's snide comments? Okay, that's it! No more distractions. I need to be focused on this duel so that I can support my pal.

I locked my gaze toward the field. Harpy Lady now has twenty-four hundred attack points thanks to the Rose Whip card she added. The face down card Yugi had placed had gotten wiped out by Harpy's Feather Duster and Yugi was forced to switch Summoned Skull to defense mode. Let's see, he's played another defensive monster, but I don't know what it is since it's face down.

"Harpy Lady attack Yugi's face down monster!" Mai shouted.

Harpy used the Rose Whip to wipe out Yugi's face down monster, which turned out to be the Feral Imp. Man, Yugi is really blowing it out there.

"You promised you'd try harder Yugi, but I guess you don't have to courage to do so," Mai stated. Knowing her she's probably going to try and multiply her harpy next. Yugi can't let that happen.

"Come on Yugi, you can do this!" I shouted.

"Don't give up!" Tristan echoed.

Yugi didn't respond to us. He looked like he'd just seen the Grim Reaper or something.

Mai drew a card. "Hmm, this card doesn't quite complete my combo, but it should give me more than enough power to get rid of that ugly skull."

"Oh, really?" Yugi asked.

Mai nodded. "Allow me to summon the ever faithful servant of Harpy Lady." She then slapped her card onto the field. In a puff of fire and smoke a red dragon with a black face and golden eyes appeared. It wore a chain around it's neck and its roar was loud and sounded like old chalk scraping across one of those old chalkboards.

"What is that!" Yugi exclaimed.

"This is my Harpy's cuddly pet dragon," Mai replied. "He's as sweet as a kitten isn't he?" She laughed. "Well, sweet as a fire breathing kitten can be."

**Harpy's Pet Dragon Attack: 2000**

"Not only that, but he gains an additional three hundred points just by sitting near his master," Mai continued. That brought that dragon's attack power to twenty-three hundred. "Now, blast that skull to ashes!"

The dragon sent out a fireball and completely incinerated Yugi's skull. It's a good thing that the monster was in defense mode. Still, Yugi better get his act together soon. If he doesn't, then everything he's fought for will go down in smoke.

* * *

A/N: And that's where it ends everyone. Stay tuned!


	54. Duel Identity Part 1

A/N: Here is the newest chapter everyone. I hope you all will like it.

Note: This chapter will start out in third person and then we'll go straight into Mina's point of view and then Yugi's point of view. Again, some aspects of the duel in progress will be skipped for the good of the plot.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon belong to other people. I also don't own the song I put in this chapter either. It's called 'On the Outside Looking In' by Jordan Pruitt. Anyway, enjoy the show everyone!

Chapter 54

Duel Identity Part 1

From his spot on the padded wooden chair, Maximillion Pegasus watched the duel with some mild confusion as to why Yugi wasn't fully tapping into the power of his puzzle. Because Pegasus's powers were being directed at both duelists, he couldn't hear the telepathic conversation that was currently going on in Yugi's head.

The spirit of the puzzle, known to us as Yami, was trying to talk some sense into Yugi. The boy desperately needed help in order to beat Mai . In some ways, Yami provided Yugi with a punch of extra skill. It's not that Yugi wasn't a talented duelist on his own. Truth be told, Yugi was a stronger duelist than Yami, but one thing continually held Yugi back when it came to his skills. He lacked confidence in himself.

That is why even now, Yami is the one that stands before Mai. Sure, he's not really in control, but Yugi knew that the spirit projected more confidence and he had wanted to fake Mai out. Obviously, that wasn't working too well.

"You've got to concentrate if you plan on beating me," Mai stated, shaking Yugi from his trance. "Why are you playing so poorly Yugi? I've got you on the ropes, but you've barely put up a fight. I want to duel you at your best, but there's only so far I'm willing to go to help you." She glanced down at the duel bored as her mind took her back to two days before. "You know…I remember Joey once asked me an important question about why I duel? The answer was frivolous but honest. Can you answer that question Yugi?"

Yugi answered immediately. "I'm dueling for my grandfather Mai."

"He's got a heck of a lot better answer than you did Mai," Joey commented, once again running his mouth before thinking about what he was going to say. "Yugi and I aren't just dueling for ourselves you know."

Mai smiled, unfazed by Joey's words. "Well, that's what you say, but tell me…could it be your motives aren't entirely unselfish?"

"What!" Joey screeched, losing his temper slightly. "Are you saying we should be more like you? Well, I guess we can do that." Joey then placed his hands on his hips and attempted to shimmy his shoulders. "I'm gorgeous! I'm such a great duelist! I **love** me!" He crossed his arms over his chest and sent a glare at Mai. "How's that?"

"You are such a twit," she responded effortlessly.

Joey was about to start yelling again when he heard a snicker from a few feet away. It came from Mina.

"You could definitely say that again," the ribbon wearing blonde stated.

Joey frowned, but otherwise didn't say anything to her. He instead focused his attention on Mai as she began speaking to him again. "Joey, can't you see that I'm trying to be serious?"

"I can see that you're seriously trying to mess with Yugi's head," Joey replied, waving his arms in a comical manner and pointing an accusatory finger at Mai. "You're making me and him and everyone else confused and crazy and…aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Being the idiot that Joey could sometimes be, he had gotten worked up and had begun to fall over the edge of the balcony. If Tea and Tristan hadn't been standing right next to him, he would have probably accidentally killed himself.

"This is ridiculous," Tristan muttered, after grabbing onto one of Joey's legs.

Bakura gasped when Tea got a grip on the other one. "Oh, my! Hurry up and pull him up you two."

They pulled him up easily, though Joey's screams of terror didn't help matters. Once he was safe Tea took a deep breath and then began shouting, "WILL YOU CONTROL YOURSELF!"

From a few feet away, Mina cackled. "Now that's hilarious! Hahahahahahahaha! Totally classic!" She continued to laugh and Joey resisted the temptation to blow his top.

Luckily for him, Tristan decided to take over in that department. "Are you crazy Mina! If Tea and I hadn't grabbed him he would have gotten seriously hurt."

Mina shrugged. "That's not my problem anymore." She flipped her long golden locks. "Besides that, Joey needs to be more careful. And watching his temper would certainly help him out."

"Oh, get over yourself," Tristan replied.

Tea sighed. "Enough fighting already."

Mina turned away from us. "Fine by me."

From below them, Mai chuckled mildly to herself. "_You're wrong Joey. I'm not trying to confuse Yugi and your confused enough without any help from me. After all, it's plain to everyone except for you and Mina that you have a huge crush on her. That aside, something has happened to Yugi and its going to take more than his friendship with all of you to snap him out of it._" She returned her focus on Yugi, who still looked distracted. "_There's only so much I can do. I may admire Yugi, but I'm still determined to win this duel._"

On the other side of the field, Yugi was having a war within his mind.

"_Mai is right about one thing. I can't afford to be distracted now. Winning is all that matters._" He drew a card and sighed in relief. "_Yes, the Dark Magician! This will definitely help._"

Only time would tell if that statement turned out to be true or not.

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

My gaze had been focused on the duel ever since it had begun, but my mind was far from it. It's clear that Yugi's mind is on other things too, but that has nothing to do with me. As much as I'd like to stay and support Yugi, I don't have it in me to be around Joey any longer.

My departure was swift and silent, so I doubt that anyone noticed. Looking back, I noted that Bandit Keith and Megan weren't up here as they had been earlier. Again, I don't really want to know what they might be up to. Ugh, one of these days I need to get my mind out of the gutter.

I traveled down the stairs and turned in the direction of the dinning hall where I believed Artemis would be. When I arrived, Bandit Keith was sitting in one of the chairs, eating a large chicken leg.

"Well, long time no see ribbon girl," he said after taking a huge bite. "Why aren't you watching the duel with the other dweebs?"

"I could ask you the same," I muttered glancing around. "Have you seen a white cat around here?"

Bandit Keith pointed at the claw marks on his face. "Yeah, I ran into the little vermin earlier. Caught him eating straight from the fridge in the kitchen across the hall. He started scratching my face almost immediately."

I felt no pity. "Do you know which way he went?"

"Don't know, don't care," he replied. "Find it yourself."

"Whatever." I turned and walked out of the dinning room and traveled across the hallway to where the kitchen was. I was a bit hungry myself, so I thought it'd be a good idea to eat something. The kitchen itself was huge, with all sorts of appliances that were made of stainless steal. The room was painted in a light blue color that matched the dinning hall. Toward my right was where the stainless steal refrigerator stood and without hesitation I opened it. There were a lot of foods in it and it wouldn't have been a problem to warm it up in the microwave, but for some reason I only grabbed the butter from out of the fridge.

After setting said butter on the granite counter top next to the fridge, I began to rummage through the cabinets. I found a container filled with sugar and set it next to the butter. Within the next few minutes I found a bag of chocolate chips, a container filled with flour, and whatever else I could remember for making chocolate chip cookies from scratch. I remember once, about a year or so ago, when me and the other Sailor Scouts had went about doing the same thing.

(Flashback)

Serena had reached toward the oven, only for her hand to be smacked away by Rini.

"Owwww! Rini, I need to check on them or they'll burn!"

Rini shook her head. "No way meatball head, I'll trust the recipe book before I trust you."

"Why you little brat!"

Lita had laughed before walking over to them. "Let me take a look." She stared into the oven. "Maybe just a little longer."

At the time I had been stirring the batter, but I couldn't manage to stir it at all. Being who I was then, I had complained. "Who's idea was it to cook these from scratch!"

Lita looked over my shoulder. "Mina, you put too much sugar in. You're supposed to put it in gradually, then it won't be so hard. You guys are seriously not good cooks."

"That's what we have you for," Serena stated. "After all when it comes to sweets you are a super genius."

"Oh, stop it Serena," Lita said with a laugh. "I've just had a lot of practice…"

"Mina, we don't have that many chocolate chips left so quit chowing down!" Rei had ordered, cutting Lita off mid-sentence. I had been hoping to get away with eating the rest of the chocolate.

"But I can't stop Rei," I told her, eating another one. "I have to check for freshness you know."

Rei sighed. "Serena already checked the first half of the bag for freshness." Her dark amethyst eyes glanced over toward Ami. She smiled in surprise and we all looked toward Ami as well. She'd had a glass in her hand and had pressed the bottom of it into the dough. This made the design that was on the bottom of the glass appear on the cookie dough.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"What I neat idea," Lita added. "Where did you learn how to do that Ami?"

Ami moved her glass and pressed it down on the next cookie. "My mother used to do this when I was a little girl. Her job kept her away a lot, but she always did her best to be there for me." She sighed. "Her cookies were always the very best."

The clock chimed then and Lita stared up at said clock. "Three o'clock Monday."

"But it's Saturday today," Luna said from across the room. Next to her sat Artemis and Diana.

"She's right," Serena stated. "Why'd you say Monday?"

Lita laughed. "Oh, nothing really. My mom used to say that Monday was the worst day of the week, so she always made cookies for the two of us after school. As long as I did my homework and chores I could always look forward to fresh baked cookies. She made enough to last the week, but Monday was the best day because they were fresh. So whenever I hear the clock strike three on Monday I've got to have a cookie."

Rini smiled. "That's a nice tradition."

"It's silly to think that something like a cookie your mother used to make can cheer you right up," Ami said cheerfully. "I suppose the memory is what's really sweet."

"Memories are in the past," Rei stated determinedly. "We should work toward future happiness."

I clasped my hands together. "I can see that my future is full of happiness and especially on Valentine's Day." I ate another piece of chocolate. "Someday I'll have a guy who will give me my very own chocolates!"

Diana blinked in confusion. "That's all nice, but isn't eating a lot of chocolate really fattening?"

None of us had an accurate explanation for that. Lita tried, but failed miserably.

(End Flashback)

"_Gradually Mina_," I thought, putting in little bits of sugar at a time and then stirring up the dough. This was going to be a small batch. Just enough for me and Artemis if he wanted some. I'm not a fantastic cook, but I learned a lot from Lita.

I learned other things though. I learned correct proverbs from Ami. I learned how to keep focus in a bad situation from Rei. Serena taught me the most important lessons though. She taught me that following my heart can be more beneficial than thinking with your head. She taught me to keep trying even when things aren't going my way. She also told me that going out with two guys at once was never a good idea, but…I'm still iffy on that one.

Still, the most important lesson that she and the others taught me was that I didn't have to face everything alone. I could rely on others. I didn't have to push people away for their own good.

"I guess I'm falling back into old habits, huh Serena?" I asked aloud as I continued to stir. After a few minutes, I began rolling the dough into round circles before placing them on a pan. After I finished with all that, I put in the chocolate chips, though I made sure to eat a few too.

Once I'd finished putting the chocolate chips into each cookie, I turned on the oven and set it for 350 degrees Fahrenheit. I guess I should have preheated the oven before making all these cookies. Then I wouldn't have to wait.

A few minutes later the oven beeped, I put on a cooking mitten I found in one of the cabinets and slipped it onto my right hand. I grabbed the pan with my mitten clad hand and opened the oven with my other hand. After slipping the two pans of cookies inside, I closed the oven and set the timer for twelve minutes.

With the cookies in the oven, I started cleaning up my mess. When I'd finished the timer red five minutes. I checked on the cookies. They weren't quite ready so five minutes seemed like enough time for them to cook.

I yawned and pivoted myself onto the island that was across from the oven. I could keep my eyes on the cookies from here.

My legs dangled from off the floor and for a moment I wondered how my mom was doing. A long time ago, we used to sit on our kitchen counter and laugh and sing together when Dad went away for a few days. Things had been so easy back then. Both of us had been so carefree.

Tears began to well up in my eyes, but I held them back. Joey told me that he understood, that I didn't need to explain anything to him, but he didn't understand. He could never understand. He's never been in my position. He's never felt alone like this. Joey has probably always had Yugi, Tea, and Tristan as friends. From what I gather, all of them are extremely close and those kinds of relationships don't come in a short amount of time. I knew based on my own experience.

He didn't know. He could never know the pain of being on the outside looking in.

Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan…none of them could even begin to understand me and my pain. They don't know anything.

It was in that moment that I heard myself singing.

"_You don't know my name.  
__You don't know, anything about me.  
__I try to play nice.  
__I want to be in your game._

_The things that you say.  
You may think,  
I never hear about them,  
But word travels fast,  
I'm telling you to your face,  
I'm standing here behind your back._

_You don't know how it feels,  
__To be outside the crowd.  
__You don't know what it's like,  
__To be left out.  
And you don't know how it feels,  
To be your own best friend,  
On the outside looking in._

_If you could read my mind.  
__You might see,  
__More to me than meets the eye.  
And you've been all wrong,  
Not who you think I am.  
You've never given me a chance._

_You don't know how it feels,  
To be outside the crowd.  
You don't know what it's like,  
To be left out.  
And you don't know how it feels,  
To be your own best friend,  
On the outside looking in._

_I'm tired of staying at home,  
I'm more than all alone._

_I'm sick of wasting all my time._

_You don't know how it feels,  
To be outside the crowd.  
You don't know what it's like,  
To be left out.  
And you don't know how it feels,  
To be your own best friend,  
On the outside looking in._

_You don't know how it feels,  
To be outside the crowd.  
You don't know what it's like,  
To feel left out.  
And you don't know how it feels,  
To be your own best friend,  
On the outside looking in."_

It was when I'd finished that the timer went off.

* * *

Back to the duel at hand

Yugi P.O.V.

Mai was really playing brilliantly. I thought playing the Dark Magician would turn the tide of the game for me, but that turned out to be a mistake. I summoned Dark Magician in defense mode only for it to be forced to attack thanks to the trap card Mai played. It's called Shadow of Eyes and as long as it is active I can't play my monsters in defense mode. If I do, they'll automatically attack and lose half of their attack points thanks to Mai's Mirror Wall card. Such is what happened to my Dark Magician. It ended up being destroyed by Harpy's Pet Dragon, so now my life-points are at a sparse three hundred while Mai's life-points haven't been touched at all. To put it in the most basic terms, Mai is kicking my butt.

"_Please Yugi, let me help you!_"

"_No_," I replied. "_I won't let you hurt Mai_."

"Hey what's the problem Yugi!" Tristan shouted from the upper balcony, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Mai is," Tea answered. "She's put aside all of her silly card tricks and has played this duel flawlessly."

Joey sighed. "Who would have thought she was this good? Could it be that it was sheer dumb luck that I beat her before?"

I heard Mai scoff from across the field and turned my attention toward her. Those violet eyes of hers were focused on Joey now. "It wasn't luck Joey," she said. "I lost that duel because you knew something I didn't."

"I did?" Joey asked.

Mai nodded. "I learned more from that duel than any other I've played. Truth be told, you taught me a lesson I really didn't want to learn. I didn't know it at the time, but that duel changed me and the way I looked at dueling. I had to take a hard look at myself and admit that the reason I relied on card tricks was because I was afraid to trust in my abilities and myself like you trusted in yourself Joey."

Who would have thought that Mai would have learned all that through just one duel? Still, it was nice to see. Mai wasn't the loud mouth selfish duelist like she was before. And now…I think she might be trying to…

"Facing up to that wasn't easy kiddo, believe me," Mai finished, her gaze now narrowed down toward the field.

"You've really changed Mai," I stated.

"I have," she replied before glancing back up at Joey. "Tell me Wheeler, do you know how you made it all the way to the final round of this tournament?"

"Of course I do," Joey answered. "I got here because I have my friends Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura behind me."

Mai raised her eyebrow. "And Mina?"

Joey paused and I glanced in his direction. He looked unsure of himself.

"Well I…we're not exactly on good terms right now, but you're right Mai." He sighed and smiled. "I probably wouldn't even be standing here if Mina hadn't saved my life the other night."

"That's true," Mai replied. "You're friends were all there with you. They supported you and kept you from getting into trouble, but you also had the courage to face your inner demons. You dealt with your issues head on. That's a lesson everyone should learn."

Joey gave Mai a confused stare. "I taught you all that?"

"That's right. In that duel you showed me that a duelist can learn more from defeat than victory. You taught me how to face my fears instead of bottling them up." She stared up at me. "So Yugi, have you faced up to your fears?"

"Well I…"

Mai shook her head. "Whatever freaked you out in your match with Kaiba: did you come to grips with it?"

I couldn't answer her. Now I understood. Mai was trying to help me. After all, she wanted to face me in an honorable duel. She wanted me at my best too. The way I'm dueling right now, she would have won in the next turn. Even so, how can I come to terms with something I couldn't control.

My mind took me back to that moment. Kaiba stood on that ledge waiting for me to make an impossible choice. The spirit of the puzzle had been egging me on. He had wanted me to attack…and then he just took over completely.

"_How can I_?" I wondered. "_Kaiba was risking everything in that duel and the spirit was willing to do anything to stop him. If I hadn't been able to regain control, Kaiba could have been seriously hurt or worse. I couldn't let that happen no matter how badly I needed to rescue my grandpa. Hurting another person is something I will not do._"

"I meant no harm."

The voice of the spirit was so clear that it almost scared me. I found that I wasn't standing on the dueling platform anymore, but now I was on my knees with tears dripping from my eyes. I can only guess that this place is my inner world. Everything is dark here because of my confusion. Nothing is clear to me.

"I only wanted to help," the spirit continued. "I vow to never go against your wishes again."

I turned my head and looked up. Behind me stood a guy that looked just like me except he was a bit taller and seemed so much older and wiser than me.

"How can I believe you?" I asked, looking at him dead in the eye even though I felt afraid.

The spirit sighed. "Your grandfather once told you to trust in the power of the Millennium Puzzle. Remember?"

I did remember. After all, he had only told me last night in a dream. So maybe he meant I had to trust this spirit. I'll be honest. I'm afraid to trust in him, but there's no other choice. It's like Mai said. I need to have the courage to face my problems head on. There's no time for me to second guess myself now. Too many people are counting on my victory.

"Maybe you're right," I replied, tuning back into my current circumstances. Mai stood on her platform. She stared at me, she was waiting for my response.

I smiled. "Thanks for reminding me that a true duelist faces his problems. You were right. I was holding back, but not any longer."

"_Just remember you promised we'd do this my way_," I reminded the spirit.

"_Yes, I did. My word is my bond._"

"_Okay_."

I drew a card and it was one that would turn this whole turn around. "I play the magic card Brain Control."

"Brain Control?" Mai asked. "What is that?"

"With this card I can brainwash one enemy monster and control it for a turn," I answered. "I'll use it to cease control of Harpy's Pet Dragon." I watched as a brain appeared onto the field and took control over Mai's dragon before disappearing. Still, said dragon didn't come over to my side of the field.

Mai laughed. "Nice move Yugi, but Harpy's Pet Dragon is only a servant of Harpy Lady. Even while under brain control, he wouldn't dare betray his master." She flipped her golden hair over her shoulder. "Yugi, you just made your last mistake."

"I don't think so," I told her. "I realize that your dragon won't attack, In fact, I never intended to attack with your dragon."

"Say what now!" Mai exclaimed.

It was my turn to laugh. "First I play this card face down and then I'll add Catapult Turtle."

Mai gasped. "No not that!"

"Now let's put Harpy's Pet Dragon on the catapult in attack mode," I continued as the dragon finally came over to my side of the field. He placed himself atop the catapult.

"You better not be doing what I think your doing," Mai muttered just before her Mirror Wall began to shield her Harpy.

"Because I'm calling an attack your Mirror Wall appears. This time however, I'm going to knock it down with your own dragon!"

Mai groaned and clenched her fists. "Well, give me your best shot."

I nodded. "Catapult. Launch!

The dragon hurdled through the air and torpedoed its way straight through Mia's Mirror Wall. The shattered fragments of her trap now laid on the bottom of her field. Mai's gaze was one of astonishment.

"You've shattered my Mirror Wall into pieces," she said sadly.

"And that's not all I've done," I stated. "My assault did more than destroy your defenses. Because I launched your monster, half of its attack points are now deducted from your life-points.

**Mai: 850**

**Yugi: 300**

"The tide of this battle is turning Mai."

Mai smiled. "Yes, I suppose it is."

She wanted my best and she's going to get my best. If I can continue to trust in the spirit of my puzzle and if we can truly work together, nothing will stop us.

"It's my turn," Mai proclaimed, drawing from the top of her deck. Now I was in a bad situation. If Mai attacked, she would win the duel. Then again, she hasn't made a move yet. She must be accessing her options because of my face down card. Maybe I can use this to my advantage.

"Bring on your assault Mai," I stated, a big bright smile on my face. Mai glanced up to me and smirked. I could see in her eyes that she was still unsure, but my proclamation had affected her. Let's just hope my bluff will fake her out.

"Now I will…"

I waited anxiously for her answer. After all, it would determine if I stayed in the game or not.

"…not attack."

I nearly sighed in relief, but held it in since it was still Mai's turn. She smiled broadly as her eyes glanced over the cards in her hand. "I won't fall for your trap when there are other moves I can make Yugi." She held up a card that had been presently in her hand. "For example, I can use my Elegant Egotist to triple my Harpy Lady."

After saying those words, she placed her magic card onto the field. Her Harpy Lady then split into three separate Harpy's. One had short orange hair with green wings, the second had spiky blue hair and dark purple wings, and the last was the original Harpy Lady with the long red hair and purple wings. Each Harpy had the same light blue eyes too and were all equipped with an attack power of twenty-four fifty. That made them just fifty points weaker than my Dark Magician. He's in the graveyard now, but once I play my magic card that will change.

"That ends my turn Yugi," Mai stated. "However, on my next turn you'll get a taste of my lady's claws and I can promise you that it won't be an enjoyable experience.

I smiled broadly. "That's too bad. You really should have attacked me."

"Well, that's your opinion," Mai fired back. She's definitely as feisty as she ever was.

"Actually, it's fact," I replied. "If you had called an attack then you would have won."

Mai gaze me a confused frown. "But what about your trap card?"

I shook my head and lifted my card from off the field before showing it to Mai. "It's a monster recovery card Mai."

"WHAT!"

"You fell for my bluff," I stated simply. "It's a whole new duel now."

"Whatever," Mai grumbled. I almost laughed. "For this turn I'll activate my monster recovery card." I reached for the cards in my graveyard and took my Catapult Turtle from off the field. "This allows me to pull all my monsters back into my deck, reshuffle, and draw five new cards." If luck is one my side I would have drawn the Dark Magician and some spell cards to power him up.

One glance down at my cards and I'm ready to call it quits. This hand probably has to be the worst ever!

"_Calm down Yugi, we can work with this…_"

"_Easy for you to say_," I interrupted, glancing over my cards again to make sure that I'm not just delusional. As of now I have Celtic Guardian, Monster Reborn, Kuriboh, Griforn, and the Mystical Elf. The Monster Reborn may be able to help me out, but as far as monsters go, I have nothing in my hand that can get ride of those Harpy Ladies.

I'm really going to need to rely on the heart of the cards to get through this. I still have a chance to win, but the odds are against me and I'm low on life-points. Even so, it's like the spirit just said. We can work with this.

* * *

A/N: You know, I'm starting to notice that I'm ending my chapters in really odd places. Even so, it must be done. Originally I had planned to end Yugi and Mai's duel in this chapter, but when Mina's point of view came along I ended up adding stuff that I hadn't intended on using before such as the flashback and the song. The reason I put those things in is because I felt that I needed to dive back into Mina's life as part of the Sailor Senshi for a minute. The scene I wrote about actually came from the third Sailor Moon movie, which I had watched the day before writing this so…that's the explanation behind that. Truth be told, this might be the last time you see Mina for the next chapter or two. I haven't decided yet, but coming up with something else for Mina until her duel with Megan is well…to me it's a bit pointless. I think I'll focus on Joey and Mai more for now. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Thanks for reading the chapter!


	55. Duel Identity Part 2

A/N: This chapter will conclude Yugi's duel with Mai. From there, we'll go straight into Joey's duel with Bandit Keith. As I said last chapter, I'm not sure if Mina will be in it or not. However, since Artemis has been left out in this story, quite a bit, I might make a portion of the chapter in his point of view and from there Mina will be sucked back in somewhat. We'll see what happens. Maybe I should write the chapters before these silly author's notes. Nah, there wouldn't be any fun in that. After all, I like surprises too you know.

Note: There'll be some underlining under Yugi's name. You know that means Yami, but since this chapter has the two of them interacting, I'll eventually refer to them as Yugi or Yami instead of Yugi or Yugi. Make sense? I knew you'd all get it immediately. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: What are you talking about? Of course I own Sailor Moon and Yugioh. (Holds up a piece of paper) I've got the deed to both right here! (Creators of Yugioh and Sailor Moon appear with torches and pitchforks.) Um…I better get out of here before they slaughter me and take this deed back. Bye!

Chapter 55

Duel Identity Part 2

The atmosphere of the room was tense as the duel continued between Yugi Muto and Mai Valentine. Each of them were now determined to win the duel at any cost and neither of them planned to hold back.

Unfortunately for Yugi, he was at a severe disadvantage to Mai. He only had three hundred life-points and nothing in his hand could stand up to Mai's three powerful Harpy Ladies. Yugi hated to admit it to himself, but he would really be in for it if his luck didn't change soon.

"Each of my three Harpy Lady's has an attack power of twenty-four fifty," Mai stated, smiling broadly as she did. "There's only a handful of cards that can stand up to that and judging by the look on your face, you haven't found any."

"Don't let up!" Tea shouted from the upper balcony. "Keep fighting Yugi!"

Yugi nodded, but inside he was unsure. Without a monster on his field, Mai was free to attack his life-points directly if she wanted to. After all, the rule stating that direct attacks were illegal had now been done away with since these last few duels would be the final round within the tournament. Such a loophole would guarantee victory for Mai if Yugi didn't do something quick.

Glancing over his hand, Yugi found a monster that could protect him for at least one turn. "I play this in defense mode."

Mai sighed. "Have you forgotten Shadow of Eyes? It forces all monsters into attack mode."

"Not all monsters," Yugi argued just as his card revealed itself to be the Mystical Elf. "The Shadow of Eyes can only force men into battle. Female monsters are unaffected.

**Mystical Elf Defense: 2000**

Mai groaned. "I forgot about that."

"You'll have to attack it instead of me," Yugi told her, sighing in relief as he did so. The Mystical Elf will protect him for one turn, but on the next turn Mai could wipe him out for good. Not only that, but Mai wasn't worried about Yugi's elf at all.

"So, let's see where we stand," she began, "you have one measly elf on the board to stand against my Harpies and it's my turn."

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat as Mai plucked a card from her hand. "First I'll use this handy Monster Reborn card to bring back an old friend."

"Old friend?"

Mai nodded as she placed the card down onto the field. "I'm sure you remember Harpy's Pet Dragon, right?" she asked just before her monster appeared. Her smile widened as his attack power went from two thousand attack points to almost three thousand attack points. "He's back and with more points thanks to my Harpy Ladies."

**Harpy's Pet Dragon Attack: 2900**

"No!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I'm sure you know what this means," Mai replied. "Every point my dragon has can now be aimed at you!" She smirked as she narrowed her gaze at her three Harpies. "Harpy Ladies, combine your attacks and wipe out the Mystical Elf."

The three monsters combined their attack force and took out Yugi's elf before he could blink. Mai couldn't attack again this turn, but on the next one Yugi would really be in for it.

"Your time has run out Yugi," Mai stated, "next turn I'm taking out the remainder of your life-points. Then I'll move on in the finals." The woman in purple truly couldn't be happier at the moment. She knew that Yugi couldn't do anything to stop her. Even with his skills, nothing could get him out of such a dire situation. In her opinion, it was simply impossible.

"_He may as well admit it_," she thought confidently. "_I'm unstoppable. There's nothing he can do against my monster's attack power. One more turn and its all over._"

At the same time, Yugi was thinking along the same lines.

"_She really is unstoppable today. There has to be something I can do, but I need more time._" He sighed. "_That's not an option now though. The next card I draw will decide the outcome of so many lives._" His fists clenched as the expression on his face contorted into a frustrated scowl. "_What happens if I draw the wrong card? What will happen to grandpa? Where will that leave Joey and his sister? What about Mina? What will she do about her father if Joey and I can't stop Pegasus. She couldn't possibly handle him on her own. And the Kaiba brothers…where will that leave their souls?_" Yugi closed his eyes tightly as he silently prayed for a miracle even though the odds were heavily staked against him. His heart pounded in his chest with so much force that Yugi knew he'd probably collapse from all the pressure if he didn't get the right card now.

"_I can't do this…_"

"_We can do this, together!_"

It was that voice again. The voice of the spirit that was trying to guide him. Yugi knew that he had to trust it, even with such heavy stakes.

"_Trust in me and the heart of the cards._"

Yugi opened his eyes then and plucked a card from the top of his deck.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Mai gasped as Yugi slammed the card onto the field. The swords rained from above and trapped her monsters with its magic. Mai simply couldn't believe that Yugi had gotten that lucky. Even so, she wasn't really fazed by Yugi's move. To her it was just another one of his delays.

"So you've decided to go down fighting, huh?" she asked haughtily. "Alright, a surrender would be easier, but if you're determined to go out in a blaze of glory be my guest. I'll be happy to light the fire."

Yugi smirked. "No Mai, what I intend to do is go out in a blaze of victory."

Inside, Yugi wasn't entirely sure a blaze of victory was possible. Harpy's Pet Dragon was the most powerful card on the field at the moment. Beating it wasn't going to be an easy task for him and the spirit of the puzzle to achieve.

"_What do we do?_" Yugi asked the spirit. "_How are we supposed to win against Mai's harpy's and that dragon?_"

The spirit, otherwise known as Yami according to Mina, stared up at Mai's dragon through Yugi's eyes. "_We can win, but there's a great risk involved. We need to initiate the Black Luster Ritual, but three turns may not be enough_."

Yugi was confused. "_Black Luster Ritual? What's that_?"

"_If I can draw the right cards you'll see soon enough_."

With that, Yami plucked a card from his hand as he continued to portray Yugi as he had throughout the duel. "For this turn I'll only play Kuriboh in attack mode."

**Kuriboh Attack: 300**

An anime sweat-drop formed on the side of Mai's head. "It's the attack of the tiny hairballs." The sweat-drop disappeared as Mai began to laugh. "Look, it's totally ferocious Yugi! I think he wants to attack and defeat my dragon single handedly! Hahahahahaha!" She continued to laugh on like that, but Yami didn't respond.

After a while, Mai caught onto the fact that he didn't have any kind of reaction to her jokes. "What? You don't think that's funny Yugi?"

"It's not Mai," Yami replied. "Laugh all you want, but don't mistake Kuriboh as a joke when its an important step on my way to victory."

Mai scoffed. "That card couldn't be an important step to anything except defeat. Still, I can't attack so I'll draw this one card and end my turn." She began playing with her curls. "It won't be long now my dear. You're history."

Yami glanced down at his deck. "_That Kuriboh was a good start, but with the cards I have in my hand now, I can't initiate Black Luster Ritual. I still need one more card._" He drew a card from the top of his deck and took a look at it. The card was the Polymerization magic card. Normally it was a pretty good card to have, but Yami had been hoping for something else.

"_Maybe I'll draw it next turn_," he thought, somewhat disappointed.

On the other side of the field, Mai waited for Yugi to make his move while contemplating just what was going on in that spiky head of his. That excited her since she realized that Yugi was finally putting up a decent fight. However, she also knew that Yugi didn't have much of a chance to win. All the cards were in her favor. All she had to do now was wait.

"This card worked for you," Yami said finally as he placed a card onto the field. "I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Gaia the Fierce Knight."

**Gaia the Fierce Knight Attack: 2300**

Mai shrugged. "Whatever. He's an improvement from the Kuriboh, but he hardly represents a threat to my Harpies or my supercharged pet." She drew a card. "Two turns to go until demolition Yugi."

Yami lowered his hand and drew his card. This time it was the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress.

"_Still not the right card_," he thought worriedly. "I end my turn."

"My turn then," Mai replied, drawing her card. The second her eyes caught sight of it she wanted to scream out in joy. "_Yes! I've done it! I've drawn another Harpy Lady. On my next turn I can play this and then I'll have a total of four Harpy's. This will make my pet dragon's power rise to thirty-two hundred. Yugi's swords will be gone at the end of this turn and once his next turn is done he's finished._"

The blonde began to chuckle to herself. After a short moment she raised her gaze so that her eyes could bore into Yugi. "My turn is over and so are the effects of your swords. You didn't get much help from your three turns, didn't you?"

Yami didn't respond. He was really worried now. This was his last chance, the final move, the move to end all moves. If he didn't get the right card now it was over.

With a shaky hand he reached toward his deck. "_It all comes down to this but…no! I don't think…I don't think I can do this._" Yami retracted his hand slightly. "_There's too much riding on a single card. Who am I to gamble with the lives of Yugi's friends and family. What would happen if I were to fail? This is…this is too dangerous! I can't…_"

"_We can do it, together_."

Yami turned and saw that the spirit form of Yugi was standing right next to him. "_Yugi_?"

"_Besides, we're not alone_," Yugi continued as the likeness of Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, and Mina appeared around them. "_We have the support of all of our friends. We can do this as long as we believe in each other and the heart of the cards._"

Yami nodded. "_You are right. I was foolish to doubt the strength of you and the support you have._"

"_You mean the support we have._"

With a smile, Yami outstretched his hand again. Yugi placed his hand atop of Yami's as the two of them both reached for the final card they would draw in this duel.

Everything else is up to destiny now.

* * *

Mai P.O.V.

I thought I had this duel won after I had drawn my last Harpy. I hadn't been able to play it, but I felt that there hadn't been a real need to anyway. Yugi's two monsters couldn't stand up against my Pet Dragon or my three Harpy's on the field. This was a game, set, and match.

But then Yugi smiled and spoke words that would crush my confidence as well as my hopes for victory.

"You've put up an excellent fight," he stated, "but now the duel ends." Yugi then showed me the card that he had just drawn. "It starts with this card: Black Luster Ritual."

"_What!_?" I exclaimed inwardly.

"Watch."

I followed his command and stared as two jars appeared on the field. One stood behind Gaia the Fierce Knight while the other stood behind the fur ball monster.

"The Black Luster Ritual works by sacrificing all of the monsters placed on my field." With wonder I watched as the two monsters disappeared into the two jars. The crest that had been between the two jars rose so that I could see it. The picture in front of it was one of two swords clashing with each other.

"Now it will combine the energies of my two separate monsters," Yugi continued. "The power of light and darkness intertwine, thus opening the gates of chaos. My ritual shall now bring forth…"

"No!" I screamed, hoping that I was just imagining what was happening. There was just no way that Yugi could have managed to turn the tide of the game in just one turn.

"…the Black Luster Soldier!"

In a show of purple smoke, the Black Luster Soldier appeared in all its glory. It's suit of armor was gold and indigo. The katana he carried was a symbol for my defeat. It was clear to me that Yugi's knight was about to slay my dragon.

**Black Luster Soldier Attack: 3000**

"Could that truly be the legendary Black Luster Soldier?" I asked in solemn despair. The difference in our monster's attack points was only one hundred points. Yugi's attack wouldn't win him the duel. Even so…I couldn't face up to a monster like that without my dragon. It was over.

"Black Luster Soldier, Chaos Blade Attack!"

With a single swipe of his sword, the Black Luster Soldier completely obliterated my Harpy's Pet Dragon. All I had now were my three remaining Harpy Ladies. Still, what did I hope to achieve with them now?

"Harpy's Pet Dragon is vanquished Mai."

**Mai: 750**

**Yugi: 300**

I had more life-points than Yugi, but this duel was his.

"Just like that," I muttered, laying both of my hands on the duel board as I narrowed my gaze. "My most powerful beast is gone." My eyes caught sight of the single Harpy Lady card I held in my hand. "_One turn away. If I'd only been able to play one more Harpy Lady before the Black Luster Soldier appeared, I would have won._"

It was ironic. There had been nothing stopping me from playing that card. Why didn't I play it? Why did I hold back at the last second? Was it because I thought I'd had Yugi beaten? I know I didn't expect him to pull out a Black Luster Soldier, but that's no excuse for holding back when it really counted. I got too cocky.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "_I can't revive the Pet Dragon again and there's not a card in my deck that can beat that ultimate warrior_." Defeat isn't easy for me to accept, but I know when I have to quit.

With a heavy heart, I rose from my bent position and stood tall. My eyes were still closed, but I instinctively knew what I needed to do. I felt myself reaching toward my deck and after a moment I simply laid my hand over it. Doing so was an act of surrender. The duel was now over. Yugi is the winner.

"Mai, does this mean that you surrender?" Yugi asked.

I opened my eyes and nodded. "I'd rather not see my Harpy Ladies destroyed in the next turn." Part of that was a lie. I didn't want to watch my beloved Harpies get destroyed, but the true reason I didn't want to stick around was because the sting of defeat was starting to bring tears to my eyes. The truth is that I don't want to still be out here whenever the tears start falling.

"The duel is yours Yugi," I stated, turning away. My footsteps echoed as I began to walk further and further down the bridge.

"Wait Mai."

I stopped.

"There's something I want to say to you," Yugi continued. "Thank you."

A smile crept onto my face. This defeat suddenly didn't seem so bitter. Truth be told, I felt that my debt to Yugi had finally been paid.

"You said a duelist could learn more from defeat than victory, but you Mai…you taught me a lot today."

My smile widened. "Did I now?"

"I had to confront my own fears, my own weakness," Yugi explained. "If I hadn't I would have never been able to beat you."

I laughed to myself. "It's awful nice of you to say that Yugi, but it seems that I still have a lot to learn." Tears began to blur my vision. I struggled to keep them at bay as I spoke. "I have to learn more about dueling and about myself. Then again…I suppose no one ever learns all there is to know about anything. I guess the most important lesson is that defeat doesn't have to be forever."

"That's right," Yugi replied.

I inclined my head back towards him and smiled. "You won this duel Yugi, but there'll be others. You and I will meet in the arena again kiddo and when we do you better watch out."

Yugi simply smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I returned the gesture and threw in a wink for good measure. After that, I took my leave from the arena. Those tears were going to fall at any second.

It's not the fact that I lost that I want to cry. I am a little sad that I lost, but the real reason I want to cry is because for the first time in my life, I feel like I'm really living. That realization is a scary thing for me. I've always been lonely and misunderstood, but now I feel like that's starting to change. It's refreshing.

I didn't win the tournament like I'd planned, but I did meet some pretty incredible people. People that supported one another in great crisis and despair. When one of them wanted to give up, the others helped to bring that person from out of their doubts. They were true friends to each other and even to me when I didn't deserve it.

It's strange to think that so much can change over the course of three days, but I guess anything is possible. Besides that, it's good for me to learn these lessons about myself. Doing so makes me a better person and a stronger person.

And I suppose I never would have learned that if Joey hadn't have beaten me in our duel. For a knucklehead, he knew how to make a girl take a good look at herself. Maybe I owe him a debt too.

A few minutes passed and I found myself back in my room, packing up my things. I was grateful for the fact that I hadn't brought much. Staying in this castle wouldn't do me or anyone else any favors. I'm not like Yugi, Joey, or any of their friends yet. Right now…I still have some things that need to be sorted out. Maybe then I can get close to all of them.

I sat down on the bed and let a few tears fall from my eyes. It'll probably ruin my make-up, but right now I don't really care all that much. Bottling up my emotions is something I've always done. I've always had to cry by myself. It's funny that now I'd give anything to be able to cry with someone.

"_Don't think like that_," my conscious reprimanded. "_There's no time for you to sulk around. You've got a life to live. So you didn't win this tournament. There are more important things to worry about you know_."

A deep breath passed through my lips. I checked the digital watch on the nightstand. It was almost nine o'clock. Maybe someone in the castle can tell me where to find a ride home…

"No!"

The sudden exclamation scared me out of my skin. Wonder who that could be?

I got up from my bed and opened my door. No one was outside, but I did hear whimpering from around the corner. It almost sounded like Joey.

Hesitantly I stepped out into the hall. The whimpering grew louder as I rounded the corner. Almost immediately, I saw Joey kneeling on the carpeted floor. His fists were tightly clenched, those eyes of his were closed as droplets of tears fell from them.

"I can't believe this!" he shouted suddenly, slamming one of his fists on the floor. "No! If I don't find that card…my sister will be blind for the rest of her life."

"_He must mean the entry card needed to participate_," I thought. Joey had gotten here through Yugi, so he wouldn't have one of the cards needed to participate.

I held up the Glory of the Kings Card in my hand. "_It's not like I need this anymore so…_"

"Get up off the floor Joey." I wrapped the card in my favorite handkerchief before walking towards him. He gazed at me, those tears threatening to spill over again. "Quit all your crying. You look like a big baby."

Joey turned away and wiped his eyes with his forearm. "Who's crying? I just have something in my eye. The stupid thing won't come out."

I rolled my eyes and held out my handkerchief that held the card within. "Here." He glanced back at me in wonder as he reached for the piece of cloth I offered. "Just don't go blowing your nose in it okay." With that I turned away, intending to leave him there with his prize, but for some reason I couldn't leave just yet.

"You know…every time I think I have you figured out you surprise me Joey."

"What?" he asked.

"Tea told me about your sister," I replied simply. "She told me about how you're dueling to win the prize money for her operation. To be honest, it sounded like a bad soap opera, but then who doesn't love bad soap operas from time to time? Anyway, see you around, hun."

I picked up my pace and rounded the next corner. I had all my things, so there was no need for me to stay any longer.

"Wait! Mai!"

I stopped again. Looks like he found my gift. "Take it. I don't need it anymore."

"So, does this mean we're finally friends now…"

"Don't you have a duel to run off to?" I asked, interrupting his ridiculous question.

"Yeah, you're right," Joey replied, I could hear that he was about to take off again. I probably should have just let him go, but there was one last thing I needed to say.

"One thing though…"

"What is it Mai?"

I finally inclined my head back towards him and smiled. "Take Keith down okay."

The smile that filled his features almost made me melt as he nodded. "I will."

In the next instant he was gone. A blush had crept onto my face, but I didn't feel embarrassed by it. The only thing I wanted now was for Joey to win this tournament. No one deserved it more than he did in my opinion.

"That dork," I muttered, "of course we're friends."

With a sigh I moved in the direction of the exit. Like I said before, there wasn't any reason for me to stay now. Still, for the first time, I'm glad that I lost to both Joey and Yugi. Both of them taught me important lessons. Our paths will cross again though and when they do, I'll be ready to take them both down.

Until then, I hope the two of them will fulfill their goals here.

* * *

A/N: And the duel between Mai and Yugi is over and done. And I think there might be something blossoming between Mai and Joey, but I'm sure you're all asking…"what on Earth happened to Mina!" Well, don't you worry your pretty little heads over it. The next couple of chapters are going to focus on Joey and Mina entirely. No crazy point of view switches or third person craziness. Simply Joey and Mina point of views…I think. Nevermind, I need to stop making promises that I know I can't entirely keep. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Later!


	56. Diamonds in the Rough Part 1

A/N: And now begins the rivalry between Joey and Bandit Keith. Last chapter I said I wouldn't throw in any third person craziness, but…well I'm throwing in third person craziness for just a second. After that we'll get to the good stuff.

Disclaimer: (Creators of Yugioh and Sailor Moon have me tied up.) Okay! Okay! It's not mine! You can have the deed back! Now will you untie me?

Chapter 56

Diamonds in the Rough Part 1

Just outside the kitchen

The fury white kitten we all know as Artemis traveled down the halls. He hadn't wanted to watch the duels until Mina was dueling, so he had gotten something to eat and had been absentmindedly wandering around the castle. Doing so however worked up an appetite though, so he once again stood just outside the kitchen.

He noted that the door was cracked open so all he had to do was squeeze through the crack in order to get in this time around. From within the kitchen he could see Mina sitting on the granite island and munching on chocolate chip cookies.

"Mina?" he questioned. "I thought you were watching Yugi's duel?"

Mina swallowed, the taste of chocolate still on her tongue. "I was, but…I couldn't stand being in the same room as Joey."

Artemis was confused by this. "Why?"

"Because he blames me for what happened to him the other night," Mina replied. She took another cookie from the pan next to her and took a large bite. "Do you want one?"

Artemis hopped onto a chair and then onto the granite island. There were only three cookies left on the pan.

"Mina, how many have you eaten?"

"I made two dozen," Mina told him, finishing off the cookie she had been holding in her hand. "Seeing that there's only three left, I've eaten twenty-one of them."

Artemis sighed heavily and began munching on a cookie. After chewing and swallowing he sternly gazed at Mina. "They're delicious, but eating twenty-one would make me sick."

Mina shrugged it off. "I had nothing better to do than bake and eat." She brought her knees up to her chest. "I needed an escape from all the dueling madness."

"You needed an escape from Joey too right?" Artemis asked. "What exactly happened?"

"I don't really want to discuss it," Mina told him honestly. "I will tell you this though, I've accepted a deal from the devil again."

"What!" Artemis exclaimed.

Mina laughed bitterly. "That's just how Joey reacted."

"And with good reason," Artemis chided. "Mina, you know better than to trust…"

"It's not about trust," Mina cut in. "It's just a way to save a soul from his clutches. Besides, it's not going to cost me much on my part. I just have to beat Megan in one turn."

Artemis groaned. "Even so, accepting a deal from Pegasus isn't wise."

"I know, but what choice do I have?" Mina asked, getting off from atop the granite top and letting her feet touch the tile floor. "When I beat Megan, Pegasus has to free a soul from his collection. Not only that, but I get to decide on who."

"But who would you chose Mina?"

Mina froze. She hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know," she told him honestly. "That's something I'll have to figure out once I'm through with Megan."

"Are you positive you can beat her in one turn?" Artemis asked.

Mina nodded. "Yeah." She stretched her arms over her head and inclined her gaze at her fury friend. "I'm more concerned on who I'll face after I defeat Megan. Truth be told, I'm hoping that Yugi and Joey lose their duels."

Artemis gasped in surprise. "Why would you want them to lose?"

"Pegasus can't read my mind whereas he can read their minds," she explained. "Beating Pegasus will be hard enough without being able to read my mind. Now imagine how Yugi and Joey would fare against him. Neither of them can combat Pegasus's magic."

"But Yugi has the Millennium Puzzle," Artemis pointed out.

"Even with that, there's no guarantee that Yugi can combat Pegasus," Mina replied, narrowing her gaze toward the floor. "In that last duel…it has to be me Artemis. I have to defeat Pegasus." She sighed. "How else can I atone for what I did to Yugi…and especially to Joey?"

"You could support the both of them," Artemis told her. "You could let them help you."

Mina thought of Joey's words from earlier. He knew that hanging around her was dangerous and eventually the others would figure it out too. It was better this way. She didn't need to be held down by any of them. She had to stand tall and push past her emotions. She couldn't afford to be weak after everything she'd been through.

"I can't," she said finally. "Not this time. This time I have to push ahead and win for all of us. For that end, my own conscious must be thrown aside. I'm the only one who can make everything right. It has to be me."

"_Besides_," she thought in anguish, "_I couldn't forgive myself if let my emotions keep me down now. I can't stay here and stuff my face with cookies forever. I have a mission to attend to and a reason to keep fighting no matter the consequences._"

Her heart was heavy with sadness, but Mina knew she would have to move forward no matter what she felt within her heart. Too many people were counting on her to win this tournament.

"I'll win for everyone Artemis," Mina continued. "For my father, for Yugi and his grandpa, for Joey and his sister, and for Kaiba and Mokuba."

Up until now, she's had to survive through the pain of change. Even now she suffers. However, the time is swiftly approaching for her to stand against the raging current of evil. As Sailor Venus, she cannot stand and watch as Pegasus plays his games. One way or another, she has to put an end to it.

With all the courage she could muster, she gestured for Artemis to follow as she made her way to the exit doors of the kitchen. It was time to face her demons as well as the demons that surrounded her.

* * *

Joey P.O.V.

8:59 a.m.

"He made it!"

"Alright Joey!"

My breathing was erratic as I stepped into the room; nonetheless, I held up the Glory of the Kings card for Croquet to see. I definitely owed Mai a favor if I ever saw her again.

"Say what!" Keith shouted. "How…what the…"

Croquet nodded. "Very well then. The duel will proceed as scheduled."

Just then, the clock struck nine a.m. I was right on time and ready to beat the snot out of Keith. After taking a few deep breaths, I walked up to the platform and placed my deck to the designated area. "Alright Keith. Nap time is over." I sent him a glare. "Time to duel."

Keith shrugged and stood straight up. He placed his deck on the designated area for his side of the field. "You know, a part of me wanted you to show up. A nice little warm up match might do me some good."

I smirked. "I'll warm you up and wear you out Keith."

"Oh, yeah?" Keith asked. "Bring it chump!"

"The second duel of the playoffs will now commence," Croquet announced. "Joey Wheeler, Bandit Keith, prepare to duel."

The life-point counters shot up to two thousand as Keith and I drew our first five cards. This was the moment I'd been waiting for.

"So how does it feel like to be an amateur facing off against an intercontinental champion?" Keith asked.

"Oooh, the intercontinental champion!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Please, I could win a better prize in a box of cereal."

Keith groaned. "Punk! I'll teach you to respect my title!" He glanced over his hand. "I'll lay a card face down in defense mode and end my turn."

I sighed. "_Okay. It's time to go to work._" An image of my sister flashed before my eyes as I looked over my cards. "_Serenity, this duel is for you sis._"

"I'll throw down a defense monster too."

"This won't be an exciting match if we both play in defense all day," Keith stated offhandedly. "I think I'll switch my monster into attack mode. Go! Pendulum Machine!"

Once his monster appeared I saw that it was kind of puny. The only thing it had going for it was that the pendulum was a sharp blade instead of a rod for one of those old clocks. The metal on it was orange and it had some creepy red eyes.

**Pendulum Machine Attack: 1750**

"A machine monster," I muttered curiously. I'd never seen one before.

"Pendulum, attack that defense monster with Slashing Blade Attack!" Keith ordered. My face down ninja got turned into confetti. Still, because its in defense mode, I don't lose life-points and I've got a monster in my hand that can totally cream Keith's monster. I find it hard to believe that he's actually a intercontinental champion…whatever that means. I mean…who uses words like intercontinental these days?

"Hey, are you gonna make your move or what?" Keith questioned.

I smiled. "I sure am and it's a big one. I have your lousy move to thank for allowing me to summon this." I slapped my Giltia the Knight card onto the field.

**Giltia the Knight Attack: 1850**

"Giltia, eliminate that piece of scrap metal!"

Giltia used his magic rod to send a magical blast toward the Pendulum Machine, but when the attack reached it the blast was blocked. It was like there was some kind of barrier around the monster.

"Hey! Why isn't my attack working?" I asked.

Keith laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "All of my monsters are protected by magic resistant armor. Basically, your magic attacks aren't worth anything."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Nope," he replied. "Magic attacks are useless."

I groaned. That definitely wasn't good. Any card that uses magic in my deck is useless against him. That means I'll have to rely on monsters that don't have magic and a handful of trap cards.

"My turn," Keith began, drawing a card. "And look at this dweeb, I got another well oiled machine for ya."

"Fantastic," I muttered irritably.

"I now summon my Launcher Spider in attack mode!"

**Launcher Spider Attack: 2200**

"_Great, another machine_," I thought. "_It's got a hefty chunk of attack points too. I'm definitely not starting out too well._"

"Now spider!" Keith shouted. "Shock Rocket Attack!"

The spider fired off missiles that blasted my Giltia away in seconds. Yep, this was definitely not starting out well.

"Come on punk. Fight me back." Keith laughed. "It's more fun when you struggle and squirm."

**Bandit Keith: 2000**

**Joey: 1650**

I clenched my fists. "_Man, I knew I'd get a rough match with Keith, but I wasn't prepared for these big metal bullies._" I glanced over my hand and found a trap that might be useful later. For now though, I'll have to play it safe since attacking won't do me any good.

"I'll lay this face down and play this monster card in defense mode."

Keith looked puzzled. "What's the matter dweeb? Afraid to fight like a man."

"What!" I screeched, shaking my fist at him. "Why you…you're lucky that we're here in this castle and not on the streets. You'd have a mouthful of my fist otherwise."

"I'll lay a card face down too," Keith stated, ignoring my rant. "And then I'll play this in defense…"

The card Keith had been rambling about fell out of his hand and appeared on the field. I got a good look at it just before it disappeared.

"My bad. Pretend you didn't see that." He smirked. "As I was saying. I play this monster in defense mode and face down."

I smiled widely. "_That monster wasn't a machine. I think it was a shadow monster called Zoah, which is one my Flame Swordsman could defeat easily. And unlike machine monsters, Keith's little Zoah is totally vulnerable to magic._"

"I summon my Flame Swordsman in attack mode," I shouted as I placed my card onto the field. My swordsman has eighteen hundred attack points while that face down monster has twenty-six hundred attack points. It only has nineteen hundred defense points though, so my Flame Swordsman could take him on if I add the Salamandra card since Keith's card is in defense mode at the moment.

Then again, what would be the point in Keith playing it when he's already got two machine monsters on the field? Playing it in attack mode would have been wiser. Oh, well. It doesn't matter anyway. In a few short moments that little Zoah will be gone.

"I summon the Flame Swordsman in attack mode," I proclaimed, watching in satisfaction as flames engulfed the field.

**Flame Swordsman Attack: 1800**

"Then I'll add this magic card known as Salamandra," I continued. "This raises Flame Swordsman's attack power by seven hundred points."

**Flame Swordsman Attack: 2500**

"Swordsman, attack that face down monster!"

I heard Keith chuckle and in that instant I immediately regretted my decision. I should have went with my gut instinct on that one. Keith's little 'accident' had been too convenient.

"Got ya!" Keith exclaimed, flipping over a card on his field. "Now my trap activates. I play Magic Metal Force! This gives my Zoah four hundred additional attack and defense points! It also changes him from Zoah into Metal Zoah!"

**Metal Zoah Attack: 3000  
****Metal Zoah Defense: 2300**

I tried to play it cool. "It's no big deal."

"That's not all blondie," Keith continued as his Zoah changed from purple to silver. "That new magic paint job deflects all magic attacks back to where they came from."

"No, that means that my swordsman is…"

"He's done for," Keith finished. In horror I watched as the Flame Swordsman's fiery blast got redirected back towards him, which ultimately led to his destruction and the loss of more life-points.

**Bandit Keith: 2000**

**Joey: 1150**

I groaned audibly. "_My swordsman's been outmaneuvered._"

Across the field Keith was cackling like a lunatic and hugging his sides. The sound of his laughter made me angry, but I kept my temper in check. I had to keep my head together if I had any hope of coming back from this.

"You should have seen the look on your face dweeb," Keith said as he continued to laugh hysterically. "It was completely priceless." He drew a card. "And I'm just getting started."

"Say what!" I shouted.

Keith laughed again. "Next on my list is that little defense card of yours." He showed me the stop defense card in his hand. I could guess what was about to happen.

"Let's see what you're hiding." Keith placed his card onto the field and in turn revealed my Axe Raider. It's attack points were only seventeen hundred, so any one of those monsters Keith had could defeat it. Knowing him, he'd probably pick his Metal Zoah to attack me and if that attack is successful I'll lose the duel.

Thankfully, that attack won't be successful.

"An Axe Raider?" Keith questioned with a snide chuckle. "That won't be a problem for my Zoah. Sayonara sucker!"

I reached toward my face down trap card.

"Attack Metal Zoah!"

I flipped over my trap card and watched the Metal Zoah disappear.

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

I hadn't wanted to return to the where the duels were taking place, but I figured that Joey's duel was probably commencing and that I'd have to duel soon after.

Stepping onto the upper balcony with Artemis on my heels, I saw that Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura were staring down toward the dueling arena. Joey wasn't here, and with a glance off the balcony I saw that Joey was dueling this very moment. A big metal…dragon creature thing was about to demolish Joey's Axe Raider.

Joey's life-point reader read eleven fifty. I knew Axe Raider's attack points were seventeen hundred, but the other monster was a mystery. Even so, it looked like Bandit Keith was doing far better in this duel than Joey was, which is what I wanted anyhow.

All of a sudden I see that Keith's monster has disappeared. I wasn't sure what to make of it until I heard Joey laughing from below. I walked closer to the edge of the balcony and stared down. Joey had a big, bright grin on his face.

"Hahahaha!" Joey laughed. "You fell right into my trap, just as I thought you would."

"What!" Bandit Keith screamed. "You set a trap for me?"

I heard Yugi gasp, and I looked over toward him. He looked wildly excited and judging from the fact that Mai was nowhere to be found I figured that he'd won his duel.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, "the Cambodian Spikes card!"

I stared back down toward the field. Keith's monster had fallen into some sort of pit that had appeared on the middle of the field. Inside of it were pointy spikes that were now piercing Keith's metal beast.

"Not only is your Metal Zoah destroyed Keith," Joey began, "but a quarter of his attack points are now deducted from your life-points."

**Bandit Keith: 1250**

**Joey: 1150**

Joey's smile widened. "Not bad, huh?" "I only wish you could have seen the look on your face when your Zoah became a shish-kebab. It was priceless."

"You tell him Joey!" Tea shouted. "Throw his words right back at him!"

I watched Joey draw a card from his deck. "My turn. First I'm playing this face down. Oh, and it's a trap card so don't bother attacking."

"_Is that some kind of bluff_?" I wondered. "_You really are an idiot Joey_."

"You amateur!" Keith screamed out in rage. "That's got to be the worst bluff I've heard in my dueling career."

"Next I'll put my Axe Raider back into defense mode and then throw in Garuzees in attack mode," Joey continued, ignoring Keith's outburst.

**Garuzees Attack: 1800**

"Now jump that pendulum machine!"

Keith's pendulum monster was destroyed by the axe that Garuzees held in its hand. Keith's life-points dropped.

**Bandit Keith: 1200**

**Joey: 1150**

"My turn!" Keith snarled, drawing a card. "Spider Launcher, demolish his Garuzees!"

The spider began to launch off missiles, but Joey only smiled. Keith didn't notice that smile nor did he notice that those missiles weren't doing a thing to Joey's monster.

"I knew you didn't have another trap card," Keith proclaimed.

Joey shook his head. "Wrong again Keith. You thought I was bluffing and now your gonna pay for it." Joey flipped his trap card over. It was his Kunai with Chain card.

"What's that!" Keith asked.

"Kunai with Chain!" was Joey's response. "Once activated my monster's points are raised by five hundred."

**Garuzees Attack: 2300**

I watched in amazement as Joey's monster cut through the Launcher Spider with ease. I'll be honest and say that I was impressed by Joey in that moment. He's definitely improved. Of course, I'm not going to go and say that out loud. I am mad at him after all. Not only that, but I have to turn off my emotions in order to finish this tournament effectively.

**Joey: 1150**

**Bandit Keith: 1100**

"Go Joey!" Tristan screamed. "If you keep this up you'll be dueling Pegasus in no time."

Joey gave Tristan a thumbs up. I wasn't far enough away from the entrance for Joey or anyone else to see me so I didn't get noticed. For that I was grateful, but I could feel Artemis nudging me with his head to move forward.

"What's the matter champ?" Joey asked Keith. "Don't tell me you're losing your cool to an amateur like me."

Keith began to chuckle darkly. With a small smile I watched as Joey's expression changed. "Hey! What's the big joke Keith?"

"The joke is on you blondie," he replied. "You're already counting the tournaments prize money and the duel isn't over yet. Do you honestly think those traps are going to last you forever?" Keith laughed louder. "You're going to run out of them sooner or later, and then I'll bring out my big machines in order to give this audience a real show."

I sighed to myself. "_I don't like you Keith, but I hope you aren't just talk. I hope that you can beat Joey. If you don't…no I can't think like that. In either case, whether I face Joey or not I'll win in the end. I have to._"

Still, even with those words on repeat in my head, a small part of me wanted Joey to win. Not just so he could save his sister though. I actually wanted a chance to face Joey in a duel. He's gotten much better since the time that I dueled him back at school. I'd like to see for myself and I mean really see how far he's come. It would also feel good to completely obliterate him too, just so I can settle our little argument. Somehow I doubt he'd apologize without some force.

Regardless, I want Joey to win. All my reasons aside. I want him to win. I don't want him to lose to a creep like Bandit Keith.

"You're going down wannabe! Nobody beats Bandit Keith! Nobody!"

I clenched my fists. "_You'll beat him Joey. I know you will._"

* * *

A/N: And that ends the chapter. Isn't it touching that Mina still wants to support Joey even though she's mad at him? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Stay tuned for Diamonds in the Rough Part 2.


	57. Diamonds in the Rough Part 2

A/N: Here's chapter 57 everyone. This one is all in third person because I wanted to focus on all the characters without switching point of views a whole lot. In this chapter, everyone is involved. Also, this chapter will conclude Joey's duel with Keith. Alright, you got the 411 on the situation now, let's get on with the drama!

Disclaimer: Um…who are we talking about?

Chapter 57

Diamond's in the Rough Part 2

The air was thick with tension as the two duelists stared each other down. The good guy, a.k.a. Joey Wheeler, was fifty life-points ahead of the bad guy, a.k.a. Bandit Keith. A fifty life-point lead wasn't much of an advantage, but it was one Joey was grateful for. However, there's no doubt that Bandit Keith has some tricks up his quarter length sleeves.

Below the upper balcony and across from where Maximillion Pegasus was seated is where the fiery redhead Megan Rockwell stood. Her gaze was focused on Keith even though she wasn't exactly rooting for him. If the truth were to be told, all Megan really wanted was for Keith to hurry up and beat Joey so she could face Mina.

Speaking of Mina, she stood on the upper balcony above, watching the duel and silently hoping for Joey's success. She was standing toward the exit, so no one had noticed her presence yet. Artemis was by her side, wondering why Mina wouldn't advance further into the room. Lately, the poor kitty hadn't been able to make sense of Mina at all. He figured that was because of the emotional stress she'd been having to deal with, but he also felt that something had really changed in her. He just felt that Mina wasn't quite herself anymore.

Either that, or Mina was finally discarding her facades.

In any case, Artemis wasn't sure of what to make of anything when it came to Mina's actions. He couldn't rationalize what could possibly be going through her head either, so he just decided to leave Mina alone and let her figure out her issues on her own. Mina wasn't an adult yet-she hadn't even turned seventeen- but she'd been making adult decisions for herself for a long time now. She wasn't a child anymore. There were some things that she would just have to do on her own and without his help.

Artemis was confident that Mina would push through the struggles that were weighing down on her. He trusted that she would do the right thing in the end.

Yugi and his friends were completely focused on the duel. They were doing everything they could to support their friend in his time of need. It was something Mina was envious of, but she'd never say it or even admit it to herself. Right now, her only focus was on Joey and on the tyrant that was seated far below her.

The gracious host was watching the duel with great interest. Joey and Keith were fighting at the best of their abilities. Despite the fact that Joey was less experienced, he was holding his on in this duel. Idly, Pegasus wondered just what drove the two of them.

"_Let's take a look, shall we_?" Pegasus thought, his Millennium Eye glowing underneath his sliver hair. He set his gaze on Bandit Keith first and looked into his past. Visions of Keith at the intercontinental championship flashed through his mind. Pegasus saw himself holding up the hand of the small child who had made a mockery out of Keith thanks to his counsel. In another vision, Pegasus saw Keith at a bar drinking beer after beer and basically just making a fool out of himself. Then he felt the anger that emanated from Keith. Embarrassment turned to rage. Rage turned into hatred.

Pegasus laughed silently to himself. "_I see. Keith's been miserable ever since I handed him that defeat. Now he seeks revenge._" His gaze turned towards Joey. "_As for Joey_…"

The Millennium Eye glowed again as Pegasus began to search through Joey's memories. The first thing he saw was the moment when Tea marked him along with Yugi, Tristan, and Mina with their friendship sign. The next vision was when Joey watched the tape his sister made, the one stating that her time was almost up. The vision after that was when Yugi gave him the Time Wizard card. Then the memories flashed to when Mina revealed why she had betrayed them all; the moment when Joey promised to help her if she needed it. That led to the next vision, in which the two of them fought for their lives against the assassination squad. The last vision was the two of them together in Mina's bedroom, locked in an embrace as Mina wept.

Pegasus brought himself out of Joey's mind then. "_So he has a sister that's about to go blind. He needs the prize money for that. And it would appear he's also fighting to help Yugi and Mina. My, my. One is driven by bitter vengeance while the other is motivated by love, trust, and friendship. It's practically a battle of good vs. evil. How amusing._"

"Alright, let's get on with this match dweeb," Keith muttered. "I got plenty of machine monsters to rev up and steamroll over your life-points. You ain't nothing but a speed bump on my way to beating Pegasus." He glanced up toward the balcony and spotted both Yugi and Mina. "That goes double for your puny friend Yugi and triple for the little slut up there."

Joey scoffed and closed his eyes. "Yeah right."

"What'd you say punk?"

"I've got news for you pal," Joey replied, "even if you beat me, which you won't, Yugi and Mina would annihilate ya. Want to know why?"

Keith didn't respond.

"Cause you're a selfish scumbag who's only in this tournament out of greed," Joey finished.

Keith growled. "Say what!"

Joey chuckled. "By the way, I don't take kindly to people who call my friends names." He opened his eyes and set his gaze straight toward Keith. "First of all, what Yugi lacks in size he makes up for in heart. He's got more guts than you'll ever have Keith. He didn't have to cheat in order to get here like you did. Secondly, I don't know what would make you insane enough to call Mina a slut, but I'll go out on a limb here and say that you being a pedophile would have something to do with it Keith. Megan must have really warped your mind."

A black peep toe pump came hurdling straight at Joey's head a second later. Our blonde hero barely managed to dodge it before the heel could stab him straight in the forehead.

The fashionable shoe in question was thrown by none other than Megan Rockwell.

"How dare you!" she screamed. "Joey Wheeler, you aren't going to get away with that!"

Joey shrugged nonchalantly just before catching onto the sound of subtle but familiar laughter. He glanced up and caught sight of Mina. She'd come away from the exit and was now standing just a few feet away from Yugi and the others, who were also laughing quite loudly. Her hands were gripping the railing of the balcony as she leaned back into her fit of giggles. It wasn't long before she was cackling out in hysterics.

"Now that was just too classic!" Mina wailed out, falling to her knees as she began to clutch her sides. Vainly the poor girl tried to stop, but she just couldn't hold in the giggles that overtook her. She continued to laugh long after the joke has lost its initial hilarity. I think the pressure may be getting to her to be quite honest.

Joey didn't think that though. A big smile crept onto his face as he watched her laugh. It was the happiest he'd ever seen her since they had met. He actually couldn't believe how stupid he'd been for believing in her false smiles back then. He could tell from looking at her now that this was the real Mina. The smile she had on her face was a real one.

"_She's glowing_," he thought a bit stupidly, unsure of how he should react. The only thing he could think to do was give her a thumbs up. He watched as her fits of giggles began fade away. She got up from the floor and stared down at him, that smile still on her face though it was subdued somewhat. Seconds later, she returned the thumbs up and gave him a wink.

"Thanks, I needed that," was all she could say. Anything else would have been too much.

Joey nodded and turned his attention back towards Keith. "As I was saying, people like you never win. Sure your tricks will get you places, but only until a person with good intentions shows up. Like me, Yugi, and Mina.

"Oh, yeah!" Keith snarled, plucking a card from the top of his deck. "We'll just see about that! I lay one card face down and then I'll attack with my Dragon Blaster!"

A giant dragon began to manifest itself onto the field. It was black and equipped with three machine guns that were loaded with high caliber bullets.

**Dragon Blaster Attack: 2600**

"My Dragon Blaster will blast you and your good intentions to dust," Keith continued. "With its super charged laser guns it can attack you three times instead of just one. I can clear your field in just one turn."

"Three attacks!" Joey exclaimed.

Keith smiled. "That's right. You're going down chump. Say adios to your little buddies on the field."

The laser guns charged. The dragon was only waiting for a command from Keith.

"Attack with Proton Blast!"

Two of the three attacks bombarded Joey's monsters. Both the Axe Raider and Garuzees were gone. Since Garuzees had been in attack mode, Joey took three hundred points of damage.

**Bandit Keith: 1100**

**Joey: 850**

Joey groaned. "That's definitely not good."

"That's what a twenty-six hundred point attack will do ya," Keith stated, mocking him. "Face it. This is the end of the line for you. No monster you play can stand up against this fire power."

From the balcony, Yugi clenched his fists and sent a glare towards Keith. "No wonder he was acting so confidently. Just look at that thing."

"Joey really has his work cut out for him now," Tea added. "I hope he'll be able to come up with a plan."

"Are you done yet Keith?" Joey asked, glancing down at his hand and touching one of the cards. "Listen, I've already figured out a way to beat your Dragon Blaster."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Did you now?"

"You bet," Joey replied, plucking the card from his hand and laying it onto the field. "Meet the master of the past and future; the Time Wizard!"

"_So, he's invoking that same old strategy_," Keith thought.

"And I'm not done yet Keith," Joey continued, placing another card onto the field. "I summon my Baby Dragon in attack mode."

**Baby Dragon Attack: 1200**

"Now you got two things to worry about Keith. That Dragon Blaster of yours rusting up and this little guy growing up." Joey then took a deep breath. This move could definitely help him out, but it was risky. If the Time Roulette landed on a skull the Time Wizard would be destroyed and he'd lose life-points. He couldn't afford that this time around.

"Let's do this," Joey muttered to himself. "Go time roulette!"

Everyone in the room tensed as the arrow within the Time Wizard's wand began to spin. It spun on and on for a good thirty seconds before it started to slow down.

"Here comes the moment of truth," Tea stated.

"Let's hope that fate is on Joey's side," Bakura added, his face contorted into a concerned glare.

From the field, Joey's mind was spinning with anxiety. "_Come on Time Wizard. I need you to come through for me here._"

Yugi's shoulders tensed as the arrow slowed down even more. "_Don't land on a skull._"

As the seconds passed the tension mounted. After what felt like an eternity to just about everyone, the arrow finally stopped, landing on the chest and not the skull.

"Awesome!" Joey shouted, relieved and excited. "Activate time magic!"

The Time Wizard did just that. Thousands of years passed by on the field, causing Joey's monster to increase in power and Keith's monster to rust and corrode.

**Thousand Dragon Attack: 2400**

**Dragon Blaster Attack: 1800**

"Nice work Joey!" Yugi shouted. "Way to go."

From a few feet away, Mina nodded her approval. Joey was definitely impressing her.

"Looks like your Dragon Blaster's time is up," Joey stated. "Now Thousand Dragon, attack with Obnoxious Nostril Gust!"

The Thousand Dragon blasted out its attack and sent the rust bucket away, but Keith didn't lose any life-points even though the Dragon Blaster had been in attack mode. Joey realized immediately that something wasn't quite right.

Those suspicions were confirmed when Keith started chuckling. Joey didn't like the sound of it one bit. "What's so funny? Your monster is history."

"But history repeats itself," Keith replied, "especially when your taking on a deck that's staked with all kinds of machine monsters." Keith flipped over a card that was on his field. "Like this trap for example."

"A trap card!" Joey exclaimed.

Keith laughed as a big black thing began to appear on the field. "Say hello to my Time Machine!"

Once fully on the field, Joey could see that the thing had a bunch of knobs and clocks on it. The odd machine also had a door that led to some kind of chamber within.

"My Time Machine can travel back in time one turn," Keith explained.

"That can't be good," Joey muttered.

"Probably because it isn't. At least not for you." Keith laughed. "I can retrieve the monster you just destroyed."

Joey sighed as the chamber doors of the Time Machine opened, revealing the Dragon Blaster. "Yep, definitely not good."

"That thing is back at full power!" Yugi exclaimed.

"GO PROTON BLAST!"

The three electric gunshots destroyed Joey's dragon in about three milliseconds. Joey was completely defenseless now.

"He's gone…my dragon's gone!"

**Bandit Keith: 1100**

**Joey: 650**

Keith cackled. "He's gonna stay gone too unless you happen to have a Time Machine card to bring him back, but then he'd come back Baby Dragon wouldn't he?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Joey asked.

"The Time Machine card brings your monster the way it was before," Mina explained, closing the distance between her and Joey's friends with Artemis trailing behind her. She stopped once she was standing next to Tristan.

"And since Keith's monster didn't rust away until this turn it came back the way it was last turn," Yugi continued, "which means he's unfazed by your Time Wizard Joey."

Joey gasped and stared down at the cards in his hand. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I knew you'd use that Time Wizard to rust up my dragon," Keith told him. "You forget that I saw every card in your deck when you dueled Bones."

"Duels are about more than just the cards you use," Joey argued, still glancing over his cards.

"Yeah, they're about backbone too. And judging by the look on your face when my dragon came back from its timeout I'd say you don't even have one. Now make your move dweeb."

Joey drew a card and sighed. "I'll throw a monster face down and in defense mode. That's all for me."

"That's true," Keith stated, drawing his own card. "My machines are gonna keep on coming, so it's only a matter of time before I crush you." Keith took a look at the card he'd just drawn and smiled. "I think I'll throw down my slot machine in attack mode."

A yellow machine appeared onto the field seconds later. It had a two levers on the sides of its torso and a slot reader on its chest. It's head resembled on of a transformers robot as far as Joey was concerned.

**Slot** **Machine Attack: 2000  
****Slot Machine Defense: 2300**

"Now, Dragon Blaster, blast that face down monster to kingdom come!"

The three blasts took out Joey's face down card without a hitch, causing Joey to panic slightly as he glanced down at his hand again. "_I could throw out a monster to destroy Keith's slot machine, but then he'd just destroy whatever card I play with that Dragon Blaster._" Joey's brown eyes caught sight of his newest monster. "_Even my strongest card of all, Red Eyes Black Dragon, would be knocked out. What am I supposed to do?_"

"Poor Joey," Tea muttered.

Tristan clenched his fists. "He's really in a tough bind. I don't know how he'll be able to get out of it."

"He has to," Mina stated, staring directly at him. "_His sister is counting on him_."

"Trust in your cards," Yugi shouted. "You'll need them if you plan on beating that thing."

Joey groaned. "_How can I? I don't have a single strategy to enact. What can I possibly…_"

"Don't forget that your sister is counting on you!" Mina added, shaking Joey out of his desperate thoughts and knocking in some sense. He couldn't give up just because things were getting a little difficult. He was on a mission: to save his sister. He wasn't about to let anything stop him.

With that in mind, Joey stared down at his hand. He studied each one carefully until he saw one that could help him destroy that ridiculous Dragon Blaster.

"I'm gonna lay one card face down and play the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!"

**Red Eyes Black Dragon Attack: 2400**

"That'll do it for me."

Keith smirked. "That Red Eyes may be the best card in your entire deck dweeb, but he's still no match for this kind of fire power." The Dragon Blaster began to charge up for another attack. "Say bye bye to your prize possession. Go! Proton Blast Attack!"

"Not so fast," Joey exclaimed as he flipped his face down card over. "I'm activating the magic card Copy Cat."

"Huh?" Keith asked. "What's that supposed to do?"

"The Copy Cat card lets me copy one card that you've used. And I choose to copy Magic Metal Force!"

"But…" Keith trailed off as his anger rose to new heights. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, but I can." The Red Eyes Black Dragon's skin changed and became more metallic, its teeth and claws sharpened, and its roar was a whole lot louder than before.

Joey smiled broadly. "Say hello to Red Eyes Metal Dragon!"

**Red Eyes Metal Dragon Attack: 2800  
****Red Eyes Metal Dragon Defense: 2400**

"Now my dragon is strong enough to stand your attack." The proton blast was deflected by Joey's dragon. Joey then pumped his fist in the air in triumph as he called out an attack.

"FLASH FLAIR BLAST!"

The Dragon Blaster had finally been eliminated for good.

**Bandit Keith: 900**

**Joey: 650**

"How do you like that Keith?" Joey asked. "Your triple blast dragon machine has been reduced to a smoking pile of debris." Joey's eyes narrowed as his mind wandered back to why he was fighting in the first place. "_And with my sister's sight on the line, I plan on getting even tougher with ya._"

"It looks like Joey has the upper hand now," Tristan stated happily. "His metal red eyes is the strongest monster on the field."

Yugi nodded. "Don't count Keith out yet. He played that slot machine monster for a reason."

As if to prove Yugi's point, Keith chose that moment to start laughing again.

Joey groaned. "Just great. What the heck is so funny now Keith?"

"I knew you were an amateur," Keith explained, "so now I'll show you why."

"Huh?" Joey asked, very confused by Keith's words. "Amateur? Um, didn't I just slam your best monster?"

"Why you…keep talking tough guy!" Keith snarled as he threw down a card. "I lay this face down and then I'll switch my Slot Machine to defense mode."

"_Boy, Keith is losing it._" Joey thought, a bit of mischief reflected in his eyes. "_His slot machine can't take a blast from my Red Eyes no matter what mode its in._"

Mina stared at the field and wondered why Keith would place his monster in defense mode other than to protect his life-points when it was destroyed. She hadn't been able to come up with anything yet.

"_Could the answer be in that face down card_?" she wondered. Then it hit her.

"I'll also lay a card face down and next my Red Eyes will attack…"

"JOEY YOU MORON!"

Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura looked at Mina as if she'd lost all sanity. Unfortunately, Joey had been too caught up in his move to hear any of what Mina had just said.

"FLASH FLAIR BLAST!"

"Man, you're as predictable as you are brainless," Keith proclaimed. "I reveal my face down card, Seventh Completer!"

It was then that the middle slot of the machine fixed itself to the number seven instead of the question mark that had previously been there. Right after that, the blast hit Keith's machine, but nothing happened.

"Hey, that thing is still here!" Joey exclaimed, even more confused. "What's the big idea?"

"My Seventh Completer card raised my Slot's defensive points to three thousand," Keith explained. "That's more than enough to deflect your dragon's attack."

Joey groaned in frustration. "And because my attack is weaker than his defense I lose life-points."

**Bandit Keith: 900**

**Joey: 450**

"I have two more Seventh Completer cards in my deck," Keith added, chuckling as he did so. "Each are able to power up my slots attack or defense points by seven hundred."

"Just because you have them doesn't mean you'll draw them," Joey fired back.

It was Keith's turn, so he drew a card. "_I ain't too worried about that._" Keith pulled a fast one then and pulled a Seventh Completer card from underneath his metal wristband. This action wasn't unnoticed by Pegasus, but the multi-billionaire said nothing on the issue. He was interested in seeing if Joey could handle playing in the big leagues. In the big leagues, people were known to cheat in one form or another.

"Well, what do you know," Keith began, holding up the Seventh Completer card for Joey to see as if he were surprised. "Check out the card I just drew." Keith then laid it onto the field. "I think I'll raise its attack points this time." The left slot set itself to seven.

**Slot Machine Attack: 2700  
****Slot Machine Defense: 3000**

Joey scowled in contempt for what he believed to be Keith's luck of the draw. "_Ah, man! If I don't do something soon my life-points will be wiped out._"

"This is bad," Yugi stated. "Just one more of those slot cards will make it impossible for Joey to win."

Mina sighed. This is what she had hoped for all along: for Joey to lose, but for some reason she couldn't shake her want for Joey to win. She felt that he could still win if he played his cards right.

"_But why_?" she asked herself silently. "_Why do I want him to win. Is it just because I think he deserves the money so he can save his sister?_" Mina shook her head. "_No, I think there may be another reason…one I'm not willing to admit to myself quite yet._"

Mina set her sapphire gaze back onto the field. "Joey can still win."

"Next I'm throwing this down," Keith announced. "Go Blast Sphere, attach yourself to that Red Eyes."

A red sphere with claws appeared on the field and then disappeared only to come back attached to Joey's dragon.

"Once I end my turn it'll self destruct, dishing out twenty-nine hundred points of damage to you."

"_Dang it_!" Joey exclaimed inwardly. "_I thought I only had to worry about that stupid slot machine._"

Keith smiled. "I'm ending my turn now. Say goodbye to the remainder of your life-points."

"_Not if I can help it_." Joey flipped over his face down card just as the sphere began to self destruct, leaving a big cloud of smoke in its wake.

"Hahahahahahaha! Your dragon is toast!"

The smoke began to clear, revealing that Joey's Red Eyes Metal Dragon was still on the field.

"What!" Keith snarled, slamming his fist onto the duel board in front of him. "That dragon should be blown to bits."

**Red Eyes Metal Dragon Attack: 3400**

"This ain't right!" Keith screamed again, noting how Joey's dragon had gained an additional six hundred attack points.

"This isn't a trick Keith," Joey began, the smoke finally clearing enough that Keith could see the smirk on his face. "Thanks to my handy Dragon Nails card. It made my dragon six hundred points stronger."

Keith growled. "You dweeb! Now my life-points go down!"

**Joey: 450**

**Bandit Keith: 400**

"Awww," Joey said, faking pity, "you're gonna make me cry."

"_I'll make you cry alright_," Keith thought, drawing his card and then reaching under his wristband for that second Seventh Completer card. "_Just you wait dweeb._"

"Well, look at what I have." Keith shows Joey the last Seventh Completer card. "I think I'll power up its attack points again." The right slot sets itself to seven.

**Slot Machine Attack: 3400  
****Slot Machine Defense: 3000**

"Both their monsters have the same attack power now," Bakura commented, somewhat stating the obvious.

"They almost have the exact number of life-points too," Tea added.

"Which means that this next turn could decide the whole match," Yugi finished.

Mina clasped her hands together. "_Come on Joey. Do something._"

Joey was staring over his hand again. He held the Lava and Swamp Battle Guards, one of his ninja monsters, and a Shield and Sword magic card.

"_Shield and Sword. Using this would swap all monsters attack and defense points, but that would only help Keith out._" Joey drew a card. His eyes widened. "_Perfect._"

He set the card he just drew from his deck onto the field face down.

"Come on," Keith groaned, clearly impatient. "No card is gonna help, just end your turn."

Joey nodded.

"Thanks," Keith replied, drawing a card. "I think I'll go ahead and end this duel. It's all over for you thanks to this." He showed Joey a card of a pirate stealing a bag of loot.

"What is that?" Joey asked.

Keith smirked. "This card is called the Pillager. It lets me see your hand and allows me to take one card from it, so lay them down."

"Fantastic," Joey muttered, putting his four cards onto the duel board. A digital image of the cards appeared on Keith's side of the field.

"_Hmm, Shield and Sword? Sounds perfect._" He stared back up at Joey. "I think I'll take your Sword and Shield."

"_Thought so_," Joey thought irritably. A piece of the duel board flipped over. On Keith's side of the field, an empty card reader slot flipped and revealed Joey's card. With a chuckle, Keith took it.

"I told you that you were through," Keith stated. "I now play Sword and Shield."

**Slot Machine Attack: 2700  
****Slot Machine Defense: 3400**

**Red Eyes Metal Dragon Attack: 2400  
****Red Eyes Metal Dragon Defense: 3400**

Keith cackled and from the sidelines, Megan cheered for him. "Now attack with Plasma Laser Cannon!"

The Slot Machine sent out a blast, but Joey was ready.

"Activate Trap!"

The plasma blast destroyed Joey's Red Eyes.

"I win!" Keith roared, but then he saw that Joey's life-points didn't decrease. His eyes widened from underneath his sunglasses.

"_No…he had a Grave Robber Card!_"

"You should have paid more attention to my last turn Keith," Joey stated as an oddly familiar black machine began to appear on Joey's field. "You would have seen the trap I set for ya if you had."

Keith couldn't verbally respond. "_He's using his Grave Robber to bring back my Time Machine Trap. That card can bring back a monster from the previous turn…so that means…_"

"Have you caught onto my strategy now Keith?" Joey asked.

"You're gonna bring back…"

"Bingo!" Joey interrupted. "My dragon is coming back."

The doors to the Time Machine opened, revealing those piercing red eyes. A roar echoed from within.

"This can't be!" Keith shouted.

The Red Eyes Metal Dragon fully emerged from the time machine, it's screeching roar louder than ever before.

**Red Eyes Metal Dragon Attack: 3400  
****Red Eyes Metal Dragon Defense: 2400**

"Welcome back Red Eyes," Joey greeted. "And since he's back to the way he was one turn ago, his attack points return to thirty-four hundred. Good luck blocking this!"

Keith couldn't reply.

"FLASH FLAIR BLAST!"

* * *

A/N: And you can guess from here that the duel is over. Joey has won against Bandit Keith! But that doesn't mean that the drama is over. Next chapter begins Mina vs. Megan!"


	58. Diamonds in the Rough Part 3

A/N: Alright everyone. This is the duel you've been waiting for. Mina vs. Megan. Of course, we're not going to go straight into it quite yet. There's still some leftover drama that wasn't covered in the last chapter, so lets get on with it so that the awesomeness can truly begin.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Chapter 58

Diamonds in the Rough Part 3

Joey P.O.V.

**Joey: 450**

**Bandit Keith: 0**

"Joey Wheeler. You are the victor!"

I sighed in relief as those words echoed in my head. I'd done it. Bandit Keith was out of the tournament, which meant I was one step closer to winning that prize money for Serenity.

"_Thanks Mai_," I thought, clutching her handkerchief that held Mai's entry card tightly in my hand. "_I won't forget how you helped me._"

She's probably a long way away from here by now, but she gave me a gift. She gave me the power to continue fighting for my sister. I guess I misjudged Mai quite a bit. Maybe she wasn't as selfish as I'd made her out to be.

"Fantastic job Joey!"

"Way to go!"

The sound of my friends cheering me on made me want to cry, but I kept it in. This probably wasn't the best time for me to get all emotional since Keith is still around and fully prepared to give me trouble. That and...it's not exacly manly to cry in public.

"You loser!" Megan snarled at Keith, throwing her other shoe at him. It hit him in the back of the head, but he didn't even flinch.

"This duel…" he muttered, "…doesn't count."

"Doesn't count!" Tristan asked.

Tea scoffed. "Keith doesn't know when to give up."

"The entry card Joey showed wasn't even his," Keith continued, alerting me to some foul play. "Therefore, the duel shouldn't count and he should be disqualified."

I smiled and held up Mai's card. "He's right. My card was missing, so Mai gave me hers." I put the card back into my pocket. "But tell me Keith, how could you know this wasn't my card?"

"Uh…"

"He doesn't need to," Pegasus cut in suddenly. I turned my gaze toward him. He had a pretty big grin plastered on his face. "It's clear that he stole your card Joey. That's why he was so certain that you'd never find it."

"You snake!" I exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Keith. "You should be the one disqualified."

"Keith ought to be disqualified alright, but not simply for deeds outside of the dueling ring," Pegasus continued. "There was quite a bit of misconduct during the duel that I observed."

"Is that so?" I asked, my glare gaining ten times the intensity it had before. "What did he do?"

Pegasus chuckled. "He kept his Seventh Completer cards beneath his wristband. That way he could power up his slot machine whenever he chose."

I shook my head in disgust. Keith was just hopeless.

"Take that man away," Pegasus ordered. In seconds two guards raced in behind Keith and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Keith roared as the guards began to drag him away. "This isn't over! No one beats Bandit Keith! Nobody!"

The sound of clapping grabbed my attention. "Well done Joseph," Pegasus complimented. "You should be quite proud. You dueled admirably…"

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

When I turned back toward where Keith had been standing a few seconds ago, I saw that the guards were laying on the ground and that Keith was headed this way. A pistol was in his right pocket.

"Keith!" I shouted, not sure of what else to do as he jumped onto the duel board and then leaped off in Pegasus's direction.

"PEGASUS!"

In the next second, Keith was standing next to Pegasus and pressing the gun to the side of his head. Croquet backed away slightly, but otherwise didn't move, and Pegasus was totally calm.

Pegasus chuckled. "You truly are a stubborn one."

"Can it," Keith ordered, pressing the gun closer to Pegasus's head. "You ain't talkin your way out of this one. Now hand over that prize money or else."

"Oh, certainly Keith. I'll do whatever you say," Pegasus replied in mock fear, which I thought to be insane for obvious reasons. "Just give me a moment to recover from the complete paralysis your terrifying demands have shocked me into."

"I'll give you till the count of three wise guy."

Pegasus sighed. "Fine. One. Two. Three."

I watched Pegasus step on a button that was on the floor. The floor opened up around Pegasus's chair and Keith along with his gun fell through.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Keith's screams eventually faded away as the floor around Pegasus clicked back into its original place.

"Announce the next duel Croquet."

"Uh, right," Croquet replied, still shaken up. "The next duel shall take place in five minutes. Megan Rockwell vs. Minako Aino."

Once he said that I grabbed my deck and got away from the field as fast as I could. Mina was dueling next, but I didn't want her to face Megan until after I'd talked to her. There was something I needed to say.

Two minutes later, I was running up the stairs that lead to the upper balcony when I finally saw her. She was standing at the top of those stairs, staring down at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Mina," I began, unsure of how to start. "Listen, I…"

"It's okay Joey," she interrupted, that expression turning into a blank stare. "You don't have to apologize for earlier."

I shook my head as she climbed down the stairs. "No, I do. I acted like a jerk."

"Yeah, you did," she said, stopping when she stood two steps above me, "but I forgive you. I know you weren't trying to hurt me. It's not like I expected you to understand why I made another deal with Pegasus."

"That doesn't make it right for me to be a jerk though," I argued, losing my temper a bit. With a sigh I calmed myself down. This girl definitely knows how to get under my skin.

"You impressed me today."

I glanced up at her as she began to go around me. "What?"

"I said you impressed me today," Mina answered, stopping once she'd reached the bottom of the stairs. She inclined her head back toward me and smiled after a long moment of silence passed between us. "You dueled like an expert out there. Truth be told, I hope we'll get to duel each other after I defeat Megan."

"Why?" I asked.

Her expression softened a bit as she stared up at me. "To be honest, I don't really know." She started to walk away. "Maybe I'm just hoping for a little fun."

I smiled as she walked further away. There wasn't anything more I could say, so I started to finish my trek up the stairs.

"Oh, Joey?"

I stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"Can you keep an eye on Artemis for me while I'm dueling?" she asked, turning around yet again. "Right now he's still on the balcony with the others, but I don't want him scampering off again. I won't have time to look for him."

I nodded. "No problem."

* * *

11:00 a.m.

Mina P.O.V.

I smiled broadly as I stepped onto the bridge that would lead me to the duel arena. Inside I felt a little nervous, but I felt relief as well. Relief that Joey and I were on somewhat good terms again and that I'd finally be getting this duel with Megan over and done with.

Still, what if I don't finish off Megan in one turn? I'd been pretty confident when Pegasus stated that it was one of the terms for our contract, but now I wasn't entirely certain that I could finish Megan off in just one turn. I wasn't able to in our first duel, so what guaranteed that I'd be able to now?

"_Keep calm Mina_," I thought. "_Your father is counting on you._"

I hesitantly stepped onto the dueling platform where Joey had stood only a few minutes earlier. Glancing up at the balcony I could see that Joey was standing there with the others with a small smile on his face. Artemis was close by, watching me and giving me nods of encouragement since he couldn't speak without freaking out Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura.

With I deep breath I set my deck onto the duel board. At that exact moment, Megan entered the room. She wore a vindictive smile on her face as she pranced into the room. It would seem that she had found her peep toe heels that she'd been thrown at Joey and Keith earlier. I hadn't been paying attention earlier, but she had obviously dressed to impress since she was wearing a formal black knee-length dress with a denim jacket. Not exactly casual, but whatever.

She set her cards onto the duel board. "Ready ribbon girl?"

"Bring it on," I replied, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat. This was definitely nerve wracking.

"Show me your tournament entry cards," Croquet ordered.

I lifted up mine and watched Megan mirror my actions. We both held the Glory of the Kings Hand card.

"The duel may now begin."

I nodded and drew my first five cards. Megan did the same as our life-point counters climbed to two thousand.

"I'll start," Megan began, glancing over her hand. "Since I have nothing better to play at the moment, I'll use this Polymerization card to fuse the two thunder dragons that I have in my hand in order to summon Twin Headed Thunder Dragon."

A red dragon with two heads and a purple stomach appeared on the field. It only had twelve hundred attack points, so it wasn't very powerful.

"That's all for my first turn," Megan finished. "Let's see what you have."

I glanced down at my hand. This was it. I had to win this duel during this turn or my deal with Pegasus would be shot. Let's see, I've got Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Aluminum Siren, my New Moon magic card, a Monster Reborn card, and it looks like I have a Pillager card too. Maybe I can use it to help me out.

"Alright Megan, prepare for defeat," I proclaimed.

"Defeat?" Megan asked. "The duel just started." She laughed. "Is your blondeness kicking in again ribbon girl?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'd rather not waste my breath on you so I'll just let my cards do the talking. First, I summon Sailor Mini Moon in defense mode and Sailor Aluminum Siren in attack mode."

**Sailor Mini Moon Attack: 1000  
****Sailor Mini Moon Defense: 1400**

**Sailor Aluminum Siren Attack: 2100  
****Sailor Aluminum Siren Defense: 1600**

"Next I'll play my very own Pillager card."

"Say what!" Megan exclaimed. "You can't use that!"

"Sure I can," I replied, laying the card down onto the field. "As you know the Pillager card allows me to see your hand and take whatever card I want from it. So show me the two cards in your hand."

Megan groaned. "Fine!"

Her cards appeared on my side of the field so I could get a good look at each one. She definitely didn't have a fantastic hand. She had a Monster Reborn Card, and her Crush Card. The Crush card would have been a good trap if she'd had a monster to infect it with. Still, there may be a way for me to use it against her.

"I'll be taking your Crush Card," I told her, watching as the cards disappeared. A few seconds later one of my card reader slots flipped over to reveal the Crush Card I'd obtained. Now it was in my hand.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Megan asked. "It's not like you can surprise me with it."

I smiled, but otherwise didn't respond to her. "I'll use my newly obtained Crush Card to infect Sailor Mini Moon."

Megan looked puzzled. "Are you that dense? That strategy doesn't work unless you have the element of surprise. You aren't going to infect my deck."

"What makes you think I'm trying to infect your deck?" I asked. "Please, I have something better planned."

"Oh yeah, like what!" Megan snarled.

I laughed. "You really don't get it do you? And you call me the blonde?"

"Just answer the question!"

I closed my eyes. "My plan is to use the Crush Card on my own deck."

Multiple gasps reached my ears, the loudest being Joey's, but I didn't open my eyes. Instead I focused in on a vision that was flashing before me. A vision I'd seen in one of my dreams, but didn't quite remember. Now it was becoming clear.

"How can you use the Crush Card on your own deck?" Megan questioned. "You can't attack your own monster."

"But I can," I told her, opening my eyes and smiling. "You see, the Sailor Scouts don't always get along. A long time ago, there were wars within many different galaxies that took place in a time frame of five thousand years. These years were called the Sailor Wars, and in the Sailor Wars, the Sailor Scouts were all on different sides. All Sailor Scouts fought against each other. So, since Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Aluminum Siren are from different galaxies, they are allowed to attack each other if I so choose."

"If that's the case, you're about to cripple all your chances at winning," Megan proclaimed, a devilish smirk on her face. She began chuckling. "Well, I guess if that's how you want to play then go ahead and be my guest."

"Very well," I replied, already tired of her brainless babbling. "Sailor Aluminum Siren, attack Sailor Mini Moon!"

Sailor Aluminum Siren pressed her palms together. Seconds later she sent out a blast toward Sailor Mini Moon, wiping her out.

"Now all the powerful monsters in my deck will be destroyed."

Sailor Aluminum Siren began fading then. She faded in and out of sight until she burst into confetti. I smiled and lifted up my Sailor Moon card from the recesses of my deck since I had to discard a bunch a cards anyway. "Sailor Moon has been sent to the graveyard due to the effect of a trap card. That means we both lose three hundred life-points.

**Mina: 1700**

**Megan: 1700**

"Mina what are you thinking?"

I glanced up toward the balcony again and smiled at Joey. "Don't worry Joey, I know what I'm doing."

"You destroyed your entire deck just to get in three hundred points of damage." Megan stated, now laughing her head off. "You call that knowing what you're doing? Anyway, now for my turn…"

"I didn't end my turn," I cut in, showing her my New Moon magic card. "From my hand I activate this."

Megan just rolled her eyes. "And what does that do? Reduce your life-points to zero?"

I chuckled. "Funny Megan, but no." I set the card onto the field. "This magic card allows me to revive any monster I choose as long as it has 'moon in its name.' Virus or no virus."

Megan's eyes widened. "Hold on a minute. You can't already be…"

"You've guessed it," I interrupted, retrieving Sailor Moon from the graveyard pile. "I'm summoning Sailor Moon to the field."

In a show of bright light. Sailor Moon appeared in her original Sailor suit. As of now her attack points are at two thousand, but that's about to change.

"_I got to say, this was probably the easiest duel ever_," I thought happily. "You know what this means don't you Megan?"

Megan growled as she clenched her fists. "Shut up!"

I shook my head. "Why are you always so sensitive?"

"Just finish your move!"

"Whatever," I replied. "As you know Sailor Moon gains one level and five hundred attack points for every Sailor Scout monster in my graveyard. Not only that, but this time there are twenty-three Sailor Scout monsters in my graveyard."

**Sailor Moon Attack: 13500**

"And because you placed your Twin Headed Dragon in attack mode, you're going to lose all of your life points right now."

Megan slammed her fist onto her duel board. "This can't be!"

"Sailor Moon, attack with Crystal Power Kiss!"

Sailor Moon, now having transformed into her Eternal form, blasted that Twin Headed Dragon away, taking all of Megan's life-points with it.

**Mina: 1700**

**Megan: 0**

A collective gasp came from the upper balcony. A blush crept onto my face, but I hid it as best as I could as I glanced toward Pegasus. The look on his face was one of complete shock. I guess he didn't think I'd actually be able to beat Megan in just one turn.

"Croquet…how long did that take?"

Croquet glanced down at his watch. "Um…five minutes sir."

I did a little victory dance in my head. "_Oh yeah, I was totally epic just now._"

Megan was sobbing while she continually slammed her fists onto the duel board. She kept screaming, "She beat me in just one turn," over and over and over again. Geez, who knew Megan was that sore of a loser. She was acting worse than Keith did. And he had put a gun to Pegasus's head.

"I demand a redo!" she shouted, pointing at me like I'd committed some capital crime. "There's no way that some bimbo could beat me so easily."

I laughed and turned away. "Sorry that I had to embarrass you like that, but you've been asking for it for a long time." My footsteps echoed as I stepped onto the bridge. I would have walked away, but that was when Megan started yelling hysterically again.

"Come back here!" she snarled. "I want a rematch right now! I won't stand for another defeat from the likes of you."

I barely glanced back at her. "Why would I waste my time dueling you again when I have real opponents to face?" I took a few more steps away.

"I will not accept this!"

"You don't have to," I replied, "but maybe if you spent less time hanging around a psycho like Keith, you'd learn to accept your losses and move on. No one likes a spoiled brat you know."

"Don't talk like you're any better than me you stuck up witch!"

I continued walking. I wasn't going to waste any more time on her. There were more important things for me to attend to that didn't include Megan at all.

"Minako Aino is the victor. There will be a one hour intermission."

"_And during that hour, I'll be paying Pegasus a little visit._"

* * *

Up on the upper balcony a few minutes later

I stepped onto the balcony and was met by a chorus of praise and excitement for how I crushed Megan in one turn.

"That was fantastic Mina," Yugi stated.

"Yeah, who knew you could duel like that," Bakura added. "That was truly extraordinary."

Tristan shrugged. "It was alright."

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed, slapping the back of Tristan's head. "That duel was amazing. Mina beat Megan in just one turn."

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "Now the three of us are the only ones left in the tournament."

Yugi sighed, his earlier excitement gone. "That's true, we'll have to duel each other…"

"But how?" Tea asked, interrupting Yugi. "There are three of you, so that makes it an odd number."

Bakura nodded. "That's definitely an issue. How are you all supposed to know who you duel next?"

No one seemed to have an answer for that, but I didn't really care all that much. In either case, no matter how much I liked the both of them, I had to win this tournament. If for nothing else, I had to win for my father. He needed that surgery as soon as possible. The way my mom checked out…I can't depend on her to help me and I don't know how much that eye operation for Serenity would cost. I definitely need to get my hands on that money first. Maybe after my father is better I can help Joey out. Not only that, but Yugi's grandpa is going to be saved in a matter of minutes if Pegasus keeps his word. Of course, I probably need to go see him first.

"Meow."

"How did you think I did Artemis?" I asked, bending down so that he could climb up my arm. Once he was on my shoulder I stood fully and petted his head with my other hand. He purred.

"I think he's proud of you," Tea remarked happily. "We all are."

I smiled. "I appreciate that Tea. Thanks…"

"Ahem."

We all turned toward the voice and found Croquet standing there. He let out a sigh. "Mister Pegasus requests your presence in the dining hall Miss Aino."

Another lump formed in my throat. "I'll be there in a moment." Croquet walked away, but my anxiety stayed with me. I definitely don't trust Pegasus to keep his word. For all I know, he may still be plotting to kill me.

"What does Pegasus want to see you for?" Tristan asked. "Does it have anything to do with that shady deal? What kind of contract did you make?"

Joey punched Tristan over the head again. "Cool it man, that's her business."

"Shut up, just because you have a crush on her…"

Joey hit Tristan again. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's not like that between us."

Yugi sighed and began rubbing his temples. "Guys, she's standing right here you know."

"My point exactly," I muttered, a blush rising on my face. "But anyway, I'm supposed to keep the terms a secret. I will say this though, I've already fulfilled my part of the bargain."

"And what was that?' Tristan asked. Tea smacked him this time.

"Just be careful," Joey warned. "I wouldn't trust that slime ball."

I laughed. "Don't you worry about me Joey. I can take care of myself."

He scoffed and turned away. "I'm not worried. I'm just tellin' it like it is." I saw that Joey's face was turning red, but I didn't comment on it. After all, I was sort of blushing too.

We haven't always seen eye to eye, but Joey's been a good friend to me. I mean, he was the first person I met in Domino and the first guy I've ever known to really stick by me. And even though he knew my secret, I wasn't worried about him telling anyone. I knew that Joey could be trusted.

Slowly I backed away from the others while motioning for Artemis to stay behind with the others. He hoped off and scampered over to Tea, who took him in her arms immediately. "I'll see you all in a little bit okay." I smiled at Joey again before turning my back on them. "Bye."

I ran without waiting for Joey and the others to respond. Even though I feel like a part of their group, I can't get too close to any of them and especially to Joey. After all, if we end up dueling I'm not going to show him any mercy. It's as I've said time and time again. I'm on a mission to save my father. If I just happen to help someone along the way, that'll be a plus.

* * *

A/N: And that ends Mina vs. Megan. That was a short duel huh? Of course, we all know that this little duel wasn't the climactic battle we've all been waiting for. No, no, no. The climactic battle that's going to take place will be THE MOST EPIC DUEL OF ALL TIME. Okay maybe not the most epic of all time, but it's still going to rock! So stay tuned.


	59. The Contract

A/N: Without further adieu, I present to you chapter 59!

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Chapter 59

The Contract

Inside of the massive dinning hall, a lone figure was seated at the long table. His single amber eye was closed, his forehead creasing with what must have been intense mental strain. His palms were sticky from being clasped together for so long. With agony he ground his teeth together as he continued to pray silently.

On the table laid a single manila folder. It had yet to be opened and for a good reason too. For within were the test results of the three DNA samples that Pegasus had sent over to his personal doctors last night. Though normally it took a couple of days to figure such things out in normal hospitals, Pegasus had made sure that these samples were examined as quickly as possible. He had told the doctors that they weren't allowed to rest until they had finished testing all of the samples for matches. The results now laid before him, waiting for his single amber eye and the Millennium Eye to see.

However, Pegasus hesitated in opening the folder. He had called Mina so that they could look over the results together as well as fulfill the terms of the contract they had made, but now Pegasus wasn't sure if he wanted to know the contents of the folder. He wasn't sure what he would do if the evidence proved that his dearly departed love, Cecelia, had actually been alive all these years.

"_Seventeen years_," he thought bitterly, opening his eye. "_I've mourned her for nearly seventeen years._"

Pegasus decided then that he didn't want to know the contents of the folder yet, so he picked it up from the table placed it in a pocket within the jacket of his red suit so that Mina wouldn't see it and get suspicious when she arrived. He could have used his Millennium Eye to see the results without opening the folder, but again, he simply didn't want to.

So now, the misunderstood man waits for the possible daughter of his great love to enter through those huge ornate doors. He waved his hands through his hair and chuckled darkly to himself as he reflected on the irony of his situation.

"_The girl I tried to kill may very well be my daughter._"

Pegasus laughed a bit louder as he pondered all of these thoughts. The possibility of Mina being his daughter brought on a wave of mixed emotions and thoughts. He wasn't sure what to do about any of it.

A knock sounded on the door then. Pegasus knew now that it was time to fulfill his contract and release one of his souls. Of course, as always, there was one simple catch.

Then again, he knew Mina already had knowledge of what that catch could be. He didn't know because he read her mind or anything like that. At the moment, he still couldn't read it.

But he knew that Mina was a smart girl. He knew that she could read in between the lines and guess at his nature.

Pegasus laughed again. "_Can she do that simply because she's intuitive, or is it because she is fact, really my daughter?_"

Another knock sounded and Pegasus sighed deeply.

"Enter."

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

I pushed open the doors and hesitantly peered inside. Pegasus sat alone in the room. There wasn't a single guard in sight. Looks like I'm not in any danger at the moment.

"Minako, so good to see you," Pegasus stated as I closed the doors behind me. "Have a seat."

"Alright," I replied, sitting at the end of the table. He was seated at the other end of the table.

Pegasus wasted no time in getting to the point. "Who's soul would you like to save Minako?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't know. I get the feeling that there's a catch."

"I agreed to no tricks," Pegasus replied, removing three cards from his pocket and setting them on the table. He slid each one over to me seconds later. On each one was a picture of the person who's soul was captive within. I saw Kaiba's first, then Mokuba's, and finally Yugi's grandpa.

Something didn't quite feel right as I stared at all of them. It somehow felt wrong to just choose one of them to save. No one was more important than the other in my book, but in a lot a ways I felt that Mokuba would have been my first choice if I didn't already figure that Pegasus would want this secret. I mean, sure, Pegasus still hasn't said anything about it, but I don't trust him. Besides that, Joey and the others will want an explanation if Mokuba just randomly starts walking around the castle all lively and what not. That sort of thing is not something I really want to explain.

Still, Mokuba was just a kid. He didn't deserve to be trapped in a dark world all by himself. And after seeing into his past and Kaiba's…I just feel like Mokuba's been through enough trauma in his life. The sooner he's out of the shadow realm the better.

Then there was Kaiba. Yeah, he's a colossal jerk and a really big pain in the neck, but I think he only acts like an idiot because he's trying to protect himself from being hurt. Both of his parents had died after all, with one of them committing suicide. Kaiba probably just doesn't want to lose anyone else. Maybe how he was raised has something to do with it too. He's already seventeen, which means he's already made up his mind about a lot of things. He's not a kid like Mokuba. Someone who's older can't bounce back from tragedy or trauma as easily as a child can. For an adult or for a child that's had to grow up too soon, healing from emotional wounds isn't all that easy. So being in the Shadow Realm definitely wouldn't do Kaiba any favors.

Lastly, there's Yugi's grandpa, Solomon Muto. I don't know the old man all that well, but he was really nice and he taught Joey the basics of duel monsters. Not only that, but I think he raised Yugi since I've never seen his parents around. Yugi is a sweetheart, so… his grandpa is probably even more of a sweetheart. To be blunt, sweetheart's simply don't belong in dark worlds of pain, devastation, and death. It'll ruin them for life. There's also the hard fact that Yugi's grandpa is an older man. He's a bit more frail than Kaiba and Mokuba. Physically, the guy probably can't last in such a horrible place for much longer.

And since Yugi's grandpa has been sealed away the longest and he fills the requirements of Pegasus's little catch, (if he ever mentions it), that makes him the best choice for me.

"So what have you decided?" Pegasus asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'd like you to release Solomon Muto."

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "That's a surprise."

I mirrored his expression. "Well, I figure that you'd want this arrangement to be kept secret so that makes Yugi's grandpa the best choice. That and he's been stuck in the shadow realm the longest out of the three."

"That's true," Pegasus agreed, "but, without him, Yugi would have no reason to keep dueling in the tournament."

"It's not like Yugi is going to find out unless you decide to open your big mouth," I snapped. I folded my arms in front of my chest. "You're not going to go and do that are you?"

Pegasus smirked. "No, no. I promised you no tricks this time around."

I was officially confused. "So, you're actually going to stick to our contract?" I passed him back the cards.

"It's what I agreed to," he said as he reached for them. He placed Mokuba and Kaiba's cards in his breast pocket. In some ways I felt that this whole 'choosing' who you want saved thing was kind of crooked. I felt a bit guilty too.

And on top of that…something still doesn't feel quite right. Like…there's something sinister brewing here.

Pegasus laid the single card before him. His Millennium Eye began to glow as he stared at the card. So far everything seemed legit.

But that feeling still hasn't gone away yet. I don't get it. Pegasus is holding up his end of the bargain…

"Oh, Mina. You are such a naïve little fool."

That feeling I'd had ten seconds earlier just tripled. Oh, yeah, something was definitely wrong here.

Pegasus's eye glowed even brighter, blinding me as the light continued to intensify. I had no clue of what was going on, but I understood that this had been the real catch. My stupid little prediction had been **way** off.

"You liar!" I screamed. His only response was to chuckle.

"Don't you worry, Solomon Muto's soul is being released as we speak."

That was when I felt it. A ball of dark energy of some sort had shot its way through my chest. My body fell backward, out of the chair and onto the floor as a burning sensation filled all of my senses.

"What did you do!" I snarled. The light of the Millennium Eye was beginning to fade. There was no gaping hole in my chest or anything, but the horrible throbbing pain was still there. I still felt as if my chest had been set on fire. It was like heart burn on an epic scale.

The light of the Millennium Eye continued to fade and then it stopped glowing all together. Pegasus stood from where he'd been seated and walked towards me, holding up a card in his hand. I knew without him telling me that he had freed Yugi's grandpa.

However, he had locked something else inside.

Something that had been within me.

"That's right," Pegasus replied, as if he had read my mind just then.

Then it hit me.

"_No_!"

"Now I see what happened," Pegasus continued. "Shadi used his Millennium Key to seal off your mind from all the other Millennium Items except for the puzzle and the ring. Those two items are directly linked to powerful spirits, so trying to block them wouldn't work. Of course, I can see that he didn't warn you about my other ability."

"What the heck are you talking about!" I demanded, struggling to lift my upper body from off the floor. My chest still felt like it had a gapping hole in it even though I hadn't been physically harmed whatsoever.

"How can you read my mind again?"

Pegasus smiled and gestured for me to look at the card more closely. I stared at it. All I could see was a picture of what looked like an orange, circular crystal surrounded by golden light. I didn't understand.

"I guess I'll have to spell it out for you," Pegasus stated, having read my mind again. "My Millennium Eye doesn't just have the ability to steal souls you know. I can also steal individual pieces of your soul. For someone like you, this means that I can take away your powers."

My mind blanked out. He had done what?

"I have taken away all of your powers. All except for the ones that allowed you to see those visions of the past."

I felt bile rise in my throat as I reached into my jeans pocket. My transformation pen wasn't there anymore.

"You don't have any powers," Pegasus said again. "Your transformation pen is gone as well. That burning sensation you feel within your chest is an after effect of this. It should go away eventually.

"But how?" I asked, my voice trembling. "Shadi said you couldn't use your Millennium Eye on me at all."

Pegasus laughed. "I see that this is something else that Shadi failed to mention. My powers wouldn't have worked on you if you hadn't agreed to another contract with me. When you faced Yugi, you had disobeyed my orders by taking his grandfather's soul card, so Shadi's spell worked for you then. I told you to kill Kaiba, you refused and saved him instead. Are you getting the picture?"

"I think so," I muttered. "By accepting the terms of this contract and by winning against Megan in one turn, I allowed you to use your powers on me."

"Not exactly," Pegasus answered. "By accepting you allowed me to have the power to use one shadow spell on you. Just one. Shadi's spell only works on those who have supernatural powers. By taking yours away, I've broken the spell."

I slowly rose to my feet as the burning sensation began to subside. "Guess there was a whole lot of things Shadi failed to mention." I smirked at Pegasus. "I can't really blame him though. He tried to warn me about you."

"He said you would walk the path to your destruction."

I nodded and kept my eyes glued ahead as Pegasus began to walk past me. "The only way to get your powers back is to defeat me in a duel. To face me, you have to make it past the next round. Your next duel will put you to the test, both emotionally and mentally no matter who you face. As of now, you still have a chance to save your father and reclaim your powers. If you fail, then all of your hopes and dreams will be lost to you forever."

My body shook, but my voice came out clearly, "I won't lose."

"Very well."

His footsteps faded away an instant later. I fell to my knees and clutched at my chest. The burning sensation was gone, but I still felt pain. I felt as if a part of me had been ripped out. I've had my powers for so long now that I don't really know who I am without them. They made me who I was.

I was Minako/Mina Aino. I was once Sailor V. I became Sailor Venus and the leader of the Sailor Senshi under Sailor Moon. I was once the daughter of Toshido and Yumi Aino.

But now…everything is unclear. My powers are gone, so I am no longer a Sailor Scout. The only power I have now is to see into the past, which is an ability I can't control. My mother is in actuality Cecelia Pegasus/Ashford and I no longer have any clue as to who my real father is. The friends I had before are too far away for me to reach. My new ones have gotten too close to me and have nearly gotten killed because of me. Nothing about me or my life makes any sense anymore.

Being Sailor Venus was the only thing I had left connecting me to my old life. Now that it's gone, my entire sense of being has been thrown upside down.

"No," I whispered, my heart pounding as wave of anger flushed through my system, "I can't allow Pegasus to take that away from me. I can't let Pegasus win and keep my powers." I wearily rose to my feet again as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. "Those powers are meant to protect this world. I won't allow Pegasus to use them for evil. My father…" I trailed off. Was the man laying in that hospital bed even my father anymore? What if Pegasus was?

"_Biology has never done me you any favors Mina_," my conscious stated. "_Who cares about that anyhow? No matter what, Toshido Aino is your father. He raised you and taught you how to live. He taught you how to survive through these changes. He's the one you have to fight for. You have to get those powers back for yourself and for him. You need to win so that your father can live!_"

"I have to win so that my father can live," I repeated aloud, turning toward the direction of the door. A goal was set in my mind. All I had to do was march toward it.

No matter what. I have to win now. I can't let Joey or Yugi face Pegasus. It has to be me. I have to get those powers back. I have to get that money first. For the sake of the entire world…I must defeat Pegasus.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later in the main hall

11:50 a.m.

Joey P.O.V.

About ten minutes earlier, Croquet had called Mina, Yugi, and I to the main hall in order to find out who we would face who next. Since it was an odd number, someone was about to get a free ride to second place. While I thought that wasn't fair, I figured that if it was me it wouldn't be all that bad. I'd only have to duel one more person to get to the top. The only problem is, I'd be facing one of my friends.

I was hoping that I wouldn't have to face either Mina or Yugi, but in the back of my mind I always knew it would come to something like this. We were all fighting for a just cause though, so no matter who won this tournament, in a way we all had won.

Then again, judging by the tense expression on Mina's face, she probably wouldn't agree with me on that point. I'm not sure what's up with her. Ever since she had come back from that meeting with Pegasus she had been quiet. I don't know what went down, but it's obvious that it was anything but good.

The three of us now stood in the main hall just behind the doors that lead to the arena. Yugi and I had exchanged a few words, but other than that none of us had said so much as a word. The air was so thick with tension that…uh…I don't really have a good comparison right now. The point is, we're all anxious to get this over with.

The eyes of the golden horse ornament on the door suddenly blinked green. "Attention, attention," came Croquets voice. "Because we have miscalculated, we are going to decide the next match up by a couple games of Rock, Paper, Scissors…"

"What!" I exclaimed, already irritated. "You've got to be kidding man."

"No," came Croquet's voice again. "I am not kidding. The best two games out of three win. For example, if Mina wins twice then she automatically gets second place and Yugi and Joey will duel. If Yugi wins one game and Joey wins one game, and Mina wins one game, the person who wins next will automatically get second place and the remaining two will duel. If…"

"We get it," Mina blurted. "Let's get on with this stupid game."

"Fine," Croquet drawled out. "Get ready."

Yugi, Mina, and I stood in a circle and put our hands in the middle of it. Two games would decide who immediately got second place. I hoped to get that spot.

"Ready?" Croquet asked.

"Let's get on with this," Mina muttered.

Yugi sighed. "I'm ready."

"Let's do this!" I exclaimed.

"On three," came Croquet's voice. "One. Two. Three."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. SHOOT!"

I had paper, Yugi had rock, and Mina had scissors.

Mina smiled. "Scissors cuts paper Joey."

"But paper covers rock," I replied, pointing at Yugi. Yugi just shrugged. "My rock takes out Mina's scissors."

"The first game is a draw then." Croquet stated. "Go again on three. One. Two. Three."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. SHOOT!"

This time I had rock, Mina has paper, and Yugi has scissors.

"Looks like a draw again," I said.

Mina rolled her eyes. "That has to be the biggest understatement of the century Joey."

"We'll just have to go again," Yugi muttered. "On three."

Mina and I nodded.

"One. Two. Three."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. SHOOT!"

Mina screamed. "SERIOUSLY! AGAIN!"

I sighed. "This is just getting ridiculous."

On that game, Mina had rock, Yugi had paper, and I had scissors.

"Okay, one more time," Yugi ordered. "This time one of us should win. On…"

"Yugi, we get the point, we go on three," Mina interrupted, a vein ready to pop out of her head. "Let's just finish this already."

"One. Two. Three."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. SHOOT!"

"ATOMIC BOMB!" Yugi screeched after Mina and I had both played rock.

"Yugi wins," Croquet muttered.

Mina growled. "Hold on a minute. There's no atomic bomb in rock paper scissors."

"Well, actually…"

"Don't get me started Joey," Mina cut in. "I'm in enough of a bad mood already."

I frowned. "What's wrong this time?"

Mina gave me a deadly glare. "What is that supposed to mean?" I shrugged and her expression darkened. "Joey!"

"Well, you're emotions have a tendency to flip flop…"

"Oh, so you're calling my bi-polar now? Who do you think you are? You are not a psychiatrist, you are not a doctor, and you are most definitely not a mime, so how on Earth would you know what being bi-polar is anyway?"

I glared at her. "I know a bi-polar woman when I see one!"

"I'm not bi-polar!" she fired back. "I'm just a bit temperamental right now! Haven't you ever heard of that time of the month!"

"Well, is it that time of the month!"

"No, but…"

"Aha!" I interrupted, pointing my index finger in her face. "So that means you are bi-polar! Just admit it Mina. It's written all over your face."

She grabbed the collar of my jacket and reeled her fist back. "Oh, that is it…"

"Yugi Muto wins."

Mina and I paused and glanced over toward the golden horse that Croquet was talking through. "Come again?"

"I said, Yugi wins. Master Pegasus cannot take your incessant babbling anymore. He suggests that you two settle your differences on the field. So, Yugi gets second place."

Yugi shrugged. "Sorry guys. I'll be rooting for both of you." He ran out of the room before Mina and I could say anything else.

"Finalists, please proceed to the field."

Mina glared up at me. "This is all your fault Joey."

"Is not," I argued.

"Is so."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I said it is!"

"Well, I say it's not!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO GET YOUR BUTTS OUT ON THAT FIELD NOW! DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! GET OUT THERE NOW OR YOU WILL BOTH BE DISQUALLIFIED IMMEDIATELY!"

Mina and I stopped arguing and waited as the doors opened. Once they did, I felt Mina push me towards the door. I stuck my tongue out at her. She returned the gesture and then she smacked me upside my head.

"Ow! Mina! Quit with the hitting!"

Mina skipped past me then. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I frowned. Oh, she'll know what I'm talking about once this duel gets started. It's on. It's so on!

* * *

A/N: So, as you can clearly see. Joey and Mina bump heads a lot. Both of them can be impossibly stubborn, but the main reason why I had Mina picking a fight is because of how upset she is over losing her powers. It's a really big deal to her, and when she's upset she tends to lash out on other people and then apologize for it later. Though I think that maybe I got carried away. Mina has never gotten **that **mad before and she's not typically a violent person. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for the next one for it begins…

Joey vs. Mina Part 1

Oh, yeah, it's going to be epic!


	60. Joey vs Mina Part 1

A/N: Drum roll please. (Insert drum roll here) I present to you the first climactic battle of Surviving Through Changes. I call it, Joey vs. Mina Part 1. Prepare for drama and loads of action in this one folks. This one is gonna rock!

Note: A reviewer once suggested that I raise the attack points for Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune since they were stronger than the inner senshi. I thought it over and decided I'd raise the attack power of both of them by about a thousand points. I haven't fixed it in the older chapters yet, but I will eventually.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon aren't mine, but a girl can dream right?

Chapter 60

Joey vs. Mina Part 1

Mina P.O.V.

Once upon a time, I was normal. I was once a girl with no cares at all. A typical blonde haired, blue eyed beauty with a head filled with big, extravagant dreams. I was a girl who clung to the easy and laidback way of life. Back then, it didn't take much to make me happy.

My innocent childhood days are far behind me now. They're so far behind that I'm not sure if those days even existed for me. Well, I suppose looking back into the past isn't something I need to be doing right now, even though I still have the supernatural power to do so.

I smiled. It was false, but I needed to smile right now. I needed to pretend that I was about to go into this duel for simple reasons. Though my reasons were far from simple, pretending made it easier for me to survive. That's been my solace, my way of coping. Even though these facades are starting to drift away, I plan on using them until I no longer can. How else can I keep myself together? How else can I live?

"I hope you're ready for the duel of your life Joey," I stated, getting onto the blue platform. This may sound silly, but I've noticed that whenever a duelist is on the blue platform, they win. I've seen it over and over since this tournament began. Not only that, but the only duel I lost in this tournament happened when I stood on the red platform. Well, I don't plan on losing anymore duels.

"Oh, I'm ready," Joey replied, his expression mirroring his irritation. Our little fight had ticked him off a whole lot more than it had me. Most of my theatrics had been to distract him as well as force us into a duel with each other. I'll be honest with myself on this: I want to duel Joey. I want to see how far he's really come.

"_I can't get caught up in that though_," I thought with a small sigh. "_I have to win this duel at all costs._"

I glanced over toward Croquet and Pegasus. Pegasus smiled at me, probably having heard my thoughts. Well, I'm sure he knows what I think of him then. He also knows that no matter who my biological father is, the man laying in that hospital bed in Domino is my father. That's the man I'm fighting for and the man I've been willing to risk everything on, including my life.

"Let the duel begin." Croquet ordered.

Joey locked his intense gaze on me. I stared back at him with all the intensity I could muster. This was it. The moment I'd truly been waiting for.

"Let's duel!" we shouted, drawing our first five cards. The life-point counters rose to two thousand, indicating that the duel had officially begun.

"I'll be a gentleman and let you go first Mina," Joey proclaimed after he finished drawing.

I nodded. "You're probably going to regret that." Glancing down I noted that my hand wasn't my best one. Truth be told, I'd been hoping to wrap this up within a couple of turns or in one like I had in my duel with Megan. Based on this hand…that's probably not going to happen. "I'll play one card face down and summon Sailor Mini Moon in defense mode."

**Sailor Mini Moon Defense: 1400**

"That'll end my turn for now Joey."

Joey smirked. "That's interesting. I thought you would have beat me in one turn like you did Megan."

"Now why would I want to embarrass you like that?" I asked, faking confidence as I flipped my long blonde hair. Joey drew a card from his deck. He sighed. "Well like you Mina, I don't have a very good hand right now, so I'll play my Shadow Knight in defense mode and lay one card face down."

**Shadow Knight Defense: 1500**

I inwardly groaned. This duel was definitely starting out slow. "I thought you'd do better than that Joey." I drew a card. Well, looks like my luck has turned around slightly.

"From my hand I'll activate Card Destruction," I announced. "This means that we both have to discard our present hand and draw a brand new one."

"Sounds good to me," Joey replied, placing his discarded cards behind his deck. I mirrored his actions and then drew five new cards. I smirked as my eyes glanced over the new cards. These were much better.

"Next I'll summon Sailor Uranus to the field," I stated, setting the card onto the field. "Now that she's arrived I can automatically summon Sailor Neptune from my deck. Both in attack mode."

**Sailor Uranus Attack: 1850**

**Sailor Neptune Attack: 1800**

"Last but not least, I play this little baby face down. You're move Joey."

Joey nodded, his brown eyes already scanning his cards. Playing that Card Destruction card was definitely risky. For all I know, Joey could have a really good hand right now. Still with the cards I have, beating Joey should be pretty simple.

On the field I have Sailor Uranus and Neptune in attack mode and Sailor Mini Moon in defense mode. Sailor Mini Moon isn't extremely powerful, but some of the cards I have in my hand could definitely change that. Then I have my two face down cards, Starlight Kiss and Submarine Reflection. The only problem is that I don't know what Joey is going to do next. Right now he's got that Shadow Knight in defense mode and a face down card that could very well be a trap.

"_You can't leave that Shadow Knight on the field though_," my conscious warned. "_It only has fifteen hundred attack points as of now, but Joey could easily switch it into attack mode and if that face down card is an equip spell, he could very well destroy one of my monsters and take out a chunk of my life-points._"

My palms felt sweaty as I thought all of these things over. Ugh, why does this duel have to put so much stress on me? I honestly don't think I can take all this pressure.

"Prepare yourself Mina."

I glanced up to find Joey smiling widely. A sudden lump formed in my throat as I watched him slam a card onto the duel board. Then, I heard a loud roar, one that I'd hoped I wouldn't hear until later in our duel.

"Are you serious right now?" I asked, watching as the Red Eyes Black Dragon appears, it's red eyes glowing maliciously. Of all the possibilities that I'd planned for, this hadn't been one of them. Even so, I still have a back up plan thanks to my face down cards.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon Attack: 2400**

"Next I'll play this Dispel card," Joey continued, placing said card onto the field. "Sorry Mina, but one of your face down cards has to go bye bye now."

With a groan I took my Submarine Reflection card from off the field and placed it onto the graveyard. "_Well, so much for using that to reflect Joey's attack and make it three times stronger._"

"Since when do you have a Dispel card?" I muttered in disdain.

Joey just shrugs. "I've always had it, but the opportunity to use it didn't come up until now." He smiles broadly and starts chuckling then. "Thanks for playing that Card Destruction card. If you hadn't, it would have been a few turns before I could have played Red Eyes and that Dispel card."

"Fantastic," I replied sarcastically. I still had a plan up my sleeve.

"Now Red Eyes, attack Sailor Uranus with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Red Eyes opens its mouth, revealing its set of sharp black teeth. A sudden flaming blast bursts from its mouth and smashes into Sailor Uranus, obliterating her.

"I activate my trap card," I call out as the smoke begins to clear. I flipped over my face down card. "It's called Starlight…"

"Sailor Uranus is still destroyed," Joey cut in. "That means you lose five hundred and fifty life-points."

I groan. "You know it's impolite to interrupt a lady, especially when she's trying to explain something to you."

With satisfaction, I watched as my life-point counter went up instead of down.

**Mina: 2550**

**Joey: 2000**

"What!" Joey exclaimed, his expression widening in complete shock. "How the heck did your life-points go up?"

I laughed as I flipped my hair again. "I tried to tell you. I activated a trap card. It's called Starlight Kiss. Basically, it converts the damage you just dealt into life-points for me."

Joey groaned loudly. "A card like that should be banned from the game."

"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes as I did. "By the way, the other effect of my trap allows me to bring back any monster that's in the graveyard, and since I only have one I bring back Sailor Uranus."

After a few seconds, Sailor Uranus reappeared onto the field. I smiled and glanced back up at Joey. "So, is your turn over?"

Joey simply nodded. He was definitely peeved at my card combo.

"Let's see what else my deck has in store for you." I drew a card and smiled broadly at it. Then I glanced over my hand. I had another magic card in it called Double Spell Force.

"_That'll definitely come in handy really soon since I'm dealing with that Red Eyes_," I thought eagerly. "_Still, in order to play it, I need to lose at least five hundred life-points._" I glanced over at Sailor Mini Moon. She's still in defense mode, so she would do as far as sacrificing goes, but knowing Joey he probably won't take my bait unless he's really distracted. Not only that, but destroying Sailor Mini Moon while its in attack mode would leave my life-points pretty low.

Then again, I have the Pink Sugar Scepter Magic Card, that'll raise Sailor Mini Moon's points by seven hundred, and she'll have seventeen hundred attack points.

"_But even then there's still Joey's face down card._"

I sighed. I have no choice. If I plan to beat Joey, I've got to get rid of that Red Eyes right now.

"First, I switch Sailor Mini Moon into attack mode."

**Sailor Mini Moon Attack: 1000**

"Then I'll power her up with Pink Sugar Scepter!"

A pink scepter appeared and Sailor Mini Moon grabbed onto it, ready to strike down whatever monster came her way.

**Sailor Mini Moon Attack: 1700**

Right about now I'm realizing that this strategy won't work. Joey may be a bit of an idiot, but he wouldn't fall for this. He'd know that something is up even though I'm not playing my Double Spell Force card face down this turn. Still, maybe that pride of his will kick in.

If it doesn't…I'm going to be in for trouble really quick.

* * *

Joey P.O.V.

"I end my turn Joey."

I narrow my gaze. That was definitely weird. Why would Mina switch her weakest monster into attack mode? Is she trying to lose? Sure, Sailor Mini Moon may have been powered up, but she's still no match for my Red Eyes. Her other two monsters aren't a match for him either.

"_Not only that, but I have my Copy Cat Card on the field face down right now_," I thought, a small smile on her face. "_Even if Mina manages to destroy my Red Eyes, I can use my magic card to copy her Starlight Kiss card. It'll revive my Red Eyes and grant me life points too._"

I smirk and glance up toward my dragon. "Alright Red Eyes, take out Sailor Mini Moon!"

My Red Eyes sends out a blast and takes out Mina's monster. She didn't look too upset about it, but whatever plan she was trying to concoct didn't matter. I've got a plan of my own.

**Joey: 2000**

**Mina: 1850**

I ended my turn and watched as Mina drew a card from her deck. Once she'd gotten a good look at it she turned her gaze back towards me.

The look she gave me sent a chill down my spine. There was a deadly glint in those sapphire eyes that conveyed that she was about to clean my clock.

"May I ask you a question Joey?" she asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yeah, go ahead."

Her smile widened and my sudden fear of her grew. Why the heck was she smiling so deviously.

"Tell me, would that face down happen to be a magic card?"

"Why would you ask a question like that?" I asked defensively, waving my arms in the air in a tyrannical manner. "It's an unwritten rule that you don't ask people what kinds of cards you have face down on the field Mina."

Mina rolled her eyes. "I know how to play the game Joey." Her smile widened again. "I was just wondering because I don't want to have to waste the card in my hand if I don't have to, but if you insist I'll go ahead and play my Dispel Card."

"What!" I shouted, my earlier plan now flushed down the toilet. "Dispel!"

I don't know how that girl could have gotten her smile to widen again, but she did it. "I'll take it that your face down card was a magic card then."

My hand reached for my face down card. "Yeah."

Again that evil smile widened as I placed the magic card onto my graveyard pile. I guess I'll have to wait to use that Starlight Kiss card for when I draw my Grave Robber trap. Hopefully, I will during this duel.

"Now that I've gotten that out of the way," Mina announced, "I'm going to play the equip spell Space Sword Blaster."

A weird looking sword with a golden handle and a curved tip appeared onto the field. It had rubies and emeralds glinting off the sheath. Sailor Uranus grabbed onto it.

"This magic card not only gives Sailor Uranus five hundred extra attack points, but it brings back one magic card from my graveyard," Mina continued. "I think I'll bring back Submarine Reflection and activate it now."

A small handheld mirror appeared onto the field. Sailor Neptune took a hold of it.

"Submarine Reflection has two keen abilities, the first being that it raises Sailor Neptune's attack power by five hundred. The second ability…well you'll find out soon enough."

**Sailor Uranus Attack: 2350**

**Sailor Neptune Attack: 2300**

I swallowed hard, afraid of what Mina would have in store.

"Next I'll play another magic card," Mina stated, setting yet another card onto the field. "It's called Double Spell Force."

"What does that do?" I asked, a bit terrified of what the answer might be.

Mina laughed softly. "Double Spell Force is a card that allows Sailor Uranus and Neptune to attack your Red Eyes at once. Their combined power is raised to thirty-two hundred, which means you're about to lose your dragon and a hefty chunk of life-points from ya."

"_Dang it_," I thought angrily. "_I knew Mina was a great duelist from how she'd fought against Yugi, but I never dreamed that she'd be this tough. It's like she's giving every last bit of strength into this duel. She isn't holding back anything._"

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, attack with Space Reflection!"

Sailor Uranus unsheathed her sword, revealing a blade that was entirely made of golden light. She then took a hold of Sailor Neptune's hand and the both of them shot up into the air. Sailor Uranus stabbed my dragon through the heart, while Sailor Neptune used her mirror to send out and ocean wave that swallowed up my Red Eyes within less than a minute.

The two of them then returned to Mina's side of the field. My Red Eyes was devoured within the sea and once it was gone…my dragon disintegrated.

**Mina: 1850**

**Joey: 1200**

I heard Mina laugh maniacally from across the field. "You better start putting up a better fight Joey. Otherwise you'll be in trouble."

"_Why is she fighting so hard_?" I wondered to myself. "_I know that Mina hasn't quite been herself since her conversation with Pegasus. She picked a fight with me too, but Mina's been a bit temperamental lately anyway so I expect it. But the way she's dueling now it's like she wouldn't let anything stop her from winning._"

Mina continued to laugh maniacally as I glanced down at my hand. That Double Spell Force card she used only lasts one turn, so her two monsters can't take out a huge chunk of my life-points again this turn. Still, my best card is gone and I don't have anything in my hand that can help me right now.

I sighed and drew a card. "For now I'll play my Tiger Axe in defense mode and end my turn."

**Tiger Axe Defense: 1100**

Mina chuckled. "Aww, too bad Joey." She drew a card. Her eyes widened slightly, another one of those creepy smiles appearing on her face. "It looks like luck is on my side today Joey."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because of this," she replied, flipping the card she'd just drawn around in her hand. The picture was one of another Sailor Scout monster. She wore a dark purple sailor suit that had a red ribbon on it. The suit itself was sleeveless, but the white gloves went past her elbows. She had dark green eyes and some of her black hair was tied into a bun on the side of her head while the rest of it hung down. She held a staff in her hand, the top of it was shaped like a heart and there was a single red orb in the middle of it.

"What's that?"

Mina set the card onto the field. "I now summon the third of the four outer senshi. Come on out Sailor Pluto!"

The woman appeared onto the field and stood on the other side of Sailor Uranus. Great, now there's three of them.

**Sailor Pluto Attack: 1850**

"Now Sailor Pluto, take out Joey's defense monster!"

Sailor Pluto held out her staff. The orb in the middle of it glowed.

"Attack with Dead Scream!"

The monster twirled the staff in her hands as a bright purple blast revved up. Seconds later she sent it out, annihilating my Tiger Axe.

"No!" I shouted, the force of the attack sending a gust of wind past me. "_This is definitely not good. Mina's got three power house monsters and she's only lost three hundred of her life-points. I don't have anything in my hand that can beat her right now. Just a magic card and one trap card._"

"You better do something soon Joey," Mina said, patronizing me, egging me on, and basically doing everything she could to distract me. It was working too. My mind was somewhat elsewhere thanks to Mina's odd behavior, but more than that, just looking at her distracted me. Everything about her…those eyes, her hair, that smile…everything was just so distracting. Even the way she duels is distracting.

I just can't focus when she looks like that. Right now she's so cold and calculating. She's thinking every move through and yet she isn't hesitating on anything. Not only that, but I think she knows that she's distracting me.

Something about that isn't right. Mina doesn't look like the type of person who thinks all of her moves through like this. In her duel with Yugi, she'd acted cold, but there had been fire in her eyes. But right now, when I look into those eyes…it's like something within her has died. It's like she's lost a piece of herself.

"_Pegasus did this to her_," I thought wearily to myself. "_Mina hasn't changed on the outside, but I can tell…something is wrong with…_"

Suddenly I hear more chuckling, that musical yet maniacal laughter that gives me a clear hint that Mina is on the edge of insanity.

"Hahahahaha!"

I frowned. Okay, if anything else I have to put a stop to that maniacal cackling. It's not just distracting, it's annoying too.

"My move," I announced, plucking a card from my deck. I smiled after glancing at it. This card can definitely help turn things around. "First I'll play my Flame Swordsman and then I'll activate this Salamandra card from my hand in order to make him the strongest monster in play."

With a burst of flames, the Flame Swordsman appeared in all his glory. And now that I've played my Salamandra card he has twenty-five hundred attack points.

"_Sailor Pluto is the weakest_," I conclude silently. "_Mina doesn't have any face down cards on the field right now either, so it's the perfect time to do some damage._"

"Say goodbye to Sailor Pluto Mina!"

Mina just smirked. "We'll see."

I frowned at that. My gut told me that attacking was still my best option though, no matter what crazy scheme Mina could have in place. With my sister's sight on the line, I have no choice but to annihilate Mina in this duel. Nothing can get in my way.

"Flame Swordsman, attack Sailor Pluto now!"

My Flame Swordsman lunged in for an attack. I smiled, knowing that this attack would bring Mina's life-points down to twelve hundred. Then we'd be on equal terms again.

"Not so fast, I activate Sailor Pluto's special ability!"

My mouth dropped open as Sailor Pluto held out her staff and positioned it into the air. The Flame Swordsman stopped his assault mid-strike as soon as that orb within that staff started glowing.

"What the…" I trailed off. I don't know what just happened, but this is probably not good.

Mina laughed again. "Are you confused Joey."

"Quite frankly, yeah," I replied. "What'd you do?"

"It's simple really," Mina began. "I activated Sailor Pluto's special ability. It's called Time Warp and it allows Sailor Pluto to pause your attack before it can hit her. After that she can skip ahead three turns on my side of the field."

"She can do what?' I asked, still a bit confused.

Mina sighed. "Your field won't be affected by this Joey, so you don't need to worry about it. This move simply changes time on my side of the field. Three turns will pass for me while none pass for you."

I turned my gaze away from Mina and stared at the orb within Sailor Pluto's staff. It glowed brighter, then it blinked three times before the glowing finally subsided. My Flame Swordsman started moving again and it turned her into ashes.

But what happened after that is what's really confusing.

**Mina: 1700**

**Joey: 1200**

"Mina…aren't you supposed to have the same amount of life-points as me now?"

"Well," she began, shrugging as another giggle escaped her lips, "I probably would have the same amount of life-points if Sailor Pluto's second ability didn't kick in." She smirked at me. "You see, when Sailor Pluto has been on the field for three turns, I can automatically raise her attack points by five hundred. So when you finished her off she had and attack power of twenty-three fifty. So I only lost one hundred and fifty life-points."

"_Dang it_," I thought irritably. "_My one shot to get Mina and I on the same page and that stupid ability has to kick in. Knowing Mina, she was probably expecting a move like that from me. That's why she summoned Sailor Pluto. It was a way for her to save her life-points from getting too low._"

Mina drew a card from her deck. "Have you realized now that I'm too much for you Joey?"

"No way," I replied. "I've got a way to take you down."

"Do you now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'd like to see your try." She placed a card onto the field. "I activate my Pot of Greed card. Now I can draw two more cards from my deck."

I frowned. I had definitely made a mistake here. Without realizing it, I'd underestimated Mina. Now I was severely paying for it. She had been a pretty tough opponent for Yugi, so I should have guessed that she'd be even more of a challenge to me. Still, I was able to beat Bandit Keith and he was a top rank duelist. Sure, he was a cheat, but I still took him out.

I just need to figure out the weakness in Mina's strategy. Maybe if I figure that out, I'll be able to find a way to win.

"I'll end my turn with that Joey," Mina said suddenly. "So, what move will you make now."

My mind was a jumbled mess now. Getting past Mina is the only hope I have at getting that prize money. I have to get past her in order to face Yugi…another thing I definitely dread.

But I have no choice. This is my only option. I have to win for Serenity. She needs me to save her from going blind. If I can't save her no one will. No, I can't let Serenity down like that. I promised her and myself that I would win this tournament and its prize money. No matter how good Mina is, I can't allow her to defeat me.

I reached toward my deck and prayed to draw something that could make the difference in this duel. If I can draw something worth while I can use it to play a trick of my own and maybe conquer Mina's killer strategies.

"_Maybe after all this is over, Mina can teach me one of those tricks_."

I shook the thought out of my head. "Let this one be a winner." I closed my eyes and drew the card that would change everything.

* * *

A/N: And that's part one of this three part duel. Now, I'm sure that you noticed that I didn't involve the other characters in this chapter at all. That's because I really wanted it to center around Mina and Joey and the growing relationship between them. In the next chapter I'll involve Yugi and the others a little bit more. Can't have them being left out now can I? Anyway, that ends this one guys.


	61. Joey vs Mina Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Are you ready for the second part of the epic battle between Joey and Mina? The last chapter focused mostly on the duel, but this one is where emotions get involved, where feelings start to develop. In other words, this is where the romance comes in.

Note: This chapter starts out in third person so I can get some of the other characters involved somewhat. Then we'll go back into main character point of views.

Disclaimer: Let's leave it blank this time around shall we?

Chapter 61

Joey vs. Mina Part 2

Violet eyes stared down at the field in excitement and anxiety as they watched the ongoing duel between two good friends. Yugi wasn't sure why but, things had been a little weird between the two of them for a while now.

It started the night that Joey and Mina were both attacked by Pegasus's assassination squad. From then on, the two of them had been in a weird sort of…relationship. Of course, it occurred to Yugi that the two of them were too dense to realize that something was definitely going on between them, whether it be just a simple crush or a developing love.

Yugi wasn't sure what to think at this point, but being the ever meddling matchmaker that he is, or at least that's what I've heard from a fellow fanfic writer, he's going to do everything he can to push the two of them together.

Then there's Tea, another one of those meddling matchmaker types. She too noticed that something was up between the two blondes, but she also noticed something else…something disturbing about Mina.

"_She seems so soulless right now_," Tea thought sullenly. From the way Mina was dueling, it was like she didn't care that Joey was fighting to save his sister. It was as if it didn't matter to her that the two of them were on the same side. As far as Tea could tell, this duel was like a war between them.

Tristan was watching the duel with extreme intensity. He realized long ago that Joey had been bitten by the love bug, but again, the blonde D+ average student was too dense to realize that. Now, Tristan didn't trust Mina by any means, but he was starting to like her a little bit despite the fact that he thought of her as a temperamental stuck up brat. He basically thought of her as a prettier version of Megan, which to me, that opinion is just plain insulting.

Bakura was another person who had noticed the romantic tension between these two, but he noticed that the tension had increased tenfold. It was like a soap opera was unfolding right beneath him. Truth be told, it was a pretty entertaining sight for the British, almost albino teen.

To put it into basic terms though, all four of them knew that there was something between the two blondes below them.

Now it just depends on what Mina and Joey will do once they realize it.

However, from the looks of the duel that's currently taking place, it's going to be a very long time before they figure out that they have a certain chemistry: a deep connection that neither of them can fully comprehend.

It was Joey's move. He had just drawn a card, but his expression didn't change. He only held onto the card.

"Alright Mina, since you didn't play any traps or spells," Joey began, "I'll have my Flame Swordsman attack Sailor Neptune. Go!"

The Flame Swordsman leapt across the field and turned Sailor Neptune into ashes before Mina's eyes. Mina sighed in slight sadness before placing her Sailor Neptune card onto the graveyard pile.

**Mina: 1550**

**Joey: 1200**

"You're move."

Mina nodded and drew a card. She smiled as she glanced over it. "I'll play these two monster cards onto the field in defense mode and then I'll switch Sailor Uranus into defense mode."

**Sailor Uranus Defense: 1600**

"That's all I got for now Joey."

Joey didn't buy that. He knew Mina had played those two face down monsters for a reason.

"_Maybe if I destroy one of them…no what if it has some kind of special ability like zapping my life-points to zero or something_?" Joey wondered to himself. "_It'll be wiser to attack Sailor Uranus. At least I know she doesn't have any kind of special abilities._"

"Alright Flame Swordsman," he said after drawing another card and placing one in his hand face down on the field. "Attack Sailor Uranus!"

Now Sailor Uranus was turned into ash. Mina's field was empty except for the two face down monsters she'd put onto the field.

Mina wasn't fazed though. She needed the two outer soldiers off the field so that she could enact her next plan.

"Joey, I'm disappointed," Mina stated as she drew a card.

"How come?" he asked, his temper getting the better of him. "Am I not entertaining enough for ya?"

Mina laughed. "Well, it looks like you do have some brains in that hollow noggin of yours."

"HOLLOW!"

"That's what I said," Mina replied. "You should have attacked my two face down monsters, but because you were afraid of some imaginary ability I now have all the cards I need to beat you."

Joey groaned. "No way."

"Yes way." Mina placed her hands over both of her face down monsters and switched them to attack mode. The two monsters then appeared onto the field. The two monsters were about the same height and had weird looking hairstyles.

The first monster was a tan skinned girl with red eyes and flaming red hair that was tied into a high ponytail with gold hair bands throughout it. She wore white spiked shoulder pads, a reddish black bra and red short shorts with a skirt piece hanging off the back of it with red stockings and red ankle boots.

The second monster was also tan, but she had green hair that was tied up in odd shapes with long brown cords. She had green eyes and wore a green bra with green and white Arabian style pants with a emerald sash around them and sandals.

Both monsters held a ball within their hands. The red haired girl held a red ball while the green haired girl held a green ball.

"Say hello to two members of the Amazon Quartet," Mina introduced, beaming from ear to ear. "The one with the red hair is BesuBesu and next to her is JunJun."

**BesuBesu Attack: 1500**

**JunJun Attack: 1500**

"And when two out of the four members of the Amazon Quartet are on the field, I can automatically summon the rest of them from my deck. So say hello to CeleCele and PallaPalla." She slammed both cards onto the field.

CeleCele had pink hair tied in and odd shape and she also had red eyes. Unlike JunJun and BesuBesu, she was pale. She wore yellow marigolds in her hair and had a small, but sinister smile on her face. She wore a reddish bra and pink leggings with a sheer yellow skirt. She wore yellow ballet flats and beaded bracelets on both of her arms.

PallaPalla had light blue hair and big bold blue eyes. She had chubby cheeks and a really big smile that let you know that she was sweet, but if you messed with her you were so dead. She wore a blue tupe-top mini dress and light blue leggings with white ballet flats. She was also pale and her hair was tied into a simple bun atop her head.

CeleCele held a yellow ball in her hands while PallaPalla held a blue one.

**CeleCele Attack: 1500**

**PallaPalla Attack: 1500**

"Presenting!" Mina yelled out. "The famous Amazon Quartet. BesuBesu, JunJun, CeleCele, and PallaPalla. They are also known as the Dark Sailor Scouts, which leads me to my next card." She placed another card onto the field. "I now activate Amazon Strike, which is a card that combines the attack power of the four Amazon sisters just as I did with Uranus and Neptune. All I have to do is send one monster card in my hand to the graveyard."

Joey blanched. "Are you kidding me right now."

"Nope!" Mina laughed.

**Amazon Quartet Attack: 4000**

"And once all four of them attack your swordsman you'll lose the duel," Mina finished, stretching out her hand. "Joey, it's over."

"_Not yet it isn't_," Joey thought, readying himself. He had one deadly trick up his sleeve.

"Amazon Quartet, attack Joey and take away the rest of his life points!"

"Joey no!" Yugi shouted from the balcony.

"He'll lose," Tea muttered, sighing out in what she thought would certainly be his defeat. "Man, Mina has really nailed him."

Tristan clenched his fists in anger. "_Come on Joey._"

The four Amazonians took out their pool sticks and aimed their balls at the Flame Swordsman.

"CORNER POCKET!" the four girls yelled. They slammed their sticks into the balls, making them disappear. The sound of them ricocheting off the field echoed in the huge room until the four balls finally appeared one final time and shot through the Flame Swordsman, eliminating him from the game.

The duel should have been over.

But it wasn't

* * *

About a minute later

Mina P.O.V.

I gasped and gaped at the sight before me. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest I was so shocked by how swiftly Joey had turned this whole duel around. Now I was in deep trouble. He's got me completely cornered now.

How could he do this? How could Joey have possibly seen this coming?

"No…" I breathed. "How could you have…"

The Red Eyes Black Dragon once again stood before me in all its glory. Those eyes were staring me down, tearing through all the facades and emotional barriers I'd been trying to keep up. All in an instant, Joey had completely annihilated my strategy.

"Joey…how could you have brought your Red Eyes back?" I asked before I caught sight of the life-point reader. Another gasp escaped me.

**Joey: 2700**

**Mina: 1550**

"_How's that possible…unless…_"

"I'm guessing you've caught on to my strategy Mina," Joey stated, grinning that stupid grin like always. I should have realized something was up when Joey didn't start panicking.

"What did you do?" I asked, a bitter edge seeping from my words.

Joey held up a card. "I played my Grave Robber and stole Starlight Kiss from your graveyard. So the damage I would have taken got turned into life-points and I was able to bring back a monster from my graveyard."

I felt my body shaking as I spoke. "How dare you!"

"And now its my turn, and I think I'll attack PallaPalla!" Joey exclaimed, pointing his index finger in my direction. "Alright Red Eyes, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!"

As soon as the Inferno Fire Blast attack hit PallaPalla, I felt the subdued burning sensation that Pegasus had inflicted on me increase tenfold. No, it was worse than that. I felt as if I'd just been stabbed through the heart. The energy in my body began to drain and I ended up leaning against the duel board in order to keep myself from fainting.

Another gasp escaped me and I clutched my chest. That empty feeling was still there along with that epic heartburn that was really starting to get on my nerves. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like the wind had simply been knocked out of me in that last attack.

Was that my body telling me that my chances of winning had just flown out the window? Did I feel this way because I actually felt hurt because it was Joey doing this? I…no, I can't give up now. I need to focus. I have to get my head together and finish Joey off as soon as possible. If I don't, my powers will be lost to me and I think…I think I'll die. The death would probably be slow, but…this burning in my chest is just so draining. It almost feels as if I'm having a heart attack.

"_Is that another stupid effect Pegasus_?" I wondered, glancing his way. That sinister smile was still on his face. He was still mocking me with that Millennium Eye. If only…if only I had my powers back…

"Stop it Mina," I whispered to myself. I finally found the will to stand up fully again. No matter wha,t I have to keep standing. I have to keep fighting. For my father, mother, and for myself. I have to keep surviving for my family. If I don't…if I can't make it through this…

**Joey: 2700**

**Mina: 650**

"I can't lose," I muttered, finding strength in directing all my emotion and anger towards Joey. That's right, he's the reason why I'm suffering right now. He forced me to feel this pain again. The pain of losing everything or feeling like I'm about to lose everything.

I won't go through that again. I won't let myself lose.

"Mina, I have to win for my sister," Joey replied. "I can't lose either."

I took a deep breath. "You're sister could live with being blind Joey. But what about my father, huh? If I don't win he'll die. I'll lose him to cancer. There's no way I'm letting that happen."

Joey shook his head. "Do you think my sister being blind would make life any easier for her? Serenity has always had bad eyesight and if I don't get her this operation she'll never see again! Eventually she won't even remember what anything looks like. All she'll know is darkness!"

"At least she'd be alive!" I fired back. "She'll at least have a life to live!"

"What kind of life can she live when she's constantly having to depend on others to help her?" Joey asked angrily. "Darkness will be the only thing she'll know if she goes blind. She'll never be able to see the people that love her. She won't be able to know what they look like. She won't be able to see the sunshine or all the wonderful things there are to see in this world!" He slammed his fist onto the board. "Tell me Mina, how do you think you'd feel if you were in my sister's shoes! I bet you wouldn't be saying what you're saying now."

I gave him a simple, bitter laugh. "I'd rather live in darkness than watch the people I love most die. I'd rather have a kind older brother who loves me to take care of me instead of facing up to a mother who wants me dead or a tyrant who could be my biological father wanting me dead. Joey, I'd love to be in your sister's shoes right now." I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Anything would be better than this."

"You really are selfish you know that."

The words cut into me, but I refused to show it in my expression. "I'm here because I love my father. You call that selfish?"

"Liar!" Joey snarled. "You're here to try and rebuild your life and you don't care who you have to hurt in order to get it. Mina, that's completely heartless. There's no love in what you're doing."

"Shut up!" I ordered, the words shaking me to the core. "You don't get to stand there and judge me like you know anything about my life. You have no idea how it feels to have parents who want you out of their lives. You can't possibly understand what it feels like to have someone who's supposed to love you, but instead they try to kill you." Tears fell from my eyes then, I simply couldn't hold them back anymore. "Maybe I've become heartless in the process Joey, but so what? Do you expect something more out of me?"

Joey nodded. "I do. I expect more from you because I know what it's like to have an abusive parent Mina."

I was taken aback by that. "What?"

"My dad is a drunk, an alcoholic," Joey continued. "He beats me every chance he gets. He's even sent me to the hospital, but there isn't much I can do about it. No matter what that man does to me, he's still my father and I still love him even though I hate what he does. When he messes up, I pick up the pieces over and over again." His brown eyes closed then, as if he were remembering a dark past. "Mina, you're better than me when it comes to dueling, but when it comes to being selfless you've got a whole lot to learn."

My anger skyrocketed, but I didn't say anything. Instead I wiped away my tears with the back of my sleeve. "My move." I drew a card and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I don't know what Joey has in store for me next, so I need to get rid of him and his chances of winning as soon as possible.

"Just remember Mina," Joey cut in, "You don't have to hurt someone else to save your father."

I didn't answer him. I couldn't answer him anymore. No matter what, I can't let him get to me now. I've come too far, too close. I have to reclaim what's rightfully mine before Pegasus can use it to destroy everything.

"I activate the magic card Monster Reborn in order to bring back a monster I sent to the graveyard last turn," I began. "Say hello to the Sailor Scout of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

**Sailor Saturn Attack: 1800**

"Next I'll activate one of her special abilities. By sending one trap card in my hand to the graveyard I can destroy every card on the field, including Sailor Saturn. Then half of the attack points of my three Amazon monsters will be dealt to you as damage."

"Mina, stop this," Joey commanded. "You don't have to do everything on your own."

"Enough!" I screamed. "Just shut up! I'm not going to stand for you idiocy anymore, got it. I'm winning this duel no matter what it takes, even if it means that your sister goes blind. I don't care!"

Joey sighed. "You and I both know that's a lie."

"Sailor Saturn, activate your ability now!" I ordered. "Sacrifice yourself and take out all of our monsters."

Sailor Saturn nodded and lifted her scythe into the air. Then in a horrible black blast, she took out every monster on my field and Joey's Red Eyes. Now Joey will lose two thousand two hundred and fifty points.

**Mina: 650**

**Joey: 450**

"_Now we're both down to our last chunk of life-points_." I thought as a gust of wind blew past my hair. "I activate Sailor Saturn's second ability. When she destroys herself, I can summon her back if I discard one card from my hand. I choose Sailor Moon, which means we both now lose three hundred life-points."

**Mina: 350**

**Joey: 150**

Joey now had a deep frown on his face. His face was dripping with sweat and I could see that his hands were shaking. Good. I want him to suffer.

"Last but not least, I'll play one final card face down on the field." I smiled. This duel was over now. My face down card would stop him for good and crush any hope he had for rescuing his sister.

Oddly enough, I didn't feel a shred of guilt in that moment. Only power at what I was about to do.

"Make your final move Joey."

Joey drew his card and sighed. "I'll lay this card down in defense mode. That's all."

"_That was a short move_," I thought flipping over my face down card. "I play my trap card, Stop Defense."

I watched Joey's eyes go wide as his face down monster was revealed. It was the Baby Dragon.

**Baby Dragon Attack: 1200**

"I guess you were planning to use the Time Wizard whenever you drew it," I stated. "It's too late now though. This duel is over."

"Fine," Joey muttered. "Just go."

"Gladly," I spat, drawing my final card. I stared down at it and immediately regretted it the second I did. I would have won this duel if not for the card I held in my hand right now. If I hadn't looked at it, I would have been able to make my next move despite the fact that it was a heartless one.

But now…I could only stare at the card in my hand. In one swift moment I had been reminded of who I used to be and who I could never be again. That's why I couldn't make that move anymore. I couldn't win that prize money at Joey's expense anymore.

And I never should have attempted to in the first place.

* * *

Pegasus had been watching the duel and reading the thoughts of the two duelists. His main focus had been Mina and he'd been seeing the last card she'd drawn through her eyes.

However, before he could get a clear image of it, he was suddenly thrust out of Mina's mind. He could still hear Joey's thoughts, but now Mina's were a complete mystery to him and he didn't understand why. He held her powers in his coat pocket. There's no way that Shadi's spell could have blocked him out.

Then, all at once he realized something. Shadi's spell wasn't what had blocked him out.

It was the card…whatever card Mina had drawn. He knew without a doubt that the card had supernatural magic within it, magic that belonged to Mina.

"_But what card_?" he wondered. "_What did she draw_?"

* * *

A/N: And there's the cliffy. So what card do you guys think Mina drew. Why do you think she's hesitating now? The only way to find out is in the next chapter.


	62. Joey vs Mina Part 3

A/N: And now give it up for Part 3! This shall end the epic duel! But who will win and who will lose? What will happen? Oh, how the suspense is killing me! Okay, let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: Too pumped to write one.

Chapter 62

Joey vs. Mina Part 3

Joey P.O.V.

"I end my turn."

My heart skipped a beat as I finally looked back up at her. The field was the same as it had been a few minutes before. Sailor Saturn stood in attack mode, ready to strike, and my Baby Dragon was waiting helplessly to be destroyed. I was waiting helplessly to be destroyed.

Mina could have attacked. That was what she'd been planning, so why would she end her turn?

"Mina?" I questioned.

Mina didn't answer me. She stared down towards duel board. Her bangs covered her expression, but I could tell that she was upset. I could see that something had changed. From what I could make out, she was staring at a card that was in her right hand…the card she'd just drawn.

"Aren't you going to attack?" I asked, trying to gauge some sort of reaction from her, but she wasn't budging. She was still staring at that card.

"_Okay, she's starting to worry me now_." I continued to stare at her as she stood there unmoving. What could she be thinking? What is she thinking about? Why is she toying with me?

"Mina, answer me…"

"Please just make your move Joey," Mina cut in suddenly. She finally set her gaze on me. Tears were threatening to pool out of her eyes, but it was clear that she was holding them back. "You better beat me this turn too because…next turn I swear I'll take you down."

I shook my head. "But you could have beaten me this turn. Why hand me a chance at victory?"

Mina set all of her cards aside. "The odds are still against you." She took in a deep breath before clenching her fists at her sides. "I guess I'd feel guilty about beating you if I didn't give you one last chance to save your sister's eyesight. It's as you said before…I do care."

I sighed. "You're a confusing girl Mina."

"I know, call me a walking contradiction," she replied. She gave me a halfhearted smile. "Call it part of my nature as a twisted human being who's got a whole lot to learn."

Her eyes softened as she spoke. More tears threatened to spill out of her sapphire eyes, but again she held them in. Her body was visibly shaking, but she was putting on that fake smile again. She was pretending again. I don't think I can take much more of that. It isn't right for her to hide from her emotions. That's just plain cowardly.

I won't let her run away from guilt. She needs to feel guilt for once. I need her to feel guilty for what she's done and what she's about to do. Though it may cost me the duel and my sister's sight, Mina needs to understand that running away won't solve anything.

I drew a card. I'd drawn my Time Wizard. I could end this duel with this, but playing it is risky. Besides, it just wouldn't feel right to win if I took Mina's bait. "I end my turn."

Mina frowned. "Is that all you're going to do?"

"Yep," I replied. "What will you do now?"

"I pass this turn without making any moves at all."

So, she's still trying to run. "Fine, I pass my turn without making any moves. Your turn."

Her forehead creased as a deep scowl etched its way onto her features. "Don't patronize me Joey. I'm not playing around here. Please…"

"No," I interrupted. "I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to run away from guilt. You're trying to run away from your emotions. Mina, running away from yourself isn't going to help you or your father."

"I know that."

"Do you?" I asked, narrowing my gaze so that it was squarely on her.

Mina was shaking violently now. She placed her hands onto the duel board in order to hold herself up. "No…I just…I don't want to do this. My father wouldn't want me to do this!"

"Do what?"

"The person I used to be…she wouldn't do this…"

I groaned. "What can't you do?"

"I can't win this duel!"

My body froze as her words shook through me. I thought that she'd just been toying with me, but now I could see that this was serious. Her body was shaking so much now that I thought the girl would succumb to a fit of turrets or something.

"I don't want to win this duel knowing that I'm sentencing someone else to a life in darkness," Mina explained, her voice shaking. "I don't want to hurt your sister or you like that. I don't want to be that heartless, but I…I don't want to give up this fight either. My father needs that surgery and if I can't pay for it no one will."

"Mina…"

"Selfish or not, there's no way I can go through with that move," Mina cut in. "Not like this. Not after that card reminded me of who I truly am. I won't play this game anymore."

"_Card, what card?_" I wondered, watching as Mina lifted up her right hand. She took a hold of her discarded hand and placed the cards on top of her deck before placing her entire hand over it. "I surrender Joey."

My mind was reeling at this point. I can't understand her. Why would she throw that duel away?

The holograms disappeared and Mina's life-point counter dropped to zero. Croquet lifted up his hand and announced me the victor, but I barely heard him. All I could focus on was how Mina looked so broken. It was like she didn't have the will to live anymore.

"Goodbye Joey." I didn't get to respond as she took off. She didn't even grab her deck. I turned my gaze toward Artemis, who was still in Tea's arms up on the balcony. He gave me a nod and then leaped away from Tea's arms and out of the exit. Tea tried going after him, but Tristan ended up stopping her.

My mind didn't register the fact that I'd won. I felt like I'd lost. I'd lost something in this duel.

I'd lost Mina.

* * *

_The second the duel ended, Mina fled from the expansive room to get away from Joey and everyone else in it. Joey stared after her, unsure of what he should do or if he should do anything at all. In that moment, everything was completely unclear to him. However, one thing was for sure, something had made Mina give up._

_Joey turned towards Pegasus and gave him a suspicious look, but surprisingly Pegasus didn't notice the naïve boy's glare. He was more concerned with something far more troubling…the fact that he'd lost the ability to read Mina's mind again. He couldn't fathom how such a thing was possible. He couldn't understand how Mina had managed to block him out of her thoughts like that. He idly wondered if it was the card she'd drawn. _

_Pegasus couldn't understand. Mina was about to win and come one step closer to getting everything she wanted to gain. If she had gone on to beat Yugi, she would have won the prize money for sure. Not only that, but Mina didn't have to duel Pegasus, even though he had possession over her powers. If Mina chose, she could have let him keep those powers and she would have walked away with the money. Her father would be cured and then she could have a normal life again._

_That was when Pegasus got to thinking about the other possibilities though. There was no guarantee that Mina would have beaten Yugi and there was no guarantee that the surgery her father needed would save his life. It definitely wouldn't cure him. The truth of the matter is that it would only delay the inevitable._

_He also realized that Mina could never live a normal life again. She's had her powers for too long. Having them is her normal. It's a part of who she is. She would have fought him tooth and nail to get them back._

_Still, he had to wonder why. Why would she give up? Why would she quit when she had gotten so close?_

* * *

Five minutes later

Joey P.O.V.

I ran onto the balcony where the others stood and glanced around. I now held Mina's deck in my hand. "Did Mina come up here to say goodbye to any of you?"

Tristan shook his head. "She has no reason to say goodbye to us. Besides that though, the way she took off I don't think she'd ever come back here."

I frowned and glanced at Yugi as I put Mina's deck into my pocket. "It looks like it'll be me against you then Yug."

"Yeah," Yugi replied, his eyes reflecting that his mind was somewhere distant. "Are you ready?"

"Croquet said we wouldn't be dueling for another forty-five minutes," I told him, still frantically searching the balcony for Mina even though I knew she wouldn't be up here. "I need to find Mina first anyhow."

Bakura nodded. "You better hurry then. It's like Tristan said, the way she ran off I don't think she'll be coming back. In fact, she's probably packing up her things right now."

"He's right Joey, you need to get going now if you want to catch her," Tea agreed.

I sighed. The thing is, I'm not sure if I should go after her. I know Pegasus probably messed with her head about something before our duel, but her surrendering…that card she drew just before her last turn must have turned the tables for her, but why? What card could possibly…

Then it hit me. Only one card could make Mina rethink everything she's doing. It's what happened the last time she dueled.

I turned away from the others and took off in a sprint. "I'm going to bring her back you guys!"

"Just make sure you're back on time Joey," Tristan shouted back. "You'll be disqualified otherwise."

I kept moving and let Tristan's warning fade away behind me. How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I realize this before? Why didn't I try and understand why Mina was acting so weird?

Pegasus did something weird to her. He probably used that Millennium Eye on her when she went to talk to him. I need to find out what kind of deal those two made. I need to know why Mina had been so determined to beat me before seeing that card. I need to give her deck back to her too.

More importantly though, I don't want to say goodbye when I hardly know her. She's kind of like Mai in a way. She won't let others help her. She always ends up trying to shoulder burdens on her own. But unlike Mai, Mina's fighting for more than just herself. Yeah, I called her selfish back there and she was being selfish then, but that didn't mean that Mina was a bad person. She's just misunderstood.

Just like I am.

And though I don't really want to admit it, I need Mina by my side. She's my friend and a person I can really relate too. In some ways she's kind of like the girl version of me. I guess that means I've gotten to see first hand just how annoying and temperamental I can really be. That might be putting it too simply, but the fact remains is that I want Mina's support. I want to help her save her father. I want to help rebuild her life. Despite everything she's put me and the others through, I feel like she deserves to be happy. She's been through too much not to be.

I ran down the halls of the west wing and found Mina's room. Glancing around I noted that the drawers had been yanked open and that all of Mina's things were gone. Artemis wasn't anywhere to be found in here either.

"Where are you Mina?" I asked myself, rushing out of the room and running through the many halls that sent me around in circles. She's probably outside by now.

My breathing became ragged as I continued searching. I finally came to a back door about a minute later. Pushing it open revealed that I'd made it outside, but I didn't see Mina anywhere in the backyard.

"_The front entrance_," I thought frantically as rain began to fall. "_Get to the front entrance before she walks out of your life for good._"

* * *

Around the same time

Mina P.O.V.

Kimo pressed his hand against the doors. Light poured in through the crack, but I could tell that there were storm clouds in the sky. Once the door was fully open the rain was clearly visible. A storm was raging and I was about to walk right into it.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay," Kimo stated sarcastically. I ignored him and stepped outside. Artemis followed after me just before Kimo could close the door. Ever since we'd met up in my room he'd been asking question after question, none of which I could answer. How could I answer? I had completely blown everything. Not only have I lost my powers for good, but my father is going to die.

I should have just attacked. I shouldn't have let that stupid card…

"My cards," I muttered, another wave of dread hitting me. "Dang it."

"Did you leave them behind?" Artemis asked.

I nodded. Apparently that's the only question he's asked that I've been able to answer. "I can't go back in there Artemis. I just can't."

"Tell me what happened back there," Artemis begged, his white fur becoming drenched in this rain. I shook my head as more rain fell. By now I'm soaked to the bone. I can feel my clothes clinging to me in the most embarrassing places, but don't bother thinking about it. What do I care if I catch the flu or something. I already feel like I've died on the inside.

"Mina, please."

I took a deep breath. "I drew…" I couldn't say the words.

"You drew this right?"

My heart leapt in my chest as his voice rung in my ears. It was the last voice I wanted to hear and yet… it was the one that was the most comforting at the moment.

With hesitation I turned my gaze to meet Joey's. He was drenched and he was holding out a single card to me, the card I'd drawn in my last turn.

"How'd you know?" I asked, staring at the Sailor Venus card in his hand. "How could you have known?"

Joey took out the rest of my deck from out of his jeans pocket and placed the Sailor Venus card on top before reaching out to give it to me. Again I hesitated, but it wasn't long before I gently took it from him.

"Artemis, do you think I could talk to Mina alone?"

I could see Artemis rolling his eyes from the corner of my eye. He muttered something incoherent and then scampered off around the castle walls. No doubt he'd be eavesdropping the entire time. He always did look after me like that.

With anxiety I began hopping from one foot to another as I waited for Joey to speak.

Joey stuffed his hands back into his pockets. Pieces of his blonde hair were sticking to his forehead. The white T-shirt underneath his green jacket was clinging to him and I could clearly see the muscles in his chest and abdomen through it. I tried not to look though.

"I knew because you said the person you used to be wouldn't do what you were about to do," Joey replied. "Somehow, it kind of just clicked in my head."

I gave him a solemn laugh at that comment. "You aren't as dumb as I made you out to be. Grades really aren't everything." I stared into his eyes. "How is it that you can see through me Joey? How is it that you can see past my lies so easily?"

"I only know because I've told the same lies in the past," Joey stated, his expression distant. "I've done plenty of pretending Mina. Sometimes I still do."

A piercing headache shot through my head then, but I recognized the sensation easily. I watched Joey's eyes widen.

"You're forehead is glowing with that red crane symbol thing again," he pointed out.

"I know," I replied as I closed my eyes. In an instant, flashes of Joey's past flew past my eyes. I could see a little girl with short strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a simple pink shirt and blue denim shorts and tennis shoes. She was holding the hand of an older boy, who I knew to be Joey. I'd recognize that head of unruly blonde hair anywhere. Joey was probably about eight and his sister about five or six. They were walking hand in hand on a beach. The sun was high in the sky and the ocean breeze kept the air cool despite the summer weather. Both of them were smiling, laughing, and having a good time.

The vision flashed to a older man. He had blonde hair and those same brown eyes as Joey, but these eyes were glazed over with anger. His had scuffle on his face and a beer bottle was in his hand. A woman was also in the scene. She had short, curly brown hair and had the same hazel eyes as Joey's sister.

I flinched as I watched Joey's father slam the beer bottle onto the side of his mother's head. Joey wasn't in this vision, but I figured it was his memory and that he had witnessed all of it.

The next vision led to Serenity and her mother leaving Joey behind with his father. I nearly cried when I saw the tears streaming down the now ten year old's face.

Then I watched as Joey's father would come home to beat him every night. Over and over again would I hear Joey's screams in my mind. It was horrible.

Finally I snapped back into reality. I opened my eyes and all at once I started bawling.

Joey put his hands on my shoulders as I stared down at the ground. "Hey, what's wrong. What'd you see?"

I hiccupped stupidly and tried to form words with my lips, but it was all pointless. I couldn't tell him.

His hands stayed on my shoulders as I looked up into his eyes again. He actually seemed genuinely concerned.

"I saw…I saw you getting beaten by your father."

Joey's hands dropped from my shoulders, but he didn't walk away from me. His expression turned dark as he clenched his fists by his sides.

It wasn't long before he changed the subject. "What kind of deal did you make with Pegasus?"

I didn't want to answer his question, but there's no point in keeping it a secret anymore now is there? If Pegasus has a problem with it, he can kiss a toilet seat.

"Pegasus told me he'd release one of the souls he'd captured if I beat Megan in one turn," I began, "but what I didn't know was that accepting the deal came with a price. I beat Megan and then I went to Pegasus. I assumed there'd be a catch. I assumed that the catch would be that I had to release a soul that would allow me to keep our deal secret so…I chose Yugi's grandpa."

I paused to gauge Joey's reaction. His eyes had widened slightly, but other than that there was no reaction from him.

"Pegasus released him as promised but…the actual catch was that Pegasus got the power to use one spell on me since he couldn't before," I continued. "He used his opportunity to strip me of my powers, all of them except for the ones that allow me to see into the past. He regained the ability to read my mind because the spell that had been protecting me only works on someone with supernatural powers. Sure I still have this weird power that lets me see the past but…I can't control it and therefore it doesn't count."

"So that's why you were fighting so hard then?" Joey asked.

I nodded and sighed. "Yes and no. I didn't want Pegasus to keep my powers. After all, he'd probably use them for something evil, but the main reason I was fighting so hard was because…I just didn't want to lose myself."

"Lose yourself?"

"My role as Sailor Venus was the only remaining factor of my old life," I explained. "It was one of the things that made me whole. When Pegasus took my powers he took a piece of my soul. And now…" I trailed off again. There was no way I could explain this to him.

But Joey wasn't about to let it go. "And now what Mina?" His gaze was intensely focused. It unnerved me slightly, but somehow I felt comforted by his presence.

I knew I could trust him.

"A piece of my soul is gone," I told him, more tears falling from my eyes. "A body can't live without its soul for a long period of time, so I don't think a body can live without all of its soul either. Sure, I can probably last longer. The way I'm feeling now, I could probably last a long time without my powers, but slowly it'll kill me Joey. I'll eventually die if I don't get my powers back. I can't explain how I know that. All I can say is that I fought with everything so I could save myself because…I don't want to die."

A long silence came over the two of us after I'd finished. The only sound was the sound of the rain pounding against the stones of the castle and off of our bodies. My gaze was still locked on the ground, but now I'm starting to feel a wave of hypothermia. It's just so cold.

"I'm sorry."

I lifted up my head so I could look at him. "What?"

"I shouldn't have called you heartless," Joey clarified. "You aren't heartless. You're just scared. You've been through a whole lot lately."

I nodded in agreement. "I have, but it's not an excuse for the way I treated you and the others. I let myself get caught up in my own despair. I put myself through so much torture when the truth of the matter is that I can't control what happens to my dad. Even with surgery, my father could still die. After all, there isn't a cure to cancer. All that surgery can do is delay what will eventually happen. Getting my powers back would only delay what will eventually happen to me too. We're all going to die someday. That's just reality. I didn't want to accept it, but that's what it is." A sob escaped from my throat, but I kept going as the rain continued to pour on us. "I only wish I could have been able to take care of everything. I wish I could have been able to save my dad and my mom. But I can't even save myself!"

My knees buckled as the trembling in my body worsened. I'd been cold before, but now I was absolutely freezing. The only warmth I could feel were the hot tears sliding down my cheeks. Everything else was just cold.

And then, just as I was about to fall and crumble under the weight of all the burdens my body had borne, two arms snaked around my body and held me up. A firm and warm chest pressed against my face, the sound of a heartbeat right next to my ear. A wave of warmth washed over me.

I wrapped my arms around Joey's waist and hugged him as hard as I could as I finally let all of the tears I'd been holding back free. Sobs wracked through my body, but Joey held me up as best he could. One of his hands played with my hair while the other patted my back. His soft whispers echoed in my ears as he told me that I didn't have to face everything on my own and that he'd help me with the burden. He'd help me. He would save me and my family.

But deep down I knew those were empty promises. Joey couldn't do that for me.

I pushed him away and headed for the stairs. He called out to me, but I didn't stop.

However, I ended up slipping on the wet surface of the stone. My body fell backward, but those same arms caught me and held me up. This didn't register in my mind though, so I tried running again, but this time Joey grabbed onto my arm. His grip was firm.

"Let go," I whispered, tugging as hard as I could muster.

"No," he replied. I wanted to punch him. He was being stubborn again. "Listen Mina, I promise you, I'll help you. I'm going to face Yugi in the next duel. It's going to be a hard match and…I want you to be there supporting me. I need you to be there so that I don't forget what I'm fighting for."

For a moment I stopped struggling. "What?"

"When I dueled Bandit Keith, you reminded me of who I was fighting for," Joey explained. "You reminded me that I couldn't give up. Mina…Yugi is going to be the hardest opponent I'll ever face and I didn't even beat you."

At that point I tried protesting, but Joey wouldn't have any of it. "Mina, you gave me that duel. If you had attacked I would have lost and then you'd be closer to getting your life back. Tell me, why would you sacrifice that?"

"Because…I know my father wouldn't have wanted me to hurt someone else," I replied. "Not even to save his life. He would want me to do what's right. Joey…you deserve that money and that title more than anyone else. Unlike me, you have the power to save someone you love. You can save your sister. It isn't too late for you."

Joey sighed and let me go. "It isn't too late for you either Mina. I know that if you're in there supporting me I can give Yugi a run for his money. Please."

I stared at him. Those brown eyes were so warm. They were pleading with me, begging me to give him a chance.

"I promise that I won't let you down Mina," Joey stated, the rain dripping from his hair. "Please, just come back in there with me."

My heart ached, but I knew that Joey meant what he said. I knew he'd do his best to help me. And even though my mind was against it, I wanted to believe in him. I wanted to trust in him.

I needed to trust him. I needed to depend on him.

"Alright," I said finally, a small smile on my face. I placed my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. "Lead the way Joseph."

His expression mirrored confusion as he stared at our interlocked hands, but after a moment he just sighed and began to lead me back the way he'd come out. After all, I wouldn't be able to get in the same way I'd come out. I didn't exactly have ten star-chips on me anymore.

As I'd expected, Artemis had been spying on us from around the corner of the castle. I didn't care though. I was happy that Artemis had kept an eye on us. Normally, Artemis was the only one who could put up with me and all of my craziness.

But now as I look up at Joey, I realize that I have someone new to lean on too.

"So are you two ready to get back in there?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah," Joey replied. "It's freezing out here."

I smiled. "Joey?"

He turned his gaze toward me, but before he could respond I gave him a light kiss on his cheek. As soon as I pulled back he was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Better?" I asked.

Joey swallowed and stuttered a bit before he could adequately reply. "I…am…yeah…much better now…uh…."

I rolled my eyes as Artemis scampered in the doorway that Joey had come out through. "Quit babbling idiot. You've got a duel to win."

"Right."

* * *

A/N: And that ends that. This chapter was one of the hardest to write as far as the duel goes because there were so many ways I could have let it play out. But I decided on making Mina surrender. Obviously, when she drew her Sailor Venus card, it reminded of her of who she really is inside and she realized that she'd taken her devotion towards her father too far. She also realized that she hadn't entirely been dueling for him either. She realized that her main reason for fighting in the tournament was so she could save herself from dealing with the changes that have come in her life. So far, she hasn't been able to really survive any of the changes that she's had to go through. That's why the story is called Surviving Through Changes. Anyway, stick around for the next chapter. Surprises shall ensue.


	63. A Question of Love

A/N: And so, after that last dramatic chapter, I'm going to bring just a bit of humor to the this one. After all, I just have to poke fun at the main characters.

Note: This chapter is dedicated to Realms of Destiny.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon do not belong to me in any shape, form, or fashion. I only own my OC's, which aren't in this chapter so who cares about them anyway.

Chapter 63

A Question of Love

12:57 p.m.

Yugi P.O.V.

"Where is Joey?" Tristan asked. "If he isn't back here soon he'll be disqualified."

"Do you think he's afraid of facing Yugi?"

Tea shook her head. "No way, he's probably still talking with Mina."

I frowned a bit. To be perfectly honest, I wish Joey and Mina would get a clue and just admit that they have feelings for each other. I mean, it's obvious to the rest of us that they have some chemistry. Not only that, but there's so much romantic tension in the air when those two are around each other that it's just plain annoying.

It's none of my business, but my advice to Joey concerning Mina would be the following.

FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, JUST KISS THE GIRL!

But saying something like that is the equivalent to admitting my crush on Tea out loud. Yeah, that's not happening anytime soon.

"I wonder…" Bakura trialed off, his face turning pink as he did.

Tristan blinked in confusion. "Something the matter Bakura?"

Bakura shook his head. "No, nothings wrong. I just wondered if…"

"If what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bakura's blush darkened. "Well, it's not exactly polite of me to say this, but it's obvious that Mina and Joey have some sort of thing going on right?"

"Yeah," we all replied.

"And we all know that they like each other right?"

"Yeah."

Bakura's blush darkened again. "Do you think the two of them are making out?"

Cue the awkward silence.

"Is that really our business?' Tea asked after a long moment. "I mean…"

"Joey's way too shy around Mina to do something like that right away," Tristan cut in. "When it comes to relationships, Joey takes his time."

Tea groaned. "Tristan, how would you know that?"

"I'm very observant."

My mind blanked out for a moment. Were we actually talking about this right now? Joey and Mina's relationship has nothing to do with us. Right now we need to be focused on the fact that Joey and I are about to duel for the highest stakes imaginable.

"I don't know Tristan," Bakura began, "they seem pretty serious. I mean you can tell that Joey has a bit of a thing for her."

"Ten bucks he hasn't kissed her yet."

Bakura grinned. "Twenty bucks he has."

"GUYS!" Tea screamed. "That is totally wrong!" She paused. "Thirty dollars that…"

I put my hands over my ears as Tea placed her bet. Since when did my friends all become perverts? The world must be ending or something.

"Hey, we're back!"

We all turned toward the entryway and saw a pretty disturbing sight.

Joey and Mina were standing close together with Artemis prancing up behind them. Their hands were interlocked, Joey's pant leg was frayed, there was an evident lip-gloss stain on Joey's face, and…

And both of them were soaking wet.

"Pay up!" Tea ordered, stretching out her hand towards Tristan and Bakura. "Thirty bucks each."

"Tea!" I exclaimed.

Joey and Mina were both blushing, but they didn't unclasp their hands. "Am I late Yugi?" Joey asked. His hair was dripping.

My only response was to shake my head. I've heard that love is supposed to be a powerful thing and all, but this is just ridiculous…and awkward.

"Finalists, please proceed to the arena." Croquet called loudly from below the balcony we were all currently standing on.

Mina let go of Joey's hand. "Good luck."

Joey nodded. "I hope they won't mind that I'm soaked." He shook his head from side to side in an attempt to dry his hair, but all he ended up doing was getting droplets of water everywhere.

"Enough mongrel," Mina chastised, lightly punching his arm. "We've made a big enough mess already."

"Do you always have to call me a dog?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

With a sigh I passed by both of them. Glancing back behind me, I waved to Tea, Tristan, and Bakura. Joey scurried to catch up to me, but he waved at Mina and the others.

Once the two of us were alone I began to question him.

"So what exactly happened with you two?"

Joey shrugged. "We talked. We ended up getting soaking wet thanks to that rainstorm outside."

"And the lip-gloss on your cheek?" I asked.

"Oh, that? Mina kissed me." He wiped off said lip-gloss stain as a deep blush rose on his face.

Without thinking I blurted out, "Did you two make out?" Joey lost his balance and was about to tumble down the stairs. I grabbed the back of his jacket so he wouldn't fall, but because he's heavier than I am, that resulted in me falling down the stairs with him.

About twenty steps and a couple of lumps on the head later, Joey and I were lying on the floor in an undignified heap.

Joey's eyes twitched. "Yug."

"Yeah," I groaned, my head pounding from hitting my head so many times.

"What gave you the idea that Mina and I are together in…**that way**?" Joey asked, his eyes twitching a tad bit more violently now.

I blushed. "Well…uh…"

Joey rose to a sitting position and rubbed his head. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Just swear that we'll never talk about this again."

"But you didn't answer my question," I pointed out.

"We're just friends!"

My first instinct was to crawl far away from Joey and his anger, but I didn't move. I just nodded and promised that I wouldn't mention Mina and the words "**make-out**" again.

From there, Joey and I got up from the floor and rushed to the arena. With all the speculation surrounding Joey and Mina's relationship, I had forgotten that this duel was going to decide who gets the right to challenge Pegasus. This duel decides whether Joey gets the money for his sister. It decides whether or not my grandpa is freed from the Shadow Realm.

"_I have to save him_," I think as Joey and I part ways. He rushes toward the red platform while I run to the blue one. Once I'm standing in it, I place my deck onto the duel board. Joey echoes my actions, placing his somewhat wet deck onto the board.

"Dear Joseph, what happened to you?" Pegasus inquired from where he was seated. "You're soaking wet."

Joey kept his gaze on me. "It's a long story."

Pegasus stared at Joey and after a moment he nodded in what seemed to be approval. "I see. You've been standing out in the rain with Minako and talking about me and how evil I am. And I see you've been doing some other things."

"Yep, pretty much," Joey replied, a blush rising on his face. Like me he realized that Pegasus had used that Millennium Eye of his to read his mind. Well, I guess that clears up everything.

Wait a second! What was the blush for?

Pegasus gestured for Croquet to begin speaking. The lap dog clad in a suit stepped forward.

"This final playoff match between Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler will not only determine who wins the tournament, but it will decide who gets the right to challenge Mr. Maximillion Pegasus."

"_I have to win that match with Pegasus_," I thought anxiously. "_It's the only way to save my grandpa and the Kaiba brothers. No matter what, I have to win._"

Even so I…

"Joey, wait a second," I began as Joey finished shuffling his damp deck. He glanced up at me. His stare was filled with the anxiety I felt inside. Still, I could tell that he was ready to duel me. He had that fire in his eyes and I knew what that meant. Joey was ready for a fight.

"Listen Yug," he cut in, "I hope this isn't about you having any second thoughts about dueling me."

"Well…"

"Come on pal."

I sighed. "I'm sorry Joey, but I don't know if I can do this."

Joey scoffed. "Suck it up Yugi. You said if yourself. If it came down to us we'd just play our best and most honorable duel. That's the only way we'll know who's best prepared to take on Pegasus in the final match, so lets get on with it."

He's right. I may not want to do this, but it has to be done. Pegasus has to be stopped, and the only way to do that is to give my all in this duel.

I closed my eyes and tapped into the power of my puzzle. I felt the spirit's powerful soul bind with mine. When I opened them again, I'd grown about a foot taller, obviously signifying that the spirit was the main one in power over my body right now. I trusted him so it wasn't a big deal to me anymore. Besides that, I was still present in the duel. I was still the one making decisions. I just had a little bit of help now.

"Okay Joey," I muttered, my voice sounding deeper. "Let's duel."

Croquet stepped backward from the position where he'd been standing seconds earlier. "Now our gracious host will make a few opening remarks."

Pegasus sighed and rose from his chair. "Congratulations duelists, you're the finest in the world. That is why I look forward to a duel that consists of your dueling best." Pegasus glanced between me and Joey. "After all, if you should give me anything less I'll know."

"_Of course you will_," I thought irritably.

Joey set his gaze back on me. "Yugi, before we start, I just want to say thanks man."

"What?" I asked.

"Just look at me," he continued. "I'm in the final match of the biggest duel monster's tournament that's ever been thrown and its all cause of you bud. You got me here. You looked out for me."

I shook my head. "You're wrong Joey. You earned your place here."

"Thanks man. Just know that no matter what happens here you're my friend and you always will be." Joey's smile faltered slightly. He glanced up toward Mina and then let out a loud sigh. "I want to say that I'm sorry too man."

This caught me by surprise. "For what?"

Joey smiled again. "Just by your answer I know that you don't hold anything against me, but I just wanted to apologize for lying to ya. I know that Mina told you all this already. I know you don't hold a grudge because you haven't said anything, but I needed to apologize for keeping that secret. It wasn't right of me to do so. I know how much your grandpa means to you."

"Thank you," I replied, somewhat laughing at myself because I'd completely forgotten about it. Besides that, I know that his crush on Mina made him do some crazy things lately. How could I hold a grudge against something like that. It wasn't his fault and it wasn't Mina's either. She was desperate.

"And I need to tell you something else," Joey continued. "I don't know how you'll feel about it, but Mina wanted me to tell you everything before we started our duel. She figured that Pegasus would tell you otherwise."

My chest tightened at the sound of that. "Tell me what?"

Joey's fists clenched. He was obviously struggling with this, but he seemed determined to tell me whatever it was that Mina wanted me to know.

But what did she want me to know? What secret did she reveal to Joey that she hid from the rest of us?

"Yug, it's like this…"

* * *

Fifteen minutes earlier within Mina's suite

Joey P.O.V.

Mina tossed me a towel. "Hurry and get yourself dry. You're duel is in like, ten minutes."

Vainly I tried to get my sopping wet hair dry with the towel, but I realized quickly that there was no point. I was just going to have to go into this duel soaking wet.

On the other side of the room, Mina was trying to do the same, but she quit about ten seconds after she'd started. I guess she realized the same thing.

"Fantastic," she muttered, wrapping the white towel around her shoulders. She shivered a bit. "We're both probably going to suffer from hypothermia by the end of the day."

I laughed and turned away from her. "Probably, but for now I guess we'll just have to deal with it. I can't be late for the duel."

Mina nodded. "I know, but…"

She trailed off and I could tell without looking at her that she was worried about something. When I did turn to face her, those sapphire eyes were peering down at the floor. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was biting down on her lower lip.

"What's wrong?"

I watched her sigh. Her fists unclenched, but she was still biting down on her lip. "I think…I think Yugi should know about this. He should know before Pegasus decides to tell him." She laid her towel onto the bed and sat down on it. "Knowing him, that creep will tell him at some point. I think we should beat him to it."

I agreed that Yugi needed to hear this from us, but I wasn't sure if the timing was all that great. He and I were about to play in the last match of the tournament. Even though his grandpa has been freed from the Shadow Realm, it doesn't mean that Yugi doesn't still have a reason to fight. After all, there's still Kaiba and Mokuba to think about. And then on my side of the situation, my sister's sight, the life of Mina's dad, and the state of Mina's soul are all falling on me.

Telling Yugi about this may convince him that he doesn't have a reason to keep going. He might give up and then everything will fall onto my shoulders. I know that Pegasus can read my mind. He can read Yugi's too, but he's got a Millennium Item to back him up if he learns how to use it. In a lot of ways Yugi stands a better chance at winning against Pegasus than I do.

Still, no matter how you look at it, there is more on the line for me than anyone else now. Yugi wants to help Kaiba and Mokuba because they were wronged by Pegasus. That's noble of him, but without his grandpa's soul being on the line it makes me want to win more because I really need to. If I could find a way to beat Pegasus somehow then everyone would win. The Kaiba brothers would be saved, Mina would get her powers back, her dad wouldn't die, and I'd save my sister's sight. And to add icing onto the cake, Yugi's grandpa would have already been saved thanks to Mina.

However, if I don't win against Pegasus, everyone, including Yugi, loses.

Handling all that pressure may be too much for me. Yugi has more experience than I do. He has a Millennium Item. His chances at winning are higher than mine when it comes to Pegasus. His chances at winning against me are higher than my chances at beating him too.

Mina gave me that duel. She should be the one fighting Yugi, but she gave up. Not because she didn't want to keep fighting for her father or for the sake of her own soul and everything else…I think she lost the strength to fight. She literally couldn't fight anymore. Part of that may have to do with what Pegasus did, but I think that the pressure and stress simply got the better of her. Mina's guilt got the better of her.

The guilt she feels is what's making her want to tell Yugi about her deal with Pegasus. She's risking her secret identity too. She wants me to spill the beans on everything.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "You want to tell him everything? Even about your powers?"

Mina nodded. "Tell them everything."

Now it wasn't just Yugi she was talking about. She meant Tristan, Tea, and Bakura too.

"I don't think we should tell Yugi and the others about your powers yet," I told her. "You've got enough going on without them freaking out over them and the fact that you have a talking cat…"

"Joey is right!" Artemis exclaimed, having caught onto our conversation. He'd gone into the bathroom to dry off. Since he was a cat, he could just roll around in towels and after a few minutes he'd pretty much be dry. From the way his fur was matted, it looked like he'd be dry after a few minutes.

"You can't tell them about your identity Mina," he continued. "The fact that Joey knows is bad enough, not to mention Pegasus. Telling the others about them could put all of them into serious danger. You can't reveal that secret."

Mina sighed heavily. "I'm tired of the lies Artemis. I'm tired of deceiving people."

I walked over to the bed and laid my hand on Mina's shoulder. "If you want to tell them about your powers then you should, but I don't think now is the best time. As far as Yugi goes…he might lose the will to fight. You can't forget that Yugi's grandpa wasn't the only one in the Shadow Realm. He's not the only person that Yugi's fighting for anymore, but he was the main one."

Mina turned her gaze toward mine. Our eyes locked and what felt like a wave of electricity shot through me. Her gaze was intense, but after a moment it faltered and she looked toward the floor again.

"You're both right," she said. "I can't tell them about my powers, and telling Yugi about his grandpa might make him lose his reason for fighting but…I know that Pegasus is going to tell him anyway. If Yugi's going to hear the truth I think he should hear it from you Joey."

"From me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're his best friend Joey," Mina explained. "I think hearing it from you would lessen the blow."

"But Pegasus will know the second the both of you enter that room that you plan on telling Yugi everything," Artemis pointed out.

Mina shrugged. "He wouldn't stop us. He knows Yugi's mind just as he knows mine and Joey's." She got up from her seated position on the bed and walked towards the door. I followed.

"I get what you're saying now," I told her as she opened the door. Artemis pranced at a steady pace behind us. "Pegasus wants Yugi to find out about this so that it will be easier for him to get whatever it is he's after."

"He's after Yugi's puzzle," Mina stated, walking ahead of me. "He'll do whatever it takes to get it, but I think…I think Yugi would still want to fight, even after he had found out everything. At least I think he would if he found out from you. Finding out from me or Pegasus would probably push him into giving up."

I stopped. "I don't know Mina. I don't know if I can."

She and Artemis paused as well. Artemis stayed silent, but Mina turned back toward me, a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm asking too much of you."

"No, it's not that…"

"It's bad enough that I'm depending on you to help me save my dad, but this is just cruel," she continued. Artemis rubbed his head against her leg, but she didn't even notice it. "Am I really that horrible of a person?"

I walked up to her and laid both of my hands on her shoulders. "No, you're a beautiful person Mina."

Her gaze again shifted toward the floor. "Don't lie to me Joey. Just tell me what you really think and get if over with. I can take it."

What did I really think of her? There were a lot of things I loved and hated about this girl that stood in front of me. I hated the fact that she was partially suicidal. I hated that she had made some stupid mistakes that had gotten a lot of people into trouble. I hated the fact that she'd made a life altering deal with Pegasus that's about to force me to tell my best friend that his grandpa didn't need to be saved because she'd already done it. I especially loathed how temperamental she could be. Mina constantly makes up excuses and expects everyone else to pick up the pieces for her.

But worst of all, I hate that she pretends to be happy when she's falling apart on the inside.

However there were things I really loved about her. She was kind and in a lot of ways pretty selfless. I love that she fights with everything she has for the people she cares for. I love that she can kick butt when it comes to dueling and actual fighting. She once gave me hope for a better future without even realizing it. She does a lot of good things without realizing it. She's beautiful, smart, and she's got great taste in food. I love her noble spirit and I take comfort in the fact that she trusts me and that she wanted me to know these things about her and that she's comfortable with crying in front of me.

What's even crazier is that I love the things I hate about her too.

I can't say all those things though. For one, all of it was incredibly cheesy. Two, there isn't enough time for me to tell her exactly what my opinion is of her. Only one idea of how to tell her comes to mind.

"Mina, even with all of your flaws," I begin, raising my left hand so its resting on her cheek, "there's no one who I can think of whose beauty rivals yours." Yep. It's cheesy, but there's nothing else I can say.

She scoffed. "Come on Joey, I'm serious…"

I cut her off in the worse way possible. I didn't think about what I was doing, I just acted.

A muffled groan escaped from Mina as I pressed my lips hard against hers. Artemis was hissing, but I didn't pull back. Even when the cat started clawing at my leg I didn't pull away from her. I'd lost my mind.

And then, after a moment she started to kiss me back. Mina was very hesitant, but after a moment her lips began to dance across mine.

This was very bad. We were officially crossing a line that wasn't supposed to be crossed, but I don't thing either of us cared as we lost ourselves in the moment.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me. I wrapped my right arm around her in order to pull her even closer. Despite the fact that we were both soaking wet, there was a lot of heat between us. We kept kissing. We hadn't even come up for air yet.

Artemis was still clawing at my leg, but I didn't dare let go of her even though I wanted to. My body was acting of its own accord.

Finally, after what seemed like a year, I found the strength to pull away and let go of her. Both of us were flushed and both of us were clearly embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Joey…I…you see…I…"

I pressed a finger to her lips as I panted. "Now you know what I think."

She nodded, her face turning burgundy. Her gaze turned downward. "Artemis, stop that."

I looked down, the bottom half of my pant leg looked like it'd been ripped to shreds. Some of the fabric was in the sly cat's mouth.

"I apologize," I muttered.

"Yeah, me too," Mina echoed. She hesitantly grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers as she did so. "We should…um…get to the uh…wherever it is we're going."

Artemis eyed me evilly. "Don't try anything funny buster. I got my eye on you now."

I nodded. "Yes sir."

We walked up the stairs and headed to the balcony. Artemis watched us the whole time as we did. Mina and I both wiped our lips clean of whatever lingered of that kiss. On mine it had been lots of lip-gloss.

Then we reached Yugi and the others, I'd been in a bit of a daze since our kiss, so what happened during that short period of time is lost on me. I know Mina and I argued a bit, but nothing serious. More like a teasing argument. Flirting maybe? Oh, the horror!

Croquet called me and Yugi to the arena. Mina let go of my hand I told her goodbye.

Then as Yugi and I were walking, he started to question me.

"So what exactly happened with you two?" Yugi asked.

I shrugged. "We talked. We ended up getting soaking wet thanks to that rainstorm outside."

"And the lip-gloss on your cheek?"

"Oh, that? Mina kissed my cheek." I wiped off said lip-gloss stain as a deep blush rose on my face. No way was I going to tell him that we'd practically made-out a few minutes before.

"Did you two make-out?"

I lost my balance and began tumbling down the stairs. Yugi ended up falling down with me because he'd tried in vain to keep me from falling. Yeah, that wasn't pleasant.

About twenty steps and a couple of lumps on the head later, we're both lying on the floor.

My eyes twitched. "Yug."

"Yeah," he groaned.

"What gave you the idea that Mina and I are together in…**that way**?" I asked, my eyes twitching a tad bit more violently now. Did he see us? How could he? There's no way anyone could have seen us!

He blushed. "Well…uh…"

I rose to a sitting position and rubbed my head. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Just swear that we'll never talk about this again."

"But you didn't answer my question."

"We're just friends!"

Yugi blinked. "Okay, I will never mention you two and the words "**make-out**" again."

"Good," I replied as he stood. "Never again. Good." I quickly darted away. We really needed to get this duel on the road, but now I'm left with a horrible task.

Ugh, how can I tell him this? How can I smash his reason for fighting in this tournament? It's just not right.

I sighed. "_There's no choice. You can't lose this. You have to tell him regardless of what happens. You have to for the sake of Serenity, Mina, and her father. There's no other choice._"

I thought back to right before this whole tournament started, when Serenity sent me that video.

"_I was hoping to see you once more…_"

"Dear Joseph, what happened to you?" Pegasus inquired from where he was seated, shaking me from my thoughts. "You're soaking wet."

I kept my gaze focused on Yugi. "It's a long story."

Pegasus stared me with that vile Millennium Eye. No doubt he was getting the entire story of what had happened between me and Mina.

"I see. You've been standing out in the rain with Minako and talking about me and how evil I am. And I see you've been doing some other things."

"Yep, pretty much," I replied, trying to fight the blush that was rising on my face. Whenever I get the chance, I'm ripping that stupid magic eye from out of that man's socket.

"This final playoff match between Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler will not only determine who wins the tournament, but it will decide who gets the right to challenge Mr. Maximillion Pegasus." Croquet stated.

I nodded. This was it. The moment of truth.

"Joey, wait a second," Yugi began, his expression mirroring the anxiety I felt on the inside. I knew without him saying anything that he was having second thoughts.

"Listen Yug," I cut in, "I hope this isn't about you having any second thoughts about dueling me."

"Well…"

"Come on pal."

Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry Joey, but I don't know if I can do this."

I scoffed. "Suck it up Yugi. You said if yourself. If it came down to us we'd just play our best and most honorable duel. That's the only way we'll know who's best prepared to take on Pegasus in the final match, so lets get on with it."

Truth be told, I didn't want to do this either. The last thing I wanted to do was duel Yugi for stakes this high.

"Okay Joey," he muttered. "Let's duel."

Sweat began to bead off my forehead. "_Come on. It's now or never. You've got to tell him._"

Croquet stepped backward from the position where he'd been standing seconds earlier. "Now our gracious host will make a few opening remarks."

Pegasus sighed and rose from his chair. "Congratulations duelists, you're the finest in the world. That is why I look forward to a duel that consists of your dueling best." Pegasus glanced between me and Yugi, but the gaze lingered on me. He was challenging me and basically letting me know that if I didn't tell Yugi that he would. There was no way to avoid this.

"After all, if you should give me anything less I'll know." he finished.

"_Yep, I'm definitely ripping that stupid eye from out of his head._" I thought angrily.

I set my gaze back on Yugi. "Yugi, before we start, I just want to say thanks man."

"What?"

"Just look at me," I continued. "I'm in the final match of the biggest duel monster's tournament that's ever been thrown and its all cause of you bud. You got me here. You looked out for me."

"You're wrong Joey," Yugi stated. "You earned your place here."

"Thanks Yug," I replied, closing my eyes for a second as I smiled. "Just know that no matter what happens here you're my friend and you always will be." I glanced up toward Mina and then let out a loud sigh. "I want to say that I'm sorry too man."

Yugi was confused. "For what?"

I smiled again. "Just by your answer I know that you don't hold anything against me, but I just wanted to apologize for lying to ya. I know that Mina told you all this already. I know you don't hold a grudge because you haven't said anything, but I needed to apologize for keeping that secret. It wasn't right of me to do so. I know how much your grandpa means to you."

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Thank you." I could tell from his expression that he was laughing at himself. Seems like he'd forgotten all about it.

Still, he probably won't be smiling like that for much longer.

"And I need to tell you something else," I continued. "I don't know how you'll feel about it, but Mina wanted me to tell you everything before we started our duel. She figured that Pegasus would tell you otherwise."

Yugi's smile vanished in an instant. "Tell me what?"

I clenched my fists. What would Yugi do if he were in my shoes right now? Would he tell me the truth about what was happening if he knew that Pegasus would tell me anyway? I don't know the answer, but I have to be honest with Yugi right now. He's my best friend and I can't disrespect him by continuing to keep these secrets.

Mina's realized that keeping all these secrets only burden her with worries stacked on top of more worries. She doesn't want that to happen to me I guess. Or maybe she's telling me to reveal what I know to Yugi so that she can get past her guilt.

Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention earlier that I hated how selfish she can be sometimes. Even so, I think the main reason she wanted me to tell Yugi about what was happening was because she couldn't. She's bound by contract whereas, I am not.

I finally decide on what I'm going to do.

"Yug…it's like this."

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter. In the next one, you know that a duel is about to take place, but these twists are going to change the very nature of how things go down. Stay tuned.

Note: Okay, I'm going to be honest and say that it was never my intention to make Joey and Mina kiss in this story…however, I ended up being inspired and I just couldn't help myself. (I'm a hopeless romantic. Sue me.) Besides, just because they kiss doesn't mean that they're a set couple. Not only that, but Joey and Mina, (with the exclusion of Pegasus), are the only ones that know about this kiss since they were the participants. Long story short, this is only the beginning of the drama that will surround these two. Of course, to find out what, you'll just have to keep reading.


	64. Yugi vs Joey Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Goodness, goodness, goodness! I must thank all of my reviewers for reviewing this story here and now. All of you are so awesome and I cannot believe that this story has over 200 reviews now. I mean…this is just fantastic. I am honored. Thank you all so much! This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

Disclaimer: I have never claimed Yugioh and Sailor Moon as my own so why would I disclaim it? Okay that's a lie, I did take the deed, but those evil creators stole it back so I don't own it anymore. Never did actually. Point is…they aren't mine.

Chapter 64

Yugi vs. Joey Part 1

Mina P.O.V.

"_Mina, even with all your flaws, there's no one I can think of whose beauty rivals yours._"

The words were so incredibly cheesy and unbelievable that I nearly started laughing the second they left Joey's mouth.

"_Come on Joey, I'm serious…_"

I close my eyes, remembering the feel of Joey's lips against mine. I've kissed plenty of guys before, but the kiss I shared with Joey was different somehow. The passion in it was so hypnotizing that I can barely gather my bearings now.

His touch was soothing. They way he moved his lips across mine was soothing too, but again, there was a fire behind it. There aren't words to describe exactly what happened between us. All I know for sure, is that I'm still clinging to that feeling.

I'm not even embarrassed by the fact that Artemis saw the whole thing. My only concern is that I'm wishing I could relive that moment. So far, I haven't been able to figure out why.

"_Joey, you've really done it this time._"

Heat pricked at my skin as I opened my eyes. Below me on the platforms below stood Joey and Yugi. Both of them were about to face each other in this duel, but before they can begin Joey starts to tell Yugi/Yami about the skeletons in my closet.

"It's like this Yug. You're grandpa's soul isn't in the Shadow Realm anymore. He's free."

Tense silence filled the room as Joey finished speaking. I observed Yami closely. His expression was one of well…shock. There was more to it than that though. It was clear that there was bewilderment in his expression. Likewise, he was probably wondering how the heck Joey knew that his grandpa was free. There was also some disbelief in that expression. His violet eyes especially mirrored this emotion.

"What did you just say?" Yami asked.

"I said that your grandpa is free Yugi," Joey replied.

"Are you playing a twisted joke on me?"

"No, I'm dead serious Yug."

Those violet eyes now reflected anger. Yami clenched his fists tightly atop the duel board. "How long have you known this?"

"Only for about thirty minutes," Joey replied honestly. "You see…" he glanced back up at me again. "Mina…"

"How long did she know?" Yami muttered, his eyes gazing up at me. "Why isn't she telling me this?"

Joey didn't defend me on this, probably because he was wondering the same thing to some extent, but I was bound by contract. I couldn't say anything. Telling Joey in the first place was a breach in the contract I'd made with Pegasus.

The eyes of Joey's other friends were on me. Even Artemis, my ever loyal partner, was staring up at me, waiting for me to answer, but I couldn't speak right now. My heart felt heavy and my mind was full of confusion thanks to that kiss. That along with everything else was definitely not helping with my mental stability.

"She's the reason your grandpa is free now," Joey said finally. "It was part of her contract with Pegasus."

Yami's hateful glare turned toward Pegasus. The tyrant sitting in that chair didn't even flinch. He just chuckled like the maniacal man that he was.

"He agreed that if Mina beat Megan in one turn, he'd let one of the souls he captured go," Joey continued. "She got to choose who and she chose your grandpa. But Pegasus tricked her and she ended up losing a piece of her soul. That's why she was acting like a lunatic when I dueled her." Joey paused as he narrowed his gaze down at the duel board in front of him. "Yugi, if she doesn't get that piece of her soul back soon she could die."

"Die!" Tea exclaimed. She turned toward me. "Mina, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

My mouth moved, but no words came out. The hypothermia was beginning to kick in. My body was beginning to shiver uncontrollably, but I didn't care much. I'm not moving from this spot until this duel ends. Still, I vainly wished that it would start sooner.

"Did you really do that Mina?" Yami asked, his expression softening. "You did that for me?"

My teeth chattered as I answered. "I did. I'm sorry for keeping it a secret, but it was part of the terms for the contract."

"Mina and I both wanted you to know what had happened," Joey stated. "I'll be honest though, I wasn't really sure about doing so. I know how much your grandpa means to you and…"

Yami started laughing. "Don't bother Joey. I get it. Pegasus planned all of this. He designed this situation so I'd be forced to either give up or decide that I didn't have a reason to fight anymore, but he was wrong."

"Was I?" Pegasus asked, chuckling as he did so. "Do enlighten me."

"I'm relieved that my grandpa is safe and sound," Yami I stated. "I'll admit that I'm upset that Mina kept it from us until now, but that's understandable given what she had to sacrifice. That explains her actions too. She wasn't just fighting for her father but for her own life too. It was a question of survival and in the end Mina gave that up too. She resigned herself to whatever fate that was in store for her and gave Joey the opportunity he needed." He smiled. "Not only that, but she's given me another reason to fight. Aside from the Kaiba brothers, I'll fight to free her soul from your clutches Pegasus."

"How noble," Pegasus replied, clapping his hands as he did so. "You are so forgiving."

"_He's too forgiving_," I thought, somehow irritated by this. I mean, how can he forgive me so easily. It's like he's barely considered the fact that I've done nothing but lie to him and the others this whole time. Is he doing so for Joey's benefit? I may not know exactly where Joey and I stand when it comes to our relationship, truth be told I don't know what kind of relationship we have, but I do know that Joey has forgiven me time and time again without a second thought.

And now, Yugi or Yami, ugh who cares; the point is that he's forgiven me too.

"Let's get on with this duel Joey," Yami commanded. "Whoever wins will gain the right to duel Pegasus."

Joey nodded. "Let the best man win then."

Their life-point counters rise to two-thousand, signifying that the duel has officially begun.

I heard Bakura sigh. "Who would have thought that the final duel of the tournament would be against two best friends."

I turned my head slightly and watched as Tristan nodded. "Yeah, this is definitely harsh. At least one of them will be able to take on Pegasus thought. Still…" he glanced at me, "the fact that Yugi's grandpa is saved now pretty much diffuses Yugi's reason for dueling or at least it would have if he weren't so forgiving."

Tristan never was the forgiving type I suppose. Ever since that mess with Pegasus's goon squad, Tristan has been nagging at me. I don't blame him for it, but he could lay off a bit.

Tea walked over towards me and patted my shoulder. "Tristan, leave her alone. It's not fair that you keep nagging her about things she couldn't control."

"I'm just telling the truth," Tristan replied.

Tea sent him a glare. "This whole thing would have been easier if they'd flipped a coin or played another round of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Then we could get that match with Pegasus now."

"It doesn't work that way Tea…"

"Well, why doesn't it?" Tea asked, cutting Tristan off mid-sentence. "Yugi and Joey are like brothers. They shouldn't be forced to fight each other like this."

Tristan sighed. "I totally hear what you're saying, but that's just how this tournament works."

Tea turned her gaze toward the field. "Well, I don't like it." She turned her gaze toward me. "I'm sure you don't like it either, right Mina?"

I nodded my response. Talking wasn't exactly my strong suit right now with all the trembling in my body and all that. She knows that I agree though. These two shouldn't be fighting each other like this. From the moment I saw those two interact with each other, I already knew that they were inseparable.

But now, they're being forced to fight each other in order to save people they care for. Even though Yugi knows that his grandpa is safe and free from Pegasus's grasp, he's trying to fight for my sake now as well as for Kaiba and Mokuba.

Yugi is a noble person, but he's naïve too, entirely too naïve.

It's just as I said to Joey earlier. Of everyone that participated in this tournament, Joey was the one contestant that truly deserved both the money and the title. After all, Joey was definitely a talented duelist. I mean, you don't get to the finals of a tournament without knowing what you're doing. Well, I guess there were times when Joey didn't know what he was doing, but just look at him now. He's staring down his best friend in a duel that holds everything in the balance for him, his sister, my father, and for me.

It dawns on me now that Joey has a lot of weight on his shoulders. His battle to save Serenity's eyesight has turned into a battle in which lives could be lost if he doesn't win. My father's life as well as mine would both be lost if Joey doesn't win. I don't want to die, but…I wish that I could have been able to finish this myself. I wish I hadn't dragged Joey into finishing a battle that I started. However, at the same time I'm glad. I'm glad that Joey cares about me enough to do this.

I touch my lips with my fingertips, again remembering the feel of Joey's lips on mine. "_What is this feeling_?" My eyes gaze upon the field. Joey's looking over his hand at the moment, those brown eyes of his filled with determination even though his body is shaking slightly. I suppose the hypothermia is starting to affect him too. At this rate, we'll both be a mess by the time this duel is over.

Regardless, we both have to be strong for each other now. That's why, no matter how cold I am or how sick I'm starting to feel, I'm not leaving this spot for anything. Joey asked me to stay and support him. It's the least I can do after everything he's done for me. I owe him this much if not more.

Glancing over at Yami, I see that he's ready. He sets a card onto the field.

"I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode."

The Celtic Guardian appears on the field, its sword clutched tightly within its right hand. I glance back at Joey. He's ready to move as well.

**Celtic Guardian Attack: 1400**

"For my first move I summon Giltia the Knight!" Joey exclaimed.

**Giltia the Knight Attack: 1850**

Tea sighed from next to me. "It was one thing when Joey and Yugi had duels back home and there wasn't anything on the line, but here…"

"Everything is at stake," I finished, my teeth chattering slightly. "It isn't fair."

Tea nodded in agreement and turned toward Tristan. "Tristan can Mina borrow your jacket? She's freezing over here."

I'm sure that Tristan was reluctant to give me his jacket, but one glare from Tea changed his mind. He took it off and passed it to Tea, who gave it to me. I shoved my arms into the sleeves gratefully and thanked them both. It was still cold, but I'll be a bit more comfortable now.

"Better huh?" Tea asked.

"Yeah," I replied, returning my focus toward the field. Yugi's Celtic Guardian was gone, and his life-points were fifteen-fifty. Great, I've already missed the first move.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Joey?"

A blush rose on my face the second Tea finished asking that question. How the heck was I supposed to answer that? Oh, I'm going to kill Joey for this!

"Nothing," I lied. "We just talked." My blush darkened considerably, but I made sure to keep my gaze set on the field. I need to concentrate and offer whatever positive energy I have to Joey.

Unfortunately, Tea was in the mood to talk today.

"Come on Mina, you can tell me," she whispered, a sly grin on her face. "It's clear to all of us that you and Joey have something going on."

"_Just keep your gaze ahead Mina,_" my conscious ordered. "_Don't respond._"

I didn't listen to my conscious. Her implication of me and Joey having any kind of relationship needed to be smacked down. If I don't set her straight, I'll start thinking about that stupid kiss again.

"We're just friends," I stated. There was nothing else I could say, but Tea didn't press the issue further. Still, that sly grin on her face was starting to make me a bit uncomfortable.

I focused my attention back down on the field. Joey and Yugi were talking, but I couldn't get a grip on what they were saying. My mind was dwelling on that kiss again.

"_Stop it Mina. Don't think about that now. That's something to deal with later._"

As much as I wanted to listen to my conscious, I found that trying to concentrate on anything but that kiss was extremely difficult. And it definitely wasn't cold in here anymore.

What can this mean? Do I have feelings for Joey? No, that's impossible. If anything this is probably just another one of my crushes. Maybe because Joey is helping me so much I've got that hero complex going on or something. Yeah, that's it. This is just a simple crush on my part and probably for Joey too.

Then again, do I really believe that?

* * *

About two minutes earlier

Joey smiled broadly as his monster took out Yugi's Celtic Guardian. It was only the first move, but he was already ahead of the game.

**Joey: 2000**

**Yugi: 1550**

On the other side of the field, Yugi was gazing at Joey quizzically. In his eyes, there was also a hint of frustration.

"_Joey left his knight on the field completely unprotected_," he thought. "_Just one of those amateur mistakes could cost him the match if he were dueling Pegasus. And the way I'm feeling now…that might just be the case._"

The news that Joey had given him had been a blow on Yugi's heart. He knew that Joey didn't want to hurt Yugi and that Mina probably hadn't either, but Pegasus was a different story. Deep inside, Yugi understood that Pegasus had used both of them as pawns in his game in order to weaken his resolve. So far, his plan was working.

"_I still can't fathom how Pegasus can enjoy playing with peoples minds and hearts like this_," Yugi thought, knowing that Pegasus could hear every word, but not caring that he knew. There were plenty of choice things Yugi wanted Pegasus to hear anyway.

Yugi knew one thing for sure. He had to play his best in this duel. Joey stood a good chance at winning, but he wouldn't if he made a mistake like this in a duel with Pegasus. Even though Yugi felt a tinge of anger toward Joey, he decided that it would be better to help Joey in case he did win. He knew that if Joey won the duel, the sake of four lives would hang in the balance along with his sister's sight.

"Time-out Joey," Yami proclaimed, portraying himself as Yugi once again.

"Time-out?" Joey questioned, clearly confused by the turn of events.

Violet eyes closed as a sigh escaped from Yami's lips. Because he was an ancient spirit, the sound was laden with sorrow. No one caught this except for Pegasus, who was paying special attention to this duel.

"Ever since we arrived on this island I've done my very best to teach you everything I know," Yami stated. He opened his eyes. "Now you must put everything you've learned into play. Think strategically. You can't afford any mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Joey asked, his smile fading. "What are you saying Yug, that I've done something wrong already? It's only been one turn so far."

"What I'm saying Joey, is that in a duel of this magnitude every move you make is crucial," Yami explained. "One false card and it'll cost you everything you've worked so hard for."

Joey nodded, his smile returning. "I understand. Every move I make has to be right on the dot."

Yami smiled. "That's right, because no one here lets a mistake go unpunished. Not Pegasus and not me."

"Okay, time-in," Joey replied. "Give me your best shot."

"I intend to." Yami then drew a card. His smile broadened as he set the monster onto the field.

"I call out Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

**Gaia the Fierce Knight: 2300**

"_I see_," Joey thought as he stared at Yugi's knight sitting on its purple steed. "_I can't leave my monsters on the field unprotected. I always need to have some sort of back-up plan._"

"Gaia, attack!"

The knight shot forward with its red lance in hand. Seconds later he pierced Joey's knight, thus obliterating him and taking out a chunk out of Joey's life-points.

**Joey: 1550**

**Yugi: 1550**

"Good move," Joey complimented, drawing a card. "Now, lets see what ole Joey can come up with." He stared down at his hand. His eyes caught site of his Sword and Shield Magic card as well as the Flame Swordsman. However, he realized that Yugi probably wouldn't attack his swordsman if he summoned it and played his magic card face down.

"_He'll expect a trap if I do that_," he thought, glancing over his hand again. This time he noted his Armored Lizard card. It would serve as the perfect decoy.

"I summon the Armored Lizard in defense mode," Joey proclaimed, setting said monster onto the field.

**Armored Lizard Defense: 1200**

Yugi was perplexed. "_I know Joey has a better monster than that. I wonder what he's planning here._"

Joey smiled. "Come on Yug. It's your turn now."

Yugi knew from that smile that Joey was up to something, but there weren't any face down cards on his field, so he wasn't exactly sure what Joey was up to.

"_I suppose it doesn't matter_," Yugi thought, drawing a card. "I'll play this. The Summoned Skull."

In a show of lightning, the skull monster appeared. Joey's grin widened at the sight of it.

"_That's it Yug. Attack me with your skull._"

**Summoned Skull Attack: 2500**

"Lightning Strike!"

The Summoned Skull stretched out its clawed hands and sent out his blazing lighting strike attack. He turned Joey's monster into pillars of smoke.

"Your lizard is vanquished," Yami announced.

From the upper balcony, the others watched the duel silently until Bakura decided to break it.

"Look at Joey," he said. "He almost looks glad that his creature was struck."

Tristan shook his head. "That's sad. He's in denial already."

"No, that's not what I meant," Bakura replied, noting the glare that Mina and Tea were aiming directly at Tristan. "I think Joey played that mediocre monster so Yugi would be lulled into a false sense of security and attack it. After all, he knows that Yugi has scores of monsters that can take out his lizard. He must have been trying to lure Yugi's monster out."

As if to prove Bakura's point, Joey started chuckling. "Sorry bud, but I was hoping you were gonna lay down that skull. I needed him out for my strategy to work."

Yami narrowed his gaze. He hadn't been hoping for that response out of Joey.

"It's a strategy that has zero mistakes too, but you don't have to take my word for it," Joey continued, a spark of mischief in his chocolate brown eyes, "you can see for yourself. Get ready Yug, because it's my turn to teach you a lesson."

"_We'll see about that_," Yugi thought. "Show me what you've got Joey."

Joey nodded. "First I play the Flame Swordsman in attack mode."

**Flame Swordsman Attack: 1800**

Yami stared at the Flame Swordsman. "Why play him?" It was obvious that the Flame Swordsman was weaker than both Gaia and the Summoned Skull.

"That swordsman won't stand a chance," Tristan muttered. "That Skull's power is too high."

Bakura caught site of a card in Joey's hand. "Not once Joey plays that."

On the field, Joey raised his hand to show Yugi the card he held within it. "I hate doing this to ya, but I'm playing the magical Shield and Sword card."

"Oh, no!" Yami exclaimed, clenching his fists. "_My Skull is done for._"

From where he sat, Pegasus smirked evilly. "_Now you're in for it Yugi-boy._"

**Flame Swordsman Attack: 1600**

**Summoned Skull Attack: 1200**

"Flame Swordsman attack!" Joey commanded, stretching out his hand as he did. The Flame Swordsman didn't hesitate. In seconds Yugi's Summoned Skull had been turned into ash.

**Joey: 1550**

**Yugi: 1150**

"So how's that for putting every slick move I've learned into play?" Joey asked, clearly teasing his friend. "Bet you wish you hadn't showed me the ropes quite so good now."

Yami smiled. "Your move was well played Joey. You reduced my life-points and you took out one of my best monsters. Good job."

"Thanks pal, but that's nothing compared to some of the other moves I got planned for you."

"And I look forward to them Joey, but remember, you aren't the only one with powerful moves to play."

"Well, bring them on. I'm ready for whatever you got."

Pegasus snickered to himself as he watched the too of them. "_How splendid! The passion! The drama! The ferocity! Friends make such wonderful adversaries._"

Yes, for Pegasus, the instigator of all this madness, the duel was great entertainment. And since he could read both of their minds, he could see that both of them were trying to hide the fact that they were struggling to fight the duel. Such circumstances were very enjoyable for him.

However, amidst the fun he was having, he was sorting through the many questions in his mind that all dealt with one girl: Minako Aino.

"_She's been a prevalent thorn in my side_," he thought in slight agitation. "_Especially now that I can't read her mind again. It still doesn't make sense to me. How could she have blocked my power?_"

Pegasus didn't know the answer to that question, but he would find out soon enough.

For underneath the surface of this issue Pegasus faced with Mina were hidden secrets of ancient and mystic energies that he nor Mina would ever truly understand. These secrets hidden deep within Mina's soul were powers of darker magic that are just starting reveal themselves.

As of this moment, this ancient mystery does not affect them, but the destinies of all who stand within the massive room will all be at the mercy of a woman born of blood and the stench of death. Their world threatened by her immeasurable power.

This destiny is the lineage of Geass. Its power a curse to all who possess it.

Only time will tell its mystery.

* * *

A/N: Okay, definitely not one of my best chapters. Writer's block sucks. In any case though, Pegasus is starting to question Mina's other powers: the ones that weren't stripped away from her. Again we have the mention of Code Geass in here, but that's because later on this story or rather the sequels that will follow this story will be crossing over into Code Geass as well. But you'll find out more about the purpose of this as the story comes to its close. Stay tuned for the next chapter folks.


	65. Yugi vs Joey Part 2

A/N: And so, here we are again. I present to you the latest chapter everyone! Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed this story so far. I really am honored that this story has over 200 reviews. All of you rock, so I dedicate this one to all of you. And this chapter will definitely be better than the last one. Prepare for drama and action!

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon belong to other people. If I were one of those other people I'd be ecstatic, but I'm not so lets move on.

Chapter 65

Yugi vs. Joey Part 2

Joey P.O.V.

On the surface, Yugi is playing this duel like he would any other, but I know he's struggling to keep playing. Part of it is because he's facing me, his best friend, but the main reason is probably because of the news I gave him about his grandpa. Doing so hadn't been easy, but Mina had been right. Pegasus would have revealed the secret to Yugi anyway.

Even so, I've got other things on my mind aside from this duel. The main thing being that kiss. Ugh, how could I have been so stupid to just randomly kiss her like that? I mean, yeah I'll admit that she's very attractive and all that, but there's nothing more between us than that is there?

"_Don't think about it_," I chastise myself. "_Focus on the duel._"

With a quick nod I force myself to focus my gaze on Yugi again. He's staring down at his cards in deep concentration and an evident smirk is beginning to work its way onto his face.

"So, let me see one of them moves Yugi," I press, egging him on to build his strength back up. Like I said, Yugi has better chances against Pegasus than I do. Now, I don't plan on losing this duel, but if it comes to that, then Yugi has to be at his best when he goes up against that tyrant.

Yugi glanced over his cards once more before smiling up at me. "Summoned Skull will be avenged now."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked. "Well, you'll have to get past my swordsman first."

"Precisely." He slams a card onto the duel board. "Curse of Dragon. Come forth in attack mode."

"_Ugh oh, that's not good._"

**Curse of Dragon Attack: 2000**

"And next, I'll use this polymerization card to fuse my dragon with Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

"What!" I exclaimed, watching in sudden horror as he laid down the magic card. This definitely hadn't been part of the plan.

"Behold! Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

I close my eyes as a bright light illuminates the room. When it subsides, I open my eyes to find Gaia sitting atop the Curse of Dragon. He now holds two red lances in his hands instead of one.

**Gaia the Dragon Champion Attack: 2600**

"_That's just great_," I thought sarcastically.

Yugi smiled and extended out his hand. "Now my dragon champion, attack!"

The dragon surges forward with Gaia in tow. The knight raises up both of his lances and strikes my Flame Swordsman before I can think of a strategy to save it. With it gone, my life-points are pretty low.

**Yugi: 1150**

**Joey: 750**

I groaned as Yugi's smile widened. "You're turn Joey."

Okay, I have to maintain focus here. Yugi is pushing me to my limits just as I'm pushing him. Maybe he feels that he won't be able to beat Pegasus knowing that his grandpa is safe and sound. That was his whole reason for participating in this tournament in the first place, just as mine was to fight for my sister.

At this point, I can't begin to explain how things got so complicated. No matter how many times I go over the events of this tournament in my mind, I can't find an answer to why things ended up being this way. Mainly though, I can't figure out what feelings I have for Mina, and that's if there really is anything there at all.

Still, I have to keep fighting for both of them. For Serenity and Mina. They both need me, and I promised not to let them down.

Hesitantly I draw a card. "_Copy Cat?_" I feel myself smiling as I stare at it. My eyes shift toward the other cards in my hand. As luck would have it, I've got another trusty card in my hand. "_Awesome, I've got the Grave robber too. I think I can use these two cards in a way that will be able to destroy Yugi's dragon champion. And maybe it'll help me take home that prize money._"

"Yugi, your dragon champion is done for," I proclaimed, fighting a laugh as I note another card that's in my hand. Yes, this strategy is perfect.

"He's done for?" Yugi asked.

With a nod I set a single card onto the field. "First I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!"

**Red Eyes Black Dragon Attack: 2400**

"And I'll add Grave robber to steal a monster from your graveyard," I continued.

Yugi gasped. "My Summoned Skull?"

"Yep, he's mine now," I replied, watching as Yugi's skull appeared on my side of the field. "Next I think I'll throw down this little critter here. Check out the Copy Cat card!"

"Not that!"

"As you know, this card can copy any card you have on the field," I explained, "and I know just which one I want too: the powerful, mystical, magical…**Polymerization**!"

Yugi clenched his fits. "My fusion card?"

"Bingo! We have a winner folks."

Yugi didn't look amused by my joke, but in that moment I didn't care all that much. He knows I never planned on holding back here.

"I may not have ever played it before, but I've seen you use it a bunch of times," I stated as my Copy Cat card turned itself into a polymerization card. "Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull, combine yourselves into one!"

The two card fused together, creating a monster that Yugi and I had both used when we'd faced Para and Dox in that underground arena. Now it stands on a field again. This time however, it only serves me.

"I now present the Black Skull Dragon!"

**Black Skull Dragon Attack: 3200**

"I definitely didn't expect this turn of events," Yugi said offhandedly.

"Alright buddy," I began, "I'm pretty sure you know what's coming next. You better brace yourself! Go, Black Skull Dragon attack Yugi's dragon champion with Molten Fireballs!"

The lava based blast took out Yugi's dragon champion in an instant.

**Joey: 750**

**Yugi: 550**

"I did it!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe I actually did it! I just took down one of the most powerful cards in your deck!"

Yugi didn't respond. His expression was fixed in a pout. I tried not to laugh, but a small chuckle escaped me despite my efforts.

"You've got to admit Yug, that was a pretty sweet move I just played," I continued.

More silence met my attempts at egging him on.

I sighed. "I see, you've got your game face on to try and keep me in suspense right?"

Yugi shook his head and smiled. "No Joey. I'm just letting you enjoy your triumph. You played a fine move. Now, allow me to play mine."

"Well, I hope you're ready then pal, cause my Black Skull Dragon is about to end this match," I stated confidently. His smile widened at my comment. I hope that means that he's still willing to fight on then, but I can't let him win this. Too many people are counting on me to take home the victory. Nothing can stand in my way.

Of course, it doesn't mean I can't have fun in this duel.

Yugi's smile widened. "Wrong, this duel is just getting started."

* * *

The spectators of the duel below watched with varying expressions on their faces. Each side had a noble cause that they were fighting for, so it was hard to choose which one deserved to win the tournament more.

Tea let out a small sigh. "I think this duel is heating up again."

"Yeah," Tristan replied. "Did you see that look in Yugi's eyes?"

Bakura nodded. "That stare has meant doom for many duelists, but at the same time…"

"What?" Mina asked, turning towards the white haired teen.

"Joey seems to be unstoppable right now," he replied, sneaking a swift glance at the blond haired beauty. He could definitely see why Joey was attracted to her, but there was something else about her too…something otherworldly.

Bakura shook his head of those thoughts and continued on. "It's truly anyone's duel."

Tea stared back at the field. "_Yugi, Joey._" She turned towards Tristan. "This game is going to be really close."

"They're both playing at the top of their form," Tristan agreed. "Either one of them could win."

Mina pulled Tristan's jacket closer to her in order to keep in what little body heat she had. Artemis rubbed his head against her leg again, but Mina barely noticed his presence. Her thoughts were muddled by the circumstances of the duel and how all of it had been her fault.

"_It isn't fair_," she thought aimlessly as she shook. "_It isn't fair that these two have to fight each other like this. I can't even cheer for Joey because I feel like I should be cheering for Yugi too. This whole thing is totally screwed up._"

"I don't think I've ever seen such an exciting duel," Bakura stated. "And who would have thought by this point that Joey would have more life-points than Yugi. Truly extraordinary."

"_It is_," Mina muttered silently, staring down at the boy who had kissed her only thirty or so minutes earlier. She felt tempted to touch her lips again, but fought the urge to do so. Her body stopped shaking as the memory flooded her mind once again.

"_Joey is pretty extraordinary._"

Far below them and across the room within his chair sat the tyrant that had put the whole mess into motion. He sat and observed the duel. He saw the two duelists as mere pawns in his game. Their only purpose was for his entertainment as far as the man was concerned. As for the other spectators aside from Mina, they were less than pawns.

"_Bravo_," he thought happily. "_I so look forward to seeing how this will turn out. It's such a lovely day for a duel such as this. Ah, yes~ two friends battling it out to the very end. Challenges like this truly test the ties that bind us. Of course, no matter who the victor is, I shall be the one to emerge victorious._" He turned his gaze toward Yugi and let out a small evil chuckle. "_And you young Yugi, shall be vanquished._"

* * *

Yugi P.O.V.

My hands shook slightly as I drew my next card. When I looked at it I smiled, seeing that it was my favorite card: the Dark Magician.

It's a risk to play it when Joey has the Black Skull Dragon on the field, but I have my Magical Hats card, which means I might be able to hold off Joey's assault for a little while.

However, I'm not entirely sure if I want to keep fighting this duel. What would be the point? I only fought in this tournament to save my grandpa. Mina took care of that, so Joey can take care of Pegasus and save his sister, Mina and her father, and the Kaiba brothers. Why should I keep fighting? Why do I keep fighting?

"_Because Pegasus must be stopped, and deep down you know that we're the only ones who can do that_," the spirit stated from within my mind. "_We must put an end to his games once and for all._"

The spirit is right. I have the Millennium Puzzle and its power around my neck to combat Pegasus. There may be a way to use it against Pegasus, but I don't know how and the spirit doesn't know how either.

As much as I'd like to watch Joey go on to face Pegasus and win, I know the possibility of that is low. I believe in Joey and I know that if it were a fair fight, Joey could defeat Pegasus, but Pegasus doesn't fight fair and if Joey were to lose he'd lose his soul. There's no way I could let that happen.

"Toss it Yug, it won't surprise me," Joey stated, cutting into my thoughts. "I know your cards by heart."

I put on my game face. "True. You'll also know its my favorite and one of my most powerful." I set my card onto the field. "I summon the Dark Magician in attack mode!"

**Dark Magician Attack: 2500**

Joey smirked. "Figures, you always count on the Dark Magician when you're in a tight spot. But not this time. Even he's no match for my Skull Dragon."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"In a duel, the monster with the lowest attack strength loses," Joey replied. "That's one of the first lessons you taught me about Duel Monsters Yugi." He points at me. "Your past is coming back to haunt you."

"Let's see who spooks whom," I fired back. "Don't forget that I also taught you how to protect your weaker cards by enhancing them with magic cards."

Joey immediately catches on to my strategy. "Don't tell me…"

"You know what's coming," I cut in, slamming my card onto the field. "Go, Magical Hats! Conceal the Dark Magician."

Four black top hats cover the field and hide my magician. Joey knows he's under one of them, but hopefully his luck won't pan out for him.

Joey's frowning now, which means he had probably hoped to finish this duel before I got the chance to play Magical Hats. I'm sure he realizes that what's done is done. He can't change that these hats stand here before him, concealing his victory.

"I guess I'll have to take em' down one at a time." He raises his hand and points at one of the middle hats. "Black Skull Dragon attack!"

The Skull Dragon sends in his Molten Fireball Attack, but when the smoke clears the space where the top hat used to be is empty and my life-points are unaffected.

"From the looks of things I'd say you picked wrong," I stated. "That leaves three."

Joey groaned. "No. That'll give you another chance to fight back."

"So now that your attack on my magician has failed, is there any other move you'd like to make before I end your turn?"

A mischievous spark flashed in Joey's eyes. "Now that you mention it, I did have one more move in mind. I hope I'm doing the right thing by playing this card. I mean, it could be a mistake."

I frowned. "_He's definitely up to something._"

"I play Garuzees."

"_Garuzees_?" I questioned inwardly. "_How's that going to help him_?"

The alligator type monster appeared on the field in attack mode, adding to the oddity of Joey's move.

"Your turn Yugi."

**Garuzees Attack: 1800**

"Why play that card?" I asked.

Joey mock gasped as he stared at the two monsters on his field. "Oh, yeah! What could I have been thinking? The Dark Magician has an attack power of twenty-five hundred, but Garuzees only has the strength of eighteen hundred.."

"Yeah, and?"

"I guess you have no choice but to attack Garuzees," Joey muttered solemnly, even though there was an evident smile on his face. "I'm almost giving you the game, but I've got no one to blame but myself. So go ahead Yug, attack me with your Dark Magician. That's what I get for my bonehead move."

I fought the urge to let out a loud, disappointed sigh. The only thing that was boneheaded here was Joey's feeble attempt at a bluff against me. Sure, it might have worked on someone else, but not on somebody who's known him as long as I have.

"What's the matter?" he asked suddenly. "I can't stop your attack."

It's true that he can't. I could reveal my Dark Magician and take out Garuzees, leaving Joey with only fifty life-points, but then he could just use his Skull Dragon to attack me and win the duel.

"Sorry Joey, but I'm not going to fall for that one," I stated, drawing a card from my deck. "Instead I'll put this card inside one of the magical hats and end my turn."

Now it's his turn and thanks to my strategy I've got Joey second guessing himself. Knowing him he's probably thinking that I've laid a trap, but he also knows that I expect him to know that. He'll think that I'm tricking him and that I've played another monster. Except that I know that he'll think that I knew he would think that so he'll think it's a trap again. Except that I'll know what he knows that I know that he…okay I need to stop thinking like Joey before I give myself a headache. He's probably just going to attack anyway.

I turn my gaze toward Joey. He's biting down on his thumbnail and his expression is one that's etched with deep concentration.

Suddenly he stops and looks straight at the middle hat that currently stands between the other two hats on my side of the field. "Black Skull Dragon attack with Molten Fireballs!"

He blasts the hat, but its empty.

"No way! I missed again!" he exclaimed.

It was my turn again, so I simply drew a card. "That's all for my turn Joey." Hopefully he'll choose the hat that holds my trap, because if he doesn't…it's all over for me.

"Good, cause I won't miss this time," Joey answers. He extends out his right hand and points to the hat on the far left.

"BLACK SKULL DRAGON ATTACK!"

A/N: Okay, compared to my other chapters, this one is ridiculously short, but you've got to admit, it was better than the last one right? Anyway, the next chapter will swing back into Mina a bit more as Joey and Yugi's duel concludes. We'll also get more info on Pegasus and Cecelia's relationship. So the next chapter is very important. Stay tuned!


	66. Yugi vs Joey Part 3

A/N: Alright, this is where things start to get intense. This chapter will conclude Yugi and Joey's duel, but from there we'll be branching off into a somewhat filler chapter before the final duel of Duelist Kingdom takes place. Don't know what I'm talking about? You'll soon see.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon are not mine. They belong to their creative and respective owners. I only own the OC's I created for this story.

Chapter 66

Yugi vs. Joey Part 3

Joey P.O.V.

A few minutes earlier

A loud chorus of thunder shakes the room as I think over which hat to blast with my Skull Dragon. From the balcony, all of our friends look down on us, watching and waiting for my next move.

Yugi knows that I expect a trap so I thought that he might have put a monster card down instead, but then I realized that Yugi would probably know I'd think that which meant that it really was a trap.

Except if he knew what I knew and he knew…oh, forget it, I'm just gonna attack and hope for the best.

Still, what if I choose wrong? What if I lose the duel because of this choice that I'm about to make?

I close my eyes before glancing up towards Mina. Her expression mirrors mine, her eyebrows are knitted together in concentration, her jaw is locked, making her look as if she's scowling, and her fists are clenched atop the balcony's railing. She catches my gaze and gives a simple nod and a hint of a smile.

That alone is enough to reassure me that it doesn't matter which hat I pick. No matter what happens now, I have to keep fighting. My sister's sight, Mina's life, and her father's life hang in the balance. I refuse to let any of them down.

"Black Skull Dragon attack!"

I blast away the second middle hat. It disappears in a cloud of smoke, but the magician doesn't appear. A trap doesn't appear either, so I guess I just cleared out a useless hat.

"I missed again!" I exclaimed.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I think I'll pass this turn."

"Good," I replied, "cause I won't miss this time. Attack the hat on the far left my dragon!"

My Skull Dragon roared and blew out a huge fireball of molten lava at the hat. This was the moment of truth, the moment that would decide my dragon's fate.

The fire blasted away the hat, but amidst the smoke there was a blue, rotating ring that was floating in the air.

"No!" I screamed.

Yugi smiled. "You activated my trap. The Spellbinding Circle."

I clenched my fists as the circle wrapped itself around my dragon, draining its points by seven hundred. "_No, why isn't luck on my side today_?"

**Black Skull Dragon Attack: 2500**

"I can't risk both my monsters," I muttered, reaching for my Garuzees card. "I switch Garuzees to defense mode."

Yugi chuckled. "Now you're on the defensive." I gave him a glare, but Yugi only laughed harder. "It's a nice change from before."

I couldn't help but smile after that. Yugi is definitely the toughest opponent I've ever faced, but I will beat him. Too many people are depending on my victory here.

"Joey, you've dueled well," Yugi began, reaching to draw another card from his deck. "But now the tide of this battle is about to turn. Prepare yourself, because I'm obliterating that dragon here and now."

"What!" I gasped. Within seconds I was growling back, "I'm ready for ya! Bring it on!"

Yugi nodded as he placed his hand over his deck. He quickly drew a card. For a moment he stared at it and then he smiled. Definitely not a good sign.

"What'd you draw?" I asked.

Yugi flipped the card over in his hand, showing me its face. The picture on the card was one of a book and one of those old looking quill pens that people used to use back in the seventeenth century or something like that. I've never really been an expert in historical stuff.

"I play the Book of Secret Arts," Yugi announced, setting said card onto the field. "With its ancient magic at my disposal, the Dark Magician will now gain three hundred points."

I ground my teeth together as I watched the Dark Magician appear, his points rising to twenty-eight hundred as he did. Yep, that smile definitely hadn't been a good sign. My dragon is done for.

"Dark Magician, eliminate his dragon with Dark Magic Attack!"

The Dark Magician lifted up his rod and pointed it at my Black Skull Dragon, a single dark blast shot out from the rod and struck my monster, immediately sending it too its grave.

**Yugi: 550**

**Joey: 450**

Yugi's smile widened as the smoke from my dragon's departure cleared away. "Joey, Black Skull is gone."

From the sidelines, Pegasus clapped his hands together in amusement. "Well done Yugi-boy. You took out his best monster."

I groaned. "_Just great, I'd been counting on that Black Skull Dragon to win this duel, and now I have to try and figure out a way to defeat Yugi's magician. Man, how could I have gone from top of the heap to down in the dumps in just one turn? I'll never win now._"

Serenity's face flashed through my mind. "_Big brother…_"

"Serenity," I breathed, staring down at the duel board. "_If I don't win she'll go blind. She'll never see the light of day again. How could I live with myself if I let that happen?_"

The hard fact is that I can't win though. That Black Skull Dragon was my only hope and now its been blasted to smithereens. What can I hope to accomplish by prolonging my inevitable failure?

"Joey, you better not even think about giving up right now!"

Her voice shook me out of my thoughts almost instantly. I shifted my gaze toward the balcony and immediately found myself staring into Mina's eyes again. Those eyes of hers were filled with sorrow, but they were also filled with determination and fire.

"Keep fighting," she continued sternly. "Losing that dragon may have been a big loss, but it wasn't a critical one. You can still win if you keep believing. Don't give up on your sister."

I couldn't answer her with words, so I simply nodded and turned my gaze back toward Yugi. "_Thanks Mina_." I smiled slightly. "_I knew you'd be able to remind me of what I'm fighting for. No matter what, I have to keep fighting for my sister and for you too. I have to keep the promises I made to both of you, so now…heart of the cards…please don't fail me now._"

My eyes closed as I drew my next card from the top of my deck. When I opened them, I felt myself smile as an idea came to mind. Glancing over my hand, I noted a single trap card that could help me weaken Yugi's offense.

"Alright Yugi," I began, "time to kiss the baby." I slammed my card onto the field. "Go, Baby Dragon, attack mode!"

**Baby Dragon Attack: 1200**

"Then I'm laying this card face down. That ends my turn." I took in a deep breath. "_Now if I know Yugi, he'll believe that this face down card is my Time Wizard and attack. Then I'll be able to stop the Dark Magician from attacking._

"Sorry Joey, but my Dark Magician will destroy your Baby Dragon," Yugi stated, extending out his hand. "Dark Magician attack!"

"Actually," I cut in, flipping over my face down card, "you've just walked into a trap."

"What!"

"Go ahead and let him have it Garuzees," I commanded. "Go, Kunai with Chain!"

My Garuzees took hold of the chain within his hand and sent out the kunai. It wrapped around the Dark Magician and held him in place, thus stopping his attack.

"Well Yug, I'd say that move brings us to the home stretch. Wouldn't you?"

Yugi nodded. "I would. So lets finish this match and find out which one of us will duel against Pegasus."

It was my move again, but I couldn't bring myself to draw a card yet. I mean, this was the moment I'd been waiting for. This was the moment I'd finally be able to save my sister. Even though there were some things that had complicated my purpose for dueling recently, my main objective was the same.

However, it doesn't seem right for me to win. I used the information Mina told me against him, whether I meant to hurt him is irrelevant. The fact is that I did. Throughout this tournament I had lied to Yugi and the others. These were people I'd known since the start of high school, but I'd betrayed them all in the name of one crazy girl with supernatural powers. I tell ya, the laws of attraction are pretty nutty.

At least I made it here though. I'm glad that I made it this far.

"Hey Yugi."

"Joey."

"Just know its been a real honor dueling you," I stated.

"Likewise," Yugi replied.

"I know neither of us wants to lose this match, but if I do, I'm glad it was to you pal," I continued. "Now, let's finish this."

Yugi nodded. "Good luck."

I raised up my hand and reached toward my deck. The card I drew now would decide everything. It would decide if my sister would see or go blind, it would determine if Mina's father was doomed to die, and it would decide whether Mina would get her powers back or not, thus determining whether she dies or not.

All of this is on my shoulders, but I no longer feel fear for the future. My heart is pounding with adrenaline and excitement over the fact that I may just be able to defeat Yugi.

No, I will defeat Yugi, because I have to beat him. There's no alternative.

"_Here it goes_," I thought, drawing the final card of this duel.

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

This tournament has been a series of triumphs and loses for me, but for the first time since this whole mess started, I'm thinking of someone besides myself.

I've said this twice now, that Joey deserves the money and the title more than anyone else. He's done nothing but be compassionate and forgiving towards me when I didn't deserve it at all. Right now, I don't care if my powers are never returned to me. I can't even think of my father, who was my entire reason for fighting in this tournament to begin with.

All I can think of right now is how Joey deserves to win because his sister needs him to win. Before now, I had been lost in my own woes and worries. In that state of mind, I hadn't been able to put things into perspective at all. The only person I could think of before this moment was myself.

Now, I only want to see Joey win so he can save his sister and gain the title he deserves.

"_Joey, please win._"

I watch him closely as his hand reaches toward his deck. He draws a card and smiles broadly, making me feel hopeful that this duel is about to end with his victory.

"Unreal!" he shouted, his brown eyes sparkling with glee. "I pulled the one card in my whole deck that actually can finish this duel and decide a winner."

"You mean…" Yugi began.

"That's right," Joey cut in. "The Time Wizard." He slammed the card onto the duel board and in a show of sparkling lights the clock-like monster appeared, ready to work its magic.

"Kinda strange that this is coming down to a card you gave me," he continued. He let out a small sigh. "You were right Yugi. This card saved my hide quite a few times in this tournament, and now, with my Baby Dragon on the field and both of us just life-points away from winning or losing this duel, I'm gonna give it one last spin and hope it saves me again."

"This is it," Tea stated from next to me. She clasped her hands together in anxiety as she stared down at Yugi. Knowing her, she was probably hoping for his victory instead of Joey's. I mean, it's obvious that the two of them have crushes on each other.

My teeth were chattering loudly thanks to the chills that the hypothermia were causing me, but I kept my composure as best I could. Joey was shaking as well, but he was so focused on the duel he probably didn't even notice his physical state at all.

He smiled broadly again. "Cross your fingers and get ready to set your clocks, cause here it comes! Go, Time Roulette!"

It was on. The Time Wizard had lifted up its scepter into the air. The arrow was now spinning around and around within it. I couldn't imagine how Joey must have felt while waiting for the arrow to stop spinning, but I know what I would have felt like standing in his shoes. Even now I feel tremors of anxiety throughout my body and I'm not even dueling. My heart is pounding relentlessly and that constant spinning of the arrow is about to drive me insane.

"_Come on_," I thought irritably, biting my lip. "_Please don't land on a skull._"

The arrow finally started to slow down and when it stopped I saw that it had landed on the red chest, which meant that Joey wasn't about to lose his monsters or his life-points.

"_Which means,_" I added inwardly. "_Joey is going to win!_"

"Jackpot!" Joey exclaimed. "Go Time Warp!"

A thousand years passed over the dueling field, turning Joey's Baby Dragon into Thousand Dragon and Yugi's Dark Magician into an old man.

**Thousand Dragon Attack: 2400**

**Dark Magician Attack: 100**

"Sorry Yugi, but it looks lime my time warp has made your Dark Magician a sickly old man," Joey stated as the chains that had trapped the Dark Magician rusted and crumbled away.

I smiled. I couldn't be more proud of Joey right now. He was actually going to do it. He was going to defeat Yugi and win the prize money for Serenity. All he has to do is attack and he will have won the tournament.

"_If Serenity were standing here now, I'm sure she'd be just as proud of you as I am right now Joey_," I thought silently while letting myself relax. "_You've gone from being an underdog to a champion._"

"Attack!" Joey screamed. "Nostril Gust!"

The Thousand Dragon sent out his flaming attack toward the Dark Magician. This was it!

"I counter with Makiu, the magical mist!"

"_What!_"

My mind did a double take as I watched Joey's attack get smothered by the magical rainfall. How the heck did Yugi do that?

"No way!" Joey exclaimed. "How did you play Makiu when it was still my turn?"

Yugi sighed heavily. "With magic. It's a magic so powerful that it's taken my Dark Magician a thousand years to learn it."

"Say what?"

"That time warp did age my Dark Magician," Yugi explained, "but it made him stronger, not weaker. And with age comes great wisdom; a thousand years of wisdom that have transformed him into the Dark Sage."

Joey blinked in confusion as the Dark Magician transformed into what looked like a magician version of Santa Claus. "The Dark Sage?"

"An ultimate magician whose new powers let me play one magic card during every one of your turns and every one of mine," Yugi continued. "The magic card I chose to counter your attack was Makiu, the magical mist. With its enchanted rainfall upon the field, your dragon's smoke screen was neutralized before it reached my sage."

There was a sudden panic in Joey's eyes. His body started to shake as Yugi reached toward his deck.

"Now I invoke his powers for my turn," Yugi proclaimed, drawing his card. He had tears dripping slightly from his eyes as he spoke. "You fought a valiant duel my friend and this is the hardest move I've ever had to make, but this ends now."

Joey clenched his fists. The realization of what was happening didn't just hit him though, it hit all of us. And I knew what Yugi was going to do before he played his card. After all, in his position, I would have done the same.

"I play monster reborn and call the Black Skull Dragon back from the graveyard!"

"Then it's over," Joey muttered. His gaze fell downward, but only for a moment. When he looked back up toward Yugi, there were tears at the corners of his eyes, but I knew he wasn't about to shed them.

"Yugi, go for it. It's cool."

Yugi nodded. "Black Skull Dragon, Molten Fireball Attack!"

The lava filled blast came at Joey's dragon at full throttle, immediately making it burst into flames when it hit. It let out one last horrified roar and then it disappeared from the field leaving nothing but ashes in its wake.

**Yugi: 550**

**Joey: 0**

The holograms disappeared, signifying the end of the duel and the end of the road for Joey. My heart ached for him, knowing how guilty he must feel because of the promises he made to his sister and to me.

Still, I don't feel like Joey let me or Serenity down. He gave everything he had. He fought with everything he had to fight with. Even though he lost, I'm proud to know him and to be his friend.

"I tell ya," Tristan began as Joey and Yugi both departed from the arena in silence, "that was really hard to watch."

"Then just imagine what those two must be feeling right now," Bakura stated.

From next to me I heard Tea sniffling. I turned my gaze toward her and noted the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm just glad its over," she cried, vainly trying to wipe away the tears. "I'm so proud of them both. They dueled their hardest, but never once forgot about their friendship."

I patted her shoulder. "Don't cry Tea, everything worked out the way it was supposed to."

Tristan gave me a weird look. "That's an ironic statement, coming from you."

I shrugged. "I guess it is." My ears suddenly perked up to the sound of approaching footsteps. We all turned toward the doorway and saw that the two duelists in question had arrived. Yugi had transformed back to his normal state, in other words he wasn't Yami anymore, and Joey was staring toward the floor. He was still dripping wet as I was, but now he was visibly shaking. I couldn't tell if his shaking was from the cold or from grief.

"Hey," Tea greeted, having wiped away all traces of tears. The atmosphere between all of us was awkward, but I had a plan to change that.

With the little bit of confidence I could muster, I marched over to Joey and hugged him. A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I spoke. "You were great out there."

"But I lost," Joey said quietly so only I could hear him. "I couldn't keep my promise."

I pulled away from him and shook my head. "That doesn't matter to me now. Besides, you've done far too much for me already Joey. If your sister were here, I know she'd say the same thing."

Joey sighed then. "She probably would, but I still feel like I let the both of you down."

There wasn't anything I could really say to that, so I just gave him another hug and hoped that would be enough to convey that I was thankful for his effort. I know he did the very best that he could.

After I let go, Joey turned toward Yugi and gave him a weary smile. "Well Yugi, we knew one of us had to lose, but the good news is that one of us got to win too. Congratulations man." He reached into his jeans pocket and held out his Glory of the King's Hand card to Yugi. "Here, this is yours now."

Yugi looked at it oddly. "What?"

"Go ahead," Joey insisted. "It's all yours. You show Croquet this card and he'll give ya three million dollars in prize money.

Yugi shook his head. "No Joey, you keep it. Your sister needs that money and so does Mina's father."

"Yug…"

"I didn't enter this tournament to get rich Joey," Yugi cut in. "I entered to save my grandpa, but now that he's safe I can put my focus on the Kaiba brothers." Yugi set his gaze on me. "And I can fight to help the person who gave up so much to save someone that I love too."

"Yugi," I breathed, my heart soaring in my chest. I could feel my spirit lifting even though all of it wasn't entirely there. For a short moment, I felt whole again.

"Thank you so much."

"Are you sure?" Joey asked.

Yugi simply nodded. "Use this money for Serenity's operation and for Mina's father."

For the first time Joey looked like he'd been rendered completely speechless. His body started to shake as he stared down at Yugi; the tears in the corners of his eyes were starting to fall too.

As for me, there was nothing I could do but smile.

Tristan smiled. "It's what you've both been wanting."

"Look at him," Tea murmured, "always playing the tough guy…"

Her words were drowned out by the sound of Joey's sob as the tears flowed freely down his face. His was shaking even more now, but I could tell that he was ecstatic with joy and relief.

"Yugi, when I lost the duel, I lost all hope for saving my sister," he stated, "but now…Yugi…thank you."

I knelt down and gave Yugi the tightest hug I could possibly give him. "Yugi, you're the best friend any of us could ask for." I lightly kissed his forehead and then pulled away from him so I could see that adorable little blush on his face. I nearly choked on laughter as he turned a shade of burgundy.

We all laughed knowing that soon all this madness would be over. The world would be saved from Pegasus and everyone would get what they want. Everything was going to happen the way it was supposed to be.

Still, having hypothermia gave me some clarity that Joey and I really needed to get changed.

"Yugi, you better beat Pegasus alright," I told him, giving him a slight wink before taking off Tristan's jacket. I tossed it at Joey. "Here, you should probably change too."

He nodded, his gaze on the jacket. "Yeah, it's freezing."

"Now, both of you be sure to get back before the duel starts," Tristan ordered wryly. "You don't want us to start speculating if you two are making out again."

"WHAT!" I yelped, a blush rising on my face so fast that I'm lucky I didn't suffer from a whiplash attack. "TRISTAN!"

I was about to sucker punch Tristan where it really hurts, but Joey grabbed me and started dragging me out of the room before I could even get my hand to form an adequate fist.

"Tristan, that's not cool," he yelled as I kicked and screamed about how much I couldn't stand him at the top of my lungs. The castle staff probably aren't appreciative of all the noise we make, but if **some** people didn't say atrocious things, **other **people wouldn't have to get so loud.

Tristan, Bakura, and Tea were cackling like mad hyenas as we left. Yugi didn't laugh, but there was an evident grin on his face.

Well, at least one aspect of my life is starting to get back on track.

* * *

A/N: And so ends another chapter of this story. At first I was going to end this chapter with something about Pegasus and Cecelia's mysterious relationship, but I decided that I'd save that for the next chapter.

Also in the next chapter…the start of Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium.


	67. Past and Present

A/N: So here is the next chapter. We now introduce a segment from the dark past involving the mysterious love affair of Maximillion Pegasus and Cecelia Ashford. Then from there we go onward to the final duel.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon belong to other people. They are not mine.

Chapter 67

Past and Present

Maximillion Pegasus let out a soft sigh as he watched the teens that were up on the balcony. The girl that had been a thorn in his side, Minako Aino, was kicking and screaming obscenities at the pointy-haired, hazel eyed boy who had clearly embarrassed her by mentioning the words make-out. While the young Neanderthal had only been teasing the blonde haired girl, the fact was that she and Mr. Joseph Wheeler had indeed quote on quote "made-out" in one of the many corridors of Pegasus's castle.

"_Young love_," Pegasus thought regretfully as he departed from the room. He traveled down the back hallways. The next duel was scheduled forty-five minutes from the current time, which was about two-thirty in the afternoon.

There was one last duel to play before the tournament begun. The anticipated match that Pegasus had known would come from the very start. It would be him versus Yugi for the ultimate stakes.

While the sake of Solomon Muto's soul was no longer on the line, the souls of Mokuba and Seto Kaiba were still hanging in the air. There was also the fact that a piece of Mina's soul was in his possession as well. Yes, the tyrant had played with the minds and hearts of all of them as if they'd been chess pieces on the massive board we call Earth.

All of it had become nothing more than a game to Pegasus, but it hadn't started that way. Initially, the creator of Duel Monsters had only wanted to bring back his lost love. That had been his purpose, his reason for living in the cold, lonely world he knew.

But that resolve had been shattered the second Mina revealed the truth to him.

"_Cecelia isn't dead like you think. She's alive…she's my…she's my…_"

Mina hadn't been able to say it then, but when he called her to his chambers the night before, she had told him everything.

"_Ever since last night I've been having visions of the past. In one of those visions I found out that Cecelia is my mother._"

"_I saw your mother within your mind when I met you. She looks nothing like my Cecelia._"

"_Plastic surgery. Cecelia faked her death and then had plastic surgery. She did this because of a deal she made with Gozaboro Kaiba and a woman named E.E._"

"_What was the deal?_"

"_I don't know exactly. It was confusing. E.E. had made a contract with my mother about something, but it was never revealed to me exactly what that was._"

"_How did Cecelia fake her death_?"

Mina had hesitated at the question, but the truth serum Pegasus shot her with forced the information out of her. "_My mother was a test subject for some kind of experiment. Gozaboro dabbled in weaponry, so I guess he was trying to create a human weapon. Cecelia was a test subject on it before she married you. The truth is Pegasus, my mom loved you, but she only married you in order to hijack money off of you for research purposes. Gozaboro was working on bio-weapons as well as nuclear aircrafts and testing with Sakuradite for some kind of humanoid device. After she got the money, she was commanded to cut all ties with you. There was also the fact that she was commanded to set sight on a new target and that was my father or who I think is my father. So she faked her death and went to a plastic surgeon to alter her face. After doing so though, she had fallen in love with my dad and well…I guess the rest is history. They got married and raised me, but now my mom has gone completely nuts._"

Pegasus pinched the bridge of his nose. The information he'd received from Mina that night had been going on repeat in his head throughout the day. The duels had distracted him, but now that he was about to face Yugi, he wasn't sure if he should continue the farce.

But as usual, the Millennium Eye altered his thoughts.

"_You can used the Millennium Puzzle to make her love you again_."

Such magic wasn't real, but Pegasus believed it nonetheless. Still, there were other thoughts dancing in his mind at the moment as well. The memories of the beautiful Britannian noble who had come to the land of America.

(Flashback)

Eighteen years ago

Angelic laughter echoed in the air as the cool spring breeze blew through her long blonde hair. Her blue eyes were bright with enthusiasm and her pale skin was glowing in the sunlight. The light blue sundress that she wore swayed as the wind kissed her face. She twirled in circles and laughed as she continued to run farther and farther away from him.

"You'll never catch me Max!" she shouted. The man in question was only a few feet behind her. His expression was one of slight agitation as well as amusement. Splotches of paint has been splattered onto the green shirt he was wearing. His black trousers had also been splattered with paint with most of it being splattered in the worst place possible.

"Cecelia!" he screamed, running after her with a paint brush in his hand. "Come back here!"

"No way! You'll splatter me with paint."

"Only because you did it to me first."

More angelic laughter. "Awww, poor Maxi having a bad day?"

Finally, Pegasus leapt into the air and tackled her into the ground. In seconds he splattered her perfect dress with a splash of black paint. The impact however caused the pair of them to roll down the hill.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

They screamed until they rolled into the lake. The two of them remained submerged for a moment, but it wasn't long before they resurfaced. The two of them laughed loudly until Pegasus decided to steal a kiss, in which his beautiful girl returned the favor.

On another day, a summer day, the two of them remained quiet for the entirety of the day. The two of them simply stared at the sky and kissed each other lightly when they felt like it. Sometimes they slept the whole day under the sun.

About a week later, Pegasus painted her. Cecelia knew how to sit still, but sometimes she'd complain just to annoy him. He'd tell her to quit talking and she would after another complaint or two.

The two of them had separate lives, but when they were together, it was magical no matter what they did during the short time they had.

Finally, one fall afternoon, Pegasus found the courage to propose.

"Marry me?" he asked.

She only scoffed. "Took you long enough to ask."

They were married a week later. Both of them wanted a simple wedding in a small church where they had both attended a couple of times. Though simple, the wedding was beautiful and perfect for both of them.

And then tragedy struck.

(End Flashback)

For nearly seventeen years he has mourned her death, but now he finds that she is alive and that she has had a daughter.

The manila folder containing the results of the DNA test still lay within his coat pocket, but he refuses to let his Millennium Eye show him what the results are. He decides it's better not to know yet.

Pegasus began to laugh maniacally. "_Joseph shouldn't get so attached to her. It's clear that she'll break his heart in the end, just as Cecelia broke mine._"

* * *

In Mina's suite twenty minutes later

Mina P.O.V.

"This is bad."

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yeah, but Joey…"

"No way, I'm not doing that. I don't care if I get pneumonia."

"Joey, you're just going to have to swallow your pride and take those pants off now!"

"No! I don't have to if I don't want to. Haven't you heard of boundaries?"

"You are completely impossible! Take them off or I will make you take them off."

"So you haven't heard of personal space either, huh?"

I slapped him over the head. A towel was wrapped around both of our heads and we were both fully dressed. I now wore my school uniform from Domino High while Joey wore Tristan's jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and his still sopping wet jeans. If he kept those jeans on he was going to catch a cold or something worse.

"Joey, it's not going to kill you to wear a skirt," I stated, holding out the floor length brown skirt that I'd found in one of my drawers. You can handle a little embarrassment can't you?"

"This is a slam on my manhood," Joey replied. "That's worse than death." I mentally sighed. Only Joey would act this melodramatic about a stupid skirt. A little embarrassment is nothing compared to getting horribly sick.

"_Patience Mina_," I told myself over and over. "Joey, please. Think of Serenity. She wouldn't want to see you with a case of pneumonia."

"She wouldn't want to see me in a skirt either."

He had me there. "Touché. Still, you can't argue that wearing a skirt isn't going to kill you."

"It'll kill my reputation though."

I mentally sighed again. "Pegasus gets his clothes dirty like everyone else, so there has to be a washing machine and dryer around here. We'll just dry your pants. You won't even have to wear a skirt for that long."

Joey pouted and shook his head. "No way. Not a chance."

People sometimes tell me that I get too obsessive about things and never let them go, but something like this demands obsessive behavior. Come on, pneumonia is nothing to joke around about. Some people have died from that and there's no way that I'm going to let that happen to Joey after everything he's done for me.

So there's only one thing left to do.

"Those pants are coming off, one way or another Joseph Wheeler."

* * *

About five minutes later

"Haha!"

I sprinted down the hall with Joey's wet pants in my hands. Because I'd forced them off him, Joey had been coerced into wearing the skirt, but only so he could chase me down the hall and still look halfway decent.

"Come back here with those pants!"

"No way!" I screamed back. I slid down the railing of a staircase before making a sharp left. "Catch me if you can sucker."

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Joey screeched. I heard some loud thumping noises as he started down the stairs. When I glanced back, I saw that he had tripped on his skirt and was falling down them. That was probably going to hurt tomorrow.

I let out a laugh. "You won't catch me like that Joey."

"Don't think you're going to get away with this Mina!" His voice trailed off as I continued running down the hall. I've gone past the main foyer, so the laundry room can't be much further. Then again, I don't really know where it is, so I guess I'll just wing it and see where that leads me.

"MINA!"

His aggravated footsteps echoed behind me as I giggled to myself. Joey's fall down the stairs had slowed him down a bit, but he was catching up to me.

After five minutes of this I finally saw an open room on the right that was exactly what I was looking for. I rushed in, closed the door, and locked it so Joey couldn't stop me. He was banging on the door seconds later, but I didn't pay attention despite the fact that the maids in the room were staring at him through the small glass window in the door.

"Hi there, would you mind drying these for me?" I asked one of the maids. She simply nodded and tossed the article of clothing in a random dryer. "They'll be ready in thirty minutes miss."

"Thanks," I replied, sauntering toward the door. Joey wasn't standing right in front of it anymore, so I figured that he'd given up.

I was dead wrong.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Fernando?" I questioned, watching him as he pointed and laughed at Joey's predicament. There was an evident scowl on Joey's face, but he stayed silent even though I'm sure he wanted to give me and Fernando a tongue lashing.

"Why is he wearing a skirt?" Fernando asked, still chuckling as he did so.

Joey glared at me. "She stole my pants!"

I'm not sure why, but I blushed at that. "I just gave them to the maid so they'd get dry faster Joey."

Fernando snickered. "Yeah, don't get your granny panties all tied in knots man."

A small giggle seeped out of my mouth. Joey sent me another glare, but otherwise ignored me. "Just who are you? You look like one of Pegasus's goons."

"I guess you could say that," Fernando replied, giving a slight bow. "My name is Fernando Green, but I'm sure the lovely lady behind you has already told you so much about me."

"She didn't mention you," Joey stated bluntly.

Fernando pouted and set his golden gaze on me. "That hurts Mina."

I sighed. "What do you want this time Fernando? Did Pegasus send you to force me to talk to him again or something?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I heard a lot of commotion and decided to check it out. I come down here and find a guy in a skirt chasing after a girl who stole his pants. Ah, I remember young love."

Joey and I both blushed. "What are you trying to say?" I inwardly sighed when I'd realized we'd both said the same thing at the exact same time. That definitely wasn't going to help us convince everyone that we were just friends, especially with that whole make-out madness that happened earlier.

"_Don't think about it Mina_," my conscious chided. "_Just ignore Fernando._"

"Your name is Joey right?" Fernando asked. "Listen, I'll let you borrow a pair of jeans if you want."

Joey gave him a pointed look.

"You wouldn't want your friends to see you like this would you?"

Joey's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Fine, whatever."

"Follow me then," Fernando ordered. Joey reluctantly did what he was told I and tagged along behind them.

This may sound odd, but just now I realized that I don't know very much about Fernando. He works for Pegasus, but he doesn't seem to have much loyalty towards him. He knows that the Millennium Eye can steal souls and that it can see spirits, but what else does he know? Did Pegasus reveal information about the other Millennium Items to him? Did he tell Fernando about my powers?

I guess there's no way of knowing. It doesn't really matter anyhow, but…it still bothers me.

Maybe that's just paranoia talking, but one thing is for certain. I definitely can't trust him.

* * *

About twenty minutes later

Yugi P.O.V.

This is the moment I'd been waiting for since the tournament began, but now everything has changed. Instead of fighting for my grandpa, I'm fighting to save the Kaiba brothers and to win back a part of Mina's soul. Truth be told, I'm not exactly sure how or why Pegasus only stole a piece of her soul. Why not all of it like my grandpa and the Kaiba brothers? In any case, three lives were depending on my victory today.

Of course I realize that saving them isn't the only thing I have to do. I have to stop him from getting his hands on my puzzle. After all, that's what he really wants.

Even though it had only been a vivid dream, I took to heart what my grandpa had told me in it. Pegasus must be stopped. I'm the only one that can stop him, but in order to do so the spirit and I have to be in perfect sync.

"_Are you sure you're ready for this duel Yugi_?" the spirit asked from within my mind.

"_I am_," I replied, stepping forward and waiting for the automated door before me to open. When it did, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura were already waiting for me.

"Hey Yugi," Tea greeted.

I blushed a bit. "Hey."

Tristan stared at the duel arena directly in front of us. "So this is it. This is what it all comes down to."

"Are you ready for Pegasus?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah," I told them, my voice shaking slightly. I clenched my fists, willing myself not to be afraid. Like I said before, lives are at stake here. There's no time for doubts and fears.

"Hey! Yug!"

I turned around and smiled as Joey and Mina came stumbling our way. Mina now wore her school uniform while Joey wore Tristan's jacket, a black t-shirt underneath, and a pair of black denim jeans. Behind them stood a man wearing a black suit and an earpiece. His black sunglasses were laying atop his head of unruly brown hair revealing his golden eyes and bright smile.

"Who's that?" Tristan asked.

Mina glanced back behind her. "Um, he's a friend of mine."

He laughed heartily. "That's not a very good introduction Mina." He stepped forward and bowed gallantly. "My name is Fernando Green and I am one of the many bodyguards for Mr. Pegasus. Of course, there wasn't much to keep the guy safe from until this girl showed up. She's made things quite interesting." Fernando winked at Mina. She looked away from him, but she was blushing slightly.

When I glanced at Joey, I could tell that he did not like Fernando at all. While that might be due to jealousy, I don't really like him either at the moment. Something about him is throwing me for a loop. That could just be paranoia because he works for Pegasus, but I think it might be something else.

Tea smiled though. "Nice to meet you Fernando."

Fernando walked towards her and took one of Tea's hands in his. "My, oh, my. Another lovely lady graces my presence." He kissed her hand. "It must be my lucky day."

Tea practically had hearts in her eyes as she spoke. "Well, thanks Fernando."

Yep, definitely don't like this guy.

"Yugi Muto, please enter the arena."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Well, that's my cue." I tapped into the power of the Millennium Puzzle and felt the spirit's power strengthen me. When I opened my eyes, I was ready to take on the tyrant that had played with the lives of my friends and family.

"Good luck Yugi," Bakura called out as I left them.

"Yeah," Joey echoed. "Kick his butt Yug."

I kept my gaze locked ahead even though my heart raced in my chest. Part of me wanted to turn around and run away, but I knew that I was ready for this.

Next thing I know, I'm standing atop the duel platform, waiting for Pegasus.

"The challenger has entered the arena," Croquet proclaimed. He gestured to the other side of the arena. In the darkness of the hallway behind it, I could see Pegasus with one guard behind him coming toward me.

"And now for your dueling pleasure, Duelist Kingdom proudly presents the creator of duel monsters and all its wondrous cards.

"_And the theif of so many souls_," I added inwardly.

"The undefeated, undisputed ruler of Duelist Kingdom. Maximillion Pegasus!"

"_At last,_" I thought. "_I finally face Pegasus. It will take all the wisdom my grandpa gave me and all the power I have in my cards, but I will defeat him_."

Pegasus turned toward his guard. "My deck." The guard handed him the deck and then Pegasus came to the platform. "So Yugi-boy you turned out to be quite the young duelist. You've battled your way past all other challengers, winning your way into the castle just to face me."

"Pegasus!" I exclaimed, pointing directly at him in order to get my point across. "Before we begin this duel I want you to agree to keep your promise."

Pegasus laughed. "But your grandpa is already safe and sound Yugi-boy."

"If I defeat you," I continued, "I want you to release the souls of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba and you must relinquish your hold on what you stole from Mina."

"Such strange demands," Pegasus replied. "I thought you hated Kaiba as much as you hate me. And as far as Mina goes…well I would think you'd be angry at her for causing all of your friends so much trouble."

I frowned. "Maybe I need to keep a vow of my own."

I thought back on how I'd made a promise to Mokuba two days prior. I promised I'd reunite him with his brother.

"_And as for Mina_," I mused inwardly, "_she made a lot of mistakes, but everything she's done is for the sake of her father, not to mention that she put herself on the line for my grandpa and for Joey. I owe her a debt and I plan to repay it now._"

"Oh, I see," Pegasus began, "a vow to Mokuba and gratitude towards Mina for saving people you care for."

I paused. "_Did he just read my mind_?"

"Okay Yugi-boy, I agree to your terms. If you win, I'll free the two brothers and give back what belongs to Mina." He chuckled. "Ah, if only I could tell you exactly what I stole from her. It is quite a juicy secret."

"Can it Pegasus!" Mina shouted from across the room. Pegasus only laughed harder.

"My that girl is paranoid," Pegasus stated, still chuckling a bit. I'll admit that I was a bit curious about what he meant by telling me that. I wouldn't be surprised if Mina was keeping something else from us. To be honest, I don't care all that much about what secret she's hiding. It's her business.

Still, I can't help but wonder…if Pegasus did tell us…

No, better not give Pegasus any ideas if he's really reading my mind right now. It's better to just get this duel over with as soon as possible.

* * *

A/N: I know its an odd place to end this chapter, but since it's a bit of a filler…had to be done. Now the next chapter is where the action will begin. Even though Mina isn't dueling anymore, don't think that the action is over as far as she is concerned. There's more to come. So onto some questions that you might have.

Who is Fernando? Will Mina figure out that he's working for the witch that cursed her mother all those years ago?

Will Mina learn to control her new power to see into the past?

How will Yugi avoid getting his mind read by Pegasus? Is that even possible?

All these questions and more shall be answered in the next chapter.


	68. Match of the Millennium Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the newest chapter! This one is going to be in third person mostly and in this chapter some secrets will be revealed and the beginning of Yugi's duel with Pegasus shall begin!

Disclaimer: Leaving it blank for now.

Chapter 68

Match of the Millennium Part 1

From the side balcony, six people stood watching as Pegasus and Yugi had a bit of a stare off. The tension as well as the stakes were riding high and not everyone was sure of what would happen.

"That guy is definitely up to something," Tristan stated, sneaking a glance at Fernando. He definitely didn't trust the guy. Whether Fernando was Mina's friend or not didn't matter to him. After all, he was just starting to trust her.

"I know," Joey agreed, his gaze solely on the field where Pegasus and Yugi stood. "I think Pegasus planned to take on Yugi in the final round all along."

Tea nodded while petting Artemis's head as he lounged on her shoulder. "He's after something."

"Mainly, the Millennium Puzzle that the boy wears around his neck," Fernando stated, that goofy smile never leaving his face. He treated all of this as if it were just meager entertainment.

Bakura sighed. "I hope that Yugi can handle him. Throughout the entire tournament, Pegasus has staked the deck in his favor every step of the way."

"Are you kidding me?" Joey asked. "Yugi is totally gonna win. When this is all over Yugi's going to be the undisputed champion. Pegasus won't have a clue what hit him by the time Yugi's done with him."

"He's right," Tea agreed. "I know it."

Bakura shook his head, his mind clouded with doubt. "I don't know."

Joey let out a small groan. "You can't have such a negative attitude Bakura. Yugi's counting on us too."

"But Pegasus has never played fair," Tristan remarked. "He started by kidnapping Yugi's grandpa, and going into this final match…we don't know what kind of tricks he'll pull."

"Tristan has a point," Mina stated, remembering all the times Pegasus had tricked her. "Still…"

"Whatever tricks he tries, whatever card he plays, Yugi will overcome them," Tea interrupted. "He hasn't come all this way just to lose in the final match."

"Just look at Pegasus, no way does an overdressed Prima Dona stand a chance against our buddy," Joey added.

Tristan sighed. "Maybe."

Fernando just laughed as he took off on his merry way. "We'll all just have to wait and see. The duel is about to start though, so if you want a good view, I suggest the upper balcony." After saying that he disappeared down an adjacent hallway.

"He's right," Tea stated. "We better hurry Joey."

Joey nodded. "Let's go."

The two of them followed behind Fernando. Mina, Tristan, and Bakura stayed rooted where they were. All three of them were worried about the sudden developments occurring before them.

"Guess there's nothing we can do but wait for the duel to play out," Bakura muttered, breaking the silence between the three. "Pegasus holds all the cards right now. As long as he holds his prisoners we'll be at his mercy no matter what the outcome of the game."

Tristan frowned, realizing that Bakura was right. Pegasus was a no good double-crossing lunatic. There's no way he'd let any of the souls he'd taken go unless he did to Yugi what he did to Mina. Like Yugi, Tristan wasn't sure how Pegasus had taken only a piece of Mina's soul, but he knew that Pegasus had tricked her. Still, there had to be some way…

That's when an idea struck.

"Right!" Tristan exclaimed suddenly, taking off into a run toward another adjacent hallway, but this one was opposite of the one Fernando, Joey, and Tea had gone through.

"Wait a second!" Mina shouted. "Where are you going?"

Tristan stopped. "I'm going to see if I can find Kaiba or Mokuba anywhere, because if I can get them back, even without their souls, then Pegasus won't hold all the cards." He took off again.

Mina sighed. "Idiot. You can't just go running through the castle like you own the place!" She took off after him. "Ugh! Wait for me, I'm coming with you!"

Bakura now stood alone. His gaze was towards the floor, but there was an eerie and psychotic looking smile on his face.

"_A search for their empty vessels? Not a bad idea._"

With a low chuckle, Bakura walked away, heading toward the upper balcony as Tea and Joey had. The dark spirit within him figured that he could watch the pharaoh duel for a couple of minutes while Mina and Tristan looked for the empty bodies.

After all, the dark spirit was known as one of the kings of thieves.

On the arena, Yugi and Pegasus continued their stare down as Croquet began to speak.

"Yugi Muto, as per the rules, present the card that allows you to participate," Croquet ordered. Yugi reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out.

"As per the rules," Yami repeated, "here it is. The Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand."

Croquet nodded. "Very well, but know that just as that card is a blank slate the prizes you can win are endless."

"What?"

"If you win, you could ask to have Mr. Pegasus's company or you could even ask for the whole island if that be your wish," Croquet explained. "Any request you make and it shall be yours."

Pegasus laughed. "Any request? Wow, now that's what I call generous. Do I know how to throw a tournament or do I know how to throw a tournament?"

"Just promise me you'll free the souls you took," Yami stated. He knew Yugi wasn't interested in any prizes that Pegasus could give him. He only needed the souls of his friends released and the money for Joey's sister and Mina's father. That would be enough.

"Yes, but if I am the victor, you have to fulfill your end of the bargain as well," Pegasus remarked. "Take a close look at the card you hold in your hand. There's a reason why its blank you know."

"_I'm pretty sure I know why its blank_," Yugi thought to himself as he narrowed his gaze.

"For if I win, I claim your soul…forever," Pegasus continued. "So you see, you have much to gain, but much to risk as well."

Yami sighed. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, I don't plan to lose."

Pegasus chuckled. "We shall see."

"We will indeed Pegasus," Yami replied, his violet gaze fierce and to the point. He was determined not to lose. Too much was at stake.

"So courageous, so defiant," Pegasus mused, that sinister smirk still on his face. Yami gave him a smirk of his own.

"I hate to disappoint you Pegasus, but I have no intention of ever becoming part of your soul card collection."

Pegasus only smiled. "_Oh, but you will Yugi-boy and with my victory comes my takeover of Kaiba Corp. and its inventions._"

"The final match will begin," Croquet announced. "The winner shall be declared King of Games."

Yugi and Pegasus had one final stare-off before drawing their five cards. The life-point counter rose to two thousand, signifying that the time had come.

"Let's duel!"

Pegasus looked over his hand. "_You have come far Yugi-boy and have learned much, as I wished, but you're still a novice compared to me. For I have mastered the power of my Millennium Item._"

"_I won't lose_," Yugi thought, staring over his hand as well. "_I can't lose._" Violet eyes glanced over the cards as a strategy leapt into Yugi's mind.

"This is it," Yami proclaimed. "Now we begin." He plucked two cards from his hand. "I lay one card face down and throw this monster card in defense mode."

The first move had been made.

"Ooh, sneaky play," Pegasus said, his voice laced in sarcasm. "That wouldn't be a Beaver Warrior would it."

Yugi groaned. "_Is his Millennium Eye really allowing him to read my cards?_"

"Oh, this is so much fun!" Pegasus plucked two cards from his own hand. "I'll lay one card face down as well and then I'll play my Red Archery Girl in defense mode."

In a show of light, a mermaid type monster holding a red bow and arrow sat within a clam with her hands on her cheeks. She had sea green hair and blue eyes. The monster wore a sinister looking smile.

**Red Archery Girl Attack: 1400**  
**Red Archery Girl Defense: 1600**

"_Red Archery Girl_?" Yugi wondered. "_Why would he play such a weak monster in defense mode? Is he trying to draw me into an attack?_"

Pegasus chuckled to himself. "_Yugi-boy, I know all and I see all. The cards you have face down are Beaver Warrior and Horn of the Unicorn. In the next turn, you plan to use these two in a combination attack._"

The Millennium Eye glowed as Pegasus continued to chuckle. He began reading more of Yugi's thoughts.

"_Pegasus seems so confident_," Yugi thought worriedly, "_but that's always been his style. He never reveals his true motives. His face down card worries me, but I can't pass up this opportunity for an early point advantage. I have to take a chance and strike._"

"_Poor naïve fool_," Pegasus thought, his dark chuckles echoing in the room.

Yami flipped over the Beaver Warrior card. "I switch the Beaver Warrior I hid into attack mode."

**Beaver Warrior Attack: 1200**

"Next, I'll activate my magic card, Horn of Heaven! It's electricity powers up his sword, raising his attack power by seven hundred."

**Beaver Warrior Attack: 1900**

"Beaver Warrior, attack the Archery Girl!" Yami commanded.

Pegasus let out a loud maniacal laugh. "You've made a grave mistake Yugi. You've activated my trap card."

"_I should have known_," Yugi thought, his anxiety rising as he watched Pegasus flip over the face down card.

"I activate Tears of a Mermaid!"

The eyes of Pegasus's monster began to glow before millions of bubbles began to circle the Beaver Warrior. The Beaver Warrior stopped moving and then it sunk to its knees.

"What's happening?" Yami demanded.

"Unfortunately for you, Tears of a Mermaid activates the moment an opponents hidden card is put into play," Pegasus explained. "It blocks all attacks by the opponents monster. His electric attack backfires and its power drops to its original value."

**Beaver Warrior Attack: 1200**

"No!" Yami exclaimed.

"Now that its weaker, I switch my Archery Girl to attack mode," Pegasus stated. "Red Archery Girl, turn that beaver into road kill!"

His monster fired a single arrow at Yugi's Beaver Warrior. He was destroyed almost instantly.

**Pegasus: 2000**

**Yugi: 1800**

Yugi clenched his fists in aggravation. "_Pegasus must be reading my mind. It's the only way he could have been so prepared to counter my cards._"

Pegasus smiled. "_Finally Yugi-boy is a believer._"

"_How can I win against an opponent who can know my cards and sense my strategies as soon as I think them up_?"

Pegasus laughed out loud, causing Yugi to shake away his suddenly desperate thoughts. "How indeed Yugi-boy. I think, oh wait, I know you're just beginning to comprehend my power. Do you now realize the magnitude of the jeopardy you've put yourself in by accepting this duel? How can you defeat not only the creator of Duel Monsters, but a duelist who can read your every thought."

"My every thought?" Yami asked.

"I can see everything in your mind," Pegasus stated. "Your hopes, your dreams, even your fears, and what you fear most right now is me. And with good reason." He chuckled again. "You know my mind reading powers have given me an unbeatable advantage. You may as well give up."

At that moment, Yugi was actually considering that option.

From the upper balcony, Joey just shook his head. "This is a nightmare."

He, Tea, and Bakura stood on the balcony now, watching the duel progress. Fernando was not present. No one knows where he went off to.

Tea sighed. "This just isn't fair."

"I know," Joey agreed. "We all know Yugi can beat anyone in a fair duel, but if Pegasus can read his mind…"

"That's what makes the eye one of the most powerful Millennium Items," Bakura cut in. "It can read any mind he chooses. Anyone who opposes him must use extreme caution."

Joey gave Bakura an odd look. "You seem to know an awful lot about that eye Bakura."

"_Don't I indeed_," the evil spirit proclaimed from the recesses of Bakura's mind. "Just a little. What I don't know is if any mere mortal can stand against it."

"If not, the Kaiba brothers will be trapped forever and Mina will die," Joey muttered, clenching his fists. "Speaking of Mina. She and Tristan have been gone a long while. Did they say anything to you Bakura."

Bakura shrugged. "Tristan went off somewhere by himself and I think Mina followed to make sure he didn't get lost or something."

Joey frowned but otherwise didn't say anything.

Tea had plenty to say though. "They shouldn't be off searching the castle right now. Yugi needs all of us here cheering him on."

Tea was right, but Joey had a feeling that something else was going on. He knew that Tristan and Mina wouldn't go off searching the castle if they didn't have a reason to. At the moment, Joey was more concerned for Yugi, so he didn't think about it much.

However, one thought continued to nag at him.

"_If Mina doesn't get her powers back, how much time will she have left_?"

* * *

Meanwhile

Deep in the cellars of the castle

(With Mina and Tristan)

It was dark, extremely dark. Mina could barely see Tristan and he was only three feet in front of her. She could hear the rattling sounds of mice crawling around on the stone floors that they walked on. It was humid, hot, and the smell in the air was burning her nose to the point where she thought it'd fall off.

"Tristan, what have you gotten us into?" she complained loudly. "These underground tunnels and cellars are huge!"

"Keep it down Mina," he ordered softly. "We don't want to get caught."

Another pitter patter of tiny footsteps alerted Mina that mice were nearby. She took a deep breath. "Ugh, this is worse than trying to find your friends at a mall."

Tristan stopped walking and turned to face her. "Listen, you didn't have to follow me and you don't have to stay. If you're just going to complain about how awful it is down here then just go back and watch Yugi's duel."

Mina sent him a cold glare. "I probably would if I had any idea where we were. Sorry, but you're stuck with me."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Great."

Mina would have sent a snaky comment at his sarcasm if it hadn't been for the humming she heard coming from across the corridor. When the sound got closer, she grabbed Tristan's sleeve and motioned with her eyes that someone was coming. Tristan got the message, but he immediately started panicking.

"What do we do?" he whispered.

Mina shrugged and mouthed, "No idea."

Tristan's hazel eyes scanned the hall they were in. He noted the empty suits of armor that lined the halls. He motioned with is index for her to hide in one and he would hide in the one behind him. Mina silently agreed and hurriedly rushed to the other side of the hall.

As for Tristan, getting into his armor was no walk in the park. One wrong move and he'd end up making a ton of noise. Mina simply slipped in thanks to her keen ability to sneak, but Tristan wasn't as lucky.

"_Hurry up_," he ordered himself as he slipped the armored breast plate over his head. All he had left was the helmet. In his haste, he nearly dropped it, but luckily he was able to put it one without making a sound. Seconds later, a guard trudged down the hall.

Both Mina and Tristan let out a small sigh as he passed. Slowly the two of them tiptoed after him until he rounded a corner.

"Time to change shifts," the guard stated. "How's the little twerp?"

"Same as ever," another voice replied, probably a second guard as far as Tristan and Mina were concerned. "You don't have to worry about him running off."

"_Are they talking about Mokuba_?" Mina wondered to herself.

There was a light scoff. "Of course not, but we still have to be careful. He is Pegasus's pet prisoner."

The second guard appeared and headed down an adjacent hall to where Tristan and Mina were standing. "Whatever, I'm out. Catch you later."

"Right."

All was silence then, but Tristan and Mina's minds were both buzzing with all sorts of questions as well as a realization that they'd found a clue.

"We're definitely on the right track," Tristan muttered as Mina began to round the corner. The armor was heavy, but Mina was able to manage it despite that fact.

However, once around the corner, she couldn't help but let out a weary sigh. "Goodness, this thing weighs a million pounds." She glanced up and finally realized that the guard had disappeared. "Tristan, we've got a problem."

Tristan finally came up behind her. "Where did the guard go? This is a dead end."

It was true. At the end of the hall was a black iron statue of a horse with wings. It was an obvious tribute to Pegasus.

"That's weird," Mina mused, glancing around. "No one just disappears into thin air. There has to be some kind of secret passage."

Tristan scoffed as he walked ahead of her. "Come on Mina, this isn't Scooby Doo."

At that exact moment however, Tristan managed to trip over one of the tiles. The weight of the armor he wore drug him downward and the only way to keep himself from crashing into the ground and alerting the entire castle that he and Mina were there was to grab a hold of the statues head as he fell. Doing so stopped him from crashing to the floor, but he felt the head move from under his weight. He heard the sound of a something sliding toward his right.

Mina smiled. "Nice work Tristan. You found the secret passage."

"_That girl really gets on my nerves_," he thought with slight agitation. "Let's just go and see where it leads."

"Agreed," Mina replied, looking down into the dark tunnel. It was a steep stairway so the two of them would have to be careful. With that in mind, she glanced back at Tristan and gazed at him through her helmet. "Try not to fall down the stairs. It looks steep."

Tristan, now finally back on his feet, walked past her. "I'm not going to fall twice in one day."

Three steps later…

"Tristan you idiot!" Mina whisper-shouted. She was holding Tristan up by his arms after he had tripped over his own feet. Not only was he heavy, but the weight of her own armor threatened to drag her down with them. "I told you to be careful."

He sighed and used the wall next to him to get himself back up. Mina let go of his arms and he started back down the stairs slowly. Mina followed at a steady pace while studying his feet just in case he tried tripping over them again.

After a few minutes without incident, the two of them made it down the long, steep stairway. The two of them found themselves in an expansive hall that let to a dead end at the end of the hall. As of now, they were hidden only by the wall of the tunnel they'd just come through and the corner of another wall.

"Man this is the most boring job," the guard from earlier was mumbling to himself. "What's the point in guarding a kid without his soul?"

Mina glanced around and saw that the guard was sitting on a bench. Close by was a dungeon cell and within…

"Mokuba's in there," Mina whispered. "We've got to get him out now."

Tristan nodded. "I'm on it." He began to walk ahead again, careful not to make a sound. It wouldn't have mattered though, the guard wasn't paying attention anyway. He was too busy grumbling to himself.

"This is a total waste of time," the guard mused irritably.

"Wanna bet?"

The guard jumped, but before he could reach for the gun in his pocket, Tristan slammed the helmet he'd been wearing onto the guy's head and slammed his armored fist into the side of his head, making the helmet ring. In the next second, the guard was on the floor unconscious.

"Sweet dreams," Tristan said in triumph. "And the match goes to Sir Tristan."

Mina rushed in behind him. Turning to her left, she saw a young boy within the dungeon cell.

"There he is," she proclaimed. "Does that guy have a key on him?"

Tristan bent down and reached into one of the guy's pockets. He pulled out a single key. "I think this is it Mina."

He handed it to her and Mina pushed it into the lock. However, when she did, it blinked red.

"_No,"_ she thought as she realized what she'd just done. Pegasus had probably guessed that someone might try to get Mokuba and Kaiba out. He had a security system ready for them.

"We have to get out of here fast," Mina muttered as the cell door unlocked. Tristan rushed in while Mina began to strip herself of the armor. She did so in seconds. She smiled. "That's better. Tristan."

"What?" he asked, while trying to rouse Mokuba.

"You should probably take off that armor too," Mina told him. "They'll probably be after us soon. Being able to run fast might be essential."

"Good point," Tristan replied. He stripped of his armor as well and then hurriedly got Mokuba onto his back. He was going to be riding piggy-back style. "Ready Mina?"

Mina nodded. "Yeah, let's get going."

* * *

About ten minutes later

(With Fernando)

Fernando Green, a man about the age of twenty, with golden eyes and a peculiar personality, was seated in the dinning room. At the moment he was feasting on freshly made pot roast along with croissants. Fernando was a skinny man, but only because of his high metabolism. Most of the time the guy ate like a Sumo wrestler.

However, at this particular moment, other thoughts were getting in the way of him fully enjoying his food.

"_I wonder why E.E. is so interested in eliminating her_," he thought wryly. "_It'd be interesting to know, but I suppose that as long as I get what I desire it doesn't matter._"

He sighed and got up from the table. His pace was slow and deliberate as he left the dinning room. A buzzing noise rang in his ear as he traveled down the hall.

"_Agent Green, this is Luther, there has been a breach in the underground facility. Requesting back-up over._"

Fernando didn't answer at first. He was preoccupied with other things. Those things had to contemplated thoroughly. Failing to do so could result with catastrophic consequences that could cost him his life. The last thing he wanted was to die before he claimed what he truly desired.

"_Agent Green, this is an emergency situation. Respond now. Over._"

Fernando pressed a button on his earpiece. "What's the problem Luther? Over."

"_One of the Kaiba brothers have been released from their cell without Master Pegasus's permission. Over._"

Fernando simply sighed. "Where am I needed sir? Over."

"_Report to section 3-A immediately. The two offenders have been sighted there, but I think we've lost them for the time being. Over._"

"I'll be right there. Over." Fernando pressed another button on his earpiece, cutting of the connection. He continued down the hall until he reached his suite. Mina and Joey had been in there earlier and had marveled at how huge it was with its high ceilings and the elaborate paintings that decorated the walls.

Fernando had never revealed to Mina that he was the head of all security surrounding Pegasus. He was head of the assassination squad that Pegasus had sent out to attack Joey and Mina as well as the one who personally hired the eliminators that had caused havoc throughout the tournament. The only one he hadn't hired had been Mina herself. Pegasus had done the honors for that one.

Upon first glance, he hadn't thought of Mina being able to handle herself at all. When Fernando first saw her, she had looked like she'd been about to collapse, but when he attacked her, she had been ready for it. Her instincts were sharp and her dueling skills were even sharper.

"_But her tender heart will be her undoing_," Fernando thought as he entered his bathroom. He pulled open one of the drawers and picked up some of the explosives he always carried as well as a short-sword that had Japanese characters engraved into it. This weapon was his prized possession. The only reminder of why he had to commit evil deeds.

"_Love saves_," he thought, reading the Japanese words. He closed his eyes. "_Kaguya. I swear…when we meet again…things will be different. We'll finally be together._"

Fernando opened his eyes and stared into the mirror. His heart was heavy with sorrow, but it was to be expected. It was a consequence to the contract he'd made.

Slowly he reached toward his right eye. Then, with slight hesitation he removed the golden contact, revealing a red iris with a mysterious crane symbol glowing where his pupil should have been.

He clenched his fists as he stared into his eye. It was truly a curse, but it was the only way to stop the witch that had forced him to take on the despicable power. He had to use it to his advantage and make it stronger so that one day…he could kill E.E.

"_But for now, this power is all I have. My mission is all I have. E.E. may control me now, but I will kill her if it's the last thing I do._"

Fernando placed the contact back into his eye and placed the now sheathed short-sword into his pants pocket. He placed his sunglasses over his eyes and departed from the room. He had a job to attend to.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, interesting huh? I'll admit it, when I first created Fernando, I wasn't planning to have him play a huge role in this story, but the second I made him have that call with E.E. a couple of chapters back, I knew that he was going to be significant. Since E.E. ties A Date With Destiny and this story together, I wanted Fernando to somewhat be a go-between character. He's a character for the Yugioh and Code Geass world. Yeah, this story is really starting to crossover into three categories, but that's how it goes. In any case, things are about to get more interesting.

The next few chapters will center more on Yugi's duel with Pegasus, but I wanted to introduce some new conflicts before we get to the climax of this story and then introduce some other conflicts that will take us into the sequel. In any case, that's the end of this chapter. Stay tuned!


	69. Match of the Millennium Part 2

A/N: This chapter will focus more on Yugi's duel with Pegasus. As far as Mina, Tristan, and Fernando go…well, I think I'll leave you hanging for a minute and make this chapter all about Yugi. (Insert evil laugh here.)

Disclaimer: The themes and places of Yugioh and Sailor Moon are not mine. The themes of Code Geass, which I sometimes put in this story, do not belong to me either. I only own my OC's such as Fernando and Megan. Onto the story.

Chapter 69

Match of the Millennium Part 2

Yugi's violet orbs stared across the field into Pegasus's single amber eye and the Millennium Eye. The odds were stacked high against the young duelist as of now, but deep inside he knew that if he kept trying he'd find a way to defeat the tyrant that had caused so much trouble for him and his friends.

Still, even with that determination, Yugi felt fear inside as well. His situation was a dire one indeed. Pegasus was **the** original duelist. He was the one who created the game in the first place. Added onto the fact that he was a duelist that could read his thoughts and see all his cards the instant he drew them made Yugi anxious.

The fear Yugi felt was starting to affect Yami as he stood face to face with Pegasus. His hold on the cards in his hand tightened. Sweat dripped from off his forehead onto the duel board below. His body visibly shook as his thoughts and Yugi's whirled round and round.

However, one thing kept both of them together through the fears that were eating away at them. The hope of defeating Pegasus and putting an end to his childish and destructive games.

"No matter the odds," Yami began, his violet orbs shinning brightly in the bright lights of the massive room, "I will never surrender to you Pegasus."

Yami plucked one card from his hand. "I play one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn. Now, do your worst."

Pegasus chuckled darkly. "I always do." He drew a card from his deck and smiled. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for. First, I'll play Ryu-Ran in defense mode."

An blue spotted egg appeared on the field seconds later. There were some cracks in the egg that revealed the monsters yellow eyes. Red arms with claws and red legs protruded from the egg as well.

**Ryu-Ran Attack: 2200**  
**Ryu-Ran Defense: 2600**

"Not eggs-actly what you were expecting is it?" Pegasus asked, laughing at his own corny joke as he moved his hand over his other monster. "I switch my Red Archery Girl to defense mode too. Your move Yugi."

Yugi's eyes scanned over his cards. "I'll scramble your egg if that's the best you got." He reached toward his deck and plucked a card.

Much to his horror, Pegasus laughed. "Would the card you just drew be Summoned Skull."

Yugi's hands visibly shook as he narrowed his angry gaze. "Curse you Pegasus."

Pegasus closed his eyes. "Yes, I think the Summoned Skull will go very nicely with your Celtic Guardian, Spellbinding Circle, Magical Hats, and Horned Imp."

Yugi ground his teeth together in agitation. All of Pegasus's mind reading was really starting to get to him.

"Don't let him psych you out!" Joey shouted from the balcony.

"That's right," Tea agreed. "You can still beat him."

"_How?_" he asked inwardly. "_He knows all my cards the instant I draw them. With that Millennium Eye of his…he's unstoppable. What can I do?_"

From the balcony, Tea and Joey both sighed. The duel wasn't going in Yugi's favor and if something wasn't done soon…Yugi would lose.

As for Bakura…his mind was elsewhere.

Or to be more specific, someone else had taken over and he was preoccupied with another issue.

"_Let's see what Croquet is up to_," the dark spirit thought, using his Millennium Ring to eavesdrop on the conversation Croquet was having on his earpiece. Tea and Joey didn't notice only because the Millennium Eye wasn't visible to them at the moment. The thing had the keen ability to disappear and reappear at will, depending on when the evil spirit took over or not.

"What?" Croquet was whispering, his tone bordering on fury. "What do you mean Mokuba is missing? Find him immediately you idiot! How hard is it to find a body without a soul? Do not make me have to come down there."

The corners of Bakura's lips quirked up. "_Interesting._" He began to turn away from Joey and Tea, but Joey noticed his movement immediately. "You got somewhere to go Bakura?"

The evil spirit stopped and forced itself to use Bakura's normal voice. "Yes, I thought I'd go check on Tristan and Mina."

"They have been gone a long time," Tea mused, her eyes still on the duel for the most part.

Joey groaned. "Too long if you ask me. I mean, what could be more important than this match right now?"

The evil spirit was on the move again. "I'll be sure to ask them once I find them."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Yugi P.O.V.

I'm definitely not off to a good start. So far I've managed to lose two hundred life-points as well as my confidence on most of my strategies. Pegasus would have been a difficult opponent to beat anyway with him being the creator of Duel Monsters, but with that Millennium Eye…my chances of winning have been reduced significantly.

"_Don't think that way now_," the spirit chided. "_If there's a will, there's a way. We just have to keep dueling and figure it out as we go._"

I inwardly sighed. That was easier said than done. We're talking about a guy who can steal souls here. Losing this duel means losing my soul and it may as well mean the end of my life. After all, no one can live without a soul just as no one can live without a heart beating in their chest. Ugh, that's another reason why I have to win though. I don't want to end up like the Kaiba brothers.

Still, where does that leave Mina? Pegasus only stole a part of her soul. Would she die? Joey said that if she didn't get that piece back she would, but just how long could Mina last without it?

Those answers are lost on me, just as how I can possibly win is lost on me. I won't give up though, I'm going to keep fighting until I run out of life-points.

"It's my turn," I began, "and first I'm laying this card face down. Next I'll throw the Summoned Skull in defense mode. For now I'll leave it at that."

**Summoned Skull Attack: 2500**  
**Summoned Skull Defense: 1200**

Pegasus smirked. "Goody, now it's my turn once again." He drew a card. "I'll switch Ryu-Ran into attack mode."

The head of the monster fully emerged from the egg. The top of the egg still laid on its head, but now I could clearly see that this monster was a baby dragon.

"Go, Fire-stream Attack!" Pegasus snarled.

I smirked, but somehow it didn't feel right to do so. "You've activated my trap card, the Spellbinding Circle."

"Oh, no!" Pegasus shouted. For some reason it sounded sarcastic instead of genuinely upset.

However, like an idiot I kept talking as if I knew that my strategy was full proof. "My circle has stopped your attack, but that's not all its done. It also ensnares Ryu-Ran in a binding spell of magic and reduces its attack power by seven hundred points."

**Ryu-Ran Attack: 1500**

"And now with my Skull poised for attack your Ryu-Ran will be struck down!" I exclaimed. "Summoned Skull attack with Lightning Strike now!"

And then, to my imminent dread, Pegasus started to laugh maniacally.

"_That doesn't sound like a good thing_," I thought anxiously.

"Not so fast Yugi," Pegasus began, holding up a card in his hand. I couldn't identify what card it was.

"What is that?" I asked.

Pegasus placed it onto the field. "It's a trap, well a trap for traps actually. It's called Trap Displacement. With it, I can take the Spellbinding Circle you set on one of my monsters and switch it to one of yours. Observe."

My eyes widened as I watched my Spellbinding disappear from around Pegasus's monster and reappear on mine.

**Summoned Skull Attack: 1800**

**Ryu-Ran Attack: 2200**

I clenched my fists atop the duel board. "No! Now Ryu-Run's attack power is back to normal and my Summoned Skull is seven hundred points weaker."

"Why, its almost as if I knew exactly what you were thinking, isn't it?" Pegasus asked, laughing as he did so. The sound was really starting to grate on my last nerve.

"This is bad," I muttered angrily. "My Summoned Skull won't last another turn with that Spellbinding circle entrapping him."

Pegasus laughed again. "Come now Yugi-boy. Your Skull won't even last this one. Go, Fire-stream attack!"

The blast hit my skull and drained me of more life-points.

**Pegasus: 2000**

**Yugi: 1400**

"_Pegasus knows every dueling strategy I think up_," I thought bitterly. "_I can't hide anything from his eye. Dang it! How am I supposed to win under these circumstances._"

"That's the point Yugi-boy…you don't."

I groaned again. "_I really wish he'd shut up. The situation is bad enough without him commenting on thoughts that are supposed to be private. Maybe if I tell him off in my head he'll learn the hard way that seeing into someone's mind isn't always such a great thing._"

The spirit sighed from within my mind. "_Yugi, that's not going to help anything. Focus._"

My head was starting to throb from all of this. I know the spirit and I are supposed to be a team, but right now he's grating on my nerves too. I mean, where does he get off on telling me what to do. In fact, why does he always take over my body during our duels?

"_Because you need me to take over. I'm more experienced in this field._"

Great, the spirit can read my mind too. Can I not have any private thoughts!

"My turn Yugi-boy," Pegasus proclaimed, his voice shaking me from my mangled thoughts. The spirit had been right. I need to focus, but knowing Pegasus, this move he's about to make is perfectly prepared just as his other moves have been.

"_If I'm going to win, I have to keep his Millennium Eye from reading my thoughts._"

"Fat chance!" Pegasus exclaimed, his voice laced in maniacal laughter again. "Nothing you do can stop it. Face it, your at the mercy of my Millennium Eye."

No, I can't give up hope. There has to be a way…

"Don't you see?" Pegasus asked. "I already know every card you keep in your deck and have in my possession all the cards needed to stop them. I can see every strategy your feeble mind has concocted and have already designed my own counter tactics to render them completely useless. But even without my Millennium magic, your no match for me. After all, who needs magic with this card." Pegasus held out said card for me to see. "Perhaps you'll remember it."

I groaned. "No that's…"

"You assume correctly Yugi-boy," Pegasus cut in, slamming the card onto the duel board. "I play the magical Toon World."

This duel was about to get harder.

* * *

Meanwhile in the underground tunnels

Mina P.O.V.

Our footsteps echoed loudly as we ran through the tunnel. Behind us we heard the sound of countless guards. They hadn't see us yet, but it was clear that they knew we were down here.

"Mina, I think they're onto us." Tristan muttered as he ran ahead of me. Even though he had Mokuba on his back, he was still moving faster.

"What is it with you and understatements?" I asked, annoyed but not really in the mood to argue if he decided to make a comeback on my remark.

Tristan groaned. "Mina, this really isn't the time for your sarcasm."

"Nor is it a time for you to state the obvious," I replied nonchalantly. The sound of the guards' voices were getting closer.

Tristan and I rounded another corner, only to find ourselves at a dead end again. The voices of the guards were really close now, I could almost hear what they were saying.

"What now?" I asked, knowing that without my powers there wouldn't be much I could do to protect him or Mokuba. This was definitely a bad situation.

Without a word Tristan took off again and I followed. I wasn't entirely sure of where we were going, but I kept my mouth shut about it. Getting out of this mess was going to be challenge enough without the two of us bickering back and forth.

"Look they've got Mokuba!"

Dang it. "Tristan, those guards have spotted us."

"Now look who's stating the obvious."

"Tristan!"

Suddenly a guard rounded a corner that we were heading straight for. Now he stood right in front of us while two other guards came in from behind us. We were trapped.

"Hold it right there!" the guard in front of us ordered. He was a bald, pale man that wore the customary guard suit and sunglasses. The two behind us were both brunettes. All of them looked pretty strong too. I could probably take out the two guys behind us, but the bald one would be trouble, especially since Tristan can't really fight in the predicament he's in.

"You're surrounded," one of the brunettes stated. "Hand over the kid."

Tristan glanced back and forth between the bald guy and the two brunettes. "No."

"Yeah," I agreed, poising myself for the inevitable fight. "come and get him."

The guards stepped forward. This was going to end up a three on one fight, so I knew to consider my options before striking. The bald guy was the strongest of the three, but taking two men who were pretty strong at once wasn't going to be a cakewalk either, and if I take too much time wiping the brunettes out, then Tristan will have to defend himself and Mokuba against the bald guy who was clearly out of Tristan's league. Ugh, definitely not a good position to be in. If only I still had my powers. Sure, I'd be revealing myself to Tristan, but doing that and getting out of here seemed like a better alternative than being captured.

It's just too bad that the option to use my powers isn't available to me anymore. Curse Pegasus for doing this to me.

The guards got closer and before the two brunettes could take another step I kicked both of them in the groin. Both of them landed on the ground in seconds, but the bald guy was running toward us now. The two guards I'd just knocked down wouldn't be down for a long time.

"Tristan, go while they're down," I ordered, but Tristan didn't budge. He was waiting for the other guard.

"Tristan! Go now!"

"No, I can't leave you behind."

The muffled groans of the two guards behind me sounded in my ears. Glancing back I saw that they were starting to get back up. We'd both be trapped again if Tristan didn't go.

"Tristan, please go!" I shouted, turning my gaze toward him. "I'll be alright. Just get Mokuba out of here!"

I could see that Tristan didn't want to leave me with three guards, but something in my eyes must have assured him that I'd be alright because with a stern nod he took off past the two guards that were still laying on the floor.

"You better make it out of here Mina!" he shouted back just before he disappeared around another corner.

The two guards got up from the ground just as the bald guy reached me. All three of them tried to go after Tristan, but I wouldn't let them. In a flurry of kicks and punches I knocked out one of the brunettes. Out of pride the other two launched at me.

"Witch!" the bald guy shouted, the ball of his hand colliding against my temple. The force of the impact sent me crashing into the stone wall next to me. The second brunette grabbed me by the collar of my pink blazer and then slammed my head against the wall again. I tried kicking him in the groin again but he blocked it. From the corner of my eye I saw the bald guy smile.

"Finish her off."

I swallowed hard, my mind scrambling to come up with a plan to get myself out of this. At this point, I've got nothing left…

"Lay one more hand on her and you'll rue the day you imbeciles were ever born."

The demonic voice made everyone in the room stop what they were doing. I stared into the shadows by a doorway that was behind the bald guy. A young man was standing there now. His white hair shimmered in the dim light.

"_Bakura!_"

The bald guy turned around. "You just walked into a world of hurt kid. Step out of those shadows punk."

"Bakura get out of here!" I screamed.

"You heard the man, step out of the shadows now," one of the brunettes commanded.

"Run for it Bakura!" I continued, knowing that Bakura couldn't possibly defend himself against these two if I couldn't fight them off. "Save yourself!"

Bakura just laughed sinisterly. It was in that moment that I knew.

This person wasn't Bakura at all.

"Step out of the shadows or else!" the bald one screamed.

"Or else what you pathetic little drone?" The Millennium Ring appeared around his neck.

Yep, this definitely wasn't Bakura.

The bald guy was about to leap forward, but Bakura simply withdrew a Duel Monsters card from his pocket. From what I could see, it looked like a magic card.

"Chain Energy!" he shouted. The card glowed and sent out two rings out, entrapping both of the guards. Now that the brunette wasn't holding me against the wall anymore, I collapsed to the floor, breathing hard.

His hand grabbed my arm roughly. "Get up. Those rings won't hold those fools long." I immediacy complied to his request and got to my feet. He didn't waste any time asking if I was alright and instead started dragging me along with him, never relinquishing his hold on my arm.

Eventually he took me down a tunnel that was on our left. He stopped and let go of my hand then. Circles danced in my vision, but after a moment my mind cleared.

"Bakura!" I nearly shouted. "What the heck…"

He silenced my by placing his hand over my mouth. "Quiet woman."

Seconds later the bald guy and the brunette passed by. A few seconds after that the brunette I'd knocked out came racing behind him. After another minute of waiting, Bakura released me again.

"Who are you?" I muttered. "It's clear that you aren't the Bakura I know. So tell me, are you the spirit of the ring?"

His brown eyes reflected malice as well as amusement. "You're a clever girl Sailor Venus."

I gasped, but quickly recollected myself. "How do you know that?"

The evil version of Bakura chuckled and then grabbed my arm. "Come on, we've got business to attend to."

"What kind of business?" I asked, snatching myself away from his grip. The amusement left his eyes for a short moment.

"Bakura's will-power proves to be a problem," he stated. "I need an empty vessel so that no one can interfere with my plans."

I blinked in confusion. "Empty vessel?"

"A body," he clarified, though that clarification didn't make much sense to me.

He started to walk ahead, but he stopped when he saw that I wasn't following. "Let's go. We don't have all day."

"All day to do what?" I asked, still confused.

Bakura let out a loud groan. "Did I not just go through explaining it to you?"

"All you said is that you needed a body because Bakura's will-power or whatever is troublesome for you and…ugh what am I supposed to call you anyway?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just call me Bakura as you have been for now, but in a few minutes you'll be referring to me as Seto Kaiba."

My mind blanked again. "Creepy evil spirit say what now?"

Bakura stared down at me eagerly as he grabbed my arm again, this time twisting it slightly so that I feel pain. He definitely didn't want me escaping him this time.

"I came down here looking for little Mokuba, but I realized that the little brat doesn't hold that much power," Bakura stated, licking his lips. "He's nothing like you or Kaiba, a soul destined for greatness."

He was holding me a bit too closely. "And since you don't want to deal with my will-power you want to take over Kaiba's body while its empty?"

"Now you're catching on," he muttered, pulling me along with him as he started walking. "I want your help releasing his body from its prison."

"And if I refuse?"

He stopped again and turned his gaze on me. The Millennium Ring began to glow eerily.

"You wouldn't like the Shadow Realm dear," he stated, his hand tightening on my arm yet again. "It's no place for delicate heroines of justice such as yourself. You all bruise so easily."

He glanced down at my arm. It was starting to go numb from how tightly he was holding it. There was probably going to be a bruise there tomorrow.

I sighed in mock defeat. "Fine, I'll help you get to Kaiba."

He smirked. "That's what I like to hear Mina."

* * *

Back to the duel

Yugi P.O.V.

"No! My soldier of stone!"

"It's gone bye-bye thanks to my Toon Ryu-Ran," Pegasus stated as it disappeared back into Toon World. Ugh, that dirty cheat. The Toon World card is one of kind so there's really no way to combat it. And if I keep throwing down monsters in defense mode he'll just pick them off until I have no monsters left.

"Now, I switch my Toon Mermaid into attack mode and end my turn."

I drew a card. "_My only chance is to take the offensive. Maybe by attacking I can uncover some kind of weakness in his Toon monsters._"

"I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode," I proclaimed.

**Celtic Guardian Attack: 1400**

"_My guardian may not pack enough punch to beat that mermaid, but since her attack power is the same as my Celtic Guardian, she shouldn't be able to beat him either._"

"Celtic Guardian attack!"

My guardian leapt forward, his sword high above his head.

"Silver Blade Slash!" I shouted.

My Celtic Guardian brought down his sword. He was just about to send himself and that mermaid to the graveyard.

And then the unthinkable happened.

The second his sword came down, arms came up from the sides of the clam and stopped the attack.

"Now way!" I exclaimed, completely shocked. That wasn't supposed to happen. "The clam caught my attack?"

Pegasus laughed. "I'm afraid that your going to have to accept a cold reality. Your guardian is the catch of the day, and the one thing I love besides winning is a fish-fry!"

The Toon Red Archery Girl fired her arrow and took out my Celtic Guardian in an instant. Luckily I didn't lose life-points, but that still left me without a way to defend myself. Maybe if I play a stronger card…

"Afraid not," Pegasus interrupted. "No card in your deck is strong enough. My Toon Monsters can't be beaten by sheer brute force."

The mermaid laughed as if mocking me before disappearing back into the book.

"_Then what can I do_?" I asked myself. "_Attacking is useless. That Millennium Eye gives Pegasus access to my every card, thought, and strategy. How can I possibly win this duel_?"

Pegasus laughed again. His single amber eye stared me down with pure evil intent. It was as if he were saying that I was done for.

Maybe I was.

"It's my turn, Yugi-boy."

* * *

A/N: And that ends this very action-packed chapter. Things are getting very heated in the battle between Yugi and Pegasus, but now we're also dealing with a conflict that involves the evil spirit of the ring, Mina, Tristan, Mokuba, and Kaiba. Things are getting very interesting now so stay tuned!


	70. Match of the Millennium Part 3

A/N: Wow, we're up to seventy chapters! This story is getting long…never mind it's been long for a while. In any case, we're getting to the highlights. Again, this chapter will center more on Yugi and his duel with Pegasus.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the characters, places, and all that.

Chapter 70

Match of the Millennium Part 3

Yugi P.O.V.

"I think I'll lay these two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

I groaned. "_Great, more to worry about._" Glancing over my hand, I noted that I didn't have anything strong enough to take out the Toon Monsters Pegasus had sealed away in his book. Still, with those two face down cards out I should defend. Doing so might cost me a monster, but better that than life-points.

"I'm throwing a monster in defense mode," I stated, laying down a single card face down.

Pegasus snickered. "I knew you would Yugi-boy. After all, that's the reason why I played this card face down." He picked up said card from off the field and showed its face to me. "Behold the trap known as Gorgon's Eye."

"_Gorgon's Eye_?" I wondered. It sounded like something out of a Greek tragedy.

"I think you'll find his glance most arresting," Pegasus continued, laying the card back onto the field. This weird eyeball thing with snakes coming from it appeared and before I could blink my own monster had appeared. Then the eye blinked and turned my monster into stone.

"My Imp!" I exclaimed. "He's been turned to stone!"

"As will every other monster you throw in defense mode," Pegasus stated, "for the Gorgon's Eye is a permanent trap. Oh, and you should know that every time I destroy one of his concrete victims, half of their defensive power will be deducted from your life-points." He chuckled. "Sorry, but there is a bright side to having a set of fossilized monsters Yugi-boy. They make fine paperweights."

My response was just to groan. He better stick to dueling because his jokes are terrible.

Pegasus frowned. "Tough crowd. Well here, maybe you can learn to lighten up from my second face down card. I play Doppelganger, the copy card." He snickered as a weird black cat thing began to appear. "Do you know why he grins? It's because this little fellow loves what he does and does what he loves."

The cat finally appeared and began wrapping itself around Pegasus. I definitely remember this card. He used it on Kaiba.

"Correct Yugi-boy," Pegasus replied. "This little rascal can transform into any card on the field that I want…"

The cat growled.

Pegasus chuckled again. "Beg your pardon, any card that he wants." He turns his gaze toward the head of this weird beast. "So, what will it be this time Doppelganger?"

The cat began whispering into Pegasus's ear. All of it sounded like a jumbled mess to me.

"Perfect!" Pegasus exclaimed. "You always have the best ideas." He turned his gaze back toward me. "Well Yugi-boy, it would seem that he'd like to transform into that Summoned Skull I took out a few turns ago."

"My Skull?" I asked. "He's in my graveyard."

"Yes, but your graveyard pile is on the field," Pegasus explained. "Therefore, it's fair game for my Doppelganger. Go my funny friend."

The black cat began to morph, but before he could finish the thing disappeared into the bindings of Toon World.

"It's really something isn't it Yugi-boy?" Pegasus asked, his amber eye sparkling somewhat as he asked. "I can copy one of your monsters, recruit it onto my team, and turn it into a Toon all in one move."

The book opened, revealing the pop-up castle that was within. "And with that a dark new chapter of Toon World has been written: the chapter of fiends!"

I heard maniacal laughter from within the book as well as from Pegasus, who just couldn't seem to stop chuckling every thirty seconds.

"And here's our story's protagonist, or antagonist depending on how you look at it," Pegasus stated as the head of some…horrible creature ascended from the pages from the book. It had bulging red eyes and looked like a miniature, Toon version of my Summoned Skull.

"What have you done to him?" I asked, completely taken aback by how awful my Skull looked.

Pegasus chucked again. "Nothing compared to what he's going to do to you Yugi." Another laugh bellowed from him, agitating me further, but I tried vainly to keep my composure. This duel was difficult enough without his continuous maniacal laughter distracting me every ten seconds.

"You're twisted Pegasus," I stated bluntly. "You take such delight in creating monstrosities."

Pegasus gaped. "Don't say that! You'll hurt his feelings. You may not know this, but beneath that gruff exterior lies a very sensitive Toon."

As if to prove Pegasus's point, the Toon version of my Skull winked at me. Seeing my Skull do that was just plain creepy. I swear I can feel chills up and down my spine.

"Pegasus, just make your move," I ordered. "_And quit giving me the creeps while your at it._"

"Whatever you say Yugi-boy," Pegasus replied, still giving me the creeps as he smiled. "Toon Skull, attack with Lightning Strike."

In a flash my Imp was gone, and with it, half of his defense points taken out of my life-points.

**Pegasus: 2000**

**Yugi: 900**

The Toon Skull performed a series of ridiculous poses before retreating back into Toon World. My headache worsened considerably after seeing that.

"What splendid showmanship!" Pegasus exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Perhaps I'll coerce him into an encore later on."

From above me I heard Tea scoff. "That creep sure loves to hear himself talk."

"Come on Yug!" Joey shouted. "Pop that muscle-headed Toon like a balloon!"

I sighed. "_But how can I do that? The magic of Toon World makes it seem impossible._"

"It's your turn Yugi," Pegasus cut in. "Hurry it up."

I drew a card from my deck and shouted with glee. Finally, I held the Dark Magician in my hand. This card could make all the difference…

"I see you've drawn the Dark Magician."

My mind blanked. Again Pegasus had read my mind to see what card I'd drawn. He probably has a counter measure for whatever strategy I'm about to come with, which means that I'll be in huge trouble if I put the Dark Magician in attack mode, but putting him in defense mode won't help either because half of his defense points will come out of my life-points if he's destroyed thanks to his Gorgon's Eye. Half of my Dark Magician's attack power is twelve fifty, and with only nine hundred points left…I'd lose the duel.

Pegasus snickered. "So much is riding on your favorite card. Yes, his trouncing will be especially painful for you. Oh, I so look forward to when you put him into play.

"_I'll bet_," I thought irritably. "_Still, he's got a point. There's a lot riding on my next move and if I make the wrong one it'll be over. I don't know what to do. I can't even try attacking those Toons while they're in that magic book. And with that Gorgon's Eye…all of it seems so hopeless._"

"It sure does."

My fists clenched as I sent a death glare toward Pegasus.

"Oops, sorry," Pegasus amended, his tone one of mockery. "Were you having a private conversation with yourself. I'm so boorish, I really must learn to keep my nose out of other peoples business. After all, accepting defeat is such a personal matter."

I felt my fingernails break the flesh of my hands slightly. "_What this guy really needs is to get a fistful of teeth knocked out of his big fat mouth._" A blood vessel was threatening to pop out of my head now. "_Great, this tournament has turned me into a violent psychopath._"

"Don't you listen to him Yug!" Joey exclaimed. "Remember, everything is at stake here. Mokuba, Kaiba, and Mina too."

"_What's the point_?" I wondered. "_I came here to save my grandpa, but Mina saved him already. Now I've gone and put my life on line despite the fact that he's safe._"

"They're all counting on you!" Tea echoed. "I know you'll come through for them. We believe in you, so don't give up on yourself."

I sighed. "_She's right. I have to remember what I'm fighting for. I need to remember what Grandpa taught me. Even though he's safe now, he wouldn't want me to put aside someone else's safety on account of him. Yes, for the sake of everything my grandpa ever taught me I have to keep going. And I can't let those who helped me down either, like Mina. She needs my help and so do the Kaiba brothers. I can't turn away from that no matter how dire the situation is. I can't let them down._"

"Such a wonderful inner monologue," Pegasus stated, his voice seething in sarcasm.

If for nothing else, I need to win this duel so he'll finally shut up.

* * *

Underneath the castle

Fifteen minutes later

Mina P.O.V.

"I get the feeling that you don't have the slightest idea of where you are going."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "_Probably because I don't have the slightest idea of where I'm going. Still, it'll be better to lead this guy around in circles than to lead him to Kaiba._"

We'd been traveling along the dark corridors of the underground tunnels for about twenty minutes now. I had no earthly idea of where we were, but I had told Bakura otherwise. Even though he had the Millennium Ring around his neck and could easily navigate through the tunnel to find Kaiba, he had chosen not to use it simply because he hated using the power of his ring unnecessarily. Truth be told, I'm surprised that this guy fell for my lie seeing that I'd had a difficult time doing so. Normally lying came as easily to me as tying my ribbon in my hair, but this time was a bit different since the guy I was lying to could send me to the Shadow Realm on a moments notice.

"_Just keep it together Mina_," I think as I continue to walk ahead. "I'll admit that this tunnel is a bit unfamiliar, but I'm pretty sure that we're close to where they're keeping Kaiba.

"Very well," he replied, stopping and grabbing my arm forcefully so I'd stop too. He tapped into the power of his ring, which made me extremely nervous, and waited for the charms hanging from it to tell us which direction to go. The charms all turned toward the right of us. He smiled. "You were right, he is close."

"_Dang it!_" I thought irritably, clenching my fists as I did so. Ugh, I hope Tristan is faring better than I am right now.

"We better hurry, the guards have probably been notified that we might break Kaiba out of his prison as well," Bakura stated, dragging me along. "I'll need your combat expertise."

I nodded, but otherwise didn't answer as we traveled down the tunnel. We came to a flight of stairs and ran down them as quickly as we could without drawing attention to ourselves. We rounded a corner and from there I could see that the security had been tripled.

"Now what?" I asked, glancing at the suit clad figures standing toward a dead end much like Tristan I had earlier.

"Your performance is now girl," he whispered, shoving me hard. I stumbled and found myself face to face with about six guards. This was definitely going to be a problem without my powers to help me. If I'd known about an hour earlier that following Tristan would ultimately lead to this, I would have just let Tristan get Mokuba out of here on his own.

"Get her!" one guard shouted. They all moved as one, charging for me like angry bulls. None of them reached for the guns that were in their pockets, so it was clear that whoever was commanding them didn't want us killed.

That will be their undoing.

The first guard sent a punch toward my head. I ducked and jabbed him in the stomach before knocking him out and moving onto the next guard. Unfortunately, I couldn't accurately keep up with all of their movements and ended up getting slapped around a few times as I continued to fight.

About a minute later, I noted that I'd knocked out half of the guards that had initially attacked. My head was spinning slightly, but I was alert enough to keep fighting.

"Take that!" I shouted, kicking another guard in the groin before slamming his head into the concrete wall. That leaves two more.

"Why you little brat!" an ebony skinned guard shouted, reaching for the gun in his pocket. I glanced toward the ground where the other guards laid. All I'd need to do is grab a gun and shoot him and the other guard in the leg…

"_Huh?_"

I had moved to grab the gun, but it was in that moment that my other powers started to kick in. The fact of the matter is that I simply can't control them, which is probably why they decided to activate at the worst of times.

The scene around me changed. My eyes widened as I heard a gunshot from within my mind. A bright light blinded me suddenly, but only for a moment. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself staring straight at my mother. She held a gun in her hands, but there were tears in her eyes.

"Mom?" I questioned, taken aback by her presence.

"Why Yumi?"

My heart leapt in my chest as I heard his voice. It just couldn't be…

"Why would you do this to yourself? Why continue to work for people who force you to kill the ones you love?"

I turned around, the vision becoming clearer. Behind me stood Tokyo Tower. The sky above it was clear and blue, the sun was shinning brightly in the sky, and the weather was warm.

But I didn't smile, knowing whose voice I'd heard. I hadn't needed to look behind me to know who my mother had shot just now or in the past…right now I can't figure out what timeframe I'm in.

"Dad," I whispered, tears beginning to fall from my eyes as I watched his blood leak from the wound in his shoulder. His curly, dark brown hair was a mess, the blue eyes that mirrored my own were filled with unshed tears, and his expression was sorrowful. I could feel the sting of betrayal in his heart.

"Answer me Yumi!" he shouted, his angered voice shaking me to core. I'd never heard him yell like that in my life.

"I'm sorry," she stated, her hand reaching for her stomach. "I'm sorry that I deceived you, but I had to for the sake of my daughter. I can't let E.E. get her hands on her. She'll kill her if I don't convince her that…"

"I don't care," my father interrupted. "Yumi…Cecelia…I don't care. I love you. I won't let you do this. I won't let you destroy everything we've built together. Please listen, I can protect you from E.E. and from Gozaboro, but you have to…"

"You don't understand Toshido!"

My father finally rose to his feet, a look of sheer determination reflected in his eyes. "I know what E.E. is capable of. And I know what Gozaboro did to you. I understand the terms of the contracts you've made with them, but I have no intention of letting them have my daughter."

I stood aside so that he could get to mom. He placed his hands on her shoulders and took the gun out of her hands. Mom didn't resist and instead hugged him as she began to sob.

"Toshido, I just…I don't know what will happen to her if E.E. were ever to discover that…"

"She'll never know if we stay here in Tokyo," he cut in, wrapping his arms around her. "And even if she did find us, I'd never let her touch you or our baby."

My mother nodded. "Toshido, if I continue to hide out here without fulfilling the mission I was sent on…E.E. is one of the top advisors to the Emperor of Britannia. If she wants me found…eventually she will find me. She'll do whatever it takes to eliminate my baby. Toshido…it may just cost you your country and livelihood. Britannians are ruthless."

"Then forget about Britannia and about E.E. Let's just live our lives the best we can Cecelia. Please, don't make me your enemy."

I sunk to my knees as their conversation continued. Last night, Pegasus had mentioned something about Britannia taking over Japan, but I hadn't believed him. Anything that had to do with Britannia went straight over my head.

But now…what is going on?

"MIRROR FORCE!"

I blinked and found myself back in the underground tunnels of Pegasus' castle. Bakura stood before me, his Millennium Ring glowing brightly as a mirror shields us both from the spray of bullets that the two guards fired. Since mirror force sends the attack back, I suppose the bullets may have hit them. I couldn't tell at the moment.

"Woman, what happened?" Bakura asked, turning to face me as I continued to stare at the ground. When I didn't answer he groaned and pulled me up to my feet. "Let's go. We still have work to do. Once they figure out that those two are dead they'll send a whole army down here."

I couldn't register his words. My thoughts were clouded by the vision I had just seen, the things I'd just heard. What did any of it mean?

Bakura found another secret passageway seconds later and started leading me down another flight of stairs. At the bottom I could see that Kaiba's actual cell had been left unattended. The key was nowhere to be found though.

"How are we going to get into his cell without a key?" I asked, watching Bakura as he stepped toward the cell. He me with a sinister smile when the Millennium Ring started to glow again. In the next second the lock was broken and the door simply swung open. I raced in a tried to rouse Kaiba, but it didn't work. Guess I should've known.

"Now, before I take over that body," Bakura began when I stepped out with Kaiba on my back, "tell me what happened to you with those guards. I saw you reaching for the gun, but then you stopped. Why?"

I frowned. "That's none of your business."

Bakura smiled. "I see, you had another vision correct?"

I don't know how he could have possibly found out about my visions, but I simply nodded and didn't question him further on the issue. Besides, we had other problems heading our way.

"We need to get out of here as soon as we can," I told him, listening intently at the footsteps that were drawing near. "I don't think the way we came in is accessible though."

Bakura glanced around before pointing at an adjacent tunnel toward Kaiba's cell. "That appears to be a proficient escape route."

I nodded. "Okay then." With a grunt I tried getting Kaiba into a better position on my back. I figured he would be heavy, but I never dreamed that this guy would weigh this much. He and Mokuba probably eat way too much junk food. "Lead the way Bakura."

He took off and I followed close behind. The shouts of the guards were close behind, but I could tell that we'd at least put some distance in between us.

"This way!" Bakura shouted, rounding a corner after getting out of one of the tunnels. He started to lead me up flight after flight of stone stairs, much to my dismay.

"_Ugh, this guy is trying to kill me_," I thought as my legs began to burn from all the climbing. All this dead weight on my back is literally killing me. Despite the discomfort I kept climbing anyway.

One thing is for sure though, if I make it through this, I can make it through anything.

* * *

Back to the duel

Yugi P.O.V.

"It's still your turn, but I suppose there isn't much you can do. Throwing in a defensive monster will result in fossilization and throwing a monster in attack mode won't do you any good because I'll simply destroy them."

Pegasus has been grating my nerves throughout the duel with all his comments about how there's no way I can win, but so far he's kept me down the entirety of the match. If this next strategy works though, I might be able to turn things around.

"I'll play the Dark Magician in attack mode," I proclaimed, setting the card onto the field.

**Dark Magician Attack: 2500**

"And I also protect him with magical hats."

The magical hats appeared and shrouded my magician from Pegasus's sight. Yes, even Pegasus won't be able to tell which hat the magician hides in. So for now I'm safe.

Pegasus laughed. "I see."

"See what?" I demanded.

"With your feeble attempt to hide the Dark Magician, you're hoping to stall until you can find a way to overcome my Toon World, but it won't work."

"And why's that?" I asked.

Pegasus shook his head and sighed. "Don't you get it by now? You're not capable of keeping your secrets from me. Using those silly magic hats won't help you hide. All I need to do is probe your mind to learn which hat hides your magician."

I gritted my teeth in aggravation. "No, you can't."

"Have you already forgotten the power of my Millennium Eye?" Pegasus asked. "Oh, Yugi-boy, you might as well surrender now and save yourself the embarrassment of a crushing defeat.

"_No, it can't end like this_," I thought desperately. "_It just can't._"

Pegasus smirked devilishly as he laughed maniacally for the umpteenth time. "Prepare yourself Yugi-boy cause here I come."

My mind whirled. "_What do I do? If Pegasus reads my mind…if he learns where the magician is I'll be finished. There has to be a way to stop him. There has to be!_"

"Come on Yugi!" Joey shouted from the balcony. "Stay with it man!"

I glanced up at the two of them. For the first time I noticed that three of our friends weren't present. Bakura, Tristan, and Mina were all gone. Did they lose faith in me?

Tea's eyes sparkled with determination as she spoke. "I know Pegasus has magic Yugi, but so do you. You have the magic of your Millennium Puzzle to rely on, so please…don't give up!"

Her words alone gave me a sudden idea. It was a long shot, but I had to cling to the hope she had given me. After all, she's right. I have my own kind of magic: the magic that merges me with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

I closed my eyes. "_Spirit. Listen to me, quickly._"

"_Yugi! I can feel Pegasus trying to claw his way into our minds again. I can't keep him out!_"

"_I know_," I replied, "_but I have an idea._"

I opened my eyes and found myself in a hallway. On either side was a doorway. The one closest to me led to the corridors of my mind while the other led to the spirits mind. The spirit himself stood before me, his door directly behind him.

I didn't waste any time looking at our surroundings and continued right where I'd left off. "My grandpa told me that if I wanted to beat Pegasus I'd have to harness the power of the Millennium Puzzle. I thought he meant that I should merge with you as we usually do and that together we'd be triumphant, but now I think I was wrong." I sighed in frustration as I gazed at the older, wiser version of myself. "Grandpa said to trust in the power of my Millennium Puzzle. He never said anything about you."

"What are you saying Yugi?" he asked, confusion lining his face.

"Spirit, if I'm going to have any chance at beating Pegasus, I'm afraid I have to banish you from the corridors of my mind."

The spirit looked at me as if I'd lost all sense and reason. "Yugi, if we don't work together we won't stand a chance."

"Maybe not," I replied, "but if we keep playing like we have we'll lose."

The spirit couldn't argue with that. "What exactly do you mean Yugi?"

A frustrated sigh fell from my lips. "Listen, just hear me out. We're losing because Pegasus can read our mind. It's because we're working so close together. That's wrong, I mean…it's the wrong strategy in this particular game. If we keep dueling with our spirits merged, Pegasus's mind reading powers will beat us. And if we lose everyone loses, but I have another idea."

"Well, it better be a good one," the spirit stated bluntly, "many lives depend on us."

I nodded. "I know, but I think it will work. I think it will allow us to stop Pegasus from reading our thoughts."

The spirit's violet eyes brightened at that. "Tell me quickly then. I can feel Pegasus pushing in our mind."

"Okay, this is it," I began, not entirely sure how to word my plan at first. "Each time we play a card, Pegasus reads our mind. What if we keep our minds separate and then switch them back and forth."

"Switch minds?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He thought it over, but only for a moment. "So what you're saying is that we won't merge our spirits as we usually do, instead we keep our thoughts separate, secret, even from each other."

I smiled. "You got it."

"A dangerous move," he paused, his forehead creasing in deep thought, "but it just might work."

"Then lets do this."

He nodded. "Agreed. Take over."

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned, for more drama is ahead.


	71. Match of the Millennium Part 4

A/N: Get ready, this is when things will really start to heat up! I will warn you ahead of time though that this chapter is going to be EXTREMELY long. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: If I had a dollar for every time I've had to type this things, I'd be a very rich woman.

Chapter 71

Match of the Millennium Part 4

Pegasus snickered as he finished reading Yugi's mind. His victory was finally at hand. With this victory would come his hostile takeover of Kaiba Corp. as well as finding Cecilia in Domino City where the headquarters of Kaiba Corp. were. As much as Pegasus loved that woman, that evil Millennium Eye kept telling him that he needed to enact his revenge on her if she truly was alive like Mina had said.

It all started here, in this moment of time.

"Toon Summoned Skull, emerge from the safety of Toon World and attack the magical hat on the far left!" Pegasus shouted.

The Toon Summoned Skull emerged from the book, it's red bulging eyes bright with malice as it sent out its electrical attack. The hat on the far left was annihilated in an instant. The only thing left was a big pile of smoke.

"Hahahaha! The Dark Magician has performed his last trick!"

A child-like chuckle was heard past the smoke. "Maybe Pegasus, or maybe you're losing your touch."

Pegasus scoffed as he stared down at his duel board. In an instant he reeled back slightly in shock. Yugi still had nine hundred life-points.

"What?" Pegasus asked in astonishment. "_Yugi-boy's life-points are unaffected_?" His eyes shifted again. "_And the Dark Magician is still on the field as well? How…that's impossible! I just read his mind. His magician had to be hidden under that hat. I felt him resisting my probe, but there's no way he could have deceived me._"

"Maybe you've probed the wrong mind Pegasus, one that doesn't know where the Dark Magician hides."

Pegasus stared up toward his opponent, the tri-colored spiky haired kid with the piercing violet eyes that reflected determination and courage.

"Or maybe your mind reading powers aren't as all seeing as you think," Yugi finished, his young violet gaze defiant.

"You dare mock the awesome power of the Millennium Eye?" Pegasus asked, malice reflected in his tone. "You go too far Yugi-boy."

From the balcony, Joey Wheeler blinked in sudden confusion. A lot of the things that had happened in the duel hadn't made much sense to him, but this moment had to take the prize for being the most bizarre as far as he was concerned.

"Hey Tea, do you have any idea what's going on?" he asked, his chocolate gaze filled with complete and utter bewilderment.

"I think it has to do with Yugi's other spirit," Tea replied.

Joey sweat-dropped. "_Other spirit…?_"

"Yugi is somehow using the spirit from his Millennium Puzzle to confuse Pegasus and stop him from reading his mind," Tea explained again. Joey still didn't get it.

From his place on Tea's shoulder, Artemis let out a meow-like sigh. "_That guy can be so dense._"

Back on the duel grounds, Yugi smirked. "You gained nothing from your attack Pegasus. Even with your magic you won't be able to win because you're not the only duelist with a Millennium Item. Now let's see how well your Millennium Eye measures up to my Millennium Puzzle!"

Tea felt a lump in her throat as Yugi spoke those words. She knew that this duel was going to be a battle of magic now. She and Joey didn't have any idea of what those Millennium Items could actually do and that thought alone made her feel sick.

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing," she stated. Artemis meowed, trying to reassure the girl, but it didn't do much good. "I mean, how much do any of us really know about his Millennium Puzzle."

"Millennium Puzzle…millennium muzzle…whatever!" Joey exclaimed. "I just wish I could help him somehow, but no, all I can do is cheer from the sidelines while my best buddy duels his toughest duel all by himself!"

Tea set her gaze back toward the field. "I know what you mean, but this is all we can do to help right now. I just wish the others would come back already."

Joey nodded. "_Where are they?_"

Back on the field, Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I lay this face down on the field and end my turn." He glanced up. "Pegasus, do you know what card I just pulled and laid on the field?"

"What?" Pegasus asked.

"Just use your Millennium Eye to read my mind," Yugi suggested, "that is, if you think you can."

Pegasus snickered as his Millennium Eye began to glow. "No problem. You can hide nothing from me!"

The tyrant closed his other eye as the image of a duel monsters card began to appear in his mind, but before he could figure out what the identity of the card was, the image disappeared altogether.

His single amber eye widened in shock. "I can't tell what that hidden card is."

"Sorry Pegasus," a deeper voice replied, "but I don't know what this face down card is either." Fearless violet orbs of an older and wiser man stared across the field at Pegasus. "Reading my mind will tell you absolutely nothing."

"_How is he doing this_?" Pegasus wondered.

"You see Pegasus," he continued, "I don't know what that card is because I am no longer Yugi Muto, but someone else entirely. Through the magic of the Millennium Puzzle, two minds inhabit this body. Now each time you try to read one of our minds, we'll use the mind shuffle."

Pegasus gasped. "_Mind shuffle._"

"Told you," Tea said to Joey. "Yugi's battling Pegasus with not one, but two minds."

"I get it," Joey replied eagerly, though he still wore a slight expression of confusion. "So when Pegasus tries to read one of his minds, Yugi can switch back to the other one. I guess its true. Two minds are better than one!"

"Hey! Guys!"

Joey and Tea turned toward the new voice. Both of them gasped when they saw Tristan. He was breathing heavily as sweat rolled down his face. An unconscious Mokuba was positioned on his back.

"Tristan, what happened?" Tea asked in complete surprise. "How'd you get Mokuba!"

"And where's Mina and Bakura?" Joey demanded.

Tristan was still trying to catch his breath as he answered. "Mina…she's still down there."

Joey tensed up. "Down where Tristan?"

"And what about Bakura?" Tea asked.

Tristan finally set Mokuba on the floor by the railing. "I didn't see Bakura, but Mina's the reason I was able to get Mokuba out of there. Knowing her luck though, Bakura probably found her and they'll both be back here soon."

Joey clenched his fists. "What happened? How'd you get Mokuba?"

"Mina and I went down into the underground tunnels and found Mokuba's cell," Tristan explained. "We got cornered though and I had to leave her behind."

"You did what!" Joey snarled, grabbing Tristan by the collar of his shirt. "You abandoned her!"

"She made me leave!" Tristan fired back. "She told me to run and that she'd catch up. Chill out!"

The last thing Joey wanted to do was chill out, but he let go of Tristan anyway. Beating the crap out of him wouldn't help anything.

"How's Yugi's duel with Pegasus?" Tristan asked, vainly trying to change the subject. Joey didn't take the bait, but Tea did.

"Pegasus had him down, but I think Yugi's about to turn the whole thing around," she told him.

The two of them spoke on about the duel, but Joey's thoughts were far from it now. After a moment, he exchanged a glance with Artemis and the cat nodded. It was a reassuring gesture, a way of saying that Mina would be fine. She could take care of herself, even without her powers and if Bakura was with her, then she wouldn't have to fight guards alone.

But Joey knew better. He liked Bakura, but that boy couldn't hurt a fly. Mina would end up having to protect herself and him from harm just as she had for Tristan, and Joey knew that Tristan was no daisy. He knew rough fights.

Joey clenched his fists. He couldn't leave the sidelines of the duel. Yugi needed all of his friends here, and Joey knew that if he left Yugi might lose some of his confidence. At this point, Yugi needed all the support he could get. As much as he wanted to, Joey couldn't leave to find Mina and Bakura.

"_Be careful Mina_," he thought, turning his gaze back on the duel. "_Don't get yourself killed down there._"

* * *

Near the top of one of the many towers in the castle.

A young woman with crystal blue eyes and flowing blond hair climbed up flight after flight of stone stairs with a nearly two-hundred pound man on her back. Sweat dripped from her brow as the evil spirit ahead of her lead them toward the top of the tower.

"_How can a guy so skinny be so heavy_?" she wondered, her legs starting to buckle from all the weight on her back. If they didn't get out of there soon, she'd fall over from exhaustion.

"Tell me we're almost to an exit!"

The evil spirit that had taken over Bakura's body rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you had just given him to me earlier we would have been out of here ages ago woman."

"Shut up!" Mina replied. "There was no way I was going to give Kaiba to you initially anyway. After all, I don't make it a habit to let evil spirits take over the bodies of my friends."

Suddenly Mina began to see a light at the end of the long pathway of steep stairways. In a sudden burst of energy at the prospect of escaping the dark black hole they were in, she rushed up the stairs past Bakura and toward the doorway of light.

"Finally a way out!" she screamed as the light of the sun touched her pale skin. Mina would have been in ecstasy if her eyes hadn't caught sight of the sudden thousand foot drop that would lead her into the sharp, jagged rocks in the ocean below.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Imbecile!"

Bakura's arm wrapped around her waist. He pulled her and Kaiba back before they could both fall off the cliff. Kaiba slipped off her back and into the dirt while Mina simply fell on her butt next to him.

The evil spirit rolled Bakura's eyes again. "Your carelessness is truly amazing."

Mina growled. "Would you shut up!"

"There they are!"

At the sound of those voices, Mina turned her gaze around. At one of the landings of the many flights of stairs below stood at least a dozen guards.

But a flight or so below that landing of stairs and around an adjacent wall stood Fernando, out of sight, waiting. He wasn't visible to anyone in the room, including Mina and Bakura.

"It's over," one of the guards stated, slowly ascending the stairs toward Bakura and Mina. "Hand over Kaiba and we might let you leave alive. Of course, you'll have to tell us where that other punk took Mokuba."

"_So Tristan got away_," Mina thought in slight relief.

"There's no where left to run kids."

Mina glanced over the cliff. The raging waters below made her shiver. "Bakura, he's right. There's no way we can get out of this."

"What's it gonna be punk?"

Bakura chuckled and reached into his pants pocket. "You ignorant mortal, its far from all over. We've barely even begun to play. And I'll show you the cards fate has dealt you."

"Stop talking nonsense."

Mina's eyes widened as the Millennium Ring began to glow. "Bakura stop! Don't do something you'll regret."

"Why would I regret teaching these fools the true meaning of fear?" he asked, barely glancing back at her. "Stay quiet girl and watch as I summon my Man-eater bug with the power of my Millennium Ring."

"Bakura no!" she screamed just as the ring blinded her. It wasn't long after until she heard the screams of the men below. She opened her eyes and saw the man-eater bug begin to rip their flesh. Blood splattered on the walls of the dark tunnel and onto the stairs themselves.

"Now you mortal fools have met your doom," Bakura muttered, his eyes shinning with malevolence. From where Mina sat, she could see that this evil spirit that had taken over Bakura was nothing if not some kind of monster.

More screams echoed in the tunnel as Mina scrambled to get to Kaiba. She hurriedly picked him up, this time bridal style, though it didn't help that he still weighed a ton.

"Modern day humans are so fun to terrorize, don't you think?" Bakura asked her.

"No," she replied flatly, "but then again, I am a present day human. You on the other hand," she paused to send him an icy glare, "definitely don't fit the description of human. So what exactly are you besides an evil spirit of that necklace?"

He chuckled darkly while shuffling through his cards. "Me? I'm someone with great power, soon to be greater, but I can't spend the day having fun with these mortals. I have things to do." He plucked a single card from his deck. "So I'll summon the morphing jar and put an end to their whining."

"Are you going to kill them?" Mina asked staring down at the guards who had been amputated thanks to Bakura's fist beast. Most of them were still trying to fight the thing off.

"Please, I've spilt enough blood for now," Bakura replied as he activated his ring again. "The jar's magic will simply send those ridiculous thugs to the graveyard."

Mina blinked in confusion as she watched the morphing jar appear. It opened its mouth and swallowed up all of the guards before disappearing completely.

There was only one guard left, the one that Mina and Bakura were unaware of.

"_So, he's the one_," Fernando thought, his golden eyes hidden behind his black sunglasses. "_Yes, that's the one that E.E. is partners with. The one she bound her soul to if I'm not mistaken._"

Bakura descended down the steps with Mina on his heels. When they came to the landing they stopped.

"As you can see, there's not a single particle of those pathetic fools left in this dimension," he told her, glancing around "except for the blood and a few amputated limps here and there."

Mina felt the urge to throw up, but she didn't let herself show any signs of fear.

"I have no patience for obstacles that get in my way," Bakura continued, turning to face her. "Remember that."

"I've got a pretty good idea of how you pulled that off," Mina replied, her voice a bit shaky, "but at the moment I'm too freaked out to care. All I want to hear out of you is some answers. Who exactly are you? I already know you aren't Bakura and that you're the spirit of the Millennium Ring, but didn't Yugi beat you? Didn't he send you to the graveyard and free Bakura of your control?"

"Yes, but that wouldn't have happened if Bakura hadn't betrayed me," the evil spirit replied. He smirked. "As I told you earlier, I need a new host. A body without a mind or soul."

"Yeah, I know," Mina replied, backing away a bit. "That much is completely clear to me."

Bakura extended his hand out towards her. "Now, turn Seto Kaiba over. There's no way to protect him now. Without your powers you can't do anything."

Mina narrowed her gaze. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, Bakura was right. There was no way of escaping without her powers to aide in the battle. She was utterly defenseless against this monster before her.

"So what will it be girl?" he asked. "Are you going to hand Kaiba over willingly or will I have to send you to an early trip to the graveyard."

"Sounds to me like you want me out of the way for some reason," Mina observed, her gaze narrowing into slits now. "I'm not sure why, but judging from what you just said, I'm an obstacle for you, so why not just send me to the graveyard now?"

Bakura frowned slightly. "You're smarter than you appear girl. An interesting but annoying twist." His smile returned. "Don't be foolish mortal. You know I have the power to back up my threats. Hand him over this instant."

Mina's gaze shifted to the Millennium Ring. "Your power comes from the ring correct?"

"Correct," he replied, annoyance clear in his voice. "The Millennium Ring not only allows me to take control of your friend Bakura, but it gives me many other magical abilities. So unless you want a more personal demonstration of my power you'll stop resisting me." He chuckled darkly. "After all, you know any attempt to escape is pointless. Why sacrifice yourself when you know I'll just wind up in possession of him in the end?_"_

"_I have to try something_," Mina thought desperately, her gaze now on Kaiba's face. It was the first time she'd really looked at him since he'd lost his duel to Pegasus. He was ghostly pale and there were circles under his closed eyelids. His chest was barely rising and falling, which meant that he was closer to death every second he didn't have his soul within his body.

She knew she had to save him somehow. Only one plan came to mind.

"You have a point." Mina smiled. "Very well, I'll let you have Kaiba."

"Excellent," Bakura replied as he stepped forward. "Now…"

"Hold on," she cut in. "I have some conditions."

Bakura's expression changed from excitement to fury. "You're not in any position to bargain girl."

Mina swallowed, hard. "I realize that, but there are some questions I need answered. Now that we don't have guards chasing us, we have some time."

"I don't have to agree to this? I can just take him."

"That fact isn't lost on me. I'm just asking a few questions. This won't take a whole lot of time."

Bakura scowled. "It better not. Fine. Go ahead and ask your questions."

Mina mentally sighed in relief. "First, how do you know about my powers? Other than that duel in the Shadow Realm, there's no reason as to why you should know of my identity."

"We met long before that night Mina, although back then you were known as Princess Annalisa."

Mina's mind blanked for a long moment. "Run that by me again?"

Bakura chuckled. "You won't remember. It was in another life, but five thousand years ago, we met in Egypt and you along with that cursed Moon princess assisted the pharaoh in destroying my life. I swore revenge. And along that time I came across powers that were beyond any mere mortals comprehension. Even so, I was doomed to die in defeat. However, I found solace within the Millennium Ring and then I was placed in Bakura's hands. There's more to the story, but there's no point in explaining it all. Eventually you will see it all for yourself anyhow."

"You know about my new powers too?" Mina asked.

"Of course, I didn't just duel Yugi that night to claim his Millennium Puzzle," Bakura told her. "It was to reawaken your darker powers as a favor to a friend of mine."

Mina thought it over for a long moment. One of her first visions, one that had happened within the duel, was when she'd walked through Egypt. She'd ran into an ebony-skinned version of Bakura and then he said she had written the Millennium spell book or something like that. Mina couldn't remember the rest.

"_Who was that friend_?" she wondered, then it hit her.

"E.E.?"

Bakura nodded. "Oh, she's been very helpful for my plans. Now, enough stalling. Give me that body."

Mina shook her head. "No way. I can't."

"Then prepare to…"

A fist collided with the side of Bakura's head, effectively knocking him onto the ground. Mina blinked in surprise as she looked up at the guard before her. Even though he was wearing those sunglasses, Mina could easily see that it was Fernando.

"Fernando?" Mina questioned. "How did you…

"Don't move," he cut in, snatching the Millennium Ring from off Bakura's neck. He rushed up the last flight of stairs, but stopped once he got to the cliff. Mina watched with perplexed fascination as he tossed the ring over the cliff and into the ocean. It was gone, and so was the spirit within.

Mina sighed. "Thanks Fernando. I thought I was a goner for a minute there."

Fernando barely turned around. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she replied. Her gaze turned thoughtful. "How much of all that did you hear?"

"All of it."

Mina shrugged. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about that then. Are you gonna take us all to a dungeon."

Fernando looked at Mina for a long moment, accessing his options. His mind was clouded with riddles.

"Something wrong?" Mina asked.

"No," he answered. "Let's get you all back to the dueling arena shall we."

"Even Kaiba?"

"Yes. I think you've been through enough today. Agreed?"

Mina nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Back to the duel

The spirit of the ancient pharaoh of Egypt, who had temporarily taken control of Yugi's body, wore a triumphant expression on his face as he watched Pegasus's squirm. Ever since the tournament had began, Pegasus had taken joy in causing havoc and watching the situations play out. But in this moment, Yugi and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle were slowly but surely ruining Pegasus's plans.

"So are you still contemplating on whether you should read my mind or not?" the spirit, better known as Yami, asked. "Go right ahead."

Pegasus shook his head. "No thanks Yugi. My mind scanning abilities are only one of the many skills that I posses and that you need to worry about." He paused to glare at his opponent. "Or have you forgotten who invented this game? Besides, I can sense that you are prepared to switch minds the moment I begin to probe. So rather than waste both our time, lets move on shall we. You still have no defense against my Toon Monsters and its only a matter of time till I find which hat hides the Dark Magician."

Yami smirked. "Then pick a hat and we'll see just how impressive your mastery of Duel Monsters really is. But I suspect that you've relied on that magic of your Millennium Eye for so long that your dueling skills have diminished."

"Even if your little theory was true, I'd still be superior to you."

"We shall see Pegasus. Make your move."

Pegasus nodded. "Toon Summoned Skull, attack the middle hat!"

The Toon version of the fearsome monster sent out a lightning strike toward the center hat. In an instant, that hat turned into a puff of smoke, shrouding the field in dust.

"Did I get him?" Pegasus asked. "I think I got him. I must have gotten him!"

But when the smoke cleared, Pegasus realized that Yugi still had nine hundred life-points and that the Dark Magician was still hidden away underneath one of the two hats.

Yami chuckled. "What a shame Pegasus, another turn wasted. And for my next move…"

The Millennium Puzzle glowed.

"…a change is in order," Yugi finished.

"You've switched again!"

"That's right Pegasus," Yugi replied, drawing a card. "It would appear that our mind shuffle strategy is working perfectly."

Glancing down at the card, Yugi smiled. "_Great! The Living Arrow card can really turn this match around._" He turned his gaze back at Pegasus. "I'll lay one card face down and then take my leave for now."

The Millennium Eye glowed again and Yami returned. He smirked when he saw that Pegasus was starting to sweat.

"You look frustrated Pegasus."

Pegasus frowned. "_He played another card face down, but there's no point in trying to read this Yugi's mind because he has no idea what the card is._"

Yami stared down at the two cards on the field. "_So, Yugi's played another card face down. Even though I don't know what that card is, I have faith in Yugi and faith in the heart of the cards._"

"I'm becoming annoyed," Pegasus stated, drawing another card. He nearly started leaping for joy the second he saw it. "Eureka!"

"_Uh, oh,_" Yami thought eerily. "_That doesn't sound good._"

"This is the card that will devastate your Dark Magician!" Pegasus exclaimed, slamming it down onto the field. "Go Magical Neutralizing Force!"

A whirlpool of wind appeared on Yami's side of the field. As it continued to spin, it gained momentum and started clearing away the magical hats that had protected his magician.

"Pegasus, what's going on?" Yami asked.

"This special card I just activated acts to eliminate any and all magic effects currently active on the opponents side of the field," Pegasus explained. "This means the concealing effect of your Magical Hats now disappears."

"No!" Yami shouted, glaring down at the field as the hats disappeared completely, revealing the Dark Magician.

Pegasus snickered. "It's all over for him and your life-points." He continued to laugh as Yami visibly shook from his sudden anxiety. "Tell me Yugi, does your heart grow cold knowing that your demise is only moments away?"

Yami didn't answer.

"Toon Summoned Skull, come back out!"

"_No,_" Yami thought, gritting his teeth. "_His Toon monsters are virtually unstoppable and my Dark Magician is totally unprotected. There's nothing I can do unless…_"

"Toon Summoned Skull, attack the Dark Magician!"

"_I don't have a move, but Yugi might!_"

The Millennium Puzzle glowed again. Yugi returned seconds later.

Pegasus gasped. "_No, they've switched again!_"

"I defend my magician with the card I played face down," Yugi proclaimed as he turned said card over. "The magic card Living Arrow!"

"What!" Pegasus exclaimed. "Your hidden card is the Living Arrow!"

Yugi smiled. "That's right. Its my secret card and since you're the creator of Duel Monsters you know all about the Living Arrow card and how it an fuse with any card an opponent might put into play. It doesn't matter whether that card is a monster or magic card."

The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami once again stood in Yugi's place.

"We've halted your mind reading magic," Yami began, "and now we're going to use your very own magic card against you. Pegasus, I use the Living Arrow card to fuse with your magic neutralizing card and fire it right back at Toon World!"

A golden arrow appeared on the field and shot itself at Toon World, effectively destroying it for good.

Pegasus gasped, but he recollected himself seconds later. "It doesn't matter because its already too late to stop my Summoned Skull attack. Your Dark Magician will be vanquished.

The lightning strike was dangerously close to hitting the magician, but Yami wasn't fazed as he switched control again.

"Sorry Pegasus," Yugi chimed in. "You've forgotten my other face down card." He flips said card over. "It's a trap card and one of my favorites: Mirror Force!"

"No!"

"I see you know how it works Pegasus. This card deflects your skull's attack and since the Living Arrow neutralized the magic that made your Toons untouchable, those monsters return to their original form and appear on the field just in time to catch the blast!"

One by one, Pegasus's monsters appeared on the field only to get destroyed by the Toon Summoned Skull's attack. The Toon Summoned Skull was also destroyed in the crossfire.

When the smoke cleared, Pegasus could do little more than stare out into the field.

"No!" he exclaimed. "It's impossible. I can't believe you just destroyed all my beloved Toons! No! No, no, no, no, no, no! This is a nightmare! A bad dream! This can't truly be happening!"

Okay, so maybe I forgot to mention that Pegasus basically threw a tantrum. Sue me.

Yugi smiled. "_We did it! All the Toons are destroyed._"

"_Yes and it was your plan Yugi_," Yami replied. "_I'm very proud of you._"

**Yugi: 900**

**Pegasus: 600**

Pegasus scowled as his mind whirled around in circle after circle. Yugi had proven himself to be a formidable opponent. The tyrant could see that the young prodigy was beginning to master the power of his item as well.

Joey, Tea, and Tristan cheered from the balcony, but none of them realized the smile that had worked its way onto Pegasus's face.

"Yugi, I'm impressed."

Yugi blinked in confusion.

"When I first me you, you were just another boy who showed some vague dueling promise, but with my gentle guidance, well just look at you now!"

"_Gentle guidance?_" Yugi wondered. "_Is this guy kidding me right now_?"

"You're one step away from becoming world champion, you've been to the shadow realm and back, and most importantly you've finally begun to master the power of you Millennium Puzzle." Pegasus started snickering. "You see Yugi, for me, that's what this whole tournament has been about, for I plan to take possession of your puzzle."

Yugi glared, knowing that something sinister was brewing in the air "_Not if I have anything to say about it._"

Spouts of black magic began to bubble around the two duelists. The Millennium Eye glowed brightly as the darkness began to circle them. Yugi wasn't sure of what was going on, but he knew it was anything but good.

Pegasus could only smile. "_Yes, you and I will finish this contest in the Shadow Realm. And this time, winner takes all._"

In an instant, the shrouding back darkness encircled them both.

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess the chapter didn't end up as long as I thought it would. Even so, some important things happened here. Mina is starting to discover dark secrets about her past as well as origins of why E.E. started trouble and became an associate of Yami Bakura's.

In the next chapter, Yugi's duel with Pegasus will continue and it will center as the main conflict. Prepare yourselves for action, drama, and tragedy of epic proportions.


	72. Match of the Millennium Part 5

A/N: Well, this is it! The epic end to the epic battle to end all epic battles…I put too many "epics" in that. Anyway, you get the picture. This chapter shall conclude Yugi's duel with Pegasus, so lets get on with it.

Note: This is the chapter that will be **EXTREMELY** long. You have been forewarned.

Disclaimer: Well, you know the drill. Yugioh and Sailor Moon regrettably do not belong to me. However, it has been a privilege to use these two categories and their themes in this story. I also must disclaim the Code Geass references that have been in past chapters and that will probably be in future chapters.

Chapter 72

Match of the Millennium Part 5

In Mina's suite

3:00 p.m.

Mina P.O.V.

There's something comforting about Fernando's presence. I feel better when he's around, but in that feeling there's some discomfort as well. Fernando is not someone I'm acquainted with. He's not necessarily a friend, but he's been pretty nice to me since the moment we met.

Still, there's something abnormal about that comfortable feeling around someone like Fernando. Truth be told, the comfortable energy I feel around him is somehow…otherworldly. Of course, there's no way I'm going to voice that while he's in the room with me.

"Thanks again for your help," I told him, laying Kaiba down onto my bed. He'll probably be safe in this room as long as I take Bakura somewhere else. Fernando got rid of the Millennium Ring, which should mean that the evil spirit that was controlling Bakura won't come back, but I don't want to take that risk right now. It'd be better to just take Bakura back with me to where Yugi is dueling since I'm pretty sure that's where Tristan is right now.

"It wasn't a problem," Fernando replied, shifting uncomfortably under Bakura's weight on his back. "Such a gorgeous girl shouldn't be sent away to the Shadow Realm."

I smiled, almost blushed, but again…his knowledge about certain things like the Shadow Realm, knowing about my powers, and about how to get rid of the spirit controlling Bakura…this guy knows too much to be trusted, but for some reason I feel like I can trust him.

Turning back towards Kaiba, I sighed in relief in knowing that the evil spirit hadn't been able to sink his malevolent claws on Kaiba's body. An evil spirit with all the power Kaiba has might have been detrimental to society.

"Mina tell me," Fernando said suddenly, "how much do you really know…about E.E.?"

My fists clenched involuntarily as I turned my gaze away from Kaiba. "How much do you know?"

"I'm not playing games right now Mina," Fernando replied, his warm golden gaze suddenly ice cold. "I need answers."

"Then you should've asked the evil sprit of the ring before getting rid of it," I told him sternly. "If you were paying attention, you would have realized that I don't know much of anything about E.E."

Fernando scoffed and set Bakura into a nearby chair. "That's not true. What about the visions?"

I backed away from him as he began to approach. My hand instinctively reached toward the nightstand drawer. The steak knife from last night was still inside.

He stopped and reached his right hand toward his right eye. In horror I watched as he removed a golden contact, revealing the true color of that eye. A red iris with a crane shaped symbol where the pupil should be. That symbol was beyond familiar. It was the same one E.E. had carved into my skull in my dream the other night.

"You are not threatened by me Mina," Fernando stated as if it were a fact when nothing could have been more false. "You trust me, you'll answer my questions."

None of that was true, but I felt my body relax as he started to approach again. My hand moved away from the drawer even though my mind kept screaming at me to get that knife. Likewise, I was powerless under the weight of Fernando's gaze through that glowing eye.

"_This isn't good_," I thought anxiously. "_I don't know what's going on, but Fernando just did something to me._"

He came closer. "You aren't afraid of me."

My brain said otherwise, but my body continued to relax on its own. It was like I had no control at all. I couldn't even voice how wrong he was.

Now Fernando stood so close to me that his lips were almost touching mine. His hands reached up to cup my face. Was he about to kiss me? At a time like this?

"I know of your identity Sailor Venus and that's because of E.E.," Fernando stated. "I need to know everything about her. Her strengths, weaknesses, strategies, her ever long list of ways to manipulate and control people. Mina…you have the ability to see into the past, but you can't control it yet. At some point, you must learn how to use it. Eventually it'll be your only defense against E.E. and her minions. Believe me, she has many."

I couldn't answer, probably because he didn't want me to say anything, but my mind was buzzing with all sorts of questions. Of course my initial thought was that Fernando was a psycho trying to scare the living daylights out of me with this weird glowing eye of his. Ugh, it's like Pegasus all over again. Is this guy going to steal the rest of my soul?

"I'm supposed to be working for her," Fernando continued, "but my only desire is to erase her from this world. In order to do that…I'm going to have to see your visions for myself Mina."

My lips moved of their own accord. "Alright." What the heck was I saying? I can't let this guy do…whatever it is he plans to do! This is an invasion on my mind! Who does this guy think he is."

Fernando frowned. "Stop resisting me. You trust me. You know that I'm not going to hurt you."

I gritted my teeth as I struggled to speak. "No. I. Don't!"

"You are quite the challenge," Fernando muttered, his grip tightening slightly on my face. "My power is nearly on full blast and you're still conscious of what I'm doing. You can still resist."

All of this mumbo jumbo was starting to get annoying. It was bad enough that he was practically kissing me every time he talked, but all this talk about invading my mind was crossing the line.

"Let me go," I demanded, my body tensing again. I was starting to regain control.

Fernando gave me a quizzical look, but he didn't remove his hands from my face. He closed his eyes for a second and then stared deeper into my eyes. "Please Mina…"

"I said let me go!" I interrupted, shouting now, but still unable to move away. It was like some invisible force was holding me in place.

"Calm down!" Fernando screamed just as loudly. A wave of serenity flooded over me and I finally stopped resisting. Why should I resist? Fernando won't hurt me. I trust him don't I?

"That's better," he stated, his gaze softening as we continued to stare into each others eyes. "Just relax for a moment."

I felt his gaze tear through all my walls and barriers of protection. He was gazing through my mind now and my memories, gauging my feelings and reactions through whatever it was he was seeing in that moment. I myself couldn't see what he was looking at, but I was sure it was of all my visions of the past, including the one I'd had only an hour ago.

Then almost as soon as he'd started gazing through my head, he stopped and released me from his hold. Immediately I felt anger boil within me, but his expression was completely blank as he replaced the contact within his right eye.

"Forgive me for invading your head like that, but it was the only way for me to figure out exactly who you were and why E.E. wants to make you and the other Sailor Scouts suffer so badly, particularly Sailor Mars."

"_Rei?_" I wondered. "Okay Fernando, you've got some explaining to do. What did you just do to me!"

Fernando began to walk away. "The power I possess allows me to manipulate emotions and see into their thoughts when high levels of emotion are involved. You could call it a power of extreme empathy."

So that's why I always felt so comfortable around Fernando. "So, you've been manipulating me all this time?"

"You could say that," he answered, turning slightly to face me. "I genuinely like you Miss Mina, but I'll commit evil to save the ones I love."

I scoffed. "Fernando, that's a stupid concept. Gaining results like that…"

"Don't be hypocritical," he cut in. "It's exactly what you did for your father."

That effectively shut me up.

Fernando smiled and turned away. As he opened the door he paused. "We'll be meeting again Minako Aino, but when we do, we might be enemies. In any case…I hope you will overcome the struggles that are coming your way. Be prepared for the worst, because destiny is not kind to people like us."

And with that he was gone. He'd left me in a room with two unconscious men and the lingering questions I hadn't been able to ask.

I sighed and walked over towards Bakura, who was still passed out. "Oh, well. Guess I'll just have to wait and see what comes…"

"By the way…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I fell to the floor with a thud, practically dragging a still unconscious Bakura with me. When I looked up, Fernando was standing at the doorway with that goofy grin still plastered on his face.

"Seriously?" I asked. "After everything you just put me through…"

"Geass."

I paused. "What?"

"The power I possess; the power that enables you to see into the past is called Geass," Fernando explained. "Remember that." As soon as he'd come back he was gone again.

My mind spun, but I got up from the floor and got Bakura onto my back. Like I said before, I wasn't taking the risk of leaving him with Kaiba's empty body.

Still, as I left my bedroom, my mind dwelled on that single word. For some reason I felt that this one word held the answer to many of my questions, including how Rei was involved in all of this since Fernando had mentioned Sailor Mars.

All of it was a mystery, but there was one thing I knew.

When Fernando and I meet again, I'm totally going to kick his butt!

* * *

A few minutes later

Joey P.O.V.

"Where'd they go?"

The field was shrouded in what looked like an indoor thunderstorm. Yugi and Pegasus weren't visible at all. It was like a black hole had swallowed them up.

"Ugh, it beats me Tea," I replied. "This is really spooky."

Tristan clenched his fists. "How can we help Yugi when we can't even see him?"

I shook my head and sighed. "I don't know Tristan, but there has to be some kind of way to help him out."

We all stood in silence for a while, all of us trying to think of some way to help Yugi even though we couldn't see him. He'd been cut off from all of us and we could feel that there was something really eerie about that black barrier that crackled like lighting and thunder, thus the reason why you could call it an indoor thunderstorm.

Then after many minutes passed I heard subtle footsteps approaching. We all turned to our right to see Mina with Bakura unconscious on her back.

"Hey," she said as she came closer.

"Mina!" I exclaimed, happy to see her but ready to give her the tongue lashing of my life. "Where've you been?"

Mina shrugged. "Oh, just been risking my life all afternoon. No big deal." She moved and set Bakura on the tiled floor. She leaned him against the railing of the balcony next to Mokuba.

"I see you got Mokuba here safe and sound Tristan," she stated, rising to her feet again. I could tell from the look on her face that something was bothering her, but I figured that was a conversation for a later date.

"Yeah," Tristan replied, "but what happened to you and Bakura?"

"You look like you've just seen a ghost Mina," Tea pointed out rather bluntly. Artemis leapt off her shoulder and trudged toward Mina. She bent down to pet his head. Her voice shook slightly as she spoke. "I kinda did see a ghost."

We all blinked in confusion, but Mina simply continued to pet Artemis.

"See, the Spirit of the Ring took over Bakura again and then…" she trailed off as her eyes drifted toward the dueling field. A gasp fell from her lips as she abruptly stood. "What the heck is that down there!"

"You first Mina," I pressed.

"Well, after Tristan left with Mokuba, Bakura swept in and saved me from the guards," Mina replied, "but right after that he forced me to help him break Kaiba out of his cell."

My gaze narrowed. "What'd he want with Kaiba?"

"He wanted Kaiba for his new host body."

Tea gasped while Tristan mouth just fell open wide in shock. I didn't show any reaction even though initially I wanted to leap into a whole new set of questions.

"Host body?" Tea asked shakily. "You mean he wanted to like…make Kaiba a zombie or something."

Mina rolled her eyes a bit. "No, it's a bit more complicated than that, but that's beside the point." She sighed in frustration. "When I refused to let him take Kaiba's body, he attacked me."

My eyes widened slightly at that, but I tried to keep my composure. After my display with Tristan earlier, I needed to watch my reactions when it came to things dealing with Mina's safety. I don't want anyone thinking that I have a crush on her or anything like that. We're just friends.

"Luckily for me, Fernando showed up…"

"Fernando!" I screamed, blowing my top. "That slimy no good…"

Tea smacked my head. "Joey, shut up and let her finish." She smiled at Mina. "Go ahead Mina."

Mina nodded. "He helped me get Kaiba to a safe place as well as get rid of the Millennium Ring. I had to bring Bakura back here though, just in case getting rid of the ring didn't help get rid of the spirit. Anyway, enough about that nightmare. What's going on with Yugi and that big black thing?"

"We're not sure," Tea told her.

"These two should be alright here for now," Tristan stated. "Let's go down and check it out."

"Okay," Mina agreed as Tristan ran past her. She and Artemis ran off seconds later with Tea and I on their heels. After traveling down the hallway and down a flight of stairs we reemerged on the automated bride that led to Yugi's platform. Even down here, we couldn't see past that big black bubble.

"Pegasus was losing," I explained to Mina as we approached the barrier. "He started ranting about a Shadow game and then this thing came out of nowhere. I think they're still inside."

"Well, that much is clear," Mina replied, her expression was contorted into a tense scowl. "I just hope Yugi is okay."

"We all do," Tea stated, clasping her hands together as Artemis rubbed his head against Tea's leg. That cat was really starting to get fond of her lately.

"This is probably as close to Yugi as we can get guys," Tristan muttered, his own expression contorted with worry. "All we can do now is wait."

"_Waiting again_?" I wondered. "_It just doesn't seem right to stand around while our buddy is fighting his toughest battle. I can't stand not being able to do anything._"

I felt Mina's hand on my shoulder. "Listen, Yugi will be alright. We just have to have faith."

I nodded my answer as tense silence surrounded all of us. My mother's advice, words from long ago flashed in my mind.

Yes, those words reign true even now. In times like these, all we can do is pray and hope for the best.

Good luck pal.

* * *

Inside the black bubble of doom

Yugi P.O.V.

My heart pounded in my chest as I stared at the black space around me. Ever since my first duel with Pegasus, I'd been afraid of this place. This was where my grandpa's soul was taken, this is where the souls of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were being stashed, or at least that's what I think. There's no way to know for sure except to be locked away myself, and I have no intention of letting that happen.

Ugh, this place always gives me the creeps. Whenever I'm here I know it can only mean one thing.

"_Yes_," the spirit stated from within my mind, "_this is a shadow game._"

Pegasus chuckled darkly from across the field as the Millennium Eye ceased to glow. "You'll find your experience in the Shadow Realm this time around will be a lot harder than your last. The strain of maintaining your mind shuffle will make it much more difficult for you to mentally conjure up your monsters."

Sweat dripped off my forehead as my breathing continued to grow shallower. "_He's right. I feel weak._"

"_I'll take over Yugi._"

I felt the magic of the Millennium Puzzle push me back into the chambers of my mind. Even from here, I can still see what's going on with the spirit. He stands before Pegasus now, using my eyes as his own. His expression was one of fierce determination.

"I think I'm strong enough, so lets finish our duel now," he stated. He glanced back behind him and stared right at me, after all he could see me even though I wasn't physically there anymore.

"_You'll be safer if you let me handle Pegasus_," he began. "_I can survive in this realm easier than you._"

"_But we can't abandon our strategy_," I argued mentally. "_It was the only thing keeping Pegasus from reading our mind._"

His expression was now a mixture of concern for me and the realization that I was right. He clenched my fists angrily.

"_You're right,_" he admitted. "_it's the only reason why we have our narrow lead._"

Pegasus drew his card. "For my next brilliant move, I play my Dark Eye Illusionist in attack mode."

His monster appeared and it was unlike anything I'd ever seen. It was a black and gold monster with a circular head. In the center of that head was a symbol that resembled the Millennium Eye and three horns. One was on top of his head while the other two were on the sides of his head. It wore a green cape and red pants, but the thing didn't really have legs, so I wondered where the point behind that even was.

"This is a monster I created just for this game," Pegasus stated. "Don't forget, in this realm its as real as you are."

"I can see that," the spirit replied.

Pegasus smiled. "I know he looks formidable, but what sort of threat could he be to you? He has zero attack points and zero defense points. Of course, this is a monster you'd never seen before today, so you have no way of knowing its hidden secrets. And I've been known to keep a few tricks up my sleeve from time to time, right Yugi?"

The spirit growled. "I don't know what secrets your Dark Eye Illusionist holds, but I'm certain its not as harmless as you would like me to believe. I'm sure its quite dangerous."

You know, I feel like I'm backseat dueling at this point.

"Yugi, you're so suspicious."

I groaned inwardly. "_No, the spirit's the one that's suspicious and with good reason too._"

"I lay my Curse of Dragon on the field," the spirit stated after drawing a card. "Dragon come forth!"

**Curse of Dragon Attack: 2000**

I'd had enough of just watching. Something had to be done.

"_We've got to keep Pegasus off balance. We need to switch minds._"

"_Alright Yugi._"

The Millennium Puzzle brought me back to the arena. Almost immediately my head started to pound and my heart started racing. It took almost everything I had just to breathe.

Pegasus laughed once he noted that I had returned. "I don't think you have it in you Yugi-boy. You now have two creatures to maintain. Your Curse of Dragon and your Dark Magician."

My vision blurred as he spoke. My headache from before became ten times worse as the world started to spin around me.

"This is so hard," I breathed. "The strain…it hurts. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. The whole world is spinning."

"_Yugi if this is too much for you then let me take over._"

I leaned against the duel board. "Give me a minute. I just want to try to last out the turn." We couldn't abandon our strategy. I had to keep fighting even though I wanted to pass out then and there.

Idly though, I wonder if this is what a heart attack feels like.

* * *

Outside the bubble

Tea P.O.V.

I felt immediate pain before I could really rationalize what it was. The pain was a quick prick, but in a lot of ways it felt too much like Yugi…I know, it's crazy and I can't explain it. But I feel as if I just got a taste of what Yugi is feeling in there.

"No," I breathed.

Joey glanced back at me. "You felt it too?"

I nodded. "Yeah, a sharp jolt right in my heart along with the strongest feeling that something bad is happening to Yugi."

"It almost feels as if he's in really big trouble in there," Tristan added. "Like he's suffering from a heart attack or something."

Mina bit her lip. "I know."

"You felt it too Mina?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm not sure how I can feel it, but for all of you it's probably because you're all so close to Yugi. Maybe you've formed some spiritual link to him."

Joey nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

Tristan gave a light smirk. "I know why you feel it Mina, it's because you and Joey made out earlier. You feel the link through him."

Mina blushed for some odd reason. We all know that she didn't kiss Joey, so I didn't understand why she always blushed when Tristan made fun of her. Probably because she likes Joey, but this really wasn't the time for Tristan to be joking around like that.

"Tristan," Joey muttered, "shut up. This is not the right time for joking around."

Tristan sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Just wanted to lighten the mood."

Joey started blushing slightly. "Well, that was not a good way to do it."

"Yeah," Mina agreed, bending down to pet Artemis again. "Not a good way to do it at all."

I ignored the three of them and stared back at the black bubble in front of us. "One thing is for sure guys. If we're feeling what he's feeling it must be really bad in there."

The three of them sighed and silence surrounded all of us again.

* * *

Back to the duel

Yugi P.O.V.

"You're looking a little pale Yugi. Maybe you should give up your mind shuffle strategy. Take a breather. I can send you back to your world anytime you're ready to surrender."

"_Yugi, for once Pegasus is telling the truth. Your mind simply can't handle the stress of maintaining our monsters._"

I finally gave in. "_Okay, take over for now._"

The Millennium Puzzle sent me back to the chambers of my mind. I was finally able to breath again, but now I felt exhausted. All I wanted to do was collapse somewhere and sleep for hours on end and wake up when this duel was over, but that wasn't going to happen.

"I'll use my turn to attack with Curse of Dragon."

The spirit's voice felt so far away. My eyelids felt so heavy. Could this be what death feels like? Is it like going to sleep.

No, I can't think like that.

My breathes were heavy and ragged even though I was in the safety of the puzzle. I felt as if the Shadow Realm were pushing on my body, crushing me into oblivion.

"To make up for its scrawny attack and defense points, I have endowed my Dark Eye Illusionist with a very special ability."

Man I'm dizzy. What the heck is going on out there now?

"Dark Eye Illusionist can use the mesmerizing eye to stop attacking monsters in their tracks," Pegasus stated. "With a monster like that at my disposal, what will my next brilliant move bring?"

"Just play it Pegasus."

"As you wish. Believe it or not, I'm going to use my Black Illusion ritual card to sacrifice my incredible Dark Eye Illusionist. And through this ceremony, I'll create an even better monster."

My mind blanked out for a long moment. I was so tired. Why was I even trying to fight off this exhaustion. Rest is the only way I'll feel better, right? Yeah…I need to sleep now.

I closed my eyes and let myself sink deeper into the darkness. Soon I'd be out cold.

"No!"

I opened my eyes and glanced back up at the spirit. He wasn't screaming at me, but at what was happening on the field. The Curse of Dragon was gone and a new creature had taken the place of Pegasus's Dark Illusionist. Now there was this blue beast that looked like some kind of awful insect. It had razor sharp claws at the end of its hands, its torso was nothing but an open stomach while the head was still circular with that same eye in the middle of it. Above its head was what looked like the back of his shell.

"_What's going on_?" I wondered.

"Gone but not forgotten," Pegasus stated. Was he referring to the Curse of Dragon that had disappeared? What happened.

"Dark Magician!" the spirit shouted. "Attack Relinquished now!"

Relinquished?

I rose up and watched through hazy eyes as the Dark Magician attacked.

"Activate defense shied!" Pegasus commanded. The shield lowered revealing a captured Curse of Dragon.

"Oh, no!" the spirit yelled, watching as the Dark Magician's attack eliminated the dragon instead of Relinquished.

Pegasus chuckled. "The Dark Magician's attack eliminates Curse of Dragon from the game, but since he was your creature, you lose the life-points."

I watched our life-point counter fall to four hundred.

"By absorbing an opponents monsters," Pegasus continued, "Relinquished can use them as well as their attack and defense points to protect against any opposing monster. Relinquished remains unharmed while you suffer the damage. Your own attack reduced your life-points." The tyrant smiled evilly. "As long as I have Relinquished in play, you're your own worst enemy. Oh, how frustrating it must be to you. To know you have all these great monsters, but if you dare to play any of them they'll be used against you."

The spirit groaned. "This game is not over yet Pegasus."

"No, but it might as well be." Pegasus drew a card. "My monster is unstoppable. Watch."

In horror I watched as Relinquished opened its stomach, it began to pull the Dark Magician forward.

"I have activated Relinquished's Hypnotic Attraction power. Try as he might to resist, yur Dark Magician will find my spell caster as irresistible as your Dragon did and just like it, your magician will soon be mine."

The evil monster in question ended up absorbing the Dark Magician just as Pegasus said it would. Now it appeared on the shield.

"_No_!" I thought in horror.

"That's right Yugi, you're beginning to catch on," Pegasus stated. "And this time, I have one of your most powerful monsters. Not to mention that its your personal favorite. Of course, one attack and he'll take your life-points all the same. Guess your not his favorite. Not anymore."

The sprit closed his eyes. "_How can I possibly win? Any monster I play will be turned against me. Even if I come up with another strategy, Pegasus will know it instantly._"

It was in that moment that I knew what I had to do, despite the fear for the consequences that would come.

"_We can't give up_," I told him mentally. "_We have to mind shuffle again long enough for me to play a card and retreat before he can read my mind. It worked before. It'll work again._"

The spirit was emanating concern. "_Are you sure you're up to this? We don't know how long you can last in the Shadow Realm._"

"_I don't have to last long. Just long enough to pull one last card._"

He looked at me as if I'd gone crazy. "_But if you reach the limits of your endurance your soul will be shredded, dispersed in the Shadow Realm for all eternity._"

That was definitely not one of his best pep talks.

"_Whatever the risk, I have to take it. We both have to trust in the heart of the cards. Three lives are depending on us._"

The spirit nodded in reluctant agreement. The Millennium Puzzle took me back to the field then. Immediately I felt myself stumble, but I kept myself up by leaning on the platform slightly.

"I've got to play fast," I muttered to myself. My fingers reached toward my deck, but I was shaking so violently that it almost seemed pointless to even try.

"Oh, little Yugi is back!"

I ignored Pegasus and continued reaching toward the deck even though my vision was starting to blur. My heart was banging against my ribcage with so much force that it was knocking the air out of me. It hurt to breathe now.

"_I've got to have faith in the heart of the cards_," I kept saying to myself. "_Because…the next card I play…might be my last._"

Spots clouded my vision. My hands shook more violently in opposition to my actions, but I willed myself to keep reaching for the card on top of my deck.

"_Please, make it one that can defeat Pegasus. Please!_"

My fingertips finally touched the deck, with all the strength I could muster I pulled the card back and stared at its face. I smiled wearily. "_It's all up to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle now._"

"I play one card face down and for my last move, I'll play Feral Imp in defense mode."

**Feral Imp Defense: 1400**

At least now, there's one card Pegasus doesn't know about. Maybe now we stand a chance at beating him for good.

Pegasus smiled, knowing I'd be ready to switch if he even tried to read my mind. I could tell from looking into his single amber eye what he was thinking.

"_So, this is how it all ends._"

"Relinquished, prepare to attack!" Pegasus shouted. "Use the Dark Magician's power to destroy the Feral Imp."

A blast of purple light came for my Feral Imp, I knew long before the attack hit that I wouldn't be able to survive it. I was too weak to go on as it was.

The attack slammed into the Feral Imp. The impact made my heart crash into my ribcage again. This time, I couldn't recover.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

"_Yugi, switch now! Quickly!_"

I felt my body slipping toward the ground. I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

"_Yugi! Yugi!_"

A weary smile tugged at my lips. So this is what it was like to die. Oddly enough, I always thought death would be scary. Instead I feel calm and there's a smile on my face instead of an expression of despair.

Maybe its because I know the spirit will win this in the end whether I'm there to see it or not.

"Spirit," I whispered, falling to my knees as my eyes finally slipped closed. "You've got to beat Pegasus…"

Pegasus's voice was the last thing I heard.

"One down."

* * *

Outside of the bubble of doom

All of them felt a shockwave. A sense of horrible dread filled their hearts as a realization hit.

"Did you feel that?" Tea asked, her voice laced with sorrow. "Something just happened to Yugi!"

Joey gritted his teeth angrily. "This isn't good. One minute it's like Yugi's right next to me, but now…"

"It's like he's disappeared off the face of the planet," Tristan finished. "I don't know what just happened, but whatever it was had to be devastating."

Tea clasped her hands in front of her chest as her eyes turned glassy with tears waiting to be shed. "He's hurt…or worse."

Mina rose from the ground and put her hand on Tea's shoulder to try and comfort her. "We can't give up hope. Yugi might be in trouble, but I know he'll find a way out of it."

"Mina's right," Joey agreed. "We've gotta have hope."

"_Still_," Mina thought, narrowing her gaze at the black dome bubble before them, "_Yugi probably wouldn't even be in this mess right now if he hadn't been so willing to help me and the Kaiba brothers. It just doesn't feel right that he's putting his life on the line for us. Especially in my case…I did nothing but deceive him and the others._"

"You okay Mina?" Tristan asked suddenly, catching her solemn expression.

Mina nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just worried about Yugi."

"_Me too_," Tea thought, staring at the big black bubble. "_I can't stand waiting like this. I have to get to Yugi. He needs my help._"

"Yugi!"

Tea rushed forward toward the black dome.

"Tea don't!" Mina shouted, just as Tea rushed inside, but the second she did she came right back.

"What just happened?" Joey asked.

Tea stared behind her. "I'm not sure." She walked back toward the black dome and put her hand through it. It came back through the portal a few inches away from her. In fright she pulled her hand back.

Joey sighed. "What do we do now?"

"Stand back," Tristan ordered. "There's gotta be some way in." The tall brunette began to rush forward. He passed through the portal, but when he came out, he was on the other side of the arena.

"_What the heck_?" he wondered, his gaze searching for Tea, Joey, and Mina.

"Tristan, where are you!" Joey screamed from the other side.

"Yell if you can hear us!" Mina echoed.

Tristan shook his head in bewilderment. "Somehow I just passed through it." He ran back through the portal and found himself standing before Joey and the others again.

"No good, huh?" Joey asked.

Tristan stared back at the dome behind him. "Whatever this dome bubble thing is, it's clear that Pegasus designed it to keep Yugi in and us outside."

Joey sighed heavily. "I just can't believe our best friend is in the worst jam ever and there's nothing we can do to help him." He began popping his knuckles in frustration. "What are we supposed to do?"

Mina would have answered him, but before she could her heart started to race as a familiar burning sensation flooded her chest accompanied with a stabbing pain in her abdomen.

"No!" she gasped, clutching her chest in sudden agony as she fell to her knees.

Everyone yelped in shock, but Joey was the first to regain composure. He knelt down and grasped her shoulders. "Mina, what's wrong."

She shook violently under his hands. "Joey…I can't…I can't breathe…" she trailed off, unable to say anything more as she struggled to get her ragged breaths even. The burning sensation in her chest increased as well as the stabbing pain. A sheen of cold sweat began to blanket her forehead. Her skin began to pale.

Artemis meowed in panic.

"Mina, hang on." Joey ordered, moving to pick her up, but she stopped him almost immediately.

"No, I need to stay and support Yugi," she told him. "I owe him that much. Besides, he needs you here as well Joey. We all need to be here to support him."

"But Mina, you're in horrible shape," Tristan commented, kneeling by her left side. "You need a doctor."

Mina shook her head. "The doctors won't be able to help this. I'm ill now because of being without that part of my soul…I thought I'd be able to last longer but…" she trailed off again.

Joey clutched her shoulders tighter. "Mina."

"We have to do something about this!" Tea exclaimed. "She won't be able to last in this condition."

Mina shakily reached up and took a hold on Joey's black t-shirt. "I'm not leaving. Joey, Yugi needs all of us here. Please…"

Joey could hardly watch Mina suffer, but he knew that she was right. Yugi needed all of them there.

He gave her a reluctant nod as he stared into her crystal blue eyes. "Okay Mina, we'll stay right here."

Mina smiled and then rested her head against Joey's chest. "Thank you."

Tristan groaned and rose from the floor. His hazel eyes glared at the black dome. "Yugi."

Tea also stared at the dome, scared for Mina and for Yugi. There was nothing she could say in that moment.

Artemis stared solely at Mina and prayed that Yugi would hurry up and win so she'd get her powers back. At this rate, Mina wouldn't last for much longer and he figured that Kaiba and Mokuba's bodies were probably going through this as well, but since Mina still had most of her soul…she was actually suffering.

Joey cradled Mina in his arms as her ragged breaths raged on. His heart ached in seeing her so weak, but he refused to leave her side. He stayed on the floor and clutched the small hand that was still resting on his chest. His gaze was on the dome, but now all of his thoughts were centered around Mina.

As for Mina, she was in and out of consciousness as Joey held her tightly to him. She was grateful for his presence, but she knew that she'd slip away fast at the rate that the stabbing and burning pains that were still attacking her. Even so, she wasn't worried. She knew that if she held on she'd be fine. Her main concern was Yugi and the fact that it felt as if he'd disappeared altogether. She knew the duel wasn't over, but she feared for Yugi's life.

All of them had one thought raging through their heads as the events continued to unfold.

"_Yugi, please win._"

* * *

Inside the dome

Yami P.O.V.

I was inside Yugi's inner world. The world itself had turned black, with only a single spotlight shinning on Yugi's limp form on the floor. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

My mind was filled with despair as I sunk to my knees next to him. I took a hold of his shoulders and tried to wake him, but it didn't work. Even so, I had to keep trying.

"Yugi! Yugi!"

It was no good. This was all that was left of the young boy.

My heart clenched painfully at the realization. "I can't sense his spirit. I can no longer feel the presence of his young mind." I shook him again, unable to accept the truth. "No! He can't be gone!"

From the distance I heard Pegasus snicker. "Forget him. The boy was too weak. It takes a person of true fortitude to cope with the harsh realities of the Shadow Realm. Face it, Yugi is gone and its just you and me now."

I laid Yugi back on the floor of his inner world and said a silent prayer for him, that he'd rest in peace. After that, I finally rose to my feet. This battle I'd been fighting with Yugi had always been a personal one, but only for him.

But now, Yugi and his friends meant something to me because of the actions Yugi had taken. He had been completely selfless throughout this tournament. His only wish had been to save his grandpa, but in this battle he's fighting for Kaiba, Mokuba, and Mina.

I sighed heavily. Mina, the girl who had saved Yugi's grandpa for him. She had no business to do so, but she did it for Yugi and ended up sacrificing a part of her soul for it.

I knew Yugi had a small crush on the girl and though the girl he truly loved was Tea, he had wanted to do this for her.

As for Kaiba and Mokuba, he had considered both of them his friends despite some of the things that happened. Especially with Kaiba, Yugi had almost given up saving his grandpa altogether to keep him from getting killed by my hand.

And then Pegasus…he does this. He eliminates a boy who only tried to help his friends, the people he loves.

The Millennium Puzzle activated again. I opened my eyes and found myself leaning against the duel board while on my knees. This had been the position Yugi had been in when his mind shattered.

As I rose to my feet, I sent a deathly glare towards Pegasus. "You used your underhanded tactics to overwhelm Yugi's mind. You will pay for what you did."

Pegasus shrugged. "So I take it from this emotional outburst that you're having a difficult time acknowledging the fact that you've failed in your self appointed duty to protect your little dueling protégé. Whoever you are, perhaps Yugi would have been better off without your interference…"

"Be silent!" I interrupted. "For what you have done, I will show no mercy."

"Then let the game continue. It's your turn."

That is what's truly disturbing about Pegasus. He treats everything like a game. He treats people as pawns in his elaborately planned chess match. Well, I refuse to stand by and let Pegasus continue with these idiotic games of his. His tyranny will be stopped one way or another.

I drew a card.

Pegasus chuckled again. "You no longer have Yugi to help you. Once more your mind is an open book to me. The card you drew is Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, a weak monster."

I sighed angrily. "_Pegasus read my mind, so now he knows all the cards in my hand._" I stared down at the single face down card on the field. "_The only card he doesn't know is the one Yugi left on the field, but I have no way of knowing if that's a card that could shift this duel in my favor._"

"I play Winged Dragon in defense mode."

"Destroying your monster won't affect your life-points," Pegasus began, smirking evilly as he did, "but I'll do it just for fun!"

"_Curse you Pegasus_!" my mind screamed.

"Relinquished, destroy the Winged Dragon!"

The cursed monster drained more of the Dark Magician's energy and used it to eliminate my dragon before my eyes.

"Oh, that was fun!" Pegasus exclaimed as lingering strands of violet magic danged in the air. He drew a card and smiled triumphantly. "Now, the card of your final defeat! Your time has finally run out!"

He slammed his card onto the field. A portal opened up above us and then the treacherous monster flew downward. It was gold, with a red and blue clock in the center of its body, it had golden legs that resembled those of a spider, and its identity was clear to me, making this situation all the more dire.

"Jigen Bakudan," I muttered. "The infamous time bomb."

**Jigen Bakudan Attack: 200  
****Jigen Bakudan Defense: 1000**

Pegasus smiled. "Jigen Bakudan is a self destructing monster that is immune to attacks. In just two turns it will explode and destroy my beloved Relinquished."

"You're using Bakudan to destroy your own monster?" I asked.

"Yes, but more importantly it will also destroy the ones Relinquished has absorbed, namely yours," Pegasus explained. "And Relinquished…his attack power is zero."

I groaned. "Meaning your life-points won't be affected at all right?"

"That's right," Pegasus replied. "While my score is unaffected, the explosion will wipe out the Dark Magician and his attack points will be deducted directly from your life-points, ending the game."

"_And that'll destroy any chance I have to save Mina, Kaiba, and Mokuba_," I concluded inwardly. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. "_It can't end like this. There has to be some way…_"

"Face it, the clock is ticking down on your demise and there's nothing you can do about it."

I glared at Pegasus. How can he continue to have the audacity to invade on people's most inner thoughts?

Pegasus only laughed. He probably read my mind again. "I just can't remember the last occasion in which I had so much fun. Remember, only two more turns left until kaboom! And you don't have a single card in your hand that can help you. Trust me, I know."

"_What am I going to do_?" I wondered hopelessly. "_Even if I draw a new card, Pegasus' Millennium Eye will let him read my mind and see exactly what I've drawn._"

"That's right. As long as I can read your mind you can do nothing against me." Pegasus snickered. "You've lost. The game is over! The souls of Kaiba and Mokuba will never be returned and Mina…well lets just say that she's not going to last much longer. In any case, they're all going to die the second your life-points hit zero."

My hands clenched atop the duel board as I stared at Yugi's card on the field. "_He's right. As much as I hate to admit it I've failed. I've failed Yugi and I've failed all of his friends. Nothing I draw can help me now. Yugi's sacrifice was in vain. Mina and the Kaiba brothers are doomed._"

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

"Mina, hang in there."

I could barely hear Joey's voice. The pain was so overwhelming that it overtook all of my senses. Even so, I have to hang on just like Joey said. Because Yugi needs all of us to support him. He needs our help. For that purpose…I have to…I have to…

"_With Yugi gone from this world, he can no longer help me keep Pegasus from reading my thoughts._"

"_Yugi?_" I wondered, closing my eyes. "_No, that doesn't sound like him. That's…yes that's Yami._"

A vision suddenly flashed before my eyes. It was a vision of a few minutes earlier. Yugi had just played a card face down before playing another monster in defense mode. Then Pegasus attacked and Yugi began to fall.

"_Yugi! Switch now! Yugi!_"

Yugi's eyes closed as Yami's voice continued to shout his name. There was a small smile on Yugi's face when he fell to his knees.

"_Spirit, you have to…beat Pegasus._"

I groaned as another shockwave of pain forced its way through my body, cutting me off from the vision, but it didn't matter. I understood what was happening.

My eyes opened and I saw myself standing before Yami with Yugi's limp body laying behind him. Hesitantly I stepped forward before looking down at myself. I nearly gasped in seeing that I was almost completely transparent. Did I become a ghost? Does that mean that I'm already dead?

Yami's gaze drifted toward the sound of my gasp. When he saw me he blinked in confusion.

"Mina?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

Yami's expression mirrored his evident confusion. "How did you…are you…"

"I'm not sure," I cut in, "but listen, you can't give up this fight against Pegasus. Yugi's heart is still with you."

"How can that be?" Yami asked, his gaze traveling back to the limp boy. "I thought he was…"

"You thought only what your eyes showed you," I told him, interrupting again figuring now that since Pegasus was nowhere to be found that I had somehow traveled into Yugi's mind. "The unshakable devotion of his friends and myself keeps Yugi's spirit alive, just as all of you keep me alive or at least did…" I trailed off as I stared at my body.

"But Pegasus said…"

"Forget what he said," I cut in. "What Pegasus says doesn't matter. You have to trust in Yugi and in all of us Yami."

Yami cringed and stepped backward. "How do you know that name?"

I blinked, now confused myself. "Again, I don't really know. And I don't think its your real name either, but that isn't important right now. What's important is defeating Pegasus. I believe in you, Yugi's friends believe in you, and Yugi believed in you too, so please…don't give up. Believe in yourself."

Yami's eyes widened, but he smiled. "Thank you Mina. That's just what I needed."

"You're welcome," I replied. I could feel myself disappearing, so I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I found myself back in Joey's arms. Artemis meowed and rubbed his head against my left arm as I clutched Joey's hand with my right hand.

"There's gotta be something we can do," Tea was saying. "We can't lose him."

"Joey, help me up," I whispered, my voice hoarse. He gave me an odd stare, but he didn't question me. He simply helped me to my feet.

"Something wrong Mina?" Tristan asked.

I shook my head and stared up at the black dome. "I've got an idea you guys."

"About what?" Tea questioned.

"Listen, Yugi reached out to us, so we have to try reaching out to him in the same way," I explained.

Joey and Tristan had confused expressions on their faces. "What?"

"I see."

"See what?" Joey asked Tea.

Tea glanced at me. "Do you all remember the friendship pact we made?"

"Yeah," Tristan replied.

Joey nodded. "I sure do."

"We said we'd all be there for each other," I began, "so maybe if we concentrate our energies and try to reach him with all our might…"

"Then maybe our bond of friendship can reach him in the Shadow Realm," Joey finished. He obviously saw that all this talking was wearing me out. "We can give it a try, but are you sure you're up for it Mina."

"I'll be okay," I replied. "Let's help Yugi now."

Joey let go of my shoulders and allowed me to stand on my own even though my body was still shaking uncontrollably. He stood next to me as I extended my left hand out. He placed his hand on top of mine. Tea then took her place on the other side of me and placed her hand on top of Joey's. Tristan stood next to her and his hand rested on hers. Almost immediately I felt their energy and the bond that they shared with Yugi.

"Think hard," I ordered. "We can do this, I know we can."

"Come on Yug!" Tristan shouted.

"All of us are here for ya!" Joey echoed.

Tea nodded, determination clear in her eyes. "Yugi, we believe in you. Even though we might not be able to see just what's going on in there, we'll help you stop Pegasus' cheating and get you back here safely."

I stared down at their hands atop mine and felt their strength fill me as all of our hands began to glow. The three of them almost yelped in surprise.

"Focus," I told them, leaving no room for argument as our hands glowed brighter. They kept silent then, concentrating all of their strength on helping Yugi.

Inside, I felt the power of the bond. We could reach Yugi if we concentrated hard enough. All of us just hand to believe.

Suddenly, another wave of power filled me. These weren't my powers that Pegasus had taken, no, this power was slightly weaker, but I knew what it was.

Geass is what Fernando had called it. I suppose this power is different for every person since I can't control how people feel around me. However, I can see into the past and I think that now…I can get these three to Yugi somehow.

I closed my eyes and after a moment I heard Joey gasp in surprise. Tea and Tristan weren't alerted by this, but I could sense what Joey had been surprised by. My forehead is probably glowing with that crane symbol again: the symbol of Geass.

I just hope it'll work. It has to.

* * *

Inside the dome

Yami, now filled with new determination drew his next card from his deck. "Here's my move Pegasus!"

Pegasus smiled. "_Now, lets take a look._" The Millennium Eye began to glow. Yami saw this, but he didn't comment on it, knowing what Pegasus was trying to do.

However, when Pegasus was just about to see what Yami had drawn, something blocked him. Before his eyes flashed a vision of Yugi's friends. Joey, Tea, and Tristan stared him down with defiance.

Pegasus' gaze locked on Mina. Her eyes were closed, but her forehead glowed with a red crane shaped symbol that Pegasus still didn't quite recognize. On the other hand, he knew that this was the power that had blocked him from being able to read Mina's mind before. Now she was using it to help Yugi's friends block him from reading Yami's mind.

"Impossible!" Pegasus exclaimed. "Inconceivable! My Millennium Eye! It's being blocked, but how can this be? My Millennium powers are supposed to be unstoppable! I should be able to scan your every thought and strategy. I should be able to see each and every card in your deck.

Mina's eyes finally opened, revealing two crimson orbs with the crane symbol where her pupils should have been. "Not anymore Pegasus. As long as we're here helping Yugi, your powers mean nothing. Get out of his mind and stay out!"

Pegasus felt himself being pushed out of Yami's mind then.

Yami smiled, closing his eyes as he did. "_Thank you. Together we can stand strong against Pegasus._"

Pegasus stared daggers into the four transparent figures that stood behind Yami.

"Pegasus, you just don't get it," Tea stated angrily.

Joey smirked. "You think your eye makes all the difference."

"But you're wrong," Tristan added. "Friends are what make the difference."

Yami opened his eyes. "And thanks to them, I can save my magician from the blast of your Bakudan detonator."

Mina turned her gaze to Yami as she and the others began to disappear. "_We'll keep him from reading your mind Yami, but the rest is up to you._"

Yami nodded. "_I know, thank you Mina._"

Mina opened her eyes again. She and the others were now back in their bodies and standing outside of the dome again. The crimson gaze she'd directed at Pegasus was now back to its original sapphire blue.

Joey, Tea, and Tristan were a bit shell shocked and all of them wanted to question Mina on how she'd just pulled that off, but at the moment, all that truly mattered was being there for Yugi. So instead, they continued to concentrate their energy on blocking Pegasus' magic.

The rest was up to Yami.

* * *

Yami P.O.V.

Pegasus growled and clenched his fists atop the duel board in agitation. In some ways, it was nice seeing him squirm for a change.

"You cannot protect your magician," Pegasus stated angrily. "My detonator will win me this duel despite your pathetic little friends and that witch Mina."

"Wrong," I replied. "Now that these friends are working with me on a whole new level, this is a whole new game." I pointed my index finger at him. "Prepare yourself Pegasus because with Yugi's friends preventing you from seeing the cards I pull, you'll just have to take them as they come. And in this turn, they don't come any better than this!"

I slammed my magic card onto the field. "Go Mystic Box!"

Pegasus groaned. "I probably could have countered that if I'd seen it coming."

I laughed inwardly. Maybe he could have countered this, but because of Yugi's friends, I'm about to win this duel.

The mystic box surrounds his detonator and my Dark Magician that's attached to Relinquished.

"The magic of the Mystic Box frees my magician and puts your Bakudan detonator in his place."

The first Mystic Box opens, revealing my Dark Magician. It returns to my side of the field while the detonator takes my magician's place, attached to Relinquished.

"No!" Pegasus snarled, slamming his fist onto the duel board. "Now its blast will only destroy Relinquished in one turn. No fair!"

He's one to talk with all the tricks he's pulled in this game.

I watch in amusement as he draws a card and sighs. "I pass, there's nothing I can do."

"Very well." I draw a new card. "I activate Brain Control!"

"What!" Pegasus shouted. "That means that Relinquished will be…"

"Brainwashed," I finished, as the large brain appeared on the field. It extended its arms and took a hold of Relinquished. "Your monster will be under my control for one full turn."

Pegasus scowled.

"How does it feel Pegasus? It must be awful to have the tables turned and the magical powers of mind control used against you."

He was silent for a moment, but then out of nowhere he starts laughing maniacally.

"Something funny?" I asked.

His chuckles die down slightly as he begins to speak. "Go ahead and take Relinquished you fool. That detonator you attached to him is set to go off this as soon as your turn ends. It'll blast your magician and deplete your life-points."

"You're wrong Pegasus," I argued, reaching down for Yugi's face down card. "Remember, I still have one more card out: the card that took the last bit of Yugi's courage to play." I raised the card in the air. "Now it's time to find out what it is."

I slammed the card down. Its face was now revealed and it was just what I needed to win this duel.

Pegasus gasped. "It's a ritual card!"

"Dark Magic Ritual!" I proclaimed. "Now, to invoke its great powers I must make a double offering. So, I offer your Jigen Bakudan and the Dark Magician."

"No! That means my detonator won't detonate!"

A black flame rose from the offering. "The offering has been accepted. A new power is brought forth! Pegasus, behold the Magician of Black Chaos!"

I watched Pegasus' single amber eye widen as he watched my new monster descend from the black clouds the fire had conjured. This new monster wore a black and violet leather suit. It also had long raven hair and crimson red eyes that stood out against his blue skin. In its hand, a long black scepter, ready and waiting to strike down Pegasus.

"You may have succeeded in putting Yugi out of commission," I muttered, "but not before his final courageous act set the stage for the greatest magician in all of Duel Monsters. And with the magician of Black Chaos, I will avenge my friend."

**Magician of Black Chaos Attack: 2800  
****Magician of Black Chaos Defense: 2600**

"Pegasus, you're through!" I snarled. "No card in your deck can save you now. Yugi's last act of courage will finish you!"

Pegasus only laughed maniacally. "You know, I think you're right about that Chaos Mage. I think he will bring about the end of this match and a lot sooner than you may think."

I glanced at his Relinquished that was still on my side of the field. Obviously he'll try to absorb my magician as soon as he has this beast under his control again. Well, it doesn't matter. I'll be ready.

"To complete my strategy I play this face down," I began, placing the card onto the field. "Then I'll place one monster on the field in defense mode, also face down."

Pegasus' expression mirrored his frustration of not being able to read my mind anymore. I owe Mina and the others big time for helping me like this.

"It's my turn now," Pegasus proclaimed. "The affects of your turn are over so that brain control spell has expired. Now Relinquished is back where he belongs…with his daddy."

"_Okay…that's just creepy._"

"Even with your two mystery cards out on the field, I think you'll find he's just as effective as ever." Pegasus laughed. "If you think you have Relinquished all figured out, think again because I'm using the magic of Polymerization to fuse him with my Thousand Eyes Idol."

I hadn't expected that.

"Now prepare yourself for the ultimate merged monster!" Pegasus shouted gleefully. "Oh yes, behold my beauty! Thousand Eyes Restrict!"

His monster began to morph and change from its grey color to a deep burgundy. About a thousand eyes appeared on the surface of its skin, giving the monster a creepier vibe.

**Thousand Eyes Restrict Attack & Defense: 0**

"He's quite a looker isn't he?" Pegasus asked.

I shook my head. "_If by "looker" you mean the ugliest thing alive, then yes, this thing is definitely a looker._"

"If you think he's a real stunner now, just wait until all one thousand of his eyes open up," Pegasus continued. "Then I think you'll know that he's more than just a pretty face." He laughed maniacally again. "The end truly is in sight wouldn't you say?"

"Not with my Chaos Mage protecting me," I replied.

"Oh, I think you'll find that once his eyes befall your Magician of Black Chaos, he won't even be able to protect himself. Trust me, you'll see what I mean very shortly."

I frowned. "_I may not know what Pegasus is planning with that monstrosity of his, but whatever it may be I can't let it happen, not after the tremendous act of courage Yugi made to give me a fighting chance against Pegasus._" My eyes closed as I remembered Yugi's final words to me.

"_Spirit, you have to beat Pegasus_."

Yugi sacrificed everything to give me this chance. I won't let his heroic sacrifice be in vain. I won't give up hope.

"Pegasus, you can do your worst, but this duel will be won by the card Yugi played in his final move," I stated defiantly.

"I don't think so," Pegasus replied. "Thousand Eyes Restrict, its time to open your peepers!"

"Chaos Mage, prepare yourself," I commanded. "Try to hold him off."

"There's nothing you can do to hold this attack off," Pegasus proclaimed. "For now, I unleash the thousand eyes spell!"

A mesmerizing green light emanated from the thousand eyes of Pegasus' monster. Its light surrounded my mage and rendered him completely helpless.

"No, my Chaos Mage!" I snarled. "What have you done?"

Pegasus laughed. "He's trapped by the mystic gaze of my ultimate beast. And don't think you can rescue him. There's no escaping the mesmerizing gaze that blankets your field. Even the monster you hid from me has become paralyzed."

"You haven't won yet," I muttered.

"Don't be a fool. In just a matter of moments my thousand eyes will assimilate your chaos mage, absorb his magical powers, and finish you off with one thunderous blast. Just accept it. It's all over. Yugi's last card has failed you both and his Millennium Puzzle will soon be mine!"

"_Not if I can help it_," I thought, reaching for my face down card.

"Chaos Mage, come to me! Activate Absorption Force!"

"That's just the kind of play I was waiting for!" I exclaimed in triumph, flipping over my face down card as well as my face down monster, but Pegasus didn't seem to hear me at first.

"In mere moments the Magician of Black Chaos will be mine!"

"Wrong!"

I watched Pegasus gasp as my Kuriboh appeared on the field in front of my mage. Almost instantly he started to multiply.

"What's happening?" Pegasus asked.

I smiled. "You were right about your thousand eyes spell. It did affect all of my monsters, specifically Kuriboh. It paralyzed him as well as my Chaos Mage."

Pegasus gasped as the realization of what my strategy was hit him. "This can't be!"

"Yes," I replied. "I activated my multiply magic card. One Kuriboh is becoming many, and because its too late to call back the absorption spell that your Thousand Eyes Restrict cast, it has no choice but to assimilate them all, if it can."

Pegasus' single amber eye widened in terror as his monster sucked up all of the Kuriboh. The fury creatures stuck onto his monster on by one until all of its eyes were covered.

"No, those fuzzy freaks have covered him from head to toe!" Pegasus exclaimed. "There must be a thousand of them!"

I laughed. "Tens of thousands Pegasus and because of the way the Kuriboh's attack, you're about to see just as many explosions!"

"No! Kuriboh's self destruct on contact with the enemy!"

The Kuriboh's begin to burst into flames. All the while Pegasus just gapes as his monster is rendered paralyzed by blindness.

"Curse you Yugi Muto!" he snarled. "Curse you and your Kuribohs!"

I ignored his comments. "Kuriboh was my monster so I do lose three hundred life-points, but that's a small price to pay for crippling that giant eye sore."

**Pegasus: 600**

**Yugi: 100**

"Now that its blind, my Chaos Mage is free and you Pegasus…are through!"

Pegasus stepped backward. "Wait…there has to be something I can do!"

"Magician of Black Chaos attack with Chaos Scepter Blast!"

The blast shot forward and obliterated Pegasus' ultimate beast, effectively ending the duel.

"No!"

**Yugi: 100**

**Pegasus: 0**

* * *

A/N: That ends this ridiculously long chapter everyone. I really didn't want to make a Match of the Millennium Part 6, so that's why I made part 5 so long. In any case, Yami has defeated Pegasus, but where does that leave Yugi? Will Mina get her powers back? Will the Kaiba brothers be released? Well, the only way to find out will be to read the next chapter, which will be a whole lot shorter than this one.


	73. Consequences

A/N: The epic duel has ended, but does that mean that the conflicts surrounding our heroes is over? Not likely. Don't know what I mean, read on to find out.

Disclaimer: Way too tired to write one for this chapter. I did just get through writing a chapter that was over 12,000 words. Whew! I need to recover. While on that note, the next few chapters will probably be really short. That last chapter really wiped me out. On a side note, this chapter will also be in third person.

Chapter 73

Consequences

Pegasus stared up toward the ceiling as the Shadow Realm started to fade. His amber eye was wide and his heart had crashed into his stomach in despair. Few things rattled the tyrant, but now the mask he'd been wearing had finally begun to crumble.

"_How can this be_?" he wondered aimlessly. "_It's…it's…impossible. My eye…my magic…it all failed me_." A single tear welled up in his single amber eye. "_Cecelia…my love…I'm sorry._"

Pegasus sunk to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "I've lost!"

On the other side of the field, a boy of smaller stature than the young man that had been standing in his place moments ago had finally caught his breath. In triumph, he raised his head and stared down at Pegasus.

"Pegasus," Yugi began, "you're finished. We've won."

Pegasus didn't reply. He only sobbed in shame.

Yugi closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "_Spirit of the puzzle. I don't know how to thank you._"

"_It was your courage and the love your friends had for you that prevailed in this game._"

A smile tugged at the corner of Yugi's lips. "_And your determination. Thanks to you I'm back in action._"

The spirit laughed as his image began to appear beside the young boy. Yugi opened his eyes and smiled at his new friend.

"We all did it, together," the spirit stated finally, raising his hand for a high five. Yugi welcomed the gesture and the two slapped their hands together as a sign of victory.

"In the end, friendship is what it all came down to," Yugi stated happily. "Friends being there for one another saved the day."

The spirit nodded and then disappeared back into the Millennium Puzzle. Around the same time, the dark orb that had trapped Yugi in the Shadow Realm finally faded away.

"YUGI!"

Yugi turned around and immediately blushed as Tea bombarded him with a bear hug that probably would have choked him to death if he hadn't been preoccupied with how close the two of them were.

"Yugi, I'm so relieved," she told him, wrapping her arms tighter around his torso. In doing so she almost squeezed the life out of him. "I thought we'd lost you."

"I'm fine," Yugi replied, his blush deepening. "Really Tea, everything is okay now."

She nodded and finally let go, allowing room for Yugi to breathe. Rising to her feet, she smiled and wiped away the few tears that she'd shed as Joey rushed forward.

"Yugi! You did it!" he exclaimed. "You really did it!" Joey was smiling from ear to ear now. "You really finally did it…"

Mina abruptly pushed the blonde out of the way, causing him to fall with a loud clang onto the floor. "What Joey is trying to say is that we're happy that you'll be reunited with your grandpa soon and that Kaiba and Mokuba have been saved too."

"And you," Yugi cut in. "After all, if it hadn't been for you, my grandpa could have died long before I'd been able to save him."

"Speaking of that," Tristan began, "are you sure you're okay now Mina?"

Mina nodded. "I feel better than I did few minutes ago. I'll be fine."

Joey finally got back to his feet. "Anyway Yug, we're glad that you won, but also…"

"Also," Tristan interrupted, "we want to say how impressed we are with you for being so brave and all."

"Yeah, impressed," Joey jumped in, "but also…"

Tea cut in this time. "We're all proud of you too."

Joey groaned loudly. "You guys stole everything I was going to say!"

"Then talk," Mina fired back, laughing loudly as she did. Artemis meowed from his spot next to her.

Joey shook his head. "Forget it. Who cares!" The grin returned to his face as he, Tea, Tristan, and Mina began to cheer.

"YUGI WON!"

Yugi smiled. "We all won. Thanks for all of your help guys."

"Still, we can't forget that this isn't over until Pegasus releases Kaiba and Mokuba," Tea stated suddenly.

"And Mina," Joey added, turning his gaze back on her. "While you were inside that thing, Mina nearly passed out."

Yugi's eyes widened slightly. "Is that true Mina?"

"Yeah, but it's as I said before," Mina assured him, "I'm going to be fine now. My chest still aches a bit, but that's nothing compared to some of the things I've been through in the past. Don't worry."

"Well, if you're sure…" Yugi trailed off as he turned his head slightly. His eyes widened in seeing that the tyrant they'd all been speaking of had disappeared from his spot on the red platform.

The others followed his gaze and gasped when they saw no trace of Pegasus.

"He's gone!" Tea exclaimed.

Joey scowled scornfully at the red platform. "Why am I not surprised by this."

"Why that slippery double crossing snake," Tristan muttered. "Let's go find him."

"But we can't just leave Mokuba and Bakura," Mina stated. "After all, Bakura…"

"Hey!"

The four teens turned toward the upper balcony and caught sight of Bakura waving down at them. As far as Mina was concerned, he looked back to normal. However, she still felt that something was off about him.

"Hello!" Bakura shouted gleefully.

"Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed.

Mina narrowed her gaze. "Feeling back to normal Bakura?"

Bakura stared at her wide eyed. "Huh? Back to normal? Have I not been normal Mina?"

"_I guess he doesn't remember_," Mina thought with slight relief. "Your Millennium Ring turned you into that freaky evil spirit again."

Yugi's eyes widened as she spoke. "Mina, where's the Millennium Ring now?"

"It's gone," she replied. "Fernando threw it into the ocean."

Bakura shrugged from the top of the balcony. "Oh well, I suppose that if it was making me act weird I'm better off without it. It appears that I'm alright now."

Mina sighed. "_That's exactly what I'm worried about, that appearances will deceive me again._"

"Well, if you're okay, can you watch Mokuba for us?" Tea asked.

"Sure, I suppose," he replied.

Joey nodded. "Good. Let's go find that creep. After all, he made a promise to release those souls. He will keep it."

"Right, let's move," Yugi agreed, taking off into a sprint with Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Artemis right behind him. Mina lingered a bit, but it wasn't long before she followed. She figured that she was just being paranoid and that the spirit of the ring was gone, just as Fernando had assured her.

However, it wasn't until after she'd left that Bakura revealed his true colors once again.

The dark spirit chuckled as he lowered himself into a kneel by Mokuba's lifeless body. A smile tugged on the corners of his lips as he stared at the young boy. "_If Pegasus releases all of the souls then Kaiba's body will be useless to me. There's also the fact that I'd have to waste time trying to find him when there's a grand opportunity staring me in the face. Yes, Pegasus is weakened by his duel with Yugi which means that the time has finally come to add Pegasus' Millennium Eye to my collection._"

With a final chuckle, the dark spirit departed from the massive room. It'd be bothersome if Yugi, Mina, and the others were to find Pegasus first.

Meanwhile, in his sanctuary, Pegasus stood before a decorative desk that sat by the window. On a wall a few feet behind him was a painting of his beloved Cecelia, the woman who had been his whole reason for living.

His fingertips gingerly touched the surface of the two soul cards he had just laid out. In his other hand, he held the card that continued to hold Mina's powers captive. Yes, these were the supernatural powers that could have helped him bring back Cecelia…then again, he realized all too soon that he had always known that a task such as this would be a failure.

Especially now, knowing for a fact that Cecelia was alive.

Even now, Pegasus can't fathom how he couldn't have seen it coming from the start. Cecelia, the woman he had loved and mourned all of this time had deceived him. She used him and then married another man. You've got to admit that even a man as tyrannical as Pegasus didn't deserve that.

However, one question nagged at him.

"_Could Minako be my daughter_?"

Reaching into the inside pocket of his blazer, Pegasus pulled out the manila folder that held the results of the DNA test. He now knew without looking that Cecelia's DNA sample and Mina's were an identical match. Mina was definitely Cecelia's daughter, but as for the rest of the results…Pegasus refused to let his Millennium Eye show him those results. No, something like that had to be seen with human eyes, even though in Pegasus' case, he only had one.

Hesitantly he opened the folder. He removed the results from the folder in a trancelike state, unknowingly taking the steps that would change his life as he knew it forever.

His single amber eye scanned the page. Again he reads over the first DNA test: the one that convinced him that Cecelia was Mina's mother. That alone was enough to make Pegasus regret every decision he'd made regarding the young woman. Whether she was his daughter or not no longer mattered to him. The fact that she is Cecelia's daughter was enough for him to love her even though his actions had painted a different portrait.

"_If only I could turn back the hands of time,_" he mused to himself sadly.

Taking a deep breath, he scan the rest of the results. His eyes widened slightly, but after a long moment he smiled.

Once finished, he reaches into a side drawer and withdraws a single sheet of paper. After retrieving a pen from his pants pocket, he begins to write a simple letter to Mina because in the end, the results don't change the sins that were committed nor does it change who Mina is. Still, Pegasus knew that he at least owed her an apology after everything he'd done. At this point in time, it's all he can give her.

After writing down his thoughts, he looks over his letter a final time. With a sigh, he lays the single sheet of paper on top of the now closed manila folder. The results are still inside, but he no longer needed access to them. He would leave them here for Mina in case she chose to look at them, but knowing her…it wouldn't matter.

"_I guess it's all over then. Everything I've struggled to obtain is now beyond my reach,_" Pegasus thought sadly, resting the card that held Mina's powers next to Kaiba's soul card. "_Keeping their souls will serve no purpose and Mina's powers are of now use to me either. Besides, I am a man of my word. And because of the defeat dealt by Yugi and the mysterious spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, I am obliged to fulfill my contract._"

Pegasus tapped into the power of his Millennium Eye, as it glowed, the two faces and the swirling orange supernova depicted in the third card faded away.

A single tear fell from Pegasus' eye. "Cecelia I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Everything was done for you, to restore your body and soul, but I suppose I was lead astray." He stared at the painting behind him and moved toward it. His fingertips came to touch the surface of the portrait. "My heart was too full of despair to register the possibility that you were alive. Still, even though I know that you are alive, I cannot see you. You are out of my reach and you are no longer the woman I fell in love with." He sighed. "Fate is truly cruel to us isn't my darling?"

"How sweet."

Pegasus jumped at the sound of the voice. Slowly he turned away from the portrait. A lone figure stood by the window, a sinister smile on his face.

"Bakura?" Pegasus asked in wonder. Images suddenly flooded his mind as he stared into Bakura's soulless eyes. "I remember now. You're the one that possesses the Millennium Ring."

As if on cue, the ring in question appeared , loosely hanging from Bakura's neck. The Evil spirit of the Millennium Ring had returned with a vengeance, and apparently he had known just where to find Pegasus, I mean seriously, wasn't it only a page earlier when he started looking for Pegasus. That dude must have sprinted to get down to this paragraph and…

I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway…

"I intend to have all the items," Bakura stated, his soulless eyes glowing with a dark flame that came from within his black heart. "Care to wager yours? It'll give you a second chance at a Millennium Item. What you couldn't win from Yugi you might be able to win from me."

Pegasus wasn't sure what to make of this intrusion. He was paralyzed to speak, but it mattered not to Bakura. He continued on, "Who knows? If you defeat me and claim my ring, your deepest desires may not be so far out of your grasp." Bakura reached behind a green hardback book that was resting on the tabletop and took hold of Pegasus' deck. He shuffled through the cards and then began to distribute some of them onto the table without looking at their faces. "Your Millennium Item allows you to look into people's minds." He set out the final card. "Mine allows me to see into their souls."

"Souls?" Pegasus asked.

Bakura nodded, glancing over the three cards he'd laid out. "I only have to look at your deck Pegasus and it reveals to me your true nature." He flips over the first card. His expression is one of amusement as he stares at it. "Ah, the Happy Lover card. It shows that you've experienced the joys of love. However, this card is upside down, which means your romance ended in tragedy. What a pity that is."

Pegasus groaned angrily, but Bakura didn't seem to notice as he continued, "Well, your next card will show me more about your present." He flips over the second card. "Ah, the Mask of Darkness. So, you're recent actions were all just an effort to mask your true objectives. These objectives came from deep within your heart. Yes, you had the desire to bring back your lost love." He laughed. "Who would have guessed that you actually had a heart, let alone one that's so easily broken. You and your daughter are so much alike."

A single amber eye widened. "How do you…"

"There are some things I can guess without reading cards Pegasus," Bakura cut in. "After all, there's more to my powers than mere fortunetelling."

"Quiet!" Pegasus demanded, his temper finally ignited. "Let's just play the game."

Bakura laughed. "As you wish, but first there is one more card to be revealed. Don't you want to see your future?"

Pegasus took a step backward as Bakura flipped over the final card.

"Doma, the Angel of Silence." Another dark chuckle escapes the evil spirit. "It's an appropriate card for your future since I am about to silence you forever."

"I don't think so," Pegasus muttered, stepping backward besides himself.

"Prepare yourself mortal for a Shadow Game for which the likes of you have never seen," Bakura replied, his Millennium Ring glowing with a light blue aura. In order to defend himself, Pegasus activated the power of his eye, which emanated a dark red aura.

"This match will be played on the landscape of our minds!"

Both items glowed brightly. Pegasus was unsure of what was happening as his eye shot out a red beam of light. Likewise, Bakura's ring shot out a blue beam of light. Both beams of light collided into one another, causing a standoff, but only for a short moment.

"Really now Pegasus," Bakura began, smiling deviously, "I expected more out of you. Of course, I probably should have expected you to be weak. You did just get through a Shadow Duel with Yugi. Your mind is weary while mine is fresh."

With a surge of power, Bakura knocked Pegasus back. The older man slammed into his beloved portrait of Cecelia and slammed into the tile floor.

"You are defeated Pegasus: a regular amateur against someone who's played for centuries."

Pegasus rose up slightly from the floor. "You've lived for centuries? What kind of creature are you?"

Bakura approached Pegasus, that sinister smile never leaving his face. "I am the one that shall possess all of the Millennium Items as well as the essence of chaos. The collective power will help me conquer the entire world." He kneels down next to Pegasus so that they're eye to eye. "You have lost the game. That entitles me to take your Millennium Item the way you meant to take Yugi's."

His hand reached out towards Pegasus without hesitation. Long fingers grasped for the Millennium Eye.

"No," Pegasus begged, his other eye closing as the mere thought of experiencing the excruciating pain that awaited him.

"Say goodnight Pegasus."

"NO!"

* * *

Ten minutes later

Mina P.O.V.

As soon as we stepped outside I felt a million times better. The aching feeling in my chest had finally subsided for good, which gave me the hope that Pegasus had fulfilled his promise to release everyone. Still, I can't be sure of that until we find him.

"He couldn't have gone far," Joey mused, his eyes darting around as the subtle breeze made strands of his unruly blonde hair sway. He continued forward but every once in a while he'd look up at the clouds that had drifted away. The storm from earlier definitely wasn't coming back.

"We've got to find him," Yugi muttered, his violet eyes filled with agitation. "If we don't the Kaiba brothers and Mina will be in trouble."

I rolled my eyes. "I already told you all that I'm going to be fine."

"Yeah, after that display earlier we're not likely to believe that," Tristan stated bluntly as he marched ahead of the rest of us. "Let's just hurry and find Pegasus so that we don't have to worry anymore."

I shrugged, figuring I couldn't win no matter what I said to these people.

"Hey guys, wait a minute."

We all turned around to find Tea lingering a bit. She was staring up at a tower that was far across the courtyard. Gazing at it now, I find that it looks kind of familiar.

"What's the matter Tea?" Yugi asked.

"That tower over there," Tea replied, "it looks…"

"Go on," Yugi pressed.

Tea closed her eyes. Her eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration as she tapped the toe of her boot on the paved ground. "I think I remember now." She opened her eyes. "I think I've been in that tower before with Tristan and Bakura."

"What?" Tristan asked, clearly surprised.

I stared up at the tower as Tea went on to say that she vaguely recalled a secret room within that tower and about how Pegasus' had stated that the place was his sanctuary.

Wait, sanctuary?

"I've been up there too!" I exclaimed. "Just before the tournament started I went in there and met this guy in a bathrobe!"

Joey gave me an odd look. "A guy in a bathrobe?"

"Well, it's a long story Joey," I replied nervously. "In any case, Pegasus is bound to be up there." Artemis gave a snicker like meow, but one glare from me shut him up really quick.

Tristan walked over toward Tea. "I must be going bonkers, but I think I remember now too. That evil spirit of the ring took over Bakura and saved our hides. Still, why didn't we remember that until just now?"

"He must have cast a spell on ya or something," Joey joked, taking off again with Yugi on his heels. "Come on, lets get going."

Tea and Tristan marched ahead, but I lingered once again as more questions filled my mind. Like, why would that room be so important to him? Does he have some hidden secrets that he doesn't want anyone to know about that are locked away in there? Does it have anything to do with that weird guy I met?

"You coming Mina!" Joey shouted back, his voice far away now. "Come on!"

I shook my head. "_I need to quit daydreaming._"

Once back behind the others we all ran across the courtyard to the mysterious tower. Normally, from what Tristan and Tea said, guards block the entrance, but today no one was there and the door to the tower was unlocked.

"Should we go in?" Tea asked.

I took in the familiar stairwell that led to the top of the tower. This brought back such great memories…not.

Joey opened the door all the way and stepped into the hall. "You hear that? Someone's coming down?"

Tristan stepped in afterward. "No way, you're trippin' man."

I cupped both of my ears so I could hear better. It was faint, but the sound of approaching footsteps was clear. Someone was coming.

"Do you think its Pegasus Joey?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, it sounds like more than one person."

I blinked in surprise. This guy had some good ears if he could tell that from such a faint sound.

Sure enough, after a few seconds three sets of footsteps came toward us or rather descended toward us. Croquet was the first to appear in our line of sight. He stood in front of Kimo who carried an unconscious Pegasus on his back and Fernando stood behind him.

Yugi rushed forward to greet them. "Croquet, what happened to Pegasus?"

"It's none of your concern," Croquet replied. "He's just ill."

He didn't look just ill to me. Even though his hair covered his face I saw a line of blood dripping from the left side of his face…could it be that…no that couldn't be possible.

"But what about Mina and the Kaiba brothers?" Yugi asked. "He promised to…"

Croquet brushed past him. "That's not in my department." Kimo and Fernando quickly followed with Pegasus in tow. I barely caught the glance Fernando sent me. His eyes told the whole story. Someone had taken his Millennium Eye.

"Did you guys get a good look at Pegasus?" Joey asked.

Tristan nodded. "Who or what could have done that to him?"

"Not sure," Yugi replied, staring up toward the staircase, "but maybe there are some answers up there."

Tea walked ahead. "Let's see then." She started climbing up the stairs with Yugi following close behind. Tristan followed eagerly behind them, but Joey and I lingered a bit. I'm not sure why Joey stayed behind, but I figured it was probably because of me.

"Are you alright Mina?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I told him. "I just wish I knew who did that to Pegasus. From the blood I saw dripping off his face, I'm guessing that someone took his Millennium Eye."

Joey sighed. "I guess so, but its like Yugi said, we won't find answers unless we go to the scene of the crime."

He had a point. "Okay Joey."

He started up the stairs without me with Artemis on his heels. My beloved kitty turned his adorable head back at me and winked. It was a gesture of reassurance, but my heart still felt heavy for reasons I couldn't explain.

Maybe it was because I knew what we would all find up there.

After all, it was the sanctuary of a man who had been betrayed by his first and only love.

* * *

A/N: Yep. A short chapter, but as I said before, it was going to be short compared to the last chapter. Updates are going to be a little slower now than they were before, but only because we're toward the end of the story and I really want to focus in on Mina more than anything else. Stay tuned for the next chapter though, it's going to be much better than this one.


	74. Love Story

A/N: It took me a little longer to update this time around, but I think that you'll find that this chapter shall be one of my best works. Like the last chapter it's going to be short, but that's because I've turned the focus away from all the characters. In this chapter and in future chapters I'm solely focusing on Mina. There will still be other point of views from other characters, but as a whole the rest of the story is centering squarely on Mina.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the two categories I used to write this story. I only own my original characters.

Chapter 74

Love Story

Within the tower

3:49 p.m.

Mina P.O.V.

I faintly noted the scent of blood as I entered the expansive room behind Joey. The lights were on, changing the whole mood of the room from the first time I had seen it a few days ago. Idly I think of that dude in the bathrobe and wonder just what that had really been about. Even now I can't think of an answer.

"So this is where Pegasus hangs out," Joey stated, his chocolate brown eyes searching the room. He turned his gaze toward Tristan, who was standing by a painting that was directly in front of him. Obviously it was a painting of Cecelia, but her blonde hair and blue eyes were so identical to mine that I nearly ran back down the steps. Thinking of that woman as she was all those years ago…I can't believe that she's really my mother or that she really fell in love with Pegasus.

Artemis meowed and sat by Joey's leg as he and Tristan continued to stare at the picture. I turned my gaze toward Tea and Yugi, who were standing by a desk that was adjacent to an open window. From what I could tell, Tea was staring intently at a green book that was laying on the table.

"That woman in the painting sure looks pretty," Joey stated, blowing my concentration as a blush lit up my face. "_Did he forget just who she is already_?"

"I'll say," Tristan agreed. "Gorgeous."

My blush darkened. "Guys! That's a painting of my mom!"

Joey smirked, a blush now lighting his own features. A notion to smack him upside the head entered my mind as said smirk widened as he turned his gaze back at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking with that gaze.

Something along the lines of, "The apple does not fall far from the tree."

Ugh, he probably has no clue how much of an insult that is. Sure, my mom was gorgeous, but that's all there is to her in my eyes at this point. Call it hypocritical if you want, but I know that I'm more than just a pretty face. I'd think Joey would realize that too, but I suppose that isn't the case. To think I actually thought he liked me for me.

Wait…what am I saying? It's not like I liked Joey in that way. Sure we kissed but that has nothing to do with my feelings at all. After all, he's the one that kissed me. Yeah, he's just a pervert. That's what that was about. He was trying to assess his options. Why that no good…oh forget it!

"Seriously," I muttered, turning away in shame, "that's just weird."

"Hey guys, check this out," Tea suggested, holding the green book up in her hands. As she opens it a single Duel Monsters card slides out, indicating what Pegasus had bookmarked the page. Yugi bent down to pick it up, but when his eyes gazed over it he flinched slightly.

"Seems like a diary," Tea continued, flipping through the pages. "Maybe we'll find something in here."

I walked toward Yugi as he continued to stare at the card in his hand. "Are you okay Yugi?"

He turned his gaze toward me before turning the card around in his fingers. It was another painting of my mother, this time on a Duel Monsters card.

"Wow, talk about obsessive," I stated jokingly, trying in vain to lighten the tense atmosphere of the room.

"He's written all about your mother too Mina," Tea said after a moment, still flipping through pages before stopping on one. "She must have really meant something to Pegasus."

"That much is obvious," Joey pointed out as he and Tristan walked over to us with Artemis prancing behind them. "What'd he say?"

Tea stared down at the pages. "My darling Cecelia, at last I've finally found a way to restore you to this world. It's an elaborate plan, but not one beyond my resources. It involves the Kaiba Corporation that struck you down and some ancient magic I plan to harness when I obtain more Millennium Items." She glanced back up at us. "This might explain why he set up the tournament and why he went after Yugi."

"Then keep reading," Joey ordered, grabbing a wooden chair from the corner of the room and sitting it by the table. He was definitely too interested in this.

Tea nodded in consent. "My dear Cecelia. Oh, my lovely darling Cecelia. You know how much I've loved you since the first moment we met those many years ago."

I closed my eyes as she spoke, but as she continued to read I heard Pegasus' voice instead and a vision began to appear before me. Hopefully my forehead isn't glowing right now though, that wouldn't be good.

_I'll never forget that day. It was at a party in my father's country estate. It was a gala event with celebrities and tycoons from all over the world. Anyone who was anyone was there, but by far the one that impressed me most was you._

The vision cleared, showing me the estate and all of the people wearing formal gowns and tuxedos. Eventually I saw a little girl wearing a pink ribbon in her hair and a dark blue dress with stockings and flat black shoes. Across from her stood a very young Pegasus wearing a light blue tux with a white rose pined on his chest. No longer did he have the Millennium Eye, instead the young girl stared into two amber orbs that reflected so much innocence that it was sickening to think that he grew up to be such a twisted tyrant.

"_So, the two of them actually met when they were kids_," I thought in wonder. "_Fernando said they met at a party after Cecelia had come to America to work in Kaiba Corporation._"

_Even though we were only children, I knew I was in love. We were drawn to each other and from that moment on we were inseparable you and I. Even when you returned to the Britannian homeland in England, we wrote countless letters as well as all those long distance calls that my father complained about._

The vision of the party faded away, only to be replaced with another party at that same country estate. This time, Pegasus is older, wearing a black tux instead of light blue. He still had those too innocent eyes, but you could tell that he had matured some. Pegasus gasped all of sudden and that was when I saw my mother again. Her blue eyes that matched mine so well were filled with happy tears. She wore a red ribbon in her long hair that was clearly identical to the one I always wear. Her lips were painted red and she wore a red body hugging strapless ball gown. On her arms she wore black elbow-length gloves and two bracelets made of rubies. She was vision of beauty that kind of made me jealous despite the fact that my mother looks nothing like that now.

_And when you returned to America many years later, you inflamed my passions and inspired me to become a painter. You were always my favorite subject. I was so in love, and just when I thought things couldn't get any better, you agreed to take my hand once again, this time in marriage._

The vision flashed to one that I was familiar with. My mother's wedding day to Pegasus. The first time I saw it, my mind had whirled and there was no way to really process it because of how sickened I was by the fact that Pegasus and my mom had been together. But now, seeing them like this, so happy…I feel bad for Pegasus.

_That was the happiest day of my life, but it was cut short. For it seemed that just as we said our vowels you were struck with an illness that doctors knew nothing about. But you were always more than just a vision of beauty my darling. You were a woman of superior intellect, a scientist and an engineer. But you were quite secretive sometimes and you left for Kaiba Corporation without so much as a word._

The vision flashed again, this time it took me to Kaiba Corp. Pegasus was running as cold droplets of rain poured on him. Somehow he had figured out where my mother had gone and had went searching for her only to find…

_And then to my horror, I find you in the town of Domino dead. The police concluded it as a suicide, but I knew better. You were murdered. I never discovered why my darling, but I suppose it was because you were snooping around where you didn't belong according to Gozaboro Kaiba. In any case, you were taken from me and this world._

It was raining again, but this time Pegasus stood alone in a cemetery. He was staring at a headstone that read 'Cecelia Pegasus'.

_It was as if a blow had struck me from the heavens. I was filled with sorrow. From that moment on, I could no longer paint. My heart grew bitter and cold, unable to accept the idea that our life together was forever lost. I decided to scour the Earth in an attempt to find any way to reach you beyond this mortal veil. _

The vision brought me to a realm that was filled with sand. In the distance I could see the pyramids. The sun shone brightly, its heat burning my skin as I myself remembered when I had stepped on these sands.

"_Those memories are far behind you Mina_," I chastised myself. "_Don't think about them._"

Returning my focus on Pegasus' voice inside my head, I watched as he walked into a market place. It was filled with all sorts of people. There were young children as well as old men and women wearing turbans on their heads. The place was a bustling world of culture and life, a life that I had known well for a short time. Even so I…

_My journey eventually led me to the great pyramids of Egypt. Yes, that mysterious land whose ancient people believed in a life beyond the here and now. It was a belief I wanted to embrace. I had just begun to explore that ancient city when fate intervened._

In awe I watched as the straw hat Pegasus was wearing flew away into the wind. He chased after it as it fell onto the ground by another man's feet. As the man bent down…

"_WHAT THE HECK!_"

I couldn't believe it. Standing before Pegasus in this vision of the past stood that creepy ebony-skinned man in the bathrobe that had invaded my mind. I think Pegasus told me his name when he had stolen my powers, but I can't remember what he said then. At the time I'd been too frazzled to know what Pegasus had been talking about, but now…

Wow, this was really starting to make more sense…not!

_As he handed me my hat, the strange man gave me a warning. He told me to take heed, for the search to heal my broken heart may lead only to more pain and suffering. He told me to go home, but I couldn't. I realized that if he somehow knew of my pain, maybe he could help me heal it. I followed him against his wishes, or so I thought at the time._

I didn't want to see anything more, but the vision continued to change against my wishes. It now showed me of how Pegasus followed the turban wearing weirdo to an underground lair where a huge stone rested. Within it I saw three of the seven Millennium Items the robed weirdo spoke of to me. One was the Millennium Ring, another was the Millennium Eye, and the last one looked like some kind of scale. Guess you could call it the Millennium Scale.

"So you did not heed my warning," the man said, turning to face Pegasus. He was about to say something more, but the vision faded away again. Seconds later, Pegasus was seated on the floor and the weird turban wearing guy stood before him, holding the Millennium Eye.

"What should happen if I fail its test?" Pegasus muttered.

"Then you are not the one destined to possess this item's power and all that awaits you is nightmares beyond your imagination!"

The creepy dude then shoved the Millennium Eye into Pegasus' left eye socket and a bright light clouded my vision of what was happening. Pegasus screamed out in agony.

"You have not descended into chaos and madness," the man stated after a moment, "You are the chosen one!"

Pegasus lifted his head from off the ground. The Millennium Eye was now in his socket, and his previous eye had been lost. Only blood and some other type of fluid remained of Pegasus' other eye. It dripped down his face as he shook in pain. The sight was gruesome, but at this point I've gotten used to seeing some gruesome things. Then again, I've never really been a stranger to things that are ugly like this. After all, being the Sailor Scout of beauty had entitled me to get rid of all ugly things. I suppose that's why seeing gore like this doesn't effect me as much as it did four years ago.

Has it really been four years since that day? Have I really lived through things like this for that long?

After a long moment, I finally tuned back into what was happening. Pegasus could now see beyond this realm of the here and now, which meant he could see spirits. In this vision, he was seeing my mother as she was before she died.

However, my mother didn't die, only the person she used to be. That's what he saw that day. He must feel awful, realizing that the person he loved most in the world faked their death and caused him all that pain. He was desperate to bring her back from the realm of the dead, but now that he knows that she's alive…

I opened my eyes, and Pegasus' voice faded away, but Tea continued to read.

"I should have once again been engulfed by despair," she read, "but seeing you for that brief moment gave me more hope than I thought possible. Even though you were gone from my world, I knew there was still a way to reach your spirit and I wouldn't rest until I found a way to bring you back and once again touch the flower that is your face and gaze into your eyes once more." Tea set her gaze on us again. "It goes onto say that later Pegasus found inspiration. He found a way to combine Kaiba's virtual technology with the magic of the Millennium Items to restore Cecelia, but there's nothing about Yugi's brothers or the Kaiba brothers."

"What makes it worse is that my mother played him for a fool," I muttered. "As much as I loathe the man…no one deserves what she put him through. It's no wonder why he's so twisted in the head now."

Joey got up from his seat and rested his hand on my shoulder. "At least he knows now though, right?"

"Yeah, so he can go enact his revenge on her," Tristan stated with sarcasm. Joey glared at him, but I decided not to react to Tristan's comment. After all, he was just telling the truth. Pegasus probably would try to enact revenge when given the chance.

Yugi sighed suddenly. "Actually guys, I'm not so sure of that." His hand was resting on a single sheet of paper. "Mina, I think you should read this."

I stepped forward. "What is it?"

"Looks like a letter," he replied, handing it to me. Yugi turned his gaze back on the table and picked up a manila folder that was laying there. "And then, you just might want to read what's in here."

Tristan and Joey stared over my shoulders so they could see what Pegasus had written, but I shook them off. This was for my eyes only.

_Dear Minako,_

_You are the daughter of my darling Cecelia of whom I loved with all of my heart. Even now, after learning of her betrayal I still love her and miss the smiles and laughs we used to share. I'm relieved that she is alive, but from what I saw within your mind, she is out of my reach once again. Shadi told me that the path to mend my heartache would lead me to more sorrow, but I never dreamed I'd hurt this much._

_However, I suppose I should have known the second I saw you for the first time. You look so much like her you know. In any case, I want you to know that I am truly sorry for the trouble I caused you. I'm sorry for sending out assassins to kill you and young Joseph. For stealing what was precious to you and toying with your emotions…I truly regret everything I did. There's no way to take any of it back, but I hope against all odds that it will be enough for me to gain your forgiveness even though I in no way deserve it._

_If you are reading this, then know that the contents of the manila folder I've left behind are the results of the DNA test I had done. I won't disclose the results to you in this letter because I know that no matter what they are, it doesn't change who you are. You have learned many secrets recently about your mother, but they do not change who you are. Always stay true to yourself. If you want to see the results, they are there for you to see. If not…move on with your life and be happy._

_Signed,_

_Maximillion Pegasus_

I stared up at Yugi and extended my hands out. "May I?"

He nodded and handed me the folder. It felt oddly heavy in my hands as I opened it up. All I had to do was remove the papers from it and I'd know who my father really was. I'd know who my mother truly was. The secrets of my past would be revealed to me.

My fingers paused as I reached inside. A thought struck me. What purpose would seeing these results serve? It's just as Pegasus said, these results wouldn't change who I was. I am the daughter of Yumi and Toshido Aino. My father is lying in a hospital right now with a nearly terminal brain tumor that can only be stopped with an extensive surgery that had been far beyond my budget until now.

As for Cecelia…she died a long time ago, replaced by a woman verging on insanity.

I removed my hand from the folder and closed the tab. With a deep breath I ripped the folder in half and then I ripped it again and again and again until it was nothing but shreds of paper on the floor. Everyone gasped in shock, including Artemis, even though he nearly blew his cover by doing so. Their reactions meant little to me because I didn't need to know. I knew who my father was and who I am. That's all that matters now.

"Croquet can clean that up later," I stated in triumph as I let the remaining pieces of paper in my hands fall to the floor. "That felt great!"

"What was in there?" Tristan asked.

"From what I was able to see of the letter, it was a DNA report," Joey answered, gaining a slight glare from me.

Tea stared at the shreds of paper on the floor. "Are you sure that was the best thing to do?"

I nodded. "Positive. I don't need to see the results because I know who my dad is. Even if the results said otherwise…it wouldn't have changed anything, just as Pegasus said in this letter.

Yugi smiled. "That's the spirit Mina."

"Thanks," I replied, glancing over his shoulder. A smile lifted the corners of my mouth. "Well, would you look at that."

"What?" Tea asked, looking behind her. Yugi mirrored her actions and nearly yelped in joy as he did.

"Looks like Pegasus kept his word after all," Yugi stated after a moment of happiness. "The Kaiba brothers are free and so is the piece of Mina's soul Pegasus took."

"_Which means that I once again have my powers_," I thought, feeling better than I had the whole day. I thought I'd felt them return earlier, but now I could truly feel my magic within me. Yep, this is officially a great day.

"We should go check on them to make sure," Joey pointed out as he rushed for the stairs.

"Right," Tristan agreed, following on his heels. Tea and I followed with Artemis right behind us, but for some reason Yugi lingered a bit.

"Come on Yugi, let's go," I pressed excitedly, barely pausing as I continued to run down the stairs. Finally all this madness had ended. The tournament was over and Joey was going to split the prize money with me, which meant I was one step closer to regaining everything that I had lost. Not only that, but I had gained some things too, like new friends and hope for a better future.

One thing is for sure, nothing is going to bring me down today.

* * *

"Come on Yugi, let's go!"

Yugi glanced behind him to find that Mina and the others had already left without him.

"Hey! Wait for me," he called, but before he could climb down the steps, a peculiar sight appeared. A white portal had formed below and a man wearing traditional Egyptian clothes, turban and all. Of course, most people, like Mina, would call him the dude in the bathrobe.

In any case, Yugi was a bit spooked by this random occurrence.

"What's going on?" he asked, staring at the man as he fully appeared. The portal dissipated, leaving no trace of its existence in its wake. The man opened his eyes to reveal blue orbs that appeared to have no pupils within.

The man began to climb up the remaining steps, his mind filled with troubled thoughts.

"_The disturbance in the mystic alignment brings me back here._" he thought, reaching for the Millennium Key that hung around his neck.

Yugi gasped. "_He has a Millennium Item too._"

The man continued to ascend the stairs, his eyes appearing to be soulless and cold. Quite frankly, it freaked Yugi out.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked, backing away slightly as the man drew closer.

The man did not answer. "_I know not of who has stolen the Millennium Eye and upset the cosmic balance._" His eyes locked on the Millennium Puzzle that hung around Yugi's neck. "_But perhaps I should begin my search here._"

Yugi backed away again. "No offense, but you're really starting to creep me out."

"_Through the centuries those who have come to possess one Millennium Item have often been driven to covet them all_," the man thought, removing his key from around his neck and positioning it toward Yugi.

"No, stay back!" Yugi exclaimed, his eyes widening in fear of what this man could do to him. Yugi's friends had long left, which meant that there was no one to defend him. He'd have to find his own way of escape, but the layout of Pegasus' sanctuary made it impossible to escape without running straight toward the man in the bathrobe. The only other option was jumping out the window behind him. He knew that his Millennium Puzzle had magical powers that could help him defend himself, but he doubted that its magic would make him attain the ability to fly. He wasn't about to test that theory either.

The man drew closer still. "_I sense that the thief hides within these castle walls. I shall begin my investigation with this boy._"

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked, backing up even further, his back was now pressed against the wall. The man drew closer, his key aimed toward Yugi's forehead. He now pressed the key against it.

"_The Millennium Key will unlock his mind and reveal the truth to me._"

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter folks. It didn't turn out as fantastically awesome as I initially thought it would, but oh well. Stay tuned for the next one. Please review.


	75. Invasion of the Mind

A/N: Alright. Here is the newest chapter. This one is going to reveal some answers to some of the many questions we've all been asking. This will also be the chapter in which everyone returns to Domino and the ending sub-plot shall begin.

Disclaimer: These two wonderful categories do not belong to me.

Chapter 75

Invasion of the Mind

Shadi.

That is the name of the mysterious Egyptian man that guards the Millennium Items. As such, it is his duty to make sure the items do not end up in the wrong hands. The Items themselves are only supposed to be with the individuals that were chosen to wield them. However, it is common that thieves who know of the ancient legends to lust after the dark powers the items possess. This is the reason why someone like Shadi is needed.

The Millennium Eye had been stolen, and it was Shaid's job to find out who stole it and punish them severely.

That is why he is here in the mind of Yugi Muto.

He travels down a hall, his blue orbs searching around him as he wanders and contemplates the possibilities of what he will find here.

But what he sees is not what he expects.

His eyes widened considerably as he looked on either side of the hall. There were two doorways. The one on the left side of the hall was an open, bright room that was filled with toys and games. On the other side was a closed door with the Millennium Symbol carved onto the center of it.

"_Amazing_," he thought in awe, "_this youth's mind contains two chambers. I have never seen such a thing._" His gaze shifted to the left. "_One is a room of pure innocence, devoid of malice. The purity of soul I sense here couldn't possibly be the criminal that stole the Millennium Eye. But then again…_" his gaze shifted to the right where the closed chamber stood, "_…I detect another presence within that second chamber._"

Shadi moves to the right and grasps the handle of the mysterious door. With a twist and a pull, he opens it.

Immediately he sees a soul that appears older and wiser, yet still young. Even so, Shadi concluded that this mysterious man could be the criminal he's searching for.

The man smiles. "It's alright, you may enter my chamber if that is what you desire, but I warn you to tread cautiously. I will allow no harm to come to the boy whose vessel I share."

Shadi steps in through the doorway, but only takes a few steps. He stares at his surroundings, taking in the carvings that look almost like hieroglyphics on the walls.

"Your presence here intrigues me," the sprit continued, eyeing Shadi somewhat suspiciously being unsure of his intent.

Shadi's eyes continue to gaze around the dark chamber as he walked closer to the spirit. "_In the past I've ventured into the minds of many people, most recently that of Sailor Venus, but never have I encountered a chamber so dank and mysterious. I feel as though I'm in a tomb of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh._"

"I don't know how you entered my mind," the spirit began, his violet orbs narrowing at Shadi as he ceased taking steps into the chamber. "Explain yourself before you trespass further. I demand an explanation for your intrusion."

Shadi answers immediately. "I seek a criminal who has stolen the power of a Millennium Item." He closed his eyes. "It has been five long millennia since those ancient items were created. Their magical energies were trapped in them by a brave pharaoh. Combined, these seven Millennium Items possess the power to conquer the world, hence many evil men have ventured to gather these items for themselves." His eyes opened once more. "It is my duty to guard the Millennium Items and my charge to punish the thief who stole Pegasus' Millennium Eye."

"And you accuse me of being that criminal?" the spirit asked.

"You have already taken refuge in the vessel of another," Shadi pointed out. "That does not bode well. But if you are not the criminal then you have nothing to fear from my search."

The spirit laughed. "Guilty until proven innocent? An ancient concept for this modern age; however, I have nothing to hide. I am not your criminal."

Shadi narrowed his gaze. "Then grant me passage to your unconscious mind."

"Fine, I'll open the door for you."

With a snap of the sprit's fingers, the room brightened, revealing the maze of a chamber he really had. Stairways and doors surrounded the two of them, hiding secrets that neither of them really knew.

"You may search them to your heart's content," the sprit stated, taking his leave up one of the many stairways. "I will leave you to your exploration." There was no telling of where the spirit was going, but Shadi saw no reason to follow him. Instead, he gazed around the huge maze of a chamber in restrained astonishment. To him, this sight was truly remarkable.

"_Never have I seen such complexity as in this one's mind_," Shadi thought as he went up a random stairway that led to a dark hallway. "_Truly he is an extraordinary individual._"

Minutes passed and Shadi traveled up stairway after stairway, hallway after hallway.

"_There are mysteries within mysteries here, levels beyond levels, so I must probe each chamber for the truth._"

Ten minutes passed and Shadi came to a metal door at the end of one hallway. He opened it and noted how dark it was, but stepped in anyway.

Then out of nowhere, a giant boulder nearly slams into him. Luckily, Shadi was able to jump back from it, landing on the cold stone floor with a loud thud. Once Shadi recovered, he stared at the thing that had nearly crushed him and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"So, a trap then," Shadi muttered, slowly getting to his feet. "_Despite his cooperation, something in his mind conspires to keep me from the truth._"

Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Even though no time was actually passing in the real world, Shadi felt fatigued and discouraged in his journey through the spirit's mind.

"_So many doors, so many false entries, all designed to distract me from the proper path, but no matter how they try to confuse and disorient me, my Millennium Key will show me the true way._"

Shadi finally came to another metal door. "_The key draws me here. The truth lies within._"

His hand came to the handle. He twisted it and pushed it open. With a deep breath he took a single step forward.

"_It appears safe enough, but I should still proceed with extreme caution._"

About three steps later the floor decides to cave in from under him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

At the last second, Shadi grabs hold of one of the bricks in the stone floor that didn't fall away. Below him was a dark pit that led to a place Shadi really didn't want to go to.

"_Another trap_," he thought frantically, sweat dripping down his forehead. "_I don't think I've ever seen mental defenses so strong. This could be the end of me, for if I fall into this deep darkness I will be trapped eternally in this cryptic mind._"

His grip began to loosen. Shadi's strength was leaving him.

"_This is how it ends_?" he wondered hopelessly.

Suddenly, a warm hand took a hold of his wrist. Shadi stared up, unsure of what was happening.

"I don't know why the spirit of the puzzle is doing this to you, but I can't let him hurt you."

Shadi gasped as he stared into violet orbs. "_It's the innocent one._"

* * *

Yugi P.O.V.

Saying that weird things have been happening to me lately would be a bit of an understatement at this point.

I have no idea how this guy got into my head or even how I ended up in the chambers of the spirit's mind, but one thing I know for sure is that all of it is weird.

After a lot of initial tugging, I finally got the weird guy in the bathrobe onto solid ground again. He was breathing heavily and sweating a lot, probably due to the bathrobe and all, but I figured he would be okay soon.

"Thank you," he said, still breathing heavily as he glanced up at me.

"No problem," I replied. "So, would you mind telling me exactly what you're doing inside my head? Not that I mind all that much but still…"

"I only seek the truth," he cut in, "but my way is being blocked."

I rose to my feet and searched the room we were in with my eyes. The giant hole in the floor was the only thing that differentiated it from the other rooms I'd stumbled in on my way here. Again, I have no idea of how I arrived, but my guess is that it has something to do with this guy's Millennium Item.

"I don't think the spirit is doing this to you on purpose," I stated. "I get the feeling that there are some memories hidden even from him. I just wish I knew what they were."

Almost on cue, a random door at the end of the hall we were in starts glowing. Inch by inch it begins to open, revealing whatever it is that's inside.

"The door!" the man exclaimed, staggering to his feet, eyes wide with astonishment. "It opened for you as if seeking to answer your curiosity. But why? Why does it yield to you?"

I shrugged. "You're asking the wrong person man. I have no idea."

The man's expression soured slightly. "We should proceed ahead." He walked ahead of me toward the doorway. I was hesitant to follow, unsure of what trap might spring up next, but my curiosity got the better of me. I just hope it won't end up killing me like it did that poor cat.

Once inside the room, we noted that it was actually a long, expansive hallway with stone tablets on either side. Each stone tablet had carved pictures on them, each one depicting a different kind of creature. In fact, these stone tablets look like giant sized Duel Monsters cards.

"What exactly is all this?" I asked, my eyes gazing at each tablet as the man and I walked deeper into the room. "What are these stone tablets?"

"Five thousand years ago, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power," the man explained. "These Shadow Games were played with real magic and real monsters, but those games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the ancient magic away, ceiling the monsters into stone tablets."

Somehow, all of that sounds vaguely familiar.

"But how could your other personality have known of this ancient history?" he asked, stopping to stare at one of the tablets. "And why do I suddenly sense here in his unconscious mind magic that the world has not known in five millennia?"

Again, he's asking the wrong person on this, but I tried to contribute some kind of comment as I stopped to stare at another carving. This one looked like the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress.

"These look just like the monsters on the cards we use to play with today," I stated, touching the surface of the carving. It truly was amazing, but how did all these stone tablets get here in the first place. Who is this person who shares my body. What secrets is he hiding within his mind?

Suddenly a bright light blinded me, but what caused me to panic was the man screaming out ahead of me.

"Look out! A new threat appears!"

When I opened my eyes the light had dissipated, replaced by my favorite monster, the Dark Magician. His magical scepter was clutched tightly in his hand. Is he about to attack us?

"He prepares to strike," the man stated, "he's another mental defense for any intruders. The Dark Magician intends to destroy us both."

"No way!" I exclaimed. My Dark Magician wouldn't hurt me.

"Unless we can stop him we'll never leave this chamber."

That definitely wasn't a great pep talk, but he had a point. The Dark Magician was a powerful monster with many special powers. We didn't stand a chance against him on our own, but I honestly don't think the magician will attack if I try and talk him out of it. In this realm, he's real, which means he has to remember who I am and what I mean to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Knowing that, he wouldn't hurt me because in actuality I'm his friend.

"Stand back young one."

I blinked and locked my gaze on the man a little ways behind me. The stone floor on which we stood was now glowing with a bright blue light: the light of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"No stop!" I ordered.

The man opened his eyes. "Why should I?"

"Because he'd never hurt me," I replied, running forward. Once standing right in front of my magician, I began to plead my case with him. I know he'll listen. He has to.

"Dark Magician, we are not intruders."

My magician angled his staff toward my head, but I kept talking anyway.

"Don't you recognize me?" I asked. "Stand aside and let us leave in peace. We will not reveal the hidden secrets."

The Dark Magician continued to eye me suspiciously, but I could see that he was listening carefully to me and gauging my intent.

I smiled. "You know me. You trust me."

A long moment passed, but my Dark Magician finally lowered his staff. He was going to let us go in peace, which meant that this weird man and I were home free.

"I can't believe this!" the man exclaimed. "The Dark Magician, who in ancient times only obeyed the pharaoh gives heed to you? That's impossible unless…unless you are the chosen one! The prophecy comes to pass!"

My magician disappeared and a bright light blinded me once again, but when I opened my eyes I found myself back in Pegasus' sanctuary and the mysterious man with the strange key stands before me. I searched around the room for any signs of where the two of us had just been, but apparently we were back in the real world again.

He retracted the key. "I apologize for my rude intrusion into your mind. I did not realize that you are the chosen one and that the ancient predictions have finally been fulfilled at last." He smiled. "In my search for the thief I've instead found the most worthy; one fated to unlock all the magic."

I blinked in confusion. Truth be told, I really didn't have a clue of what this guy was talking about.

"The thief of Pegasus' Millennium Eye was but the first sign that evil once again walks the earth, leaving madness in its wake," he continued. "As in ancient times, chaos once more threatens to envelop an unsuspecting world and only he who solved the Millennium Puzzle, along with the warriors of the Silver Millennium can save it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, his words shaking me to the core. "Is there anything else you can tell me about this?"

He began to descend down the stairway, heedless to the fact that I was still talking to him. "Take great care. Be on your guard, for the thief that stole the Millennium Eye will seek your Millennium Item as well."

I swallowed the sudden lump in my thraot. "Wow, that's almost too scary to think about, but if a guy like you couldn't find him, how do you expect me to…" I trailed off as he continued to disappear down the stairs, "…wait hold on. I have a lot more questions."

The man finally stopped. I walked down three of the steps as he stared deeper into the darkness below in silence.

"Hey are you…"

"I will reveal to you one last thing," the man cut in turning his gaze toward me. "The girl, Minako Aino, holds many of the answers you seek, for she has a gift that allows her to see into the past and travel into dark realms that mere mortals could never dream of seeing, except for those like her and for humans like you who possess the Millennium Items."

"Mina?" I asked as he started to fade away before my eyes. "Wait! Just who are you?"

"My name is Shadi and I am certain that we will meet again, but until then stay true to your destiny. Remember that the fate of the world rests on your shoulders."

In an instant he was gone and I was left with a whole new spectrum of questions. Still, that last bit of info he clued me in on did help. After all, I had planned on asking Mina some questions anyway, mainly about the nature of that trick Pegasus played on her. She said he stole only a part of her soul, but I still don't understand how that worked. What exactly is that girl hiding?

One thing is for sure though, while I can trust her to protect and save the people I love, she's still a liar. She lied throughout the tournament and fought through whatever means she had to in order to gain what she came here for: the money for her father's operation.

The girl is manipulative, not because she means to be, but because she has to be for the sake of the people she loves. Maybe once her father is better that'll change, but before then…she's definitely someone I need to watch as well as question.

Only problem is…how exactly am I going to do that?

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. Don't have a cow. This was one of my shortest and/or horribly written chapters of the story, but this was about all I could do for this chapter. I didn't want to start on the sub-plot in this chapter because the whole Shadi and Yugi thing needed to stand on its own. The sub-plot I'm going to introduce in the next chapter has to stand alone as well, so that's why this chapter ended up being super short. In any case, hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!


	76. New Beginnings Part 1

A/N: Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Please refer to chapters 1-75.

Chapter 76

New Beginnings Part 1

Ten minutes later

5:11 p.m.

Mina rushed ahead of the others and took a different direction from them with Artemis close behind.

"Mina, slow down!" Artemis shouted, barely able to keep up with her. "There's no need to rush!"

Mina paid him no mind and continued to run at her fast pace down the hallway. After turning a corner, a smile began to tug at her lips at the thought of how happy Mokuba was going to be when he saw his older brother again. Truth be told, she'd be happy to see the guy in good shape too. Sure, Mina didn't always like Kaiba, but she considered him a friend despite this and she was worried for his wellbeing.

Another minute passed as she continued to run. She rounded one last corner before coming to the hall where her massive suite was located. With the rush of adrenaline guiding her, she reached for the doorknob, turned it and yanked it open…

…only to find that Kaiba missing in action.

Her mind blanked for a second as Artemis squeezed himself into the room. His sapphire eyes searched the room for any signs of Kaiba, but he concluded that the young C.E.O. wasn't present.

"Mina," he began, gazing back at her, "Kaiba is…"

"WHAT THE HECK!"

Mina's sudden scream of agitation sent a shockwave through Artemis as he stared blankly at her. "You okay Mina?"

She rubbed her temples in evident frustration while angrily stepping into the vacant room. An aura of anger surrounded her as her hands vehemently reached for her belongings inside the drawers. Pacing back and forth through the room and the bathroom adjacent to it, she took a hold of all her things and packed them away in her lone duffel back, muttering indignantly as she did. Though agitated about Kaiba's disappearance, it was proof enough to her that the jerk was probably just fine.

Then again…

"Artemis, do you think Bakura might have come back here?" Mina asked, suddenly frantic. She immediately halted on packing up her things.

Artemis shook his head. "No, if that were the case, Bakura's body would be lying around somewhere in the room…"

"Maybe he's under the bed like some kind of boogey man just waiting for me to show up," Mina interrupted, her mind now filled with irrational scenarios that involved zombies, vampires, and whatever mythological creature that comes to mind. Her expression mirrored the fear she suddenly held of such creatures roaming around under the bed.

Artemis just stared at her blankly though, not giving her ridiculous notions the time of day. "Hurry up and pack, we don't have time for your antics."

Mina got down on her knees and stared under the bed. "I'm going to at least make sure Artemis, you never know with this place." Her sapphire gaze didn't catch a glimpse of bodies or red eyes staring back at her, so she allowed herself to sigh in evident relief before getting back to her feet.

Within the next few minutes, Mina finished packing up her things. She was still worried about where Kaiba had gone off to, but knowing him, if he hadn't been taken over by Bakura, then he was probably searching the castle for Mokuba.

With a grunt, Mina slung her bag over her shoulder and smiled down at Pegasus. "Ready to get out of this place?"

He nodded. "You bet."

Without another word, the two friends departed from the massive suite.

Back at the arena, Bakura was staring at Mokuba, who was finally beginning to wake up.

"Bakura! You still up there?"

Bakura narrowed his gaze slightly at the sound of Joey's voice, but he responded. "Yes, I'm still with Mokuba. He's coming around." There wasn't a reply.

Slowly after another moment or two, the young boy opened his grey/violet eyes and stared up at Bakura.

"Hey," he muttered, a bit disoriented as Joey, Tea, and Tristan ran onto the balcony where Bakura and Mokuba were.

"Is he okay?" Tea asked when they stopped.

Bakura smiled. "Yeah, he's just fine."

"Awesome!" Joey exclaimed "I guess his soul is back in his body then."

"That's definitely a relief," Tristan commented, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey!"

Joey, Tea, and Tristan turned their gaze behind them to find Yugi rushing in. The poor boy was sweating profusely, but he looked pretty excited.

"So, he's okay?" Yugi asked, stopping to rest once he reached them. He placed his hands on his knees and panted.

"Where've you been Yug?" Joey asked.

"Long story," Yugi replied, still trying to catch his breath. "I'm just glad that Pegasus actually kept his word this time.

Tristan laughed. "Yeah, go figure."

Yugi turned his gaze toward Mokuba, who still looked like he really wanted to take another nap. "So how are you doing Mokuba? You feeling up to getting off this island?"

Mokuba shook his head slightly. "Not without Seto." His voice was a bit hoarse when he spoke, but there was determination in his grey/violet eyes. "Where's my big brother?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Joey was the only one to turn around. "Mina, when did you get here?"

"Just now," she replied, watching as Artemis scampered over toward Mokuba. He meowed and the young boy began to pet Artemis's head.

"What did you mean you'd like to know where Kaiba is?" Bakura asked, speaking up for the first time in a long while.

In response, Mina sent him a suspicious glare. "Kaiba's gone. I left him in my room, but he's disappeared without a trace."

"What!" Mokuba yelped, ready to get to his feet, but Bakura kept the young boy from jumping up too fast.

"Mina!" he chastised.

A blush colored Mina's cheeks. "Sorry, I'm just a bit agitated is all. Knowing him though, he's probably looking for you right now Mokuba."

Mokuba nodded. "Right."

Just then, Croquet walked onto the balcony from the other side. His expression was hidden thanks to his sunglasses, but it was still clear that the man was annoyed by the presence of the teens and couldn't wait to get them all off the island.

"Yugi, Joey," he muttered, barely audible.

"Croquet?" Yugi asked, a bit confused by the man's sudden appearence.

Croquet cleared his throat loudly before continuing. "Due to his illness, Mister Pegasus will be unable to attend. All prizes are still to be awarded despite this though. Yugi has already received his agreed upon reward of three freed souls, but in addition," he holds up a red box and opens it so Yugi can see what 's inside, "there's this."

"What is it?"

"It's a card called the Ties of Friendship," Croquet replied. "It is the only one of its kind, hand painted by Pegasus himself. I was instructed to deliver it personally to Yugi Muto." Yugi reached into the box and took out the card. It's face was a picture of a young girl with wings. A single bright light glowed within her hands.

"Wow," he breathed.

"You are now officially King of Games," Croquet stated before reaching into his coat pocket. He withdrew an envelop. "This contains a check for the prize money won by Yugi in his duel with Joey Wheeler."

Yugi smiled up at Joey. "It's all yours Joey, just like I promised."

Joey gently took the envelop containing the check out of Croquet's hand. This was the money that would save his sister's eyesight as well as Mina's father.

Tea yelped happily. "Three million dollars Joey!"

"That's enough for your sister's operation and the operation for Mina's father," Tristan stated, smiling at him and at Mina. It would seem that he'd finally warmed up to her.

Joey's expression mirrored Tristan's. "My sister and I have been apart for so long, but now I can save her from going blind." He turned toward Mina. "And this'll also let me keep my promise to you Mina. See, I told you could trust me. I never break a promise to a friend."

Mina tried in vain not to blush. "Thanks Joey." Inwardly she berated herself for not saying more, but in the end, nothing more needed to be said. Joey understood what she wanted but couldn't say. She was more than grateful toward him. She hadn't been sure that Joey could pull it off, but he had. He'd found a way to keep his promise to her even when she'd thought all hope was lost. Throughout the tournament, he'd been her strength and somewhere along the line, Mina hoped to return the favor.

"Now, we'd like you all to leave," Croquet stated, bowing his head slightly before walking out of sight for good.

Yugi sighed in content. "Alright Mokuba," he turned his gaze back at the younger boy, "let's go find Kaiba."

* * *

Later

Outside, the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon, signifying that the day was close to its end. And what an incredibly crazy day it had been, with all sorts of twists and turns. Luckily for our heroes, everything turned out for the best…

Well, maybe not everything.

"SETO!"

Mokuba had been shouting like that for the past twenty minutes as he, Yugi, Joey, Mina, and the others, had searched every courtyard for Kaiba. They now stood in the main courtyard. Just beyond it was the main entrance, the entrance where Joey and Mina had stood out in the rain only a couple of hours before.

Yes, the tournament had definitely allowed the two of them to develop some sort of relationship didn't it? Of course, neither one of them could know of the big obstacle that would soon await them.

"Big brother! It's me Mokuba! Where are you!"

Take a guess on who that obstacle will be. I dare you to.

"Seto!"

Yugi sighed. "The castle is huge. Kaiba could be almost anywhere."

"I know," Mina agreed, staring in different directions along the courtyard. "I don't know why the jerk always has to be so difficult."

Joey stared straight ahead, noting that the heavy metal doors ahead were opening. "Guys, look."

Everyone turned their gaze at the big door. As it opened, it revealed a lone figure standing in the distance. He had chestnut brown hair, dark blue eyes, and he was carrying that signature silver briefcase of his. Oddly enough, the young C.E.O. had a smile on his handsome face too.

Mokuba's grey/violet eyes brightened considerably at seeing his brother. Immediately he rushed forward, tears welling in his eyes as he watched Kaiba slowly walk forward, dropping his briefcase as he did so.

"Big brother!" Mokuba screamed, jumping into his brother's waiting arms. The two of them hugged for a long time, glad to finally be back together again.

"You're here! You're here!" Mokuba cried, his tears staining Kaiba's teal shirt.

Kaiba's smile widened slightly. "It's alright."

The others watched in happiness, glad that the two brothers were finally back together and that the man responsible wasn't about to separate them again for a long, long time.

Mina sighed lightly. "_It's good to see them back together. After all, they're all they have._"

Next to Mina, Joey sniffled slightly. "Awww, come on! Let's not get all mushy and gooey. I can't take it!"

Mina laughed despite her efforts not to. "Always such a sensitive puppy."

"Hey," he groaned. "I am not a dog."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Kaiba kneeled down so that he was eye level with his brother. "Are you alright Mokuba?"

Mokuba nodded, wiping away his tears. "I didn't know what happened to you, but I never stopped thinking of you big brother." As he said this, he reached for the duel card locket around his neck and opened it, showing Kaiba the picture of his younger self from all those years ago.

"I know," he replied, reaching for the locket around his own neck and opening it, showing Mokuba the picture of his younger self, laughing and smiling like the goofy kid he was and could still be. If anything though, Kaiba was just happy that he didn't have to worry about some corporate clowns trying to kill him and his brother anymore.

"I would have risked anything to save you Mokuba."

Mokuba smiled. "Yugi told me you risked a lot, but now we're back together again. Nothing can ever separate us bro."

Kaiba patted his younger brother's head. "So what do you say little brother? Are you ready for me to take you back home where we both belong?"

"You bet!" Mokuba exclaimed as Kaiba rose to his feet. His gaze met Yugi's.

"Thank you Yugi," he began. "Thank you for saving Mokuba. He means everything to me."

Yugi gave him a simple nod. "How could I do anything less?"

Kaiba smiled. "I'm grateful to you, but because of our circumstances our last duel wasn't really conclusive."

Yugi nodded his agreement.

"One day we will meet in the arena again to decide which of us is truly the better duelist, and one of us will walk away with pride."

"_I wouldn't have it any other way_," Yugi thought. "_You're on Kaiba._"

Kaiba then turned his gaze toward Mina. "I owe you some thanks as well Mina."

Mina blinked. "Say what?"

"One of the guards here told me how you risked your life to bust me out of my cell. You saved me the trouble of having to break out myself, but you also saved my life again."

"Oh, that?" Mina asked. She shrugged. "Saving people is just a part of my daily life. It's no big deal."

He smirked. "Really now." He glanced at Mokuba. "Well, recent occurrences have made me realize that I need to take extra precautions in order to protect my brother as well as make sure there is always someone to take my place at Kaiba Corporation if an emergency should come up." He reached into his coat pocket and tossed Mina a small white card. She caught it in between her fingers and stared down at it.

"What's this?" she wondered aloud, noting that on the card was a single phone number and the address to Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba turned away. "There's a job opening at Kaiba Corp. If you're ever interested, feel free to call the number or simply come to my office." He began to walk back toward the heavy metal door. "Let's go Mokuba."

"Awesome! We're going home!"

Mina stared after Kaiba, his words leaving her completely breathless.

"Guys, did he just offer me a job?"

"Yep, looks like the rich boy has a crush on ya too Mina," Tristan teased. This earned him a smack in the mouth.

"Must you always jump to that conclusion!"

Tristan laughed. "I'm just telling the truth. The truth hurts sometimes."

"Seriously Tristan! You are so infuriating."

"At least I'm not making out with Joey, Kaiba, and Fernando."

Joey suddenly jumped into the conversation by cornering Tristan into a headlock. "DUDE THAT IS NOT COOL! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT MINA AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

Mina jumped in right behind him and jabbed Tristan in the stomach. "AND WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT I HAVE SOME KIND OF HAREM GOING ON YOU SICK TWISTED IDIOT!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I take it back!"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW!" Mina and Joey bellowed out angrily. "PREPARE FOR THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE!

Tea laughed as Mina and Joey continued to beat up on Tristan. "Try not to kill him." Truth be told, the brunette couldn't care less for Tristan's well being at the moment. He deserved this beat down.

As for Yugi, he was lost in his own head at the moment.

"_You did it. You saved everyone Yugi._"

"_We both did_," Yugi replied, staring at the spirit that was standing near him. The spirit of the puzzle looked so much like he did. It was strange. "_I don't even know your name._"

The spirit laughed. "_I've been called many things over the ages, but just call me Yami._"

Yugi smiled. "_Well Yami, I'm proud to call you my friend._"

"_Good, because I'm proud to be one._"

Meanwhile, Joey and Mina were still beating up on Tristan when a sudden thought bounced into Joey's head.

"I just thought of something!" he exclaimed.

"That'd be a first," Tea stated bluntly. Joey ignored her and continued. "All the boats have left, so how are we supposed to get off this island?"

There was an awkward silence as Mina stopped beating up Tristan. The impact of what Joey had just said finally settled in after a long moment.

"Oh, crap!" Mina screamed. "We need a ride now!" She raced off and ran toward the heavy metal doors. "Kaiba! Wait for us!"

Artemis hurriedly scampered off behind her with Joey and Tea on their heels. Yugi ran soon after followed by a badly beaten up Tristan. The only one that lingered was Bakura.

Or rather, the dark spirit of the ring.

"_Yugi has the championship, Joey has the money, but I hold the real prize; the Millennium Eye. And soon I'll have Yugi's Millennium Puzzle as well._"

It's true what they say. Evil never sleeps.

* * *

Domino City

Early the next morning

6:57 a.m.

Mina P.O.V.

"I know, I wish I could come too, but my boss totally wailed on me when we got back."

"Can't you skip work though Mina? This is really important to Yugi."

"I know that Joey, but I need my job."

"But we have the money to pay for your father's operation now Mina."

"That doesn't mean I can slack off though. Don't worry. I'll stop by the game shop later okay. I'll bring cake and ice cream."

"Alright, see you later then Mina."

"Later."

I placed my cell phone back into my purse and continued down the street. I hated that I had to lie to Joey again, but it was better not to involve anyone with what I was about to do.

A few minutes earlier I had stopped by Ms. Cathy's house to drop off Artemis. She didn't seem to mind that I'd come before seven o'clock, but that was probably due to the fact that she practices dance routines every morning. For that, I guess she'd have to wake up extremely early.

Artemis hadn't liked this plan of mine, nor did he appreciate the fact that I was leaving him with a woman that had a crazy obsession with cats.

But this was something I had to do on my own. I didn't lie to Joey when I told him that I wanted to see Yugi's grandpa, but I did lie about work. I didn't have to go back to work until tomorrow.

So that leaves a question, where exactly am I going so early in the morning?

It's a rhetorical question, but one I continue to ask myself continuously as I make my way toward the dreaded apartment complex that had been my temporary home. No, I'm wrong aren't I? That place was never my home and it never will be, not after everything my mom did.

My hair blew in the wind, the subtle chill making me wonder just why I'm actually doing this.

The cars fly by on the streets, all of them heading somewhere. The people driving those cars have some kind of purpose, a reason behind their actions whatever they may be. In my heart I know why I have to keep walking ahead, but every step is difficult for me.

"_Don't back out of this Mina_," I thought sullenly. "_You can't. You have a right to know why she kept all this from you. It impacts your future and it could impact the future of the entire planet. For that reason, you have to see this through._"

After returning back to the hotel, I simply unpacked my things as Artemis fell asleep on the bed. Though I wanted to, I couldn't drift to sleep. Too much weighed on my mind. All of it had to do with Cecelia, the stranger who had been my mother. Facing up to my mom was the last thing I wanted to do right now. What I really wanted was to see my father at the hospital where Yugi's grandpa was staying. I wanted to be around my friends and around Joey, a guy who's got me under his spell without even realizing it.

All of it is a mess. I was never supposed to kiss Joey, or have this weird power of Geass, or have discovered the truth about my mom's past. All of it should have remained a secret.

Ignorance truly is bliss, but once you discover the truth…that bliss flies out the window.

There's no way to get around this. I have to face my mom eventually. Running away won't do me any good and neither will putting it off.

As far as Joey goes, that's not something I'm going to deal with now. I'll admit that there's something between us, some force of attraction that's hard to resist, but in the end that physical connection is really all we have…then again…

He understands me. He was there for me when no one else could stand by me. Okay, so I guess there's friendship there. Joey's a true friend and in return I need to be a true friend to him. I'll leave it at that.

"_I'm here._"

I stare up at the apartment complex. The building is familiar and reminds me of cold memories of a cold existence within a death trap I couldn't escape until the day I jumped out that window. I suppose that if Kaiba hadn't caught me I'd be dead, but seeing how I healed up rather quickly in Duelist Kingdom after suffering major injuries…I'm sure now I would have survived. Yes, if surviving through changes meant that I needed to live in order to face my greatest fears now, then I've done that. I'm here and I'm ready.

My feet carry me to the doorway and into the lobby. Soon I find myself in the elevator, staring at my reflection on the metal doors. I'm wearing my school uniform from when I went to Grass Valley Junior High back in Japan before starting high school. That was before Galaxia and before my life changed forever. And of course, my signature red ribbon is tied in my long blond hair.

For the first time in weeks I actually smile at my reflection. This is the first time I've actually looked like myself. After all this time, I finally resemble the naïve girl I used to be, the girl that believed all evil could be solved through the power of the Sailor Scouts and through the power of love.

Inside I am completely changed. I'm no longer naïve about reality, but I still feel that evil can be destroyed when touched by love. Joey's love for his sister proved that and so did Yugi's love for his grandpa.

Love can corrupt to, like it did to Pegasus, my mom, and to me as well. If Pegasus were my father, you could call us three peas in a pod. Even so, it no longer matters.

The elevator doors open. Ahead of me is the door that leads into the apartment that my mother and I shared before I escaped. This was the moment of truth.

I stepped out of the elevator and let the doors close behind me. There's no turning back now.

Let's see just how far I've really come.

* * *

A/N: And the sub-plot begins! Bring on the drama! Please review.


	77. New Beginnings Part 2

A/N: For reasons I cannot explain without revealing the plot, I'm rating the first half of this chapter **M**. Let's just say there's a whole lot of DRAMA in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Chapter 77

New Beginnings Part 2

Mina P.O.V.

7:19 a.m.

Closing the door behind me, I stare into the mess that could barely pass as a living room/kitchen area. There were dirty plates piled high in the kitchen sink, pots and pans littered the bar as well as glasses that were filled with liquids that were a variety of colors. Bottles of Tequila and Vodka littered the floor and the coffee table in the living room. Blankets were strewn about every which way on the couch while a vast array of pills and other substances I couldn't describe covered just about every surface of the room.

Stepping further into the room, I see that one of the lamps is broken and that there's a dried splotch of blood on the floor. That must be from the day when I flung the butcher knife at her. Yeah, those were such great times. Still, the rest of what I was seeing was definitely not a good sign that my mom was getting better. If anything, she was getting worse.

"_What could possibly be wrong with her_?" I wondered, walking deeper into the room. A sudden crack sounds from underneath my left foot and when I look down, I see that I've stepped on a broken picture frame with a picture of me and my dad in England. In the picture we're standing in front of the Big Ben, laughing obnoxiously. Mom had probably been a bit agitated while taking it since we didn't bother trying to take a decent picture. Even so, this one…with me and my dad laughing...

Kneeling down I grasp the framed picture in my hands. After a long moment of staring at it, I carefully remove the picture from the broken frame. Then, I laid the frame onto the already crowded coffee table before putting the precious picture of me and my father into my purse, which I ended up leaving on the floor.

The room was dark. It was difficult to see exactly where I was, but somehow I navigated through the place easily and quietly. Still, judging on how my mom hasn't appeared yet, I'm guessing she isn't here.

"_Better to be safe than sorry_," I thought, tiptoeing up the staircase that led up to the bedrooms. Turing to my left, I swiftly walk into my room first and lock the door behind me.

"This room didn't change one bit," I whispered, flipping the light switch. The purple bedspread on my bed was a bit unkempt, my pajamas laid on the floor. Some of my bags were in a massive heap next to the bathroom door just where I'd left them the day I left.

The only difference was on the balcony, where a splash of my blood had stained the concrete. With a resigned sigh, I opened the sliding doors and stepped out into the cool air again. The view of the city from here was just as amazing as it had been a few days ago.

Had it really only been a few days? Inwardly, I counted backwards to myself.

"_Six days_," I concluded, staring up toward the cloudy sky. "Not even a week since she tried to kill me and I'm back here. It feels like it's been longer than that." I walked back into my bedroom and closed the sliding doors behind me. "I guess after everything that happened it would feel that way."

That was when my mind again registered my purpose for being here. I came to confront my mom, but there's no evidence that she's even home right now. Should I sit in here and wait for her? No, doing that would leave only one escape route if she tried to kill me again. I doubt Kaiba could catch me twice in a row.

But where does that leave me? I can't just leave without resolving this. Too much time has passed already without facing her. Backing out now would just be cowardly and it would be detrimental to my overall wellbeing. I have to see this through to the end no matter what.

Laying back on the bed, I reach for the remote on my nightstand and click on the T.V. I flicked through channels for about five minutes before realizing that nothing was on. It was too early in the morning for any of the good T.V. shows. Ugh, television these days is all but an epic fail anyway.

"Guess I'll watch the news then," I muttered, pressing the channel change button a final time. For a few minutes, I actually tried to listen to what the news people were talking about before giving up on the news entirely. I was never much of a news person…

"_In other news, there have still been no further sightings of Zero since the Narita incident in Area 11..._"

My mind blanked, but only for a moment as the words "Area 11" registered in my head. Pegasus had said something about Japan not being a country anymore and that it had been renamed Area 11, but I hadn't believed him, but now…hearing this…

I turned up the volume slightly. The news woman continued to speak about a man named Zero. When they showed a video feed, he looked like a bad imitation of Phantom of the Opera to me with the whole mask and cape thing going on, but it would appear that he's some kind of vigilante fighting for the freedom of Japan. I can't understand any of this. How could Japan not be a country? What the heck is happening?

"_We now turn it over to reporter James Carter who is now on the scene in Narita,_" the news anchor stated. Another news person appeared on the screen, but it was clear that he was in a different location than the woman sitting in the anchor chair. "_James, can you tell me what's happening down there?_"

James nodded, his dark brown eyes filled with remorse. "_Zero's actions in Narita caused a landslide that ended up crashing through homes, businesses, and hospitals throughout the city, leaving many people homeless, bankrupt, severely injured, and even buried alive. Not only that, but its been noted that over five hundred people died at the hands of this man-made landslide according Viceroy Cornelia._" The camera panned to body bags within a base where soldiers as well as doctors and nurses were running about. I could also see that there were some people kneeling by the body bags, crying out in anguish. "_Here behind me is what can only be called a field hospital. Some people here have survived the massive landslide, but as you can see, there are more dead than alive Paula. And even now there are soldiers still digging to find the people that were buried alive. Many others here are mourning as we speak…_"

"_No!_"

The camera had panned away from James Carter and onto a woman kneeling by one of the body bags. She had shoulder-length brown hair that was held back with two blue hair clips. She wore a dark blue jacket with a white blouse underneath it and a dark blue skirt. On her feet she wore white high-heeled shoes. Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed in anguish. Two people stood behind her, one was a man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes while the other was a girl…she looked about my age.

"_Wait!_" I gasped inwardly. "_That's Rei!_"

The girl kneeled by the woman, and after getting a closer look at her, there was no doubt in my mind that it was Rei. She was whispering comforting words to the woman, words the cameras couldn't pick up.

"Oh, God why!" the woman shouted again, turning to hug Rei, who hadn't shed any tears whatsoever even though the man and the woman both were. Who are these people and why is Rei with them?

It didn't take long for the realization to hit me. There's only one reason Rei would be here with two people that were clearly old enough to be her parents even though I was certain they weren't. No, these two didn't look like Rei at all.

But they did look like Chad.

"No way," I muttered, watching in horror as Rei suddenly ran off and the camera panned back to James Carter. He was about to speak, but I couldn't bear to watch the news anymore. I clicked off the T.V. and let the remote fall out of my hand. With a loud clang it hit the carpeted floor.

My heart was in my throat. I couldn't wrap my head around what I'd just seen. This newscast had to be one of Pegasus' tricks or something. None of it could have been real could it?

Leaning back, I crashed onto the fluffy pillows behind my head. This would be a good time for my Geass to kick in, I needed to see the past now. I needed to see how Japan had ceased to be called Japan. I had to know…to understand.

"_Ugh_…"

My eyes widened at the sound. At first I thought was just my imagination, so I ignored the noise and tried to will my Geass to work.

"_Oh…_"

In a vain attempt to close out the sound I closed my eyes.

"_Oh my…_"

My eyes snapped open, suddenly realizing just who was making those sounds. Unless there was some kind of deranged voices dancing in my head…that voice…it had to be…

It has to be my mom.

Jumping out of bed, I rush for the door and yank it open. Adrenaline began pumping through my veins as I ran for the only place where that noise could be coming from. My mother's room.

When I arrive at the door, I don't waste time twisting the knob. Instead, I lift up my leg and position myself into a fighting stance.

"_Ugh…oh yes!_"

My fists clenched in anger. She better not be doing what I think she's doing in there. I hope beyond hopes that my mind just fell into a really dirty gutter and that I'm being delusional. I had to be wrong about this. For her sake as well as my own, I pray that I'm wrong, that I'm just jumping to horrible and disgusting conclusions.

But deep down I know before I even kick down the door of what I'll find. The question is if I really want to see it.

"_She wouldn't betray dad like that, especially not now._" I convinced myself. "_There's just no way._"

With an anguished cry, I slammed my foot under the doorknob, forcing it to open despite the fact that it was locked. I'm immediately met with the sight of my mother, her sapphire eyes bloodshot, her short blonde bob hairstyle at a dissarary, and the sheets of the bed wrapped around her chest. Next to her, or rather above her with the sheets barely covering him, a stranger is staring toward me, his eyes equally bloodshot and filled with lust.

I didn't know who that man was. I didn't know what was happening in Japan, or why any of this had to happen.

The only thing I knew was what I could clearly see in front of me. My mother, the woman who had raised me and had taught me to value love as a sacred treasure was having sex with another man and I had caught them right in the middle of it.

My fists clenched harder, unable to fathom how this woman could be so twisted, so downright despicable. My father was lying in the hospital! He was dying from cancer and here she was, sleeping around. The reality was staring me in the face, but I still didn't want to accept it. I wanted to believe that my mom still had good left in her. I wanted to believe that we could make things right, but I was wrong. This woman isn't my mother anymore. I have no mother.

"Minako!" she exclaimed, rising up slightly from under the stranger. The eyes that mirrored mine so well reflected her grief, her remorse for what she was doing, but I no longer cared. Rage clouded any rational thoughts I had.

"How could you?" I asked, shaking my head. The breath had been knocked out of me. "How could you betray dad like this!" My body shook as the horror of what I was seeing sunk into my mind and heart. "What kind of monster are you!"

My mom pushed the stranger away from her slightly, but his eyes were still hungry, it looked like he wanted both of us.

I wasn't going to find out.

"Minako, let me explain!"

"No!" I screamed, turning away. In seconds I bolted out the room and down the stairs. I only stopped to pick up my purse, but my eyes didn't drift behind me as I fled from the apartment. Instead of taking the elevator down, I ran down the stairway as fast as my body would allow.

The lobby was alive when I rushed into it, but I didn't see any of the people even though I bumped into quite a few of them.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Hey!"

The voices were far behind me before my mind could register their words. My heart pounded against my chest as I continued to tear through the lobby. I don't know if my mom followed me or if that man followed me, but none of it mattered. The only thing I desired was to get away from this place, never to return again.

I slammed my body into the doors that led outside and rushed out in any direction I could go. After a moment, I stopped, but only to gather my surroundings. The apartment complex was behind me. Domino High School was a couple blocks away. The hospital was further downtown.

"_I need to see my dad_," I thought, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I had to get out of here and fast.

Suddenly my eyes caught sight of a red bicycle on a bike rack that was by the apartment building. Taking it would probably lead to consequences later, like police coming after me when some kid reported it missing, but I needed a quick mode of transportation and I didn't have any funds for a taxi.

Quickly I rushed over to the bike. It had a woven basket on it, so I put my purse in it before getting on. In an instant I was peddling away from the place and onto the busy roads of Domino City, traveling toward Domino Hospital, the only place I could really call home right now.

All the while, my anger began to build. Despair lined my face and continued to knock the breath out of me as I continued to peddle through the streets and dodge morning traffic. I wasn't wearing a helmet, so my hair was blowing out on all sides as I forced my legs to propel the bike as fast as it could go. My more rational side told me that running was the best thing to do in this situation, but what I really wanted was to go back and kill them both. The thoughts scared me, but they were my real emotions. I wanted my mom to suffer just as I'd suffered in the last month and especially in the past few days. More than anything, I wanted her to pay the consequences for the actions she'd taken, which I'm guessing now is her daughter hating her guts.

The horns of the cars behind me blasted in my ears, shaking me from my deranged thoughts as I turned a corner and started down a steep hill. The wind burned my eyes, and forced the tears I'd been unwilling to shed to come out. A knot formed in my throat and my vision clouded over the second I got to the bottom of the hill.

My hands clutched the handlebars tighter as I peddled. I turned another corner and tried in vain to shake my tears away.

"_How could she do this? Why did she do this? I don't understand!_"

All those questions and more flashed through my head, questions about Japan, about Rei, Chad, the Sailor Scouts, about everything. I had the power to see the past didn't I? So why wasn't it working when I needed it to?

I peddled harder and faster, willing myself to calm down, but nothing was helping. The image of my mother and that man…it was ingrained in my mind. His lustful eyes, her disgusting groans of pleasure…did she even realize how she'd just ruined all of our lives?

The sound of tires screeching alerted me to danger on my right, but by the time I realized what was happening, it was far too late to get out of the way.

My bike hit the side of a black limo, but that was all I saw before me and the bike flipped over said car. My vision became a blur of the sky and the pavement. A sensation of being ariborne filled me, followed by a burning pain as my body hit the road. I suddenly felt lightheaded as my world started spinning. Vaguely I remember seeing a familiar face, but I couldn't make out his features as my vision swirled.

More car horns blared, but the man next to me wasn't heeding them.

"Ribbon girl, what the heck are you doing?"

Dots swam around my head as his face finally came into focus. "Kaiba?" Oh no, don't tell me that this punk ran over me.

"Mina!"

I turned my gaze to a second figure. It was Mokuba, but right now he looked more like a blob.

And next thing I know, everything's gone black.

* * *

Before the accident

Outside of Kaiba Land Arenas

7: 45 a.m.

Kaiba P.O.V.

I'm not in the best of moods right now, though I am better than I have been in days. Now that Mokuba and I are back home in Domino City, our lives have started to return to normal. However, it doesn't take a genius to know that Pegasus' little plan to take over my company wouldn't have progressed as far as it did without some sort of assistance.

That's where the Big Five comes in. Gansley, Krump, Lector, Nesbit, and Johnson: the five head operatives of Kaiba Corporation under me. Before that though, they were employees of my step-father, Gozaboro Kaiba.

There's not a doubt in my mind that those five snakes instigated the takeover in my time of weakness. Knowing them, they had probably planned it since the moment I turned Kaiba Corp. into a gaming company. Since Kaiba Corp. was originally a neutral military organization, these five operatives were stripped of their original duties. I know Nesbit in particular wasn't happy about it.

Even so, none of it ever mattered to me. I did what I had to in order to ensure that Mokuba and I could live a better life than the one we were thrown into.

Closing my eyes I think back on those days at the orphanage after our parents died. There had been times when Mokuba and I were both picked on, but through all of it I did my very best to protect Mokuba. He was all I had then and he's all I have now despite that fact that I own the world's most successful gaming corporation.

Gaining Kaiba Corp. was and still is a means to an end. I rebuilt the company from the ground up in order to make both of our dreams come true. That dream was to build a chain of theme parks around the world, but doing that required money and influence. Like it or not, it was a business. Failing isn't an option.

Opening my eyes again, I stare out the window of the limo, wondering how long it's going to take for Mokuba to finish up whatever business he had with Yugi and his little friends. On most days, Mokuba runs the Kaiba Land Arenas with the help of some of my bodyguards, which have been doubled since our return to Domino City. He handled scheduling duels and such. Today happened to be a day where Yugi needed one of those arenas.

I rolled my eyes. "_It's only been one day and he's already asking for favors. Typical._"

With an agitated sigh I stared down at my watch. The time read seven forty-eight, which meant that I had exactly twelve minutes to get to Kaiba Corporation for my meeting with the Big Five.

"Are you alright Mr. Kaiba?"

I nodded. "I'm fine Roland, just agitated." Roland was one of the many bodyguards I had, but unlike my other guards, Roland was a man of true loyalty and honor. Sure, he could be a coward at times, but when it came down to it, he was one of the most dedicated workers on my team. He was more than just a bodyguard, he was an assistant, as well as a man of wisdom when he chose to show it. He was a valuable piece in the game I couldn't afford to lose.

However, Roland's fierce loyalty and wisdom may not be enough anymore. I need someone on my team who's a bit younger, someone with excellent combat skills and high moral standards.

I needed Mina.

My brows knitted together in aggravation. "_She'd be troublesome to deal with, but her fighting skills make up for it. Not only that, but she's someone that will do whatever it takes to keep the people she values safe, even if it means her life. She did so for me and for Mokuba throughout the tournament. I don't necessarily think she did those things solely for our benefit, but the fact is that she kept us alive._"

I groaned, realizing that adding up those factors meant that I still owed Mina a debt. Offering her a job may not have been enough. Maybe I should have just paid for the operation her father needed myself. That would have been good compensation, but from what the mutt had said on the copter on the way back here, he'd already found a way to take care of it for her.

The sound of the car door slamming shut alerted my attention to the fact that Mokuba had finally gotten into the car. He had a big smile on his face, like he was trying to hide his laughter about some inside joke I didn't know about.

"What took so long?" I asked.

Mokuba just laughed. "Oh, it just looks like Yugi has a girlfriend." He snickered again. "You should have seen her. She's a nutcase!"

I blinked in confusion. My brother spending any amount of time with Yugi and his friends would probably corrupt him if he wasn't careful. Maybe I should ban him from talking to Yugi and the others. No, that would never work. My brother is stubborn when it comes to things of that nature. He'd talk to Yugi and his friends just to annoy me.

"Let's go Roland."

"Right away Mr. Kaiba."

The limo started moving after a few moments. Mokuba and I kept silent for the most part, except when he asked me what I was going to say to the Big Five. I couldn't answer him though, because some of the things I wanted to say weren't exactly appropriate for my little brother to hear.

In any case, things were somewhat normal despite all that the two of us had gone through recently. We were moving toward our futures without any interference from madmen or Yugi's demented friends. All was right in the world.

Or at least it had been until a lunatic on a bike caught our driver off guard.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Roland screamed loudly, causing Mokuba to scream out as well. I flinched slightly, but otherwise didn't react as I watched a girl on a red bike, wearing a red ribbon in her hair and an unfamiliar school uniform fly right over our limo and onto the street head first.

We came to a screeching halt, despite the blaring horns behind the limo. Without thinking, I opened the car door on my right and rushed over to the girl, already knowing who it was thanks to that stupid red ribbon in her hair.

She looked half dead lying there, a trickle of blood running down her temple like a tiny stream. Her crystal blue eyes were glazed over slightly while her expression was one of complete confusion as I kneeled by her.

"Ribbon girl, what the heck are you doing?"

Mina stared up at me, her gaze clearing up a bit. "Kaiba?"

The horns continued to blare behind us, but I paid them no attention. This girl hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings and because of that I now owed her something else.

"Mina!" Mokuba screamed, rushing out of the car. He ran up next to me and kneeled by Mina's side. Her eyes had already closed. She wasn't dead, but she was definitely going to be unconscious for a while. That gash on her temple wasn't going to help things either. She needed a doctor.

Slowly I lifted her off the ground as Roland finally rushed out into the road to see what had happened. The cars behind the limo continued to blare. Many of them went around us, honking their horns and throwing curses as they went.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm so sorry sir…"

"Roland," I cut in, "call headquarters and cancel all of my meetings for the rest of the day."

Roland looked surprised. "But sir…"

"Once you've done that you can drive us all to the hospital." I looked down at Mina's lifeless body as I stood fully upright, holding her in my arms bridal style. "She's going to need stitches."

"Very well sir." He reached into his pocket and began dialing the number to my office.

Mokuba stared up at me worriedly. "Is she going to be okay. Should we tell Yugi and the others."

I shook my head. "No need to get them involved in this. The mutt would never let me forget it if he found out about this. I'd rather not deal with his constant rambling."

"Whatever you say bro," Mokuba replied. "Still, we better hurry."

With a nod, I began walking back toward the limo, careful to make sure that Mokuba stayed close to my side as cars continued to go around the limo. I didn't want Mina's bad example to rub off on my brother.

Again I stared down at her. "_Such a reckless girl._"

* * *

A/N: And so ends the drama filled chapter that probably brings up quite a few questions like…

What reason would Mina's mother have to commit adultery? Was there a desperate motive behind it or was she just looking for a one night stand?

What exactly is going on in Japan? How will all this affect Mina?

Will Mina learn to control her new power? How did she get it in the first place?

What's going on with Yugi, Joey, and everyone else?

And most importantly, what's going to happen next?

Find out the answers to these questions and more…in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	78. New Beginnings Part 3

A/N: And so begins the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing from Sailor Moon or Yugioh belongs to me. The themes I used from Code Geass do not belong to me either. I only own the original characters I created for this story such as Fernando, Megan, and Ms. Cathy.

Chapter 78

New Beginnings Part 3

8:30 a.m.

Yugi P.O.V.

I'm usually better at keeping my composure, but this girl is really grating on my last nerve. After everything I've been through in the past few days, dealing with someone like her is not good for my sanity at all, especially since all the things Shadi had told me were still weighing heavily on my mind. Can't heroes destined to save the world someday get some R & R?

Maybe I should start at the beginning.

(Flashback)

All of it started when my friends and I left the hospital with my grandpa. He had seemed back to normal, but I had still been a bit worried about his well-being. My grandpa is an older man, and the concept of him in the Shadow Realm for those two weeks made me wonder if he was really as okay as he seemed.

"I'm in tip top shape," he had said, walking down the street with me and my friends behind him. Mina was the only one not present during all this. Joey told me that it was because her boss forced her to come back to work today, but I wasn't entirely buying it. Somehow, I got the feeling that Mina had lied to Joey about going back to work. I'm not sure what's so important and secret that Mina felt like she had to lie, but in any case it was suspicious seeing that she's the reason my grandpa escaped the Shadow Realm when he did.

"You really should be resting," Tristan had commented, his mocking smile egging my grandpa on.

Grandpa laughed. "Ha! I'm in the best shape of my life! Hahahaha…ouch!" He trailed off clutched his back slightly.

"Grandpa!" I shouted.

"Told you to take it easy," Tristan muttered. Tea smacked him across the head.

So basically, all was normal again. We were back in Domino City, my grandpa was safe and sound, and Pegasus wasn't about to steal any souls anytime soon. All **was** right in the world.

Take note that the word used here is **was**, which means that something happened to change my outlook on my current circumstances.

Not long after returning back home with my friends behind me and grandpa, this little green-eyed, blonde haired girl came rushing up to us with a teddy bear in hand, proclaiming that my grandpa stole her Blue Eyes White Dragon card, a.k.a. the card that Kaiba ripped up a couple of weeks ago, and demanded that he return it to her immediately. When my grandpa tried to explain what was happening, the girl challenged him to a duel.

At first, we thought the girl had completely lost her mind, but then I remembered about reading an article on this same girl before I left for Duelist Kingdom. Upon realizing just who she was, I decided that I would take over for my grandpa.

About an hour later, we all found ourselves standing within Kaiba Land Arenas, waiting for Mokuba to tell us if we could get an arena for the day or not. He told us that they'd been booked solid for the next three months.

"Please Mokuba?" I had asked, already embarrassed enough that I had to be seen with a girl who talked to her teddy bear. Sure, she was just eight years old, but to me that seemed a little too old to be taking a teddy bear everywhere you go.

Mokuba had sighed. "We do owe you, so I think I can pull a few strings."

I smiled. "Thanks a lot…"

"Come on!" Rebecca screamed. "Let's get this show on the road!"

(End Flashback)

Presently, I really don't want to be here.

**Yugi: 2000**

**Rebecca: 1300**

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Rebecca screamed loudly, clutching her teddy bear tightly to her chest. "That Celtic Guardian sent my poor Sandgan to the graveyard too! You're so mean!"

I groaned. "Give me a break! I'm not being mean, I'm just playing the game!"

Rebecca started crying out obnoxiously. "Did you hear that teddy? Nasty old Yugi is yelling at me."

"I am not yelling at you!"

Rebecca glanced down at her brown teddy bear that was clad in a green skirt. "What did you say? We haven't lost yet, teddy?" She glanced at her graveyard pile. "You mean if Sandgan goes to the graveyard I can pull a new monster." She nods her head in acknowledgement at the stuffed bear. "I understand that."

"That girl is weird," Tea stated bluntly from the sidelines, patting out the wrinkles of her school uniform. We still had two days left of our fall break from school, but wearing our school uniforms were just the easiest to put on.

"Geniuses are supposed to be eccentric you know," Tristan pointed out.

Joey shook his head. "Come on you guys. That twerp is no genius. She's just a nutcase!"

I turned my gaze toward my grandpa. His gaze was locked on Rebecca for some reason, but I wasn't entirely sure why. All I knew was that he was studying her very closely.

"Now, let's get down to business!" Rebecca exclaimed, cutting into my thoughts. "The kid gloves are off and you've met your match Yugi."

I blinked in surprise. All of a sudden she's a lot more serious. Was all this annoying kid stuff an act?

"I play a magic card," Rebecca continued, sliding it onto the field, "Tribute to the Doom. It lets me throw away one card from my hand. In exchange, I get to wipe out one of my opponents monsters from the field." She smiled. "Just watch."

I turned my gaze onto the field and let out a gasp as my Celtic Guardian was wrapped up in what appeared to be vines that squeezed him until he was nothing but confetti. I didn't lose any life-points, but the sight of my Celtic Guardian disappearing was definitely a wake up call that Rebecca was no amateur.

Rebecca laughed. "Celtic Guardian went bye-bye." She plucked a card from her hand. "And to finish my turn, I play one more card in defense mode."

"_A face down monster_?" I wondered. "_What could it be?_"

"This is where things start to get interesting Yugi," she stated playfully. "Mark my words, the Blue Eyes White Dragon will be mine again."

"Am I having hallucinations or did she just put on a totally different personality?" Tristan asked. That was the exact same question that was running through my mind now.

From the corner of my eye I saw Tea shake her head. "She's a lot smarter than she led us to believe. Watch out for her Yugi."

"_Tea's right_," I thought, narrowing my gaze so that it was solely on Rebecca. "_That little kid stuff had been a ploy to distract me so I'd go easy on her. In actuality though, she's a serious duelist and should be treated as such._"

I drew a card. "Alright Rebecca, I attack with Summoned Skull."

**Summoned Skull Attack: 2500**

"Go Summoned Skull," I commanded after it had appeared on the field. "Attack Rebecca's face down monster."

He geared up for an attack, but Rebecca simply smiled. "Big mistake Yugi."

"What?"

She flipped over her card. "The card I played was the Millennium Shield."

My fists clenched as a red shield trimmed in gold appeared on the field. The golden eye symbol at the center of it resembled the one on my Millennium Puzzle.

"No, not the Millennium Shield."

Rebecca let out her whimsical laugh again. "Based on your reaction, I can infer that you know all about the astonishing defensive power of my Millennium Shield. It has three thousand defense points and your Summoned Skull only has twenty-five hundred attack points. And if my hypothesis is correct, which I'm sure it is, you are about to lose five hundred life-points."

I blinked in slight surprise. Most eight year olds don't even know what a hypothesis is.

The Summoned Skull's attack hit the Millennium Shield, but it rebounded and struck at my life-points.

**Yugi: 1500**

**Rebecca: 1300**

"That squirt can actually duel!" Joey exclaimed.

"Someone has trained her very well," Tristan added.

Rebecca shook her head at me. "Why are you so surprised that I won that last round? I told you that I was a child prodigy." Her blonde pigtails swayed as she tilted her head up in a haughty manner. "This duel has been easy so far." She turned her gaze back at her bear and made her voice change so she could pretend it was talking. "Rough him up Rebecca." She glanced back at me. "Right teddy."

Despite the fact that Rebecca is smart, she's still immature and a bit weird.

"I play a magic card," she continued, placing another card onto the field. "Ring of Magnetism!"

"Now why would she play that?" I wondered aloud. "_Combining it with the Millennium Shield actually weakens the shield's overwhelming defense power._"

**Millennium Shield Defense: 2500**

Rebecca smiled. "Poor Yugi, he's confused. Teddy, what's he gonna do?"

"Nothing," I replied, "I'm going to pass this turn."

"He's taking a wait and see attitude." She glanced over her hand. "Well, if you can't think of a move I can." She slammed a card onto the field. "Cannon Soldier, in attack mode."

**Cannon Soldier Attack: 400**

"Be very careful Yugi!" Grandpa shouted suddenly. I wasn't sure of why he'd gotten so worked up all of a sudden, but he might be trying to clue me in on a special ability that Cannon Solider has. Maybe if I go ahead and get rid of it now, I won't have to worry about that special ability later.

"Summoned Skull attack the Cannon Soldier!"

"Waste of energy," Rebecca stated. I blinked in surprise, but she assured me that I'd see what she was talking about very shortly.

The electrical attack of my Summoned Skull shot toward the Cannon Soldier, but an instant later it shifted, and transferred over to the Millennium Shield, which did nothing.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"The Ring of Magnetism draws all your attacks to my Millennium Shield," Rebecca explained. Get it? While the Ring of Magnetism is in play my monsters are all safe because all you can attack is my Millennium Shield. Since it has a defense power of twenty-five hundred, your Summoned Skull's attack had no affect at all."

"_So we're at a standoff_," I thought irritably. "_My Summoned Skull's attack power is equal to the defense power of her Millennium Shield. I have to break through that shield somehow in order to win._"

Rebecca smiled as she stared down at her bear again. "So, are you having a good time teddy." She paused for a moment, as if listening to the doll. "Good, cause this duel is going get even better now." She draws another card from her deck. "For now I summon another wimpy witch of the Black Forest in attack mode."

"_Wimpy?_" I questioned inwardly.

"So long witch, you get used as a sacrifice to my Cannon Soldier so he can turn all his power directly on Yugi's life-points!"

I groaned. "_So that's the special ability that Grandpa was trying to warn me about._"

"Cannon Soldier, you have her energy, now blow Yugi away!"

The blast of the cannon raged forward, hitting me square in the chest and knocking me back slightly.

**Rebecca: 1300**

**Yugi: 1100**

"Well, that took you down a peg," Rebecca commented, "four hundred pegs to be exact." She let out another whimsical laugh that was simply over the top annoying. "Now I get to draw another card!"

"She's real good," Joey muttered indignantly from the sidelines. "She must've learned from someone as experienced as you gramps."

My grandpa nodded. "Joey, you may be right."

Rebecca scoffed at them, her cold gaze narrowing on my grandpa. "I was taught by someone more talented than a Muto could ever be." Her gaze turned back toward me. "My grandfather was the best duelist ever."

"Your grandfather?" I asked. From the corner of my eye I was my grandpa's own eyes widen in shock.

"Is what I suspect true?" he wondered aloud. "Rebecca, what's your last name?"

She shrugged. "Took you long enough to ask. Yes, my name is Rebecca Hawkins and my grandfather is Professor Arthur Hawkins, the man whose Blue Eyes White Dragon you stole, and whose friendship you betrayed."

"That's ridiculous," Tristan muttered.

"Absolutely nuts," Joey added.

I was compelled to join in. "You're wrong Rebecca. My grandfather would never betray a friend."

She scoffed again. "That's what you think, but your grandfather is a thief. He stole my grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon and your gonna pay dearly for it Yugi!"

I sighed out my frustration. What was it going to take to get it through this girl's thick skull that my grandpa is innocent. The Blue Eyes White Dragon was given to him by his friend. I know because my grandpa treasured that card and did his best to protect it. He wouldn't sell it to Kaiba even though he offered a briefcase full of rare cards as well as offered large sums of money for that one card.

That card had held a special meaning to Grandpa. Even after Kaiba tore it up, we got the pieces and tapped them back together as best we could. For weeks on end, up until the night Pegasus stole his soul away, grandpa never let that card out of his sight.

"Rebecca, I'm only going to say this one more time," I groaned. My head was starting to pound from the madness this girl was spouting. "My grandpa didn't steal your Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"You're lying!" she exclaimed, her green eyes blazing with fury. "He did, he did, he did steal it! It was my grandpa's favorite and your grandpa took it from him! You won't get away with it you thieves."

I groaned again. What was it going to take to knock some sense into this girl?

"Rebecca."

My eyes focused on my grandpa after he'd called Rebecca's name. He wore a weirdly intense expression that wasn't common for him unless something was really bothering him. I'm sure that continually being called a thief by someone you don't even know would get tiresome fast, but my grandpa was known for his patience.

"Now what?" Rebecca asked, sounding about as bratty as Megan Rockwell does if not worse.

My grandpa didn't seem fazed by her attitude though. "There's a story you need to hear Rebecca. It's the story of how I met your grandfather, Professor Arthur Hawkins, and of the danger we faced together.

Rebecca scoffed. "In other words, more of your lies. Forget it."

"No, it's true," Grandpa replied, his gaze taking on a faraway look. "And be assured that it was one of the most frightening experiences I've had in my entire life."

She scoffed again. "I'm so sure."

My grandpa closed his eyes. Knowing him, he was probably thinking back to a faraway time and place, recalling distant memories of his past.

"It happened years ago, but it's an adventure I'll never forget," he began, "I had traveled to Egypt to participate in an archeological dig. A brand new discovery had been made not far from the great pyramids." He opened his eyes so he could gaze at Rebecca. "We all wondered what ancient Egyptian secrets would soon be unearthed, but the desert was hotter and drier than I expected. It was fortunate that I made a friend who offered me water when I had none left. I may have guzzled it down a little too quickly, but my new friend, Professor Hawkins, was just amused by my enthusiasm."

I watched as a smile lifted the corners of my grandpa's mouth. "He was a kind and very brilliant man, but in his field of archeology he was viewed as an extremely radical thinker."

"How come?" Tea asked, her blue eyes sparkling with the curiosity I felt inside.

"His theories," was my grandpa's reply. "Arthur believed that Duel Monsters may have played some mysterious part of Egyptian history. Am I right Rebecca?"

I turned my gaze to the young girl across the field. Her gaze was elsewhere, but I could tell that she was listening intently to my grandpa. Maybe this story will get through to her.

"I don't understand grandpa," I stated. "How could Duel Monsters have played a part in Egypt?"

"His study of hieroglyphics, the ancient Egyptian writing, kept turning up one particular word over and over again," he answered. His gaze lifted to meet mine. "That one word was 'duel'."

Joey blinked in confusion. "Say what now?"

Tea's expression mirrored Joey's. "Duel?"

"Why?" I asked, having guessed the answer within my mind already, but still wanting my grandpa's confirmation.

"It was a mystery," Grandpa stated. "Using 'duel' as a key word, he worked toward a new interpretation of Egyptian history and came to an astonishing conclusion. The stone carvings on the walls of the Pharaoh's tomb matched the Duel Monsters cards we use to play with today. With the evidence right in front of me, I had believed that Arthur would revolutionize Egyptology, but Arthur's colleagues ridiculed his theories and wrote them off as wild fantasies. Even in the face of such disbelief, he bravely stood his ground and continued his difficult research into the ancient game of Duel Monsters."

My grandpa's gaze drifted my way again. "He invited me to join him in his work, and I helped as best I could. In time, he discovered a link between the game and the Millennium Items."

"_The Millennium Items_?" I wondered. "What kind of link?"

Grandpa shrugged. "It's still very mysterious Yugi, but Arthur told me of the Shadow Realm and how ancient Egyptians played the game for stakes unimaginable. Sometimes ancient Egyptians even played to control the fate of the Earth."

My gaze narrowed at the duel board. "So, the stories I heard are true." Still, what could it all mean. What part do I play in all this?

And what about Yami? Just who is this spirit that dwells within my puzzle?

Tea stared down at my grandpa in wonder. "So Professor Hawkins was your friend and that's where your Blue Eyes came from? He gave it to you?"

"That's right…"

"Liar!" Rebecca cut in. "You were never his friend. My grandpa would never have given away his Blue Eyes White Dragon. You stole it, I know you did." She stared down at the bear in her arms. "Isn't that right teddy?"

"No Rebecca," Grandpa replied, his voice stern and absolute, "I didn't. I couldn't have, because at that precise moment, that ancient tomb caved in around us."

Rebecca's green eyes widened. "The tomb caved in?"

"Yes, and we thought we were lost." My grandpa closed his eyes again. "As time passed, we feared the pharaoh's grave would become ours as well. We consumed what little food we had with us, soon nothing was left but a canteen of water. There was only enough for one person. That was when Arthur proposed a duel and we made a deal. The winner of our match would drink the last of the water and the other would die. It wasn't something either of us wanted it to come down to, but we both knew that if we tried to share it, we'd both end up dying."

"That sounds harsh," Tristan muttered.

Grandpa opened his eyes. "And so our grim duel began. In his first turn, Arthur played Witch of the Black Forrest just as you did Rebecca." He smiled. "It was your grandfather that taught you to duel right?"

Rebecca sent a glare toward my grandpa.

"Never mind her," Tea muttered, "go on with the story."

"Well, you see…"

"NO MORE LIES!" Rebecca screamed. "Why should I believe you! For all I know, you could be making this whole story up!"

"Mr. Muto doesn't lie," Tea fired back. Wow, she sure had a whole lot of faith in my grandpa to say something like that.

"Let's just finish this duel already," Rebecca suggested irritably.

I watched Joey's face turn red with agitation. "Some of us rather hear the rest of the story…"

"No, let the duel continue," Grandpa cut in, glancing at me. I gave him a reassuring nod.

"I believe it was Yugi's turn…"

"We know that!" Rebecca snarled. "Why don't you butt out old man so we can settle this thing."

Grandpa groaned. "Fine."

Rebecca nodded. "Good." She began glancing over her cards.

"One thing is for certain, she didn't learn manners from Arthur," Grandpa muttered.

I set my gaze back on my own hand before drawing a card. The card I ended up drawing was Catapult Turtle, a perfect counter if I play it along with the card I have in my hand.

"Maybe this will teach her some manners," I muttered. "I play Catapult Turtle in attack mode!"

**Catapult Turtle Attack: 1000**

"Catapult Turtle lets me sacrifice any monster on my field," I stated. "When I do, I am then allowed to deduct half of my sacrificed monster's attack power directly from my opponents life-points."

Rebecca laughed. "Like that'll help."

"It will when I play my Brain Control card," I replied.

"What!" she shouted. "You can't mean that…"

I smiled. "With Brain Control I can seize any monster on your side of the field and control it for one turn." I pointed toward the Millennium Shield. "Millennium Shield, come to me!"

Rebecca's eyes widened as her Millennium Shield transported itself onto my side of the field. In the next second though, those same eyes reflected irritation.

"Now I'll use Catapult Turtle to sacrifice your Millennium Shield," I told her. The Millennium Shield disappeared again, and reappeared atop my Catapult Turtle. My monster then launched the shield, eliminating it from the game. Rebecca would have lost life-points if the shield had been equipped with attack points, but it didn't really matter. Her life-points were about to plummet.

"You meanie!" Rebecca screamed.

"Summoned Skull attack!"

My Summoned Skull sent out its electrical attack toward Rebecca's Cannon Soldier. It was wiped away from the field.

**Yugi: 1100**

**Rebecca: 200**

"Not fair!" she exclaimed. "Ugh, I'll still beat you Yugi. I'm gonna get you and your thieving grandfather!" She plucked a card from her deck. Seconds after, a smile lit up her face.

"Wow! This is fantastic! Look what card I drew teddy!"

I groaned. "_Does this girl come with a mute button?_"

"Bravo, bravo Rebecca," she muttered, once again pretending that the bear was the one talking to her. "I play a magic card, Justice Blaster!"

"What's that?" I asked as she placed the card onto the field.

She smiled. "With Justice Blaster, I can discard five cards from my hand, and in exchange…"

A bright purple light interrupted her speech. It blasted out from the center of the field and wiped out all of my monsters.

When the light finally subsided, Rebecca laughed. "…I get to obliterate every monster you've got on the field."

"_Not good_," I thought agitatedly. "_I'm completely defenseless now._"

"Lastly, I'll summon my favorite monster!" Rebecca proclaimed, plucking another card from her hand. "Up from the depths comes the creepy and oh so lovable Shadow Ghoul in attack mode!"

**Shadow Ghoul Attack: 1600**

I definitely remembered that monster from Duelist Kingdom. Para and Dox had used it to throw me and Joey off when we dueled in that underground labyrinth.

"And for each lame monster card in my graveyard, this adorable fella gains one hundred attack points."

Tea gasped from the sidelines. "For each monster?"

"I lost count guys, just how many monsters has she sent to the graveyard?" Joey asked.

Tristan's shoulders tensed. "I think its eleven."

From the corner of my eye I watched Joey start counting on his fingers. "One hundred, two hundred, three…"

"Eleven hundred," Tea cut in.

Rebecca's smile widened. "Yep, Shadow Ghoul now has the attack power of twenty-seven hundred."

"You mean to tell me that you sacrificed eleven monsters just to use their energy to power up your Shadow Ghoul?" I asked.

"Are you just catching on to my strategy Yugi?" She laughed. "You'll have to think faster than that."

By that point I was no longer concerned with winning the duel. If anything, I was just appalled at how Rebecca had just thrown away her monsters like they were nothing. Sure, people can say that this is just a card game, but I knew better. After everything I've been through in the past few weeks, I know that Duel Monsters is more than just a game.

"Rebecca…"

"Now what?"

I sighed. "Duel Monsters isn't about tossing aside all your best creatures. Each monster has its own abilities and demands its own kind of respect. If you just throw them away…

"Are you out of your mind?"

The question stung a bit. I probably did sound out of my mind, but like I said, experience has taught me that Duel Monsters is more than just a game. Not only that, but there are things that my grandpa and Shadi told me about this game that have convinced me that each of these monsters are just as real as I am or at least were at one time.

"Dueling has nothing to do with respecting your monsters," Rebecca continued. "Everyone knows the only thing that really matters is winning."

My gaze snapped up to meet hers. "That's not true."

She shrugged. "Honestly, what makes you think I'd believe a family of thieves. You don't know a thing about where a duelist's real power comes from. I learned my dueling strategies from a master, my grandfather."

"_I highly doubt that her grandfather believes this though_," I thought. "_Grandpa said that Professor Hawkins spent years researching Duel Monsters and the ancient history behind it. His colleagues totally disregarded his research, but the professor continued anyway._"

"Anyway, Duel Monsters aren't real. They're just ink on cards. What's to respect?"

I sighed again. "_Rebecca understands the strategy and tactics of Duel Monsters, but she's never found the heart of the cards. Well, I guess I'll just have to show her what dueling is all about._"

"Come on Yugi, you're keeping me waiting," she complained. "I didn't come here to take a nap, I came to duel."

"Alright then," I replied, drawing a card. "I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Rebecca drew a card. "Well, what you think I lack in respect I make up in talent." She sent her cold gaze back at me. "I drew a magic card, Stop Defense."

My teeth ground together as my Dark Magician was revealed. I don't have anything in my hand to protect him with.

"Shadow Ghoul attack the Dark Magician!"

The Shadow Ghoul sliced my Magician and half, and I lost more life-points.

**Yugi: 500**

**Rebecca: 200**

From what Grandpa said earlier, I can assume that this duel is playing out in the same way my grandpa's duel with Professor Hawkins did. Still, what I wonder about is how the whole thing ended. Is the reason why Rebecca is so desperate to get that card back because her grandfather actually died in that tomb? Does she think that after my grandpa supposedly defeated him that he stole the Blue Eyes White Dragon card?

No, she seems too naïve for this to be some kind of revenge scheme. There's also the fact that her grandfather taught her how to play the game. That rules out the whole death theory. So what exactly is Rebecca's angle here?

Staring down at my hand, I noted my Swords of Revealing Light card. This might give me time to sort all these things out in my head.

"Now I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

The swords suddenly rained down, trapping Rebecca's Shadow Ghoul. He wouldn't be able to attack me for three turns.

Rebecca groaned. "Well, that's really irritating. Oh, well, if that's the case, I'll pass this turn."

I drew a card. "_Monster Reborn._ _This'll help_."

"I play Monster Reborn to revive the Dark Magician."

**Dark Magician Attack: 2500**

Rebecca's expression softened as she patted the head of her teddy bear. "So, he's trying to reassemble his forces while I'm prevented from attacking him, but that won't save him." She plucked a card from her deck. "I'll play my next monster in defense mode, and I'll go ahead and tell what it is since there's no way he can beat my genius brain teddy. Come on out Cannon Soldier!"

I groaned. "_Smart move. She wants me to attack so she can power up her Shadow Ghoul again. Still, I can't let that soldier get another shot at my life-points. All it would take is a sacrifice._" My fists clenched atop the duel board. "You want an attack, well here it comes! Dark Magician, destroy the Cannon Soldier!"

The Dark Magician raised his staff high above his head before using it to blast the Cannon Soldier. Since it was in defense mode, Rebecca didn't lose life-points.

"Thank you," she murmured, placing her Cannon Soldier card onto the graveyard pile. "You've just raised my Shadow Ghoul's attack power by one hundred."

**Shadow Ghoul Attack: 2800**

She let out a small giggle. "I understand what your trying to do now Yugi. You're stalling for time, hoping for a special card that'll win the duel for you."

That is what I'm doing strategically, but I'm not sure if winning this duel will teach Rebecca the lesson I want her to learn. After all, I want her to realize the fact that winning isn't everything. There are more important things, like friends and family.

My mind took me back to Mina and Joey's duel back at Duelist Kingdom. I remember watching Mina, so focused and determined to beat Joey no matter the cost, but Joey never gave up on her, even when she told him that she didn't care about his sister going blind. I realize now that Mina didn't mean it, but hearing it must have really hurt Joey. I believe somewhere along the line Mina must've realized the error of her ways, especially when Joey started talking about his dad.

I glance over at all of my friends and think about being in Mina's shoes for a moment. Maybe if one of them had been dying of cancer and I had been desperate to save them, I would have done the same things she did. In any case, Mina finally understood what it meant to truly have your heart in the cards.

"I'll pass this turn Yugi, but next turn I'll be free to attack. This is your last chance."

I stared down at my deck, still thinking back on all I had learned from that duel Mina and Joey fought. Mina surrendered, she sacrificed what she wanted so Joey could continue on, so he could compete for the prize money at all.

"_But why did she do it? She had drawn a card. What card made her rethink her entire plan_?"

My hand reached for my deck. Gently I plucked a card from the top of it, knowing in my heart that I was about to find the answer to my question.

Flipping the card over in my hands, I inspected it.

"What's the matter Yugi?" Rebecca asked tauntingly. "Didn't you get the card you need?"

If this is how the duel played out when Grandpa and Professor Hawkins dueled each other, then there was only one move that my grandpa would have made. My grandpa truly is a noble and wise man.

And while no human being is completely selfless, my grandpa was probably as close to being the definition of that word as humanly possible.

As for Mina and what she did in this situation. She said she drew a card that reminded her of the person she used to be. That it reminded her of what was truly right.

It's clear that Mina loves her father very much and I'm sure she realized in that moment that he wouldn't have wanted her to hurt someone else in order to save him. Maybe that's the true reason why she saved my grandpa. The morals of her father and my grandpa are probably similar.

I find myself placing the card I'd just drawn back on top of the deck. "I surrender Rebecca."

Gasps came from the sidelines, but my grandpa's voice wasn't among the shocked responses. I smiled.

"The game is over Rebecca," I stated. "You win."

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "Really."

She smiled and started spinning around in circles with joy as her dueling platform lowered itself. "We beat him teddy! Rebecca the genius wins!"

"I don't get it!" Tea exclaimed. "Why surrender?"

"Yeah," Joey added, "what's up with that Yug?"

I didn't answer them, instead I watched as Rebecca made her way toward my grandpa.

Once she stopped she held out her hand expectantly. "I won, now give me the Blue Eyes."

My grandpa nodded, and reached into the pocket of his green overalls.

She gaped at the card when my grandpa handed it to her. I could already see that she was about to throw a tantrum.

Before Pegasus stole my grandpa's soul, he and I had done the best we could to repair the ripped pieces of the card. What Rebecca was currently gaping at had been our results.

"Oh no, you tore it!" she exclaimed in horror. "You destroyed my grandfather's favorite card!"

Vainly my grandpa tried to explain what happened, but Rebecca interrupted, her tirade just getting started.

"First you steal it, then you lie, then you ruin it!" Rebecca screamed, her eyes like green flames. "You despicable mean man! You won't…"

"I treasured that card Rebecca," Grandpa cut in solemnly, "I would never have destroyed it."

Rebecca wasn't accepting anything Grandpa had to say. "I've heard just about enough of your lies!"

"Rebecca, behave yourself!"

I blinked in confusion. That was definitely a new voice. Everyone turned their heads to the side entrance, where a tall, thin man stood. He wore a cream suit with a red bow tie and his grey hair nearly blended into his pale skin, but his green eyes stood out from the rest of his face along with the slight goatee he had.

"Grandpa!" Rebecca exclaimed, clearly surprised.

My grandpa's eyes widened. "Arthur? Arthur is that really you?"

The man smiled. "It's been a long time Solomon."

* * *

A/N: And by now you all are thinking, "What the heck did we just read? What's going on with Mina! Why wasn't she in the chapter!"

Well, originally Mina, was going to be in the chapter and the sole focus of the chapter, but I felt that doing so would drift away from some important things. For one, the introduction of Rebecca and Professor Hawkins, while a bit irrelevant in the first season of Yugioh, ends up being important later on in the series. I'm sure you noticed that I did skip a few things and I'm sure that you also noted that Yugi was the main character in this chapter. As you all know, this story is meant to capture the events of the first season of Yugioh, and all this is still part of the first season. However, some things later on might be skipped. Just so you all know.

Now that my rant is over, let me assure you that Mina will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading the story and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of it.


	79. New Beginnings Part 4

A/N: First off, let me just thank all of those who have read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. Also, let me take this moment to dedicate this chapter to Black Cat Angel, Realms of Destiny, Dustfinger's cheering section, Princesa De la luna, and Azelef 17, who have had a part in helping me come up with fabulous ideas for this story and the sequels that will follow this story. The five of you rock! Thanks again for the support.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon are not my property. I'm just using them to provide entertainment for all of you and myself.

Chapter 79

New Beginnings Part 4

Around 9 a.m.

Joey P.O.V.

I don't have a watch or a cell phone on me at the moment. Actually, when it comes to cell phones, I can't even afford one. In any case though, what I'm trying to say is that I don't know what time it is right now. If I'm guessing the time, I'd say its about nine o'clock or a little after nine. I'm not really sure.

The only reason why I'm spazzing out about the time is because I want to document this crazy and bizarre moment so I won't pass it off as some dream.

Just now, only seconds earlier, Yugi surrendered to an eight year old nutcase. After facing the toughest duelists in the world in the biggest and most challenging tournaments to ever be thrown, Yugi loses to a little girl holding a teddy bear. Some people would call that a disgrace.

"I don't get it," Tea stated, shaking me from my thoughts. "Why surrender?"

"Yeah," I added, completely confused. "What's up with that Yug?"

Seconds later, the little brat in question ran up to Gramps, holding out her hand expectantly.

"I won, now give me the Blue Eyes."

Vainly I swallowed the lump in my throat as gramps reached into the pocket of his green overalls. He withdrew the card and held it out to Rebecca, but she gasped obnoxiously before the guy could explain anything.

See, before his soul got stolen by Pegasus, Gramps and Yugi gathered the pieces of the ripped card and tapped it back together. Unfortunately, the two of them didn't do the best job. The tape was just barely holding the pieces together. Not only that, but said tape had somehow smudged some of the ink off of it too.

"Oh no!" Rebecca screamed. "You tore it! You destroyed my grandfather's favorite card!"

"It wasn't me Rebecca…"

"First you steal it, then you lie, then you ruin it!" she continued. "You despicable mean man! You won't…"

"I treasured that card Rebecca," Gramps interrupted sadly, "I would have never destroyed it."

Rebecca just scoffed and turned her head away. "I've heard just about enough of your lies!"

"Rebecca, behave yourself!"

We all turned our attention toward the sound of the new voice. By the side doorway, a tall, older man stood. He wore a cream business suit with a red bowtie and brown shoes. He was smiling broadly, his slight goatee making me think of him as a thinner version of Santa Claus. He had grey hair that nearly matched his pale skin, but his green eyes stood out. It was clear that they were filled with amusement as well as a bit of embarrassment. Well, having this loony as a granddaughter would make me feel that way too.

"Grandpa!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Arthur?" Gramps asked. "Arthur, is that really you?"

Professor Hawkins smiled. "It's been a long time Solomon."

Gramps mirrored his friend's action. "Far too long my dear old friend."

"I do hope my precocious granddaughter didn't cause you too much trouble," Professor Hawkins continued. "Can you forgive her?"

"For what?" Rebecca asked.

Professor Hawkins walked past her and started making his way toward Yugi, who was lingering by his dueling platform. "Rebecca, did you know that Yugi was actually the winner of your duel?"

"No grandpa I won!" she protested, running after him. Slowly the rest of us followed. We didn't get what Professor Hawkins meant either. I mean, Yugi did surrender just now.

Professor Hawkins stopped when he stood directly in front of Yugi. "Yugi, you're just like your grandfather. Yes, you're a very generous young man and a very fine duelist."

I stopped walking to stand behind Yugi's grandpa. Tea and Tristan stood next to me again, they're expressions mirroring the confusion I felt.

Rebecca's grandpa reached toward Yugi's deck. After drawing the first card, he smiled.

"I knew it."

"_Knew what_?" I wondered silently.

"Rebecca, take a look at this card," Mr. Hawkins ordered gently, turning its face toward us so we could all see it. "This card is called Soul Release. If Yugi had played this card in the final turn, you would have been defeated for certain. With Soul Release, Yugi could have freed up to five cards in his graveyard or yours." He chuckled. "Do you realize what that means? Shadow Ghoul's attack power would have instantly dropped from twenty-eight hundred to twenty-three hundred. Yugi's Dark Magician had an attack power of twenty-five hundred and therefore…"

He trailed off as Rebecca nodded in understanding. "I see, so that means Yugi never had to surrender." She turned her gaze at him. "If you could have won, why did you surrender?"

All of our eyes locked on Yugi. He immediately started blushing.

Luckily, Professor Hawkins spoke for him. "Don't you understand? Yugi wanted to show you that there's much more to dueling than just winning and losing. He wanted you to see that the way to the heart of the cards is through your own heart."

He placed Yugi's card back on top of his deck. "After that tomb collapsed and we bet our last drop of water on the duel, Solomon also sacrificed a victory to save my life."

"He did?" Tristan asked.

The professor nodded. "I felt weak, overcome by the heat when the duel came close to its end. Solomon saw this and though he had the cards to win, he surrendered the match and practically forced the water down my throat without any heed for his own survival." He walked over to Rebecca and placed his hands on her shoulders before knelling down. They were eye level now.

"He saved my life Rebecca, but there's more. In my duel with Solomon, it's true that I sent a number of monsters to the graveyard to bring the Shadow Ghoul to its ultimate power, but In never failed to honor those monsters for their sacrifice. In their own way, they were every bit as important to me as the Shadow Ghoul card itself. Even more than the monsters though, a duelist must always respect his opponent. In Solomon's case, I felt such respect and gratitude that I gave him my Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Rebecca scowled at Gramps. "And he showed his respect and thanks by ripping it up!"

Gramps stepped forward. "It was damaged Arthur. Forgive me."

"That doesn't matter Solomon," Mr. Hawkins stated, rising from the floor. "What matters is that you kept it as a token of our friendship. You valued the card not for its rarity, but for what it represents; the bond between us." He turned his gaze back on Rebecca. "Now do you understand Rebecca? Great duels can form the basis of great and lasting friendships because the cards are about heart."

"My heart?" Rebecca asked.

"The heart of every duelist," he replied, "and the heart of the cards. That's what Yugi was trying to show you."

Rebecca timidly stared at Yugi, who was standing behind her. "Oh, Yugi, I'm sorry."

Yugi just smiled. "It's okay Rebecca."

"You mean you forgive me?"

"Sure," Yugi replied, reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out a card. "Here take this card."

Rebecca hesitantly took it out of his hands. She quickly inspected it. "The Ties of Friendship?"

"Yeah, I'd like you to have it."

"Thank you Yugi."

Cue the awwww.

"Say Solomon it's been ages since our last duel."

"Is that a challenge I hear Arthur?"

I smiled. "Wow! This I gotta see, dueling grandpas."

Tristan shook his head. "Mr. Muto, remember, you just got out of the hospital."

"Yes, but I could out duel any of you young whippersnappers even if I was still in a coma."

We all laughed, now that all the tension was off, we could start getting everything back to normal. Too bad Mina missed out in all of this.

Speaking of her though, I wonder what she's doing right about now.

* * *

About an hour later

10:36 a.m.

In Domino Hospital

Mina P.O.V.

My vision was blurry when I finally regained consciousness, but I didn't need to see clearly to know that this was a hospital or to remember just why I was here in the first place.

The jerk who's been a thorn in my butt from the moment I'd met him wasn't present at the moment, and as my vision continued to clear, I could see that the thorn's younger brother wasn't here either. Guess I'm alone then. Well, that's nothing new.

With a groan I push myself into a sitting position on the bed. Almost immediately my head starts throbbing. Ugh, Kaiba would be the one to run me over today. Sure, he probably wasn't driving the limo, but that didn't make much difference to me. The guy had turned my already horrible day into a catastrophe I couldn't begin to recover from.

The monitors beep over and over; likewise, the sound was a constant reminder of who I'd been longing to see before Kaiba's stupid limo had put an end to my plans. Although, I think that Kaiba running me over may have been a blessing in disguise. Going to my dad in the state I'd been in would have been a huge mistake. While I wanted to tell him about what mom had done, I realize now that doing so will break his heart. Right now, he needs all his strength in order to fight this disease while I'm waiting to get him that surgery.

Hesitantly, I touch the side of my head and note that bandages are again wrapped tightly around it. Did the doctor's give me stitches? Am I in a recovery room now?

Blurry images of Kaiba carrying me into the hospital flash into my mind. I remember hearing Mokuba's concerned voice and another guy's insistent apologies. Everything is lost on me though.

I only wish that the image of that man and my mother would be a faded blur in my mind. Even now, I can't get over the pain the sight had inflicted on my heart. Maybe because seeing it had broken my already damaged heart. Right now, I don't really know.

"Definitely not a great day," I muttered, leaning back on the pillows of my hospital bed. The constant beeping of the heart monitor continued, causing my head to throb even more.

I stared straight up at the white tiled ceiling, my mind wandering in every direction as my heart tries to sort out the mangled emotions that continue to drive me insane. A laugh escapes me, maybe I am going insane. After all, I am my mother's daughter am I not?

A sudden click of an automated door a few feet away from my bed alerts me that someone is about to enter. Seconds later, Kaiba and Mokuba are both standing in the doorway. Their attire was the same as it had been yesterday, and judging from the circles underneath Kaiba's eyes, it's clear that he didn't sleep much last night.

"Hi Mina!" Mokuba exclaimed. He rushed over to the side of my bed and handed me a small bouquet of white orchids. "Sorry we ran you over."

I shrugged and gently took the bouquet. "Thank you Mokuba, these are beautiful." I smirked at him. "Don't worry, I've been through worse than this, though I am tempted to hire a lawyer. A lawsuit would definitely pay my medical and living expenses."

Kaiba glared at me. "You should have been more careful. It's your own fault that you got ran over."

"Such kind words," I replied, sarcasm seething out of every word I spoke. "You're just so charming Kaiba."

"Whatever."

Mokuba shook his head in shame before grinning up at me. "Just so you know, that's code for 'I'm sorry'."

"Mokuba!"

"Come on bro," Mokuba chastised. "Roland hadn't been paying much attention either."

Kaiba turned his gaze away after crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I still say its her fault."

"That means he'll pay for your hospital bills," Mokuba told me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Stop twisting my words Mokuba."

I just sat there, inwardly giggling at the both of them. They were honestly too much, but in some ways seeing them both like this was comforting too. I found myself actually being jealous of Kaiba, not because of the things he has or the money, but because he has Mokuba. I mean, it'd be nice to have a little brother or sister to laugh with or fight with or share sorrows with. Especially now, carrying the burden of one parent dying and the other one becoming a deranged lunatic.

Still, seeing Kaiba and Mokuba like this…it almost reminds me of Serena and Rini when they were together. They fight, but when life throws them adversity, they're always there for each other. It was like that with the Sailor Scouts too. Sometimes we fought and got sidetracked over boys and movie stars, but in the midst of battle I could always count on them to see me through.

Maybe if I had the Sailor Scouts here with me I wouldn't feel so alone now.

Kaiba and Mokuba were still picking with each other when Kaiba's sapphire gaze met mine. His somewhat lighthearted scowl sobered into a deep glare.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you crying?"

Was I crying? I lifted my fingertips to my eyes and brushed them across the surface of my eyelashes. Sure enough, there were wet tears resting on them.

"It's nothing," I lied, wiping the tears away as quickly as I could. "I'm fine. Actually, thanks to the two of you I feel a whole lot better."

"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked.

I reassured him by patting the top of his head. "I'm sure. To tell you the truth, I just came to a realization." I stared up at Kaiba. "Is that job still open for me?"

Kaiba blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

That response wasn't a good sign, so I tried gauging his memory, "Don't you remember Kaiba? Back at Duelist Kingdom? It was before we all left."

"I know what you're talking about," Kaiba replied, "I was just surprised that you brought up the subject…"

"So is the position still available?" I cut in.

Kaiba eyed me warily. "Are you sure you're up for the job? You don't even know what you'll be doing."

I shrugged. "I'm guessing I'd be a bodyguard right?"

"It's more than that," Mokuba explained. "You see, my brother needs someone he can trust for an assistant position. You won't just be a bodyguard for Seto and me, you'll be the C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp. if an emergency situation occurs."

"The position isn't for the feint of heart Minako," Kaiba added. "I'm going to be teaching you everything there is to know about Kaiba Corp. as well as trust you with keeping me and my brother safe. You will be the most powerful in the company under me and Mokuba."

"I have to take orders from the kid?"

Mokuba glared at me. "I'm twelve, almost thirteen Mina."

That didn't make me feel much better, but I figured I better go along with this anyway. "Okay, so you want me as a bodyguard, an assistant, and a temporary C.E.O. in an emergency situation?"

"Correct," Kaiba answered.

I pressed the ball of my hand underneath my chin. "_This job definitely won't be a piece of cake. I better make sure all the work will be worth something._" I locked my gaze with Kaiba's again. "What's the pay Rich boy?"

His scowl deepened. "If you can actually keep this job, you'll be paid twenty-thousand dollars a month."

"How much of that makes a weeks pay?" I asked.

"You are not dumb like the mutt Minako," Kaiba replied, raising an eyebrow, "are you?"

I glared at him. "Joey is not as idiotic as you think he is…"

"But you agree that he is indeed idiotic?"

"Shut up!" I commanded, ready to smack him. "Okay, I'm guessing I'll be making about five thousand a week?"

"You would be right," Kaiba stated, "that is unless you continually aggravate me as you are now."

I glanced at Mokuba. "I'm guessing that's code for I'm hired?"

Mokuba nodded. "That's right."

I smiled and sent Kaiba a wink. "Thanks so much for the opportunity. I won't let you down boss."

Kaiba just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you start on Monday at exactly two p.m. Don't be late."

"Me late?" I asked, laughing falsely. "That's not my style Kaiba." Inwardly I thought back on all the times I'd been late to school when I was still in Japan. Yeah, I'm almost never on time to anything. Guess I'll have to change my ways.

Kaiba nodded, his scowl never leaving his face. "Come on Mokuba, we have business to attend to."

"Okay bro," Mokuba replied. "See you later Mina."

"Bye." I waved at the two of them halfheartedly, but put on my best smile for them. After all, they didn't need to be worrying over my burdens. Kaiba especially doesn't need my problems weighing on him when he's got the company and Mokuba's safety to worry about.

I laid the small bouquet on my lap and again leaned back against the pillows. My eyes darted around the room, searching for my purse so I could at least look at the picture I'd taken from the apartment. Eventually I spotted it, but it was on the other side of the room.

"Ring!"

My expression fell. "_Who the heck would be calling me right now?_"

I carefully pulled away the covers from my body. The stupid monitoring machine was hooked up to me through an I.V. so I had to pull the thing along with me just to get to my purse, which was sitting on a small bench on the other side of the room.

"_Stupid phone_," I thought irritably, picking up my purse and digging through it. Already I was starting to feel light-headed again, but I didn't think much on it as I finally touched the surface of my cell phone.

The shrill ringing was still going off as I stared at the caller I.D. It registered as an unknown caller. Against my better judgment, I decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

There was nothing on the other end.

"Anyone there?" I asked.

Still no answer.

"Okay, if no one's there…"

"You sound so much like your mother Mina."

I didn't recognize the voice, but it was clearly a woman speaking. She mentioned my mother…could it be…

"Who are you?" I demanded, my voice shaking slightly.

A chuckle sounded from the other end before the woman spoke again. "Take a wild guess Sailor Venus."

I slammed my phone shut, ending the call. As my scattered thoughts collected themselves, I sat down on the bench. Placing my purse next to me, I stared at the caller I.D. again. All it said was that it was an unknown caller. The actual number wasn't present.

"_Not that it matters_," I thought, taking deep breaths as I clutched the phone tightly in my hand. "_I know who just called even though she didn't say who she was. Thast was E.E._"

My phone started ringing again. Again I stared at the caller I.D. This time a number appeared.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Mina."

I almost sighed in relief. Just Joey. "Hi Joey, what's up?"

"A whole lot actually," Joey replied. He sounded like he was excited. "Yugi dueled this crazy girl today. She'd been demanding that Blue Eyes White Dragon card that Kaiba ripped up."

I nodded, barely paying attention. "Really? What happened?"

"Turns out that Yugi's grandpa and Rebecca's grandpa were old friends and the weird thing is that when Yugi and Rebecca dueled, they played the same exact cards that Yugi's grandpa and Rebecca's grandpa did."

"Who's Rebecca?" I asked, not really caring, but still trying to distract myself from my mangled thoughts of E.E. calling me out of the blue. I mean, how did she even get my cell phone number. I only gave it to one person and that's Joey.

"Rebecca's the girl that Yugi dueled today."

"Right," I replied, getting up from the bench. I grabbed my purse and started walking back toward the bed with the stupid monitoring machine in tow.

"What's all that beeping in the background?"

"Oh, I'm in the hospital," I replied distractedly. "Kaiba ran me over in his limo…" I trailed off, realizing my mistake.

"Rich boy did what!"

"_Oh, dear. I better explain quickly_," I thought as I got back into the bed. "Don't worry, I'm fine. It was my fault anyway. I hadn't been paying attention to traffic while I was riding my bike…" I trailed off again. The bike wasn't exactly mine.

"You're at Domino Hospital right?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," I replied, "but Joey…"

"I'm on my way."

"Joey I…" I stopped when the heard a clicking sound. Joey had hung up on me. That jerk! He never listens to a thing I say.

Then again…

My mind took me back to the moment Joey and I were alone in my room at Duelist Kingdom. I remember telling him about my visions of the past and about how my mother was married to Pegasus. I'd babbled on and on, not making any sense, and he just sat there and listened.

"_You're a pretty good listener for a barking Chihuahua_."

I let out a laugh at the memory, but my laughs soon faded out as my worries returned. Only minutes before had I spoken to E.E. She's someone that my mother knew from Kaiba Corp. They had made some kind of contract, but what were the details of that contract?

Reaching for the orchids, I sat up and positioned the pillows so I could lean back against them without laying down. Gently I touched the fragile petals, their scent wafting in the air just a little as I did. I should probably get someone to put these in a vase so I can take them back to my hotel, of course, soon I'll be able to afford an apartment thanks to Kaiba. Five thousand dollars a week. Kaiba really has some money to burn.

I let out another laugh, seeing the irony in the situation. My mother had worked for Kaiba's step-father and now I'm working for him. Sadly but surely I am my mother's daughter.

"_I never did get to talk to her about that_," I thought wearily, still touching the delicate petals of the orchids. "_I never got the answers I wanted._"

Again I tried to will my Geass to work, but no visions came. Fernando was right about one thing, I really need to learn to control this power. If I can't bend it to my will, it'll be completely useless.

"_E.E. may become an enemy soon_. _I'm not sure who she is, but I have a hunch that she may have a role in this Geass madness._"

For now, I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter my friends. Thanks so much for reading. Please review.


	80. New Beginnings Part 5

A/N: Cue the somewhat cute fluffy chapter!

Disclaimer: Laziness makes me incapable of disclaiming today.

Chapter 80

New Beginnings Part 5

At Domino Hospital

11: 49 a.m.

Joey P.O.V.

"Excuse me, can you tell me which room Mina Aino is in?"

"She's in room 217 on the second floor. She'll be the first door on the right after you get off the elevators."

"Thanks."

I rushed away from the check in desk and got onto one of the nearby elevators. Distractedly, I pushed the two button for myself, and a couple of other buttons when some other people scrambled in. None of their faces registered in my mind.

When the elevator doors opened on my floor, I immediately rushed to my right. The door marked 217 was closed, but these doors were automated. I could just slip on in.

Just before I reached them, the automated doors opened and an older lady with short brown hair and grayish eyes stepped out of the room wearing a lab coat. I guess she's the doctor.

"Hi, is Mina Aino in there?" I asked.

The lady nodded. "She just signed her release papers. Right now she's just changing back into her clothes in the restroom. You can wait inside if you wish."

"I will, thanks doctor…"

"Rosembalm."

"Right, thanks Doctor Rosembalm." I rushed inside the hospital room. Immediately I noted that Mina wasn't present, just as the doctor said. Across from where I stood, I saw the hospital bed, the monitoring machine, and a glass vase filled with white orchids on a table nearby. Next to that table was a door, which was probably the restroom Mina was in now. An open black purse was laying on the bed, the contents within the bag a bit jumbled as far as I could see.

I sat down on the bench that was directly across from the bed and let out a deep sigh. If she's being released from the hospital now then she must be okay.

A click sounded, and the bathroom door opened. Mina stood there, looking a bit stunned to see me when she finally looked my way. She wore some kind of school uniform, but it definitely wasn't one from any of the schools here. She wore her red ribbon in her hair like always, but she had some bandages tied around her head again.

"Hey Mina," I greeted, getting to my feet. "You feeling okay?"

"Pretty good for the most part," she replied, closing the bathroom door behind her. "When did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago," I told her. "I told you that I was coming."

She walked over to the hospital bed and closed her purse. "You got here fast." She reached for the glass vase filled with orchids.

"Let me take that," I suggested, gently grasping the vase from out of her hands. "You look a little pale. If you pass out with this in your hands you'll get cut up for sure."

"Oh, thanks," she muttered, smiling for me, but the smile not quite reaching her eyes. Immediately I could tell that something was bothering her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Fine, I'm just anxious to see my dad. I haven't been able to talk to him since I got back. I was actually on my way here when Kaiba ran me over."

"You'd think after all you did for him he'd be a bit more grateful," I stated, laughing at my own joke.

She laughed too. "Well, he gave me a job as compensation. It pays really well too. I'll be getting five thousand dollars a week."

"FIVE THOUSAND!"

Mina smiled. "You jealous?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who wouldn't be? That's more money than the average teenager makes in three months. I hope you're planning on paying me back for helping you pay for your father's operation."

She pouted. "Awww, I thought you were doing that out of the goodness of your heart Joseph Wheeler."

"Well, with you making thousands a week I have to get my share," I replied jokingly. She laughed again, and it was genuine. I guess I was making her feel better about whatever was bothering her.

Without any warning she wrapped both of her hands around my left arm. "Come on, let's go see my dad."

I blinked in surprise. "You want me to come with you?"

"Well sure, why not," she replied, her blue eyes twinkling. "You are helping me pay for his operation. You should meet him."

"I don't know."

A smirk lit up her face. "What are you, nervous?"

I blushed. "No way."

"Then come on!"

She half dragged me out of the room as she animatedly talked about all the things she and her father used to do together when he'd been healthy. From the stories she was telling me, I could tell that the two of them were extremely close. I wonder if he knows about her being Sailor Venus.

"What floor is you dad on?" I asked as we stepped onto the elevator.

"Fourth floor."

I pressed the four button. This time there was no one on the elevator accept us. We were silent during the ride, but I snuck a couple of glances at her. She really was a gorgeous girl, but I'd made up my mind that the two of us were only going to be friends, pretty or not. Things were already a bit weird because of the kiss we'd shared at Duelist Kingdom.

"Who gave you these flowers?" I asked, looking for anything to distract myself.

"Mokuba and Kaiba," she replied, "as an apology for running me over."

I balled my free hand into a fist. "He's getting a knuckle sandwich the next time I see him."

The elevators opened and we stepped out. "Don't do that Joey. Everything's been settled already. You worry about me too much."

I didn't respond to that. Mainly because she was right, I did worry about her too much. Ever since that night when we were attacked…no before then…the day I saw her at the McDonalds I'd been worrying about her. But after being attacked by Pegasus' assassins, my protectiveness toward her increased tenfold.

We were silent as Mina led me to the last room on the hall. "This is it," she said, stopping by the door. These doors weren't automated, so Mina was going to have to turn the knob to get in.

"Ready?"

"Um, yeah," I replied.

Mina took a hold of the doorknob and turned it, pushing her way in. Immediately I'm met with the sight of the hospital bed and the monitoring machines beeping relentlessly. The man in the bed is sitting up and smiling up at the T.V. that's on the wall next to Mina and me, but the second we enter that smile is directed at both of us.

He has blue eyes that match Mina's, but his hair is a dark brown color. He's pale, extremely so, but he still looked like he was full of life despite his sickly appearance.

"Minako," he breathed, sounding a bit hoarse but happy. He extends his arms out slightly. "Long time no see my little girl."

Mina all but ran into his arms. "DAD!"

I smiled as Mina's father hugged her back. "Who's your friend Mina?"

Mina barely pulled away and inclined her gaze back at me. She motioned me forward and I hesitantly walked toward the two of them. Witnessing this moment between them seemed a bit intrusive.

"Dad, this is Joey," she said, her arms still wrapped tightly around her father. "Joey this is my dad."

"Um, it's nice to finally meet ya Mr. Aino," I replied, scratching the back of my head. "Mina talks about you all the time."

Mina and Mr. Aino finally broke apart. He extended his hand out to me. "Mina's told me of you as well." I took his hand and shook it. He still had a pretty firm grip.

"So Mina, tell me, how's your mother?" Mr. Aino asked.

Mina's eyes clouded over slightly, but the smile remained on her face. "She's been alright. Hanging in there." Her smile faltered slightly.

Mr. Aino looked toward me. "I see, and you Joey, have you been taking care of my daughter. By the look of these bandages around my daughter's head, I'd think not."

I blushed. "What do you mean by that? Um, we're not dating or anything like that Mr. Aino. Honest. We're just friends and uh…"

"Joey why are you babbling on and on like that?" Mina asked, getting to her feet so she could grab a nearby chair. She moved it to the side of the bed so she could sit down. " He just asked you a simple question. Lighten up."

Mr. Aino laughed. "Oh Mina, don't chastise him. I worded my question in a way that would implicate that the two of you were in a relationship."

Mina was blushing now. "Dad, come on."

"Okay, okay," he amended, seeing the cold glare in Mina's eyes. "I'm sorry. In any case, Mina thinks a lot of you young man. She told me that you've gotten her out of some sticky situations."

I smiled. "That's true I have. Especially recently."

Mina stuck her tongue out at me. "Stop being a show off Joey."

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth," I replied. "After all I'm helping you pay for Mr. Aino's operation."

"First off, Joey please, call me Toshido," Mr. Aino requested. "Secondly, how are you going to help my Mina pay for an operation when she and my wife can't. The operation is nearly a million dollars."

"It's like this dad," Mina began, "Joey and I actually just got back from Duelist Kingdom."

Toshido's eyes widened. "You did? How did I miss that?"

"The prize for winning was three million dollars," I continued, "and since I…"

"And since Yugi won the tournament, he gave Joey the money so he could pay for his sister's operation," Mina cut in. "And because Joey is such a good friend, he agreed to help me pay for your operation too. Not only that, but I just got a fantastic new job at Kaiba Corp. I'll be making five thousand dollars a week."

Toshido's entire demeanor changed the second Mina mentioned Kaiba Corp. "Does your mother know about this Mina?"

Mina's gaze drifted elsewhere. "No, she doesn't."

The air in the room was suddenly tense and I felt guilty. I shouldn't have said anything about the operation in front of Mina's dad. Definitely not the best move on my part. So much for getting on his good graces.

"What's happening with your mother Mina?" Toshido asked softly, almost silently. "Why hasn't she come to see me?"

Mina didn't look at her father. "I don't know why. I haven't talked to her."

"You haven't talked to her?" he asked as Mina rose to her feet again. "Why not?"

"Because I…" Mina trailed off. Her gaze met mine. "We should go Joey…"

"Not so fast," Toshido cut in. "You will answer me Minako. "

Mina's fists clenched by her sides, I stepped closer to her and rested my hand her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer me. Instead her gaze locked on to the floor.

It was a long moment before she spoke. "I can't dad. I can't answer you. I won't break your heart."

Toshido's blue eyes were locked on Mina. His expression was one of confusion, but I could tell that he was silently thinking about something. Then out of nowhere he lets out a long deep breath as his own fists clench atop the blankets that cover him.

"Mina, you must tell me what your mother has been doing," he said finally. "It's vital that I know what's happening to her. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Mina was silent for a long moment. "Why is it vital?"

He stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean why?"

"Let me phrase it like this then," Mina began, turning her gaze back on her father. "Did you know that my mother's true ethnicity is Britannian? Did you know that her real name is Cecelia?"

I could tell from Mina's expression that she already knew the answers to these questions. I'm not sure how she could know, but I'm willing to bet that it has to do with the weird power she has, the one that allows her to see into the past.

"Did you know of her involvement with Kaiba Corp. and her involvement with Pegasus?"

Mina's dad wasn't answering.

"These aren't hard questions dad," Mina continued. "All I need is a yes or a no. Did you know these things or not?"

"How do you…" he trailed off for a moment. "Mina, did Pegasus…"

"No," Mina cut in. "He didn't. I found out on my own."

"How?"

"You first father."

Toshido's gaze rested on his hands. "Yes, I knew all of it. All of it and more Mina."

"That's all I needed to know."

Before I could blink, Mina darted out of the room. I called out to her, but it was no use, she had made up her mind that she wasn't staying any longer. Maybe I should have gone after her, but something compelled me to stay where I was.

"Joey, protect my daughter."

I turned my gaze back on Toshido. His eyes were bloodshot now. He looked like the life had just been sucked out of him.

"Please," he murmured, "if I'm correct, Mina will be in grave danger soon. Protect her. Keep my little girl safe."

My gaze was still fixed on him. Obviously he was desperate, otherwise he wouldn't be asking me to protect Mina. It's also obvious that he doesn't know that Mina's a Sailor Scout and is fully capable of protecting herself.

Even knowing that though, I nodded. "I'll do my very best sir."

* * *

Outside the hospital

I found Mina sitting on one of the benches outside the hospital. She wasn't crying, but it was clear that she wanted to.

"Mina," I whispered, hesitantly sitting next to her on the bench. Above us the sun shined brightly. There was a light breeze in the air, and the leaves on the nearby trees were just starting to change colors as they did when fall came around.

"Joey, why are you alone?" she asked suddenly. "I expected to see you with Yugi and the others."

"I figured you wouldn't want them to know about being in the hospital," I stated. "You seem like the type of person who doesn't want to burden people with your problems."

She smiled softly. "And you'd be right. I don't like burdening people with my problems, yet I continually end up bringing you into mine. I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal," I replied, leaning back against the back of the bench. "I'm just doing for you what my friends do for me when I'm down. In some ways, I'm actually repaying a favor to you."

"A favor?"

I nodded. "Sure. Do you remember that day at McDonalds?"

"Yeah."

"Well," I began, shifting my gaze so I was looking into her eyes, "after you ran off, without realizing it you gave me hope. See, I hate coffee, and in McDonalds I accidentally bought the same thing you did, which included a caramel latte. Though I hate coffee, I ended up drinking the whole cup and I thought, 'hey, if I can change my thinking on coffee, then surely I figure out a way to save my sister', now look where we are Mina."

She sighed. "Your sister is never going to go blind and my father is going to live, though…"

"Though what?"

Her sapphire gaze darted upward toward the sky. "Is it wrong for me to be mad at my dad? I mean, I know that he probably didn't tell me about the whole Cecelia madness to protect me, but I still feel betrayed by him. I feel like I've lived a lie this whole time. And now, knowing what's happening in Japan…"

She let the sentence hang as her gaze narrowed back on the ground. "How do you do it Joey? How can you keep such a positive outlook on life when there are so many bad things going on around you?"

For once, she actually asked me an easy question.

"It's because I have hope for a better future. And I'm not afraid to live each day and accept it for what it is, a blessing."

Out of nowhere she started giggling. I sent her a mild glare as her giggles turned into full blown laughter, but at the same time the smile on her face made me feel better.

"Oh, Joey," she cackled. "You really kill me. Still, for a barking Chihuahua and an overall idiot, you're really wise."

I groaned. "I am not a Chihuahua!"

She continued laughing as she rose to her feet. She patted off her uniform of imaginary dust before staring up at the brilliant blue sky again. Her eyes sparkled in the light, nearly mesmerizing me, but I pretended not to see it. Like I said, Mina and I are just going to be friends.

"Thanks Joey." She turned her gaze back at me. "You're the best."

I smiled. "You're welcome Mina."

She nodded her head and turned away. "I'll see you at school on Monday okay."

"Right," I replied. "See you then Mina."

"Bye."

Her figure disappeared over the horizon as she walked further away from the hospital. I didn't need to stay here anymore, but I lingered anyhow.

Things are definitely changing around here. They could be for the better and they could be for the worse, but one thing I'm glad for is that I've made a new friend in Mina. Even with all the trouble she caused me at times, she's a pretty cool person.

I don't entirely like the fact that Mina's going to be working for Kaiba, but I'm sure that feeling will pass. Things will work out for her just as they have for me. That much I know.

Right now, I'm just content in knowing that my sister won't go blind and that everything is back to normal again.

* * *

A/N: Joey may think everything is back to normal, but that is not the case. Alright, I'm thinking that at this point there'll be about twelve more chapters before I bring this story to a close. Stay tuned, because next chapter will be action packed and full of comedy as well as drama. Thanks for reading everyone.


	81. Pros and Cons

A/N: In this chapter, there has been a time skip. It is now Monday and this chapter will introduce Mina as Kaiba's new assistant/bodyguard. Plus, there's gonna be some action, so get ready, cause here it comes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and or themes from the various anime's I used in this story.

Chapter 81

Pros and Cons

1:55 p.m.

Minako Aino ran around the gym for the fourth time. She wore the gym uniform and her signature red ribbon in her hair as always. However, bandages were no longer tied around her head. The other students sat on the bleachers, waiting for their turn to run laps around the gym and finish off the day.

"_Two more_," Mina thought, glancing at the clock. She only had four minutes to get to Kaiba's office and she was still at school. "_Kaiba must've known that I'd never make it on time when school doesn't end until two thirty. Not only that, but class just started._"

She ran another lap. One more and she would be done. Maybe she could attempt to skip the rest of gym.

The past three days had been uneventful. Mostly, Mina had been sorting through her emotional struggles, as was normal these days. She worked at the Karaoke restaurant downtown on Friday as well as went to her hip-hop dance class as she normally did. Nothing happened and nothing changed, except that Artemis was yammering on and on that Ms. Cathy was too obsessed with cats and begged Mina to never leave him with her again.

Monday itself had been mostly uneventful too, Joey and Yugi had dueled during homeroom, while everyone else watched. Bakura had gotten some help on homework from Tea. Megan had been her usual bratty self. Things had been relatively normal.

But now, Mina was faced with a horrible challenge. She had to be at Kaiba Corp. in three minutes. Under human circumstances, it was utterly impossible for her to get there on time.

"_Knowing him_, _he's sitting there babbling about how he's going to fire me the second I get there_," Mina thought as she finished her last lap. Couch Humphrey, pressed a button on his stopwatch. "Nice, you ran a mile in two minutes and forty-five seconds. A new record."

Mina nodded. "Thanks, may I use the restroom?"

"Go ahead." He looked at his clipboard. "Alright, Ryou Bakura, you're next."

Mina smiled at Bakura as she passed him. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he replied, clearly nervous about this fitness test. Of course, he wasn't the only one freaking out right about now. Mina was too.

In a frenzy she ran into the locker room, grabbing her belongings and shuffling out of her gym uniform as quickly as possible. She then put on a red sweater, a black knee-length skirt, and a black blazer. After that she sprayed on some vanilla perfume, to block out the scent of her sweat.

"_Hopefully he won't notice_," she thought frantically as she took of her shoes and replaced them with black ballet flats. Haphazardly she tossed her gym uniform into her gym locker before gathering her backpack and the rest of her belongings.

Her eyes scanned the screen of her cell-phone. She had one minute left.

"I'm gonna kill that jerk for making me go through all this." With that said, Mina leapt into a sprint and darted out of the locker room, into the hall, and down the stairs that lead to the front door.

Upon opening the door, rain immediately splashed onto her. The sky was dark and dreary, making Mina's sour and frantic mood all the more sour.

"Crap, crap, crap!"

Dodging puddles and slick areas on the sidewalk, Mina ran like her life depended on it. She couldn't check the time because of the rain, but she figured that she really didn't have much time left. It's a good thing there weren't a lot of people out on the street. The girl would have ran over all of them.

The roads were a traffic filled mess when Mina darted across the intersections on foot, not bothering to watch to see if it was safe to walk. It's a wonder that she didn't get run over again. Probably because she was a tad bit more aware today than she had been three days earlier.

Eventually, she could see the towering building of the Kaiba Corporation standing a few blocks away. Maybe she could redeem herself for her tardiness if she could just get her legs to move faster.

A car drove over a puddle on the road. Said puddle splashed onto Mina, drenching her further, but Mina continued to run anyway. She wasn't going to let this job slip through her fingers if she could help it.

"_Almost there_," she thought as she stopped next to the building. The doors were only a few feet away, but Mina was having a hard time catching her breath. Even so, after a few seconds, she straightened her posture and walked through the automated doors of Kaiba Corporation with the brightest smile she could muster on her face.

The interior wasn't very fancy like she expected, but Mina could tell that it was a place of business and that her wet demeanor didn't exactly fit in well.

"_Oh well._" She walked over to a check-in desk. A cute raven-haired man sat at the receptionist desk.

"How can I help you?" he asked, looking at Mina suspiciously. "It's obvious you need an umbrella."

"I'm Minako Aino," she breathed, ignoring his somewhat snide comment. "I'm the new assistant."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. Surprising isn't it."

The man shrugged. "Your face matches the picture I have here, but you might not last long. Mr. Kaiba hates tardiness."

Mina sighed. "The jerk did this to me on purpose. He knows I have school until two-thirty."

"Okay miss Aino," he replied, laughing good naturedly as he did. "Here's your I.D. card. His office is on the top floor. When the elevator doors open his office is straight ahead. Can't miss it."

"Thanks."

Gathering up her confidence, Mina strode toward the elevator with elegant long strides. Once inside, she pressed the button marked with a twenty. It was the last floor of the building. No one else stood in the elevator with her, so for a few fleeting moments, she was free to contemplate comebacks when Kaiba started yelling at her.

"_I just pray he doesn't fire me on the spot_," she thought, letting out a deep breath. Staring down, she noted that a puddle was gathering around her feet. She knew that she was soaking wet, but she didn't think she had been soaked enough to make puddles.

The elevator doors opened long before Mina was ready for them to. Even so, it was too late to turn back. After everything she had been through recently, Mina had made up her mind that she wasn't going to run away from her problems anymore nor would she put them off. She rationalized that dealing with the issues head on as soon as they rose made for better results in the end, or at least that's what she was hoping right that second as her footsteps brought her closer to Kaiba's office.

Seconds later, she stood before the door. With a silent prayer filling her mind, she knocked.

"Enter," his gruff voice replied.

Mina turned the knob, preparing for the worst.

With a turn and pull, the door opened and the young Sailor Senshi stepped in. Her sapphire eyes quickly darted around the room. It was massive; the walls were white, but towards her right she noted a bookcase that was filled books from top to bottom. Also on the right of her was Mokuba, sitting on a couch and watching a huge flat screen T.V.

Immediately Mokuba waved at her. She waved back, but her gaze drifted to her left. There was a small black desk sitting there. On top of it laid Kaiba's silver briefcase as well as one of the prototypes for the duel disk system he'd brought to Duelist Kingdom.

And straight ahead of her sat the ruthless, young C.E.O. himself with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He again wore the blue dress shirt and teal trench jacket. His expression was one of impatience, but he said nothing and allowed Mina to study the room a bit further. On his desk laid a black lap-top computer. For now, it was closed, waiting for it's user to open the lid and process documents that needed to be finished. On the left of said desk was a phone that was linked up to a small monitor in case he needed to talk to someone through video chat or something similar.

"Minako," he began, his sapphire eyes studying her closely. "You're three minutes late and you're soaking wet."

Mina sighed in frustration. "Well, what did you expect Mr. Kaiba? You know as well as I do that school doesn't get out until two thirty. You're lucky I'm such a fantastic athlete, or I would have gotten here even later."

"You aren't starting your first day at work very well," he replied, smirking slightly at her. "Reprimanding the boss normally leads to getting fired on the spot."

Mokuba chuckled from his seat on the couch. "Coming to work soaking wet doesn't help much either Mina."

Mina's temper threatened to ignite, but she kept it at bay as she answered to Kaiba. "Forgive me sir. It won't happen again."

"Be sure that it doesn't Minako," Kaiba told her, rising from his seat. "Next time I might not be so forgiving. I only hire the best workers. Mediocrity is unacceptable."

Mina's gaze narrowed. "Understood sir." Her temper flared slightly, but again, Mina kept the fires of petty rage at bay.

Kaiba nodded and stared down at the watch he wore around his left wrist. "I have a meeting in two hours. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a huge stack of papers "In the meantime, I'll be working out the bugs in the duel disk system while you sort these documents. I want each one alphabetized by last name and organized by category. If you can't figure it out, then I suggest you leave now."

It was a clear challenge, one that Mina didn't back down from even though she was already overwhelmed. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a quitter and I'm not stupid either."

"Very well," he answered, moving to the black desk. "You should dry off first though. I don't want any wet documents. There's a bathroom down the hall that's stocked with towels and extra clothes if you need it."

Mina turned on her heel and walked toward the door. "Thank you Mr. Kaiba."

Moments later she was gone, off to dry off from her time in the rain. Almost immediately Mokuba started laughing.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny Mokuba?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Nothing really. Just the look on her face when you mentioned organizing the documents at first. She looked terrified."

"I know," Kaiba replied, "but she masked it pretty well. It's clear that she's not going to let me scare her or control her. The only reason she's acting respectable now is because she believes her job is on the line already."

"In a week she'll probably be yelling at you," Mokuba mused, flicking channels on the T.V. "That'll be fun to watch."

Kaiba nodded, quickly starting work on working out the bugs in his duel disk system.

Time passed and Mina returned, now wearing a white blazer, a black tank top, and black dress trousers with her ballet flats. The red bow in her hair clashed considerably, but it was clear that Mina did not care in the slightest. Without a word to either Mokuba or Kaiba, she got to work, sorting through documents. It wasn't long before she realized that there were only two categories to sort, so that made the job pretty simple. The documents themselves were mostly research reports from different scientists and accountants within the Kaiba Corporation over two separate subjects. One was for some kind of virtual reality system, while the other was simply for stock market and other such things. Mina didn't spend much time observing what the documents were talking about.

She sorted through most of them in thirty minutes, but that was when Kaiba finished working on his Duel Disk and brought over another huge stack of documents that had been within his briefcase.

An hour later, Mina was completely finished with all the sorting. All of them needed a signature from Kaiba, stating his approval or dissatisfaction over whatever the documents were talking about. Unfortunately, Kaiba hadn't read any of them yet, which was why he had wanted them alphabetized and such.

"All finished," Mina breathed, her breath coming out almost like a labored gasp. She was exhausted. She set all of the completed documents next to his laptop. "Is there anything else you need Kaiba?"

Kaiba shook his head as he took a book from off the bookshelf. "No, that's all the paperwork I needed done for today. However, I'll need you to accompany Mokuba and me to the meeting with the Big Five."

Mina glanced at him curiously. "Big Five?"

"They're the five snakes that teamed up with Pegasus to try and get rid of Seto and me," Mokuba stated, turning his gaze away from the television. "My brother's going to strip them of their jobs and make sure they never work in Domino City again."

"Did you ever find out why Pegasus wanted Kaiba Corp. in the first place?" Mina asked, her mind drifting to when she had spoken to Pegasus before dueling Megan. He had wanted to find out what had really happened to Cecelia. Though Mina knew more about the situation, many questions about her mother's involvement with Kaiba Corp. were still left unanswered. That's the main reason why she took this job Kaiba had offered her.

"Probably just to get more money," Kaiba answered. "People are greedy in this day and age."

"That's what the Big Five was after at least," Mokuba muttered, turning back toward the T.V. "They've always been like that."

Mina rose from her chair and stretched her arms. "What time is it?"

"Four fifteen," Kaiba replied, looking at his watch. "Come on, let's get this over with. I can't afford to waste a whole lot of time on those idiots."

Mokuba jumped off from the couch. "Alright."

"_The Big Five_," Mina mused, following in step behind Mokuba and Kaiba easily. "_Were they here before Kaiba took over as the C.E.O. of Kaiba Corporation?_" After a moment, she decided to let the question slip out of her mind until she saw these people face to face. From that she could gather the information she wanted.

The three entered the elevator and went down to the fifteenth floor. The three traveled in silence mostly, accept for the occasional excited exclamations Mokuba made about how he couldn't wait to see his brother school the evil men for all the wrongs they'd committed.

A few minutes later, they turned a corner of the hallway. Ahead, there was one large automated door to their left.

"Mina, when we enter, do not speak a word to these men," Kaiba ordered sternly as they got closer. "Just observe and let me and Mokuba do the talking."

"Fine," she replied, inwardly wondering why a kid years younger than her got to speak whereas she didn't. "_Oh, well._"

The giant automated door opened, revealing five men sitting at a circular table inside. Mina set her gaze on each one, studying them for any sign that they were capable of actually harming Kaiba or Mokuba physically. All of them except for one man wearing glasses were a bit on the plump side. Each of them wore suits, portraying just how professional they were. All of them had smiles on their faces, but Mina could clearly see the falseness of those smiles. She could see the malevolent intent in each of their eyes.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," Kaiba greeted almost immediately after the three of them entered. He gazed at each face. He knew all of them extremely well since they had once worked for his father. Nesbit, Krump, Lector, Gansley, and Johnson, otherwise known as the Big Five.

Gansley, a pale-faced, almost bald plump man wearing a beige suit and black tie spoke first. "Mr. Kaiba. Welcome back sir."

"Yes," Krump, a plump man with black hair and mustache wearing a green suit and black tie, stated. "What a pleasant surprise it is to see you back so soon."

Kaiba's expression shifted into an expression of tense anger ready to boil over at any moment. "I'm sure it is you treacherous snakes."

"Mr. Kaiba…"

"I know all about your partnership with Pegasus," Kaiba interrupted, forcing Krump to shut his mouth on the spot. "And I know about the scheme you had to take over my corporation."

"That's right!" Mokuba exclaimed. "What you guys did was really messed up. Working with that creep to try and get rid of my brother and me…you guys are sick."

Mina didn't say anything, but she narrowed her gaze at the five men, making sure they knew that they were lucky that she wasn't allowed to say anything. After all, the whole Kaiba Corp. madness had put Mina's life at risk too and on multiple occasions already. What's worse is that she barely even knew the two brothers.

"You're all fired," Kaiba stated, leaving no room for argument, "and I suggest you leave now before I really lose my temper and take more than just your jobs."

A panicked feeling rose in Mina's chest as Kaiba threatened the men. For a moment she wondered if the guy really needed a bodyguard.

"Please let us explain," Gansley pleaded.

Kaiba sent an icy glare at the man. "Don't test me you slime."

"Seto if you simply let us speak, you'll understand why we did what we did."

"That I doubt," Kaiba replied.

The man in glasses, Johnson, spoke up. "The sole reason we formed this so called partnership with master…pardon, Mr. Pegasus, was to rescue you."

"Yes," Gansley agreed. "Johnson is absolutely right. Pegasus was the one who wanted your company. We thought that perhaps, some phony alliance would help us find you."

Mokuba scoffed. "You expect us to believe that?"

"_I certainly don't_," Mina thought, her gaze locking with Gansley's. She knew without a doubt that the man was crooked. His sugarcoated words were all lies bent on coercing Kaiba into forgiving them so they could continue on with their sabotage of Kaiba Corp., but surely Kaiba wouldn't fall for it. After all, he was a teenager running a huge corporation. Doing so requires an immense amount of intelligence. Mina knew that there was just no possible way that Kaiba would be dumb enough to believe this man's lies.

Gansley sighed. "Seto, we had no intention of taking over Kaiba Corp. In fact, we were waiting for your stamp of approval before we sent out our latest product. It's your virtual pod."

"_Virtual what_?" Mina wondered.

"We've readied it for market distribution," Gansley continued.

Kaiba smiled. "You have? Impressive, but don't think that means your off the hook-any of you."

"Yeah, you tell him," Mokuba encouraged, but Kaiba was already onto the next thing.

"At last Mokuba," he exclaimed, "my virtual adventure game is ready to be tested." In a flash, Kaiba strode out of the automated doors with Mokuba close behind. Mina lingered for a second, sending an icy glare to each man before following the two of them.

Once in the hall, Mina caught ear of their conversation.

"Seto wait a minute!" Mokuba was shouting. "Are you about to test it now?"

Mina had no idea what the young boy was talking about, but she remained silent as they all stepped into a different elevator. On this one was a window. She could clearly see to the outside. The rain was still falling steadily, but in the distance lightning flashed in the sky.

"Of course little brother," Kaiba replied. "I have to make sure that the system is running correctly." He gestured for Mina to press the B button, which lead to an underground facility where all the latest products were produced.

"Seto, we just go back," Mokuba pointed out as Mina continued to stare out into the rain. "Why do you have to try it out right now?"

"You don't need to worry about it…"

"But it could be a trap," Mokuba cut in, concern clearly reflected in his grey/violet eyes.

Mina sighed. "Could be nothing." Her mind brought her back to when she had locked gazes with Gansley. "This screams trap to me." She turned toward the two brothers. "Kaiba, if you have to test it now you should at least let me be the one to use this pod thing you've created."

Kaiba shook his head. "That's not necessary Minako." He turned his gaze away from her. "Besides, I designed each and every program in this game myself. There's nothing to worry about."

"Fine," Mina replied, shrugging to portray that she was nonchalant about the whole thing. "Just don't blame me if anything goes wrong. Mokuba and I warned you."

Kaiba didn't respond to her. He had shrugged off their concerns as nonsense.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a brightly lit basement area with automated doors on both sides of the hall. Kaiba walked straight ahead with Mokuba and Mina right behind him. He stepped through a pair of automated doors and entered a large room. In the center of it were two virtual pods.

"I've been waiting for this moment," Kaiba stated, "and now it's finally here." He turned toward his two companions. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Sure, they're the most gorgeous things I've ever seen," Mina muttered, her voice laced with evident sarcasm. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and nonchalantly walked over to the control systems that were close by. Mokuba followed.

"Big brother, are you positive about this?" he asked.

Kaiba sat down in the pod. The pod itself was like a chair, accept it there was a glass screen high above his head and that there was a headrest with magnetic controls that would transport his mind to the virtual world.

"Absolutely," he said in response to his brother. "Start it up."

Mokuba nodded. "Okay then."

All the while, Mina stood behind Mokuba as he worked the controls, thinking that Kaiba was about the most idiotic person she'd ever met, and that's saying something when Joey's involved in the scheme of things.

"Insert deck into the card recognizer," a computerized voice commanded as a slot opened in Kaiba's armrest. He reached into his coat pocket and placed the card into the slot. It retracted then, closing the deck off from view. "All systems go. Virtual screen closing."

The glass screen lowers, closing Kaiba off from Mokuba and Mina. The sides of the headrest press against the temples of his head.

"Virtual screen locked."

Kaiba glanced at Mokuba and Mina. "I won't be gone long Mokuba. Mina, if something does happen, make sure Mokuba escapes at all costs."

"I will," Mina promised, her nervousness barely noticeable. "Be careful alright."

Mokuba touched the lever that would activate the pod. "_I hope he knows what he's doing._" He pulls the lever down and the pod begins to activate, emanating a golden light on the virtual pod for a moment before dissipating. The giant monitor screen at the front of the room lights up and shows a miniature version of Kaiba, entering the virtual world.

"No offense Mokuba, but your brother is an idiot," Mina stated bluntly."

Mokuba just sighed. "I know."

* * *

A/N: Well, that ends this chapter. This one ended up being a bit of a filler, but you know what's about to happen right? A trap has obviously been set, one that Kaiba is too stupid to realize. Poor guy. In any case, stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be epic!


	82. The Ultimate Virtual Adventure Part 1

A/N: Now we come to the last major battles of this story. The last climactic battle if you will. It's going to be fabulous!

Note: This is dedicated to all my reviewers.

Chapter 82

The Ultimate Virtual Adventure Part 1

_The time is nearly five in the evening. The sky is dark, thanks to the heavy downpour outside. Every once in a while, thunder will sound and lightning will strike in the distance, giving the town of Domino an eerie feel to it._

_For the situation at hand within Kaiba Corporation HQ, it is an appropriate setting. After all, sinister forces are at work within this corporation, and they are bound to cause its C.E.O. a whole mountain of trouble._

* * *

Kaiba P.O.V.

The mind transport portal spiraled over and over, almost making me dizzy as I stared straight ahead. The portal itself had certainly been smoothed over because I could barely feel my mind separating from my body in the real world. Still, how the virtual world itself will be has yet to be seen.

After another moment, I arrive at my destination. Glancing up, I note the forest around me. In the distance, I can hear birds chirping eerily. The wind blows as the dark clouds roll over the sky, giving this place the creepy feel that I had programmed.

"Visuals check," I muttered, rising to my feet. "Sounds check." Nonchalantly I glanced down at my right wrist. My deck was strapped onto the wristwatch portion of my duel disk system. The life-point reader was already set to two thousand.

"Life-points check." With a nod, I started forward. "So far so good."

For a while I traveled aimlessly, every once in a while observing my surroundings for a monster to face off against.

A roar sounded ahead of me, I stared upward and found the Twin Headed Rex staring me down.

**Twin Headed Rex: 1900**

"Excellent," I mused, "just as I programmed."

I drew a card from my deck. My first card was my favorite.

"I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I shouted, raising my card up toward the sky. The card glowed and then the sound of my dragon's roar filled my ears. Yes, everything was going according to plan. "White Lightning Attack!"

My dragon attacked, turning the Twin Headed Rex into a pile of ash almost immediately; however, when the smoke cleared, something unexpected flashed across my vision. My eyes darted around, just barely catching sight of the Armed Ninja monster coming my way.

"The Armed Ninja?" I questioned aloud. "I didn't design this." Glancing upward, I stared at my Blue Eyes and commanded it to attack the Armed Ninja. Unfortunately the Armed Ninja got away too fast for the blast of my Blue Eyes to be effective. To top it off, the monster activated his own card, the Dragon Capture Jar. Instantly I knew that Mina and Mokuba's suspicions had been correct. The Big Five had set up this trap for me from the start.

"_Not good, those corporate clowns reprogrammed the game's combat protocols_."

The jar sucked my dragon away, leaving me defenseless against the Armed Ninja, who was swiftly coming my way.

Vainly, I tried running while thinking over a strategy, but before I could, the Armed Ninja jumped in front of me and tossed an electrically wired net over my head.

"No!" I screamed, the sparks of the net bringing me to my knees. I writhed in pain as well as in shame. Those snakes had played me for a fool once before and now they had played me again. They have me trapped for now, but somehow someway I'll find a way to get back into the real world. And once I do that, those maniacal snakes will pay dearly for humiliating me.

* * *

Back in the real world

Mina P.O.V.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I stepped back as sparks of electricity flew my way. "Oh no, Kaiba!"

Mokuba was frantically trying to figure out what was happening with the controls. "Something's wrong with the system. Seto's in trouble!"

That much was obvious. Still, deep down I wished that I hadn't been right about the Big Five trying to trap Kaiba. I had hoped that my suspicions would have been put off as paranoia after all was said and done, but that wasn't going to be an option now.

The indoor electrical storm subsided along with Kaiba's screams of agony. Earlier he had looked at least semi-conscious, but now the guy just looked dead. Oh, that was not good wording.

Mokuba hurriedly opened the glass screen and rushed forward toward his brother. "Seto? Are you okay? Say something."

A sound of doors bolting shut alerted me. Turning my head I saw that the automated doors from before were now being blocked by a bigger door that had descended into the doorway. I could tell without trying to force it open that we were stuck in here.

"Big brother no," Mokuba muttered. "Come on, wake up."

A sinister laugh captured both of our attention in that moment. "Your brother's obsession with technology has always been his greatest weakness."

I turned toward the side screens that were next to the huge monitor that had been keeping track of Kaiba within the game. "What did you jerks do to him?" I demanded.

A man wearing glasses and a blue suit appeared on the screen. "Seto should have heeded the advice you and little Mokuba gave him, but now it's too late. His mind is imprisoned in his own game."

Another man appeared on the screen. He wore a green suit and was nearly bald. "Yes, thanks to a few technical modifications we've made, and with Mokuba our prisoner once again there'll be no one to stop us from taking over Kaiba Corp."

The screens faded to black as sinister laughs filled my ears. Once they were gone, I stared at the second virtual pod that was back to back with Kaiba's. Though crazy, a quick plan worked its way into my brain.

"They won't get what they want if I can help it," I stated firmly, turning toward Mokuba, who was still staring at Kaiba. Moving around him, I got into the second pod.

"Mina, what are you doing?"

"I'm going after your brother," I replied, pointing at the ventilator shaft on the wall above me. "In the meantime Mokuba, I want you to hideout at Yugi's. It's not too far from here and you should be safe until I rescue Kaiba."

Mokuba's grey/violet eyes widened. "I don't know Mina. Are you sure you can get him out all by yourself?"

I pulled out my deck from the pocket of the trousers I'd put on earlier and put it into the deck recognizer. "Yeah, I can get him back." I winked at him. "Don't you worry, just send me in. I'll take care of this."

Mokuba nodded. "If you're sure…"

"I'm positive," I cut in, glancing toward the bolted doors. No doubt that guards would probably come down soon. "Hurry, there's not much time."

He pressed a button on Kaiba's pod and retracted the deck before racing over to the controls. Hurriedly he pressed a few buttons, and then his hand was on the lever that would take my mind inside.

The glass screen closed as the sides of the headrest pressed closer against my head. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I'm ready Mokuba."

Seconds later, I feel myself being pulled away. Opening my eyes, I find myself drifting through a swirling blue portal of light. Adrenaline pumped through me as my body or virtual body rather, continued to fall through the portal. For a moment, a bright light blinded me.

When I opened my eyes again I was sitting on a soft cushion of grass in a clearing of a huge forest. The sky was grey, making me believe that it was probably going to rain soon.

I stared down at my right wrist and saw that I was wearing the wristwatch piece of Kaiba's duel disk. My deck was in tow and I had a life-point count.

"_I'm not sure if I want to know what happens when that counter reaches zero_," I thought, rising to my feet. So this was the virtual world. Odd, it feels just like the real world for the most part. Still, the Big Five had a hand in this world, which means that it could be extremely dangerous. I have to be careful.

My eyes darted down to the wristwatch I wore again. Duel Monsters will probably be all over the place here, but I'd like to avoid using my monsters and losing life-points unnecessarily. I'm at the beginning of the game, so the monsters should have pretty low attack points…which means…

I reached into my other pocket and sighed in relief when I felt that my transformation pen was still resting inside. So, even though I'm in a virtual world, everything that's real to me is real here.

"_I'll have to make up an excuse for it later, but seeing that Kaiba's been an idiot today he'll probably believe whatever I tell him_," I thought, pulling the transformation pen from out of my pocket. In order to win this game, I'll need more than just my skill at dueling. I'll need to fight myself.

"Just hang on Kaiba," I said aloud, holding the pen over my head. "Sailor Venus is on her way."

I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. In all honesty, it feels like it's been ages since I've used this pen. Even though I've had my powers back for a while, I've been too scared to test them out again, thinking that Pegasus had lied again and that I really didn't have my powers at all.

Now was the time to find out for sure.

My eyes sprung open as I shouted out the words that would make me a heroine of justice once again.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

* * *

Three guards rushed down the hall. The one in front, the leader, and the one that was the most idiotic of the three was none other than Pegasus' head guard Kimo. The guard covering his left flank was a younger man, a newbie that's not worth mentioning really.

Covering Kimo's right flank was a man of about twenty years of age. He had unruly brown hair and his golden eyes were covered by his sunglasses, but as always he wore a goofy grin on his face. Yes, this man is a character we've come to know and somewhat love despite his mysterious origins and powers.

Yes, Fernando Green is once again on the scene.

In any case, the three of them traveled to the underground lab that had housed the two virtual pods. The door they were looking for was now straight ahead.

"Put in the access code," Kimo demanded of the newbie. He quickly pressed it in, allowing for the automated doors to pen and the other door that had blocked them to rise so they could fully enter.

The room was still brightly lit, but the young boy, Mokuba Kaiba, was gone. And the teenage girl turned bodyguard, Minako Aino, was within the second virtual pod, having now entered the game.

"Where did that brat go?" Kimo asked, ignoring Mina's body within the virtual pod.

Fernando however, did not ignore this fact. He stared at Mina, wondering just what Kaiba meant to her. After all, she'd put herself on the line for Kaiba back at Duelist Kingdom when dealing with the evil spirit of Bakura's Millennium Ring.

He glanced up and saw that the casing covering the ventilator shaft had been removed.

"Up there," he told Kimo and the newbie. "He went through the ventilator shaft." He let out a short laugh. "The kid thinks fast."

Kimo shook his head and reached into his pocket for his cell-phone. He quickly dialed the Big Five office. Gansley picked up.

"What is it?"

"Mokuba has escaped sir."

On the other end of the phone, Gansley seethed with rage. "What! Escaped!"

"That's what I said sir," Kimo replied bluntly from his end of the phone.

Gansley's face turned red. "Find him you idiot!"

Next to Gansley, Johnson, the sole member of the Big Five that wore glasses, chuckled. "Relax. We don't have to find Mokuba, he'll come to us soon enough."

Gansley was confused. "Why is that?"

"Because we have his brother," Johnson explained, "and if Mokuba wants to save him, the only way will be for him to get into a virtual pod and win the game Seto is trapped in." He chuckled again. "That's a scenario that I assure you is quite unlikely."

The other three members of the Big Five nodded their agreement. Gansley returned to his phone conversation.

"What happened to the girl?" he asked. "Did she escape as well?"

Back on his end of the phone, Kimo sent a glance back at Mina. "No, she's in the second virtual pod. She must have gone in to rescue Kaiba."

Gansley scoffed. "Unplug her pod immediately then. I don't want anyone mudding up our plans."

With that, the old man hung up on Kimo. The head guard with the pointy haircut that matched Tristan's grinned his widest and most evil grin yet.

He turned to Fernando and the newbie. "New orders. We unplug the girl's pod."

Fernando's gaze narrowed behind his sunglasses. "How come?"

Kimo shrugged. "Who cares, just do it."

The newbie searched around for the plug. "Is this it?" he asked, raising up a particular one marked with a two.

"Yeah, that's the one," Kimo muttered, walking over to the newbie. "Let me help…"

"Not so fast," Fernando cut in, quickly removing his glasses and the contact that had covered his right eye. After that, his swift reflexes kicked in, allowing him to touch Kimo and the newbie's shoulders.

Activating his Geass, Fernando glanced at the two of them, knowing it wouldn't take much power to influence their emotions and thoughts. "You don't want to hurt this girl. You want to leave this room and wait for your next orders. And you don't want me to come along with you."

Though their eyes were covered with sunglasses, the Geass did its job, making Kimo and the newbie feel different emotions that influenced their actions.

"Yeah, we don't want to unplug pods," Kimo stated, rising from his kneeling position. He turned toward the newbie. "Let's go wait for our next orders. Stay here Fernando."

Fernando quickly put the contact back into his eye. "Understood sir."

The two men left. Fernando now stood alone with two virtual pods in front of him.

"Well, Mina," he began, his gaze locking on her pod again. "Looks like you owe me for saving your life again. Of course, I didn't save you just because I like you. I have a message from E.E."

He was about to turn away from the two pods, but that was when he saw a golden glow coming from Mina's pod. He glanced back and saw her transform before his eyes. In an instant, she was Sailor Venus, the soldier of love and beauty born from the morning and evening star to protect the Moon Princess and the Earth.

Fernando's golden eyes widened at the sight. He had known of her identity thanks to E.E., but he hadn't thought he'd see the girl transform right in front of him and especially while said girl was unconscious.

"_She must have transformed within the game_," he thought. "How intriguing."

With a leisurely pace, Fernando strode over to the control panels and pressed a few buttons. He knew how to work the systems as well as Mokuba did.

With another press, an image appeared on the huge monitor. It was Mina, as Sailor Venus, traveling through the graveyard portion of the game. The first level. At the moment, she was bypassing some monsters that had tried to get in her way. The girl wasn't wasting any time on getting to her destination, wherever it may be.

"_At least now I can watch her progress_," he thought, pulling up a rolling chair to the control panel and sitting down. Now if only he had some popcorn.

Meanwhile, out in the street of Domino, Mokuba ran through the streets as the rain poured relentlessly. Thunder sounded, followed by a lightning strike far in the distance.

"_There it is_!" he exclaimed inwardly as he saw the gaming shop/house where Yugi and his grandpa lived. Though he trusted Mina to get his brother out, Mokuba still believed that she would need some help. After all, he knew the details about the adventure land that Mina was currently traveling through.

Inside the shop, Yugi and his three friends had gathered around his grandpa, who was telling Joey about a semi-powerful warrior monster.

Joey's chocolate brown eyes were filled with lust for the card. "I'll take it. Put it on my tab gramps."

Solomon Muto shook his head. "Your tab is way past due Joey."

"Then put it on Tristan's tab."

Tristan glared at the blonde. "Hey."

Seconds later, the bell above the front door rang, notifying them that someone had arrived. Their gazes turned toward the door.

Lightning crackled once again, illuminating the silhouette of the young boy who was clearly exhausted from running all those blocks to get to this destination. He leaned against the doorframe, breathing heavily as water dripped from off his clothes.

"Please, please help me," he begged.

"Mokuba!" Yugi exclaimed, surprise clear in his violet eyes.

Tea rushed over to the young boy. "What happened? Oh, Mokuba, you're soaking wet."

"This is an emergency guys," Mokuba pleaded, nearly falling onto Tea in exhaustion. "I need help now! My brother is in trouble!"

Yugi joined Tea. "Let's at least get you dried up first Mokuba. You'll catch a cold like this."

"If that happened, Kaiba would probably kill us," Tristan muttered.

Yugi's grandpa nodded. "I'll make some tea."

A few minutes later, Mokuba, Yugi, and the rest of the gang were sitting in the living room. Mokuba was covered with white wool blanket and was holding a steaming cup of tea in his hands. He hadn't attempted to drink it yet, but now that he had been somewhat dried off, he felt better. All the while, he explained what had happened with his brother.

"So you're saying the only way Kaiba can escape is by winning the game?" Yugi asked, sitting down next to Mokuba on the couch.

Mokuba nodded.

"But if those creeps reprogrammed the entire virtual world just to keep Kaiba trapped there, then how is that possible?" Tea asked.

"I don't know," Mokuba replied, his grip tightening around the hot mug. "I just thought…I just thought you could help Mina…"

"Mina?" Tristan questioned. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"Well…"

"Wait, Mokuba," Joey cut in, "was today Mina's first day working with you all at Kaiba Corp.?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Mokuba asked.

Joey turned away slightly. "Mina told me the other day at the hospital. You know, after Kaiba's limo ran her over."

"What?" Tea asked, suddenly frantic. "Why didn't you say anything Joey?"

"Anyway, what happened to her Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"After my brother fell for the trap, Mina got in the second virtual pod and went after him," Mokuba explained. "She told me to escape and wait here. She convinced me that she could save my brother all on her own, but I'm afraid for her too, because she doesn't know anything about the virtual world she went into. She could be putting her life at risk!"

"Calm down Mokuba," Solomon commanded gently. "We'll figure all of this out. Now, tell us more about this virtual pod your brother was designing."

Mokuba sighed. "I don't know much. I was pretty young when Seto started it. I remember him spending endless hours working on the prototypes, trying to make it perfect."

"Prototypes?" Joey wondered aloud, turning back toward him. "So there are other ones?"

"In his lab," Mokuba replied. "It was my brother's dream to create the world's ultimate virtual adventure land, but those corporate jerks turned it into a nightmare and now my brother and Mina are trapped."

Joey turned his gaze out the window, staring into the rain as his mind wandered a bit.

"Lousy suits," he said finally, "we'll show them like we did Pegasus."

Yugi got to his feet. "That's right. We'll use those pod prototypes, go to that virtual world, and help Mina rescue Kaiba."

Mokuba smiled, hope reflecting in his eyes. "Thanks so much."

In the minutes that followed, Mokuba, Yugi, and the gang gathered some umbrellas and set out in the rain, running in the direction of Kaiba Corp. Yugi's grandpa stayed behind, smiling and reflecting on how proud he was of his grandson and his friends.

The rain poured on, pounding on the surface of the umbrellas that the gang held over their heads. Thunder began to boom louder, the lightning flashed closer to the city, the coming storm ready to rage and tear through the city.

"This is it!" Mokuba shouted, pointing ahead at a separate building from the main Kaiba Corp. building. "My brother's personal laboratory is right up there. He doesn't like anyone messing around in here, but I used to sneak in all the time."

Mokuba then discarded his umbrella so he could climb the gated fence that stood before him and the others. After hoping down to the other side, he pressed a button, allowing the gates to open.

From there, the gang ran toward another building within a small frame of buildings. Mokuba pointed ahead to the center building, marked with a huge red KC logo for Kaiba Corporation. The teens entered the building, and followed Mokuba as he led them to a private room.

After pressing in the code, the automated doors before them opened, revealing a dark room that had three virtual pods in the center.

"There they are," Mokuba stated, flipping on the switch, illuminating the space.

The others looked at the pods in awe as Mokuba ran toward the control panel that mirrored the one he'd used to send Kaiba and Mina into the virtual world. His eyes scanned over it. "These are just like the models my brother and Mina are in."

Joey scanned the three pods. "There's only three. Looks like someone's stayin'. I say Tristan."

Tristan grabbed Joey and forced him into a headlock. "And I say you pea brain."

"I know I'm going," Mokuba told them, walking toward the pods. He had already set the controls for the most part.

"Mokuba, you're the only one who knows how to work these things," Joey stated. "You should stay here."

"Yeah, but I also know the most about the virtual world we're going into," Mokuba argued.

Tristan nodded. "Good point."

"Get in then," Joey agreed. He turned his goofy grin on Tristan. "Take care of my gorgeous pod pal."

"Um…"

Joey got into his pod, and placed his deck within the card reader. Yugi echoed his actions as Mokuba quickly gave Tristan instructions on how to work the machine.

"You guys be careful now," Tea ordered, her gaze laced with concern.

"We'll be fine Tea," Joey assured her.

"Yeah, don't you worry about a thing," Yugi added, smiling widely for her. "We'll have Kaiba rescued in no time."

Tea nodded. "Okay."

"Tristan start her up," Joey ordered.

"Right," Tristan replied. He pressed a few buttons and the glass screens of the three pods lowered. The sides of the headrests pressed against the foreheads of the three duelists going in.

"Virtual upload now!"

Tristan pulled down the lever and sparks of golden light shot out from the pods for a moment before subsiding. The three boys were now inside the virtual world.

Tea sighed. "_Good luck._"

Meanwhile, some enemies had been alerted of what was happening within Kaiba's personal laboratory.

And they were not happy about it.

Gansley once again picked up the phone. "Kimo, unplug those pods in Kaiba's lab immediately."

"Right away sir."

He hung up and watched the screen that allowed them to see what was happening in the virtual world. Miniature versions of Mokuba, Yugi, and Joey were currently traveling through the forest/graveyard.

"Soon this rescue mission will be put to an end," Johnson stated, snickering.

Things were about to get complicated for our heroes.

* * *

_And so the fate of Seto Kaiba rests in the hands of these heroes: Mina a.k.a. Sailor Venus, Mokuba Kaiba, Yugi Muto, and Joey Wheeler._

_Will they succeed or will they all meet their doom at the hands of this virtual trap?_

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Some interesting things happened didn't they? And later on, even more surprises shall ensue. Until next chapter, peace out yo!


	83. The Ultimate Virtual Adventure Part 2

A/N: Well, into the virtual world we go. In this realm, our heroes will fight vicious creatures, travel through difficult obstacles, and fulfill the prophecy of a mysterious kingdom. All the while, our heroes will attempt to rescue Seto Kaiba from the evil plan of the Big Five. The epic virtual story begins now!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Yugioh do not belong to me.

Chapter 83

The Ultimate Virtual Adventure Part 2

Within the virtual world

Joey P.O.V.

"Hey, Joey, are you awake?"

I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at Yugi and Mokuba. The sky above them was filled with grey clouds and the feel of wet grass under me made me aware that I probably needed to get up.

"Where are we?" I asked, sitting up. "Is this the virtual world?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yep, we're here. Now come on, we've gotta start searching for Seto."

"Okay," I replied, rising to my feet. I again towered over Mokuba and Yugi as far as height went, with Yugi being only slightly taller than Mokuba.

We started walking, with Yugi leading the way through the forest that surrounded us. He was staring at his wrist as we traveled. Glancing down at my own wrist, I noted that the wristwatch portion of the Duel Disk was strapped onto me. There was a life-point counter too.

"I'm glad I got my dueling deck," Yugi stated abruptly, "but this life-point count makes me a bit nervous. I mean, I know what happens in a video game when you lose a life, but I wonder what happens here. Kind of a scary thought."

I took a deep breath. "No joke Yug." We definitely had to be careful, after all, we didn't know what kinds of things were gonna jump out at us at any given moment. In order to win, we'll have to be cautious and focused.

And those are two qualities that I somewhat lack as a person.

Mokuba had raced ahead of us, but now he stood at the edge of a cliff that overlooked what appeared to be some kind of graveyard. Oh no, don't tell me we're gonna have to go through there.

"Speaking of scary…" Mokuba trailed off as he stared at the fog that covered the graveyard.

"Yug, we don't have to go down there do we?" I asked, looking over the edge of the cliff. "It looks kinda spooky."

Yugi looked at me as if he were ashamed of me. "Joey, we're not going to find Mina or rescue Kaiba by going back the way we came. Besides, it's just a graveyard."

He didn't know that I had some pretty traumatic memories associated with graveyards. That duel where Bakura was a giant in particular makes me think of that grim reaper monster that tried to kill me. Yeah, I'm definitely not a fan of graveyards at all. It brings back memories of that jerk Bandit Keith and his squad of punks too, which is something I rather not remember.

"Come on," Yugi pressed, turning and sprinting down a level hill that was nearby. Mokuba followed with me on his heels, but I was still wary about stepping into that graveyard. The things we do for our friends…and a rich jerk.

The three of us continued forward, despite my attempts to see if we could avoid going into the graveyard. Once inside the foggy area, there was no turning back.

"It's hard to believe that all this is virtual and not real," Yugi thought, passing by tombstone after tombstone. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Seems real enough to me," I stated, tiptoeing just in case the ground caved in or something jumped out at me.

All was quiet and still for a little while and then out of nowhere the ground starts shaking and a hand grabs onto my leg.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ZOMBIE!

I shook my leg and the thing let go, landing a few feet away from me, but it rose off from the ground as quickly as it'd fallen. Then out of nowhere, two more came to join him. These zombies definitely looked familiar.

"Zombie monsters," Yugi muttered. "Definitely not good."

**Dragon Zombie Attack: 1600**

**Dragon Zombie Defense: 0**

**Samurai Zombie Attack: 1500**

**Samurai Zombie Defense: 0**

**Clown Zombie Attack: 1350**

**Clown Zombie Defense: 0**

"So, they're just duel monsters," I muttered, sighing in relief. "If I just draw a card…" I drew a card and stared at the face of the Flame Swordsman, "…actually I really don't know what to do next."

I heard Mokuba and Yugi sigh in exasperation.

"Let me show you how it's done," Mokuba stated, drawing his card. He lifted the card over his head. "I summon the Rude Kaiser!"

The card glowed, and a moment later Mokuba's monster appeared.

"And I summon the Dark Magician!" Yugi called out, mirroring Mokuba's actions.

The both of them commanded their monsters to attack, and they took out the three zombies in a flash.

"_So that's how you do it in virtual land_," I thought just as the zombie monsters began to return. Looks like these guys don't know how to stay down. "I got em' this time guys. Go Flame Swordsman, attack with Flaming Sword of Battle!"

"Wait Joey!" Yugi exclaimed. "Cancel your attack! Hurry!"

"Say what now?" I asked, watching as my Flame Swordsman took out the three zombies again. Seconds later though, the three had returned and they had gotten stronger. The Dragon Zombie in particular was now stronger than my Flame Swordsman.

**Dragon Zombie Attack: 1920**

**Flame Swordsman Attack: 1800**

In the next few moments, I watched my Flame Swordsman get turned into ash by the zombie dragon. I turned my gaze toward Yugi. "What's going on Yug? Every time we slay these zombie monsters they just come back stronger than before."

Yugi nodded. "That's true, but no matter how powerful their attacks get, they still have one major weakness. Just think about it Joey. Remember, you've defeated them before."

"_I have_?" I wondered. "_Wait, I faced these monsters in my duel with Bones. That's why their familiar to me. And if I remember correctly…_"

"Zombies have zero defense points." I drew my Sword and Shield magic card. "So once I activate Shield and Sword, their attack and defense points will be reversed, making their attack power zero.

The card glowed a brilliant gold in my hands. Seconds later, I saw that the attack strength of the three zombie monsters had reduced to zero just as planned.

"All yours Yug."

"Right," Yugi replied, glancing at his Dark Magician. "Dark Magician finish off those zombie monsters with Dark Magic attack!"

The zombie monsters faded away after the Dark Magician attacked, leaving us alone again in the creepy graveyard. Ugh, I really need to get away from this place.

"Yugi, check this out!" Mokuba exclaimed, picking up a card from the ground. Looking down, I noted that there was a card by my feet and there was a card close to Yugi too. All of them were marked with coins and a giant 5.

Yugi picked up his card from the ground. "It must be part of some kind of scoring system."

I picked up my card from the ground and pocketed it for safe keeping. That was when my eyes caught, to my horror, my life-point counter. They had gone down from fighting the zombie monsters, but I was sure that once we won the battle they'd go back up.

"Guys, my life-points aren't going back up."

Yugi's eyes widened and Mokuba just shook his head. "That sure can't be good," was all the young raven-haired kid had to say about it.

"I guess these virtual monsters are playing for keeps," I muttered, sighing heavily. I never seem to catch a break these days. It's really a shame.

Mokuba's gaze drifted off somewhere in front of him. "Hey, what is that thing?"

"What thing?" Yugi asked. He and I both walked over to where Mokuba was standing as the young boy pointed over to one of the tombstones that was shaped as a cross. A tiny, fairy looking thing was cowering behind it.

I smiled. "I bet it's one of them fairies they put in the game to help the players out."

"It doesn't look threatening, that's for sure," Mokuba stated bluntly.

The fairy began rising in the air before taking off. Quickly I sprinted ahead. "Let's follow it!"

"Joey, wait it could be a trap!" Yugi shouted.

"I kind of doubt it Yugi," Mokuba muttered.

The argument that followed between them was lost on me as I continued to follow the fairy. It quickly darted around a giant boulder of the mountain we were currently on. I tried to follow, but the little thing got away too quickly. All I can see now is the cliff ahead, and the other mountain peaks nearby. It was pointless to try and follow at this point, trap or not.

"That slippery little sprite," I spat, irritated. Seconds later, Mokuba ran past me with Yugi on his heels. In seconds they were both looking over the ledge.

"Well, would you look at that," Yugi gasped.

I blinked in confusion as I walked over to them. "What's wrong?"

"I think that's what the fairy was trying to show us," Mokuba replied, pointing over the ledge. I stared ahead, locking my gaze on a town that was far, far below the peaks of these mountains.

"Looks like an entire virtual town," Yugi stated, exchanging a glance with me. We both had the same idea.

"Let's go exploring!" I exclaimed, rushing down the steep trails that led down the mountain side. Going through them would get us to the town in no time at all.

But as the three of us ran down the hill, I began to see something in the sandy dirt. They were hard to see, but what I saw in the dirt could be nothing else but footprints, though…these footprints do look a bit weird.

"Hold on guys," I commanded, stopping so Mokuba and Yugi would pause too.

"What is it Joey?" Yugi asked.

I turned to face them. "Look in the dirt. Footprints!"

Mokuba bent down and stared at the lopsided shapes in front of me. "Whoever went through here must have been wearing high heeled shoes."

Yugi and I both eyed Mokuba eerily.

"Mokuba…how would you know that?" I hesitantly asked.

Mokuba blushed. "Well…see…when my brother and I lived at my step-father's old mansion…well there was this cute lady there…and I used to follow her when I got bored. You know, just to try and talk to her. She always wore heels…so I know what the footprints look like because sometimes she had to walk through the grass to get to our house…"

"Okay, we get it Mokuba," I cut in, staring at the footprints while wondering just who would be stupid enough to trek a mountain in heels. Obviously it'd be a girl…unless there was some cross-dressing monster nearby. Pegasus did create this game after all, so there's bound to be some weird cards.

Then again…the more likely case…

"These must be Mina's footprints," Yugi said abruptly. "You said today was her first day working at Kaiba Corp. right Joey?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"But Mina wore flat shoes," Mokuba argued. "These can't be her footprints."

"_Unless she…_" I let the thought fade from my mind. There's no way she'd be able to transform here right? Even if she could, she wouldn't risk her secret just to save Kaiba.

Or would she?

I shook my head. "Come on. We should see if she's in the town."

With that, we all rushed into the city. It wasn't too crowded and it looked more like a marketplace than a city. Everywhere I looked, there was someone trying to sell someone something.

My eyes locked on a food stand that was selling what looked like possums. I nearly gagged at the sight.

"I'm glad we all ate before we got here," I groaned.

"Check this out Joey!" Yugi called. I turned away from the possums, searching for Yugi's spiky, tri-colored head. It wasn't long until I saw him waving me over to what looked like a card stand.

Rushing over, I glance over the wide variety of cards. One in particular, I think it was called Metal Dragon or something, stood out. The card had twenty-three hundred attack points, making him almost as strong as my Red Eyes.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "This might come in handy Yug." My eyes searched for whoever owned this stand. "We'll take it!"

Mokuba sighed from somewhere behind us. "Um, I don't think it works that way." He pointed to a sign that was directly above the card stand.

**Price: 2000 gold pts**

"TWO THOUSAND POINTS!" I screamed, a sudden panic rising through me. "We must have scored at least that much from those zombies." Quickly I rummaged through my pocket for the card I'd picked up earlier. Staring at its face, I deadpanned.

"Five! Not even close!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, let's concentrate on finding Seto and Mina first."

The things I do for pompous, rich jerks and irritatingly pretty girls.

"We should split and search for clues then," I muttered, depressed over my lack of funds…again.

Yugi nodded. "Good idea. Search every street and question every virtual person you guys see. Somebody must have spotted them or know something about what happened to them. Someone somewhere can help us. That's how these games work." His eyes darted around us and toward the square. He pointed behind us. "When we're done, we'll meet back at that water fountain in the square."

I set my gaze on the fountain. "Got it. Let's go."

And the three of us went our separate ways, desperately trying to find clues wherever we could. In the next hour, I ended up talking to a whole lot of weirdoes. One in particular was this guru guy that I met. He told me that he saw a warrior travel through, but that had nothing to do with Kaiba or Mina. Then, the guy forced me to sit with him so I could quote on quote "see" the lowly state of the world through the eyes of deities. Yeah, the guy was coco for coco puffs nuts.

As I round a corner now, I start wondering just where Mina would have gone. It wasn't like she had Mokuba to help her like Yugi and I did. She was just going through this world on a whim that she might be able to save Kaiba. To be honest, it's pretty stupid, but then again, Mina's not always the brightest coconut in the sun…wait what?

I shook my head. "_That really made no sense at all. No wonder I've got a D in everything._"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Huh?" I questioned, turning around to come face to face with what looked like a rabid dog. He was foaming at the mouth and everything.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

I started backing away. "Uh…nice dog. Don't attack me…"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I took off. No way am I getting bitten by that stupid, rabid dog. Bad enough that I get called a canine by Kaiba and Mina. I'm not going to let a diseased dog turn me into one.

"Good dog!" I yelled, running through the alleyways of the small town. All the while the stupid thing barked at me and continued chasing me. If only I could just will myself to go faster.

The dog growled louder, chasing after me with a vengeance. This little…**monster**…is just too dang determined sink his teeth into me.

Eventually I'm out of the alleyway, but the dog follows, not caring who sees. I try screaming for help, but the town's people just laugh and clap at my screams of terror. The animal had reduced me into a clown. I tell you, it's a sad day when animal life is valued more than the lives of people. Not to put down animal lovers or anything, but for goodness sakes, this **thing** is going to kill me!

I glanced back, long enough to find that this dog was leaping into the air. It's jaws open wide, revealing sharp dog teeth.

"No!" I screamed, feeling those dreaded teeth sink into my backside. "Get off me! Get off you stupid dog!"

Ten minutes later, the stupid dog is still latched onto me, just as I reach the fountain where Yugi is waiting.

"Hey Joey," he called as I approached, apparently not noticing that there was a dog latched onto my butt. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, I found out that I hate virtual dogs," I muttered, forcing the evil thing to release its hold on me, "_and I found out that I hate dogs in general too_," I added inwardly. I'm definitely more of a cat person after this.

"Hey!"

Yugi and I turned our gazes toward Mokuba as he rushed toward us.

"I've got a great lead!" he screamed. "Come on, we got to get to the edge of the town."

"Okay," Yugi told him, rushing after Mokuba as the kid took off again. I followed at a slower pace. The pain in my butt hindering my movement. I better not get virtual rabies or I'll kill Kaiba the second I see him. Stupid jerk.

"See that mountain?" Mokuba asked once we'd reached the edge of the town. In front of us, well over the horizon really, stood a tall mountain laden with a blanket of snow and ice, but before that it looked like we'd have to cross this giant desert.

"An old woman I was talking to said that she saw a man with a prisoner headed there this morning," Mokuba began. "Supposedly, there's some kind of ancient temple at the top and the only way to get there Is by crossing this desert."

"_Knew it_," I thought irritably. "_First the dog and now this. What else is gonna bite me in the butt today?_"

"She also told me that a young woman left about two hours ago," Mokuba continued. "She told me that she'd been looking for information too."

"So Mina's gone into the desert already?" Yugi asked, his gaze traveling toward the swirling sands ahead. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too," I added. "So where's our ride out Mokuba?"

Mokuba replied by taking off into the desert without us.

"Hey!" Yugi screamed, running after him. "Wait for us!"

I sighed heavily just before I took off too. "Us includes me!"

And so, we entered the desert on foot. Was it a good move?

The simple answer: **NO!**

Almost immediately the sand swirled around us, blocking our vision and making my throat about as dry and rough as sandpaper. The wind whipped violently, making my already unruly hair ten times worse.

"I gotta hand it to your brother," I began, "this sand tastes just like real sand."

Yugi coughed before speaking. "We should go back. This is too rough."

"No," Mokuba replied, stubbornly trying to go forward as the wind continued to push us back "We have to keep going."

Mokuba hadn't even finished speaking when the already giant sandstorm increased in power, making the wind whip faster and harder. In seconds, a giant sand twister was spinning in our direction, ready to take the three of us out.

"Sand twister!" I shouted.

Yugi coughed again. "Brace yourselves!"

* * *

Back at Kaiba Corp.

Tea P.O.V.

I sat atop the control panel, but I made sure that I wasn't sitting on any of the buttons. After all, I wanted those three to make it back safely.

Still…I hate waiting around like this. I wish I could have gone with them. I mean, I realize that there's probably nothing I can do to really help them, but my heart pounds knowing that they're minds could end up being trapped in this game. If that were to happen…

No, there's no room for doubts right now. I have to be strong.

"They've been gone a long time," I stated, breaking the comfortable yet uncomfortable silence of the room. Tristan was seated behind me, staring down at the controls of the three pods that our friends were in.

"Don't worry," he replied. "I once saw Joey play a video game for three days straight without blinking or nothing."

I almost laughed. "Really? Figures."

Silence surrounded us again. This time it was clearly awkward.

Tristan suddenly rose from his chair. He walked around the control panel and stood in front of me, his hazel eyes filled with sudden excitement.

"Tea, I know what'll make all this waiting around go by faster," he began.

He was staring at me weirdly. A blush rose on my face. "Um…what?"

"A game!" he exclaimed. I nearly sighed in relief.

Only to find myself disgusted as he spoke again.

"It's called, 'Guess My Facial Hair!'"

Instinctively I slid away from him. "I think I'll pass Tristan."

"Come on," he begged. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed my fine beard coming in. I've got like eight whiskers. Here take a feel." He drew closer to me.

A smirk tugged at my lips as I quickly slugged him over the head. His whiskerless face slammed into the cold tile floor the second he lost his balance.

"Tristan please," I told him as he hesitantly rose from the floor. "Why don't you just take a nap in a corner somewhere. Or better yet, go crawl under a rock and die you annoying toad."

"Tea, that's just cold, even for you!"

I shrugged. Regardless of how cold my words may have been, Tristan was working on my last nerve. Worrying about Yugi and the others was already frustrating enough. I didn't need his stupid comments driving me crazy too.

"Hey, do you hear that?" he asked suddenly.

"Hear what?"

Tristan walked toward the sliding door that Mokuba had bolted so it wouldn't open automatically. He untwisted the bolts slightly before barely opening the door.

"Tristan!" I exclaimed.

"Shush," he ordered, glancing out of the doorway with a cautious stare. "They'll hear you."

I walked over to him and peeked out of the small gap he had created. Outside there were a few guards. One of them looked strangely familiar too.

"What do you think they're here for?" I whispered.

Tristan scoffed. "What else but to stop Yugi and the others from saving Kaiba and Mina." He turned his gaze back on me. "All they'd have to do is unplug their pods."

"Then we have to do something," I replied, staring at the men. "Any ideas?"

He nodded. "Lock the door and set up some kind of barricade to keep them out of here for as long as possible."

The plan wasn't entirely full proof, but I knew that we didn't have much choice in the matter. Our mission now was to keep Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba from getting their minds trapped in that game. Even so, it'd be nice if we weren't dealing with three trained guards that have probably been ordered to kill us if we get in their way.

I sucked in a shaky breath. "Let's hope your plan works."

"It will work," Tristan stated, closing the door and bolting it shut again. His hazel eyes darted over the room. He pointed over toward some crates that were in the corner of the room. "We'll use those to keep them out."

I ran over to the crates and began pushing one of the toward the door. Tristan was right behind, pushing one of the other huge crates over. In the minutes that followed, we stacked crate after crate until we were both sure that those guards wouldn't be able to get in.

"In there!"

An involuntary gasp jumped out of my throat. "Tristan, they're onto us."

"I know," he muttered, pressing the heavy crates closer to the door. "We can't let them in Tea. We've got to stay strong. If we don't…"

His sentence hung in the air. After all, it wasn't like Tristan needed to say anything more at that point. We both knew that if those guards got in here our friends would lose their minds in that game. Not only that, but there's a huge possibility that they'll kill us too. In a situation like this, treacherous snakes like those corporate jerks need reassurance that they'll get what they want. They'll erase witnesses without any hesitation or regret.

"Tristan, don't tell anyone this," I paused, sucking in another shaky breath, "but I'm pretty freaked out right now."

"Me too," he replied, pressing his weight against the crates as the guards began banging on the door. Their shouts became clear to us within seconds.

"Open up kiddies!" a gruff voice screeched. The voice was familiar and it didn't take me long to realize that it was Kimo. He was one of Pegasus' men. Does this mean that…no Pegasus was in really bad shape when we last saw him.

Glancing back at the virtual pods, I said a silent prayer for Yugi. The last thing I wanted was for those jerks to get in here and take him away from me. After all…he's been a really great friend and I just can't imagine my life without him anymore. Joey either: losing him would be a tragic loss for me too.

I pressed my weight against the crates as the pounding of my heart and the pounding on the door increased in volume. The desperate situation brought tears to the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let a drop fall. I'm going to be strong for my friends.

"_Still,_" I thought, glancing back at the pods again, "_I hope you get back soon Yugi. Otherwise…you may not get to come back at all._"

* * *

A/N: And…though I didn't entirely want to end the chapter on that note, I'm leaving it on that note. Tea and Tristan are now in a really bad position. The well-being of Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba are pretty much unknown right now and Mina…she didn't have an appearance in this chapter, which means that we have no earthly idea what happened to her at all. So mysterious!

On another note, this chapter may have been slightly filler, but since it is a sub-plot for the main action…it's gonna be somewhat filler. In any case, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll review.

Advertisments: Well, if you like this story or any of my other stories, visit my favorite stories list where I keep stories that inspire me. I'll even list a few here if you want to check them out.

1.) Say Something~ by Chibi's Sister ~ A Yugioh story that centers around Tea and Yugi's relationship. It's a fantastic read.

2.) Coming Home Part 1 and 2~ by Ghost Wulf~ Also a Yugioh story that centers on an original character named Yori who comes to Domino City for the Battle City tournament. If you like romance, comedy, action, and drama then this is the story for you. It rules and centers on all of the characters.

3.) Mom's Approval~ by Mayou B. Well~ A short Yugioh Sailor Moon Crossover that studies into the concept of pairing Mina and Seto. It's a great read and I implore all of you to read it.

These stories and more can be found in my favorite stories list. All of them are great, so check them out.


	84. The Ultimate Virtual Adventure Part 3

A/N: Cue the magical extravaganza chapter! Okay maybe not, but in any case, this chapter is bound to be more exciting than the last.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from themes of anime's I used for this story. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 84

The Ultimate Virtual Adventure Part 3

Within the virtual world

The sun was bitterly hot. The humidity was also high, making the already hot weather that much more blistering. We're talking a hundred degree weather folks. Moisture was not in the air nor was it in the ground.

This my friends is what most people would call a desert. Others call it a valley of death.

On the outskirts of the desert, laying limply on the hot desert sands were three friends. Each one deep in the oblivion of blissful unconsciousness, the worries of the world far away if only for a moment.

Suddenly, the tallest of the group began to stir. By slow degrees his chocolate brown eyes opened. Almost immediately he squinted at the bright, blinding light of the sun.

"_What happened_?" he wondered, rising into a sitting position and looking around him. He saw that his two friends were laying nearby. One of them was already starting to stir.

"Oh, man," the raven-haired boy muttered, rising into a sitting position as well. "My head hurts." He turned his gaze on the blonde. "What happened Joey?"

Joey shrugged. "I don't really remember." He turned away from the younger boy and set his sight on his best friend, who was still out cold.

"Hey Yug," he began, resting his hand on Yugi's back. He shook him. "Yugi, Yugi. Wake up pal, we're alive."

Yugi's violet eyes opened slightly. "What's going on?"

"We're back at the town," Joey replied, the memories finally coming back to him as his gaze searched the area. He remembered walking through the desert and the sand surrounding him.

He turned his gaze back on Yugi. "That sand twister brought us back into town. I think it shook up Mokuba too."

Yugi sat up, turning his gaze at Mokuba as he did. "Don't worry. He'll be okay." After another moment, Yugi got to his feet. "Still, that twister was definitely not my favorite part of the day."

From a short distance away, an ebony skinned old man laughed at the three youngsters from his chair on the veranda of his small home. "Haha, that ain't no way to be crossing no desert." He stared up at the sky. "Only powerful warriors can ride out those stormy sands."

Joey rose from the ground and rushed to the older man. "Are you saying that you know how to cross it then?"

The man shook his head. "It's not me who knows but those desert crossing Niwatori chickens."

"Do you mean the Niwatori card?" Joey asked, somewhat confused.

"Yep, them Niwatori chickens are quite handy in a desert," the man replied. "Them chickens good eats too."

Yugi smiled as he joined Joey. "Thanks mister. Could you please tell us where we can get this card?"

The man laughed again. "I wish I could, but it can't be got. It can only be won."

"Okay," Joey droned, "this guy's an odd bird."

"Did you say prized bird? It sure is, especially in these parts."

Joey grabbed the sides of his blonde head. "I can't figure out what he's trying to tell us."

Mokuba finally rose from the ground. "Maybe one of the card stands we saw on the way in has one."

"Maybe," Joey replied. "But we might not have enough points to get it."

Yugi shrugged. "It's worth a try. There are plenty of card stands in this town. Surely one of them has to have it."

And so the three split up again to search the town for the prized Nimatori card.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Tea and Tristan were encountering problems of their own.

"We're getting in you brats!" Kimo shouted, finding a slight gap in the doorway.

"No you're not!" Tea screamed, slamming all her weight into the door, closing Kimo's whole hand in the door.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kimo yanked his hand back, allowing Tristan the opportunity to close the door back before pushing the crates against the door once again.

"Tea, we can't keep this up forever," Tristan muttered. "Eventually they will get in."

"I know," Tea replied, pressing another giant crate against the door, "but we have to keep trying. We can't let Kimo unplug their pods. Those three will be gone forever if they do."

The situation they were in was a desperate one. They had no way of escaping and even if they could escape, it would mean the deaths of their friends who were still trying to find Kaiba and Mina, who were at this moment, lost in the game.

Back in the main Kaiba Corp. building's basement, Fernando sat within the room watching Mina's progress on the screen. A big smile was on his face.

"_She's fast_," he thought, sighing in slight boredom. "_At this rate, Kaiba will be out of that game in no time. Still, from what I heard over my communicator earlier, Mokuba brought Yugi and his friends here, which means that they are probably in the game as well. I just hope that they won't hinder Mina's progress or cause her to lose. After all, I still have to deliver my message to her._"

And so the die is cast for the adventure ahead.

* * *

About twenty minutes later inside the virtual world

Joey P.O.V.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have at last found a soul brave enough to challenge our champion!"

I stared down at the pig mask in my hands. The last thing I wanted to do was put it on, but it was what the moment called for. If me and the gang planned to get that Niwatori card, I was going to have to suck up my pride and duel my hardest against whoever this champion was. It was the only way to help Mina and Kaiba.

(Flashback)

At first, we hadn't been able to find any lead on the Niwatori card anywhere. None of the card stands in the city had possessed the card, so we'd been short on luck.

We came back to the fountain in the middle of the square, ready to give up all hope when Yugi saw the sign.

"That's what the old man meant!" he had exclaimed, running over to the sign that was close by. Mokuba and I quickly followed him to the sign and saw that a picture of the Niwatori card had been painted onto the cardboard. Along with that picture was another picture of the so called 'champion', who looked strangely familiar to me for some reason.

Mokuba read the sign. "Fame, glory, and the prize Niwatori card await the heroic warrior who can beat our champion. Signed, the Grand Battle Chief and Combat Outfitter of Shadow Coliseum."

"So if we win, we'll get the card rickety split," I stated, happy that our luck had finally turned around. "Let's sign up. I always wanted to be a hero."

That brought us to the town hall, where we met a strange guy who looked strangely like a humanized version of a toad. He seemed nice enough, but all of us had been a bit wary of him since we still weren't sure of who to trust in this virtual world.

"One of you is a coliseum warrior?" he had asked, his eyes darting around the room crazily. "I don't know. This city takes it's gladiator matches quite seriously."

"Please sir," Yugi pleaded. "We have to get that Niwatori card."

A fly buzzed past my head then. I swatted at it, but it continued circling around all of us. Annoying little pest.

"Well, if it's a shot at the champion you desire…one moment…"

The fly flew in front of my face again and in that second the toad dude's tongue flew out at me, grabbed the pesky fly, and brought it back to his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, and moaned in pleasure two seconds later.

"I think I might barf guys," I muttered, feeling my face turn green. "That was just nasty."

"No kidding," Mokuba added.

The toad man smiled up at us. "In any case. If you desire to fight the champion, I won't be the one to stop you." He rose from his chair and walked over to a closet that was behind him. He retrieved a green cape and a pig's mask from it before handing it to Yugi. "Here you are. Your battle mask and combat cape."

Yugi blinked in confusion as the toad man passed. "Is all this stuff really necessary?"

The toad man nodded. "Yes, if you're going to lose all your life-points you may as well look like a hero."

"All of my life-points?"

Against my better judgment, I decided to step up to the plate and take on this duel against the champion. I've gotten better at dueling, but when it comes to saving Mina and Kaiba, Yugi's the one person who can get both of them out of a jam. In order to do that, he's going to need all of his life-points.

"Give that stuff to me Yug."

Yugi looked flustered. "What do you mean Joey?"

"I'm not letting you risk all your life-points for this pal," I explained. "I'll fight their champion."

"But Joey, you already have less life-points than both Mokuba and me."

He had a good point there, but I wasn't about to give way on this. I'd made my decision and there was no turning back.

"I guess I'll just have to be extra careful," I told him, taking the caoe and mask from his hands. "The champ will know to be careful too once he sees my skills."

Yugi nodded. "Okay."

Mokuba smiled. "Thanks Joey."

I shrugged at them both. "Forget about it. Being a hero is what I do best."

(End Flashback)

"I present to you the purveyor of poundings, the picture of pugnacity, the pig that packs a punch!"

Quickly I put the pig mask on, having already draped the cape over my shoulders, and began to start forward towards the battlefield. I'll admit that I'm a bit nervous about this champion, but as long as I remember what I'm fighting for, I won't lose this duel.

"_Wait for us Mina. We'll help you save Kaiba and get both of you back safely._"

"Introducing…"

The wide doors in front of me opened, revealing the open arena that was brightly lit by the sunshine above. There was no turning back now.

"…the challenger I've dubbed…Señor Porky!"

Worse. Name. Ever. Just sayin'.

"More like Señor Dorky to me!"

"Yeah, our champion will wipe the floor with this porkster!"

I sighed as my footsteps brought me to the center of the arena. All around me were scores of people chanting, screaming, and throwing insults at me. Well, they may be chanting that I'm a loser and what not, but at least it's better than being called a lap-dog.

"Go Joey!"

"You can do it!"

"_Okay, your friends are counting on ya_," I thought, shaking off my nerves. "_It's go time._"

"Now introducing our champion!"

I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat as the wide doors across from my side of the arena opened.

"The Monarch of mayhem, the queen of mean, I now present…Madame Butterfly!"

Four throne bearers carried the throne where the champion sat. The girl had blonde hair, but her face was covered by a butterfly mask. She wore a red cape, a white tube top, a purple skirt, and purple high-heeled boots.

That sounds somewhat familiar.

Madame Butterfly rose from her throne and leapt off, landing on the ground without stumbling or staggering. She was a mirror that reflected confidence and dominance. She owned this arena and knew it. Though I couldn't see this woman's face, I couldn't help but think that underneath that mask she had to be one pretty lady.

"I knew guys could be dirty as pigs," she began, "didn't know they dressed the part. Hope you duel better than you smell you swine."

I groaned. "You know what I like about butterflies? They don't talk!"

She shrugged. "Fine, talk is cheap anyway. I'm the kind of girl that likes the finer things in life, so let's get to dueling hun."

I narrowed my gaze slightly. "_Her voice sounds a bit familiar to me. I wonder if I know her from somewhere. Oh well, this card will clip her wings._"

"I summon the Flame Swordsman!"

**Flame Swordsman Attack: 1800**

Madame Butterfly drew a card from her deck. "Have I got the card for you. Go, Harpy Lady!"

**Harpy Lady Attack: 1300**

"_Harpy Lady_?" I wondered. "_I've definitely seen that card before. Ah, the swordsman will take her down._"

"Attack Flame Swordsman!"

My swordsman lunged forward, ready to turn that Harpy into dust, but that was when Madame Butterfly started giggling and that alerted me that I'd already made a mistake.

"I knew it," she proclaimed, "pigs don't know about trap cards. I play my Mirror Wall!"

My teeth ground together as the Mirror Wall shot up from the ground, blocking my Swordsman from her Harpy Lady. This definitely wasn't starting out good. Mirror Wall reflects my swordsman's strike right back at him and reduces his attack points.

**Flame Swordsman Attack: 900**

"_I've seen this move before_," I realized suddenly, taking in Madame Butterfly's familiar appearance, her Harpy Lady card, and the Mirror Wall trap. "_Mai always used that combo._"

The woman before me laughed harder. "My Harpy Lady really knows how to bring home the bacon!"

"_That's it! Only one duelist can be this annoying._"

"Ready for the big finish?"

I didn't answer, instead I reached to take off my mask.

"I activate Rose Whip, increasing my Harpy Lady's attack points!"

**Harpy Lady Attack: 1900**

"Harpy Lady use Rose Whip attack!"

I flung the mask off my head. "Mai, hold on!"

Mai's expression was lost on me, but I could tell that she was surprised.

"Stop attack!"

The Rose Whip stopped, inches away from annihilating my Flame Swordsman. I didn't really notice that though. I was more transfixed by Mai's movements as she removed her butterfly mask. Her violet eyes reflected how surprised she was to see me.

"Joey, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "How did you…"

"Mai, what are you doing here!" Yugi shouted excitedly from the stands. I turned my gaze toward him and Mokuba, watching them as they jumped out of the coliseum and onto the sandy ground.

"Yugi, Mokuba!" Mai exclaimed, her eyes widening as the two of them raced toward us. "I'm testing this game for some suits at Kaiba Corp."

"_Suits_?" I questioned inwardly. "Listen, you could be in danger Mai."

"Yeah," Mokuba cut in, "those suits kidnapped my big brother."

"Kaiba's in a temple across the desert," Yugi added. "They've trapped his mind in this virtual game."

"Kaiba's here?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, and we need the Niwatori card to cross the desert so we can help Mina rescue him."

"That's the prize card for this match," Mai pointed out, staring out into the crowd. I let my gaze follow hers to where the toad man was sitting. Next to him was a box with the Niwatori card within. Around us though, the crowds of people were yelling and ready to start a riot.

"I know these crowds are fake, but they look really mad to me," I stated, still glancing around at the angry faces. "We might have a problem getting out of here without finishin' the duel." I stared at the Niwatori card in the box again. "Besides, even if we do escape we still won't find Mina and Kaiba without that Niwatori card."

"Well, I'm not sure about crossing a desert, " Mai began, eyeing the Niwatori card with a smirk on her face, "but I'm over this place and I'm positive I can get that Niwatori Card." She nodded to her Harpy Lady that was still on the field.

"Harpy Lady, use Rose Whip!"

The Rose Whip swooped into the area where the toad man was sitting. Quickly it took the Niwatori out of the box that was positioned next to him.

"No! The Niwatori!"

Mai grabbed the card from out of the Rose Whip and Mai's Harpy Lady disappeared.

"Get them!"

"They're stealing the Niwatori!"

I flung off my cape. "Oh, great. No we're in real trouble!"

"Run for it!" Mai screamed, throwing off her cape as Mokuba and Yugi raced ahead of us.

The rantings and ravings of the crowd drew closer as we found our way out of the coliseum. Toad man was right, people really do take gladiator battles seriously around here.

"They're gaining on us!" Yugi shouted. "We need a distraction!"

"Oh, this is so much better than dueling," I snarled, slightly glaring at Mai. "You think you could have come up with a better plan?"

"If there's one thing I didn't miss it was your big mouth Joey," Mai replied.

Mokuba glanced behind us. "We've gotta reach the desert guys or we'll never find Seto and Mina."

"I'll take care of it then," I muttered turning around to face the crowd as the others ran ahead. I drew one of my magic cards. "Go, Trap Hole!"

My card activated and left a huge gaping hole in the middle of the street.

"There, by the time they get around this we'll already be across the desert."

Eventually, we reached the edge of the town. The desert laid before us, its winds swirling round and round just as they did before.

"Let's see if what the old man said was true," Mokuba stated.

I turned my attention to Mai. "Will you do the honors Mai?"

She nodded and summoned the monsters without a word. In seconds, four horse size chickens were standing before us, waiting to take us across the desert.

"Well, this isn't exactly high style," Mai commented, getting onto her chicken first. "Come on slow pokes, we've got places to go."

Yugi grabbed onto the feathers of his chicken and hauled himself onto it…

Only to fall short and fall off the other side.

"Gaaaaaaaah!"

"THUD!"

Yugi laid on the sandy ground now, a blush clear on his face. I'll never say this out loud, but I really think Yugi needs to invest in some shoes that'll make him taller.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Mokuba asked, having easily gotten onto his Niwatori.

"Fine," he replied. "Just dandy thank you."

I sighed. "Need help Yug."

Yugi's blush darkened. "No…no…I'm good. Just need to try again is all." He got up from the ground, grabbed at the feathers and hauled himself up again…and ended up falling onto the ground for the second time with an even louder thud.

"Yugi…"

"No," he cut in, telling me with his hand not to come closer. "I can do this."

Five tries later, I got tired of waiting for the kid to get onto the stupid chicken and in a haste I simply grabbed Yug and put him on the chicken.

"There!" I hauled myself onto my chicken. "Let's ride!"

And so we were off, racing ahead into the raging desert that threatened to kill us with it's violent windstorms. Even so, we rode on, traveling without pause or complaint to ensure that we would rescue Mina and Kaiba no matter how long it took to get to them.

"This is taking forever!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "If you'd quit complaining every ten minutes the trip would probably be more pleasurable."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. "By the way Mai. You said that Kaiba Corp. paid you to come here?"

"That's right?"

I stared up into the dark sky above us. "I wonder why."

"Probably to test it," Mokuba concluded. "Most likely they wanted to make sure everything went according to plan when they used it on Seto. Still, they couldn't have counted on all of us."

That was true, but something about this whole thing seemed pretty fishy. So corporate clowns instigated all this, including what happened with Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom, but what was the reasoning behind it? I doubt that it was just because they wanted some cash.

Not only that, but these men that Mokuba has described don't seem to fit the whole 'evil mastermind' thing. No, these guys seemed more like some idiot sidekicks that were being told what to do by a single evil overlord or something close to that. Then again, maybe I'm reading too much into this. I mean, what would a D + average student know about the ins and outs of corporations anyway?

"_You know, for an overall idiot. You're pretty wise._"

I smiled. "_I hope you're alright Mina._"

Suddenly the ground starts moving from under me, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"An earthquake!" Mai screamed.

Yugi stared down at the ground as it cracked. "No, it's worse than that. It's another obstacle programmed into the game."

Vines suddenly burst out from the gaps in the ground. Then, out of nowhere a giant snake-like monster made out of mud and sand rose from the cracks, it's green vine-like tentacles lashing out toward us.

"It's a sandstorm monster!"

**Sandstorm Dragon Attack: 1300**

Mokuba gasped. "We'll never get past that thing."

The giant monster roared, it's tentacles flying everywhere, trying to grab at us and wipe out our only transportation.

"What do we do?" Mai exclaimed as her Niwatori jumped away from one of the vines.

I was about to draw my Red Eyes to wipe out the monster, but in that moment a flash of orange flew past us. It was a single blur of color that abruptly came onto the scene. In the next moment, I see a flash of blonde hair waving in the violent wind.

"Venus…"

My eyes widened as I stared up at the dark sky. Above us, soaring downward was a girl wearing an orange Sailor uniform. "_Is that…_"

"…love and beauty shock!""

Bright beams of heart-shaped blasts slammed into the giant monster, slicing it's tentacles and parts of its body. It roared, but the Sailor Soldier simply attacked again, practically singing her attack.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The monster roared one final time as the second attack hit. In seconds, the monster turned into confetti. The violent winds stopped, the ground stopped shaking, and the dusty air cleared.

Ahead stood Sailor Venus. Her golden blonde hair blew in the subtle breeze. The sun behind the horizon line shined, its brilliant light squarely on her, making her look as if she were glowing. A red mask covered her eyes, but her lips were curved upward in a smile. On her wrist she wore the same wristwatch as we did.

"Did Kaiba put Sailor Venus in the game Mokuba?" Yugi whispered, eyeing her warily.

Mokuba shook his head. "No. This must be something else the Big Five added."

"Then that makes her the enemy," Mai stated, drawing from her deck. "I'll…"

"No." I rushed ahead, watching as Sailor Venus slowly took off her mask. "It's Mina!"

Her sapphire gaze locked with mine. The smile that was on her face widened as she began to wave at us.

We had found Mina. All we needed to do now was rescue Kaiba.

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

After today, I hope I never have to travel through any kind of desert again. The air's too dry and humid, the wind too violent, and the sand gets stuck in the worst of places, especially since I'm wearing my Sailor uniform. Yeah, this was not my cup of tea at all.

Honestly, I wish that Kaiba hadn't been so stubborn about all of this. If he had just listened to me and Mokuba I wouldn't be here trying to save his sorry butt. Stupid jerk. It's only my first day working for him and I'm already risking my life for him. Well, I guess everyday after this will be easier then.

The violent wind blew through my hair, making it hard to navigate even though the mask I was wearing kept the sand out of my eyes. Glancing around, I could see that a few paces ahead of me I could see a couple of figures. Moving a bit closer, my eyes barely caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a blue jacket.

"_Is that Joey_?" I wondered. I shook my head. There's no way he'd be here. Knowing him, he'd probably gone to Yugi's after school. But Mokuba…

Oh, no, he wouldn't!

The ground started shaking then. I lost my balance and fell flat on the sandy ground. The wind picked up, making it even harder to see, but one thing I could clearly see what the monster that towered about thirty yards away. One way or another, whether my hunch was right or not, I had to get rid of it.

"_Here goes_," I thought, racing forward while gathering my strength. Throughout the game, I hadn't needed to use any of my monsters. Even now, seeing that this monster's attack strength is only thirteen hundred, I won't need to, but later simply being Sailor Venus won't be enough. Monsters will be able to attack me directly at that point.

Well, I guess I just can't let that happen then.

In a rush of adrenaline, I leap into the air, my vision no longer impaired by the violent winds.

"Venus love and beauty shock!"

The shockwaves of my Love and Beauty shock attack hit the monster, but I had to double up my blast since the monster had a bit of a height advantage over me. Still, the beast wasn't too hard to handle at all. If anything, destroying him was a piece of Lita's delicious strawberry cheesecake.

I landed back on the sandy ground. The atmosphere around me cleared, and just ahead of me I could see the shocked faces of Yugi, Mokuba, and surprisingly Mai. The only face that didn't seem shocked by my sudden appearance was Joey.

He said something to Mai and then rushed toward me like I was one of his long lost cousins or something. All the while he wore that stupid goofy grin on his face as always. Figures that he would be the first one to approach. In response I took off my eye-mask.

"Mina, it's you isn't it?" he asked, panting once he'd reached me. "You're wearing a duel disk."

I nodded. "Yeah, but…what are you doing here Joey?" I turned my gaze toward the others, who were rushing this way. It finally registered in my mind that Mokuba and the others were here in the virtual world with us and I remembered that Kaiba was still trapped somewhere within this game.

"Joey, why is Mokuba here with you?" I asked. "I told him to wait at Yugi's."

Joey's joyful expression sobered a bit. "Well, he asked us to come and help you rescue Kaiba."

The others arrived, with Mokuba in the lead. "Is that really you Mina?" he asked.

"It's me," I replied, "but Mokuba, I thought I told you to stay at Yugi's place. This world is dangerous." I rubbed my temples in sudden frustration. "Your brother would kill me if he found out that I let you come in here."

"Well, we're here now," Yugi stated, stepping forward. "By the way Mina, do you mind explaining why you look like Sailor Venus and how you just destroyed that monster."

My gaze drifted away from the four pairs of eyes that were staring at me. Joey probably knew that I had transformed since he was the only one that knew my secret, but the others…well…at one point I had wanted to tell them, or Yugi at least, the truth about my identity, but now Artemis' words echoed in my mind. Telling them my secret could put them in serious danger. Especially with E.E. knowing where I am.

Still, I don't exactly have a great lie to tell them at the moment.

"Well?" Mai pressed. "We're waiting."

"_I have to say something_," I thought, taking a quick breath. "I've fought off a lot of monsters since I've been here. I earned enough to buy this super cool card called…uh…Mirror Soldier…yeah…it lets me become any Sailor Scout monster I choose and since the Sailor Venus monster looks so much like me I chose her…yep."

Inwardly I was screaming at myself. There was no way that Yugi and the others would ever believe that. Even if Joey hadn't already known that I was lying, he'd know I was lying. Ugh, there was a time when I was a pretty good liar, but ever since Joey learned my secret…well let's just say it's gotten harder to lie to people in general.

"Anyway," I continued, pointing behind me as the dust settled on the desert floor, "the temple isn't too far from here. An old woman told me that Kaiba might be there."

Mokuba nodded and rushed over a few paces away. He hauled himself up on a…chicken?

"Let's go find Seto guys," he stated, kicking at his giant chicken so he'd move forward. The other chickens followed behind him, but stopped when they reached us. Mai got onto hers first, her nonchalant gaze stating that my explanation had been good enough for her. Yugi was next, but he made sure to send me a slight glare. It was obvious that I hadn't fooled him.

Joey got onto his next before extending his hand out to me. "Get on, unless you want to walk."

With a sigh I took his hand. "I've done enough walking for one day."

"Yeah, I can't believe that you actually made it through most of the desert without getting blown back into town like we did," he replied as I made myself comfortable on the chicken's back, but now I was suddenly aware of how close I was to being pressed up against Joey's back.

I blushed. "Should I hold on?"

His gaze didn't meet mine. "Um…yeah…you'll fall off otherwise."

"Okay." Reluctantly I wrapped my arms around Joey's stomach and pulled myself closer to him as the giant chicken started moving. I sighed. "That was bad lie, huh?"

"Really bad."

Rolling my eyes I leaned my head against the back of Joey's shoulder, suddenly exhausted. "You didn't have to agree so fast you know."

"Yeah, but it was a really terrible lie," Joey whispered. "Even I can lie better than that."

"Whatever," I muttered, my eyes slowly closing. "I'd like to see you try making up lies on the fly like that."

His weight shifted slightly. "Mina?"

"Yes?"

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

I barely managed a nod. "I'm exhausted. Sue me."

He laughed, and the sound of it involuntarily lifted the corners of my lips. I'm not sure what it is about Joey, but he always manages to make me smile no matter what's going on around me. Maybe it's just his sense of humor. Well, whatever it is…I like it.

Finally he stopped laughing, his shoulders relaxing again now that he wasn't cackling. "Just don't drool on me okay."

I managed a small laugh of my own. "Okay, I'll try, but I won't promise you anything."

* * *

A/N: And that ends the chapter. We've brought Mai and Mina back into the story. So what's going to happen next? Read the next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	85. The Ultimate Virtual Adventure Part 4

A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. It's going to be a bit long, but nowhere near 12,000 words, I promise.

Disclaimer: I once had the deed to both of these anime's you know.

Chapter 85

The Ultimate Virtual Adventure Part 4

Joey P.O.V.

For the past thirty minutes we've been riding on the Niwatori chickens toward the temple. Mina had said that it wasn't that far, but I could barely see it over the bright horizon. The sun's heat was almost unbearable and sweat was gathering on my forehead. Mina was leaning against me, fast asleep. Her slow breathing was lulling me, which made it really hard to concentrate on making my chicken move forward.

"Looks like she's exhausted," Mai commented, her violet gaze shifting toward us slightly. "Are you sure she's okay?"

I nodded. "She'll be fine. A little rest is all she needs."

"Yeah, saving your boss from a virtual world on your first day of working probably would be exhausting," Mokuba stated, laughing as he did. "I'm kind of tired too just looking at her sleep."

"Soon we'll be at the temple though," Yugi reassured, "we'll rescue Kaiba and then we can all go back home."

Mina groaned slightly as she mumbled something in her sleep. Glancing back I noted the very faint outline of that red crane symbol on her forehead. She must be dreaming about something that happened in the past. Hopefully it's something happier this time. I don't think Mina slapping me this time around in her sleep would do her any good with the others watching us. From what I can tell, Yugi is already suspicious of her for some reason. Probably because Mina never provided a good explanation for how Pegasus only stole a part of her soul.

Oh, well. At least she has all of her soul back now and her powers along with it.

"Almost there," Yugi proclaimed, moving his hand to shield his eyes from the sun above us.

I gently kicked the side of my Niwatori. "Onward Drumsticks!" We picked up speed, but only a little bit.

"Oh, great," Mai muttered from behind me, "he named the chicken."

"It's a Niwatori Mai."

"Whatever."

Eventually the temple was clear in my sight. The building was huge, with a steep stairway and an open courtyard that had a fountain in the middle of it. Beyond that, there was a doorway that had to lead inside.

Immediately upon arriving Mokuba jumped off of his Niwatori and started running toward the steep stairs, his rushed footsteps bringing up dust from the ground.

"Mokuba, wait!" I shouted, but Mokuba didn't seem to hear me.

Yugi just shook his head. "There's no stopping him Joey."

"We better get moving then," Mai stated, glancing at Mina again. "You might want to wake her up Joey." She jumped off of her Niwatori and started inside with Yugi right behind her. Typical of them to leave me behind.

Glancing over my shoulder I noted that the red crane symbol had disappeared from her forehead and now there was a small frown on her face. I wonder what she was dreaming about.

"Joey…"

I blushed. "_Was she dreaming about me_?"

Her eyes fluttered and then opened fully. "Joey, where are we?"

"We're at the temple," I replied shakily. "The others already went ahead."

After a long moment, Mina removed her arms from around my stomach and slid off of the Niwatori. She landed on her feet, but she ended up swaying slightly.

"You aren't dizzy are you?" I asked, sliding off my Niwatori and lightly touching her shoulder.

She pulled away from me. "I'm…fine Joey. Let's go find Kaiba." In seconds she was darting up the steep stairs. The girl didn't look back either.

"_What was that about_?" I wondered, stretching my arms and shoulders. Both were a bit sore thanks to Mina leaning on me for all that time. I didn't really mind the soreness though.

"Hurry up Joey!" Mina screamed from the stairs without turning back.. "We'll leave you behind otherwise."

With a start I began running up the steep stairs. This was definitely turning out to be one weird day.

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

This is bad, this is really, really bad.

Hurriedly I ran up the remainder of the steps and followed into the temple behind Mai, Yugi, and Mokuba. Joey would catch up to us soon, but by that time I would have pushed myself to the front of the group. No way was I going anywhere near Joey anytime soon.

It was my Geass that had triggered these odd feelings in me. Stupid power always starts activating at the worst of times. Right now is when I need to work with Joey and his friends to save Kaiba so I can get a pay check at the end of the week, but thanks to that stupid power, everything between me and Joey will be awkward.

"_Quit panicking._" I ordered myself, my mind taking me back to that horrible vision.

Falling asleep hadn't been part of my plans, but once asleep, my mind had been susceptible to the dreaded power that kept bombarding me with strange visions I didn't understand. Though in the past few days, this was the first time my Geass had activated at all. Still, it activated without my consent, which made me all the more aware that I really needed to get this ridiculous thing under control.

The problem is that I have no idea what the heck I'm supposed to do to solve this.

"_The first thing to do would probably get that vision of Joey bleeding to death out of your head," _my conscious stated. Yeah, that was definitely and inexplicitly easier said than done. After what I saw and felt…there's no way I could just put it out of my mind without a second thought. The sight of it was too gruesome.

The dream had felt real to me, even though I knew that the whole thing had been a vision of the past. At first I was confused of my surroundings in the vision, having no idea where I was. However, as soon as I came to a shimmering golden palace, my heart registered the place. The golden palace was my Magellan Castle of which I…well I really don't remember how I had come to recognize the place, but it was something from my past life, when I had lived in the Silver Millennium.

And it was when I'd realized this that Joey appeared in the vision. He wasn't wearing his usual school uniform or even what he'd worn at Duelist Kingdom. Instead he had been wearing a suit of red armor. His hair wasn't its usual blonde for some reason. In fact, the color of his eyes had been different too, an amber color instead of chocolate brown. Even so, his features despite the change in eye and hair color were the same. What made me shudder though was the look on his face…something about his expression was just so haunting, so sad. I couldn't understand why his suddenly amber orbs were laced with so much sorrow and hurt.

And then…in that moment I was able to see why his expression was so pained. Blood had been leaking out of the breastplate of his armor, the long sword in his hand hanging limply in his right hand as he slowly sunk to his knees.

I rushed over to him immediately, holding up his thin yet muscular body as ragged breathes escaped him. His sword clung to the ground with a solid thud.

"What happened?" I had asked him, not understanding any of what was happening. A panicked feeling had risen in my chest, causing me to hyperventilate as fear gripped painfully at my heart.

Joey had coughed up blood, his left arm reaching up to cup my cheek as I held him in my arms. The warm energy that was always in his eyes was fading and fading fast.

He whispered only one word, a name.

"Annalisa…"

My name…

Joey's eyes closed. He whispered my name again just before his unruly brunette head fell limply against my chest. My pounding heart most likely the last thing he heard before he…

Shaking my head I force myself to regain my senses. I'm in a virtual world that Kaiba created. I'm here to save him. Joey is alive and everything is going to be fine as soon as this mess ends. The vision was really just a nightmare and nothing more. It doesn't mean anything. Besides that, the guy in that vision didn't really look like Joey and he didn't even call me Mina…he called me something that wasn't even my name…then again…

Joey's footsteps rang out behind me as he entered the temple. The inside of this place was dark and damp. I could barely see anything.

"This temple's seen better days."

Mai nodded. "Definitely creepy."

"We better stick together then," Yugi stated, turning toward Mokuba. "Right?"

Reluctantly Mokuba nodded in agreement.

There weren't any turns or twists, so it was a straight pathway toward a giant, wooden door at the end of the expansive and dank hallway. Joey reached the doors first.

"Allow me." He pressed his hands against the wood and pushed all of his weight into it. After a few moments, the giant doors creaked open, revealing a dark labyrinth within.

I sighed shakily. "We better not find those rhyming brothers down here. I'll probably beat the crap out of someone if I do."

"You and me both," Joey replied, his eyes searching around. "It's a possibility that one of their monsters might be lurking around here though."

"Guys look!"

We turned back toward the doors. They had closed us all in.

Joey rushed to the door and pulled on it, vainly trying to open it back up, but it was useless.

"It's locked tight."

"I'm officially freaked out," Mai whispered.

I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat. "You and me both Mai."

Yugi though, the ever cool cucumber in situations like this, simply shrugged. "It's alright. Remember, this is all a game and we'd never reach the end of the adventure by going backward anyway." He turned toward the dark labyrinth. "That means we've gotta go through the maze to find Kaiba."

A sudden, high pitched scream rang out through the labyrinth.

"Yugi, are you sure this is the only way to find Kaiba?" I asked, my hands suddenly shaking. What the wrong with me? I'm Sailor Venus right now. I'm strong. There's nothing to fear.

"_Face it Mina, you are terrified._"

I really hate my conscious right now. It sounds too much like Artemis.

Joey pushed past us, rushing straight into the labyrinth. "Come on!"

Mentally I sighed. "_Reckless idiot. He's about as bad as Kaiba._"

From beside me Mai sighed loudly. "Watch where you're going Joey!" She shook her head. "That mongrel will do anything to meet a girl. I guess he realized that we're way out of his league, right Mina?"

I blushed. "Um, I don't really…"

"Oh, come on," she cut in, "don't tell me that you haven't noticed Mina!"

The sudden sound of rumbling caught my attention and distracted me from answering Mai's question. It was an escape I was glad for…

"KABOOM!"

"RA-CHING!"

Or at least I would have been glad had the distraction not been a giant labyrinth tank ready to kill us.

Mokuba stepped backwards. "Mai…I think you and Mina will have to put off your conversation for later."

"Yeah," Yugi replied, his voice finally reflecting fear. "This is probably a good time to run!"

"Good plan!" I screamed, racing away from the others just as the giant, blue labyrinth tank began chasing us. Straight ahead, I caught a glimpse of Joey, trying to figure out which way to go and completely unaware of the giant tank trying to run us over.

"Joey!" Mai screamed. "Get moving!"

Joey turned around. "What's…

"Run now!" Yugi interrupted.

I watched Mokuba race ahead to get Joey out of his stunned stupor. Unfortunately, he and I both noted that another one of those tanks were coming from both directions.

"There are two more coming!" Mokuba screamed as we all huddled around him and Joey. We were completely surrounded by the three tanks. There was no where left to run either.

Joey groaned. "Dang it, there's no way we're getting by those things."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, his eyes landing on each tank within the three way intersection we were standing in. "They're on every side. We're completely boxed in."

The tanks were revving up, preparing for a full throttle attack. If we don't do something soon we'll lose this game and then Kaiba's mind will be lost forever.

"Does anyone have a plan?" I asked.

"Get past those tanks," Yugi replied.

Joey glanced back at Yugi. "You've got a plan B, cause we're about to have more holes in us than Swiss cheese."

Well, that's one way to put it.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I'll use my Magical Hats." He raised his card in the air and it glowed. One giant hat surrounded us, and then I felt myself being transported to a different location. Far away, I heard the sound of the tanks attacking and obliterating something. Must have been one of the other hats.

"I love that trick," Joey whispered from somewhere close to me. "You got us out of there just in time Yug."

"We should get moving," Mokuba commented.

I felt the others start walking, so I began to pick up my pace too. Everything was a bit dark, and I'm sure that I nearly stepped on someone's feet twice.

"Ouch, Joey that's my foot!" Mai shouted suddenly. Well, at least I wasn't the only one struggling to walk in this dark hat.

"Sorry," Joey replied. Seconds later the hat disappeared from around us, bringing back the dim light of the labyrinth. I blinked a bit so my eyes could refocus before turning toward Yugi. "It looks like we're in the clear now. Nice thinking there Yugi."

He nodded. "No sweat, but we're not quite in the clear yet. Do you hear that rumbling in the distance?"

"I do," Mai answered. "Those tanks are still after us. We need to get moving before they find us again."

"But which way should we go?" Mokuba asked, his grey/violet eyes filled with worry for his brother. "One wrong turn and we could end up lost in here forever."

I walked over toward the young boy and patted his head. "Don't worry Mokuba, we'll figure out something."

"Actually, we won't have too," Joey stated, pointing up in the air. The others and I glanced up and saw a little fairy with blue hair and light golden eyes. She wore a blue dress and had Peridot colored wings. In her small hands she held a small golden staff that acted as a wand.

"She looks just like the fairy we saw before," Yugi commented. "Maybe she can help us find a way out of here."

The fairy nodded and started to fly away.

"We better follow her," I stated, rushing after her as she rounded a corner that was on our left. "She might be able to help us find Kaiba too."

"Right," Mokuba replied, following after me with Joey, Yugi, and Mai close behind us. The fairy turned into another hall in the labyrinth. Eventually she led us to a young girl who was standing at end of the hall. She wore a white and pink dress and a crown on her raven head. From what I could tell, she looked strangely familiar.

"Euro! You're back!"

"Who's that?" Joey asked, racing ahead of me. He stopped when he stood directly in front of the young girl. I stood behind him and from around his shoulder I could see that the girl looked almost exactly like Mokuba.

Joey must have realized the same thing because he started laughing on the spot. "Check it out Mokuba, looks like that fairy turned you into a girl."

"Great," Mokuba muttered, stepping forward, "can she make you smart."

I giggled as Joey glared. "He's got you there Joey."

Mai stepped forward seconds later. "Wow they…"

"They could be twins," Yugi finished.

Mokuba now stood directly in front of the young girl. "We heard you scream. Are you alright?"

She nodded, her clearly amethyst eyes sparkling with relief. "I lost Euro, my guide. I was scared."

"Well, we're all here now," Joey told her. "So can you get us out of this rat trap?"

The young girl shook her head. "I'm lost too."

We all sighed.

"But Euro will find a way out for us."

"Alright!" Joey shouted. "Let's go then."

Euro smiled and then flew off, guiding us in the same direction that would lead us out of this treacherous labyrinth. Just the thought of getting out of here made me smile. Things were definitely looking up.

"I see the end of the maze!" Yugi called from the front of the group.

Joey sprinted forward in excitement. "Awesome! We're home free!"

We all would have started cheering that moment had it not been for the sight we came face to face with the second we arrived at the end of the maze. The ultimate monster of the Paradox brothers stood guarding our way out.

"Did I say home free?" Joey asked. "I meant in deep trouble."

"I can't think of anything that can beat a monster that strong," Mai stated.

"Yeah, it can crush us in one attack," Yugi added.

**Gate Guardian Attack: 3750**

Joey stepped backward slightly. "It's obvious that those corporate clowns aren't messing around. They must have put Gate Guardian in the game to wipe us out."

"That much is clear Joey," I muttered, drawing a card from my deck as the Gate Guardian prepared to attack. "_One direct attack on any of us and it'll be over…_" I stared down at my Celestial Hurricane magic card before glancing back up at the Gate Guardian. "_…but if I play this, the others won't be harmed by the attack at all this time and by then Yugi might be able to think of a way to get all of us out of here._"

The attack came hurdling toward us before I could think of any other options. Here goes something.

"I activate Celestial Hurricane!"

My card glowed in my hand just before the giant golden hurricane absorbed the blast of the Gate Guardian. Since it's attack ended up being directed solely at me, I was the only one that would lose life-points.

"Mina no!" Joey shouted, the wind of the hurricane ruffling his hair and clothes.

"She'll lose!" Mai exclaimed, having backed up to protect the young girl who was standing behind her.

I braced myself for the impact of the hurricane once it came my way. Celestial Hurricane is a card that cuts damage of direct attacks in half. Not only that, but because I took the forefront of the attack, no one else would get hurt.

The golden rays of light slammed into me, knocking me flat on my butt, but I'd suffered worse.

Mokuba rushed to my side once the light dissipated. "Are you okay Mina?"

"I'm okay," I replied, getting myself into a sitting position. Staring down at my life-point count I watched it fall from two thousand to seven seventy-five. My card had saved me, that was for sure.

"That was reckless," Joey muttered, moving in front of me and Mokuba. "You nearly lost all of your life-points doing that."

I scoffed. "Better that then all of us to lose Joey. Now hurry up and take that thing down before it attacks again."

He nodded. "We'll beat it together, right Yug?"

"Yes," Yugi answered, drawing from his deck. "I summon Summoned Skull."

"And I'll summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey added.

"Then we'll fuse them with a Polymerization card in order to form Black Skull Dragon!"

Rays of black and red light curled together and eventually brought forth the Black Skull Dragon. It was powerful, but not quite powerful enough to beat that Gate Guardian.

**Black Skull Dragon Attack: 3200**

"Nice try guys, but that's still not enough," Mai said worriedly, still shielding Mokuba's twin. "I hate this. Everything is rigged against us."

"Not after I play this," Joey replied, drawing from his deck again. "I activate Dragon Nails to increase our dragon's power by seven hundred points!"

**Black Skull Dragon Attack: 3900**

"Now, Black Skull Dragon attack!" Yugi commanded.

"Blast him with Molten Fireball Attack!" Joey echoed.

The Gate Guardian was eliminated almost immediately after the Black Skull Dragon attacked.

"We made it," I breathed. "Thank goodness."

Mokuba turned his gaze on me. "Can you go on Mina?"

I smiled at him. "Don't worry. This is nothing compared to some of the things I've been through in the past." With a groan I pushed my now sore body into a standing position. "Still, losing all those life-points at once was a bit draining."

"Just try not to push yourself so hard," Mokuba pleaded.

"We should definitely thank you though," Joey cut in, smiling in my direction. "If you hadn't activated that card when you did all of us would've lost before we had the chance to fight back that beast of a monster."

"Joey's right," Mai interjected. "As reckless as it was, we owe you Mina."

"Yeah, thank you Mina," Yugi added, smiling at me for the first time. "You really saved us."

"It was nothing," I replied. "Just doing what I do best is all."

Mokuba's twin smiled. "All of you were so brave. You're so much like the heroes of the legend."

"Heroes of the legend?" Yugi asked.

The girl smiled shyly. "It's a long story, but for now let me introduce myself. My name is Adena and all of you are?"

"I'm Mina Aino," I replied, extending my hand out to her. "It's nice to meet you Adena."

"My name is Yugi Muto."

"I'm Joey."

"The name's Mai."

"And I'm Mokuba," Mokuba finished. "It looks like we're at the end of the maze now so we can…"

Mokuba trailed off as voices in the distance caught our attention. They were soft voices that grew louder as the sound of footsteps became evident.

"Over there!" Yugi exclaimed, pointing toward the tunnel we were about to go through. A bright light from within it was coming closer.

"My lady!"

"Lady Adena!"

"Where are you!"

Adena's eyes lit up as she walked toward the edge of the tunnel. "Over here! I'm safe!"

Eventually, a whole entourage of people came to the edge of the maze. An older, sweet looking woman wearing a blue dress with a white apron over it smiled at Adena. Relief was written clearly in her wise dark blue eyes. Her grey hair was tied in a bun and a few wrinkles lined her face, but you could tell that this woman had a very warm and gentle spirit with a touch of sassiness.

"My lady," she began sternly, "we've been worried sick about you!" Her gaze traveled toward all of us and she smiled curiously. "I see you've made some new friends."

Adena turned her gaze back on us. "They saved me. They're the bravest warriors I've ever seen."

The old woman and the many soldiers and servants behind her all gasped and stared at us curiously. For some reason it made me feel like a science experiment.

"As thanks," Adena continued, "I'd like to invite them as guests to the palace."

"Palace?" Joey asked. "Will there be food?"

With a sigh I smacked the back of his head. "Is that seriously all you ever think about Joey? Come on."

"Ouch, you didn't have to hit me," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. He grumbled a bit more about me being too violent or something, but I stopped paying attention to him. Honestly, he should learn to just shut up and go with the program, especially when someone as classy as Adena humbly invites you to a grand palace within a video game.

Wait what?

Adena laughed at us. "I will have the cooks prepare a feast for you all. After all, I'm sure your journey through the desert left you famished."

Yugi stepped forward. "Thank you Adena. We would be honored to accompany you."

I sent a silent jab toward Joey. "_See, now that's how you do it._"

"_Shut up_," is what his responding glare seemed to say. Jerk. And to think I let a stupid vision convince me that this guy was worth worrying about. I must have been out of my mind to even get worked up over it. In fact, that vision was probably just paranoia over what might happen if any one of us loses our life-points, which is stupid to think about anyway because there's no way we're going to lose. Soon we'll bust Kaiba out of this horrible game and then everything will go back to being semi-normal. After all, I think I've had enough change in the last month to last a lifetime.

Besides, it's already clear that nothing in my life will ever be the same again. The last thing I need is more complications.

* * *

Within a dark castle floating in the sky

Kaiba P.O.V.

Vaguely I begin to hear the slight bubbling of some kind of liquid as I regain consciousness. This place doesn't sound like my home or anything like the real world. Something is amiss.

Opening my eyes, I start to see that there are two giant lava pits in front of me with a small stone bridge over them that leads to where I'm…hanging now. Hanging?

I stare down at my feet. They aren't touching the ground, instead they're bound to the slab of rock I'm standing against. My arms are over my head, tied in two different places to the slab of rock as well. Vainly I try and pull myself free, but it's useless. My deck is also missing, which means I can't use any of my monsters to set me free, though it's not like I could anyway.

The room I'm in is big, but most of it is made of stone that resides above the lava pits below. Straight ahead of me I see a doorway, which could probably lead to my escape if I can find some kind of method for breaking free. Still, what I can't remember is how I got here. Where's Mokuba? Is he trapped somewhere close by? What of Mina? Last I remember, she and Mokuba were both at Kaiba Corp. with me…so how did I…

"Where am I?"

"You're with me Seto Kaiba."

My mind whirled as I continued to regain my senses, though the voice was a tad bit more nasally, it's tone reminded me slightly of Pegasus. The Big Five must have programmed the voice to sound similar just to taunt me and bring back horrible memories.

The mangled memories were shaken out of my thoughts as a lone figure rose from the ground in front of me. He wore a purple suit and fedora hat, a red dress shirt, a black tie, and black shoes. His skin was a pale red and his eyes were green and without pupils. Almost instantly I recognized that this was a duel monster and that I was still trapped in my game.

"Witty Phantom," I muttered.

"That's right Kaiba," he replied, his eyes meeting mine as a smile tugged at his lips.

My gaze narrowed as I gauged my memory for how many attack and defense points this monster had. After a moment I had a guess that this monster was a weaker one with a twelve hundred to fifteen hundred attack point range.

"So, you took me prisoner in my own game then?" I asked.

He nodded. "I did."

"Then release me," I replied. "I command you to."

The Witty Phantom raised the brim of his hat slightly as his eyes closed. "This is no longer your world to command. Your game's been reprogrammed and you're late to the party Kaiba."

"Gee, I never liked parties."

"But you're the guest of honor," the phantom replied, raising his shoulders in a confused shrug. "Or at least you will be very soon." He laughed. "You see Kaiba, you will have the great privilege of being our offering to the Mythic Dragon."

I frowned. "_So this was their plan then. To eliminate me by turning me into a sacrifice for the Mythic Dragon. How creative…and moronic._"

"Until then, your misery will be in my capable hands," the phantom continued, turning away from me.

"That's enough! Override protocols and end this simulation now!"

The phantom turned to face me again and waved his white gloved index finger in front of my face. "I told you things have changed. Your codes have been rewritten and now all your silly safety precautions are a thing of the past."

This monster sounds too much like Pegasus for its own good. The second I get free myself from whatever it is that's binding me to this rock, I'm going to make sure I obliterate this phantom from the game permanently.

"Now excuse me," the phantom bellowed as a short laugh escaped him, "there's so much to do before the other offering is brought here."

"Another offering?"

The phantom laughed again. "Now I know you love the spotlight," he stated as he walked further away, "but you'll just have to share."

"Wait! Come back!" I ordered, watching helplessly as the phantom walked further and further away. Soon he was gone, and I was left to ponder over my complete helplessness, a state of which I'd hoped to never be in again.

Because if there's one thing I hate more than losing, it's being in a state of complete vulnerability. Having Gozaboro as a parent taught me the hard way that being vulnerable at any time only leads to pain and suffering. I learned that lesson again when Mokuba was captured by Pegasus. The fact that I had to rely on Yugi and Mina in the end only drove home the fact that I'm still too soft and this experience with walking straight into a trap lets me know that I'm still too trusting.

I can't allow trust to cloud my mind anymore. Everyone is a threat, except Mokuba, who I know would never betray me. If anything, he's the one person in the world I actually believe in.

The silence of the room around me is comforting and yet it saddens me, because in the end I can only blame myself for being in this dire situation. I'm vulnerable again, but this time, I have to find a way to save myself…otherwise…well I'll end up losing everything.

And I've been through too much to accept a defeat like that.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I was expecting this chapter to be a bit more action packed when I first started, but oh well. In the next chapter, prepare for excitement as well as tragedy. A tale of great triumph and of great failure. Thanks for reading everyone and to all of my reviewers, thank you sooooooooooooooo much! You guys really are the best!


	86. The Ultimate Virtual Adventure Part 5

A/N: Here is the next chapter everyone. Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Leaving it blank this time around.

Chapter 86

The Ultimate Virtual Adventure Part 5

One hour had passed within the virtual world. The sun above shined brightly amidst the clouds that hung in the brilliant blue sky. Below that sky, heading up the mountain side, was an entourage of carriages that carried the servants and soldiers of the kingdom Sinlouh, which is where the young girl named Adena was from. Unbeknownst to our heroes who were riding in a separate carriage from her, she was the princess of the land and since there was no king or queen, that made her the ruler of the kingdom.

Within one of the many carriages headed up the mountain sat the great heroes of which this story centers: Mina, Joey, Yugi, Mai, and Mokuba. Their mission was still to rescue the damsel in distress, a.k.a. the ruthless C.E.O. Seto Kaiba, and get back to the real world safe and sound. However, doing so was starting to get complicated really fast.

Joey began to scratch the back of his head as he gazed out the window at the small houses that were in the small meadows leading up toward the grand city that was near the top of the mountain. "I still don't know what to make of this world, but I like this part a lot better than that maze." He glanced, over at Mina, who was sitting on the other side of Mokuba. She was staring out the window as well, a peaceful yet sad expression on her face. Inwardly he wondered just what was on her mind these days. Ever since that day at the hospital when she'd gotten into that fight with her father, the girl had been a bit distant, never saying what she truly felt on the inside for the situation she now found herself in.

All of it was disorienting to him, but Joey wasn't about to mention any of it right now.

"I like Adena," Mai chimed in, breaking into Joey's thoughts. "At least she knows how to travel in high style." She sat across from Joey, her smile making the young man blush slightly.

Yugi, who was sitting next to her, smiled. "That's true. Mokuba, you should be flattered that Kaiba based such a cool character on you."

Mokuba pointed at himself. "On me?"

Almost immediately Joey started snickering. "Yeah, on you…my lady."

"Shut up."

Mina silently laughed at the two boys as they playfully argued with each other. Again she was reminded of Rei and Serena, her two friends that constantly fought each other, but also fought tooth and nail to protect each other no matter the cost.

If only she could reclaim the pureness of the friendships she shared with her fellow Sailor Scouts. Maybe then, dealing with the betrayal of her parents would have been easier.

At the same time though, she idly wondered if Kaiba had some sort of weird complex regarding Mokuba. With a shake of her head, she stared back out the window as a subtle breeze blew in through the carriage.

"Look at that!" Yugi shouted suddenly, pointing out the other window. Mai, Joey, Mokuba, and Mina gathered themselves by that window and stared out at the gorgeous, glistening white castle that was standing at the peak of the mountain. Below it was the grand city of subjects that had made Adena their ruler.

"It's gorgeous," Mina gasped.

Joey licked his lips. "Excellent. We're in for a feast guys." Mina rolled her eyes at him before smacking the back of his head again. The guy never had his mind on the right thing.

"I just hope they can help us," Mokuba stated. "We need to find Seto."

"Don't worry kiddo, we will," Mai encouraged. "It's possible that Adena might have some information to share with us that'll help."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "She's right, so don't worry Mokuba. Everything is going to be fine."

The carriages continued to take our heroes up the tall mountain, and when they finally reached the castle, all of the palace guards and soldiers greeted them with big smiles on their faces. They even rolled out the red carpet for them.

Joey's chocolate brown eyes widened as he stared around the illuminated courtyard. "Check out this pad guys."

The fairy from before flew above our heroes before landing gently atop Yugi's spiky head. Glancing up, Yugi smiled. "Hi there."

Adena, who was leading the group, glanced back at him. "It would seem that Euro has taken a liking to you."

"I guess so," Yugi replied. "Is this your palace?"

She stopped and turned to face him as they came to the entrance of the palace. "Why yes, I am the princess of this land Sinlouh; Princess Adena."

"Princess!"

Adena laughed at the shocked expressions on everyone's face, especially Joey's. "Come, let us have a feast and be merry. Then I'll provide any information I can to help you on your quest."

"Thank you princess," Yugi replied, bowing as he did. "You're very kind…"

"OUT OF MY WAY! GIVE ME THAT FOOD!"

And in seconds, Joey had pushed his way into the castle. Apparently his hunger had overwhelmed the little logic and dignity he had.

Mai and Mina sighed in exasperation at the blond's rudeness, but everyone else just laughed.

However, the laughter would soon cease, as would the cheerful atmosphere around them. The time of great struggle was approaching within the virtual world and only the strongest of warriors would survive the battle.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later

Yugi P.O.V.

I'd never say it out loud, but sometimes Joey can be a really disgusting guy…at least when he eats anyway. Seriously, he barely chews before he starts swallowing.

"Oh, this is so good!" he exclaims, chowing down on a chicken leg before sinking his teeth into a cucumber sandwich on a separate plate.

"Careful everyone," Mai began jokingly, "keep your hands and feet away from Joey's mouth."

A few seconds later, Joey stuffed too much in his mouth and his skin started turning blue as he started chocking.

Mai's eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

He punched his chest a few times, but after a moment he swallowed and took a deep breath. "Yeah, it happens all the time."

"Disgusting."

Mina let out a chuckle. "Well, that's Joey for you. The ever charming yet obnoxious blonde."

"Why must you always tease me?"

"Because you're easy to tease and I never run out of things to tease you about."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's see, that because you do so many stupid things I have a complete arsenal of things you'll never live down."

"Don't think I don't have something on you too Sailor Venus," Joey challenged, a smirk suddenly on his face.

Mina glared at him. "Please, nothing you say is even plausible."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly my point!"

I shook my head and turned my gaze toward Mokuba. "They're silly aren't they…" I trailed off as I read into Mokuba's forlorn expression. It's obvious that he's still worried about Kaiba."

He lifts his gaze, but instead of looking toward me he stares at Adena, who's sitting at the head of the long table we're eating from.

"Princess Adena, do you have any news on my brother Seto?"

The princess that looks so much like Mokuba narrows her gaze at her plate of food. "Well, I didn't want to say anything before but…people often disappear when it is time for the offerings."

"Offerings?" I questioned.

"Every year during this time, offerings are collected from this and another kingdom so that the Mythic Dragon can be resurrected."

"Mythic Dragon?" Joey asked.

Adena simply nods as a sigh passes through her lips. "The other kingdom has already put up their offering, some stranger from a distant land."

Mokuba immediately rose from his seat. "That's Seto! Please, tell me where he is."

"He's in a dark castle floating in the sky."

Mina's expression mirrored her confusion. "A dark castle?"

"Why does that sound familiar?" Joey asked. "Any ideas Yug?"

I pondered for a moment, the memories of Duelist Kingdom bringing back the image of one particular card that one of the eliminators played. That's right, Panik played a card similar to what Adena is talking about.

"Is it the Castle of Dark Illusions?"

Adena simply shrugs as she turns her attention to a picture that's hanging on the wall by our table. "That painting tells the tale, and it is a tale we have passed down for generations. You see, long ago a hero escaped that dreaded castle on a flying machine. It is said that he hid his vessel in Sinlouh a thousand years ago, but it has never been found and there is no other way to reach the dark castle."

"We could fly there on Joey's dragon," Mai suggested.

"A magic barrier protects the castle," Adena replied with a shake of her head. "No duel monster can penetrate it."

Mokuba stared down at the table, worry clouding his eyes. "Then how will we reach Seto?"

"Don't you worry," Mai told him, "just keep telling yourself this is only a game. We can solve it."

Adena and the maid who stood behind her exchanged confused glances. "A game?"

"I mean life's a game!" Mai exclaimed hurriedly before wearing a serious expression again. "So what are you going to do about your kingdom's offering?"

"Well…"Adena trailed off as her gaze fell onto the table, "…I volunteered."

All of us exchanged shocked glances at the princess. Why on Earth would she offer herself to the Mythic Dragon. When I put it all together, it was most likely to protect her people and also since this was a game, the main object of this game was to save her from being sacrificed so that the Mythic Dragon wouldn't be resurrected at all, or at least that's what I'm thinking at the moment. Who knows what the true object of this game had been before the executives of Kaiba Corp. tampered with the game codes. All that matters now I suppose is rescuing Kaiba and putting an end to the scheme his associates produced once and for all.

"Don't worry about my fate," Adena said suddenly, her gaze lifting as a smile graced her features, "for with the legend comes a prophecy. She inclined her head toward the painting the hung on the wall again. "It reads that epic heroes will come to Sinlouh from beyond the distant mountains and these great heroes united will create a power strong enough to destroy the Mythic Dragon."

"Are you saying that you think that's us?" I asked.

"You think we're the epic heroes from the prophecy?" Mai added.

The princess nodded, her raven hair falling over her shoulders slightly. "Yes, on your shoulders rests the fate of our kingdom."

"Alright then!" Joey exclaimed, rising from his chair and posing triumphantly. "Super Joey is here to save the day!"

Mai's gaze narrowed. "Super dork is more like it. This isn't an eating contest Joey. This is dangerous."

"Whatever." He shrugged his shoulders as his gaze traveled back to the painting. "We've gotta go through that Mythic Dragon to rescue Kaiba anyway right? The way I see it, there's no choice."

"Good point," Mina stated. "Still, if you don't mind me asking Princess Adena, if this Mythic Dragon is something that terrorizes your country, why do you and the other kingdom offer sacrifices to resurrect it every year?"

That was definitely a good question, a question that Adena outright frowned at before a sigh fell from her lips.

"When the ancient hero fled from the castle, he left a companion there to finish off the Mythic Dragon because he could not," Adena began, closing her violet eyes. "You see, there are two heroes of the ancient legend. One was a man, who fled from the dark castle in order to protect the people of Sinlouh and his kingdom, while the other was a woman, the first queen of Sinlouh, who wielded magical powers strong enough to battle against the malevolent dragon."

Adena rose from her chair then before turning toward the maid behind her. "Lady Bertha, will you lead us to the library."

"Yes princess," Bertha replied, moving toward the doorway behind her. "Follow me."

"You see, in the library is another painting that tells of the event," Adena continued, following after Bertha. Mina, Joey, Mai, Mokuba, and I followed them down a long corridor that led us through a variety of elaborately decorated rooms, but I didn't take time to really look at any of them as we passed. Like Mina, I was interested to see this second painting that explained why sacrifices had to be made to an evil dragon.

"Here we are princess," Bertha said as we came to a door toward the end of the hall. Quickly she opened it and Adena stepped inside. We followed, staring in awe at the sight before us. Inside of this room was the library, which was far more ornate than a normal library would look. Bookshelves lined most of the walls and nearly touched the dome shaped ceiling, all of them filled with all sorts of books. In the center of the room was a lounge area, with red plush chairs lined with gold thread and a decorative wooden table in the middle. Beyond that on the back wall stood a fireplace and above that hung a giant painting.

The painting itself is something not easily described. There were two shadows in the center of the painting that stood back to back. The first shadow was that of a woman and the other was a man. The two shadows together created the image of one single person, and in each hand that person held an object, one being a sword and the other a staff. In other words, the two shadows created one body, and that body was surrounded by golden light. Surrounding the golden light were red flames coming from above them. And above that, were five pairs of dragon-like eyes.

"The legend states that when heroes are united, they create a force strong enough to destroy the Mythic Dragon," Adena told us, repeating what she had said earlier. She stepped further into the room and gazed up at the painting, the light of the fire within the fireplace lighting up her eyes. "The two shadows are of two people, a man and a woman. The queen of Sinlouh and the fearsome knight of our neighboring kingdom Xiao Lon. Each of them held a gift. The knight of Xiao Lon the flying machine that could break through barriers and the queen held the ability to communicate with Duel Monsters. With their powers combined, they were able to slay the Mythic Dragon."

"Then what happened?" Joey asked.

Adena turned away from us, her gaze back on the painting. "The Mythic Dragon placed a curse on the queen at the last second, a curse that forced her to relinquish her soul to the Mythic Dragon and it was revived within a years time. Though the Mythic Dragon's power was diminished somewhat, it still held great power and the great hero was defeated. The Mythic Dragon would have continued to terrorize both the land of Xiao Lon and Sinlouh had it not been for the soul of the queen living within the dragon at the time. Because of her immense spiritual power, the dragon was compelled to make a deal with the people of both lands. As long as one person from each kingdom was sacrificed each year, he would not harm the two lands. For a thousand years, this deal has been kept, for it we didn't, the Mythic Dragon would reclaim all of his strength and destroy both kingdoms and whatever else falls into its path."

"We have lived in fear for years," Bertha stated from the doorway. "We've been waiting for the heroes of the knight's prophecy to come forth and now you all have come."

Adena finally turned to face us again. "From the moment I saw all of you, I knew you would be the ones to save us. Especially you Miss Mina, for you have the face of the queen who sacrificed her life to protect Sinlouh and Xiao Lon. And you Joseph, for you have the spirit of the ancient knight."

Mina placed her hand atop her head. "That's a lot to take in. My head hurts."

"Yeah, mine too," Joey stated, rubbing his temples. "Too much information."

"In any case," I began, turning my attention to Adena, "if we defeat the dragon, we free your kingdom from the Mythic Dragon and he'll never bother you again, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then that's what we need to do!" Mai exclaimed excitedly. "Let's get moving."

Adena nodded. "Very well. To properly prepare you, we will adorn you in the manner of our greatest heroes."

* * *

A little later, behind a curtain in one of the dressing rooms of the palace.

Joey P.O.V.

"_This is humiliating._"

"There, that's perfect!"

"Perfect?" I muttered, bitterly wishing that I could have just worn my school uniform. "I look ridiculous."

"Oh, Joey, don't be silly," Bertha stated, a small giggle coming from her. "You look like a hero."

"_More like a zero_," I thought, feeling the uncomfortable draft between my legs. This was definitely not my idea of having fun nor was it my idea of what a hero should be wearing.

From beyond the curtain, I heard footsteps come into the room. Yugi was already in here, so I suspected that whoever showed up just now was either Mai, Mina, or Mokuba. Truth be told, I'm hoping for the latter.

"Yugi?"

I frowned. That was definitely Mai's voice.

"A girl like me could get used to this," she bellowed. I thought knowingly that there was some kind of smug smile on her face. She must be wearing something flashy and accentuating. Maybe I should take a peek out of this curtain…

Then again…I really don't want to go out there right now.

"How'd you make out Yugi?"

I heard Yugi sigh. "Well, I feel a bit silly."

"Silly? I think you look great."

"If you say so." There was some shuffling before Yugi spoke again. "You know Mai, Kaiba Corp. executives have reprogrammed this game. You could be putting yourself in danger."

Mai just laughed. "Yugi, did you check me out? I look way too good to be sitting at home."

"_Aren't we cocky,_" I mused, while thinking that anything she's wearing is probably a whole lot better than what I've got on. I mean, is it really that hard to find jeans in a virtual world?

"You're okay Mai," Yugi replied.

"_Okay_? _Mai is okay when it comes to a lot of things like personality and attitude, but LOOKS? The woman is pretty, no doubt…ugh, I'm getting way ahead of myself here._"

"So where's Mina and Joey?"

"Well Joey…"

"I'm coming in now," a new voice chimed in. Mina's voice. Definitely not good. Mai and Mina were going to laugh hysterically when they saw me like this. Sure Mokuba would have laughed too, but at least he's a guy. Girls…girls were a bit more complicated.

"Mina…"

"Wow!"

With my eyebrow raised, I tentatively peeked through the curtain to see what Yugi and Mai were gaping about.

And the second my eyes caught sight of Mina, a dark blush rose to my face.

Ever since I'd first met her, I'd always thought Mina was pretty. There were times when I thought she was beautiful too. I even told her once that I thought she was beautiful, but when I said that I meant her personality more than what she looked like, though in the same moment I had kissed her…oh no, I am not thinking about that right now.

The point is, Mina is a pretty girl, beautiful even, but right now…

She looks like a goddess.

On her body she wore an orange top that had long iridescent orange sleeves that were sheer and had specs of gold glitter shinning on it. There was a split up the sleeve to show the white gloves she wore from her Sailor Scout uniform. The torso of that orange shirt was covered with a black corset tube top, tied together with strands of thin red ribbon that wove into a red bow at the center of her chest. The mini-skirt she wore was also orange and iridescent like the sleeves of her shirt, and underneath that skirt she wore black Capri pants. On her feet, she had on her orange shoes from the Sailor Scout uniform.

But what she wore wasn't what made her look so breathtakingly beautiful that it made me want to smack myself. It was the shy smile on her face, her lips that had been painted a coral red, and her deep sapphire eyes that were lined with tiny specs gold glitter. She still wore her tiara from her Sailor Scout uniform and her hair was tied in its usual fashion, but something about her still looked different. Like her hair was truly golden and not just blonde like mine. There was just something…magical about the way she looked.

"_That queen must have been a knockout if she looked like that_," I thought, my jaw practically hanging open. "_I'm losing my mind over here._"

"So where's Joey," she asked, suddenly, bringing me back to my current state.

I sighed, the blush darkening on my face. "Back here and back here is just where I'm staying too." Inwardly I added that there was just no way I could come out of here with Mina looking like that. Bad enough that my heart was pounding in my chest and that I had this stupid blush on my face. I didn't need her laughing at me too."

"Oh, come on," Mai muttered, her violet gaze turning to meet mine now that my head was halfway out from the curtain. Bertha was still behind me, urging me forward, but I was not moving from this spot if I could help it.

"No way," I answered, quickly noting Mai's outfit. "Not moving…ever!"

Mai just rolled her eyes while Yugi and Mina exchanged worried glances. "Come on Joey don't be such a wimp."

With all the courage I could muster I pulled the curtain away in frustration.

"I'm wearing a bathroom rug Mai!"

Bertha suddenly rushed to my side. "But Joey, this is the garb of our greatest national hero!"

Mai simply gaped at me, noting that this brown shag rug I was wearing was not leaving much to the imagination. The thing was short, about five or six inches above my knees and what was worse was that this was practically a dress. Not only that, but since it only wrapped around one of my shoulders, it left half of my chest exposed. I'm not self conscious or anything, but there are some outfits that are just indecent and what I'm wearing is one of them. Another horrible thing is the fact that I'm wearing bones in the shape of a dragon's head atop my own.

Yugi didn't say much, he just looked embarrassed for me, but Mina…

She reacted just as I expected her too.

I know she tried to hold it in, even going so far as to cover her mouth and attempt to stand perfectly still to hid her mirth. In fact, I'm pretty sure that Mina even tried biting her tongue to hold the laughter in, but it wasn't long before the giggles escaped her. She just couldn't help herself.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" she screamed, the giggles turning into full blown cackles as she looked at me. "You look like a donkey! Hahahahahaha!"

My blush darkened again. "Mina! Stop! This is already embarrassing enough."

Vainly Mina tried to contain her laugher. "I'm sorry. I'm…haha…trying to stop but…hehehe…I just can't. It's way too funny…hahahahahahaha!" The girl was now doubled over she was laughing so hard.

Turning toward Yugi, I saw the hand that was covering his mouth. He was trying his best not to laugh at my predicament. A true friend indeed.

But Mai, well, now she'd joined in, though she was holding back slightly for the sake of my pride and dignity, which I didn't have much of at this point.

Thunder and lightning suddenly crackled loudly outside. Mina screamed almost immediately, since she had been standing closest to the window and ran to hide behind me seconds later as more lightning and thunder bellowed through the sky.

I glanced over my shoulder at her. "You aren't laughing now, huh?"

"Whatever," she mumbled. "At least I'm not a half dressed donkey."

If looks could kill…

Mai calmly walked toward the window. "That storm came out of nowhere."

"Yeah," Yugi continued, "something isn't right. We better go see what's up."

And so we rushed out of the dressing room and a few minutes later we found ourselves on the highest balcony of the castle. There were a few guards out there, along with Bertha, Mai, Mina, Yugi, and me. Behind us, Mokuba and Adena quickly rushed out into the open.

Bertha immediately tried to get Adena to go back inside. "Princess, it's way too dangerous for you out here…"

Thunder interrupted her and then in the distance we could all see a castle coming from the ominous clouds. Definitely not a good sign that things are going to get any better out here.

"Look a castle in the sky!" Yugi shouted.

"Never mind the castle," Mai exclaimed, "look at all those duel monsters."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, watching as thousands of winged monsters came flying toward the castle. A steady rain was beginning to fall.

"Looks like they've come for their offering."

Yugi nodded. "The princess."

Mina stepped backward, obviously bracing herself for the oncoming fight. "Get ready. This is nothing short of an ambush."

"You got that right," I muttered. "I've never seen so many Duel Monsters at one time."

Mai stepped backward to shield Adena and Mokuba, neither of whom had spoken yet. "How are we going to stop them all?"

Yugi's gaze traveled upward and then his eyes widened in shock. "Joey!" he exclaimed, pointing toward his right. I followed his finger and saw the monster he was speaking of.

"It's the Armed Ninja," he stated. "He's probably the main one who will try to capture the princess."

"No way is he laying a hand on her," I replied, bracing myself as the monsters and the ninja drew closer. "We'll figure out something Yug."

Mina turned her gaze toward Yugi. "You all should focus on keeping the Armed Ninja away." She looked back up at the dark sky before rushing toward the edge of the balcony. "I'll take care of the monsters."

In the moments that followed, Mina climbed onto the ledge of the castle. She drew five cards from her deck.

"Mina!" I shouted, running toward her. "What are you…"

"I activate Sailor Wings and then I summon three Inner Sailor Soldiers and Sailor Moon!"

A rough wind sent my flying backward and into Mai. We both fell onto the stone.

"Ouch! Joey!"

"Sorry," I muttered distractedly, staring at Mina, who was now surrounded by Sailor Scout monsters. She herself now had orange iridescent wings on her back. Four of the five monsters she summoned had similar wings.

Mai moved from under me and quickly rose to her feet. "What's she doing?"

"Now my friends, attack!"

The four Sailor Scouts flew up into the sky. Mina stayed on the ledge, and then she jumped.

"Mina! No!" Yugi screamed, running to the edge of the balcony. Mai and I followed, dragging along Mokuba and Adena with us, which strangely enough, still hadn't said one word yet.

When we all looked down, we expected to see Mina tumbling down to her death, but at that exact moment a blur of orange flew up into the sky along with the other Sailor Scout monsters.

"She's flying!" Mai exclaimed. "Mina's flying!"

"That's not all she's doing," Yugi breathed, clearly in awe of what he was seeing. I'll admit that I was too, though it didn't surprise me that Mina would be able to fly. She did activate a card that brought wings to her back after all.

"_She's pretty amazing_," I thought, my eyes finding her in the sky amongst the other Sailor Scouts. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were taking on at least ten of the winged beasts at one time, and Sailor Jupiter was using the thunder and lightning around her to turn monsters into dust. Sailor Moon used a magic wand to slice up the creatures and Mina simply used her own attacks.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Yugi frowned. "Don't you guys think it's a little bit too convenient that Mina just happened to find a card that allowed her to transform into a monster that looks exactly like her?"

"Who cares how's she doing this," Mai interjected. "I'm more worried about the fact that she could seriously get hurt up there. Attacking those monsters one at a time could really reduce her life-points if she's not careful and they're already low.

I stared up into the sky. "Mina!"

She barely glanced back at me as she finished off an attack. I tried shouting again.

"MINA!"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be taking care of that Armed Ninja!" she screamed, her wings taking her around in circles as she tried to dodge the monsters attacking her and the other Sailor Scouts. "I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Listen to me Mina!" I screamed back. "Call back your monsters and come back. You can't defeat them one at a time like this. There's too many."

Mina dodged another monster and blasted it with what looked like a crescent beam. "What else can we do?"

I frowned and turned toward Yugi. "Any ideas?"

Yugi nodded as he plucked a card from his deck. "Yeah."

"Yugi's got a plan Mina!" I screamed. "Hurry and come back."

"Okay!" she replied loudly. "Come back my monsters."

The other Sailor Scouts disappeared and before any more of the minions of that dark castle attacked, Mina flew back to us. Immediately she asked what the plan was.

Yugi plucked a card from his deck. "I'll activate the Dark Hole magic card. Those monsters will be lost in its vortex…"

Before any of us could blink, a kunai knife flew through the air and pierced through Yugi's card, knocking it clear out of his hand.

"Oh no!" I muttered. "That was not good."

Mai turned her gaze elsewhere. "Up there!" We all followed her gaze toward the highest tower of the castle.

"He's on the tower guys," she continued. "The Armed Ninja has arrived."

I groaned. "That no good ninja destroyed your card Yug."

The Armed Ninja jumped from his spot on the tallest tower and jumped to a slightly shorter one below it before casting out a net. It landed on Princess Adena.

"Aaaaaaah!" she screamed, falling to her knees as electrical shocks shot through the net. Seconds later, said net and Adena began rising in the air.

"Princess!" Yugi exclaimed.

I drew a card from my deck and quickly summoned my Axe Raider. "Go, use Kunai with Chain to attack!"

My monster flung the chain through the air. It slammed into the Armed Ninja, destroying him and causing him to lose hold of the rope he'd been using to pull Adena up. We'd have her back in a couple of seconds.

"Nice work Joey," Mina began excitedly. "You totally…"

She trailed off as the Whiptail Crow…one of the winged demons roaming around that castle…caught the rope of Adena's net with it's beak. In seconds she was being taken away.

"…you totally let them get away!"

I rolled my eyes. So much support. It's really heartwarming.

"Princess Adena!" Bertha shouted. "Oh, dear lord!"

From the corner of my eye I saw Mokuba fall to his knees. Odd. I didn't think he'd take losing Adena so hard. I know she's his twin and all but…

"Oh no, what have I done? They've taken Mokuba! He's gone. Mokuba is gone!"

We all exchanged shocked glances before I spoke up, "Mokuba? Wait? You're not Mokuba?"

The head of raven hair barely turned, revealing the sullen face of Princess Adena.

"Adena?" I questioned.

"But we thought…"Yugi trailed off.

Mai stared up toward the castle that was starting to disappear in the sky. "So then…they captured Mokuba?"

"Yes, that was him," Adena replied, sniffling. "He wanted to go, so we switched outfits." A few sobs wracked her small body. "It's all my fault. He was so brave and I was afraid. Don't you see? I was the one meant to be offered, not Mokuba." She turned her soft violet gaze back at us. "Please, you must save him."

I sighed. "But how are we going to reach the dark castle?"

Yugi walked toward the ledge of the long balcony. "I don't know."

All was silent for a long moment. Each of us were trying to come up with some kind of plan, but with no way to get through the barrier of that castle, there just wasn't anything else we could do for him or for Kaiba. All of it seemed so hopeless now.

"What in the world…guys look down there!"

Mina approached Yugi first. "Huh? What do you see Yugi?" She looked over his shoulder. "Oh my gosh! It's the ancient ruins!"

"They must have been uncovered by the storm."

Adena, rushed to the edge of the balcony with Mai and I on her heels. She smiled. "That's the symbol of the legendary flying machine."

"So this is where the ancient knight hid it," Yugi mused, smiling for the first time in a while.

I shook my head though. "But even if its buried under there…it must be a fossil by now. How can we ever restore it."

"I don't know, but it's our only hope of rescuing the Kaiba brothers."

Mina laughed. "Now that sounds familiar."

Yugi just rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go down there and check it out."

The others soon left, excited by a new hope, but I wasn't sure if there was any way we could make that flying machine work. A thousand years worth of time has probably left that thing in shambles.

Still, I suppose that when you're in a situation like this, you have to cling to some kind of hope. Even if it's almost futile to do so.

"Come on Joey!"

With one final gaze at the ruins below, I followed after my friends.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter. Well, this one ended up being a bit longer than I expected. Even so, I really enjoyed writing it. It's always fun to tweak things within the series and especially when it comes to Joey and Mina. They're relationship is somewhat of a developing one and at the same time you can see that Mai and Joey have a bit of a flirty thing going on too. Makes for something interesting, no? Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. It's going to be slamming!

Also, I've written chapters up to 96 of this story and will be posting them progressively over the next two weeks. So, since I'm so close to being finished with writing, I'm going to follow the example of fellow fanfic author Ghost Wulf and have a question and answer section in my last chapter. So if any of you have questions about this story, its coming sequels, its sister stories A Date With Destiny and Here We Go Again, or anything about this story at all, send me a PM or ask me the question in a review and when I post the last chapter, I'll answer that question to the best of my ability. So ask away because time is running out.

Advertisement: If you like comedy and like it a lot. Then here's a Yugioh story that you all might like.

Job Hunting For Psychopaths by Skyward Shadow of fanfiction net~ staring Bakura and Ryo, who in this fic have separate bodies. In this story, Ryo has finally had enough of his yami causing havoc to his friends and neighbors, so he therefore insists and/or threatens certain punishments if Bakura does not get a job to occupy his time and so…on goes the hilarious misadventures of job hunting for a psychopath. It's an awesome story, and I implore all of you to read it. There's no pairings in this story though, just a whole lot of funny. So if you like Bakura, Ryo, and/or psychopaths trying to get ahead in the world, this story is so for you.

The above advertisement was brought to you by TTY7 of Sugar Rush Inc. who read this story and thought it was awesome. So go check it out or she'll hunt you down with a swarm of fuzzy bunny rabbits with a craving for chocolate chip cookies. (Just kidding, she'd never do that, she's just too nice. But she has demented friends that will.)


	87. The Final Battle Part 1

A/N: This chapter will most likely end the virtual adventure, which means will be moving on to the last small sub-plots of the story that will bring us to a **GIANT** surprise that will take us to the end of this story and into the prequel that will lead us to the sequel. In any case, onto the chapter. Enjoy.

Note: Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. This story wouldn't be what it is without you. Also, thanks to those who added this story to your favorites list. You guys rock.

Disclaimer: The brilliant worlds of Yugioh and Sailor Moon are not mine. I do not own the characters or places either. I only own my original characters.

Chapter 87

The Final Battle Part 1

Mina P.O.V.

"Yug, this is hopeless! There's no way a plane that old will fly!"

And this was coming from a guy that supposedly never gave up. I'll tell you one thing, Joey can really be a whiner sometimes. We were currently standing over the ruins of the flying machine and of old Sinlouh around it. Joey had complained the whole way here and it was really starting to wear on my nerves.

"No, it won't," Yugi agreed, before a smile tugged at his lips, "that's why we have to restore it to the way it was a thousand years ago."

"Restore it?" But how is that possible?"

Mai's eyes widened. "Of course! Don't you get it Joey?"

He shook his head and I sighed.

"Listen Joey," I began, looking at him dead in the eye so he would understand me the first time I said this, "if the passage of time corroded the flying machine then turning back the clock will make it as good as new."

"Right, and what card can turn back the clock Joey?" Yugi asked.

Joey's expression finally registered recognition. He stared down at his deck before drawing a card from it. Flipping it over, he stared at its face.

"The one you gave me before Pegasus' tournament," Joey said finally. "The Time Wizard. It can make things the way they were a thousand years ago, but…if the hand lands on skulls it'll take our life-points."

"We'll have to risk it," Yugi pressed. "Kaiba and Mokuba's futures hang in the balance."

Mai simply nodded her agreement.

Joey turned toward me. "Mina? How do you feel about this, since you're the one with the lowest life-points…"

"Do what you have to," I cut in, shaking my head. "Besides, I highly doubt that the Time Wizard's staff will land on a skull and if it does I have a way to protect our life-points, so go ahead."

"If you say so." He took a deep breath before raising his hand in the air. "Here goes nothing. Come on Time Wizard, take these ruins back a thousand years with Time Magic!"

The Time Wizard flew into view somewhere in the sky, but before I could really register its presence, the wind started to pick up and the ground started to shake.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, falling onto my butt as the ground continued to shake. "What's with the earthquake?"

Mai stumbled. "What's happening?" she asked, her gaze traveling around us as blue light began to appear around the ruins. The ground continued to shake and the wind began to blow harder, making it hard to see what was going on.

"Joey, I think it's working," Yugi stated.

The wind continued to blow and as it did, pieces of rubble and rock began to reform into different types of buildings. The markings on the ground that formed the symbol of the ancient flying machine became clearer, brighter than before.

"The ruins are rebuilding themselves!" Joey exclaimed.

"No, time is rebuilding them," Yugi corrected.

Seconds later, the ground shook less and the wind stopped. After one long moment of the ground shaking, it finally stopped as well, leaving in its wake the old Sinlouh in all its glory.

Mai rose from the ground. "Old Sinlouh…it's beautiful."

Stumbling I rose to my feet. "Did it work?"

Joey shook his head. "Looks like it didn't. The flying machine didn't change so…"

Suddenly the ground started shaking again and once again I fell flat on my butt.

"I think you may have spoken too soon!" Yugi shouted, stumbling backward as the ground suddenly started rising. Apparently, he was captain obvious today.

A bright light shone from under us, causing all of us to fall downward, but we all landed onto a somewhat soft and smooth surface…almost like wood. Then in the moments that followed, the light from under us faded and we could all clearly see the flying machine, new and improved floating in the air and bringing us higher.

A soft wind blew through my hair as we rose higher. "It worked."

"Wow, we're flying," Joey murmured.

From the corner of my eye I saw Mai suddenly fling herself at Joey. She hugged him tightly until he nearly turned purple.

"You did it!"

A blush darkened his face to a shade of purplish burgundy. "Get off me."

"_Yeah, get off him_," I thought angrily, not entirely sure why Mai hugging Joey bothered me at all. Of course, I didn't really care either. Truth was that I just didn't like the way she was hugging him. That had nothing to do with the fact that he'd kissed me or anything like that. I could care less. But Mai hugging him…something about that just wasn't right.

From below us, sudden joyous shouts lifted into the air. Standing up, I walked toward the side of the flying machine and stared over the deck. Below stood Princess Adena and Bertha, as well as the residents of Sinlouh.

"Would you look at that," I whispered, waving timidly at the people.

Joey got up from his position on the floor of our ship and stood next to me. "Talk about a bon voyage."

"I'll say," Yugi replied, waving at the people. "So long everyone!"

Mai stared up into the clouds. "We're on our way Kaiba."

The sky above us was still blue, but I knew that soon they would be black and that we'd have to face an army of monsters. Inside I felt somewhat uneasy about it, but if the legend was true, then we'd be able to make it through and we would save Kaiba and Mokuba too.

"I'm driving. I called it!" Joey screeched, running to the front of the vessel. He turned the wheel, which turned the ship abruptly and almost made me tumble over.

"Joey…watch it…aaaaaaaah!"

"My bad," Joey replied, turning the wheel again. The ship was level now, but I had the most distinct desire to slap Joey on the back of the head.

Minutes passed and we all gathered around Joey, who had nominated himself captain of the ship and of the crew. Whatever. The main is point is that as we flew higher the sky grew darker just as I had feared. Soon we were above the white clouds and fully surrounded by darkness. Thunder sounded and lightning shot through the blackened sky every few minutes as we approached the dark castle. A lump started forming in my throat too.

"_Don't be scared_," I thought. "_It'll be okay. Just stay calm_."

Up ahead, my eyes began to catch sight of the castle. My heart nearly sunk into my stomach as I saw the entourage of monsters, but despite my fears, I continued to stand tall. It was odd though, I hadn't felt like this earlier…this ominous feeling that something bad is going to happen…that my life is in critical danger.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking," Joey began, "if you direct your attention to the left side of our aircraft you'll see that freaky castle, some clouds, and what appears to be a swarm of ferocious winged monsters ready to devour us."

His calm narration of what was clearly in front of me did not make me feel better at all. If anything, the ominous feeling grew ten times worse.

"Hang on," Yugi muttered.

I swallowed my fear. "Here they come."

The swarm of monsters rushed ahead, coming straight for us in a spiral formation.

"And I couldn't be more ready," Mai stated, drawing from her deck. "Attack Harpy Lady!"

I plucked from my deck. "Come on out Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon appeared and immediately began fighting off the dark creatures. In this game, she was already in her Eternal Moon form.

"Attack Giltia!" Joey shouted. His monster helped Sailor Moon fight off the monsters.

"Dark Magician attack!" Yugi commanded.

The Dark Magician appeared and flung himself into the battle as well. All of our monsters had no trouble fighting against the weaker beasts. All was well, if only for a few swift seconds.

"Awesome, our monsters are totally kicking butt," Joey stated, taking control over the wheel again. But in that exact moment, something began to barrage us from underneath the vessel. It felt like we were getting bombed. I had to grab onto the wheel along with Joey so I wouldn't fall.

But Yugi wasn't as lucky. He fell flat on his back after losing his balance. To make things worse, one of those Whiptail Monsters was headed right for him.

"Yugi, look out!" Mai shouted.

I let go of the wheel and took off, while Joey desperately tried to get the ship back in order. With a leap, I blocked the crow from getting to Yugi by smacking it with my hand.

Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to stop its tail from lashing at my face, and that ended up knocking all the energy I had left out of me.

"Mina!"

I barely heard Yugi's voice as the tail lashed at me again. My body felt almost airborne as I fell onto the floor of the ship and slid downward. My world span, but I vaguely heard Yugi's Dark Magician attack the crow.

My head banged against the edge of the ship, causing dots to swim in my vision as my world continued to spin. All I could see was the dark sky above me and all I could feel was the aching in my head. For a moment I didn't even register what had just happened. I couldn't remember. My own name had been lost to me for a few seconds until I came back to my senses. Even so, a lot of what happened afterward became a blur of faces and words. I remember seeing Yugi's face, his eyes welling with tears, and I know I said something to him, but…everything was just spinning so fast. I couldn't make sense of anything he was saying or even what I was saying. I could only make sense of the desolation in his eyes and in the eyes of Joey and Mai who were kneeling by me now.

Suddenly, I felt a lightness to my body and inwardly started panicking. Gold light filtered above me. My eyes darted to my duel disk as I realized all too soon that my life-point counter had reached zero.

I was disappearing.

All of a sudden I couldn't breathe. My heart was beating too fast.

"Mina, no!"

I blinked and stared at Joey. I felt his hand atop of mine and felt his sadness through some type of connection I couldn't understand. A spark of electricity passed through us both, I saw it in his eyes and felt it on the tip of my tongue. All of that just from our hands touching and our eyes locking in a silent exchange of words that held so much meaning and yet none at all.

And then, my sense of self drifted away. I felt myself slip into unconsciousness and there was nothing I could do anymore. All I could do now was wait…wait for my friends to save Kaiba and Mokuba.

Wait for them to save me.

* * *

Yugi P.O.V.

"Yugi look out!"

I heard Mai shouting at me to run and saw Joey's desperate attempt to get our ship back under control, but in the seconds that followed, all I could see was Mina, darting away from safety and toward danger in order to save me.

From the time she'd saved Joey from the assassins, I'd known that Mina was a noble girl. She protected the ones she cared for and it was clear that despite the short time they'd known each other, Mina and Joey were extremely close. After that night, the two of them seemed to interact in a way that somewhat reminded me of an old married couple and at the same time made me think of how I feel about Tea.

Lately, I've been suspicious of Mina's true intentions. Shadi invoked that reaction from me when he told me that she was hiding a secret, but long before that moment I knew that Mina wasn't someone who revealed exactly who she was. She wore a mask of a cheerful girl and underneath that was someone far more mysterious and complex than anyone would guess by just glancing at her. I guess you could say that Mina was more than just a pretty face.

Even though she protected us earlier today, I still figured she did it because she had ulterior motives behind it, something that had to do with that secret.

But the second Mina came between that crow and me…it was clear that Mina had no ulterior motives. She wasn't Pegasus despite the fact that she could have been his daughter…it didn't matter. This girl was someone who put herself on the line for the people she loved. She had done so time and time again for Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba, and I believe that she may have done the same for Tristan too…I just never dreamed she'd do that for me.

Of course, when I think back on Duelist Kingdom, I realize that she already had when she made that deal with Pegasus. The deal that saved my grandpa.

Her body slammed onto the ship floor seconds after the crow attacked her. She rolled down as the ship continued to tip over slightly. Joey eventually got control over the wheel again, just as Mina's head hit the edge of the wall that kept her and the rest of us from falling away.

"Mina!" I screamed, shocked, completely and utterly confused on what was happening once her head had collided with the railing. I rushed over, watching as my Dark Magician attacked the crow. Then, I quickly played my swords of revealing light to keep the remaining monsters away…if only for a moment.

Quickly I kneeled by Mina's side. Her eyes were glassy and rolling around as if she were seeing stars above her head. The sight would have been comical had it not been for the dread that filled me when my eyes caught sight of her life-point counter. It had fallen to zero.

"Mina," I murmured, resting my hands on her shoulders as I tried shaking her out of some kind of stupor. "Mina, are you okay?" It was a dumb question, of course she wasn't okay. "Say something."

"I'm dizzy," she replied, her voice so soft that I barely caught what she said. "Yugi, are you okay?"

I felt my heart sag as her eyes began to dim. "I'm fine Mina, thanks to you."

"Mina!"

Barely I turned my gaze toward Joey, who had finally gotten the ship back on track and was rushing toward us with Mai on his heels. Seconds later, he was keeling next to me, his gaze locked on Mina's limp form on the wooden floor.

A golden light of some kind surrounded Mina, her body started to fade out, and then her legs began to turn into tiny pixels of golden megabytes. Panic suddenly filled her eyes.

Joey reached out his hand and touched hers. "Mina, no!"

Mina's eyes widened as she locked gazes with Joey. I turned away, not wanting to see the sadness in their expressions anymore. Instead I focused my gaze on Mina's monster, Sailor Moon. She was drifting away as well.

"Don't go!"

My fists clenched as Joey's anguished cry filled my ears. Looking up into the sky, I saw what was left of Mina's body, the golden pixels of light. She was gone and there was nothing we could do to bring her back.

Mai sighed. "Oh, Mina."

Rising to my feet, I let silent tears fall from my eyes. Sadness welled inside me, feeding into a hidden rage I didn't know I possessed. The fires of that rage threatened to overwhelm me and leave me incapable of helping my remaining friends. This wasn't something I couldn't handle. I had to escape.

"I've had enough," I muttered, tears dripping from my face as the dim glow of my Millennium Puzzle began to brighten. I called to the spirit of the puzzle and begged him to take over so my rage wouldn't. We had a mission to complete.

"_Do not worry Yugi. Everything will work out in the end._"

I closed my eyes, and let the spirit's power take over. At least with his reassuring strength I'd be able to continue, even though the only thing I really wanted to do was scream. There was no time for that though. No time to scream or to mourn. We had to move on.

* * *

Joey P.O.V.

"Joey, charge ahead."

My mind didn't register Yugi's stern voice at first, which when you think about it, is odd. Sometimes, Yugi could be a person that demanded attention, and right now he was.

But I couldn't move. Not yet. I needed a little more time to soak this in. I needed more time to rationalize that Mina's mind was now lost in this game and that there might not be a way to save her.

Despite the many times that Mina annoyed me or trampled over my feelings, the two of us had become pretty close. Even if the kiss we shared had never happened, I think I would still feel this way. I'd still feel devastated in losing her. Truth be told, I'm just trying to figure out what all of that means and what Mina really means to me.

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. Mai. "Joey, we've got to go."

Deep down I knew that, but it still wasn't something I wanted to do.

That's life for you though, you don't always get to do what you want. To survive, you do what you have to do.

Hesitantly, I rose from my kneeling position and went back to the front of the ship to steer. I was partially in a daze until we came to a sudden halt that shook me away from my devastation.

"We've hit the barrier," Mai concluded, steadying herself by grabbing onto my arm. Yugi was on the other side of me, holding onto the wheel.

"If this ship lives up to its legend, then we should be able to pass through," I stated mechanically, vainly trying to shake Mina from my thoughts. I needed to focus on the task ahead. If I didn't, we'd all end up like her.

The ship pushed forward, sending electrical sparks into the air as we continued to fight against the barrier. Eventually, the tip of the ship broke into it and the rest followed soon after, bringing us into the realm of the castle.

"It worked!" I exclaimed. "We made it guys. We're almost at the Castle of Dark Illusions."

Yugi frowned, his violet eyes catching sight of something in the distance. "Not quite yet!"

A fire burst forth from the center of the castle.

"Turn the ship!"

I complied to Yugi's request, but I wasn't fast enough. The fire caught one of the wings on the ship.

Mai stared up toward the castle. "It's a Salamandra." She exchanged a glance with one of her Harpy ladies and then ordered it to attack the Salamandra. It was crushed instantly, making our path toward the castle that much easier, but now our ship was on fire.

"We've been hit!" I shouted, closing my eyes and bracing myself as the ship began to plummet. "Abandon ship!"

Yugi quickly drew from his deck. "Hang on. Go, Winged Guardian of the Fortress!"

In seconds, I felt myself being lifted into the air. Opening my eyes, I found myself hanging onto the back of Yugi's cape and Mai clinging to me. We were riding on Yugi's dragon.

From the corner of my eye I noted the Harpy ladies following us. One of them carried Yugi's Dark Magician and another carried my Giltia. Below us, the flames consumed what was left of the ship. After a wave of explosions, it was buried beneath the clouds. A small ache filled my chest for Mina, even though I knew she wasn't on the ship anymore, it still felt like we had abandoned her to the flames. The feeling definitely wasn't welcome.

"That was some quick thinking there Yug," I stated, keeping my gaze ahead. After all, it's what Mina would want me to do.

"It was definitely a close call," Mai agreed, her arms tightening around me. "At least we made it though."

Yugi nodded, his gaze firmly set on the castle.

"_Well Kaiba, we're on our way._"

* * *

Deep within the castle

Kaiba P.O.V.

"Wake up Kaiba. You programmed me to torment my captives, not let them sleep."

"_I wasn't asleep you dolt_," I thought, opening my eyes and raising my gaze so it was level with the phantom's. "I guess you weren't my most inspired creation."

The phantom laughed. "Come now Kaiba, give yourself some credit." He points to the ground next to me. "After all, just look who I managed to snatch."

A bright light blinded me for a second, but then I was met with the sight of Mokuba in a dress, then again, if I remember correctly, I made a character that looked similar to Mokuba. What was her name again? Eh, it doesn't matter really.

"His disguise didn't fool us."

"_Rules out that theory then. It really is Mokuba in a dress._"

Mokuba ripped the dress off him, revealing a suit of green knight outfit and a purple cape underneath. "Seto!"

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" I asked, staring down at him closely to make sure that it was really him. I'd had my leg pulled enough times for one day.

"What do you think big brother?" Mokuba questioned. "I'm here to save you."

The phantom scoffed. "Please, you aren't in a position to be saving anyone." He tipped his hat. "No, you're about to join your brother for a dip in the lava pool of atonement. And once that ritual is completed, the Mythic Dragon will be unleashed."

Mokuba frowned before drawing from his duel disk. "As if." He stared at the card in his hand for a short moment. "Sword Stalker, free my brother now."

The Sword Stalker appeared, and cut the ropes that had held me to the stone. I landed on my feet, the euphoria of freedom filling me with a joy I couldn't express…yet.

"Seto, here," Mokuba began, handing me another duel disk. "Your deck."

I smiled. "Thank you little brother."

"No wait!"

Slipping the duel disk onto my wrist, I let a sinister chuckle fall from my mouth, for this was the moment I'd been waiting for ever since I'd come in contact with the stupid phantom that reminded me of the sick snake that tried to kill me and take everything I loved. Well, now it's time to teach that man what I'm really made of once and for all. And then no one else will dare to trifle with me.

"Time for a trip to the recycle bin phantom," I muttered, my smile widening as I draw my favorite and ultimate beast. "Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The phantom backed away slightly. His green eyes widening with the fear I hoped to strike into Pegasus if I ever saw his ugly face again.

"Blast that phantom with white lightning!"

My dragon roared, and the sound of it made me feel whole once again. I was powerful again and nothing and no one would ever take that power away from again. Not the phantom, not Pegasus, and certainly not the Big Five.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

The screams of the Witty Phantom trailed off as the blast of my Blue Eyes subsided. I turned my gaze toward Mokuba. "Come on, let's go."

"Right."

We traveled over the bridge that led to the doorway that the Witty Phantom had left out of earlier and came into a long hall that led to another bridge. Beneath that bride was one giant lava pit.

A sound caught my ear and I stopped. In the next second, my eyes caught the flash of a figure and I knew immediately that it was another Armed Ninja. More sounds echoed through the expansive hall, letting me know that there was more than one.

"Armed Ninjas, like the one that took my first Blue Eyes," I muttered, motioning for Mokuba to hide behind me. Another Dragon Capture Jar appeared before me.

"And it looks like they want another one." I drew another card from my deck. "However, this time I'm ready."

Flinging out my card, I watched as it glowed and activated, turning into my Trap Master, whose special ability allows him to destroy any trap. In seconds, he sliced up the Dragon Capture Jar.

I smiled as my first Blue Eyes was released from the dismantled jar. "There, now that Dragon Capture Jar is destroyed and the Blue Eyes that was taken from me is under my control again. Now, I have two and twice the fire power. Go! White Lightning Attack!"

The two attacks burst forward, eliminating all of the Armed Ninjas. Yes, I was definitely back in the game. No longer vulnerable or weak.

"Nice work Seto."

I turned my gaze on Mokuba. "Now Mokuba, tell me. How is it that you found your way here? I thought I told Minako to protect you."

"Don't be mad at her Seto," he pleaded, "Mina did protect me and made sure I got away from Kimo and his goons before coming here to try and rescue you."

"Wait, Minako is here as well?" I asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Just before I escaped, she climbed into the second pod and came here to try and help you, but I knew that she didn't have any idea of what would be waiting for her here…so…I went to Yugi and his friends for help and came back."

My fists clenched slightly. "You did what! You know how I feel about Yugi Muto."

"I didn't know who else to turn to and besides that, Mina's the one that told me to find them." His gaze narrowed to the ground. "Actually, she told me to wait with them. She figured I'd be safe if I had them all guarding me until she came back. She tried to tell me that she could save you on her own, but I didn't listen to her. I was afraid that she would get hurt, but I guess the reality is that without her help I wouldn't have made it this far Seto. So…don't fire her over it. It's only her first day."

I sighed. "_She's as reckless as she ever was. Obviously she isn't the best person for this job, but I suppose since Mokuba is begging me I can give her another chance. It is her first day after all._"

Of course, we'll have to get out of this game first before I can deal with that issue.

Turning away I started for the bridge. "Let's go Mokuba, we'll talk about all this later."

* * *

Back in the real world, Fernando watched the screen in front of him carefully. He bit his lip as he worriedly scratched his head.

"Oh, fiddlesticks," he muttered, his golden eyes filled with mischief as well as worry. "It would seem that Mina got herself eliminated from the game. I do hope they find a way to get her back, because if she's lost in the game the world may end up being destroyed for good by E.E." He lowered his hand and laid it on the control panel in front of him. "After all, I can't hope to defeat that dreadful woman all on my own. My Geass won't be enough.

"_Still,_" he mused to himself. "_She might not be of much help after I deliver this message. She's certainly not going to be happy, that's for certain. Even so, I have information that might be able to explain why E.E. is after her and the other Sailor Soldiers._"

On the other side of Kaiba Corp., within one of the labs. Tea and Tristan continue to try and keep Kimo and the other guards out, but both of their grips were starting to lax.

"Tristan…I don't think I can hold on for much longer," Tea stated, her eyes clouded over with worry. "What are we going to do if they get in here?"

Tristan didn't answer her. Instead he concentrated on putting all of his weight against the door as Kimo and his main team of guards pushed to try and get in. At first, it had only been Kimo and his second hand man, but then all these other security officers started showing up and that just made things all the more difficult.

"We're going to get in there eventually," Kimo taunted. "You can't keep us out forever."

"You aren't getting in here man," Tristan muttered defiantly. "Our friends are on a rescue mission and you are not going to tear them out of it."

Back in the main Kaiba Corp. building. The Big Five sat around a circular table and watched a huge screen that showed the progress of Yugi, Joey, and Mai.

"That's it!" Gansley shouted. "It's time we terminate this rescue mission and take this game to its final level. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

From there, the Big Five traveled to another lab, where five more virtual pods waited.

Back in the virtual world, Yami, Joey, and Mai entered the castle after defeating some monsters from a forest section of the castle. Now they stood in a dank throne room. Above it was a dark swirling portal.

"Wow, from creepy forest to creepy castle," Joey proclaimed, staring around the dark room. "Kaiba should really spend more time in reality."

"You've got that right," Mai agreed.

Above them, a distant roar sounded.

"You guys hear that?" Joey asked. The roar sounded once more and Joey backed away slightly, fear lining his expression. "There it goes again guys."

The sound grew louder and louder, then from the portal, a blue eyes head stuck into the throne room.

"A Blue Eyes!" Yami exclaimed.

That dragon was followed by two figures falling. They both landed on their feet, but the shorter one was a tad bit more wobbly and ended up falling on his butt whereas the taller, more cynical person did not.

"Kaiba! Mokuba!" Joey shouted.

"Hey," Mokuba replied, getting to his feet. "Long time no see, eh?"

Joey just smiled. "What a relief, we've all been worried."

Kaiba sized up the three people in front of him, but his scornful gaze lifted into a smirk when he saw Joey. "You look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit."

"OVERGROWN MONKEY!"

"I don't think I stuttered Wheeler."

Joey growled. "That's the thanks I get for…"

"Where's Mina," Mokuba cut in, his eyes searching around the throne room. "Wasn't she with you?"

Yami, Joey, and Mai all sighed. Their gazes now locked on the floor and laced with sorrow.

"Mokuba…Mina's gone." Mai said at last.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean gone?"

"She lost her life-points protecting me," Yami, portraying Yugi, stated. "Her body was digitized so now…I suppose her mind has been lost in this game."

"That can't be true," Mokuba whispered, tears welling in his eyes. "Ugh, that's not fair."

Kaiba just shook his head, hiding his sudden rage toward Yugi with disgust. "She would go down protecting someone else. That reckless girl…"

"You better not finish that sentence if you know what's good for ya rich boy," Joey cut in, a dark edge to his voice. His hands were clenched so tightly by his sides that his short fingernails threatened to draw blood.

Kaiba probably would have sent back a hateful remark had it not been for the dark chuckles of laughter emanating from somewhere above them. The young C.E.O. unmistakably identified the voice to be Gansley.

"Congratulations gamers. You've made it to the final level."

"Correction you slime ball," Kaiba interjected, turning away from Joey and the others. "We've beaten the game."

Gansley simply laughed. "You think so, Seto Kaiba?"

Kaiba shot back with all the rage he could muster. "That's right! I escaped the lava pool, therefore; this game is over!"

Now a different voice entered the throne room: Johnson. "It'll be game over alright, but for you not us."

The room suddenly spun and changed. The scenery became like the inside of a computer chip, with different circuits and such activating and sending streams of electricity through millions of tiny wires one at a time. The room itself, was vast and seemed limitless. There was nowhere to run or hide.

"No way," Kaiba muttered, shock erasing his normally stoic expression.

Yugi and Mai stared around in wonder, while Joey just freaked out.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"They've rewritten the program," Kaiba replied as blue flames shot up from the floor. "They're summoning the Mythic Dragon themselves."

The blue flames dispersed, revealing a yellow dragon that had five different heads. One head was black, another grey, one was cream colored, then there was a light blue colored head, and lastly a dragon head that was made of flames. This beast had five thousand attack points in all. One attack could eliminate them all.

"Ah, man," Joey breathed, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat. "I do not like this at all."

Yami stepped forward. "Alright everyone, stay close. We'll win together or together we'll fall."

That's such a reassuring pep talk.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter. Turns out I'll need one more chapter to wrap up all the virtual madness. This chapter was really fun to write though. These characters can be so complex, it's fun to twist things and bend them to my will. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.

**(Mina): How could you have me thrown out of the game first? That's not fair!  
****(TTY7): Whatever. Deal with it. You're the one that's supposed to be surviving these changes, so quit badgering me. It's not my fault you can't handle it.  
****(Mina): Can't handle it! I can handle anything if I set my mind to it. Even your demented schemes.  
****(TTY7): Don't say that. You'll give me ideas of which to torture you with.  
****(Mina): Go ahead! Give it your best shot you crazy lady!  
****(TTY7): (Laughs evilly) I'll make sure you regret those words blondie.**


	88. The Final Battle Part 2

A/N: Hello, hello my readers and welcome to chapter 88 of Surviving Through Changes. Be prepared for the finale battle of the virtual world and be prepared for a surprise you won't expect.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon are not mine. The references to Code Geass are not my property either. I only own my original characters such as Fernando Green.

Chapter 88

The Final Battle Part 2

From the time this game had begun, Joey Wheeler hadn't known what to make of the virtual world he found himself fighting in. Around him, his friends and Kaiba stood tall, but the loss of Mina still weighed heavily on his heart. To make matters worse, a giant dragon with five thousand attack points was staring them down, its rancid breath so putrid that it burned Joey's nose.

At this point, the chocolate eyed blonde still didn't know what to make of the virtual world, but he had come to one conclusion.

He really wanted to get out.

"Man, have I had it with this virtual reality stuff," he muttered, talking more to himself than everyone around him. "Rescuing Kaiba was one thing, but now we've gotta deal with this Mythic Dragon too? I'm really starting to miss my body."

Kaiba glared at the blonde. "Suck it up. There's only one way we can get out of this game."

Yami, still portraying Yugi, nodded. "I agree. We have to take this dragon down."

"Let's do this then," Mai stated, drawing two cards from her deck. One was her Harpy Lady card and the other was Elegant Egotist, a card with the power to multiply her monster.

"I call upon the Harpy Lady sisters!"

The three monsters appeared on the open field, but the second they did, shockwaves of electricity shot through them.

"What's happening?" Mai questioned, watching her three Harpy Ladies suffer.

The cream head of the dragon rose above the rest. "Just another bit of reprogramming that we did," Gansley's voice responded.

Mai bitterly called her monsters back to her hand. These corporate clowns were definitely cheaters, twisting every rule in order to bend the game to their favor. It made Mai sick.

"We call it the Dragon Seal," Johnson's voice, continued. "It makes this lair a sacred place where only dragon class monsters are allowed to attack. Every other monster is useless.

Kaiba laughed, hidden rage clear in his eyes. "You dare challenge me to a battle of dragons? You five should all know better than that." He forcibly drew his Blue Eyes from the top of his deck. "I call the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Joey drew his monster. "Only dragons, huh? Fine. Go, Red Eyes!"

The Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared by the Blue Eyes.

Mai drew her card. "Harpy's pet dragon!"

"And I summon, Curse of Dragon!" Yugi snarled, his card glowing brightly in his hands.

All the dragons now stood on the field. The battle was about to begin.

"Attack!"

All four monsters attacked the single dragon with five heads. The five heads of the dragon sent out their attacks, each one directed at a different monster, except that two of the blasts from the dragon combined into one to try and overpower Kaiba's dragon. It didn't make a difference though, because in the end, all of the attacks canceled each other out, leaving the first match of the battle at a draw.

Joey sighed angrily. "None of our attacks even got through."

"You're right," Yami stated. "Those blasts must have canceled each other out when they all collided."

Didn't I just get through saying that?

"So they did," Gansley proclaimed, "but one of your team has no dragon in which to attack or defend. Isn't that right Mokuba?"

The man's sinister laugh filled the room as a horror filled realization dawned on Kaiba.

"Wait! No, you wouldn't…"

The cream head of the dragon reared itself backward, and sent out a blast that went hurdling straight toward Mokuba.

Mokuba stepped backward, but was otherwise paralyzed to move as the raging fire-like blast surged toward him. Fear was evident in his expression as it drew closer and closer.

Kaiba couldn't move either, his own fear stopping him from rushing toward his brother.

But Joey was a different story. He immediately knew what he needed to do.

"Block it Red Eyes!" he ordered, almost snarling his command as fear welled up in his throat. The Red Eyes blocked the attack from hitting Mokuba, but in the process it was destroyed and Joey's life-point counter swiftly dropped to zero.

"_Joey had his Red Eyes take the hit_," Mai thought in horror as she watched Joey fall to his knees in sudden pain. "_But that means…oh no!_"

Now on his knees, Joey's body visibly started shaking. "Gah, ah man!" The shaking worsened as golden light began to surround him, just as it had Mina.

Mai rushed over to him, falling onto her knees as she did. "No! Joey."

Yami echoed her actions, but instead knelt by his friend. "Joey!"

Chocolate eyes raised up slightly to reassure the two pairs of violet orbs, but it was clear that he knew what was happening to him and that he was afraid. Even so, Joey felt no regret over what he had done. He knew his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

"Yugi," he began, his voice shaking, "so long."

"Don't say that," Yami ordered, watching helplessly as his friend began to disappear before his eyes. It was like a horrible nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

"Stay with us please," Mai begged as Mokuba came up behind her. His eyes reflected his own grief. "You can't go."

Joey smiled and gave all of them, with the exception of Kaiba, a final thumbs up.

And then he was gone. Having completely disappeared into gold digitized dust.

Yami rose upright, closing his eyes as he did so that his emotions wouldn't come to the surface. Bitterly he clenched his fists. "We've lost him."

Mai's eyes were filled with tears. "Joey…he's left us too, just like Mina." Mai then rose to her feet, anger clear in her voice as she addressed the Big Five. "You creeps! What kind of sick twisted game have you turned this into!"

Gansley chuckled. "Game? This ceased to be a game long ago."

Yami turned toward Kaiba, who had remained stoic during all the drama that had just occurred. "Kaiba…"

"I know," he interrupted. "We need a new tactic and fast."

"Yes, with our dragons alone we won't win this, but I think I know how we can."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Yugi?"

Yami turned his gaze back on the Mythic Dragon. "As strong as that dragon might be, there's one creature that can beat it." Yami then drew two cards from his deck. "I summon Black Luster Soldier by using my Black Luster ritual to sacrifice my fierce knight and Curse of Dragon!"

Within moments, the Black Luster Soldier appeared, but he was shocked by the electric shockwaves just as Mai's harpy's had earlier.

Again, evil laughter filled the room. "Weren't you listening to what we just said?"

"Black Luster Soldier is not a dragon; therefore, he cannot attack. On the other hand, we can still attack him," Johnson's voice stated.

"No you can't!" Mai shouted. "My Pet Dragon will stop you!"

"Then you'll pay the price girl," Gansley muttered.

Mai's dragon attacked. In response, the cream head of the dragon shot out its blast and though Mai's dragon held its own for a minute or two, it eventually fell to the Mythic Dragon's attack and Mai's life-points plummeted to zero.

"Mai! No!" Yami screamed, his eyes widened as he watched Mai fall to her knees. "_Alone her dragon couldn't stand against the Mythic Dragon, which means that now she'll…_"

"Yugi," Mai breathed, barely lifting her gaze to meet his as he knelt by her side. "It looks like I'm not going to be around to see how this whole thing turns out. I'm sorry. I tried my best." Tears fell from her eyes as her body started turning into digitized dust. "I guess now…it's up to you."

Seconds later she was gone. Another casualty added to the list of deleted players.

"Mai…with all my might I will avenge you." Yami stated, his right fist shaking. "I'll avenge you, Joey, and Mina." He turned his gaze toward Kaiba, who again was still stoic and calm. It was enough to make Yami wish that Yugi hadn't stopped him from knocking the man off that ledge at Duelist Kingdom.

Yeah, Yami could be a very violent person when he wanted to be.

"Kaiba, this may be our one chance," Yami told him after a short moment, gathering his patience. "We have to work as a team."

Kaiba scoffed. "No way. You don't even know what you're doing."

"You just have to trust me Kaiba," Yami replied, his frustration seeping through a bit. "Please…"

"I don't have to do anything Yugi," Kaiba cut in. "I can win this battle my own way."

Yami clenched his gloved fists tightly in anger. "_Ugh, why now of all times would he give into that haughty pride of his. He knows as well as I do that we can't beat the Big Five without working together. Honestly, he's going to mess around and end up getting all of us eliminated from this game._"

"You'll win nothing Kaiba," Gansley stated. "Two of your group are already gone and now we'll make it three."

The cream head rose again, preparing to attack.

"Kaiba, call your Ultimate Dragon," Yami pleaded.

"Silence!"

Mokuba's gaze had been set on the dragon as it had reared its head back again. A quick realization dawned on him and he immediately rushed into action.

"Seto, it's not your dragon he's attacking!" Mokuba shouted as the blast raced toward Kaiba. In a flash, Mokuba pushed Kaiba out of the blast's range, but in the process…

"It's you!"

Kaiba's sapphire eyes widened in shock. "No! Mokuba!"

The blast subsided a few seconds later. Mokuba was still present in the room, but it was clear that he had lost all of his life-points and that he'd soon join those who had left before him.

Slowly he stepped forward, dizziness overcoming him. "Seto…" he trailed off, his grey/violet eyes closing as he lost his balance. Kaiba rushed to catch his younger brother, but by the time he made it to him, Mokuba had become golden digitized dust just like Mina, Joey, and Mai.

Kaiba visibly shook as it dawned on him that his brother was lost to him for good. An anguished cry fell from his lips just before he fell to his knees. His stoic mask had finally melted away into despair.

"Mokuba," he muttered, bitterly clenching his fists atop his knees. "No. You can't be gone. How could I have let this happen?"

Yami stared down at Kaiba before chancing a glance back at the Mythic Dragon. He was sure that the monster would be gearing up for another attack soon.

"Kaiba, your brother's sacrifice doesn't have to be for nothing," he started, glancing again at the dragon before focusing all his attention on the young C.E.O. "We can still win this, but we need to work together. I have a plan to defeat this beast. Listen, you have to trust me, for it's the only way we can avenge our friends. Now have faith and call out your Ultimate Dragon."

In Kaiba's mind, faith had nothing to do with it. This game had been personal from the beginning. The Big Five had taken away his power by using his love for games and technology against him. Such an elaborate scheme wasn't something Kaiba had expected from the corporate quintet, and that was probably why he had gotten caught in it in the first place.

If not for that, Mokuba wouldn't have needed to place himself in danger for him. Mina wouldn't have had to either. He knew that he should have just listened to them instead of passing it off as nonsense, especially his brother, who every day showed him that wisdom can come in the smallest of packages.

Kaiba knew that if he were to be honest with himself, he'd say that the reason why he had been so vehement to try and face this alone was because he had wanted to prove to himself that he still had power over his own life and that he could protect what he loved. Such thoughts had driven him for so long, he just didn't know how to live without handling everything alone. Even now, he preferred to fight alone, but losing Mokuba had made it apparent that he was just going to have to throw his pride aside for a moment.

"Alright Yugi," he said finally, rising to his feet before snatching his two Blue Eyes and his Polymerization from his deck to turn his three monsters into his ultimate beast. "Come forth, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

After a few moments, the three headed Blue Eyes appeared in all its fearsome glory.

Kaiba turned his gaze to Yugi. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Yami didn't respond, instead he plucked a single card from his deck.

"This means nothing," Gansley's voice stated. "Though that dragon is powerful, ours is the ultimate one."

Yami stared up at the Mythic Dragon. "For now maybe, but once he has combined himself with another, your dragon's reign will be through. You see, according to the legend, when heroes are untied they will create a power strong enough to destroy the Mythic Dragon. We will fulfill that prophecy now!"

For a short moment, Yami stared at the card in his hand. It was all or nothing.

"Go, Polymerization!" he screamed. "Its magic with combine my Black Luster Soldier…"

"…with my Ultimate Blue Eyes," Kaiba finished, just as the magic started working. The Mythic Dragon tried attacking to stop the fusion from happening, but it was pointless. When the magic was complete, the Black Luster Soldier sat atop the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Now, behold our supreme monster," Yami proclaimed. "Master of Dragon Soldier!"

**Master of Dragon Soldier Attack: 5000**

"Witness his awesome power!"

As soon as Yami spoke those words, strands of purple light burst forward from the soldier's sword. In it was Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon and Mai's Harpy's pet Dragon. Once the light dispersed, they appeared behind the Blue Eyes.

"What's going on?" Gansley questioned. "Those dragons were sent to the graveyard. How can they be back?" The purple light wrapped around one of the heads of the Mythic Dragon.

"Look, something is happening to our Mythic Dragon!" Krump suddenly exclaimed. This was his first time speaking in a while.

"Master of Dragon Soldier gains the attack power of every dragon ever played on the field, including those that were already destroyed," Yami exclaimed, closing his eyes as the faces of his friends filled his mind. "Now in the memory of Mina, Joey, Mai, and Mokuba," his violet eyes burst open, "we will topple your beast!"

**Master of Dragon Soldier: 9000**

"Attack Master of Dragon Soldier!" Kaiba commanded.

"Dragon Saber Blast!" Yami echoed.

The three White Lightning attacks combined with the Black Luster Soldier's Saber Strike, cut through the Mythic Dragon like scissors would cut paper. And since the Big Five had gone into the game in order to summon the Mythic Dragon, all of their minds ended up getting lost in the game.

Though it may be heartless, I'd say that it serves those mean clowns right.

The battle now over, the room around our two heroes disappeared, causing them to fall into a void of darkness that would eventually lead them back to the light.

* * *

A few minutes later

Sapphire eyes open, and immediately cheers erupt from a nearby crowd.

"Where are we?" Kaiba asked, raising into a sitting position. He turned toward Yami, who was already standing on his feet. Looking around, he noted the crowd and noted that they were standing at the entrance to the palace of Sinlouh.

"Our heroes! You did it! You've slain the dragon!"

Kaiba rose to his feet as the perfect likeness, accept being a girl of course, of Mokuba came sauntering toward them. Her clearly violet eyes glistened with happiness as she stared at them.

"Princess Adena?" Yami asked.

She quickly hugged Yami, who somewhat blushed at the contact. "Oh, our heroes. What you've done will keep my people and our land safe forever more."

Yami sighed in sadness. "We're not the ones that you should be cheering for."

Kaiba clenched his fists in visible anger. "There shouldn't be any cheering. I lost my brother in there."

"Fear not," Adena replied, a smile on her pretty face. "The losses you suffered are too great for any hero to bear no matter how strong they are."

Kaiba and Yami stared at her oddly. They didn't understand.

Then, the princess raised her arms and levitated into the air. Her body glowed and then transformed into the Mystical Elf.

"Remarkable," Yami mused, "so the princess is really the Mystical Elf. And it looks like she's casting a spell to bring our friends back."

Sure enough, a bright light shined from above. Illuminating the courtyard of the palace. Within that light, four figures appeared on the ground, sleeping peacefully.

Yami's eyes brightened immediately. "They're back!"

Slowly, Joey, Mai, Mina, and Mokuba opened their eyes. They exchanged glances with each other before shouting in happiness, especially Mina, who was just glad that she wasn't technically dead anymore.

Mokuba rushed to his brother, who hugged him and actually smiled while Yugi embraced his three friends, Joey, Mina, and Mai.

"Wow, it feels great to be back," Mina stated as she hugged Yami. "I totally missed you guys."

Yami smiled. "I'm glad you are alright Mina. Thank you for saving me. If you hadn't, Kaiba and I wouldn't have been able to defeat the Mythic Dragon."

"Yeah," Joey added. "You saved us all at one point. If not for that, we wouldn't have been able to rescue Kaiba at all."

Mai patted Mina's shoulders. "Nice work."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Mina," Mokuba echoed.

Mina simply smiled back at all of them. "It was nothing guys."

Behind them, a portal swirled open. It was dark and bleak looking, but to our heroes, it was a sign that the virtual madness was finally over. They could all go back home and lead their normal lives again.

Well…as normal as it can get anyway when it comes to these people.

"The exit portal!" Kaiba exclaimed, moving toward it in quick strides. "Come Mokuba."

Mokuba practically ran to keep up with his brother. "I'm coming."

"Wait, hold on a sec Kaiba," Joey intervened. Kaiba stopped, but barely glanced back at the blonde.

"What is it?"

Joey frowned. "Don't you think the very least you can do is say thank you or something?"

A scoff was Kaiba's answer. "I never asked for your help and as far as I'm concerned I never needed it."

"Come on," Joey groaned, his expression mirroring the expression of a pouting puppy.

"Yugi, you on the other hand," he paused for a moment, "I'll offer some gratitude."

Yami blinked in confusion.

"We made a good team you and I," Kaiba continued, "but don't think it means will be partnering up in true reality."

"Very well," Yami replied, "but despite whatever grudge you may still hold against me and the others, perhaps you may begin to stop looking at us as just adversaries and more as friends."

Kaiba scoffed again, before turning his gaze on Mina. "Minako."

Mina's gaze traveled elsewhere. It was a vain attempt at escaping the wrath of her boss.

"I'm going to have to deduct your pay for getting Yugi and the others involved in this," he told her, smiling slightly, "but I suppose I owe you some gratitude as well for trying to protect Mokuba." He began to walk further away from them with Mokuba on his heels. "Since it's your first day working for me, I'll cut you some slack."

And then he and Mokuba disappeared through the portal.

Mai laughed. "He's a pretty cheery guy, huh?"

"Yeah," Mina muttered, "he's just brimming with sunshine."

The Mystical Elf looked down at them, smiling as she did. "Thank you our heroes. Your bravery will always be remembered here."

Yami smiled. "And we will always remember all of you."

They all turned away then, toward the portal and finally made their way back to the real world.

* * *

Back in the real world

Tea P.O.V.

"Bring it on!"

Dark laughter echoed through the room as Kimo and his legion of thugs finally burst through the door. Tristan was doing everything he could to hold them back, but it wouldn't be long before they broke through and then they'd unplug the pods behind us. Our friends would be lost in that game forever.

"Tristan…hang in there," I pleaded, looking around the room for a crowbar or some other kind of weapon that would allow me to beat these thugs over the head before they could come close to Yugi and the others.

But before my eyes could catch sight of anything, a noise alerted my attention. Turning my head, I gazed behind me and found that the glass screens of the virtual pods were opening.

"What!" Kimo shouted.

One by one, Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba sat up within their pods. Joey was rubbing his head, his eyes blinking in confusion, while Yugi rubbed his temples slightly. Mokuba simply hopped out of the pod.

"Hey!" Tristan exclaimed, now a bit lax on his grip on the massive crowbar he was holding to push Kimo and his goons back. "You all made it right on time."

I sighed. "Thank goodness. You're all okay."

Yugi nodded. "And so is Kaiba. He's probably getting out of his pod right now."

"Yeah, and without you guys to guard your bosses I'd say he's about to kick some butt," Mokuba added, a lighthearted smirk on his face.

Kimo paled and turned toward his goons. "He's right. We gotta get back!" Quickly, they all took off, heading in the direction that lead out of the lab and toward the main Kaiba Corp. building.

I let out a deep breath. "Well, I'm glad that's over. You guys really had us worried…," I trailed off when I heard a subtle yawn from across the hall.

"It's Mai!" Mokuba shouted, rushing toward the doorway. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Mai was coming into the room, stretching her arms like she'd just taken a really long nap.

"So, she was here all along," Joey mused.

"In the flesh," Mai replied, still yawning a bit. "Is everything cool."

Yugi nodded. "It sure looks that way."

Mokuba smiled and turned his gaze back toward Yugi. "Only because of you," his eyes landed on all of us as he continued to speak, "all of you, so thanks."

"Oh stop," Joey snickered, "now go on and get out here already. Your brother probably can't wait to see you."

"Okay," Mokuba replied, rushing toward the doorway again. "Thanks again you guys. Bye!"

"Bye Mokuba!"

"Yeah, bye," Joey said, waving a few seconds before a panicked expression filled his features. "Now where's the bathroom in this place? I had like seven sodas before we got in those pods."

Everyone just laughed. I'm glad all this is over and we don't have to worry about someone trying to do us in anymore. Most importantly though, I'm just glad that everyone made it back safely and that we can lead normal lives again now that all the Duelist Kingdom and virtual madness is done with.

All is right in the world.

"No, seriously guys. I gotta go!"

* * *

Back in the main Kaiba Corp. building.

Underground Lab

Mina P.O.V.

Waking up inside of a virtual pod would have been weird no matter what, but I probably wouldn't have freaked out as much if Kaiba's piercing sapphire gaze hadn't been locked on me the second I opened my eyes.

"Gah! Kai…Kaiba!"

He stepped backward slightly as the glass screen started to rise, but his gaze never shifted from me. To make things worse, he was staring at me like I was some kind of monster or something. The expression definitely didn't fit his features. He looked like a defenseless deer caught in headlights, and that's one expression I never expected to see on someone like Kaiba. What on Earth could be wrong with him this time?

I lifted my gaze toward the glass screen above me and nearly screamed when I saw my reflection. No longer was I wearing the white blazer, black tank top and trousers. No…now I found myself wearing my Sailor Venus uniform that I'd been wearing within the game before I'd changed into the clothes Bertha had given me. No wonder Kaiba was staring at me like I was freak of nature. I was not supposed to look like this.

Which means…oh dear lord!

The glass finally stopped, and now I was truly face to face with my boss. There was no way to deny that I was wearing the Sailor Suit, but maybe I could convince him that he was hallucinating or something…oh no, that wouldn't work. Ugh, maybe I should tell him…no that's ridiculous. I could never tell Kaiba the truth. He wouldn't believe me and even if he did he wouldn't be able to keep it secret. Truth be told, I don't think Kaiba would tell, but it's obvious that people within this company cannot be trusted. The Big Five is proof that telling Kaiba anything could lead to some crazy person finding out and that would put lives at risk.

I've got to try and convince him that he's hallucinating. I have to pretend that I'm not wearing the suit and that he's just tired.

Taking a deep breath, I pull myself out of the pod. "Kaiba? Are you alright?"

He's still blinking at me like he can't fathom what he's seeing. "Minako…why are you…" he trails off, leaving the rest of his question hanging in the air. Biting my lip, I try to keep my voice calm. "Kaiba, what's wrong? Why are you staring at me?" Inwardly I sigh. "_Is it not obvious Mina?_"

Kaiba's mouth is practically hanging open as he continues to stare at me. Vaguely I wonder if something like this is all it takes to get him this frazzled. Seriously, there are more surprising things in life than finding out that your protégé is possibly Sailor Venus.

Okay, maybe not, but he really needed to snap out of it.

"Kaiba?" I questioned, trying to look innocent. "Did that game kill some of your brain cells or something?"

His expression changed slightly, his sapphire gaze asking questions out of me, but I pretended not to understand. Surely by now he was questioning himself, but I wouldn't be able to keep up this farce forever. Mokuba would probably rush in here at any…

My gaze had drifted away from Kaiba and toward the doorway. Almost immediately I see the tall figure of a familiar man. He was tiptoeing toward us, a slight smirk on his face. His golden eyes twinkled with delight, but I could clearly see now that his right eye was slightly changing color. The red iris underneath the golden contact was making his eye look almost orange.

My eyes widened. "_Fernando? Why are you…_"

Kaiba followed my gaze when I didn't look back at him. Then, in a flash he turned around and sent a curved punch flying toward Fernando's approaching figure, but Fernando ducked out of the way, just before touching Kaiba's shoulder. He then removed his contact from his right eye, revealing the Geass power he'd used on me.

"Now Mr. Kaiba, why are you acting so strangely?" Fernando asked soothingly. "You're hitting people that aren't here and your seeing Mina as someone she isn't. Maybe you've spent so much time in that virtual world that your sense of reality is a bit off. Your eyes are playing tricks."

Kaiba's body relaxed slightly, but I could see the question in his eyes as a red ring surrounded his blue irises. "I'm hallucinating?"

"It's probably just a side effect," Fernando stated, his voice sounding almost like Kaiba's. "Nothing to worry about. You'll feel better once you see Mokuba. Maybe after you two reunite, you should go home and get some rest. By tomorrow you'll be just fine."

Kaiba didn't look entirely convinced as he looked at me. I'm not sure what I looked like to him in that moment, but after glancing at me he quickly nodded.

"Minako, I'm taking off now," he stated. "Tomorrow we'll talk about your next assignment."

In seconds Kaiba was walking toward the bolted doorway. He pressed some buttons on a keypad and then they opened up for him. After that he was gone and I was left alone with a man I didn't think I'd see again so soon.

"Fernando, what are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock over the fact that someone as stubborn as Kaiba had actually listened to reason.

Fernando waved his fingers through his unruly brown hair. "What do you think luv? I came to see you."

I frowned. "Don't play around with me Fernando. I know you're here to tell me something important."

"Ever the perceptive girl," Fernando replied, turning away from me and hopping onto the control panel that was next to us. "Yes, I came for two reasons. One, I wanted to tell you that E.E. knows where you are, though I'm certain she has already contacted you."

"She did."

Now he's the one frowning. "But knowing how you are, I'm also certain you hung up on her before she could really say anything."

I shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"E.E. is the type to toy with people," Fernando stated, his eyes taking on a faraway look. "But when it comes to you and the Sailor Scouts, she's out to make all of you suffer."

"And Sailor Mars in particular right?" I asked, allowing myself to transform back into my normal state. "Can you tell me why?"

Fernando lets out a laugh and shakes his head. "No, I cannot. Not now anyway." His gaze locks on mine. "You see, the real reason I'm here is to give you a message from E.E. I may like you Mina-chan, but for now I am your enemy."

"I don't see you as an enemy."

"You should and you will after I deliver this message."

He jumps off the control panel and stands upright again, towering over me in height, but I don't feel intimidated in the least. After all, that's his power, to control emotions.

"Tell me Fernando…do you control the will of people?"

He shakes his head. "No, I only change the voice of someone's conscious. I change a person's basic instinct and make people doubt their initial emotions, but in the end, people make their own choices. Kaiba may have put it off as a hallucination for now, but I suspect that he'll be watching you more closely now despite that." A sad smile tugs at his lips. "Now, are you ready for me to deliver E.E.'s message."

I nodded. "I am. Just give it to me straight."

Silence envelops us, but only for a short moment as Fernando reaches into his pocket. He hesitates slightly, but eventually hands to me what appears to be a photo face down into my hand. Staring down, I gingerly flip it over in my hands.

"E.E. would have told you this over the phone a few days ago, but because you cut her off…"

"Shut up," I ordered, staring down at the photo, my heart beginning to pound. It was my mother, tied to a chair in our apartment. I can tell that she's been beaten in this photo and the look of despair in her eyes reflects fear as well as regret.

"When did this happen?" I asked, searching my memory of E.E.'s phone call. After a short moment all of it clicks, but Fernando speaks the words anyway.

"It happened the day you found her with another man. It was about two hours after you left."

My heart dropped to my stomach. "Where is she? What did E.E. do to her? Did she kill her?"

"I don't know," Fernando replied. "E.E. only told me to give you this photo. I don't know what happened to your mother."

My grip tightened on the photo. "Don't lie to me Fernando? Tell me what happened to her!"

Fernando sighed. "I honestly don't know Mina, but I do know that E.E. left a letter for you where this picture was taken."

"At the apartment?" I demanded, grabbing the collar of Fernando's jacket. "Is my mom still there!"

I know Fernando tried to answer me, but I didn't hear any of it. All I could think about was how stupid I'd been. I'd let my anger towards her blind me of the truth. E.E. had been out to get my mother for years for some reason and she probably would have killed my mom if not for the fact that she was pregnant at the time…

Wait…is that it?

(Flashback)

""_Pregnant_?" E.E. asked. "_With Toshido Aino's child_?"

My mother nodded.

E.E. smiled. "_Well then, it looks like you fulfilled half of our contract. I suppose for that I can allow you a few more years of free will. Maybe you can fulfill the rest of your contract before then. However_…"

(End Flashback)

I remember E.E. saying in that first vision that my mother still had to pay for disobeying orders and then she carved the crane symbol into her forehead, but something like that should have left a scar. I had never seen that type of scar on my mother's head. In fact, she never had scars and she rarely ever got bruised.

Not only that, but I threw a knife into my mother's hand. It was still bleeding when she shot me, but when I saw her the other day…

"_It had only been a few days since that happened_," I thought, reluctantly remembering my mother's hand as she had reached out toward me. The hand I'd stabbed…there had been no scar and no bandages around it. There's no way that a wound like that could heal so quickly.

But more importantly, why would it matter to E.E. who my father was? Why did she not want her to marry, Pegasus specifically?

None of this makes sense, but if I'm guessing correctly then…

Without a word I turned away from Fernando, dropping the photo as I did. He called out to me, but by the time he did I was already out of the room and headed toward the elevators. There was only one place where I could go to find answers.

* * *

A/N: And that ends the chapter and the virtual madness, but now we've got a twist underway. Stay tuned and review please.

Also, I will be having a Question and Answer section in my last chapter, which hasn't been written yet, but you get the picture right? If you guys have any questions about this story, it's sequels, or if you want to tell me how I can do better with these stories in the future, go ahead. The floor is open and I'll answer all of those questions to the best of my ability. To make your questions known, simply leave it in a review or you can send me an e-mail through this website. Thanks for sticking with the story everyone. God bless!


	89. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Alright. This is where we find out some answers and where Mina finds out the real reason why her mother changed her name and face. Here we go!

Note: In my last chapter I will be including a Q & A section. So if you have questions, ask away in a review or send me a PM message.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon are not my property. The Code Geass references I put in are not mine either.

Chapter 89

Secrets Revealed

8:38 p.m.

Mina P.O.V.

The rain was pouring harder now, but I barely felt the droplets on my skin as I stared up at the apartment building ahead of me. The warm bright lights coming from within the building gave off the feeling that it was cozy inside, but I knew different. This place had become the setting for some of my worst nightmares and even now I felt myself take a few steps backward as I stared on at the cursed building.

No matter how scared I am though, I have to go in and face whatever awaits me. How else will I be able to live? After all, I can't keep pretending that this madness is going to go away and that I can live a normal life here in Domino City. I'm not a normal girl, so a normal life will never be in my grasp. That's just something I have to accept.

With measured calmness, I walk into the building and through the brightly lit lobby before going into the elevator. Again, I find myself alone inside, staring at my reflection. This time, I didn't quite look like myself, but that was mainly because I was soaking wet and shivering like crazy. Of course, maybe the true reason for why I didn't look like myself was because of my fearful expression. What makes things worse is the fact that the only thing I'm truly afraid of right now is what E.E. could have done to my mother.

"Even after everything she did…I still love her," I muttered, lowering my gaze so it rests on my ballet flat covered feet. "_God , just let her be alright._"

The elevator doors open and I once again find myself face to face with the door to our apartment. Calmly I reach into my trouser pocket and retrieve the key. I told myself that I would never come back here, but I still kept the key just in case. Now I once again hold the key in my hand, fully prepared to unlock the horrible memories as well as unlock gruesome images that could be waiting for me inside.

Silently I stick the key into the lock and turn, willing myself not to worry. There was no turning back now. I had to move forward and find out what happened to my mom.

A click sounded, and with reserved movements I gently opened the door. Again, the living room and kitchen area was dark, but the place had been thoroughly cleaned. Vodka bottles and drugs didn't litter the coffee table or the kitchen counter. The blankets were neatly folded, there weren't any picture frames on the floor, or broken glass everywhere. There wasn't a spec of trash or anything to be seen.

After closing the door behind me, I flipped on the light switch. Once the room was illuminated, I could see that the two rooms were spotless with the exception of the back wall adjacent to the stairs.

That alone was enough to make me see just what had happened in this room.

On the wall, written in red splotching ink that I automatically assumed to be blood, was a single sentence. A plain and simple message that left nothing to the imagination.

_Your mother has paid the price for her disobedience and soon you will pay for her mistake too._

Slow steps took me across the room as I processed the words. They were painfully clear, but I was already in denial. There was just no way that my mother…that she could be…

"You can't be…" I trailed off as my shaking hands reached to touch the words on the wall. By now the liquid was dry, but the metallic smell was hanging over the words. My stomach began to twist in knots as the realization finally hit me.

My mother had been killed.

Immediately I fell to my knees, the shock resonating in every part of my body. Every cell within me sparked with anger and despair as I tried to deny the unfathomable truth that E.E. had killed my mother and left me this message in her blood.

Vainly I tried to trick myself into believing she was alive as I rose from the floor. My feet carried me up the stairs and to her door. As I rushed inside, my eyes immediately locked in on the blood staining the sheets of her bed. Her body wasn't in the bed, so I checked the bathroom. She wasn't in there either, so I left and tried searching my room, but it still hadn't been touched. The only thing that was different in my room was a piece of paper lying on my bed.

"No, no, no," I breathed, falling to my knees again as I reached for the letter on my bed. "This can't be happening to me. Not now."

With shaking hands I brought the letter closer to me before letting my eyes travel over the words.

_Minako~_

_You and the Sailor Scouts will never be able to survive what I have in store for you. And what makes it better is that I won't have to do much to annihilate you. You will all destroy yourselves in the end. I hope you and your pathetic friends will be prepared to suffer._

_With love,_

_E.E~_

I ripped the letter to shreds almost immediately. "What do you want from me! What did my mother ever do to you! Why would you want to kill her!" With an anguished cry I slammed my fist onto the carpeted floor. "It's not fair! I don't understand!"

Closing my eyes I let myself collapse onto the floor. My body involuntarily wracked in sobs as I tried to make sense of the mangled world around me. I couldn't understand what had gone wrong. My mother had been a good woman once and even though she tried to kill me I know in my heart that she didn't deserve to die, especially not like this. E.E. was the monster, so maybe she cast some sort of spell on my mom to make her act like a psycho in the first place. It's not something I'd put past an evil woman like her.

"_Open your eyes Mina._"

My heart stopped. "_That voice!_"

Immediately I opened my eyes, but instead of being in my bedroom I found myself laying on a couch within an elaborately decorated bedroom. Above me a chandelier hung, across the room from me was a giant bed that had a bedspread decorated in colors of gold and red. The walls were a cream, and the floor was made out of hardwood, though there were shag rugs and different carpets everywhere. When I stared behind me, I could see out of a giant bay window. There was snow falling outside.

"_Mina, it is time you learned about who I really am._"

I turned my gaze away from the bay window and found myself staring at a beautiful woman with long flowing blond hair and pure sapphire eyes. Her features mirrored mine, but she had slightly higher cheekbones. Her lips were painted red and she wore light blush on her cheeks along with mascara on her eyelashes. She wore a blue floor length dress with a pink ribbon on the front of it.

"Who are you?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

She smiled. "I am Cecelia May Ashford, a daughter of nobleman Sir Isaac John Ashford, your grandfather. Minako, I am your mother."

I couldn't believe it. "Is it really…mom…you really were Cecelia?"

Slowly she walked toward me and then she sat on the couch. "Minako, I hope you will forgive me for the pain I caused you over the past few months, but know that everything I did and everything I've done has been to protect you."

"I don't understand," I replied, searching her eyes for answers. "How are you here? Where are we?"

Reaching up she cupped my face in her hands. "Oh, Minako. Don't you see? You used your Geass to call my spirit here to you."

"Your spirit?" I questioned. "So, that means you really are dead?"

My mother closed her eyes. "Cecelia Ashford has been dead for a long time Mina. She became Yumi Aino to protect her only daughter from E.E." She sighed. "Mina, I'm here now to reveal to you the truth about my past and about your birth."

"What!"

She opened her eyes. "You have a powerful gift to see into the past. You also have the soul of the morning and evening star: the spirit of Princess Annalisa of the Venus Kingdom."

My eyes widened. "So all this time," I paused, tears falling from my eyes once again, "you knew all along that I would become Sailor Venus?"

"I did, for it was destiny for you to be the vessel of the spirit." My mother pulled away from me and rose from the couch. I watched her as she traveled to the bay windows that were behind me. For a long time, she simply stared at the snow that fell.

"Mina," she said finally, "what you are about to see will show you why I did the things that I did and why I had to destroy Cecelia and take on the persona of Yumi Aino." Turning around she sent a kind smile. "You will also learn of the contract E.E. and I made before I turned against her."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rising from the couch. "Mom…tell me…are you really…" I trailed off as the room started to dissolve under my feet. My body started to sink.

"Do not worry Mina," she said, her body disappearing before my eyes. "You will understand shortly."

I gasped as my body sunk lower and lower. "No! Wait! Mom!"

My eyes closed of their own accord then, and my body began to tumble downward. A scream shot out of my throat as I fell deeper and deeper into darkness until I finally felt weightless.

Finally when my body felt as if it were floating, I opened my eyes. In front of me was what appeared to be an underground laboratory. Wires hung every which way, while different control panels blinked as beeped as masked men wearing long black capes typed.

At the center of the room stood a glass cylinder shaped tank. Inside it was a woman wearing nothing but a black two piece swimsuit. Wires and tubes had been stuck into her.

A noise at the corner of the room alerted my attention, the sound of a door opening.

"Now Cecelia, you are not to tell anyone of what you've seen here," a young voice stated. As the two figures entered I concluded that the smaller figure with long blonde hair was the person who had spoken first and the other was my…

"Of course Master V.V.," my mother stammered, entering behind the young boy. "Though, I must tell you that the brain waves on this girl are very high. It would appear that her mind as well as her body have been preserved for over ten thousand years."

The boy, V.V. raised his violet colored eyes at my mom. "Is that so? Very interesting…"

"Master V.V.!" one of the men shouted, typing frantically on one of the keypads. "The girl's brain waves just tripled in strength. Her heart rate is climbing up the charts as well."

I turned my attention toward the tank. The girl in it looked familiar, but I couldn't place her. Even so, my mother wouldn't show me this unless it was important…

Suddenly the tank cracked. I doubled my focus on the tank and watched in horror as red eyes opened. The cracks began to expand around the tank, forcing tiny streams of water to leak out.

"What's going on!" my mother screamed, as the masked men tried to regain control over the systems, which were getting fried little by little every second. I gotta admit though, a lot of this is going right over my head.

Inside the tank, the woman smiled sinisterly before raising her hand over her head. More cracks broke throughout the glass and then in a violent rush of power, the glass broke and red energy flooded the room, blinding me completely.

"What on Earth…" I groaned, feeling myself getting pushed back despite that this was a vision.

Eventually, the light subsided, but what my eyes were met with was anything but pretty. The masked men were all lying on the ground, most of them dead, some of them wounded, and only one simply unconscious. The young boy, V.V. was lying on the ground, blood gushing from a wound on his head, but he easily lifted himself off the ground. My mother lay a few feet away, cut in a few places, but otherwise alright, though she didn't look entirely conscious.

And stepping out of the tank, clearly recognizable now, was none other than E.E. Her short blonde hair was dripping, while her red eyes sparked with devilish intent as that sinister smile on her face widened. Her gaze locked on my mother, who was just getting to a sitting position.

"Well, is this a treat," she began, her voice sounding completely demonic and cold. "Only one thing could have brought me back to my senses." She started walking toward my mother.

My mother shook her head, and backed away slightly. "Master V.V., what's going on?"

V.V. simply crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, it would seem that there are other immortals despite myself and C.C. What's your name?"

E.E. didn't answer, she continued toward my mom.

My mother finally rose to her feet. "Okay, back up lady. I know Tae Kwon Doe!"

"Martial Arts doesn't scare me," E.E. replied. "Initially I planned to kill everyone in this room, but once I saw you I realized that doing so would simply be a bore. No, now I have something much better planned. I can't rule the planet if there is no one to rule after all."

"Are you insane?" my mother asked.

E.E. simply put her hand on my mother's head as she spoke. "You have the spirit of a guardian living within you, but you can't use her power. No, that power belongs to someone who hasn't been born quite yet." She chuckled. "Oh, yes, the tables are finally turning."

"Now, wait a moment," V.V. interjected. "You hold no power here. You are my experiment and as such you will obey…"

V.V. didn't get to finish as E.E. simply glared at him. Her power shot out from her eyes and tore through his flesh, knocking him clear across the room."

"Ouch," I whispered. "_It's a good thing he's immortal, cause that surely would have killed him otherwise._"

E.E. turned her attention back to my mother. "As I was saying, you Miss Ashford, hold a lot of power in your hands."

"I do?"

"You do," E.E. replied, but that power would cause trouble for all of the world you see because everyone wants to destroy that power."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," my mother stated.

E.E. suddenly touched my mothers stomach, gently. "The power belongs to a child. The firstborn girl of an affair of long awaited love. However, if you should not fulfill one of these requirements, then the baby will be a boy, the power will be lost and they will lead a normal life without the threat of danger." She sighed. "Basically, if you have a child and it's a girl, she will be plagued by those who want to destroy her and you will eventually die trying to save her"

My mother flinched.

"But, if you want to avoid all that and lead a normal life, you must make sure you don't have a little girl, but why leave anything to chance?" She smiled. "I suggest not getting pregnant at all."

"You're not making any sense," my mother stated bluntly. "I'm not pregnant and I don't want children, so I have absolutely nothing to worry about anyway. Besides, what you're saying is simply garbage."

"I see," E.E. replied, "but don't you want something more than what you have now. Don't you want a way to live and stay beautiful forever? That is why you were researching me in the first place is it not?"

My mother stepped backward. "How on Earth do you know that?"

Inwardly I sighed. This was starting to sound like Nehelania all over again.

"If immortality is what you want, then lets make a contract," E.E. continued. "You keep yourself from getting pregnant and I'll give you a special power that will allow you to one day become immortal. You're only seventeen now, right? In a few years time you'll really be a beauty."

"What's the catch?"

E.E. rolled her eyes. "All you have to do is not get pregnant and the best way not to do that is not to have sex, but if you simply cannot stick to that price, then you best be cautious and make sure to take care of all the necessary steps of preventing pregnancy before doing anything, but like I said, staying pure is the best way to go. So do you accept?"

My mom shrugged. "Whatever, if it means beauty forever, I'm all for it."

"Good, give me your hand."

Mom did what she was told and gently took E.E.'s hand. Then, E.E. and my mother both closed their eyes. E.E.'s forehead began to glow with the crane symbol and then in a flash, she let go, her eyes now turning into a leaf green while my mother's left eye blinked red for a short moment.

"And that seals the deal."

The vision flashed, and took me to another sight before I could really process what my mother had done. It was a vision I recognized somewhat, my mother appearing at a party at Pegasus' father's estate.

"_My Geass was the power to morph into any person I wished for a set amount of time, but I never had to use it until I went to Kaiba Corp. You see, the Geass Order that I had worked for beforehand had been a silent partner for the corporation, and Gozaboro was briefed by V.V. about my Geass. The man had me use it for all sorts of tasks. I robbed countless banks and stole many identities to keep him happy so I could live a lavish life. But all of that changed once I got the assignment to steal money from Maximillion Pegasus. I had known him from my childhood, and though I could never tell him of my dark actions, I had stayed in contact with him for years. I didn't have to change my identity in order to trick him. And so I traveled to his father's estate and met him there._"

The vision flashed again, showing how they danced together that night under the stars. My mother laughed and sung when slow songs came on. The two of them looked almost inseparable.

"_I did not want to deceive him, but I had to keep to my contract with Gozaboro and E.E., though at the time I did not realize that they were working together. After all, after giving me my Geass, E.E. disappeared to a remote location within America, which later became Area 1, though parts of it are still called America. In any case, I had become a pawn in a game I had never meant to fall into. Even though I was called by my parents to come to Japan abd teach on technology mechanics there, I could not go, but I now wish that I could have._"

My vision flashed to a different scene, one in which Pegasus painted my mother sitting by a tree. She smirked playfully at him as he gently brushed colors from off his palette of paints onto the canvas. The look in his eyes reflected his love for my mom. It was clear to me now that Pegasus had seen my mother as his entire world.

"_Everyday I spent with him made me feel guilty, but I could not tear myself away from him. I was supposed to just steal the money and leave. There had been plenty of opportunities to do just that, but I couldn't leave right away. And slowly, I realized that I was in love with him and he loved me back. I have no doubt in my mind that if I had told him everything he still would have loved me, but I was too afraid to do so._"

Pegasus continued to paint on the canvas, but it wasn't long before he stopped and appraised his work. Then, with a smile, he turned it around to face my mother.

Her eyes brightened as she stared at it. I smiled, staring at the painting with my own eyes as well. It was my mom and him, standing at an alter. She wore a white dress and he a white tux. The two of them were looking each other in the eye with smiles on their faces, with turtle doves flying over their heads and into the sunset. It truly was a masterpiece.

Pegasus rose then, walking to where my mother was seated before lowering himself onto the ground so they were eye level. He smiled at her and then reached into his pocket before pulling out a blue velvet box.

"Cecelia May Ashford," he began, amber eyes glowing, "will you marry me?"

"_I know now that I probably should have shut him down. I should have told him no, but my heart was too full of joy. My heart ached to live like a normal woman and I wanted to be a part of him._"

"It's about time you asked Maxie," my mom told him, pinching his cheek as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'd love to marry you."

The vision flashed to the wedding day, and for the first time I didn't turn away. This time I watched their faces closely. The joy in both of their eyes was real and genuine, but I could see clearly now that my mother was also nervous and that she held fear for the future.

"_We married in the spring and had a beautiful honeymoon. Those memories were the epitome of Cecelia's life, the very best memories of her existence, but it was not meant to last. You see, it wasn't long after our honeymoon that I realized I was pregnant._"

My eyes widened as I listened to my mother's voice. "_What do you mean mom?_" I asked her, watching as the vision drifted away into darkness. "_Are you saying that Pegasus is actually…he's my…_"

"_I'm sorry that you have to find out like this, but yes. He is your biological father and he is the reason why you are Sailor Venus._"

She's got to be kidding me right now.

"_After I found out that I was pregnant, I knew that I had broken my contract, but I no longer cared. I was going to keep you, no matter what E.E. tried to do to me. Eternal life and beauty no longer mattered to me. So I went to Kaiba Corp. and faked my death before transforming myself into another woman, a woman that did not exist, a woman that I had to mold myself. I kept certain pieces of my old face, like my eyes and my cheekbones, but everything else I changed. I even changed my height and weight to make myself look like someone else. I told Gozaboro it was a surgery since he did not know the full capabilities of my power and that the power I had used was a permanent one. I even went through the motions of visiting a surgeon to fake him out._"

"But how did dad get into the picture?" I asked, still swirling in a world of darkness. "How did you end up marrying him?"

"_Well, Toshido and I had actually been dating for about a year before I got the Pegasus job. He was a co-worker of mine who had long ago learned of my powers to manipulate myself into someone else. We parted a bit during the Pegasus mission and he went to the Chinese Federation. He found out about my supposed death and mourned since he had fallen in love with me, but I told E.E. and Gozaboro that I had already married Toshido on a side mission in Japan. It was easy to convince them that my child was actually his._"

A vision finally appeared before me, this one was of when mom came into Gozaboro's office and the fight between her and E.E. began.

"_I changed my name to Yumi Táchira after my fight with them, though when dealing with them I called myself Yumi Aino. I left for the Chinese Federation, bearing the scar of E.E.'s power within me, and that's the power that you ended up receiving without her knowing. I met up with Toshido and became his co-worker once again until we both went to Japan a few months later. Somehow, E.E. found out that I had lied and she told me that if I didn't kill Toshido, she would find me and kill me and you, my uborn baby girl. I was fully prepared to do so too, but your father saw through my facades and convinced me with his love that we could survive whatever E.E. threw at us. However…_"

My mother trailed off as another vision flashed before me. This time a war was going on and far ahead I could see giant machines that looked liked humans.

"_A weapon that Britannian's developed and with the help of Kaiba Corp. finished…the Knightmare Frame. Britannia took over Japan in less than a months time and it was renamed Area 11 seven years ago. The main reason why the war happened was because E.E. was using them to try and find us, but we were able to escape because a barrier protected the Juban district of Tokyo where we lived. She could not reach us thanks to you and the other Sailor Soldiers born within the district limits._"

The vision melted away replaced by recent events. My father's illness, our coming to America or Area 1 as Mom called it, and the recent abuse I'd endured.

"_Why did you try to kill me_?" I asked her, the vision whipping away from me. Around me, the wind picked up, turning the darkness into a portal of grey light.

"_I did not want to hurt you Mina. You see, when E.E. carved the crane symbol onto my forehead, she carved a piece of her soul into me. I'm connected to her and the hate she feels toward you is the reason why I acted the way I did. I fought it as best I could, but E.E.'s will is truly formidable. I could not defeat her and now…it is too late for me to regain my life. You see, I was also a test subject for Gozaboro's human weapon experiments and because of E.E. I have become one of her pawns. My free will as I know it is gone. The signs appeared in me long ago, but Toshido kept it at bay as best he could. Your father's illness reduced his strength and mine as well. But know that I tried to save him too. That was why I was with that man. I was trying to find a way to get the money to save him as quickly as possible. I know it was wrong, but I wanted to take care of this. I never wanted the burden to be on your shoulders Mina…but I suppose now there is no choice. It's up to you to save your father and the world. E.E. will stop at nothing Mina._"

Tears welled in my eyes. "Is this the last time I'll hear your voice Mom? Did E.E…did she really kill you the other night? Please tell me."

"_Whatever you do Mina, never let E.E. use the people you love to hurt you. Do whatever it takes to win this fight. You and the Sailor Scouts are the only hope the world has._"

My mother's voice faded away from me. The visions followed closely behind and once the magic of my Geass fell away, I found myself back in the apartment, breathing in the scent of the clean carpet of my bedroom floor. Her words still echoed in my mind as well as the visions. Now I finally understood everything. I knew now that E.E. was the cause of everything that had gone wrong with my mother and me. Well, I'm not about to let her take anything else away from me.

With new determination, I picked myself off the floor and bolted out of my bedroom. Once down the stairs, I went into the kitchen and opened a bunch of cabinets before finding the cleaning supplies I was searching for.

Next thing I know, I'm scrubbing the back wall with every ounce of willpower I can muster. Though the new grief in knowing that my mother was gone weighed heavily on my heart, I knew that she would want me to go on and I would. The burden was on my shoulders and nothing would change that. All I can do is accept it and try and make things better. One thing's for sure, I'll never let E.E. win this fight. Even if it means death for me, I'll fight to protect the lives of my friends and family. No more blood will be shed if I can help it.

Scrubbing the wall with all my might, I erase the words written in my mother's blood. E.E. won't get to me by using her either. The fact that I've never seen this woman face to face is just proof that she's a coward. And cowards never win.

Never.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this ended up being mostly a filler chapter since the sub-plot is over. However, there are still plenty more surprises coming up. Stay tuned everybody. Thanks for reading and continue to review. Rock on!


	90. Busy, Busy, Busy

A/N: These are the tales of Mina's days with Kaiba and Mokuba.

Note: Alright folks. Don't forget that at the end of this story I will be incorporating and Q & A section in the chapter. So if you have questions about this story, its coming sequels, its sister stories, or anything else, ask away. The floor is open. You can ask your question by sending me a PM or through a review. In the final chapter of this story, I will answer any and all questions. So ask away!

Disclaimer: Not in the mood to write it.

Chapter 90

Busy, Busy, Busy

_The rest of that week was a bit torturous for Mina Aino. Though most of it was due to her boss giving her ridiculous tasks to complete, knowing that her mother was gone was enough to keep her in sour moods. Even so, she hid her feelings from everyone and it became apparent that she was beginning to distance herself from Joey and all of his friends._

_However, more changes were swiftly coming to make Mina's life a tad bit more difficult. Mainly, her work schedule. Of course, one thing that never changes is this…_

_Seto Kaiba is a colossal jerk and he likes to keep his subordinates very busy._

* * *

Tuesday

Mina P.O.V.

6:30 a.m.

The alarm clock rings, but all I have to do to put a stop to it's ringing is to press the snooze button. Then blissful sleep returns to me. Unfortunately for me, I made the mistake of actually looking at my clock this time around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Artemis jumped from the foot of my bed and fell with a massive thud onto the floor as I gaped at the time.

"Mina…don't do that!" he yelled, voice seething with annoyance. "Honestly, that is not a good wake up call."

I scoffed. "Artemis, if you think that's bad, just look at the time! I have to be at Kaiba Corp. in thirty minutes." With a groan I fell back against the pillows. "I'll never make it in time. And this time, I'll totally get fired!"

Artemis hopped back onto the bed. "Mina, last night you told me that you learned the truth about your mother's past?"

I sighed. "_That's true, and I know that my mother served as one of Gozaboro's experiments for human weaponry. She was one of the reasons why he was able to construct that humanoid robot machine…the Knightmare Frame._"

"Yes, thanks to my Geass I did learn about my mother's past, but there are still some questions that she left unanswered, like why she allowed herself to become an experiment in the first place. Not only that, but she never told me why she got involved with the Geass Order, whatever that is."

"Mina, you just found out about this power of yours," Artemis stated, "are you sure that you can trust it entirely?"

Slowly I removed the covers from my body and set my feet onto the carpeted floor. "No, and that's why I need to work for Kaiba now. There's gotta be some information in their databanks, so if I can find some way to hack it…"

"You don't know how to hack a computer," Artemis cut in. "And Kaiba Corp.'s systems are probably…"

"I'll figure something out," I replied, hurrying across the room after glancing at the clock again. It was six forty now. I had to get going.

"But Mina…"

I cut Artemis off with the click of the bathroom door. There was no time to waste arguing with him over things he didn't understand. He only knew half the story of what was really going on and that's how I wanted it. He didn't need to be involved in all this Geass craziness or the E.E. madness. This was something I needed to sort out alone.

So with that in mind, I quickly threw off my clothes and hopped in the shower for about a minute before getting out. I brushed my teeth, combed out the tangles in my hair, and threw on a grey sweater and jeans with my ballet flats again. Then I finished off the outfit by tying my red ribbon in my hair. The job description may tell me that I can only wear business attire, but Kaiba would just have to deal with it today. Assistant or no assistant I'm a bodyguard first when it comes to this job.

Rushing out of the bathroom, I quickly filled Artemis food bowl with cat food. All the while he tried to get me to see things his way, but by the time I started listening I was halfway out the door with my purse and I.D. card that would get me clearance past Kaiba's new security.

In a blur, I took off through the streets of Domino. The air was cool, but comfortable. Horns of cars and taxi's blared, fully waking me as I crossed the roads in a frenzy.

Reaching into my purse, I pick up my cell phone to see the time a few minutes later. I had five minutes left to get to work. Maybe I could actually make it today.

Once the building was in my sight, I made a mad dash toward it. There was a guard at the double doors, so I quickly showed him my I.D. pass before rushing inside. I showed the I.D. pass again at the check-in desk before jumping into the elevator.

"Okay, twentieth floor here I come," I muttered, pressing the button. There were a few other people on board, but their floors were eighteen and nineteen, which meant that if time was on my side. I'd make it.

At the first stop, I checked my cell phone again. Two minutes left and counting. At the second stop I checked again. One minute left. Okay, now I'm nervous. Hurry up elevator, take me to Kaiba.

Now alone in the elevator, I will the seconds to tick slower so that I'll be on time today. I really did not want to lose this chance. This job was my only link to finding out why my mother came here in the first place. After all, that Geass vision could have been just me wanting to hear my mother's voice one last time…no I cannot think about that now. I have a job to do.

The elevator doors open and in a flash I run straight toward the door at the end of the hall. I don't bother to knock and instead, turn the knob to find it unlocked already.

"_Yes!_" I inwardly screamed, pushing my way into Kaiba's office. Immediately I'm met with the sight of him smirking at me. I hope that's a good sign.

Breathing heavily, I force myself to talk, "Did I make it? Am I on time?"

Mokuba, who was sitting on the couch again, simply turned and gave me a thumbs up while Kaiba nodded.

"Yes, right on time Minako," Kaiba added.

Sighing in relief, I close the door behind me. I'd made it to my job on time. I wasn't going to lose it, which meant I could figure out what really happened to my mom and why she had to die at E.E.'s hands. The thought of it almost made me cry, but I held it in. This was no time to cry.

"Okay, what's my assignment today?"

* * *

About an hour later at Domino Jr. High

"You have got to be kidding me," I whispered, fixing my sunglasses. "Kaiba, this is taking the whole 'bodyguard thing' **way too far!**"

Kaiba shrugged from within his comfy seat in the limo. "I just want you to look after Mokuba today. That's all."

"But Seto, this is unnecessary," Mokuba complained.

"Little man here is right," I muttered, trying my best to keep my cool. "This is totally ridiculous! I am not going to sit in a class with a bunch of grade school kids."

Mokuba glared up at me. "This is a middle school Mina. I'm in the sixth grade."

My eye roll was hidden by the dark sunglasses. "And just what is the point of me wearing this suit. I look like a freaking penguin with a red bow!"

Kaiba smirked. "Then lose the red bow ribbon girl."

"Shut up!" I snarled quietly. "This is just plain embarrassing and you know it. Don't torture Mokuba and me like this."

"It's only temporary," Kaiba replied, glaring at both of us as he fixed the collar of his blue jacket. "I'm taking extra precautions to make sure that Mokuba is safe at all times."

"How much of a threat could grade schoolers possibly be!"

Mokuba's expression deadpanned. "Honestly Mina, I told you already. This is a middle school. I'm in the sixth grade!"

"Listen, I'm late for class," Kaiba stated, "I'll send a limo to pick both of you up once the day is over."

"Kaiba!" I screamed, but by the time I'd done that, his window had rolled up and the limo was taking off in a different direction. Ugh, this was just great. Kaiba's going to Domino High where all of my friends are and I'm stuck here with Mokuba at an elementary school. Boy, this was going to be one long day. Kids and me don't always get along. Mokuba is just one of those rare exceptions. Probably because he's mature for his age.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now," Mokuba muttered, turning away from the parking lot. "Come on Mina, let's go."

I sighed. "Do we really have to?"

"Yeah, big brother knows what's best for me."

* * *

Four hours later in the principal's office

12:37 p.m.

"You still think your 'big brother' knows what's best?"

"Nope not really," Mokuba replied, his arms folded across his chest. "He definitely didn't think of the disasters **you** could cause."

I shrugged. "Hey, those eighth graders were bullying you. I had to do something to get them off your back."

Mokuba's eyebrows raised. "I understand that, but did you have to send them all to the hospital?"

"I suppose not," I replied, taking off my sunglasses and putting them into my purse, "but they nearly punched you in the mouth Mokuba and if I didn't send them to the hospital your brother would probably fire me."

"Probably, but I think breaking their noses before beating them into a coma wasn't the best way to go either."

"Yeah, I'm in trouble no matter what now, huh?" I muttered, sighing in defeat. "Those boys' parents are probably going to sue Kaiba for this. I'm sorry Mokuba."

"It's okay Mina," Mokuba stated, smiling a bit. "Those bullies have been giving me trouble for a while, but thanks to you they won't be bothering me again for a long time. So…thanks."

I smiled as he blushed. "You're welcome Mokuba, and thank you for forgiving me." Reaching up, I pinched one of his cheeks. "From now on though, don't let your brother drag me into situations like this. I'm not that good with kids."

"Ouch, oh, come on," Mokuba complained, "it's not like it was my idea or anything." He gave me an apologetic smile. "Besides, you're nice to me so my brother just assumed that you'd be a good bodyguard for school if I needed it, which I didn't, but I'm glad I had you around today despite the fact that I'll probably be expelled from this school now."

Smiling I released his cheek. "Nah, Kaiba wouldn't let that happen. Seems to me that education is really important to him. That's probably why he still goes to school despite the fact that he's running a multi-billion dollar corporation."

"Probably, but if anyone needs a bodyguard it's him," Mokuba replied as he shifted in his chair. "He's the one that all the bad guys go after. Sure some of them will use me, but most of them try to hurt Seto directly. In the past he's gotten into some pretty rough fights."

"Really?" I asked, tapping my chin with my index finger. "Hmm, well that's no good. We can't have your brother getting hurt either." For a moment, I thought it all over in my head and then a brilliant idea struck me.

"I know Mokuba!" I exclaimed, turning towards him. "Since I'm supposed to be guarding both of you, I'll just switch off every day. One day I'll be your bodyguard and another I'll be Kaiba's bodyguard. That way I can protect both of you and Kaiba's mind will be at ease."

Mokuba stared at me blankly. "Do you really think something like that can work?"

"Of course I do, though it's probably best not to tell him," I answered. "Don't worry." With my index finger I tapped the side of my head. "I've got it all planned out right here."

"I hope you also have a plan for keeping your job after this disaster Minako."

Inwardly I cringed as my attention turned away from Mokuba and toward the doorway to the office. Outside, Principal Hawkins and Kaiba stood, both of them glaring solely at me.

"Oh, dear…that's not good is it?" I asked Mokuba.

Mokuba shook his head. "No, but don't worry, I'll help you out since you tried to help me."

Suddenly, Mokuba rose from his chair and exchanged a fearsome glare with his brother. It was odd seeing the two of them glare like that at each other and after a moment, Kaiba's expression actually softened since he probably didn't expect Mokuba to glare at him either.

"Seto, I know Mina caused you a lot of trouble today," Mokuba began, "but she only did it because she wanted to help me. She means well Seto, she just needs some time to get used to this. I know she won't let you down if you just give her a chance Seto, so please don't fire her."

I gaped, completely astonished. "Mokuba…"

"Come on bro, everyone deserves time to adjust to things," Mokuba continued, "and Mina's been through a lot recently. Cut her some slack."

"But her behavior was completely unacceptable!" Principal Hawkins shouted, her dark green eyes reflecting her fury. "She sent three eighth grade students to the hospital…"

"The three of them were trying to beat me up, so what's your point?" Mokuba asked. "They would have been in as much trouble as we are had it not been for Mina getting carried away a bit, but I'm glad she did. I've been dealing with those bullies for a long time, and Mina took them all out in one day. She's amazing!"

I smiled. "Thanks Mokuba. You're pretty amazing too squirt."

He turned to face me. "No problem. Defending you is the least I can do." His gaze returned to Kaiba. "So what do you say Seto? Will you let her keep her job?"

Kaiba simply sighed and shook his head. "Fine, you can keep your job, but I'm going to have to deduct your pay again."

Rising from my chair, I sent a wink to Mokuba. "It's a deal."

Principal Hawkins simply rolled her eyes. "If you come back here, I'm going to have to keep an eye on you missy. No more students in the hospital!"

"Right, you got it," I replied, smiling apologetically. "I promise it will never happen again."

In any case, I definitely got lucky that day.

* * *

Wednesday

The day is October 1st, and with that comes all the commercials regarding Halloween and all that. And it was also the day that Kaiba allowed me to accompany him to Domino High as his bodyguard, but instead of wearing that ridiculous penguin suit, I got to wear my school uniform and actually attend my classes.

Everything turned out pretty great. No incidents accept for Joey continually trying to cheat off of my history test, which I ended up failing anyway since I hadn't been at school the day before. So Joey ended up failing too.

Megan also tried to get on my case during gym, but all it took for her to get off my case was to mention how I beat her in one turn at Duelist Kingdom. I'll definitely be holding that over her head for a long time.

But it wasn't until after school that I ran into a little bit of trouble with my work schedule.

Since it was Wednesday, I had to take a shift at the Karaoke restaurant downtown, which is about thirty minutes walking distance from Kaiba Corporation. What's worse is that Kaiba has not released me from work at Kaiba Corp. for today yet, which means I had some major trouble on my hands. Sure, my job at Kaiba Corp. paid more, but I really enjoyed working the Karaoke place. Sometimes the manager would let me perform songs for the audience and I've always gotten a thrill from performing. I don't want to lose an opportunity to do that.

Somehow, I've got to ditch Kaiba without him noticing my absence. It's probably not the best plan since I'm already treading on thin ice with the guy. Still, I will not give up what I love to accommodate him.

And so, I needed a plan.

We were sitting in the limo when the idea came to mind. Roland was driving again and we had just picked Mokuba up from school. Before Kaiba could see, I exchanged a quick glance with Mokuba, letting him know that I needed his help. He nodded and I began to enact my master plan.

"Hey, are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah," Mokuba replied immediately. "Starving!"

"Hey, I know this great Chinese place downtown," I continued, smiling at him and Kaiba. "We can go if you like or if you'd rather go back to Kaiba Corp. I can go get some takeout. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me," Mokuba answered. "How about you Seto?"

Kaiba eyed me suspiciously. "You're up to something aren't you Minako?"

I blinked, faking innocence. "What are you talking about? I just thought it'd be nice not to go home hungry."

"Fine then, you get it and bring it to the office," Kaiba replied, smirking. "Don't take too long."

I nodded. "Hey Roland, can you drop me off here?"

"Of course, Miss Mina."

The limo came to a stop and in seconds I was out. "See you guys later."

That night, turned into one of the most exhausting nights of my life.

One minute I was a waitress, the next I was singing a song on the stage before becoming a waitress again. I delivered drinks, food, took the plates from the people once they were finished, and at times I had to cook since we were short handed. All of it was a mess.

All the while, I had to keep track of how much time I was spending at the Karaoke place. So far, it'd been an hour. Somehow I had to get back before Kaiba started to get really suspicious since I'm sure he is already.

"Mina, I need you to wash dishes pronto," Ellen, my manager, said as she passed. "After that you can take off for the night."

I nodded and quickly ran into the kitchen. The different smells and sounds distracted me as I made my way to the huge kitchen sink, but once there I was a mad dish washing machine.

"_Soak in soap, rinse, and dry. Soak in soap, rinse, and dry. Soak in soap, rinse, and dry._"

That went on repeat on my head for the next fifteen minutes. All the while, I had started ordering the Chinese over my cell phone.

"Yes, the Pepper Chicken, egg rolls, rice balls, ramen noodles, and egg drop soup," I said to whoever I was talking too. "How much? Forty-five dollars? Can I pay when I come in? Name? Mina Aino, blonde hair, red ribbon…yes I understand, but I'm in a rush…" I trailed off as I scrubbed off a particularly stubborn grease mark on one of the plates. "I'm still here…yes, okay, I'll pay with cash when I get there. How long will it take for you all to finish? Ten minutes? Okay, thank you, bye."

Moving away from the sink, I wiped my hands on a dry towel before taking my cell phone in my hands. Quickly I shut it off before surveying my work. All the dishes were done. Now I just had to change out of this uniform and get out.

One thing is definitely for sure. My life has taken on a drastic turn. I'm not sure if it's for better or worse, but the fact that I'm so busy is really starting to wear me out. Even so, I won't stop until I find the answers I'm looking for. I made a promise to my mom, and I'm going to keep it no matter what.

* * *

Friday

The remainder of Wednesday had been uneventful accept for the fact that Mokuba had loved the Chinese food and Kaiba had approved despite taking a long time to get back. On Thursday I went to school with Kaiba and pulled off the scheme all over again.

Today though, Kaiba told me to come to work after school instead of first thing, so I was free to really absorb school and my friends. I even played a few duels with Joey, who I managed to beat twice out of the three times we played.

But around that time is when Duke Devlin showed up and made a fool of Joey. Kaiba had been sitting toward the back of the room, chuckling the whole time as Joey stared at the new student in disbelief.

Later in the day, I heard that Joey and Duke were going to have a duel, but my mind had been focused on other things. Mainly, my exhaustion.

Once at Kaiba Corp., I ended up just sorting through documents for an hour before Kaiba let me go home for the day. Looks like he's learned mercy.

Even so, I still had one more task to complete: dance class.

* * *

A/N: And this chapter was definitely a filler. Mainly the point of this chapter is to show you that Mina is juggling a lot. She's missing school, so her grades are falling a bit thanks to working for Kaiba, but she's also juggling a second job and the dance class. Good thing she quit the Sonic gig then. All the while, she's still coping with the fact that her mother is gone. Her life is crazy right now.

I'm sure you've also noticed that the last chapters have been focusing mainly on Mina. I wanted it to be that way so you truly understand her situation from her perspective, but since we're coming to the end of the story, there will be some time skips and the whole Duke Devlin and Dungeon Dice thing…I'm skipping that entirely to keep the focus on Mina. (That and...I don't want to try and figure out how to write a Dungeon Dice duel.)

Also, I'd like to thank Mulkia, a fellow fanfiction member, for her idea about Mina going to school with Mokuba. Later on I might delve into that more, but this little piece you all read is kind of like a sneak preview of what Mina might be dealing with either in this story or stories in the future. Thanks Mulkia, you rock!

So, remember to send in those questions people. These chapters will be coming at you fast. I'm posting at least one every two or so days, and there's only ten chapters left of this story. (I'm a little behind on posting, so as far as writing goes, I'm actually finished and on to the next thing.)


	91. Live Your Life

A/N: A short filler chapter that shall bring warm feelings to your heart. Don't know what I'm babbling about? Read the chapter to find out.

Note: Just to remind everyone, don't forget to send in any questions you guys have about this story or its coming sequels for the Q &A section of my last chapter, which has already been written. (Yeah, you guys are a bit behind because of me.) In any rate, if you have any questions, send them in either in a review or through a PM and I'll answer it in the Q & A section.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners…but one day I will get those deeds back! Oh, and I also don't own T.I's Live Your Live featuring Rihanna.

Chapter 91

Live Your Life

A pounding melody plays in the background as a young woman enters the dance studio that Ms. Cathy runs, but the main studio is empty accept for Ms. Cathy, who is currently dancing to a hip-hop beat.

As the music continues, the almost thirty year old steps into a shamrock dance step, moving her left foot forward before shimming her shoulders. Next she spins into an almost ballet move, twirling before suddenly moving into a break dancing flare spin on the dance floor and all in time with the banging beat.

The young woman blinks her sapphire eyes curiously. "Ms. Cathy?"

The older woman stops dancing upon hearing her student's voice. The music is still blaring loudly, but it's clear now that she's done for the day. With a soft wave toward the young woman, she gets up from the dance floor and clicks off the stereo with a remote.

"Good afternoon Mina," Ms. Cathy began, walking toward her. "I canceled class for today. Didn't Megan tell you?"

Mina scoffed. "Like a brat like her would tell me anything. She hates me and the feeling is mostly mutual."

"I see," Ms. Cathy replied, motioning for Mina to come further inside as she reached for her towel. With it, she rubbed the sweat from off her forehead. "So Mina, since you're here, would you care to learn a special move?"

"Sounds good," Mina replied, already heading toward the dressing room. "Just let me change…"

"Oh, there's no need for that," Ms. Cathy cut in, motioning her to come back. "This move won't require much movement. It's more of a breathing technique."

"Alright then."

After taking a quick swig of water, Ms. Cathy walks to the center of the dance floor with Mina close behind her.

Once the two of them are standing face to face, Ms. Cathy extends her arms to her sides.

"Mina, you have only been in my dance class a few times," Ms. Cathy began, her eyes telling Mina to follow her movements, "but I knew the moment you walked into my studio that you had a troubled home life."

Mina's body tensed as she extended her arms. "So what's your point?"

For a moment, the teacher is silent, bending her knees into an almost lunged type stance. It was a standard standing yoga position, the second warrior stance. With a smile she takes in a deep breath.

"Mina," she says finally, "the point is that you are not balanced, there's too much negative energy in you. And though you always dance with passion and fire, the fire is driven by sadness. But more than that, you need to find balance in your life in general and it's clear that you don't have it."

Mina smiled, if only slightly at Ms. Cathy's bluntness. "Since when can you read me like an open book?"

"Please, you don't get to be my age and not know some things."

"Oh, really?" Mina asked, laughing slightly as she moved into the second warrior stance. "Aren't you only thirty?"

"Twenty-eight," Ms. Cathy corrected. "But I'm very wise for my age. Trust me Mina, if you ever plan to be a professional at this, you should learn to relax a little." She moved into the first warrior stance.

"Easier said than done sensei," Mina replied, laughing again. "My life is complicated. You see…"

"There's no need to tell me if you don't want to Mina," Ms. Cathy interrupted. "It's your business. I just wanted to be of assistance. For now though, I want you to stay quiet. Focus on your breathing and empty your mind."

Mina nodded, and followed Ms. Cathy as she performed basic stances. Every once in a while, the teacher would speak, telling Mina to straighten her posture or correct her when she breathed the wrong way, but other than that, the studio was very serene and quiet.

Glancing backward slightly, Mina caught her reflection in the mirror wall adjacent to them. Almost immediately she lost her balance.

"Keep focus on what you're doing, not on what you look like," Ms. Cathy commanded sternly. "Close your eyes and empty your mind."

Mina closed her eyes. "_Again, that's easier said than done._"

But after a few minutes of breathing and stretching, Mina was able to empty her mind. Her sole focus was not on the world, or on her father, but on herself for a change. This time she was focused on keeping herself balanced and calm. Little by little, Mina felt the stress leak away from her body. A wave a serene calmness washed over her.

The thoughts of her mother, father, Pegasus, E.E., Kaiba, Joey…everything drifted away into an oblivion of breathes and stretches. All her worries and troubles melted into a balanced state of neutrality.

"Mina, this may sound odd, but the funny thing is that yoga and hip-hop dance or any kind of dance go hand in hand."

Mina opened her eyes. "They do?"

Ms. Cathy nodded as she shifted into an almost kneeling pose. "Yes, in all dances, you have to be balanced in mind and body just as you have to be balanced to breathe correctly and keep the poses in yoga. If you lose that balance, you'll fall, but if you keep it you'll stand tall. That's how I see it at least." With one final breath, Ms. Cathy finally raised herself to her feet before turning to Mina.

Mina rose to her feet on the same beat.

The older woman smiled. "Go get changed."

"Yes." With that, Mina picked up her bag from off the floor and took off to the dressing room.

* * *

A few minutes later

Mina P.O.V.

A woman's voice sang out and a man started rapping through the stereos around the massive dance studio. Behind me stood the mirror wall and in front of me stood Ms. Cathy, her thin silhouette and stern expression telling me to give this dance my all.

The music started and I moved.

"_You're gonna be a shining star,  
__With fancy clothes,  
__Fancy cars,  
And__ then you'll see,  
You're gonna go far,  
Cause everyone knows,  
Just who you are-are._

_So live your life!  
(Oh!) Ay,__ ay, ay!  
Steady chasing that paper,  
Just live your life!  
(Oh!) Ay ay ay!  
Ain__'t got no time for no haters.  
Just live your life!  
(Oh!), Ay ay ay!  
No __telling where it'll take ya,  
Just live your life!  
(Oh!) Ay ay ay!  
Cause I'm a paper chaser._

_Just living my life!  
Hey!  
My life  
Oh!  
My life  
Hey!  
My life!  
Just living my life!  
Hey!  
My life!  
Oh!  
My life  
Hey!  
My life!  
Just living my life!  
_

"Come on!" Ms. Cathy screamed. "You're holding back. I want to see all you've got."

The music continued, and closing my eyes I let it move me.

"_Never mind what haters say,  
__Ignore them 'til they fade away,  
Amazing__ what they ungrateful for  
__After all the game I gave away,  
Safe to say I paved the way,  
__For you cats to get paid today,  
You'd still be wasting days away, had I never saved the day._

_Consider them my protégé,  
__How much I think they should pay,  
Instead of being gracious,  
__They violate in a major way.  
I've never been a hater,  
__Still I love them, i__n a crazy way._"

In my mind, the lyrics of the song rang out in my head. It's true, I don't have a lot going for me right now, but there are people that paved the way for me to get this far, like the Sailor Scouts, Joey and his friends, and even Kaiba with his jerkish ways.

Everyone has contributed to my life, and it wouldn't be fair if I didn't live it to the fullest now. I've got to move forward and pave the way for the people that'll come behind me.

"_You're gonna be a shining star,  
__With fancy clothes,  
__Fancy cars,  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far,  
Cause everyone knows, who you are-are._

_So live your life!  
(Oh!) Ay ay ay!  
Steady chasing that paper,  
Just live your life!  
(Oh!) Ay ay ay!  
Ain't got no time for no haters,  
Just live your life!  
(Oh!), Ay ay ay!  
No telling where it'll take ya,  
Just live your life!  
(Oh!) Ay ay ay!  
Cause I'm a paper chaser, just living my life._"

"Alright! Now you've got it Mina!"

I honestly had no clue of what moves I was pulling, but I didn't need to know. The only thing I wanted to do was let the music move and inspire me toward better days. Because I know my mother would want me to be happy. And I will be happy for all the people who shaped me. That's the only way to repay them.

"_The hootin' and the hollerin',  
__Back and forth with the arguing,  
Where you from, who you know, what you make, and what kind of car you in.  
It seems as though you've lost sight of what's important with the positives,  
And checks into your bank account,  
And you up out of poverty._

_Your values is a disarrayed, prioritiizing horribly.  
Unhappy with the riches cause you're just poor morally.  
Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning,  
And we mighty full of ourselves all of a sudden aren't we?_

You're gonna be a shining star,

_With fancy clothes,  
__Fancy cars,  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far,  
Cause everyone knows, who you are-are._

_So live your life,  
Ay ay ay!  
Steady chasing that paper,  
Just live your life!  
(Oh!) Ay ay ay!  
Ain't got no time for no haters,  
Just live your life!  
(Oh!) Ay ay ay!  
No telling where it'll take ya,  
Just live your life!  
(Oh!) Ay ay ay!  
Cause I'm a paper chaser._

_Just living my life!  
Hey!  
My life!  
Oh!  
My life!  
Hey!  
My life!  
Oh!  
Just living my life!  
Hey!  
My life!  
Oh!  
My life!  
Hey!  
My life!_

_So live your life!  
Ay ay ay!  
Steady chasing that paper,  
Just live your life!  
(Oh!) Ay ay ay!  
Ain't got no time for no haters,  
Just live your life,  
(Oh!) Ay ay ay telling where it'll take ya!  
Just live your life,  
(Oh!) Ay ay ay!  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
__Just livin my life!_"

The music stopped and with a final breath, I opened my eyes to find Ms. Cathy clapping.

"Now that, was dancing!" she exclaimed. "I see I've made the right choice in picking you to be my apprentice."

I blinked in confusion. "Apprentice?"

She nodded. "See, every year I pick one student to give free lessons to, for all the dance categories I teach as well as yoga and martial arts. You may not know this Mina, but some of my students are famous and last year the class did wonders for one of my most promising students, though she's mostly a ballet dancer, she's very skilled in all areas of dance. "She told me once her dream was to go to New York city to become a Broadway dancer."

"That's awesome," I replied. "What's her name."

Ms. Cathy smirked. "I believe you know her, she told me about you once. Her name is Tea Gardner."

"Tea!"

"Thought you'd know her." Ms. Cathy turned away, tossing her towel over her shoulder. "Anyway, instead of coming to me for lessons, I'll call you up. Most of the lessons will be taught here in the studio, but I also have a studio in my basement at my house. You already know where it is, so if you ever feel like you need more practice than what you get here or if you just need a place to think…" she reached into the pocket of her sweat pants and tossed me the key. "Feel free to come by. I spend most of my time at home anyway. Just make sure to call first. You've got both of my numbers right?"

I stared at the key in my hand. "Yeah, thanks so much Ms. Cathy. You totally rock."

She simply waved her hand over her head. "Whatever. I'll let you know when your next lesson is, so stay posted."

With that she was gone, leaving me in the studio alone, but she had also left me with new hope for the future. I know bad things will probably happen, but as long as I believe in myself and in my friends…then maybe I can get through it. Somehow, I'll make it through whatever E.E. has in store for me. Somehow, I will survive.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter. I know, one of my shortest ones in a while, but again, I wanted this one to focus on Mina and I also wanted to focus on Ms. Cathy's character and how she's influenced Mina's attitude toward life. Stay tuned though. Surprises are in store for the next few chapters. **No more fillers! Only epicness!**


	92. The Date

A/N: Now we come to the fun part. I'm totally excited about this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Sailor Moon and I do not own the song Jump To the Rhythm by Jordan Pruitt.

Chapter 92

The Date

Saturday, October 4th

11:08 a.m.

Domino Marketplace

Joey P.O.V.

"CLEANUP ON AISLE TWELVE!"

That's my cue.

With a groan I make myself walk past the aisles until I get to aisle twelve…the candy and sweets aisle, the aisle where just about every kid either goes crazy, throws tantrums, or finds a way to consume bags upon bags of candy and throw up in the aisles because they ate it all too fast. With it now being October and Halloween being a couple weeks away…well the pain I have to endure doubles.

Ever since I came back from Duelist Kingdom, I resolved that I'd save every penny of that three million dollars and make sure that my dad didn't find a way to get his hands on it. After all, with his insane addiction to gambling, he'd probably end up throwing all of it away.

So instead of quitting my job here at Domino Marketplace, I stayed and resigned myself to cleaning up vomit. It's a great life.

Still, soon everything I've had to go through will be worth it. My mom already sent me the paperwork for Serenity's surgery for when she comes to Domino in a few months. It turned out that an operation in Spade City where they live actually prolonged the time we had to get Serenity the operation that would stop her from getting blind. It's a good thing too, because now that I have the paperwork, all I have to do is finish filling it out and write out the check and all will be done. My mom has already taken care of the travel plans too, so everything will be set.

"Hey, Joey!"

Shaking my head, I turn into aisle twelve. Sure enough, there's vomit on the floor. Good thing I brought the mop.

Bobby, a fellow co-worker with glasses and braces sighed. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that man. That looks particularly nasty."

I shrugged and set my bucket of water on the floor. "Vomit is vomit. It has to be cleaned so that we can keep business right?"

"Yeah, guess you're right," Bobby replied. "Want help?"

"No thanks, I'll handle this," I told him, smiling. "You should get back to bagging before the boss catches you here. He'll totally wail on ya."

Bobby nodded, silently thanking me before going on his way. That left me alone to clean up the vomit and to sort out my excited thoughts over my sister coming to Domino. In just a few more months, she'll be able to see and she'll never have to suffer through another eye surgery for as long as she lives.

Though, for now, I still have another promise I need to keep. Now that my sister is taken care of, I've gotta get moving on helping Mina out. Speaking of, I wonder how the job is at Kaiba Corp. We talked a bit on Thursday, but she's been so busy that I've barely had a chance to ask her how she's been doing.

A few more mops and the vomit is off the floor, but the smell still lingers in the air, making me a bit nauseous. Oh, well. That comes with the territory I guess.

"Oh, da da da da di ti da ti da da do, yeah!"

"_What in the world_?" I wondered, my ears perking up to the soft voice echoing through the building. "_Who is that?_"

"Oh, jumpin', oh oh, yeah, yeah!"

Silently I listen to the voice, trying to place who it is. I can tell it's coming closer, but who in the world would be crazy enough to sing in the middle of a grocery store?

"I used to think that winning was, for everyone else, yeah. But then you showed me a picture of, me being myself, yeah."

"_I wonder_," I think, leaving my mop and bucket behind before traveling to aisle eleven. The voice gets a bit louder, but it's still too soft for me to recognize. In the next second I'm in aisle ten, the voice gets louder.

"You make me wanna, jump to the rhythm and step to the music. All in together, lets show how we do it. Step to the rhythm and dance to the music. All in together we shine."

Now the voice is softer? What the heck is going on here?

"Life isn't all so simple though, tough choices to make, yeah. Tryin' to keep everyone happy can, be a mistake, yeah."

I back track to aisle ten; the voice is louder again, so I start walking through.

"The time has come to be true to yourself. Stop chasing dreams made for somebody else. Deep inside there's a winner it's true…in you."

Once I make it to the end of the tenth aisle, I look both ways. The refrigerated meats and such stand in front of me, going left takes me back to the produce area, but I can't tell what direction that girl's voice is coming from.

"You make me wanna, jump to the rhythm and step to the music. All in together lets show how we do it. Step to the rhythm and dance to the music. All in together we shine."

I started left and almost missed the movement of someone dancing from the corner of my eye. Backtracking, I look to the right and see a young woman, wearing headphones and pushing a shopping cart toward the refrigerated milk section. Quickly I take in her long blonde hair, simple white sundress, denim jacket, and that red bow.

She twirls and now I can clearly see who it is.

"Jump to the rhythm and step to the music," Mina sings, as she opens the clear refrigerator door in front of her. "All in together, lets show how we do it.! Step to the rhythm and dance to the music. All in together we shine."

Mina pulls out a carton of milk, bopping her head and messing with the black headphones in her ears. "Jump in, hey, jump out." She laughs and turns away, putting the carton of milk into her cart before skipping over to the egg section. For a moment, I'm too stunned to move.

"Now bring it up high, yeah, can you touch the ground?" She twirls again and randomly points at some of the shoppers around her. "He's got it, she's got it. Everybody's got it!"

I don't think I've ever seen her…quite like this.

"The time has come to be true yourself. Stop chasing dreams made for somebody else. Deep inside there's a winner it's true…in you."

With a broad smile on my face, I start walking toward her as she surveys the eggs.

"You make me wanna, jump to the rhythm and step to the music. All in together let's show how we do it. Step to the rhythm and dance to the music. All in together we shine."

I try not to laugh as I approach, reaching my hand out to touch her shoulder.

"Jump to the rhythm and step to the music. All in together lets show how we do it. Step to the rhythm and dance to the music. All in together we shine!"

I place my hand on her shoulder. "Hi Mina!"

"AAAAAH! KE-YAH!"

"GAAAAH!"

Next thing I know, I'm lying in the floor, rubbing my cheek since Mina had senselessly punched me!

She stared at me, blinking in surprise as she took her headphones out of her ears. "Joey? What are you doing here? And why did you sneak up on me?"

I groaned, still rubbing my sore cheek. "I work here." Glancing up at her, I smiled. "And as for your other question, I heard you singing and thought I'd surprise you. I didn't know you could sing."

Mina blushed. "Well, I normally don't sing in public like this, but…I thought a change was in order." She extended her hand out to me, smiling apologetically. "Sorry that I hit you. Need help?"

For a moment I could only stare at her, but with a shake of my head I regained my senses and gently placed my hand in hers. With a slight pull from her, I was back on my feet. Our gazes locked, but she quickly looked away.

"Thanks," I said, still staring into her eyes. "You look really pretty today."

Her gaze abruptly turned back to me, her blush coming back. "What?"

"Um…not saying that you don't always look pretty," I replied, babbling out words I hadn't meant to say, "it's just…you look especially pretty today. That's all."

She stares at me now, but a slow smile tugs at her pink hued lips. "Thank you, Joey. You look pretty good yourself. Red is a good color for your complexion."

I nodded, barely hearing a word she said. "Thanks."

There was silence between us for a long moment. During that time she slowly placed her carton of eggs into her cart and I just stood like an idiot, watching her.

"Say Mina," I blurted suddenly, gaining her attention, "listen I uh…see my shift ends in about thirty minutes and I was wondering uh…would you…um…see I know you've been here for a while now, but with the tournament and everything else, you may not have gotten to really see the city…and tomorrow I was planning on visiting my sister…and since I met your dad…um…um…gah…forget it!"

I turned on my heel to leave, but a soft chuckle of laughter stopped me. When I turned around, Mina was laughing.

"Why…why are you laughing?" I asked. Stupid question, like it's not obvious as to why she'd be laughing at me. I made a total fool of myself.

She laughs for a few more seconds before speaking again, "Joey, are you asking me…" she trailed off, laughing a bit more, "on a date?"

My mouth fell open as I gaped at her. "No…not a date…just to hang out…you know…as friends."

Mina smirked, tapping her chin with her fingers. "I don't know Joey, that proposal sounded a lot like a proposition for a date. Especially since I don't suspect you're hanging out with Yugi and the others today, right?"

"Well no, but…"

She silenced me by putting a finger to my lips. The smirk remains on her face, and for a moment I wonder if she's teasing me or trying to let me down easy.

"Meet me at Domino High in one hour okay."

My mind blanks as she removes her finger from my lips, but I simply nod my answer. Next thing I know, she's pushing her cart past me and putting her headphones back into her ears. She winks back at me after a few steps away from me, but I can barely respond.

Once she was gone, I ended up staring at all the cartons of eggs simply sitting on the icy shelves.

"_Did she actually…say yes?_"

Presently I was stuck between a blind burst of joy and an overwhelming sense of dread. I had no idea where we were going to go or what we were going to do. By the end of the day she might think I'm a colossal moron. She already thinks I'm an idiot.

But she said yes. She actually accepted!

"YES!" I screamed, jumping into the air over and over again. "She said yes! Alright! I'm not a total idiot!"

As I jumped for joy, I didn't count for what happened next.

"CLEANUP ON AISLE TWELVE…AGAIN!"

* * *

Ten minutes later in Mina's deluxe hotel room

Artemis P.O.V.

"_This will not be the last time you see me Turbo Man! I will have my revenge_!"

I rolled my eyes as I watched the title appear on the screen. 'Jingle All the Way'. "_They're playing Christmas movies already? It's barely October_."

The slam of the door alerted me. Smiling, I leapt off the bed, racing toward Mina.

"Hey!" I greeted as she entered, carrying a truck load of groceries. "How was the shopping?"

She smiled so wildly the brightness of it nearly blinded me. "Splendid Artemis. You won't believe this…but I have a date!"

My expression probably mirrored confusion. "A date? Right now?"

Mina nodded and carried the grocery bags into the kitchen area. Hurriedly she set everything on the counter before racing through the bags. "I bought some fish too, I'll cook that before we leave tomorrow."

"We're doing what tomorrow?"

"We're leaving," she replied, taking the milk out of the bag and tossing it into the fridge. "Pack your little bags Artemis, because tomorrow we're going to Spade City."

"Spade City?" I asked, my eyes probably widening. "Mina…this is pretty sudden…"

"Don't worry," she cut in. "We'll be back on Monday, so there's no need to worry. Tonight though, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on the place."

I frowned. "Just who are you going out with?"

"Joey."

Shaking my head, I walked toward my food bowel as Mina opened a bag of cat food. Quickly she filled my bowel, but now I was too nervous to eat. My Mina, my precious partner who I've seen as a daughter is going on a date with a guy who forced himself on her at Duelist Kingdom. Oh, there's no way I can allow her to go on this date unsupervised.

"Mina, I know you're excited…" I paused, "you're excited?"

Mina didn't answer. She was intent on putting all the food she bought away as quickly as possible. The smile on her face was so wide that I almost couldn't believe that **she** was the one smiling like that. After weeks of being sad and downright **bi-polar**…oh dear…something must be wrong.

"Mina, are you okay?" I asked. "You aren't upset are you?"

She laughed, pausing only slightly in her work. "Are you kidding? I'm great Artemis and I'm ready to move forward into the future." She turned to face me. "My mom may be gone, but she'd want me to live on, so when Joey asked me out I just…well I guess I jumped at the chance." She blushed slightly. "I guess I have a bit of a crush on him."

I deadpanned. "That much is obvious."

"Oh, shut up," she replied, laughing again as I hoped onto one of the bar stools before landing on the counter of the bar where she was putting away ice. "Listen Artemis, things are looking up for us. We're not going to just survive anymore, we're going to live."

Smiling I rubbed my head against her outstretched hand. Gently she patted my head, giggling as she did.

"Mina, just behave yourself…okay," I warned, glaring up at her slightly. "I'll let you go on this date alone, but know that I'll be waiting up for you, so be back home by ten o'clock."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Great, I've got a cat giving me a curfew and a dog waiting at Domino High for a date." With a soft sigh she put the last of the groceries into the cabinets. "There." With a final smile she patted my forehead again. "I'll be off now. Later Artemis."

Before I could get another word out, Mina had slammed the door of the hotel behind her. She had left me here alone again, but this time I was actually glad because this time she was leaving happy instead of sad.

Joey better not get any funny ideas though. I'll claw his eyes out in a second if he hurts my girl.

* * *

About an hour later outside of Domino High

Joey P.O.V.

Silently I stared up at my school. Banners were hanging over the gates and student council members were decorating the outside for the upcoming cultural festival. We have one every year around this time, but this year we're having an international theme, the booths of the festival were going to be about all the different cultures of the world since many of the students attending are from different countries.

Mina probably doesn't know about the festival yet, even though everyone has been talking about it all week. Her mind has been elsewhere, either on her job or on family life, so most likely she has no idea that the theme of our class is going to be Japan, though I think some people in our class decided they'd help other classes…mainly Megan Rockwell. No doubt she'd probably work with class 1-A, the class working on the booth for Britannia.

The wind blows, and I dig my hands deeper into the pockets of my black jacket. I'd kept on the red t-shirt from my work uniform since Mina complimented it, but I had to change out of the khakis and into jeans. The khaki pants just made me feel like a nerd when I wore them. That's probably why I babbled so much today when I saw Mina earlier.

I check my watch. She's five minutes late.

With a groan I take a seat on the front steps of the school. Mina isn't cruel. She wouldn't stand me up…would she?

Staring up into the sky, I let my mind take me elsewhere. It may be October now, but that'll pass quickly into November and Thanksgiving. Then the holiday season of Christmas will begin, dragging me into a whirlwind of joy as well as depression.

That's probably not the best thing to think about right now.

"Joey!"

I perk up, instantly recognizing her voice. Almost immediately I see her rushing toward me with a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry I was late," she breathed, pulling her denim jacket closer around her. "Had to get Artemis's permission." She says the latter with an eye roll.

"No worries," I told her, rising from the steps. "You ready."

She nods. "Sure, but first can you tell me why there are students hanging around here?" It is Saturday after all."

"Oh, they're decorating for the cultural festival next weekend," I explained, glancing back at the school. "We do this every year, but this time around we're having an international theme, so every class has to do a different booth for a different culture."

"Really?" She gazes up at the building. "Has our class picked a culture?"

I turned my gaze back on her. "We were thinking Japan."

"Seriously?" she gaped, staring at me with wide eyes. "But Japan is…"

"I know," I cut in. "Technically, it's not a country anymore because of Britannia, but that's where you're from and it's still a country to you so we all thought we'd celebrate that."

"You knew?"

I nodded. "Most of America is taken over by Britannia, so yeah, it's hard not to know. But I didn't want to be the one to tell you any of that. I figured you'd get it on your own."

"I see," she replied. "So you knew all along, since the day we met that my country had actually become an area of Britannia and all the way back then you tried to protect me." With a sigh she took my hand in hers. "Joey, there sure isn't anyone quite like you."

"There's no one quite like you either…Sailor Venus."

Her grip around my hand tightened slightly, but it was a reassuring pressure. "Let's go Joey. Show me what Domino is really like."

And just like that, the rest of the day passed by in a blur of bliss. We started off at the McDonalds, eating McNugets and drinking milkshakes as we talked and shared jokes. She told me about how she became Sailor Venus when she and Artemis met. She told me about England, and explained that she learned how to speak English there. She also told me about a boy named Alan, who broke her heart when he fell in love with an Interpol officer named Katarina, who'd been like a sister to Mina.

She told me tid-bits about Egypt, but it was clear that she didn't entirely remember her experience there as she talked. Most of it was just about how this lovesick stalker put her in the hospital just before she came back to the Juban District of Japan.

"And that's when you met the Sailor Scouts?" I whispered, keeping my voice low so the lunch rush wouldn't hear us.

"That's right," she replied, taking another sip of her strawberry milkshake. "And after that my life changed. I went back to school and though I couldn't play volleyball like I wanted, I had friends to help me deal with that. And we always held study groups at the Hikawa temple. That's where Rei lived."

"And Rei is…"

"Sailor Mars," Mina answered, " she's the warrior of fire and she's got a fiery temper too."

"I see and you said Ami was the genius?" I asked.

Mina nodded. "Right, she's the one who always had to correct me on my proverbs. She's Sailor Mercury. And Lita is the best cook in the world. She can make just about anything. We clashed a lot because we had similar taste in guys, but we were really close. She's Sailor Jupiter."

"And Sailor Moon was Serena right?"

"Yeah, " she replied, a blush rising over her face. "You know Joey, sometimes you remind me of her. She always used to get mad at me for holding all of my emotions in, but sometimes she ended up doing the same thing I did. And no matter what, she never gave up on anything or abandoned a friend in need."

"And somehow you think I'm like that?" I asked, laughing a bit.

Mina giggled before turning her gaze out the window. Her eyes studied the cars passing by as she spoke, "You get mad at me for holding my emotions in, but you admitted that you had done the same in the past and that there were times when you still did so." She turned her gaze back toward me. "But most importantly, you never give up. You never gave up on me and you didn't give up on your sister either. Because of you she won't go blind and my father will live."

I could've sworn that I felt my heart do something weird just then, but I wasn't about to let Mina know that even though there was a blush rising on my face again. "So…um…tell me more about your adventures."

And again, the day took off. After we finished eating, I dragged Mina out of the McDonalds and in the direction of the park as she told me of some of the monsters she faced with her friends. She told me about the outer Sailor Soldiers, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn a.k.a. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru, who helped them defeat the ultimate Sailor Soldier, Sailor Galaxia with the help of the three Sailor Starlight's who apparently…were actually guys?

I wasn't about to ask questions about how that worked.

And then, out of the blue she asked me to tell her about my past and about how I met Yugi and the others. At first, it was hard to explain my past. The parts about how my parents separated me and my sister and how my Dad basically beat me every day after for the duration of almost seven years was a bit tough to get out.

"With all that on my mind all the time…" I trailed off for a moment, but Mina urged me with her eyes to continue, "…I guess I went a little crazy. I turned into a bully and that's how I met Tristan. We made a deal of mutual survival and we stuck to that up until we were freshmen. Around that time, we both met Yugi and for a little while…we picked on him."

Mina shrugged. "I can see why, he's an easy target."

I glared down at her. "Mina."

"Hey, I'm just stating what I know," Mina stated defensively. "Besides, it's not like you're picking on him anymore. And Yugi's starting to toughen up too. He did beat Pegasus, but with the Millennium Puzzle and his short stature, guys like Yugi tend to be targets for tall macho guys like you."

Rolling my eyes I sat down on one of the park benches. "Anyway, Tristan and I picked on him for a while, but one day I took it a little too far and threw a piece of his puzzle out the window and into the pool that's in the back courtyard.

"There's a pool?" Mina asked, sitting down next to me.

"Not the point," I replied, rolling my eyes again. "Later that day though, Tristan and I got cornered by an even bigger bully and Yugi…he stood up for us and was nearly beaten to death by the guy. Luckily for all of us, the guy got expelled from the school."

"And after that you changed," Mina cut in, filling in the blanks. "Right?"

I nodded. "You could say that. I knew then that Yugi was a real friend. I jumped into the pool and got that puzzle piece back for him. After that, the three of us all started hanging out and a little later, Tea joined in. The rest was history until you showed up and rattled everyone."

Mina laughed. "Come on, I didn't rattle you guys that much."

"I know your dueling skills sent me for a loop at least," I complained, mock glaring at her. "You know, I think it's about time we had a rematch."

Sapphire eyes sparked with mischief. "Thought you'd never ask Wheeler."

And right there in the park, we played a few games of Duel Monsters, most of which Mina won, but I was able to beat her a couple of times too. By the time we were done, it was safe to say that our epic battle was a draw.

From the park, we went all over the city. We went into card trading shops were I picked up some new magic and trap cards, to the mall, where Mina and I browsed around the food court, gathering up free samples as we went. While in the mall, we went through some clothing stores and Mina actually tried on some things. For the outfits she really liked, she would come out of the dressing room, modeling them for everyone to see before changing again.

And then in a twist of fate, we found ourselves at the Domino arcade halfway across town, playing racing games for hours on end before the owner forced us to leave.

The last thing we did that night was get tickets to a late movie.

Of course, it took a lot of time for me to convince Mina that seeing a John Claude Magnum movie was a good idea.

"Rise of the Lotus Ninja?" Mina asked, her eyebrows rising to new heights as she bit into the pretzel I'd bought her. "This sounds like one of those stereotypical Japanese Shogun flicks."

"Well…it kind of is like that," I told her, "we don't have to see it, but…"

"You totally want to see it," Mina cut in, sucking in a breath. "Fine, I'll watch it, but it better be good." She checked her watch. "It better be short too. I told Artemis I'd be back at ten and it's almost eight o'clock now." She glanced up at the full moon that was hanging high above our heads. "Knowing him, he's already worried."

I pouted. "Come on. Please Mina?"

"I already said I'd watch it," she muttered, taking another bite out of her pretzel. "So let's go already."

"Awesome!" Grabbing her hand, I led her into the lobby of the theater after buying our tickets, barely noticing people buying popcorn and drinks.

"Want anything?"

"A bowl of popcorn should be enough for me," Mina replied, but are you sure you want to spend all this money on me? I mean, you still have to pay for my father's operation."

"Don't you worry," I answered, getting in line for the concessions. "I'm practically made of money now, go ahead and grab us a seat, preferably in the mid-section of seats."

She nodded and pranced away. "Very well. If you're sure."

The line moved and after a few minutes I was at the front, ready to order.

"How may I help you?"

My eyes glanced over the different candies as well as the popcorn. "I'll have two bowls of popcorn with extra butter, a box of those sweet tarts, the chocolate covered raisins, that Twix bar, one large coke, and a large cup of that raspberry slushy stuff."

The worker stared at me, but otherwise didn't say anything before getting to work. I smiled, glad that this night had turned out so well.

Once in the theater, I noted that Mina was the only person in the giant room.

"Hey!" I called. "Isn't this great!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked as I climbed up the steps toward the aisle she was sitting in. "I get the feeling that this movie isn't as good as you made it out to be and it hasn't even started yet."

I shrugged, just before handing her the popcorn she wanted. Then I handed her the coke, before taking a seat next to her with all of my treats in tow.

"Don't worry Mina, I'm sure more people will show up soon," I told her, gobbling up some popcorn as I did. "Jus…en…joy."

Mina smiled. "Dude, don't talk with your mouth full."

I ignored her and kept eating as the previews started. After a moment, she started eating her popcorn, noisily I might add.

And then, just as Mina and I both tore into the sweet tart box, the movie began.

* * *

Two hours later

"_Mayumi…don't die! You can't! How can I defeat the Dragon Shogun without you? Mayumi…_"

"This is so sad," Mina blubbered, wiping her eyes with napkins as John Claude Magnum shed tears for a bleeding Mayumi on the screen. "I thought you said this movie was called Rise of the Lotus Ninja…she's dying…"

I was barely getting through this scene without letting out any kind of emotion. This was seriously a dramatic moment in the movie, and Mina's tears weren't making it any easier.

On the screen, Mayumi's smile faltered as her green eyes began to close. "_Satoshi, you must defeat him…without me…you can do this. You are strong and quick witted. The time of the lotus warriors has long since past._"

And then she was gone, her body turning into golden dust that flew into the wind.

"WHY!" Mina wailed. "WHY!"

"Mina!" I exclaimed, quietly. "Don't scream. Everyone will throw popcorn at us."

"There's no one else here you idiot!" Mina sniffled, wiping her eyes again. "And no wonder, this movie is terrible. Satoshi never acknowledged Mayumi's feelings until it was too late and now she's dead. It's too late for them to be together!"

I sighed. "This isn't meant to be a romance Mina…"

"Who cares…it's a tragic love story to me!"

After a few more minutes, John Claude's character took out the Dragon Shogun using the powers that Mayumi, the Lotus Ninja Warrior, had given him in her dying moments. Prosperity returned to Japan, and the hero thought he would have time to rest and train as well as mourn…but that was when the scene changed and we saw the face of the heroes' other enemy that had apparently survived falling through the mouth of a volcano thanks to geneticists from a secret corporation. They expected him to remain dead, but the guy opened his eyes just before the credits started rolling.

"And a cliffhanger too," Mina bellowed, clearly upset. "First Mayumi dying and now this guy comes back? Ugh! Now I have to see the next one!"

"I thought you hated the movie," I replied, leaning back in my seat as the lights brightened above us.

Mina rose from her chair and wiped off the popcorn crumbs that had gathered in her lap. "I only said that the movie was terrible, not that I hated it. Actually…I loved it."

For a moment I just stared at her. "Really?"

With a shrug she started walking toward the steps. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

A few minutes later, we stood outside of the theater. The sky had darkened a bit and the wind had turned cold.

"Yikes, it's freezing out here," Mina blurted, hugging herself in a vain attempt to get warm. I would've warn a thicker jacket if I'd known it be this cold.

It didn't feel that bad to me, so I began shrugging my jacket off.

"Here," I said, putting it over her shoulders. "You can borrow my jacket, it'll keep you warm."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Quickly she shoved her arms into the sleeves before hugging herself again. "Much better." She smiled at me. "Thanks."

"No problem," I stated, extending my hand out to her. "Mind if I walk you back home. Thugs like to hang around this time of night."

Mina gasped, her eyes widening as she suddenly dug her hand into her purse. Reaching out, she stared at her cell phone. "Oh dear, it's ten o'clock. Artemis is going to kill me!"

I suppressed a laugh. "Mina, he's a cat. What's the worse he can do."

"Claw someone's eyes out," Mina answered, shoving her cell phone back into her purse. "We'll have to move quickly. If we're too late he'll try to claw your eyes out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked just as Mina started dragging me down the street. "What's tomorrow?"

Mina paused for a second. "Joey, at the store you asked me to come with you to Spade City to meet your sister."

I blushed. "I did?"

"You did," Mina replied, barely glancing back at me as she picked up her pace again. "But if you don't…"

"No," I cut in, smiling. "I remember now. I did ask you to come and I'd be honored if you accepted…like you did today."

Mina sighed, picking up her pace while continuing to drag me along. "I already did mongrel. Pick up your pace. You're supposed to be walking me home not the other way around."

I couldn't answer her. She had accepted again. Guess today was a success then. Though, I wouldn't exactly call what happened today a date. It's more like…hanging out…as friends.

Still, maybe in the future…who knows. We might end up being more.

* * *

A little later, right outside of Mina's hotel room

Mina P.O.V.

"Here we are. Knight Joseph has brought Princess Mina back to her castle."

Laughing I roll my eyes at him. "Joey, stop being cheesy like that. It doesn't suit you at all."

He just shrugged, his chocolate brown eyes reflecting his happiness. "Whatever, you just don't want to admit that I'm a charming and handsome guy."

Unfortunately for me, Joey was actually right for a change. He was charming and tonight…he looked extremely handsome. I don't know what it is about him that's making my heart pound, but I definitely feel butterflies right now. Still, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Please," I said at last, digging in my purse for my room key-card. "No matter what you do, you'll still be a mongrel to me." There, maybe that'll convince him…and myself.

Joey laughed it off, clearly knowing that I'm putting up a front here. After all, he expects it. He knows me, and knows me far too well. This is something I should have put a stop to a long time ago, but…every time I think I've pushed him away, he comes back fighting harder than ever and now…I don't want to push him away.

"Anyway," I begin after pulling out my key-card, "thanks for a nice day. I really enjoyed hanging out with you."

"Me too," Joey replied. "So…I'll meet you at Domino Station at noon tomorrow?"

"Sure."

He waved back at me after turning away. I waved too and watched him leave down the hallway, feeling…oddly disappointed for some reason, but in any case…I had a really good time today.

"_Thanks again Joey_," I thought, sliding my key card through the slot. Once it blinked, I turned the door handle and burst in, ready for a warm welcome from Artemis, only to realize ten seconds after spotting him that I was about thirty minutes late.

"_Thanks a lot Joey_."

Artemis's gaze glowered. I was definitely in for it now.

"MINAKO AINO! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!"

* * *

A/N: It seriously took me ALL DAY to write this chapter. (That is it took me all day to write it when I wrote it, which was about two weeks ago.) Yes, it was fun chapter to write mind you, the blossoming relationship blooming between Joey and Mina, but it is in no way easy. Though, I will say the most fun I had with this chapter was at the very beginning when Joey heard Mina singing. Plus, I was able to introduce the festival that's coming up, and that will be super important later. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this and stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review.

Also, don't forget to send in those questions guys. If you have any about this story that you wan't included in the special section of my last chapter, then now is the time to send them in, because now is the point where these chapters are going to be posted REALLY fast. In fact, tomorrow, I'll be posting another one, so get those questions ready and send them in through a review or a PM message. Thanks again for reading everyone. All of you rock out loud!


	93. Surviving Through Changes Part 1

A/N: Well, the only thing I can tell you that won't reveal the plot of this chapter is that all of the main characters of the Yugioh series are involved in it. Also, as one tiny hint, I'm going to rate this chapter **M**.

Disclaimer: None of the categories I used for this story are mine. The characters and places are not mine either. I only own the original characters I created for this tale. Now, let's get to the story.

Chapter 93

Surviving Through Changes Part 1

_The date is Sunday October 5__th__, 2017._

_For everyday people who walk the streets of Domino City, today will be an ordinary day. News will be news. Stories will be stories. People will live out their lives as they normally would without missing a beat._

_But in Japan, this date marks a new beginning. For the people who lived outside of the Juban District, the people who were stripped of their name and culture, this day marked an opportunity for freedom and equality. For resistance groups like the Black Knights, who had fought relentlessly to gain freedom from Britannian rule, this was a day of confusion and a day that left a heavy burden on their masked leader Zero._

_For the Sailor Scouts, who had recently traveled to the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11, this was also a day of confusion and of hope for the Japanese people._

_But one of the soldiers, who lay unconscious within her bedroom at the Hikawa Temple, knew differently._

_And another soldier, the soldier of love, who resided in Domino City, would soon know of the horror the warrior of fire had long since foreseen._

_As for her new friends. This day would mark something for all of them as well. The reason for that is because in some way, all of them were connected to Japan. For some it may be through Mina…but for others…it was from heritage._

_This date, October 5__th__, 2017, is the date of the Inaugural Ceremony for the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan, a plan for freedom that was instigated by Princess Euphemia Li Britannia of the royal Britannian family. This young princess was a pure spirited beauty with long flowing pink locks of hair, lavender colored eyes, skin a creamy lilac, and sugar pink lips. She was not an exotic beauty like her sister Cornelia and she was not brilliant like her older brother Schneizel, but one thing she possessed that they didn't, was a compassion for all people. _

_Her purpose here was to resolve the war that had been happening between her people and the Japanese, of whom her true love's ethnic origins lied. And since he was her knight, she saw it only fitting to give him this gift to help him free his people._

_And for her half-brother, who she had assumed to be dead for years but had recently been reunited with, she wanted to help him solve the turmoil in his heart as well as allow a way for his sister to have her dream of a gentler world._

_But all of her good intentions, the hopes and dreams she had held for the world around her would soon be shattered, for this day was not meant to be one of joy. No, this day was one of sorrow and of death._

_And for once sadly enough, E.E. had nothing to do with the tragedy that occurred on this date._

* * *

At the Game-shop

8:00 a.m.

Yugi P.O.V.

"Yugi! Telephone call for you! It's your mother!"

I had just finished pulling the rope of the Millennium Puzzle over my head when Grandpa called. My parents had both stayed in Japan after its war with Britannia. Luckily for me, I was already here with grandpa, but my parents weren't as lucky. They were heading here when the war ended, but they were caught and forced to stay in Japan. Ever since, they've been saving up money while trying to make a plan of how to get back to Domino.

Quickly I ran down the stairs. Grandpa held out the phone to me.

"Thanks," I told him. He nodded as he left, heading back up the stairs to make breakfast. "Mom?"

"Oh, Yugi!" she exclaimed, her voice bright with enthusiasm. "It's so good to hear your voice again."

"You too mom," I told her, noting that it was a bit loud on her end of the phone. "How's everything?"

"It's good," my mother began, "your father and I are actually in line for the special zone."

"Special zone?"

"Yes sweetie," my mother replied. "You wouldn't believe how long this line is, but if all goes well today your father and I will be in Domino soon."

My eyes widened. "Really? Are you serious?"

"When the war started, I knew that I had to take you somewhere safe," mom stated, "your father suggested Domino City with his father, your grandpa. And I knew he was right, so before the war began, we both brought you there so you'd be safe."

"I know that," I answered, taking the phone and sitting down in the rolling chair that was behind the counter. "You wanted to fight, because you're Japanese…right?"

"Yes, and your father stayed with me to help," my mother replied, "but there's something I never told you sweetheart. You see, my father was one of Prime Minister Kururugi's advisors, and because of that, I was directly connected to them. They were going to come after me anyway to use me against him…and the last thing I wanted was for you to get caught up in it as well, that's why we left you in Domino. So…please don't ever think we abandoned you, because your father and I love you so much Yugi and we both miss you."

I clutched the phone tighter in my hands. "I miss you too mom, but what's this about coming to Domino? I thought…"

"Well, that's the great thing sweetie," mom cut in, "the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is a place where Britannians and Japanese people are equal and in that area, there'll be an airport. Not only that, but the past crimes Britannia says your father and I committed will be forgiven, which means that we'll be free to travel again."

"Are you sure?" I asked, my hand shaking around the phone. "Are you really coming home?"

"Today is the Inaugural Ceremony," my mom told me, the noise from random people blocking out her voice a little. "We've already registered for the Special Zone, but it'll take a week or two for the new airport system to be set up, but once that's done, we'll be coming to Domino to stay."

My heart pounded in my chest. "That's fantastic mom. I can't wait."

"Hold on, let me put your father on."

There was shuffling on the other end and then my dad's voice came over the phone, "Hey squirt, how's my little man doing."

"I'm not that little anymore dad," I told him, laughing as I did. "Mom told me about the special zone."

"Yeah, that Princess Euphemia sure works fast," my dad replied. "She only announced this thing two days ago and it's almost ready to be up and running. In any case son, you cross your fingers, cause in a few weeks, we'll be taking a flight back to Domino. Also, I heard about you winning Duelist Kingdom. You make your old man proud."

"Thanks. I love you dad."

"Love you too. Here's your mother."

More shuffling. "Yugi…hey, we're going inside so we'll have to say goodbye for now. I'll be calling again soon."

"Okay mom."

She laughs. "I love you."

"I love you too mom. See you soon."

"Bye."

The connection clicks and after a short moment I hang up the phone.

With a sigh I close my eyes and lean against the wall behind me. Droplets of tears start forming under my eyelids, but I don't let them fall right away. Even so, I guess the news was a bit overwhelming.

"_Yugi?_"

Opening my eyes, I see Yami's spirit form standing next to me. He has a look of concern on his face.

"Hey Yami," I replied, smiling as a tear or two falls from my eyes. "My parents…they're going to be coming here soon and they'll be staying for good. Which means…" I couldn't continue, the happiness was too overwhelming. After all this time of feeling like I had been abandoned, knowing that they did what they did to protect me…it makes me feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I can finally forgive them.

"I understand," Yami said simply, smiling. "You're crying happy tears."

I can't help but laugh at how he saws that, with that somewhat bleak expression on his face. Truth be told, I still don't know all that much about Yami, but it's funny knowing that he's not entirely bright when it comes to living in today's world. Makes it easier knowing that I'm living with an ancient spirit in my head.

"Yami, you're pretty funny."

He blinked in confusion. "What exactly do you find humorous about me Yugi?"

I busted out laughing again.

* * *

A little later at Tea's house

8:58 a.m.

Tea P.O.V.

"The Special Zone?"

"Yeah, my mom told me about it over the phone about an hour ago."

Turning away from my cooking I glance at the newspaper I'd brought in today. The front page was an article about Princess Euphemia and the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan. The article said she just made the announcement about it two days ago. How could she have gotten it all together so fast? She must have started on it long before she announced it.

"Yugi, I actually just got through skimming an article about it," I told him, going back to my cooking. "Hey, hold on a second." Taking the phone away from my ear I put it on speaker. "Okay, keep talking."

"She said that once they get the airport running with the Special Zone they'll be able to come home," Yugi continued.

"Wait, tell me again why they couldn't before?" I asked, throwing in a pinch of salt into the scrambled eggs I was making.

"Well, my mother is Japanese and her father was an advisor to the Prime Minster of Japan when the war started, so she and my dad brought me here when I was ten…"

"But Yugi," I cut in, "I've known you since grade school. How could you have been in Japan…"

"I distinctly remember one year that I wasn't here in Domino."

I paused, thinking it over in my head. "I don't remember you leaving."

"That's because I left during the summer, before fourth grade and stayed until the summer right before fifth grade began," Yugi explained. "That's when I came back."

"Oh…" I still didn't remember.

"Anyway, I think there's going to be a live broadcast of it at noon today."

I quickly turned off the skillet, the eggs looked done now. "Okay, why don't you come over. We can watch it together. I'll invite Joey and Tristan too."

"Joey won't be able to make it," Yugi pointed out. "He's going to Spade City to see his sister. He told us that Friday."

"_He did_?" I wondered, shoving the eggs onto a plate. "Okay, I'll just invite Tristan then. I've got to go now."

"Alright, I'll see you at a little before noon."

"Kay," I replied, ending our connection. Yugi really sounded excited, but somehow…it sounds a bit too good to be true.

But that's probably me just being crazy.

* * *

At Tristan's apartment

Tristan P.O.V.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted, grabbing the phone from off the receiver as I shove my arms through the sleeves of one of my grey sweatshirts. "Who on Earth could this be." With a groan I press the phone to my ear. "Hello."

"Tristan, it's me Tea."

I blinked in confusion. "Tea?"

"Hey, Yugi's coming over to my place to watch the live broadcast of the Inaugural Ceremony for the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan at noon. Want to come?"

"Specially Administrative Zone of Japan?" I asked. "Why's he watching that?"

"Because," Tea drawled, "Yugi's mom is Japanese, remember!"

I honestly had no idea about that little detail of Yugi's life, but I answered as if I knew anyway, just to keep the girl happy. She can be scary when she gets irritated.

"I guess I'll see you at your place at noon then," I told her.

"Okay. Bye Tristan."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone back on the receiver, a thought suddenly struck me.

"_Isn't Mina from Japan_?"

* * *

A few hours later

Noon

Domino Station

The sun was at its highest point in the sky, marking the time as twelve o'clock noon. Below the sun and below the towering buildings of Domino were the residents of the city. Many of them went on their merry way, paying no attention to the giant monitor screens that were beginning to show the beginning of the live broadcast from Mt. Fugi, Japan. Near the majestic mountain, was a stadium, the stadium were millions of Japanese people sat, waiting for the event coordinator, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, to rise and speak. She wore her long pink hair down and wore an ivory and cream dress that touched the floor of the stage. At the moment she was sitting in a chair alongside the members of the N.A.C. or The Six Houses of Kyoto as they were called by the Japanese people. They were known as a resistance group, but today they sat in chairs next to the teenage princess as a sign of unity and prosperity.

Back in the streets of Domino, Minako Aino, wearing an orange button up blouse and jeans, carrying her black Gucci bag with Artemis in tow as well as Joey's jacket, which she forgot to give back, ran through the streets in a hurry. She was again late for another important date.

"Mina! When will you ever be on time!" Artemis screamed.

"Probably never," she answered just as loudly, picking up her pace as she saw the station in her sight. Joey told her to meet him at noon, but as always…Mina was not good at managing time.

At the station, Joey stood alone, calm as a cucumber. He had known ahead of time that Mina probably wouldn't be on time, so he'd bought tickets for the twelve-thirty train to Spade City, to save himself some stress.

It wasn't long until Mina appeared, breathing heavily and cursing her bad luck. Glancing down at her wristwatch, she concluded that she was four minutes late.

"Did I…cause us…" she trailed off for a moment, "…to miss…the train?"

Joey shook his head. "Nope. The train doesn't leave until twelve thirty. We've got plenty of time."

Mina blinked and exchanged a glance with Artemis. "But…we thought…"

"Oh, you brought Artemis with you," Joey cut in, walking toward them. He wore a white t-shirt with a dark blue jacket over it and black jeans. Hesitantly he reached to pat Artemis's head. "May I, Artemis?"

"Only if you want your hand bitten off," Artemis replied.

Joey sent his questioning gaze at Mina. "What's up with him?"

"He's mad at you for bringing me home late," Mina explained. "Quite frankly, I am too. He lectured me for two hours."

Joey shrugged. "Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever," Artemis replied. Mina laughed before setting her gaze on Joey again. "So if we're early Joey, what were you planning on taking us?"

"Just to a quick lunch," Joey answered her, pointing toward a restaurant that was part of the station. "This place has great burgers."

Mina turned her attention to Artemis. "How does that sound?"

"Do they have fish sticks?"

Joey and Mina both laughed at that question before Joey quickly led the two of them to the small restaurant. All three of them were completely unaware…for now.

A distance away, within the towering site of the main Kaiba Corp. building. Kaiba sat within his office. Though this was a rarity for him to work on the weekends, today he had a great deal of paperwork to finish up. Unfortunately, Mokuba had to suffer through this as well.

"Are you almost done Seto?" Mokuba asked, absentmindedly flicking through channel after channel for something, **anything**, to watch.

"I'll be done soon," Kaiba told him, typing out the transactions that needed to be done to finalize the new design for his Duel Disk system.

There was silence in the room for a moment, all until Mokuba caught sight of a news channel. Now normally, Mokuba would skip such channels, but this time around, a certain princess caught his attention.

"Wow, she's pretty!"

Kaiba lifted his gaze slightly in curiosity. "Mokuba, what are you watching?"

Mokuba shrugged. "This is a news channel." For a moment he listened as he watched the young woman walking toward the golden microphone that stood on a cream stand. "From what the announcer people are saying, this girl is a princess."

Now Kaiba was thoroughly interested, but not because of the girl on the screen, but because he had heard something else: a word.

Japan.

"Mokuba, turn that up," Kaiba ordered, rising from his chair and moving toward the couch. Mokuba quickly turned up the volume.

"_In the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan, restrictions against elevens…sorry Japanese…are abolished and special rights for Britannians are abolished as well. And because Princess Euphemia has agreed to this, she is working with Japanese leaders from the Six Houses of Kyoto known to us as the N.A.C._"

"What is she talking about Seto?" Mokuba asked. "And isn't Japan the country where Mina is from?"

Kaiba didn't answer, instead he stared at the princess on the screen. It was no wonder why Mokuba thought of the girl as pretty. They'd both met her before when Gozaboro had brought them both to Britannia for a week.

"_It seems that Zero has appeared! He's come to the special zone!_"

The camera panned away from Euphemia, and turned upward, into the sky. On the shoulder a giant flying machine, which looked almost looked like one of the humanoid weapons Kaiba Corp. used to produce, stood a masked man wearing an elaborate costume with a black cape that was red in its interior. The masked man then extended out a gloved hand.

The camera panned back to Euphemia as she shouted up to him. "Zero! Welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone."

"_Zero!_" Kaiba exclaimed inwardly, recognizing the name, but not knowing where he'd heard it.

"Greetings Euphemia Li Britannia," Zero replied. "I'd like to request an audience with you."

"Just with me?" she asked.

"Yes, and you alone," he answered, just as the knightmare he was riding on glided toward the stage.

"Who is this guy?" Mokuba asked, just as Kaiba rushed back to his computer. "Seto?"

Kaiba didn't reply as he minimized what he was currently working on. Hurriedly he uploaded the internet and immediately typed in a search for Zero.

"Seto?"

"Mokuba, don't change that channel," Kaiba answered, his sapphire gaze relentlessly gazing over the different results that had appeared on his search. He clicked on one entitled Zero: Britannians Enemy and Japan's Savior.

There was nothing on Zero's identity, which was to be expected since he was a masked man, but the rest was some pretty astonishing information. Things he now remembered seeing on T.V. at home, in particular the Narita incident.

He clicked on a video result entitled, The Black Knights First Appearance. It took a few seconds for the video to buffer out, but once done, Kaiba played it, plugging in his headphones and putting them in his ears so he'd hear every word with clarity.

"My dear Britannians, have no fear," the masked man began, his entourage of masked subordinates behind them, "All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed."

The video shows the hostages of a hotel jacking that had occurred in Lake Kawaguchi a few weeks earlier before panning back to Zero.

"People!" Zero shouted, flinging his cape outward. "Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights!"

Kaiba glanced away from his computer and back toward the broadcast. From what he'd read moments before, this Zero guy was definitely unpredictable and highly dangerous. It's also clear that he held a personal vendetta against the royal family of Britannia since he himself had killed the former governor of Area 11. He understood immediately that Euphemia might be in for trouble.

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield," Zero continued on the video. "Regardless of whether they be elevens or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act; therefore, they have been punished."

"_But what has she done_?" Kaiba wondered, again glancing at the screen. So far, the broadcast had come to a standstill.

"Just as the former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions."

Again Kaiba glances at the screen, but there are no signs of a change in what's happening in Japan now.

"I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak against the strong! The only one's who should kill are those prepared to be killed!"

Kaiba impatiently tapped his index finger against his desk. "Just who are you Zero? Why target Euphemia now? She's trying to help the Japanese."

"Seto, why are you talking to the computer?" Mokuba asked, turning his attention away from the television screen.

Kaiba barely heard Mokuba, because in that moment, Zero's voice rung out once more.

"Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be! Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world."

"_So he's making himself out to be a God then_?" Kaiba questioned inwardly. "_Ridiculous. Still, I can't come to an adequate conclusion without knowing exactly what's going on in Japan or the circumstances of Zero's appearances. I just hope that whatever he might be planning doesn't hurt Euphemia. From what I remember of her, she was a decent person._"

With a resigned sigh, Kaiba pulled out his earphones and moved to sit next to his brother on the couch. Whatever happened, he wanted to make sure he witnessed it.

In a different area of town, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan sit within Tea's living room. Each of them try to make sense of what's happening, but most of them don't have any clue about Zero and most of them had no idea of the horrendous deeds committed by the man as well as the great things he had done in the past. All of it was an elaborate mystery that demanded to be solved.

Of course, the main concern for these three were Yugi's parents, who were sitting somewhere in the middle of the crowd that had gathered inside of the stadium.

"Have you seen them at all yet?" Tea asked, coming from the kitchen and handing out sodas to Tristan and Yugi before sitting next to Yugi on the couch.

"No, I didn't see them," Yugi replied. "But I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

Tristan nodded. "I agree, that Zero guy is probably just someone they weren't expecting to come or maybe the guy had some concerns about the special zone."

"The announcers said that Zero was a vigilante who killed members of the royal family of Britannia," Tea pointed out, sipping her soda. "It seemed that Princess Euphemia was happy to see him though."

"I guess that's a bit odd," Yugi stated, taking a sip from his own soda. "Still, I don't think anything big will happen with that. Maybe he just supports the princess."

"If I were him I would," Tristan proclaimed, his eyes turning into hearts. "She's pretty."

Tea scoffed. "I doubt she'd fall for a guy like you."

"Ah, whatever Tea."

The three exchanged laughs, but as the minutes dragged on, it was clear that the laughs weren't going to last much longer.

In a few minutes…things would take a drastic turn.

Back at Domino Station, the time was twelve twenty. In ten minutes the train would leave for Spade City, and Mina, knowing how prone she was to being late, wanted to make sure that she was on the train with Joey and Artemis long before it left.

At the moment, she was pulling Joey toward the train.

"But Mina…I wasn't finished eating," Joey complained.

"You can eat later Joey," Mina fired back, pulling at his jacket. "We need to get on the train now."

Joey was reluctant the whole time, but after getting lectured by Mina and Artemis a few seconds later, the blonde resigned himself to his fate and let the warrior of love drag him into the train long before it could leave.

They easily found seats in the middle of the train. There weren't many people inside of the train yet, but it wouldn't be long until the crowds came in. Above their heads hung a monitor that was showing the broadcast of the Inaugural Ceremony for the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan, but our three heroes hadn't noticed it at all yet.

"So tell me," Mina began once she'd made herself comfortable on the padded seats. "What's your sister like?"

Joey smiled. "Well, she's kind of shy, but once she's comfortable she can be very mischievous. She's smart and she has a noble spirit. When we were kids she liked to tease me a lot, but we always got along. I used to always take her to the ocean when she was little."

"Awww, the ever sweet big brother," Mina replied as Artemis peeked his head out of her purse. "Hey Artemis, I think we're going to like Serenity."

Artemis smirked devilishly. "I already like Serenity. Because of her, we've ensured that you won't try anything Joseph."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Aren't you ever going to let that go? I said I was sorry…"

The conversation trailed off when Mina suddenly placed her hand over Joey's mouth. At first Joey was confused and Artemis laughed like a maniac, but seconds later she shushed him and pointed up at the monitor. She had just noted the announcers that were telling about something happening in Japan.

"_At the moment, it seems that Princess Euphemia and Zero are still conversing…_"

Mina gasped as she moved her hand away from Joey's mouth. "Oh, no…"

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Shut up," was her only answer as the announcer continued to speak, but another voice traveled the intercom system that was hooked into the train.

"Please fasten your seatbelts," an automated voice said. "We'll be leaving in three minutes."

Mina kept her gaze glued to the screen. At the same time, Joey and Artemis exchanged a mutual stare of confusion as the two of them stared up at the screen as well.

"_Will Zero support the Specially Administrative Zone? For now, nothing is for certain…oh wait, it seems that Princess Euphemia is returning._"

The announcer's face disappears from the screen, replaced by Princess Euphemia, racing to the microphone.

"Those of you who call yourselves Japanese," Euphemia began once she had arrived, "I have a favor to ask. Could you all die please?"

Joey and Artemis were already starting to panic and go crazy over what Euphemia had just said, but Mina put an end to it before the manic babbling could even begin. She wanted to make sure she heard every word of this.

"Ummm…I was hoping you'd all just commit suicide, but you can't can you?"

Now Mina was in a complete and utter state of disbelief. Of all the crazy things she'd heard recently and of all the horrors she'd seen and experienced within a short frame of time, this moment had to be one of the most random and one of the most bleak, for it was happening in her country and though Mina didn't know it, millions of innocent people were involved in this.

In the different areas of Domino, many acted in a similar fashion.

"What's she talking about?" Tea asked worriedly. "Yugi…"

Yugi couldn't answer her, his eyes were glued to the screen as Euphemia started to lift up a gun that was in her right hand. His eyes briefly caught sight of his parents in the crowd of confused people.

At Kaiba Corp., Kaiba and Mokuba couldn't understand what was happening either.

"Seto, the announcers said that millions of people are in there," Mokuba breathed, watching with wide eyes as Euphemia continued to raise the gun. Immediately, Kaiba cut off the T.V., knowing beforehand that Mokuba didn't need to watch what was about to happen.

In the streets of Domino, a lone figure stood, watching the broadcast on one of the monitor screens above with a sinister smile on his pale face.

"And so the special zone goes up in flames once again," he muttered, his white spiky hair blowing slightly in the wind.

Within his hospital room, Toshido Aino clenched the sheets of his bed tightly in anger.

"How many more people will die because of that accursed power?"

Seconds passed in slow motion at all five locations within Domino City as the innocent princess raised the gun in her hand. Though no one could see it, there was a red ring surrounding the irises of her eyes. There may have been a smile on her face, but her eyes reflected pain and regret.

An instant later, Euphemia pulls the trigger, sending a fatal bullet straight into the crowd.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's definitely spoilers for those who've never watched Code Geass, but then again, you don't exactly know the details of how this whole Special Zone madness got started and I'm not going to tell you…yet. I've gotta say though, I've been waiting to spring this chapter on you all for a while. This will bring some more drama in the next chapter, so stay tuned. And please review and tell me what you guys think of the madness.


	94. Surviving Through Changes Part 2

A/N: Another day…another chapter heading your way. Bring on the drama! Also, just in case, I'll go ahead and rate this chapter **M** as well. You have been forewarned. And, before I forget, there's a slight time skip here.

Note: For those who have never experienced the epic world that is Code Geass, these next few chapters may be a tad bit confusing. However, in this story's coming sequel, all will be explained.

Disclaimer: If I did own these animes/mangas, I'd be one happy girl. However, that is not the case.

Chapter 94

Surviving Through Changes Part 2

_The time is two o'clock p.m., nearly two hours after the initial live broadcast of the Inaugural Ceremony for the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan had been abruptly cut off._

_However, a different video feed, coming from another source came through the broadcast, showing images of what was happening inside the stadium at that time._

_It was a massacre._

_Images of knightmare frames firing their giant guns at the Japanese civilians who had signed up for the special zone, played on the screens throughout Domino and the entire world. Innocent people, men, women, children…all of them were being slaughtered by the knightmares._

_And the princess herself, picked up a machine gun and started firing at every Japanese person she saw. Blood splattered, staining her dress and face. Before her, no one in the stadium was safe and the worst part of all of it was that nothing could be done to stop it._

_Some had tried to stop the princess from doing this, but in response she shot them and went on with her rampage through the stadium. Blood was clearly displayed everywhere and all of the world could see it. _

_As one masked vigilante would soon say, it was an act of barbarism that could only be called genocide: the obliteration of an entire race of people who did nothing to deserve the fate that fell upon them. All they had wanted was what every person on Earth was entitled to: freedom, equality, and the right to pursue happiness. However, that hope was stripped away and all because of one insignificant mistake that one man had unintentionally made._

_But in Domino City, none of the residents truly knew why it was happening. All they could see was that the Britannian princess was murdering innocent people. Race held no true meaning here…or at least it didn't on the surface._

_The broadcast of the bloodbath within the stadium continued, and the whole world watched in stunned silence._

_Everyone that is…accept for Yugi Muto._

* * *

A little earlier

1:48 p.m.

Yugi P.O.V.

Bile rose in my throat. My heart pounded in my chest, but I could barely feel it beating. Vaguely I hear myself mumbling, but I have no clue of what I'm saying or why Tea and Tristan are staring at me like I've lost my mind, though I'm sure they can understand why after what we'd all just seen. I'm positive that they're just worried about me.

Even so, I couldn't register their words as they talked or anything else that was happening around me as the broadcast on the screen finally cut off completely. The only thing I could see and hear, playing over and over again in my head, was the sound of the gunshots and the sight of my parents being filled with bullets on the television screen.

I'm not one to freak out or ever lose my temper unless something really bad happens. This moment would definitely qualify as one of those freak out moments, but…somehow what I'm feeling is ten times worse than anything I should have felt. Maybe it was because I'd just spoken to my parents this morning. I'd heard how excited they were to finally have an opportunity to come back to Domino and be a part of my life again, but now…I would never see them again. They were dead.

I saw them die on the screen, but I clung to the hope that they were still alive. I clung to the hope that the two of them had somehow escaped the spray of bullets that had hurdled toward them. Continuously I tried to deny what I saw and gave my best effort to pass it off as some paranoia induced hallucination, but as the minutes passed and the silence around me grew, that denial faded and with it came a deep hatred that I had never felt for anyone in my entire life until now.

"Yugi," Tea whispered, coming toward me slowly. Blinking my eyes, I watched my two friends as they slowly moved toward me, both of them not knowing what to say or do to comfort me, but wanting to offer some condolence for what had just happened, but I didn't want their comfort or sympathy right now. Right now, all I wanted was to break something…anything…I just needed to get out the anger before it consumed me.

I continued to blink as the world around me became clear again. Tristan started talking, but I didn't hear anything he said and it was clear that he knew that I wasn't listening to him. Tea tried next, but she gave up after only a couple of words.

The fact that they were even trying was touching. I was grateful for the fact that they cared so much about me to try and ease my pain, but right now all it did was make me angrier. I have to get out of here before I take it out on them.

"I've got to go," I muttered, jumping to my feet and rushing to the door. Quickly I slip on my tennis shoes, not waiting to see if Tristan and Tea attempt to stop me and instead run straight out the door.

My feet carry me blindly, aimlessly. I can't tell where I'm going because tears are welling up in my eyes for the second time today. But this time was definitely not out of happiness.

"_Yugi…I saw what happened…_"

"Not now," I muttered, still running blindly as the tears finally fell. "Yami, I can't talk about this. I…" As I trailed off, I forced myself to run faster, blindly sprinting into traffic and across the street in a daring frenzy of inescapable despair that would probably kill me if I didn't find a way to get myself together.

"_I know you're in pain right now and I understand how furious you must feel, but don't let the despair consume you. Your parents wouldn't want that._"

Yami was right, but I wasn't able to appreciate his advice right that second. I was still running, still trying to find a place to go. Where could I go?

"_Go home Yugi. I'm sure your grandfather was watching the broadcast too._"

I gasped then, realizing now that my grandpa was going through the same thing, but instead of having friends around him, he was alone.

"Right," I said finally, slowing my pace a few degrees. "I have to get home. I need to see grandpa…thank you Yami."

Again I sprinted, but this time I was aware of where I was going, even though I still felt terrible, I knew that my grandpa probably felt just as horrible as I did. He'd lost his son today and his daughter in law all in one instant. Plus, since we couldn't go to Japan…there was no way for us to have a proper burial for them…

Shaking my head, I turned a few more corners before finally coming to my street. Straight ahead I could see my grandpa's game-shop…my home.

"Grandpa!"

The door to the shop closed behind me, the bell ringing as it did. My grandpa wasn't down here, so I immediately started up the stairs after taking my shoes off.

"Grandpa," I called again as I climbed. Once at the top, I took a right and ran straight into the living room. My grandpa was sitting in his lounge chair, staring at the T.V. that had been turned off.

"Grandpa?"

Grandpa didn't move for a long time, he just continued to stare at the T.V.

Sucking in a breath, I tried speaking again to try and get him talking. "You saw it too…didn't you? Grandpa…" the words I would have said hung in the air as more tears slid down my face. What could I say? I didn't want any of this to be real, so saying out loud…it'd just make it real and it can't be. Somehow…this has to be a nightmare.

"Yugi…that princess…no that…monster…." he trailed off.

Walking further into the room, I wiped away some of the tears. "I know…she killed them…both of them."

Grandpa stood then and turned to face me. His violet gaze was glassy with tears just as mine were now. For a long time he just stared and then he extended his arms out.

"I'm glad you came back to check up on me," he said, the tears falling from his eyes. Immediately I ran to him, hugging him and letting my own tears fall silently. From now on…all we had was each other.

"_Thanks again Yami_," I thought sadly. "_I'm sorry you had to see all this._"

"_I'm sorry that you and your grandpa have to go through so much pain after everything you've just been through. I wish there was more I could do to help._"

But there was nothing more Yami needed to do for me. All I needed now was time, so that this new wound afflicted on me could heal. Still, deep inside I know that a wound like this…it can never heal completely. I can only hope that the pain will lessen and that I'll be able to move forward…somehow.

* * *

On a train heading for Spade City

2:15 p.m.

Mina P.O.V.

The broadcast of the massacre cut off a few minutes ago, but the images still plague my mind even now.

The train is quiet, the only sounds being the whispers of the other passengers, many of them talking about the massacre, while others begin talk about rumors about a viceroy coming here in Domino City. They make this city sound like it's an Area colony too, and I guess it is…most of what used to be the United States is Britannian territory according to what Joey told me yesterday, but…everyone here seems so free. It's not like Americans and Britannians are killing each other.

I'd been to England, the capital of the Britannian homeland. No one treated me differently while I was there and they knew I was Japanese, so I don't understand why all of a sudden this random girl would set up a diabolical plot to wipe out a whole race of people…my race of people…

Then again, when I put together the fact that my mother was Britannian and that Pegasus, my real father, was American…well I suppose I'm not Japanese at all.

And what's worse, with the memory of seeing Rei in Narita…who knows, she could have been at the Special Zone today and if the other scouts followed her then that could mean that there'll all…

I wasn't about to let myself go there.

Joey didn't speak much after the broadcast. He exchanged a few words with Artemis, who was just as worried for the other scouts as I was, but neither of them said anything to me. That was probably for the best. I wasn't ready to talk about anything just yet because I didn't know what to say or how to respond.

To put it in basic terms, I was really mixed up and confused on what to think about all of this. And the worse part of all of it is that they broadcasted those knightmares killing people. It was relentless and completely barbaric. What can anyone say to something like that? What can anyone say after watching people being shot until they were unrecognizable?

When I think about it that way, there's nothing I need to say. However, there's still a whole lot I want to say when it comes to this.

With a shake of my head, I clenched my fists atop my lap. Joey noticed my actions and was about to speak, but I cut him off before he could start.

"What the heck did we just witness?" I asked him, my hands shaking now. "Tell me we didn't just watch someone mercilessly kill millions of innocent people."

Joey sighed, turning away as he did. "I'm sorry Mina."

"Sorry?" I questioned, laughing almost bitterly. "What do you have to be sorry for? It's not like you were the one killing people. You're not Britannian. You're just a student who plays Duel Monsters and I…just what am I Joey, because one thing I'm sure of is that I'm not Japanese!"

My shouts rang throughout the train. People turned and stared, but I didn't pay any attention to them, my focus was solely squared on Joey. I was waiting for an answer that he couldn't give and it made me sick that he couldn't, that no one could.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked. Artemis looked up at me questioningly.

I didn't want to answer, but what good would it do me to keep it all a secret? It's bad enough that I didn't tell Artemis this slight but important detail my visions had clarified in my head. There's no reason for me to hold in the information at this point. Doing so isn't going to change anything that happened.

"I'm not Japanese," I muttered, barely audible over the hum of the train. "The other night…I found out through a vision that Pegasus actually is my biological father. That makes me half Britannian and half American. The only thing connecting me to Japan is my dad, the man who raised me, and the fact that I lived in that country for most of my life, but apparently…it wasn't a country for most of that time. It was an Area…Area 11."

There was silence for a moment, and then out of nowhere I feel light pressure on top of my clenched, shaking hands. Glancing up, I find Joey staring at me, the sad expression on his face almost bringing me to tears.

"I'm not Japanese either…but it's important to a friend of mine," Joey began as Artemis hissed slightly. "She told me it was her home and that she missed it when we first met. Eventually, she became one of my friends and that place became important to me, not because I'd ever lived there, but because it meant something to her."

I smiled. "Joey, why are you referring to me in third person?"

"Mina, what I'm trying to say is…it doesn't matter if you're linked to Japan by blood," Joey continued, "what matters is that your heart is there and you feel pain because people you love might have been in danger. Mina, you are Japanese, not because of blood but because of what's in your heart."

Again I tried laughing it off, trying to let go of the horrible feelings I felt. "Joey, you are ridiculously cheesy. Not only that, but you're completely naïve."

"Naïve or not, you still feel pain," Joey stated, determination to get through to me clear in his eyes. "And when my friends are in pain I feel it too, so quit trying to laugh it off. This is serious."

For a long moment I stared at him, knowing for certain that I couldn't be the only reason why Joey was so vehement on making me accept my emotions. Something else was wrong.

"This isn't just about me is it?" I asked, though it came out more like a statement.

Joey sighed, proving my suspicions correct. "No, it's not…it's about Yugi."

"Yugi?"

His gaze turned away from me. "Yugi's parents…are in Japan and they were…at the Special Zone today."

"Today!"

I earned us more stares from that outburst.

"Mina, keep it down," Artemis ordered sternly, peeking his head further from out of my purse. With my eyes I told him to get back inside. Pets weren't allowed on this train.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" I asked, lowering my voice. "And why on Earth are Yugi's parents in Japan anyway? Is this why he's living with his grandpa?"

Joey stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yugi's mom is Japanese. They had been living here before the war between Britannia and Japan, but once it began, they left Domino to go fight."

"But why?"

"Don't ask me," Joey replied, "Yugi doesn't like to talk about it, so I don't ask. All I know is that afterward, Yugi's parents were forced to stay in Japan. They couldn't leave because the government marked them as criminals and in Britannian law, unless exiled, criminals are banned from leaving the country if convicted. Believe me Mina, Yugi's parents got off easy." He pulled his hand away from mine. " The Special Zone was an opportunity to get out and come back here, because according to what Tea told me over the phone, the Special Zone was supposed to drop all criminal charges against rebels and Yugi's parents fitted that bill, but now…"

I sighed. "I see, so Yugi's parents are probably gone, which means he's suffering too." Shifting in my seat, I begin to lean against Joey's shoulder, gently taking his hand back in mine in the process. "Oh, Joey. This is a total bummer."

"You're telling me," Joey stated, sighing again "I just hope my sister didn't catch the news. She's very sensitive about these kinds of things."

"I hope she didn't either," I replied. "From the way you described her, she'd be an emotional wreak if she saw this. The two of us being bummed out and worried is already bad enough."

"Well, it's too late to turn back now."

That much was undeniably certain.

* * *

_And the hours pass on, each one bringing new things to all people. _

_In Spade City, where Joey and Mina met up with Serenity, the day progressed as it would have if they had never seen the broadcast of the Special Zone. Almost immediately it was apparent to them that Serenity had not seen the broadcast and the two of them wanted to make sure that she didn't find out about it either. The two of them, along with Artemis, kept up a charade of happiness, which is what the situation called for, but both of them were deeply worried about the future ahead._

_Even so, one good thing came out of the day for Mina. She was glad to have met Serenity and thought of her almost immediately as a little sister. _

_Back in Domino, Yugi and his grandpa consoled each other over the loss of the ones they held dear to them. It was a difficult day for both of them, but they knew they had to manage and move forward as best as they could. _

_Tea sat within her home, wondering quietly to herself how Yugi was doing and hoping that he had made it home. She wanted to call in and check, but she thought better of it and instead decided she'd visit her dance instructor, Ms. Cathy._

_As for Tristan, he walked around the streets of Domino after leaving Tea's house and tried to sort out the mangled thoughts in his head. Anger had been stirred deep within him and mostly because he wished that there had been something he could have done to help Yugi cope with what he was dealing with. After everything the short, tri-colored haired boy had done for him and Joey…Tristan felt like he still owed him and it killed him inside knowing that there was simply nothing he could do to help right now._

_Kaiba, having now seen the second half of the broadcast from his laptop computer, sighed sadly, aimlessly wondering what had come over the innocent princess he had known in younger days. But more importantly than that, he wondered if Mina had watched the broadcast and if she was suffering because of it. _

_Now normally, the young C.E.O. isn't one to think much about others, but Mina was a different case for him. She had risked her life in Duelist Kingdom to help save him as well as Mokuba, so he knew that he owed her. Still, something more than that prompted the sudden feelings of compassion toward another human being. He really couldn't begin to try and fathom exactly what it was._

_In any case, he was deeply concerned over what had happened, and he wondered vaguely of what would happen next in Japan. He knew one thing for sure: the Japanese people weren't going to sit by and let Princess Euphemia's actions go unpunished. They would riot and seek revenge for the blood spilt within the stadium that had housed millions of innocent people. Incidents like this are prone to lead to all out wars._

_But what concerned Kaiba the most, along with many others on this night, were the actions that Zero would take next. Since he was the symbol of Japan's rebellion against Britannia…well, it basically fell on him to make that crucial decision on whether this turned into a war or not._

_And from what Kaiba read on the internet, Zero had taken his revenge on Euphemia already and was preparing for his next move._

_In Japan, the people rioted. It was a mess of shouts and curses sounding throughout the night. Screams of anguish echoed in the dark, causing the Britannians that lived around them to hide indoors out of fear._

_The hours dragged on and on in the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11, each second ticking by in slow motion for everyone that lived within its walls. In the Juban District, within a small hospital, time also ticked slowly as the soldiers waited for the warrior of fire to return from the Black Knight base. _

_She had followed Zero there to settle an issue the others were unaware of._

_But as more hours passed, it truly became clear to everyone that this night was going to be a night of bloodshed. Everyone was out for revenge tonight. Both sides were fighting to protect something and each side was suffering from pain._

_However, beneath all that was a struggle between two best friends. Likewise, this strained friendship was what the war would all come down to. In the end, this oncoming battle would be the climax of a war that had already been waging between them, whether they knew it or not was yet to be seen._

_When the time had become nearly midnight, these two friends shared a phone conversation, one that would set the stage for the war that was about to take place. _

_The first of the two friends asked if there was anyone he could hate so much that he would want to kill them. The other friend answered yes to his question, because there was someone he hated that much. What he didn't tell his friend was that he was already fighting to kill him and to find the truth about who had murdered his mother._

_The first friend said he would become a murderer in the skies of Tokyo. The other encouraged him to embrace his hate because he had already made up his mind about what he was going to do…and there was no turning back for him anymore. What the second friend didn't say or rather __**couldn't**__ say, was that there were simply too many who had died in the name of his cause. He had to win so that their deaths wouldn't be in vain._

_They say their goodbyes to each other over the phone, saying that they'll see each other soon._

_The second friend, hesitates to hang up until after his friend has hung up, then, he simply smirks as the countdown on his monitor blinks, alerting him that it is midnight._

_His gloved hand tightens on a remote control as he presses his thumb down on a single button._

_And then, the foundation of the Tokyo Settlement shifts, tumbling downward into an oblivion. The buildings atop the metal foundation tilt and end up colliding with war aircrafts that were flying in the sky. Knightmares that had stood on the foundation, started to fall, vainly trying to keep themselves on level ground and the stage of the settlement collapses, shutting down the main power that had come from the main government building that stood in the center of the settlement._

_The man who pressed the trigger finds himself laughing despite the fact that there is deep sadness in his heart. For a short moment he thinks that the destruction that was falling upon Tokyo was what he had longed for since the moment he took on the guise of Zero. Yes, he had longed for the destruction and loss of everything old so that he could rebuild this world and make it a new, peaceful world where his younger sister could find happiness. He would stop at nothing to accomplish that goal, even if that meant tearing everything in the world apart._

_But what he didn't know was that one sinister immortal was watching from the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike and unleash true chaos into the world._

_To her, the battle that was about to take place was nothing. It was simply a means to an end. A means to put her plans into motion once again._

* * *

A/N: Well, that ends that chapter, but I literally just realized that I made one **GIANT** mistake while writing this chapter. I totally forgot about time zones and how Japan and America are hours and hours apart when it comes to the time. So…the live broadcast couldn't actually be live because when it happened in Japan it was night in America…so…yeah…I messed up big time, but I'm not going to rewrite the chapter to fit in that detail. I worked too hard.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this and thanks to all my reviewers who have supported this story ever since I first started it. Thanks for bearing with me for so long. You all rock. Thanks so much to everyone! Stay tuned for the next chapter.

By the way, don't forget to submit your questions for the special Q & A section of my final chapter, which will be coming very soon. If you guys have any questions about this story, its sister stories, the original characters I incorporated this story, or anything that relates to this story at all, then ask away. The floor is open and I will answer your question in the special section of the final chapter. You can send in your question through a review or you can send me a PM.


	95. Surviving Through Changes Part 3

A/N: Well, I have nothing to say guys. We'll just let the chapter speak for itself. Thanks for reading everyone.

Note: Also, many have already submitted questions for the upcoming Q&A portion of the 100th chapter, (which is the last chapter). If you haven't submitted your questions yet or if you have more questions, be sure to send your question in a review or through a PM. You can ask any question you want. The floor is open! Better hurry though because there are only four chapters left before the 100th chapter!

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Sailor Moon are in no way mine. The references to Code Geass are not mine either. Now, onto the chapter!

Chapter 95

Surviving Through Changes Part 3

Monday October 6th, 2017

Domino High School

7:30 a.m.

Mina P.O.V.

Meeting Serenity yesterday had put me in semi-good sprits considering what had occurred only an hour or two beforehand. Even now, nearly twenty-four hours later, I still feel okay. Though the massacre still sits in the back of my mind, I have hope that the Sailor Scouts are safe.

However, when I walked into school this morning, I was immediately bombarded by the whispers of students around me. All of them were talking about the same thing, how there had been a battle in Tokyo and that the Japanese forces had lost its battle with Britannia. There was also the rumor that Zero, the masked vigilante of Japan, had been killed too.

Hearing those rumors, true or not, soured my mood almost on the spot.

Now I sit in homeroom, staring out the window as everyone else continues to talk about what happened yesterday. Though I noted that some students were absent today, one of them being Yugi, which soured my mood even more when my thoughts took me back to what Joey had told me yesterday. His parents had both been inside the stadium when Euphemia ordered the slaughter of all the Japanese people.

Behind me, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura talked, keeping their conversation light and about things that had nothing to do with Japan or Yugi. They didn't attempt to talk to me either, though Joey glanced at me a few times.

All the while, Kaiba sat toward the back of the room, typing furiously on his laptop. He looked like he was in a sour mood too. I better thank my lucky stars that he gave me the day off. Still, I can't help but feel that he did it out of pity. He must have seen the broadcast too.

I lay my head down on my desk, hoping that a quick nap might make the day easier. Hopefully the news of the massacre would have died down a bit and I can forget about it.

"Ha! That's what Zero gets. He had it coming to him."

My head lifted slightly as the voice registered in my mind. "_Megan._"

"So Euphemia killed a bunch of elevens," she continued, causing me to send a slow glare in her direction. "Most of them were criminals anyway. It's a shame that some people can't understand that." Her voice rose in volume slightly, like she wanted me to hear every word.

"Besides, what's a bunch of dead elevens to us Britannians?"

Immediately I rose from my seat, my full attention on the red haired, blue eyed witch sitting across the room. People were staring at me now, and the soft hum of conversation in the room died almost instantly.

Megan's gaze found mine, resigned laughter in her eyes. She was mocking me. She knew I was from Japan and she was making sure that I knew she hated me.

But she'd gone too far and it was lucky for me that our homeroom teacher was in a meeting right now. A trip to the principals office might have met me otherwise.

Abruptly I found myself walking across the room, barely hearing the whispers of my friends calling me back, telling me to calm down.

"Who do you think you are?" I snarled, slamming my hands on top of her desk. Some of her posse backed up instinctively. They were definitely smarter than their so-called 'leader'.

"Oh, you're an Eleven," Megan gasped, faking innocence. "Well, excuse me for being so rude Minako."

My hands gripped the sides of her desk. "First off, don't you dare call me an Eleven. I'm Japanese."

Megan shrugged. "What's the difference?"

It took everything I had not to snap her neck right then and there. "Megan, innocent people were massacred yesterday. Don't you understand that! Don't you have any shred of humanity in you at all!"

"Please, like a bunch of Elevens matter to me," Megan replied, rising from her seat so we stood eye to eye. "Britannians and Americans are the people that matter in this world. The rest can perish for all I care. As far as I can tell, the only thing that Elevens are good for is being lap-dogs."

"Is that really how you feel," I asked, my voice rising, "or are you just saying that to spite me? If that's the case Megan, you really need to get over whatever hostility you have towards me and open your eyes. I'm not the only one who's going to suffer because of this. Don't you realize that Americans are suffering because of this too? Some people are worried that the things that happened in Japan will eventually happen here and all because of Britannians. You may think that Britannians and Americans see each other as equals, but that's just not true. Britannians think they're better than everyone. You're surely a clear example of that, so don't give me that crap."

Megan rolled her eyes. "So what if Britannians do? I'm Britannian, most of my friends are Britannian and those that aren't are American and I'm fine with that. I would have been fine with Japanese people if you hadn't done what you did…"

"What did I do!" I cut in, the volume in my voice scaring me. "Are you angry at me simply because I didn't acknowledge you on the first day of school?"

"No!" Megan shouted, almost hysterically. "It's because you totally disregarded the fact that I hold power in this school. I'm the most popular girl here! You should have been dying to talk to me and my friends, but instead you went straight for loserville without batting an eye. And that's what makes me sick about your race. You're all losers and victims!"

Surprisingly, I outright laughed at her then, causing her anger to flare up even more.

"What do you find so funny!"

Smirking, I folded my arms over my chest. "What's funny is how utterly pathetic you are. As far as I can tell, the only loser is you Megan. You don't have real friends like I do. Your friends only hang around you because of money and power. You just can't stand the fact that I look for more in my friends."

"Is that so?" she asked, smiling broadly. "Then why are you sleeping around with Seto Kaiba?"

My brain completely blanked. "What?"

From the back of the room, Kaiba lifted his gaze in a way that let me know I better settle this matter fast or I'd find myself without a job.

It was clear that everyone else was **very** interested in this conversation now. I swear people are always looking to hear about some kind of scandal. It's sickening.

"You heard what I said," Megan continued, placing her hands on her hips.

I almost had to sit down. This turn of events had taken me through a loop. Eventually, I was able to form a decent sentence.

"Are you really…that dumb?"

Megan's expression turned livid. "Don't act like it's not tr…"

"You've got to be kidding me with this," I interrupted, rolling my eyes at how completely ridiculous this conversation was becoming. Why did I even bother trying to talk sense into this girl at all? She's at a point of no return.

"Just admit it!"

"I'm not dating him you dolt," I calmly stated, "Kaiba is my boss. I work for him!" My fingers reached up to my temples. "Seriously, not only are you pathetic but you're delusional and clearly scatterbrained. Kaiba has nothing to do with this conversation and you know it. You're just trying to run from the truth, that you're a pampered spoiled brat who never learned human decency. And when it comes to Kaiba, I'm not friends with him because of his money. I like him for who he is and you're just bitter because you don't have any idea what it feels like to have real friends."

"Like I believe that!" Megan shouted, pointing her finger in my face. "You're friends are losers. That doesn't mix with Kaiba."

"Hey, we're right over here," Joey muttered suddenly.

Megan and I both glared at him. "Shut up."

"What? Just sayin'."

Rolling my eyes I turned my attention back to Megan. "Listen and listen good Megan. Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Yugi are some of the greatest friends I've ever had. They aren't losers in my book. The only loser I see is you."

"Whatever, believe what you want," Megan replied, shrugging my words off like nothing. "It's not going to change my opinion of you and the losers over there, though I see the runt is absent. Wonder what's up with him? I heard he almost lost his title to Duke Devlin the other day."

"You really don't have a shred of compassion," I stated. "It's people like you that make the world the way it is. Yugi's probably not here because his parents were both murdered inside that stadium yesterday!"

There was silence in the room for a long moment. Megan's expression changed from smugness to regret in almost an instant. Good, I hope she feels guilty for being so heartless.

"Honestly Megan, you may not respect anyone alive," I said after a minute or so passed, "but at least respect the dead and the people suffering. That's what's real."

"Mina," Tea interjected suddenly. I lifted up my index finger, telling her to wait a moment as I continued speaking to Megan, "Power and money will only get you so far. Having love for other people is what carries you through the hard times. I feel sorry for you, because you just can't understand that. It's sad."

"Mina," Tristan started, interrupting my speech. I shushed him the same way I did Tea.

"I don't think its fair to use your hatred of me to make other people suffer, so just stop Megan."

Megan turned her gaze toward the door. "I…I'm sorry."

I blinked. "Okay, wasn't expecting that…"

"MINA!"

Glancing over at my friends, I watch as they all point behind me, toward the doorway. With an expression of confusion plastered on my face I turned around, not sure of what to expect.

But when I see Yugi standing in the doorway with tears flowing down his face as he smiles…I can't help but feel like a dumb blonde.

"Yugi…" I trailed off. "How much of that did you hear?"

"I got here and heard Megan talking about Duke…and the rest is history," he replied, staring up at me. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Yugi quickly wiped away his tears. "For what you said, about how having love for people is what carries us through." His gaze shifts to the ground for a moment. "That's what's carried you through, isn't it?"

It was. My new friends had gotten me through this hard time in my life. Everything around me changed so suddenly and I don't think I would have been able to cope had it not been for Joey, Yugi, and the others. Even when I messed up, they all gave me a second chance and showed me what it really means to be strong.

For the first time, I wasn't wearing an masks or putting on airs. I didn't have to anymore because I'd finally realized that holding in my emotions had made me weak.

But now I'm strong again and now I know I can survive through anything that comes my way.

You know, if I were to write a book describing all these things…I'd probably call it Surviving Through Changes, because that's what I've done with the help of my new friends.

Bending down slightly after walking towards him, I swiftly give Yugi a hug while thanking him for teaching me what it meant to never give up hope. For a guy with such small stature, he probably had one of the biggest hearts.

He hugs me back. "You're a good person Mina." After a moment he pulls away, and stares at his classmates who all have varying expressions, but his eyes linger on our friends, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura. From the corner of my eye, I glanced at Kaiba, sending him a silent thank you for what he'd done for me recently.

"Everyone," Yugi says finally, gaining the attention of the whole homeroom. "If it's alright…for the festival I'd like our theme to be Japan…to honor my family and to honor my friend Mina here."

My eyes were starting to water. "Sounds good to me."

Joey stood up from his chair. "I'm for it!"

"Me too," Tea agreed, rising from her seat. "We'll make the best booth of them all."

"Yeah, we'll make history it'll be so great," Tristan added, also rising.

From the back of the room Kaiba stood. "I'll personally pay for anything we'll need for this."

I blinked. "Seriously Kaiba? You will?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, sure…it's not a problem. I've got a lot of money on my hands."

One by one, all the students spoke up, telling us their ideas and what they could do for our theme. Even Megan's friends threw in ideas.

And eventually Megan threw in a final idea.

"Mina, you should sing an authentic Japanese song for the recital portion of our festival," she said blandly. "You're a good singer, so it should be…pretty good."

"You mean that Megan?" I asked.

She nodded quickly. "I heard you once at that Karaoke place…so yeah, I mean it. Just don't blow it okay…I'll make your life miserable otherwise."

As much as I detested Megan most of the time, I'd known that somewhere deep inside that there had to be some good. I guess guilt was finally bringing it out. And though I'm still a little peeved at her for embarrassing me with the whole Kaiba comments…I think I'll be able to forgive her for everything else at some point.

In any case, I had a feeling that the festival was going to be an awesome experience.

* * *

_And so the rest of that week passed by in a blur of festival preparations. Everyone in Class 1-B pitched in for their Japanese theme and some people from other classes helped out too. Kaiba even got Mokuba and some of his friends involved in it._

_From there, things took off._

_During the week, Mina bought an acoustic guitar and began practicing a song her mother had sung to her when she was little for the festival. At the same time though, she also began working on a song of her own, which she would sing at the festival as well. She was also able to get some help from her friends who worked with her at the Karaoke restaurant. Some of them played instruments and one of them could even play a traditional Japanese flute, which would come in handy for Mina's first song. _

_As for Tea and many of the girls in the class, they put some of their savings together to buy Japanese Geisha costumes and make-up. For the guys, they got Shogun samurai outfits and karate uniforms complete with prop swords and everything._

_When it came time to set up the booths, everything started falling into place. The costumes, props, the stories that Mina had remembered from childhood days, the activities that Megan was able to come up with, and the movies Joey had seen to come up with some rather cool ideas for the performance part of their theme all contributed into making one of the best booths possible._

_The final touch was something Yugi added, a picture of him with his parents in traditional Japanese attire, set up on the front counter of their booth._

_It wasn't long until the day of the festival arrived._

_The banners hung all around the building, showing off the flags of all the different nations, one of the biggest flags being the Untied States flag with its fifty stars and thirteen stripes. Britannia's flag was also a large flag, it's bold blue color with the royal crest standing in the middle of it making a bold statement of power._

_But this year, one other flag was mighty large this year. This one was a bit of a makeshift flag by class I-B, but it still looked like the real thing._

_The white flag with the single red circle in the middle of it, was the symbol of Japan._

_And in this years festival, Japan's booth was the most visited by the civilians of Domino City as well as students and faculty members despite the rantings and ravings of some Britannians._

_Mina and Tea both cooked traditional Japanese ramen, and its smell brought in the crowds more quickly than anything else. The two of them were dressed as Geishas, and they moved with elegance as well as regality and speed in their Sakura floral printed kimonos._

_Joey and Tristan performed a preview of the live samurai battle they would be showing everyone later when the recital portion of the festivities started._

_Mokuba and his friends from his school played a giant red dragon, moving and swaying as they carried the costume over their heads. They laughed and gained the attention of all the ladies who adored the adorable faces of the children._

_Bakura…well at times his other spirit took over and because of that…he was wreaking havoc at the Britannian booth. No one knows exactly what happened, but it was later said that at least twenty students disappeared out of thin air and never returned to the school._

_Yugi, being the young spirited person he was, told the ancient legends and tales of magic and love that his mother had shared with him when he was little. Mina would sometimes join in with her own stories._

_Kaiba was the cultural expert. He told people the facts of Japan…leaving out things about how it was an Area of Britannia and all that. Of course, he still got a lot of questions about it and Zero._

_Megan, also performed for the people, visibly telling the story of ancient tea ceremonies and showing all sorts of tricks that Mina had taught her over the course of the week. With the help of Kaiba, she'd also gotten a giant fish tank with rare baby jade tiger fish inside. With little nets, she helped small children take the fishes home._

_It was truly a success the booth was. Everyone did a splendid job._

_But the best part was yet to come._

* * *

Saturday

In the school theater

Backstage

2:00 p.m.

Mina P.O.V.

Once again I paint my lips red to keep up the look of the Geisha. Then, with a light hand I quickly dust blush on my extremely pale face. Of course, it's only pale like that because of the white make-up I had brushed all over my face this morning. In some ways, this was more of a Chinese tradition, but sometimes this sort of thing was done in Japan.

As I stare at myself in the mirror, I know I look nothing like myself. My hair is pinned up into a tight half-bun with pieces of my blond hair falling over the right side of my face. Today I'm wearing heavy eye liner and mascara with a touch of pink eye shadow to compliment the satin floral pattered kimono I was wearing.

Tea, Megan, and most of the other girls are staring out the curtain a few feet away from this dressing room, watching the recital performance of the Egyptian themed class through the curtain.

Sitting on the vanity next to my make-up is my red ribbon. It felt wrong not to be wearing it, but at the same time, I knew the red ribbon would come in handy soon. Once the first portion of our performance was over, I would have to race backstage to change into my other costume…a red kimono top with black skinny jeans and red ankle toe-boots.

"_Today I'll be performing for you mom_," I thought, wishing solemnly that she could be here and that my dad could be here too.

"Mi…na."

I turned my gaze behind me and found Artemis prancing toward me, a thin bouquet of red roses sitting between his teeth. The others don't seem to be paying attention to me so I motion for Artemis to come forward. He quickly hopes up onto my lap and then onto the vanity before gesturing with his eyes for me to take the bouquet.

"Thank you," I whispered, patting his head after taking the bouquet. "That was sweet of you Artemis."

"Are you nervous?" he questioned quietly as I continued to gently pet him.

I nodded. "Yes, but I think…I think if my parents were both here today they would have been proud."

"I know they would have been," Artemis replied, grinning. "I know I'm proud of you."

I responded by rubbing Artemis behind his ears. He purred happily, smiling like any cat would in similar situations. It almost made me laugh.

"Hey Artemis," I said quietly, glancing in the corners of the mirror to make sure that no one had come back from watching the performances, "I hope you know I love you."

He purred again and hopped into my lap before snuggling closer to me. "I do and I love you too Mina."

Taking a deep breath I gently rubbed my hand over Artemis' white fur. For a while now, he's been like a father figure to me. He's always tried to do what's best for me and always tried to guide me in the right direction. No matter what happened, Artemis was there through everything and he's still with me now. I really couldn't ask for more than that.

Suddenly I hear someone's footsteps coming closer. With a sigh I pat Artemis' head a final time, signifying to him that it was time for him to get up. He groans, but hops off my lap so I can turn and face whoever it is that's coming.

My eyes widened at the sight of Kaiba, who hadn't dressed up for the occasion, walking toward me. The fact that he was here wasn't surprising, he'd been here all day, but what surprised me was that he was…the guy who never, **ever** smiled, was smiling and smiling **broadly**.

"Hi Kaiba," I greeted, almost warily as I took in the rare sight in front of me. I hadn't noticed earlier, but my boss actually looked more relaxed today wearing a simple green long sleeved turtleneck shirt and black jeans. It was kind of weird, but the look suited him well. If I didn't know him so well, I'd say he was just a normal student who just didn't feel like dressing up for the festivities.

"Hello," he replied formally, hesitantly reaching into the pocket of his black jeans. "I just…came to drop off something that Mokuba wanted you to have for your performance."

His words were believable enough, but his somewhat nervous expression and the slight stutter that came when he talked led me to believe that there was something he wasn't telling me…

Wait a sec, Kaiba **doesn't** get nervous and he **never** stutters. Oh yeah, something is definitely up here.

"Are you okay Kaiba?"

He replies with a nod as he withdraws a small black velvet box. "Here, take this."

Rising from my chair I look at him suspiciously because he's not acting like himself. First the smile, then the sudden nervousness accompanied with a stutter, and now he's giving me a gift that's 'apparently' something Mokuba wanted me to have for the performance. Oh no, I'm not buying that for a second.

I step forward as he extends the box out to me. Hesitantly I take it in my hands, since I have no idea what could possibly be inside. It's big enough to be an earring box, so is it possible that he bought me jewelry to wear for the performance?

"Okay Kaiba," I begin, glancing back at him, "what's up with this? I can tell from the way your acting that this isn't just a gift from Mokuba."

He shrugged, his stoic expression returning slightly. "Just open it ribbon girl."

"Fine," I replied, slowly lifting up the top of the box. Almost immediately I gasp when I see the gift that's inside.

"I presume that you like it?"

At first I couldn't respond. I was still taking in the simplistic beauty of the two small light pink Sakura flowers attached to a gold colored hair-pin that was studded in a few places with rhinestones. Attached to the Sakura flowers hung a few small white feathers. It was only a hairpin, and probably not one of the most extravagant, but it was perfect for this occasion and it matched my dress too.

One thing that made it better though, was the fact it came from someone unexpected. And I could tell from this hairpin's condition and the way it had been carefully placed in this box that it was something very important to the person that gave it to me.

"Kaiba…I love it," I breathed, gently lifting the hairpin out of the box. "Thank you for this. It's beautiful. I'll take good care of it…" I trailed off, getting the sensation of my Geass trying to activate, but the feeling only lasted a second, long enough for me to understand why it was so important to Kaiba.

"You better take care of it," he replied, his expression softening a bit. "That pin belonged to my mother."

My Geass had just told me that, but hearing it out of Kaiba's mouth was something a bit surreal. For once I was completely speechless.

"It's just a thank you gift…for what you told Megan the other day," he continued, turning away from me slightly. "Don't make it complicated ribbon girl."

"Um, would you mind reminding me what it was I said," I requested, "I don't really remember."

Kaiba took a deep breath before turning to gaze at me again. There was a very slight blush on his face.

"You said you liked me for who I was and not my money," he said at last. "Mokuba thought I should show my gratitude…so well…there it is."

I smiled before exchanging a glance with Artemis, who'd been watching all of this the whole time. He was rolling his eyes and muttering inaudibly. Yep, that's my Artemis for ya.

"Anyway…I'll be in the audience…"

"Wait," I interrupted, smiling down at Kaiba's gift. "Would you mind helping me put this on?"

* * *

Kaiba P.O.V.

It frustrates me to no end that I can't find a whole lot of negative traits in Mina's personality. And the few bad traits she has…well they can be very entertaining actually.

Normally it's easy to fit people into a certain category. The Big Five were greedy scum, Gozaboro was a monster, Pegasus was a freak of nature, and Wheeler was an annoyingly dumb mongrel. Of course, those are only a few examples of how I categorized people.

The only thing that I can say that's really deplorable about Mina is her recklessness and willingness to put herself in danger for others. Some would call it being noble, and when it comes to Mina, I suppose the reason she's like that is because she is a noble person…but sometimes I wonder if she's a tad bit suicidal.

Still, after everything she has went through recently, the fact that she's even able to smile and move forward is remarkable.

My actions regarding her are nothing less than out of character. I only extend kindness to a select few and mainly it's because Mokuba asks me to, though sometimes I may do so out of gratitude if that person continuously steps out of the box I mentally put them in.

Initially I thought of Mina as a dumb blonde and one of Yugi's pesky friends, but after we crossed paths within my home, I found out that she was actually pretty resourceful and I figured for a minute that there might be more underneath her slightly scatterbrained exterior. Of course, back then, my thoughts had been focused on rescuing Mokuba.

But the girl jumped out of that box when she slapped me after I'd flung insult after insult at Wheeler. It occurred to me then that she might have some feelings for him, but at the time it wasn't something I cared about. What impressed me was the fact that she stood up to me and basically told me that no amount of money would be compensation for what she'd done to help me. Maybe that's why I continue to feel like I owe her.

And then, there's what happened within Pegasus' castle. She dropped a bomb on Pegasus in an attempt to protect me, telling him that some woman was still alive and then basically asking the man to kill her. It was a complete moronic mess, which is what made me think she might have been suicidal.

Of course, looking at her as she is now, wearing that floral kimono and holding my mother's hairpin in her delicate hands, it's difficult to think that she was ever suicidal. Right now, she radiated with life. She no longer fit the weak persona I'd tried to fit her into.

What's worse now is that even though I haven't said it out loud yet, I've stopped calling her Minako or ribbon girl in my head. To me, she's simply Mina now. She's simply a human girl with strengths and weaknesses. It's unnerving to think of her like that simply because the only other person I thought of as being simply human was Mokuba.

She smiles now, glancing down at her cat Artemis for some reason. Something about that smile triggers something in my heart and I realize all too soon that I just might be falling into something I shouldn't. Giving Mina my mother's hairpin is proof of that.

Turning away, I make up a reason to leave, thinking it won't matter since it won't be much longer until she and our class have to perform anyway.

But again, she steps out of the box and forces me to turn back.

"Wait. Would you mind helping me put this on?"

With a shrug I face her fully. She holds out the pin to me, waiting for me to take it from her and help her find the right place to put it in her pinned up blonde hair.

"Are you so incompetent that you can't do it yourself?" I ask, smiling despite myself as I gently take the pin from her hand and quickly place it on the right side of her head, close to where her bangs were hanging. "There, you're good to go."

She turns her gaze to the mirror behind her before gingerly touching the pin in her hair. "Perfect. Thank you Kaiba."

"You're welcome," I replied, ready to walk away again.

"No really," she says, turning to face me again. Her blue eyes sparkle with happiness. "Thank you Kaiba. I know how much this pin must mean to you. I'm honored to wear it, really."

"Minako…"

"_Up next is Class 1-B with their production for the country of Japan . Please make your way to the stage now._"

"That's my cue." She smiles at me as she and her cat pass. "Later moneybags."

And then she's gone, racing toward the stage. Many others follow a few seconds later. I even catch a glimpse of the mongrel and Yugi, but all my thoughts are centered on the girl who would soon be the star of this school.

With a small smile, I make my way out of the dressing rooms and quickly rush to take my seat in the audience.

"_Good luck, Mina_."

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter. Next one shall tell of the grand performance of Class 1-B. You won't want to miss it! Thanks for reading. Please review.

Note: The last chapter will be coming up soon. In it I'll have a question answer section at the end of it, so if you have any questions pertaining to this story or my future stories, pairings, or anything else. Ask away!


	96. Surviving Through Changes Part 4

A/N: I'm so pumped! This chapter is going to be filled with music, dancing, stage battles, and just plain epic awesomeness! I've been waiting **months **to bring out this chapter. In recent days I found four perfect songs to go along with this epic performance you are about to experience. Two of which I actually had planned for a really long time. Prepare your imaginations to be taken away on a magical journey of a lifetime!

Note: All of this chapter will be in third person.

Disclaimer: This will be a long disclaimer guys. Okay, first off, I do not own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Code Geass, the three categories that gave birth to the amazing chapter you're about to read. I do not own the following songs either.

1.) Sakura Sakura (instrumental version mostly) ~by Rin': Note that I added the lyrics toward the middle of the song, so I put the two versions of the song together, instrumental and vocal.

2.) Brothers~ From the Official Full Metal Alchemist soundtrack. It is the first track of the soundtrack. It's mostly a chorus singing, so there'll be no listed lyrics for this song.

3.) Fukai Mori (Deep Forrest)~ by Do As Infinity. This is also known as the second Inuyasha ending.

4.) Ano Hino Gogo (The Afternoon of that Day) ~ by Masami Okui. This is actually an ending from the Japanese version of the Yugioh series. It's the second ending to be more precise.

All of the above can be found on Youtube. Also, all the Japanese lyrics are translated into English in this, but the people who sing are singing in Japanese. The only exception to this is Sakura Sakura. Those lyrics will be presented in Japanese as well as English. Also, with the lyrics for Ano Hino Gogo, I found two versions of the English translation and I didn't have any idea which one was correct, so I combined them and added a few lyrics of my own since I love the song already and had my own interpretation of it. Also with that song, I'm pretending that Mina wrote it.

I wanted this chapter to be as detailed as possible, so it might be a little long, but I hope everyone will enjoy it. To get the full effect, you guys might want to look up the songs while you're reading and listen to them, but if you don't want to do that, rest assured I have listened to the instrumental songs very carefully and hopefully will be able to help clarify what the song sounds like within the chapter.

So, without further adieu, let's bring out the climactic conclusion of the dramatic and heartwarming sub-plot.

* * *

Chapter 96

Surviving Through Changes Part 4

The time was two fifteen in Domino City. It was a beautiful day outside despite the somewhat cooler weather. The sun shined brightly, a subtle breeze blew and knocked some of the decaying leaves off the trees in the park.

Domino was bursting with life on this day. It was Saturday, a day where students usually go to the movies or just hang out around the city, but today was special.

Today was the Domino High School Cultural Festival and it was open to the public. It's a good thing that the school was big, because thousands of people came to see the booths and displays the students had worked hard to create. The theme had been countries and there had been booths for many, including the country they lived in and the country that ruled most of the world, but many were intrigued and astonished by the booth for Japan.

Within the city, there had been an ongoing debate about Japan for the past week. Ever since the news of the Special Zone Massacre and the Black Rebellion had surfaced within the city, people had been in a state of frenzy. Many argued and/or gossiped about the danger of provoking Britannians. It was a time of great stress for everybody.

Therefore, imagine the surprise many of the civilians felt when they saw the booth for Japan. The surprise turned into interest and by the time it came for the booths to shut down and prepare for the recital portion of the festival, Japan's booth was the most visited booth in the history of Domino High.

On the massive stage, many of the classes had performed. They showed off the different cultures of the world, expressing in song and dance what it meant to be a part of that culture as the local camera crews tapped the performances. So far, seventeen acts had gone on the stage to show what they were made of.

There were no rules for the recital portion of the festival except for these: the performance could be no longer than twenty minutes and no shorter than five. The prior acts had been within the five to ten minute range with only one going up to about thirteen minutes.

But the act that was currently getting ready to go on stage…they were going to need all twenty minutes.

On the stage as of now, a giant red curtain hid what was going on behind it from view. In the audience sat familiar faces, Seto Kaiba, Solomon Muto, and surprisingly Ms. Cathy, who had actually had a part in choreographing the performance that was about to take place.

Behind the curtain, silent hurrying was going on. The students of class 1-B were rushing to get to their places before the time came to perform.

Standing at the front of the stage, right behind the curtain, was Yugi, wearing a black suit with a red tie. He hadn't wanted to perform in front of thousands of people, so he was assigned to announce the production of Japan…of course, Yugi was extremely nervous as well as emotional since everything that resembled Japan reminded him of his parents dying on the screen in front of him. He wasn't sure…no he was **positive** that he couldn't do this.

"_Yami_," he thought, his breathing erratic as he continued to stare at the curtain in front of him. "_I can't do this. I want to…I wish I could do this, but…it's just too much._"

"_Are you sure Yugi_?" Yami asked, materializing next to him. "_You told me that this was a way for you to honor your parents and your grandpa. You might regret it later if you don't do this._"

"_I probably will_," Yugi replied, "_but…I don't think breaking down in front of a thousand people would help either. Everyone worked really hard for this. I don't want to risk letting them down._"

Yami shook his head. "_You won't let them down Yugi. You're strong. You can do this. You have to, for your friends and family._"

Deep down Yugi knew the spirit of his puzzle was right, but the pain in his heart was threatening to overwhelm him. He just wasn't sure if he could do it. However, he knew that he at least had to try. Besides, he wasn't standing alone in this.

"_Okay_," he thought, taking a steadying breath. "_Yami, would you mind sticking around? Maybe if you're standing next to me I'll feel better. No one else can see you, so it should be alright._"

"_Alright Yugi. Don't worry. You can do this. All of your friends are behind you._"

And they were. All of Yugi's friends were literally behind him. Some of them were worrying about what they were going to do too.

Mainly Mina, who stood behind a second curtain that was behind everyone else on a slightly elevated portion of the stage. In front of her, besides the curtain, was an array of Japanese instruments. She stood in the center of a circle of instruments. Her friends from the Karaoke restaurant standing near the instruments in the circle. Behind them all were the other instruments, acoustic guitars, electric guitars, a set of drums, a harp, and eight violin cases. Since the elevated portion of the stage was near the back of the stage, the instruments were a little crowded together, but everyone had enough space to play for the beginning of the performance. Once that was through, they would scatter out some as the performance progressed.

Mina knew how to play three instruments, two of which Rei had taught her to play. The first was guitar of course, so she could play the acoustic and electric guitars.

But the third instrument, the one that was directly in front of her hands was a string instrument called the Koto, which normally had thirteen strings, but Mina would be playing a seventeen stringed Koto, and once Yugi finished introducing the production, the notes of her instrument would be the first thing everyone heard.

Easy to say that the girl had a lot of pressure on her shoulders right about now.

"You nervous Mina?" Katherine Summers, one of Mina's friends from the Karaoke restaurant asked. She wore a Geisha costume of pure white. Her blonde hair was pinned into pig-tails on the sides of her head, her maroon eyes were lined with black eyeliner and mascara, and her lips were painted a pale pink. She would be playing a traditional Japanese flute called the Shakuhachi.

"I'm totally terrified," Mina answered, taking slow deep breathes, "but I think this'll be fun once we get started. All the waiting is what's making me freak out."

A guy laughed lightly from behind Mina. His name was Thomas Xing, a half Chinese man of about twenty who also worked at the Karaoke restaurant. His shoulder-length hair was jet black, his eyes an emerald green and he had a mustache. He wore a black Shogun costume and a white sash around his forehead. He was going to be playing the Biwa, which was a five stringed cross between a lute and a guitar.

Behind him, playing the regular version of the Koto, stood his father Wang Xing, a full-blooded Chinese dude. His hair was also jet black, but it was short and the man was a tad bit more muscular than his son. His eyes were an amber brown and he had a mustache too.

"What are you laughing at sonny boy?" Wang questioned, patting his blue Shogun costume of imaginary wrinkles. "This is serious business."

And it was, because this was more than just a performance. This was a statement to Britannia and to everyone who was listening that Japan wasn't dead. Japan was alive and well, because it lived in the hearts of the people who held value in it. People died in that land and people were suffering now because of that. The truth of the matter was that this wasn't just about Japan anymore. Though none of the students realized this, the performance they would go on to perform would come to mean so much more.

The only person that realized this was Mina, and that's why she was so nervous.

But in the seconds that followed, Mina's nerves drifted into slight annoyance as a blonde teenager came running toward her.

"Mina!" Joey breathed, quickly placing his hands on his knees as he panted. "I finally found you."

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Mina asked, taking in the red shogun outfit he wore.

Joey lifted his head so he could see her properly. "I just thought…just thought I should wish you luck before everything got started. We're all behind you here. You're the star today."

Though annoyed with his timing, Mina couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Joey. I appreciate that. Now get to your place. We're probably running late because you just had to wish me luck."

"Yeah…that's kinda the case."

Mina rolled her eyes. "You crazy mongrel." With a small smile she gestured him away. "Get out of here, and good luck to you too."

Joey nodded, turning away and taking off like a mad man. Katherine and Thomas laughed at the antics of the two teens while Wang simply remained silent.

A few more minutes pass. It is now two thirty and time to begin.

The first curtain opens, revealing Yugi standing in front of the students of Class 1-B. The girls wearing Geisha costumes sit toward the sides of the stage, while the guys wearing Shogun costumes stand a few feet behind Yugi. The Shoguns including Joey and Tristan all hold prop swords in their hands and the Geishas are currently hiding their faces, Tea and Megan among them.

Behind the Shoguns, Bakura, now back to normal after terrorizing the Britannian booth a few hours prior, holds up the Japanese national flag and wears a karate costume. Since the flag is a bit large, he sways slightly at times, but this guy was determined to keep the flag up in the air for as long as he needed to. Behind him was the elevated portion of the stage, of which the second curtain still hid Mina and her musician friends.

And backstage still waited ten professional dancers, eight violinists whose violins were currently on stage, a harpist, the color guard of the school band, and a gong player, who unfortunately wouldn't sound his gong until the end of the production.

Yes, Kaiba paid for a lot of those things, as well as half the instruments that were going to be used.

The audience claps, waiting in tense anticipation for what the students of Class 1-B had in store for them.

And all it was going to begin with Yugi.

The young man took a shaky breath as he stepped toward the microphone. He sent a sidelong glance at Yami, who nodded in encouragement. After a few tense seconds, Yugi finally begins to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Earlier this week, the city of Domino and the world witnessed a horrific tragedy on the screens of televisions, computers, and on the monitors of the skyscrapers in all major cities in the world. We witnessed a massacre, an attempted genocide of an entire race that only sought freedom and equality." Yugi paused, his emotions starting to come through, but he pushed them away, quickly blinking away the tears that had formed at the corners of his violet eyes. "Many of us here today…lost loved ones in that massacre, so my class and I decided that we would honor the things we remembered about those people. We would remember the stories, laughs, and happy tears we shed…and the music we listened to."

Yugi paused again, taking a few seconds to think of his parents before finishing. "I am honored and proud to present our production of Japan. Thank you."

The young teen sent a glance toward the spirit of his puzzle, but he had already disappeared. With a small smile, Yugi bowed and silently slipped off the stage as the second curtain parted, revealing Mina, the band, and a giant monitor that hung above their heads.

Mina steadied her hands and said a silent prayer.

"_Mom, watch over me._"

Her fingers began to move of their own accord seconds later. The soft melody coming from her instrument was slow and sad at first, but as Thomas began to accompany it with his Biwa and Wang with his thirteen stringed Koto, the music turned hopeful. The melody became more powerful.

Then, as Katherine began to play her flute, the students playing Geishas rose and began to dance in a swirling fashion across the stage from either side. Meeting in the middle, they twirled in unison before disappearing backstage in a hurried fashion.

The lights flashed as Thomas began strumming his Biwa faster. Joey and Tristan unsheathed their prop swords and immediately started their performance fight while the other Shoguns and Bakura with the flag shuffled out of sight. Then, Tea returned to the stage, coming between the two boys to try and stop the fight as the music softened. She silently begs the two of them to stop the pointless war between them, but Tristan shoves her away, causing her to fall when the beat of the Biwa comes back again. The two warriors fight, the makeshift swords clanging loudly before the music softens, and Mina begins to sing into the earpiece microphone that was turned on just before the performance began.

"_Awoku hikaru,  
__Sakura namiki,  
__Hana akari, ya waraka no,  
__Kimi to hanare,  
__Kimi wo tatoru,  
__Ano hi mitatsuki wa sagashite._"

Tea rose from the floor of the stage as Tristan and Joey continued to fight viciously. With a terrified expression for the two warriors on her face, she begins to sing the chorus of the song in English. She sings of happy memories, when the two had been her friends."

"_Taking out those damp,  
__And dusty fireworks,  
__Put away long ago.  
You__ told me that the falling, cherry blossoms,  
__Were the tears of spring_."

Katherine played her flute then as Yugi and Megan dumped tiny rose petals from above the stage, casting a look that the blossoms were falling from cherry trees. The flute made a crying sound, almost like it were suffering from great regret. As Katherine played, Tea, rushed to the two fighting Shoguns again, but this time, she was caught in the crossfire and she fell between them, clutching her chest as if she'd been stabbed. With a sob she sang again as the music changed keys.

"_Bright like those, cherry blossoms_,"she sang, gently touching Joey's face as he and Tristan knelt by her side. "_I will, live in the wind_."

Mina, still strumming a few keys of the seventeen stringed Koto, began to sing again in Japanese as Tea's hand drifted away from Joey's face, limply falling to her side as she 'died.'

"_Suki wa!  
__Michiru deshou,  
Sore douku douku a~ akaruku terasu_."

Slowly, Joey lifted Tea in his arms, anguish on his face. Tristan turned away, trying to hide his deep regret over what he and Joey had done to the young maiden as Mina sung the final chorus.

"_Kono sakura, no shita,  
__Onaji omoi,  
__Dakasun' da hite,  
__Ima toki wo koeze,  
__Futari no kage,  
__Sou toke sanaru deshou_."

As Mina began to strum the final keys of the song, Joey took Tea away from the stage with Tristan falling in step behind him. Then, as the music started to fade out, the harpist came onto the stage and the violinists hurriedly took their violins as Katherine played the last notes on her flute.

When the harpist began to play, a chorus of kids from Mokuba's school came onto the stage. The first child, a sixth grader like Mokuba, started singing in Japanese just as Mina had taught him. They lined up in front of the elevated portion of the stage while the music grew louder. Later, Mokuba and the other students sang, joining in synchronized chorus as the violinists played.

The dragon that Mokuba and the other kids had used earlier was now on the stage again, this time it was being piloted by some of Megan's friends. Another young kid, who looked similar to Joey, came out onto the stage with a makeshift samurai sword and tried to slay the dragon in a theatrical manner as the dragon attacked.

Backstage, Mina rushed to remove the white make-up from her face. She had to scrub for two minutes before all of it was gone and the song the kids were singing was only about four minutes long.

After she had removed every scrap of the white make-up, she reapplied her lipstick and tied her red ribbon around her neck instead of in her hair. She had decided to keep it pinned up. Gently she touched the hair pin Kaiba had given her, making sure that it stayed in place for her next performance.

As the voices echoed throughout the theater and backstage, Mina hurriedly threw on her red kimono top after flinging the floral kimono off. Then she shuffled her legs into her black skinny jeans and forced her feet into the ankle toe-boots.

Back on the stage, the young child had vanquished the dragon and Bakura had returned with the flag, waving it in the air over and over as the chorus of children singed even louder than before. Along with him, the school color guard waved red flags over their heads, tossing them up and twirling them around in a spiral formation. The violins and harp rang out through the theater, and the giant monitor above them showed a sunset in Japan. The light of it illuminated the semi-dark theater as the spotlights overhead brightened.

Mina returned to the stage as the music slowly began to fade, quickly she picked up her acoustic guitar and moved a stool toward the center of the stage as the younger students began to clear out. Bakura left too, waving the flag a final time as the lights above turned from bright yellow to a light blue.

The young Sailor Soldier set down the stool just as Megan brought out the microphone and its stand from earlier. She gave Mina a quick wink once she'd set them up an quickly departed just as the harpists and violinists stopped playing.

Mina now sat on the stool, facing the crowd alone.

She sends another silent prayer to her mother just before she begins strumming the notes on her guitar.

As she quietly strums, the band returns to the elevated part of the stage. Quickly and silently they move the drum set forward and Katherine once again holds her flute in her hands as Mina begins to sing in Japanese. This time, what she's singing is displayed on the monitor in English.

"_I'm sure that the heart I left behind,  
__Still lies hidden in,  
__The heart of the deep, deep forest._

_Exhausted without the strength to search,  
__People vanish,  
__Into the ever infinite,  
__Infinite darkness._"

The other instruments kick in then, the drums, flute, and the base electric guitar. The key the song was in changes abruptly.

"_If it's so small,  
__I wonder if I,  
__Can even see it now._"

Thomas beats on the drums and the violinists prepare to play.

"_As we live on,  
__We lose a little bit more,  
__Shrouded in falsehoods,  
__And so many lies.  
__We stand here,  
__Frozen to the spot.  
__Unable to,  
__Unable to cry out_."

Katherine plays her flute as Mina continues to strum the notes on her guitar. Slowly tears form in Mina's eyes as she thinks of all the times her mother sang this song to her. She finally realizes why the song had meant so much to her mother, because it described herself.

"_The days pass by and change,  
__Without us,  
__Even realizing how blue the sky,  
__Really is.  
__Overcoming that made-up scheme,  
__We live in the present,  
__And our rusted hearts begin to,  
__Beat again._

_If we can find,  
__The rhythm of time.  
__We can fly once, again_."

Katherine again sounds her flute as the drums begin to sound. The lights above swirl and change colors as Mina continues to sing and strum her guitar.

"_We live our lives,  
__Wandering to the ends of the earth,  
__Believing in…?  
__Believing in you.  
__Now I begin,  
__My journey with you._

_In search of,  
__In search of the light_."

Mina pauses in singing as the violinists begin to chime in. Katherine again blows into the flute, making a crying sound with it as Mina lightly strums her guitar. Above, the overhead lights dim, before sparking on and off in time with the drums.

"_As we live on,  
__We lose a little bit more,  
__Shrouded in falsehoods,  
__And so many lies.  
__We stand here,  
__Frozen to the spot.  
__Unable to,  
__Unable to cry out!_

_We live our lives,  
__Wandering to the ends of the earth,  
__Believing in…?  
__Believing in you.  
__Now I begin,  
__My journey with you.  
__In search of,  
__In search of the light_.

_We live our lives,  
__Frozen to the spot,  
__Unable to cry out,  
__For eternity_…"

For a few seconds more Mina strums her guitar, then she stops abruptly and there's silence for a few seconds. The audience would have clapped, had it not been for sudden shouts that came from back stage.

"LONG LIVE JAPAN!"

And marching onto the stage came the ten professional dancers that Kaiba hired from Ms Cathy's dance studio. They somersaulted onto the stage as a hip hop beat came over the stereo system. While this was happening, Mina quickly took the stool, her guitar, the mike stand, and ran back to the elevated part of the stage as the dancers moved and grooved to the beat of an instrumental version of a song Mina had danced to about a week earlier. Live Your Life by T.I.

But as the music for the chorus came, the dancers didn't cheer 'Live Your Life'.

Instead…

"_Long Live Japan!  
__Hey, hey, hey,  
__You can't keep us down.  
__Long Live Japan!  
__Hey, hey, hey,  
__We don't have time for haters!_

_Long Live Japan!  
__Hey!  
__Japan!  
__Hey!  
__Japan!  
__Hey!  
__Japan!_

_Long Live Japan!  
__Hey!  
__Japan!  
__Hey!  
__Japan!  
__Hey!  
__Japan_!"

The roaring chant had barely begun when the sound of drums playing, caught everyone's attention. On the monitor, instead of showing the dancers, they zoomed in on Mina holding a red electric guitar, Katherine, who now held her own electric guitar, and Thomas was on the drums behind them.

Since Mina was now wearing her earpiece again, she shouted out to the crowd.

"Domino City, are you ready to rock!"

The crowd went absolutely wild, cheering like they'd never seen a concert in their lives. And for Mina, that was greatly satisfying since she was about to perform her first completely original and authentic Japanese song.

She nodded at Thomas. "Hit it."

And his drumsticks hit the drums and symbols just before Mina and Katherine began rocking it out on their guitars. The cheerful sound echoed throughout the theater just before Mina started singing.

"_Someone told me,  
__That friends aren't forever.  
__And that love,  
__Fades away with time.  
__But you and I will,  
__Always stay together.  
__Until the end, the very end of time._

_I feel like we,  
__Could always be,  
__True friends of gold,  
__So let the record show_."

The key quickly changed with a few beats of the drum and the two guitars.

"_For me to be me, I keep my gaze ahead,  
__But you kept me grounded in,  
__Innocent times.  
__And now, our hearts have all come together,  
__They are one now,  
__And that's how it will stay_."

Wang quickly played a few keys on the Biwa as Mina held the note. The key changed back to what it was before seconds later.

"_Everyone's headed,  
__In all sorts of directions.  
__Someday we'll part,  
__But I will always remember,  
__All of the days,  
__That we've spent together.  
__Until the end, the very end of my life.  
__If I can be with you, forever on this road,  
__Never staying too close or too far away._

_For you to be you, you wish on a distant star,  
__But I teach you to fly,  
__And now I…  
__Can think back and know that you've got my back,  
__Because we are one now,  
__And that's how it will stay_!"

Katherine started slamming notes on her guitar, making it scream out as Mina made her way to the center of the stage.

"Everyone who's backstage, get out here and dance with us!" she shouted as she walked, before quickly addressing the crowd. "You've been an awesome audience. So lets finish this with a bang!"

With that Mina went into her own guitar solo, strumming the chords with everything she had as Thomas continued to rock it out on the drums. Everyone who had been backstage, the harpist, the violinists, the dancers, the chorus from Mokuba's school, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Megan, and everyone else from class 1-B and the students from other classes who had helped out, ran onto the stage, gathering in a crowd around Mina and Katherine as Bakura began to wave the country's flag again.

From within the audience, Kaiba smiled at Mina, watching as she finished off the screaming chords and twirled before singing the final chorus.

"_We've taken,  
__Every day,  
__Step by step,  
__Our sense of time stops,  
__And yes we,  
__Had been searching, for something more that we didn't need,  
__Innocent times hold the answers for surviving!  
__Through the changes that make us who we are today,  
__Through the pain we face,  
__And overcome,  
__To be who we are inside and truly be free,  
__We must always remember,  
__The afternoon of that day.~ay~ay_!"

Katherine slammed her fingers on the chords of her guitar as Mina sang the final chorus one more time, this time in English..

"Oh yeah!" Katherine sang out, just as Mina started.

"_We've taken,  
__Every day,  
__Step by step,  
__Our sense of time seems to stop,  
__And yes we,  
__Had been searching for something more that we didn't need,  
__Innocent times hold the answers for surviving, yeah!  
__Through the changes that make us who we are today_,  
_Through the pain we face,  
__And overcome,  
__To be who we are inside and truly be free,  
__We must always remember,  
__The afternoon of that day_!"

Katherine and Mina both went into double guitar solos, really sending the building into the rock and roll frenzy as everyone danced on the stage with them. Mina sang out notes continuously as she strummed her solo with all the energy and soul she had.

And then, as Katherine and Mina strummed the final electrifying chords, one man finally sounded the giant gong. As it rung, Bakura waved his flag for the final time.

Almost immediately after the numbing sound of the gong subsided, just about all the crowd shouted and clapped in applause at the spectacular performances that had taken place. For them, the show had been a magical experience that they'd never had the pleasure of witnessing until that moment. Of course, there were a select few that were a bit put off by the performance, but that was only because they were total racists who simply didn't want to admit that they actually loved every second of what they saw.

Kaiba was the first to stand up, along with Solomon Muto who stood not too far behind him. Then Miss Cathy stood, clapping her applause and shouting at her three students Mina, Tea, and Megan. Then the rest of the crowd followed, giving class 1-B a standing ovation for their simply magnificent performance. Even the ones put off by the performance stood and clapped.

For Mina, Yugi, and all of their friends, it was as if they had all won a victory. They had pulled off the performances of their lives. It had taken long hours of work and practice, but all of it had been worth it in the end.

In a flash, Joey quickly wrapped his arm around Mina's shoulders before shouting out to the crowd, "Give it up for Minako Aino!"

The crowd screamed and all of the people onstage clapped too. Mina stepped out of Joey's grip to take her bow before gesturing for everyone on stage to hold hands and take a bow of unison, before saying that none of it would have been possible without everyone. She even gave a shout out to Kaiba, Ms. Cathy, and Yugi's grandpa.

All of the people on stage raised their fists in the air before shouting one phrase that would bring the show to a close.

"LONG LIVE JAPAN!"

And so ends the Cultural Festival, because let's face it…nothing is going to top that.

* * *

A/N: And…that ends that chapter. Took me an entire day to write it, but it was really fun. I really liked writing the combined Japanese and English lyrics in Sakura Sakura. It was totally cool. Hopefully this turned out as epic as I hoped it would. When I look over it I'm not entirely sure, but I gave it my very best and I really enjoyed writing this. I really hope it shows, because it was really awesome to combine my passion for music and writing as well as Japanese culture. That's what the whole festival deal was about for me.

Plus, today was my school talent show and I sang in it. Call it ironic that I'm posting this chapter on the same day.

Note: I'm still accepting questions for the special question and answer portion of my final chapter, which will be coming…actually in two chapters if I'm processing this right. I think I am, so in two chapters, this story will be done. In any case, ask your questions in a review or send me a private message. Thanks for reading and for keeping up with this story for so long. Stay tuned for the prequel to the coming sequel 'The Golden Strands'.


	97. Surviving Through Changes Part 5

A/N: Well…this is kind of sad guys. A few more chapters and it'll all be over. In any case, I want everyone who has given me support, ideas, and criticism for this story to know that I appreciate you all. This story wouldn't be what it is without all the people who contributed to it, so thanks.

Disclaimer: It makes me sad to write these things.

Chapter 97

Surviving Through Changes Part 5

About one month later

November 11th, 2017

9:08 a.m.

"HONK! HONK!

"BEEP BEEP!

"Hey lady, watch where you're going!"

Just now I narrowly avoided getting ran over by a taxi, but my spirits were too high for me to really take notice of it. Ever since the festival, things have been going pretty great for me, with only one **major** setback souring my mood every once in a while. Even with that setback though, I have hope that things will be okay somehow. I have hope for a better future.

My name is Minako Aino, but most everyone calls me Mina. I'm also known by a select few as Sailor Venus, the soldier of love and beauty and the bringer of justice to those who disregard or try to destroy those who love.

Once, I was part of a team of Sailor Soldiers, the Sailor Scouts. We were the soldiers and guardians of Earth. Our spirits were all reborn for the purpose of protecting the planet and maintaining the peace that we had all come to know.

That is the life I've known for four years, though my perception of what our purpose is has changed recently.

After defeating Galaxia, my father, Toshido Aino was diagnosed with a nearly terminal brain tumor. My mother and I were told that the only way to save him was to come to America, otherwise known as Area 1 of the Holy Britannian Empire.

Of course, I hadn't known all that at the time. No, all I had known was that when we arrived was that my mom was acting weird and that we didn't have the funds to pay for the operation my dad needed.

Around the same time I met Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Ryou Bakura. All of them became good friends as time passed, but at first most of them ended up being enemies when I found myself as an employee for Maximillion Pegasus during his Duelist Kingdom tournament.

Yeah, that was not one of my best decisions, but I had been desperate and Pegasus was offering to pay for my father's operation. If I'd followed through with the orders the madman gave me, I would have been rolling in money.

What I didn't realize at the time though was that the events of Duelist Kingdom would force me to face myself as well as force me to gain a power that had always been a part of me, but had been dormant until being forced to fight in the Shadow Realm against the spirit of the Millennium Ring.

From there, I discovered the truth of my mother's past and that she was actually a daughter of a Britannian nobleman. I learned that her true name was Cecelia Ashford and that she was the woman Pegasus had fallen in love with.

However, after the two of them were married, my mother came to Domino and faked her death, which pretty much caused Pegasus to go crazy. Apparently, Pegasus had planned on bringing her back to life with the help of his Millennium Eye, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, and Kaiba's virtual technology. He didn't have any clue that my mother had been alive the whole time.

She changed her name to Yumi Táchira/Aino to fool E.E., a mysterious woman who apparently gave my mom Geass, which is the power I now wield.

Easy to say that my world was flipped upside down as soon as I arrived in Domino City. The fact that Joey, Yugi, Kaiba, and everyone else became involved in the crazy situations I continually found myself in at Duelist Kingdom and afterward made for a lot of stress and drama.

But after October 5th, the day of the Special Zone Massacre in Japan, everything changed. Somewhere during the course of preparing for Domino High's cultural festival and maybe even a little before that, something within me transformed. No longer did I keep my emotions inside. Instead I learned to accept my emotions for what they were and even to let them out every once in a while. Truth be told, my emotions served me well during the performance portion of our festival. Being able to dig into what I was feeling and use it for something that was bigger than myself had given me more strength and hope than I thought possible.

Since then, time has moved pretty quickly. Between visits with my dad, hanging out with Joey, working for Kaiba, school, and dance sessions with Ms. Cathy and surprisingly Tea, well time was bound to move more quickly.

Unfortunately, I did hit one major snag about a week ago.

The ringing sound of a bell shook me from my thoughts as I entered the local Starbucks. There were a few people in line, so my progress on getting what I needed had been halted for now.

"_Great_," I thought, checking my wristwatch. "_Kaiba will totally wail on me if I don't get his coffee to him before his meeting. What's worse is that I still have to get breakfast for him and Mokuba too. Ugh, if he weren't the owner of Kaiba Corp., I'd tell him to get his own dang coffee._"

Sighing I waited as the line began to move. From behind me I heard the ringing of the bell again. Looks like someone else has just arrived.

"Mina?"

I barely glanced back to find Tristan standing behind me. That's a bit weird. He doesn't usually come to Starbucks. I should know, since I'm here every morning around this time on weekdays. Plus, the time to be at school passed nearly two hours ago.

"Hi Tristan," I greeted, quickly checking my watch just to make sure I'm not wrong about the time. "Shouldn't you be at school right now?"

He shrugged. "I'm running late today. Didn't get much sleep last night. I thought maybe some coffee would do me good." With a yawn he smiled down at me. "So how are things going? I heard from Tea that you're learning martial arts techniques from that dance instructor now."

I nodded, smiling at the memory of when Ms. Cathy suggested that along with yoga I learn martial arts. Sure, I already knew how to fight, but having actual techniques to use might end up helping me later.

"The classes are going pretty well," I told him. "Most everything is these days, accept for the ridiculous errands Kaiba has me running for him. If he weren't my boss I'd tell him to get a maid instead of a bodyguard."

"Aren't you his assistant too though?" Tristan asked while motioning to me that the line was moving again.

"More like a pack mule," I replied, moving forward until the person in front of me stopped. "The guy should've become a sergeant instead of a C.E.O." I laughed. "With the way he barks orders every ten minutes, he'd be great at it."

Tristan chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets when the line moved again. "That definitely sounds like Kaiba. So…" he trails off, the expression on his face turning serious, "…how is your dad doing?"

And that question alone was enough to get my mood turning sour. Even so, it wasn't like Tristan knew about what had happened. I couldn't go ranting about not wanting to talk about it or even think about the condition my father was in…or rather, the condition he would be in a few months from now.

"He's doing better," I said honestly, "in high spirits about finally getting the operation he needs."

Tristan smiled. "That's good to hear. After everything you went through, I'm glad things are working out and that your dad is going to be okay."

But that was just it. He wasn't going to be okay. My dad didn't know it, but he wasn't going to be getting that surgery at all now.

"Thanks," I told him, answering in a smile. Okay, so maybe I didn't entirely let go of my walls, but who does? No one ever lets all of their walls down initially, accept for little kids who didn't have any walls to put up anyway. Things like that came with age and maturity and lately, my walls had stacked up a little higher in some places. Some of them came tumbling down too, while others remained the same.

If I were talking to Joey right now, then maybe I'd be honest and just explain what had happened. Of course, if it were Joey, we wouldn't be having this conversation at all anyway. After all, he was with me when the whole paperwork disaster happened.

(Flashback)

All of it started the morning of October 22nd.

My birthday.

The morning had started out like most of my mornings had after the festival at school. I got up, said good morning to Artemis. He replied by telling me happy birthday and had crawled into my lap, purring happily.

But because it was a weekday, the moment couldn't last. On this day, I had to get ready for school as well as work since Kaiba had stated that he wanted me to be at school with him.

So I went to school and left Artemis on his own to do what he pleased. Most days he traveled through the streets of Domino, enjoying the fresh and crisp air of fall while I was hard at work at school or at Kaiba Corp. Though sometimes I'd take him to Ms. Cathy's house…her obsession with cats freaks Artemis out, so it's usually the perfect revenge when Artemis comes back to the hotel stating how great his day was when I'm laying on my bed exhausted from my days work.

At school, things had been normal. Or at least they were until Joey surprised me by taking me out for a late lunch. He was the only person I'd told about my birthday and because of that I thought he'd be the only one to wish me a happy birthday.

Well, I should have known, because after taking me to a Subway halfway across the city, he made up some ridiculous excuse about going to Yugi's. I should have been suspicious then, but I'd been too transfixed in just being with Joey to really think about my birthday or the crazy antics he could have been planning.

I'll admit now, maybe I have a slight crush on Joey…but I still don't consider him as much more than a friend. Okay, a really good friend. Actually, since after we've returned from Duelist Kingdom…we've become like best friends.

But that's all. We're just friends. Best friends.

In any case, I should have been suspicious.

"Joey, what did you say that you needed from Yugi again?" I had asked, clutching Joey's jacket around my shoulders. He had let me borrow it the first time we'd hung out, but since that day he'd been lending that same jacket to me time and time again when I got cold. Eventually he just let me have it.

"He borrowed one of my textbooks," Joey replied, a bit too hastily as we came to the door of the Game-shop. "Yugi's got it here, so I thought I'd come get it before taking you back to your hotel."

I'd laughed. "Joey, you don't have to take me home. You know I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. I am Sailor Venus after all."

He just rolled his eyes as he opened the door. It was dark inside for some reason, but it didn't register to me that there was something weird going on. No, I seriously had no idea at all until the last second when the lights flashed on and eight people jumped out of random hiding places.

"SURPRISE!"

"What in the world!" I screamed, quickly glancing at all of the faces. Yugi, Tea, with Artemis on her shoulder, Tristan, Bakura, Yugi's grandpa, Mokuba, Ms. Cathy, and Megan, (yeah, that definitely wasn't expected ), were all here, smiling and laughing over the crazy expression that must have been on my face.

From behind me, Joey snickered. "Now that was priceless."

I turned to face him. "Did you plan this?"

"Why of course," Joey replied, bowing slightly as if he were supposed to be some knight in shining armor. "It is your birthday Mina, how could I not plan something?"

There wasn't anything I could say to him. The whole surprise thing had left me completely and utterly speechless. Nothing I would have said would have been able to express how happy I was in that moment anyway.

"Wow, I just…" I trailed off while turning to face all of my friends again. All of them had smiles on their faces, but I noted that one face was missing.

Mokuba, catching sight of my expression, knowingly stepped forward. "My brother should be sending you a text any second…"

The beeping sound of my cell phone cut him off before he could finish. I reached into my purse and dug out my cell phone.

_Mina,_

_Happy Birthday._

_~Seto_

"He certainly doesn't say much," I stated, flipping my phone closed. In my haste I almost didn't notice the fact that he'd called me Mina instead of Minako or ribbon girl. Could that mean that Kaiba actually considers me a friend now? Eh, it's too soon to tell for sure. This little bout of kindness was probably a ruse to get me to be more submissive when he orders me around, which he does quite often.

"Come on upstairs!" Yugi exclaimed, leading everyone toward the steps. "We've got loads of food and a giant cake."

"Dibs on first slice of cake!" Joey shouted, shoving past everyone seconds later.

"Hold on!" I barked, chasing after him, "it's my birthday. I get the cake first wise guy!"

And the night pretty much took off from there. The party was a blast, with music and dancing, and of course food. When it came time to open presents, I found that everyone had really put in a lot of thought for each one…well accept Ms. Cathy, who gave me ballet slippers for the ballet lessons she was going to give me a couple of days.

Then, Joey pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here Mina, this is my present to you."

I eyed him warily. "A piece of paper?"

"It's more than that," he answered, holding it out to me as everyone else ate more cake and watched.

Gently I take the piece of paper from Joey's hand and find that its been folded. With a quick shifting of my fingers I open it up. My eyes widen and almost instantly I gasp at the numbers written on the thin slip of paper.

"Joey…is this the…"

"Yep," he cut in, a stupid grin plastered on his face, "that's one million dollars made out to Miss Minako Aino." He paused, moving to the bar counter of the kitchen behind the living room where his backpack laid. With some shuffling he took something out of his bag, but I'd barely paid attention to what he was doing. The fact that a million dollar check was staring me straight in the face had taken all of my focus. It was like I had tunnel vision.

"Now," he bellowed, standing before me again, "for the second half of your gift."

I glanced up at him. "There's more?"

He nodded and handed me a small stack of papers. "These are the payment documents for your dad's operation. All it needs is your signature and everything should be cleared."

Blinking I glanced at both the check and the papers Joey had just handed to me. For a moment, I thought I was dreaming the whole thing up.

"This doesn't make sense," I told him, my voice sounding too soft to be my own. "Joey, these documents say that the operation has already been paid for, so what's with the million dollar check?"

Joey's grin widened. "Well, it's like this. I needed one million dollars to pay for my sister's eye surgery, which included train tickets for her and my mother to get to Domino hospital in a few months since my sister's eyes are still healing a bit from her other operation. Her surgery should be right before Spring Break…"

"You're not answering my question," I cut in, motioning with my hands for him to pick up the pace a bit.

"Oh, sorry. The point is that I had two million dollars left over from the tournament, so I used the first million to pay for your father's operation and a few of my apartment bills, then I wrote your check, giving you the last million."

My jaw was practically hanging to the floor in that moment. "Joey, there's no way I can accept this…you should at least take half of this back…"

"Don't worry, I've got a hefty amount in my savings," Joey interrupted, that goofy grin widening even more as he chuckled. "Besides, it feels better to give it to you then keep it all for myself. I've got all the riches I need, so you take it and buy yourself an apartment or something. You shouldn't be wasting away in a hotel."

"Joey's right," Tea stated from her seat on the couch, smiling as she took another bite of her cake. "He told us how cramped that place is, so use the money and get a proper home."

"You're one of us now," Yugi added, smiling broadly. "If you're going to stay in Domino for a while, you may as well live somewhere nice and we want that for you."

Tristan nodded his agreement. "Yeah, after all that you've been through, we all agreed that you deserved better."

"Even though you get on my nerves," Megan began, "I thought you deserved better too. You should just take the money before Joey decides to be smart and take it back."

"Megan!"

My eyes watered. "You guys…this means so much. Thank you."

Everyone smiled, and then each of them started singing me happy birthday again. You would think that everything would have been fine from there right?

Wrong.

The next day started out well enough. I put my check that Joey gave me in my checking account before withdrawing fifteen thousand dollars in cash from my savings, which was all the money I'd earned from Kaiba Corp. at the time. I made sure not to withdraw all of it at once though. I took the money out little by little so that people wouldn't get suspicious and think I was robbing banks or anything.

Then a few hours after that, I took Artemis to Ms. Cathy's and headed to the park, which had become a meeting spot for me and Joey over the weeks.

He stood at the center of the park, already waiting for me since he had agreed to come to the hospital with me. This would be my first visit since I confronted dad about mom.

"Are you ready?" Joey asked as soon as I'd arrived. He'd been wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes and the green jacket he'd worn at Duelist Kingdom. Looks like he finally got the blood stains out of it.

I told him that I was ready, but inside I'd been a bit nervous. Even so, I had another reason to go to the hospital and another reason to have Joey with me.

"Hey, before we go I want to give you something," I'd told him, reaching into my purse for the wad of cash. "I know you probably won't accept it, but I couldn't let you give me a million dollars without doing a little something to repay you." Digging further into my purse I finally grasp the wad of cash and bring it out.

He blinks in confusion. "What is all that?"

A blush colored my cheeks. "Well, you told me once that your father tends to gamble. Because of that you have to work really hard to keep your apartment. I know you told me yesterday that you had savings and all that, but I just wanted to be sure that if something happens that you have an emergency fund to fall back on."

"Mina, you don't have to…"

"I know I don't," I interrupted, making sure that he had no room to argue, "this is something I want you to have. After everything you've done for me it'd be wrong not to pay you back somehow."

He shook his head. "I already told you Mina, I've got everything I need."

"Come on Joey," I groaned, pouting. "Please? It'll make me really happy."

"No," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned away from me. "I'll be fine. Just stop worrying."

I could see then that this situation called for a ruthless strategy that would force Joey to accept my gift no matter how much he didn't want it.

Taking a deep breath, I blinked my eyes and pouted again. "Pretty please?"

He turned back around, ready to say no again, but the second he caught sight of my expression his refusal fell from his lips.

Hehe, no man can resist an adorable pout like this. All it takes is a sparkle in the eyes, the sad but cute expression, and hands being clasped right under the chin. A slight lip quiver always help too. In any case, this little trick works wonders for cute little women such as myself. Joey will take that money.

"Well…" he trailed off, blushing as I moved myself slightly closer to him.

"Well what Joseph?" I asked sweetly.

His blush darkened and finally he just sighed and gave up.

"Fine." He extended out his hand. "I'll take the back-up money."

I practically slapped the wad of cash into his hand before patting the top of his head. "Now that's a good puppy."

"Watch it," he muttered.

With a laugh I took hold of both of his hands. "Come on, let's go to the hospital now and check in on my dad."

"Alright, alright, quit pulling!"

Again, you'd think that things would have been fine. You'd think that everything was coming together and that my problems were finally ending.

And again, you'd be wrong.

Oh, it started out good. I talked to my father, apologized to him for running out on him a few weeks earlier and told him that as soon as he was better, we'd talk everything out. He had agreed to it and I thought from there everything would be okay.

It almost was until Joey and I went to discuss the paperwork with the surgeon who'd be performing the operation in his office.

From there, things went downhill.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HAVE LEGAL AUTHORIZATION FOR MY FATHER'S SURGERY! HAVE YOU LOST IT! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE GONE THROUGH TO GET THE MONEY TO PAY FOR THE OPERATION, YOU'RE SERIOUSLY TELLING ME HE STILL CAN'T HAVE THE SURGERY! WHAT KIND OF HOSPITAL ARE YOU RUNNING HERE! HOW CAN YOU BLANTANTLY REFUSE PAITENTS THE CARE THEY NEED, HUH!

"Mina! Calm down!" Joey screamed, holding me back as I threw my fists in the air, ready to strangle Dr. Radcliff if I could get close enough. This was the same guy who'd told me I'd need nearly a million dollars to pay for the operation in the first place. Why this no good, beady eyed, bald headed, greedy **freak** of a doctor had no business telling me that I couldn't legally pay for my dad's surgery without my mom's signature! Sure, she was the one initially responsible for getting my dad to Domino City and Domino Hospital, but it's not like she can exactly sign these papers now. **She's dead!**

"You seriously have to be kidding with me!" I snarled, pointing at the doctor in fury as Joey vainly tried to drag me out of the office. "My mom can't sign the papers! She's gone! She's not in Domino anymore!" I rammed my elbow into Joey's ribs. "Would you let me go already!"

"Don't you dare let her go," Dr. Radcliff breathed, hiding behind his desk. "I'll call the cops if you do."

"There's no need to call the cops doctor," Joey replied, still keeping a firm grip around my waist as I continued to kick and scream. "Are you sure there isn't another way to legalize the operation?"

"Afraid not," Dr. Radcliff replied, sinking lower. "The papers have to be signed by a blood relative that's of legal age. Mina simply isn't old enough to sign for this operation herself. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do unless you get the documents signed by your mother Miss Aino."

The doctor had no idea and there was no way I could tell him the truth, that there was simply no way I could make that happen. My mother was more than just gone, she was dead, killed by a raging psychopath that wanted me and the Sailor Scouts dead. Now because of that, my father was going to die too. I had the money, but I was completely powerless to save him now.

Somehow I managed to calm down enough for Joey to loosen his hold on me. Seconds later he let me go, but it wasn't long after that I turned on my heels and left the office with Joey close behind. The doctor was probably sighing in relief at that point.

It's not like me to get this angry or try to strangle someone, but after everything I'd gone through to get to this point and have it stripped away so easily…the fact was too hard to swallow.

"Mina!" Joey called, racing after me as I picked up my pace down the long hallway, dodging nurses who were checking up on the patients on this floor. Up ahead the elevator beckoned to me, calling me toward solitude I knew I wouldn't get thanks to the mongrel chasing me. Most times his persistant quality is endearing, but at that moment, it only made my rage skyrocket.

The last thing I wanted to do was take out my anger and distress on him, so I walked faster, almost taking off into a sprint as Joey began to catch up. Eventually I found myself running for the elevator.

"Mina wait!"

I ignored him, and fled into the elevator. Quickly I pressed the button for the bottom floor before pressing the close door button. Joey was still racing toward me when the doors shut.

Alone in the elevator, I made myself take deep breaths. As much as I had wanted to crawl in a ball and just cry for hours, I knew I couldn't let myself do that and especially not in a hospital where elevators were needed 24/7. There were others that needed operations too and people who were suffering because their loved ones were suffering.

Moments like this are when I vainly wish that all of it could be some long, drawn out nightmare that I can wake up from. Bitterly I laughed at those thoughts, knowing that reality was far worse than any nightmare my mind could come up with. Even in my worst nightmares, I was never alone.

I had isolated myself again, forcing myself into a state of loneliness that tore at my heart as the elevator took me to the bottom floor. Blinking back tears, I had made myself stand fully upright. I forced my head high to keep myself from falling over into my despair.

But somehow everything changes when the elevator doors open and I find Joey standing there, breathing so heavily and sweating so much that I can imagine all the stairs he had to climb down in order to meet me here. His expression had been mildly livid as he panted. His eyes though, spoke volumes of comfort and compassion. More walls came tumbling down in an instant.

I stepped out of the elevator, having no idea of how to react to anything. Joey had forced me into a stunned silence.

He came forward and placed both of his hands on my shoulders. His head was bent downward as he continued to pant. I could hear his heart racing in his chest as he tried to choke out words.

"What…was…that…about?" he started, still trying to catch his breath. "You…totally lost it back there…and then you just ran off and pretended like I wasn't…in there…with you."

I still couldn't respond. He didn't know the circumstances I knew, but I was inwardly debating on whether I should tell him or not.

"Joey…"

"Listen, I may not know exactly why you reacted like that," he interrupted, his breaths calming down, "but I'm going to let you know one thing right now. You can't just run away from it. You're stronger than this Mina. I know you are."

"How can you?" I asked, the bitterness in my voice surprising me. "You barely know me."

Finally his gaze lifted, forcing me to stare into pools of chocolate. "That's not true. I do know you. After everything we went through, there's no way for me not to know you. Listen, you're my friend. Friends look out for each other and as your friend I promised that I'd be there for you when ya needed me. I never break a promise to a friend Mina. Never."

Vainly I had tried rebuilding the walls that had fallen, but I had nothing to put them back together with.

My body moved before my mind could catch up. My arms wrapped around Joey's waist tightly, bringing me as close to him as possible. I pressed my cheek against his chest, listening to the solid heartbeat that was within.

"Thank you Joey," was all I managed to get out before the tears fell. I thought that I would start screaming out sobs, but the tears shed were quiet and free flowing. I wasn't making much noise, but the waterworks weren't about to stop anytime soon.

Joey kept his arms firmly around me as people passed by us to get on the elevator. We stood in the hospital lobby, hugging for what seemed like a lifetime.

Eventually though, Joey wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me outside the hospital and toward the direction of my hotel. Along the way, I told him about my mom being killed by E.E., the visions I saw, and how getting my mom's signature on those papers was impossible unless I forged a signature, but Dr. Radcliff would be suspicious of something like that anyway after my display. All the while, Joey said nothing. The only time I noted any reaction from him was when his hand tightened on my shoulder.

It was odd for a chatterbox like him to be so quiet.

Once back at the hotel, he led me to my room, a small smile of reassurance on his face. When we came outside of my door, I began reaching into my purse for the key, but my hands shook so badly that I ended up dropping the purse entirely.

"Let me take care of it," Joey said as he bent down to pick up my purse. He'd led me to my door enough times by that point to know what the key-card looked like. Quickly he withdrew it and slid the card through the card recognizer. It blinked green and unlocked.

With a small push, Joey opened the door. "There." He handed me my purse then, his eyes telling me that he was sorry and that he wished there was something he could do to help me in this situation.

"Um Mina…"

I had blinked up at him. "Yes?"

There was something he wanted to say, but he hesitated. Then, by slow degrees his right hand reached up, gauging my reaction before his fingers gently brushed the skin of my cheek. For a moment his hand rested there, brushing away the final tears that had fallen from my eyes.

A blush filled his cheeks as he drew his hand back. "Sorry, I just didn't think you'd want Artemis to see you crying."

I smiled back at him. "I appreciate that." With a hesitant step backward I turned away from him, ready to go inside and sleep off the devastation of the day.

"Wait."

With a small sigh I turned back around only to find that Joey had stepped forward. His hand cupped the left side of my face again just before his lips brushed against my forehead. Electricity passed through me, and a small part of me wished that he had kissed my lips instead.

He pulled away, the blush back on his face. "Whenever you need me just call me okay."

A small laugh escaped me. "Quoting songs now Joseph?"

"I guess," he replied, making his way down the hall. "I'll see you at school."

"Alright. See you later."

With that said I finally closed the door. Around that moment was when I'd realized I had made one crucial, scatterbrained mistake.

"Gah! I left Artemis with Ms. Cathy!"

(End Flashback)

"Mina, the line is moving again."

Shaking off my thoughts I found myself near the front counter. The lady in front of me was ordering.

"Wow, that was fast," I muttered.

"Only because you went into lala land for five minutes," Tristan replied, laughing a bit.

I kept a smile on my face, but my mood had fallen through the tubes.

A few minutes later I was able to order Kaiba's beloved coffee and I got some for myself too. After that I went to pick up breakfast Kaiba had asked me to get from Sonic. It was ridiculous how the man lived on coffee and fast food and yet made Mokuba eat vegetables most of the time. Today was just one of the exceptions.

Eventually through a haze of mangled thoughts, I found myself back at Kaiba Corp., heading up to Kaiba's office to deliver the late breakfast and coffee.

"Alright Mina," Mokuba cheered as soon as I entered with the food. He practically jumped off the couch by the T.V. and sprinted toward me whereas Kaiba simply smirked as he typed away on that laptop of his. Today he wore an outfit that I've come to call as his signature, a long-sleeved black turtleneck shirt, black dress pants, thick black dress shoes, and a white trench vest that defied all laws of gravity when he walked. On his wrists he wore silver cuffs that resembled metal and around his neck he wore the duel card locket, topping off the whole ensemble of C.E.O. ready to take over the world if he saw fit to do so.

And I had to say, the guy was definitely hot in this get-up. There was simply no way to deny it. Nonetheless, I had a job to do and secrets to unveil about Kaiba Corp.'s past. Besides, never will I drool over someone like Seto Kaiba…if I can help it.

As you can probably see, I've got quite the dilemma on my hands. Two guys and I have a small crush on both of them. Yep, it does not get anymore complicated than that if you're a normal teen, but for me that's the least of my worries and/or complications.

"I've brought the food," I stated, handing Mokuba his bag of goodies. "I'll set this on the table for you Kaiba."

"Thank you," he replied simply, pausing in his typing as he opened up a drawer in his desk. "By the way, some woman came looking for you about an hour ago."

My body froze mid-step. "What woman?"

Kaiba rose from his chair, holding envelopes in his hands. "She didn't say who she was, but she was rather annoying." He walked around the chair and held out the envelopes to me. "She said these were from your friends in Japan."

"_My friends_?" My mind was whirling now. I hadn't had contact with the Sailor Scouts since I'd left, solely because my communicator cut out on me.

"Can I see them?" I asked, unsure of what to expect as he placed the envelopes gently in my hands. I studied the envelopes carefully, noting that all of them were written in Serena's bubbly script.

Slowly I opened the first envelope, dated back in September, around the time when I first arrived in Domino. Quickly, I scanned the letter inside, dying to know what had been happening with my friends and if they were okay.

_Dear Mina_,

_Things are weird without you here. And what's worse is that Rei up and ran off to Area 11, which apparently, is the rest of Japan. Can you believe that? It's totally crazy. In any case, I hope everything is going well for you in Domino City and that your dad gets that operation so you all can come back. Knowing you though, I'm sure you've made a lot of friends already._

_Anyway, stay strong and contact us through the communicator when you can. We all miss you girl. I want to know what's going on with you!._

"What does it say Mina?" Mokuba asked, eating his egg omelet wrap.

I sighed. This first letter hadn't told me anything about what was going on other than Rei's sudden disappearance to Area 11. That definitely brought up questions as to why she went there in the first place, but maybe the other letters would reveal that.

In any case, there was no way I could openly reveal what was in any of the letters accept this one, which said nothing about the Sailor Scouts, but the others…I had a feeling that they might.

"My friend Serena says that she misses me and not to worry about what's going on in Japan," I lied. "The rest of the letters probably say something similar. I'll read them later." Quickly I stuffed them into my purse. "Anyway, is there anything that needs to be done around here Kaiba?"

Kaiba had already retreated back to his computer. "When is there not something that needs to be done?"

That phrase fit pretty well into my own life right about now, but I'd say it more like this.

When is there a time when I'm not worried about something? Will there ever be a time when I'm allowed any kind of normalcy? Will the fighting ever end or am I doomed to a life where battle and loss is all I'll ever know?

I don't know what the rest of these letters reveal, but I know for certain that all of them have something to do with E.E. and her sadistic plans.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a definite filler. Anyway, please review and thanks to all those who have read this story. You guys are awesome. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Also, don't forget to submit your questions for the Q&A that'll be in the 100th chapter! Time is swiftly running out, so if any of you have questions that simply must be answered, submit them in a review or send me a PM message. Thanks again to all those who have submitted so far.


	98. Letters and Phone Calls

A/N: Well, here is another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Note: I'm still accepting questions, so if you have any about this story or what not, then tell me in a review or send me a message and I will answer it in the special Question Answer portion of my last chapter. Stay tuned for it! It's coming **really** soon. Get those questions in.

Disclaimer: No. I just don't want to say it.

Chapter 98

Letters and Phone Calls

Over the course of time that passed as Mina worked day in and day out to get her life in order, she slowly read through the remaining two letters that had been delivered to her. The two letters were at least five pages long, more than what Mina thought Serena had the attention span to write, but the letters were there and every word was in Serena's handwriting.

Mina's life spiraled into normalcy in some ways. She went to school, work, hung out with friends, went to her dance/martial arts/yoga classes, and in her free time she stayed at her newly bought apartment with Artemis.

What was ironic about her new living quarters though was a funny coincidence. Apparently, Mina had bought an apartment that was directly across the street from where Joey lived. It was comical really. Just plain funny.

The two got closer and Mina let down more of her walls around Joey's friends too as time passed. Mainly, when Mina wasn't hanging out with Joey or working alongside Kaiba, she was doing things with Tea, who had recently become one of Mina's closest friends thanks to their now combined dance classes.

School was school. Mina got slammed when it came to grades on some days, but she busted her butt as best she could to do things right the first time.

Time passed quickly and Mina slowly started learning to control her powers over her visions of the past. As she read the letters, she would try tapping into it, calling out to her power to show her what had happened over the course of nearly four months.

_Dear Mina,_

_Chad is dead._

_I'm not sure what to make of it, but I know Rei feels horrible about it. The two of us had just seen him in Narita. Rei actually had a fight with him before the man-made mudslide happened. Somewhere along the way, Rei saves me by using some weird mirror and I find myself in the base of the Special Corps of the Britannian army. Yeah, guess I forgot to mention that Rei actually works for them as Sailor Mars. Again, all of it is a confusing mixed up mess Mina. I really wish you were here. You'd be able to help us figure out why all this is happening…_

As Mina read the letters, she saw the events of the past play out before her. Rei in Narita, fighting with Chad just before a mudslide came crashing through, forcing Rei to choose between her grandpa and her first love. In the end, Chad died and Rei joined the Black Knights in order to sabotage Zero.

But Mina saw something else too, something that Serena probably didn't know or hadn't known at the time.

It was within a base near Mt. Fugi. Rei confronted Zero, dressed as someone else and forced him to reveal his face only to her and an older man that had been behind her.

Mina didn't see much more than that. She saw the face of Zero and heard a name that fell mutely from Rei's lips.

"_Lelouch_."

This name meant absolutely nothing to Mina now, but it made itself known as she continued to go through Serena's letter.

…_So much is going nuts. There's no way to say everything within just one letter. All I can tell you is about Zero and the Black Knights. Rei is a part of them now and is still working for Britannia as well. I also found out recently that Rei is actually Japanese royalty. You heard me right. She's the last princess of Japan. Can you believe that? It's craziness. There's more than that going on though._

_For one thing, Rei totally likes Lelouch, who is also involved with the Black Knights, but I can't say how in this letter. She also likes Suzaku, who's a Japanese man serving in the Britannian military. It's actually pretty confusing since Lelouch and Suzaku are best friends…I'm sure this is making no sense, huh?_

It certainly wasn't. That's why it was taking weeks to get through one letter. Trying to understand everything while focusing on learning to control her Geass was one thing Mina was having trouble with. Most of it was going over her head completely.

_Anyway, we also have a new enemy. Her name is E.E. and that's pretty much all we know about her right now…_

Mina quickly scanned the date on the envelope. The letter was from a few weeks earlier, before her birthday and before the massacre.

…_Rei has changed tremendously Mina. After Chad's death, she convinced herself that everything that happened to him was her fault. She's doing okay now that we're all in the Tokyo Settlement with her, but dealing with the fact that her real family is gone and that her only link to them is through a younger brother that could be gone…well there's not much we can do to help except be here for her. With Chad's death though, she closed her mind off to everyone but me. Even then, there are still some things she won't tell me._

_Plus, I learned about this new power she has. Something called Geass…_

Mina paused again, reading over the word a few times to make sure that it was actually there. So Rei had this power too, but were her powers the same as Rei's or were they different? Why did the two of them have Geass to begin with? Just what is Geass?

All of it was simply too much for Mina to comprehend. The letters weren't helping to ease her worries about her friends either. If anything, they had gotten worse.

Thanksgiving came and went and the dawning of Christmas break swiftly approached for all the citizens of Domino. All the while, Mina continued to try and find the meaning of those letters.

The final letter revealed to her only one thing, that they had all survived the Special Zone Massacre and that she really needed to find a way to Japan somehow.

But that seemed hopeless at the moment. Sure, Mina had the funds to take a trip on her own if she wanted to, but she didn't want to leave her father behind. As the weeks had passed, the man's condition had worsened. Every time Mina visited he would question her on when the surgery would be. She would always lie and say soon, but her father knew better even though he never said it out loud.

Little did Mina know that it was only a matter of time until she would understand everything and more.

* * *

December 12th, 2017

1:17 p.m.

Kaiba P.O.V.

"Just ask her already Seto! Come on! It's not that hard."

You know you have reached an all time low when your little brother scolds you over matters of the heart. Especially in this case where my younger brother is practically shouting at me to simply ask Mina to the Embassy Christmas ball tomorrow night.

It's not an event I usually go to. Normally it's just C.E.O.'s of different corporations and such all gathering together in one room to drink cocktails and dance. A waste of time if you ask me, but this year Mokuba is bent on making sure I have a date to this absurd practice of meeting up with my competition.

"She might say yes you know," Mokuba continued, slamming his hands on the front of my desk as I tried desperately to continue my work on my lap-top. I had no time to celebrate Christmas. There was work to be done and new game software to be made. If Mokuba and I have any hope of making our dream of a Duel Monster's theme park come true, we've got to make sacrifices. One of mine was that I swore off dating of any kind until after Kaiba Land was built. Besides that, it's not often that there's a girl that isn't after my money and actually wants to know me. In that department, I'd say Mina is the first who hasn't shown interest in solely having money.

Which is exactly why I don't want to ask her to this ridiculous event. We have a business relationship. Mixing business with pleasure is not something I can afford to do. I can't have any distractions.

But no matter how much I try to ignore my brother and his constant chidings, I can't escape from the truth.

"Seto! It's obvious that you like her, so just ask her to the ball!"

"_Why is he so vehement about this_?" I wondered, taking a deep breath as I finally lifted away my gaze from the computer screen. "Mokuba, what's between me and Mina is a strictly business relationship. Besides, even if I did 'like' her as you so eloquently stated, I wouldn't ask her out to something as ridiculous as a Christmas ball. That's just ludicrous."

"Eloquen…eh…ludi…crous…what did you say?"

With a sigh I simply shook my head. "Nevermind Mokuba. The point is that I'm not asking her…"

"Asking me what?"

Mokuba and I turned our attention to the door to my office. Mina stood in the doorway. She wore a dark grey sweater with a black trench jacket over it and dark denim skinny jeans with knee length black boots. In her hair, she wore her signature red ribbon. The expression on her face was of genuine curiosity, something you'd expect to see from someone who had the tendency to be oblivious, which was sometimes the case with Mina.

As always though, she had a knack for demanding attention without actually demanding attention. In moments like this, the quality is frustrating.

"Minako, I need you to run down to the lab and get a status report from…"

"Hold on," Mina interrupted, a smirk on her face before she turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba, what is it that Kaiba's not asking me?"

Mokuba grinned back at me. Vainly I silently warned him not to let out a peep about the Christmas ball, but like always he has to do the exact opposite of what I say just to get me rattled.

"Seto wants to ask you to the Christmas Corporate Ball at the Embassy Gardens tomorrow night, but he's worried you'll say no…"

"MOKUBA!"

Mina blinked in confusion as I rose angrily from my chair. "Corporate Christmas Ball?"

"Yep," Mokuba replied, catching my expression. He quickly hid behind her. "It's a grand event and Seto needs a date."

Mina didn't seem to notice Mokuba as she stared at me. I noted that there was a question in her eyes, but I wasn't inclined to answer because all of my focus and irritation was centered toward my brother.

"Mokuba!"

"Seto, don't be mad…"

"I told you not to say anything!"

"I know, but Mina's nice. She wouldn't turn you down, right Mina?"

Mina was still staring at me with a wide eyed expression.

"She's just in a state of shock," Mokuba explained, stepping away from Mina. He was making an attempt to retreat.

"Don't try to run little brother," I ordered, moving so that I was standing in front of the desk. Mokuba's eyes darted over toward the door, a challenge in his eyes.

Walking past Mina, I stared my brother down. He met my gaze with mischief and mock fear in his eyes. He knew that he was going to be in for trouble after what he'd just done, but he was going to have fun trying to escape my wrath.

"You'll never take me alive!" Mokuba screamed suddenly, darting for the door. I quickly followed and grabbed onto the back of his shirt just as his hand touched the knob of the door. With a tug I pulled him back before playfully flinging him onto the couch. Once he landed, I took a few strides so that I was standing in front of the door, blocking his path indefinitely. All the while, Mina just stood and watched us, the perplexed expression never leaving her face.

"Come on!" Mokuba muttered, crossing his arms over his chest once he was sitting up again. "That wasn't fair and you know it Seto."

I shrugged. "You've got to pay the price for messing with me kid."

"Kaiba…"

Turning away from Mokuba, I met Mina's softened expression. She was smiling.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

She let out a laugh before shaking her head. "Nothing, not a thing Kaiba. I was just thinking of what kind of dress I need to wear to this Corporate ball." She glanced down at her watch. "Didn't you say that I needed to get a status report from somewhere?"

My mind had chosen that moment to fizzle out.

"Um…Kaiba?" Mina questioned, glancing slightly at Mokuba as he grinned. She rolled her eyes seconds later.

As for me, I was stuck with a dimwitted expression on my face and no thoughts flowing freely from my head. For the first time in my life, I was a moron.

The only thing that shook me from this stunned stupidity was the sound of Mina's cell-phone ringing. She reached into her purse, quickly pulling out the device that had saved me from idiotic oblivion.

"What's this?"

"Something wrong?" I managed, noticing how her soft expression had changed into mild confusion.

She didn't answer. Instead she flipped the phone open and pressed the device to her ear. "Hello?"

The room was silent for a long moment. Mina's expression changed from mildly confused to extremely baffled in a time frame of ten seconds.

"Anyone there?" she asked, eyes locking on my feet as she waited for someone to talk.

Then out of nowhere Mina's eyes widen in inexplicable horror, an expression I had never seen etched onto her features in all the time that I'd known her. From the couch, Mokuba rose, already questioning her on what was wrong. I didn't move or speak as she continued to stand in silence, those wide sapphire eyes reflecting an emotion I couldn't identify.

"Mina?" I asked, stepping toward her.

She lifted a hand to me, putting an end to my approach as she took a deep breath.

"Mom…is that you?"

* * *

Mina P.O.V.

There was a warning sign that I'd find myself in this situation as soon as my eyes caught sight of the caller I.D. on my phone.

_Unknown caller_

For a moment, I had hoped that E.E. would be on the phone so I could tell her off. Doing so probably would've gotten me fired since most of what I wanted to say to this woman consisted of some pretty bad words that young boys, such as Mokuba, really shouldn't hear.

Though the fact that he's a middle school kid…he probably knows all of the words already. I tell you, that's a sad reality that really needs to change in kids today…

Despite that, I opened my cell phone and pressed the dreaded thing to my ear.

"Hello?"

There was no answer for a long time. I was almost certain that whoever had called hung up, which kind of sent all of my trash talking plans down the tubes.

"Anyone there?" I asked, inwardly wondering why I was still on the phone when it was clear that no one was on the other end. Kaiba's expression mirrored that thought.

Yeah, it was probably a bad idea to take this call in Kaiba's office.

The notion to hang up filled my mind, but it was in that moment that a voice spoke.

"Mina…"

My eyes widened in horror as well as disbelief. The voice was easily recognizable, but I couldn't believe it. After what I'd seen at the apartment…

"Mina…please it's me."

My heart began to pound in my chest. This couldn't be happening. It had to be my imagination conjuring this up.

"Mina?" Kaiba questioned, stepping forward. I stopped him with my hand, gesturing for him to wait as I took a deep breath. Doing so should've calmed my nerves but it didn't.

"Mom…is that you?" I asked, turning my gaze toward the floor.

"Yes, it's me Minako."

I felt my free hand start shaking by my side as relief flooded through me. My mother was alive. My mom was still **alive**!

"Thank God," I breathed, lifting my free hand to my forehead. "I thought…I thought you were…"

"You must listen to me Mina," Mom cut in swiftly. "I don't have much time. Please, you have to stop what's coming in Japan. You have to get back there now."

"What? Japan?" I glanced up at Kaiba, whose expression was filled with uncharacteristic confusion. I honestly couldn't blame him for looking like an idiot right about now. I'm sure my expression mirrored something similar.

"Mom where are you?" I asked while pressing the phone closer against my ear. "Where did E.E. take you? Did you escape? Are you in Japan now? What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain. Just know that I love you and your father Mina. No matter what, always remember that."

What was she trying to say to me? "Mom, please. This whole time I…" I paused, knowing that all of this was coming out in a jumbled mess. Adding in the fact that I have witnesses watching my every move doesn't help much either.

"Mom, I thought E.E. killed you…I thought you were dead…"

"Mina listen, you must come back to Japan immediately," Mom interrupted. "You and your friends are all in danger. E.E. knows where you are and she'll come for you before she comes after the others. You're alone in Domino Mina. I can't protect you anymore."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, anger rising in my throat. "Mom, just tell me straight out what's happening!"

"I…I can't Mina. It's too late now. I'm no longer your mother. That woman is dead and gone…forever."

My hand clenched tighter around the phone as noises from the other end began to drown out her voice. "Please wait. Mom! I'll come for you wherever you are. I swear it! Don't give up okay."

"Go…to…Japan…Minako…"

"Wait!"

The connection died out, leaving only the sound of a dial tone in its wake. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach as the empty sound rang in my ear. In an instant, everything had changed again.

Limply my hand fell away from my face. The cell phone slipped from out of my hand and landed onto the carpeted floor with a soft thump. Silence filled the room despite the fact that two pairs of eyes were questioning me and wanting an explanation for what they'd just witnessed.

I didn't have any answers to give them. I didn't even know or fully comprehend anything my mom had just said. All I could think about was the fact that she was alive and that she had told me to go back to Japan.

Japan was where I needed to be, but there was no way I could possibly leave now. Dad needs me at his side now more than ever. I can't just leave. Still, my mother could be in Japan and she's the only one who can sign the documents that would make Dad's surgery legal. There was no other choice at this point but to go, but a dark part of me didn't want to face anything that was happening in Japan or even the Sailor Scouts. That wasn't my life anymore. My life was here in Domino City.

Nevertheless, this city was not my home and deep down I knew that it never could be no matter how much effort I put into deluding myself. The life I had now was the life of a semi-normal girl. This was the fantasy life that I wanted for myself aside from my dad being sick and my mom disappearing. That life would never be mine and there was no way to deny that any longer.

Still, there was one more thing I had to settle before I left everything in Domino behind.

Kaiba and Mokuba were still staring at me in awe, both of them unsure of what to say, which was definitely shocking when it came to Kaiba. He was never stunned or surprised on most occasions. My life must really be a mess if it's enough to break him from that cold exterior of his.

"Mina, what was that about?" Kaiba finally asked, his stoic mask of indifference returning to his features. It didn't quite reach his eyes though.

"It's obvious that the phone call wasn't a good one," Mokuba stated, rising from off the couch and walking to my side. "Did you say that was your mom? Why did you think she was dead?"

"I…"

The words hung in the air. I'm still too stunned to form any words. There's not much to say. My life had literally flipped again. What else is new?

Kaiba's expression shifted into one that almost looked like he was worried about me as my responding silence filled the room. He took a step toward me before he spoke, "Mina, you're crying…"

"Since when did you start calling me Mina?" I asked, feeling small tears slide down my face as a tiny, bitter giggle fell from my mouth. "When did you, of all people, start worrying over me, huh?"

My shoulders sagged as my breathing hitched into a sob. Kaiba and Mokuba both stared at me, but I didn't look at either of them. My gaze stayed on the phone laying by my feet. Of all the things I expected to happen, a call from her hadn't been one of them.

It was a bittersweet moment of relief and dread.

"You mentioned Japan," Kaiba said after a long moment of tense silence. "Is that where your mother is?"

"I don't know," I replied, angrily wiping away my tears. "I don't know anything anymore." Taking a deep breath I let myself fall to my knees, not caring about how ridiculous I look. "I thought my mother was gone, murdered by a mad-woman named E.E. She had written a message in her blood on the back wall of our apartment…so I just assumed that…that she…that my mom was..."

Kaiba kneels by me. "Mokuba, go down to the lobby and tell the receptionist to send up some Advil and a bottle of water."

Mokuba nodded and left without a word.

When the door closed behind him, I feel Kaiba's hand on my cheek. Gently he tilts me head up, forcing me to look at him.

"You said the woman's name was E.E.?" he asked, his piercing sapphire gaze filled with contained rage.

I nodded. "Yes. And I know that once she was an associate of your step-father, Gozaboro Kaiba."

"How do you know about my step-father?"

"E.E. told me," I lied, forcing myself to keep my gaze locked with Kaiba's. "She also told me that my mother was actually the daughter of a Britannian nobleman. Her real name is Cecelia May Ashford, but she married Pegasus…and Pegasus…he's my real father Kaiba."

Kaiba's hand fell from my face. "He's your what!"

"It's true," I told him, turning my gaze away. "The truth is that I'm not Japanese at all. I'm half Britannian and half American." I paused to wipe away more of the tears that had fallen from my eyes. "Kaiba, please forgive me…I lied to you from the start."

"What are you talking about ribbon girl?" Kaiba demanded.

Clenching my fists by my sides, I geared myself up to tell him my answer. "The reason I took the job you offered me was to find information on my mom. She once worked here and that's how she got in contact with E.E." Again I was lying to him. What's worse is that I'm supposed to be coming clean here.

Kaiba rose from the floor. "So, you wanted to try and hack my system to see if you could find anything on her. You wouldn't have been able to find much even if you did manage to hack my system. All employee files are highly encrypted."

"I guess not," I murmured. "I'm no technology expert, but I had to find my own reason for everything that had happened Kaiba. Even so, it was wrong of me to try and use you for that. I'm sorry."

"You haven't begun to be sorry yet Mina."

I glanced up, thinking that I'd see Kaiba's death glare, but instead his hand is reaching out to me and his expression is lined in a small smirk.

"Kaiba…"

"I'll help you find the information you need," he cut in, "but only if you'll accompany me to the Corporate Ball tomorrow night. If you refuse my offer, you can say goodbye to your job."

I blinked in confusion at his extended hand. "So…an ultimatum?"

"More or less," was his only reply. "Now, give me your hand so I can help you off the floor ribbon girl."

For a long moment I just stared at him. I couldn't believe that my jerk boss was actually showing me some compassion. Ever since the day we met he'd been a pain in my behind, but now he was extending out his help to me, his friendship.

Of course, Kaiba probably wouldn't call it that. His pride wouldn't let him. He'd say that this was a business arrangement that held benefits on both sides, but the look in his eyes said differently. Like Joey, this guy cared about me and genuinely wished me the best.

I placed my hand in his and smiled up at him. "Thanks Kaiba. Maybe I was wrong about you being a complete jerk."

His eyebrow raised as he pulled me to my feet. "What was that?"

"Oops! Did I say that last part out loud?"

"I'm taking that out of your paycheck."

"Come on! No fair!"

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. There are only **TWO** left.


	99. The Christmas Ball

A/N: There's not much I can say here folks. We'll let the chapter speak for itself.

Warning: This chapter is over 8,000 words. Just letting you know.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Yugioh or Sailor Moon belongs to me. The Code Geass references do not belong to me either. I only own my original characters. I also do not own Aly & AJ's "Greatest Time of Year" or Justin Bieber's "Pray." (Yes I put in Justin Bieber, cause I like the song. Music is my passion after all and I like what I like.)

Chapter 99

The Christmas Ball

The next day at the Kaiba mansion

5:34 p.m.

Seto Kaiba sat on a sofa within his expansive and ornate living room. It was illuminated with the bright lights shinning over his head, and the color schemes of golds and reds made the room look rich and luxurious. Quite frankly, the room was rich and luxurious.

The young C.E.O. himself was looking dashing in a black tux with a red vest covering the white dress shirt and a red handkerchief tucked in his breast pocket of the black jacket. His posture was relaxed, with one arm resting on the arm of the sofa and the over laying in his lap. He totally reflected the "I'm hot and I know it" look.

But that ever confident stoic expression was not on his face tonight. No, on this night Seto Kaiba wore an expression of nervousness, though it was well hidden with the mask of fake confidence that was so eloquently shown in his posture.

In other words, the guy was a total and complete nervous wreck.

"_This is ridiculous_," he thought, tapping his left, recently polished, black shoe covered foot in impatience. "_There is no reason for me to be nervous, so why am I?_"

Kaiba knew he had to get himself together and fast because above him, in one of the guest bedrooms, Minako Aino was getting dressed with the help of his maid, Kisara Fenette. He knew that at any moment, Kisara would come bounding down the stairs to tell him that Mina was ready and coming down the stairs right behind her.

"_Get it together_."

Just then, Mokuba entered the room, wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. He wasn't going to this grand event this year. Instead he was staying home with the three maids and Roland.

"Are you excited Seto?" he asked, sitting on the couch next to his brother.

"If your asking if I'm excited to see a bunch of corporate clowns who are envious of me and my power, then no, I am not Mokuba," Kaiba replied, once again hiding the fact that he was freaking out.

"I was talking about taking Mina," Mokuba pressed, clearly seeing that his brother was nervous. After all, he could seen the sheen of sweat that was beginning to gather on his brother's forehead. He'd have to be blind not to notice it.

"So are you excited bro?"

Kaiba shrugged. "I'm sure she is," was his only answer.

Mokuba couldn't help but laugh inside at his older brother's reluctance to admit his crush on Mina. To him it was clearly obvious, but Kaiba still had no idea of his own feelings and when it came to Mina…well, neither of them knew what she was thinking about all this.

Seconds later another maid entered the room. She had short raven colored hair that was tied up into a bun. She wore a typical maid outfit. "Mokuba, dinner is ready for you."

"Okay," Mokuba answered, rising from the couch before giving his brother a thumbs up. "Good luck tonight."

Kaiba nodded. "I'll need it."

With a final smile Mokuba raced to the kitchen, ready to eat his dinner. Poor Kaiba was alone again, his racing and nerve inducing thoughts threatening to overwhelm his calm demeanor.

Over the past four months, his initial feelings of Mina began to change. She was a hard worker and though she had a tendency to cause havoc and give him headache after headache, he had grown to like her personality. The fact that Mokuba warmed up to her so fast helped those feelings along too.

Throughout that time he had tried to find bad qualities that had outweighed the good ones, but doing so was pretty much impossible after what she had done on his birthday.

(Flashback)

October 25th was Kaiba's birthday, but he never really celebrated it. This day was his eighteenth birthday, making it official that he was an adult, though he actually still had another year of high school to go through before he could 'officially' call himself that. In any case, turning eighteen didn't matter much to him, simply because he'd had to grow up at an early age. He had been an adult since he was eleven years old.

So his day started like any other would. He got up, showered, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, etc., woke Mokuba up, ate breakfast, and set off for Kaiba Corp. while Mokuba was taken to school.

The day itself had been pretty normal too. He had requested Mina to go to school so she could catch up on her work, since she was almost flunking half of her classes because she was trying to juggle working for him and school. Since it was his birthday, Kaiba thought he should let himself be a little merciful.

He worked on new blueprints for the Duel Disk system since the first one had brought up many concerns and had been susceptible to bugs. He basically had to go back to the drawing board to get his technology to work like he wanted it too.

Later, Kaiba went to interview new candidates to be the board of directors for Kaiba Corp. Thanks to the virtual madness, Kaiba had found himself without board members to take care of some of the more mundane factors of running the company. Now, it's not like Kaiba couldn't run the company all by himself, but he found that having pack mules to do his bidding made things far less complicated. He could get more work done at one time.

At two o'clock, Mokuba bounded into his office, once again wishing him a happy birthday and also saying how they should plan a party and all that. Kaiba had replied that he had too much work to do to have any kind of party, but he reassured Mokuba that they would celebrate another day.

Then at about four o'clock, Mina arrived carrying a giant white box.

"Sorry, I'm late," she had breathed, backing her way into the office before moving toward the table by the side of his office. "I had to pick up…the cake."

Kaiba, who had been reading over a status report document raised his gaze toward her. "A what?"

Mokuba rose from the couch just as Mina set down the giant cake box. "You got a cake!"

Mina had smiled broadly, placing her hands on her hips as she did. "You bet I did. It's Kaiba's birthday after all, and a cause to celebrate."

Kaiba was still staring at her. "How did you…"

"Mokuba mentioned it at my birthday party the other day," Mina cut in, shrugging off the coat she was wearing to reveal her school uniform. "I didn't know what to get you, since I don't really know what your interests are besides Kaiba Corp. and dueling, so I bought a giant cake to compensate." She turned her attention back to the box and opened it. "Take a look at this masterpiece."

Kaiba and Mokuba both moved away from what they had been doing to see the cake. Almost immediately Kaiba's mouth dropped open, revealing evident shock that he couldn't cover up with a stoic expression. The sight of it made Mina bust out laughing.

"Wow, I knew you'd like it," Mina giggled, "but I didn't think you'd be this surprised, hahaha."

"Mina it looks awesome!" Mokuba exclaimed, staring at the cake. "They got it just right."

Kaiba was completely transfixed by the sight before him. On the cake, in bright blue and white icing was a perfect likeness of the Blue Eyes White Dragon as depicted on the Duel Monsters card, with the exception of attack and defense points. Below it read, "Happy Birthday Seto_,_" in big bold letters of cursive writing in black icing.

"How…"

Kaiba didn't finish as Mina quickly withdrew his Blue Eyes White Dragon card from her purse. "Sorry, I stole it the other day so the bakers and icing specialists would get it right. You're not mad are you?"

Mokuba looked up at Kaiba expectantly, his eyes saying, "You better not be bro."

And he wasn't. If anything, Kaiba was enthralled by the gesture. He couldn't believe that someone had cared enough to go out of their way to do something special for him. Sure, Mina hadn't made the cake herself, but he also knew that if Mina had tried depict the likeness of the Blue Eyes White Dragon on a cake…it probably would've been a disaster.

Even knowing that though, he figured that he still would have appreciated it, simply because it had come from Mina's heart.

In that moment, Kaiba could clearly see the goodness in Mina. He finally realized that no bad quality of hers would be able to outweigh the good things.

"Minako…thank you."

Mina blinked in surprise. "You're welcome Kaiba." She smiled and reached into the box for the cake cutter. "I hope you like chocolate."

Kaiba smiled a little. "It's my favorite actually."

"Really? It's one of mine too."

(End flashback)

"_I may as well admit it to myself_," he thought. "_I like her. I really like her._"

With a sigh, Kaiba began staring up at the ceiling, his gaze catching on the shimmering crystal lights above him. Inside his nerves continued to gnaw at him. He wished Mina would hurry up and come down the stairs already.

His foot continued to tap impatiently as he thought back on the day before, when he had helped Mina gather information from the database of his main computer below Kaiba Corp.

(Another Flashback)

"Commence a search on Cecelia Ashford."

"_Yes Mr. Kaiba_."

Mina stared up at the vast screens around the huge room. "I think I like the computer under your house better. She was sassy."

Kaiba had rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn't answer Mina as he conducted his search on the smaller monitor in front of him. His fingers flew through the keypad, searching through file after file in a matter of seconds, but there was only one matching file that looked promising.

"Cecelia May Ashford," he said.

Mina turned toward him. "That's her."

With a nod, Kaiba skimmed through the file. "_Cecelia May Ashford. Birth date: May 14__th__, 1977. Ethnicity: Britannian. Social Security #: Classified. Employee Status: Disposed. Job description: Vice president of Research and Development_."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he read the job description. "_That was Nesbit's department._"

"Find anything?" Mina asked.

"See for yourself," Kaiba replied, stepping away from the screen. Mina's eyes scanned it, widening when she read the Employee Status.

"Can you run up a search on Yumi Aino?"

Kaiba nodded. "Commence a search for Yumi Aino."

"_Yes, Mr. Kaiba_."

After a few seconds, a single file popped onto the monitor. Kaiba clicked on the file, but when it opened, he didn't see a typical employee report on the screen. This time a picture came up onto the screen, showing Mina's mother wearing a white jumpsuit. Her hair was tied up into a tight bun and her eyes were completely blank of any kind of coherency.

"What in the world?"

Mina stepped next to Kaiba so she could see the file. In an instant her stomach began twisting into knots.

"Why is this file different from the other one?" she asked, staring at the picture of her mother. Quickly she glanced down, seeing that there were some words under the picture.

"Kaiba, scroll down."

He complied and more words appeared on the screen. Mina and Kaiba both read through the file, perplexed by the information.

_The following is a status report on Experiment 7-A Subject 21._

_After months of failed experiments, Subject 21 has showed signs of success. Her body can still function without the presence of brain activity as long as someone else acts as the brain through a micro chip we've placed in the brain of the subject. Through this study we have finally been able to start research on making the ultimate weapon in the form of a human. _

_For now, we the scientists of Kaiba Corp. have created the first human weapon. However, there are still some kinks to work out. For one, brain activity of the subject overrides the chip we've placed in the brain. The will of the subject is strong and may pose as a threat in later studies if not dealt with. However, we have been assured by Mr. Gozaboro Kaiba and the Geass Order under the directorship of Lord V.V. and Lady E.E., that the subject will do as she is told and if at any time the subject shows disobedience, to contact Lady E.E. immediately. It is in that time that she will use the capabilities of the computer chip to control the subject's will by force._

_I believe that this subject and this expirement has finally come to its peak. Through these experiments we can make advancements toward the future and begin making blueprints for the atomized humanoid battle machines that we'll begin to construct in the next five years._

_~Nesbit, Head of the Research and Development Department of Kaiba Corporation_

"The Geass Order?" Kaiba asked.

"Don't look at me. I'm as lost as you," Mina told him. She had lied once again, but Kaiba didn't know that. "Whatever it is, it looks like this Nesbit guy and the scientists of Kaiba Corp. conducted experiments on my mom. That much I already knew, but now I understand why because of what E.E. said in the message she left for me." This again, was also a lie, since E.E. hadn't talked to Mina at all yet, but Kaiba didn't need to know about the whole visions and what not.

"So, it would appear that my step-father was even more twisted than I thought," Kaiba stated, clenching his fists.

Mina nodded in agreement. "He definitely wasn't a good guy, but E.E. is my main concern when it comes to this. It says here that if my mom was disobedient to the company they would contact E.E. and she would use the power of the chip to control my mom's will."

"The document also stated that your mother's will could overpower the chip too Mina," Kaiba replied, glancing back at the screen. "This document is contradictory."

"Or maybe Nesbit was trying to cover something up," Mina pointed out, studying the document again. "Maybe there was another way to control the chip in my mom's brain and E.E. knew about it, but no one else did. She must've known how to control my mom's will, which means that this whole time my mom's actions have been half driven by the chip in her brain. That's why she tried to kill me before Duelist Kingdom."

"Are you sure of that?" Kaiba asked.

Mina's determined gaze shifted toward Kaiba. "I am. That's the real reason why my mom called me earlier. She was warning me that E.E. was about to take her will, either that or E.E. forced her to tell me, which means that she's setting up some kind of trap." She bit into her thumbnail. "There's no doubt in my mind now. My mom is in Japan and I have to go back there as soon as possible, not just to save her but my dad too."

"Your father?"

"Yes, I can't legally pay for the operation without my mom's signature," Mina explained. "If I don't get that signature he'll die for sure, but I can't just leave him here. What if something happened to him while I was gone. He's been getting worse Kaiba and I don't want to leave knowing that it might be too late when I get back."

Kaiba stared at her questioningly. "Why would you think that?"

"The one thing I fear more than anything right now is the possibility that I won't be able to say goodbye to him," Mina replied after a moments pause. "Plus, there's a possibility that I may not find my mom in Japan, Kaiba. If that happens I would have gone there for nothing…"

"But there's a chance you can save him," Kaiba cut in suddenly, his voice sounding bitter. "You may not have to say goodbye to him at all if you succeed. Don't give up that chance ribbon girl."

"You don't understand…"

"I lost my parents when I was ten years old Minako," he interrupted, turning his gaze away from her. "I understand what it means to lose people you love. If there's one thing that I would change about my life, that would be it. If I had a chance to save my father from dying or to tell my mother that she could live on without him, then I would take it in a second, but I don't have that choice. You on the other hand have an opportunity to make everything right. Giving that up would be the equivalent of killing your father yourself!"

Mina was speechless for a short moment. "Kai…Kaiba…"

"Go back to Japan Mina. Get that signature and save your father."

All Mina could do was nod. She nodded a few times actually, and then in a burst of adrenaline she ran out of the room, knowing what she had to do.

(End Flashback)

Mina now stood within one of the guest bedrooms. The walls were painted a cream color, though there was one accent wall that was painted a teal blue. The bed had a light blue bedspread and white pillows. The room itself was pretty small, but it was nice and peaceful.

A full length mirror stood in front of her, showing the reflection of a beautiful woman that Mina didn't quite recognize. Standing a little ways off was one of the maids. Her name was Kisara Fenette. She had long platinum blonde hair that almost looked white and pale blue eyes that reflected innocence and gentleness. Her hair was pinned up in a half-bun and she wore a typical maid's outfit.

"You look wonderful Miss Minako," Kisara stated, smiling brightly.

"Thank you," Mina replied, "but please call me Mina."

"Oh, right. Forgive me."

Mina nodded her response before turning her gaze back on the full length mirror. As always she wore her red ribbon in her hair, but this time her hair had been plated and pinned into an elaborate bun with a only few pieces hanging over her face and down her back. Her lips were painted a light pink and her cheeks had been lightly dusted with blush. The dress she wore was a strapless red ball gown that was made of satin. On her arms she wore black elbow-length gloves that were purely made of silk. On one of her wrists she wore a ruby colored rhinestone bracelet and on the other she wore a corsage with the Sakura hairpin Kaiba had given on her attached to it. On her feet she wore simple red high-heeled pumps that made her look slightly taller and helped give the illusion that she had an hourglass shaped body…well it wasn't much of an illusion since Mina really did have an hourglass shaped body, but standing next to someone as tall as Kaiba would make her look weird if she didn't wear tall shoes as well. Even in the pumps she was wearing she'd still be shorter than him.

None of this really mattered to Mina though. She had other things on her mind.

"_This is my last night in Domino_," she thought, twirling a bit to see the dress she wore spiral out. The night before she had gone to the airport and had bought a plane ticket for Japan. The plane would leave at noon tomorrow, thus giving Mina enough time to go to the ball with Kaiba and say goodbye to him. As for the others, she would probably bid Joey farewell since he lived close by, but she wouldn't have time for the others simply because she knew she wouldn't be able to leave if she didn't keep the whole thing on the down low.

"Are you alright Mina?"

Mina blinked and turned back toward Kisara. "Yes, I'm okay. Will you tell Kaiba that I'm ready?"

Kisara curtsied quickly. "Yes, right away."

As soon as Kisara was gone, Mina quickly picked up her ruby red clutch purse from off the bed and checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. Tonight she was going to have fun and keep thoughts of her mother and father out of her head. Tonight was about celebrating and she was going to do that no matter how bleak things may have seemed.

Back downstairs, Kaiba was still waiting and tapping his foot like a madman. Mokuba was back in the living room now too, teasing his brother like usual and trying to distract the young C.E.O. from his nerves.

That was when Kisara bounded down the stairs with a bright smile on her face. "Mr. Kaiba, Miss Mina is ready."

Kaiba took a deep breath before rising from the couch. He gestured for Mokuba to follow him as he walked into the foyer where Kisara stood. She was already staring up the stairs, waiting for Mina to appear.

"She's looks wonderful sir," she commented, her smile brightening. "I'm glad you found such a nice girl for a date. For a while I was worried."

"Worried?" Kaiba questioned, sending a fearsome glare toward his meek subordinate.

She shyly nodded. "Why, yes. You always seem so down sir, and I noticed that you normally don't go out on dates." With a quick giggle she stares up at him again. "I'm glad you found someone to make you happy sir."

Kaiba blinked in confusion. "Kisara, I believe you have the wrong idea about…"

"Whoa!"

Mokuba's sudden exclamation inclined Kaiba's gaze toward the winding staircase. His eyes caught a glimmer of blond hair just before settling onto the silhouette of Minako Aino coming down the stairs.

In his eyes, she moved in slow motion. The red satin dress she wore clung to her in all the right places, yet it was modest and very regal looking. Her blond hair, partially pinned up and braided was a new hairstyle for her, but the red ribbon was present in her hair as always. On her left wrist, she wore a corsage with his mother's hairpin he'd given her attached to it.

For a moment Kaiba wondered if Mina had been born into the wrong era. She looked like she belonged in old Hollywood.

"So, how do I look?" she asked, her glorious trip down the stairs finally ending as she stepped off the final stair.

Kaiba forced himself to breath right. "You look nice Minako."

"Nice?" Mokuba questioned, looking up at his brother like he had just come from the nut house. "Mina, you look fantastic."

Mina smiled. "Well, the credit goes to Kisara over here. She styled my hair and did my make-up for me."

"It was a pleasure Mina," Kisara replied, curtseying again. She sent a silent wink at Kaiba who returned the gesture with a pleased nod.

"So are you ready to go?" Mina asked, stepping toward her date.

"Yes." Kaiba held out his arm to her and Mina gently placed her hand on his bicep. As he led her toward the front door, Mina winked at Mokuba and mouthed another thank you toward Kisara. Both of them waved and said their goodbyes.

The night had begun.

* * *

At the Corporate Christmas Embassy Ball

7:45 p.m.

"No wonder you didn't want to take me to this ball. It's a total snore fest."

"That's one way to put it."

Mina and Kaiba stood outside in the square of the Embassy Gardens. Nostalgic Christmas songs were being played and there was some slow dancing on the dance floor that had been made of pure marble for the occasion. Decorations covered the trees and bushes around them, illuminating the area and giving the gardens a festive look. About ten yards away from them was a gorgeous Gazebo tucked away from the rest of the party. It was a clear invitation for dates to have a romantic moment, but Kaiba and Mina were not interested.

Okay maybe they were, but neither one of them were about to act on it.

"Something has to be done about this," Mina whispered, taking a sip of sparkling cider from a champagne flute. The same instant the words left her mouth, the Sailor Scout of love spotted the stage another few yards directly in front of them. There was a band up there and they were the source of the nostalgic Christmas music that was boring poor Mina to tears.

"I'll be back."

Kaiba's eyes widened as Mina took off. "Mina wait!" He tried to catch up to her, but he nearly collided into a waiter carrying the champagne flutes on a platter.

Being bored was nothing new for Kaiba, but dealing with monumental bills thanks to Mina's **wild** ideas of fun was a reoccurring thing as of recent days. He wasn't about to deal with it tonight. He had to stop her before something crazy happened.

"_One thing is for sure. My days are never boring with her around._"

Back to Mina, she had gracefully dashed toward the stage to see the band. The instant she got close though, she gasped because she recognized the band as her friends from the Karaoke restaurant.

"Katherine!"

Katherine, who was playing piano, glanced up upon hearing her name. After a few seconds, she saw Mina waving her hands in the air. With a quick smile she whispered something to Thomas, who was playing acoustic guitar nearby.

Seconds later they were wrapping up the song. The audience clapped and Katherine stealthily hopped off the stage to see Mina.

"Hey Mina," she greeted, moving carefully in her white silk ball gown. "What are you doing here?"

"Rich boy brought me," Mina replied, nodding in Kaiba's general direction since he was still trying to get through the crowd of people without getting stopped by corporate weirdoes and old lady fan-girls.

Katherine giggled a bit. "He should have taken you somewhere fun. This place is definitely not meant for teenagers."

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's not usually common for a teenager to be a C.E.O. of a company either." With a laugh she patted her friend's shoulder. "In any case, I have an idea to get this party jumping."

"Serve more champagne?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "No silly." She pulled Katherine closer as she began whispering her grand plan to make the sad excuse for a Christmas party a spectacular event."

Meanwhile, Kaiba was trying in vain to shove his way past the old lady fan-girls.

"Such a handsome young man."

"Yes, oh yes, he's simply divine."

Kaiba smirked distractedly as his eyes caught sight of Mina talking to Katherine, the blond haired girl with maroon colored orbs from the festival. He could tell that they were coming up with some sort of convoluted scheme as the two of them disappeared behind the stage as the other musicians played. He recognized them from the festival too. This was definitely a cause for disaster.

"Would you mind excusing me," he said in a commanding tone, forcing his way through his older fan-girls in an attempt to put an end to Mina's mischief. As he passed he could hear their complaints about him being rude, but he didn't care in the slightest. Better for him to be rude than for Mina's good intentions to cause everyone, including him, time and money.

Unfortunately for him, and everyone around him, people just didn't want to leave him be.

"Mr. Kaiba, hello," a man said as he randomly came up to him with his hand extended. "I am…"

"Don't care," Kaiba interrupted, pushing his way past him.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba, we've met before but…"

"Don't remember you. Go away."

"Seto Kaiba, you're as devilishly handsome as you ever were…"

"I'll really be devilish if you don't get out of my face."

Such were the comments and insults that could only come from Seto Kaiba.

"_If she does something obscene here I will have no choice but to…_"

Kaiba's thought trailed off as he noted that the soft music had stopped. He lifted his gaze and caught sight of the stage beyond. The lights had dimmed significantly, obscuring what was happening onstage. Not a good sign as far as Kaiba was concerned, but it was too late to do anything about it.

The other rich and beautiful corporate tycoons and their dates stopped chatting to stare at what was happening on the stage. Abruptly, spotlights were light, brightening up the stage before dimming slightly.

On center stage stood Mina, wearing her red ball gown. She had taken her right elbow-length glove off, and she was now holding an electric guitar in her hand. In front of her stood a microphone.

"Good evening," Mina began, smiling brightly as the rest of the stage brightened. Katherine was standing next to Mina, holding her own guitar and she also had a microphone in front of her. Thomas had moved to the drums and his father, Wang had his acoustic guitar.

"Welcome one and all to the Embassy Garden Corporate Christmas Ball."

Kaiba's mouth threatened to hang open as his mind started working frantically to put an end to whatever it was that Mina was planning. For the first time in his life, his big brain was coming up empty. Definitely not a good situation to be in.

"So far, we have played familiar Christmas favorites for you," Mina continued, smiling brightly for the crowd, but now it's time to rock out and really get this party started." She turned to Wang. "You know what to do."

He nodded and strummed a few quiet notes of "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas." Then out of nowhere, the drums kicked in and Mina and Katherine were ready.

"_It's the greatest time of year,  
__And it's here,  
__Help me celebrate it.  
__With everybody here,  
__Friends so dear,  
__Let me simply state,  
__It's our favorite way,  
__To spend the holiday, yeah, yeah!_"

The two girls started belting it out on the two electric guitars before Mina started singing.

"_There's a special kind of feeling in the air,  
__It only happens at this time of year,  
__When everyone is filled with laughs and cheer.  
__That's what matters.  
__Pretty little boxes tied with bows,  
__Walking in the sun or in the snow,  
__We can feel the excitement,  
__Growing,  
__Knowing,_

_It's the greatest time of year,  
__And it's here,  
__Help me celebrate it.  
__With everybody here,  
__Friends so dear,  
__Let me simply state it,  
__Joy to the world and everyone,  
__Lift up your hearts and feel the love,  
__It's our favorite way,  
__To spend the holiday, yeah, yeah._"

A quick guitar solo came from Mina and that was when Katherine's turn to sing came up.

"_We can get all cozy by the fire.  
__Turn the music up a little higher!  
__I don't think that I could ever tire,  
__Of being together._

Mina began singing into her microphone once again as Katherine went back to playing her guitar. By now, the audience, even with most of them being stiff business people, couldn't help but feel magic in the music.

"_Decorate the tree,  
__Hang mistletoe,  
__It's fine by me._

_It's a picture perfect moment captured,  
__Memories that we'll have after…_

_It's the greatest time of year,  
__And it's here,  
__Help me celebrate it,  
__With everybody here,  
__Friends so dear,  
__Let me simply state it.  
__Joy to the world and everyone,  
__Lift up your hearts and feel the love,  
__It's our favorite way,  
__To spend the holiday, yeah, yeah._"

Mina played the chords one by one in succession, her pinned up hairstyle shifted a bit, but Mina didn't really care. This was what having fun was about.

Katherine played a few chords and sang a little more. "_To spend the holiday, yeah, yeah, yeah._"

Thomas stopped on the drums and Mina and Katherine continued belting out their solos and then started again as the solos rose in volume, its sound echoing throughout the night and causing some onlookers to stop and see just what was going on at the Embassy Gardens.

Katherine stepped back up to the microphone, smiling broadly as she sang again. Mina joined in behind her.

"_It's the greatest time of year,  
__And it's here,  
__Help me celebrate it.  
__With everybody here,  
__Friends so dear,  
__Let me simply state it.  
__Joy to the world, joy to the world, joy to the world!_

_It's the greatest time of year!  
__And it's here!  
__Help me celebrate it!  
__With everybody here,  
__Friends so dear,  
__Let me simply state it!  
__Joey to the world and everyone,  
__Lift up your hearts and feel the love,  
__It's our favorite way to spend the holiday._

_It's the greatest time of year,  
__And it's here,  
__Help me celebrate it.  
__With everybody here,  
__Friends so dear,  
__Let me simply state,  
__It's the greatest way to spend the holiday._"

A few chords and a drum solo later, the song was over and the crowd surprisingly went wild with cheers. They had loved it and now the party was banging.

"Looks like we pulled it off!" Katherine exclaimed. "We should totally become a band. We rock!"

Mina smiled, wishing that they could form that band, but with things as they were…this would be the last time she performed with her musical associates/friends. The thought was depressing, so she simply turned back to the crowd, taking a bow before exiting the stage. Katherine and the remaining members of the band began playing "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree."

As she excited the stage, Mina silently prayed that her mother was doing alright. After finding out that E.E. could control her mother's will, she had realized that the mother she had known once may never return to her. Plus, with all of the things Serena had tried to warn her about in Japan, the future was uncertain. Everything was uncertain.

Mina closed her eyes as she came to the Gazebo. She started humming lightly, remembering lyrics in her head. "_I close my eyes, and I can see a better day. I close my eyes and pray._"

On and on the repeated the lyrics in her head, trying to make herself believe that praying and hoping would make her problems disappear. She wanted to believe that better days were coming and that soon, everything would be back to normal, but the uncertainties in her future weighed down on her like bricks.

"I close my eyes, and I can see a better day," she repeated out loud now, singing softly. "I close my eyes and pray_. _I close my eyes, and I can see a better day. I close my eyes and pray."

She kept her eyes closed, trying to see a vision of brighter days.

"I know there's sunshine beyond that rain. I know there's good times beyond the pain. Heaven tell me I can make a change."

Mina was so focused on creating a mental image of a better future that she didn't notice Kaiba come into the Gazebo. He stared at her now, watching as she paced and sang to herself, focusing hard on something he couldn't identify.

At that moment though, he didn't try to figure out what she was thinking about. All he could think was that she was beautiful.

"Mina…"

Mina jumped, opening her eyes immediately and stopping mid lyric. With a turn she sighed out her anxiety. "Oh, you scared me."

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess I'm just trying to give myself a pep talk…"

"But you were singing Mina."

Mina's expression soured as she turned to face her boss. "That's my version of a pep talk. I sing to myself when I'm feeling uncertain about things."

Kaiba chuckled, casually leaning against the post. "And what are you uncertain about?"

"Everything," Mina answered honestly, staring out into the night. "My life has become a puzzle of uncertainties. I just can't shake them." She involuntarily shuddered then, the cold wind on her bare shoulders making her jump.

"Are you cold?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah just a bit."

Kaiba responded by taking off the jacket of his tux. He drew closer to her with the jacket in hand just before draping it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," Mina said, clutching it close to her as Kaiba stepped away.

"You're welcome," he replied, shifting his gaze away to hide the tint of red on his face. "Did you forget to bring the mongrel's jacket with you?"

Mina frowned. "Kaiba, you know how I feel about you calling Joey a mongrel."

"You call him a Chihuahua," Kaiba pointed out.

"Well…yeah, but…that's not the point."

Kaiba simply rolled his eyes before leaning his weight against the post again. There was silence between them for a moment. In the distance the two could hear a piano being played. From what Kaiba could make out it was an instrumental version of "I'll Be Home for Christmas."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba noted that Mina had also caught onto the melody and that she was humming it to herself as she stared at the half moon in the dark sky above them. No doubt that she wanted to be home for Christmas, but felt obligated to stay in Domino.

That was why he had bought Mina a plane ticket for Japan.

With a deep breath, Kaiba stepped forward, earning her attention just as he extended his hand. She eyed him almost suspiciously.

"Would you…care for a dance?"

Mina hesitated for a moment, but she found herself placing her hand in Kaiba's. "Sure, I suppose I don't mind dancing with you," she told him. His greeting smirk met the mischief in her eyes as the two drew closer. Kaiba placed his hand on the small of her back while gently grasping Mina's gloveless hand. Mina placed her glove covered hand on his shoulder as he began to lead them in a slow and steady waltz.

The piano music lifted as the familiar melody sounded through the night air.

And despite himself, Kaiba let go and let himself sing the familiar lyrics that his mother used to sing at Christmas. Yes, these were familiar lyrics that Kaiba made himself forget in order to block out the pain his mother's suicide had caused him.

"I'll be home for Christmas," he sang, gaining Mina's surprise as she lifted her gaze. "You can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents under the tree."

Mina joined in. "Christmas Eve will find me, where the love lights gleam. I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams."

As they swayed, their voices joined, harmonizing to the light piano music. "I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents under the tree."

Kaiba stepped back slightly, allowing Mina to twirl just before he brought her back in his arms again. "Christmas Eve will find me, where the love lights gleam. I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams."

The two swayed gently, slowing almost to a stop as they sang the final words of the song together.

"If only in my dreams."

Kaiba drew closer, his eyes darkening slightly as his lax grip barely tightened on Mina's arms.

Mina stayed still, knowing what was happening and waiting for Kaiba's lips to touch hers expectantly, but in the back of her mind she felt that something was off about this. She wanted Kaiba to kiss her, the setting for this kiss was right, and the guy in front of her was definitely good looking not to mention smart and charismatic. Nothing should have made Mina second guess what she was about to let Kaiba do, but before she could blink her fingertips were on his lips, stopping him in his tracks.

Kaiba almost went cross eyed as he stared solely at Mina's fingertips on his lips. Immediately his good mood went down the tubes, but he kept his composure.

"I'm sorry," Mina told him, pulling her hand back. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you Kaiba. Actually, I'd like to, but…"

"But what?" Kaiba questioned, his tone reflecting more patience than he actually had.

Mina turned away from him, hurriedly coming up with a lie to throw him off. "I'm just not ready for a relationship. Especially with everything that's going on…I just don't know if complicating our relationship is the best thing right now. What I'm trying to say is that I need things to be simple between us for now."

Kaiba couldn't think past his disappointment at the moment, so he couldn't properly listen to Mina's reason. However, if he had been listening, he would have clearly seen that the girl was lying through her teeth.

He stepped back, releasing her arms. "I understand."

Mina nodded and stepped back as well, shrugging off Kaiba's jacket. She quickly held it out towards him. "Here."

He shook his head. "Reach into the pocket first."

"What?"

"You heard me ribbon girl."

Mina wasn't sure of what Kaiba was talking about, but she did what she was told and reached into the inside pocket of the jacket. Inside she felt a piece of paper. Her eyes widened in subtle shock.

"_He didn't_."

Slowly Mina pulled the paper from out of the pocket. As she gazed at it, she could clearly see that this wasn't just a piece of paper. It was a plane ticket to Japan.

A ticket that would be leaving at noon tomorrow.

"_He bought me a ticket for the same day and time…I have two tickets now._"

"Merry Christmas, Mina."

Presently, Mina couldn't come up with any words to describe the irony of the moment. It was classic craziness. She was stunned beyond measure.

"_What do I do?_" she wondered. "_What should I say? I know one thing I can't do is tell him I already bought myself a ticket. He won't admit it, but he totally feels rejected right now and if I don't take this…it'll be that much worse when I come back, but what use would I have for an extra ticket? It's a waste of money._"

"Mina?"

Mina hurriedly blinked and smiled up at Kaiba. "I can't believe you bought me a ticket. This is…Seto…" she trailed off, realizing she'd called Kaiba by his first name for the first time.

He caught onto it as well. "Since when did you start calling me Seto?"

She laughed softly. "The same day you started calling me Mina." Her sapphire gaze lifted, smiling at him for the gesture. "Thank you Seto."

"You're welcome."

With a burst of inspiration, Mina quickly kissed Kaiba on the cheek before handing him his jacket. After that she waved and took off sprinting, joy as well as confliction weighing on her heart.

* * *

A little later

"CRASH!"

"KERCHING!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With a loud bang, Joey's unruly blond head hit the side of the counter top in the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his father. His body slammed into the cold, white tile floor. Small droplets of blood splattered all over it, leaving evidence of what would be the crime scene of a murder if the young teen didn't get out of that apartment.

"You sick excuse for a son!"

Joey's vision was already starting to spin when he finally caught sight of his father. His blonde hair was unruly like Joey's, but his brown eyes mirrored hate and an intent to kill.

The predicament Joey now found himself in hadn't been expected. Joey never expected his father home until around eleven to twelve o'clock midnight. As of now, it was only nine fifteen. At any rate, it was clear that Joey's father must have really had a bad night tonight and he was going to make sure that his son paid for whatever misfortune he had brought on himself.

"You're the reason that everything's wrong in my life!"

Joey raised into a sitting position, blinking to get his eyesight back into focus as he planned his escape.

It wasn't as if Joey couldn't defend himself from his father now. On multiple occasions he had done a great deal of damage to the man, but this time he'd been caught completely off guard.

"_Joey, Joey! Is everything alright!_"

Joey's gaze shifted to the cordless phone that was laying on top of the counter. Serenity's voice was coming from it loud and clear.

"And you had the nerve to call the worthless trash that left me!"

The senile mad-man picked up the phone and hurled it across the room. It slammed into the wall and snapped in two.

"Serenity…" Joey murmured, the sudden dizziness forcing him back into a laying position.

Joey's father began throwing all sorts of things at the wall seconds later. He threw pots, pans, mugs, you name it he threw it at the wall. Each item hit said wall with a clang or smashed into a thousand pieces of ceramic glass. As the rampage continued, Joey began crawling toward the door, his head pounding ferociously as he tried to get to his knees.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"

There was a clang of a drawer opening. Joey risked a glance but immediately regretted it the second his eyes caught the dank kitchen light reflecting off the edge of a blade.

This was one predicament Joey really hadn't been prepared for. He expected a lot of things from his father. He expected to be beat, spat at, thrown into a wall, hit in the head with a beer bottle, and a bunch of other horrible things that Joey didn't dare think about.

Nevertheless, one thing Joey would never expect would be his father holding up a knife in the air with an intent to kill him. Such a thing had only happened once a long time ago…just before his mother and Serenity left.

"_Why_?" he wondered, finally finding the strength to stagger to his feet. "_Why did ya abandon me mom? Why did you leave me here to suffer with him? Do you hate me? Is that it? Why?_"

Joey's silent questions went unanswered as he limped toward the door of the apartment. His confused mind left him incapable of processing exactly what was happening. All he knew was that he had to get out before this monster killed him.

"DIE!"

Joey ducked and felt the blade slide through the air by him. Again on the floor, the mad man took advantage of this and pinned him down.

"Dad! Stop!"

He didn't listen to his son. Instead the angry father sliced Joey's cheek. It was a thin cut, but Joey screamed out anyhow. He thrashed and kicked relentlessly. After a few terrifying seconds he was able to knock the knife out of his father's grip by using the butt of his hand. The mad man dove for the knife while Joey rushed for the door.

Seconds later Joey again felt the blade. This time it slashed across his back, causing him to stagger, but he turned and sent a jaw breaking punch straight into his father's nose. The man staggered back, and fell on his butt.

Joey then put all of his focus into running. He didn't turn back to see if his father was chasing him. All he knew was that he had to find a place to hideout. He had to find a safe haven, if only for the night.

* * *

Around the same time inside Mina's apartment

With a quick flick of her wrist, Mina zipped up one of her duffel bags. After getting home she had flung off her dress and uncomfortable shoes before changing into a black tank top and dark green pajama pants. Her hair was still pinned up, but she had washed off the make-up from her face.

Artemis was lying on the bed next to her duffel bag, studying it with a thoughtful expression on his furry face.

"You said Serena wrote that she and the others are at a school called Ashford Academy right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mina replied, distracted by her work. "That's right."

"Your mother's last name was Ashford wasn't it?"

Mina paused in her work, blinking as the dots connected in her mind. "Oh, I did not realize that."

Artemis deadpanned. "Seriously?"

Mina nodded, a light blush appearing on her face. "Guess it never occurred to me that the two could be related. Maybe the school is owned by the nobleman…well I guess I should call him grandpa."

"I suppose," Artemis replied. "But we'll have to be careful Mina. This trip will be more than just a reunion with the Sailor Scouts."

"I know."

There was silence between them for a little while, but Artemis ended up breaking it.

"So, how was the ball."

Mina's blush darkened considerably. "Well…it was great until Kaiba tried to kiss me."

"HE DID WHAT!"

"Artemis calm down!" Mina exclaimed, the blush darkening again. "Please, you'll wake up the neighbors."

Artemis took a deep steadying breath before speaking again, "He. Did. WHAT!"

Mina sighed, falling onto the queen sized bed on the other side of her duffel bag. "He tried to kiss me, but I stopped him. What's weird though is that I actually wanted to kiss him but didn't. That's never happened before."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"Normally when I want to kiss a guy…I just do," Mina explained, her gaze narrowing on the ceiling above her. "Kissing guys is not something I normally think about."

Artemis groaned. "Just how many guys have you kissed Mina?"

"Oh, like that's any of your business Artemis."

"Well, it should be!"

Mina shifted on the bed, pushing her weight onto her elbows so she could see Artemis over the duffel bag. "Don't you think its odd though?" she asked. "I know I've changed but, I couldn't have changed that much Artemis. Could I?"

Artemis shrugged. "You're asking the wrong cat."

With a shake of her head, Mina rose from off the bed. She began humming a soft tune as she walked out of the master bedroom and into the mid-sized kitchen area that was next to the living room area. Artemis followed, wanting a late snack.

"Want a sundae to celebrate going back home?" Mina asked, opening the freezer.

Artemis nodded as he hopped onto the kitchen counter. "Sweets are always a treat."

Mina giggled, setting the tub of vanilla ice cream on the counter. Then, she opened the fridge and took out chocolate and strawberry sauce. She was just about to get the bananas from her fruit bowl when frantic knocking sounded at the door.

"Let me in! Please! Mina!"

Artemis glanced at Mina, his eyes asking who it was. At first, Mina couldn't figure out who it was either. The voice was too panicked for her to identify.

"Mina! It's me! Please! Let me in!"

The frantic knocking continued, scaring Mina half to death as she finally recognized the voice.

"Joey?" Mina questioned aloud, rushing to the door in ten seconds flat with Artemis on her heels. She quickly unbolted the bolts before yanking the door open. An involuntary gasp fell from her lips as her eyes took in Joey's slim frame.

He wore a white t-shirt that had a blue square design on the front and the sleeves and blue jeans. His feet were only covered in white socks.

But the fact that Joey wasn't wearing shoes wasn't why Mina froze as soon as she saw him. Her eyes had immediately been drawn to the red liquid dripping from the side of his head. The substance had already stained strands of his unruly bangs. She noted the cut on his cheek too.

And his chocolate brown eyes, the eyes that usually reflected warmth and joy, were now laced with terror and desparation. The sight of those eyes made Mina's blood run cold.

"Jo…Joey…what happened?"

* * *

A/N: Say hello to the cliffhanger! Muhahahahahaha! Be glad that this isn't the last chapter. You all would totally hate me if I left it there. However, the next chapter will be the last one. So, get those questions in. Time is swiftly running out. So, if you have questions about this story, its coming sequels, its sister stories, or anything at all, know that the floor is open and that I will answer your questions in the last chapter.


	100. Endtapes

A/N: Well, after last chapter's cliffy, I'm sure you are ready for the final chapter of "Surviving Through Changes." Oh, I totally want to cry, but I won't. I will keep myself together. I dedicated this last chapter to all of my reviewers. Thanks for making this story a success. All of you are fantastic!

Final Disclaimer: Yugioh, Sailor Moon, and Code Geass are not mine. None of the songs I used in this story are mine either. I only own my original characters. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 100

Endtapes

Mina P.O.V.

Joey frantically stepped inside. "Back up…hurry."

I stepped back as Joey glanced down the hall. Then, he rushed inside and slammed the door shut, bolting the locks as fast as he could.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my eyes now locked on the cut across the back of Joey's shirt. It was stained in blood. "Joey, are you okay?"

"Don't talk," Joey replied, kneeling down and pressing his ear to the door. I quickly put my hands over my mouth to stop myself from asking more questions. Artemis stared up at me worriedly before glancing back at Joey.

Minutes of tense silence passed. Every second felt like an eternity. Ugh, if there's one thing I hate more than having my life turned upside down over and over again, it's being kept waiting when I've got important questions that need to be answered.

A few more tense moments pass and then, thankfully, Joey's body finally relaxes. "Everything's okay now…"

"OKAY! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!"

Joey flinched, inching closer to the door. There was evident fear in his eyes and that made my temper fizzle out almost immediately. Back at Duelist Kingdom, there had been one moment that Joey had looked like this. That was the moment those assassins attacked us and nearly killed him.

Slowly I walked toward him, kneeling carefully so I wouldn't scare him. "Joey, what happened to you?"

His gaze narrowed to the carpeted floor. "My dad happened."

"Your dad?" I asked.

"What did he do?" Artemis questioned.

Joey let out a sigh. "He came home earlier than I expected and…tonight he tried to kill me. I almost didn't make it out in time. He was going to make me suffer. He was going to draw out my pain for as long as possible until…until…"

"It's okay," I cut in, "you don't have to say it. I understand." Gently I took a hold of his hand. "Let me help you up. I need to check that cut on your back."

Joey simply nodded. I turned to Artemis and silently told him that I needed to talk to Joey alone. He was reluctant to leave, but one pout sent him packing. Again, it works every time.

I sat Joey down at the kitchen table. From the corner of my eye I caught sight of the ice cream tub I'd left out. "Want ice cream or something?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

This was definitely serious. A day that Joey Wheeler wasn't hungry was definitely not a good one.

The next few minutes became of blur of putting things away and looking for the peroxide to use on the cuts Joey had on his back, cheek, and head. As I searched, Joey would let out soft groans of pain. Every time he did that my chest would tighten. Joey was always cheerful, even in the most dire situation, but right now it was clear that he was in **real **pain and anguish. It worried me more than I care to admit.

Eventually I found the peroxide, and along the way I managed to find some bandages too.

"Okay," I muttered, grabbing a washcloth from out of the drawer by the sink. "This'll sting a bit, but just hold still." I reached for the chair by him and scooted it closer so I could see the cuts better. At least I had learned something from Ami.

"This has never happened before," Joey whispered. "He's beaten me before…but he never tried to kill me."

I stayed silent, focusing on pouring bits of peroxide onto the washcloth.

"I…I think I understand why mom left me with him now," he continued, his voice quieter than before. "She hates me just like he hates me."

Pausing I stared up at Joey. His gaze was far from me, off in some other world I wasn't sure I could pull him out of, but I had to try.

"Joey, I'm sure that your mother doesn't hate you," I told him, gently pressing the washcloth to the cut on his cheek. "She must've had some reason for doing what she did. I honestly don't see any reason why anyone would hate you Joey. You're a good person."

Joey let out a small bitter laugh. "You're just saying that…"

"I am not," I interrupted, wiping away the blood before putting a band-aid on his cheek. "There's no reason why anyone, especially your parents, should hate you. You're funny and kind, and you're a great duelist. Sure, you act like an idiot sometimes, but you're extremely intelligent and you always keep your promises. Plus…you stood by me when no one else did, so…no I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. I mean it."

Joey's chocolate gaze lifted slightly. "Really?"

"Really," I answered, pressing the cloth to his head next. He grimaced a bit, but otherwise didn't show any reaction to the stinging pain. I smiled a bit. "It's a good thing that these cuts are thin and short. They aren't deep either, so I don't think you'll need any stitches."

"You might be speaking too soon," Joey replied. "The one on my back is a long cut. It may not be deep but…that's where I'm losing the most blood."

My gaze drifted behind the chair Joey was sitting in. I could see what he meant from the small puddle on the floor. His blood was definitely dripping out from his back. I better hurry.

Quickly I laced my fingers underneath the sides of Joey's shirt.

He tensed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off your shirt for you," I replied simply, keeping the tone of my voice neutral. "Moving too much might cause you to bleed more, so I'll take care of it."

"No, that's okay," Joey protested, eyeing me pleadingly. "I don't mind the pain. Really, if I bleed out more…"

"Do you not want me to see something?"

Joey stammered and turned his head from me. Apparently his blood on the floor was much more interesting.

With a sigh I raised my hand to the side of his chin, gently turning his head to make him look at me.

"Joey, even with all of your flaws, I can't think of anyone whose beauty rivals yours."

The boy in front of me blinked for a few seconds, but it wasn't long before he busted out laughing. "That's got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard in my life…"

"I'm glad you feel that way, cause you're the one that said it first," I cut in, smirking at him before placing my hand back under the hem of his shirt. "The point is that you don't have to worry about your flaws with me Joey. I won't judge you because you didn't judge me."

Joey stared at me for a long moment. His expression reflected uncertainty, but his body relaxed as the minutes passed.

One deep breath later and I was ready. "May I?"

He gave a simple nod.

By slow degrees I lifted the bottom of his shirt up, revealing his abdomen. I kept my eyes away, focusing on my work as I continued moving the shirt upward. With a swift glance at his chest I motioned for him to lift his arms a bit. He complied and the back of the shirt rose over his wound. Gently I pulled the back of his shirt over his head before pulling the rest of the shirt away from his arms.

"There," I murmured, walking around so that I was behind him. "Okay, I can't see the wound because of the back of the chair. Do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah, but…prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself…" my voice trailed off as Joey stood, revealing his whole back to me. I could clearly see the cut now, but I could clearly see the bruises on his back as well. On one of his shoulder blades I could easily see a scar, also a cut from a knife. There were some other scars along his back, but they were lighter, so it was harder to see what had made them.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "It is a longer cut," was my only verbal reaction as I quickly turned the chair he'd been sitting in around. "I need you to sit down again, but I want your chest against the back of the chair.

He nodded and sat down, bad boy style, crossing his arms on top of the back of the chair. Basically, the boy was sitting backwards.

My eyes quickly scanned the long cut before I rushed to get the peroxide. The other two cuts had stopped bleeding pretty fast, but this one might take a bit longer.

"I noticed that ya don't have a lot of food in your fridge," Joey said suddenly. "You might want to go shopping soon."

"Actually," I paused, unsure of how to tell him, "um…I'm leaving soon."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah," I replied, pressing the cloth a little harder. "I bought a plane ticket to Japan. I'm going there…to rescue my mom."

"Your mom?" Joey questioned. "I thought she was…"

"I thought so too," I cut in. "You see, I got a phone call from her yesterday, telling me that I had to come to Japan as soon as possible because my friends are in trouble; however, I found out that E.E. can manipulate my mom's will. That's why she tried to kill me before Duelist Kingdom. She was an experiment for a human weapon."

"So, you're going to Japan to find her?"

"I am."

There were a few more minutes of silence between us. In that time, I managed to stop the bleeding on Joey's back. Now I just had to bandage it and his head wound.

"When are you leaving?" he asked once I'd finished wrapping his head in bandages.

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Tomorrow?"

I nodded and motioned for him to stand. He quickly rose. "Alright Joey, lift up your arms again. I'm going to see if I can manage this…wait why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"Too far, and I didn't want cops investigating my home."

"No offense, but it doesn't sound like much of home," I told him, unraveling more bandages as I began to wrap them around Joey's back and chest. He didn't need all of these bandages, but I had to make sure that he wouldn't bleed out again.

Joey glanced back at me as I worked. "It's not much of a home, but it's the only home I have Mina. I'll just have to deal with it until I'm eighteen."

My hands tightened on the bandages. I was supposed to be tying them, but I had stopped in my tracks. It was as if my hands had become frozen statues. It wasn't long before I felt my body shake.

"Are you alright?" Joey asked. I tried to answer him, but found that I couldn't for reasons I can't express. The words were completely locked in my throat.

"No…" I finally managed to choke out. "That man tried to kill you and I…you just can't get hurt like this again okay." I stepped back from him as I finished tying the last bandage around him. "You can sit down now."

Joey turned the chair back around and sat, leaning back at bit. "Mina, you worry too much."

"I do not," I argued, throwing the washcloth into the sink. "I worry just enough. You're the one that worries too much. At Duelist Kingdom, I couldn't do anything without you harping down my back."

"Now I know the feeling," Joey replied, rolling his eyes.

I walked back to the table and sat down in my chair. "One thing is for sure. I don't want you going back to that apartment. I don't want to come back and find out that you got killed by your father. Sorry, I can't…I won't go through that."

"Well where am I supposed to stay?"

"That's easy," I told him, "you can stay here while I'm…" the sentence hung in the air as a different thought came to mind.

"And," Joey pressed, his questioning expression watching my every move.

A sudden and ridiculous question struck me. "Joey, what are you doing for Christmas?"

Joey sighed. "Well, with my family life the way it is…I don't really get to celebrate Christmas. I usually hang out with Yugi and the gang Christmas Eve, but on Christmas Day I usually just wander the streets of Domino. You know, window shopping and all that crap."

"Why would you just wander around Domino?" I asked, the wheels in my mind turning.

"Well…I don't want to burden anyone, especially on Christmas."

I studied Joey's expression as a completely crazy idea started to work its way into my head. Parts of the idea were horrible. Even thinking up such a scheme was risky, maybe even more dangerous than the wrath of Joey's father.

But I had to ask him. I had to ask him because there were two plane tickets to Japan laying on the nightstand of my room and Joey needed an escape from his father. We were already out of school for holiday break, so there was no reason why either of us had to stay here. We could escape this place and its troubles together.

Besides that, I owed Joey after everything he had done for me. It was my turn to go out of my way to help him out.

I would give him the perfect Christmas.

Reaching across the table, I took his hand in mine and stared directly into his puzzled chocolate eyes.

"Joey, what would you say if I asked you to come with me?"

* * *

A/N: **THE END**. And I left you guys yet another cliffy to deal with. Not to mention that its at the end of the story too. Muhahahahaha! Don't give me that look, you guys love cliffhangers. You just don't want to admit it.

Now to personally thank all of my reviewers. Those in bold are good friends, those who helped in the creative development of this story, and/or inspired my writing.

In the order that people reviewed…

angelic aquarian, Kurai-98, **nequam-tenshi**, **Black Cat Angel**, Sakura Lisel, **Azelf 1717**, **Dusty Hallway**, TATIANA, yugilover, xx-darkvampireangel-xx, marc, kanna-chan94, Dr-fanmai-lover, **WolvesKey**, Unknown reviewer, Mariklover 222, **Princesa De La Luna**, Aki no Tsuki, Heaven'sKnight 15, **Realms of Destiny**, Tangerine Cherry Blossoms, **Fire Ice and Snowcones**, Nightblaze the female deputy, Phil the Persona Guy, Mirria 1, **Dustfinger's cheering section**, **Mayonaka Yoreki**, **the2016TC**, **Mukila**, **Cosmic Kiss, **and **SuperNova 23**

Next I'd like to thank those who added this story to their favorites list. The bold thing applies here as well. These are in alphabetical order.

Aki no Tsuki, andrewjeeves, animefan1029, **Black Cat Angel**, bonbon 2007, boo56, catlover 123456789, CyberChick 135, **Cosmic Kiss**, Cristallodighiaccionero, Dustfinger's cheering section, **Dusty Hallway**, Gallantmon of the Hazard, Heaven's Knight 15, HollyKalinaStabler, i can't be trusted, JediSpiritMonk, Kanna-chan94, Kevin lowe, LadySongbird 16, lonewolfgirl-sademo 588, Macky316, Mariklover 222, Mewtwo master, Mirria 1, Moon Rune, Moreno X25, ms. kittybits, mylight 85, Pokemon Knight, Princess Aaliyah, Raven Yuki-Slifer Queen, **Realms of Destiny**, Romantic Haberdashery, Sakura Lisel, sakurademonalchemist, SeiraMizu, ShiMaiQi, Sparkle Rabbit Brownies, **SuperNova 23**, Tangerine Cherry Blossoms, TerrisH, Wal Otter, xx-darkvampireangel-xx, xx-sarah93-xx, Yasushi, and Yin Shi.

Special Thanks to…

**nequam-tenshi**: You were one of my constant reviewers. I thank you for all the comments you made. They were really nice.

**Black Cat Angel**: My honorary soul sista and one of my best friends on this site. Thanks for always encouraging me and giving me great ideas. I've had loads of fun working and talking with you. You have fabulous ideas and I hope that all of your dreams come true.

**Azelf 1717**: Your reviews really made me think, and they really helped in the development of this story, especially where Mina's heritage is concerned. For a while I struggled with the idea of if I should make Pegasus actually be her biological father or not, but I was encouraged by your reviews and decided that it would work, so thanks. You rock!

**Dusty Hallway**: You were very nice to me when I emailed you those few times and I read some of your stories. You also helped me begin to start using commas right. (Though it is still one of my weaknesses.) Thanks for your compliments and support.

**WolvesKey**: Thanks for reading my earlier chapters with a critical eye. I know that Sailor Venus wasn't in this story as much as she should have been and I'm glad you pointed it out to me. You're constructive criticism really helped me out. It's appreciated, so thanks.

**Princesa De La Luna**: You're always so nice to me and you always give me info on great stories that are out on this site. You have great taste and I thank you for all of your reviews and your help. It's greatly appreciated.

**Realms of Destiny**: Okay, first off. You totally rock. Your compliments always make my day! Plus, you always give fantabulous ideas and introduced me to a character in the series I didn't know existed, Ace, Mina's actual first love from the Sailor V manga. That's definitely going to tie into this story later and I thank you for making it known to me. This story definitely wouldn't be what it is without your help and support. Thanks for sticking with it for so long and for all of your encouragement. You are totally an honorary soul sista!

**Dustfinger's cheering section**: I simply loved your reviews. You always asked such great questions that prompted ideas for this story and its coming sequels.

**Fire Ice Snowcones**: I've read some of the Sailor Moon/Yugioh crossover that you've been writing, and I really like it so far. It actually helped in the Seto/Mina moments towards the end of this story and I'm really grateful for it. You are really talented, so keep it up.

**Mayonaka Yoreki**: The last two chapters of this story were totally inspired by your story, "A Fresh Start," which is a Inuyasha and Durarara crossover that really has nothing to do with my story whatsoever, but it was expertly written and it gave me the extra kick I needed to finish up the final two chapters of this story. Also, thanks for your review too. I'm glad that you enjoyed my story. Keep up the awesome work.

**the2016TC**: Thanks for your awesome compliment in your review. I was so honored and thanks for extending out your hand of friendship too. It was a really sweet gesture and I hope you will have a bright future.

**Mukila**: Thank you for your idea about Mina going to school with Mokuba. I totally loved writing about it, and though I didn't go into depth, Mina may go back to Mokuba's school again, who knows. I might just write up a side story that tells of Mina's adventures within Kaiba Corp. as the months passed since I kind of rushed the ending a bit. We'll just have to see. In any case, thanks so much!

**Cosmic Kiss**: Thanks so much for your reviews and for the nice things you've said to me. Also, thanks for the opportunity to help on a story that's sure to be fantastic. I wish you the best. Good luck!

**SuperNova 23**: Okay, we only just started talking about a month ago, and I thought I'd let you know that I think you are really talented and intelligent. Just remember to never sell yourself short and always put your best foot forward. I'm very glad that I got to know you. Thanks for reading this story. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Alright, now that the thank you notes are out of the way, let us get to the special portion of this chapter. Below, you will find the following.

1.) _Q & A_: Where I answer all of the questions the readers sent me through PM's or reviews.

2.) _The Soundtrack_: Where I list all of the songs, in the order they appeared, in this story.

3.) _Advertisements_: For my other stories and for stories I've read on this site that I think all of you might enjoy.

4.) _Special Advertisement_: This is for a story my new friend Cosmic Kiss is writing. In this section, I'll tell you more about it. Believe me, this is going to be an awesome story!

5.) _Sister Story Preview_: This is only for those who haven't already read "A Date With Destiny." A lot of people may not know of the epic fandom that is Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. This anime/manga, ties into this story a lot and "The Golden Strands," will be set in the Code Geass world. So, if you just want to get a preview of what Code Geass is about and/or read the first chapter of "A Date With Destiny" to see what the madness is about, this section of my special author's note is for you.

Alright, let's get it going!

* * *

**Q & A**

In this section I will answer all the questions the readers sent to me. (Also, if you the reader asked more than one question, I have spread them out throughout the Q & A.)

_Italics_ = Questions

Regular = Answers

Okay, the first question of the day will be from SuperNova 23.

_Will Tides of Love have Mina returning to Japan, or will it feature Battle City?_

Well, that is a great question indeed and it has a pretty lengthy explanation.

"Tides of Love" is the official sequel of this story; however, there is a prequel to the sequel, which I have named "The Golden Strands." This story will be written and posted before Tides of Love. I call it a prequel simply because it's going to be semi-short with only twenty or so chapters. Now, back to the initial question, Tides of Love will cover Battle City in its entirety, though I may end up writing another story along with Tides of Love since the Battle City arc is two seasons long. We'll see. The Golden Strands, will take place in Japan. I hope that answers your question.

Now, the next question comes from Cosmic Kiss.

_My question is when will we see Mina's dad again? Will Pegasus return?_

Well, to answer your question about Mina's father…as of now, he will not appear in "The Golden Strands." However, you will learn more about him in the story and about the history behind the Ashford family. As for Pegasus…he probably won't be back for a while either, but he'll be mentioned.

Next question is from Dustfinger's cheering section.

_It's been a while since Fernando has any screen time. Did he die? I can't help but think of him as a villain._

I can assure you that Fernando is alive and well. He has simply left Domino City. He was there to deliver a message to Mina and now that its delivered, he has reported back to E.E. Because of this, I guess you could say that Fernando is quote on quote, a villain, but he has a soft side. He likes Mina and wishes her the best, but he's more concerned with protecting what he loves, and that would be Kaguya, who is a character all of you are going to meet at some point during The Golden Strands. There's a lot more to his story that hasn't been delved into yet, but will in the coming sequel, so stay tuned.

Hope that answers your question.

Our next question of the day is from Mukila.

_What are the pairings?_

Now that is a semi-spoilerific question. I'm sure everyone can tell that there are hints of Joey/Mina and Kaiba/Mina in this story. Truth be told, I'm thinking of a love triangle between the three of them, and once you throw Mai into the equation, you've got a love square going on and a whole lot of problems. There's no telling who's going to be with who when it comes to them. I will however tell you some of the other pairings I have in mind.

Yugi or Yami/Tea

Tristan/Serenity

Fernando/ Kaguya (You'll find out who Kaguya is in the Golden Strands)

As the story progresses, there'll be more pairings, but for now this is all I can reveal.

Alright, so far so great. Let's keep moving!

Our next question of the day comes from Phil the Persona Guy.

_What exactly is Geass?_

Many of you do not know the epic fandom that is Code Geass, but I will explain what Geass is here for you now.

Geass is basically a supernatural power that a select few posses. When it comes to Mina, her Geass had lived within her for all of her life, but had been dormant until her trip to the Shadow Realm when old memories resurfaced. Geass manifests differently for each person, so the people who have this power all have different abilities. Mina's ability is to see into the past and travel through dimensions. The latter hasn't been delved into much yet, but in the future it will. Fernando's power is to manipulate emotions. He can make an angry person feel at ease with just a few words. Sometimes his power takes direct eye contact, but only if the person he's using it on is particularly strong willed like Kaiba.

Fernando obtained his Geass from E.E, who you will learn more about in the future, but she is an immortal being that's lived for thousands of years. Her goal is to destroy the Sailor Scouts and obtain the power of chaos, which the Sailor Scouts had a first hand at battling when they fought Galaxia.

Geass is usually given through an immortal such as E.E. The reason for this is because they once had a Geass, but upon gaining immortality, gave that power away in exchange for a Code, which is what makes them immortal. It's actually a cycle, but not one I can completely disclose as of yet. For those who have seen Code Geass, you all know what I'm talking about. I highly recommend that all of you look up Code Geass on YouTube. It is the best anime ever! You guys will love it!

This next fabulous question is from SuperNova 23. This guy really asked some good questions.

_In the ending of A Date With Destiny, [__**Spoiler**__], gained the Geass to [__**Spoiler**__], but it takes five years for it to recharge. Couldn't Setsuna manipulate time to make it recharge faster just in case?_

Sorry I had to put big bold **Spoiler **indicators in your question, but it had to be done for the sake of those who haven't read A Date With Destiny. As for your question, that's something I didn't think about to be honest, but I do have an explanation for why Setsuna cannot manipulate time in this case.

See, Setsuna actually isn't supposed to manipulate time. Doing so causes an imbalance to the space time continuum, which…gah, there's a spoiler thing in there too. Well, basically the space time continuum is already imbalanced due to something that the main antagonists of both of these stories, *cough* E.E. *cough*, has done. But you won't find out about that until later, so unfortunately, I kind of have to leave you hanging on that, but the other reason why Setsuna wouldn't be able to use her powers is because [**Spoiler Character] **didn't tell them. Plus, Setsuna fast forwarding through time would make it impossible for the [**spoiler character] **to use her power on the person [**spoiler action]**. This is because Setsuna and the [**spoiler character]** would have to travel five years into the future. Time may be the same for the two of them, but for everyone else it would be like they disappeared for five years and the person that [**spoiler character]** tried to save…well it would already be way too late. Also, the time frame for the main events of Code Geass is only 2 to 3 years, so skipping five years wouldn't do much good story wise. Still, this was a really great question.

You may not have read it yet or maybe you have, but A Date With Destiny has an incomplete sequel called Here We Go Again. So far it has fifteen chapters, but I believe I will be posting new chapters very soon. Thanks again for your question.

Next question is from Dustfinger's cheering section.

_While I love Joey, I'm a Kaiba fan-girl at heart. Do you think you can work his eventual happiness into things or will that throw off your plot? Will there be conflict between him and Joey for Mina?_

Awesome question! Okay, Kaiba is a very complex character. He's actually the hardest character to write for. I've been debating whether or not he should fall for Mina, but clearly he is, so that's going to cause problems for Joey and Mina's relationship if the two of them get romantically involved. I believe in happy endings so Kaiba will be happy by the time I'm through with all this madness, but all of the characters in this story and the following stories are going to go through trials and tribulations, but end up better people in the end. And since Kaiba and Joey both kind of have a thing for Mina…lets just say there'll probably some conflict at some point. It's coming!

Hope that answers your question.

Our next question comes from Realms of Destiny.

_Will Ace be making an appearance in the sequel?_

For those of you who have not read the Sailor V manga, (me included here), Ace is actually Mina's first love before Alan. In the manga, Sailor Venus goes to China after discovering that Ace was actually working for the Negaverse. It is there that she kills Ace.

Or so she thinks…

Ace may not make an appearance in the Golden Strands, but he will be mentioned. However, in Tides of Love…expect him to show up at some point.

Thanks for the awesome question. And thanks for introducing me to Ace's character. There's actually more to be said about this character that needs to be mentioned, but there's actually a story on fan fiction that can pretty much tell you everything you want to know about Ace. It's a story called Ace of Hearts by Bill K. It's a great piece of work, so check it out if you want info on who Ace is.

By the way, Mina doesn't mention Ace in this story only because she has pushed the memory of him far out of her mind. However, circumstances will bring those thoughts back to the surface.

Here's the next question. This one is from SuperNova 23.

_Why do you use English names for the inner senshi and the Japanese names for the outers? And where is Mamoru/Darien/Tuxedo Mask? I didn't see him in A Date With Destiny._

Well…it's actually semi-complicated.

For Serena/Usagi: I grew up with the English version, so I got used to calling Sailor Moon Serena. Anything else just didn't fit for me. Even when I saw the Japanese version for Sailor Stars and what not…it just wasn't right to me, so I kept her English name.

For Ami/Amy: Ami's name in this story is actually the Japanese spelling, but both names are pretty much the same so…not much to change really. In the English version her last name is Anderson, but commonly I use her Japanese last name, which is Mizuno.

For Rei/Raye: Same as Ami. I actually use the Japanese spelling for Rei and her last name was already Hino so…case closed.

For Lita/Makoto: Like Serena, anything other than Lita just sounded wrong. I couldn't bear to use her Japanese name. I just don't like it.

For Mina/Minako: As you all know, I use both the English and Japanese name for Sailor Venus in this story, but mainly Mina because I grew up with the English version.

Now, the outer scouts have their Japanese names simply because I wanted them to be authentic Japanese. Harkua/Amara, is very prideful of her culture, so unless she's going undercover, Haruka will be her name. Michiru and Setsunna follow the same pattern, and I like their Japanese names better. Hotaru was already Hotaru so…go figure.

Darien/Mamoru: Enlgish, English, English! That's all I'm gonna say.

And last but not least, Rini/Chibiusa will be called Rini in my stories. English version is stuck in my brain.

Regarding Darien and what's going on with him. He is also in America/Area 1. He resides in Dallas at a university and had been exchanging letters with Serena up until the events of A Date With Destiny occurred. However, like Mina in this story, Serena has sent someone to give letters to Darien in order to keep everyone safe. That'll be revealed in the Golden Strands as well as A Date With Destiny's sequel Here We Go Again.

Hope that answers your question.

Man, everyone asked such mind wrenching questions. I can barely keep up. Let's keep it moving!

This fabulous question is from Dustfinger's cheering section.

_Does Megan have a secret plan to infiltrate the group and destroy it from within?_

I could probably work that angle, but no. Megan's change is due to the fact that Mina really talked her down. She'll probably never admit it, but everything Mina said about Megan was true. Megan is starting to realize this and the truth of the matter is that she never really wanted to hurt anyone, but popularity got the best of her and the more popular she got, the more big-headed she got. I believe people can change for the better, so Megan isn't going to try anything as of now. We'll have to see.

This next question is once again from SuperNova 23.

_Are Rei and Mina the only Senshi with these new back stories or is there stuff about the others?_

Regarding that, Rei and Mina are my favorite characters of the Sailor Moon series, so I absolutely had to write stories about them first. I do have an idea for Ami, but I have incorporated her point of view in A Date With Destiny and Here We Go Again at certain points. I might have a story centered around her that spin-offs from the others, but right now I'm not sure. As for Lita…right now I've got nothing idea wise for her story or what fandom she could crossover into. I feel that I just need to see more anime shows to get one for her though. You'll have to wait and see.

This next question is from Mukila.

_Will the others find out that Mina is Sailor Venus?_

Excellent question. As of now, Joey is the only person that knows her secret. Kaiba would too if not for Fernando's interference. In any case, Yugi and the other characters will eventually find out about Mina's true identity and Yugi somewhat suspects she's hiding something anyway. Also regarding Sailor Venus, I realize that Mina didn't use her powers much in this story, but that might change in the next one. I'm not sure as of now.

Hope that answers you question Mukila. Thanks again for sending it.

This next fabulous question is from Cosmic Kiss.

_What/who inspired E.E.'s character?_

E.E. is like an anti-version of Code Geass character C.C.

See, C.C. has long lime green hair and golden eyes whereas E.E. has short golden blonde hair and lime green eyes. Their appearances are shifted for this story and so are their personalities in some ways. C.C. is aloof and mysterious. E.E. is mysterious, but evil and emotional when situations call for it. E.E. is extremely manipulative, which stems from evil characters I've seen in past anime's. In contrast to C.C., E.E. is hardworking and determined, while C.C. has no ambition whatsoever. Both characters are immortal, but E.E. has lived longer than C.C. E.E.'s back-story will most likely be delved into in the Golden Strands.

Now here's another question from SuperNova 23.

_In your continuity, are Haruka and Michiru cousins or lovers_?

Cousins. I'm not a fan of yuri or yaoi, so you'll never see that in my stories. Personally, I just don't agree with that because the concept to me is disgusting. I'll never bash stories or people that like yuri or yaoi, but don't expect it in my work. Also, while on this note, when it comes to couples or love scenes you will _**never**_ see lemons or limes or whatever it is its called in my work. Once I had a very rude awakening of what that was when I read a story…*shudders*. When I read stories rated **M** now, I'm usually wary of the content and if a love scene like that comes up I completely skip over it or stop reading the story altogether. I'm getting off topic, but I wanted to make sure I got my point across to everyone.

Thank you for your question.

Last question is from Dustfinger's cheering section.

_Do you think you'll make this into a four way crossover.?_

Eventually, yes, but probably not with Mina as the main character. For what I'm planning, that fourth crossover will branch off from Rei's story. Then again, this may end up becoming a five-way crossover or maybe six if I feel like it. We'll have to wait and see.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

1.) Fukai Mori~ by Do As Infinity: In this story, this song is a lullaby Mina's mom used to sing. This is a song that's going to appear again and again in the future too, because this song has personal meaning for Mina. This song is officially known as the second ending theme for Inuyasha.

2.) Outside Looking In~ by Jordan Pruitt: This song is just a song Mina knows, but the words have meaning for her as well. She sang this to herself at Duelist Kingdom as she was remembering the Sailor Scouts and the fun times they had shared in the past.

3.) Live Your Life~ by T.I. featuring Rihanna: I had to put this song in. There's really no rational reasoning behind why I put it in, but it was something I simply had to do. It's pretty much Mina's hip-hop song.

4.) Jump to the Rhythm~ by Jordan Pruitt: This was the song Mina was singing at the supermarket when Joey finally asked her out on a date. That was a fun chapter to write. Truth be told, in this story, the song reflects just how much Joey has impacted her life thus far, and it's possible that this song will appear again in the future.

5.) Sakura Sakura~ by Rin': The instrumental version of this song is Mina's anthem, period. The music for it describes her struggle as well as her hope. This was also the first song that was performed in the cultural festival in chapter 96.

6.) Brothers~ From the Full Metal Alchemist Official Soundtrack: I found this song randomly and had to incorporate it. I don't know who it's by, but I'm sure it can be found on you tube. It's very solemn and sad, yet hopeful at the same time. This was also a song in the festival.

7.) Ano Hino Gogo~ by Masami Okui: I love this song! Officially, it is known as the second ending for the Japanese version of the original Yugioh series. In this story though, I pretended that Mina wrote the song. In the whole story, I believe this song is my favorite because of how cheerful it is. The song is about friendship, love, changes, and how we get through rough times by believing in ourselves and in others. It was important to me to get that point across.

8.) Greatest Time of Year~ by Aly & AJ: This is a rockin' Christmas song. Incorporating it was a given for me. And in this story, I made it to where Mina and Katherine pretty much made it up on the fly. Both of them love to rock out whenever possible.

9.) Pray~ by Justin Bieber: Prayer is a powerful action. There are things in life we can't control. In my life, there were times when I had nothing to hold onto except God. That's why I put this song in, mainly just the chorus and a section of one of the verses. I love this song because it advocates prayer and positive change. For Mina, these lyrics are like a pep talk so she can envision a better future for herself. Right now, she's having a hard time and she's uncertain if she'll ever truly be happy again.

10.) Endtapes~ by The Joy Formidable: This is the title track for the last chapter. (It's also the first track on the Breaking Dawn Part 1 soundtrack. Did I tell you guys that I'm a fan of the Twilight Saga? Well, you know now.)

* * *

**Advertisements**

Below are summaries for a few of my stories you might like and some stories by fellow fan fiction authors who have inspired me.

1.) A Date With Destiny  
After a friend leaves the Juban District, Rei Hino is without a purpose. She soon receives a message from a mysterious voice in her vision and travels to Area 11 to find an old friend and to discover the truth about her - Sailor Moon & Code Geass - Fiction Rated: T - English - Drama/General - Chapters: 94 - Words: 333989 - Reviews: 109 - Updated: 12-5-10 - Published: 10-9-09

2.) Here We Go Again  
After the Black Rebellion, Rei decides to stay in Area 11 in order to keep an eye on Lelouch and his 'younger brother'. But can she push past mixed emotions? Can she prevent an enemy from killing her friends and brother? Will she find love along the way? There's only one way to find out. Sequel to A Date With Moon & Code Geass - Fiction Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 55607 - Reviews: 44 - Updated: 8-5-11 - Published: 12-16-10

3.) The Final Decision  
After a confession of feelings between a half demon and a young girl a certain someone comes to stand in their way once again. What will happen and what will the final decisions be? (On hiatus for now)Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 10 - Words: 18461 - Reviews: 13 - Updated: 1-29-11 - Published: 1-31-10

4.) Whoop Anime Spies  
What kind of craziness ensues when two authors, me and Black Cat Angel , collaborate in a story? Well I'll tell you...our favorite characters from Code Geass, Inuyasha, and Black Cat as well as an OC become spies in the world of Totally X-overs & Totally Spies - Fiction Rated: T - English - Action/Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 11 - Words: 28312 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 11-14-11 - Published: 6-10-10

Now, for other people's stories.

1.) This Lonely Road by xXBrightsideBumblebeeXx

Might not be so lonely after all...

Yu-Gi-Oh - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Chapters: 1 -Words: 3,774 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 10-26-11 - Published: 10-26-11 - - Mai K./K. Jounouchi - Complete

2.) The Nightmare Virus » by Violet Wings

Seto is injected with a virus during the group's trip to Noa's virtual world. He and Anzu team up in order to find a cure, which leads them to a forgotten testing facility. More than a cure awaits them, and he discovers what his stepfather left -Gi-Oh - Fiction Rated: M - English - Horror/Romance - Chapters: 29 - Words: 104,865 - Reviews: 362 - Updated: 3-12-11 - Published: 11-26-10 - - Seto K./Anzu M. - Complete

Note the above story is rated M. Be warned that there is some crude language and since it's a horror based story…it's a little graphic. It's a riveting read though if you can get past all of that. There is romance, but no explicit love scenes.

3.) The Twelve Days of Christmas » by Chibi's Sister

Joey goes about getting Mai's attention in a very unconventional way. Polarshipping. Yu-Gi-Oh - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 14,130 - Reviews: 46 - Updated: 12-24-10 - Published: 12-11-09 - - K. Jounouchi/Mai K.

4.) CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! by Psychid

Where DID the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series' main feature of the duel runner and turbo duels originate? Here's ONE possibility! Yu-Gi-Oh - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Humor/General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 5,454 - Reviews: 32 - Updated: 6-11-10 - Published: 6-11-10 - - Seto K. - Complete

The above story is hilarious…just sayin'.

5.) Coming Home Part One » by Ghost Wulf

Yori is fleeing a harsh past and when fate brings her to Yugi Moto, her first reaction is to run. But the energetic boy and his mysterious spirit companion turn her life inside out. Her dark past is haunting enough; will her future be infinitely worse?Yu-Gi-Oh - Fiction Rated: T - English - Action/Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 71 - Words: 163,392 - Reviews: 537 - Updated: 3-7-09 - Published: 9-12-07 - - Yami Yūgi - Complete

6.) Coming Home Part Two » by Ghost Wulf

Torn from the Battle City tournament and thrust into a virtual world, Yori and the gang quickly find that all's fair in revenge and family feuds. The ticket to escape is winning against an elusive enemy—but how do you win a game that has no rules? Yu-Gi-Oh - Fiction Rated: T - English - Action/Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 37 - Words: 120,905 - Reviews: 350 - Updated: 9-12-11 - Published: 3-21-09 - - Seto K.

The above stories are just plain awesome. Some events within this story were inspired by both of these stories, but especially Coming Home Part 1. Yori is an OC character, but she rocks and I'm telling you, this story is amazing!

And that's it for the advertisments. If you want to look up these stories, you can find them all on my profile. If you want a broader selection there are even more stories by other authors in my favorites list. So check it out!

* * *

**Special Advertisement**

Alright, my newest friend Cosmic Kiss is writing a story called "The New Sailor Scouts." In this story, the Sailor Soldiers having fulfilled their obligated duties, are now ready to live normal lives. It's not like they can stay Sailor Scouts until the 30th century and not be extremely old ladies. They have been informed that they can pick suitable replacements to fight evildoers in their place.

Each Sailor Scout has to find a suitable replacement, however there is going to be a new Sailor Scout as well, Sailor Earth, soldier and guardian of the planet, who will appear with the other new Sailor Soldiers. As you can probably see, this story is going to be filled with OC's, but not just any OC's my friends.

Cosmic Kiss came up with a brilliant idea. She decided that she would incorporate OC's that we (fan fiction authors/readers) submitted, but that's not all. Only the best OC's that are submitted will be used. Now, being the semi-competitive person I can be…I decided that I would submit some random OC's that I made up from the top of my head. They both made the cut and are now going to be used in Cosmic Kiss's story.

Now, you guys know I love using original characters. You've seen plenty of them in this story. (Fernando, Ms. Cathy, Katherine, E.E., etc.) So if you guys like OC filled stories and want to see what Cosmic Blush does with mine, then this is a story you all should totally check out.

The plot itself will center around the original Sailor Moon plot, but I believe Cosmic Blush will be making some HUGE changes to it since she's creating a new Sailor, Sailor Earth.

My two OC's that will be used in this story are for Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus, my two favorite soldiers respectively.

1.) Raven Stone/Subaki = Sailor Mars

2.) Gogo Ryugamine = Sailor Venus

Another original character of mine that will be used in this story is a villian named Princess Stella from Planet X (Made up the planet to.)

To find out more about them, you'll have to read Cosmic Kiss's story. What's great about this is that Cosmic Kiss is also giving credit to the author's/readers that create the OC's and we can still use them whenever we want. So basically, we're sharing OC's. I really like the idea of this story, so if you guys like my stories and OC's, then this story will definitely appeal to you.

* * *

**Sister Story Preview**

Before I go into the preview of "A Date With Destiny." Let me explain the basics of the epic fandom that is Code Geass.

The following information is curtesy of Wikipedia. It does not belong to me.

The series is set in an alternative present, where the world is split by three superpowers, Britannia, The Chinese Federation, and the European Universe (EU). The story takes place after the Holy Britannian Empire's conquest of Japan in August 10, 2010 a.t.b., by means of Britannia's newest weapon, the "Armored Autonomous Knight", or Knightmare Frame. In turn, Britannia effectively strips Japan and its citizens of all rights and freedoms, and renames the country Area 11 with its citizens referred to as elevens.

Lelouch, the protagonist of the series, was born on December 5th 2000 a.t.b. as Lelouch vi Britannia, the son of the Emperor of Britannia, Charles Zi Britannia, and the late Imperial Consort Marianne, making Lelouch the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. He was seventeenth in line to the Imperial throne prior to his mother's assassination, an event which also left his sister blind and crippled. A ten year old Lelouch confronted the Emperor afterward and accused him of leaving his mother defenseless, even going as far as renouncing his entitlement to the throne. In response, his father banished him to Japan, where he was used as a political hostage in the Sakuradite conflict. (Note that Sakuradite is a fictional element used in the Code Geass universe.)

It was during his stay at the Kururugi household that he first met Suzaku Kururugi, with whom the young Lelouch did not interact initially in a friendly manner, before later becoming friends. However, when Britannia finally developed its Knightmare Frames, they decided to invade Japan to seize control of the Sakuradite mines, consequently discarding Lelouch's use as a diplomatic tool. Lelouch, fearing for his and his sister's safety, hid their true identities and sought the help of the Ashford family, who were his mother's allies.

His mother's death and his father's apparent apathy were huge blows to Lelouch. He always felt that it was unfair for both his mother and sister, and therefore made it his goal to pursue a better world for Nunnally. He also seeks to discover the true reason for his mother's death, as she was murdered in the Aries Imperial Palace, a place terrorists would be unlikely to penetrate successfully without being noticed, if at all.

The above was curtesy of Wikipedia and does not belong to me.

So, now you know the back story of Lelouch, the main character of Code Geass, and the world he has come to know. It is also the world that Rei, for reasons I will not reveal here, stumbles into in a twist of fate. As the events of Code Geass unfold, Rei must discover the truth about her past and solve a riddle that will impact the fate of the entire planet. From reading Surviving Through Changes, you know some of what will happen already, but the full story on Rei's adventures in Area 11 are told within "A Date With Destiny."

Below is the first chapter of that story. It is a completed story, so you won't have to wait for updates. Also, it already has a sequel called "Here We Go Again." But for now, check out the first chapter of the very first story I wrote on this site.

* * *

Chapter 1

Preface

_It was August 2010 when the war between Britannia and Japan started to come to a close. Most of Japan was falling to Britannia, but in a small city to the south, the war had no effect. The Juban District of Tokyo Japan, known as Juban City to those who live here, was a place of peace; however, it was also a place of mystery and magic unknown to its citizens. The titanium wall that had been built around the perimeter of their area of Tokyo protected it from outsiders. This area consisted of Juban City, a mountain retreat up to the far north, and a beach two hours away to the east that extended up to the open ocean. The Britannians could not get through the solid titanium wall though many had tried, nor could the knightmares break through the wall. Most of the people of Juban City believed that the wall was impenetrable, but in reality an invisible barrier is what had really been protecting them. This barrier surrounded the city and the titanium wall and it was the true reason why Britannian invaders had not been able to get through._

_So as the months rolled by without any kind of trouble to the residents the people referred to Britannia as a nuisance and therefore not a threat. Juban City was a happy place that was filled with love and peace. Nevertheless, today was different. It started out like any other normal day in Juban city. Peaceful, harmonious, and joyful or at least it was until they came. They didn't seem like a threat to the people and at the time they weren't, but in the years to come they would soon see that the children who now walked the streets would one day destroy their world._

_At that time there were two young boys walking through the streets of Juban City. How they even got in the city is a mystery, but it didn't seem to matter. One boy was carrying a little girl on his back. He had dark brown hair and green eyes that seemed to sparkle, but with a sadness that isn't usually seen in a child. The other boy who was leading the way_ _had jet black hair and amethyst eyes that glowed with determination as well as stubbornness. The little girl that the first boy was carrying was blind and unable to walk for reasons unknown to the people of Juban City, but the boy carrying her as well as the boy leading the way knew the story of what happened only months ago._

_Likewise, this young boy who seemed to have the stubbornness and pride like a man was a Britannian prince named Lelouch Vi Britannia. He seemed to be in control of the situation even though he had no idea where he was going. The second boy carrying Lelouch's sister was the son of the prime minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi. His name was Suzaku Kururugi. The little girl that Suzaku was holding was Lelouch's pride and joy as well as a princess of Britannia. Her name was Nunnally Vi Britannia._

_In the years to come, they would bring destruction and war to this peaceful place._

* * *

It was almost five o'clock in the evening and Lelouch was beginning to feel weak in the knees. It didn't help that Suzaku was doubting his ability to navigate through their surroundings since he believed that Lelouch was a bit on the dumb side.

"Lelouch do you even know where you're going?" he asked.

Without thinking Lelouch snapped at him, "Give it a rest Suzaku!" Suzaku laughed to himself silently. He loved making Lelouch squirm and second guess himself. He had nothing better to do at that moment so he took pleasure in teasing Lelouch.

"How's Nunnally?" Lelouch asked, his eyes still searching around.

"She's sleeping." Suzaku stated as he listened to Nunnally's heavy breathing.

Meanwhile, Lelouch wished that he was the one sleeping and not trying to find somewhere to go. He didn't know where he was and he would be lucky if they could find a place to stay for the night when it grew dark. Lelouch tried not to think about it since the sun was still high in the sky. Lelouch however, started to grow weaker every second he walked. They had been out in the sun all day and without any water or shade. Suzaku could handle it because he was an exercise nut, but Lelouch wasn't used to this kind of exposure to the sun and its heat. After all, it was the middle of summer and ninety degrees outside even though the sun would begin to set within an hour and a half.

Lelouch suddenly stopped in his tracks, felling nauseated and dizzy. "Suzaku," he called, almost out of breath.

"What is it now?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch looked around and tried to find some kind of excuse for why he stopped, something other than the truth. He saw a few people staring at them and used that to disguise the real reason for the pause.

"Why are those people staring at us?" he asked weakly.

"Probably because you're Britannian," Suzaku told him bluntly.

"I don't get it," Lelouch complained, although he wasn't talking about the people staring at him; he was much more preoccupied with how sick he felt.

On the other hand Suzaku had no clue that Lelouch was practically dying and went on irritating him. "Everyone is this city is Japanese," he said while urging Lelouch to keep walking. Lelouch began walking again but much more slowly than before.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, not feeling any better.

"They aren't used to outsiders," Suzaku explained. At that point Lelouch had had enough of all that racism crap and felt a burst of energy along with a surge of anger.

"Just because I'm Britannian doesn't mean that I'm an outsider!" Lelouch shouted as he turned to face Suzaku.

"Shut up someone will hear you!" Suzaku ordered, screaming just as loudly as Lelouch had.

"Do I look like I care about that?" Lelouch questioned angrily. "There are worse things that can happen to us than a bunch of people eavesdropping on our conversation!"

"Just shut up you stupid Brit!" Suzaku snarled, getting all up in Lelouch's face.

"You're the one that's stupid," Lelouch replied. Clearly he was ready to punch him in the mouth.

Suddenly it was Nunnally who was shouting.

"Stop fighting you two!" she shouted with authority, even though she was three years younger than Suzaku and her brother.

"Sorry Nunnally did we wake you?" Lelouch asked, looking at Nunnally's angry face.

"I was awake the whole time," she said with a giggle; all traces of her anger were gone. Since Nunnally couldn't open her eyes it was easy to pretend like she was sleeping so she could eavesdrop on her brother's conversations with Suzaku.

"Nunnally what have I told you about using your blindness to eavesdrop on people?" Lelouch chastised.

"I know Lelouch, but I couldn't resist."

"What am I going to do with you?" Lelouch asked as he gently took a hold of Nunnally's hand. Nunnally could feel his love for her and returned it with a kiss on his cheek.

Afterwards Lelouch felt a lot better. His sister always seemed to cheer him up or make him feel stronger when he was ready to give in.

"We should keep going," he said, turning back around and leading the way again.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Suzaku asked, a bit skeptical of his friend.

"Of course I do," Lelouch lied, feeling less confident than he had a few moments ago.

"Have some faith Suzaku, my brother can do anything," Nunnally stated. Lelouch wished that he could believe that, but his body said otherwise.

Around six thirty it was safe to say that he was lost. "Lelouch it will be dark soon," Suzaku muttered.

"I know," Lelouch replied, stumbling a little.

"Hey look up there," Suzaku said, pointing towards the stone steps that lead to Hikawa Shrine, "we should go up there Lelouch."

Lelouch started to get real worried real fast. He knew that there had to be a thousand steps up to that shrine. He wouldn't be able to make it with the sun beating down on him even though it was beginning to set.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping desperately that he could get out of climbing all those stairs.

"Yeah, let's go," Suzaku answered, already beginning to climb up. Nunnally slipped in his grip a bit as he started up.

"Hey, be careful with Nunnally," Lelouch ordered.

"Do you want to hold her now Lelouch?" he asked.

"Sure," Lelouch replied a bit sarcastically. He knew that an extra sixty five pounds was going to kill him.

So, after getting Nunnally onto his back he started up the steps as Suzaku lead the way. Lelouch started to feel weak again as the now setting sun burned his skin. It made him wish that he had sunscreen.

"Are you alright Lelouch?" Nunnally asked. "You're breathing very heavily."

"Don't worry I'm fine," he lied.

"Just a few more steps!" Suzaku shouted. He was almost at the top of the steps, obviously signifying how much of stamina Suzaku really had. Lelouch on the other hand felt terrible, similar to the time when he got the flu and his mother had to take care of him.

As a result of those thoughts Lelouch felt a pang at his heart which made him feel even weaker than he already was.

"_I just have to make it to the top_," he thought with determination. He was almost there, he just had to force himself to climb until he finally reached the top of those dreaded stone steps.

"Suzaku," Lelouch called out, panting heavily as his face dripped with sweat. Dark circles were clouding the edges of his vision.

"Lelouch you look awful," Suzaku replied.

"Take Nunnally, hurry," he pleaded. Suzaku did what he was told, and as soon as Nunnally was safe in Suzaku's arms, Lelouch collapsed to the stone ground beneath them.

* * *

Final Author's note: Alright, that's the end of the story everybody. -Tears up- I can't believe this one is done, but be sure to check out the preqeul to the sequel, "The Golden Strands." It's coming really soon and it will be epic!


End file.
